Futura Señora Cullen
by Nika Schwarzschild
Summary: Después de conseguir que Edward dejara de ser un capullo, Bella y él comienzan una hermosa historia de amor. ¿Qué pasara cuando decidan casarse? ¿cómo serán sus vidas ahora?. Romance/Romance. M por lemmons (18)
1. Perfect life

_**Futura Se**__**ñ**__**ora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por m****í****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡****AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 1: Perfect life

**EDWARD****'****S**** POV**

Me encantaba ver a Bella así, con los ojos cerrados y esa tranquilidad que refleja su cara, amaba sentir su piel desnuda sobre la mía, ella se veía tan frágil justo ahora…

Sentí unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarla pero me contuve, esta noche no habíamos dormido mucho—tal vez yo tenía algo que ver en eso…—y quería que descansara. Todo estaba totalmente en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, rítmicas y relajadas. Era una especie de paraíso.

Era una mañana de Domingo y poco a poco el cuarto se iba iluminando pues los primero rayos de sol comenzaban a colarse por las rendijas de las persianas. Nos encontrábamos en mi departamento** (FP)****,** estaba en uno de los edificios—en mi opinión—más asombrososde Chicago, situado a solo unas calles de Millennium Park, en East Randolph Street.

Todavía era temprano por lo que no despertaría a Bella hasta dentro de unas horas, habíamos quedado para comer con mi hermana menor, Alice, y su novio Jasper—él era el hermano gemelo de Rosalie Hale la cual, a la vez, era esposa de mi hermano mayor Emmett—y con mis padres, claro. Si por mi fuera me quedaría toda la mañana y, a ser posible, toda la tarde en la cama con Bella pero teníamos una vida social que mantener, supongo, aunque en este momento la odiaba.

Llevaba un tiempo rondando por mi cabeza la idea de pedirle matrimonio—a veces pensaba que solo era una excusa egoísta para tenerla conmigo todos los días—creo que había llegado un punto en nuestra relación en el que ambos estábamos preparados para esto y yo estaba realmente emocionado. Es decir, no es como si ella no lo esperara pues habíamos hablado del matrimonio, claro, llevábamos juntos 3 años así que habíamos conversado acerca de esto pero, aunque los dos nos amábamos y estábamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos, Bella quería terminar la universidad antes de meterse en un compromiso así. Eventualmente ella se graduó hace un par de meses y tan solo hace un mes comenzó a trabajar en un pequeña pero reconocida editorial de Chicago.

Es cierto que éramos jóvenes, Bella tenía 23 años y yo había cumplido 26 hace una semana, muchos podían pensar que ella aún era una niña para el matrimonio y que yo, con mi nada honrado historial, no estaba preparado para casarme pero lo cierto es que estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía y quería, y lo que quería era a Bella Swan. Era literalmente la mujer de mis sueños.

Mis padres apoyaban la idea del matrimonio, mi madre, Esme, estaba encantada con Bella y desde el primer momento que la vio supo que era la chica que finalmente conquistaría mi corazón y me haría sentar cabeza. No se equivocó.

Antes de conocer a Bella llevaba una vida un tanto alocada o equivocada—como queráis llamarlo… no me siento orgulloso de eso—me encantaba ir de fiesta en fiesta, el alcohol y que cada noche pasara por mi cama una chica distinta, esta loca vida la llevé por varios años, a los 19 años comencé a estudiar medicina, a pesar de ser un hombre inmaduro, mujeriego y egocéntrico me gustaba realmente la medicina y decidí estudiarla, mi padre se alegró profundamente ya que según él estudiando haría algo mejor que gastarme la grandísima herencia que nos dejara a mí y a mis hermanos cuando él ya no estuviera. Además, él era doctor por lo que le enorgullecía que yo siguiera sus pasos.

Así que ahora trabajo en el NMH **(*)**, el hospital más grande y prestigioso de Chicago cuyo director es Carlisle Cullen, mi padre.

Pero, a pesar de estudiar algo así, seguí siendo un capullo por lo que se podría decir que verdaderamente todo cambió cuando conocí a Bella…

_Inicio Flash __Back_

_Me encontraba con unos amigos en la fiesta de graduaci__ó__n, por fin hab__í__a conseguido terminar la carrera y ahora ya era oficialmente el Dr. Cullen. Fueron a__ñ__os de esfuerzo y estudio que dieron sus frutos. Tambi__é__n a__ñ__os de diversi__ó__n y fiestas que extra__ñ__ar__í__a__…_

_El ambiente era realmente bueno, todos los chicos que nos graduamos hab__í__amos reservado un bar con azotea muy exclusivo de Chicago para hacer la fiesta. El local era grande__** (FP) **__ten__í__a una pista de baile amplia, alrededor de esta hab__í__a mesas con sillones y al fondo una gran barra con taburetes. La sala estaba iluminada por luces chillonas, hab__í__a buena m__ú__sica__ y estaba llena de gente.__Todo era perfecto para celebrar la fiesta, solo faltaba una buena chica con la que terminar la noche en mi cama, as__í __s__í __que ser__í__a jodidamente perfecto._

_E__ch__é__ un vistazo entre la gente y vi unas cuantas chicas que no estaban nada mal, estatura normal, buenas curvas, bueno pechos, buen culo, __¡__s__í__! Sobre todo un buen culo, eso era importante. La noche era joven y tendr__í__a tiempo de elegir a una o dos__… __qui__é__n sabe. _

—_¡__Ey__!,__¡__Edward! __¿__Ya has visto a alguna que cumpla las expectativas?__—__cuestion__ó __mof__á__ndose Allan un amigo de la universidad, con el cual hab__í__a compartido muchas fiestas. _

—_Unas cuantas colega, pero a__ú__n es pronto,__t__ú__ sabes que me gustan m__á__s cuando van algo borrachas as__í __est__á__n menos gru__ñ__onas y mas simp__á__ticas__—__me carcaje__é __despectivamente. _

_Mir__é __un poco hacia abajo para observarlo, Allan era un buen tipo, m__á__s bajo que yo y moreno, ten__í__a ojos azules y un cuerpo trabajado ya que adem__á__s de ser compa__ñ__eros de clase tambi__é__n __í__bamos al gimnasio juntos, la verdad que era un buen partido para cualquier mujer pero estaba pillado, llevaba 4 a__ñ__os con una chica que estudiaba en nuestra universidad y con la cual tuve un l__í__o antes de que estuviera con Allan, no es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgulloso realmente__._

_No me port__é __del todo bien con ella pero al menos eso sirvi__ó __para que Allan se acercase a ella y__ ¡__tach__á__n! luego de horas de consuelo y conversaci__ó__n acabaron siendo novios, __¡__creo que incluso deb__í__an agradecerme!_

—_¡__T__ú __siempre igual, hombre!__—__me reprendi__ó __entre carcajadas_

—_¿__cu__á__ndo vas a cambiar?__—__brome__ó__ pero en el fondo supe que __é__l hablaba en serio, lo ignor__é __solo por eso, estaba cansado de que las personas me dijeran como deb__í__a comportarme o actuar._

—_Las mujeres no son objetos Ed, deber__í__as intentar estar con una chica por m__á__s de tres d__í__as, te dar__á__s cuenta de lo maravillosas que pueden llegar a ser algunas-aconsej__ó __muy convencido._

_¡__Qu__é __idiotez! Pasaba de ser de esa clase de t__í__o que regala flores, dice cosas bonitas o susurra te quieros__… __era tan cursi y pat__é__tico._

—_Eso lo dices porque t__ú __est__á__s enamorado__ y es una__ estupidez__, honestamente.__Si dejas que una mujer te atrape__ est__á__s __acabado, es mejor vivir la vida y disfrutarla que estar atado a alguien, adem__á__s t__ú__ desde que te enamoraste te volviste un blandengue, ya no aguantas esas noches de fiesta en las que nos recog__í__amos a las 7 de la ma__ñ__ana._

_Prefer__í__a follarme a una mujer diferente cada d__í__a que a la misma toda la vida, __¡__que aburrido!_

—_¡__Ay__,__a__migo__!__ ya me gustar__í__a verte a ti enamorado-ri__ó __antes de mirar por detr__á__s de mi espalda_

—_B__ueno__,__ ah__í __est__á __mi chica, nos vemos despu__é__s y no seas muy cruel con tus conquistas, colega__—__palme__ó __mi hombro amigablemente para luego irse con la chica que estaba sentada en la barra._

_Por un momento me quede pensando en lo que me dijo__…__ ¿__Yo? __¿__Enamorado? __¡__Vamos! __¡__Ni de co__ñ__a__!, antes me corto los huevos._

_Camin__é __hasta la barra y ped__í __algo de beber, mientras me lo serv__í__an mir__é__ hacia la pista de baile, en el centro hab__í__a un grupo de chicas que la verdad no estaban nada mal, eran 3__ morenas que nunca hab__í__a visto y 1 rubia vestida de cuero y lentejuelas llamativas a la que conoc__í__a bastante __**(FP)**__._

_Era Tanya, una rubia monumental con pechos grandes y firmes y un buen culo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera una de las tantas zorras que hay en el campus, aunque admito que con ella ech__é__ m__á__s de un buen polvo.__Sin embargo en esta ocasi__ó__n no fue Tanya qui__é__n __capt__ó__ mi atenci__ó__n__ sino la chica morena que hab__í__a a su lado, era notablemente m__á__s baja que mi querida amiga rubia pero ten__í__a un cuerpo bonito aunque no tan espectacular como el de Tanya, a pesar de ello me llam__ó __la atenci__ó__n, ten__í__a una mirada intensa y penetrante, sus ojos eran marr__ó__n chocolate y no s__é __por qu__é __raz__ó__n me qued__é__ mir__á__ndolos hasta que el camarero me avis__ó __de que mi bebida estaba servida._

_Tom__é __el vaso y me acerqu__é__ al grupo de chicas, utilizar__í__a a Tanya como pretexto para meterme en el corro. Acababa de encontrar a la chica con la que terminar__í__a la noche, ciertamente no era el tipo de chica que acostumbraba a frecuentar pero siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas y aquella casta__ñ__a promet__í__a ser interesante__._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

—_Hola chicas__.__H__ola Tanya__—__todas me miraron y no s__é __en qu__é __momento __ocurri__ó __pero __Tanya se lanz__ó __sobre m__í __y me dio un beso en los labios, me pill__ó __por sorpresa pero__ correspond__í __el beso._

—_¡__Hola Eddie!__—__salud__ó __coqu__eta,__ toc__á__ndose el cabello despu__é__s de separarse de m__í__._

—_W__ow.__Y,__ ¿__ese saludo?__,__ ¿__a qu__é __se debe?__—__Inquir__í__ para establecer conversaci__ó__n con ella a pesar de que no necesitaba esforzarme mucho para eso, Tanya siempre hab__í__a babeado por m__í__ pero,__ ¿__qu__é __chica no lo hac__í__a?_

_Era como un jodido im__á__n para ellas._

—_Era mi manera de darte la enhorabuena y de felicitarte esta noche__—__me susurr__ó__. D__esvi__ó __la mirada a mi entrepierna y luego a mi cara y sonri__ó __intentando provocarme pero no le segu__í __el juego ya que esta noche no me interesaba ella sino la hermosa casta__ñ__a que estaba a mi izquierda. Ella luc__í__a incluso m__á__s apetecible de cerca._

—_Bueno y,__¿__no me vas a presentar a tus amigas?__—__cambi__é __de tema. __Ella pareci__ó __un poco decepcionada pero tampoco es que me preocupase lo que sintiera o pensara. _

—_Claro__. Ella es Jessica__—__se__ñ__al__ó__ a la chica que ten__í__a en frente, la cual tra__í__a puesto un vestido corto amarillo __**(FP) **__y luc__í__a un escote muy pronunciado, parec__í__a desesperada por llamar la atenci__ó__n as__í __que supuse que ser__í__a el tipo de chica f__á__cil que con unas cuantas palabras me podr__í__a llevar a la cama, lo tendr__í__a en cuenta pues he de admitir que no era para nada fea._

—_Ella es A__ngela__—__apunt__ó __a la chica q__ue estaba al lado de Jessica._

_E__sta chica era diferente, luc__í__a un vestido negro muy simple pero sexy __**(FP). **__Por la forma en la que me mir__ó __me pareci__ó __una persona__ t__í__mida. _

—_Y, esta de aqu__í __es Isabella aunque le decimos Bella-se dirigi__ó__ a la casta__ñ__a que hab__í__a llamado mi atenci__ó__n__._

_Ella llevaba un vestido azul corto__** (FP) **__que marcaba sus curvas y embellec__í__a sus largas piernas y unos tacones altos, pero a pesar de eso yo le sacaba una cabeza de altura, era muy peque__ñ__ita y flaca a mi lado._

—_Encantado__—__sonre__í__ y me inclin__é__para besar a cada una, cuando fui a darle el beso a Bella se lo di justo en la comisura de los labios pero sin llegar verdaderamente a tocarlos, ella qued__ó__ alg__o__"__shockeada__"__ pero lo dej__ó__ pasar._

_Estuve un rato__, hablando con las chicas, en el que descubr__í __que Angela y Bella estaban estudiando literatura y una de sus clases estaba en el mismo pasillo que una de las m__í__as, __el edificio de letras estaba junto al m__í__o__… __l__á__stima que ya no iba a volver a la universidad. En varias ocasiones me cruc__é__ con la mirada de Bella o trat__é __de situarme junto a ella para chocar accidentalmente con su cuerpo pero no paso de eso._

_Pasadas las 3 de la ma__ñ__ana decid__í __que ya era tiempo de hacer algo y __"__pasar a la acci__ó__n__"__. Esto comenzaba a aburrirme, especialmente cuando Tanya se arrastraba demasiado y no dejaba de perseguirme.__B__usqu__é__ a Bella entre la gente y cuando la vi camin__é __h__a__sta ella, estaba junto a la barra._

_D__ecid__í __utilizar el t__í__pico truco de invitarla a una bebida. Espero me lo pusiera un poco dif__í__cil, estaba cansado de que siempre fuera tan f__á__cil llevarlas a la cama._

—_Hola__, preciosa.__ ¿__T__e apetece algo de beber?-Pregunt__é__ utilizando __una media sonrisa. Lasciva y arrogante, no me avergonzaba admitirlo. _

_Lejos de eso, me sent__í__a bastante orgulloso de mis atributos y del poder que ten__í__a sobre las chicas._

—_No__, gracias.__—__contest__ó __secamente y eso me sorprendi__ó __pero me divirti__ó __al mismo tiempo._

—_Y, no deber__í__as coquetear con otras chicas, tu novia puede ponerse celosa__—__aclar__ó __marcando distancia entre nosotros._

_Uhg, uhg_

—_Si lo dices por Tanya puedes estar tranquila, no es mi novia.__Ella es __solo__una amiga. Estoy libre para ti, t__ú __sabes__.__—__gui__ñé __un ojo y me acerqu__é __dos cent__í__metros m__á__s a su cuerpo._

—_¡__Vaya__!,__¡__es un honor!__—__exclam__ó __por encima de la m__ú__sica, con cara de burla._

—_¿__as__í __es c__ó__mo saludas a todas tus amigas, entonces__?__—__alz__ó __una ceja, desafiante. _

_Parec__í__a una gatita sacando sus peque__ñ__as u__ñ__as pero yo acabar__í__a ganando. Siempre fue as__í __y ella no ser__í__a la excepci__ó__n. Solo era una est__ú__pida chica m__á__s._

—_Solo a las que se portan bien conmigo, pero puedo hacer un excepci__ó__n__ esta noche__—__coment__é__._

_Puedo asegurar que ella estaba a punto de caer rendida a mis pies, estas cosas nunca me fallaban. __¡__Las mujeres eran tan simples y predecibles! Solo les basta que un tipo guapo se les acerque y les susurre un pu__ñ__ado de idioteces para que ellas acaben babeando_

—_¿__Perdona?__,__ ¿__q__u__é __quieres decir?__—__se mostr__ó __completamente __incr__é__dula y creo que se estaba mosqueando, en serio._

_No estaba previsto de esta forma pero__ ser__í__a __divertido igual, ser__í__a todo un reto meterla en mi cama esta noche._

—_Vamos__,__no tiene__s__ por qu__é __disimular.__S__é __que te mueres porque te bese, me estabas mirando todo el tiempo__—__insinu__é_

_Tras decir eso me lanc__é__ en busca de sus labios, ansioso por saborearlos, pero en vez de sentir sus perfectos y delineados labios sobre los m__í__os solo __sent__í __una mano impactando fuertemente contra mi mejilla._

_¡__Diablos__!__, Esto doli__ó __realmente._

_Me qued__é__ en shock__ y parado, esto nunca me hab__í__a pasado__… __hasta ahora. _

—_Pero__,__ ¿__qu__é__ diablos haces?__—__escup__í__, repentinamente __de mal humor__._

—_¿__Qu__é __hago?__—__abri__ó __los ojos esc__é__ptica e imit__ó __mi voz con iron__í__a__—__Pero__,__ ¿__Qu__é __haces t__ú__?__ ¡__E__st__á__s loco si crees que puedes besarme solamente porque te d__é __la gana!, te has equivocado de chica,__ imb__é__cil__—__alz__ó__ la voz enfadad, se dio la vuelta y se fue._

_Me qued__é __quieto como un tonto. __¿__Qu__é __co__ñ__o __acababa de pasar__?_

_Me enfurec__í__. Esto no iba a terminar aqu__í__, esa chica iba a terminar en mi cama si o si. No entend__í__a porqu__é__ me hab__í__a rechazado, tal vez ella__ ten__í__a__ novio__ p__ero__ tampoco era un inconveniente eso,__ yo ya hab__í__a tenido rollos con chicas con novio y nunca me hab__í__a pa__sado algo parecido__, __jam__á__s me hab__í__a rechazado y ella no iba a ser la excepci__ó__n__._

_Fui y pregunt__é__ a Tanya __algunas cosas acerca de__ Bella tenia novio, __ella __me __cont__ó __que no ten__í__a novio y aprovech__ó__, por supuesto, para decirme que ella misma __me dar__í__a lo que Bella no podr__í__a darme y me invit__ó—__tan sutil como ella siempre fue, n__ó__tese la iron__í__a__—__ a ir a los aseos del local a lo que yo le conteste que no, honestamente ella estaba desesperadamente necesitada todo el tiempo, viv__í__a con las piernas abiertas a todas horas. _

_Era repugnante pero Tanya era una jodida perra en la cama y eso me divert__í__a. _

_Decid__í __intentarlo otra vez, no s__é __por__qu__é__ pero conforme pasaba la noche me preguntaba c__ó__mo ser__í__a besar sus labios, parec__í__an tan dulces y apetecibles__… ¡__Edward!, basta __¿__Qu__é __carajo te__ est__á __pasando? Yo solo la quer__í__a para un polvo. _

_Me acerqu__é__ a ella y la cog__í __de la cintura. _

—_Hola__—__le susurr__é__ al o__í__do_

—_¿__No te ha quedado claro antes que no estoy interesada?, __¿__quieres que te lo repita?__—__me desafi__ó__. Luc__í__a jodidamente ardiente en este momento._

_Apuesto que podr__í__a foll__á__rmela toda la noche y no hartarme. _

—_¿__Sabes__?, me pone mucho verte enfadada, pareces una gatita.__Aunque todas sois iguales, primero os hac__é__is las duras pero despu__é__s no hay forma de sacaros de mi cama.__—__confes__é__ como si fuera algo obvio._

—_¡__Eres un maldito engre__í__do!__—__grit__ó__ solt__á__ndose de mi agarre._

_Se dispuso a marcharse pero se lo imped__í__, esta vez no pensaba quedarme con las ganas, as__í __que la volv__í __a __sujetar, le di media vuelta y estamp__é __mis labios contra los suyos sin darle oportunidad de resistirse._

_Al principio no me devolvi__ó __el beso__ pero sus labios eran suaves y tan diferentes a los de cualquier otra __chica__… __tard__ó__ en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo se separ__ó__ de mi y jadeando se dispuso a darme una bofetada, de nuevo, pero esta vez yo __fui m__á__s r__á__pido que ella as__í __que le __sujet__é__la mano y le sostuve la mirada. _

_Entonces, sin esperarlo y en un movimiento r__á__pido, me arroj__ó__ la bebida que sosten__í__a en su otra mano a la cara__…_

_Fin __F__lash__ B__ack_

Me comporté como un cerdo aquella noche con ella y voy a arrepentirme por ello siempre pero gracias a aquella noche conocí a la mujer sin la que no podría vivir ahora. Prácticamente nos odiamos desde el primer momento hasta que un día me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, la única chica que me golpeó por querer robarle un beso.

Después de esa fiesta me la encontré una vez en la universidad, cuando fui a recoger mis cosas después de graduarme, tuvimos un pequeño encuentro que terminó como el de la discoteca, siendo un completo desastre. Más tarde supe que ella conocía a Jasper así que sin planearlo me la volví a encontrar cada vez más seguido, en esa época era un engreído y mujeriego, no es difícil entender por qué ella me aguantaba tan poco. Aun no entiendo cómo es que aceptó que la invitara a cenar, aunque, claro que después de intentarlo al menos 15 veces es normal que aceptara… aunque solo fuera para que la dejara en paz de una buena vez.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Miré el reloj, marcaba las 10:15 a.m.

Bella seguía dormida así que decidí levantarme y preparar el desayuno para ambos. Me puse unos bóxers y los pantalones del pijama que me regaló Alice, bueno en realidad casi toda la ropa que usaba corría por cuenta de Alice, ya que según ella un Cullen siempre debía estar a la moda. Sonreí al recordar sus palabras.

¡Alice era siempre tan alocada! pero a pesar de todo la quería muchísimo, siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando llegaba a mi departamento borracho y la llamaba para llorar abrazado a ella como un niño porque Bella no correspondía a mi amor, aunque en realidad si lo hacía pero, claro, en ese entonces yo no lo sabía.

Me dirigí a la cocina, decidí preparar algo sabroso por lo que exprimí un par de naranjas, troceé varias frutas e hice algunas tostadas.

**BELLA POV**

Los rayos de luz impactaban directamente en mi cara, los párpados me pesaban, tenía mucho sueño y no me apetecía abrir los ojos, pero me faltaba algo, tanteé con las manos en busca de Edward, no lo encontré así que abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor.

Me encontraba sola en la habitación, quizás él estaba en el baño.

Me levanté, estaba completamente desnuda por lo que cogí la camiseta de Edward y me la puse, aspiré su olor y sonreí, me encantaba todo de él incluso su olor, era tan masculino. Su camiseta me quedaba algo ancha y grande, como un vestido puesto que me llegaba a medio muslo y me tapaba lo necesario, así que no me puse mi ropa interior.

Tampoco me incomodaba no usarla con Edward cerca, precisamente.

Fui al baño aunque Edward no estaba allí así que salí del dormitorio a buscarlo. El departamento de Edward era asombroso aunque realmente no había palabras adecuadas para describirlo. Tenía un estilo moderno y fresco, todo había sido decorado por Alice, mi alocada cuñada y Esme, su mamá. Tenía muy buenas vistas a la cuidad de Chicago, además se encontraba situado en una buena zona pues era céntrico y accesible.

El edificio en el que yo vivía estaba a solo 15 minutos del de Edward, yo compartía piso con Angela una de mis compañeras de universidad y prácticamente mi hermana. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas. Llevábamos viviendo juntas desde que llegué a esta ciudad y con el tiempo ella mostró ser una increíble persona, la quería muchísimo.

Iba avanzando por el pasillo cuando me llegó un delicioso olor a tostadas desde la cocina, supuse que Edward estaría preparando el desayuno. Asombrosamente él y los fogones no se llevaban nada mal.

Cuando llegué a la cocina Edward estaba de espaldas sirviendo el zumo de naranja, me quede embobada mirándolo, nunca me acostumbraría a semejante belleza, juro que era el hombre perfecto, alto, cobrizo, ojos verdes, fuerte, caballeroso, cariñoso, generoso, dulce… un jodido Dios en la cama…. lo tenía todo y era completa y solamente mío.

Avance hasta él y lo abracé por la espalda pegando mi mejilla a su piel. Estaba templado.

—Me has dejado sola en la cama—reproché, para nada en serio, haciendo un puchero que él no vio.

—No quería despertarte—se volteó para quedar frente a mí

—Pero no te preocupes, te lo compensaré—prometió en un susurro, a lo que yo sonreí

—Aha. Ya estoy impaciente por ver cómo me lo va a compensar _Dr.__Cullen__—_sonreí lascivamente, sabía que le volvía loco que lo llamara así

—Y, ¿no me das los buenos días?—parpadeé y lo miré a través de mis pestañas. Verdaderamente amaba tanto el color cálido de sus ojos que era difícil apartar la vista una vez me perdía en ellos.

—Mmmm, claro mi pequeña dormilona—me dijo y se lanzó a mí, sus labios chocaron con los míos y yo los recibí gustosa

Nunca me cansaría de besar a Edward, sus labios eran suaves, dulces e irresistibles.

Devoré su boca como si no hubiera mañana. Nuestros labios comenzaron una danza imparable en la que su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, el cual fue concedido. Tras unos minutos y por la falta de aire nos separamos.

—Buenos días, preciosa—murmuró en mi oído y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, para ese momento yo sonreía como una tonta.

—Buenos días, guapo—respondí coqueta al saludo

—Bien, y ¿qué tenemos para desayunar?—le guiñé un ojo.

—Mmm, zumo, tostadas, fruta… no he preparado nada más porque no tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerda que hoy comemos con mis padres y mis hermanos—dijo mientras colocaba el zumo y las tostadas en la mesa de la cocina.

—Lo sé—asentí cogiendo una tostada del plato. Le pegué un mordisco.

—Ummm—gemí saboreando el pan tostado con mermelada de fresa.

Desayunamos hablando trivialidades y riendo, después recogimos y ordenamos un poco la cocina aunque Edward dijo que no era necesario pues todos los días venía la señora Cope a limpiar y a hacer las tareas del hogar; él quería darse una ducha antes de irnos así que yo mientras tanto fui hasta el vestidor a ponerme algo de ropa. Prácticamente la mitad de mi armario estaba en casa de Edward, a pesar de que no vivíamos juntos yo pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, Edward no pasaba tanto tiempo en mi piso ya que yo también vivía con Angela y no es realmente cómodo que Edward se pasee y desayune en bóxers por las mañanas o que Angela escuche ruidos comprometedores en las noches…

Abrí el armario y me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de ropa limpia, toda la que tenía en casa de Edward estaba sucia, supongo que la señora Cope la lavaría hoy pero mientras tanto debía ir a mi piso a vestirme.

En ese momento entro Edward a la habitación.

—¿No quieres acompañarme?, podríamos ducharnos juntos—propuso y mostró esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

—No. Lo siento, guapo.—rechacé su propuesta a pesar de ser muy tentadora

—Sabes que si me ducho contigo tardaremos mucho y se nos hará tarde—hizo un puchero adorable, cabe decir.—además tengo que ir a casa, no tengo ropa limpia para ponerme.

Bufé

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? Me daré una ducha rápida e iré contigo—aceptó

—No es necesario, guapo. Iré a casa y me cambiaré, te espero allí ¿de acuerdo?—sonreí

—está bien—dijo acercándose a mi—Ten cuidado—me besó dulcemente.

—te veo en un rato—me despedí luego de su tierno beso

—te amo—añadí

—te amo—repitió y se metió al baño no sin antes volverme a besar

Cogí mi ropa de la noche anterior, la cual estaba tirada por el suelo y pedí un taxi, durante el camino a casa no dejaba de hacerme una pregunta: _¿__P__odr__í__a__ ser m__á__s feliz? No yo creo que no._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**NMH**** (*): **Northwestern Memorial Hospital

**Importante: (FP) **significa "Foto en mi Perfil", inicialmente ponía (foto en mi perfil) pero _**Idta**___me dio la idea para cambiarlo y, la verdad es que me gustó más porque así no interrumpía tanto la lectura.

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¡Quedan reeditados los primeros 21 capítulos del fic! ¡finalmente! Solo quería recordar que no hubo cambios muy significativos, o por lo menos no afectaron a la trama principal, solo corregí algunos eslabones que no me cuadraban y quise mejorar :)

La decisión vino porque el fic tenía algunos fallos que necesitaba modificar antes de seguir subiendo capítulos, no os preocupéis **no ****cambi****é**** nada fundamental de la historia ni de la trama**, eso quedó tal cual estaba.

Sí que es cierto que incluí o reescribí un par de líneas, pero no son cambios significativos y no he quitado absolutamente ninguna escena, más que nada son errores ortografías, y pequeños detalles, que como digo necesitaba cambiar para continuar el fic.

Os recomiendo/aconsejo y **animo a que le****á****is los capis reeditados**, **en algunos cap****í****tulos he incluido un par de cositas** que a mí me gustan bastante y espero que a vosotras también :)

**Queda completamente actualizada ****la pá****gina de F****acebook (la ten****é****is en mi perfil), con esto me refiero a que ya están ****subi****das TODAS las im****á****genes de cada cap****í****tulo a esa p****ágina****.**

Voy a modificar imágenes también, así que mi perfil también se modificará.

El fic no quedó perfecto, eso está claro, pero al menos espero que haya quedado algo mejorado en cuanto a ortografía y expresiones. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude para que podáis disfrutar de la lectura :)

¡Nada más que decir! Besos, Nika :)


	2. Buena noticia

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 2: Buena noticia

BELLA POV

Cuando llegué a mi piso **_(FP)_ **Angela no estaba, supuse que estaría con Ben, su novio, un chico moreno muy simpático e ingenioso que estudiaba fotografía. Tenía una hora y media para arreglarme antes de que Edward pasara a por mí, como disponía de tiempo suficiente decidí darme un baño, prepare la bañera con agua templada y añadí esencias para que oliera bien, en un cuarto de hora estaba lista, me quite la ropa y me metí en la bañera, la temperatura era perfecta, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, el espacio era reducido en comparación con la enorme bañera o mejor dicho jacuzzi que tenia Edward en su baño, pero aun así yo estaba muy cómoda.

El tiempo se me paso volando, ya que sin darme cuenta estuve más de 30 minutos en la bañera. Envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me seque el pelo y me lo deje al natural, es decir ondulado y con tirabuzones poco marcados. Abrí el armario para elegir la ropa que me podría, me decidí por algo casual ya que era una comida en casa de Esme, con la que tenía mucha confianza y no era necesario vestir elegantemente frente a ella, Esme era la persona más cariñosa y bondadosa que había conocido jamás, siempre me trato como una hija mas, ella es como una madre para mí.

Escogí una camiseta azul marino de hombreras y unos vaqueros ajustados acompañados por unos tacones azules **_(FP)_**, decidí no llevarme chaqueta, pues estábamos en Junio y en Chicago hacía mucho calor. Deje la ropa encima de la cama y me fui al baño **_(FP)_** a maquillarme, utilice un maquillaje muy suave y apenas me pinte los ojos, ya que era de día y no quedaba bien ir muy pintada. Después de maquillarme me vestí y a los pocos minutos de hacerlo sonó el timbre y prácticamente salí volando hacia la puerta.

-Hola preciosa-dijo Edward cuando abrí la puerta.

-Hola guapo-le respondí

-¿Lista para irnos?

-Mmm… no aun me falta algo-le dije sonriendo

-¿y qué te falta amor?

-Me faltan tus labios-ronronee mientras me acercaba lentamente a él-sobre los míos-seguí acercándome, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios-¿crees que me puedes ayudar a encontrarlos?

-mmm ¿eso es lo que te falta?- dijo pensativo, podía sentir su respiración chocar con mi cara, podía sentir el roce de sus labios contra los míos, necesitaba sentirlos urgentemente-creo que tengo la solución.

-Aha-solo alcance a decir eso, porque cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba besando sus delicioso labios, Edward metió su lengua en mi boca y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme más a él si es que eso era posible, yo alce mis manos y rodeé su cuello para acercar aun más su boca a la mía.

Lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, cada vez que me besaba mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a salir de mi cuerpo, perdía la noción del tiempo, y me desconectaba de la realidad, solo me dejaba llevar por los sentimientos y las emociones que Edward Cullen provocaba en mi, y en mi cuerpo.

Edward avanzo dos pasos aun sujetándome y besándome, los dos quedamos dentro del piso y con su pie cerró la puerta y me acorralo contra la pared, cuando necesitamos aire otra vez nos separamos, pero sus labios nunca me abandonaron ya que comenzó a besarme la mandíbula y lentamente dejo un recorrido de besos a lo largo de todo mi cuello hasta llegar a mi clavícula, yo no podía pensar con claridad, pero sabía que si seguía besándome así no llegaríamos nunca a esa, ahora, inoportuna comida.

-Edward-dije, aunque más bien fue un gemido-para, llegaremos tarde a casa de tu madre…

Pero él no me escucho y siguió con tu tarea, había metido sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, y acariciaba con delicadeza mi espalda, pude sentir como se erizaba mi piel ante su tacto, y al parecer el también lo sintió, pues sonrió contra mi piel. Volvió a capturar mis labios entre los suyos mientras sus manos avanzaban al cierre de mi sujetador, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, estaba ya muy excitada y si seguía no tendría el valor para pararlo.

-Edward-pronuncie sobre sus labios-para-se detuvo un instante, como si estuviera pensando que hacer, pero al cabo de unos segundo volvió a devorar mis labios.

Estuve a punto de darme por vencida, pero pensar en Esme me detuvo, ella no merecía que le diéramos plantón, así que saque toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me separe de los labios de Edward, este se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos se habían oscurecido por causa de la excitación y podía ver la pasión y amor que había en ellos.

-Edward-pronuncie-por favor, Esme cuenta con nosotros para esa comida, no podemos dejarla plantada por una de nuestras calenturas- o mejor dicho uno de nuestros arranques de pasión, pues cada vez que nos poníamos así, le prendíamos fuego a estas cuatro paredes.

-Pero Bella, amor-se quejó como si fuera un niño chico-aun tenemos 10 minutos, además sabes que soy el hijo preferido de Esme-dijo de broma, pues Esme los quería a todos por igual, aunque Edward siempre decía que su preferido era él porque era más guapo e inteligente que sus hermanos -seguro que no le importa que lleguemos 5 minutos tarde-hizo un puchero, se veía tan adorable, que daban ganas de comérselo. Se fue acercando peligrosamente a mis labios de nuevo y cuando estuvo a centímetros de ellos se acerco a mi oído y me susurro-además, preciosa… sabes que soy capaz de hacerte en 10 minutos-dijo provocándome

Y ¡oh! … ¡Claro que sabía de lo que era capaz! ¡La última vez había conseguido darme 2 orgasmos en solo 10 minutos! Nunca me había corrido tan rápido, solo él sabía excitarme tanto como para hacerme sentir cono una adolescente cuando tiene relaciones por segunda vez.

Mierda, en ese momento y con sus sugerencias y ese odioso y sensual tono de voz había tocado mi punto débil. Pero no, no y no podía dejarme llevar.

-No lo dudo guapo-dije sonriendo con malicia mientras rozaba con mi pierna su entrepierna-pero no vamos a llegar tarde, tu madre estaba muy ilusionada con esta comida y no le vamos a hacer ese desaire-dije mientras me separaba de él, ya tendría tiempo esta noche de saciar todo su apetito y el mío…

Edward se quedo parado enfrente de mí, prácticamente lo había dejado a medias, pues estaba más que excitado, y realmente me sentí mal por dejarlo así, pero yo estaba igual o peor, así que si yo podía aguantarlo él también.

-Esta noche te arrepentirás de haberme dejado así-dijo señalando su ya muy marcada erección-si anoche dormimos poco, esta noche no dormiremos nada gatita-sonreí al recordar lo que sucedió la primera vez que me llamo así

-Mmm quizá no me arrepienta-dije sonriendo-y ahora vámonos antes de que sea más tarde-apuré

Salimos del piso y nos metimos en el coche de Edward, un Volvo negro descapotable C70 **_(_**_**FP)** _muy elegante. Edward amaba la velocidad, por eso idolatraba tanto a su coche, porque podía llegar a correr como un demonio. A veces bromeaba con él acerca del especial cariño que le tenía a su amado Volvo y él se reía acusándome de estar celosa del coche.

_Inicio del flash back (hace unos pocos meses)_

_-Deberías casarte con el coche si tanto lo adoras… - ¿mencioné que amaba molestarlo? Oh, pues sí, adoraba hacerlo._

_Aparto la mirada de la carretera y me miro con una sonrisa traviesa unos segundos antes de volver a poner atención a la carretera._

_-Entiéndelo Bells, esta preciosura llegó antes a mi vida-dijo como si tratara de hacer comprender a un niño- lo siento hermosa, no me hagas elegir, porque sabes quién ganará-bromeo refiriéndose al Volvo_

_-¿Insinúas que quieres más a un coche que a mí?-le seguí el juego acomodando mis pies en el asiento del copiloto y rodeando mis piernas con los brazos._

_-No es un coche cualquiera, ¡es mi coche! ¡Este coche!-rió_

_Me quedé mirándolo, tenía esa hipnotizarte sonrisa de niño, ese brillo de ojos, y esa expresión joven y alegre que amaba. Cada pequeño detalle de él me gustaba, cada tontería que decía o hacía, cada broma, cada palabra… ¿era posible que me gustara absolutamente todo?_

_-pero no te pongas celosa, podemos hacer un trío, no le importa compartirme-_

_-¿Un trío?-reí y él asintió mirando al frente fingiendo estar convencido- ¿sabes cuál es el problema?, yo no te comparto a ti Cullen-_

_Paró frente a un semáforo y volvió a reír_

_-Ni yo a ti Swan-aprovechó que el semáforo estaba en rojo y se lanzó a besarme pero yo me aparte para hacerle rabiar._

_-¿no que querías más a tu coche que a mí?-volvió a mirar al frente_

_-Oh, mucho, mucho más, la duda ofende preciosa-el semáforo se puso en verde- a ti te quiero tan pero tan poco_

_-Te golpearía, pero sé que estas mintiendo_

_-¿cómo lo sabes?-inquirió alzando una ceja burlón_

_-Porque sé que más te vale que así sea o esta noche le harás el amor a la almohada en vez de a mí.- solté un par de carcajadas al imaginarme "esa" escena_

_-Nunca lo haría con la almohada….y… un momento, ¿por qué te estás metiendo conmigo?-frunció el ceño de forma graciosa-deberíamos hablar de tu coche, con eso sí que podríamos reírnos_

_-Ni te metas con mi bebe Cullen o juro que realmente follarás con la almohada y no conmigo.-sentencié, yo tenía un mini Cooper color plateado__(FP)__que compre después de estar ahorrando durante varios años, fue un sueño conseguirlo._

_-Eres incorregible-me miro y yo sonreí- ¿te he dicho lo provocadora e irresistible que estas cuando te pintas los labios rojos?-me mordí inevitablemente el labio._

_Habíamos quedado con los chicos a comer en un restaurante y por eso me había arreglado y maquillado, normalmente yo no usaba pintalabios oscuros ni llamativos como el que llevaba ahora._

_-Sí, lo has hecho, y bueno es saberlo-dije picara_

_-Amas provocarme_

_-Mucho-admití y me incliné para dejar un besito rápido en su cuello, pues no quería distraerlo de la carretera, dejando rastro de mi pintalabios en su piel.-y deberíamos apurarnos, llegamos tarde-baje una mano y la apoye cariñosamente en su rodilla dándole pequeñas caricias._

_-Como de costumbre-sonreí, eso era cierto, ¡solíamos ser siempre tan impuntuales…! Nos tocaría tragarnos las bromas de Emmett, no me iba a escapar de eso, estaba segura._

…

_Fin del flash back_

Aguante una carcajada al recordar ese momento, puede que en algún momento de mi vida hubiera estado destrozada y llorando cada día por Edward pero definitivamente todas las lagrimas que derramé se habían convertido en sonrisas. A veces nos poníamos a bromear de un momento a otro, o a reír como tontos por cualquier tontería, cierto es que yo no tenía gran experiencia en relaciones, pues solo había estado con un chico además de Edward, pero amaba completamente la relación que mantenía con él, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo y me sentía dichosa de tenerla, porque era sumamente feliz así. Él conseguía hacerme feliz.

El camino a casa de los padres de Edward era un poco largo, pues su casa se hallaba a las afueras de Chicago, pero hoy especialmente debido al exagerado tráfico el trayecto se alargo bastante así que llegamos pasada 1 hora a casa de Esme y Carlisle. La casa de los Cullen era realmente digna de admirar, la palabra grande era poco para describirla, esa casa era enorme, era algo abrumador, una autentica mansión, era como un sueño, tenía grandes ventanas que permitían una buena iluminación en la casa, poseía cinco plazas de garaje, ¡una cancha de tenis! y una piscina enorme junto a un jacuzzi, la mansión Cullen tenía vistas al lago Michigan, lo que hacía que el jardín fuera un lugar paradisíaco para leer, pensar y respirar tranquilidad, era una casa realmente bonita _**(FP)**._

Edward saludo al guardia que había en la verja y este le devolvió el saludo y abrió la puerta para permitirnos el paso, mientras Edward estaba aparcando en la parte delantera de la casa, pude ver el BMW rojo descapotable de Rosalie y el porche amarillo de Alice aparcados, al parecer solo faltábamos nosotros.

Edward toco el timbre y cuando la puerta se abrió sentí a alguien saltar sobre mí, podría haberme asustado, pero reconocía muy bien a esa persona y estaba muy acostumbrada a sus entusiasmados saludos ¡era la duende!

-¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaa!¡te he echado tanto, tanto, tanto de menos!- dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de ser bajita y delgada tenía una fuerza y una energía impresionante, Alice era la hermana menor de Edward y la consentida de la familia, le encantaba por sobre todas las cosas ir de compras y todo lo relacionado con la moda, a pesar de ser joven tenía mucho talento, adoraba diseñar su propia ropa, e incluso tenía una boutique en Chicago y vivía soñando con abrir una en Nueva York o California, y estaba más que segura que lo lograría, ¡ella era todo un éxito en el mundo de la moda!

-Alice, ¡nos vimos ayer!-le dije rodando los ojos, ella sonrió

-Ya Bella pero de ayer a hoy han pasado 20 horas y 34 minutos-dijo fingiendo estar llevando la cuenta realmente-¡eso es mucho tiempo Bella!-no pude evitar reír, Alice era única, era simplemente Alice

-Vamos Alice suelta a mi novia, me está empezando a preocupar que pienses en Bella incluso más que en Jasper-se burlo Edward

-Ohh, ¡Edward!, hermanito, no te pongas celoso, que a ti también te he echado de menos-dijo mientras saltaba hacia Edward y este la cogía en el aire para evitar una buena caída.

Reí ante los gesto que hacia Edward mientras su hermana le repartía besos por la cara, Alice y Edward eran muy parecidos, Alice tenía el mismo color de ojos que Edward, un verde cálido y dulce, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, y aunque era delgada y bajita, era una mujer muy energética que no podía estarse quieta ni un minuto. Hoy vestía con unos pantalones cortos marrones y una camiseta holgada,**_(FP) _**muchas pulseras en las manos y unos tacones altos que estilizaban sus piernas, era una mujer hermosa, Jasper era un hombre con suerte.

Jasper es Psicólogo, y un buen amigo para mí, es un hombre alto aunque no tanto como Edward y tiene unos ojos azules muy bonitos, es castaño claro casi rubio, físicamente es un chico fuerte, y tiene la gran capacidad de tranquilizar a la gente, es muy comprensivo, justo el tipo de chico que necesita Alice. Sus padres murieron hace algunos años en un fatídico accidente dejándoles a él y a su hermana Rosalie una gran fortuna, a Jasper lo conocí en la universidad, antes de conocer a Edward y al resto de los Cullen, compartía unas clases conmigo y nos hicimos buenos amigos, fue una grata sorpresa saber que él era el novio de Alice, la que ahora es más que una amiga, una hermana para mí.

Cuando Edward consiguió que su hermana preferida lo soltase, entramos dentro de la casa y en la enorme sala de estar de Esme se encontraba toda la familia. Esme se acerco a saludarnos seguida de Carlisle

-Bella, cariño que alegría verte-dijo mientras me abrazaba-¿Cómo has estado? Hacía días que no sabía de ti-

-Hola Esme –le devolví el abrazo- he estado algo ocupada, pero estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien también cariño-dijo mientras se acercaba a Edward al cual le dio una sonrisa cálida-pero os he echado muchísimo de menos, deberíais visitarme más seguido, Edward hijo, estas guapísimo-dijo mientras lo estrujaba entre sus brazos, Edward le devolvió el abrazo con ganas, la verdad es que pese a vivir en la misma ciudad no habíamos tenido oportunidad de venir a ver a Esme este mes y yo sabía que Edward tenía ganas de verla-me alegra tanto verte, debes venir a ver a tu madre más seguido jovencito, me tienes abandonada.-lo reprendió

-Mamá no es para tanto, pero si te consuela yo también te he echado de menos, además entiendo que no puedas vivir sin tu hijo favorito-dijo mientras le sonreía a su madre.

Esme era una mujer ejemplar, tenía el mismo color cobrizo de pelo que Edward, y el mismo color de ojos, era una mujer cariñosa y bondadosa, le encantaba la actualidad y era muy creativa pues por eso era decoradora y diseñadora de interiores, toda la casa de los Cullen había sido única y exclusivamente decorada por ella. También tenía un gran gusto vistiendo, hoy vestía un bonito vestido de encaje negro con unos tacones altos **_(FP)_**, Esme tenía buen figura, así que los tacones embellecían aun más su cuerpo.

Carlisle se acerco a mí, para saludarme.

-Bella, cada día estas más hermosa-dijo mientras me abrazaba-es un gusto volver a verte-dijo, Carlisle era como un padre para mí, siempre se porto muy bien conmigo incluso cuando su hijo me hacía llorar, era un hombre alto y rubio, tenía los ojos color azules con destellos dorados, era un hombre muy apuesto que tenia a todas las enfermeras loquitas por él, pero su corazón era solamente de Esme, la quería muchísimo y por ella daría la vida al igual que por sus hijos.

-Hola Carlisle, me alegro de verte-dije sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a saludar a Edward, de repente sentí que mis pies ya no tocaba el suelo.

-¡Bellitaaa!-sonreí al escuchar la voz de Emmett mientras me daba uno de sus abrazos de oso-sigues igual que siempre-me dijo mientras me dejaba sobre el suelo riendo.

Emmett era el hermano mayor de Edward y era el hombre más musculoso y grande que había visto en mi vida, aunque en el fondo era todo un niño dulce y mimoso, era moreno y alto, tenía los ojos verdes y su mirada era pícara y traviesa, siempre fue un rompecorazones, hasta que llego Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, la cual conquisto su corazón.

-Emmett casi me asfixias-dije colocando mis brazos sobre mi cintura-deberías dejar de abrazarme así cuando estoy desprevenida.

-Ohh Bella qué gruñona estas, ¿es que no has dormido bien hoy?-dijo mientras Edward se acercaba a nosotros-Eddie deberías dejar dormir a Bella por las noches-comento con malicia a Edward, el cual odiaba que lo llamaran Eddie.-Si no, no hay quien la aguante el resto del día.

-Emmett yo también me alegro de verte-dijo Edward siendo irónico

-Oh Eddie te he echado tanto te menos-dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el comenzaba a abrazarlo a lo que Edward respondió intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Parecen niños, siempre se comportan como tales-dijo una voz que me resultaba familiar, volví mi cabeza y me encontré a Rosalie, tan guapa y espectacular como siempre, mi rubia amiga era la hermana gemela de Jasper y esposa de Emmett, llevaban 1 año y medio casados y les iba muy bien, ambos eran muy entregados y apasionados, Rosalie era una mujer espectacular, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y envidiable para muchas, era alta y tenía una larga y brillante melena dorada, sus ojos eran azules al igual que los de Jasper, era modelo, y había desfilado y posado para conocidos diseñadores en Estados Unidos, pero después de casarse con Emmett decidió dejarlo y centrarse en él, pues viajar le quitaba mucho tiempo y temía que eso les afectara así que ahora solo modelaba y promocionaba la ropa que diseña Alice.

-¡Rose! ¡Hola!-le dije mientras la abrazaba-estás impresionante-elogie lo hermosa que se veía con esos bonitos pantalones pitillo de tela nude y ese jersey de manga francesa color ocre, que llevaba encima de una camiseta de tirantes, conjuntado con unas altas sandalias color beige claro con una tira anudada al tobillo **_(FP)_**

-Hola Bella, tu también estas hermosa-dijo mirándome a los ojos, y pude ver en ellos un brillo especial, como si algo en ella hubiera cambiado.

-Bueno niños, vamos a comer que la comida está servida-anunció Esme

Todos nos dirigimos al gran comedor de Esme y tomamos asiento, Carlisle se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y Esme en el otro, en un lado se sentaron Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper y en el otro, Alice, Edward y yo. La comida pasó entre bromas y anécdotas, Esme había preparado lasaña, la cual estaba deliciosa, al final de la comida Carlisle fue a la cocina para coger el vino con el que brindaríamos, cuando todas las copas estaban llenas e íbamos a brindar Rosalie dejo su copa encima de la mesa, todos la miramos y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento Carlisle, Esme no quiero despreciaros el brindis pero Emmett y yo tenemos algo que deciros… -Emmett le tomo la mano con una gran sonrisa en los labios animando a su esposa a que hablara, su sonrisa parecía no ser suficiente para demostrar la felicidad que irradiaba el oso ¿Qué le pasaba para estar tan feliz?-no puedo beber nada de alcohol, ni lo podre hacer hasta dentro de 9 meses… -Rose sonrió y llevo y una mano hasta su vientre plano acariciándolo maternalmente.

Esme la miro con los ojos llorosos y emocionados

-¿Estas insinuando que estas… -su sonrisa se amplio- …embarazada cielo?

Rosalie solo pudo asentir con la cabeza feliz, Emmett al ver que su mujer no le salían las palabras decidió intervenir.

-Si mamá, esta hermosura me va a hacer papa-dijo Emmett besando a Rosalie en la mejilla-y a ti abuela-rio y a Esme se le escapo la primera lagrima de tantas que tenia contenidas de autentica emoción, ¡era su primer nieto o nieta!

-¡Oh! hijo, Rosalie soy tan feliz, mi primer nieto, es un bendición-dijo mientras abrazaba a Rosalie y después a Emmett felicitando a ambos, era realmente bonito ver esa escena, Esme seria la abuela mas consentidora del mundo.

Todos comenzaron a felicitar a Rosalie, Alice comenzó a dar saltitos pues estaba contenta porque podría vestir y comprar ropa para el bebe, Alice no paraba de decir que sería niño y que sería el mejor vestido del mundo… parecía mentira que Emmett fuera a convertirse en padre; me acerque a Rosalie para felicitarla.

-Rosalie, enhorabuena-dije mientras la abrazaba-vas a ser un madre estupenda-de eso estaba segura.

-Gracias Bella, es lo que deseo-me dijo sonriendo, aunque había restos de lágrimas en su rostro, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, Rosalie siempre quiso ser madre, desde que la conocí lo supe, siempre había tenido un instinto muy maternal, y me sentía feliz de que por fin su sueño se fuera a cumplir-Espero que la próxima bueno noticia la des tú, ya es hora de que Edward y tu os caséis-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Algún día Rose-sonreí

Edward me hablo una vez del matrimonio, pero yo le dije que quería acabar la universidad antes de casarme, pero ya había terminado mis estudios, e incluso estaba trabajando y yo deseaba tanto casarme con Edward, pero por ahora no habíamos hablado del tema, pero sin duda era algo con lo que soñaba pues quería a Edward en mi vida para siempre, lo amaba demasiado como para no poder concebir una vida sin él a mi lado.

Cuando todos felicitamos a Rosalie y le deseamos lo mejor, todos brindamos por ella y por su bebé.

La tarde pasó rápido, y Edward y yo decidimos que era hora de irnos a casa, nos despedimos de toda la familia, y Esme no nos dejo irnos sin prometerle que la visitaríamos más seguido. Nos montamos en el coche y nos pusimos el cinturón de seguridad antes de poner rumbo a casa, Edward y yo íbamos hablando de cosas sin importancia

-Amor-me llamó-te quedas esta noche conmigo ¿verdad?

-Aha-dije, ya que como estaba en vacaciones mañana no tendría que madrugar para el trabajo, y Edward esta semana la tenia libre así que no tenía que ir al hospital.

-Adoro que estés de vacaciones, te tengo más tiempo para mi solito-dijo a lo que yo sonreí, lo entendía perfectamente, yo también sentía eso, cuando él trabajaba lo veía muy poco, ya que en repetidas ocasiones tenía una emergencia en el hospital y se tenía que ir a veces incluso toda la noche-¿necesitas que pasemos por tu piso para coger algo?-

Me quede pensando un momento, repasando en mi cabeza la ropa que tenía en casa de Edward-mmm si, necesito coger algo de ropa limpia para mañana-dije

-vale cariño-dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi rodilla y le daba suaves caricias a mi pierna.

Paro en frente de mi edificio, me baje rápidamente y entre en él, llegue al piso y cogí algo de ropa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, también tome algo de ropa interior ya que la que llevaba puesta iba a terminar algo empapada esta noche, de eso estaba segura, por ello cogí unos pares de conjuntos, lo metí todo en la bolsa de equipaje que tenía y me la colgué en el hombro.

Baje corriendo las escaleras del edificio y salí de él, metí la bolsa de equipaje en la parte trasera del coche y me monte en el asiento delantero junto al de Edward y me volví a poner el cinturón. En 15 minutos estábamos ya en su departamento, Edward metió el coche en el garaje y ambos subimos al departamento, cuando estuvimos dentro me dirigí a la habitación de Edward y ordené la ropa en el armario para que no se arrugara.

-Bella, amor-me llamo desde el salón-¿Quieres que pida una pizza para cenar o te apetece otra cosa?

-con una piza está más que bien-le respondí mientras terminaba de acomodar la ropa.

Saque la ropa interior y la guarde en uno de los cajones del armario que Edward me había dejado libre para que la guardara, pude comprobar que la señora Cope había lavado toda la ropa sucia que había, pues el cajón estaba prácticamente lleno de mi ropa interior.

Cerré el armario y me dirigí al salón que es donde estaba Edward, cuando llegue aun estaba hablando por teléfono, me coloque junto a él y pase mi brazo por su cintura abrazándolo, cuando colgó lanzo el teléfono al sofá y me devolvió el abrazo, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, pero en un silencio cómodo, enterré mi cara en su pecho y deposite un beso en el, justo en el lado en donde se encuentra el corazón, lo pude escuchar acelerarse, y yo sonreí, pues me hacía sentir bien saber que mi cercanía causaba esas reacciones en él.

Mientras esperábamos la pizza, preparamos la mesa para comer, hice una ensalada y saque un par de cervezas que tenia Edward en la nevera, pasados 25 minutos tocaron al timbre, Edward salió recoger y pagar la pizza, cenamos tranquilamente, después ordenamos la cocina, a Edward le sonó el teléfono, al parecer era del hospital, así que se puso a dar instrucciones utilizando términos que no entendía muy bien, le dije que iba a darme una ducha rápida para relajarme un poco, y que lo esperaría en la habitación.

Me desvestí y me di una ducha rápida, ya que Edward no tardaría mucho en terminar de hablar por teléfono, cuando termine de ducharme me puse el albornoz que Alice me había comprado y que misteriosamente había dejado aquí la primera vez que me duche en el departamento de Edward. Salí a la habitación y Edward aun no había llegado, como hacia muchísimo calor así que abrí las ventanas para que corriera el viento, me desenrede el pelo en el baño y cuando salí Edward estaba en la habitación, se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines, supuse que los habría dejado en el cuarto de la lavadora, pues no los veía por ningún lado.

Se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos, él comenzó a andar y yo lo seguía dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que mis piernas chocaron con el filo de la cama, Edward me miraba fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban amor, mucho amor.

-¿Ha pasado algo en el hospital?-pregunte, temerosa de que tuviera que marcharse

-No, nada amor, solo tenían unas dudas y les di algunas instrucciones-me dijo sonriendo-espero que no haya problemas esta semana-dijo mientras besaba la punta de mi nariz, yo respiré tranquila, la verdad no quería que se fuera, quería que se quedara conmigo.

Ambos quedamos en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió

-Te amo-susurró-te amo Bella, te amo tanto-yo sabía que me amaba, pues me lo demostraba, pero me encantaba escucharlo de sus labios

-Yo sí que te amo, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida-dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios para besarlos. Su lengua delineó mis labios para después meterse en mi boca, poco a poco mis manos que estaban en su nuca fueron bajando hacia su pecho y lentamente comencé a desabotonar su camisa hasta que la quite de mi camino, ahí fue cuando pude admirar su pecho y su perfecto abdomen, baje mis manos por el hasta llegar a su V en la parte baja del estomago, cuando mis manos tocaron la parte más baja de su V, Edward mordió mi labio, a lo que yo respondí con un gemido de placer.

Empecé a juguetear con el botón de su pantalón hasta que lo solté y baje su cremallera, comencé a bajarle los pantalones pero fue él quien termino de quitárselos, Edward quedo en ropa interior, mientras que yo aun estaba en albornoz, el comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón del albornoz mientras seguía besándome, sus labios nunca abandonaron mi piel, ahora él estaba besando la base de mi cuello, comenzó a bajarme la manga de un brazo para así poder besar mi hombro y posteriormente mi brazo, yo empecé a tocar el elástico de sus bóxers, podía sentir su erección chocar con mi estomago, me encantaba saber que era yo quien lo excitaba de esta manera.

Edward termino por deshacer el nudo que tenía el cinturón del albornoz y lentamente comenzó a deslizarlo hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente me lo quito y este cayó al suelo dejándome totalmente expuesta a él. Comenzó a besar mis pechos y se llevo mi pezón a su boca, yo solo pude echar la cabeza hacia atrás, pues el placer que estaba sintiendo era grandísimo, paso su lengua alrededor de mi pezón y yo gemí.

-mmmm-era lo único coherente que podía decir

-Amo tus pechos, son redondo y perfectos-dijo mientras besaba mi otro pecho-en realidad amo todo lo que es tuyo. Eres jodidamente perfecta preciosa.- Ahhh me encantaba que me llamará así, era el dulce apodo que solía utilizar para mí.

Lentamente le fui bajando los bóxers hasta que cayeron al suelo, su erección era enorme, no podía esperar a tenerlo dentro de mí. Poco a poco me fue recostando en la cama, quedando el encima mío, pero sin dejar su peso sobre mi cuerpo, su lengua fue bajando hacia mi abdomen, donde deposito varios besos y me dijo que me amaba, siguió bajando hasta que llego a mi centro, donde comenzó a besar la parte interna de mis muslos, para luego comenzar a besar mi centro y juguetear con mi clítoris

-mmmm… Bella estas tan mojada amor- susurró sobre mi vagina-tan lista para mí-sabía que estaba sonriendo arrogantemente al comprobar lo mucho que él me excitaba.

Comenzó a lamer mi clítoris para luego meter la lengua en mi vagina, me volvía loca cuando Edward me hacía el amor con la boca, aunque no se podía comparar con tener su miembro en mi interior

-mm… ¡Ahh!-grité-ahí… ¡sí! justo ahí, no pares amor….sigue-gemía mientras metía toda su lengua en mi cavidad-mierda Edward… ¡sí!-

Edward metía su lengua en mi centro mientras que con su pulgar presionaba mi clítoris, si seguía así no aguantaría mucho mas.

-Edward… ahh… ¡SI!… ¡Si, Si, Si!-gritaba y gemía completamente descontrolada-me voy a correr cariño

-Eso es Bella, córrete para mí, amor-me dijo sobre mi vagina-quiero sentirte, vamos dámelo cariño-su voz era ronca

No aguante mucho más, me corrí, tuve uno de los orgasmos más grandes de toda mi vida, Edward bebió cada gota que salió de mi.

Edward volvió a devorar mis labios con mucha pasión haciendo que saboreara mi propia esencia, definitivamente lo necesitaba dentro de mí, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo dentro del mío

-Edward-susurré sobre sus labios-te necesito….dentro…. -gemí

-Siempre cariño-susurró y de una sola estocada me penetro, los dos gemimos en respuesta, una ola de placer llego a nuestros cuerpos, Edward se dio la vuelta quedando yo encima de él, le di un beso en la mandíbula y me incorpore para comenzar a montarlo.

Mi cuerpo saltaba sobre el suyo, me sentía llena y completa cuando él estaba en mi interior. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron un vaivén, y nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

-Ah… ahh… ummmm…. -gemía Edward- más fuerte más-

Obedecí sus órdenes y comencé a moverme más rápidamente, estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sentía como el miembro de Edward palpitaba en mi interior y como mis paredes comenzaban a apretarse alrededor de su miembro.

-¡EDWARD!… ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!… - gritaba

-¡B-BELLA!... dios preciosa… gime mi nombre-pidió-hazme saber que te gusta cómo te hago el amor, que soy el único que te hace sentir así

-¡Sí! ¡Edward si!, tú y solo tú eres el que me tiene así-dije mientras me restregaba en el-Sigue cariño no pares, házmelo duro, métemela hasta el fondo

-Ohhh ¡joder! Bella me voy a correr-gritaba y ¡uhg!, como me ponía ver a Edward así

-Yo también Edward… mmm… ¡Ahh! ¡Si! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!-

-Córrete conmigo Bella, córrete

Estaba a punto de llegar, mis paredes apretaron fuertemente el miembro de Edward y en unas estocadas más me corrí llegando a un fuerte orgasmo, Edward siguió y en 2 estocadas mas alcanzo su propio orgasmo, llenándome con su semen.

Caí sobre su pecho y sentía su respiración entrecortada, ambos nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, recuperándonos, esto había sido intenso..

Edward me abrazo fuertemente y yo apoye mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Te amo Bella-susurró-y no quiero que te separes nunca de mi, te necesito en mi vida Bella Swan

-Y yo a usted Dr. Cullen-dije mientras besaba su cuello-sabe creo que me duele un poco aquí-dije sonriendo con picardía, Edward debió pillar mi indirecta ya que pude sentir nuevamente su erección

-¿Dónde?¿Aquí?-dijo mientras besaba mi labio inferior, yo negué con la cabeza-mmm creo que tendré que revisarla a fondo, podría ser grave-dijo mientras me daba la vuelta y se posicionaba sobre mi cuerpo, donde volvió a besarme y donde volvimos a amarnos, como lo haríamos siempre.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Importante: (FP) **significa "Foto en mi Perfil", inicialmente ponía (foto en mi perfil) pero _**Idta **_me dio la idea para cambiarlo, y la verdad es que me gusto mucho, porque así no interrumpía tanto la lectura, por lo que la acepte de buen gusto ^.^

Como veréis he cambiado solo algunas cosas que creo que así quedan mejor (bueno y en este capi he incluido un pequeño flash back ^^)** voy quitar los rr contestados (recordáis que antes los contestaba al final de cada capi?), pero ya sabéis cualquier rr que dejéis lo contentaré por mensaje privado o si no tenéis cuenta lo contestaré por aquí, eso no cambia :) **¡Un beso y nos leemos en el 3!

**¡IreneCullen17! GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA! CREO QUE LA NECESITARÉ DE NUEVO! jajajaja ¡No sé qué haría yo sin ti! :) Thank you! **


	3. Vacaciones

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 3: Vacaciones

**BELLA POV**

Mierda, mierda y mierda ¿Por qué abrí las ventanas anoche? Ahora toda la habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol, y era imposible dormir, bueno al menos en mi situación, porque Edward se encontraba plácidamente dormido pues debía de ser muy temprano, tampoco podía levantarme ya que sus brazos estaban ceñidos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me era imposible levantarme sin despertarlo, así que me di por vencida y con mucho cuidado me di media vuelta y enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward para que no me diera la luz y poder dormir, pero fue inútil ya que no podía dormirme, pero a pesar de eso estaba muy cómoda. Me encontraba rodeada por los brazos de Edward y protegida por su cuerpo, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, y podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo sobre el mío, podría quedarme así toda la vida y no me importaría con tal de estar con él.

Finalmente conseguí dormirme puesto que cuando desperté la habitación se encontraba oscura y me encontraba encima de Edward, travesada sobre su pecho desnudo, solo nos cubría una fina manta, la cual tapaba mi culo y las piernas de Edward, una de las manos de Edward estaba apoyada en la parte baja de mi espalda desnuda y la otra se encontraba descansando en la cama, mi pecho estaba aplastado sobre el suyo, pues me encontraba bocabajo.

La habitación estaba fresca, supuse que Edward debió haberse levantado en algún momento después de que yo volviera a conciliar el sueño para poner el aire acondicionado y cerrar las ventanas. Él al parecer sintió que me había despertado porque comenzó a moverse, cuando alcé la vista estaba comenzando a despertarse, se restregó los ojos, se veía como un niño que acababa de despertar.

-Buenos días-susurré acarameladamente

-sí que lo son-sonrió-contigo siempre lo serán-me incliné y lo bese dulcemente, él en respuesta me abrazó fuertemente para pegarme más a él. El beso fue dulce y suave, en el que sentí su amor.

Edward nos volteo a ambos en la cama y yo quede debajo de él.

-¿Has dormido bien preciosa?-me pregunto mientras daba pequeños besos en mi hombro

-perfectamente amor, después de anoche me dormí en seguidas, cierta persona me dejo agotada-dije con una sonrisa en la cara al recordar la noche anterior, simplemente había sido perfecta como todas las que pasaba junto a él.

Soltó una alegre carcajada ante mi comentario

- pues yo no te vi quejarte, es mas creo que disfrutaste bastante cariño-y volvió a besar mí cuello-además a ti te encanta que te deje agotada así duermes mejor preciosa-dijo burlón contra mi mandíbula.

-sigues siendo un maldito salido Cullen-dije a lo que él no pudo evitar reír.

-Pero así me quieres-dijo y comenzó a besar el inicio de mi pecho

-Edward-lo llamé

-Mmm-dijo a modo de respuesta

-podrías dejar de hacer eso-pedí sin mucha coherencia-me desconcentras-no podía pensar con claridad si me besaba así

-¿te desconcentro? Mmm… qué interesante… puedo aprovecharme de eso-sonrió y siguió besándome.

Sus manos deslizándose por mi abdomen, sentir sus labios sobre cada parte de mi piel, hacia que comenzara a perder la cabeza. Sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los míos, los cuales comenzaron un movimiento sincronizado, y cuando la legua de Edward iba a entrar a mi boca, un desagradable sonido rompió nuestra burbuja, era mi móvil.

-odio ese aparato, siempre suena en los mejores momentos-refunfuño Edward-un día lo lanzaré por la ventana-

Alargue mi brazo y tome el móvil de la mesilla, cuando mire la pantalla y vi su nombre no pude evitar sonreír…

Jacob, ¡era Jacob!

No había hablado con él desde hace meses… Jacob era mi hermano, bueno hermanastro, pero nos considerábamos hermanos de sangre, prácticamente habíamos crecido juntos, su padre murió cuando era niño, y él al igual que Leah, su hermana, quedaron a cargo de su madre, Sue. Unos años después ella y Charlie, mi padre, se casaron, noticia que Jacob y yo tomamos muy bien, pues nos encantaba la idea de ser familia. Él era un año mayor que yo, tenía 24 años, era moreno y muy alto, sus ojos eran oscuros pero traviesos, era tan musculoso como Emmett y era un chico con mucha energía y vida, muy alegre.

Trabajaba como entrenador, aunque ahora estaba de vacaciones, hacia 3 meses que no había hablado con él, pues se había ido a Europa a viajar junto a Vanessa, su actual novia con la que llevaba 4 años, era una chica encantadora, muy hermosa, tenía los ojos marrones, su pelo era moreno y le llegaba a la espalda, su tono de piel era cálido y tenía un bonito cuerpo. Vanessa tenía 2 años menos que Jacob, pero a pesar de eso era una chica muy madura. _**(FP)**_

Pulsé el botón de llamada.

-_¿Bella?_- escuché al otro lado del teléfono

-¡Jake!-Exclame feliz de escucharlo de nuevo

-_¡Bells! Qué ganas tenia de hablar contigo ¿Cómo estás hermanita?_-sabía que estaba sonriendo tanto o más que yo en este momento. No solo era mi hermano, era también mi mejor amigo y lo había echado mucho de menos.

-¿¡Qué cómo estoy!? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de no llamarme en estos meses Jake? ya verás cuando te pille, no te pienso dejar ni un momento libre, vas a tener que recompensarme todo este tiempo Jacob Black-aseguro y él rió al escuchar mi tono de voz autoritario.

-_lo siento Bells, he estado muy ocupado, Europa es muy grande y me ha quitado mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupes porque vas a poder patearme el trasero muy pronto_-rió- _me han ofrecido un empleo en Chicago, así que voy a estar unas semanas allí, además tengo que buscar un departamento antes de empezar a currar y…_

-¡Espera, espera, espera! –Lo interrumpí hablando atropelladamente- ¿Lo dices en serio Jake? ¿En Chicago? ¿Vendrás aquí?-pregunté entusiasmada

-_Así es Bells_-confirmó con voz alegre

-Eso es absolutamente genial-me faltó poco para ponerme a saltar- tengo tanto que contarte, y tantas ganas de verte ¿cómo está Vanessa?-pregunte, me sentía muy feliz de que Jacob viniera a Chicago, lo extrañaba mucho y añoraba hablar con él.

-_Vanessa está genial, también te ha echado de menos y está deseando verte, ahora mismo está haciendo su maleta_

-¿Cuándo vendréis a Chicago?-pregunte por ambos sabiendo que traería a Vanessa.

-_Supongo que cogeremos el avión mañana y regresaremos a Forks a ver a Charlie y Sue, y creo que estaremos en Chicago el viernes o como máximo el sábado por la noche._

-Eso es estupendo Jake, y ¿sabéis donde os vais a quedar? Porque os podéis quedar en mi piso, a Ángela no le importaría, es más esa sería la excusa que necesita para ir a pasar unos días con Ben.- reí

-_Sí, eso estaría bien, aunque no nos importa quedarnos en un hotel Bells, no queremos causar molestia_-dijo

-Nada que ver Jake, está decidido os quedáis en mi piso-dije muy contenta de haber recibido esta agradable sorpresa hoy, estaba feliz de saber que vería a Jacob y a Vanessa el próximo fin de semana.

-_Muchas gracias hermanita, te prometo que solo serán unos días, hasta que encontremos un lugar donde instalarnos_-respondió-_tengo que dejarte Bells, nos vemos el Viernes, te quiero pequeñaja._

-Adiós Jacob, te quiero y dale un abrazo a Charlie y Sue de mi parte.

Y colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa en la cara, Edward me miraba atentamente, cuando deje el teléfono, le conté que era Jacob, y que vendría a Chicago en una semana, le conté todo lo que había hablado con él, y se alegró mucho, pues Edward era muy buen amigo de Jacob, aunque al principio empezaron con mal pie, pues Jacob me defendió de una de las tantas veces que Edward me beso sin mi consentimiento, aquel día ambos se pelearon, llegando a los golpes, Edward en un principio se puso celoso, ya que creía que Jacob era mi novio, pero cuando se entero que era mi hermano, me pidió disculpas, aunque yo estaba muy enfada con él y básicamente lo mande a la mierda diciéndole que no tenía derecho a meterse en mi vida

_Inicio Flash Back_

_-Eres un mierdas Edward, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, yo puedo estar con quien quiera.-protesté enfadada_

_-¡No!-grito-tú no puedes estar con quien quieras-dijo en un impulso, aunque después pareció arrepentirse ¡cobarde!_

_-¡Ah! ¿No?-dije en tono de burla-y ¿por qué no? Tú no tienes derechos sobre mi ni sobre mi vida-brame muy cabreada_

_-No puedes porque, porque… -calló-….te quiero, ¿vale? ¡Te quiero!-genial ahora se estaba riendo de mí, ¡maldito cabrón!_

_-Tú no puedes querer a nadie Edward, tu solo quieres meterme en tu cama, eres un maldito egocéntrico y mujeriego, que cree que lo único que necesita una mujer es un buen polvo, vete de mi vida y déjame en paz-dije aguantándome las lagrimas en los ojos, mierda maldita la hora en que conocí a Edward Cullen_

_-No, Bella espera… -dijo algo más, pero yo no alcance a escucharlo, pues había cerrado la puerta de casa de un portazo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Recuerdo que aquella noche la pase llorando en mi habitación, Jacob estuvo conmigo dándome consuelo, nunca olvidare todo lo que hizo por mí

_Inicio Flash Back_

_-Bella, no llores más, te vas a deshidratar-me decía mientras me daba suaves caricias en la espalda_

_-Jake-lloraba-me he enamorado como una tonta de un patán- decía mientras secaba mis lágrimas-y ahora no puedo olvidarme de él_

_-Él no te merece Bella, no llores por alguien que no merece la pena… -me dijo y después me dio un cálido abrazo._

_Fin Flash Back_

-una noche loca con Edward Cullen a cambio de saber lo que estas pensando-dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos haciéndome reír

-Solo pensaba en aquella vez que te cerré la puerta de mi casa en tus narices-dije sonriendo

-¿Qué vez? Porque fueron unas cuantas -dijo- la cague muchas veces-su voz ahora parecía ser triste y eso hizo que se me estrujara el estómago

-La vez que te peleaste con Jacob

-Ahh recuerdo aquella noche-asintió pensativo-termine muy borracho en un bar, Alice tuvo que llevarme a casa, no recordaba ni donde había dejado el coche aparcado-murmuro-lo siento Bella, se que te lo hice pasar muy mal, fui un maldito cabrón-dijo muy arrepentido-y sabes cuánto lo sient…

- Shhhh-intente callarlo-ese maldito cabrón cambio hace tiempo y ahora es el hombre que me hace sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo y nunca me voy a arrepentir de haberte conocido, aunque en el pasado te dije que si, solo era porque no quería admitir que me había enamorado de ti-dije

-Te amo tanto Bella, me has cambiado tanto la vida-dijo en un suspiro, para después besarme con mucho amor.

Edward estuvo un rato consintiéndome y mimándome con sus besos, a la vez que me susurraba cosas bonitas al oído. Después de un rato se quedo mirándome y parecía estar pensando en algo.

-Bella-dijo-anoche no usamos condón

-Edward sabes de sobra que me cuido tomando anticonceptivos desde hace un par de años-respondí, aunque ya sabía porque me lo había dicho

-Lo sé preciosa, pero como médico no me gusta que tomes pastillas por tanto tiempo, no es bueno -dijo preocupado, ahora es cuando salía a flote el Edward sobreprotector y preocupado

-Ed… mi ginecóloga dijo que no había problema con eso, que no me afectaría, no te preocupes-murmure dándole un suave besito en la mandíbula-además odio los preservativos-refunfuñe-me gusta _sentirte_ por completo cuando hacemos el amor-le mordí

-Eres terrible-susurró buscando mis labios-más que eso, eres mi perdición-y me beso con profunda necesidad.

No pude reprimir la sonrisa que se pinto en mis labios al escucharlo pero aun así no tarde en darle el beso de vuelta, yo podría ser su perdición pero él era mi talón de Aquiles.

-Prométeme que al menos dejarás que yo mismo te revise para ver que todo está bien en ti, no soy ginecólogo pero quiero ver que no te afectan esas pastillas, solo así me voy a quedar tranquilo Bella-sonreí ¡era tan tierno cuando se preocupaba por mi!

Pero era absurdo, es cierto, como acababa de decir no era ginecólogo pues estaba especializado y era pediatra, pero además también tenía los estudios de medicina general, así que por eso mismo él sabía que no habría problema con los anticonceptivos, pero era tan terco y sobreprotector que no se quedaría a gusto hasta corroborarlo él mismo, aun así no me importaba que él me revisara, incluso tengo que admitir que la idea de que él lo hiciera me daba ideas muy interesantes sobre ciertas cosas para hacer… Me sonroje al pensar esto.

-Como quieras amor-acepté-si eso te deja más tranquilo, cuando terminen tus vacaciones, me pasare por tu consulta para que me revises-dije y me acerque a su oído-y si puede ser una revisión a fondo-insinué esperando que pillara el doble sentido de mis palabras-para que te quedes completamente tranquilo amor.

-será un placer señorita-dijo ¡Oh sí, él me había entendido perfectamente! Porque estaba mostrando esa sonrisa traviesa suya

-a propósito quería proponerte algo-dijo mientras se apoyaba con un brazo en la cama y dejaba parte de mi cuerpo libre-he pensado que podíamos aprovechar estos días que tenemos libres e irnos a la casa que tienen mis padres en California, la casa de la playa, podríamos pasar unos días allí y volver el viernes o el Sábado para recibir a Jacob y a Vanessa-me propuso y la verdad es que me parecía muy buena idea, así podríamos disfrutar los dos solos el uno del otro, y qué mejor que en la casa de la playa, una hermosa casa situada en una solitaria playa a las afueras de california, era el lugar perfecto para disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones junto a Edward.

-Me parece perfecto amor-realmente amaba la idea de irme unos días a California con él

-Entonces esta tarde llamaré a Esme para que mande preparar la casa, y mañana podremos irnos-dijo

-Me parece bien, mas tarde prepararé las maletas.-

- y ahora preciosa ¿te apetece un baño de espuma?-preguntó susurrando en mi oído

-ummm eso suena muy, muy, muy bien-dije sensualmente-pero solo si lo preparas tu-sonreí

-En cuanto esté listo te llamo hermosa-me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, y salió de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño personal que tenia la habitación.

Iba completamente desnudo, y no me pude resistir a mirar su escultural cuerpo mientras se dirigía al baño, pude ver como sus piernas fuertes avanzaban, como se marcaban los huesos y músculos de su espalda con cada movimiento, fije la vista en el culo de Edward, tenía un culo firme y duro, me encantaba tocarlo y saber que me pertenecía, y que nadie más lo tocaba ni lo tocaría, solamente yo.

Pasados unos 10 minutos Edward me llamo. Cuando entre en el baño, la bañera estaba totalmente llena y la espuma sobresalía, olía genial, Edward debió de ponerle esencia al agua, porque olía a fresias, lilas y rosas

-Valla cariño-dije sorprendida-si que te lo has currado-dije, Edward estaba metido en la enorme bañera, su pecho relucía a causa del agua y su pelo estaba ligeramente mojado.

Edward se quedo mirando fijamente mi cuerpo desnudo, a veces admito que yo me ponía muy nerviosa cuando hacia eso, no es que me diera vergüenza, puesto que Edward me había visto desnuda miles de veces y se sabía cada rincón de mi cuerpo de memoria, pero a pesar de los años que llevábamos juntos seguía provocando tales emociones en mi, que era como si estuviera en la adolescencia y fuera a dar mi primer beso.

-Edward no me mires así-lo reprendí medio en broma-me haces sentir rara-él sonrió sin apartar la mirada de mi

- Bella, llevamos 3 años juntos y aun te da vergüenza q te mire fijamente cuando estas desnuda, cariño aun no sabes lo q provoca es mi cuando te veo así-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

El cabrón sabía lo que provocaba en mí y se aprovechaba deliberadamente.

-Anda deja de mirarme y ayúdame a meterme-él me miraba burlón porque sabía que me había puesto nerviosa ¡quería patearle esa irresistible sonrisa!-sabes que soy muy patosa y no sería agradable caerme ahora-dije poniendo una extraña mueca que le causo aun más gracia mientras le tendía la mano para que me ayudara a entrar en la bañera.

-No me pidas que deje de mirarte amor, eres hermosa Bella, tu cuerpo es hermoso cariño, nunca me cansare de admirarte y decirte cuan maravillosa eres-dijo mientras se levantaba, el agua caía por su pecho, y resbalaba por sus piernas, me quede embobada mirándolo más tiempo de lo normal, porque se dio cuenta

-Bella, que se te cae la baba cariño-dijo sonriendo mientras cogía mi mano, para ayudarme a meterme en la bañera

-Ya estaba echando de menos a tu yo engreído-dije sarcásticamente y él me saco la lengua riendo

Cuando ambos estuvimos dentro de la bañera, yo me senté sobre Edward y deje mis piernas colgando en la bañera **(FP)**, él puso uno de sus brazos en el borde de la bañera por detrás de mi espalda. Edward comenzó a repartir besos por mi rostro, para después llegar a mi cuello el cual mordió. La mano que no estaba apoyada en el borde de la bañera se apodero de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Se apodero de mis labios y su lengua entro hambrienta en mi boca, su mano fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi culo, el cual masajeó a su antojo.

Esa mañana volvimos a hacer el amor, y nuevamente me regalo dos maravillosos orgasmos.

Hacer el amor con Edward era una experiencia maravillosa, me regalaba las más bonitas emociones y sensaciones que solo una persona enamorada puede ofrecer, me trataba con tanto cariño, con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se podría romper con un movimiento brusco.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca, cuando llegue a la habitación, abrí las ventanas para que entrara luz en la habitación, la luz parpadeante de mi móvil que se encendía cuando tenía llamadas o mensajes pendientes llamo mi atención, me acerque al móvil y tenía un mensaje.

_Bella, hemos quedado con las chicas en corner bakery´s café __**(FP)**_

_a las 16:00 para tomar algo, _

_pásate si puedes, y charlamos un rato todas_

_Te esperamos_

_Rosalie_

Quizá pasaría y me quedaría a tomar algo, aunque no estaba segura. Edward salió del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cadera, caían gotas de agua por su pecho, y su V estaba prácticamente mojada aun, su pelo estaba revuelto y mojado, se veía irresistible.

Me miro y sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y me encamine al armario, lo abrí y escogí mi ropa interior, desenvolví la toalla, la cual cayó al suelo dejándome completamente desnuda ante los ojos de Edward y me puse un conjunto de ropa interior negro con estampado de flores negras_** (FP)**_ era muy bonito y provocador, de repente sentí como unos brazos envolvían mi cintura y su cuerpo se apegaba a mi espalda, bajo su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de mi oído

-Eres demasiado sensual para tu propio bien-susurró-me tientas demasiado desnudándote enfrente mío, estás loca si crees que puedo quedarme quieto y resistir el impulso de tocarte-dijo mientras me acariciaba con su nariz mi cuello.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que el volvió a hablar

-Bella vente a vivir conmigo-dijo de repente-quiero tenerte aquí todos los días y amanecer contigo cada mañana

-Edward prácticamente vivo contigo, pasó más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa-dije riendo-creo que Angela ya ni me conoce ¡apenas me ve en casa!-reí volteándome hacía él

-Lo sé, pero quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo oficial y definitivamente, quiero que traigas todas tus cosas aquí-sonrió sobre mi piel-bueno mejor dicho las pocas cosas que quedan en tu casa, quiero ver cada mañana cuando me levante tu cepillo de dientes en el baño o toda tu ropa al abrir el armario, o tu ridícula taza de café de Cheshire **(*) **para desayunar encima de la cocina… -rio

-¡Eh! No te metas con Cheshire -advertí apuntándolo con el dedo pero sonreí. Renee me regalo esa taza cuando tenía 6 años y dijera lo que dijera Edward, no pensaba deshacerme de ella.

-¿Entonces qué me dices?

-Edward mi cepillo de dientes hace un año que está en tu departamento, y mi armario probablemente esté más vacio que el tuyo puesto que tengo más ropa aquí que en mi propia casa

-¿Debo tomar eso como un sí entonces?-me guiño un ojo y yo puse una mano en su nuca acariciando su cabello

-Puedes tomarlo como un "no hay nada que más desee que traer a Cheshire aquí"-ambos reímos tontamente- está bien, te prometo que después de venir de California empezaré a traer el resto de mis cosas, ¿está de acuerdo Dr. Cullen?

Él sonrió y se acerco hasta mi para capturar mis labios y besarme ardientemente, sí, definitivamente creo que le encantaba tanto como a mí la idea de vivir juntos.

-Voy a tener que aceptar siempre todo lo que me propones si después me vas a besar así-dije relamiendo mis labios

-Tonta Bella-dijo dándome un besito en la clavícula sonriendo.

-Amor, esta tarde voy a salir con la chicas a tomar algo a un café, Rosalie me acaba de mandar un mensaje, ¿quieres venir?-pregunté

-No preciosa, voy a aprovechar y voy a ir a casa de mis padres a pedirles las llaves de la casa de la playa y a arreglarlo todo para que nos podamos ir mañana.

-Está bien guapo-

Escogí mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente, me puse un vestido muy sencillo y casual, junto con unas sandalias altas marrones al igual que el fino cinturón de mi vestido **(FP)**, me deje el pelo suelto y me aplique un poco de maquillaje aunque no mucho. Edward se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta negra que marcaba sus perfectos músculos.

Preparamos algo de comer entre los dos, una ensalada, y macarrones; comimos tranquilamente y viendo la televisión, le pregunte a Edward que porque no había venido la señora Cope en toda la mañana, ya que me parecía extraño puesto que ella solía venir por las mañanas y me dijo que la había llamado para que viniera por la tarde para que no nos molestara por la mañana, algo que me pareció muy buena idea, hubiera sido muy embarazoso que nos encontrara en el baño a los dos desnudos o en la cama.

Eran las 15:45 y si quería ser puntual debía irme ya, me despedí de Edward y salí por la puerta.

-Cariño me voy, nos vemos esta noche -dije mientras cogía mis cosas de la mesita que había en la entrada del departamento, ahora caía en la cuenta de que habría sido una buena idea traer mi coche, pues así no tendría que coger un taxi, pero ni modo.

Edward se había ofrecido a llevarme, pero ya iba con cierto retraso y no me importaba tomar un taxi

-Vale, te amo-alzo la voz desde el salón

-Y yo-y cerré la puerta.

**EDWARD POV**

Bella acababa de marcharse, había quedado con Rosalie y Ángela. Tenía pensado pedirle a Bella matrimonio en la casa de la playa, lo tenía todo muy bien planeado, solo faltaba el detalle más importante, debía comprar el anillo de compromiso indicado para ella, debía ser perfecto pero para eso pediría un poco de ayuda a la única persona que podría dármela.

-¿Edward?-contestó Alice al otro lado de la línea

-Alice, necesito que me ayudes-dije

-Claro hermanito, ¿Y en que te puede ayudar tu hermana favorita?-dijo, yo rodé los ojos sonriendo, Alice siempre era Alice

-Podemos quedar dentro de media hora en mi departamento

-Es que he quedado con las chicas, ¿no podría ser mas tarde?

-No Alice, esto es importante, sé que te alegraras cuando te lo cuente-dije, imaginándome su reacción al decirle que le pediría matrimonio a Bella esta semana

-Está bien, voy para allá-dijo y colgó.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto, Bella se merecía eso y más.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Cheshire ** **(*):** Creo que todas/os lo sabéis, pero para aclarar, Cheshire es el gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"

**Importante: (FP)** significa "Foto en mi Perfil", inicialmente ponía (foto en mi perfil) pero _**Idta**_ me dio la idea para cambiarlo, y la verdad es que me gusto mucho, porque así no interrumpía tanto la lectura, por lo que la acepte de buen gusto ^.^

.

**Este capítulo también ha sido reeditado :) **

**Por ahora no están las fotos de este capi en mi perfil, pido disculpas, en cuanto pueda las pongo ahí, mientras tanto estoy intentando subirlas a facebook :)**

**¡Carolina! No te debo una, te debo muchas, mil gracias *-***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Idta **_

_Me alegro que te gustara mi primer lemmons, eso significa mucho para mí, y si podre el porque Carlisle es como un padre para Bella, eso ira apareciendo en los Flash Back_

_Gracias por leer el capitulo_

_Saludos _

_**supattinsondecullen**_

_Holaa!_

_Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara el lemmons, Bella quedara embarazada, pero no en el epilogo, ya que me gustaría contar también como es su vida con un niño, es un momento que tengo muchas ganas de escribir._

_Lo de las fotos, es que al principio estaba hecha un lio, porque tenía miles en mi ordenador y no sabía como subirlas para que las vieran, pero al final lo solucione :) _

_Saludos!_

_**lalycullen2010**_

_Gracias por leer el capitulo, me alegro de que te gustara, espero que me sigas leyendo_

_Saludos!_

_**I love Edward**_

_Hola! Me alegro de que te guste, si ya queda poco para que le pida matrimonio, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia_

_Saludos!_

_**princessannstrarcullen**_

_Gracias, espero que me sigas leyendo_

_Saludos!_

_**Caro. Bere. Cullen**_

_Hola!_

_Me alegro de que te gustara! Gracias por leer el capitula_

_Saludos_

_**jebell Cullen-Swan**_

_Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara_

_Saludos__!_

_**Cullen-21-gladys**_

_Gracias, espero que te siga gustando_

_Saludos!_


	4. Anillo de compromiso

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 4: Anillo de compromiso

**EDWARD POV**

-Bueno Edward, me vas a decir ya para que me has llamado-decía Alice

Nos encontrábamos en el salón de mi departamento, sentados en el sillón, y no tenía ni idea de cómo decídselo sin que se pusiera a gritar. Incluso la obligue a que se sentara, no quería que cuando se desmayara se diera en la cabeza o algo, aunque quizá es eso lo que necesitaba un buen golpe en la cabeza…

-Veras, Alice, necesito que me acompañe a la joyería donde tú y mamá compráis vuestras cosas.

-Aja, y ¿Para qué quieres que vallamos allí? ¿Acaso te quieres hacer un piercing y ponerte de pendiente un diamante?-dijo divertida-aunque yo creo que no es tu estilo, pero si es lo que quieres lo respeto Ed.

Hablaba tan rápido que me costó muchísimo pararla

-No, no, no es eso Alice no digas tonterías-dije dispuesto a soltarlo-veras quiero que me acompañes a la joyería porq….

-Eso ya lo has dicho Edward-dijo impaciente

-Alice déjame hablar-le corte-como decía quiero que me acompañes porque necesito comprar un anillo de compromiso, y necesito tu ayuda.

Rápidamente me tape los oídos, rezando por que el departamento no se viniera abajo y preparándome psicológicamente para un estallido de gritos.

…

Pero no se oían gritos, ni saltitos, no se escuchaba nada, esto era muy raro, cuando mire a Alice, estaba con la boca abierta y me miraba fijamente, por un momento creí que le pasaba algo malo, si no fuera por que habló habría empezado a preocuparme

-¡Un anillo de compromiso! ¿Para Bella?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos

-Y para quien más podría ser-dije sonriendo-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN OS VAIS A CASAR!-gritaba sin parar, ahora es cuando pensaba que hubiera sido útil tener tapones para los oídos cerca, de un salto se puso de pie en el sillón y comenzó a saltar, no me lo podía creer, ¿en serio estaba haciendo lo que yo creo que estaba viendo? parecía una niña que acababa de ver los regalos la mañana de navidad debajo del árbol navideño-¡ES GENIAL EDWARD! PODRE ORGANIZARLO TODO, SERÁ UNA BODA INCREIBLE, TENGO TANTAS COSAS QUE HACER… -Dios, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Había desatado a un monstruo.

-Alice, Alice, respira hondo y tranquilízate-dije-primero Bella tiene que aceptar, y después podrás hacer lo que quieras, siempre que Bella y yo estemos de acuerdo.

-¡Edward por favor! ¡BELLA TE DIRA QUE SI!-dijo como si eso fuera una grandísima obviedad- ¡Y CLAROOO QUE ME DEJARA ORGANIZAR LA BODA! TENGO UN BUEN PRESENTIMIENTO, EDWARDDD ESTOY TAN FELIZZ, POR FINNN…- Se puso a dar palmas emocionada.

Y eso que el que se iba a casar era yo, no me quiero ni imaginar el día que ella se case, suerte que hay dos médicos en la familia…

De un salto bajo del sillón, y se tiro a mis brazos para abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazo

-Edward seguro que Bella se pondrá muy contenta, tenemos que elegir el mejor anillo de toda la tienda-decía aun con sus manos colgadas en mi cuello. Después comenzó a darme besos por toda la cara.

-Alice-la llamaba-Alice, deja de babosear mi preciosa cara-dije, y ella refunfuñando me obedeció

-Ahhh hermanito, estoy tan feliz, ¿Y cuando piensas hacerlo?-pregunto moviendo las piernas nerviosamente, sonreí ¡no podía estar quieta y tranquila NUNCA!

-¿Hacer qué?-dije un poco desorientado

-Pues pedírselo tonto-dijo

-He pensado hacerlo esta semana, Bella y yo nos vamos a ir mañana a la casa que tienen papa y mama en California-dije-allí es cuando se lo diré, tengo pensado preparar una cena o algo, aun no estoy seguro de cómo lo haré, pero tiene que ser muy especial.

-Seguro que lo será, ahora pongámonos en marcha-demando con ganas poniéndose en pie-tenemos que ir a todas las joyerías de Chicago

-Alice, yo solo pensaba ir a una, la joyería a la que soléis ir mama y tu es muy buena

-Edward-dijo mirándome seriamente-¿Tu quieres encontrar el mejor anillo o no?-pregunto acusándome como si hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad

-Sí, pero…- intente decir algo pero fue inútil

-Pero nada-me corto-no te quejes y vamos si quieres que volvamos antes de que Bella regrese

Decidimos ir en mi coche, fuimos a las joyerías más lujosas, exclusivas y caras de Chicago, después de estar casi 5 horas buscando un anillo que no encontraba, ya que unos me parecían demasiado llamativos y abrumadores, otros demasiado simples, y yo buscaba algo situado en un término medio, sabía que a Bella no le gustaría llevar algo muy ostentoso, a ella le gustaban las cosas sencillas, aunque tampoco sosas. Decidimos entrar a la ultima joyería que había en Chicago, era muy grande, tenía grandes ventanas, y cuando entrabas podías notar que era un sitio de mucho prestigio y calidad, nos acercamos al mostrador, donde se encontraba una mujer de unos 35 o 40 años aproximadamente.

-Buenas tardes-nos saludo-¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Hola, buenas tardes-salude con educación-busco un anillo de pedida-dije, mientras yo hablaba con la dependienta pude notar como Alice se alejaba e iba a mirar los anillos a las vitrinas de la tienda.

-Sí, y ¿Cómo lo desea? ¿Algo en concreto joven?-pregunto la señora cuya expresión era amable y tranquila

-Sí, me gustaría que el anillo fuera de oro blanco.

-Si está bien, espere un momento mientras voy a por los que tengo disponibles, también le traeré un catalogo.

La mujer entro a una habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, yo me quede observando la tienda, era muy amplia, las paredes eran blancas, y había numerosas esculturas de mármol blanco, todo estaba llenos de vitrinas de cristal y…

-Edward-me llamo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos-mira creo que he encontrado el anillo perfecto para Bella.

Me acerque a la vitrina junto a la que estaba Alice, ella me señalo un anillo, que había en el centro, era de oro blanco por lo que pude apreciar, tenía un pequeño brillante en el medio, que supuse seria un diamante, ya que en una joyería lujosa no iban a vender piedrecitas brillantes, era sencillo, pero no era soso, ni ostentoso, realmente me gusto mucho y pude imaginármelo al instante puesto en la mano de Bella.

-¿y? ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Alice con emoción. Ella sabía que me había gustado, sabía que era lo que busca, que era ideal.

-Es perfecto Alice, creo que ya he encontrado mi anillo.-dije muy contento, en ese momento la mujer de la tienda salió de la habitación en la que había entrado minutos antes, llevaba unas cajas alargadas de terciopelo donde supuse que llevaría los anillo que le había pedido que me mostrara, no perdería nada por verlos, aunque prácticamente ya me había decidido por el anillo de la vitrina.

La señora nos mostro varios anillos, pero ninguno me convencía, ninguno lograba superar la perfección y delicadeza del que Alice había elegido así que después de que nos mostrara todos los anillos de oro blanco que tenia disponibles en la tienda y unos cuantos del catalogo, le pedí que si podía mostrarme el de la vitrina, y la señora muy amablemente me lo saco y me lo mostro, era perfecto.

-Es un anillo muy tradicional, pero es muy elegante, pocos lo compran pues tiene un elevado precio, posee un diamante de 1,5 quilates y es de oro blanco de 1º ley-me informo la señora _**(FP)**_

-Edward es perfecto, a Bella le encantará, sabes que ella prefiere cosas simples y tradicionales, es el anillo adecuado para ella-me termino de convencer Alice.

-Sí, estoy seguro de que le encantará-dije mas para mi mismo-está bien, me lo llevo.

-Bien, ha traído usted algún anillo para poder saber la medida del dedo de su novia-dijo, yo saque el anillo que le había cogido a Bella esta mañana, se lo había dejado en la mesilla de la habitación y yo había aprovechado y lo había guardado en mi bolsillo, se lo di a la mujer, la cual se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación que había al fondo para después regresar con un anillo idéntico al que había elegido pero más pequeño.

-Perfecto, por suerte disponíamos de esa medida en la tienda así que no es necesario mandarlo hacer-me explico y yo bendije mi suerte- aquí está el anillo, ahora ¿desea usted hacer alguna inscripción en el lado oculto del anillo?-comento mientras me devolvía el anillo que le había entregado para saber la medida del dedo de Bella

-Si por supuesto-dije sacando de mi bolsillo el papel en el que había apuntado la inscripción que quería poner, y se lo entregue.

-Muy bien joven si desea puede esperar mientras gravan la inscripción, tardará cerca de media hora.

-Está bien, esperaré-la mujer nos dijo que tomáramos asiento en un sillón que había en la sala. Alice y yo esperamos los 30 minutos hablando de trivialidades, pasado el tiempo acordado salió la mujer, me mostro como había quedado la inscripción y después de decirle que estaba satisfecho, saco una cajita de terciopelo color carmesí en forma de corazón donde guardo el anillo_** (FP)**_

-¿Cómo desea pagar, en efectivo o con tarjeta?-me pregunto atendiendo a la caja.

-Con tarjeta- respondí ya que no llevaba esa elevada cantidad de dinero en la cartera, Bella no se enteraría del coste del anillo, sino sería capaz de devolvérmelo o no aceptarlo.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento.

-Bella te matara cuando se entere de que le has puesto un diamante en su mano-dijo Alice sabiendo que Bella podría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba que le había regalado un diamante, y seguro que lo acabaría sabiendo.

-Bueno, no tiene porque enterarse, al menos hasta después de la boda, así no podrá devolvérmelo-bromee sonriendo para luego escuchar la musical risa de Alice.

Ambos nos metimos en el coche y nos pusimos en marcha para ir a casa, era ya de noche y Bella no tardaría en llegar al departamento, si es que no lo había hecho ya, y para colmo yo aun tenía que ir a casa de mi madre a pedirle que me prestase la casa de la playa, lo cual suponía casi una hora de camino, para ir y otra para venir, definitivamente hoy llegaría tarde a casa y no sé qué le diría a Bella para que no sospechara.

Conduje lo más rápido posible al departamento, tenía que dejar a Alice en mi casa, para que pudiera coger su coche y regresas a casa de Jasper pues había quedado con él.

Cuando llegamos, Bella aun no había llegado, deje a Alice en la puerta y le dije que el guardia la dejaría pasar, pues la conocía y sabía que era mi hermana. Me fui a casa de mis padres, corrí todo lo que puede y más consiguiendo llegar en casi 40 minutos.

-¡Cariño!-dijo mama-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Le sucede algo a Bella?

-Hola mama-dije dándole un abrazo-No, no ha pasado nada mama, solo venia porque necesito que me dejes las llaves de la casa de California, Bella y yo la vamos a usar estos días ya que estamos de vacaciones así que es una buena ocasión para viajar y descansar.

-Claro, hijo no hay problema, es una gran idea que Bella y tu hayan decidido descansar y disfrutar unos días, voy a buscarlas

-Está bien mama, mientras voy a saludar a papa

-Tu padre no está Edward, ha tenido que hacer guardia esta noche en el hospital, al parece ha habido una urgencia.-dijo mientras se dirigía al despacho para coger las llaves, yo la seguí.

-Oh vaya.-suspire

-Toma aquí las tienes-dijo entregándome un par de llaves, una era de la casa, otra era del garaje, y otra era de la verja de seguridad de la entrada.

-Gracias mama-dije-podrías llamar tu al servicio de limpieza, para que lo prepararan todo para mañana por la tarde.

-Claro hijo, no te preocupes-me sonrió mirándome con cariño a través de esos ojos verdes profundos que eran iguales a los míos.

-Gracias, me voy mama, Bella debe de estar preocupada, te quiero-dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-Adiós, pasadlo bien-dijo-y deja descansar a Bella-dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo, en ese momento mis mejillas me ardieron, estaba casi seguro que me había sonrojado, me despedí de ella y me marche a casa, eran las 9 y cuarto de la noche, debía darme prisa si quería llegar antes de las 10 a casa…

**BELLA POV (Esa misma tarde)**

Salí del departamento y por suerte pude encontrar fácilmente un taxi, ya que mi coche estaba en mi casa. Llegue a _corner bakery´s café _en poco más de 10 minutos, cuando llegue las chicas se encontraban ya allí, bueno al menos Rosalie y Ángela ya que no veía a Alice por ninguna parte.

-Hola chicas-las salude mientras me sentaba-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Hola Bella-me saludaron-Alice no ha podido venir, no nos ha querido decir por qué-dijo, vaya que raro, bueno seguro que habrá tenido que hacer algo importante, porque Alice no se pierde una tarde de chicas así porque si, más que nada porque siempre se las ingeniaba para que fuéramos al centro comercial de compras.

-Ah-dije-bueno Rose y ¿qué tal vas con el embarazo?-pregunté

-Bien, aun no han empezado las nauseas matutinas, ni el mal humor-dijo sonriente-por ahora solamente tengo antojos, solo pienso en comer chocolate a todas horas, Emmett me va a mandar a la mierda, incluso a llegado a decir que parece que le prestó más atención a un trozo de dulce que a él.

Yo reí al imaginarme a Emmett, el siempre quería tener la atención de todos, y sobre todo de Rosalie, serian unos meses duros para el cuidar de una mujer embarazada con hambres caninas a todas horas.

-¿Estas embarazada?-pregunto Ángela gratamente sorprendida, vaya al parecer no lo sabía, Rosalie asintió con la cabeza-¡Enhorabuena Rose! me alegro mucho por ti, y ¿de cuánto estas?

-Gracias Angs, estoy de 4 semanas, aun llevo muy poco, y debo aprovechar para ponerme la ropa que quiera, antes de que me ponga como una vaca, y todo me quede pequeño-dijo

Yo reí ante su comentario, y en ese momento me fije en su ropa, llevaba un mono marrón oliváceo muy bonito de una sola manga, acompañado por un conjunto de brazaletes que adornaban su brazo y unos tacones muy altos color beige _**(FP)**_, Ángela llevaba un vestido florado negro, con pulseras en sus manos y unas bailarinas negras_** (FP)**_, ambas iban muy guapas.

-No te preocupes solo serán nueve meses, después podrás ponerte de nuevo lo que quieras-dijo Ángela

-Sí, solo nueve meses-dijo en un suspiro-y después lo tendré conmigo-dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre

-Sera un niño o niña afortunado, tendrá mucha suerte de la madre que tiene-dije sonriendo, estaba seguro de que Rosalie sería una madre ejemplar y muy cariñosa.

-¿Y qué te gustaría que fuera?-pregunto Ángela

Rosalie sonrió

-No me importa, lo que quiero es que este sano, aunque a mí me gustaría un niño, con los ojos de Emmett, me gustaría un mini-Emmett, pero Emmett prefiere una niña, quiere a una princesita para consentirla-dijo

-Oh si, Emmett será un padre muy protector-dije imaginando como seria si tuvieran una niña, seguro que Emmett no dejaría que ningún chico se le acercara a su princesita, aunque puestos a hablar, estoy seguro de que Edward haría lo mismo, todos los Cullen llevaban en sus genes ese instinto.

-Sabéis, ayer vi a Jessica-dijo Ángela, a Jessica no la veíamos desde hace 4 años, creo, se fue con su misterioso "novio rico" que nadie conocía, la muy cerda intento besar a Edward una vez, y la zorra casi consigue llevárselo a la cama.

_Inicio Flash Back_

_Alice me habían invitado a una fiesta en casa de sus padres, ellos no estarían allí, así que la casa quedaría solo para un grupo de adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, hacia pocas semanas que Jasper me presentó a Alice, pero era un chica muy simpática y agradable, nos hicimos amigas muy rápido, era tan diferente al patán de Edward._

_Esa noche me puse un vestido ajustado negro con una sola manga transparente, una medias negras transparentes, un bonito collar de plumas plateado, un bolso plateado brillante, y unos tacones muy altos para lucir mis piernas __**(FP)**__, cuando entre en la gran mansión Cullen, Alice me recibió iba muy guapa con un vestido muy provocador rojo palabra de honor con elegantes flores de color dorado estampadas, un brazalete y unos tacones negros aun más altos que los míos__** (FP)**__, esa noche conocí a Rosalie, Alice me la presento._

_-Bella, te presento a Rosalie-dijo-ella es la novia de Emmett-a Emmett si lo conocía, aunque no había hablado mucho con él, pero me parecía simpático y gracioso._

_-Encantada-le dije-yo soy Bella_

_-Lo mismo digo-dijo-seremos grandes amigas Bella-y me sonrió, Rosalie me pareció una chica muy guapa, ese día vestía un espectacular vestido dorado corto__** (FP) **__era impresionante, resaltaba sus curvas y lucia sus bonitas piernas. _

_Estuvimos hablando un rato, y conociéndonos, al poco tiempo vino Emmett con el que también hable un rato, estuvimos bebiendo y bailando, por el momento no me había tropezado con Edward, y por un lado estaba agradecida, no quería tener problemas con él esta noche, solo quería divertirme, pero otra parte muy pequeña de mi tenía ganas de verlo, aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta._

_Entonces en ese momento fue cuando los vi, casi vomito cuando vi a Jessica entrar con un vestido multicolor rosa-rojo y negro, unos tacones altos y como siempre un escote muy pronunciado __**(FP)**__, y agarrada al brazo de Edward, pero más rabia me dio cuando vi que Edward tenía su brazo firmemente colocado en su cintura, ahí fue cuando me entraron una ganas inmensas de correr hasta Jessica y cogerla de los pelos para separarla de él…_

_Miré a Edward y cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía, sonrió como el arrogante y prepotente que era, y acerco a Jessica aun mas a él, imbécil, lo fulmine con la mirada para después apartarle la vista y volver a presarle atención a mis amigos._

_Más tarde llego Ángela con Ben, con los cuales estuve charlando un rato, había tomado varios tragos, y comenzaba a sentir como la cabeza me daba vueltas, pasado un rato volví a mirar a Edward y este volvió a mirarme, el muy capullo aprovecho y estopo sus labios contra los de Jessica delante de mí, eso me sentó como una patada en el culo, de repente comencé a sentir mucha rabia, no sabía lo que me pasaba, a mi esto no me había pasado nunca._

_Un chico se acerco a mí y me pidió bailar, yo acepte, era un chico alto, aunque mucho menos que Edward, era rubio y tenía los ojos marrones, se llamaba James o eso creí escuchar, ya que la música estaba muy alta, comenzamos a bailar y justo detrás de nosotros estaba Edward con Jessica, él no paraba de comerle el morro a Jessica así que si él quería joder yo también sabía hacerlo, mierda estaba celosa, si, lo admito, estaba muy celosa._

_Me acerque más al cuerpo de James y este me cogió de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo aun mas, quedando casi pegados, yo intente separarme un poco pero él me lo impidió, pude ver como Jessica se llevaba agarrada de la mano a Edward al piso de arriba, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, en ese momento James comenzó a bajas sus manos a mi culo, y se tiro a besar mi cuello, esto no me estaba gustando, el tipo había creído cosas que no eran, me separe de él, pero el gilipollas volvió a agarrarme y a besarme en contra de mi voluntad, yo inmediatamente me separe y le di una cachetada en la cara, estaba borracha, vale, pero no tanto como para irme con el primer cerdo a la cama, yo no era de esas mujeres._

_-¡Suéltame! No te das cuenta que no quiero-dije poniendo las manos en su pecho para poner distancia entre nosotros._

_-Vamos preciosa, no me cortes el rollo-dijo mientras volvía a intentar besarme_

_-¡Que no me toque!-dije gritando y separándome de él._

_Hizo la intención de volver a agarrarme pero una mano se lo impidió, la cual pude reconocer como la de Edward_

_-¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes imbécil!-dijo Edward apartándolo de mi_

_-¿Y tu quién demonios eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-dijo James_

_-Yo soy el que te va a enseñar a no meterte con lo mío-dijo Edward muy cabreado y se lanzo a pegarle un puñetazo, James cayó al suelo tras recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de Edward en la nariz, por suerte Emmett vino muy rápido y cogió a su hermano para impedir que siguiera pegándole a James._

_-Eres un estúpido, te voy a matar cabrón-decía James mientras Jasper lo sujetaba, para evitar problemas_

_-No vuelvas a tocarla hijo de puta, o la próxima vez te juro que te mato- dijo Edward respirando muy agitadamente._

_-¡Edward! tranquilízate-le dijo Emmett, cuando Jasper se llevo a James, Emmett soltó a Edward que se acerco rápidamente a mi_

_-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? porque si es así te juro que… -dijo pero yo le interrumpí antes de que terminara_

_-Edward, tranquilo, si estoy bien, y no, no me ha hecho nada gracias a ti, y tu estas bien?-pregunte preocupada porque James le hubiera pegado, aunque yo solo vi a Edward pegarle a James y no al contrario_

_-Si, por mi no te preocupes, ¿tú seguro que estas bien?-Yo asentí con la cabeza, estaba totalmente sorprendida ¿a qué venía esta actitud preocupada y sobreprotectora por mi?_

_Pero lo que realmente me dejo totalmente confusa fue lo que hizo después, me abrazo, y era una abrazo cariñoso, preocupado y necesitado. En ese momento me sentí bien, me sentí protegida y segura, yo correspondí a su abrazo de buena gana, pero en ese instante llegó Jessica a joder el momento_

_-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces abrazado a esa? Anda vente conmigo, creo que tenemos algo pendiente que hacer, nos lo estábamos pasando tan bien… -dijo sugerentemente, pero será guarra y zorra._

_-Jessica vete al diablo-dijo Edward deshaciendo nuestro abrazo_

_-Eddie, no me dejaras plantada por esta tonta-dijo con su voz de pito_

_-Jessica… -dijo Edward tocándose el puente de la nariz-te lo voy a decir claramente para que lo entiendas, vete a chupársela a otro y déjame en paz- la cara de Jessica era un poema, yo hacia todo lo posible por no reírme._

_-Oh-dijo Jessica poniéndose las manos en la boca-Eres un idiota, y que sepas que me voy porque quiero no porque tú me lo hayas dicho, no sabes lo que te pierdes… -dijo la muy tonta, era patética, y ridícula, Edward paso olímpicamente de ella así que Jessica se fue por ahí a calentarle la cama a otro._

_Edward y yo nos quedamos el resto de la noche juntos aunque no solos, ya que estábamos con Rose, Alice, Ángela, Ben, Emmett y Jasper, a James lo echaron de la casa de los Cullen, y por un lado fue un alivio ya que no quería cruzármelo. A pesar de estar toda la noche juntos no hablamos casi nada, a las 4 de la madrugada me disculpe y salí a tomar el aire un rato, ya que estar todo el tiempo entre cuatro paredes y rodeada de gente comenzaba a agobiarme, fui al jardín de la casa y me senté en el bordillo de la piscina, me quede mirando fijamente el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua, era luna llena y era hermosa, de repente sentí una mano tocando mi pierna._

_-Hola-susurro Edward_

_-Hola-dije_

_Vi como Edward se sentaba a mi lado, llevaba las mangas de su camisa dobladas varias veces hacia arriba por causa del calor y el pelo alborotado, nos quedamos callados varios minutos sin saber que decir._

_-Vaya, es la primera vez que no terminamos estrangulándonos-dije bromeando para romper el incomodo silencio que se estaba formando._

_-Si –rio ¿nervioso?-aunque no cantes victoria, la noche aun no ha acabado-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, por un momento creí que me tiraría al agua para hacerme rabiar, pero en sus ojos esta vez vi un brillo diferente, aunque no supe distinguirlo._

_-Estas hermosa esta noche Bella-susurró muy cerca de mi oído, yo no dije nada, el lentamente dejo un pequeño beso en mi mandíbula, simplemente cerré los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para apartarme y darle una cachetada o algo, después se fue acercando peligrosamente a mis labios, sentía su aliento sobre mi boca, sentía su respiración, quería besarlo pero algo en mi interior me gritaba que no lo hiciera._

_Íbamos a besarnos y yo no hacía nada por impedirlo, sus labios rozaban ligeramente los míos, hasta que los estampo completamente con los míos, sus labios eran suaves y dulces, no sabía porque me estaba besando, no sabía si era para molestarme o porque realmente sentía deseos de hacerlo, pero aun así yo no me aparte y le correspondí el beso._

_No podía pensar con claridad, ¿y si me estaba equivocando? Edward era un mujeriego, no había estado con la misma mujer más de 2 días, y yo no quería sufrir, no quería enamorarme de él, no debía permitirlo, así que reaccioné y con todo mi esfuerzo puse mis manos en su pecho y lo separe lentamente de mi, se me quedo mirando con la boca entreabierta a causa de nuestro beso, la llevaba un poco roja ya que yo llevaba los labios pintados suavemente de color rojo claro, me dolió en el alma sepáralo de mi, pero era lo mejor, por mi bien._

_Como vio que no le decía nada se inclino para volver a besarme_

_-Edward, para-lo detuve antes de que me besara-esto no puede ser, no me vuelvas a besar por favor-dije y me levante en un movimiento rápido y entre dando largos pasos a la casa, quería desaparecer, me sentía mal y triste y lo peor de todo es que no sabía bien por qué me sentía de esa forma._

_Desde esa noche las cosas cambiaron, de vez en cuando volvíamos a pelearnos, pero ya no era lo mismo, ese beso cambio muchas cosas. Aunque claro también después de esa noche Jessica intento seguir coqueteando con Edward, incluso se tiro a sus labios como una perra en celo, pero Edward la detuvo, y le dejo bien claro que no quería nada con ella, cosa que a mí me hacía muy feliz, pero eso no se lo diría a nadie._

_Fin flash Back._

-¿A Jessica?-la risa de Rosalie hizo que mi mente volviera a la realidad-y ¿vistes a su misterioso novio?-y volvió a reír

-No, pero al final terminó casada con Mike-dijo riendo.

Mike era un chico que intento ligar conmigo en varias ocasiones, era un chico rubio y de ojos azules, pero yo honestamente estaba harta de él, recuerdo que en la universidad no me dejaba en paz, terminé mandándolo a la mierda, pero aun así el no se resignaba, me alegro de que por fin haya encontrado a alguien, aunque ese alguien sea Jessica. Pensándolo mejor le deseaba suerte pues Jessica era una mujer demasiado difícil, al final y todo creo que me daba pena Mike.

-Pobre Mike-dije y todas rieron

-Jessica sigue siendo la misma estúpida-dijo Ángela,-solo me basto hablar con ella unos minutos para darme cuenta

-Sí, Jessica siempre fue y será así.-dije

-Yo nunca me lleve bien con esa-dijo Rosalie con asco

-Bueno al menos a vosotras no os odiaba, porque a mí no me podía ver ni en pintura desde aquella fiesta que Alice dio en casa de sus padres hace años-dije-aunque el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Ohh Bella, Jessica no te odiaba, lo que sentía era pura envidia, ella no pudo llevarse a la cama a Edward, tu le quitaste su dulce de verano-dijo Rosalie riendo

-yo no le quite nada Rose, simplemente Edward supo elegir bien, es un chico que sabe lo que es bueno y lo que no-dije bromeando, en realidad no tenía nada en contra de Jessica, puede que un momento del pasado llegara a detestarla pero ahora simplemente me era indiferente. No sería su amiga, pero tampoco su enemiga.

Mire mi reloj y vi que era muy tarde, eran las 9 de la noche, Edward debía de haber llegado a casa, así que era hora de irme

-Chicas yo me voy-dije mientras cogía mi bolso para pagar-es muy tarde y Edward debe haber llegado al departamento, además tengo que hacer las maletas y todo.

- vale Bells no te preocupes yo invito, y pásatelo bien -dijo Rosalie, bien la próxima vez pagaría yo.

-Adiós Bella-se despidió Angs- disfruta de tus vacaciones-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Adiós Bells-se despidió Rose mientras me alejaba-¡Y folla mucho!-dijo, menos mal que ya no quedaba mucha gente en el bar, sino mi vergüenza hubiera sido mayor, me puse roja como un tomate.

-¡Rosalie!-la reprendí

Y lo único que me gane fueron las risas de ella y Ángela mientras yo salía de la cafetería.

Busque un taxi de nuevo y me marche a casa, debido al tráfico me retrase un poco en llegar pero cuando lo hice subí al departamento encontrando que Edward no estaba, suerte que llevaba una copia de sus llaves, ya era tarde y me resultaba extraño que él no hubiera llegado pero aun así, no me preocupe ya que supuse que se habría entretenido hablando con Esme.

Comencé a preparar la cena, decidí hacer algo rápido. Me estaba comenzando a mosquear, Edward por lo menos podría haberme llamado, ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? No, mejor me quitaba esas ideas de la cabeza, nada malo tendría por qué pasar ¿verdad?

Por mucho que no quisiera estaba comenzando a desesperarme, ¡Maldición! cuando llegara a casa lo mataría por tenerme preocupada, eran ya las 22:00 y no había llegado, me estaba preocupando realmente, decidí llamar a Esme, quizá aun seguía allí.

Cuando estaba marcando el número de Esme, escuche como se abría la puerta del departamento, así que colgué.

Lo vi aparecer por la puerta del salón.

Por un lado estaba aliviada por saber que se encontraba bien pero por otro estaba muy enfadada, lo iba a matar.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE HAS ESTADO EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN?-le dije, ni siquiera le di tiempo a que dijera hola-ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA, PODRIAS HABERME AVISADO DE QUE IBAS A LLEGAR TARDE…

**EDWARD POV**

Guarde el anillo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para que Bella no lo viera mientras tomaba el ascensor, quizá no estaba tan enfadada pensé, o quizá sí, bueno Bella es muy comprensiva intente convencerme, aunque en el fondo sabia que cuando cruzara la puerta de mi departamento me mataría…

…

Abrí la puerta, y vi que las luces de la cocina y el salón estaban encendidas, cuando llegue al salón y me dispuse a saludarla…

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE HAS ESTADO EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN?-Dijo muy muy cabreada-ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA, PODRIAS HABERME AVISADO DE QUE IBAS A LLEGAR TARDE…

Mierda, si que se había enfadado, y la verdad es que podía haberla llamado, siempre la llamaba o le mandaba un mensaje para avisarle de que llegaría tarde.

-Bella amor-intente disculparme-lo siento es que me deje el móvil en el coche, y luego me entretuve hablando con mi madre y cuando llegue al coche mi móvil se había apagado, se le había agotado la batería-intente que todo pareciera creíble.

-Aja-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura a modo de jarra-¿alguna cosa más? ¿También me vas a decir que un extraterrestre pincho las ruedas de tu coche y por eso llegaste más tarde?-dijo, ¡mierda! me conocía demasiado bien y sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-No, Bella cariño realmente lo siento-dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso, echaba de menos sus labios había estado mucho tiempo sin ellos.

Cuando me acerqué a sus labios ladeo la cara y no me quedo más remedio que darle un beso en la mejilla, suspire, me haría sufrir por no haberla llamado.

-Bella no seas cruel déjame besarte-casi le suplique-te he echado de menos-dije haciendo un puchero pero ni eso me dio resultado esta vez.

-¿Cruel? ¿ yo?-dijo alzando una ceja-este es tu castigo por tener tan preocupada a tu novia-y futura esposa pensé yo para mi mismo-y ni se te ocurra acerca a Eddie junior a mi esta noche-dijo señalando mi entrepierna con una leve sonrisa en su rostro -espero que disfrutes de la cena, yo ya he cenado, voy a preparar las maletas-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara, se alejo a través del pasillo con ese movimiento de caderas que me volvía loco, me dieron ganas de ir corriendo y hacerle el amor, pero esta noche Edward junior y yo tendríamos que quedarnos con las ganas…

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**IMPORTANTE: **aviso, en este capi algunas recordáis que había un flash back, pero lo quite, no os preocupéis, ¿recordáis que dije que no planeaba quitar escenas? Bien, pues lo mantengo, este flash back aparecerá porque pertenece a la historia, pero lo hará más adelante, lo voy a incluir en otro capítulo donde sea más adecuado. Además voy a modificar y reescribir dicho flash back (será un poquito distinto, pero creo que os gustara ^^), lo haré más largo y detallado probablemente :)

**.**

**.**

**Reviews respondido: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**jebell Cullen-Swan**_

_Holaa! Gracias por dejarme un review! Y me alegro de que te guste el cap.,_

_si te voy a hacer caso y voy a poner más flash back por parte de ambos para que vayáis conociendo lo que sucedió entre ellos antes de estar a punto de casarse!_

_Saludos!_

_**lalycullen2010**_

_Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo_

_Espero que los sigas leyendo y que te sigan gustando_

_Saludos!_

_**I love Edward**_

_Hola!_

_Jejej yo creo que todas queremos un novio como Edward, :)_

_Me alegro de que te guste el cap, espero que este también te haya gustado_

_Saludos desde España!_

_**Caro Bere Cullen**_

_Holaa!_

_Jejej me alegro de que te guste la historia, espero que la reacción de Alice se haya parecido a la que te has imaginado_

_Saludos! Y gracias por regalarme tu tiempo._

_**Cullen-21-gladys**_

_Hola!_

_Jejej si será algo muy romántico y bonito, estoy deseando escribirlo y que lo leáis!_

_Saludos!_

_**bellaliz**_

_Gracias!_

_Me alegro de que te guste!_

_Si ya queda poco para que le pido matrimonio :):)_

_Saludos y gracias por leerla!_

_**Idta**_

_Holaa!_

_Si a mí también me gusta este Jacob, que solo quiere a Bella como hermana :)_

_Respecto a si Edward es ginecólogo, No, no lo es pero al ser medico conoce el tema aunque no está especializado en ello, por eso en este capítulo añadí ese último flash back, para aclarártelo!_

_Gracias por leer la historia!_

_Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo_

_Saludos ^^_

_**rulezlove1**_

_Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo!, espero que este también te halla parecido chulo!_

_Gracias por leer mi historia_

_Cuidate!_

_**Jeanette Morrison**_

_Gracias por leerlo_

_Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!_

_Saludos! : )_

_**Aryam Shields Masen**_

_Holaa!_

_Gracias por pasarte, tus consejos me han servido de mucho e intentare mejorar para escribir mejor!_

_Gracias! :)_

_Saludos_


	5. Cásate conmigo

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 5: Cásate conmigo

**BELLA POV**

_Pi pipi pi pipipi…._

Como odiaba ese sonido, era el maldito despertador, debían de ser las 7:30 a.m. pues esa era la hora a la que Edward puso el despertador para que nos diera tiempo a desayunar y a vestirnos ya que debíamos estar en el aeropuerto antes de las 10, aunque nuestro avión no salía hasta las 11. Sentí como uno de los brazos de Edward soltaba mi cintura para después apagar el despertador y volver a ponerlo donde se encontraba anteriormente. Yo sonreí, al parecer había dormido toda la noche abrazado a mí, debió de haberme abrazado cuando yo me dormí, porque si no recuerdo mal anoche no le permití que me diera ni el beso de buenas noches…

Edward me acerco más a él con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombreo dándole un beso a mi clavícula

-Buenos días hermosa-dijo somnoliento

-Buenos días-respondí cariñosamente

-¿Ya no estás enfadada?-dijo mientras hacía círculos con sus dedos en mi abdomen

-ummm un poco-murmuré divertida, aunque en realidad el cabreo de ayer que ahora me parecía insignificante se me había pasado completamente

-mmmm ¿y cómo puedo hacer que se te pase el enfado y me perdones?-pregunto con voz mimosa

-No sé-dije juguetonamente encogiéndome de hombros- gánatelo

Edward sonrió contra mi piel y empezó a mordisquear mi hombro para después juguetear con la tela de la camiseta que usaba para dormir **(FP)**, yo me voltee y lo bese con mucho amor, dándole así mis buenos días, él correspondió gustoso a mi beso, y al parecer estaba muy hambriento porque los devoró con muchas ganas, aunque yo no me quedé atrás.

-Vaya cariño parece que tenias hambre-dije burlándome de él, sus labios estaban colorados a causa del beso.

-de ti siempre preciosa-y me mostro esa sonrisa torcida con la que me conquisto.

Salí de la cama con mucha pereza y abrí las ventanas para que entrara luz

-¿Dónde vas Bella? Cierra las ventanas, aun podemos quedarnos en la cama un poco preciosa-dijo tapándose los ojos con las manos, ya que la luz le molestaba.

-Nada de eso Cullen, levántate, tenemos menos de una hora para desayunar y arreglarnos.-dije mientras me quitaba la cómoda camiseta gris y blanca sin mangas y los diminutos shorts color azul oscuro con los que solía dormir, para empezar a vestirme, entonces Edward me llamó

-Bella, ¿puedes venir amor?-dijo, yo me acerque hasta él

-¿Me puedes decir si tengo algo aquí?-dijo señalándose debajo de la mandíbula-es que me pica

-¿dónde?-dije acercándome porque la verdad yo no veía que tuviera nada-Edward no tienes nad… ahhh-y entonces Edward me cogió de la cintura y me tiro a la cama, después el se puso encima mío para que no pudiera levantarme, será tramposo pensé, me había engañado.

-¡Edward!-grite riendo-Se nos va a hacer tarde-él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo formo una jaula alrededor del mío, bajo su cabeza a la altura de la mía y me beso suavemente, pero después el beso fue volviéndose apasionado, yo respondí a ese beso e instintivamente alce mis brazos y rodee su cuello, fue bajando lentamente por mi cuello dejando numerosos besos a su paso hasta que llego al inicio de mis pechos y comenzó a besarlos, yo no sabía cómo retener los gemidos de placer que amenazaban con salir por mi boca.

Íbamos a perder el avión si seguíamos a si, esto no terminaría en uno rapidito, ni siquiera iba a ser rapidito de eso estaba segura, y yo no estaba en las mejores condiciones de pararlo que digamos, estaba en ropa interior, muy excitada y con muchas ganas de hacer el amor con Edward, y él estaba en mis mismas condiciones.

Edward volvió a juntar nuestros labios en un beso más tierno que el anterior, nuestras lengua se acariciaban al compas y sus manos tocaban todo mi cuerpo sensualmente.

-No sabes lo que me cuesta parar y no hacerte el amor-dijo cuando se separó de mis labios-pero lamentablemente si perdemos ese avión no nos iremos de vacaciones, y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerte el amor en cada parte de esa casa y de esa playa que será solamente para nosotros-dijo, y yo me moría de ganas por estar ya allí.

-está bien vamos a vestirnos anda-dije refunfuñando, aunque por más que quisiera no podíamos…

-Esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dejado contratar un avión privado-dijo, y sí, hace unos días se le paso la absurda idea de contratar un avión solo para los dos, ¿acaso estaba loco? Debía de estarlo si pensaba que iba a estar de acuerdo, eso era tirar el dinero

-Edward, eso era gastar mucho dinero en algo que no es realmente necesario, es que era una verdadera estupidez-reclamé-y ponte algo de ropa rápido si no quieres que se nos haga tarde de verdad, porque una vez puedo parar pero dos no-dije sonriendo, aunque era verdad, si empezábamos otra vez no tendría valor para pararlo y mandaría nuestras vacaciones al diablo.

-No me tientes Bella-y se levantó para vestirse, yo lo imité y me fui al armario para coger mi ropa, me puse unos pantalones vaqueros claros cortos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que se abotonaba por delante junto con un cinturón y un collar marrón_** (FP)**_, de zapatos decidí ponerme sandalias planas para ir cómoda, Edward se puso unos pantalones vaqueros largos, y una camisa gris de manga por el codo_** (FP)**_, iba guapísimo, aunque Edward iba guapo con todo.

Desayunamos algo rápido ya que no teníamos tiempo de nada mas, cogimos nuestras maletas y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Aunque evité que Edward contratara el avión privado no pude evitar que comprara pasajes para primera clase, pues según el iríamos más cómodos.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos en los asientos de primera clase, serian como 4 horas de viaje o quizá un poco más, así que llegaríamos por la tarde, después de la hora de comer.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, a pesar de haber dormido bien, había dormido pocas horas y estaba un poco cansada, Edward inclino su cabeza, y beso la mía.

-Descansa amor-dijo-aprovecha las horas que quedan porque esta noche no te pienso dejar cerras los ojos-dijo y yo sonreí, sabía que no me dejaría pero yo tampoco es que los fuera a cerrar, estos días iban a ser geniales.

-Adoro estar en vacaciones contigo-dije antes de dormirme

**EDWARD POV**

Bella llevaba 2 horas dormida, yo no tenía sueño así que estuve leyendo un rato, ayer antes de acostarme había llamado a California y había mandado preparar todo para esta noche, cenaríamos en la playa, había mandado poner antorchar y velas en la arena, era una playa solitaria así que no habría nadie, todo tenía que ser perfecto, a pesar de estar casi cien por cien seguro de que Bella me diría que sí, estaba nervioso ¿y si me decía que no?, ¿y si ella no quería casarse? Es verdad que una vez me dijo que claro que le gustaría pero ¿y si había cambiado de opinión?

De repente tenía muchas dudas y sobre todo tenía miedo de que me rechazara esta noche, pero decidí que por el bien de mi salud mental me quitaría esas ideas de la cabeza, Bella me amaba y ella sabía que yo también la amaba, ambos estábamos seguros de lo que teníamos, de nuestra relación y de que queríamos estar juntos para siempre, así que nada tenía por qué salir mal.

Llevaba el anillo muy bien guardado en la maleta, solo esperaba que no hubiera problemas con el equipaje al llegar a California…

-Disculpa guapo-escuche que me hablaba una voz femenina, me voltee y vi a una mujer, con un uniforme, era la azafata, una chica muy, muy maquillada, era rubia teñida, y llevaba las uñas pintadas de un rojo muy resaltante-Van a servir la comida, ¿Qué deseas para comer?-la tipa me estaba tuteado sin tener nada de confianza conmigo, aunque la confianza se la estaba dando ella sola.

-Emmm…. sí, para mi pollo acompañado de ensalada por favor y para mi novia unos raviolis-dije remarcando la palabra novia.

-¿y de beber deseas algo?-dijo guiñándome un ojo, esto era increíble, me estaba coqueteando, que no veía que tengo novia-puede incluir bebida alcohólica si lo desea, o bien agua o refrescos.

-Dos coca-colas por favor.-dije

-Bien, ¿deseas algo más?-dijo sugerentemente mientras pasaba un dedo por el escote del uniforme, puaj me daban ganas de vomitar solamente de verla, era patética.

-No, nada más-dije de manera cortante, la chica se volteo y se fue, menos mal ya no la soportaba.

Bella seguía dormida, y no quería despertarla pero íbamos a comer y esta mañana habíamos desayunado poco así que tenía que comer algo.

-Bella, amor-le susurré al oído, pero no se despertaba, me quede mirándola, Bella era una mujer muy hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, me gustaba todo de ella, su sonrisa, su mirada, su cuerpo, su personalidad, era absolutamente perfecta para mí, había tenido mucha suerte en encontrar una mujer como ella, nos complementábamos tan bien, ella era mi mundo entero.

-Bella-la volví a llamar-despierta dormilona-dije

-mmm-murmuro antes de abrir los ojos.

-He pedido la comida, te he pedido raviolis-ella sonrió y entonces supe que recordó aquella vez que me tiro un plato de raviolis en la cabeza… aquel día fue muy interesante

-Uummm ¡raviolis!, eso me trae recuerdos agradables-dijo sonriéndome, y la verdad es que a mí también me los trajo, aquella fue la primera vez que le toque el culo a Bella, aunque como era de esperar con ella no termine demasiado bien…

-Claro como tú no fuiste el que terminó con un plato de raviolis en la cabeza-dije

-te lo tenías merecido, eso te pasaba por poner tus manos donde no debías-dijo riendo-además yo tampoco es que terminara en buenas condiciones…

_Inicio flash back_

_Emmett había tenido una excelente idea para celebrar su cumpleaños, había decidido organizar una acampada, así que después de dos horas de coche nos encontrábamos en algún lugar perdido del mapa del Este de Estado Unidos y cerca de un río, ni siquiera sabíamos dónde estábamos exactamente…_

_Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos terminando de montar las tiendas de campaña, en una dormiría Rosalie y Emmett en otra Alice y Bella, y en otra Jasper y yo. Las chicas estaban preparando la comida, Emmett se había empeñado en llevar raviolis, aunque sinceramente yo creo que era un tontería, pues era un plato que se comía caliente y aquí en medio de bosque no había microondas ni nada para calentar, así que lo único que podíamos hacer era encender una fogata o comerlos helados._

_Una vez que terminamos de armar las tiendas de campaña Emmett se puso manos a la obra con los raviolis, vi como la pequeña figura de Alice corría hacia el río y se metía dentro de él chapoteando como una niña pequeña en la bañera de su casa, como no había leña para encender el fuego Emmett decidió ir a buscarla y Rosalie lo acompaño por si necesitaba "ayuda"_

_Estaba seguro de que esos dos tardarían un rato en venir, por lo tanto al final solo quedamos Jasper, Bella y yo, ellos dos se encontraban hablando así que yo me acerque para integrarme en la conversación, Bella iba irresistible, la verdad es que Bella estaba muy buena, hoy llevaba unos pantalones cortos con un pequeño cinturón rojo, que conjuntaba con la parte superior de su bikini que era blanco con detalles rojos__** (FP).**_

_Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que nos besamos en la fiesta de mi casa, y las cosas no habían sido lo mismo, una pequeña parte de mi la miraba de otra manera, la veía con unos ojos con los que jamás había mirado a otras chicas, Bella era distinta, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de ser un maldito capullo con ella porque aunque me costara admitirlo no quería enamorarme de ella ni de nadie, pero tampoco quería que Bella tuviera ojos para otro chico que no fuera yo. _

_Esta chica me estaba volviendo loco, estaba descolocando por completo mi vida._

_-¡Ey Jasper! ¡Esta noche te voy a tener muy vigilado! Ni te creas que te vas a escapar con mi hermanita-dije bromeando, aunque él sabía que iba que una parte de mi se lo estaba diciendo en serio-Hola preciosa-dije agarrándola por la cintura, y cuando mis dedos tocaron la piel desnuda de su cintura sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo._

_-Hola estúpido-dijo aparatando secamente mi mano de su cintura-y por si no lo recuerdas media neurona te he dicho mil veces que no me llames preciosa._

_-Pero es lo que eres cariño-dije sonriendo, me encantaba hacerla enfadar, se veía adorable_

_-Puuuf-resopló-por tu bien, no te acerque demasiado a mí este fin de semana, cada vez te soporto menos y sería capaz de ahogarte-dijo alejándose de mí, pues qué pena porque lo menos que tenía en mente ahora mismo era alejarme de ella, este iba a ser un fin de semana muy divertido._

_-¿tan pronto empezáis?-contuvo una carcajada, creo que ellos ya estaban más que artos de que siempre estuviéramos peleando, pero era ella la que siempre me provocaba, yo nunca hacía nada…. bueno vale igual eso no era cierto… pero ¡bah! ¿Qué importaba? Me gustaba molestarla- paso de volver a estar dentro del campo de batalla, voy a pasar un rato con Alice-dijo Jasper_

_Bien, me quedaría a solas con Bella. Eso me gustaba._

_-Las manos donde las pueda ver-dije, y el sonrió levantando las manos_

_-¡No! pero Jasper, no me dejes sola con el neurótico-refunfuño Bella, aunque Jasper ya había salido huyendo_

_-¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo o qué?-dije mirándola fijamente, ponerla nerviosa era la mejor parte siempre. _

_-Oh por dios Edward tú lo que menos me das es miedo-dijo, mientras yo me acercaba a ella, podía ver que realmente se ponía inquieta conforme me acercaba a ella-simplemente eres detestable y estar contigo me produce nauseas._

_-Admítelo Bella tienes miedo de no poder controlar tus impulsos cuando estas cerca mío-dije situándome a escasos centímetros de ella-te pongo nerviosa porque te gusto.- sonreí de forma altanera_

_-Eres un creído-dijo- tu nunca me podrías gustar, eres insensible, inmaduro y mujeriego, claramente no eres mi tipo-dijo mirándome intensamente, y le hubiera creído de no ser porque sus ojos me decían otra cosa. _

_¡Joder Edward! ¿Desde cuándo te fijas en los ojos de una chica y no en sus tetas? _

_-No te creo-entonces en un movimiento rápido enrede mis brazos en su cintura creando así una jaula en su cuerpo de la que no podía escapa, me acerque a su oído-en el fondo me deseas, todas me deseáis y tú no serás la excepción-lentamente baje mis manos a su culo y lo apreté suavemente, allí fue cuando ella reaccionó, y ¡maldita sea! dio la casualidad de que se encontraba ese plato de ravioles detrás de ella, ese plato que segundos después de reaccionar estampó en mi cabeza, que asco, todo la salsa junto con los raviolis cayendo por mi cara, suerte que no estaban calientes si no, no sé qué hubiera pasado._

_Así que después de eso seguí mis impulsos y la cogí de las piernas y la tome, quedando doblada sobre mi hombro con su cintura apoyada en el, la agarre de los muslos para que no se cayera, mientras que ella gritaba como una loca. ¡Te vas a enterar Swan!_

_-¡¿Qué haces?! Suéltame idiota-y comenzó a darme puñetazos en la espalda a la vez que pataleaba-Edward bájame o te juro que te voy a matar._

_Yo me dirigí andando a pasos largos al río, porque sí, pensaba tirarla conmigo al agua._

_-Vamos Bella solo quiero que me acompañes a darme un baño, hace calor y sería una persona muy sucia si me dejo esto en la cabeza, es una asquerosidad-dije sonriendo_

_-No te atrevas Edward-gritaba mientras yo avanzaba hacia el agua, había una zona con cascada que estaba bastante profunda, perfecta para un chapuzón __**(FP)**__-¡EDWARD! Te he dicho que me bajes, ¡me voy a enfadar realmente si no lo haces!_

_Cuando llegue a la orilla, sin pensármelo salte y la lleve a ella conmigo, sentí el agua fría impactar con mi cuerpo, era muy agradable puesto que hacía bastante calor, suerte que llevaba el bañador puesto, intenté no soltar a Bella pero ella consiguió librarse de las manos que la sujetaban, cuando por fin salí a la superficie busque a Bella con la mirada y cuando la encontré vi que se dirigía hacia a mí con una cara de "Te voy a matar Cullen", luego escuché la risas de Jasper y Alice, a las cuales me uní._

_Bella llegó hasta mi y comenzó a gritarme aunque la verdad no la entendí muy bien, finalmente para que se callara no me dejo otra alternativa que besarla porque me tenía la cabeza loca, bueno en realidad tenía muchas ganas de besarla desde aquella noche así que admito que utilice esto como excusa._

_Ella se quedo en shock porque no se lo esperaba, su boca sabia a agua dulce, y sus labios estaban mojados, podía escuchar los abucheos de Alice y Jasper acompañados por sus risas, después me separe de Bella y esta se quedo mirándome sin hacer nada, aproveche y comencé a nadar a toda velocidad hasta la orilla, sabía que ahora sí que me iba a matar o al menos estaba seguro de que me golpearía._

_-Te voy a descuartizar Edward-gritaba y yo solo reía como un niño travieso-cuando te pille te voy a matar, y te voy a pegar una patada en los huevos que te vas a quedar estéril pedazo de gilipollas._

_Después salí corriendo entre los árboles y ella iba detrás de mi aun gritándome, puesto que le llevaba ventaja me permití el lujo de mirarla y prácticamente se me hizo la boca agua, su pelo mojado chocaba con su cara, iba empapada, las gotitas de agua caían por sus pechos y resbalaban por su cintura, joder se veía muy sexy, no sé cómo pero me quede demasiado tiempo mirándola porque cuando me di cuenta había saltado hacia mí y me había caído al suelo de espalda quedando ella a horcajadas sobre mí, las gotas de su ropa mojada caían sobre mi cuerpo también húmedo erizándome la piel._

_Mis ojos fueron directo a su boca, la cual estaba entreabierta debido al esfuerzo de correr, respiraba agitadamente, y su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, apenas había un leve roce entre nuestros sexo, pero al parecer eso fue suficiente para que mi fiel compañero se despertara y saludara a Bella, y como no, ella lo notó, lo sé porque comenzó a ponerse nerviosa._

_-¿Edward eres ninfómano?-preguntó seria, pero sabía que se estaba burlando-¿¡es que acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa grandísimo pervertido!? _

_-¡Eh! No es mi culpa-dije en mi defensa-¡es tuya! Te he dicho mil veces que me pones mucho preciosa-dije riendo al ver su cara, volvía a querer golpearme, era imposible no reír. _

_-Eres un cerdo-dijo levantándose de un salto de encima mío._

_-No soy yo el que ha lanzado encima de ti-le recordé-es tú culpa por provocarme-dije mientras me levantaba, y pude ver como se sonrojaba._

_Ese fue el principio de un día que prometía muchas sorpresas…_

…

_Fin flash Back_

_-_Sí, definitivamente fue un gran día-dije sonriendo

En ese momento volvió la azafata que anteriormente había "intentado", sin éxito, coquetearme, y nos sirvió la comida para después marcharse aunque no sin antes sonreírme y guiñarme un ojo.

-Zorra… -susurró por lo bajinis Bella creyendo que yo no la escucharía

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa-admití sonriendo pasándole un bote de coca-cola

-No estoy celosa-dijo defendiéndose-solo es que odio ver cómo te desnudan con la mirada, ¿de verdad no se dan cuenta de que tienes novia?, son unas descaradas-dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

-No le des importancia preciosa-mi tono de voz paso de burlón a dulce- ellas podrán desnudarme con la mirada pero solo tú puedes hacerlo realmente cada noche-dije mientras la besaba suavemente.

A pesar de lo que yo le estaba diciendo, podía ponerme fácilmente en su piel porque yo me ponía de muy mala ostia cuando algún imbécil se comía con la mirada a Bella en mis narices, o cuando algún iluso coqueteaba con ella… oh, sí ahí era cuando me entraban unas terribles ganas de dar golpes e insultar.

-Yo puedo hacer mucho más que desnudarte en realidad-me quedé mirando cómo se mordía su labio inferior

-¿en serio?-ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza-eso parece interesante, y ¿qué más puedes hacer?-jugué

-Yo puedo abrazarte, acariciarte, besarte, morderte… -me guiño un ojo y yo reí- pero ¿sabes lo que de verdad puedo hacer mejor que nadie?-una tímida sonrisa apareció por la comisura de sus labios –yo soy capaz de decirte cuanto te amo con el corazón en la mano.-rozó mis labios con sus dedos

Y entonces sonreí, sonreí mucho, y como un completo idiota, pero poco me importo tener cara de imbécil en este momento.

-Algo extraordinario debí hacer en mi anterior vida para tenerte hoy aquí hermosa, y no sabes lo jodidamente agradecido que estoy por ello.-bese sus dedos

-Te amo tanto Edward-y mi corazón se hincho tanto que casi se salía de mi pecho, ¡diablos! sencillamente la adoraba

-Y yo a ti hermosa-murmure ya con mi boca sobre la suya.

Comimos tranquilamente, y después ambos estuvimos hablando de lo que haríamos en nuestras vacaciones, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le tenía preparado, así pasamos el resto del viaje hasta que aterrizamos en California, en el aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco.

Una vez llegamos tuvimos que esperar un largo rato para coger nuestras maletas y después casi unos 30 minutos para llegar a la casa que tenían mis padres en una de las playas californianas.

**BELLA POV**

El paisaje era maravilloso _**(FP)**_, era un día soleado y alegre, podía sentir la brisa del mar entrando en mis pulmones, había estado aquí anteriormente pero nunca dejaría de admirar la belleza de este lugar; la casa se encontraba situada sobre un nivel superior rocoso enfrente de una de las tantas playas solitarias de California, lo que hacía que las vistas a dichas playas fueran increíblemente hermosas.

La casa **(FP)** era principalmente blanca, aunque también tenia zonas recubiertas con madera que le daban un toque muy moderno, tenía grandes ventanales con marcos de madera oscura y una enorme piscina junto al verde jardín, tenía dos pisos, en el primero se encontraba la cocina, dos salas de estar, un baños, y dos dormitorios, en la segunda planta había 4 dormitorios, dos baños, y dos de los cuatro dormitorios tenían baño personal, también había un amplio balcón con unas lindas vistas al mar y a la piscina, la cual era gigantesca y alargada, alrededor de esta había hamacas para tomar el sol y descansar.

Cerca de la piscina, en el jardín trasero, había un fino caminito que bajaba hasta la playa, donde justo ahora el mar estaba en calma ¡escuchar el suave y relajante vaivén del agua me hizo pensar que esto se acercaba bastante al paraíso!

La mayor parte de la tarde la pasamos deshaciendo nuestras maletas y colocando la ropa en los armarios, la casa estaba muy limpia pues todas las semanas venían a limpiarla, además de que Esme avisó al servició de limpieza para que la arreglaran para hoy.

La habitación en la que nos encontrábamos era hermosa, estaba en la segunda plata de la casa, y era muy grande, con paredes blancas y grandes ventanas_** (FP)**_, en el centro había una gran cama, había dos puertas, una era la del aseo personal y la otra era la del gran vestidor que había_** (FP)**_.

Cuando por fin terminamos de ordenarlo todo Edward me agarró de la cintura y me acercó hasta él quedando de esta manera nuestros cuerpos pegados.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo

-Edward… -repliqué a la espera de que me hubiera comprado uno de esos regalos caros que por alguna estúpida razón le gustaba comprarme-

-Ssshhh-dijo juntando nuestras frentes-déjame consentirte Bella, déjame mimarte, además te prometo que no es nada ostentoso, sólo te quiero invitar a cenar-dijo sonriendo

-Está bien-acepte-¿Y dónde me vas a llevar a cenar? Porque cariño, estamos bastante lejos de San Francisco o de cualquier otro sitio como para ir andando a un restaurante y los taxis de servicio nocturno no vienen por esta zona a estas horas-dije, bueno a no ser, claro, que hubiera llamado a uno… ¿entonces iríamos a la ciudad ahora? ¿O iríamos a otro lugar? Me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad, probablemente iríamos a San Francisco porque era el lugar más cercano o puede que…

-Es una sorpresa-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos rozando levemente su nariz con la mía-no te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos, tú solo arréglate, dentro de una hora nos vamos.

Así que sin más, salió del dormitorio y yo me quedé sola, por lo que me puse a arreglarme inmediatamente, me di un baño en la bañera de hidromasaje para relajarme, tras salir de esta me sequé el pelo y me maquille, aun me quedaban 20 minutos, el tiempo justo para elegir lo que ponerme, me decidí por un vestido blanco corto palabra de honor_**(FP)**_, acompañado por unos altos tacones color crema que combinaban con los pequeños detalles color crema de mi vestido, también me puse un conjunto de ropa interior blanco para que no se transparentara con el vestido y finalmente me arregle el pelo dejándomelo suelto; en ese momento entro Edward en la habitación, con unos pantalones beige y una camisa blanca.

Iba guapísimo, y muy sexy con su pelo revuelto hacia todos lados, yo le sonreí y me acerque hasta él.

-Estás hermosa amor-dijo

-Tu tampoco estas mal-dije sonriendo antes de ponerme de puntillas para unir nuestros labios-¿Vamos?

-Sí pero antes tienes que hacer algo-dijo mientras se giraba-cierra los ojos-dijo mostrándome un pañuelo que había traído con él.

-Edward me voy a caer, y en vez de cenar tendremos que ir al hospital-dije a modo de protesta pero él negó con la cabeza.

Se coloco detrás de mí y alzo el pañuelo para ponérmelo.

-¿Confías en mí?-susurro detrás de mi oreja

-Siempre amor-dije mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como la suave tela cubría mis ojos impidiéndome ver nada, todo se volvió oscuro.

Después me guio y sentó sobre algo blandito, era la cama, y con suma delicadeza comenzó a repartir besos en mi pierna, hasta que llego a mi tobillo derecho y me quito el zapato, para después quitarme el otro

-¿Por qué me quitas los zapatos?-pregunte dudando, cómo se suponía que iba a ir por la calle desclasa

-te ves sexy con ellos y hacen que tus piernas aun sean más irresistibles y hermosas pero irás más cómoda sin ellos-dijo mientras me cogía de las manos para ponerme en pie-ya lo entenderás

Sentí como Edward me abrazaba por la espalda y me daba un besito en el cuello

-Te amo-susurró, entonces sentí como uno de sus brazos pasaba por debajo de mis piernas y el otro quedaba en mi espalda, de repente mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo e instintivamente lleve mis manos al cuello de Edward.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces?-dije riendo al sentir que me llevaba a volandas

-Evitar que te rompas una pierna amor-dijo.

Sentí como bajábamos las escaleras y como se abría una puerta, supuse que era la que daba al jardín ya que pude percibir el fuerte olor a cloro cuando Edward pasó cerca de la piscina, después solo se oía el mar, podía sentir la brisa que corría y que hacía que mi pelo bailara suavemente.

Edward me depositó con mucho cuidado en el suelo donde pude sentir la suave y fresca arena de playa, comenzamos a andar cogidos de la mano para que me guiara, a pesar de confiar plenamente en él y saber que estaba segura a su lado, tenía la sensación de que me iba a chocar con algo en cualquier momento por lo que mis pasos eran inseguros.

-Tranquila Bella, puedes andar con seguridad que no te vas a golpear con una palmera o algo parecido-aseguró, y podría jurar que se estaba riendo.

Tras avanzar unos pasos más nos detuvimos y sentí como las manos de Edward comenzaban a quitarme el nudo del pañuelo.

-¿Vamos a hacer picnic en la playa?-dije bromeando

-Algo similar-dijo, ¿qué era lo que estaba planeando?

Entonces quito la el pañuelo de mis ojos, y puede verlo todo con claridad, efectivamente nos encontrábamos en la playa, aunque eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, cuando gire la cabeza pude ver una mesa cubierta por una fina tela blanca _**(FP) **_acompañada por velas y dos sillas a los lados, alrededor había antorchas clavadas en el suelo y velas que iluminaban la playa, había cuatro palos de madera tropical alrededor de la mesa los cuales estaban envueltos en doseles blancos que se movían tenuemente debido al viento y que formaban un cuadrado alrededor de la mesa.

Esto era hermoso.

-Edward… -susurré, ni siquiera sabía que decir, estaba muy impresionada, todo era tan romántico, tan perfecto y mágico, tan increíble… tan Edward-esto es hermoso amor.

El me sonrió y me cogió de la mano, yo se la tome y ambos nos acercamos a la mesa, caballerosamente me ofreció la silla para después ir a sentarse él a mi lado.

Cenamos pescado acompañado de vino, Edward me contó durante la cena cómo había organizado esta maravillosa sorpresa, me dijo que mientras yo me duchaba había venido un chef y un ayudante a preparar la cena y la mesa, mientras él se arreglaba, aunque según Edward hubiera preferido cocinar él mismo.

Se estaba muy a gusto en la playa, no hacía calor debido a la brisa del mar acompañada por el viento, pero tampoco hacia frio, todo era perfecto, casi tan perfecto como Edward.

-¿Brindamos?-dijo Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que amaba

-Por supuesto-dije-¿Y por qué brindamos doctor?-dije con una amplia sonrisa en la cara

-Por ti, por la mujer que le ha dado sentido a mi vida-dijo, y aquellas palabras me llegaron al corazón

-Y por ti, por el hombre que me hace feliz, que me hace sentir una mujer completa, y que no deja de sorprenderme-dije esto último refiriéndome a esta hermosa velada.

Ambos brindamos sonriendo y felices por nosotros, por lo que teníamos, por lo que habíamos construido.

Después de la cena Edward me pidió que diéramos un paseo por la playa, y yo acepte encantada, ambos fuimos agarrados de la mano, y no sé en qué momento Edward se quito los zapatos porque ahora iba, al igual que yo, sin ellos.

Allí donde la luz de las antorchas y de las velas aun iluminaba la playa nos detuvimos, entonces Edward me atravesó con esa mirada penetrante que poseía aquel brillo especial que la caracterizaba y la diferenciaba de cualquier otra.

-Te amo Bella, te amo tanto amor, nunca pensé poder llegar a sentir esto por nadie, hasta que llegaste tú aquella noche y me pegaste una cachetada, desde ese momento tú y yo sabemos que todo cambio… -dijo tomando mis manos

-me encanta amanecer contigo cada mañana y ver tu sonrisa, me encanta que me digas que me amas cuando te hago el amor, adoro cuando te ruborizas, cuando dormimos abrazados o cuando te como a besos-me hizo sonreír- todo, adoro todo de ti, no eres simplemente la persona con la que estoy saliendo, sino que eres mucho más, eres mi amante, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi vida entera se reduce a ti, lo eres todo-dijo y dio un beso a mi mano para después hincar una rodilla en la arena y quedar arrodillado frente a mí.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, mis ojos ya se había humedecido y la sonrisa tímida pero emocionada que tenía en mi rostro no la podría borrar nadie en este momento por mucho que se esforzara en hacerlo.

- Por eso quiero pedirte algo esta noche, aquí…. Bajo las estrellas y la luna, y junto a este mar que por muy grande que sea, es insignificante comparado con el amor que siente mi corazón por ti-

Mis piernas eran gelatina cada vez que él me hablaba de esta forma, cuando me decía palabras tan dulces capaces de derretir hasta la más dura y gélida de las piedras.

En ningún momento nuestras miradas se desviaron, yo lo miraba fijamente, con amor, y él me correspondía esa mirada, vi como sacaba algo de su bolsillo, pero no vi que era, pues era muy pequeño

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿me concederías el gran honor de ser mi esposa? ¿De ser mi compañera? ¿De ser la madre de mis hijos? ¿De estar conmigo toda la vida?-y entonces abrió la cajita que tenía en su mano en forma de corazón, dentro había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y un diamante, porque estaba segura de que eso es lo que era y probablemente después lo matara por comprarlo, en el cual se podía ver la luna reflejada, sentí como mis ojos se humedecían cada vez más.-

-Sí, claro que sí, sabes que lo que más quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti-respondí, entonces Edward alzó mi mano y coloco el hermoso anillo-que llevaba una inscripción en su parte oculta, la cual decía _"Aquí está mi corazón, guárdalo bien E.C."_ -en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda y deposito un beso en él.

Cuando se puso en pie, acuno mi cara entre sus manos y unió nuestros labios en un beso cargado de amor, sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los míos, mientras que mi boca invitaba a su lengua a entrar tentadoramente, alce mis manos y rodee su cuello, él llevo sus brazos a mi cintura, la cual envolvió abrazándome, sentí como mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y mi cuerpo se pegaba mas al de Edward.

Sin dejar de besarme me volvió a coger en volandas y me llevó hasta el dormitorio donde me deposito suavemente sobre la cama posicionándose él encima de mí.

Yo lo atraje de nuevo hacia mí para besarlo, quería sentirlo, volver a probar su sabor, sentir el calor de su cuerpo… comencé a desabotonarle la camisa poco a poco, no había prisa, teníamos toda la noche para amarnos.

Solo cuando nos faltó el aire nuestros labios se separaron, Edward me incorporo levemente para poder llegar hasta la cremallera del vestido que estaba en mi espalda, cuando la encontró la bajo y me quito el vestido, el cual tiro a algún lugar de la habitación, después volvió a recostarme y continuo besándome,

-Te amo-susurraba contra mis labios-me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del universo

-y yo-dije para después comenzar a mordisquear su cuello-te necesito, necesito que me hagas el amor solo como tú me lo haces.

Sus labios atacaron de nuevo los míos, aunque por poco tiempo para mi gusto, ya que comenzó a besar mi cuello, sentía su respiración sobre mi piel sensible enviando escalofríos por mi columna y mis brazos. El deseo comenzaba a nublar mis sentidos así que me las apañe para llegar hasta sus pantalones para conseguir desabrochárselos y quitárselos, me miro a los ojos los cuales se habían oscurecido, sabía que estaba ardiendo por dentro, esa mirada lo delataba, estaba ansioso, tanto como yo, lo pude comprobar cuando lamió mi garganta y dio un mordisco en ella

-Mmmm-ronronee de placer.

Estaba segura que me quedaría una marca de ese mordisco, pero no me importaba.

No tardo en quitarme el sujetador y dejar mis pecho expuesto a él, se metió mi pezón a su boca para jugar con él, mientras una de sus manos bajo a mi muslo para manosearlo a su antojo, yo simplemente estaba hecha un flan, estaba volando, las emociones y sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran demasiado placenteras.

Note como Eddie junior estaba muy, muy despierto así que decidí darle algo de juego y comencé a rozar nuestros sexos, Edward gimió audiblemente y yo sonreí pero no pare, Edward estaba muy excitado, tanto que modio mi pecho haciéndome gritar de placer

-¡Ahhh! -gemí muy alto-Edward… me estas matando amor

-Esto no es nada cariño con lo que te espera esta noche-dijo cuando soltó mi pecho para besar mi clavícula.

Decidí que era injusto que yo estuviera recibiendo tanto placer y él no, así que puse las manos sobre su pecho y lo empuje dándole la vuelta quedando yo encima de él, me puse a horcajadas y me moví en círculos sobre su miembro haciéndole gemir.

Le quite los bóxers y los tire al suelo, y no me había equivocado el miembro de Edward estaba muy despierto y listo para mí, pero decidí darle algo de juego antes así que comencé a acariciarlo

-Bellaaa…. Ah-ah… -gemía Edward-no juegues c-con fuego… mmm-dijo entrecortadamente

Yo le sonreí y metí su miembro en mi boca, lo metí todo lo que pude, ya que era muy grande y no me cabía, comencé a chupárselo de arriba abajo a un buen ritmo.

-J-joder Bella-gemía

Pase mi lengua por la punta de su erección haciendo círculos y con mi otra mano comencé a masajear sus testículos, el pene de Edward comenzaba a palpitar y eso era señal de que estaba a punto de correrse así que aceleré mi ritmo

-Ahh… Be-bella… p-para-dijo entrecortadamente- me voy a correr…. en tu boca… sino…te… quitas... ah-ahh

Pare un segundo solamente para mirarle a los ojos, su cara reflejaba claramente placer y yo me sentía feliz por causárselo

-Es lo que quiero-murmure sensualmente-quiero que te corras en mi boca-y volví a meter su miembro en mi boca

-¡O-oh joder!... ¡Bella-a!-no puedo negar que esto me encantaba, saber que estaba a punto de correrse por lo que yo le hacía me encendía demasiado a mi también.

Di unas cuantas lamidas más y se corrió fuertemente en mi boca

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡aahh! …..mierda…. ¡sí! Juro q-que…. Eres-s putamente perfecta en t-todo-dijo agitado mientras se corría en mi boca y yo tragaba su delicioso semen.

Me encontraba muy caliente, necesitaba sentirlo, me acerque hambrienta a sus labios y se los comí enteros, sus manos viajaron a mi culo el cual apretó y masajeo, me quito las bragas que aun llevaba puestas y las arrojo al suelo, me pego a su cuerpo donde sentí su erección de nuevo en mi abdomen.

-Edward n-necesito…. ¡Ah-ahhh!-no pude terminar de decir la frase porque Edward mordió de nuevo mi pecho

-¿Qué necesitas amor?-dijo sobre la piel de mi pecho

-Que me hagas el amor-dije mientras él me ponía bocabajo quedando él encima mío, ponía sentir su pene rozar la entrada de mi centro y moría de anticipación. ¡Diablos! lo quería dentro de mí ya.

-E-edward… por favor…. -gemí ya que no me penetraba, me estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Cariño antes te he dicho que no jugaras con fuego y no me has hecho caso-dijo rozándome con su miembro-creo que te mereces un castigo-dijo y bajo su cabeza para besar mi abdomen donde poco a poco subió para acunar mis pechos entre sus manos y besarlos-

Ahhh… ummmm… - suspiré cerrando los ojos, con sus besos me derretía, me sentía en las nubes.

Quitó una de sus manos y la bajo con mucha lentitud a mi centro el cual empezó a acariciar, y sin esperármelo de golpe me metió dos dedos dentro.

-¡A-ay!... ¡ahhh! ¡ah! ¡S-si!-grité

-Tan deliciosamente estrecha como siempre-dijo sacando de repente ambos dedos.

-Edward no me tortures…. -gimoteé haciendo un puchero-… por favor cariño-Hizo como que se lo pensaba durante unos largos segundo y me penetró de una sola estocada tomándome por sorpresa y haciéndonos gemir a ambos

-Ahhh….s-si-i así cariño no p-pares-dije-métemela hasta el fondo… m-mmmm…

-¿Así?-dijo sacando todo su miembro y metiéndomelo de golpe

-Ah-ahh ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Edward… Ahhh-ahh-ahh-gemía descontroladamente

Todo estaba en silencio, solo el sonido de las olas del mar, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y el choque de nuestros cuerpos junto con nuestros altos gemidos, llenaba la habitación.

Se comenzó a formar un remolino de placer en mi vientre que amenazaba con explotar, Edward acelero el ritmo pues su miembro latía dentro de mí.

-Edward más, m-más… rápido….-pedí entre gemidos.- ¡Ahh así, así amor! ¡S-sigue!

-¡D-diablos! Bella e-estoy a punto de correrme ¡ah!-

-¡E-EDWARD!... ¡A-HHH! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! -grite muy alto cuando mis paredes internas se apretaron alrededor de su miembro haciendo que me corriese muy fuertemente.

Edward siguió penetrándome, estaba a punto de llegar así que apreté su miembro y en unas pocas estocadas mas llego a su propio clímax, se derrumbo sobre mí, pero no dejo su peso sobre mí, ya que apenas sentía su peso.

Nos quedamos unos minutos recuperando la respiración, Edward aun se encontraba dentro de mí, y me encantaba la sensación de tener nuestros cuerpos conectados. Cuando nuestras respiraciones eran acompasadas Edward nos giró a los dos quedando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, y saliéndose de mi interior, en ese momento me sentí vacía.

Comenzó a acariciar mi pelo y dar pequeños besos en el.

-Te amo-dije depositando un beso en su cuello

-y yo-dijo y me miro sonriendo-Te amo más que a mi propia vida futura señora Cullen

Suspiré antes de que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios al escucharlo llamarme así.

Y como cada noche hacia, me hizo tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, pero esta noche me había hecho tocar las estrellas con las manos.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Otro capítulo reeditado…. ^.^ y perfil actualizado, ya podéis ver las imágenes de los 5 capis :) y por cierto ¡FELIZ AÑO 2013!**

**Espero que en este año cumpláis todo lo que os habéis propuesto, y que tengáis muchísima suerte en todo! Desde este pequeñito rincón del planeta os deseo de corazón lo mejor de lo mejor para este nuevo año a todos/as **

**Muchos abrazos, Nika :)**

**.**

**Vampirekaro! Muchas gracias por la ayuda y los consejos siempre :) **

**.**

**.**

**Como sabéis no voy a borrar los rr que respondí así que aquí están de nuevo.**

**Reviews respondidos:**

_**Cullen-21-gladys**_

_Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap., y gracias por pasarte! :)_

_Saludos!_

_**I love Edward**_

_Holaaa! Me alegro de que te guste! Jacob si que aparece en el cap. 3, pero es el hermano de Bella, así que la quiere como tal, no te preocupes no voy a liar las cosas con Jacob, y por el momento la historia no se va a complicar porque a mi no me gusta el drama, y Charlie y Renee si que saldrán pero más adelante, no te preocupes ^^. Cuídate! Saludos desde España!_

_**Aryam Shields Masen**_

_Holaaa! Si gracias ya te enviare un mensaje privado para preguntarte un par de cosillas! Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, Saludos :)_

_**vivi s**_

_Holaa!, jeje me alegro de que te guste la manera en la que escribo la historia, si he intentado que sea muy romántico, espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por leerme! Saludos :)_

_**Idta**_

_Holaa! Jejejej si Edward era un autentico gilipollas, suerte que ha cambiado, Pues me costó mucho elegir el anillo, porque soy una persona indecisa y había muchos que me gustaba, pero finalmente me decidí por ese, me alegro de que te haya gustado, Saludos :)_

_**Caro. Bere. Cullen**_

_Holaaa!, jeje si ya por fin tiene el anillo!, espero que te haya gustado este cap., Saludos desde España :)_

_**Kalicullen**_

_Jejeejej! Me alegro de que te guste! Saludos y espero que me sigas leyendo :)_

_**Susana**_

_Hola! Muchas gracias me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia, y si necesitas algo no dudes en consultármelo! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, Saludos desde España :)_

_**Susana Minguell**_

_Holaa! Muchas gracias por leerla, me alegro de que te guste y que la leas, muchas gracias :), Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, y que me sigas leyendo, Saludos desde España!_

_**Nelly McCarthy**_

_Gracias!, espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo_

_Saludos!_

_**bellaliz**_

_Holaaa! Me alegro que te gustara, si seguí tu consejo y por la mañana lo intento, aunque no pudieron ^^ Cuídate_

_**Dianii**_

_Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara, Cuídate mucho! :)_

_**Medialuna**_

_Holaaa!, jejej gracias por regalarme tu tiempo! Y si yo también odio a los Jacob que actúan como el malo de la historia, por eso decidí que en esta no iba a ser así. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, Un saludo :)_

_**marihel**_

_Gracias por leerla, me alegro de que te gustara! Saludosss!_

_**bella340**_

_Hola!, gracias, espero que te haya gustado este cap. También! Saludos y cuídate _

_**EeSsTtEeFfAaNnIiAa**_

_Hola! Gracias por pasarte, y me alegro de que te haya gustadooo! Saludos desde España! :)_

_**jebell Cullen-Swan**_

_Hola! Je je je si a Edward al principio era muy gilipollas, pero ya ha cambiado y ahora es todo un amor je je_

_Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y gracias por pasarte! Saludosss_

_**yeraldin23**_

_Holaa! muchas gracias por leer la historia, de verdad me pone muy contenta! Espero que te guste el cap, Saludos desde España! :)_


	6. California s Beach

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 6: California´s Beach

**BELLA POV**

Algo suave recorría mi pierna y mi abdomen de arriba para abajo mientras yo aun tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía un cosquilleo cuando tocaba mi cuerpo, era algo suave pero no eran los labios de Edward. Abrí los ojos, y lo encontré a él mirándome alegremente apoyado sobre su codo mientras que con su otra mano pasaba una rosa por mi cuerpo, yo le sonreí.

-Buenos días guapo-le dije mientras intentaba coger la sabana, ya que estaba completamente destapada, mientras que él estaba tapado hasta la cintura.

-Bueno días bella durmiente-dijo con voz suave impidiendo que cogiera la sabana a lo que él sonrió-toma para ti-dijo dándome la rosa con la que anteriormente había estado acariciándome.

-Gracias-le sonreí, entonces alce mis brazos para envolverlos en su cuello y besarlo, lo empuje suavemente para que se dejara caer sobre sus espaldas quedando recostado sobre el colchón y yo encima de él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Me separe de sus labios y me quede sentada sobre él.

-¿Y… qué tenemos planeado para hoy?-murmuré sonriendo al notar como desviaba su vista a mis pechos y luego la volvía a fijar en mi cara.

-he pensado que podríamos pasar la mañana en la playa o en la piscina-acarició la piel desnuda de mi muslo- y, ¿qué te parece ir por la tarde a San Francisco y visitar la ciudad?-propuso cogiéndome de las nalgas.-Estamos a menos de media hora en taxi

-Me parece genial-dije jugueteando con los pétalos de la rosa-Deberíamos llamar a tus padres y decirles que hemos llegado bien y que no ha habido problemas con el vuelo ni nada extraño, no me gusta preocupar a Esme.

-ummmm…. -asintió distraído observando cómo sus manos ascendía hasta llegar a mis caderas-… los llamaré después de desayunar –sonrió y entonces se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama y yo sobre él a horcajadas _**(FP)**_, tuve que reprimir un gemido al notar el roce entre nuestros sexo pues solamente estaban separados por la fina sabana que cubría a Edward.

Nos levantamos perezosamente de la cama, yo fui al baño y Edward dijo que prepararía el desayuno mientras, así que se puso unos bóxers y salió directo a la cocina, yo me lave la cara y me agarre el pelo en una coleta y me puse un bikini muy bonito azul sin tirantes _**(FP)**_, encima me puse un vestido playero blanco de palabra de honor con florecitas estampadas _**(FP) **_y cogí unas sandalias planas para ponerme aunque finalmente no me las puse ya que supuse que iríamos a la playa, por lo que me quede descalza ya que si me las ponía me entraría arena y seria incomodo ir con ellas.

Me quede mirando mi rostro en el espejo del baño, y en mi cara había una enorme sonrisa imposible de ocultar, era tan feliz, mire mi mano y fije la vista en el anillo, era increíble que hubiera llegado este momento, unos 3 años atrás hubiera creído esto imposible…

_Inicio flash Back (hace más de 3 años y medio aproximadamente)_

_Ayer había tenido otro encontronazo con Edward, y esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, casi terminamos en la cama, ¡Joder! no sé cuánto tiempo aguantaría "haciéndome la fuerte" con él, a veces la situación se iba de las manos y yo no era responsable de lo que hacía, no era capaz de controlarme porque él me hacía débil. Y vale, una cosa era que estuviera enamorada de Edward, de eso me había dado cuenta hace tiempo pero no por eso iba a ser tan tonta de creer en sus estúpidas palabras de amor, que al fin y al cabo eran puras mentiras._

_Ahora me encontraba en la casa de los Cullen, en la habitación de Alice, la cual era impresionante, era enorme, tenía un vestidor__**(FP)**__ incluso más grande que la propia habitación y que daba paso a un baño espectacular, la habitación__**(FP)**__ era blanca con una céntrica alfombra negra, la cama era de hierro forjado y tenia doseles color rosa palo y blanco, incluso había una chimenea en una pared con una TV de plasma en la parte superior, en la pared contigua a la de la cama había una enorme foto de Alice__**(FP)**__, la cual estaba adornada con un delgado marco negro ,también tenía un tocador blanco con un gran espejo , el cual tenía varias fotografías alrededor ¡incluso una de Alice de sus años de universidad! __**(FP)**__, junto a este había un maniquí para colocar los vestidos de fiesta, y las mesitas que había junto a la cama estaban llenas de fotos también __**(FP)**__, sonreí al verlas, algunas de ellas me traían recuerdos muy buenos, en especial había unas muy divertidas en blanco y negro de Alice junto a su hermano Emmett y a Jasper __**(FP)**__, todo era muy al estilo Alice_

_Había dormido aquí ya que Ángela y yo habíamos decidido hacer reformas en el piso, además de pintarlo nuevamente, después de pedirle permiso para hacerlo a nuestra casera, la señora Strafford que era la dueña del piso y a la que Angela y yo le pagábamos una cuota mensual por dejarnos ocupar su casa. Ella vivía en Tennessee, pero su sobrina estuvo por un tiempo en Chicago así que compro un piso, pero hace años que se marcho y la señora Strafford decidió vender el piso, así fue una suerte que Angela y yo diéramos con él antes de que lo hiciera y así poder alquilarlo. _

_Era una señora algo reservada, pero tenía buenos sentimientos, y siempre se preocupaba porque no tuviéramos inconvenientes con el piso y estuviéramos cómodas._

_Alice aun seguía dormida por lo que yo me levante, me lave la cara, arregle el pelo y me puse ropa deportiva** (FP)**, algo cómodo y fresco ya que hacía bastante calor. __Era una mañana bonita y me sentía con energías así que decidí que saldría a correr un rato._

_Deje a Alice durmiendo en el dormitorio y baje a tomar algo para desayunar en la cocina, allí me encontré a Esme moviéndose de un lado para otro. Sonreí porque me recordó mucho a Alice_

_-Buenos días Esme-dije-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?_

_-Buenos días cariño-dijo sonriéndome. Ella era siempre tan buena y simpática conmigo-Voy a abusar de tu confianza y decirte que sí, porque la verdad es que necesito que te quedes en la cocina hasta que se terminen de preparar las tostadas, están en el horno y le quedan como 20 minutos, no te lo pediría porque no quiero molestarte cielo, pero acabo de recordar que Carlisle me pidió que hiciera unas trasferencias en el banco a primera hora de la mañana_

_-No te preocupes Esme, para mí no es molestia, yo me encargo de que esas tostadas no terminen calcinadas -dije señalando el horno con una sonrisa amable._

_Era imposible negarle algo a una mujer tan amable como Esme, ella era ese tipo de personas que hacían todo con honestidad y desde el corazón, admiraba mucho la gran persona y buena madre que era. Sí alguna vez formaba una familia y tenía hijos, me encantaría parecerme a ella. _

_-Muchas gracias Bella, me voy antes de que sea más tarde-dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal blanco y azulado que llevaba-y cariño si puedes llama a Edward para que baje a desayunar, he escuchado ruidos en su dormitorio por lo que debe de estar despierto-dijo mientras salía por la puerta._

_Genial pensé, después de lo de ayer no era demasiado seguro que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos y cerca de una cama, de hecho eso era algo altamente peligroso…_

_Mientras esperaba a que las tostadas terminaran de hacerse encendí la TV pero no había nada interesante, así que me puse a ojear la cocina, era muy bonita, siempre me lo había parecido pero nunca la había visto detalladamente, era simplemente hermosa y amplia, muy amplia, con muchas ventanas grandes y luminosas._

_Los muebles eran de madera pintada de color blanco, la encimera era de mármol oscuro, lo que le daba el toque moderno justo, en el centro había una isla con sillas alrededor y un bonito ramo de flores encima junto con un bol de frutas, y en un lateral había una pequeña mesa para comer con sillas en torno a ella iguales a las que había alrededor de la isla central de la cocina._

_Todo era tradicional, pero a la vez moderno, sin ser anticuado ni extremadamente innovador, realmente era un contraste increíble. Tanto la nevera como los demás electrodomésticos eran de acero inoxidable, todo era tan claro y acogedor, se veía que Esme cuidaba la cocina con mucho cariño._

_Saque las tostadas del horno, pues habían pasado ya 20 minutos, y las deje encima de la mesa para que se enfriaran, subí a la segunda planta para avisar a Edward de que el desayuno estaba listo, toque varias veces a la puerta pero no me contestaba nadie, supuse que estaría aun dormido y Esme se habría equivocado al decir que estaba despierto o puede ser que simplemente se encontraba en el baño, para no quedarme con la duda decidí entrar, y hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo pues cuando lo hice mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos._

_Allí en la cama de Edward con todas las sabanas revueltas se encontraba Tanya durmiendo tapada solamente con una fina sabana, mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, ¿Cómo había sido capaz Edward…? ayer había prometido amarme, había jurado ser yo la dueña de su corazón ,y todo, todo, absolutamente todo fueron jodidas mentiras, y yo había sido una estúpida, pues a pesar de decir y asegurarle al propio Edward que no creía sus palabras en el fondo de mi alma tenía la esperanza de que fueran ciertas… ¡Estúpida e ingenua Bella!_

_Lo mejor sería salir de esta habitación antes de que me derrumbara, él era el mismo idiota arrogante de siempre y yo la estúpida y tonta ilusa que se había enamorado de él, me di media vuelta para marcharme pero en ese momento salió Edward del baño, cerrando la puerta de este tras él, yo no me voltee, no tenía el valor para mirarlo a la cara, no quería que me viera llorar, no de nuevo, él no merecía mis lagrimas…_

_-B-be... Bella-pronunció con asombro, lo que menos esperaba era que yo viera esto. ¿Se te ha caído el teatro Cullen?_

_-Lo siento, lamento haberos molestado-dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que la voz no se me rompiera-ya me voy_

_-Bella-volvió a decir, su voz sonaba como si ahora estuviera más consciente de lo que estaba pasando-esto no es lo que…_

_-Edward-lo interrumpí-yo solo había venido porque tu madre me ha dicho que te llamara para desayunar, nada más, yo no pinto nada en tu vida por lo que no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación-dije mientras cogía el tirador de la puerta para abrirla._

_-Bella-me llamo por tercera vez, pero esta vez me dispuse a salir de la habitación, aunque no pude ya que el agarro mi brazo con su mano e intento voltearme para ponerme frente a él, pero yo se lo impedí, de verdad no quería mirarlo, quería borrar su rostro de mi mente quería borrar cada momento vivido con él, quería sacarlo de mi vida de una vez por todas-por favor mírame, esto no es lo que crees, déjame explicártelo-_

_No sé cómo podía ser capaz de decirme semejante tontería ¿qué no era lo que creía? ¡Vamos! No podía considerarme tan tonta como para que no creyera la evidencia ¡vamos! Ella estaba desnuda, ¡desnuda y en su cama! ¿Qué coño creía Edward? ¿Iba a seguir burlándose de mí?_

_-¿Y entonces qué es esto?-dije cabreada-¿No me iras a decir que no sabes cómo ha llegado Tanya a tu cama? O ¿que cuando te despertaste apareció por arte de magia?, o mejor ¿qué te sentías solo y le pediste que solamente durmiera abrazada a ti?-dije volteándome sin importar que viera mi rostro lleno de lagrimas.-No Edward, no soy tan idiota._

_-Bella, anoche yo...-dijo pero yo lo volví a interrumpir._

_-Anoche me dijiste que me amabas Edward, me dijiste que yo era con la que soñabas cada noche, que me deseabas-dije-y ahora te encuentro a ti casi desnudo y a ella en tu cama, totalmente desnuda y-y…-se me quebró la voz_

_-Shhh, Bella escúchame por favor, necesito darte una explicación-dijo limpiando una lagrima con su dedo_

_-No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima-dije quitando bruscamente su dedo de mi cara-y no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación porque aquí yo soy la imbécil que te ha servido de juguete y la que ahora esta sobrando-dije haciendo ademan de irme_

_-¡No!-grito, y no sé como Tanya no se despertó, debía de tener una buena resaca, ya que había 5 botellas de vodka en el suelo_

_-Bella anoche después de que tú te marcharas me sentía demasiado dolido, necesitaba olvidar aunque fuera por unas horas que tú me habías rechazado, quería olvidar que no sientes nada por mi-sentí unas ganas incontroladas de gritarle en la cara que no tenía ni puñeta idea de lo que yo sentía por él, que no tenía ni la menor idea de nada. _

_-Tanya se ofreció a hacerme compañía-continuo hablando- comenzamos a beber y una cosa llevo a la otra, estaba mal, demasiado dolido, demasiado roto, y al final Tanya y yo…. ¡Maldita sea Bella! yo te amo, no siento nada por ella.-aseguró, pero no, yo no podía creer lo que decía, era ilógico para mí que amaras a alguien pero te acostarás con otra persona. Él no me amaba, él no me quería, él no sentía nada. _

_-Me amas…-repetí riendo irónicamente-pero metes a otra mujer en tu cama, bonita forma de amar la tuya… -dije en un susurro_

_-Bella, no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, llevaba demasiado alcohol en la sangre y la situación se me fue de las manos, yo no quiero a Tanya, ni siquiera le tengo cariño, para mí no significa nada._

_-Que bebieras no es una excusa Edward, tu nunca vas a cambiar, siempre vas a ser así, un desgraciado que se dedica a arruinar vidas, y te puedes dar por satisfecho porque la mía ya la has jodido bastante-solté de golpe, estaba harta de guardarme cosas para mí sola, por una vez no me creía capaz de aguantarme las ganas de gritarle y reprocharle de una vez por todas._

_-Bella, perdóname, ¡joder! Lo siento- bufó sonoramente y llevo sus manos a su cabeza tirando nervioso de su pelo- te amo, en verdad te amo-murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos intentando calmarse_

_Cuando los abrió me sorprendió ver que estaban brillantes y una casi inapreciable lágrima bajaba por su mejilla_

_- anoche me equivoque, confía en mí por favor, ¿no lo entiendes? Sin ti no soy nadie-decía, y yo no sabía si creerle, por una lado sus palabras parecían tan sinceras y él parecía realmente desesperado, pero los hechos, lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, a una mujer desnuda en su cama, sus palabras de amor rotas, todo eso, me decía que no que él mentía, que solo quería llevarme a la cama, y yo a él no lo quería para un simple polvo, no, yo a él lo quería para siempre…_

_-Edward deja de decir estupideces, deja de mentirme, deja de decir que me amas porque no tienes ni idea de lo que significa esa palabra-escupí las palabras como cuchillos_

_En ese momento Tanya se despertó, yo y Edward nos mantuvimos callados, y cuando Tanya se percato de lo que estaba sucediendo, no dudo en comenzar a escupir veneno para "mejorar el ambiente" aun más._

_-Ed amor-dijo mientras se levantaba envuelta en la sabana-bueno días-y lo beso, lo beso en los labios, delante de mis narices, y Edward, él, simplemente no hizo nada, se quedo quieto, ni si quiera se aparto, ¿eso significaba que estaba aceptando el beso? _

_No podía soportarlo más, al menos me valoraba a mi misma lo suficiente como para saber que tenía que largarme de esta habitación, estar aquí me estaba matando, me hacía daño, sentía que el aire me comenzaba a faltar. _

_Salí corriendo de la habitación, y parece ser que ahí fue cuando Edward reaccionó porque por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como apartaba a Tanya y salía detrás de mí, yo acelere mi paso para llegar a las escaleras lo más rápido posible._

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Espera! Necesitamos hablar-dijo a voces mientras yo corría escaleras abajo._

_-Vete a la mierda Edward, a la puta mierda-dije._

_La vista se me empezó a nublar a causa de las lágrimas, no veía bien, no distinguía los escalones, pero no me importaba, aun así seguí corriendo_

_-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Fóllate a todas las zorras de este planeta si te da la gana! Pero yo he dejado de existir para ti… -y entonces choqué con alguien, limpie mis lágrimas para poder ver con claridad, ahí fue cuando vi a Carlisle mirarme con confusión y preocupación._

_-¡Bella, hija! ¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó, pero yo ni siquiera podía hablar-Respira hondo, y tranquilízate, estas muy agitada._

_-Carlisle… lo s-siento… me tengo que ir… -dije entrecortadamente- gracias por permitir que me quedara...-dije a modo de despedida._

_No podía aguantar ni un segundo más aquí._

_-Bella tranquila, no ha sido ninguna molestia tenerte aquí, pero….-volvió a mirarme confundido-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?- se veía que realmente estaba muy preocupado así que quizás tendría que darle alguna explicación pero no quería decirle que su hijo era un desgraciado cabrón._

_-Voy a ir a casa de una amiga hasta que las reformas del piso terminen… o quizás busque un hotel no lo sé-dije- pero no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada Carlisle, simplemente no quiero molestar más.-las ganas de llorar no se me quitaban, me sentía destrozada por Edward, por Tanya… me sentía abatida._

_-Bella, sabes que Esme y yo te adoramos y te queremos como a una hija, nunca nos has molestado, al contrario nos encanta tenerte aquí con nosotros-dijo sonriendo sinceramente pero después se puso serio-¿Edward tiene algo que ver con tu decisión verdad?_

_-Carlisle… n-no...-balbuceé y las lagrimas que seguían amenazando por salir de mis orbes salieron de golpe._

_-Shhh… tranquila Bella-dijo Carlisle y me abrazo paternalmente intentando tranquilizarme-no estás en condiciones de conducir así, incluso no permitiré que te vayas ni en taxi… estás muy alterada y necesitas calmarte-dijo-anda ven a mi despacho para que te tomes un tranquilizante.-dijo acariciando mi espalda, y aunque me opuse finalmente me fui al despacho de Carlisle donde me sirvió un té y me dio una pastilla para los nervios._

_-Bella sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras-dijo _

_-Lo sé Carlisle, y te doy las gracias por todo, pero no creo que sirva de nada hablar del tema… -dije tristemente_

_-Quizá te sientas mejor cuando lo sueltes, ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Edward esta vez?-dijo enfundándome de valor para que comenzara a hablar._

_Carlisle sabia de mis sentimientos hacia Edward, pues anteriormente se lo había confesado por ello sabía que podía confiar en él, siempre había sido muy bueno conmigo._

_-Ayer me dijo que me quería…-dije y supiere-y esta mañana estaba con Tanya-dije con cuidado las palabras- en… su c-cama…_

_-Vaya… -se sorprendió-Bella lo siento tanto, a veces Edward puede ser tan… -y se callo_

_-Idiota… -dije completando su frase_

_-Sí, idiota - dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa-a pesar de ser mi hijo, a veces no lo reconozco, creí haberlo educado para tratar bien a una mujer, y parece ser que he fallado-dijo Carlisle triste_

_-No Carlisle, has sido y eres un padre ejemplar-dije sonriendo- simplemente Edward es así, no es culpa de nadie-dije y ambos nos quedamos callados-Ayer parecía tan sincero, sus labios me demostraban amor, cariño… -cerré los ojos y tape mi cara con las manos_

_-¿Lo rechazaste?-pregunto, yo me sonroje, ¿me estaba preguntando lo que yo creía que me estaba preguntando?-siento haberte incomodado-dijo al notar mi sonrojo cuando destape mi cara, pero yo no le di importancia pues si no terminaría aun mas sonrojada._

_-Sí, lo rechace, no pude confiar en él… -dije -y ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho, esto solo me demuestra una vez más que Edward y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos, yo…yo… no podría mostrarle mis sentimiento a alguien como él_

_-Quizá actuó por despecho, no voy a defenderlo pues lo que ha hecho está mal-dijo-pero cuando a Edward no le salían las cosas bien o estaba tan cabreado o frustrado siempre se desquitaba con las mujeres y el alcohol, era y parece que es su medicina para evitar el dolor._

_-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? ¿Que siempre va a ser así?, ¿que nunca va a cambiar…?_

_-No Bella, lo que te quiero decir es que puede que Edward sea un mujeriego y se equivoque constantemente, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que mi hijo te ama, él nunca ha sentido esta clase de emociones, ni si quiera sabía lo que significaba la palabra amor, y ahora que la conoce no sabe cómo manejar todos estos sentimientos tan intensos._

_-Lo siento Carlisle, pero me cuesta creer que Edward realmente sienta amor-puede que él fuese su padre y lo conociese bien, pero yo no lo creía, no podía estar de acuerdo con Carlisle. Edward nunca había amado ni tampoco lo hacía ahora.- estoy cansada, yo no quiero sufrir y con Edward es lo único que hago, por mi bien, lo mejor es alejarme de él._

_-No puedo interferir en lo que decidas, pero recuerda que Edward no es un mal chico solo está confundido, nunca ha tenido que vérselas con sus propios sentimientos,por eso comete errores porque esto es nuevo para él y no sabe cómo actuar- puede que eso tuviera sentido pero aun así no borraba el daño que Edward me había causado_

_-Aun así, sea lo que sea que hagas lo respetaré y no dudes en contar conmigo para lo que necesites-dijo y me cogió una mano-Bella en mi tienes un segundo padre ¿Lo sabes verdad?-dijo mientras me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Lo sé Carlisle, y nunca me cansare de darte las gracias por todo-dije levantándome_

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora Bella? Deberías quedarte, especialmente Esme se va a poner muy triste cuando te vayas- me sentía mal por entristecer a Esme y más aun después de lo bien que me había acogido en su casa y el cariño que me había brindado, pero no, no podía quedarme-le diré a Edward que si va a frecuentar a mujeres que lo haga en su departamento y no aquí._

_-No no es necesario Carlisle, yo no tengo derecho a eso, no te preocupes, de hecho he pensado aprovechar el resto del verano para viajar a Forks a ver a mi padre, después creo que me iré a Florida, hace tiempo que no veo a Renee y se alegrara de que pase algunas semanas con ella-dije_

_Vi como Carlisle me miraba con tristeza_

_-Bella tú no tienes porque irte_

_-Es lo mejor, ver a Edward me hace daño, no creo que sea sano, y lamentablemente me he enamorado de él-agaché la mirada- la única solución para olvidarlo es la distancia, pasar el verano fuera de Chicago me vendrá bien, ya veremos lo que pasa después._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, echaría de menos a Esme y a Carlisle, echaría de menos a la loca de Alice, a Rosalie, Jasper , Emmett, Ángela… los echaría de menos a todos, quizás, solo quizás podría volver cuando mi corazón volviera a latir porque ahora… ahora estaba sin vida y roto._

_De repente se empezaron a escuchar murmullos que pronto pasaron a gritos, lo cuales procedían de… ¿Alice?_

_Carlisle y yo salimos para ver qué pasaba._

_Los gritos provenían de la segunda planta donde pude ver bajar por las escaleras a Edward solamente con los pantalones del pijama, Alice venia tras él también en pijama__** (FP)**__ gritando seguida por Tanya, la cual ya estaba vestida ya._

_-Eres un idiota Edward, Bella no se merecía esto, te dije que no jugaras con ella, y no me has hecho caso-dijo apuntándolo con su pequeño dedo._

_-Alice, no me grites-decía Edward-no pienso discutir contigo_

_-Pues yo contigo si, y me vas a escuchar Edward Cullen-gritaba Alice._

_-¡Basta ya!-dijo Esme-comportaos como adultos, ¡Alice! deja de gritarle a tu hermano, y Edward, tú y yo tenemos que hablar jovencito-dijo Esme advirtiendo a Edward-¿Qué te dije acerca de traer a tus amiguitas a casa?_

_-No son amiguitas, son putas-dijo Alice por lo bajinis para sí misma esperando que nadie la escuchara, ella no solía decir palabras como esas delante de Esme, pero al parecer no solo yo la escuché._

_-¡Mary Alice Cullen! No te metas y cuida esa boca-dijo Esme reprendiéndola_

_-¡Eh! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? Puta serás tú-dijo Tanya encarando a Alice-y señora yo no soy la amiguita de Edward, soy su novia.-dijo quedándose tan tranquila, mi boca se abrió formando una "O", esto era increíble había dicho ¿novia? ¿De verdad?_

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estás loca!-dijo Edward-Tú y yo no somos novios Tanya-dijo molesto_

_-Pero Eddie si me lo has dicho esta mañana, me has dicho que me querías mientras me hacías el am… -dijo Tanya pero Carlisle la interrumpió_

_-Basta, no te hemos pedido que nos digas lo que haces con Edward en la intimidad, será mejor que se vaya señorita, ahora tenemos un asunto familiar pendiente que resolver-dijo Carlisle_

_-Sí, será mejor que me vaya, tengo sesión de manicura y no quiero llegar tarde-dijo-Adiós mi amor-y estampo sus morros nuevamente en los de Edward, mi corazón volvió a romperse en trocitos más pequeños si es que eso era posible, no lo aguante más y salí lo más rápidamente posible de aquella casa._

_-¡Bella espera!-escuche como Alice me llamaba, pero yo no volví, seguí caminando, Alice salió fuera de la casa_

_-Bella, deja que me vista-dijo ya que estaba en pijama- y nos vamos, además no tienes coche y yo te puedo llevar a la ciudad, no te pienso dejar sola, solo dame 5 minutos por favor-dijo haciendo esa cara de perrito a la cual no me podía resistir-_

_-Está bien Alice, pero por favor no tardes más de 5 minutos, necesito alejarme de aquí-ella asintió con tristeza y se metió corriendo a la casa, me sentía mal y necesitaba el hombro de alguien para llorar, Alice podía ser su hermana, pero era una de mis mejores amigas y yo no quería estar sola, me haría bien estar con ella._

_Entonces cuando parecía que las cosas no podían empeorar apareció Tanya por la puerta, caminando con su exagerado contoneo de caderas. _

_Me sonrió de forma soberbia. _

_-La envidia te reconcome Bella-dijo burlándose de mi-te hubiera encantado estar en mi lugar-rio- te hubiera encantado que Edward te hiciera el amor como me lo hizo anoche a mi-dijo con malicia, me estaba provocando y si seguía haciéndolo le pegaría un puñetazo en la cara, juro que lo haría_

_-¿y sabes por qué estuvo conmigo? Porque Edward me quiere a mí, me lo dijo anoche mientras me amaba, mientras me hacia suya, tu solo has sido su juguete, su pasatiempo, se dio cuenta de lo insignificante y poca cosa que eres y se aburrió de ti… -y no aguate mas cogí impulso y estampe mi puño en su cara, le pegue con toda la fuerza que puede, la odiaba, simplemente tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearla y no me reprimí._

_Tanya llevo sus manos a su cara mientras gritaba incoherencias._

_-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Maldita hija de puta!-gritaba-te voy a matar-y entonces alzo su mano directa a mi cara, yo no reaccione a tiempo, sabía que me golpearía y que me dolería, pero sin embargo no lo hizo ya que una mano sujeto a Tanya impidiendo que me golpeara._

_-No vuelvas a levantarle la mano a Bella, o te juro que no respondo Tanya-dijo Edward muy serio-me olvidare que eres una mujer si le tocas un pelo._

_-Edward, ella m-me... -pero Edward la interrumpió_

_-Bella necesito hablar contigo por favor-dijo ignorando a Tanya_

_-Edward, por favor entiéndelo de una jodida vez, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, déjame en paz de una maldita vez-alce la voz. _

_En ese momento salió Alice por la puerta con su móvil en una mano, sus gafas sobre su cabeza, vistiendo unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, una sencilla pero bonita camiseta blanca de media manga y unas bailarinas simples color negro__** (FP)**__,y acompañada con mis maletas tras ella._

_-¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?-inquirió Edward al ver mi equipaje-No tienes por qué irte, yo me puedo ir a mi departamento si no me quieres cerca, pero por favor no te vayas, ¿Dónde vas a quedarte? –cómo si a él le importara eso realmente, pensé _

_-Alice, por favor vámonos ya-dije ignorando totalmente a Edward, no quería seguir escuchándolo, ya no._

_-Claro Bella, vamos.-dijo, entonces ambas nos montamos en el porche amarillo de Alice, y nos dirigimos a la ciudad, necesitaba alejarme, olvidarme de lo que había pasado, de lo que había visto pero sobre todo olvidar que Edward quería a Tanya y no a mí._

_Fin flash Back_

Ese día fue horrible, nunca me hubiera llegado a imaginar que Edward y yo terminaríamos comprometidos y felices, pensé que aquella sería la última vez que vería a Edward, estaba tan decidida a sacarlo de mi vida que después de ir a Forks me fui a Florida con mi madre a pasar el resto del verano, e incluso me plantee seriamente quedarme a estudiar allí, pero me equivoque completamente, los meses que estuve en Florida lo eche tanto de menos, en numerosas ocasiones me llamo pero yo nunca se lo cogí, Alice me decía que Edward estaba muy deprimido y triste, que me echaba de menos, y estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que sucedió… pero yo seguí sin hablar con él, no conseguía olvidar lo que paso, Renee me vio llorar muchas noches a escondidas, no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza y eso me hacia sufrir demasiado.

Finalmente decidí que no perdería mi beca en Chicago, había sido un sueño estar aquí y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estudiar donde siempre había querido. Cuando volví, intente evitarlo y no encontrarme con él, a pesar de que Alice intentó en repetidas ocasiones convencerme de que hablara con su hermano, pero yo me negué rotundamente hasta que un día…

_Inicio flash Back_

_Me encontraba en mi piso, en mi habitación concretamente estudiando, ya que en 3 días tenía un examen importante sobre literatura y aun me quedaba materia por estudiar, cuando tocaron a la puerta, supuse que sería Ángela, había olvidado llevarse sus llaves ya que las había visto sobre la mesita del comedor ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza mi amiga? _

_Iba descalza, con el cabello suelto y una simple camisola con unos diminutos short negros que apenas se me veían__**.**__ Abrí la puerta, y me arrepentí de no haber preguntado antes de abrir, ¡mierda era Edward! y… seguía igual de guapo que siempre, añoraba su mirada, el color de sus ojos… _

_No, no lo había olvidado, lo quería, y más, mucho más que antes. _

_-Bella… -susurró aliviado_

_-Hola-dije por cortesía, aunque sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo pero también de golpearlo. Puede que ya no estuviera tan enfadada, pero esa espina seguía dentro de mi corazón. _

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que…_

_-Dios Bella te he echado tanto de menos, necesitaba volver a verte… ¿Por qué no contestaste a mis llamadas?- preguntó consternado- Bella te debía y te debo una explicación, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar…_

_-Edward… no quiero volver a hablar de eso, no me gusta recordarlo y prefiero olvidarlo_

_- Sé lo que te dijo Tanya, yo no la quiero Bella, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que te amo?, que te amo con todo mi corazón, que realmente me importas… -lo interrumpí_

_-Edward te acostaste con Tanya después de decirme que me amabas, ¿quién no me aseguro que mañana hagas lo mismo? Y que te encuentre en la cama con ella o con cualquier otra, no estoy dispuesta a eso Edward, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo y tu ya lo hiciste una vez, no te voy a dar la oportunidad de que lo vuelvas a hacer-una vez más volvía a ponerme a la defensiva con él- y si has venido a atormentarme te suplico que te vayas por favor._

_-No, no… esta vez no pienso volver a perderte, si me acosté con Tanya fue por despecho, necesitaba desahogarme, sacar la rabia, y Tanya estaba cerca, mi manera de hacerlo fue con el sexo-dijo arrepentido-sé que fue una estupidez hacer eso, lo siento, lo siento de verdad, ¡mierda! soy un imbécil-esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, pero aun así pude escucharlo._

_¿Y si realmente me amaba? ¿Y si realmente sí que podría existir un nosotros? Joder estaba hecha un lio, pero yo lo amaba demasiado como para resistirme a él, y… y… ¡dios! no sabía qué hacer._

_Todo quedo en silencio, Edward estaba demasiado cerca de mí, y cada vez se acercaba más._

_-Bella, vamos a intentarlo, estamos destinados a estar juntos-decía mientras se acercaba, depositando sus manos sobre mis brazos-nos amamos, porque sé que tú me amas aunque me dijeras que no, lo noto cuando estás cerca de mí, puedo escuchar tu corazón latir fuertemente cuando escucha al mío, eres perfecta para mi, encajamos tan bien, yo te necesito a mi lado… vamos a darnos una oportunidad amor-dijo con dulzura._

_Nunca me había llamado "amor", y al hacerlo sus ojos brillaban con luz y alegría, comencé a sentir como se me erizaba la piel cuando su respiración golpeaba la piel de mi cuello, al sentir todas aquellas emociones que siempre provocaba él en mi, solamente él…_

_Acababa de asumirlo, ¿de que valía la pena negarlo ya? Estaba perdidamente enamorada de este hombre, y mi corazón me decía que jamás lo iba a olvidar, que nunca lo iba a poder sacar de ahí. Que Edward Cullen era parte de mi vida. _

_Poco a poco sus labios atraparon los míos, los cuales se fundieron en un beso cargado de sentimiento, quería hacerle caso a mi corazón y estar con él, en este momento no me importaba sufrir cien años con tan solo pasar una noche de mi vida junto a él, sus manos fueron descendiendo hacia mis caderas, yo estaba dudosa, quería que siguiera, pero mi cerebro y mi razón decían que lo parara, pero sus besos poco a poco iban derribando las barreras que había construido con tanto esfuerzo y con tantas lágrimas. _

_-Edward… -susurré-no deberíamos-s… hacer… es-esto…-_

_-Bella déjame demostrarte que mis palabras son verdaderas, déjame demostrarte que realmente te amo-y aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas que hicieron que mi muro callera y finalmente me rindiera a sus besos y a sus caricias._

_Alce mis brazos y rodee su cuello depositando mis labios sobre los suyos, el sonrió sobre la piel de mis labio para después continuar besándome con delicadeza, Edward cerró la puerta de la entrada torpemente con su pierna, y entre besos y caricias nos dirigimos a mi dormitorio, donde por primera vez Edward y yo hicimos el amor…_

_Fin flash Back_

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, nuestra primera vez fue realmente hermosa, Edward fue tan delicado y gentil…

Decidí dejar de recordar mis momentos con Edward y vivir los que tenia ahora, pues si seguía así se me pasaría la mañana sin darme cuenta, ya que cuando me ponía a revivir momentos hermosos parecía que las manecillas del reloj avanzaban el doble de rápido

Salí del baño y fui hacia la cocina donde me encontré a Edward sirviendo el desayuno

-Mmm huele a café y a tostadas-dije sonriendo mientras ambos nos sentábamos en la mesa de la cocina, las vistas eran increíbles, era muy relajante desayunar escuchando y viendo el suave oleaje del mar.

-También hay rollitos de chocolate-dijo riendo, puesto que sabía que eran mi punto débil, me encantaba esas cosa redondas cubiertas de chocolate y rellenas de crema pastelera…

-Mmm rollitos…. ¿de verdad? ¿Y donde están esas delicias?-pregunte levantándome

-Están en la nevera-dijo riendo y corriendo fui hacia ella y saque un paquetito de rollitos y me lo lleve a la mesa para tomármelo junto con el café, en cambio Edward lo acompaño con tostadas.

Desayunamos entre risas ya que Edward no paraba de burlarse de mí porque tenía la boca manchada de chocolate, el cual fue limpiado sensualmente por su lengua, cuando me beso. Al finalizar el desayuno Edward fue a ponerse el bañador y a vestirse mientras que yo recogía y ordenaba la cocina. Cuando Edward regreso casi se me cae la baba, estaba demasiado irresistible, llevaba unos pantalones blancos playeros de tela fina y una camisa de manga corta blanca, estaba para comérselo.

Me agarro de la mano, y ambos salimos a dar un paseo por la playa, el sol radiaba y hacia que el agua del mar brillara, y que la arena estuviera caliente. Yo me acerque más a su cuerpo y él rodeo mi cintura con su brazo. Caminamos en silencio abrazados, la leve corriente de aire hacia que mi vestido bailara sobre mis piernas.

-Preciosa-dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido-Deberíamos decidir cuál va a ser el hermoso día en que te conviertas en mi esposa-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual también apareció en mi cara, dentro de poco seria su mujer, no podía evitar sonreír.

-No sé amor, creo que no deberíamos casarnos, aun somos jóvenes y… -no pude seguir hablando, a causa de las carcajadas que salían de mi boca, la cara de Edward era todo un poema, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos

-es broma tonto…-dije riendo- por mí como si nos casamos mañana mismo, lo único que quiero es estar contigo siempre.

-Te voy a matar Bella, por unos minutos he pensado que no querías casarte-dijo ahora más relajado, ¿acaso estaba loco? ¿Cómo iba a pensar que no quería casarme con él? Tonto Cullen, ¡si era lo que más deseaba!

-No lo he podido evitar guapo, te pasa por burlarte de mí en el desayuno-dije riendo-además tu cara era todo un poema, era algo parecido a esto- imite su cara sin poder contener la risa

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber hecho que tu futuro marido pase un buen susto-dijo entonces comenzó a quitarse la camisa, la cual dejo en la arena.

Ummm… Si su venganza era desnudarse creo que ¡podría soportarlo! Es más, le suplicaría que lo hiciera

-¿Qué haces Edward? ¿Me vas a hacer un striptease?… porque si es así, me encanta el castigo- dije mordiéndome el labio- creo que contemplaré la idea de "asustarte" más a menudo.-dije sonriendo pícaramente

-No preciosa, tú y yo nos vamos a dar un baño matutino en la playa-dijo

¡Ah no! , ¡No!, ¡no! el agua en la playa por las mañanas estaba demasiado fría, incluso aunque estuviéramos en verano, yo odiaba el agua helada, ni loca me metería en el mar, así que… tenía dos opciones, o echarme a correr, lo cual no serviría de mucho ya que Edward era más rápido que yo, o engañarlo y echarme a correr, así tendría algo de ventaja, aunque de todas maneras me atraparía, pero al menos ganaría algo de tiempo…

-No, Edward sabes que odio el agua fría…-advertí poniendo cara de cachorrito, por eso él sabía que en realidad le estaba suplicando que tuviera compasión de mí.

-Por eso cariño, ese es tu castigo, y no me pongas esa cara, que nos conocemos bien y esta vez no voy a caer-dijo sonriendo

-además voy a ser bueno, te voy a dejar que te quites ese vestido para que no se te moje, pero si te me pones difícil te juro que no me va a importar meterte con el vestido incluido.-Mierda, tenía que pensar algo rápido…

-Está bien tú ganas-dije y él sonrió triunfante.

Me quite el vestido lentamente, sentía su mirada en mí, lo tenía donde quería, cuando finalmente tenía el vestido en mis manos quedando yo en bikini, conté hasta tres y eche a correr todo lo rápido que pude por la orilla de la playa.

-¡Swan! Eso es trampa, veras cuando te pille-y comenzó a correr tras de mí.

Sus piernas eran demasiado largas y las mías demasiado cortas para escapar de él, no tardaría en pillarme, corrí todo lo que pude sobre la suave arena de la playa, cuando estuvo apenas a unos 2 metros detrás de mi le lance mi vestido a la cara riendo como una niña atolondrada, aunque sirvió de poco, ya que solo pude ganas unos cuantos pasos de ventaja, él se lo quito rápidamente y lo tiro a la arena, y acelero su ritmo.

Justo cuando estaba corriendo muy cerca de la orilla, sentí como sus brazos atrapaban mi cintura y su impulso hizo que ambos cayéramos a la arena, quedando él encima mío, formando a su vez una jaula sobre mi cuerpo, la olas rompían en mis pies, y la carne se me ponía de gallina, pues a pesar de hacer calor, cuando las frías olitas rompían con mis pies, me daban escalofríos.

-¡Te pille!-dijo triunfante, y bajo su cabeza para juntar nuestros labios, me perdí en ellos, mi lengua recorrió el contorno de sus labios, para después seguir su camino dentro de su boca, donde se encontró con la suya, por unos minutos no sabía dónde me encontraba, me había olvidado de todo, hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo se elevaba y Edward me cogía en volandas, malditas estrategias de Edward para distraerme, pensé para mí misma.

Edward comenzó a dirigirse al mar, sus pies ya estaban mojados, y ¡realmente iba a meterse conmigo dentro!

-¡Edward! Por favor, por favor-supliqué pero me ignoro

-cariño-probé a persuadirlo con bonitas palabras ahora-por lo menos déjame meterme a mi solita-y volví a poner esa carita de pena que Alice me había enseñado a poner tan bien, y que siempre funcionaba con Edward. Pero esta vez no fue así, ya que el negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

-Además llevas los pantalones puestos, ¿Acaso piensas bañarte con los pantalones?-dije, de esta manera tendría que soltarme para poder quitárselo y así yo aprovecharía para huir de nuevo, un plan maestro sin duda. Bien Bella, bien.

-No me queda de otra, no pienso darte otra oportunidad para escapar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-aunque preciosa si quieres que me quite la ropa, no hace falta que pongas excusas-dijo y me mostro esa sonrisa torcida, y no sé de qué manera lo hizo, pero soltó una mano de las que me sostenía, rápidamente me puso en el suelo provocando que mis pies saltaran al tocar el agua, aunque nunca soltó mi cintura, se quito los pantalones en un movimiento rápido , quedando en bañador y volvió a cogerme en volandas, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a pensar en huir…

Así que siguió avanzando, el agua ya llegaba por la cintura de Edward, que al parecer para él estaba a una temperatura perfecta porque no se quejo, cuando el agua toco mis piernas pegue un respingo y me abrace más a él.

-Solo es agua Bella-dijo riendo-además si tienes frio me tienes a mí para entrar en calor-dijo, y ya sabía yo a que se refería.

-No tengo dudas de eso guapo-reí- pero estaré tan congelada que no podre moverme-dije

-No seas exagerada preciosa, estamos en verano y el agua esta genial, qué mejor manera de quitar el calor que con un baño refrescante-dijo entonces en ese momento el agua toco mi culo, y Edward soltó mis piernas de manera que estas cayeron, quedando de cintura para abajo sumergida en el agua, ¡fría, fría, fría!

Finalmente decidí que ya estaba mojada y no había vuelta atrás, así que mejor me mojaba entera, pues si no si que pasaría frio. Tome impuso y sumergí mi cuerpo completamente en el agua para luego volver a salir, aunque estábamos algo apartados de la orilla, lograba tocar el fondo con la punta de los pies, pero sin en cambio Edward ya que era más alto que yo, no tenía problemas con apoyar sus pies en la arena por lo que me agarré a él para mantenerme mejor, entrelace mis brazos en su cuello mientras que él me agarraba por la cintura para sostenerme.

-Ves como no ha sido para tanto-dijo sonriendo.

-Edward más vale que no me sueltes-dije aferrándome aun mas a él, con la suerte que tenía era capaz de ahogarme incluso aunque pudiera apoyarme un poco en el suelo.

-Nunca te soltaría amor-dijo y unió nuestros labios-mmmm…sabes a sal-dijo sobre mis labios, yo le sonreí y volví a unirlos para fundirnos en un beso.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo besándonos y acariciándonos, después estuvimos un rato abrazados en el que Edward se dedico a jugar sugerentemente con la tira de la espalda de mi bikini.

-El 13 de Agosto-murmuré tomándolo por supresa

-¿El 13 de Agosto? Ese es el día en el que comenzamos a salir hace 3 años-dijo sonriendo

-Sí, por eso quiero que nuestra boda sea el 13 de Agosto-dije-es una fecha muy importante para los dos, y que mejor que sellar ese día con nuestra boda, el día en el que nos perteneceremos para siempre-dije con una sonrisa radiante, era la fecha perfecta.

El 13 de Agosto era un mes antes de mi cumpleaños, así que serian unos meses de celebraciones y fiestas que Alice no dudaría en organizar, desde que nos conocimos, me ha organizado increíbles y demasiado exageradas fiestas de cumpleaños, y seguro que este año no sería la excepción.

-Sí, el 13 de Agosto… -susurro para sí mismo, como si estuviera recordando algo-Me parece que es una fecha muy simbólica, me gusta esa fecha-sonrió pensándolo un momento- aunque no crees que es demasiado pronto, faltan 2 meses y medio, ¿Crees que dará tiempo a organizarlo todo?-me preguntó

-Con la ayuda de tu hermana, Rosalie y Esme, ¿de verdad crees que no es posible?-dije riendo- estoy segura de que a Alice le encantara ayudarnos-dije sabiendo cómo se podría Alice de contenta.

-Entonces decidido, el 13 de Agosto te haré mi esposa, ese día uniremos nuestras vidas-dijo y yo asentí para después sellar nuestro acuerdo con un beso muy cargado de sentimiento y pasión.

-Te amo-le dije cuando nos separamos a causa de la falta de aire-Te amo mi idiota, sexy y arrogante futuro marido

-Y yo te amo mi provocadora y tentadora futura esposa-ambos sonreímos

Apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro, acción que el aprovecho para besar mi clavícula ya que esta había quedado totalmente expuesta a sus labios, sus labios sobre la piel desnuda de mi hombro me provocaban un cosquilleo que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y la piel se me erizara, solo su cuerpo, su cercanía, sus besos hacían que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esta manera, busque sus labios con desesperación hasta alcanzarlos. Edward comenzó a desatarme el bikini, mientras besaba mis labios, después se dirigió a mi cuello, yo volví a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro permitiéndole mejor acceso a mi cuello, succionó la piel sensible de este, yo mientras tanto cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones maravillosas que me regalaba, cuando los abrí pude ver mi anillo que brillaba a la luz del sol, el cual se encontraba en la mano que tenia sobre la nuca de Edward.

-Mierda-maldije

-Eso no es nada romántico-dijo Edward volviendo a poner sus labios sobre los míos, yo sonreí y lo separe un poco de mi.

-No es eso, es que no me he quitado el anillo, y no quiero perderlo, recuerda que aquí llevo tu corazón y eso es algo demasiado valioso-dije, él sonrió.

-Ven, vamos a salir a dejar ese anillo en un lugar seguro-dijo feliz.

Ambos salimos a la orilla, yo busque mi vestido, que lógicamente debía de estar por algún lado de la playa, cuando lo encontré me lo puse, y este se mojo, debido a que acababa de salir del agua, dejado visible mi bikini bajo la fina tela blanca del vestido, Edward decidió ponerse solamente los pantalones, cogiendo la camisa entre sus brazos.

Edward estaba unos pasos por delante mío, así que sin pensar me lance sobre su espalda enrollando mis piernas a su cintura y atando mis manos a su cuello, quedando como un Koala pegada a su espalda, él soltó una carcajada y me agarro de los muslos para que no me cayera, así llegamos a la casa, yo sobre su espalda y él caminando, cuando llegamos a la entrada le di un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarme de su espalda con su ayuda.

Cuando entramos a la casa, nos dimos cuenta que el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 13:35 p.m. lo cual quería decir que ya era bastante tarde, y debíamos preparar algo de comer si queríamos ir a pasar la tarde a San Francisco. El tiempo se nos había pasado volando y es que con Edward siempre era así, las horas pasaban y pasaban, pero cuando lo tenía a mi lado simplemente no me daba cuenta, el reloj se detenía para nosotros.

Edward fue a darse una ducha rápida para quitarse la sal y arena de la playa, ducha que pícaramente me pidió que lo acompañara pero yo me negué, aunque no fue por falta de ganas, pero así aprovechaba y mientras él se duchaba yo prepararía algo de comer, por lo que él se fue al baño y yo me quede en la cocina, donde saque carne para asar del congelador, y la puse a descongelar en el microondas, mientras tanto yo fui al dormitorio y deje el anillo bien guardado en la cajita en forma de corazón color rojo carmesí, para que no se estropeara mientras cocinaba, en ese momento sonó el móvil de Edward, dude en cogerlo o no, pero finalmente lo cogí al ver que en el identificador de la pantalla del móvil ponía "mamá"

-Hola Esme-dije al pulsar el botoncito verde que daba paso a la llamada

-¿Bella? ¿Cariño, eres tú? ¿Por qué no me habéis llamado antes? Pensé que os había pasado algo, os he estado llamando toda la mañana ¿Os parece bien tenerme preocupada?-decía rápidamente, vaya se nos había olvidado llamar a Esme después de desayunar, había sido un mal descuido pues a la pobre se le escuchaba muy preocupada.

-Lo siento Esme, pensábamos llamarte pero fuimos a la playa y tanto Edward como yo nos dejamos el móvil en la casa-expliqué intentando tranquilizarla-no te preocupes, estamos bien, en el vuelo no hubo ningún problema y cuando llegamos la casa estaba perfecta, muchas gracias Esme.

-No tienes por qué darlas cielo, os merecíais unas vacaciones, pero debéis prometerme que no volveréis a hacerme esto, he estado muy preocupada.

-Te lo prometo Esme, de verdad siento no haber llamado-dije sintiéndome mal

-Está bien, quedáis perdonados-dijo y se notaba que estaba feliz-y ¿dónde está Edward?

-Está en la ducha, acabamos de llegar de la playa, ahora vamos a comer y esta tarde iremos a San Francisco.

-Eso suena bien, me alegro de que lo estéis pasando bien cariño, mándale besos a mi hijo y dile que si me vuelve a hacer algo parecido, la próxima vez le daré unas cuantas nalgadas sin importarme la edad que tenga-dijo y yo sonreí, Esme era una madre única y ejemplar.

-No te preocupes Esme yo le hago llegar tu mensaje.- reí

-Adiós cariño, cuídate tu también.-dijo maternalmente

-Adiós Esme-y cortó la llamada.

Deje el móvil en la mesita junto a la cama a la vez que Edward salía del baño con una toalla blanca envolviendo su cintura

-Ha llamado tu madre bastante preocupada-dije mientras sacaba algo de ropa interior limpia para mi

-Mierda, se me había olvidado por completo llamarla-dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su alborotado y mojado cabello-Ha sido tu culpa preciosa, cuando estoy contigo dejo de pensar en el resto del mundo… -dijo y sonrió, cosa que yo también hice, lo entendía perfectamente, pues a mí me pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con él, bien podía ser el fin del mundo que no me daría cuenta…

-No te preocupes, después de hablar con ella se ha quedado más tranquila aunque ha prometido que si no la vuelves a llamar la próxima vez te dará unos buenos azotes-Edward sonrió ampliamente, mientras se quitaba la toalla y se colocaba unos bóxers blancos, ¡puuf! comenzaba a sentirme bastante acalorada, creo que ahora sí que me vendría bien un baño de agua MUY helada.

Me deje la ropa limpia preparada encima de la cama, la cual estaba hecha, supuse que habría venido alguien contratado por Esme a ordenar la casa, y baje a la cocina a preparar la comida, cuando baje la carne estaba descongelada, así que la ase, puse la mesa y la serví, saque un bol de fresas para el postre, y una botella de vino que había en la bodega para acompañar a la comida, junto a una ensalada.

Pocos minutos después Edward bajó, con unos pantalones oscuros, y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, la cual marcaba su torso bien trabajado a pesar de que sobre dicha camiseta vestía otra camisa de color gris abotonada solo con un par de botones **_(FP)_**.

Los dos comimos entre risas y miradas cómplices, una vez terminamos de comer, recogimos la mesa y mientras que Edward llamaba a un taxi yo subí al dormitorio a prepararme, cuando me duche y me arregle el pelo el cual me deje suelto, me puse un conjunto de ropa interior simple color blanco ya que no quería que se me transparentara debido a que me puse una camiseta básica blanca y una fada blanca estampada _**(FP)**_, acompañada por unas sandalias planas blancas_** (FP)**_. También me puse un colgante largo con una pluma plateada, y para finalizar me volví a colocar el anillo de compromiso donde Edward lo había puesto anteriormente.

Cuando baje a la planta baja, Edward me dijo que el taxi nos estaba esperando, así que nos montamos para llegar a nuestro próximo destino: San Francisco.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Importante: **debo aclarar que los Flash Back que escriba a partir de este capítulo no van a estar ordenados en el tiempo, con esto quiero decir que Bella o Edward pueden recordar algo que haya sucedido antes o después del flash back que aparece en este capítulo.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno aquí estoy con otro capi reeditado… ¿recordáis? En este capi se descubrió por qué Carlisle es tan importante para Bella, él se porto como un padre con ella, la comprendió y le aconsejó en un momento duro, Carlisle es una de las personas que mejor conoce a Edward, y aunque no le pareció bien lo que hizo, intentó ponerse en la piel de su hijo

**Bueno, deciros que he empezado las clases, pero aun así yo sigo reeditando, voy a subir capitulo reeditado cada semana, a excepción de cuando tenga muchos exámenes que será cada dos semanas. En un principio planeo esto y voy a intentar cumplirlo :)**

**Las imágenes están en la página de facebook ya (imágenes nuevas, y otras en mejor calidad) este fin de semana las pongo en mi perfil. **

Me alegra mucho saber que os esta gustan la idea de que reedite, y que os va gustando el resultado ^.^ Muchas gracias, y a las lectoras que os habéis incorporado, ¡Bienvenidas! Millones de gracias por agregarme a Favoritos, por las alertas y por leer.

Muchos besos, Nika.

.

.

.

**Reviews:**

.

_**yeraldin23**_

_Holaa! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, y me alegra muchísimo de que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias_

_Te espero en el siguiente capítulo! SALUDOS!_

_**Yuri**_

_Holaa! Gracias por leerla y me alegro de que te gustara, por ahora actualizo todas las semana, concretamente los fin de semana, espero que me sigas leyendo! Saludos desde España :)_

_** .Cullen**_

_Holaa!_

_Je je je yo también quiero que me lo pidan así! Bueno me alegro mucho de que te hayas disfrutado el capitulo, espero que también te haya gustado este y que me sigas leyendo!_

_Byee! :) _

_**Dani**_

_Holaaa!_

_Muchas gracias de verdad, aprecio mucho el comentario! Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que cada capitulo te guste más que el anterior! Saludos desde España :)_

_**I love Edward**_

_Holaa!_

_Gracias por leer el capitulo y por dejarme siempre un __Reviews, lo aprecio mucho! Y no te preocupes intentare que Charlie salga lo antes posible, Un beso enorme, nos vemos en el próximo cap!_

_Saludos desde España!_

_**Idta**_

_Holaa! Muchas gracias por dejar siempre Reviews y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado, si a mí también me gusta mucho la inscripción del anillo, creo que es realmente bonita. Bueno nos leemos la semana que viene, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Saludos desde España :)_

_**bellaliz**_

_Hola!_

_Je je je siempre es un placer intentar complaceros! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado este, y nos leemos la siguiente semana! Saludos desde España :)_

_**Susana Minguell**_

_Hola! Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que este también te haya gustado! Hasta la próxima :)_

_Saludos desde España!_

_**vivi s**_

_Holaaa! Jeje gracias por dejar review! Si suerte que Edward cambio…jeje bueno me alegro de que te haya gustado!, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Cuídate! :)_

_**jebell Cullen-Swan**_

_Holaaaaaaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, te espero la semana que viene! Cuídate! :)_


	7. Night of party

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 7: Night of party

**EDWARD POV**

Iba caminando por las calles de San Francisco agarrado de la mano _**(FP) **_del ser más maravilloso de este planeta, llevábamos 2 horas en San Francisco y hacia muchísimo calor, pues estábamos en las horas más calurosas del día, yo me había puesto mis gafas de sol, unas ray-ban wayfarer negras _**(FP)**_ similares a las de Bella, aunque ella no las estaba usando ahora.

Habíamos visto algunos de los principales monumentos de San Francisco y Bella estaba encantada, le había fascinado ver _Union Square_, una de las zonas más conocidas de San Francisco, atravesar _Lombard Street_, admirar las bonitas casas victorianas de _Alamo Square_ y pasear por _Fisherman's Wharf_ _**(FP)**_ .

La verdad es que habíamos venido a San Francisco en muy pocas ocasiones pese a tener una casa para veranear muy cerca de aquí, y en las contadas veces que habíamos estados apenas habíamos hecho turismo así que esta vez quería que fuera distinto y que Bella y yo pudiéramos disfrutar un poco de la ciudad porque realmente era hermosa.

_Twin peaks_ _**(FP**_**)** se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, y Bella había insistido en ver la ciudad desde el mirador así que fuimos a buscar un taxi, el cual nos costó muchísimo encontrar pues casi todos los taxis estaban ocupados, pero con suerte y 1 hora después conseguimos llegar al mirador, y honestamente había merecido la pena, tanto Bella como yo nos quedamos maravillados a ver la belleza de ciudad que era San Francisco.

-¡Wow! ¡San Francisco es impresionante! Nunca pensé que fuera tan grande-dijo Bella haciendo una foto _**(FP) **_nunca había observado esta ciudad desde tan alto, y parecía una niña entusiasmada y alegre jugando con su juguete preferido, ¡me parecía tan adorable siempre!-Es una ciudad muy bella.

-Ummmm…..te equivocas preciosa, es cierto que San Francisco es muy bonito, pero créeme ya le gustaría a esta ciudad poseer la belleza que tú tienes cariño-la alague dándome el placer de ver como rápidamente sus mejillas tomaban un tenue color rosado que la hacía parecer aun más hermosa.

Reí abiertamente ante su reacción y la cogí de la cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo.

-Deja de decir tonterías y ponte que vamos a echarnos una foto-dijo mientras volvía a sacar la cámara digital.

Yo le sonreí y me coloque junto a ella para hacernos la foto, Bella estiró una de sus manos para que la cámara pillara nuestras cabezas por completo, en el fondo salía la ciudad de San Francisco con un cielo anaranjado, pues ya comenzaba a atardecer, justo antes de que Bella pulsara el botón de la cámara y saltara el flash gire mi cara y mordí suavemente su mandíbula, a lo que ella sonrió segundos antes de echar la foto _**(FP)**__._

-¡Eres un payaso! no tenemos ninguna foto en la que no salgas haciendo tonterías-me acusó riendo mientras observaba la foto que nos habíamos tomado en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara fotográfica.

-No me culpes a mí de eso, tú eres demasiado irresistible cariño, además estas fotos son más divertidas no me lo puedes negar-dije riendo

-ya…ya… tu siempre tienes argumento para todo ¿eh, Cullen?-dijo y yo volví a reír fuertemente- la única fotografía medio decente que tenemos es la de mi graduación _**(FP)**_, porque por las demás… -sonrió al dejar la frase incompleta, pero sabía que lo decía de broma, todas las fotos que teníamos representaban momento increíbles y divertidos que habíamos pasado juntos.

Sonreí al recordar la foto de su graduación de fin de carrera, ese día iba increíble, deslumbrante, totalmente asombrosa, tal y como ella era, simplemente preciosa.

_Inicio flash Back (hace un poco más de dos meses aproximadamente)_

_Hoy se graduaba Bella, hacia una semana había terminado la universidad y hoy estaba a punto de graduarse en "Filología Inglesa", hoy se cumpliría su sueño y yo estaría a su lado._

_Alice, con ayuda de Rose, había organizado una gran fiesta en nuestra casa, yo creí que mis padres se iba a oponer, pero me equivoque ya que cuando Alice propuso la idea mi madre fue la primera que aceptó inmediatamente, todo debía salir bien, Alice había llamado a Renee, Phil, Charlie, Sue, Jacob y Leah,____la hermana de Jacob y como consiguiente hermanastra de Bella._

_Leah era una chica de piel morena y delgada, se parecía mucho a Jake, sobre todo en la personalidad, su carácter era fuerte pero era un gran persona, pese a todo no la veíamos mucho ya que era modelo, y actualmente trabajaba en Paris, aunque en ocasiones lo hacía en Italia, no tenía un lugar fijo en realidad. Ella era un chica hermosa por lo que tenía un futuro asegurado en esa profesión, por ahora no tenia novio, odiaba las relaciones serias y por eso las evitaba, prefería romper corazones, salir y divertirse._

_Según me había dicho Bella en una ocasión, Leah nunca se había enamorado profundamente, y aunque sí había estado en relaciones, muy pocas he de decir, de varios meses no sabía lo que era amar realmente porque ella misma nunca se había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo._

_Hoy toda la familia de Bella vendría y ella ni se lo imaginaba, ya que en un principio ella pensaba que solo vendría Renee pues Charlie tenía que trabajar y no había conseguido cambiar su turno, pero Alice no permitió que eso sucediera y se las ingenio para hacer que vinieran todos. _

_Iba en mi coche camino al piso de Bella para recogerla, ella vivía cerca de Lincoln Park así que solo me tomo 15 minutos llegar a su edificio._

_Alice estaba especialmente emocionada porque había diseñado un vestido para que Bella lo usara hoy como regalo de graduación, aunque le había costado lo suyo que Bella lo aceptara pues incluso tuvo que rogarle para que finalmente aceptara ponérselo, ¡ella y su absurda negación a recibir regalos "innecesarios"! Definitivamente ella iba a tener que abandonar esa tonta manía suya cuando se casara conmigo, porque estaba dispuesto regalarle el mundo y más. _

_Yo vestía por completo de negro hoy, ya que me había puesto un traje negro entero, con una camisa y una corbata del mismo color que también había diseñado Alice para su colección masculina de este año._

_Primero iríamos a la universidad, donde el director echaría el discurso de todos los años y daría los diplomas a los graduados en "Filología Inglesa" y más tarde iríamos a cenar todos juntos, tanto la familia de Bella como la mía a un restaurante de Chicago donde papa ya había hecho reserva, y para finalizar la noche iríamos a la fiesta en casa de mis padres y que Alice y Rose habían preparado con tantas ganas._

_Aparqué el coche en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Bella y subí hasta la 3º plantas para después tocar el timbre hasta que Ángela, su compañera de piso, la cual también se graduaba esta noche, me abrió la perta._

_-Hey Edward, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto educadamente sonriendo._

_Ángela era una de las mejores amigas de Bella, y por lo que había hablado con ella era una chica con un corazón enorme._

_-Hola Ángela, bien ¿y tú?-pregunté._

_Al parecer Ángela estaba casi arreglada porque llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, palabra de honor, con un lazo negro en la cintura, y unos zapatos grises muy claros con tiras negras que combinaban con unos pendientes largos color negro visibles gracias al recogido de su pelo __**(FP)**__._

_-Algo nerviosa-sonrió-pero pasa dentro, Bella está terminando de arreglarse_

_-Gracias-dije entrando-y no te preocupes Ángela todo va a salir bien-mis palabras sonaron tranquilizadoras. _

_No entendía por qué todas las chicas se ponían nerviosas en este tipo de cosas. Seguro Bella también lo estaría._

_-Eso espero-Angela cerró la puerta de la entrada_

_-¿Esta mi hermana aquí?-pregunte, ya que ella se había empeñado en venir y someter a Bella y Ángela a sus torturosas sesiones de belleza como solía llamarlas Bella._

_-No, se ha marchado hace media hora ya que tenía que vestirse y maquillarse aun._

_-¿Y Bella y tu habéis sobrevivido?-bromee caminando por el pasillo seguido de Angela_

_-Sí-su tono era gracioso- aunque creo que ha faltado poco para que Bella tirase a Alice por la ventana-dejo escapar unas risitas_

_-Quizá eso le habría sentado bien a Alice-continué su broma mientras llegábamos a la sala de estar y ella volvió a reír _

_- Voy a terminar de arreglarme yo también, ponte cómodo, ya sabes que estás en tu casa Edward-aseguró desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala de estar_

_-Gracias Ángela, estaré aquí entonces esperando a Bella.-comenté mientras me sentaba en el sofá y tomaba el mando de la televisión para encenderla y verla mientras Bella terminaba de arreglarse_

_-Vale-dijo finalmente y entonces desapareció por el pasillo _

_Estuve viendo TV por un buen rato en el salón, el cual era un salón-comedor , no era muy grande en realidad pero sí que era muy cómodo y sobrecogedor, las paredes eran color azul pálido y las cortinas eran blancas, en un lado había una pequeña mesa para comer rodeada por 4 sillas, en el otro lado, donde yo me encontraba ahora, había 1 sofá tipo chaise longue __**(*) **__color blanco con cojines verdes y rojos alargados, en frente estaba el mueble en el que se encontraba la TV y en el medio había una alfombra color naranja sobre la cual había una mesita de de cristal con patas de acero en donde ahora había una taza de café vacía y el ordenador portátil de Bella apagado._

_Aquí, en este sofá en forma de "L" me había quedado dormido muchas noches abrazado a Bella cuando quedábamos para ver películas, habíamos tenido tantas conversaciones y tantas risas compartidas en estas cuatro paredes…_

_Salí de todos esos momentos en los que me estaba perdiendo cuando sonó el timbre, y ya que ninguna de las chicas tenía intención de abrir fui yo a ver quién era._

_-Hola Ben-saludé cuando abrí la puerta._

_-¡Hey Edward! ¿Qué tal?-preguntó como siempre alegremente Ben. Él era el novio de Ángela y llevaban juntos 2 años._

_-Bien y ¿tu?-pregunté palmeando su hombro amigablemente. _

_-Bien también-sonrió-¿aun están encerradas en la habitación?-pregunto rodando los ojos y yo asentí riendo_

_Ben era fotógrafo, terminó sus estudios hace un par de meses, y ahora estaba trabajando en una revista como fotógrafo profesional. La fotografía era un arte para él, así que conseguir hacer de cualquier detalle una gran belleza, su trabajo hacia que las personas captaran los pequeños detalles que no vemos día a día._

_Hoy llevaba un traje gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, la cual combinaba con sus zapatos negros. Iba muy elegante también. _

_Ambos estuvimos un rato charlando en el salón sobre deporte, concretamente sobre futbol ya que estaban retransmitiendo un partido de futbol americano, jugaban los "Chicago bears" __**(*)**__ y eso atrajo nuestra atención ya que ambos éramos seguidores de ese equipo, pues incluso muchas veces solíamos ir a verlos jugar en Soldier Field __**(*)**__. _

_Angela apareció un poco después por la puerta_

_-¿Cuánto le queda a Bella?-pregunte extrañado ya que ella no solía tardar tanto en arreglarse_

_-No sé, pero al parecer estar teniendo lugar un combate ahí dentro-dijo señalando la habitación de Bella-entre su pelo y ella-dijo sonriendo y yo fruncí el ceño sin entender bien. _

_-Voy a ver si pongo fin al combate entonces, o llegaremos tarde-me excuse en realidad para dejar solos a Ángela y Ben, ella me sonrió y yo me dirigí hacia la habitación de Bella, de lejos pude escuchar como Ben le decía a Ángela lo hermosa que estaba. _

_Toque la puerta repetidas veces_

_-Si eres Ángela puedes pasar, si eres Alice lárgate-gruño al otro lado de la puerta._

_-Y ¿si soy Edward?-pregunté, aunque no hubo respuesta, solo pude escuchar como corría de un lado hacia otro._

_-Si eres Edward, siento decirte que cuando pille a tu hermana la voy a matar-dijo maldiciendo, y aunque yo intente aguatarme la risa para que no me escuchara creo que no lo legre_

_-¿Te estás riendo? Porque si es así, tú también saldrás herido, te lo prometo-amenazó_

_-No, claro que no-dije intentando tragarme las carcajadas que amenazaban con escaparte-y ahora ¿puedes abrir la puerta?_

_-Un momento-y volvieron a escucharse sus pasos de un lado hacia otro hasta que finalmente quito el pestillo a la puerta y pude entrar, y su habitación estaba umm ¿diferente? La cama ni siquiera se veía, ya que estaba tapada con un montón de ropa, y algunos que otros zapato, había un par de prendas interiores en el suelo, más zapatos y un cepillo para peinar el cabello. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-pregunté. Nunca había visto el dormitorio de Bella tan desordenado y quise reír ¡parecía que acababa de pasar un fuerte tornado por aquí!_

_-Ha pasado que tu hermana se ha empeñado en ordenarme el armario mientras se me secaba esas cosas asquerosas que se ha empeñado en echarme en la cara-yo ahora no pude evitar reírme por lo que me gane una mirada asesina de su parte._

_Ahí fue cuando me quede contemplándola con la boca abierta, ella estaba asombrosa, llevaba un vestido rojo largo con detalles geométricos negros, el vestido se abría por ambos lados dejando ver sus espectaculares piernas, las cuales se embellecían aun más gracias a unos altos tacones descubiertos color negro. El vestido era de cuello redondo y hombreas anchas aunque estas se unían formando una sola que caía por su espalda dejado al descubierto gran parte de esta hasta volver a unirse con el vestido, llevaba dos pulseras negras a ambos lados de las manos, su pelo estaba recogido en un disimulado y desarreglado recogido que dejaba un par de mechones alrededor de su cara la cual estaba maquillada con un maquillaje no muy cargado__** (FP)**__ ¡Dios mío! ella simplemente se veía hermosa e increíble._

_-Cierra la boca Cullen, vas a hacer un charco en la habitación, y ya vamos lo suficientemente tarde como para entretenernos limpiando.-dijo sonriéndome _

_¡Oh sí! Ella sabía que lucía genial y me encantaba. _

_-Wow cariño, es que estás jodidamente impresionante-ella sonrió aun más. Diablos quería comérmela a besos ahora mismo_

_-creo que a pesar de todo Alice ha hecho un buen trabajo, los elogios se lo debes a ella en realidad-hablo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a buscar algo entre el montón de la cama dándome una agradable vista de su redondo y respingón trasero. _

_-En parte, pero preciosa tu eres hermosa por naturaleza-murmuré aun con la vista en su culo ¿qué ropa interior estaría usando?_

_¡Basta Edward! ¡No puedes llegar con una erección a su gradación! Intenté hablar de algo para alejar esos pensamientos_

_-Bueno, según Ángela, tú y tú cabello estabais teniendo una interesante pelea, pero yo lo veo perfecto.-murmure porque en realidad ella estaba perfecta. _

_-La culpa es de Alice-volvió a gruñir dándose la vuelta para mirarme- me obligo a echarme como 10 mascarillas diferentes en el pelo y ahora está demasiado suave y mis ondas no se me marcan-dijo indignada_

_-Estas exagerando, tú, tu pelo y tus tirabuzones estáis perfectos y listos para marcharnos._

_-He escuchado a Ben en la puerta cuando ha llegado ¿Ángela y él se han marchado ya?-preguntó recorriendo con sus ojos toda la habitación ¿qué andaba buscando?_

_-No estoy seguro, antes de venir aquí estaban en el salón._

_-Vale, déjame encontrar mi bolso de mano y nos vamos-dijo mientras volvía a revisar en la cama para luego tomar algo que había debajo de todo el montón de ropa._

_Al parecer Ángela y Ben ya se habían marchado así que decidimos irnos ,después de cerrar la puerta del piso y tardar más de lo normal en llegar a la universidad debido al tráfico, conseguimos hacerlo, por lo que ahora nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la universidad esperando a mi familia y a la suya._

_Cuando llegaron, Bella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, rápidamente su madre____la abrazo fuertemente_

_-Bella, cariño, estas tan guapa cielo-dijo mientras se separaba de ella para verla completamente-¡Vaya! Edward, cariño tu también estas muy guapo-dijo dándome un cariñoso abrazo. _

_-Hola Señora Dwyer-dije saludándola mientras reía, ella era absolutamente afectiva y tierna con todo el mundo. _

_-¡Oh, dios Edward! te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, me haces sentir vieja-me regaño sonriendo_

_-Lo siento Renée, es la costumbre-dije sonriendo mientras me encogía de hombros._

_Renée llevaba un vestido color champagne y unos altos tacones color marrón __**(FP)**__, llevaba el pelo suelto, y un maquillaje suave que resaltaba sus ojos verdes claros, porque aunque parezca increíble Renée era totalmente diferente a Bella, ni siquiera parecía su madre, ya que Bella se parecía muchísimo más a Charlie._

_Después de Renée vino su marido Phil, acompañado por Charlie y Sue que llevaba un vestido por la rodilla color lila atado a un solo hombro __**(FP)**__, también venían mi padre junto con mi madre, la cual llevaba un vestido gris de media manga con un cinturón fino color negro y unos tacones altos también negros__** (FP)**__, acompañada de Alice que vestía un vestido corto rosa chicle atado a un solo hombro junto con unos altos tacones negros que eran del mismo color que el bolso que llevaba en su mano__** (FP)**__._

_Jasper y Emmett, que vestían traje al igual que mi padre, Jacob y yo, venían detrás acompañados por Jacob y Leah, la cual llevaba un vestido corto color negro muy ceñido con cortes romboidales en la cintura cubiertos por te una fina y prácticamente trasparente tela, acompañado únicamente de un extraño, pero muy a su estilo sin duda, collar plateado en forma de pico junto con altos tacones de igual color gris __**(FP)**__, llevaba su largo y oscuro pelo suelto, y finalmente Rosalie que iba charlando animadamente con ella y con Vanessa, llevaba un vestido caído estampado, acompañado de un bolso de mano negro, un brazalete negro y unos altos tacones negros __**(FP)**__, junto con un maquillaje leve y su melena rubia recogida en una coleta despeinada pero que la hacía lucir muy bien, tanto era así que podía ver como Emmett no dejaba de babear por ella. _

_Por último Vanessa, la novia de Jacob, llevaba un vestido azul estampado con florecillas acompañado por unos tacones dorados y un bolso de mano dorado__** (FP)**__._

_Cuando todos nos saludaron, entramos al gran salón de actos de la universidad y tomamos asiento, Bella se fue junto con Ángela y un par de amigas y amigos, a los que conocía simplemente de vista, para prepararse detrás del escenario. La presentación, nombración de los alumnos graduados y las despedidas más los agradecimientos por parte del profesorado y director duró 2 horas y media, así que cuando todo terminó salí literalmente corriendo a ver a Bella para felicitarla antes de que toda la familia empezara a darle sus felicitaciones y abrazos._

_Cuando llegue estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de su taquilla, aún llevaba la toga negra y la banda puesta, sin embargo se había quitado el birrete, el cual sostenía en una de sus manos junto con el diploma que el director había dado a cada uno de los graduados. Me acerque lentamente a ella y la abracé con ternura por la espalda._

_-Feliz graduación-dije depositando un beso en su cuello-ya eres licenciada en "Filología Inglesa"- ella se volteó y me sonrió_

_-Gracias, gracias por todo, que mi familia este aquí es muy importante para mí-dijo-ha sido el mejor regalo de graduación que podría haber tendido-rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos_

_-Bueno en realidad ha sido Alice la encargada de todo, es a ella a quien debes de darle las gracias, para mi regalo de graduación aun tendrás que esperar unas horas-me incliné para dejar un beso casto en sus labios y ella sonrió._

_-Espero que en verdad no me hayas comprado nada caro Cullen… -advirtió sobre mis labios._

_-Es un regalo de graduación, no puedes rechazarlo sea lo que sea-susurré antes de besar su labio inferior-si lo haces podría enfadarme_

_-¿tú? –Preguntó incrédula-soy yo la que debe de enfadarse en todo caso-acarició mi nuca_

_-¿tú?-repetí su pregunta con el mismo tono de voz, pero con una chispa de burla-una chica no se enfada por recibir un regalo_

_-No es un regalo cualquiera, es un regalo costoso-refunfuño_

_-¿Cómo sabes?-esboce una sonrisa y ella entrecerró los ojos_

_-Porque tus regalos siempre son costosos-dijo segura con voz acusadora_

_-No es cierto-me defendí-además aunque no sea costoso tú siempre pones el grito en el cielo, es frustrante-_

_-Supongo que soy diferente a las demás chicas-ella se encogió de hombros y yo acerque mi boca hasta su oreja._

_-Lo sé-bese la parte trasera de su oído-y por eso te amo-ella sonrió cuando me aleje para verla-pero esta noche aceptaras mi regalo sin poner pegas, ¿entendido señorita?_

_Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a seguir protestando, pero no la deje y puse mis labios sobre los suyos de nuevo para silenciarla, sin embargo fue un beso rápido ya que pronto me separe de ella que mantenía los ojos cerrados._

_Deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior, parecía pensativa._

_-ummm ¿sabes? No creo que ese sea un beso adecuado para felicitar a tu novia por su graduación-dijo seria mientras abría lentamente los ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo divertido y travieso._

_¡Ahhh! Creo que la amaba aun más cuando sus ojitos brillaban así._

_-Ahh ¿no? ¿Y cómo debería ser entonces?-le continué el juego_

_-Así-dijo y entonces se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies para poder llegar a mis labios y juntarlos con los suyos, dándome un beso muy dulce._

_Automáticamente se formó esa familiar burbuja alrededor nuestro que me alejaba de la realidad cuando la besaba, aunque no duró mucho ya que esta se rompió unos pocos minutos después cuando ambos escuchamos que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y tuvimos que separarnos de mala gana. _

_-Siento interrumpir chicos, pero vais a tener que dejar eso para más tarde-dijo el padre de Bella sonriendo_

_-ahora es hora de que felicite a mi hija-murmuro mirando con orgullo a Bella._

_Yo me separe de ella dándole acceso a la avalancha de gente que comenzó a felicitar y besar a mi novia, supongo que esta noche me costaría encontrar un rato para estar con ella a solas, quizá me planteara secuestrarla durante la cena._

_Tal y como supuse, aquella noche estuvimos rodeados de gente en todo momento, primero durante la larga cena que duró como 2 horas y más tarde en la fiesta, donde creía que podríamos estar solos, fui imposible puesto que siempre había alguien a nuestro alrededor, todo el mundo quería a Bella para una foto, incluso mi madre nos fotografió como cien veces, pero cierto es que pese a todo lo pasamos en grande._

_Cuando todo terminó, era demasiado tarde por lo que los padres de Bella junto con sus parejas aceptaron la invitación de mis padres para quedarse en casa a dormir ya que ni mama ni papa permitieron que fueran a un hotel, excepto Jacob y Vanessa que se empeñaron en no molestar y se fueron a un hotel, aunque más bien creo que fue porque ellos también necesitaban estar solos. _

_Así que por todos esos motivos finalmente Bella vino a dormir a mi departamento, después de que Renée insistiera a Charlie para quedarse a dormir en casa de mis padres en vez de en el piso de Bella, como en un principio se había planeado, agradecí interiormente a Renée por ser perceptiva y querer darnos intimidad esa noche, lo que más quería era que Bella durmiera conmigo aunque aquella noche hicimos de todo menos dormir, por lo que al fin y al cabo mereció la pena…_

_Fin flash Back_

-Sí, ese día ibas absolutamente hermosa y radiante- recordé sonriendo aun su rostro de aquel día

- creo que realmente Alice hizo un buen trabajo conmigo-rio- además lo preparó todo tan bien, la fiesta, la organización… tengo recuerdos tan buenos de aquel día… y de aquella noche-murmuró con picardía y yo reí con su comentario.-Puse nuestra foto en la sala de estar, antes la tenía en mi dormitorio, me gustó tanto que la mande sacar.

-Pues recuerdo que esa foto la eche yo, lo que quiere decir que soy mejor fotógrafo que tú y que mis fotografías son mejores-la pique-

-Tú no tomaste esa foto, lo hizo Esme, y cariño tu eres un pésimo fotógrafo, todas las fotos que has echado son embarazosas-dijo señalándome con un dedo

-No son embarazosas, son sexys-dije recordando todas las foto que le había echado mientras dormía o por las mañanas cuando caminaba por mi departamento en ropa interior…

-Más te vale que las tengas bien guardadas y que no las vea nadie, me moriría de la vergüenza-dijo tapándose la cara

-Claro que no las va a ver nadie, esas foto me pertenecen a mí, yo soy el único que tiene derecho a verlas-dije poniéndome un poco celoso con tan solo imaginarme a algún otro hombre que no fuera yo ver esas fotos tan intimas de Bella y yo, solamente yo podía ver a Bella en ropa interior, o sin ella, solamente yo.

-¿Ni siquiera yo las puedo ver?-bromeo al percibir mi estado de animo

-Me lo pensaré-dije relajándome y siguiendo su broma-quizás contigo haga una excepción y te las muestre solamente porque eres tú-dijo acariciando su mejilla con la punta de mi nariz.

-Por lo menos deberíamos cambiar las fotos grandes que hay en el salón-dijo haciendo un puchero

-¡Ahh, no, no! Nada de eso Swan, ya te dije que esas fotos se van a quedar ahí de por vida, me encantan esas fotos-dije riendo, y es que en la sala de estar de mi departamento había un gran marco alargado que contenía 3 fotos de Bella y yo my divertidas en blanco y negro _**(FP)**_, esas fotos tenían 3 años y eran especiales porque fueron las primeras fotos que nos echamos como novios, el día de aquellas fotos, también fue el día que le dijimos a mis padres oficialmente, porque en realidad ellos ya sabían algo, que Bella y yo estábamos juntos.

-Algún día conseguiré que las quites-dijo riendo e intentando imitar una mirada peligrosa, que a mí me pareció tremendamente provocativa.

Ella amaba también esas fotos, eso yo lo sabía, pero decía que nos veíamos ridículos e infantiles, y justamente por eso yo no las quitaría nunca de mi sala de estar, ¡las adoraba!

- sabes que no preciosa, soy más cabezota que tú-dije y me acerque a besarla. A veces sentía que no podía estar más de 10 minutos sin rozar sus labios.

-quizá pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión-susurró contra mis labio-ya sabes, tengo mis truquillos-y paso su lengua perfilando mi labio inferior, no aguante mas la tentación y me tire a devorar esos labios que tanto me encantaban.

Saboree sus labios todo el tiempo que pude hasta que finalmente tuve que sepárame de ella si no quería quedarme sin sentido por la falta de oxigeno. Ambos nos quedamos unos minutos en callados, sumergidos en un cómodo silencio mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban y se demostraban el amor que se tenían sin necesidad de hablar.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome tu padre?-pregunte de repente cambiando totalmente de tema, pues ahora sí que me estaba metiendo en temas serios, e incluso peligrosos.

-¿El qué?-dijo confundida

-La boda, que tú y yo nos casemos, que nos vayamos a vivir juntos….

- Edward no te preocupes por eso cariño, estoy segura de que Charlie se pondrá feliz porque nosotros somos felices con esto-me sonrió para darme seguridad pero yo no logre que sus palabras me tranquilizaran

-No sé Bella, es cierto que lo de nuestro noviazgo se lo ha tomado bien al fin y al cabo, pero sé que no soy el hombre que Charlie quiere para ti, nunca le caí bien y no es para menos después de lo mal que me porte, es más creo que aun no me ha perdonado-dije tristemente al recordar aquello

-Charlie sabe que me haces feliz, y con eso es suficiente, además guapo no tienes nada por lo qué temer, te prometo que no te disparara, yo te protegeré con mi vida-dijo bromeando para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto

Pero yo no estaba tan seguro, es más me atrevería a jurar que Charlie no estaría de acuerdo con la boda, porque simplemente él siempre había pensado que yo no merecía a una mujer como su hija, y en el fondo tenía razón, me había portado demasiado mal con ella para merecerla, pero era demasiado egoísta para alejarla de mí.

-Hey, cariño, Edward mírame-yo baje la vista para poder mirarla a los ojos-Charlie estará feliz ya lo veras, a pesar de todo él te ha perdonado y lo hizo el mismo día en el que se dio cuenta de que tú y solamente tú eras el único que me podía hacer sonreír. Mi padre no es rencoroso, y por eso estoy segura de que ha dejado el pasado atrás, como lo hemos hecho nosotros.

Ella tenía razón pero yo aun no podía evitar recordar aquella vez que me hecho de su casa…

_Inicio flash back_

_No había visto a Bella desde que había salido prácticamente corriendo de la casa de mis padres para irse a Florida con su madre a pasar el resto de vacaciones, aunque cuando me entere de que pasaría unos días en Forks con su padre, el Jefe Swan, antes de irse a Florida no me lo pensé dos veces y decidí coger el primer avión que saliera a Seattle y venir, a pesar de que Alice me rogó que la dejara en paz no le hice caso pues yo necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarle lo sucedido. _

_Así que cuando llegué a Forks fui a casa de Bella, ya que necesitaba hablar con ella y aclararlo todo. El pueblo era muy pequeño por lo que no me supuso mucho problema encontrar la casa, solo fue cuestión de preguntar por el jefe Swan para conseguir la dirección._

_Era una casa muy sencilla__** (FP)**__, blanca y con un garaje junto a un pequeño jardín que daba cara al inmenso bosque que rodeaba a este pueblo, cuando estuve justo delante, toque la puerta un par de veces hasta que me abrió un hombre vestido con uniforme de policía y un grueso bigote, sus ojos me resultaban extremadamente familiares ya que eran de un color marrón achocolatado que me recordaban a los de….Bella ¡Claro aquel debía de ser su padre! ¡Además llevaba un uniforme de policía! Sin duda sería él. _

_-Buenas tarde señor-salude educadamente-¿es usted el jefe Swan?-_

_-Buena tardes jovencito-dijo serio-Si, ese soy yo ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ahora mismo no estoy de servicio, pero si vas a la comisaria encontraras a alguien que te pueda ayudar-dijo _

_-No, no he venido por eso, ¿puedo hablar con Bella?-dije, y al parecer esto le tomo por sorpresa._

_- ¿Bella? ¿Y, se puede saber quien la busca?-dijo frunciendo el ceño_

_-Eh, si claro lo siento, soy Edward Cullen-dije tendiéndole mi mano, aunque él no me correspondió el saludo_

_-¿Tú eres Edward Cullen?-dijo algo ¿enfadado? Esto me confundía, ¿por qué lucía enfadado? yo no había hecho ni dicho nada ofensivo, creo. _

_-Sí, el mismo, ¿se encuentra Bella? Necesito decirle algo-dije, por lo menos Charlie había me conocía y puedo que eso me felicitara las cosas para hablar con Bella.-Es algo bastante importante y…_

_No me dejo seguir hablando_

_-Mi hija no está, ha salido con unos amigos-dijo con voz áspera hacia mí._

_Un momento… ¿amigos? Qué clase de amigos serían, ¿estaba generalizando y hablaba de chicas y chicos?, ¿o solo de chicos? Ug, sería mucho mejor si fueran amigas simplemente…_

_-¿Y cuándo va a volver? Realmente es urgente que hable con ella, no insistiría tanto si no fuera ese el caso jefe Swan._

_Vamos, vamos, necesito verla, necesito que me escuche y que me crea…_

_-Para ti Bella nunca va a estar, no pienso permitir que mi hija vuelva a derramar una sola lágrima por un desgraciado como tú.-deje de respirar, y la sangre huyo de mi cara al escuchar sus tajantes y duras palabras._

_Mierda esto estaba saliendo muy mal_

_-Señor Swan… por favor déjeme hablar con su hija, esto es importante._

_-No vuelvas a pisar esta casa nunca, y por tu bienestar físico deja a mi hija en paz, no sé como tienes cara de venir aquí, nunca había visto a Bella llorar tanto por alguien y espero nunca volver a verla-gruño mientras muy enfadado me cerraba la puerta en las narices, genial ni siquiera había podido hablar con Bella y para colmo su padre ya me había puesto como el número 1 en su lista negra._

_Vaya mierda de día fue aquel, volví a Seattle para pasar la noche y al día siguiente regresé a Chicago, a casa, totalmente decaído y lo único que pude hacer fue desahogarme con Alice, que lo único que repetía una y otra vez es que me lo tenía bien merecido…_

_Fin flash Back_

-Sí, definitivamente Charlie y yo no empezamos con buen pie…

-Tú y yo tampoco empezamos con buen pie, y mira ahora vamos a casarnos-dijo mostrándome el anillo de compromiso a lo que yo no pude evitar sonreír como el estúpido enamorado que era.

-En eso tienes razón-acaricié el dorso de su mano-quizá Charlie también me dé una oportunidad-dije deseando que así fuera, y que realmente me aceptara como el futuro marido de su hija e incluso el futuro padre de sus nietos…

-Charlie ya te ha dado una oportunidad mi amor-dijo con voz dulce Bella acunando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras se alzaba para besar mis labios.

Yo le correspondí gustoso al beso, intentando transmítele todo lo que sentía en ese momento, intentando transmitirle todo mi amor, mi gratitud, porque sinceramente no sé lo que había hecho para merecerla, era el ángel que alumbraba mi vida y sin ella yo no sería nada. Sus palabras me hicieron recordad aquella charla que me dio Charlie cuando finalmente entendió que yo amaba a Bella y que no tenía intención de jugar con ella…

_Inicio flash Back (Unos meses después del primer encuentro con Charlie) __**(*)**_

_Nos encontrábamos sentados en el salón de la casa del jefe Swan, Bella se encontraba a mi derecha y cuando Charlie desviaba la vista, la cual fijaba en nosotros cada 5 minutos, acariciaba mi mano transmitiéndome tranquilidad y seguridad._

_-Así que… -se aclaró la garganta-…estáis juntos-dijo mientras disimuladamente cerraba sus manos en puños con fuerza_

_-Sí papa, Edward y yo estamos saliendo-dijo Bella, y rápidamente note como su cuerpo se tensaba esperando que su padre pusiera el grito en el cielo justo en ese momento_

_-¿saliendo? ¿Con él?...umm sí, algo me sospechaba- se paso una mano nervoso por el pelo y rascó su nuca-por eso te escuchaba hablando por teléfono hasta altas horas de la noche, y tu sonrisa por las mañanas me decía que algo nuevo estaba pasando en tu vida, estos dos días has pasado demasiado tiempo junto a él para como para que no sospeche nada Bella-dijo apuntándome con un dedo de forma acusadora. Su mirada era nada simpática conmigo. _

_¡Ug! Definitivamente no, yo no le agradaba nada a Charlie Swan_

_-está bien-bufó Charlie no muy contento-lo mejor será tomármelo con tranquilidad-dijo mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración_

_Creo que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a golpearme._

_-Papá, por favor intenta tranquilízate-dijo Bella ya que Charlie comenzaba a ponerse morado. No era difícil saber que estaba tratando de tragarse una gran bola de insultos nada agradables, y que por supuesto, iban todos dirigidos hacia mí. _

_-Bells, podrías traerme un vaso de agua de la cocina-dijo su padre_

_No entendía, ¿no me iba a golpear? _

_-Claro papa-y rápidamente se levanto para después dirigirse a la cocina dejándome a mi solo en la boca del lobo. _

_Mierda, no, no, no ¿Por qué me dejas solo con él, Bella? ¡Vuelve!_

_-Bien Edward, voy a ser claro-dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi mientras que con su mano derecha tocaba el mango de su arma guardada en el cinturón de su uniforme_

_-Si le haces daño, le tocas un pelo en contra de su voluntad, te sobrepasas con ella o simplemente le haces derramar una sola lágrima de nuevo….te los corto- dijo con voz grave señalando mi entrepierna, yo trague en seco haciendo un ruido con la garganta y poniendo cara de dolor al imaginarme eso…_

_¡Ah! Dolía con tan solo imaginarlo…_

_-¿Lo has entendido? No pienso pasarte el más mínimo error que tengas con ella.-joder, él hablaba muy en serio _

_Intenté que mi voz sonara firme, segura y decidida, aunque creo que solo se quedo en eso, en un intento. _

_-No tiene por qué preocuparse señor Swan, lo único que quiero es hacer a Bella feliz-dije aun temblando literalmente. ¡Diablos! Intentaba por todos los medios no aparentarlo pero estaba muy nervioso y Charlie imponía mucho respeto. _

_-Mas te vale que sea así, y espero que me lo demuestres-dijo tomando asiento nuevamente-estas a prueba Cullen-dijo muy serio._

_En ese momento apareció Bella con un vaso de agua en su mano que segundos después entrego a su padre_

_-Gracias Bells-dijo con un tono totalmente amigable y muy diferente al que había tenido minutos antes conmigo._

_-¿Estás bien papa?-dijo Bella algo preocupada_

_-Sí-bebió un trago de agua y después nos miro en silencio-de acuerdo no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso, así que no me queda más remedio que intentar aceptarlo y si tú decisión es estar con él, la voy a respetar-dijo-solo espero que cuando llores no sea por él de nuevo-esto último lo susurró en voz baja aunque todos pudimos escucharlo_

_-Papá voy a estar bien-dijo Bella levantándose y acercándose a su padre poniéndose de cuclillas en frente de él para quedar a la altura de su cara_

_-Edward me hace feliz, yo confió en él-dijo cogiendo la mano de su padre-para mi es importante que tú y mamá estéis de acuerdo con esto, por eso necesito que olvides el pasado y le des el beneficio de la duda, por favor, hazlo por mí-murmuró Bella_

_-Está bien Bella, tienes mi apoyo en esto, y le daré a Edward el benefició de la duda, pero a la mínima te juro que lo perseguiré hasta encontrarlo y le pateare el trasero-masculló_

_Bella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre susurrándole un "gracias"._

_-¿Renée lo sabe?-preguntó Charlie_

_-Sí, mama lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo_

_-¿Y cómo se lo tomó?_

_-Bueno, sabes cómo es ella, simplemente es algo que se esperaba-dijo Bella, y la verdad es que Bella me había dicho que Renée siempre le dijo que acabaría enamorada de mi, y que acabaríamos juntos pues era demasiado evidente que nos atraíamos y que teníamos mucha química, Bella me dijo que al principio no le creyó pero olvidó que su madre era muy perceptiva y casi nunca se confundía en estas cosas, y no, no se equivocó._

_-Ya, supongo que Renée se lo habrá tomado mejor….-_

_¡Dios! sí, definitivamente se lo tomo mejor, a pesar de saber que le hice daño a Bella salto de alegría al saber que por fin nos habíamos dado cuenta de que nos amábamos y que ya no nos haríamos daño estando separados, Renee era un gran persona, ella estaba casada con Phil, un hombre de su edad que era jugador de béisbol profesional en una liga menor , el cual también era un buen hombre que hacia feliz a la madre de Bella_

_- ¿Cuándo comienzas la universidad?-preguntó Charlie a Bella, supongo que para cambiar de tema y poner distracción más para él mismo que para nosotros, sabía que no había sido una noticia bien recibida para Charlie así que cambiar de tema sirvió para que inmediatamente el ambiente se sintiera más relajado, y yo, admito que, sentía que me había quitado 1000Kg de encima después de haberle dicho a Charlie que Bella y yo estábamos juntos._

_La peor parte, al menos, ya había pasado. _

_-El 23 de Septiembre empiezan las clases del 2º año, así que supongo que me iré un par de días antes para organizar el piso, tendré que llamar a Ángela._

_-Bien me alegra que este año puedas pasar tu cumpleaños en Forks, el año pasado las clases empezaron muchísimo antes…-en ese momento sonó mi móvil, me disculpé un momento y me dirigí a la puerta para contestar, en la pantalla ponía el nombre de mi hermana_

_-Enana ¿Qué quieres?-dije a modo de saludo_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha salido todo? ¿Ha intentado disparate Charlie y has salido corriendo?-dijo riendo_

_-Muy graciosa-dije con notable ironía_

_-Se podría decir que ha salido bien, si quitamos que en cuanto ha tenido oportunidad Charlie me ha amenazado con córtame los huevos si la vuelvo a cagar-al otro lado solo puede escuchar la escandalosa risa de Alice_

_No debí haberle dicho esto, ahora se estaría mofando de mí por días. _

_-¡Dios! hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver tu cara-habló aun riendo_

_-Vete a la mierda Alice-solté un bufido y lo único que logre fue que ella riera más y más._

_-Bueno me vas a decir para que me has llamado o ¿vas a seguir riéndote?-mascullé_

_-No, bueno quizá sí que me siga riendo, pero te he llamado porque mamá y papá han decidió salir a cenar a un restaurante, han hecho reserva en Seattle y dicen que le digas a Bella, a Sue y a Charlie que vengan a cenar con nosotros. _

_Mis padres habían alquilado una casa a las afueras de Forks, papa había estado trabajando durante todo el verano, y apenas ahora tenía una semana libre para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, así que después de escuchar a Bella hablar sobre este pequeñito pueblo de Washington mi madre terminó enamorándose de sus palabras y convenció a mi padre de que sería una buena idea venir a pasar unos días tranquilos y agradables dentro de este paisaje verde, que a mi aun me seguía pareciendo demasiado frío. _

_Alice había decidió acompañar a mis padres, Emmett sin en cambio prefirió quedarse en Chicago y yo al saber que Bella estaría en Forks al menos hasta el 16 de Septiembre decidí venir también, además el principal motivo de Bella por venir a ver a su padre había sido para hablarle sobre la relación que habíamos empezado ella y yo, y ese era un momento en el que yo debía estar presente, a pesar de que la idea de tener a Charlie Swan a dos metros de mi me intimidaba demasiado._

_A mama y a papa les gustaba mucho salir a cenar fuera siempre que podían o bien para pasar un rato juntos o bien para compartir con nosotros así que sabía que ella quería que Alice y yo los acompañáramos, por eso y a pesar de que tenía unas ganas enormes de quedarme con Bella acompañaría a mis padres y a mi hermana a cenar esta noche._

_Sentía que en estos meses de verano habían pasado demasiadas cosas y había estado un poco alejados de ellos, cuando Bella estuvo en Florida prácticamente me encerré en mi mismo, a veces me molestaba cualquier persona que estuviera a mi alrededor y eso a mama no le había gustado nada, así que tenía que recompensar eso de alguna forma._

_Me había comportado de forma muy estúpida estos meses atrás, pero realmente saber que las cosas entre Bella y yo estaban peor que nunca, y que ella ni si quiera quería hablarme me hacía querer encerrarme todo el día y no ver absolutamente a nadie. Me dolía, me dolía mucho pensar que ella me odiaba y solo sentía desprecio por mí. _

_La idea de que Bella y su familia nos acompañaran me parecía tan tentadora y buena, pero demasiado precipitada, no quería llevar las cosas rápido, ni mucho menos asustarla, quería que todo sucediese poco a poco y en su justo tiempo, no quería saltar de nivel cuando tan solo llevábamos unas semanas saliendo porque ¡Nos encontrábamos a principios de Septiembre! Es decir, ella y yo no llevábamos ni un mes saliendo, así que no, no me parecía una buena idea llevarla a cenar con mi familia, al menos no aun._

_-Alice creo que no sería lo mejor, Charlie esta asimilando la noticia, sería como forzar la suerte si lo invitamos a una de esas cenar "familiares"-dije después de reflexionarlo_

_-Bueno está bien, pero de todas maneras mamá quiere que vengas cuanto antes._

_-Está bien, voy a despedirme de Bella y regreso a casa, hasta ahora enana._

_-Adiós, y ten cuidado no vaya a ser que Charlie te quite tu orgullo de macho-dijo y se puso a reírse de nuevo, así que corte el teléfono, genial cuando Emmett se enterara se reiría de mí no durante días, sino ¡durante meses…! _

_Entré de nuevo a la casa y me encontré a Charlie y a Bella hablando animadamente._

_-¿Quién era?-me pregunto Bella_

_-Era Alice, tengo que irme a casa-dije mirándola a los ojos, en los cuales vi tristeza, la misma que sentía yo, ya que quería estar con ella, pero Esme se entristecería si no los acompañaba y además lo mejor sería darle tiempo a Charlie y a Bella y dejar que ellos hablaran._

_-Ah, vale, está bien saluda a todos de mi parte.-me sonrió y yo grabe esa sonrisa en mi mente hasta que volviera a verla. _

_-Claro, ¿nos vemos mañana entonces?-pregunté con cierta timidez e incomodidad, pues Charlie estaba presente, pero con esperanza de que dijera que sí._

_-Sí, además mañana tengo que ir a ver a Alice para… -y se quedó pensado-…para que me ayude con… algo-dijo, yo sonreí, porque sabía que era mentira, solo lo decía para que Charlie no supiera descaradamente que Bella iría a verme._

_-Claro, Alice estará encantada de ayudarte, estoy seguro-quise guiñarle un ojo, pero me contuve. _

_Me voltee para decirle adiós a su padre._

_-Buenas noches señor Swan-dije educadamente_

_-Buenas noches Edward, y puedes tutearme-dijo, a lo que Bella sonrió muy, muy ampliamente, y ¿para qué negarlo? Yo también tenía muchas ganas de sonreír, esto podía parecer una tontería, pero que Charlie me permitiera tutearlo ya era un gran paso para mí. Al parecer algo tendría que haber sucedido mientras yo hablaba con Alice._

_-Claro, Charlie-dije para después dirigirme a Bella-Buenas noches, que duermas bien-dije sonriéndole, sonrisa que ella me devolvió._

_Me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla, porque honestamente me daba algo de corte besarla delante de su padre, me acerque hasta ella y deposite un pequeño beso en su mejilla, para después disimuladamente susurrarle al oído…_

_-espero que no te duermas pronto, solamente mantén la ventana abierta, te amo-y me separé de su rostro rápidamente._

_Después me marche a casa, y salí con Alice y mis padres a cenar a Seattle, estuve un rato charlando con mi familia, y claro aguantando las carcajadas de Alice que no paraba de reírse de mi, la cena se alargo bastante, puesto que a las 1 a.m. cuando regresamos a la casa __**(FP)**__ que mis padres había alquilado. _

_Cuando papa, mama y Alice se fueron a dormir, yo fingí hacer lo mismo, pero pocos minutos después salí con pasos silenciosos de la casa y fui a casa de Bella, dirigiéndome a la parte trasera de esta, donde se encontraba la habitación de mi novia._

_Como supuse su ventana estaba abierta así que me las ingenia para subir gracias a un gran árbol que había pegado a la ventana, cuando logre subir sin carme, gracias a dios, Bella se encontraba acuclillada dándome la espalda y revisando unos cajones de su armario, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta azul oscuro junto con unos diminutos culottes negros __**(FP)**__, y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta._

_Al parecer no se percató de mi presencia cuando entre completamente en la habitación hasta que le di un leve beso en el cuello, ella se sobresaltó asustada y se puso en pie._

_-Hola-dije riendo al ver el espasmo que había pegado _

_-¡Hey!, me has asustado-dijo dándose la vuelta para encararme_

_-Se te veía muy concentrada-murmure pasando mi mano por su cadera y ella sonrió_

_-Has tardado mucho-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero con los labios_

_-Lo siento, la cena se ha alargado un poco, Esme me ha hecho un interrogatorio interminable- dije, pues a pesar de que mi madre fue una de las primeras personas en enterarse de que Bella y yo estábamos juntos a los pocos días que arreglamos las cosas, ella esta noche, y con ayuda de las estúpidas bromas de Alice que esta noche parecía superar a Emmett en idiotez, había estado especialmente interesada sobre lo que había pasado con Charlie._

_-además tenía que asegurarme de que Charlie se encontraba roncando-susurré_

_-No te preocupes, Charlie ya está en su quinto sueño-murmuró también_

_-Eso me gusta, así podre besar a mi novia con total libertad-dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios y comenzaba a devorarlos._

_-seguro-musitó con voz melosa en mis labios para luego rodear mi cuello con un brazo mientras que el otro se deslizó a mi cintura dejando su mano apoyada en mi espalda, desde donde agarró mi camiseta. _

_Aquella noche me quedé hasta muy tarde con ella, nos quedamos abrazados hablando y besándonos, aunque no pasamos de eso, porque honestamente ambos sabíamos que no era una buena idea que Charlie nos pillara haciendo algo, de hecho no quiero imaginar si tan solo Charlie llega a encontrarme esa noche allí con Bella…_

_Fin flash Back_

Y pese a haberme amenazado con colgarme de los huevos si le hacía daño a su hija, la relación con el padre de Bella fue mejorando hasta que finalmente aceptó que Bella y yo íbamos en serio, pero a pesar de eso tenía miedo de que no aceptara que Bella y yo nos casaríamos, porque sé que para Bella era importante el apoyo de su padre al igual que el de Renée, aunque estoy seguro de que su madre estaría realmente contenta con esta noticia e incluso apostaría que estaría encantada de ayudar con los preparativos, porque Renée era así de sencilla, sabía que yo le había hecho daño a su hija, pero nunca me tuvo rencor, y aunque también mantuvo una larga conversación conmigo, nunca fue tan tensa e incómoda como la que se dio con Charlie.

Renée siempre me puso las cosas más fáciles que Charlie.

Ahora solo faltaba rezar para que la suerte estuviera de nuestro lado y Charlie no se pusiera difícil esta vez y con esta nueva noticia.

Estuvimos un rato mas contemplando la ciudad de San Francisco hasta que finalmente nos dimos cuenta que era demasiado tarde y que ambos estábamos muy hambrientos después de haber estado en un lado para otro durante toda la tarde por lo que decidimos que cenaríamos en San Francisco.

Buscamos un restaurante en pleno centro pero todos estaban llenos, así que encontramos uno cerca de mar, era un restaurante terraza, solo quedaban un par de mesas libres así que sin pensarlo entramos en ese y pedimos mesa.

El restaurante _**(FP) **_era bonito, nos encontrábamos en una mesa cuadrada para dos personas pegada a la terraza del lugar, se escuchaba el mar y se veían las luces de la ciudad reflejadas en el agua de esta, era relajante. En el centro de la mesa había una lámpara redonda iluminada por una vela, corría una leve brisa proveniente del océano que hacia la estancia y el ambiente aun más cómodos.

-Después de cenar podríamos ir a alguna discoteca, hace tiempo que no vamos a bailar-comenté acomodándome en la silla

-No es cierto, la semana pasada salimos con los chicos y si no recuerdo mal pillamos una buena resaca cariño-dijo riendo.

Sí, recordaba eso, ¿cómo olvidarlo cuando Bella y yo llegamos a mi departamento diciendo puras incoherencias y terminamos haciendo el amor en el suelo del recibidor? Fue épico, sin embargo la resaca que ambos teníamos a la mañana siguiente fue putamente molesta y fastidiosa, pasamos todo el día en cama…

-No podría olvidarlo-sonreí, ella apoyó los codos en la mesa descansando la barbilla sobre sus manos-pero me refiero a que hace tiempo que no salimos tú y yo…solos… a bailar-dije

-Eso es porque usted señor, prefiere quedarse en el departamento haciéndole mimitos a su novia-habló con felicidad y yo empecé a reír

-pero preciosa, si a ti te encanta que te mime-dije mientras miraba la carta del restaurante que el mayordomo nos había entregado minutos después de sentarnos en la mesa.

-No te lo niego-admitió sonriendo-y sí, creo que estaría bien salir esta noche, aunque no conocemos ningún lugar aquí, ningún pub, discoteca…

-Ya lo encontraremos, aunque te aviso que lo importante no es el lugar, sino la compañía, y creo que esta noche voy a disfrutar de buena compañía-dije sonriendo de lado cuando ella dejo su carta sobre la mesa.

-¿en serio?-alzó una ceja

-Por supuesto, y tengo la esperanza de que esa chica termine también acompañándome en la cama esta noche, tengo grandes planes para ella-reí al ver que estaba a punto de gritarme lo descarado que era, sin embargo yo estaba seguro de que nadie nos estaba escuchando

-Shhhhhh…. -rió-es usted un atrevido Cullen-sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Iba a responderle algo para ponerla más colorada, porque amaba cuando se sonrojaba y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero en ese instante vino el mayordomo de nuevo, pero esta vez para anotar nuestro pedido.

Cenamos tranquilamente, hablando y riendo mucho mientras disfrutando de las vistas al mar, cuando terminamos de cenar pedimos un taxi para que nos llevara al centro de San Francisco para buscar una buena discoteca, tras 30 minutos caminando por las calles de San Francisco encontramos una que nos gusto, había buen ambiente, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña_, _se estaba realmente bien a pesar de que estaba bastante llena de gente ya que eran pasadas las 1 de la madrugada **(FP)**.

Estuvimos un rato bailando hasta que me entraron ganas de beber algo.

-Ven, vamos a la barra a pedir algo-le dije muy cerca de su oído ya que la música estaba muy alta y no me escuchaba a pesar de estar a centímetros de distancia.

-¿me quieres emborrachar tan pronto?- elevó la voz sobre la música para que la escuchara

-Bueno en realidad quiero hacerte muchas cosas, pero creo que no estamos en el lugar apropiado y tampoco me dejarías-dije riendo en su oreja, no pude resistirlo y deje un húmedo beso en su cuello.

-pervertido-dijo golpeando mi pecho juguetonamente y yo volví a reír-anda vamos a la barra-me susurró después.

La agarre de la mano y la guíe hasta la barra ya que había muchísima gente, pedimos un par de bebidas con vodka, las cuales estaban bien cargadas, y luego seguimos bailando y bebiendo.

Cuando se hicieron las 4 de la mañana llevábamos bastante alcohol metido en el cuerpo, la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas y para colmo Bella bailaba muy, muy pegada a mi cuerpo, ¡mierda! me encantaba verla así, era extremadamente sexy cuando bailaba de esa manera, cuando se movía su trasero rozaba sin querer mi miembro, el cual reaccionaba ante su toque, la agarre por la cintura y comencé a darle besos en el cuello, a apartarle el pelo y besar su hombro y el lóbulo de su oreja así que ella se dio la vuelta y atacó mis labios, mi lengua entró en su boca y acaricio su lengua con desesperación mientras mis manos se posaban en su culo.

Tenía unas ganas enorme de hacerle el amor, pero por desgracia no estábamos en condiciones debido a que nos encontrábamos rodeados de gente, pero aproveché para dejarle bien claro a los idiotas que habían estado mirando a Bella durante toda la noche de que Bella era mía, y que tenia dueño, por lo que devoré con mas ardía sus labios hasta que nos falto el aire.

Bella seguía moviéndose de esa manera que me volvía loco, y mi amiguito estaba despierto desde hacía rato por lo que no puede aguantar más, baje mi cabeza hasta la altura de la suya.

-Acompáñame al baño-sugerí con un tono de voz que claramente mostraba que mis intenciones no eran nada inocentes, ella percibió mi estado de ánimo, aunque creo que eso lo hizo hace rato porque podía sentir que ella estaba igual o peor.

-No pienso hacerlo en un baño-protestó riendo, el alcohol realmente comenzaba a pasarle factura-es asqueroso

-No sería la primera vez que lo hacemos en un baño preciosa-dije rozando sus labios, ummm su aliento olía al dulzón y fuerte, pero delicioso, licor de caramelo que se acababa de tomar

Ella sonrió y volvió a besar mis labios con pasión, el simple gesto de morder mi labio antes de separarse completamente de mi hizo que terminara enloqueciéndome

-vamos-murmuró provocativamente, lo cual hizo que mis ansias por ella aumentaran, ¡necesitaba un buen polvo con ella urgentemente!

La tomé de la mano y busqué como un loco los baños del local, el primero que vi fue el baño femenino, pero cuando íbamos a entrar escuché voces por lo que abrí la puerta del baño masculino que estaba completamente vacío así que guie a Bella hasta uno de los cubículos, que por suerte no eran muy pequeños, abrí la puerta y ambos nos metimos dentro, una vez estuvo la puerta cerrada y con el pestillo echado, acorralé a Bella contra la puerta e inmovilice sus manos sobre su cabeza y metí una de mis rodillas entre sus piernas.

-Nos van a pillar-medio gimió medio rió

Yo negué con la cabeza y me lancé a su cuello, el cual mordisqueé y besé con deseo, la piel de su cuello era tan suave y tentadora, la necesitaba, por lo que bese sus labios con fuerza dejándolos rojos e hinchados a causa de la pasión con la que estaba cargada el beso.

Con una de mis manos sujeté los dos brazos de Bella que tenia inmovilizados sobre su cabeza y con la que me quedó libre comencé a acariciar sus caderas, delineando sus perfectas curvas hasta llegar a su culo para comenzar a masajearlo, gimió audiblemente cuando presioné su cuerpo contra el mío apretando sus nalgas y clavándole mi erección en su vientre, a lo que yo sonreí satisfecho.

No había tiempo de juegos preliminares, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla, así que solté el agarre de mi mano sobre las suyas y con urgencia subí la falda blanca que llevaba, ella rápidamente bajó mis pantalones y mis bóxers a lo que yo bajé con desesperación sus bragas.

La cogí de las nalgas con mis manos para sostenerla y ella en respuesta enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, segundos después la penetré de una sola estocada y sin darle tregua empecé a penetrarla aun más rápido.

Nuestros gemidos eran callados con besos, ya que podía entrar alguien y escucharnos.

-E-Edward… -susurraba entrecortadamente y con algo de dificultad una y otra vez en mi odio cuando note que sus paredes comenzaban a apretar mi miembro, lo cual me provocaba más placer aún, si es que eso era posible.

Yo aceleré el ritmo, quería que explotara de placer, quería ver que disfrutaba.

-A-ahh… mmmm… ¡Edward!-susurró clavando sus uñas en mi espalda cuando se corrió alcanzando el orgasmo, eso me encendió aun más por lo que seguí moviéndome en su interior hasta alcanzar mi propia liberación

-B-bellaaa… -gemí cuando me corrí en su interior, la sensación después de un orgasmo era genial, sobre todo en Bella que ahora mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras su cabeza descansaba apoyada en mi pecho.

Las piernas me temblaban y los brazos me pesaban, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguir manteniendo a Bella y que no cayera, tras unos minutos salí de su interior y ella deshizo el nudo que formaban sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para apoyarse sobre el suelo.

-Ha sido uno de los mejores polvos que hemos echado-sonrió y luego respiró profundamente, estaba notablemente agitada, borracha, sexy y adorable.-increíble, ¿por qué follas tan jodidamente bien?-preguntó y ambos reímos, vaya realmente estábamos muy borrachos, porque no era solo ella, yo no me quedaba atrás tampoco, mañana tendríamos un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Impresionante-dije también con voz agitada, después de limpiarnos, y mientras subía mis bóxers y pantalones, a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo con sus bragas y bajaba su falda para después acomodársela bien.

-Vamos a tomar unos tequilas con limón-propuse de buena gana, me sentía un poco cansado, pero aun no tenía ganas de irme a casa, y Bella parecía que tampoco tenía esa intención.

-Edward hemos bebido demasiado, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi segundo nombre… -frunció el ceño de forma muy graciosa, cómo si realmente estuviera pensando su nombre, como si estuviese rebuscando ese pequeño detalle dentro de su cabeza.

-Marie, tu segundo nombre es Marie-murmuré besando su nariz, ella comenzó a reírse tontamente

-Me haces cosquillas… - arrugó la nariz, pero sus risas pararon cuando en ese momento se escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría, para después escucharse voces graves.

-Te dije que nos iban a pillar-musitó juguetona Bella

-Shhh… -dije poniendo un dedo en su boca, aunque ella me ignoró, pues aparto mi mano de su boca y comenzó a morder mi cuello, y a mi cada vez me costaba más evitar los jadeos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y gemí más alto de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Pero al parecer los tipos que estaban en el baño por suerte no lo escucharon ya que minutos después la puerta volvió a cerrarse, supuse que se habrían ido, pero por si acaso abrí la puerta con cuidado y miré a ambos lados, tras verificar que no había nadie ambos salimos hasta volver a mezclarnos entre la gente y el bullicio de la discoteca como si nada hubiera pasado

-Bueno, y ahora ¡vamos a por esos tequilas!-exclamó Bella sonriendo

-¿No decías que habíamos bebido mucho?-dije burlándome de ella

-Sí, pero he cambiando de opinión-y sonrió con malicia-¡vamos!-dijo agarrándome de la mano y tirando con fuerza para dirigirnos a la barra de bebidas nuevamente.

Así que así pasamos toda la noche, bebiendo, bailando y besándonos, ya que como al día siguiente no teníamos que trabajar disfrutamos al máximo, cuando eran cerca de las 6 de la madrugada, estábamos demasiado cansados como para seguir bailando así que decidimos que era hora de volver a casa, y la verdad es que no recuerdo cómo, pero logramos encontrar un taxi que nos llevo a la casa de la playa, cuando llegamos pague el taxi, aunque no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que le pagué más dinero del que debía…

En fin, lo último que recuerdo es que aquella noche volví a hacerle el amor a Bella, aunque esta vez lo hice lentamente y disfrutando de cada parte de su cuerpo y de cada poro de su piel, porque sí, desde que conocí a Bella, deje de tener sexo, ya que con ella lo que siempre hice, fue hacer el amor, unas veces con pasión y fuego, otras con cariño y dulzura, unas veces lentamente, otras veces rápido, pero fuera de la forma que fuera al fin y al cabo siempre era demostrándole lo que sentía, porque hacer el amor con ella era la más pura y verdadera muestra de amor que teníamos…

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(*) Aclaración importante: ** A ver, aquí igual os perdéis un poco (sobre todo porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y porque los flash back están desordenados), así que yo aclaro, cuando Bella encuentra a Edward en la cama con Tanya (principios de Junio) ella decide irse a pasar el resto del verano con Renée a Florida, sin embargo antes va a Forks a visitar a su padre (esto tienen un porqué pero aparecerá en próximos capítulos) y es aquí cuando Edward va a buscarla (este es el primer encuentro que tienen Edward y Charlie, es decir, el que habéis leído en este capítulo) luego cuando Bella vuelve de Florida (es decir de estar con su madre) es en Agosto, y es ahí cuando perdona a Edward y empiezan la relación (ese flash back aparece en el capítulo 6), un poco después Bella viaja a Forks nuevamente para hablar con Charlie y para pasar unos días más con su padre, aquí es cuando ella y Edward le dicen que están juntos.

**chaise longue** **(*): **Se trata de un sillón largo, tal y como su propio nombre indica. Es un sofá con una prolongación para apoyar las piernas y mantenerlas totalmente estiradas.

**Chicago bears (*): **Es un equipo de fútbol americano de la NFL ("Nacional Fotball League" o lo que es lo mismo pero en español "Liga Nacional de Fútbol Americano") de Chicago

**Soldier Field (*): **Es un estadio de Fútbol Americano ubicado dentro del Burnham Park en Chicago, en el que actualmente juegan los "Chicago bears"

.

Tenéis los lugares que Edward y Bella visitan en San Francisco en mi perfil también y en la página de facebook, además de las nuevas imágenes también :)

.

Respecto al capítulo quería aclararos que cuando Edward dice que Renée le facilito las cosas más que Charlie, no quiere decir con esto que a Renée le preocupara menos su hija, y el hecho de que Edward la dañara, no, no es así, pero Renée es mas perceptiva que Charlie (que es mucho más protector y desconfiado, y por eso mismo no acepta a Edward en un principio) y sabe que la felicidad de Bella es Edward, por eso ella decidió no ponerle las cosas difíciles a Edward, porque al fin y al cabo era él el hombre que Bella quería. Hasta aquí os digo, de todas formas voy a aclarar esto en el capítulo en el que Bella le diga a Renée que se casa con Edward, para que podáis saber más de Renée y de su punto de vista, al igual que voy a hacer con Charlie :)

**IreneCullen17** de nuevo y como siempre **MUCHAS GRACIAS ** por aportarme tu granito de arena :)

.

.

**Reviews:**

.

_**Caro. Bere. Cullen**_

_Holaa! Me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este también te haya gustado! Hasta la próxima!_

_**Yuri**_

_Holaaa Yuri! Muchas gracias por los Reviews!¡ y por leer mi historia :)_

_Jajaj si que era un cabron! Ojala que también te haya gustado este capítulo! Nos vemos la próxima semana!_

_Saludos desde España!_

_**Idta**_

_Holaa!_

_Sii jejej algo de drama hubo en el pasado, supongo que como en toda historia que acaba bien ^^ _

_Claro no te preocupes pronto contare que sucedió con Tanya! Gracias nuevamente por leer la historia! Y hasta la próxima semana ^^_

_**I love Edward**_

_Holaa! _

_Gracias para mi es importante que pienses que escribo bien! Te agradezco que leas la historia, y me alegro enormemente de que te haya gustado! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana!_

_Un abrazo enorme desde España!_

_**yeraldin23**_

_Holaaa! _

_Jaja claro por supuesto que estas invitada! Jejeje :) _

_Si realmente es para matarlo…pero bueno ahora es como el chico que todas deseamos! Jaja_

_Besos! Y hasta el próximo capítulo :)_

_**NaChiKa Cullen**_

_Holaa!_

_Gracias por leerle, te espero la próxima semana!_

_Saludos :)_

_**lu537**_

_Hola!_

_Jejeje si, jejej por fin hay fecha para la boda, estoy deseando escribir el capitulo en el que finalmente se casen!_

_Muchas gracias por dejar el Review y espero que te haya gustado el cap._

_Hasta la próxima semana ^^_

_**abiga-cullen- alucard**_

_Holaa!_

_Guaau muchísimas gracias de verdad! Tu comentario me dejo una sonrisa muy grande! Ojala que también te haya gustado este capítulo y que me sigas leyendo!_

_Nos vemos la próxima semana, saludos desde España!_

_**Susana Minguell**_

_Holaa!_

_Jejeejje, si en mi imaginación ese lugar, es como el paraíso. Jeje que suerte que vives en una isla, a pesar de que España está prácticamente rodeada por agua, donde yo vivo no se ve ni de lejos…_

_Jejejej vale pensare tu proposición! Jajaja aunque me daría pena matar a Bella… :)_

_Un abrazo enorme, nos vemos la semana que viene! ^^_

_**bellaliz**_

_Holaa! Gracias por el comentario, espero que esta capitulo también te haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo cap. Saludos desde España :D_

_**Dani**_

_Holaa!, gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste!_

_Un abrazo enorme desde España! :D_

_**vivi s**_

_Holaa!_

_Bueno si el flash back fue un poco triste, pero es que quería que supierais algo de su pasado! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! :)_

_Nos vemos la semana que viene, un beso!_

_**Jeanette Morrison**_

_Holaa! _

_Jejej me alegro de que te guste! Bueno embarazada te aseguro que quedara, pero aun falta bastante!_

_Jejej bueno lo del mini Eddie lo dejo como sorpresa! Nunca se sabe :D_

_Hasta la próxima semana! Un abrazo desde España!_

_**lalycullen2010**_

_Holaa!_

_Gracias por el comentario y por leer la historia!_

_Te espero la semana que viene, Saludos desde España :)_

_**robsten-pattison**_

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando_

_Saludos desde España! :D_


	8. Goodbye California

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 8: Goodbye California

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba increíblemente cómodo, solamente se escuchaban el suave vaivén de las olas al romper contra los acantilados, hacia algunas horas que ya había amanecido, pero la habitación estaba prácticamente oscura, iluminada solamente por la tenue luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la gran persiana, sentía la acompasada respiración de Bella chocar contra mi pecho desnudo provocándome un ligero cosquilleo, sus brazos descansaban sobre la piel de mi torso mientras yo mantenía los míos alrededor de su cuerpo intentando velar su sueño.

Yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados a punto de volver a la inconsciencia, quizás solo habían pasados 3 horas desde que nos dormimos, quizás 4, no lo sé, pero aun era muy temprano y yo estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarme esta mañana, por lo que deje que el sueño y el cansancio me envolvieran para finalmente caer en un sueño profundo…

Aunque al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado, ya que poco después volví a despertarme a causa de un molesto ruido que pude identificar como el sonido de llamada de mi móvil, tanteé en la oscuridad con mi mano buscándolo, una vez lo encontré comencé a apretar a todos los botones al azar hasta que finalmente dejo de sonar, sinceramente ahora mismo no me importaba lo más mínimo quién pudiera ser, solo quería perderme en la inconsciencia de una vez, más tarde vería la llamada y marcaría el número de vuelta, quizá fuera Alice, o mama…

Sentí como el cuerpo de Bella se removía, por un momento pensé que se despertaría aunque minutos más tarde volvió a amoldar su cuerpo al mío y su respiración volvió a ralentizarse, lo cual me aseguro que estaba profundamente dormida. La estreché entre mis brazos fuertemente y volví a cerrar los ojos conciliando nuevamente el sueño.

…..

Escuché un estruendoso ruido, rápidamente abrí los ojos alarmado aunque tan rápido como los abrí volví a cerrarlos en un acto reflejo puesto que la, ahora molesta , luz del sol se coló por mis ojos encandilándome, como seguía percibiendo la luz a pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, me volteé quedando bocabajo para así enterar con frustración mi rostro en la cómoda y mullida almohada blanca, entonces escuché como alguien se reía desde algún lugar de la habitación, risa que pude identificar como la de Bella.

Luego sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado para después volver a quedar estable y sentir como Bella pegaba su pecho sobre mi espalda dándole un beso a esta. _**(FP)**_

-Buenos días-dijo Bella con mucha energía, ¡dios! ¿Cómo podía estar tan despierta?, yo estaba muerto de sueño y con un gran dolor de cabeza, sinceramente no sé de dónde estaba sacando tantas fuerzas.

-Buenos días-gemí medio durmiendo de nuevo-preciosa ¿por qué te empeñas en despertarme así?, hubiera bastado con que me llamaras suavemente o me dieras un beso, seguro que así me abría despertado-y de muy buena gana pensé para mi mismo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No es cierto-apoyó su la barbilla sobre mi hombro- estabas tan profundamente dormido que tus ronquidos se escuchaban desde la playa-dijo Bella comenzando a trazar formas sin sentido con sus dedos en mi costado, yo sonreí pues sabía que estaba bromeando ya que yo no roncaba.

-Además si te despierto así, es porque no hay quien te levante de la cama, eres el ser más perezoso por las mañanas que conozco cariño-dijo, yo reí al recordar que a veces me había despertado de la misma manera en mi departamento, ya que había puesto mucha resistencia para salir de la cama, así que ella abría la ventana de golpe para que entrara la luz del sol y así lograr que yo _"despegara mi bonito y sexy trasero de la cama"_cómo ella decía…

-yo no soy perezoso… -negué refunfuñando un poco, aunque en realidad sí lo era, sobre todo en las mañanas ¡odiaba madrugar!-pero preciosa, ¿cuánto hemos dormido? ¡No deben haber sido más de 5 horas!-exclamé como si fuera el peor de los delitos

-y es recomendable dormir 8 horas diarias-bostecé involuntariamente- te lo dice un doctor, deberías hacerme caso, así que cierra esa persiana y vamos a dormir unas horas más-finalicé después de soltar lo primero que me vino a la mente esperando haberla convencido, ¡quería dormir!

-En realidad hemos dormido menos de 5 horas ya que aun no son las 11 de la mañana-dijo como si nada y yo gemí lastimeramente, ¿menos de 5 horas? ¡Mierda!

-pero no importa-continuó hablando ella- cariño, nos vamos esta tarde y deberíamos aprovechar el día para disfrutar lo que nos queda aquí, ya dormiremos en casa o en el avión-dijo con voz persuasiva.

Su comentario me hizo recordar que nuestro avión salía a las 7 de la tarde para así llegar con suerte sobre las once o las doce de la noche a Chicago. ¡Y para las siete aun faltaba mucho! Teníamos tiempo de sobra para remolonear un rato más en la cama…

-ummm-me quejé- no Bella, por favor, vamos a dormir-lloriqueé -me duele la cabeza, tengo el cuerpo hecho mierda, y se me cierran los ojos, no entiendo porque tú tienes tanta energía-murmuré sobre la almohada-¿no te duele la cabeza? Porque anoche bebiste mucho ¿no lo recuerdas?-reí débilmente al recordarla borracha ¡se había puesto tan juguetona!-te pusiste traviesa Swan-ronroneé ganándome un no muy agradable pellizco en mi hombro derecho por su parte-

-No te burles-musitó divertida después de pellizcarme en el hombro, yo dejé escapar un pequeño quejido cuando sentí como cogía y apretaba sus dedos en una pequeña porción de mi piel ¡Auch! Eso había picado- tú fuiste el que me violó en el baño-me acusó deliberadamente-

-Me encantó violarte en el baño-sonreí como un sinvergüenza- ¿lo repetimos la próxima vez que salgamos de fiesta?-inquirí divertido

-¡No!-exclamó y yo no evité reír fuertemente, pero dejé de hacerlo inmediatamente cuando empecé a sentir como el sonido de mi propia risa retumbaba en mi cabeza como si fuertes tambores me golpearan los tímpanos. Maldecí provocando que Bella soltara unas risitas y volviera a dejar un par de besos en mi espalda.

Esto se sentía demasiado bien, podría tirarme todo el día así, era tan placentero sentir siempre sus labios en mi piel

-¿realmente no te duele nada? ¿Ni si quiera los pies?-pregunté con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mis ojos aun se mantenían cerrados y sentía como el sueño volvía a mí.

-También me sentía algo mal cuando he despertado, pero me he tomado una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, hay analgésicos en el mueble de la cocina, deberías tomarte uno tú también-su mano acarició mi nuca para que después sus dedos comenzaran a juguetear con mi cabello.

-Luego… quizás en un par de horas, cuando descansemos un poco más-dije con voz rezagada

-vamos cariño, realmente quiero disfrutar de nuestras ultimas horas en California-murmuró y yo apostaría el cuello, y no lo perdería, a que estaba haciendo un adorable puchero con sus labios- ¡además creo que estas exagerando! ¿Acaso Edward Cullen ya no puede aguantar una buena noche de diversión con un poco de alcohol? -eso de poco era discutible- ¿Cuándo te pusiste tan viejo cariño? ¿Deberíamos buscar un asilo?- rió, ¡ahh! Sabía que me estaba provocando

-¿viejo? ¿De verdad?-alcé un poco la cabeza y ella respondió un simple "aha" en mi oído-¿crees que si fuera viejo te habría follado anoche contra la puerta de un baño porque tus nada inocentes roces hicieron que yo tuviera un serio problema en mis pantalones? –intenté no reír cuando se quedo muda

Oh sí ¡Yo también sé provocar Swan! Ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos, y yo me resistí con todas mis fuerzas a no darme la vuelta y ver el rubor que probablemente tendría en sus mejillas

-Entonces debe ser por eso que quedaste tan cansado anoche guapo, lo de la discoteca te dejo agotado y luego las dos rondas que hicimos en la cama te dejaron hecho pólvora Cullen-contraataco riendo

-Parece que te has levantado con ganas de seguir con la fiesta ¿eh?-me burle al ver cómo no dejaba de retarme, y en realidad solo lo hacía porque sabía que yo no me podía resistir a seguirle las bromas ¡era algo inevitable!- puedo demostrar que eso no es cierto, ¿quieres que te muestre que no estoy tan cansado?-pregunté con picardía

-¡Claro!-dijo y solo me bastó eso para girar mi cuerpo y acorralarla sobre el colchón, ella rió- pero qué tal si para demostrármelo mejor me acompañas a pasar el resto de esta boniiiiita-alargó la "i"-y soleada mañana en la piscina-terminó por decir con una sonrisa, pero creo que más bien se estaba riendo de la cara que yo había puesto ahora.

Bufé en desacuerdo

-No, tengo algo mejor en mente…. -apoyé mis codos sobre el colchón, a la altura de sus hombros, y baje mis labios hasta su mandíbula- por qué no nos quedamos los dos encerrados en el dormitorio…. aquí, en esta cama tan cómoda… -rozaba delicadamente toda la extensión de su mentón con mi nariz mientras le hablaba en susurros- entre las sabanas, tú y yo…toda la mañana… -sugerí y por un momento , al sentir como se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo y como había cerrado los ojos, pensé que la había logrado convencer, pero para mi desgracia no fue ese el caso

¿Por qué tenía que tener una novia tan testaruda?

-Me encantaría, pero eso podemos hacerlo en casa Cullen, así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana porque ahora vamos a ir a aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda aquí-ordenó y yo en otro momento habría reído porque a veces era ¡una mandona! Aunque vale, quizá yo también puede que fuera algo remolón… Pero no lo hice, pues sabía que si me reía justo ahora, ella ya sabría de sobra que había ganado, y yo aun tenía esperanzas de quedarme en la cama, así que decidí ponerme un poco insistente.

Busca argumentos Cullen, ¡piensa! ¡Ya!

-No, por favor cariño-supliqué pero su mirada de "hagas lo que hagas no va a funcionar" seguía sin irse- Además si nos vamos a la piscina ¡me vas a dejar sin mi ración de sexo matutino en la cama! ¿Vas a hacerme eso?-me hice el ofendido de forma muy teatral y ella rodó los ojos divertida

-Créeme, sobrevivirás –aseguró completamente divertida, mi actitud parecía resultarle de lo más graciosa.

Yo volví a resoplar frustrado. ¡Si yo solo quería dormir!... bueno no, en realidad ahora solo quería pasarme toda la mañana en la cama con ella, y no exactamente para dormir….

-Voy a preparar el desayuno, voy a hacer algo sabroso y dulce- sus ojos brillaron y yo alce una ceja

-¿eso es novedad?-reí estrechándola contra mi

-Sé que amas mis desayunos dulces-dejo un beso rápido en mis labios- en cuanto termine de prepararlo más te vale estar con el bañador puesto y bien despierto, ¿Entendido Cullen?-dijo con voz autoritaria pero después quito la expresión seria y dejo paso para que regresara de nuevo a su expresión natural, esa dulce y tierna de la que estaba enamorado.

-Y si no te hago caso, ¿qué me vas a hacer?-dije desafiándola

-Así que te poner difícil ¿no, cariño?-dijo. No sé cómo, pero logró escabullirse de mi abrazo, para después bajarse de la cama y ponerse frente a mí con los brazos a ambos lados de sus caderas.

La observé detenidamente y me di cuenta de algo que antes había pasado por alto, ella se había puesto un bonito y simple bikini negro palabra sin tirantes _**(FP)**_ que me daba el privilegio de admirar su glorioso cuerpo.

-¿Acaso te gustaría quedarte sin tu ración de sexo matutino durante más tiempo? Porque si es así yo no tengo ningún problema…. -dijo y ¡mierda! Ella era capaz de cumplirlo, por eso fue ahí cuando yo salí, literalmente, de la cama de un salto.

-No preciosa, eso no, con el sexo no se juega-dije con cara de horror, a lo que ella rió-

-Bien, pues ya te puedes estar vistiendo cariño, te espero en la cocina-dijo sonriendo ampliamente al verse triunfadora mientras salía del dormitorio.

Diablos… me tenía en sus manos y ella lo sabía, pero realmente no me importaba, era un loco y estúpido enamorado, porque la amaba ¡vaya que si la amaba! Y esta sensación era lo mejor que la vida me había ofrecido jamás, pese a ser a veces tan débil y cursi por culpa de la hermosa castaña que acababa de amenazarme con dejarme sin sexo….

Fui al baño y me lave la cara y eche un poco de agua en la nuca para despejarme, después me puse el bañador color negro con letras blancas de Calvin Klein _**(FP) **_que me regalo Alice en mi último cumpleaños y baje al primer piso.

Llegué a la cocina y Bella ya había preparado el desayuno porque habían un delicioso olor a gofres que provocaba que se me hiciera la boca agua, realmente Bella cocinaba como los dioses, tenía un talento increíble para la cocina.

Todo estaba preparado, la mesa, el desayuno… solo faltaba Bella ¿se puede saber donde se había metido?

-Preciosa ¿Me vas a dejar desayudando solo?-hablé, esperando que me escuchara, pero no hubo respuesta así que fui al salón a ver si se encontraba allí.

Cuando pasé el umbral de la puerta, la vi a través del gran ventanal en el jardín trasero que daba al salón, se encontraba de pie, descalza sobre el fino césped que cubría el jardín mirando a un punto fijo hacia el mar, mientras movía su boca hablando con alguien, ya que en su mano sostenía su móvil pegado a su oreja.

Me acerqué a ella, cuando me vio me regalo una hermosa sonrisa antes de continuar hablando, la abrace por la espalda posando mis manos en su abdomen y dándole un beso en el lado opuesto del cuello de donde sostenía el móvil, ella se estremeció y su piel se erizó, adoraba las reacciones que provocaba en ella, eran casi tan intensas como las que ella provocaba en mi.

-Gracias Ángela, sabía que podía contar contigo-hablaba Bella, al otro lado del teléfono se oía como una voz femenina hablaba, la de Ángela supuse, aunque no podía entender lo que decía.

-No, no te preocupes yo le prestó mis llaves a Jacob, y muchísimas gracias de nuevo-dijo Bella, Ángela respondió algo lo cual tampoco pude entender aunque tampoco puedo decir que estuviera prestando gran atención a la conversación ya que en estos momento estaba sumamente concentrado besando la suave y sensible piel del cuello de Bella a la vez que dibujaba formas en su abdomen con mis manos.

-Vale Angy, nos vemos mañana, un beso.-se despidió

Bella cortó la llamada y aun con lo vista al frente puso una mano en mi mejilla, pero sin voltearse.

-¿Qué quería Ángela?-pregunté

-En realidad la he llamado yo para pedirle el favor de que dejara a Jacob y Vanessa quedarse unos días en el piso-susurró quitando la mano de mi mejilla y colocándola sobre mis manos las cuales aun seguían en su abdomen desnudo.

-sabía que podía contar con ella, me dijo que sí en cuanto se lo pedí-aspiró fuertemente, ella amaba el olor del mar-ha dicho que no hay problema, ella mientras tanto va a ir a pasar unos días al piso de Ben, prefiere darles espacio a Jacob y a Vanessa.

-No creo que ir con Ben sea un suplicio para ella-dije sonriendo

-No, seguro que no-rio haciendo que su vientre vibrara y por lo tanto mis manos también.

-¿Tienes ganas de ver a Jacob cierto?-interrogué

-Sí, hace muchísimo que no lo veo y le echo de menos, también tengo ganas de ver a Vanessa, la última vez que Jacob fue a Forks ella se quedo estudiando en Nueva York, debe de estar muy cambiada-dijo, y la verdad es que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no habíamos visto a Vanessa, en alguna que otra ocasión Bella había hablado con ella por teléfono, pero nada más.

Por otra parte yo también tenía ganas de ver a Jacob, pese a que en un principio nos llegamos prácticamente a odiar, ahora lo consideraba un gran amigo e incluso un hermano.

-Mañana sabremos-sellé de nuevo la piel de su hombro con un rápido beso- también tengo ganas de ver a Jacob-admití- creo que va a ser divertido hablar con él sobre la última "gran" temporada de su equipo –reí irónico- ¿nunca entenderá que los Chicago Bears son mucho mejor equipo que los Arizona Cardinals **(*)**?

Bella rio

-¿Vas a molestar a Jacob porque los Arizona Cardinals hicieron una mala temporada?-

-No lo dudes preciosa, ¡él estuvo metiéndose conmigo durante semanas cuando los Chicago Bears perdieron por culpa de una pequeña mala racha el año pasado!

-No fue una mala racha Edward, tu equipo jugó demasiado mal en la anterior temporada, admítelo…

-¡Eh! Eso no es cierto, solo fue mala suerte-defendí- además ¿tú no estabas de mi parte?

-Me gustan los Chicago Bears, pero yo sé admitir que jugaron mal a diferencia de ti-puse mala cara. Deshice mi abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo cuando ella se removió para darse la vuelta y mirarme-

-¡Oh no pongas esa cara!-rio-¡Sabes que es cierto! Admítelo

-Puede que cometieran algunos fallos tontos, pero aun así siguen siendo mejor equipo que los Arizona Cardinals-dije orgulloso-¡ese equipo no vale nada! Jacob está ciego…-refunfuñe

-No tienes remedio-murmuro apoyando sus manos en mis costados-pareces un niño, aunque muy tierno-añadió pensativa-¿de verdad tienes 26 años Cullen?-me molestó

-Recién cumplidos-le saqué la lengua.

Había cumplido los 26 hace un par de semanas, y definitivamente ese iba a ser un día difícil de borrar de mi cabeza, no solo porque casi mato a Emmett por sus estúpidos comentarios y a Jasper por sus bromas sino porque Bella me dio uno de los mejores días de mi vida y una de nuestras noches más excitantes.

-te me estás haciendo mayor-dramatizó sonriente

-¿por qué crees que te pedí matrimonio? ¡Pronto necesitare a alguien que me cuide!-bromeé

-Diablos-maldijo-Sabía que debías llevar segundas intenciones-aparento estar frustrada y esta vez fue mi turno de reír.

-Claro que las llevaba-dije como si fuera algo obvio y ella me dio un pequeño empujón sonriendo- aceptarse ser mi esposa, ya no puedes echarte hacía atrás, ahora tendrás que cuidarme ¿lo harás?

-Me lo pensaré-murmuró chasqueando la lengua. Yo la atraje hacía mi y la apreté contra mi pecho

-¿te vas a tomar mucho tiempo en hacerlo?-dije con voz seductora inclinando mi cabeza para acortar la distancia hacia su boca.

De repente mis ganas de cogerla, llevarla al dormitorio y encerrarme con ella ahí durante horas habían vuelto súbitamente.

-quizá tener el estomago lleno me ayude a decidirme-susurró contra mis labios-muero de hambre

-Había pensado en otros métodos de convicción… -dije con desilusión y ella rió por lo bajo-pero yo también tengo hambre-me reí-y tu desayuno olía demasiado bien, así que vamos antes de que se enfrié, odio el chocolate en gofre frio-arrugué la nariz

-No se hable más entonces, vamos a desayunar guapo…. Sé que te encantan los gofres con chocolate _**(FP)**_ –me sonrió antes de voltearse. Ella tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar, pero cuando traspasamos el umbral de la puerta corredera de cristal para entrar a la sala de estar yo tiré de su mano deteniéndola.

Se volteó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido mientras me miraba confundida.

-Por cierto… -jugueteé con su mano-mis intenciones se reducen únicamente a hacerte feliz por mucho tiempo-dije ahora sin bromear y hablando completamente en serio.

Me miró con un brillo especial en su mirada, y sonrió dulcemente.

-Y las mías a amarte toda la vida Edward Cullen.

…

Desayunamos hablando y riendo, como solíamos hacer siempre, adoraba verla comer chocolate pues siempre terminaba con la boca toda llena de chocolate, se veía verdaderamente adorable. El desayuno estaba realmente delicioso, pero bueno así eran las comidas que preparaba Bella, simplemente deliciosas, apetecibles y muy adictivas cuando eran dulces. Tenía un gran talento culinario.

Tras desayunar y ordenarlo todo un poco, nos fuimos al jardín trasero de la casa donde se encontraba la gran piscina, Bella en un principio dijo que primero tomaría el sol en una de las hamacas que había junto a la piscina, y que después cuando el sol calentara más el agua se metería a bañar pero yo me opuse.

-Nada de eso hermosa-me cruce de brazos frente a ella-si has conseguido sacarme de la cama y obligarme a ponerme el bañador no será para bañarme solo, tú y yo vamos al agua ahora mismo Swan-dije señalando la piscina.

Bella se levanto de la hamaca en la cual ya se había sentado y evaluó de forma divertida mi comportamiento.

-Cariño yo no te he obligado a nada, tu solito te has puesto el bañador y has bajado a hacerme compañía esta mañana-

-¡Ni que te hubiera estado apuntando con una pistola para que lo hicieras!- exclamó cruzando los brazos también, imitando mi postura.

-¡No! ¡Ha sido mucho peor!-dije dramatizando un poco-¡Me has amenazado con quitarme lo que más quiero!-la acuse bromeando, entonces ella arqueó una ceja y me lanzo una mirada envenenada-Después de a ti preciosa, no me mires así, sabes que bromeo-intenté arreglarlo haciendo un puchero

¡Yo y mi estúpida bocaza que soltaba puras tonterías sin pensarlas antes!

-Espero que así sea Cullen-dijo con voz acusadora, pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que no estaba molesta.

-Preciosa, sabes que a lo que más quiero en este mundo es a ti-le aseguré, a pesar de que ella ya lo sabía, y sonreí un poco para después seguir hablando- y después al sexo, pero solo si es contigo-admití inocentemente, a lo que ella no pudo evitar reír.

-Mejor vamos a bañarnos antes de que sigas hablando y te de una buena patada-amenazó dándome un codazo, a lo que yo fingí un gesto de dolor y ella volvió a reír. ¡Bendito sonido era el de su risa!

Nos acercamos a la piscina y, como supuse, Bella se sentó en el bordillo y muy lentamente metió sus piernas en el agua, sabía que no se metería hasta que pasara al menos una hora, ya que no le gustaba el agua fría, por lo que decidí ayudarla un poco… Además tenía ganas de jugar.

Anduve tres pasos hacia atrás, ella me miró interrogante y yo le sonreí engreído, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, por lo que yo tome impulso y corrí hacia la piscina tirándome de cabeza junto a ella.

-Edward ni se te ocurra tirar… -oí como decía Bella segundos antes de saltar a la piscina y de sumergir mi cuerpo en el agua.

Sin salir a la superficie buceé hasta el otro extremo de la piscina, donde había mayor profundidad, y una vez allí saqué la cabeza del agua, me giré y apoye mi espalda en la pared de la piscina, entonces miré a Bella, la cual estaba bastante mojada a causa de mi salto, pues había saltado, a propósito, muy cerca de ella así que el agua le había salpicado, aunque salpicar no sería la palabra exacta que yo utilizaría, pues estaba prácticamente mojada.

Le dediqué una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa y ella me fulminó con la mirada, lo que me hizo reír aun más. Definitivamente me estaba ganando a pulso quedarme sin sexo de nuevo…

Estuvimos un rato más en la piscina, y aunque por más que lo intenté, no conseguí convencerla de que se metiera al agua conmigo, pues siempre terminaba diciéndome "2 minutos más y voy", pero al ver que no tenía intención de meterse, decidí hacerme unos largos en la piscina, pues la verdad es que nadar era un deporte que me gustaba mucho, de pequeños Emmett y yo nos pasábamos las tardes en la piscina del polideportivo de Chicago, y mama siempre nos decía que terminaríamos convirtiéndonos en pez si seguíamos pasando tanto tiempo en el agua.

Cuando me canse de nadar, estuve un rato descansando apoyado en la pared de la piscina en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba Bella, mientras me dedicaba distraídamente a obsérvala, se encontraba con la mitad de sus piernas sumergidas en el agua aún, mientras las movía suavemente en el agua de vez en cuando, su cuerpo estaba recostado levemente, manteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos, los cuales tenía apoyados en el suelo, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, disfrutando de la suave brisa que mecía su pelo casi inapreciablemente y pude ver que se había puesto sus gafas de sol negras, estaba para comérsela, ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió una excelente idea.

Crucé la piscina buceando hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba, con suma delicadeza bese la parte de su rodilla izquierda la cual se encontraba semi mojada, sus piernas las cuales se estaban moviendo en el agua pararon abruptamente su danza al sentir mis labios sobre su piel.

Continué repartiendo delicados besos por su pierna subiendo cada vez más, su piel se erizaba cada vez que depositaba un beso en ella, me coloqué entre sus piernas y deslice mis manos mojadas por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus nalgas, su piel temblaba allí en donde las gotitas de agua la tocaba, Bella incorporó su cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol permitiéndome ver así, sus hermosas orbes color chocolate que se habían adueñado de mi alma.

-¿Me ayudas a meterme?-pidió aun sonriendo,

Yo en respuesta la tomé firmemente de la cintura, ella apoyo sus brazos en mis hombros, entonces la alcé para que con facilidad pudiera meterse en el agua. Cuando finalmente estuvo sumergida en el agua, su piel aun seguía erizada a causa del cambio de temperatura así que la abracé para que no tuviera frío debido al contacto con el agua fresca y para que entrara en calor, ella me devolvió el abrazo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Te amo-musitó en mi oído, yo sonreí.

-Y yo hermosa-le dije dándole un beso en su clavícula.

Tras unos minutos abrazados, me separé lentamente de ella

-¿Mejor?-pregunté bajando mi mirada hacía su rostro mientras alzaba la mano para correr un mechón de cabello húmedo que estaba en su cara.

Bajo mi abrazo pude notar como su piel ya no estaba erizada.

-Sí, gracias-dijo acaramelada enlazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo acerqué mi rostro al suyo para fundir mis labios en los suyos, Bella soltó un pequeño gemido cuando mi lengua entro hambrienta en su boca y se junto con la suya. Nos separamos jadeando debido al febril beso.

-Me encanta tenerte así-dije rozando mi nariz con la suya- entre mis brazos, solamente para mí.

-Sí…-asintió pensativa- yo también me quedaría así el resto de la eternidad-dijo cariñosamente-¿Por qué tenemos que volver? ¿No podríamos quedarnos aquí para siempre?-dijo absorta como si estuviese planteándose realmente la posibilidad de que eso ocurrirá. Yo sonreí ampliamente.

-sería una buena idea, pero tenemos una vida en Chicago, amigos, trabajo-enumeré gracioso al ver su cara de disgusto-además con el tiempo echarías de menos ir de compras con Alice-le tomé el pelo sabiendo que ella odiaba ir de compras con mi hermana, y no es que a Bella no le gustara ir de compras, quizá tampoco fuera su pasatiempo preferido pero no, a Bella lo que le aterraba verdaderamente era ir con Alice. Mi hermana agotaba a cualquier persona humana, ¡parecía perder la cabeza cada vez que salía a comprar ropa!

-No, no y no-rió con ganas- creo que eso sería algo que no echaría de menos, quiero muchísimo a tu hermana, pero odio cuando Alice se transforma en el monstruo de las bolsas, los zapatos, y los vestidos cada vez que entra a una tienda-dijo estremeciéndose-¡deberías verla en acción! ¡Acojona! Hasta Rose me da la razón…

-¿Debería plantearle a mis padres que la lleven a un psiquiátrico?-bromeé

-¡No!-exclamo para reír después-creo que terminaría por volver aun más locos a los demás pacientes

-¿Más locos de lo que tú me vuelves a mi?-dije mostrando una sonrisa torcida y acercándome tentadoramente a su boca.

-¿Yo te vuelvo loco?-interrogó coqueta

-Mucho-respondí sonriendo antes de que ella acortara la distancia que separaba nuestras bocas, me besó con deseo a la vez que me apretaba más contra su cuerpo, el cual rodeé con mis brazos.

-¿Recuerdas que te prometí que te haría el amor en cada rincón de esta casa?-dije cuando nos separamos, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía su labio inferior, acción que me tentaba mucho y ella lo sabia

-pues voy a empezar por hacértelo en la piscina, ¿Qué te parece preciosa?-dije seductoramente

-Una idea, muy, muy tentadora-dijo de vuelta con un tono de voz muy sexy volviéndose a morder el labio inferior.

No aguante más y me tiré a sus labios como un león cuando ataca a su presa, mi lengua delineo sus labios antes de entrar en su boca para encontrarse con la suya, la cual estaba muy hambrienta, nuestras lenguas se unieron acariciándose con pasión y deseo, tras separarme de sus labios lentamente recorrí cada centímetro de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, donde besé el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba su yugular, ella en respuesta hecho su cabeza hacia atráspermitiéndome un mejor acceso a su cuello; bajó sus manos hasta la altura de mi espalda mientras yo me inclinaba levemente sobre su cuerpo para besar la base de su cuello_**(FP)**_.

Mis manos, las cuales se encontraban en su cintura sosteniendo su delicado cuerpo, ascendieron por su espalda hasta llegar al fin a su objetivo, deshice el nudo del bikini de Bella hasta deshacerme de él y lanzarlo fuera de la piscina, sus pechos quedaron libres y expuestos a mí, sus pezones, los cuales estaban erectos, chocaban contra la piel desnuda de mi torso provocando que me estremeciera.

Mis manos regresaron a su cintura mientras mis labios atacaban nuevamente los suyo. Esta vez fue Bella la que deshizo nuestro beso para después comenzar a dar sensuales mordiscos a mi mandíbula, yo simplemente cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente pegados, sentía su pecho subir y bajar acompasado con el mío, sentía como el dedo de una de sus manos subía y bajaba por la longitud de mi columna vertebral en repetidas ocasiones y como su pierna acariciaba la mía bajo el agua.

Mis labios nuevamente regresaron a buscar desesperados los suyos, que volvieron a recibirme amorosamente, sus labios se sentían dulces pero a la vez felinos y salvajes, eso me volvía realmente loco y me hacia desearla cada segundo aún más, cuando nos separamos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, Bella me sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta el borde de mi bañador, jugó unos segundo con el elástico de este, mis ojos se fueron directamente a sus labios los cuales estaban entreabiertos y colorados, me quedé embobado mirándolos hasta que sentí como llegaban a mi cuerpo miles de sensaciones placenteras cuando Bella de golpe metió la mano en mi bañador y agarró mi erección la cual estaba más que lista para ella, pero quería ir despacio y hacerla disfrutar plenamente.

Bella comenzó a mover su mano a lo largo de mi erección y yo por un momento creía que literalmente me derrumbaría.

-B-bella…. -susurré con voz ronca, ella me miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreír, acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Quítate el bañador-ordenó muy sensualmente y me dio un lametazo en la parte baja de mi mandíbula, lo cual provocó que un gemido saliera de mi boca involuntariamente.

Yo obedecí inmediatamente y en un rápido movimiento me deshice del bañador el cual quedo flotando en el agua, ahí fue cuando volvió a tomar mi miembro entre sus manos para después comenzar a mover su mano sobre él de arriba abajo, ella sonreía provocativamente mientras que por mi boca lo único que salían eran altos gemidos a causa del placer que ella me estaba provocando.

Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tocarla por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a besar sus redondeados y firmes pechos a la vez que una de mis manos acunaban uno de sus pechos mientras que mi boca devoraba el otro, ella era deliciosa….

Admito que a la hora de hacer el amor con Bella era muy posesivo y un ¡avaricioso!, ya que quería sentir y tocar cada una de las partes de su cuerpo en el mismo momento.

Bella aceleró el ritmo de sus manos, y yo sentía que no aguantaría mucho más si seguía así.

Y no me equivoqué ya que pocos minutos después terminé corriéndome muy fuertemente en las manos de Bella, las cuales alzo, y lo poco que quedo en sus dedos de mi semen, debido a que el agua lo había limpiado, se lo metió en la boca chupándolos sensualmente.

¡Joder, quería matarme aquí mismo!

-Sabes increíblemente bien, amor-dijo sonriendo cuando saco sus dedos de la boca y relamió sus labios.

-Ahora te toca disfrutar a ti cariño, creo que te lo mereces-dije sonriendo mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Mmmm soy toda tuya-murmuró, aunque no pudo seguir hablando ya que su boca se inundo de gemidos puesto que había metido uno de sus pezones en mi boca.

-Sí, toda mía, eres mía-dije cuando solté su pezón para ir a besar su otro pezón

-Aha….mmm… a-ahh- gimió cuando mordisqué levemente su pezón, ya que era una zona muy sensible y no quería hacerle daño, solo lo justo para hacerle sentir placer y que se excitara, aunque tanto ella como yo ya lo estábamos desde hace rato…

Mientras mi boca se encargaba de poner toda su atención en los hermosos pechos de Bella mis manos decidieron ser mas traviesas y bajaron hasta su pelvis, donde delinearon el perfil de la parte inferior de su bikini para después comenzar a jugar con los lazos a ambos lados de sus caderas, hasta que finalmente los solté dejándola así totalmente desnuda ante mí, guié mis manos hasta sus nalgas, las cuales presione y masajee recibiendo altos gemidos por parte de Bella.

-Mi amor... M-mmm… -jadeó entrecortadamente, la miré a la cara, y en ella estaba reflejado el más puro e inconfundible placer ya que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados a la vez que mordía fuertemente su labio inferior

-te necesito Edward…-gimoteó

-Y yo cariño-dije mientras colocaba mi erección, la cual estaba muy despierta nuevamente, en la entrada de su centro pero sin hundirme en él.

-N-no… me…. tortures-me pidió entrecortadamente al notar como mi miembro rozaba su entrada.

-Estoy demasiado ansioso como para hacerlo-hablé justo antes de penetrarla de una sola estocada

-¡Ahhhhh! -gemimos Bella y yo, pues el placer que inundaba nuestros cuerpos era maravilloso y abrumador.

Por un momento nos quedamos quietos y sin movernos, simplemente sintiendo aquella intensa sensación de sentirnos conectados, pero poco después fui yo quien comenzó a moverse en su interior provocando un ajetreado movimiento del agua formando pequeñas olitas que rompían contra las paredes de la piscina.

Mientras le hacía el amor con todo el deseo, pero a la vez con todo el amor que sentía, mis labios no abandonaban en ningún momento los suyos

Poco a poco comencé a sentir como se formaba una bomba de placer en mi interior que amenazaba con explotar en poco tiempo, por ello bajé una de mis manos hacia nuestros sexos, y comencé a estimular el clítoris de Bella, ya que no quería terminar antes que ella, comencé a flotarlo haciendo círculos sobre él, provocando que Bella gimiera aun más alto.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Sí! C-cariño más-s… -gemía- Mmmm ¡Edward! ¡Ahh!

Sentí como sus paredes comenzaban a apretar mi miembro, el cual palpitaba en su interior.

- A-ahh… Bella ¡mierda! no sabes cuánto te a-amo preciosa-gemí muy alto y ella sonrió placenteramente

-Lo que sí sé….es…lo q-que…yo te amo…m-mmm-dijo con la voz sofocada antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso cargado de sentimientos

Sentía que Bella estaba a punto de venirse, al igual que yo por lo que acelere el ritmo, penetrándola rápidamente mientras continuaba estimulando su clítoris, minutos después sentí como se corría apretando su centro alrededor de mi erección provocando que me corriese con ella en su interior, llegando así los dos juntos al clímax.

Me quedé unos minutos dentro de ella, mientras ambos intentábamos acompasar nuestras irregulares respiraciones. Yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro a la vez que ella me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Te ves hermosa después de hacer el amor-susurré muy cerca de su oído para a continuación darle un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de su oreja, a la vez que salía de su cuerpo completamente.

-¡ah!, y ¿antes no lo era?-dijo bromeando

-Por supuesto preciosa, antes, después… siempre eres hermosa, solo que después de hacer el amor te ves…-dije aunque me quedé callado y pensando

-¿Cómo me veo?-inquirió curiosa

-Te ves frágil e inocente, soy capaz de leer tus pensamientos con tan solo mirar tus ojos, expresan tantas cosas –comenté pensativamente

-¿Y qué te dicen ahora?-dijo, deshice nuestro abrazo para así poder mirarla a los ojos fijamente

-Me dicen que me amas, que eres feliz-dije al ver ese brillo tan especial que estos poseían en momentos como este

-y que te encanta que te haga el amor-dije esto último sonriendo ampliamente, ella rió y enlazó sus brazos en mi cuello para así poder pegar su cuerpo al mío.

-Te amo Edward-dijo acercándose a mis labios-Te amo por hacerme la mujer más feliz de este planeta

-Te amo, eres lo mejor que tengo, mi mejor tesoro, lo sabes ¿verdad?-dije mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por sus brazos

-Tú sí que eres un tesoro-dijo acunando mi cara entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos-mi tesoro, solo mío-dijo antes de besar mis labios tiernamente, su lengua comenzó tímidamente a recorrer mi labio superior, para luego hacer lo mismo con mi labio inferior hasta que finalmente entro atrevida en mi boca y jugó con la mía hasta que el aire nos lo permitió, justo antes de separarse definitivamente de mi boca dejo un tímido beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Deberíamos salir, y prepararnos algo de comer, tenemos que preparar las maletas y dejarlo todo listo.-recordó con tristeza, como sabía yo no era el único que no quería irse de aquí, ella tampoco quería dejar este lugar, no quería dejar esta tranquilidad ¡Jodidas responsabilidades de adultos!

- La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre-dije

-Yo tampoco tengo demasiada hambre, creo que hemos desayunado demasiado-rió mientras apoyaban sus manos en mis hombros.- ¿Qué tal si nos preparamos algo rápido y nos lo comemos en la hamacas, aquí en el jardín?

-Sí, eso suena bien-acepté tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

-Genial, voy a buscar algo de ropa para ponerme, tú deberías hacer lo mismo para que se pueda secar nuestra ropa de baño mientras comemos y poder guardarla en la maleta más tarde.

-Pero preciosa-fruncí el ceño-¡yo te prefiero desnuda!-me quejé sonriéndole

-No pienso comer desnuda Edward.-negó con la cabeza

-Pues sería una buena idea, la comida se me haría más… placentera-dije riendo por lo bajo

-Anda, ve y recoge tu bañador y mis bragas del bikini que están allí-dijo señalando el otro extremo de la piscina, yo volteé la cabeza y vi dos trozos de tela negros flotando en el agua

-Mientras voy a buscar algo de ropa para los dos-hice un puchero pero nadé hasta la otra punta de la piscina para coger nuestros trajes de baño, cuando me giré vi que Bella ya estaba fuera de la piscina y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la parte superior de su bikini en el suelo, yo sonreí como un bobo, iba caminando con ese suave contoneo de caderas y completamente desnuda, dejándome una vista espectacular de su firme culo;

Se puso de cuclillas y recogió el trozo de tela del suelo, y cuando se volvió a incorporar comenzando a andar al interior de la casa no pude evitarlo y le silbé, como cuando no éramos novios y quería ligar con ella pero nunca funcionaba, pues pensaba que solo lo hacía para molestarla, cosa que también era cierta la verdad.

Bella volteó la cabeza y me sonrió ampliamente, mostrando un leve rubor en sus mejillas, yo le devolví la sonrisa, después ella se dio la vuelta y se metió en el interior de la casa. Yo salí de la piscina llevando conmigo nuestros trajes de baño, cuando entré en la casa vi que Bella había dejado la parte superior de su bikini encima de la mesa, así que la cogí para meterla junto con lo demás en la secadora.

Subí al dormitorio para ponerme algo de ropa seca, y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Bella, se había puesto un vestido palabra de honor blanco con rayas rosas y naranjas_** (FP)**_, iba descalza y se había recogido su hermoso cabello en una coleta.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a caminar desnudo por la casa guapo?-dijo recibiéndome con una bonita sonrisa

- Amor, no disimules, sé que tu mayor fantasía es que tu perfecto y guapo novio se pasee desnudo por la casa-dije bromeando y ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Y dónde está ese perfecto y guapo novio mío? Porque yo no lo veo por ninguna parte-dijo mirando a todos lados intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

Chasqueé la lengua

- tienes razón hermosa, quería decir tu perfecto y guapo prometido-dije sonriendo aun más ampliamente provocando que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco

-Sí, ya...bueno cariño cuando dejes de darte besos en el trasero y de alagarte a ti mismo, te pones la ropa que te he dejado en la cama-dijo colocando una mano sobre su cintura mientras que con la otra señalaba hacia la cama donde había un pantalón de chándal color negro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, junto a ella había unos bóxers color negro.

Bella tomó su maleta y la abrió, se encontraba completamente vacía ya que toda nuestra ropa estaba en el vestidor del dormitorio, vi como comenzaba a poner su ropa interior en maleta, aunque uno de sus conjuntos lo dejó fuera encima de la cama, supongo que sería el que se pondría para volver a casa, me dirigí a la cama y me recosté sobre ella pero antes tomé en mis manos el conjunto de ropa interior de Bella, aunque ella pareció no darse cuenta, me puse a examinarlo y realmente era sexy, bueno aunque en general toda la ropa interior de Bella lo era, este en especial era color azul marino, la parte inferior era un tanga y al igual que la parte superior llevaba estampadas flores en color blanco _**(FP)**_, se me hacia la boca agua tan solo con imaginarme a Bella con el puesto…

-Edward, ¿qué haces?-pregunto observándome

-Te observaba-dije

-No es cierto, estabas muy concentrado en mi ropa intima, ¿acaso ahora te inclinas por la ropa femenina?-dijo riendo

-No es eso cariño, simplemente te imaginaba con esto-dije extendiendo el diminuto tanga ante mis ojos, y mierda pensar en Bella con un tanga…. pues hizo que Eddie junior, como solía llamarlo Bella, despertara nuevamente

-Cariño… -dijo Bella mirando a Eddie junior-no crees que deberías tapar ya a Eddie Jr. se va a resfriar de tomar tanto aire.-dijo riendo

-No, a Eddie junior le gusta estar al aire libre, además está encantado de verte-dije riendo sin pudor

Bella sonrió, tomo mis bóxers que estaban sobre la cama y me los tiro a la cara riendo.

-Anda vístete y vamos a comer, que tenemos mucho que hacer después-yo me quité los bóxers de la cara, me los puse en un movimiento ágil y me levante de la cama para ponerme los pantalones y la camiseta

Después de vestirme, tome mi móvil y lo metí en el bolsillo del pantalón por si alguien llamaba, luego ambos bajamos a la cocina y preparamos algo rápido para después irnos a comer al jardín donde se encontraba la piscina, allí comimos cómodos y riendo, cuando terminamos eran las tres de la tarde por lo que decidimos que estaríamos un rato relajados, así que aprovechamos a que las hamacas se encontraba bajo la sombra, por lo que yo me recosté en una y Bella se recostó sobre mi torso sentada entre mis piernas y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Nos mantuvimos un rato en silencio en el que yo me dediqué a juguetear con los mechones de su pelo mientras que ella cerraba los ojos y apoyaba sus manos en la parte superior de mis piernas; no paso mucho tiempo cuando mi móvil, el cual se encontraba en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón deportivo, sonó, ahí fue cuando recordé que esta mañana había sonado y después se me había olvidado ver de quien era la llamada.

Saqué el teléfono, y en la pantalla pude ver que era mi padre el que me estaba llamando, le contesté inmediatamente.

-Hola papá-saludé, y vi como Bella había abierto los ojos

-_Hola hijo, ¿os pillo ocupados?-_preguntó después de saludarme con ese toque de tranquilidad tan propio de él

-No, nada que ver, solo estábamos descansando-

-_Entonces siento haber interrumpiendo vuestro tiempo de descanso_-se excusó

-No hay problema papá, y dime ¿Qué querías?-pregunté

-_Bueno, te llamaba para saber a qué hora llega vuestro avión_-me dijo

-Si no hay retrasos en el aeropuerto, supongo que llegaremos sobre las 00:00 ó 00:30 a.m.

-_Bien, pues entonces pasaré yo a recogeros al aeropuerto, ya que tengo guardia de madrugada en el hospital así que tengo tiempo suficiente. _

-Está bien, como quieras papa, pero no es necesario, podemos pedir un taxi.-me sabía mal hacer que mi padre fuera a por nosotros, el aeropuerto estaba algo alejado de NMH** (*) **

-_¡No digas tonterías hijo!,-_exclamó riendo- _para mí no es ninguna molestia, además ya sabes cómo es tu madre, se quedará más tranquila si voy yo a recogeros_ –dijo

-Vale papá, nos vemos esta noche, mándale un beso a mama de nuestra parte-dije. Reí internamente, sabía cómo era mi madre, para ella, Emmett, Alice y yo aun éramos sus bebes y en muchas ocasiones seguía sobreprotegiéndonos y preocupándose en exceso como cuando realmente éramos niños

-_De acuerdo, adiós hijo, saludo a Bella de mi parte._-se despidió

-Adiós papá-finalmente guardé mi móvil nuevamente después de cortar la llamada

-Mi padre te manda saludos-dije acariciando el brazo de Bella, ella sonrió

-¿Qué quería Carlisle?-preguntó

-Saber a qué hora llegaríamos, dijo que él pasaría a recogernos al aeropuerto

-Vale-asintió-por cierto cariño, esta noche voy a dormir en mi piso.

-Pero preciosa, ¿me vas a dejar solo esta noche?-dije haciendo un puchero aunque ella no pudiera verme

-Lo siento amor, pero tengo que preparar muchas cosas para que cuando venga Jake y Vanessa este todo listo, además tengo que hablar con ellos y todo, por lo que mañana tendré que levantarme temprano, necesito organizar demasiadas cosas-suspiro

-Pero hermosa, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche y mañana levantarte temprano e ir a tu piso-dije intentando convencerla de que se quedara conmigo esta noche

-Edward, tú y yo sabemos que si dormimos juntos, no madrugaremos precisamente, y además cariño el Lunes voy a comenzar a llevar toda mi ropa a tu casa, por lo que mañana por la mañana aprovechare e iré preparando algunas cosas también para eso -yo sonreí ampliamente, ya que la semana que viene Bella se vendría definitivamente a vivir a mi departamento, cosa que hacía que mi corazón se llenase de alegría.

-Suerte que tienes un armario sin fondo-dijo sarcásticamente, ya que el armario de mi dormitorio era realmente grandes, y claro eso se lo debía a Alice, por supuesto-porque si no, no sé donde meteríamos tanta ropa

-La suerte de tener una hermana obsesionada, desquiciada y completamente chalada por la moda-dije riendo

-¡No te metas con Alice! ¡Ella solo ve ropa por todos lados!-dijo y rió conmigo

…

Estuvimos un rato más allí, recostados los dos juntos, saboreando por última vez el dulce aroma marino que había en el ambiente, aunque nuestra tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que demasiado pronto tuvimos que subir al dormitorio a preparar nuestras maletas, puesto que solamente teníamos poco más de 1 hora para hacerlo si no queríamos perder nuestro vuelo, que pensándolo bien quizá no fuera algo tan malo que eso sucediera...

Extendimos las dos maletas sobre la enorme cama y comenzamos a meter ropa en ellas, mientras que Bella bajó a sacar nuestros trajes de baño de la secadora yo aproveché para ponerme unos vaqueros y una camisa bastante casual con las mangas dobladas hacia arriba de color azul _**(FP)**_, después metí el chándal en la maleta y al ver que había terminado por completo de ordenar mi ropa en ella, la cerré.

Por mi parte había terminado mi trabajo, sin en cambio la maleta de Bella aun estaba sin terminar, así que cuando subió de la planta de abajo decidí ayudarla.

-Toma cariño, esto es tuyo-dijo dándome mi bañador, el cual guardé en mi maleta-voy a darme una ducha súper rápida-dijo mientras se metía al baño, ya que habíamos terminado de hacer su maleta y aún nos quedaban 20 minutos para irnos al aeropuerto.

Al cabo de un rato salió del baño en ropa interior, justo en ese conjunto color azul en el que me la había imaginado anteriormente, y honestamente mi imaginación era una mierda, pues al verla en este momento me quedaba más que claro que la realidad era cien mil veces mejor de cómo me la había imaginado.

Después se puso unos pantalones cortos color chocolate y una camiseta marrón debajo de otra blanca, conjuntado con unas bailarinas planas color marrón _**(FP)**_, supongo que para ir cómoda, pero a pesar de ir sencilla iba hermosa.

Finalmente dejamos todo acomodado en su lugar y listo para marcharnos, el taxi, al cual había llamado hace 15 minutos, nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa para llevarnos al aeropuerto, sabía que Bella no quería marcharse, y la verdad es que yo tampoco, porque a pesar de haber pasado 3 escasos días aquí, habíamos vivido momentos muy intensos y hermosos, este siempre seria el lugar donde Bella acepto ser mi esposa y siempre guardaría ese hermoso recuerdo en mi corazón e inventariamos volver cuanto antes para revivir momentos como los que dejábamos atrás ahora.

…

Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, eran las seis y media de la tarde así que solo faltaba media hora para que nuestro avión despegase, ya habíamos facturado nuestro equipaje por lo que solamente faltaba embarcar en el avión. A penas unos minutos después anunciaron por megafonía que los pasajeros podían comenzar a subir al avión así que a las siete aproximadamente Bella y yo nos encontrábamos dentro del avión, aunque este no despejo hasta las 19:30 p.m.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, Bella y yo estuvimos hablando la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que finalmente y en algún punto ambos nos dormimos. Cuando desperté eran las 21:00 p.m. y Bella aun seguía dormida, bueno aun quedaban 2 horas de vuelo así que la dejaría descansar.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar mientras la observaba dormir, mi madre se pondría feliz de saber que por fin me casaría y se pondría más feliz aún ya que la mujer con la que lo haría era, según ella, absolutamente hecha a mi medida, aún recuerdo aquella vez que le confesé que por primera vez en mi vida, me había enamorado, que por primera vez una mujer había conseguido ser más fuerte que yo mismo…

_Inicio flash Back_

_Estaba en mi habitación, en la casa de mis padres, anoche decidí salir con unos amigos de fiesta y regresé a casa a bastante tarde, para colmo cuando llegué a mi departamento me había dejado las llaves dentro de casa ya que se me había olvidado llevármela, y la única que tenía una copia era Alice, y ella ahora se encontraba en Paris, pues era la semana de la moda y por nada del mundo se lo quiso perder, así que no volvería hasta dentro de 5 días, por lo que mientras me tendría que quedar en casa de mis padres, a los que anoche no les hizo nada de gracia que llegara a las 5 de la madrugada, algo bebido y sin las llaves de mi departamento…_

_Y por si eso no fuera poco, mi madre no paraba de golpear la puerta del dormitorio exigiendo que la abriera, que tenía que hablar conmigo, y ¡mierda! eran las 9 de la mañana…_

_-¡Edward Anthony Cullen o abres la puerta de una vez, o te juro que esta noche duermes en la calle!-decía muy enfadada._

_Sabía que sería capaz de seguir así durante toda la mañana si con eso conseguía que le prestara atención y la dejara pasar, así que muy perezosamente me levanté de la cama y me arrastré literalmente hasta la puerta, cuando la abrí mi madre entró a la habitación y se quedó mirándome colocando sus brazos es sus caderas y con expresión disgustada._

_-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Edward Cullen? No entiendo porque estás actuando de esta manera…-dijo mientras yo me dirigía a la cama y me sentaba sobre ella, apoyando mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y tapando mi cara con las manos._

_-Actuando ¿cómo mamá?-dije con voz cansada_

_-Así-por el rabillo del ojo vi como me señaló- sé que eres joven hijo y entiendo que te guste salir, confió en ti, no eres estúpido y no eres el tipo de chico que se te metes en líos, por eso nunca te he prohibido hacerlo, pero tú nunca has estado llegando a casa durante 5 días seguidos a tan altas horas de la madrugada… ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Solo fue anoche mamá-mentí, ya que las demás noches había estado durmiendo en mi departamento así que ella no tenía realmente por qué enterarse de la verdad._

_-No es cierto Edward, el guardia de tu edificio me ha dicho que has estado llegando muy tarde durante los últimos días, no mientas a tu madre-dijo reprendiéndome_

_-¿Qué te está pasando cariño?-dijo ahora con cariño mientras sentía como se sentaba a mi lado en la cama_

_-Edward, no eres un niño, si tienes algún problemas, soluciónalo como el hombre que eres, pídenos ayuda a tus padres, lo que sea, pero no quiero verte así, me estás preocupando cariño._

_Mierda, mamá tenía razón, Bella me estaba trastornando la cabeza, yo no solía ser así, ¡joder! cuando yo iba de fiesta era porque me apetecía, no porque necesitaba sacarme a una mujer de la cabeza…_

_-Hijo puedes confiar en mí, así que por qué no me cuentas lo que está sucediendo en tu vida...-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda cariñosamente._

_-Estoy hecho un lio mama-dije quitando mis manos de mi cara para poder mirar a mi madre a los ojos. _

_Por una vez en mucho tiempo sentía ganas de refugiarme en ella como cuando era niño, de ir llorando a sus brazos, que me abrazara y los problemas se fueran lejos mientras ella me arrullaba. _

_Sin embargo, esta vez, mis problemas no eran una tonta pelea con Emmett por un coche de juguete, o haber empujado a Alice al barro para hacerla rabiar y que después ella no quisiera hablarme… no, mis problemas ahora solo se reducían a una mujer, una de ojos marrones y piel clara, una que se me había metido dentro y había hecho de mi vida un lío. _

_-H-hay… hay... una chica que me trastorna, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, siento que quiero golpear algo cuando la veo con otro que no soy yo, me siento ansioso por verla cuando no estoy con ella…y… N-no sé lo que me pasa… -dije finalmente _

_Me sentía frustrado, enfadado, confuso, me sentía mal y ver como de repente mi madre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara no me ayudaba en nada, ¿Por qué se reía? Para mí esto no tenía ninguna gracia…_

_-Mamá, ¿Cuál es el chiste?-dije serio_

_-Oh cariño, no te lo tomes a mal, simplemente estoy feliz, Edward, te has enamorado cielo-dijo aun sonriendo muy ampliamente_

_-No me he enamorado-negué rápidamente, o ¿si me había enamorado?_

_-Claro que si hijo, y eso es algo hermoso mi vida… no es nada malo-dijo suspirando-pero dime ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Acaso ella no te corresponde?_

_-No sé mamá, todo es un lío, yo no quiero enamorarme, necesito olvidarla, distraerme y no pensar en ella, conocer a otras chicas…no sé…-dije muy confundido bajando la mirada_

_-Hijo, si estas enamorado de esa chica no la vas a olvidar frecuentando a otras chicas…_

_-¿Por qué no?-pregunté, por qué no iba a olvidarla, tampoco iba a ser tan difícil solo necesitaba alejarme un tiempo de Bella, tenerla cerca solía nublarme demasiado_

_-Porque la tienes aquí dentro-puso su mano en mi corazón, para después llevar esa misma mano a mí mentón y alzar mi cabeza obligando a que volviera a posar mis ojos sobre los suyos, me hizo mirar ese cálido color verde que yo había heredado de ella-y cuando alguien se mete en tu corazón es muy difícil sacarlo de ahí._

_- Y no solo está ahí-habló con suavidad y ternura-Edward cuando te enamoras esa persona ocupa todo de ti, tus sentimientos, tus emociones, tus pensamientos, tu mente…_

_-¡Eso es lo peor de todo! que cuando estoy con otras chicas, pienso en ella aún más, ni si quiera borracho logro sacarla de mi cabeza-susurré finalmente_

_¡Estaba jodido! Muy jodido. _

_-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?-pregunto mi madre, y pude percibir una gran curiosidad en su tono de voz_

_Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, no sabía si decirle quién era, quizá eso complicaría más las cosas, pero necesitaba desahogarme, y mis hermanos literalmente me habían abandonado ya que Alice no estaba y Emmett tampoco, pues estaba viajando con Rosalie, Jasper se había ido con Alice, y bueno, creo que mis amigos no entendería estos ¡yo era el mayor capullo de todos! ¡No podía haberme enamorado! así que estaba completamente solo ya que no confiaba lo suficiente en alguien como para hablar de este tema, excepto en mis padres y yo necesitaba hablarlo, sacarlo y quitarme algo de peso de las espaldas, así que tras unos minutos de silencio, lo solté…_

_-Es Bella-dije en un bajo susurro, vi como la cara de mi madre reflejaba muchas emociones y sentimientos y entre ellos pude percibir… ¿alegría?_

_-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabía! –Canturreó al más propio estilo de Alice- ¡He ganado!-exclamó como una niña a la que acaban de premiar por descubrir algo._

_-¡¿Q-qué?!-dije frunciendo el ceño_

_-Cariño, todos nos dimos cuenta, entre vosotros siempre ha habido algo, pero nunca lo habíais querido aceptar, hasta ahora claro… -soltó una risita y… ¡un momento! había dicho ¿"He ganado"?_

_-Y ¿qué has ganado mamá?-dije levantando una ceja_

_-Bueno, veras cariño, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tu padre y yo hicimos una apuesta… -dijo algo avergonzada_

_-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-pegunté pregunte enfadándome, este era el momento menos indicado para esta clase de bromas._

_-Bueno… tu padre decía que no terminarías enamorándote de Bella y yo dije que sí, ya ves cariño ¡He ganado!-volvió a decir feliz _

_No me lo puedo creer, ¡habían estado apostando a mi costa…! _

_-¿Habéis apostado sobre mi?-dije levantándome de la cama_

_-Realmente estáis todos locos en esta casa, y yo que pensaba que la única que no estaba bien era Alice….-dije bufando mientras caminaba hacia el baño personal de mi habitación, cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, aun podía escuchar las carcajadas de mi madre…_

_Fin flash Back_

Siempre recordaré como esa misma tarde mamá y yo volvimos a hablar, y por supuesto también se enteró papá, así que después de estar un rato soportando como mi madre celebraba la victoria de la dichosa apuesta, hablé con mis padres, los cuales me ofrecieron su apoyo y me hicieron reflexionar sobre lo que sentía y lo que verdaderamente quería, fue gracias a eso que desde ese momento me propuse conquistar a Bella y demostrarle que yo era con quien debía de estar…

**BELLA POV**

-"Señores pasajeros les informamos que en breves minutos aterrizaremos en Chicago, les rogamos que se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad por favor"-

Esa aguda voz proveniente del megáfono me hizo despertar rápidamente de mi ligero sueño, así que abrí lentamente los ojos buscando con la mirada a Edward, que se suponía que iba en el asiento contiguo al mío, pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado aunque no tardo mucho en aparecer caminando por el pasillo entre los asientos de primera clase.

-¿Has conseguido descansar?-pregunto cuándo se sentó a mi lado.

-Más o menos, digamos que aunque esto es bastante cómodo a mi espalda no le agrada que duerma sentada-dije sonriendo mientras me abrochaba el cinturón ya que íbamos a aterrizar-¿Dónde estabas?

-Había ido al baño-dijo abrochándose el cinturón-¿sabes a qué hora llegan mañana Jacob y Vanessa?-preguntó

-No, aun no sé nada, mañana debo llamar a Jacob y hablar con él para ver a qué hora llegan-dije pensativamente -supongo que vendré a recogerlos, ¿me vas a acompañar?-le pregunté

-Claro amor, cuando sepas la hora avísame y vamos al aeropuerto a recogerlos-dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi pierna.

El avión no tardo mucho en aterrizar y cuando lo hizo, eran casi las doce y media de la noche por lo que Carlisle debía de estar esperándonos desde hace algún rato ya, cuando bajamos del avión fuimos a la zona de facturación de equipaje y recogimos nuestras maletas para dirigirnos a la zona norte del aeropuerto, donde se encontraba la salida principal.

Edward y yo caminábamos agarrados de la mano cuando vimos a Carlisle sentado en los sillones de la entrada.

-Hola chicos-nos saludó sonriendo cuando llegamos hasta él-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?-dijo abrazando a Edward y después a mí.

-Bien Carlisle, la casa estaba tan hermosa como siempre y el vuelo ha sido tranquilo-dije sonriendo

-Me alegra escuchar eso Bella-sonrió- por vuestras caras no hace falta preguntar cómo lo habéis pasado, ya que puedo percibir que lo mucho que habéis disfrutado estos días, se os ve totalmente relajados-dijo riendo, y yo noté como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

No es que su comentario llevara segundas intenciones, pero mi mente pervertida no había podido evitar recordar las noches, y las mañanas que Edward y yo habíamos pasado en la cama, en la piscina o en la playa…

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, tengo que dejaros en casa y estar en el hospital dentro una hora.

Así que nos subimos al mercedes negro _**(FP)**_ de Carlisle para dirigirnos a casa, Edward le dijo a su padre que yo me quedaría en mi piso, por lo que yo sería la primera en bajarme, así que 20 minutos después llegamos a mi edificio, Edward se bajo para ayudarme a bajar la maleta y para despedirse de mí.

-Nos vemos mañana preciosa, descansa y sueña conmigo-dijo mostrando esa maldita sonrisa torcida y arrogante que me nublaba los sentidos, yo rodé los ojos ante su último cementerio

-Descansa tu también-dije dándole un casto beso en los labios-te amo

-y yo hermosa, buenas noches-dijo despidiéndose

-Adiós Carlisle-me despedí finalmente de él también que se encontraba dentro del coche

-Adiós Bella-respondió

Entré en el edificio y subí por el ascensor arrastrando mi maleta hasta la 3ª planta que era donde se encontraba mi piso, no sabía si Ángela estaría aquí, pero por si acaso abrí despacio la puerta para no despertarla en el caso de que se encontrara, pasé lentamente intentando provocar el menor ruido posible con la maleta hasta mi habitación donde la dejé, después me metí al baño y me puse el pijama, que en ningún momento había usado en California, antes de dormir fui a la cocina a beber agua y al pasar por el pasillo, la puerta del dormitorio de Angela estaba cerrada por lo que supuse que si que estaría durmiendo. Me serví un vaso de agua.

-¿Bella?-dijo alguien, y yo me asuste volteándome rápidamente casi derramando el agua, para ver que era Ángela, la cual estaba vestida con un pijama holgado y cómodo de verano rosa claro, blanco y azul pálido muy bonito _**(FP)**_

-¡Angela, me has asustado!-dije ahora más tranquila

-Lo siento Bella, pero es que he escuchado ruidos y creía que había ladrones o algo por el estilo,-dijo-pero me alegro de verte Bella- dijo sonriendo y se lanzó a darme un abrazo que yo correspondí encantada

-Pero ¡cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo te lo has pasado? ¿Cómo es California?-empezó a acribillarme con preguntas, yo sonreí

-Todo ha sido genial Angs, demasiado perfecto…- dije suspirando-y lo mejor de todo es que…

-¿Qué?- me apresuró a que hablara haciendo un gesto con las manos

-Es que ¡me caso Angela! ¡Me voy a casar con Edward!-dije emocionada y saltando de alegría, aunque internamente admito que también estaba bailando, cantando, llorando de emoción y haciendo palmas con las orejas, mientras le mostraba el anillo que Edward me había regalado. ¡Volvía a sentir unas ganas enormes de gritar de la alegría, de la dicha y de la felicidad que me inundaba!

-¡No me lo puedo creer Bella! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro! ¡Enhorabuena!-dijo abrazándome nuevamente y saltando conmigo- Pero ¿cómo? quiero decir ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¡Dios Bella! ¡Me lo tienes que contar todo!-decía emocionada

Así que nos fuimos al salón, donde estuvimos hablando hasta muy tarde de como Edward me había pedido que fuera su esposa, de lo bonito que fue todo, de lo perfecto que fue, y de lo tierno que era.

Le conté que nos casaríamos en apenas 2 meses y unas semanas y ella gritó de la emoción; Cuando finalmente terminé de relatarle los 3 días que pasé en California, sin darle _ciertos_ los detalles que decidí omitir, decidimos que era hora de dormir, pues mañana yo tendría que madrugar, así que cuando fui a mi dormitorio y cogí mi móvil vi que tenía un mensaje.

_Te echo de menos, esta cama está demasiado fría sin el calor de tu cuerpo_

_No puedo esperar por el día en el que te vengas a vivir para siempre conmigo_

_Hasta mañana hermosa, te amo_

_Edward._

Y como era de suponer en mi cara había una gran sonrisa, me acosté en la cama y le respondí el mensaje, deseándole de nuevo buenas noches y diciéndole que lo amaba, puse el despertado temprano antes de volver a leer su mensaje unas cinco veces más hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Arizona Cardinals (*): **Es un equipo profesional de fútbol estadounidense de la NFL ("Nacional Fotball League" o lo que es lo mismo pero en español "Liga Nacional de Fútbol Americano") con base en la ciudad de Arizona. *Que quede claro que no tengo nada en contra de este equipo, no es mi culpa que Edward lo odie ;)*

**NMH (*): **Northwestern Memorial Hospital, este es el Hospital del que es director y médico Carlisle, y donde trabaja Edward como médico (pediatra) también.

.

.

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno reeditado queda este capítulo que está lleno de mucha miel *-* me gusta precisamente por eso, porque está lleno de amor 3

*Nika ha vuelto a desaparecer durante estas semanas atrás* y ¡lo siento! He tenido los exámenes de final de trimestre y no he podido coger el ordenador :(

Bueno, respecto al capi, poco tengo que decir, solo que he añadido algunas cosas que para mi gusto han quedado bastante aceptables jejejeje :) ¿qué os ha parecido?

¡Dejo las fotos en facebook, y en mi perfil!

Prometo ponerme esta misma tarde con el capi 9, muchos abrazos, y nos leemos en el siguiente ^.^

**Pdta.: como siempre, ¡bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y gracias a todas por estar al otro lado leyéndome y esperando a que suba capi!**

**Susana Minguell** ¡Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme siempre que lo necesito! :)

.

.

.

_**Reviews: **_

.

.

_**Medialuna**_

_Hola! Jejeje gracias! Muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero que lo sigas haciendo! Un abrazo desde España!_

_**EmilioLT**_

_Holaa! Gracias, la verdad es que intento ser muy cuidadosa con los errores ortográficos, me alegro de que te guste la historia! Muchas gracias por el comentario y hasta la próxima! :) saludos!_

_**Yuri**_

_Holaa!, si jejej yo por un momento también creí que no iba a poder actualizar! me alegra de que te guste como escribo los flash Back, eso me anima a seguir haciéndolo! :) Si jeje el vestido fue el de la alfombra roja, es que me gusto mucho y por eso lo puse! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y muchas gracias espero tener suerte con los exámenes! Nos vemos en Junio! Un saludo desde España!_

_**danii**_

_Hola! Gracias por el review! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Saludos desde España ^^_

_**(sin nombre)**_

_Holaa! Muchas gracias por dejar comentario! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo, ojala que este también te haya gustado! Me pongo puse súper contenta cuando dijiste que era un buen capitulo, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho! Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer la historia y hasta la próxima! Saludos desde España!_

_**yeraldin23**_

_Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario, y me alegro de que te guste la historia y la manera en la que escribo! Nos vemos en Junio, un saludo! :)_

_**bellaliz**_

_Hola! Jeje si, aunque la historia sea sin drama, también está bien que sepáis lo que paso antes entre ellos! Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos vemos en Junio! :)_

_**Idta**_

_Holaa! Jejeje muchísimas gracias por el review! Y me alegro de que el capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este también te haya gustado! Y por cierto para nada me molesto tu sugerencia, es más te hice caso! Muchas gracias por la idea! Nos vemos en Junio! Un abrazo muy fuerte! :)_

_**vivi s**_

_Holaa! Si jeje este capítulo también es relajado, espero que te haya gustado al igual que el anterior! No te preocupes que espero poder escribir pronto la reacción de todos por el matrimonio, de momento hoy solo escribi la de Ángela! Un saludo desde España, y hasta la próxima!_

_**luzma-cullen**_

_Holaa! Pues bienvenida! Jejeje, me alegro de que te guste mi historia! Y gracias por el comentario, nos vemos en Junio! Hasta pronto, un Saludo! :)_

_**Susana Minguell**_

_Hola! Jeje si me imagino tu ilusión, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando lee vuestro comentarios, y el tuyo créeme que me encanto! Jajajaj si podríamos pasarnos a Edward, porque ya que estamos yo también lo quiero! Jaajaja! ¡Eres de Gran Canaria! Que guay! Yo iba a ir de viaje de estudio allí, pero finalmente fuimos a otro sitio! Debe de ser súper bonito todo aquello! Y muchas gracias por tu oferta! Te digo lo mismo, aquí un poco más arriba de Gran Canaria tienes a una amiga! Un Saludo y hasta Junio! :)_

_**Caro. Bere. Cullen**_

_Holaa! Gracias por leer nuevamente el nuevo capítulo, y por dejar el review, nos vemos lo antes posible! Un saludo! :)_

_**jebell Cullen-Swan**_

_Holaaa! Jaja si algo movida la noche! No te preocupes porque voy a intentar poner un flash back desde el punto de vista de Edward, para que entendáis algo mejor eso de porque se acostó con ella! Aunque yo te adelanto que básicamente fue por despecho! Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, un saludo desde España! Y nos vemos en Junio! :)_

_**BkPattz**_

_Hola! Muchas gracias de verdad! Me alegra muchísimo de que te guste la historia! espero que sigas leyendo los capítulos! Un saludo y hasta la próxima :)_


	9. Mudanza

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 9: Mudanza

**BELLA POV**

Aquella mañana me levanté muy temprano, para ser exactos a las 08:30 a.m. y la verdad es que había dormido muy pocas horas y estaba algo cansada, pero aun así tenía mucho que hacer y no podía perder tiempo. Abrí la ventana para que entrara la luz del sol, era un día muy soleado, típico de verano, hice la cama y me metí al baño para darme una ducha ya que aun estaba algo adormilada y eso me ayudaría a despertarme. Cuando me duché me puse unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de hombreras blanca_** (FP)**_ para ir cómoda, decidí recoger mi pelo en una despeinada coleta ya que hacía mucho calor.

Esa mañana tenía planeado limpiar el piso y arreglarlo un poco para que estuviera listo y ordenado cuando Jake y Vanessa llegaran, también aprovecharía para guardar algunas de mis cosas en cajas para así poder comenzar a llevármelas al piso de Edward por lo que después de vestirme me dirigí a la cocina donde me encontré a una Angela un poco somnolienta…

-Buenos días-dije sonriéndole, su cara era todo un poema, apenas podía abrir los ojos pero a pesar de todo se veía muy bien con esa camiseta algo holgada color coral acompañada de un colgante largo y esos pantalones vaquero cortos color que llevaba puestos y que había combinado muy bien con unas sandalias altas con zancos color blanco _**(FP)**_

-Mmm… Hola-murmuró a modo de saludo llenándose una taza de café, que por el olor, pude percibir que debía de estar bien cargado

-¡Vaya!, parece que alguien se ha levantado con sueño-me burlé a pesar de estar en sus mismas condiciones. Ella sonrió

-Si -refunfuñó, pero a pesar de eso todavía mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, eso sin duda era algo que admiraba de mi amiga, incluso en el peor de los días Angela era capaz de sonreír y animar a cualquier persona que la rodeara.

-creo que no debimos acostarnos tan tarde, ahora eso me está pasando factura-dijo alzando su taza de café

-Bueno, fuiste tú la que me rapto hasta el salón y me hizo el interrogatorio, por lo tanto es tu culpa-dije bromeando

-Bueno sí, pero es que no todos los días una de tus mejores amigas te dice que se va a casar-dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su café, para después volverme a sonreír cómplice.

-Si… -suspiré mientras fijaba mi vista en el bonito anillo que reposaba en mi mano izquierda-ni yo puedo terminar de créelo aun-sonreí-supongo que todo será más real cuando Alice sepa la noticia y me arrastre las 24h del día durante 2 meses a todas las tiendas de la ciudad… -un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de cuan ciertas podrían llegar a ser mis palabras, ojala Alice tuviera algo de compasión conmigo, sino ¿qué iba a ser de mi?

Solté un gemido lastimero.

-Oh, ¡vamos Bella! no será tan malo-soltó una carcajada a lo que yo la fulminé con la mirada provocando que aun riera más fuerte-Por cierto, y ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano?-dijo cambiando de tema

-Bueno hoy vienen Jake y Vanessa así que he decidido que voy a limpiar un poco y ordenar el piso, además aprovecharé para comenzar a empacar mis cosas y…

-¿Te mudas?-preguntó mi amiga sorprendida

¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!

En ese momento reaccioné, se me había olvidado completamente decirle a Angela que me iría a vivir con Edward en unos días, joder, ¿por qué no había hablado antes con ella? Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza últimamente que se me había pasado por completo hacerlo, ¡estúpida y tonta Bella!

-Oh, mierda Angela se me olvidó totalmente decirte que me iba, pero verás Edward hace unos días me pidió que me mudará con él, y pues yo acepté, siento no haberte avisado, debí haberlo hecho antes… -dije

-No pasa nada Bells-me sonrió, pero yo aun así me sentía mal por no habérselo contado antes-solo es que te echaré muchísimo de menos…-dijo haciendo un puchero-ha sido genial compartir estos años viviendo contigo, para mi eres como una hermana ¡ahora me voy a aburrir tanto!-exclamó pero su mirada se tornó triste y eso me revolvió por dentro.

-Oh, Angela yo no te considero una hermana, para mi eres-remarqué-mi hermana y por eso también te echaré muchísimo de menos, pero no es como si me fuera a la otra punta del planeta, solo estaremos a 15 minutos de distancia-dije sonriéndole cariñosamente, la echaría muchísimo de menos, de eso no había duda.

Habíamos vivido tan buenos momentos dentro de las paredes de este piso, habíamos compartido tantas confidencias, tantas lágrimas y risas.

Todavía puedo recordar la primera noche que dormimos aquí y ninguna de las dos sabía realmente cocinar, fue muy divertido ya que nuestro "intento" de preparar la cena no terminó muy bien… o aquella vez en la que el grifo del baño se rompió y comenzó a salir agua por todos lados mientras que Angela y yo patéticamente intentábamos detener el agua consiguiendo solamente terminar las dos empapadas correteando de un lugar a otro por todo el piso…

Definitivamente nunca olvidaría esos momentos.

-Bueno tarde o temprano pasaría, Edward y tú os vais a casar así que si no hubiera ocurrido ahora hubiera ocurrido después, te deseo lo mejor Bells, lo sabes ¿verdad?-dijo a la vez que yo asentía mientras ella dejaba la taza vacía de café sobre la encimera de la cocina, la cual era ,a decir verdad, bastante amplia, aunque tampoco excesivamente, los armarios de cocina eran de madera pintada color blanco roto al igual que el suelo de la misma que también poseía ese color , tenía unas bonitas vistas a la ciudad, era agradable sentarse a desayunar en la mesa cuadrada de madera que había en el centro y ver los altos edificios, escuchar el sonido de los pájaros que descansaban en las repisas de las ventanas o sentir los rayos de sol entrar.

Angela y yo vivíamos en un edificio no tal alto, así que difícilmente podíamos ver algo más que edificios y más edificios a través de la ventana, pero sin duda no era una vista desagradable en absoluto.

Había un jarrón con flores sobre la mesa de la cocina la alrededor de la cual se encontraban 4 sillas, y en la nevera, que era de acero inoxidable, había numerosas fotos de Angela, Ben, Alice, Jacob, y de Edward y yo _**(FP)**_ que ambas fuimos colocamos desde los primeros días que vivimos en esta casa dando así nuestro toque personal…

-Claro que lo sé Angs, y tú también sabes que te quiero-dije mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un cálido abrazo que ella me devolvió cariñosamente

-Para ya, no quiero que nos sigamos poniendo ñoñas **(*)**-dijo cuando nos separamos-tienes razón, no es como si te fueras a vivir a Europa o a Groenlandia con los esquimales-reí

-además quedará 1 habitación libre, quizá pueda sacarle provecho… -dijo de manera sugerente, pero yo sabía que estaba bromeando por lo que le propine un cariñoso codazo a lo que ella me sonrió ampliamente.

Me serví una taza de café antes de que se enfriara y me senté en uno de las sillas junto a la mesa a la vez que Ángela hacia lo mismo, ambas estuvimos charlando un rato de diversos temas mientras yo desayunaba ya que ella había terminado desde hace un rato pero quiso acompañarme.

-Voy a llevar algo de mi ropa a casa de Ben-dijo mi amiga después de desayunar-¿a qué hora viene Jacob?

-En realidad aún no lo sé, lo llamaré en un rato, pero probablemente hasta esta tarde no lleguen.-dije mientras metía los vasos en el lavavajillas.

-Vale, ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo quedarme y ayudarte a limpiar, después iré a casa de Ben-dijo

-No-negué-no te preocupes, vete tranquila a casa de Ben, yo me las arreglo sola-dije sonriendo

-¿Seguro? De verdad no me importa quedarme-insistió

-¡Ángela! ¿Me vas a obligar a echarte yo misma de casa?-dije poniendo mis brazos sobre mis caderas, ella sonrió ante mi gesto.

-Está bien, está bien-levantó las manos y yo reí- me voy-dijo tomando las llaves del piso que se encontraban sobre la mesa y saliendo de la cocina- Si necesitas algo llámame ¡adiós!

-Ok ¡Adiós Angy!-le grité desde la cocina para minutos después escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se abría y se cerraba.

Pasé gran parte de la mañana limpiando, fregando y ordenando, eran muy pasadas las once cuando terminé, así que como aun faltaba algo de tiempo para la hora de la comida decidí que comenzaría a poner en una caja algunas de mis cosas para llevarlas al piso de Edward aunque antes llamaría a Jacob, por lo que fui a mi habitación a por mí móvil, en el cual pude ver que tenia 2 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje…

_Preciosa, he salido a correr con Emmett, he dejado el móvil en casa por lo que si me llamas no contestaré pero volveré a las 12, ¿quedamos para comer en mi departamento? Te espero_

_Te amo. Edward ;)_

Sonreí como una tonta, era increíble como lo echaba de menos, y a la vez totalmente absurdo ya que solo habían pasado unas horas desde que había estado con él, pero aun así lo extrañaba, era como una droga para mí, no podía pasar un día sin tomarla…

Mi mente comenzó a divagar, a imaginar a un Edward corriendo por el paseo de Chicago, junto al lago Michigan _**(FP)**_, lugar donde acostumbraba a ir, vestido con pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes, aunque supongo que como estábamos en verano no la llevaría, sudando mientras los fuertes músculos de sus piernas se contraían con cada zancada, bebiendo agua a la vez que pequeñas gotitas caían desde su boca hasta su pecho recorriendo sus marcados abdominales hasta llegar a su "V" y luego… ¡Buff!, me estaba derritiendo literalmente al imaginármelo, necesitaba verlo urgentemente, puede que suene exagerado pero habían sido demasiadas horas sin probar su labios, sin embargo y lamentablemente aun me quedaban al menos dos horas para verlo, así que decidí llamar a Jacob antes de que se me olvidara, ya que las dos llamadas perdidas que tenía también eran de Edward por lo que aun no sabía nada de mi hermano.

-_Hola Bells_-dijo una voz femenina cuando marqué el número de teléfono de Jacob, supuse que sería Vanessa.

-Hola ¿Vanessa?-pregunté algo dudosa, no estaba segura si esa era Vanessa pues si lo era entonces se podría decir que su voz en estos meses había cambiado considerablemente, se escuchaba como más madura, más mujer.

-_Sí_-rió- _Jacob ha ido al baño, o eso dijo hace media hora, creo que me ha abandonado y me ha dejado sola en el avión_-dijo fingiendo preocupación, yo sonreí, esta chica era igual que Jacob, le encantaba verle el sentido divertido a la vida y nunca paraba de bromear, por eso estoy segura de que son perfectos el uno para el otro

-Oh ¡diablos!, creo que se merece unas buenas patadas o nalgadas, se lo diremos a Sue-dije riendo-no está nada de bien abandonar a una dama-se escuchó una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono-

-_Sí, eso estaría bien_-dijo todavía riendo- _y dime ¿querías algo?_

-Sí, ¿sabéis a qué hora llega vuestro vuelo a Chicago? Edward y yo iremos al aeropuerto a recogeros

-_Oh, pues se suponía que llegaríamos a las 5 de la tarde pero en Seattle hubo un retraso de 1 hora, así que supongo que no llegaremos hasta las 6 o como máximo las 7 de la tarde…_

- Vale, Edward y yo estaremos a las 6 en el aeropuerto, un beso Vanessa, saluda a Jacob, ¡Adiós!-me despedí

-_Adiós Bella, un abrazo, nos vemos en unas horas_-dijo despidiéndose antes de colgar

Dejé el móvil sobre la cama y fui a por unas cajas para guardar mis cosas, una vez que las conseguí, me dispuse a colocarlas sobre mi cama para después comenzar a abrir los cajones de mis mesillas y vaciarlos.

Guardé todo tipo de pulseras y pendientes, también empaqué cremas y algo de ropa en una maleta junto a fotos, CDs de música y zapatos; dejé por completo vacios los cajones de las mesillas excepto por una cajita color rojo y blanco que había en uno de los cajones.

La tomé entre mis manos y pude ver que era la caja donde guardaba las píldoras anticonceptivas que tomaba diariamente desde hacía un par de años, y desde que las tomaba muy raramente Edward y yo utilizábamos preservativo, de hecho yo los odiaba pues después de haberme acostumbrado a estar con él sin nada de por medio y haber descubierto lo sumamente placentero que era sentirlo sin barreras, y piel contra piel me desagradaba demasiado la idea de volver a utilizar condones, y en eso Edward estaba de acuerdo conmigo pues él también prefería hacer el amor sin el látex entre nosotros.

Me di cuenta de que solamente quedaban unas pocas pastillas, que coincidían exactamente con el número de días restantes del mes, además esta era mi última caja por lo que tendría que ir pronto a ver a la Dra. Keller, mi ginecóloga , quien se encargaba de mis revisiones y de recetarme las píldoras anticonceptivas cada 6 meses , una chica de unos 32 años, alta y delgada, muy bonita que actualmente se encontraba casada y con un niño de 2 años;

Por supuesto Edward estaba encantando de que tuviera una ginecóloga y no un ginecólogo ya que según él, no permitiría que un "_sucio-asqueroso-pervertido_" pusiera sus "_sucias y asquerosas_" manos sobre mi cuerpo, aunque tuvo que tragarse sus palabras una vez, ya que cuando la Dra. Keller tenía 7 meses de embarazo le fue concedida la baja por maternidad ya que tenía un embarazo un poco complicado y en su lugar vino a sustituirla un chico de unos 26 años, llamado Nicholas Jhonson, él era muy simpático y profesional pero a Edward no le hizo mucha gracia eso, aun recuerdo aquella "charla" con final feliz que tuvimos…

_Inicio flash Back_

_Me encontraba envuelta en mi albornoz color coral __**(FP)**__ pues acababa de darme un baño en casa y hacía mucho frío como para llevar solamente una toalla ya que estábamos en Enero y las temperaturas en Chicago eran muy bajas, Ángela había salido hace horas así que yo había aprovechado para relajarme un poco por lo que había llamado a Edward para ver unas pelis y cenar, aunque antes había decidido bañarme y ponerme el pijama puesto que no saldríamos a ninguna parte ya que yo mañana tenia clases muy temprano y él tenía que trabajar, así que ahora me encontraba sentada en mi cama mientras veía a Edward andar de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras pasaba su mano numerosas veces pos su pelo, acción que le delataba y me hacía saber que estaba nervioso y alterado..._

_-Estás loca Bella, ni de coña te pone una mano encima-yo volví a rodar los ojos, llevaba diciendo lo mismo desde que le había dicho que el nuevo chico que había en el hospital era el sustituto de la Dra. Keller y que mañana tendría que ir a pasar mi revisión… aunque si lo miraba desde el punto positivo, se veía realmente mono cuando se ponía celoso, no pude evitar sonreír, realmente amaba a este hombre a pesar de sus reacciones sobre protectoras y celosas._

_-¿Te casusa gracia cariño?-dijo irónico al verme sonreír, y por más que lo intente no pude ocultar mi sonrisa-porque a mí no…_

_-No es eso amor, es que no tiene sentido lo que dices, es un profesional ¿qué más da si es hombre o mujer?, yo no me pongo celosa cuando tratas a mujeres adultas, porque las ves con ojos de médico Edward. _

_-Joder Bella, es que me hierve la sangre de tan solo imaginármelo-continuó ignorando mis réplicas- es un niñato… he visto como te come con los ojos-dijo mientras se detenía enfrente de mí._

_Así que a eso se debían sus celos, a que era un muchacho joven y atractivo, no le veía otra explicación ya que en otras ocasiones, aunque no en el área de ginecología, me habían atendido médico a pesar de no ser tan jóvenes como el Dr. N__icho__las Jhonson, me levanté de la cama y caminé lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba_

_-Vamos, guapo tu sabes que yo los prefiero morenos y con ojos verdes y él es rubio y con los ojos marrones-dije sonriéndole a la vez que apoyaba mis manos en su pecho, él me devolvió la sonrisa o al menos un intento de sonrisa, aunque no duró mucho tiempo ya que su expresión volvió a tornarse seria de un momento a otro, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable._

_-Y tú sabes que no dudo de ti, que nunca lo he hecho-me aseguró, aunque yo ya sabía eso-_

_- es solo que odio ver como revolotea a tu alrededor mientras se le cae la baba cada vez que vas a verme al hospital, si por mi fuera le abría partido la cara hace tiempo – masculló molesto_

_Bueno era cierto que Nicholas siempre solía saludarme y charlar conmigo, pero hasta este momento únicamente lo había interpretado como simple cordialidad y simpatía, nada más, pero ahora que Edward lo decía puede que tuviera razón ya que en una ocasión el Dr. Jhonson me había preguntado sobre mi estado civil, y yo feliz le había contestado que tenía novio donde acto seguido pude ver reflejado en su cara cierto matiz de desilusión y enfado cuando le dije que se trataba de Edward aunque en ese momento creí que serian únicas y absurdas suposiciones mías._

_Pero parecía que me había equivocado…_

_-No seas tonto, sabes que no tienes por qué preocuparte-dije mientras mis manos descendían hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones, él a su vez depositó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura, entonces mis traviesas manos jugaron con el botón de su pantalón hasta conseguir soltarlo para después acercarme lentamente a su oído_

_-además tú eres más guapo-dije, aunque eso él ya lo sabía de sobra ¡estúpido Cullen prepotente!, antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja para hacer que se relajara, no quería que se le diera vueltas a la cabeza y estaba comenzando a tensarse y yo conocía la manera perfecta para hacer que se desvaneciera su pequeño cabreo que sin duda crecería si seguíamos hablando del sustituto de la Dra. Keller _

_Cuando me separé de su cuello, en el cual había dejado repetidos besitos vi como su sonrisa había vuelto y como sus ojos reflejaban dulzura y amor así que lo tomé de la corbata, ya que iba vestido con traje porque había venido directamente desde el hospital, y literalmente lo tire sombre mi cama, sin hacerle daño por supuesto aunque eso sería difícil ya que él era mucho más fuerte que yo, y me puse a horcajadas sobre él para después atacar sus labios desesperadamente hasta devorarlos._

_-¿Intentas distraerme?-preguntó con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada cuando le di un respiro a sus labios_

_-¿Funciona?-dije cuando me incorporé, quedando nuevamente sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura, momento que aproveché para deshacer el nudo de mi albornoz hasta soltarlo y deslizarlo por mis hombros suavemente quedando completamente desnuda ante los ojos de mi novio, lo cuales pude ver como se abrían como platos, acto que me provoco mucha satisfacción._

_¡Así se hace Swan! Cosas así eran como un bálsamo para mi autoestima. _

_-B-bella… -jadeó por lo cual mi sonrisa creció considerablemente a la vez que muy tortuosamente me acercaba a su odio rozando levemente mi pecho desnudo contra el suyo que para mi desgracia aun estaba tapado por esa bonita camisa blanca que vestía, pero que según mis planes no duraría mucho tiempo puesta._

_-Quiero que me hagas el amor-dije muy sensualmente pasando mi lengua pos su mandíbula-te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo cariño-volví a susurrarle en el oído al notar cómo se estremecía con mis palabras_

_-Y… y ¿Q-qué ocurre-e… si vi-viene… Angela?-decía con la voz tan estrangulada que incluso me costó entenderle, aunque también he de decir que me costó mucho prestarle atención a sus palabras ya que estaba comenzando a sentir como su erección crecía bajo sus pantalones haciéndose notar_

_-Tengo la sensación de que no lo hará-dije sabiendo que hoy era el aniversario de novios de mi compañera de piso y su novio, por lo que estaba más que segura de que Ángela llegaría muy, pero muy tarde esta noche_

_-pero si lo hace tendremos que ser algo silenciosos, aunque dudo que podamos…. no sabes lo que te espera Cullen-dije provocativamente comenzando a desabotonar los botones de su camisa, la cual no tardo mucho en desaparecer del glorioso cuerpo de Edward. _

_Me acerqué peligrosamente a sus labios, los cuales delineé con la punta de mi lengua hasta que finalmente dejé de torturarlo y metí mi lengua en su boca degustando aquel sabroso manjar que sus labios me brindaban siempre, disfrutando de cada rincón de su boca mientras que sus manos acariciaban delicadamente cada parte de mi cuerpo deteniéndose finalmente en mis pechos los cuales masajeo muy placenteramente, fue en ese momento en el que no pude ocultar mi increíble excitación y mordí su labio inferior provocando que Edward prácticamente gruñera de placer para acto seguido sujetarme firmemente de la cintura y en un rápido pero cuidadoso movimiento consiguió posicionarme bajo su cuerpo quedando de esta manera él sobre mí, quedando su cuerpo totalmente pegado al mío…_

_El resto de su ropa no tardo en desaparecer ya que mis manos, ansiosas, la arrancaron literalmente de su cuerpo; una vez conseguí tenerlo completamente desnudo para mí, nuestra pasión y lujuria fue desatada y ahí fue cuando comenzó la magnífica noche de amor y placer que vivimos, en la que nuestros cuerpos como de costumbre se fundieron en uno solo y se transmitieron todos aquellos poderosos sentimientos que ambos sentíamos y que solamente podíamos transmitir así, amándonos._

_A las 3:30 a.m. según la hora que marcaba el reloj de mi mesita de noche que tenia junto a la cama, me encontraba bocabajo sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward, nuestras piernas, las cuales se encontraban entrelazadas, estaban tapadas por la fina manta color vainilla que había en mi cama y nuestras manos también se encontraban unidas, ya que su mano izquierda se encontraba encima de la mía la cual estaba apoyada en su pecho. _

_A pesar de estar algo cansados, pues habían sido tres las rondas que habíamos tenido en cinco horas, ninguno de los dos tenia sueño por lo que simplemente estábamos disfrutando de este momento, en ocasiones hablábamos aunque no demasiado ya que siempre que lo hacíamos terminábamos haciendo nuevamente el amor, y es que lo necesitaba tanto, aún me costaba entender como una única persona en el mundo era capaz de provocarme deseos tan poderosos como él lo hacía._

_-Se te ve más relajado ¿no guapo?-dije bromeando, ya que al comenzar la noche había estado algo tenso y disgustado debido a la conversación que habíamos mantenido sobre mí, temporal, ginecólogo, el Dr. Jhonson _

_Alcé mi cara para poder ver así la expresión de su rosto, en el cual se acababa de formar una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, sino esa torcida suya que me gustaba tanto ¡mi favorita!_

_-Es imposible no estarlo después de esto-dijo mostrando aquel semblante de inescrutable relajación mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados- aunque creo que aún puedo sentir el corazón latir agitado, ¡vas a acabar conmigo Swan!-exageró provocando que yo soltara unas risitas. _

_¡Amaba el sexo con este hombre! Siempre era tan putamente bueno... Aunque creo que cuando dos personas se aman, el sexo nunca puede ser malo entre ellos, por eso estoy segura de que yo nunca podría cansarme de estar entre sus brazos, nunca podría estar con otro hombre que no fuera él, ni podría ni quería. _

_-Pero amor, -fingió un tono de voz acaramelado-como el idiota-dijo refiriéndose al Dr. Jhonson- se pase de la raya contigo, o intente hacer alguna estupidez de niñato hormonal, simplemente le arrancaré la cabeza después de haberle partido la cara-dijo tranquilamente y con voz satisfecha_

_-¿hablas en serio Edward?-repliqué alzando una ceja-¿vamos a volver a discutir acerca de esto?-realmente no quería hacerlo, acabábamos de hacer el amor, estaba relajada y contenta, tenía la sensación de que mi cuerpo descansaba en una nube esponjosa y suave, estaba demasiado feliz en mi burbuja y no me apetecía volver a discutir por el mismo tema que minutos atrás había logrado que él olvidara. _

_-Yo no dije que fuéramos a discutir solo dije que más le vale al estúpido tener las manos quietas contigo-abrió los ojos y me miró-¿qué? ¡Vamos Bella! No me mires así, él te mira como si fueras un pedazo de carne ¡no puedo evitar tener ganas de golpearle! –se defendió de mi mirada reprobatoria _

_-¿un trozo de carne? Estás exagerando Edward y me parece muy machista y feo que no te agrade el Dr. Jhonson como mi ginecólogo solo porque es un hombre… -le piqué con el dedo en el pecho después de erguirme y dejarme caer sobre mi espalda en el colchón a su lado. _

_-No es eso-negó rápidamente- mi problema no es que un hombre sea tu ginecólogo, mi problema es que él sea tu ginecólogo-escupió de nuevo molesto. _

_-Exageras demasiado… - volví a insistir, quizá yo le gustara al Dr. Jhonson pero definitivamente Edward estaba sacando las cosas de contexto. _

_-No, no lo hago… además ¡eso te pasa por ser demasiado guapa!-bufó con indignación_

_-Oh claro, tu debiste tener novias feas, así sería más fácil manejar la presión ¿no, Cullen?-musité irónica_

_-Seguro-refunfuño medio divertido ahora, oh genial ¿yo le causaba gracia ahora? ¡Bien Cullen, estabas comenzando a cabrearme!_

_- creo que te pondré una etiqueta que ponga "Propiedad de Edward Cullen, no tocar"-rió bromeando. _

_Yo intenté ocultar la sonrisa que se me formó a causa de sus estúpidas ocurrencias ¿por qué demonios me hacía reír cuando estaba enfadad? Así nunca podía ponerme sería con él… _

_-¡Bien! Entonces yo te pondré otra en tu entrepierna que ponga "No mirar, solo Bella Swan puede hurgar aquí"-sonreí a medias, y después de decirlo pensé que quizá eso no fuera tan mala idea, de esa manera le dejaría las cosas claras a todas las arpías que ponían sus ojos en mi novio. _

_Edward rió fuertemente _

_-Perfecto, nada de tocar a Bella, nada de hurgar dentro de mis pantalones. _

_-Bien y no vas a amenazar al sustituto de mi ginecóloga, ¿de acuerdo? –quise asegurarme._

_-No voy a prometerte cosas que quizás no cumpla hermosa… -rió entre dientes. ¡Era incorregible!_

_-¡Edward!-le reproché_

_Él trato de ponerme su mejor cara, pero yo mantuve el ceño fruncido. _

_-No me fío de él, ni si quiera me simpatiza…. ¡no sé porque diablos se sigue fijando en ti después de saber que estás conmigo! Porque digas lo que digas lo sigue haciendo y por eso yo no pienso quitarle el ojo de encima-murmuró lo último por lo bajinis-_

_Puse los ojos en blanco dándome por vencida pero no evité sonreí, era imposible luchar contra Edward y sus "instintos", él siempre era tan protector, pero mentiría al negar que eso no me gustaba ya que me hacía sentir querida y me demostraba que realmente me quería y yo le importaba. _

_-Eres un cavernícola idiota, pero aun así te amo- reí antes de darle un besito en la comisura de sus labios- mi celoso, pero guapo novio-él sonrió ante este último comentario_

_-Yo no soy celoso, bueno quizá solo un poco-dijo esto último entre dientes, lo que me hizo reír-solamente protejo lo que es mío-dijo con voz firme y segura_

_-¡Ah! Y, ¿Yo soy tuya?-alcé una ceja, siguiendo el juego que sin saberlo, él había empezado_

_-Claro preciosa-dijo sonriendo de forma traviesa-eres completamente mía._

_-¿Y desde cuando soy suya Doctor?-dije intentando sonar desafiante, aunque realmente creo que no logré conseguirlo, ya que él tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios_

_-Desde el día en el que me gané tu corazón….-dijo._

_Pero yo realmente no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras ya que yo le había pertenecido desde mucho antes, porque mi corazón nunca se lo tuvo que ganar, simplemente fue suyo desde el día en el que lo conocí y entró sin permiso a mi vida lo cual fue, indudablemente, lo mejor que me podría haber pasado, ya que a eso le debo la gran felicidad y los buenos y mágicos momentos que me han estado acompañando todo este tiempo. _

_Edward Cullen había sido la piedra más puntiaguda y afilada con la que yo me había chocado en mi camino, pero a la vez era la más brillante y la más hermosa de todas._

_Gemí involuntariamente cuando comenzó a besar lentamente mis labios, volviendo así a unir nuestros cuerpos desnudos para una vez más demostrarnos el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro antes de caer finalmente rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo…_

_Fin flash Back_

Era genial que la mayoría de nuestras discusiones, si es que se le pueden llamar así porque realmente no lo eran, terminaran de esa forma tan bonita.

Decidí volver a esta realidad y terminar de guardar mis cosas, aunque prácticamente lo había guardado todo ya que solo quedaban cosas esenciales, como mi ropa interior y algo de ropa que dejaría para dos días más.

Cuando terminé completamente de cerrar la maleta y sellar las cajas con celo resistente las coloqué junto a la puerta de la entrada y miré el reloj, el cual marcaba las casi las doce del mediodía, por lo que fui a arreglarme para ir a casa de Edward, decidí darme una ducha nuevamente ya que había sudado mientras limpiaba debido al calor, además así aprovecharía para lavarme el pelo lo cual ayudaría a refrescarme.

Fui al baño y una vez me quité la ropa me metí dentro de la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y el del agua fría, con el fin de que esta saliese tibia, dejé que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo y relajara mis músculos a la vez que me refrescaba.

El verano era genial, yo amaba esta época del año, pero así como los inviernos eran terriblemente fríos, los veranos de Chicago eran demasiado calurosos así que si yo no quería morir de calor, necesitaba conseguir refrescarme por lo que traté de disfrutar de mi placentera y relajadora ducha.

Salí envuelta en una toalla blanca a mi dormitorio donde me puse un conjunto de ropa interior color negro de encaje_** (FP)**_ que milagrosamente no se transparentaba a través de la camiseta blanca que había combinado con una falda de encaje en la que predominaba el color azul pero que a su vez estaba formada por numerosas formas extrañas blancas y marrones, que se ceñía a mi cuerpo gracias a un cinturón marrón oscuro igual que los altos tacones enredados que llevaba puestos_** (FP)**_.

Para finalizar dejé mi pelo suelto al natural y apliqué un suave maquillaje a mi rostro quedando así arreglada completamente y lista para ir a comer con mi futuro marido, una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al recordar que Edward era mi prometido, ¡eso sonaba tan bien! ¡Mi prometido! Era increíble que me fuera a casar con el hombre más perfecto del universo, mi sueño de carne y hueso.

Tomé mi móvil luego de fantasear un rato más con Edward y salí sonriendo de la habitación. Pocos minutos después escuché como la puerta de la entrada se abría.

-Hola Angy-la salude alegremente-¿Cómo está Ben?

-Hola Bells, Ben está muy bien, te manda saludos-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada-por cierto he venido a coger algo de dinero, pasaré la tarde fuera con la familia de Ben ya que sus padres han venido a pasar unos días y comeremos con ellos hoy en Park Grill _**(*)**_

-¡Oh! Eso es genial- amaba Park Grill, las chicas y yo solíamos frecuentar mucho ese lugar

-Sí, deberíamos ir con las chicas de nuevo, la semana pasada lo pasamos genial

-Es cierto, aunque nunca más dejaré que Alice pida mi plato por mi-Angela rió al recordar eso, Alice había ordenado _Crab Cakes_ _**(*)**_ como para 20 personas, y eso que solo se trataba de los entrantes… ninguna de nosotras pudo comer tanto.

-Entonces esta tarde yo no estaré aquí, ¿tú te vas a quedar? –me preguntó

-No, está bien, yo también voy a salir, voy a casa de Edward y esta tarde estaremos con mi hermano y Vanessa-comenté mientras me acuclillaba tratando de acomodar bien las cajas de cartón en el suelo para cogerlas- por cierto ¿podrías ayudarme a bajar estas cajas a mi coche?-dije porque la verdad es que las cajas pesaban bastante y necesitaba algo de ayuda

-Claro, vamos-dijo colocándose a mi altura para ayudarme a tomarlas.

Bajamos las cajas al bajo del edificio donde se encontraba el parking para los coches de residentes, cuando terminamos de meter todas mis cosas en el coche subimos al piso, yo tomé mis cosas y me fui tras despedirme de Ángela, que se quedó en el piso, ya que ella se iría dentro de una hora, pues me había dicho que había quedado con Ben a las una y media de la tarde.

-Adiós Ángela, saluda a Ben de mi parte-dije antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí para después coger mi coche y salir del edificio en el cual residía, aunque no durante mucho tiempo más.

Por el camino decidí parar en un restaurante tailandés y comprar algo de comida ya que supuse que Edward no debía tener mucha variedad en casa, debido a que cuando nos fuimos a California dejamos la nevera con serios problemas de reservas, tendría que decirle a Edward que deberíamos ir a comprar pronto si no queríamos seguir alimentándonos con comida basura.

Debido a mi parada en dicho restaurante, llegué al departamento de Edward un poco más tarde de lo que normalmente tardaba en llegar, eran casi las 12:50 p.m. ya y sentía como mi estómago reclamaba algo comestible con urgencia.

El edificio donde vivía Edward era una autentica belleza, era muy moderno y alto, tanto que desde el piso que ocupaba Edward se podía contemplar gran parte de la ciudad de Chicago.

Aparqué en la entrada, tomé la comida tailandesa en las manos y me dirigí al ascensor, no sin antes saludar al guardia de seguridad que había en la entrada, el cual ya me conocía por lo que ni siquiera me pidió documentación ni nada por el estilo para entrar.

La primera vez que vine a este lugar, reconozco que me sorprendió mucho la enorme seguridad que había en este edificio, pero luego me di cuenta de que era un sitio muy lujoso, con vistas privilegiadas y demasiadas comodidades, así que supe que no cualquiera podría vivir aquí, esto debía costar mucho dinero, una persona con un sueldo humilde no podría ni siquiera alquilar uno de estos departamentos ni por un mes….

Sabía que Edward no era un hombre con problemas económicos precisamente, Carlisle había logrado con mucho esfuerzo convertirse en un reconocido médico y por eso había podido brindarles a sus hijos todo tipo de comodidades, aunque también había sabido educarlos e inculcarles el valor de las cosas y lo que costaba conseguirlas.

En realidad nunca me ha importado si Edward tiene dinero o no, incluso al principio no lo soportaba justamente por creer que era un estúpido niñato mimado egocéntrico que creía ser el dueño del mundo por tener unos cuantos billetes de más, pero no, definitivamente yo estuve muy equivocada con eso, Edward no era alguien materialista, él valoraba las cosas, y se esforzaba por conseguirlas, puede que siendo más joven tuviera una mala época y no estuviera actuando como el hombre que realmente es, pero nadie es perfecto y él había madurado mucho desde entonces.

Edward era alguien increíble, y no solo lo amaba sino que también me sentía orgullosa de él, no solo es una cara bonita y un cuerpo extremadamente follable, Edward guardaba una gran personalidad dentro, una personalidad extrovertida, romántica, bromista, perspicaz, simpática y agradable, una capaz de comerse el mundo entero y de enamorar a todas las estrellas del firmamento.

Había olvidado la copia de las llaves, que hace 2 años, Edward me había dado de su departamento por lo que toqué el timbre en repetidas ocasiones hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta aquel ser tan maravilloso al que tanto amaba, me sorprendió gratamente el hecho de que tuviera solamente una toalla envuelta en su cintura y siendo esta la única que lo separaba de la desnudez completa, su pelo estaba totalmente alborotado y muy mojado, su pecho relucía a causa del agua y en el suelo había huellas húmedas de agua provenientes de sus pies, ¡vaya!, al parecer lo había sacado de la ducha, pues debía haberlo pillado dentro del baño.

-Vaya guapo-dije tragando secamente al estar ante semejante monumento- ¿recibes así a todas tus visitas?

-Mmmm-puso cara pensativa-

-sí-dijo sonriendo descaradamente al ver la cara de boba que se me había quedado ante tan placentero recibimiento- pero solo contigo hago tratos especiales…

**EDWARD POV**

¡Joder!, qué calor hacia, llegué a mi departamento prácticamente empapado, había salido a correr con Emmett en el paseo junto al lago Michigan, donde acostumbrábamos a ir siempre que quedábamos para hacer algo de ejercicio pero definitivamente hoy no era el mejor día o por lo menos deberíamos haber salido más temprano cuando no hacía tanto sol, aunque dudo que yo hubiera podido madrugar hoy, estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarme pronto.

Tampoco puedo decir que haya dormido mucho y bien, ya que lo normal era que cuando no estaba Bella a mi lado, cuando su cuerpo no se pegaba al mío y no sentía su acompasada respiración mientras dormía , por muy estúpido que sonara yo no podía conciliar el sueño con la facilidad que lo conciliaba cuando estaba ella.

Me gustaba demasiado dormir junto a ella, se sentía increíblemente bien abrazarla y enterrar mi cabeza en su cuello, aspirar su atrayente aroma a fresias y únicamente dormirme así.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento eran las 12:20 p.m. por lo que Bella no demoraría en venir, antes de darme una ducha fui a la cocina donde tomé un vaso de agua fresca, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que la comida que había en la nevera no era realmente sana para comer ya que la poca comida que quedaba, pues desde que nos habíamos ido a California no habíamos comprado nada, eran dulces de chocolate, los cuales Bella siempre comía, aunque bueno yo desde que estaba con ella tengo que reconocer que me había convertido en un goloso ¡Nunca había comido tantas porquerías como las que había comido en estos tres años con ella! ¡Era una mala influencia!

Bueno, supongo que tendríamos que pedir algo de comida, quizá unas hamburguesas o unas pizas… ¡diablos! ¿A quién se le ocurre invitar a su novia, ahora prometida, a comer si no tiene comida?, como no Cullen siempre a ti.

Dejé el vaso en la cocina y guardé la botella de agua en la nevera, al cerrarla me quede embelesado viendo la foto que había en ella pegada con un imán, era una foto de Bella y yo _**(FP)**_, la cual había sido tomada hace 1 año, me quedé mirando la foto fijamente, y en ese momento miles de recuerdo golpearon mi mente, unos buenos, otros dolorosos, y es que jamás me perdonaría el haberle hecho daño, ¡joder! ¿a quién se le pasa por la cabeza decirle a la mujer que amas lo que sientes y después acostarse con el putón poligonero de la universidad? pues claro al idiota más grande del mundo, es decir a mí, recuerdo perfectamente, a pesar de estar borracho como una cuba, lo que ocurrió aquella noche con Tanya…

_Inicio flash Back_

_Lo había soltado todo, ya está, le había dicho a Bella todo lo que sentía por ella, me había abierto en canal delante de ella y se lo había dicho todo, ¡todo! y ella, ella lo único que había hecho había sido rechazarme…_

_¡Joder!, de verdad que no la entendía, bueno, vale en realidad sí que la entendía, ¿cómo iba a confiar en mí? , mis antecedentes no eran nada buenos, no era precisamente conocido por mantener relaciones serias y largas con mujeres, además me había acostado con un montón de compañeras suyas, es normal que no me creyera, pero ¡mierda! yo había sido sincero, de verdad la quería…_

_Y ahora me encontraba en un taxi con algunas copas de más y con Tanya a mi lado, que sospechosamente había insistido en acompañarme a casa, ya que según ella estaba preocupada por mí, y a mi realmente me daba igual que viniera o no, ya que en ese momento me daba igual todo, ni siquiera había llamado a mis hermanos ni a Jasper, al fin y al cabo lo único que me dirían seria "te lo dije, no debiste haberte portado como un cabrón con ella" o "te lo mereces" y yo sinceramente en este momento pasaba de sermones, lo único que quería era llegar a casa de mis padres, meterme en mi habitación y llorar como un niño de 5 años hasta dormirme._

_Pero eso no fue lo que pasó precisamente, cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, no sé exactamente de qué manera pero Tanya me convenció de que no se iría hasta asegurarse de que estuviera "a salvo" en mi dormitorio, ya que según ella no podía ni mantenerme en pie debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había tomado pero yo recuerdo que me sentía completamente capacitado para caminar a pesar de llevar una botella, prácticamente vacía, de vodka en la mano…_

_No obstante, en ese instante no tenía ganas de discutir así que le que permití que me acompañara, cuando estuvimos en mi dormitorio lo primero que hice fue tirarme de espaldas a la cama y cerrar los ojos, ni siquiera me desvestí, supuse que Tanya se marcharía, ni le di las gracias no le encontraba sentido hacerlo._

_Cuando pensé que estaba solo, sentí como alguien se subía encima de mi cuerpo apoyando sus manos en mi pecho, abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa para encontrarme con Tanya, bueno mejor dicho, con su escote en mis morros prácticamente, ya que llevaba puesto un vestido muy corto color negro que marcaba cada una de sus bien formadas curvas, el cual llevaba una tira transparente en el abdomen permitiendo de esa manera ver el tatuaje, una mariposa azul __**(FP)**__ , que tenia justo debajo del pecho, en la costilla izquierda, el provocativo vestido marcaba su contoneada cadera y trasero__**(FP)**__ lo cual me provocaba considerablemente sobre todo cuando comenzó a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa, ¿en qué momento habíamos llegado hasta este punto?_

_-Tanya ¿Qué mierdas haces?-dije totalmente confuso_

_-Te estoy ayudando a olvidar, Edward-susurró en mi oído_

_-a olvidar a Bella, te voy a demostrar que soy mejor que ella en todos los sentidos, que soy más mujer-dijo y creo, aunque no estoy del todo seguro, que percibí un tono de despecho y amargura en su voz, incluso de rabia._

_-Nadie es mejor que Bella- me dije a mi mismo susurrando tan bajo que ella no alcanzó a escucharme_

_Tenía tantas sensaciones acumuladas en mi cuerpo, rabia, impotencia, despecho, indignación, que decidí mandarlo todo a la mierda y desahogarme, sacarlo todo hacia fuera, y lo único que tenía a mano era a Tanya, la cual comenzó a besarme y a provocarme por lo que una cosa llevo a la otra hasta que finalmente terminamos teniendo sexo, ya que no se le puede llamar de otra manera debido a que no hubo ninguna clase de sentimiento aquella noche y sí, admito que la use, pero bueno finalmente quién pago por el maldito error fui yo ya que estuve a punto de perder completamente a Bella por esa estúpida noche. _

_Así que de esa manera agarré a Tanya por la cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, después me lancé a sus labios con algo de violencia ya que intentaba desahogarme aunque si le hice daño ella no me lo hizo saber, por más que intenté imaginarme que la chica a la que estaba besando era Bella, no lo conseguí, ¡Dios!, eran tan distintas, jamás podría comparar a Bella con nadie, no me importaba poder tener a todas las chicas del mundo, yo solo quería a una, a Bella, y ella a mi no me quería. _

_¿Qué diablos era esto? ¿Karma? ¿Justicia? ¿De verdad merecía que la vida me tratara así? ¿Merecía yo esto? Sí, puede que sí._

_Lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche es creer haber escuchado a Tanya murmurar algo como "no entiendo cómo te has podido enamorar de esa mocosa y poca cosa" antes de dormirse_

_Verdaderamente hice un gran esfuerzo en contener las ganas de gritarle un puñado de insultos en la cara, sin embargo no lo hice porque no estaba realmente seguro de haberla escuchado, y por otro lado estábamos en casa de mis padres y no quería montar alboroto, además, Bella estaba en la habitación de al lado con Alice debido a que su piso estaba en reformas, y mierda, no quería que se enterasen de que me había follado a Tanya, albergada el deseo de que mañana muy temprano consiguiera echar "educadamente" a Tanya de la casa poniendo alguna excusa, tal vez lograra mantener en secreto este error._

_Pero lamentablemente y como últimamente acostumbraba, la suerte no estuvo de mi parte pues aquella mañana la bomba estalló, ya que el maldito despertador no sonó a las 6 de la mañana como yo lo había programado, o si lo hizo simplemente no me di cuenta, por lo que cuando yo me desperté, ya que Tanya seguía dormida, el reloj marcaba las 9:00h de la mañana así que estaba más que seguro que todos estaría despiertos y yo no tenía ni puta idea de cómo sacar a Tanya sin que la vieran, bueno al menos sin que Bella la viera._

_Decidí refrescarme para lograr aclarar mi cabeza y mis ideas, por lo que me metí a la ducha y cómo las cosas no podían ir peor, nótese el enorme sarcasmo, cuando salí del baño me encontré a Bella saliendo por la puerta de mi dormitorio, y en ese momento sentí como el mundo se derrumbaba, y por un lado lo deseé, hubiera deseado que me tragara la tierra y haber desaparecido justo en ese momento._

_Aunque eso no fue nada comparado al dolor que sentí cuando vi los hermosos ojos marrones de Bella inundados de lágrimas, lágrimas que yo había causado y que por desgracia no fueron las únicas que derramó por mí._

_Fin flash Back_

Ese día me sentí el tío más miserable, capullo y desgraciado del planeta y por si no fuera poco a Tanya se le ocurrió decir que éramos novios, ¡esa mujer estaba loca!,

Si quería enterrarme vivo o mandarme al purgatorio, vaya que lo consiguió, su "ayuda" fue muy útil para lograr que Bella me despreciara aún más, y lo peor de todo, es que yo sabía que Tanya era muy consciente del daño que me estaba causando y de lo mucho que me estaba perjudicando a mí, pero sobre todo ella sabía perfectamente bien el daño que le estaba haciendo a Bella.

Por otro lado me dolía tanto ver a Bella así, me dolía saber que el causante de su dolor era yo, en 24h todo había cambiado tanto, en ese momento estaba completamente seguro de que me odiaría por el resto de su vida, gracias a Dios que meses después me escuchó y me perdonó, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta del gran corazón que ella tenía pues solo podía ser así si ella pudo perdonarme

Después de recordar aquel desagradable momento me metí a la ducha, era agradable sentir el agua fresca correr por mi cuerpo después de tan agotadora mañana. Estaba en la ducha cuando escuché como llamaban al timbre, por lo que obligué a salí de debajo de los relajantes chorros de agua rápidamente envolviendo a la vez una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, estaba seguro que sería Bella por lo que no consideré descortés salir envuelto en una toalla, faltó poco y menos para que me diera una buena _ostia_ contra el suelo, ya que era un poco resbaladizo y el que llevara los pies mojados no ayudaba mucho.

Abrí la puerta, y me la encontré a ella, tan hermosa como siempre, ¡joder! cuando la había echado de menos, iba realmente guapa, con esa falda azul que tan bien le sentaba, mostrando esa cálida sonrisa que me derretía, iluminándome con sus orbes del color del chocolate que hacían que sonriera de manera inevitable.

-Vaya guapo-dijo devorándome con la mirada, por lo que yo sonreí -¿recibes así a todas tus visitas?

-Mmmm-fingí pensármelo unos segundos

-sí-dije siguiéndole el juego después-pero solo contigo hago tratos especiales…

-¿y qué tipo de tratos?-dijo a la vez que le indicaba que entrara dentro del departamento para después cerrar la puerta

No dije nada, solo me incliné lentamente para poder así alcanzar sus tan deseosos labios, los cuales bese con desesperación mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, ceñí mis brazos alrededor de su frágil y deseoso cuerpo para así poder acercarla aún más a mí.

Mis manos descendieron hasta la parte baja de su espalda donde juguetearon con la piel que había quedado expuesta debido a que su camiseta se había subido hacia arriba dejando ligeramente al descubierto una pequeña porción de su piel, antes de separarnos besé la comisura de sus labios dejando de esa manera un húmedo beso.

-Estos tratos-susurré divertido al separarme de ella.

-Bueno guapo, es bastante tranquilizador saber que no besas así a todas tus visitas-susurró con sus labios algo colorados y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas

-sino tendría que ponerme muy, muy celosa, -me guiñó un ojo-solo deberíamos arreglar lo de recibir a las visitas en toalla-dijo riendo mientras pasaba el dedo delineando mi "V" hasta llegar al borde de la toalla, yo sonreí, a Bella le encantaba jugar con fuego, será porque siempre acababa quemándose

-¿estabas duchándote?-preguntó

-¡no, para nada! solamente estaba viendo la televisión desnudo – dije irónicamente a lo que ella rodo los ojos – mientras me debatía en si ver porno o en que quizás sería mejor tirarme a la vecina del edificio de enfrente-bromeé riendo al ver su reacción

-Mataré a la vecina de enfrente si te la tiras, y luego a ti puede que también, así que yo optaría por el porno, ¡es mucho más seguro!-sonrió después de mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados y apuntarme con un dedo

Yo reí y rodeé sus hombros para darle un beso en la frente. Después me separé de ella y vi que se me quedó mirando.

-¿qué hacías?-preguntó distraída mirando mi abdomen desnudo ¡pervertida!

-Ya te dije, estaba viendo la televisión desnudo-reí entre dientes, creo que no me estaba escuchando en absoluto-¿por qué si no iba a ir en toalla? ¿Eh preciosa?- volví a ironizar burlándome de ella, aunque más bien solo trataba de de llamar su atención cuando vi que mordía su labio inferior. ¿Qué andaría pensando? Por la forma en la que me miraba, probablemente nada inocente…

-Bueno guapo, quién sabe a ti te encanta exhibirte-dijo bromeando y yo reí nuevamente

-No, en realidad, me acababa de meter a la ducha cuando has llamado-comenté acariciando su brazo.

-Lo siento amor no pretendía sacarte de la ducha… -se disculpó con cierta culpabilidad

-Pero para compensarte, he traído algo de comida tailandesa-alzó desde sus manos dos bolsas de color blanco con dibujos verdes oscuros que pude reconocer como el logo de "My Thai Restaurant" el restaurante tailandés que se encontraba a un par de manzanas de aquí y en el que Bella y yo habíamos cenado en más de una ocasión.

-Genial preciosa, te iba a decir que teníamos que pedir algo de comida a domicilio ya que no quedaba nada demasiado comestible, pero ya no va a ser necesario-me apoyé contra el moderno mueble del recibidor

-Ya sabes guapo, Bella siempre piensa en todo-canturreó alegre

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-dije aunque más bien me lo pregunté a mí mismo.

-Probablemente muchos trabajos manuales-dijo sonriendo pícaramente a la vez que echaba un rápido vistazo a mi entrepierna la cual estaba tapada por la toalla blanca-

Sí, probablemente tenía razón.

-Anda, vamos a meter esto en la nevera-dije cogiendo una de las bolsas, aunque ella fue más rápida y la volvió a tomar ella entre sus manos.

-Ya lo llevo yo, tú termina de ducharte y vestirte, necesito que me ayudes a subir unas cajas-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia a la cocina.

-Como usted diga señorita-dije imitando un gesto militar y mostrando una sonrisa torcida cuando ella se volteó a mirarme a lo que ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y es que debía de verme un poco ridículo con una toalla puesta a la vez que imitaba a un militar;

Después la vi desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina, la cual dejó abierta, yo me dirigí a mi dormitorio pero antes de entrar recordé que tenía que decirle algo.

-Cariño-la llamé en lo que ella rápidamente asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

-Dime-me miró sonriendo

-Te amo-y su sonrisa creció aun más, y como si de una cadena se tratase la mía también apareció adornando mi cara

Ningún hombre podía evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de la persona a la que amaba, y yo sabía muy bien por qué. Ver la sonrisa de Bella era como ver un reflejo de mi propia felicidad, porque al fin y al cabo lo que verdaderamente necesitaba para ser feliz era que ella también lo fuera.

Si ella estaba bien, yo también lo estaría.

-yo también te amo-dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de que entrara completamente al dormitorio para terminar de ducharme y vestirme.

**BELLA POV**

¿Cómo podía hacerme esto?, mi cara siempre que estaba con él era la de una tonta, boba y cursi enamorada, pero es que lo adoraba, y realmente me consideraba una mujer afortunada de tener a un hombre como él a mi lado.

Metí el postre, un _smoothie _pequeño de fresa para mí y un pequeño trozo de pastel tailandés para Edward, y un par de cervezas que había comprado en la nevera, dejé la comida fuera ya que hoy había traído _satay_ _de pollo_, _egg rolls_ y _yakisoba_ por lo que estos platos se comía calientes, sonreí al ver la foto que había en la nevera de Edward y yo, esa foto la puse yo hace, si no recuerdo mal, aproximadamente un año y creo que nos la tomamos en casa de mi madre ya que en los veranos solíamos ir a Florida a pasar unos días con Renée

El sonido de mi móvil, el cual había dejado en la encimera de la cocina, me sacó de mis pensamientos, en la pantalla ponía el nombre de mi cuñada, ¡Oh Dios! Alice me mataría incluso por teléfono por no haberla llamado anoche.

-Hola Alice-la saludé con energía, antes de que comenzara su ataque de histeria

-¿Te parece bonito? ¡Llegaste anoche y no te has dignado a llamar a tu amiga-cuñada! –Me acusó con su vocecilla dulce pero enfadada- si no llega a ser porque llamé a Edward pensaría que habíais decidido quedaros en California y no me habíais dicho nada-dijo

-Eres una mala amiga Bella Swan- Reprochó y estoy segura de que en ese momento, y aunque no pudiera verla, tenía puesta esa carita de corderito herido que siempre me hacía sentir culpable

-Lo siento Alice, de verdad, anoche llegué tarde y caí rendida en la cama y esta mañana he estado muy ocupada con lo de Jake y Vanessa por lo que no he tenido tiempo de llamaros a ninguno… - le dije puesto que aun no había hablado con ninguno de mis amigos

-Bueno, está bien, quedas perdonada-comprendió volviendo a ser nuevamente la feliz Alice de siempre-al menos me habrás traído un regalo de California…-

_Ouch. _Esto no le iba a gustar nada.

-porque me lo has traído ¿verdad?

-Esto, ummmm… Alice, verás, yo…ummm… -y entonces escuché su risa melódica al otro lado del teléfono-

-Es broma Bella, sé que mi hermano no te habrá dejado mucho tiempo libre, es más dudo que te haya permitido salir de la cama, ¡ya Bella! Tienes que decirle al fogoso de mi hermano que te dé un respiro, te va a exprimir como una naranja-dijo y rió muy fuerte.

Ummm si supieras Alice…

–Diga lo que diga Emmett, no le hagas caso, creo que tanto sexo no es bueno.-

Oh sí, Emmett y sus consejos de "debéis follar como conejos, eso es sano chicos" no sé qué diablos le pasaba a Emmett con nuestra vida sexual, siempre lograba avergonzarme. Con Alice nunca se metía, porque era su hermanita menor, y según él no era _lo mismo_ que con Edward… así que siempre me tocaba la peor parte a mi ¡estúpido Emmett! Algún día me vengaría de él por todas sus bromas incomodas, ¡sí, ya lo creo que sí!

Traté de no sonrojarme, pero fue inútil pues sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, así que más bien di gracias de que Alice no estuviera frente a mí pues eso solo serviría para confirmarle, que sí, Edward y yo habíamos "follado como conejos" estos días.

-Pero dime Bells ¿Cómo te lo has pasado? ¿Te ha gustado San Francisco? Edward me dijo que hicisteis turismo.

-Genial a tu primera pregunta, creo que me falto muy poco para ponerme de rodillas y suplicarle a Edward para quedarnos un par de días más-reí y ella también lo hizo-

-y sí, me ha encantado San Francisco, me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacer un poco de turismo realmente, es una hermosa ciudad-contesté su segunda pregunta.

Ella estuvo disparando un par de preguntas más y yo no paraba de reír ante su ataque de preguntas, siempre era tan impulsiva. Cuando me dio un respiro, traté de cambiar de tema, ya más adelante tendría tiempo de cortarle todo a Alice

-y dime ¿nos habéis echado mucho de menos?-bromeé, tampoco es como si hubiéramos estado meses fuera, solo habían sido apenas tres días.

-Oh, bueno lo hemos sabido llevar bien, ya sabes mamá y papá ni si quieran han notado la usencia de Edward, es más estoy segura de que te han echado más de menos a ti que a él-dijo y estoy segura de que estaba también bromeando, solo lo decía por molestar a Edward, incluso aunque él alagado no la estuviera escuchando nuestra conversación.

-¡Oh, Bien! Eso es genial, Edward se alegrara de saberlo-dije riendo

-Bueno Bells, y, ¿no tienes nada que contarme? No sé, ¿ha sucedido algo importante?-inquirió sugerentemente

-Pues no sé qué quieres que te cuente Alice, han sido unos días de relajación, no es que haya ocurrido algo interesante en realidad-mentí y me sentí muy mal por hacerlo, pero por más que quería no podía contarle lo de nuestro compromiso, prefería hacerlo cuando estuviéramos todos juntos.

- Además de nuestra visita a San Francisco, definitivamente eso fue increíble, también salimos a divertimos, y cenamos fuera en un lindo restaurante ¡la vistas al mar eran maravillosas Alice!-dije emocionada, ella sabía que yo adoraba el mar.

- Y, ¿algo más?-preguntó, lo cual me hizo sospechar ¿sabría ella algo? Bueno aunque Alice siempre lo sabe todo, pero no le veo sentido, no creo que se haya enterado, no veo cómo.

-Nada más Al, hemos ido a la playa y poco más ya que solamente han sido 3 días y no ha dado tiempo para mucho.

-Ya, ya, ya.-dijo ¿refunfuñando?-bueno pues ya que no me lo quieres contar, dime algo ¿Cuándo viene Vanessa y Jacob?

Parecía frustrada pero decidí ignorar eso, y centrarme en nuestra conversación.

-Esta tarde-respondí contenta

-Oh, ¡genial!, ¿qué te parece si organizamos una cena esta noche para dar la bienvenida a Jacob y a Vanessa?, estoy segura de que a mamá le encantará la idea.

-Quizá estén cansado por el viaje, deberíamos preguntarles antes de organizar algo…- dije no muy segura de aceptar. Jacob había llegado tan solo hace unos días de Europa a Forks, y ahora iba a llegar a Chicago, quizá solo le apetecía descansar y dormir.

-¡No digas tonterías!, estarán encantados de ver a Esme y a Carlisle, así que voy a llamar a mamá, luego te mando un mensaje para decirte la hora-dijo y juraría que en ese momento sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Pero, ¿Cuándo Alice no estaba emocionada?

Estaba segura de que Esme se alegraría mucho, ya que desde el día en el que lo conoció siempre había dicho que Jacob era un muchacho muy guapo y encantador, Esme saltó de alegría al saber que se había echado una novia, a la que gustosamente conoció y a la que finalmente también tomo mucho cariño.

-no te preocupes yo aviso a los demás ¿vale?-dijo con voz cantarina

-Está bien Alice, tu ganas, esta noche cenaremos todos juntos-quizá sería una buena oportunidad para anunciar nuestro compromiso, aunque lo hablaría con Edward antes

-yo le aviso a tu hermano-le dije, metí el dedo en la salsa de mi _yakisoba_ y lo llevé a mi boca ¡Demonios! Se había helado, ahora debía meterlo al microondas, sino esto sabría asqueroso.

-Vale Bells, adiós, tengo mucho que organizar-dijo soltando una risita. Rodé los ojos, ella era capaz de montar una gran cena por la llegada de Jake y Vanessa, ¡no podía parar quieta ni un minuto! ¿Por qué era tan hiperactiva?

-Adiós Alice, y recuerda solo es una cena entre amigos, no hagas nada ostentoso-dije a lo que ella respondió con "no te preocupes Bells" antes de terminar la llamada.

Minutos después de mi conversación con Alice, el embriagador olor de Edward entro en mis fosas nasales cuando entró en la cocina vestido con unos pantalones caquis oscuros, una camiseta de manga corta negra con algunas tenues letras grises y unos deportivos del mismo color que su camiseta _**(FP)**_ la cual se apegaba a su pecho y marcaba sus bíceps .

Él lucía muy fresco y guapo.

-Preciosa ¿estabas hablando con alguien? Creo haberte escuchado hablar antes-dijo acercándose a mi-¿o es que se te está yendo la cabeza?

-No cariño, no me he vuelto loca, es que tu hermana me ha llamado algo cabreada ya que no la había llamado desde que habíamos venido de nuestras mini-vacaciones.-dije y el sonrió

-Sí, a mí también me ha llamado esta mañana algo histérica-dijo riendo mientras yo me movía por la cocina y sacaba del microondas nuestros _yakisobas_, que antes había servido en dos platillos para así poder meterlos a calentar,

-creo seriamente que está loca.-murmuró Edward, yo volví a saborear la salsa ¡Ummm! Ahora que estaba caliente de nuevo, sí estaba realmente deliciosa.

- Pues loca o no, esta noche va a organizar una cena en casa de tus padres para darle "la bienvenida a Jacob y a Vanessa" aunque más bien creo que solo es una excusa para organizar una cena-dije sonriendo

-y yo había pensado que quizá sería un buen momento para decirle a tus padres que nos vamos a casar-dije tímidamente, yo no tendría problema en esperar si él quería, solo creo que esta era una buena oportunidad

Me relajé cuando me di cuenta como sus ojos se iluminaban haciendo que sus orbes color verde brillaran, si es que eso era posible, aún más.

-Eso suena perfecto, van están todos esta noche, y para ¿qué retrasarlo más si estoy deseando gritarle al mundo que Isabella Swan va a ser mi esposa?,-sonreí cuando me abrazó cariñosamente

- además tenemos que empezar a prepararlo todo, no vamos sobrados de tiempo precisamente-dijo sonriendo

Eso era muy cierto, iba a ser muy difícil organizar una boda en tan poco tiempo. Alguien terminaría perdiendo la cabeza en estos meses…

-Entonces esta noche les daremos la buena noticia-dije sonriendo-y ahora , necesito que usted me ayude a subir las cajas de las que le he hablado antes-murmuré tomando su mano

Edward me ayudó a subir todas las cajas, aunque se sorprendió un poco al ver la maleta no me hizo ninguna pregunta pero por el rabillo del ojo pude verle sonreír.

Dejé la última caja en el suelo del recibidor del departamento y cuando me incorporé, sentí como unos brazos fuertes me abrazaban por la espalda, y como su mano ladeaba el pelo de mi cuello dejándolo expuesto a sus traviesos pero irresistibles labios para así poder dar un pequeño besito en este antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Y todo esto qué es?-preguntó, como si de verdad no supiera de que se trataba pues yo sabía que él algo intuía por la forma en la que había sonreído antes, a la vez que sentía como su aliento chocaba con la piel de mi cuello, lo cual provocaba que me estremeciera.

-Son casi todas mis cosas y mi ropa-dije mientras me volteaba, para poder verle a la cara

-ya sé que te había dicho que el Lunes las traería pero es que esta mañana me ha sobrado algo de tiempo y he comenzado a empacar algunas cosas, aunque sin darme cuenta prácticamente lo he empacado todo, por lo que he decidido traerlo, espero que no te haya molestado-una deslumbrante sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-No seas tonta, eso jamás me molestaría cariño-dijo sonriendo

-pero esto-dijo señalando las cajas y la maleta- quiere decir que el Lunes ya te tendré viviendo conmigo ¿no?

-Bueno, supongo que sí, ya que en mi piso solo he dejado mi ropa interior y dos conjuntos de ropa, he dejado mucho espacio libre allí ahora-

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, tengo tantas ganas de tenerte aquí conmigo para siempre-me besó

-No más de las que tengo yo-dije haciéndole la contra mientras sonreía

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-susurraba contra mis labios, hasta que finalmente acorté la poca distancia que los separaba y estampé mis labios contra los suyos para así comenzar a delinear sus labios con mi boca con todo el amor que tenía para darle, ese amor que me hacía sentir que vivía en una nube, en un sueño, del cual tenía pensado no despertar jamás.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Ñoña (*):** significa ponerse triste, melancólica…etc.

**Park Grill (*): **Es un galardonado restaurante de Chicago, situado a la entrada de Millennium Park

**Crab Cakes** **(*) : **Es un platillo entrante que sirven en Park Grill

.

.

Hola de nuevo :)

Bueno, ¿recordáis este capítulo? Aquí comenzaba la mudanza de Bella *.* y se descubría lo que llevó a Edward a acostarse con Tanya, que fue, en palabras resumidas, rabia y despecho. Edward esta vez no actuó bien :( pero todos comentemos errores, y Bella supo perdonarlo :) *Aunque a mí también me dé pena, pero para qué negarlo, creo que él se merecía un poco de buen sufrimiento para que aprendiera la lección*

Gracias por las alertas y todos los reviews! *_* Ya logré ponerme al día y responderlo todos (bueno, a las que tenéis cuenta en FF), las imágenes también están ya en mi perfil y en la página de FSC en facebook (link en mi perfil)

Nos leemos en el capi 10, en Twitter **( Nika9Lol)** o en facebook!

Abrazos, Nika :)

.

**Gabi:**No tenías cuenta en FF, así que no pude responderte por ahí, pero no importa, te respondo por aquí, Jajajaja ¡no! No te has vuelto loca, este fic si iba por el capítulo 21, lo que pasa es que decidí reeditarlo, para mejorar algunas cosas, poder reescribir escena y mejorar ortografía, no tengo planeado quitar nada, pero sí añadir cosas, así que tranquila no voy a quitar nada y en cuando vuelva a reeditar todo, seguiré publicando nuevos capis, porque no está terminado aún. Espero haberte resuelto la duda :D Muchos abrazos! :)

.

.

.

Y como siempre, siempre, siempre IreneCullen17 Millones de gracias ;) ;)


	10. Jacob

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 10: Jacob

**BELLA POV**

-¡Y también recuerdo esta!, fue de cuando fuimos a Nueva York el año pasado-decía un emocionado Edward mientras me mostraba una foto en blanco y negro _**(FP)**_, en la cual estábamos abrazados y que efectivamente era de cuando fuimos a Nueva York, sin duda un viaje bastante peculiar, divertido y sobre todo inolvidable.

Nos encontrábamos en lo que dentro de dos días sería _nuestro_ dormitorio, acomodando mi ropa y mis cosas en el armario, bueno, aunque más bien yo lo estaba acomodando ya que él desde que habíamos comido hace 1 hora y nos habíamos venido a ordenar mi cosas lo único que había hecho había sido sentarse en la cama y ponerse a ver las fotografías que había en una de las cajas que habíamos abierto.

Me crucé de brazos frente a Edward intentando parecer molesta, aunque eso era imposible viendo la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro mientras observaba las distintas fotos, pero ni siquiera me miró ya que seguía prestando más atención a las fotografías que a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Edward!-lo llamé, pero nada, él seguía en lo suyo.

-¡Oh mierda!, sin duda esta es mi favorita, creo que me la voy a quedar –exclamó a la vez que volteaba la fotografía para mostrármela a lo que yo no pude evitar esconder una sonrisa cuando la vi

-¿Cuándo te la tomé?-preguntó

-También fue en Nueva York-dije mientras tomaba la fotografía entre mis manos y la observaba, en ella estaba yo con el pelo alborotado y con la camisa azul de Edward tapando mi cuerpo desnudo mientras me encontraba sentada en el centro de la enorme cama _**(FP) **_de una de las habitaciones del "Intercontinental Barclay New York Hotel" _**(FP)**_, el cual se encontraba en una zona bastante céntrica de Nueva York.

Recuerdo como estuve ahorrando por semanas para hacer ese viaje, teníamos tanta ilusión en irnos juntos por unos días y estar solos, él sin tener que trabajar y yo sin tener que estudiar, necesitábamos desconectar y ese viaje fue perfecto para eso.

-Fue en una de aquellas mañanas en las que _alguien_ se levantaba con un gran apetito sexual-dije mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes a la vez que sonreía pícaramente.-y no me dejaba dormir hasta que no satisficiera dicho apetito, ¡Me tenías agotada Edward!-lo acusé en broma.

Él negó riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Pero, preciosa, si eras tú la que prácticamente me violabas por las mañanas-dijo soltando de nuevo una fuerte carcajada al ver como mis mejillas se teñían de color rojo, ya que lo que decía era cierto, pero es que es imposible resistirse cuando abres los ojos y ves a tu adonis personal durmiendo junto a ti completamente desnudo y… Bueno, ¡mierda! no era mi culpa, simplemente era imposible resistirse.

Negué con la cabeza intentando quitarme esas ideas de mi mente, sino terminaría violándolo otra vez.

-Guapo no es como si tú opusieras mucha resistencia – dije riendo al recordar como Eddy Jr. se ponía muy contento aquellas mañanas

-Bueno, es que contigo es muy difícil resistirse preciosa, eres demasiado tentadora mí-murmuró lanzándome una mirada sugerente y yo volví a sentir calor en mis mejillas pues me estaba haciendo recordar una de aquellas mañanas y por algún extraño y retorcido motivo mi traicionera mente solo estaba reparando en _ciertos_ detalles relacionados con _cierta _parte de la anatomía de Edward.

Diablos, ¡Bella! ¿Puedes parar de pensar en el pene de Edward? Si él pudiera leer mis pensamientos se metería conmigo por ser tan ninfómana, y me reprocharía por meterme con él porque yo acostumbraba a bromear sobre que él solía pensar siempre en sexo.

Sin imaginar en las "_cosas_" que yo andaba pensando él me sonrió con cariño para después volverse a concentrar en rebuscar entre las fotografías, al poco tiempo sacó otra, la miró y sonrió. ¡Genial! Al parecer no tenía intención de hacer otra cosa que no fuera ver fotos

-Cariño, ¿te importaría dejar de mirar fotografías y ayudarme a guardar todo esto?-dije señalando mi maleta, la cual se encontraba abierta en el suelo-en el armario-dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener mi voz firme porque en realidad me parecía muy tierno verlo así.

Sin embargo si no aparecía la Bella _seria_, él al final no me ayudaría y me arrastraría a mi también y terminaríamos sin hacer nada, y con todo este caos sin ordenar

Él me miró fijamente a los ojos, los cuales brillaron con emoción, como cuando a un niño se le ocurre el plan ideal para alcanzar las chucherías que su madre le ha escondido en lo alto de una estantería.

Se levantó de la cama dejando a un lado las fotos para así comenzar a aproximarse hacia donde yo me encontraba, se acercó muy lentamente con andares felinos, como si de un león se tratase, pude percibir la excitación en su mirada, lo cual hizo que lo que se había encendido en mí hace un par de segundos atrás, ahora ardiera.

Mis piernas me traicionaron y comenzaron a temblar cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía segundos antes de que esta fijara la vista en sus labios, los cuales estaban increíblemente cerca de los míos; aunque no llegaron a rozarlos si que pude llegar a sentir su aliento y su respiración chocar contra mis labios provocando un ligero cosquilleo que me hacia estremecer.

-Así que… -hizo una pausa- …quieres que te ayude… -murmuró con aire seductor contra mis labios lo cual provocó que mi respiración se acelerara vergonzosamente y que el ritmo de mi corazón aumentara considerablemente.

No fui capaz de pensar una respuesta coherente, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar nada en realidad, por lo que simplemente me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

Él sonrió arrogantemente y por más que intenté recomponer la compostura, me fue totalmente imposible, sobre todo cuando sus labios rozaron muy levemente mi mandíbula a la vez que sus manos descendían por ambos costados de mi cintura hasta llegar al nudo de mi cinturón, el cual deshizo sin mucho esfuerzo, para así poder liberarse del cinturón tirándolo al suelo…

-E-Edward ¿qué h-haces?- murmuré bajito pero divertida mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en la cara al ver que en sus ojos llameaba la excitación y la pasión, lo cual me encantaba.

-Te ayudo a guardar la ropa preciosa -dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta, yo sonreí, pues me encantaban los métodos que tenía para que siempre termináramos haciendo el amor.

-¿Esta es tu estrategia Cullen?-gemí al sentir sus caricias

-¿Cuál estrategia?-preguntó con falsa confusión-no sé de qué me hablas, amor-aparentó voz de desconcierto

Iba a responder algo, aunque probablemente no muy elocuente, cuando sentí como mi piel se estremecía ante su cálido tacto cuando me quitó la camiseta y la arrojó al suelo rápidamente para poder así ponerse a bajar la cremallera lateral que tenia la falda, la cual me quito fácilmente ya que no tenía puestos los zapatos, pues me los había quitado después de comer para estar más cómoda y porque por alguna razón y desde pequeñita yo adoraba andar descalza.

Busqué sus labios con desesperación mientras que mis manos se dirigían a su camiseta y comenzaban a quitársela, aunque él terminó mi trabajo por mí, una vez que se la quitó la dejo en el suelo y nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo, al que tan acostumbrada estaba.

-Tienes demasiado ropa-susurré contra sus labios para darle a entender que quería que él también se la quitara, ya que él me había quitado la ropa hacía un buen rato dejándome solamente en ropa interior, bueno, aunque ahora tenía la clara intención de quitarme el sujetador.

Él me sonrió mientras se quitaba, muy lentamente a mi parecer, los pantalones y se quedaba solamente con unos bóxers color blanco que marcaban su ya muy bien formada erección.

No puedo negar que el hecho de que se pusiera _tan_ duro y _tan_ rápido no subiera mi ego, porque lo hacía ¡y vaya que sí lo hacía!

-Un día me vas a matar-jadeó admirando mi conjunto de ropa interior mientras comenzaba a arrinconarme contra la única puerta de su armario que se encontraba cerrada.

Yo le sonreí con picardía y lo atraje hacia mi cuerpo entrelazando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para así poder ponerme de puntillas y comenzar a besar su mandíbula y su cuello donde comenzaron a formarse marquitas rojas debido a la intensidad de los besos, que esperaba que más tarde se fueran, si no Emmett tendría algo nuevo con lo que avergonzarme esta noche.

Finalmente Edward consiguió desatar mi sujetador, cayendo este al suelo y permitiendo así que mi pecho quedara completamente pegado al de Edward, sentía tantas cosas cuando nuestras pieles se rozaban y se tocaban, era como si miles de descargar eléctricas recorriesen todo mi cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza, de tal manera que todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraban vida propia, y es que era tan intenso todo lo que sentía por él, las sensaciones que me provocaba eran tan poderosas, tan fuertes…

Apoyó ambas manos en el armario, enjaulando mi cuerpo dentro de ellas, a la vez que una de mis manos descendía por su cadera hasta meterse dentro de sus bóxers, para así poder alcanzar su firme culo, que tenía la mala costumbre de volverme loca y de hacerme pensar puras incoherencias cada vez que me quedaba como una boba mirándolo.

Volví a besar sus labios lentamente, mientras mi mano descendía por su trasero bajando a su vez un poco sus bóxers, cosa que provocó que Edward gimiera en mis labios _**(FP)**_, los cuales abandonó segundos después para comenzar a besar y mordisquear mi hombro provocando que pequeños gemidos abandonaran involuntariamente mis labios.

-Me encantas-le susurré al oído cuando tuve la oportunidad perfecta para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Y tú a mi me vuelves loco-murmuró cuando se movió para alcanzar mi labio inferior, el cual atrapó entre sus dientes para así poder tirar suavemente de él hacia fuera, y luego soltarlo de golpe. Yo traté de acariciar mi labio con mi lengua pero no tuve tiempo, pues sin esperármelo él me había robado mis labios de nuevo, ya que se había lanzado a besarme con ansias.

Su lengua jugó con la mía hasta que no aguanté más, necesitaba sentirlo así que lo arrastré a la cama, en la que había algo de mi ropa, pero que cayó al suelo cuando Edward se puso encima mío y comenzó a besar cada rincón de mi cuerpo, empezando por mis piernas, donde masajeo mis nalgas para después alcanzar la gruesa tira de encaje negro de mis, ya empapadas, bragas con sus dientes, de tal manera que consiguió deslizarlas por mis piernas hasta quitármelas ¡Con la boca! Y lanzarlas a alguna parte de la habitación, en la cual no me fije mucho ya que mis sentidos se reducían solamente a Edward cuando estaba con él y lo demás dejaba de existir.

No sé cómo, pero me las apañe para conseguir que mi cuerpo, el cual se encontraba a miles de Kilómetros de la tierra, reaccionara a las órdenes de mi cerebro y así poderle quitar los bóxers a Edward con algo de torpeza.

Él volvió a centrar toda su atención en mis labios los cuales le correspondían con desesperación, pues por mucho que me besara tenía la sensación de que nunca iba a ser suficiente, siempre necesitaría más.

Después sus labios descendieron por mi cuello dejando una larga línea de húmedos besos a la vez que depositaba suaves caricias en mi cintura, para así poder llegar al inicio de mis pechos, donde se detuvo con su lengua en mi aureola derecha, ¡Joder! el muy cabrón sabía utilizar demasiado bien la lengua y conocía, también, demasiado bien cuáles eran mis puntos débiles.

Para ese momento yo estaba muy, muy, muy excitada, y no tenía la suficiente paciencia para juegos previos, necesitaba tenerlo ahora, sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo.

-E-Edward-dije entrecortadamente-C-cariño-o… te n-necesito…

-No seas impaciente-sonrió contra la piel de mi pecho para después comenzar a mordisquear mi pezón

-¡A-ahhh! Mmmm -gemí muy alto, quizá demasiado alto, cuando sus dientes tocaron esa zona sensible de mi cuerpo

-cariño… P-por favor-r…-me las apañé para decir entre tantos gemidos que salían de mi boca.

Él alzó la vista y me miró a los ojos a través de sus hermosas esmeraldas, me sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor encima mío y dirigía su boca a mi cuello, donde dejo un pequeño lametazo antes de centrarse completamente en mis labios.

Lo besé con muchas ansias mientras que él por su parte atrapó mis manos entre las suyas para así poder posicionar mis brazos a ambos costados de mi cabeza, de tal manera que nuestros dedos y nuestras manos quedaron entrelazados a la altura de nuestras cabezas, sobre la enorme cama._** (FP)**_

-¿Por qué nunca te puedo negar nada?-dijo contra mis labios a la vez que sentía como su miembro rozaba mi entrada, la cual sentía realmente estaba literalmente ardiendo y muy húmeda desde que había empezado este juego de seducción.

Yo sonreí contra sus labios antes de contestarle.

-Porque me am-as-s ¡A-ahhhhh! -dije jadeando fuertemente cuando sentí como se adentraba completamente en mi.

¡Dios mío! Solo habían pasado horas desde ayer cuando habíamos hecho el amor por última vez en California, pero ¡mierda! lo había extrañado, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si me encantaban estos momentos con él, siempre eran tan especiales.

-Y no sabes cuánto… Mmmm-dijo intentando controlar su respiración para poder hablar con claridad a pesar de que al final se le escapo un pequeño gemido.

Al principio sus embestidas eran lentas y tiernas, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, nuestros gemidos aumentaban y sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas y mas placenteras, si es que eso era posible, sus labios no paraban de dejar húmedos besos en mi rostro a la vez que gemía mi nombre, nuestros gritos eran altos, tanto que temía por que los vecinos del piso inferior subieran para decirnos que nos calláramos, o que los de al lado comenzaran a golpear la pared insultándonos por joderles su hora de siesta.

-Bella, c-cariño estás tan apretada… ¡ahh-h!-dijo contra mi mandíbula, la cual mordió levemente para después volver a colocar sus labios sobre los míos;

Abrí mi boca para así poder darle acceso a su lengua, la cual no tardó mucho en entrar y encontrarse con la mía, de tal manera que pudiera acariciarla y mimarla de esa forma que tanto me gustaba.

-A-ahhh…. mmm… ¡A-ahhh! Joder-er - gemí contra sus labios ya que a la vez que me embestía su miembro rozaba mi clítoris provocando que llegara al extremo de las sensaciones mas placenteras que había conocido.

Deshizo el lazo que formaban nuestras manos, para poder colocar sus manos sobre mis pechos y comenzara a "mimarlos" como yo solía llamarlo, lo cual provocó que mis gemidos incrementaran, sentía como mis paredes comenzaban a apretarse en torno al miembro de Edward, no resistiría mucho sin llegar al orgasmo, pues realmente me encontraba en el cielo.

-Mmmm, son perfectos-me decía mientras agachaba la cabeza para poder besar mis pechos.

Sentí como succionaba con su boca la piel que se encontraba encima de mi pezón derecho y hacia a la vez formas con su lengua sobre mi piel por lo que instintivamente mi cuerpo se arqueo contra él.

Estaba completamente segura de que eso me dejaría una pequeña marca si seguía succionando de esa manera, aunque realmente no me importaba, ya que no sería la primera vez que me hubiera hecho un chupetón en esa zona de mi cuerpo.

-Edward-d… no aguanto ¡A-ay!-exclamé agitadamente al sentir como el miembro de Edward palpitaba en mi interior

Mierda, juro que ni aunque quisiera iba a ser capaz de reprimirme mucho tiempo. Mi centro estaba completamente _chorreando _y yo necesitaba mi liberación, ¡iba a correrme en menos de un segundo!

-Me voy a c-correr… ¡A-ahh! ¡Ah!- gemí cuando él aceleró el ritmo aun más. ¿Quería matarme?

-Vamos preciosa, dámelo… córrete, quiero sentirte… -gimió enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi garganta.

No aguanté mucho más, ya que en dos embestidas más y con un gran grito de placer me corrí llegando a un glorioso orgasmo provocando que mi centro se apretara alrededor de su miembro dando lugar a que él alcanzara su propio orgasmo a la vez que sentía como su semen recorría mi interior provocándome un inmenso placer.

-¡Ahhh-h! ¡Bellaaa-a!-salió un grito ahogado de los labios de Edward cuando alcanzo su, por lo visto, gran orgasmo ya que se corrió fuertemente en mi interior, lo cual me aseguraba que había disfrutado tanto como yo.

Después de hacer el amor, Edward se recostó junto a mí y nos quedamos unos minutos acostados en la cama, en los que Edward me abrazo posesivamente de tal manera que nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados, yo correspondí a su abrazo y rodeé con uno de mis brazos su cintura a la vez que entrelazaba mis piernas con las suyas.

Levanté la vista y me quedé observando su rostro, había cerrado los ojos pero tenía una sonrisa tan estúpida como la que tenía yo en este momento en la cara, alcé mi mano y acaricia suavemente su mejilla.

-No vayas a dormirte, tenemos mucho por hacer aún-dije en voz baja mientras delineaba con mis dedos su mandíbula, él abrió los ojos y me miro a través de esos ojos verdes tan intensos que me traspasaban el alma y sonrió torcidamente.

-Sí, es cierto-dijo regalándome una sonrisa en la cual percibí un toque de picardía ¿qué tramaba?

- Creo que no te ha quedado claro cómo se guarda la ropa en el armario, si quiere te lo demuestro otra vez-yo sonreí ya que comenzaba a sentir su erección chocar contra mi vientre nuevamente.

-Lo siento Sr. Insaciable, pero lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para otra roda, le dije a Jake que estaríamos en el aeropuerto a las 6 y son las –me volteé para mirar el reloj, el cual se encontraba en la mesita blanca de noche que había junto a la cama-las 5 de la tarde, y tenemos que terminar de ordenar esto-apunté al jaleo de ropa que había por toda la habitación

-así que vamos a vestirnos- dije, recibiendo un bufido divertido por su parte que expresaba su desacuerdo cuando me levante de la cama, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Recogí mi ropa del suelo la cual no estaba, milagrosamente, arrugada, y me vestí.

Ninguno de los dos nos duchamos puesto que además de no tener tiempo, tampoco habíamos sudado ya que en el dormitorio de Edward estaba encendido el aire acondicionado por lo que la habitación estaba fresca y apenas hacía calor. Pero aun así esperaba que no oliésemos a sexo ¡Eso sería muy vergonzoso en el caso de que Jacob o Vanessa lo notaran…!

Cuando ambos estuvimos completamente vestidos, Edward y yo terminamos de acomodar mi ropa y de apañar el resto del dormitorio, ya que la cama se encontraba prácticamente deshecha. Cuando terminamos eran las 17:50 p.m. por lo que tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al parking del edificio donde nos montamos en el Volvo de Edward.

Después de unos largos minutos de atascos, semáforos en rojo que tardaban una eternidad en cambiar de color, pitidos y alguna que otra maldición por parte de Edward, llegamos al aeropuerto, en el cual había un gran transito de gente, aunque eso era muy normal ya que Chicago era un lugar muy turístico. Edward y yo tomamos asiento en unas de las tantas sillas de aluminio alineadas que hay en las terminales de los aeropuertos para esperar a Jake y a Vanessa.

-Cariño ya que estamos aquí, podríamos sacar pasajes para viajar a Forks y a Florida a ver a tus padres la semana que viene -dijo mientras entrelazaba mi mano con la suya y comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos.

-Pero tú trabajas la semana que viene ¿no?-dije sabiendo que debíamos buscar unos días en el que él no tuviera ninguna guardia en el hospital.

-Sí, pero el fin de semana lo tengo libre, así que podríamos ir a Forks, y el fin de semana siguiente a Florida

- Me parece bien-dije conforme alzando distraídamente nuestras manos entrelazadas y besando sus nudillos.- ¿Quieres que vaya yo a sacar los pasajes?-le pregunté

-Te acompaño-dijo levantándose de tal manera que los dos agarrados de las manos nos dirigimos a los mostradores de facturación de la terminal 1 del aeropuerto, donde era posible comprar los billetes de avión;

Allí, junto al mostrador y a través de una ventana de cristal se encontraba una mujer joven, era morena y tenía los ojos oscuros, era bonita y parecía simpática.

Nos acercamos al mostrador donde Sherlyn, pues ese era el nombre que había escrito con letras negras en la pequeña placa dorada de identificación que la chica llevaba enganchada en la americana de su uniforme azul marino, nos saludó.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a "_Chicago__O'Hare International Airport_" **(FP)** ¿en qué les puedo atender?-preguntó sonriente al ver a mi novio, típico, siempre pasaba lo mismo, era increíble las reacciones que provocaba en todas las mujeres que lo veían.

Al principio eso llegó a molestarme, pero con el tiempo acabé acostumbrada a que el 99% de la población femenina babeara por Edward, no las culpaba en realidad era difícil resistirse a no mirar a Edward, casi imposible era no fantasear con él, o incluso algo tan sencillo como ignorarlo podía llegar a ser verdaderamente complicado para ellas, pues Edward llamaba la atención allí donde pisaba.

No podía leer mentes, pero estaba segura que todas ellas imaginaban sucias escenas en sus cabezas con mi novio. A veces trataba de acusarlas con la mirada, era como "Eh, sé lo que piensas, déjalo ya, no sigas imaginándolo desnudo" pero me ignoraban y se centraban en coquetear con Edward, ni aunque me atreviera a gritarles en la cara que no fueran tan frescas y perras con él (porque verdaderamente algunas no eran nada cuidadosas) ellas me tomarían en cuenta, ¡eran unas descaradas!

-Hola-saludó Edward-Necesitaría dos billetes de avión con destino Seattle, en "_Boeing Field-King County International Airport" __**(*)**_ y...

Ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación cordial, en el que la chica preguntó todos los datos necesarios para el vuelo, como la fecha, la hora de salida, la hora de llegada…

Aunque la verdad yo no presté mucha atención ya que me quedé mirando fijamente las marcadas facciones del rostro de Edward, su mandíbula tensa y cuadrada, observando sus gestos al hablar, sintiendo como mientras hablaba cordialmente con aquella muchacha una de sus manos, la cual anteriormente se encontraba entrelazada con mi mano, había descendido disimuladamente, y hasta aseguraría que inconscientemente, hasta mi trasero donde en este momento se encontraba apoyada y la cual me hacía muy difícil la tarea de concentrarme en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Desean viajar en primera clase?-la voz de aquella mujer me sacó un poco de mis pensamientos

-Si, en primera clase-respondió Edward

-¡Edward!-lo reprendí en voz baja cuando la muchacha se volteó para buscar algo en el ordenador, ya que no entendía por qué se empeñaba en gastar dinero tontamente.

¿Por qué teníamos que viajar con nuestros traseros pegados en asientos reclinables y acolchados y no en unos asientos _normales _como todo ser humano común? Realmente era un gasto muy estúpido.

Bufé verdaderamente frustrada ¿qué más daba no ir en primera clase, si al fin y al cabo llegaríamos al mismo lugar fuéramos donde fuéramos? ¿Por qué la necesidad tonta de gastar dinero? Lo peor es que yo nunca conseguía que cambiara de opinión.

Él me mostró una de esas sonrisas tan sexys que siempre utilizaba para persuadirme a la vez que se acercaba a mi oído para susurrarme algo.

-Ummm-negó sabiendo perfectamente porque había replicado

- no me pongas esa cara preciosa, además –se acercó más a mi oído-los aseos de primera clase son más amplios-dijo a modo de insinuación tratando de desviarme realmente del tema, yo me puse colorada como un tomate, puesto que en ese momento me di cuenta que la chica nos miraba entretenida, ¡Oh dios! Solo rezaba para que ella no hubiese escuchado a Edward.

Yo solo volví a gruñir por lo bajo esperando que él me hubiera escuchado. Por cada centavo que el desperdiciara ganaría una noche sin sexo, ¡oh sí! Así Edward Cullen dejaría de comprar pasajes de primera clase. ¿por qué nunca se me había ocurrido esto antes?

Él se dispuso a terminar de organizarlo todo y seguir hablando con aquella joven, no sin antes darme un pequeño besito e la mejilla y entonces por unos segundos y solo por unos segundos todos mis pensamientos para darle una lección se disiparon.

Así, 10 minutos después Edward ya tenía en sus manos los pasajes de avión, tanto los de Seattle como los de Florida, ya que habíamos comprado los dos para así no arriesgarnos a que después no quedaran plazas. Era raro que Edward tuviera dos fines de semanas seguidos sin guardias, así que debíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a las incomodas sillas de la gran terminal del aeropuerto en la que nos encontrábamos, puesto que había varias, para esperar a que el avión aterrizara, pues no debía faltar mucho ya que el reloj de la terminal marcaba cerca de las 7 de la tarde.

Antes de que Edward tomara asiento jalé su mano hacia a mí, de tal manera que se volteó y me miró, buen momento que yo aproveché para besar sus dulces labios de caramelo. Él me correspondió, a pesar de estar algo confundido por mi repentino beso, me acercó a su cuerpo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y dejando descansar sus manos en mi espalda baja, muy cerca de mi culo.

-Mmmm preciosa, ¿Y ese beso?-dijo cuando me separe suavemente de él, a causa de la falta del aire.

-Es que hacía demasiado tiempo que no te besaba-dije inocentemente encogiéndome de hombros, a la vez que lo miraba pícaramente al recordar lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas en su departamento.

-Y luego dices que el insaciable soy yo-dijo alzando una ceja por lo que yo sonreí.

Cuando me dispuse a responderle, una vocecilla aguda proveniente de los megáfonos de las paredes me lo impidió.

-"Señores pasajeros del vuelo Seattle con destino Chicago pueden proceder a recoger su equipaje en el área de facturación, les rogamos organización y que respeten las medidas de seguridad, gracias"

**JACOB POV**

-"Señores pasajeros del vuelo Seattle con destino Chicago pueden proceder a recoger su equipaje en el área de facturación, les rogamos organización y que respeten las medidas de seguridad, gracias"- dijo la irritable voz procedente del megáfono cuando el avión aterrizó y los pasajeros comenzaban a bajar de este.

-¡Oh dios!, juro que voy a estrangular a la autora de esa vocecilla, ¡no me ha dejado dormir en todo el vuelo!-dijo Vanessa, quien ahora estaba apoyada sobre mi hombro con las manos tapando su bonito rostros.

Ness, o así es como la llamaba yo de manera cariñosa aunque ella lo detestaba, o eso decía, yo sabía que en el fondo le gustaba el sobrenombre que le había puesto, bueno pues ella, era la persona más importante en este mundo para mí, la conocí en Nueva York, cuando estuve trabajando una temporada allí como entrenador y me robo el corazón, ella estaba estudiando periodismo, puesto que en la actualidad ya ejerce la profesión, y como trabajo de clase tenía que hacer una especia de entrevista a alguien, así que le asignaron uno de los pabellones polideportivos de Nueva York en el que yo me encontraba trabajando, ya que el tema de dicha entrevista era el deporte.

Cuando la vi me quedé flipado ante semejante bellezón, y cuando nos conocimos, debido a que ella me haría la entrevista a mí, nos dimos cuenta de que había mucha química entre nosotros por lo que nos llevamos muy bien.

Después de aquel día empezamos a quedar a tomar cafés, a ver películas en el cine, o a pasear por las calles de Nueva York y charlar como dos buenos amigos, hasta que un día me animé y la invite a cenar, y fue allí donde nos besamos por primera vez, le pedí que fuera mi novia, así que comenzamos a salir, y poco a poco se me fue metiendo en el corazón hasta que me enamoré de ella, y es que esa tía me tenía y me tiene loco, realmente la adoro, ella es tan perfecta para mi…

-Me encanta tu pelo, tiene un toque muy original, te pareces a _Mafalda_ **(*)** recién levantada-dije sonriéndole cuando se separó de mi y se despedazó para levantarse, ella me miro y sonrió.

-¡Ey bíceps! No te rías de mí-dijo mientras intentaba apañarse el pelo mirándose en el reflejo de la ventanilla del avión, ya que al haber intentado dormir no había parado de removerse y ahora su pelo estaba algo alborotado.

-No lo hago tonta, además tu siempre estas preciosa, incluso aunque tu pelo de miedo ahora-bromeé sonriéndole mientras salía al pasillo del avión pues ya casi todo el mundo había bajado.

Ella como respuesta me sacó la lengua para después dedicarme una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Finalmente bajamos del avión después de que el pelo de mi chica quedara acomodado en su lugar, y nos dirigimos al área de facturación donde recogimos nuestras maletas después de una larga espera para acto seguido dirigirnos hacia el área de recepción donde supuse que Bella y mi cuñado nos esperarían.

Avanzamos llevando a rastras nuestras maletas entre la multitud de personas hasta que a lo lejos pude ver un Edward muy concentrado buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada, que supuse que sería a nosotros por lo que yo alcé la mano al aire haciendo señales pero no me vio por lo que Vanessa y yo caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta ellos, la verdad es que desde lejos no había podido ver a Bella ya que era un poco baja y había mucha gente, pero ahora que la estaba viendo, estaba completamente hermosa, incluso más que antes, ¡tenía tantas ganas de verla y abrazarla!

Cuando llegamos hasta ellos, la verdad es que no se dieron ni cuenta ya que estaban muy concentrados en meter sus lenguas en las bocas del otro, yo sonreí ante la escena, estos dos siempre estaban así, derramaban miel por donde iban.

-¡Cullen! Deja de manosear a mi hermana-dije, intentando adoptar una postura enfadada, aunque no fue muy creíble debido a la gran carcajada que se me escapó cuando Edward me sonrió amigablemente y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara.

-Dos minutos más Jacob-despegó su boca de Bella el tiempo justo para decirme aquellas palabras y después volvió a comerse a mi hermana fingiendo que yo no estaba aquí. Bella rió y trató de separarse

-Edward para-rió Bella cuando Edward pasó su nariz por su cuello, él estaba tratando de bromear para molestarme.

Quizá en otra ocasión le hubiera partido la cara solo por estar respirando el mismo aire que mi hermana, sin embargo ahora eso no era así, puede que por eso en vez de golpearlo, me estuviera riendo como un loco al ver las caras que ponía Bella.

Cuando Edward dejó de bromear y de fingir que ni Vanessa ni yo nos encontrábamos aquí, soltó a Bella.

-Jacob, Jacob, Jacob –tarareaba Bella como una dulce melodía mientras salía corriendo disparada hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

Yo la cogí en brazos cuando ella literalmente saltó hacia mí rodeando mi cuello con sus pequeños bazos de tal manera que me dio un cálido abrazo que yo correspondí alzándola de tal forma que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo mientras ella se carcajeaba

- Te he echado tanto de menos Jake.-murmuró aun abrazada a mí. Sabía que estaba emocionada, su voz temblaba ligeramente por momentos, mi pequeña era tan sensible.

- yo también te he echado de menos Bells-dije dándole un beso en su rosada mejilla mientras veía como Vanessa saludaba a mi cuñado, a quien le dio un amistoso abrazo.

- Estás preciosa-la alagué sinceramente- dime Edward ¿Qué le das para que esté así?-dije mirando a mi cuñado, el cual se acercó, ahora sí, a saludarme sonriendo.

-Hola Jacob,-dijo saludándome alegremente dando un apretón amigable a mi hombro

-Mmmm-murmuró pensativo después- No querrías saber realmente lo que le doy-dijo soltando una carcajada que fue seguida por otra mía cuando vi a Bella sonrojarse, eso nunca cambiaria en ella pasaran los años que pasaran.

-¡Bella!, no les hagas caso, tú eres guapa por naturaleza, no hay fórmula secreta que te haga serlo-dijo Vanessa acercándose a ella ahora para darle un abrazo que fue totalmente correspondido por Bells. –Ellos solo tienen envidia porque son muy feos.

Ella rió ante el comentario de Vanessa

-Muy, muy feos-asintió riendo.

¿Mmm así que queríais pelea? Bien, os vais a enterar chicas…

-¡Sabes que eso no es cierto Ness! – Dije con tono socarrón y reí cuando ella alzó una ceja en mi dirección-Creo que nosotros somos realmente guapos, ¡más qué guapos!-fingí reflexionarlo de verdad-¡sí! somos jodidamente increíbles -nos señalé a Edward y a mí.

El alagado rió divertido y se unió a la broma

-Probablemente la gente pagaría por echarse fotos con nosotros, ¿crees que debamos firmar autógrafos?-bromeó Edward siguiendo mi broma.

-¡Sí! Aunque solo lo haremos con las chicas guapas, que midan más de 1,70, delgadas y rubias- Edward rió fuertemente asintiendo.

Admito que eso había sonado demasiado mal, incluso para mí, pero después de todo y como de costumbre solo estábamos bromeando.

-Eso no es gracioso-refunfuñó Bella cruzada de brazos

-Oh, vamos, no te enfades pequeña, prometemos una foto a cada una con nosotros dos ¡eso es un privilegio!-Al oír eso Bella gruñó en mi dirección.

-¡Ves, Bells! Además de feos, encima idiotas, -se burló Vanessa en broma-debimos buscarnos novios con cerebro al menos.-bufó pero luego dejó ver una media sonrisa bailando entre sus labios

-Bueno, Bella ya no puede librarse de mí, en realidad-comentó Edward guiñando un ojo de forma cómplice a mi hermana

-Aún puedo replantearme ciertas cosas-contraatacó ella para molestarlo pero él negó riendo, parecían estar bromeando sin embargo yo no comprendía nada ¿de qué hablaban?

-No sobrevives sin mí-dijo Edward

- ¡Pero qué creído Cullen!-exclamó apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

Reí, siempre me causó gracia verla en esa pose, ella era tan pequeña y delgada, era divertido verla "enfadada"

-¿qué me estoy perdiendo?- pregunté confuso ¿se trataba de algún chiste privado?

-Nada Jake-Bella le restó importancia rápidamente-solo que a Edward le encanta moléstame-dijo mirando a Edward justo antes de que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Me voy a cobrar esto, te vas arrepentir Cullen -amenazó riendo cuando él volvió a guiñar un ojo en su dirección

-Suena prometedor-dijo Edward tranquilo con voz pasiva.

Obviamente Bella bromeaba, pues de lo contrario Cullen estaría acojonado ya que mi pequeña hermana podía ser muy peligrosa cuando se enfadaba.

Muchas veces tenía la sensación de que ellos podían hablar y entenderse solo con mirarse, en estos años, cada vez que los veía, había aprendido a ver lo compenetrados que ellos estaban. Eran como dos imanes sincronizados, cuando Edward andaba ella también lo hacía, cuando Bella caía Edward lo hacía antes para que el golpe no fuera tan doloroso. Era impresionante lo mucho que ellos encajaban el uno con el otro.

¡Nadie habría creído esto cuando ellos se "odiaban"! Porque realmente yo sé que, aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, Bella nunca lo pudo odiar, ni si quiera cuando llegaba llorando a mis brazos jurando que lo detestaba, ni si quiera ahí lo hacía realmente.

Ciertamente me encantaba verla sonrojada, ¡se veía tan tierna cuando tenía sus mejillas rojas! Así que fui un poco capullo, y traté de avergonzarla un poco.

-Definitivamente no sé qué te hace Edward, pero adoro que te sonrojes, estás preciosa-rodeé su cuello y la atraje a mí para abrazarla de costado.

-¡Oh, cállate!-golpeó mi costado, provocando que Edward y yo riéramos cuando la liberé de mi abrazo.

-Bien, basta de avergonzar a las chicas castañas y bajitas-salió Ness en defensa de Bella- vosotros deberíais iros con vuestras rubias plásticas de metro setenta y dejar a las chicas inteligentes aquí.

-Awww… tú eres la única con corazón aquí Vanessa-dijo Bells fingiendo desilusión hacia nosotros mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a mi chica que reía divertida ahora

-estos idiotas lo único que hacen es avergonzarme-le dijo a Vanessa refunfuñando mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Yo te hago más cosas además de avergonzarte hermosa-dijo Edward sonriéndole a mi hermana que lo taladró con la mirada por haberla avergonzado ahora él.

Realmente es en serio cuando pienso que en otra época le hubiera pegado un par de ostias por bromear sobre mi hermana de esa forma tan descarada y cómoda frente a mí, sin en cambio era increíble como las cosas habían cambiado.

Me costó demasiado perdonar y aceptar a Edward como novio de Bella, para mi él era un autentico hijo de puta, cabrón y capullo que solo quería follársela. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, así que llegamos a pelearnos e incluso a golpearnos en algunas ocasiones, no es que me sienta orgulloso, pero creo que en ese momento se lo tenía bien merecido pues él le había herido a una de las personas más importantes en el mundo para mí, porque quizá Bella no llevará mi sangre, pero la quería y la sentía tan hermana como a Leah, y al igual que con esta, también estaba dispuesto a patear el trasero de cualquier idiota que les hiciera daño.

Mi comportamiento hizo a Bella sufrir, y no la culpo, honestamente llegó un punto en el que ni si quiera podía ver a Edward sin resistirme a insultarlo y a grítale lo poco que valía.

Me llevó algún tiempo pero logreé al menos tolerar estar frente a él y no gritarle y eso hacía a Bella feliz. Era muy irónico como las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado, Edward y yo nos convertimos en grandes amigos y era muy paradójico como yo a él, ahora, lo consideraba un miembro más de la familia.

Él era un gran tipo.

Mis ojos me sacaron de mis pensamientos cuando vi como la cara de Bella había adoptado, como por quinta vez, un color carmesí pero aun más intenso que antes, ante dicho comentario por lo que le propinó un codazo a Edward, el cual hizo un gesto de dolor, lo que provocó la risa de todos.

Y así entre risas y bromas nos dirigimos al Volvo negro de Edward, en el cual nos montamos y en donde en poco más de 20 minutos después llegamos al piso que Bells compartía con Ángela, una de sus amigas de universidad;

Yo había estado anteriormente en Chicago, pues visitaba a Bella y a los Cullen un par de veces al año, por lo que más o menos sabia donde se encontraba el piso de Bella y donde se ubicaba el departamento de Edward, aunque nunca sabría llegar a la Casa del Dr. Cullen y de su esposa Esme, ¡Siempre olvidaba el camino! ya que era un poco largo y en las pocas veces que había estado nunca había conseguido memorizarlo.

-¿Cuándo tienes la entrevista de trabajo Jake?-me preguntó Bella cuando nos acomodamos en los cómodos y mullidos sofás de la acogedora sala de estar de su piso, el cual nos prestaría a Vanessa y a mí hasta que encontráramos uno para nosotros, en el caso de que consiguiera el trabajo y me quedara a vivir en Chicago, claro.

En realidad yo no habría tenido problema en ir a un hotel, incluso Vanessa había insistido en ello después de haber aceptado la proposición de mi hermana argumentando que estaba muy mal causar molestias invadiendo su casa, pero sabía que Bella no permitiría que nos fuéramos a un hotel, y era tan sumamente cabezota que al final era imposible llevarle la contraria, así que se habría salido con la suya tarde o temprano.

-A principios del mes que viene, dijeron que me llamarían para concretar el día y la hora, no deben tardar en hacerlo ya que estamos a final de Junio.-contesté mientras le daba un sorbo a la coca-cola que sostenía en mis manos.

Realmente no debían tardar mucho en llamarme, o al menos eso suponía yo puesto que cuando hablé con Benjamín hace algunos días me dijo que me llamaría a final de mes para concretar más datos.

-¿Y crees que te lo darán?-preguntó

-No sé, el encargado de todo, Benjamín, me ha dicho que el puesto era prácticamente mío, que la entrevista solo era un formalismo, puesto que mi currículum había dejado impresionado al jefe, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso, este puesto de trabajo es muy importante para mi futuro profesional-dije dejando la coca-cola encima de la pequeña mesa que había delante del sofá.

-Estoy segura de que ese trabajo será tuyo, eres un gran deportista-dijo y de repente alzó una cera y comenzó a mirarme de una forma muy graciosa-por cierto te noto más fuerte… Jake te he dicho mil veces que los anabolizantes no son buenos para ti-dijo bromeando

-Son imaginaciones tuyas Bells, sigo haciendo el mismo deporte que antes, incluso un poco menos-dije riendo al ver que ella entrecerraba los ojos

-Por cierto… ¿dónde está Edward?-le pregunté, puesto que desde hacía un rato nos habían dejado solos, ya que Vanessa había salido al balcón para llamar a Sue y a Charlie para avisarles de que habíamos llegado ya a Chicago, también llamaría a sus padres, supongo, pero Edward se había disculpado hace un cuarto de hora y aun no había vuelto.

-Está metiendo en el coche las ultimas cosas mías que quedan en el piso-dijo Bella sonriendo a la vez que se ponía un mechón de pelo, que estaba en su rostro, detrás de su oreja con su mano izquierda, donde algo me llamo la atención, y es que en su dedo había un pedrusco muy brillante que sobresalía de un anillo que tenía pinta de estar valorado en bastantes ceros… mmm… hablaría con ella de eso más tarde, no sé por qué pero sospechaba que el nombre de Edward tenía algo que ver con ese anillo.

-Pero eso no es necesario Bells, Ness y yo solo estaremos unos días aquí-dije pensando que lo hacía por el motivo de que Vanessa y yo pudiéramos estar aquí más tiempo del que habíamos planeado.

-prometo que no nos convertiremos en ocupas de tu casa-bromeé y ella rió

-No es eso Jake-dijo sonriendo felizmente-no te preocupes, tarde o temprano me las hubiera llevado ya que Edward y yo vamos a vivir juntos-dijo y en sus ojos apareció esa luz que siempre los iluminaba cuando nombraba a Edward.

-¡Eso es genial Bells!-exclamé feliz por ella-la verdad es que estabais tardando mucho-y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

Después de nuestra mini conversación, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, en el que yo no apartaba la vista del pedrusco que llevaba en la mano, ¿qué significaba? ¿Acaso ella y Edward habían decidido…?

-¡Jake!-me llamó una voz cantarina, que pude identificar como la de Vanessa, por lo que giré mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta que daba al balcón, donde la vi entrar al salón con el móvil en sus manos

-He llamado a mis padres, ya sabes como son, tardo un poco en llamarlos y creen que el avión se ha estrellado-rodó los ojos- y también a los vuestros-dijo señalando a Bella y a mi- aunque solamente he hablado con Charlie, y dice que Sue ya nos echa de menos-ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. Sue era una madre genial, la quería tanto pero era tan sobre protectora con Leah y conmigo, y claro desde que Bella se unió a la familia con ella también.

-Sue nunca cambiará-dijo Bella sonriente mientras Vanessa se sentaba junto a mí y yo pasaba una mano por su pequeña cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo

-tengo ganas de verlos-comentó Bells refiriéndose a Charlie y a Sue.-Por cierto Vanessa ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Sí, pero no es necesario que te levantes-dijo mientras mi novia se ponía en pie-¿Dónde estaba la cocina?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mientras que intentaba recordar donde estaba la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

-La segunda puerta a la derecha-dijo Bella sonriente, y en ese momento Vanessa salió disparada a la cocina, dejándonos nuevamente a Bella y a mi solos, y dado que mi curiosidad no me dejaba tranquilo, aproveché para preguntarle sobre el misterioso anillo que tenía puesto en su mano izquierda y que me estaba comiendo la cabeza.

-Bueno Bells… y, ummm ¿no me vas a decir por qué tienes un pedrusco enorme como anillo adornando tu mano hermanita?-dije sonriendo a la vez que alzaba una ceja.

Ella me miró sorprendida, supongo que pensaba que no me había dado cuenta, se puso algo tensa al principio, incluso nerviosa, aunque se relajó un poco cuando "escondió" su mano, la cual poseía el anillo, entre una de las arrugas de su falda.

-¿En serio hermanita?-miré con diversión el gesto que acababa de hacer ¡era como cuando pillas a alguien rompiendo tu hucha de cerdito y luego rápidamente esconde el martillo con el que la ha roto!

-¡Demasiado tarde, te he pillado Bells! ¿No tienes nada que contarme?-le guiñe un ojo y señalé el anillo que, por cierto, no había quedado totalmente tapado por la fina tela de su falda.

Ella se veía muy nerviosa, ¡ni que hubiera matado a alguien! ¿Acaso temía que yo me enfadara? Traté de hacerle saber que eso no sucedería dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando ella me miró tímidamente antes de hablar.

-Veras Jake, es que, b-bueno, lo que sucede es-s… que… umm ya sabes, veras…

-¿tratas de recitar un trabalenguas?-reí divertido y le di un pequeño codazo juguetón-¡Vamos Bells, solo suéltalo!-ella sonrió con timidez.

-Está bien-asintió tomando una bocanada de aire-Edward me pidió que me casará con él hace un par de días-dijo sin poder ocultar por mucho tiempo la sonrisa que amenazaba con iluminar su rostro.

-Y apuesto a que tú rechazaste la horrible y aterradora proposición-comenté únicamente bromeando-

-¡No!-exclamó riendo

-¿No? ¿Cómo que no? ¡Wow! ¿No? ¡Le dijiste que no Bella! Yo solo bromeaba, debiste haberle roto el corazón hermanita, al menos espero que lo rechazaras con delicadeza y….-quise continuar bromeando pero nuestras carcajadas nos lo impidieron.

-¡No! ¡No! quiero decir, le dije que sí-rió

-Ya lo sabía, solo jugaba contigo pequeña- reí con ella y suspiré- así que Edward y tú os lanzáis a la piscina ¿eh?

-Espero que la piscina tenga agua-sonrió al hablar

-A esa piscina le sobran litros y litros de agua-le aseguré, ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro y se apoyó contra mi hombro.

Sabía que Edward la haría feliz, de hecho estaba seguro de que él era el único que podría hacerla completamente feliz, así que ¿cómo podría estar yo en contra de eso?, no, yo solamente podía sentirme feliz por ella, por verla así y porque verdaderamente me alegraba de que fuera Edward la persona con la que mi hermana iba a compartir su vida.

-¿por qué lo haces todo tan fácil? Hace tan solo dos minutos solo te imaginaba muy enfadado e incluso estaba pensando en cómo detenerte para que no fueras a por Edward.

-Porque eres mi hermana, te quiero, y quiero que sigas siendo feliz, y todos sabemos que tu felicidad es Edward. ¡Tienes suerte de que él me caiga bien! ¿Por qué iría a por él? –rodé los ojos, sus miedos eran absurdos ¿de verdad pensaba que me iba a enfadar?

-Me alegro de que Edward se una a la familia.-dije honestamente

-¿Sabes el pánico que tengo de decirle esto a Charlie? No pienso admitirle a Edward el miedo que tengo de que mi padre no se tome bien esto, pero en realidad estoy asustada.

-No te preocupes por tu padre Bells-entendía su inquietud, porque Charlie al igual que yo también había tardado en perdonar a Edward, pero sin embargo a Charlie le llevó más tiempo, que el que yo necesité, asimilar que mi hermana estaba con Edward-

-si yo no le he arrancado los huevos a Edward el tampoco lo hará-sopesé después de un rato, lo cual era cierto, porque apuesto que nadie tuvo más ganas que yo de partirle la cara a Edward en su momento.

La hice sonreír con mi respuesta, después solo estuvimos unos segundos callados hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-¿sabes? Ni siquiera dude en responderle, creo que ni siquiera pensé, solo deje que mi corazón hablara, sé que es muy cursi, -dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara-

-pero lo quiero tanto Jake, no imagino una vida sin él, sin haberlo conocido, nada habría tenido sentido, los cuentos de hadas seguirían siendo solo cuentos para mí, he conocido el amor de la forma más bonita y sincera, y voy a casarme ¡oh dios, creo que ni siquiera puedo asimilarlo aún!

Ella ahora solo tenía esa típica sonrisa de _"estoy enamorada hasta las trancas" _ que solo Edward podía sacarle, era gracioso verla así, su cara era digna de una fotografía, de esas que si dentro de unos años le mostrara a sus hijos, se descojonarían de ella. Pero pese a todo era tierno verla así.

-Te lo mereces Bells, y vas a ser feliz, lo sé, porque eres una buena chica, y las buenas chicas siempre son felices y tú eres la mejor de todas-sus ojos brillaban emocionados-Edward es un tipo con suerte, y además un tipo al que se le cae la baba siempre que te ve, me conoces, y sabes que yo no podría estar así de tranquilo si no supiera que Edward te hará feliz

-¡Gracias Jake! No sabes cuánto te quiero-levantó su cabeza, que aun mantenía apoyada en mi hombro, para darme un abrazo que yo respondí con mucho cariño, y recordé que aunque se casara y probablemente formara su propia familia Bella siempre sería mi hermanita pequeña

-¡diablos!-exclamó frustrada- ¿por qué siempre me haces llorar? Me haces parecer llorona y yo no lo soy-me acusó divertida mientras deshacía nuestro abrazo y se quitaba un par de lagrimas de sus mejillas

-Tengo mi encanto, ¡las chicas siempre lloran por mi!-murmuré socarronamente

-¡Idiota!-golpeó mi brazo riendo, y yo en respuesta solo rodeé sus hombros y la acerqué a mí riendo después de haber dejado un beso en su frente.

En ese momento escuchamos como alguien entraba en la habitación, levanté la vista y vi que un Edward algo confuso nos observaba.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Edward, cuya cara reflejaba total desconcierto y algo de preocupación quizás al ver los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de Bella.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro

-Así que, ¿por fin has conseguido amarrar a Bella? ¿Eh? -dije y Edward me miró como si estuviese loco por lo que decidí iluminarlo un poco y sacarlo de la confusión.

-¡Felicidades ¿cuñado?! Creo que dentro de poco oficialmente lo vas a ser -sonreí cuando por fin logró comprender.

-Me alegro de que os vayáis a casar Ed-él abrió los ojos algo sorprendido pero después sonrió mientras miraba con ternura a Bella, posiblemente ahora él comprendía sus lágrimas, porque ya no estaba tan inquieto como hace unos segundos, estaba relajado al saber que esas lágrimas eran de emoción y no de dolor.

-Le he dicho a Jake que nos vamos a casar-dijo una completamente feliz y sonriente Bella a la que aún mantenía abrazada por sus hombros

-Es mi hermana, así que es una mujer fantástica, se le ha pegado todo lo bueno de mí sin duda-reí con mi propia broma al igual que Bella-así que no encontrarás a nadie mejor, espero que sepas valorarla y que no la dejes escapar nunca-dije ahora hablando más en serio, él se acerco a nosotros y se puso de cuclillas frente a Bella de tal manera que tomó la mano donde se encontraba su anillo de compromiso entre sus manos y besó dicho anillo.

-Diablos Jacob no se le ha pegado nada de ti, ¡por suerte!-dijo mirándome y riendo mientras yo fingía hacerme el ofendido-pero sé que es increíble, sino, ¿por qué te crees que le puse este anillo en el dedo?-habló sonriendo mientras la miraba a ella pese a estar hablándome a mi

-no pienso dejarla escapar nunca, y en dos meses me asegurare de que así sea-dijo y Bella sonrió mientras lo miraba con devoción- ¿no es así futura señora Cullen?-Edward mostró una traviesa sonrisa cuando pronunció esto último.

-Ummm… después de tus estúpidos comentarios en el aeropuerto aun me estoy replanteando la respuesta Cullen-lo molestó Bella y yo reí

-¿Has dicho dos meses Edward?-pregunté sorprendido, eso era muy pronto ¿no? Digo, yo no tenía ni idea del tiempo que se tardaba en organizar una boda, pero incluso yo sabía que dos meses era muy poco tiempo.

-Sí, nos casaremos el 13 de Agosto-dijo Edward a la vez que se sentaba junto a Bella

-Wow, ¿por qué tan rápido?

Bella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-Nos gusta esa fecha y no queremos esperar un año para que llegue el próximo 13 de Agosto, sé que dos meses es muy poco tiempo para organizarlo todo, pero honestamente ni siquiera he pensado en eso aún.

-Entonces si es en dos meses, ¿cuándo se lo vais a decir a Renée y a Charlie?-inquirí

-Edward tiene dos fines de semanas libres, por lo que viajaremos a Forks la semana que viene, y a la siguiente iremos a Florida a ver a mi madre-contestó Bella jugueteando distraída con la mano de Edward

-¡Eso es genial!, tus padres se pondrán felices-dije sonriendo, sobre todo al imaginarme la reacción de la alocada de Renée.

-Eso espero-dijo sonriendo en el momento que Vanessa entró a la cocina con algo de beber en la mano hasta llegar al sillón y sentarse sobre mi regazo, donde yo puse mis manos en sus caderas y le di un beso en la suave piel de su delicado hombro…

¡Vale! lo sé, desde que tenía novia me había vuelto quizás un poco –muy– cursi pero ¿y qué?

Yo era feliz así.

-¿Sabes cariño?-dije refiriéndome a mi chica-Bella y Edward se casan en dos meses-informé. Sabía que ella se alegraría mucho con esta noticia.

-¡Oh dios mío!, -saltó de mi regazo y fue corriendo a abrazar a los aludidos

-Eso es genial chicos, ¡muchas felicidades a los dos!-dijo increíblemente contenta, Vanessa era una chica impulsiva y expresiva, quizá era eso lo que más me gustaba de ella, lo transparente que era, no era capaz de retener lo que pensaba por mucho tiempo en su cabeza, siempre era honesta.

Por eso Edward y Bella estaban sonriendo ante la efusiva reacción de Ness, porque sabía que además era una felicidad completamente sincera, que realmente se sentía alegre por la noticia.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó Bella cuando miró su teléfono móvil, después de que Vanessa se volviera a sentar sobre mi regazo-

- ¡tu hermana me va a matar!-dijo mirando a Edward-¡joder! ¡Joder! es tardísimo, son las nueve pasadas y Alice me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que cenaríamos a las 10-dijo algo histérica, miré mi reloj de muñeca.

_oh oh_. Faltaba menos de una hora para las diez.

Sonreí, estaba metida en serio problemas, Alice era un tanto… ¿obsesiva con la puntualidad?, odiaba llegar tarde pero más aun odiaba que la hicieran esperar ¡Era una chica muy impaciente!

-¡No te rías idiota! que tú también estas invitado a la cena, bueno de echo los dos lo estáis.-nos señaló a Ness y a mí.

-¿Qué cena? Nadie me había hablado de una cena-pregunté extrañado, creí que el único plan de Vanessa y yo esta noche sería descansar, quizá ver la TV un rato, anquen también podríamos_ jugar_ un rato, un rato _muy largo_.

Ese sí que era un buen plan.

-Alice ha organizado una cena en casa de Esme y Carlisle para daros la bienvenida-dijo sonriéndome-puede que olvidara deciros eso antes, lo siento-puso una extraña, pero graciosa, cara de arrepentimiento.

-El caso es que no podéis faltar-habló Edward- a no ser que queráis desatar la furia de mi hermana, y creedme, Alice no es agradable enfadada. –Vanessa rió

-Nadie quiere enfadar a Alice.-Aseguró Ness

Imaginé a Alice enfada, con su cara roja, con su mal genio sobre nosotros por llegar tarde, reí inevitablemente, eso era muy gracioso, aunque muy contradictorio también pues Alice era muy agradable y simpática a todas horas, era extraño verla enfada o triste.

-Está bien, también tengo ganas de ver a Esme y a todos, eso suena bien ¿verdad Jake?-dijo Vanessa

-Sí-acepté diciéndole adiós a mi plan de descansar, ya lo habría tiempo después para eso-

-Bien, entonces pasaremos dentro de media hora a por vosotros, la casa de mis padres está a las afueras de la ciudad, se tarda como 40 minutos en llegar si no hay mucho tráfico, así que tenemos que darnos algo de prisa.-indicó Edward, quien mientras hablaba se levantó del sofá junto con mi hermana.

Yo asentí de acuerdo, recordaba que la casa de los Cullen estaba algo alejada del centro de Chicago.

-Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos-dijo pensativamente Bella apañándose las pequeñas arrugas que habían quedado en su falda-

-Os he dejado todo lo necesario en la habitación de invitado, el baño esta en frente y… ummmm-se quedó pensando- ¡ah! La nevera está llena, así que no pasareis hambre, incluso creo que hay _chips ahoy_** (*)** Jake-me sonrió

-¡Realmente te quiero Bells!-exclamé y ella rió muy fuerte, sabía que me encantaban las _chips ahoy_

-muchas gracias Bella, incluso por las galletas, mantendrán a Jake calmado por un rato-bromeó mi chica yo solo le guiñé un ojo y ella me respondió dándome un codazo juguetón.

-No deberías haberte tomado tantas molestias-manifestó Vanessa apenada de nuevo levantándose de mi regazo.

-No es nada Ness, lo digo en serio -Bella le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano despreocupado-, estoy muy feliz de teneros aquí chicos-dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Oh, por cierto esta noche, durante la cena, no comentéis nada acerca de nuestra boda-dijo Bella señalándome especialmente a mí con un dedo.

¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué me señalaba a mi solo?

-El resto de la familia tampoco lo sabe, así que daremos la noticia esta noche-explicó Edward, el cual ahora tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, imitando la misma posición que yo había mantenido con ella hace un rato.

Me gustaba mirarlos y darme cuenta de lo bien que se veían juntos, de lo radiantes que estaban.

Cuando Bells mencionó que nadie aun sabía la gran noticia inmediatamente me entró un gran interés por ir a esa cena. ¿Iría el oso? Apuesto a que esto iba a ser divertido.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que será una noche interesante-murmuré rascándome de manera sugerente la barbilla para después sonreírles a ambos-

Bella arqueó una ceja en mi dirección, creo que me estaba amenazando silenciosamente, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-No os preocupéis no diremos nada-aseguró Ness a mi lado- y…umm Bells, intentaré controlarlo, lo prometo-mencionó por último

¿Se refería a mí? Sonreí con malicia.

Bella solo murmuró un "gracias" junto con una tímida sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta

-Nos vemos en un rato, adiós chicos-dijo Edward, el cual caminaba detrás de Bella, con una mano sobre su espalda baja también hacia la salida seguido por nosotros.

-Vale, ¡Adiós!-dijimos Vanessa y yo al unísono antes de cerrar la puerta y despedirnos haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Una vez nos quedamos solos, inspeccionamos, o más bien cotilleamos un poco la casa y ordenamos nuestra ropa en el dormitorio de invitados, el cual era muy cómodo, a pesar de no ser excesivamente espacioso pues más bien era pequeño, tenía todo lo necesario.

En el medio se encontraba una cama de matrimonio de madera flanqueada por dos mesitas pequeñas del mismo material, las cuales sostenían dos pequeñas lámparas. Sobre la cama había un par de cuadros colgados que contrastaban muy bien con el color blanco de la pared y frente a la cama había un armario de tamaño normal en el que Vanessa y yo acomodamos nuestra ropa

Fui un momento al baño, donde me quede pensado, y ¡vaya! quién lo diría, ¡Bella se casaba!

¡Mi hermanita se casaba! ¡La enana a la que había visto crecer! La mejor amiga que había tenido en la adolescencia, la chica con la que había tenido peleas de comida, la que me ayudaba a enfadar a Leah o la que me decía que era un maldito capullo por creer que las chicas eran como la comida de usar y tirar, esa misma chica ahora se casaba, ahora crecía y formaría su propia familia ¡Y con Edward Cullen!

Con el chico al que grite, golpeé e insulte hace años por creer que solo era un estúpido imbécil que jugaba con los sentimientos de Bella.

¡Maldición! Si alguien me llega a decir esto hace más de 3 años me hubiera reído hasta llorar tirado en el suelo y dando vueltas como un loco y luego probablemente lo habría llamado perturbado, ya que esto en ese entonces era demasiado surreal tan solo la idea de imaginar esto, jamás en aquellos momentos podría haber pensado algo así, era incluso hasta retorcido ser capaz de pensarlo.

Cuando regresé al dormitorio me encontré a Vanessa dejando algo de ropa encima de la cama y unos zapatos de tacón color blanco junto a esta.

No pude resistirme y me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda, para poder darle un beso en el hueco de su garganta, lo que provocó que un pequeño gemido saliese de su boca por lo que yo la volteé para poder alcanzar sus labios, a los que tanto deseaba, mientras que mis manos descendían hasta llegar a alcanzar su culo.

La apreté hacia mí para que sintiera la erección que había provocado sin quererlo, para que supiera cuando la deseaba, cuanto la quería. Ella comenzó a subir mi camiseta negra de manga corta, y eso fue lo que necesité para saber que me estaba dando luz verde para comenzar lo que sería un polvo rápido, pues no teníamos tiempo para más.

Pero sabía que iba a ser bueno, _muy bueno_.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos hinchados a causa del beso, mientras que sus hermosos ojos marrones se clavaban en los míos.

-Jake… c-cariño… -susurró con la respiración entrecortada cuando bajé la cremallera del bonito vestido blanco ajustado a su hermosa figura con estampados marrones y naranjas que vestía junto con unas sandalias marrones altas que llevaba _**(FP)**_

-¿tenemos…. -dijo, aunque la voz se le quebró cuando el vestido cayó al suelo y mis manos se adueñaron de sus pechos.-…t-tenemos…con-dones…?-En ese momento me quedé paralizado. Helado. Petrificado.

Metí rápidamente mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón vaquero y saqué mi cartera, siempre los llevaba ahí, pero esta vez no había nada, ¡no tenía!

Mierda, mierda y mierda. Y más mierda

¡Maldición!, el último paquete se nos había acabado ayer en Forks, _¡genial Jacob!_ Ahora te tendrás que dar una ducha de agua muy fría…

-¡Joder!, no….-casi lloriqueé mirándola frustrado, nos iba a dejar a medias a ambos

-después de ayer, no hemos comprado, y a mí se me había olvidado.- cuando terminé de hablar, ella me sonrió pícaramente

A mí no me hacía nada de gracia la situación, quería follar, ¡tenía el calentón del siglo!

-Bueno, campeón, entonces te aconsejo que te metas al baño y te des una ducha de agua helada-dijo esto último mirando mi entrepierna, a la vez que se agachaba y tomaba su vestido entre sus manos.

- No te preocupes bíceps, mañana solucionaremos esto, ya sabes que yo no aguanto mucho sin tenerte…- me dijo sonriendo, yo sonreí, pero bufé cuando tuve que entrar al baño, para así abrir el grifo del agua fría y meterme en la ducha a ver si conseguía que mi amiguito se relajase…

Definitivamente ya sé lo que haría mañana: buscar una farmacia y comprar muchos, muchos condones.

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba en bóxers en mi dormitorio, ya que me había duchado en el baño personal de este, puesto que mientras tanto Bella se estaría duchando en el otro baño del departamento ya que íbamos fatal de tiempo.

Yo le sugerido que nos bañáramos juntos, para "ahorrar tiempo", aunque no fue demasiado convincente ya que ella había alegado que si nos bañábamos juntos llegaríamos más tarde a casa de mis padres de lo que íbamos a llegar ya, lo cual hubiera sido cierto pero a mí no me hubiese importado la verdad.

Me había alegrado mucho de ver esta tarde a Jacob y a Vanessa, y sé que Bella estaba más que contenta, puesto que yo sabía con certeza que ella echaba de menos a su familia ya que esta vivía muy lejos de Chicago y ahora ella estaba más contenta al tener a Jacob aquí.

Me acerqué al armario a sacar algo de ropa para mí y cuando lo abrí no pude evitar sonreír al ver que la mitad de este estaba lleno con la ropa de Bella, la cual estaba toda aquí ya que previamente, cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto, antes de que llegaran Jacob y Vanessa, me había dicho que se traería hoy mismo el resto de sus cosas al departamento puesto que no aguantaba las ganas de estar aquí conmigo y no podía esperar al Lunes, así que habíamos aprovechado la visita a su antiguo piso para traernos las pocas cosas que quedaban.

Y la verdad es que yo, bueno yo simplemente no podía estar más feliz al tenerla aquí definitivamente.

Abrí el primer cajón donde estaba su ropa interior, y sonreí al recordad lo mucho que me encantaba quitársela de encima en esos momentos tan íntimos que teníamos. Tomé entre mis manos un pequeño tanga de encaje color marrón oscuro con lacitos color rosa palo en la parte delantera _**(FP)**_

¡Oh, dios! esto le quedaría genial.

Además este era nuevo pues no se lo había visto nunca, y aunque era perfectamente capaz de imaginármela enfundada en él seguro que no sería nada en comparación a verla con él puesto en realidad.

-¡Dr. Cullen no debería tocar las cosas que no son suyas!-dijo la voz de Bella en mi oído haciendo que su respiración chocara contra la piel de mi cuello, provocando que se me erizara.

Yo me sobresalté y solté rápidamente la diminuta pieza de encaje, lo cual provocó una gran y estruendosa risotada por parte de mi prometida ¡¿Cuándo había entrado en la habitación?! Creo que estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no debí haber escuchado la puerta abrirse.

-¡Joder Bells! me has asustado-me volteé para verla a los ojos, que no tardaron en recorrer su cuerpo cuando me percaté de que llevaba solo una toalla envuelta alrededor de su delgada figura, mientras que sus hombros permanecían mojados a causa de las gotitas de agua que caían a estos desde su pelo, el cual estaba totalmente mojado.

Estaba irresistible, si tan solo quitara al nudo de la toalla… Buff ¡Edward concéntrate!

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi ropa interior?-interrogó divertida cruzándose de brazos a la vez que arqueaba una ceja

-Cariño, voy a pensar que realmente tienes un trastorno psicológico o algo-se burló sonriéndome ahora con picardía, a la vez que me arrebataba el tanga de mis manos y se adelantaba un paso para poder tomar del cajón el sujetador marrón oscuro, el cual también era de encaje con tirantes y lazos en color rosa palo_** (FP)**_, que supuse que sería el que acompañaba al tanga, ya que eran iguales.

Después ella solamente y con una expresión de inocencia se quitó la toalla y tras mi atenta mirada se puso ambas prendas delante de mis, muy, tentados ojos.

Esto. Era. Mucho. Mejor. Que. Mí. Imaginación.

De hecho mi imaginación era una basura.

-Dios… -gemí-Bella, lo haces a propósito- dije a modo de quejido

-sabes que no tenemos tiempo para entretenernos y tú te empeñas en provocarme, ¿no sientes compasión por mi? ¿No te ni un poquito de remordimiento tener a tu novio empalmado las 24 horas del día?

-Mmm… no-negó distraída mirándome de la cabeza a los pies

- De hecho es muy agradable tenerte así-susurró mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un pequeño besito en el pecho-además esta noche prometo recompensarte Eddie Jr. –dijo acariciando mi erección por lo que yo no pude evitar soltar un gemido

-¿Solo a Eddie junior? Umm… -ronroneé en su oído- ¿a mí no planeas recompensarme?- pregunté juguetón-voy a pensar que lo quieres a él más que a mí-dije bromeando por lo que ella sonrió

-Claro que sí guapo, tu recompensa será aun mayor-prometió respondiendo a mi primera pregunta alzando sus brazos para poder así rodear mi cuello y elevarse sobre la punta de sus pies hasta llegar a mis labios, los cuales beso tiernamente

Dejé que mis manos viajaran hasta su espalda baja y rodearan su pequeña cintura desnuda. Era tan suave, amaba acariciarla y sentir la delicadeza de su blanca piel

-Admito que Eddie Junior me cae bien, muy bien-rió- pero yo a ti te amo guapo-dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de separarse completamente de mi para acercarse un poco más al armario y tomar un vestido azul junto con unos tacones marrón claro.

Después de que mis manos soltaran su cuerpo nos vestimos rápidamente, yo me puse unos pantalones negros y una camisa celeste muy clara, mientras que por otro lado Bella había elegido un hermoso vestido negro corto, y con manga por encima del codo, que se ceñía en la parte de su cintura junto con unos altos zapatos negros _**(FP)**_ que hacían que sus piernas fuera más bonitas, si es que eso era posible.

Su anillo de compromiso resaltaba aun más sobre la oscura tela del vestido y por momentos parecía brillar casi tanto como lo hacían sus ojos. Obligué a mis ojos a mirar a los suyos, y puedo asegurar que me enamoré aun más de ellos. Esta noche estaban increíbles.

Bella tenía una mirada dulce, inocente y fresca pero a la vez era sensual, atrevida y ardiente sin en cambio hoy sus ojos solo brillaban como dos luceros en medio de una noche oscura, ella era feliz, lo sabía por el modo en el que me miraba, parecía querer envolverme con la miel derretida y dulce que destilaba su mirada, aún con más intensidad, desde que puse ese anillo en su dedo.

El característico brillo de sus ojos esta noche estaba acompañado por unos marcados tonos oscuros de maquillaje sobre sus parpados que acentuaban su sensual mirada.

Estaba increíblemente bella.

-Estás absolutamente preciosa-dije poniendo un rebelde mechón de pelo que llevaba suelto detrás de su oreja dejando ver esos hermosos tirabuzones naturales con rojos reflejos a la luz del sol que tenía.- ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?

-Mmm….sí… me lo dices todos los días-sonrió felizmente-tengo un novio muy halagador

-Entonces creo que tengo que repetírtelo, eres la cosa más bonita que ha pisado la Tierra –dije provocando que un pequeño y adorable sonrojo brotara de sus mejillas.

-Gracias pero te equivocas-esbozó una mueca traviesa-yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocer algo más bonito-murmuró acercándose a mis labios.

-Te he conocido a ti-susurró contra estos antes de fundirnos en un beso cargado de amor

Me separé de ella dejando que la punta de mi nariz acariciase la piel desnuda de su garganta

-No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti-dejé que aquellas palabras escapasen de mi boca

-he tenido tanta suerte al encontrarte-cerré los ojos y enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuellos suspirando.

Cuando me separé un poco y levanté mi rostro para mirarla, ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa justo antes de darme un casto beso en los labios.

-Te amo Sr. Halagador-juró mientras tomaba mi mano para salir del dormitorio

-Me gusta demasiado oír esas palabras salir de tu boca-admití cerrando la puerta del dormitorio cuando salimos de él y parándome.

Ella también se detuvo y me observó sonriendo

-Me alegro porque planeo decírtelas cada día durante el resto de mi vida-acarició mi brazo antes de que sus dedos subieran a mi hombro y su mano envolviera mi cuello.

-¿incluyendo lo de "Sr. Halagador"?-bromeé sonriendo cuando dejé a mis manos adueñarse de su cintura

-Sé que es la parte que más te ha gustado-me guiñó un ojo también bromeando-pero me gusta tu nombre, no voy a sustituírtelo-jugó tímidamente con el pelo de mi nuca antes de ponerse de puntillas y dejar un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla.

-Vamos, tenemos que parar a comprarle a Alice sus dulces favoritos-habló tirando de mi mano hacía la salida del departamento-va a estar enfadada cuando lleguemos

Asentí con la cabeza cuando ojeé mi móvil y vi la hora que era. Alice no estaría demasiado contenta con nuestra impuntualidad, así que sin demorarnos más tomé las llaves del coche y las del departamento, y ambos bajamos de prisa al parking del edificio donde nos montamos en el Volvo para así poder dirigirnos al antiguo piso que Bella compartía con Angela, para recoger a Jacob y Vanessa, y cuando así lo hicimos y tras pasar por una acogedora pastelería, que Alice frecuentaba desde niña, para comprar ricos dulces nos pusimos en marcha camino a casa de mis padres.

Me di cuenta de que tanto Jake como Vanessa se habían cambiado de ropa, él vestida unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta azul _**(FP)**_ y ella lucía un sencillo vestido de encaje blanco acampanado de una sola manga por el codo junto con las sandalias altas marrones que llevaba anteriormente _**(FP)**_. Ambos se veían bastante bien.

Por suerte no pillamos mucho tráfico aquella noche así que pasados cerca de 40 minutos llegamos a casa de mis padres, los cuales verdaderamente se mostraron muy alegres de ver a los recién llegados de Seattle. Mi madre, que no paraba de acribillar a preguntas a Vanessa sobre su empleo, iba muy guapa con el elegante vestido azul que llevaba puesto y que llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas junto con unos zapatos color champagne _**(FP)**_

La mujer de mi hermano Emmett, Rosalie, iba vestida con un vestido con escote de corazón y algo holgado, a pesar de que todavía no se le notaba su embarazo ya que apenas llevaba 5 semanas de gestación, color blanco con extrañas formas en color gris acompañado de unos altos tacones color beige que entonaban muy bien con el largo collar que acompañaba al vestido _**(FP)**_

-¡Jacob!Vanessa! estáis guapísimos-había dicho mi madre en cuanto los vio aparecer por la puerta.

-Gracias señora Cullen, usted también se ve muy bien-dijo Vanessa esbozando una tímida sonrisa a modo de saludo-de hecho se ve mejor que nunca

-Aww, cariño gracias, aunque los años no pasan en vano-sonrió mama maternalmente

Pero a pesar de todo, y de los años, lo cierto era que mi madre aun lucía muy joven al igual que mi padre, Bella siempre decía que quizás fuera el amor y la felicidad lo que lograba que ellos se mantuviesen así de frescos.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo estáis?-dijo mi padre soltando la cintura de mama y acercándose a ellos para saludarlos

-Muy bien Señor Cullen, gracias por invitarnos a cenar-respondió Jacob estrechándole amistosamente la mano a mi padre.

-No tienes por qué darlas Jake, es un placer para nosotros-le respondió mi padre con ese característico tono suyo de tranquilidad en la voz, mientras mi madre saludaba tan cariñosamente como siempre a Bella con un cálido abrazo, puesto que los demás estaban todos ya en casa, puesto que los únicos que faltábamos por llegar éramos nosotros. _Como siempre._

-Rose, estás guapísima, el embarazo te sienta genial-comentó con sinceridad Bella cuando Rosalie se acercó a nosotros.

-Vaya rubita, ¿estás embarazada?-exclamó alegremente Jacob dirigiéndose a Rosalie, la cual gruñó ante dicho apodo, siempre había odiado que Jake la llamara así, pero nunca había logrado hacerlo desistir.

-No juegues con una mujer embarazada Jacob Black-amenazó Rose, pero en el fondo sabía que solo estaba divirtiéndose y que no estaba enfadada de verdad, o al menos no tanto como se esforzaba por aparentar.

-Enhorabuena rubita-sonrió Jake de forma canalla mientras se acercaba, seguido por Vanessa, a felicitar a Rose y luego a Emmett, al cual propinó un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro después de murmurarle algo que los hizo reír a ambos.

Emmett y Jacob imponían mucho por separado, pero cuando se juntaba realmente daban miedo, los dos eran como dos masas musculosas con piernas y brazos, pobre del que se le pusiera por delante.

Emmett especialmente pasaba horas y horas en el gimnasio hace algunos años, no por algo tenía esos músculos. A veces solíamos ir juntos, bueno aún lo hacíamos, ya que ambos continuábamos frecuentando el gimnasio al menos tres veces a la semana, además salíamos a correr siempre que teníamos tiempo libre pues el ejercicio era algo que verdaderamente nos gustaba, y al menos a mi me servía mucho para desestresarme y despejarme.

Después de tantos saludos y halagos, sentí que el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo, ¡Claro! ¡Ya sé a qué se debía tanta tranquilidad!, ¿dónde estaba la enana?

Y como si supiera que estaba pensando en ella, apareció corriendo bajando las escaleras seguida de Jasper, aunque este último bajaba más relajado que la alocada de mi hermana, la cual llevaba una camiseta holgada beige del mismo color que la falda, que tenía una terminación en flecos que quedaba muy bien con las sandalias altas que llevaba color beige también, con estampado de serpiente en tonos grises y blancos _**(FP).**_

-¿Dónde está mi hermano favorito?-canturreaba mientras se acercaba a mí dando saltitos. Me reí por su efusividad, al parecer se alegraba tanto de vernos que ni si quiera había signos de enfado en ella por llegar más de una hora tarde.

-¡Holaaaaa Edward!-dijo colgándose de mi cuello mientras me abrazaba, yo por inercia la sujete de la cintura para que no cayera al suelo de culo, siempre era tan impulsiva, en realidad eso era algo que me encantaba de ella, pues la hacía totalmente única.

Era de esas personas que siempre se dejaba llevar, que no le tenía miedo a lo desconocido, actuaba según sus impulsos y que solía, para bien o para mal, dejarse guiar por sus instintos.

-¡Hola duende!-dije cuando finalmente libero sus brazos de mi cuello y se tiro a abrazar a Bella, a la cual casi tira al suelo cuando salto sobre su pequeño cuerpo para abrazarla.

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella!, te he echado tanto de menos estos días-dijo muy alegremente a la vez que Bella rodaba los ojos y le sonreía. Ellas se adoraban, siempre había sido así, desde el principio de todo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos Ali-dijo mi novia-hemos comprado cupcakes de frambuesa y fresa para el postre-dijo con entusiasmo cuando deshicieron el abrazo. Fue evidente para mí ver como sus ojos reflejaban la esperanza de que eso bastara para que Alice no tomara medidas serias por llegar tarde.

-Oh ¿en serio? ¡Gracias!-sus ojos se iluminaron como los de una niña ante la mención de su dulce preferido- Aunque no está nada bien llegar tan tarde Belly Bells-tarareó melosa mientras la reprendía, yo solo intentaba contener la risa-me lo compensarás yendo de compras conmigo-aseguró y Bella gimió resignada mientras me miraba.

El plan de comprar dulces para Alice no había funcionado demasiado bien.

Me encogí de hombros sonriendo ganándome que ella frunciera el ceño, sabía que internamente me estaba sacando su nada amable dedo corazón y me estaba mandando a la mierda. Reí aun más.

-Vanessa tu también vendrás-sentenció mi pequeña hermana sin dar oportunidad de elección-Rose se unirá encantada y pasaremos una tarde de chicas en el centro comercial ¡será perfecto!-pegó un gracioso saltito

Vanessa sin embargo no parecía tan disgustada como Bella, ella no odiaba ir de compras con Alice tanto como mi preciosa castaña, por un momento sentí compasión por Bella, iba a ser una doble tortura…

-¿Sabes? Anoche tuve una especia de revelación mientras dormía, soñé que planeábamos esto hoy y que en pocos días iríamos de compras, ¿no es genial?-comenzó a explicarle a Bella y a Vanessa los detalles del sueño mientras tomaba la mano de mi novia y se la llevaba al salón donde estaba Rosalie esperándolas

Me di cuenta de que Alice, de manera _muy_ "disimulada", miraba la mano de Bella, asegurándose de que llevaba el anillo puesto, y comprobando la conversación que habíamos tenido esta mañana, porque, sí, me había llamado muy temprano, eran como las 8 de la mañana, para hacerme el interrogatorio, hasta que finalmente había logrado sonsacarme la respuesta de Bella…

_Inicio flash Back_

_Un desagradable sonido interrumpió mi sueño, supuse que sería el despertador, por lo que inconscientemente alargué la mano e intenté parar aquel ruidoso aparato responsable de la interrupción de mi agradable sueño , pero el maldito sonido no cesaba, así que me vi obligado a abrir los ojos, de tal manera que la molesta luz del sol me escandidlo por completo._

_Me restregué los ojos con las manos, en un patético intento de que estos se acostumbraran a la luz del Sol. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron, me di cuenta de que el sonido procedía de mi móvil, en el cual tenía 5 llamadas perdidas, las cuales eran de Alice, ¡dios pero que quería a estas horas! Por un momento me preocupé ya que llegué a creer que algo malo le podría haber sucedido aunque cuando me volvió a llamar mi preocupación fue sustituida por cabreo…_

_-¿Qué quieres Alice?-dije somnoliento y sin ni si quiera saludarla_

_-¡Vaya humor hermanito! Buenos días-saludó enérgicamente _

_-Alice, tengo sueño, mucho.-refunfuñé de mal humor_

_¿Mencioné alguna vez que odiaba madrugar y más aún cuando alguien me despertaba? Bien, pues lo subrayo. _

_Odio que me despierten, eso me ponía gruñón y nada simpático._

_-Así que si no te importa querida-dije con sarcasmo-hermana quiero dormir, hablamos después, dentro de…ummm…-no tenía ánimo ni de pensar-unas cuantas, muchas, horas, adi… -intenté despedirme antes de colgar. _

_-¡No, no espera! ¡No te atrevas a colgarme Edward! ¡Tenemos que hablar de cosas muy importantes!-chilló_

_Ouch, mis oídos y mi cabeza. _

_Jodida Alice._

_-¡Diablos Alice! Es muy temprano para hablar, la gente duerme a esta hora_

_-Bueno pues yo necesito hablar contigo ahora, ¡ay, eres un gruñón!_

_-¿Y qué quieres?-protesté pasando por alto el hecho de que me hubiera insultado, porque ha decir verdad, me estaba comportando como un verdadero gruñón_

_-¿Qué quiero? Bueno para empezar quiero saberlo todo, no puedo creer que no me hayas contado nada aún-dijo con evidente reproche en su voz._

_-Necesito saberlo –murmuró impaciente antes de comenzar a interrogarme-¿os vais a casar? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué te dijo cuando le diste el anillo? ¿Le gusto? ¿Lo amo? ¿Lo odio? ¡Oh, espera! ¿Te lo tiro a la cabeza? ¿Se lo tragó un pez?-reí silenciosamente cuando terminó de despotricar todo aquello_

_Guau, en serio acababa de decir todo eso en 10 segundos, apuesto a que ni había respirado. _

_-Jolines Edward contéstame-lloriqueó de forma graciosa-, no te quedes callado grandísimo idiota, no he dormido en toda la noche a causa de la incertidumbre-resopló con impaciencia cuando acabó de decir todo aquello._

_Oh dios, tenía una hermana loca, pero loca ¡de verdad! Por un momento me planteé realmente cortar la llamada y apagar el móvil solo para enfadarla, no me lo podía creer ¡me había despertado a las 8 de la mañana solo para esto! _

_¡Joder! Al menos podría haber esperado unas horas. Yo estaba teniendo un sueño bueno, ¡muy bueno! Ella lo había estropeado y solo por eso no pensaba abrir la boca_

_-No te voy a decir nada Alice-dije convencido mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada nuevamente-Bueno, en realidad podría decirte que hicimos mucho turismo, estuvimos en San Francisco ¿sabes? Oh, y paseamos por Alamo Square, sé que te gustaba ese lugar cuando éramos niños e íbamos con nuestros padres -intenté despistarla del tema, bueno, vale solo quería irritarla un "poco"-_

_-¡Edward! No quiero saber lo que visteis, hicisteis o visitasteis en California-gruñó- ¡Por favor Edward!, ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!, no seas malo, yo te acompañé a la tienda, pasé horas mirando cientos de anillos diferentes –dramatizó. No fueron tantos– y finalmente te ayudé a elegir el mejor, algún privilegio tengo que tener-gimoteó como un bebe al otro lado del teléfono_

_-por favor cuéntamelo, ¡tengo derecho a saberlo!, vamos Edward…. al menos dime qué te dijo…-suplicó derrotada y a la vez exasperada por no recibir ninguna respuesta de mi parte_

_Finalmente decidí resignarme y decírselo, o si no, comenzaría a insistir y no o me dejaría en paz._

_-¡Joder Alice!, eso es chantaje emocional-ya me imaginaba su cara al verse ganadora, incluso podría asegurar que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Vale, tú ganas, Bella y yo nos casamos, no dudo en su respuesta, el anillo le encantó, ni si quiera se puso difícil al ver el diamante que llevaba –eso o que no se dio cuenta de que era un diamante, pensé más para mi mismo –se puso feliz, su sonrisa era grande y radiante-sonreí al revivir la imagen de su rostro esa noche-fue genial. _

_Suspiré pesadamente pensando en Bella y odié no tenerla aquí ahora mismo para abrazarla. No llevaba tan mal lo de madrugar cuando era ella con quién despertaba y no con una solitaria y vacía cama. _

_-Y eso es todo Alice, ¿contenta?-dije cansado-Ahora, ¿te importaría dejarme dormir?_

_Aun tenía esperanzas de retomar el sueño justo por donde lo había dejado._

_-¡Ahhhh!- se escuchó un agudo grito al otro lado del teléfono, uno de esos que pegaba mi hermana cuando se ponía histérica de felicidad_

_- ¡cuánto me alegro hermanito! ¡lo sabia! Sabía que te diría que sí, no podía decir no, era imposible que dijera no-aseguró con obviedad-_

_-pero ¿Cuándo os casáis? ¿Aún no lo habéis decidido?-inquirió ignorando totalmente mi petición de que me dejara dormir.-Bueno no importa, hay mucho tiempo por delante para decidir todo y…_

_-Sí que lo hemos decidido-interrumpí su monologo pero continué hablando sin darle oportunidad a protestar- pero eso no te lo diré, te enterarás cuando lo sepa el resto de la familia, mientras tanto mantén la boca cerrada-dije ahogando un bostezo_

_-Está bien, seré una tumba y me portaré bien, solo espero que me deis el tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo-dijo a modo de advertencia, yo sonreí ya que no se imaginaba que en menos de 2 meses tendría que estar todo listo._

_-¿y quién te ha dicho que tú te vas a encargar de preparar nuestra boda, eh enana?-dije chinchándola un poco_

_-Nadie, pero yo lo sé-dijo muy segura-ya sabes que siempre he sido un poco bruja, y es como un presentimiento-dijo riendo_

_-Ya claro, solo te ruego que en el hipotético caso de que tú la organices, le des un respiro a Bella, no quiero que la agobies demasiado-hablé ahora más seriamente_

_-Tienes mi palabra hermanito, pero acabas de admitir que la organizaré yo-dijo triunfante_

_Touché. _

_Bueno, todos sabíamos que ella acabaría entrometiéndose en el asunto. Nadie lo podría evitar, y nadie quería evitarlo porque sabía que a Bella en el fondo y aunque le costara admitirlo le agradaría la idea de que Alice– la loca compulsiva de las compras– la ayudara con los preparativos ya que a fin de cuentas ¿quién lo haría mejor que ella?_

_Alice podía ser joven aun, pero en estas cosas era la mejor. _

_-Lo que tú digas Alice, ya hablaremos más tarde-dije no queriendo dar nada por seguro aún- ahora si no te importa me gustaría seguir durmiendo-repetí esperando que esta vez me escuchara y me dejara en paz_

_-es que, joder ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-interrogué de repente curioso_

_-Es que estoy en casa de Jasper-murmuró tímidamente_

_-¿Y qué haces en casa de Jasper?-dije rascándome la cabeza, mierda, habría sido mejor no preguntar, ahora la respuesta me daba miedo_

_-Pues cosas Edward, cosas... –respondió riendo de repente, incluso creo que escuche un "Jasper estate quieto" de fondo, ¡Oh dios, era mi hermana pequeña! ¡Vamos! No me la quería imagina en ciertas situaciones_

_-mejor… hablamos luego Edward, ¡Adiós!- dijo efusivamente._

_-Oh, Alice sois asquerosos, ¡Adiós!-dije antes de que ella cortara la llamada carcajeándose._

_Dejé el móvil encima de la mesita nuevamente, y cerré las persianas para que no me molestara el sol a la hora de volverme a dormir, hacía un calor tremendo, por lo que había dormido en bóxers, pero aún así seguía haciendo mucho calor, así que encendí el aire acondicionado y me acosté nuevamente en la cama completamente destapado; cuando los parpados comenzaron a pesarme, y la inconsciencia empezaba a envolverme, el puto móvil volvió a sonar, diablos , como fuera otra vez Alice, la iba a mandar mas para allá de la mierda, ¿por qué no me dejaban dormir? _

_Muy perezosamente abrí los ojos, y pulsé el botón de descolgar la llamada sin ni siquiera mirar el nombre del gilipollas que me llamaba para joderme el sueño._

_-¿Edward?-Oh genial, el gilipollas ahora, era mi otro hermano._

_-Si Emmett, soy yo ¿Qué quieres?-dije refunfuñando_

_-¿te pillo durmiendo hermanito?-dijo riéndose el muy cabrón, yo bufé_

_-Bien, supongo que eso es un sí, bueno te llamo para que hagas el tremendo esfuerzo de dejar a Bella en la cama y te vengas a correr-yo lloriqueé internamente, ya hubiera deseado yo que Bella estuviese ahora en mi cama._

_Miré el reloj, el cual marcaba las 9 de la mañana, por lo que ni siquiera había dormido una hora, y con la suerte que llevaba las probabilidades de que algún otro imbécil me llamara dentro de una hora para joderme eran bastantes altas así que decidí levantarme. _

_Diablos verdaderamente tenía un problema con madrugar, detesto mucho cuando la gente me despierta temprano, aunque no sé bien porqué pero si era Bella la que lo hacía siempre me levantaba de buen humor_

_-Vale Emmett, solo espera a que me vista y desayune, ¿a qué hora quedamos?- pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama y apagaba el aire acondicionado para después dirigirme al baño todavía con el móvil en la oreja _

_-Pues por mí a la que tu digas, solo tengo que desayunar –comentó– ¿oye te importa si me llevo a Chester?, es que Rose está algo irritable, y lo paga con el pobre perro, bueno en realidad su humor esa mañana es como una jodida patada en el culo-reí cuando soltó aquellas palabras-_

_- ¡dice que si sigue ladrando lo mandará a la perrera durante 1 mes!-dijo acojonado, y es que Emmett tenía, desde hacía un par de años, un golden retriever enorme __**(FP)**__ al que adoraba, el perro más que un animal de compañía era un amigo para él, le había tomado mucho cariño y eso nadie lo podía negar. _

_Aunque el animal era de lo más cariñoso también podía llegar a ser agresivo con gente extraña ¡No había duda que si alguien entraba desconocido entraba en casa de Rose y Emmett el perro no le daría la bienvenida fácilmente! Se podría decir que protegía la casa bastante bien y además ¡dijese lo que dijese Rose, ella también lo adoraba!_

_-Sí, tráetelo, no es la primera vez que se viene a correr, el perro está en mejor forma que nosotros,-dije no tan en broma- estaría bien echarse unas carreras con él en la playa-me animé al recordar lo entretenido y divertido que resultaba intentar ganar a Chester haciendo carreras en una de las pocas playas, junto al lago __**(*)**__, en las que se permitían animales. _

_-Espero que Rose esté de mejor humor cuando vuelva-murmuró bajo al otro lado del teléfono-las amenazas parecían ir en serio-dijo preocupado pero yo dudaba mucho que Rosalie fuera capaz de enviar al perro a la perrera_

_¡Vamos, si ni ella ni Emmett podían reñirle sin sentirse culpables luego!_

_Era ridículo pensar que Rose pudiera hacer eso, por muy mal genio que tuviera, no lo haría. Aunque vale que cuando Rose se enfadaba y discutía con Emmett podía parecer absolutamente convincente todo lo que saliese por su boca. _

_-Mejor que lo pague con él que contigo-volví a reír maliciosamente-créeme, las hormonas de una mujer embarazada son muy peligrosas-afirmé sin parar de reír sabiendo, pues veía muchos casos en el hospital, que una mujer embarazada con hormonas alborotadas podía traer cambios de humor nada agradables. _

_-¡Joder!, Edward, no me acojones, que soy padre primerizo-protestó por lo que yo me reí si cabe aún más._

_-No te preocupes Emmett-lo tranquilicé-todo saldrá bien, serás un padre de cojones-dije animándolo muy seguro de mis palabras._

_Bien sabia por experiencia médica que una mujer embarazada imponía respeto pues las hormonas las alteraban notablemente, aunque eso no ocurría en todos los casos, pero conociendo el carácter de Rosalie, seguro que así sucedería_

_-¿sabes? Algún día cuando Bella esté como una pelota de futbol y te mande a la mierda, y te odie, recordaré este momento y ¡ZAS!-chasqueó la lengua- ¡me pondré de su parte!-prometió_

_No pude evitar que una imagen de Bella embarazada se colora en mi imaginación. Esbocé una sonrisa solo por eso, verla en mi cabeza con una redonda y perfecta barriga o con un bebé entre sus brazas provocaba que yo la amara todavía más. _

_Sin embargo sabía que ni ella ni yo estábamos preparados para ser padres ahora, ella solo hacía unos meses había terminado la universidad y ahora se mostraba optimista e ilusionada con el trabajo que tenía en la editorial y yo quería estabilizarme un poco más con ella antes de tener hijos, quería casarme, una casa, unos meses de recién casado, también, al igual que ella, quería disfrutar la vida de recién casado antes de decidirme a ser padre._

_Nunca, ni en mis peores sueños, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener novia, ni de casarme, ni mucho menos la de formar una familia, pero ahora, justo en este momento tenía claro que todas esas cosas era lo que más anhelaba, y que si en el futuro tenía hijos, eso era algo que solo visualizaba con Bella. _

_-Bella no me odiará por dejarla embarazada, y por dios Emmett no seas exagerado ¡Rose tampoco te odia! Solo está teniendo una mala mañana_

_-Lo sé, pero me odiará cuando dé a luz, anoche vi uno de esos programas de médicos, ni si quiera sé por qué mierdas me paré a ver eso en la tele-se reprochó malhumorado a sí mismo-el caso es que había una mujer y ella estaba teniendo a su bebé y ¿sabes? Había sangre ¡mucha sangre! Y ella le gritaba con la cara contraída de dolor continuamente a su marido lo capullo que era por haberla dejado embarazada ¡Rose va a hacer lo mismo conmigo!_

_-Deja de ver esos programas, ¿lo vio Rosalie?_

_-¿qué? ¡No!-respondió rápidamente- Mejor que me traumatice yo solo, ella estaba preparando la cena._

_-Que valiente por tu parte-me mofé_

_-¡Mierda, Edward, tío! Eso le va a doler-parecía no haber reparado verdaderamente en eso antes._

_-Bienvenido a la realidad-él bufó ante mi tono de voz burlón-Emmett- puse tono de voz más serio-es algo por lo que tiene que pasar, por lo que tenéis que pasar-rectifiqué ya que aunque Rose hiciera el trabajo duro, Emmett estaría ahí sosteniendo su mano. _

_- No, no va a ser agradable, pero sospecho que ese debe de ser uno de los momentos más bonitos del mundo porque ¡vas a ver nacer a tu hijo!-traté de hacerle ver la parte positiva _

_-Y…bueno, si te consuela-continué-sé por experiencia, que el rostro de una madre al tener a su hijo en brazos después de tanto dolor te hará olvidar completamente todo lo malo de antes._

_Hablaba desde la experiencia profesional y aun así se puede decir que no tenía en verdad mucha idea acerca de esto, o al menos no tanta como otros médicos que estaban especializados, pero eso es lo que veía en el hospital cada día._

_Parándome a pensar ni si quiera sé por qué le estaba dando a Emmett estos consejos a las 9 de la mañana._

_A pesar de todo, mis palabras parecieron no persuadirlo_

_-Imagínate a Bella-dijo simplemente_

_-No quiero imaginarla así- no me gustaba la idea de ver a Bella jadeando de dolor_

_-Porque no te gustaría verla sufrir-dedujo fácilmente_

_Buen punto Emmett._

_-No, no me gustaría-coincidí_

_-¡Pues entonces! –Exclamó impaciente–A mí tampoco me gustará ver a Rosalie sufrir_

_Viendo que no podía hacerlo cambiar de idea y que en el fondo y en algunos aspectos, si no pensaba con la mentalidad de un médico y lo hacía con la de un hombre enamorado coincidía con él, probé a hacerlo de otro modo_

_-Te aconsejo que no te atormentes por eso ahora, faltan 9 meses para que Rose dé a luz._

_-8 meses-me corrigió recordándome que Rosalie ya tenía más de un mes de embarazo. _

_-Como sea, el caso es que aún queda mucho tiempo, trata de disfrutar del embarazo de Rosalie, y no la pongas de mal humor- le propuse, aunque esto más bien fue un consejo médico.-_

_Finalicé el tema cuando él murmuró un "de acuerdo" no muy seguro. Supongo que el miedo de ser padre primerizo era algo normal y que Emmett acabaría superando en unos meses. _

_-Dame media hora, así me dará tiempo a desayunar y a vestirme.-le pedí cambiando de tema _

_-Está bien, a las nueve y media paso por tu departamento, ¡Adiós Edward! Y… gracias por soportar mis momentos de nenaza, esto asusta bastante –admitió esto último en un tímido tono de voz nada propio de él. _

_Le costaba admitir cuando tenía miedo, sin embargo sabía que debía de tenerlo de verdad para ser capaz de admitírmelo. _

_-Eres idiota, lo sé porque llevo soportándote 26 años, y ahora mismo solo quiero partirte el cuello por haberme despertado, pero a pesar de eso sé que serás un buen padre Emmett-dije con afán de despreocuparlo-por cierto, sí, eres una nenaza._

_-vete a la mierda-contestó riendo al final y yo reí-¡Y me alegro de haberte despertado!-gruñó ahora_

_- Nos vemos en media hora Emmett, ¡Adiós!-me despedí antes de cortar la llamada riendo._

_Así que media hora después, tras haber desayunado algo poco elaborado y rápido, ponerme la ropa adecuada para hacer deporte y haberle mandado un mensaje a Bella avisándole de que no estaría en casa e invitándola a comer, me fui con Emmett al paseo marítimo de Chicago, junto al lago Michigan, donde solíamos salir a hacer footing de manera frecuente._

_Fin flash Back_

Mi padre me llamó para que fuéramos al salón, junto a la chicas, ya que los chicos nos habíamos quedado hablando animadamente en el hall de la casa, bueno ellos, porque yo más bien estaba pensando en mis cosas; estuvimos un rato en la sala de estar hasta que mi madre y Rosalie, la cual estaba en la cocina con ella, salieron para avisarnos de que pasáramos al comedor donde comenzaríamos a cenar.

-Vamos a cenar, antes de que se enfrié la cena niños-dijo mi madre cariñosamente, sonreí al darme cuenta de que aun nos trataba como verdaderos niños a veces.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de los sofás para así comenzar a caminar hasta el gran comedor familiar, Bella sin en cambio se acercó a mí, de tal manera que nos quedamos un poco alejados del resto de la familia, me miraba de forma nerviosa, y con algo de miedo, yo la agarré de la mano, la cual me lleve cerca de mi boca para poder besarla, pues aunque no me lo hubiera dicho sabia que ella estaba nerviosa ante la reacción que podría tener de mi familia.

-No te preocupes preciosa, todo va a salir bien, estoy seguro de que pondrán felices de que Isabella Marie Swan se una al clan Cullen-dije guiñándole un ojo para tranquilizarla a la vez que depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

-¿tendré que pasar alguna especie de prueba para que me acepten como nuevo miembro?-bromeó y yo me alegré de sacarle una sonrisa.

-Varias prueba de hecho, pero yo me encargo de explicártelas esta noche-llevé uno de mis dedos hasta su rostro y acaricié sus labios con mi dedo pulgar-una por una-

Cuando vi como Emmett era el último en salir de la sala de estar, y seguro de que estábamos en intimidad, puse mi mano libre en su cintura, la cual no tardó en abandonar para viajar a un lugar mucho más interesante.

Bella soltó un respingo sorprendida cuando pellizqué una de sus nalgas

-No muerdo-mentí con una sonrisa ladeada acariciándola

-Haces cosas peores-dijo con cierto nerviosismo

-Y a ti te encantan-respondí fanfarrón

Se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia ¡qué mala actriz!

-Al menos no eres un vampiro-

-¿quién dice eso?-jugué a su juego acercándome y mordiéndole el labio

Rió sobre mi boca

-Más te vale no serlo, odio las historias de vampiros.

-Bueno está bien, no soy un vampiro, pero soy más peligroso que uno

-¡Nah!,-negó despreocupada ladeándose un poco y mirándome -aunque te lo propusieras no podrías darme miedo, eres encantador ¡y muy guapo para dar miedo!

-Por eso tengo una novia muy guapa-dije antes de besarla nuevamente, provocando que al separarnos ella soltara un suspiro.

-¿de verdad piensas que ellos van a estar bien con esto?-inquirió inquieta refiriéndose a mi familia

-Mi familia te adora Bella, ¿por qué no iban a estar felices?-incluso la pregunta sonaba estúpida sabiendo el gran cariño que mis padres le tenían-cualquier familia daría lo que fuera por tenerte a ti en ella, eres una mujer increíble-

Iba a rechistar, y probablemente a decirme que no era tan increíble como yo decía, cosa en la que se equivocaba, pero yo rápidamente le tapé la boca con la mano sonriendo

-Digas lo que digas eres asombrosa, y te amo.-quité despacio la mano de su boca e incline mi cabeza para dejar un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios sin embargo ella acabo por girar la cabeza y capturar mis labios entre los suyos por unos pocos segundos hasta que se separó de mi.

-Vamos-la insté cogiendo su mano y comenzando a andar hacía el comedor, pues nos habíamos quedado solos en la sala de estar.

Ella me sonrió cuando la agarré fuertemente de la cintura para así poder acercarla a mi cuerpo cuando entramos en el comedor, donde todos empezaban a sentarse por lo que Bella y yo también tomamos asiento el uno junto a él otro para así comenzar a cenar, ya que después daríamos, en mi opinión, una grata sorpresa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**ACLARACIÓN (*): **Quiero aclarar un punto, Chicago no tiene playa(me refiero a que no tiene océano ni mar), la ciudad está frente a el _Lago Michigan_, sin embargo a pesar de ser un lago, hay playas que la gente utiliza para bañarse, aunque es curioso saber que aunque la gente se bañe en verano, juegue voleibol y tome el sol, ¡en invierno el lago se congela prácticamente entero!

**Boeing Field-King County International Airport (*): **Aeropuerto de Seattle

**Mafalda (*): **es el nombre de una tira de prensa argentina protagonizada por la niña homónima que se muestra preocupada por la humanidad y la paz mundial, y se rebela contra el mundo legado por sus mayores. Jake dice que Vanessa se parece a Mafalda porque el personaje tiene el pelo ligeramente alborotado

**Chips ahoy (*): **son un tipo de galletas con pequeños trozos de chocolate.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Por aquí estoy de vuelta otra vez, he tardado un poquito más porque he estado reeditando capis (para tener algunos adelantados). Respecto al capi, recordar que estoy segura al 99% de que este **será el único JACOB POV que escriba** en la historia, ya que solamente lo he escrito para que sepáis lo que piensa Jake de la decisión de Bella y Edward de casarse. Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado, yo estoy de vacaciones de verano, así que me tendréis por un buen rato en FF :)

**IreneCullen17** y **Marie Mars (Carolina)** ¡Gracias chicas por todo!

_**MGabrielaArdil**__**a **_¡Guapa! Gracias por la enorme paciencias que has tenido conmigo, el capitulo es para ti, ¡disfrútalo mucho! :)

Gracias a todos aquellos que leen la historia, a los que la agregan a favoritos, de verdad a todos muchísimas gracias, porque es gracias a vosotros que yo sigo escribiendo, bueno reeditando en este caso ;)

Si no actualizo antes, lo haré el próximo fin de semana. Las imágenes del capítulo ya están en Facebook y en seguidas en mi perfil también. No me quiero enrollar mucho así que sin más dejo los rr que ya respondí anteriormente, los nuevos que me habéis dejado los he contestado todos por PM. Aquí dejo los que no tenían cuenta en FF

_**Gabi A**_Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te estén gustando los cambios, he tardado un poquito más de lo planeado en subirlo, lo siento! Pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que no habrá problema con los retrasos por ahora :)

_**Merry-Cullen12**_ jajajaja ¡Gracias, linda! Me alegro mucho de tenerte enganchada al fic :P

_**Melany **_he tardado un poquito pero ya estoy de vuelta, gracias por el rr y me alegra muchísimo de que te guste el fic! :)


	11. Dinner with The Cullens

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo: 11 Dinner with The Cullens.

**EDWARD POV**

Mi madre había preparado una cena exquisita, pues había preparado un delicioso plato francés llamado _Quiche Lorraine __**(FP)**_ que estaba realmente sabroso, a mamá le encantaba la concina, y sobre todo la internacional, por lo que sabía cocinar muchos de los platos típicos de otros países.

Sonreí al observar a Emmett engullir prácticamente su ración de comida, aunque más sonreí cuando mi madre lo reprendió alegando que ya no era un niño y que debería saber comer en la mesa.

Fue una cena muy entretenida que paso entre bromas por parte de mis hermanos y de mi padre, las ingeniosas intervenciones de Alice y un puñado de chistes de Jacob, y en la que, gracias a Dios, Bella consiguió relajarse considerablemente.

Tras terminar la cena mi madre sirvió un delicioso bol de _mousse __de chocolate_ para cada uno dando paso así al postre, el cual Rosalie miró con un brillo especial en sus azules ojos que claramente gritaba _"Mmmm ¡Chocolate!, gracias Esme"_ a la vez que mi hermano la contemplaba con ternura. La mirada de Emmett expresaba la devoción que solo pueden reflejan los ojos de alguien enamorado.

Emmett era un bruto, pero a Rose la adoraba más que a su propia vida, era la mujer de sus sueños.

Escuché como la musical risa de Bella entraba por mis oídos, giré mi cabeza para poder ver como sonreía y seguía riendo debido a lo que Alice le estaba contando a la vez que esta también reía

-¡Vamos Alice! ¿En serio le dijiste eso?-Bella decía medio asombrada medio divertida

-¡Había conjuntado el gris con el amarillo de una forma escalofriante!-se defendió mi hermana- ¿qué esperabas que le dijese?-rió

Las dos se englobaron en una conversación ajena a los demás integrantes de la mesa, en la que Alice movía sus manos rápidamente, causando que Bella sonriera aún más, y permitiéndome a mí disfrutar de su dulce sonrisa. Ella y Alice eran realmente unidas, desde que se conocieron se llevaron genial, y aunque todos se alegraron cuando Bella y yo anunciamos que éramos novios, sin duda si había alguien de verdad feliz por la noticia, esa era Alice.

Claro que ella ya sabía que eso pasaría pues había sido el hombro en el que había llorado y prácticamente también el de Bella, ella había sido la única en la que había confiado para decirle que me había enamorado, fue la que estuvo a mi lado, y la que me dio consejos en los peores momentos cuando yo cometía error tras error, aunque también me dio alguna que otra colleja _**(*)**_, pero siempre me apoyó.

Todavía recuerdo la conversación que tuve con ella cuando finalmente decidí decirle a Bella que la quería, y que quería estar con ella…

_Inicio flash Back_

_Alice y yo nos encontrábamos en casa de mis padres, concretamente en el despacho de mi padre el cual era espectacular, pues todos los muebles eran de madera, en el centro había una gran mesa, la cual estaba situada a su vez frente a la puerta del despacho, tras la mesa había un costoso y gran sillón de cuero negro, el cual era muy cómodo, y al igual que el gran sillón había cerca de la puerta un sofá y un par de pequeños sillones acolchados— alrededor de una pequeña mesa de té de madera—que también eran de cuero negro. _

_Las librerías que había en las paredes estaban repletas de cientos de libros unos muy antiguos, otros no tanto, que básicamente eran de medicina y anatomía del cuerpo, los cuales yo, al igual que mi padre había utilizado para estudiar en la universidad, además, en esas estanterías también había algunos de los premios y trofeos que Emmett y yo habíamos ganado cuando íbamos al instituto o cuando jugábamos en el equipo de fútbol americano de la universidad._

_Junto con todo aquello también se encontraban las menciones de honor de mi padre y sus títulos de medicina. Este despacho era sin duda la parte más elegante y prestigiosa de la casa, papá adoraba esta habitación, pasaba horas y horas aquí, le gustaba releer algunos de sus libros, escuchar música clásica, ¡Oh, sí papá amaba la música clásica!, algo que tenía en común con mamá, o contemplar las hermosas vistas del jardín a través de los grandes ventanales que había en esta habitación._

_Al lado de la gran estantería del fondo, concretamente a la derecha había una lujosa chimenea, que en los inviernos calentaba esta habitación, el suelo era de madera, el cual estaba protegido por una gran alfombra, que mi madre había comprado cuando viajó con mi padre a la India, que contrastaba muy bien con el marco de fotos, cuyo contenido era una gran foto de mis padres, que se encontraba en el fondo, entre las dos estanterías llenas de libros, dándole a si un toque personal a dicho despacho __**(FP)**__._

_Bueno, pues hoy, después de haber estado horas, días y semanas meditándolo, había decidido decirle a Bella que la amaba, y que, ¡joder!, yo quería estar con ella y dejarme de estúpidos juegos, que la quería de verdad, y la necesitaba a mi lado, por lo que había consultado mi decisión con Alice, la cual se encontraba justo ahora en frente de mí, apoyada con sus manos en el escritorio de papá. Entretanto yo estaba sentado en su sillón de piel color negro a la vez que apoyaba mis pies en lo alto de la mesa, seguro de que si mamá me hubiera visto me habría matado por poner los pies sobre la mesa, mientras que escuchaba como mi hermana pequeña me daba su charla de "Edward te estoy vigilando"_

_-Edward, te lo advierto, no juegues con ella-amenazó seriamente señalándome con su fino y delicado dedo_

_-¡Joder Alice!, ¿Por qué todos creéis que le voy a hacer daño?-dije frustrado y algo mosqueado_

_-creo que deberíais darme un voto de confianza, y en especial tú que sabes mejor que nadie que la quiero Alice-argumenté comenzando a enfadarme seriamente, ¿es que nadie se daba cuenta de que yo quería cambiar o qué?_

_-Lo sé Edward, pero ella ya está bastante confundida como para que le digas una cosa y luego hagas otra, si lo vas a hacer deberías estar completamente seguro de que en realidad la quieres-dijo rodeando la mesa para llegar junto a mí_

_-además hermanito tus antecedentes no son los mejores que digamos-me reprochó, por lo que yo rodé los ojos, vale es verdad que me había reído de unas cuantas chicas, y que había utilizado a otras tantas, pero eso era parte del pasado, el cual tenía planeado encerrar bajo llave en algún lugar muy lejano para que nunca regresara, y luego tirar la llave en el océano más profundo._

_No me interesaba seguir siendo de esa forma, quería dejar toda esa mierda atrás, ahora solo la quería a ella._

_-Pero es que yo estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento, no tengo dudas-declaré_

_-Vale,-Alice quito mis pies de la mesa de un manotazo y luego se sentó en el borde de esta- solo digo que al fin y al cabo eres hombre Edward, y todos los hombres sois unos cerdos idiotas y capullos que siempre nos hacéis daño-dijo con malicia y rencor. _

_Ella no solía hablar así, por eso lo supe en seguida._

_¡Uy! ¡Alice! ¿Problemas con Jasper? _

_-¡Oye! No somos unos cerdos, no es mi culpa si tienes problemas en el paraíso Alice, no lo pagues conmigo- dije refiriéndome a ella y a Jasper _

_Ella se cruzó de brazos _

_Me olía a que tenía problemas con él, ya que este nos había contado, a Emmett y a mí, hace unos días que había tenido una pequeña discusión con Alice, la cual en este momento me estaba fulminando con la mirada_

_-además soy tu hermano, no deberías pensar eso de mi-me defendí_

_-¡Dios Edward! Tú eres el más cerdo de todos, te has follado a casi todas mis amigas y ahora pretendes hacerlo con Bella-dijo cabreada._

_¡Diablos!, pues si que tenía que haber sido fuerte la discusión para que tuviera ese humor de perros hoy. Puto Jasper, ya le podías haber sacado la mala hostia a mi hermana otro día._

_-Con Bella es distinto, yo no quiero "follármela"-dije y ella arqueó una ceja de manera desafiante e incrédula-y ¡mierda! Alice, ¡así es imposible hablar contigo! cuando se te pase el cabreo monumental que tienes hablamos, porque no estás siendo objetiva, y por lo tanto no me estas ayudando en nada-dije agitado y ella bufó_

_-Lo siento Edward, de verdad, discúlpame, hoy no es mi mejor día-murmuró ahora con voz arrepentida y con un matiz de tristeza en su mirada_

_-solamente prométeme que no le vas a hacer daño y que no vas a jugar con ella, por favor, la quiero como una hermana y no me gustaría verla sufrir Edward-me miró con autentica preocupación a través de sus verdes ojos, lo cuales eran igual que los míos._

_-Te lo prometo Alice, no tengo intención de herirla, no podría hacerlo, se ha convertido en alguien demasiado importante para mí como para hacerle daño-hablé siendo completamente sincero_

_-y ahora, hermanita, ¿no me vas a contar qué te ha hecho el genio de Jasper?, que te tiene de taaaaan buen humor-ironicé _

_Alice y yo teníamos una gran confianza, podía parecer extraño, pero lo cierto es que siempre había sido de esa forma, así que por eso sabía que me contaría aquello, fuera lo que fuese, que la tenía tan mosqueada. _

_-No es nada, realmente es una tontería-negó para sí misma con la cabeza- pero es que… bueno...-susurró bajito a la vez que bajaba la mirada avergonzada_

_-…. hay una "mocosa-estúpida" en la facultad llamada María que comparte clases con Jasper, es muy descarada y se le insinúa continuamente, y el problema es que Jasper no hace nada ¡nada! Y eso me cabrea mucho._

_Frunció el ceño haciendo una pausa_

_-Bella dice que no debo preocuparme ya que Jasper la ignora completamente, pero ahora le han asignado una especie de trabajo de clase, y no sé por qué el destino está en mi contra, pero ella es su compañera asignada, lo cual quiere decir que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y ella y Jasper…-dejó inconclusa la frase y aspiró profundamente-mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, por eso discutimos hace dos días y desde entonces ha estado llamándome pero yo no he contestado sus llamadas_

_-¡Alice solo estás increíblemente celosa! Ese es el único problema-Reí un poco al ver como fruncía los labios, sin embargo no negaba lo que le estaba diciendo. _

_-lo cual es absurdo, pues aunque no es nada divertido-de hecho no me hacía ninguna gracia imaginar eso- pensar que Jasper pone sus manos en mi pequeña hermana, he de admitir que está completamente enamorado de ti, no deberías dudar tan fácilmente de él, Al, porque apuesto a que tampoco te ha dado motivos para hacerlo-_

_Ella agachó la mirada de nuevo avergonzada como una niña pequeña cuando se porta mal y sus padres la reprenden_

_-Lo sé, soy una novia horrible, Jasper ni siquiera debería estar conmigo-dijo al borde del llanto-He sido su amiga siempre, lo conozco desde hace años ¿cómo he podido dudar de él? Soy una mala persona-sollozó_

_Wow, me sorprendió verla así de mal, nunca había visto a Alice tan afectada y tan frágil. Parecía tener solo ganas de llorar y, si no hacía algo rápido para calmarla, lo haría en cualquier momento._

_-No seas tonta Alice-me levanté y la tomé con suavidad por los hombros-_

_- solamente tienes miedo de perder algo que quieres, lo cual creo que es absolutamente normal-dije secando con mi dedo una tímida lágrima que descendía por su mejilla. _

_¿De verdad yo, Edward Cullen, le estaba dando consejos amorosos a mi hermana? ¡Realmente apestas Edward! ¿En qué te ha convertido Bella Swan? Solo te falta ponerte un cancán rosado y comenzar a bailar ballet._

_Mi conciencia— sí, tenía conciencia— no paraba de gritarme puras idioteces así que traté de acallarla y concentrarme de nuevo en Alice._

_-creo que deberías llamarlo, y hablar con él._

_-¿Crees que me perdonará?-preguntó con la duda en su voz- Sé que ha sido una estupidez enfadarme con él, quizá ahora no quiera hablar conmigo.-eso la aterró_

_-No tiene nada que perdonarte Alice, es más, conociendo a Jasper, él te pedirá perdón a ti sin tener que hacerlo, debe estar como loco después de que no le hayas contestado sus llamadas –eso era cierto, Jasper tenía que estar tirándose de los pelos por no saber nada de Alice._

_-Estará feliz de volver a hablar contigo-aseguré animándola mientras la envolvía con mis brazos y le daba un abrazo pues a pesar de no habérmelo pedido sabía que lo necesitaba por lo que rodeé su diminuto cuerpo con mis brazos de tal manera que la acerqué a mi cuerpo dándole un cariñoso abrazo._

_-Gracias Edward, por escucharme, -me habló aun abrazada a mí y su voz sonó amortiguada contra mi pecho-realmente necesitaba desahogarme-dijo mientras dejaba un besito en mi mejilla_

_-siento no haber actuado de la mejor manera antes, ojalá que todo salga bien con Bella está noche-dijo mostrando una tímida sonrisa que fue correspondida inmediatamente por una gran sonrisa mía._

_-Sí, ojalá... tengo la situación contralada-ni yo mismo me lo creía, pero no perdía nada por auto convencerme ¿no?_

_-Ya… -murmuró Alice tan poco convencida como yo_

_-bueno prepárate un buen discurso para esta noche ¿vale?, me voy, Bella me está esperando debemos terminar de deshacer su maleta, por lo que seguro que me está buscando, hablamos después hermanito-habló ahora más animada mientras se dirigía a la puerta_

_-te quiero-dijo antes de salir dando saltitos por la puerta para así poder dirigirse a su dormitorio donde Bella se estaba instalando, ya que pasaría los meses de verano aquí, puesto que estaban reformando su piso_

_Genial, si esto salía mal, no sé como soportaría verla y no poder tocarla, me volvería loco._

_Fin flash Back_

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Alice llorar realmente, llorar por amor, porque yo la había visto llorar, ¡claro!, pero cuando Emmett rompía sus muñecas, garabateaba sus dibujos, o cuando yo la hacía rabiar cortando los trajes (siempre rosados) de sus _Barbies_, escondiendo sus libros de colorear….pero nunca la había visto llorar por amor, jamás la vi dolida por alguien del genero opuesto, y la verdad es que no me gusto en absoluto verla así.

A pesar de que en ese momento era novato en esto del amor, la entendía, ya que a veces el amor te jodía, y bastante, sin embargo otras veces te podía hacer inmensamente feliz.

Recuerdo que aquella mañana, y gran parte de aquella tarde, me la pase encerrado en ese despacho pensando muy cuidadosamente cada palabra que tenía pensado decirle a Bella, aunque esa misma noche, cuando la tuve frente a mí, el jodido discurso que me había preparado durante horas simplemente desapareció. Se esfumó de mi cabeza.

Así que al verme desnudo ante ella, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, solo dejé que el corazón hablara por mí y que todas las palabras saliesen solas por mi boca…

_Inicio flas Back_

_Saqué unos pantalones vaqueros del armario de madera de mi dormitorio cuyas paredes eran de diferentes tonos de grises pues la pared del fondo—contra la que estaba apoyada la cama— era de un intenso color gris oscuro y las demás de un gris mucho más claro a diferencia del suelo que era de otro tono gris intermedio, aunque por el día era de un tono más claro debido a la enorme cantidad de luz que entraba por el gran ventanal que había junto a la cama dándole así un toque moderno a la habitación que tenía en casa de mis padres. Junto con los vaqueros decidí vestir una camiseta de manga corta color azul cielo, ya que esta noche saldríamos todos a un pub en el centro de Chicago, pues era la inauguración del lugar y habían montado una gran fiesta._

_Eran las 11:45 de la noche, por lo que las chicas debían de llevar 1 hora arreglándose ya que se habían metido al dormitorio de Alice después de cenar, dando las buenas noches a mis padres, ya que estos se fueron a dormir debido que papá había tenido un día duro y largo en el hospital y mi madre también estaba algo cansada. _

_Ignorando la edad que teníamos, y como cualquier padre y madre preocupados, nos habían advertido que tuviéramos cuidado y que no llegáramos muy tarde a casa, pero la verdad es que todos teníamos pensado pasarlo en grande esta noche, aunque la verdad yo estaba realmente nervioso, pues estaba decidido a hablar con Bella antes de irnos, solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para quedarme a solas con ella. _

_Cuando estuve completamente vestido fui al baño e intenté, sin ningún éxito, peinar mi pelo, aunque este como de costumbre se rebelaba en mi contra e hiciera lo que hiciese seguía igual de despeinado y desaliñado que siempre, así que mientras yo seguía luchando patéticamente con los mechones rebeldes de mi cabello, escuché como golpeaban la puerta de mi dormitorio por lo que salí de baño para así poder abrir la puerta, donde me encontré en el umbral de esta a Bella, aunque más que Bella parecía un ángel caído del cielo, porque ¡WAU! estaba realmente deslumbrante._

_Lucía hermosa, preciosa, verdaderamente guapa, juro que no tenía palabras para describir tanta perfección._

_Llevaba puesto un vestido color azul y negro—especialmente ajustado en la cintura—, con escote en forma de corazón y por encima de las rodillas que se ajustaba especialmente en la cintura, de tal manera que podía deleitarme con sus definidas curvas. __**(FP)**_

_Llevaba unos altos tacones abiertos por delante -mostrando sus uñas pintadas de color negro- del mismo color del vestido__de tal manera que quedaba conjuntados con el mismo, aunque sin duda sus ojos fueron los que realmente me hipnotizaron esta noche, pues a pesar de ser bonitos por si solos, esta noche lucían especiales, ya que las sombras negras con los que habían sido maquillados les daban un toque atrevido, que hacía que su mirada fuese sensual y provocativa._

_Sus labios tampoco se quedaban atrás pues a pesar de llevar un disimulado brillo de labios, el gesto que estaba haciendo en este momento la hacía parecer totalmente irresistible ya que se encontraba mordiendo su labio inferior, lo cual, con el tiempo había descubierto que era un signo de nerviosismo._

_-Edward-pronunció mi nombre con cierta inseguridad- tu hermana dice que estamos todos listos y que nos iremos en taxis, ya sabes por lo de "no conduzcas cuando bebas alcohol"-dijo soltando una risa nerviosa_

_-Ummm… bueno, el caso es que Alice quiere saber si vendrás con nosotras en el taxi o prefieres irte con Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie…-muy astuta Alice, pensé ya que supuse que lo de haber mandado a Bella a avisarme no había sido simple casualidad._

_-No, está bien me voy con vosotras-dije sin pensarlo. Me estaba poniendo sumamente inquieto al tenerla delante_

_Mierda. Tenía que orientar esta conversación hacia donde yo quería, sino al final no sería capaz de decirle nada, este era el momento que estaba esperando y Alice me lo había puesto a huevo. Anoté mentalmente que debía darle las gracias más tarde_

_-Bueno, pues…umm…. te esperamos abajo, cuando estés listo….-balbuceó y supe que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo, ¿por qué simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle los labios? Ummm…sus labios, eran tan apetecible, bien podría agarrarlos y no soltarlos nunca._

_Ella parecía dispuesta a continuar hablando pero yo no la deje seguir._

_-Bella-susurré interrumpiéndola-tenemos que hablar- añadí rápidamente y completamente nervioso_

_-Claro-murmuró reticente._

_Bufé soltando todo el aire de mis pulmones. La verdad es que la situación era de lo más rara, hacia días que las cosas estaban "tensas" entre nosotros, había como una especie de tensión sexual que no era normal, y creo que esta noche estallaría finalmente._

_Vamos Edward, que tú puedes, ¡idiota! para algo has estado toda la puñetera tarde dándole vueltas a este momento en la cabeza, ahora no te puedes rajar, me animaba internamente mientras me acercaba hasta ella y apoyaba una mano en la puerta de mi dormitorio, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, de tal manera que me las apañé para forzar a Bella a que diera un paso hacia delante y quedara dentro de la habitación._

_Había sido una silenciosa y "sutil" invitación para que entrara dentro._

_-Bella…-no sabía ni por dónde empezar, hasta su nombre era bonito, ¡CÉNTRATE CULLEN!-he estado pensándolo mucho, y necesito decirte algo….quiero aclararte que…-las palabras se me atropellaron en la lengua, busqué sus ojos y cuando los encontré vi que me miraban con intriga, desconfianza e intranquilidad. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su aparente desconcertada mirada, podía asegurar a que ella intuía muy bien lo que yo quería decirle._

_Realmente no sabía cómo expresarme, las declaraciones de amor no se me daban nada bien ¡iba a meter la pata!_

_Volví a exhalar con profundidad._

_-¿Hasta cuándo vamos a ocultarnos la evidente realidad Bella?-musité muy cerca de su rostro, cuando comencé a sentir como su respiración se aceleraba ante mi cercanía_

_-¿hasta cuándo vamos a seguir tapándonos los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado?-pregunté, en realidad sin esperar respuesta alguna por su parte, cerrando de un limpio portazo la puerta con la mano que estaba apoyada en ella, provocando que Bella diera un pequeño respingo debido al susto._

_-¿Te has vuelto poeta?-inquirió nerviosa, intentando escaparse de la conversación, aunque ya era demasiado tarde pues no pensaba desperdiciar esta oportunidad de hablar y aclarar las cosas._

_-No evadas el tema-susurré mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, los cuales estaba deseando besar desde que había entrado por la puerta._

_-No lo hago-dijo con la voz quebrada mientras que avanzaba hacia atrás, de tal manera que yo me posicioné entre la puerta y ella, por lo que cuando avanzaba hacia atrás, se adentraba más en la habitación, y se acercaba peligrosamente a la cama, a mi cama…_

_-¿Cuándo vamos a aceptar que nos atraemos? ¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar tú?-la interrogué colocando mis manos a ambos lados de sus brazos, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante mi toque y escuchando como su corazón se aceleraba._

_-Bella, contigo siento cosas, antes cuando veía a una mujer en lo único que pensaba era en ella, en mi cama, desnuda, y con las piernas abiertas, sin importarme su nombre-sus ojos se tornaron afligidos._

_¿Por qué diablos había tenido que decir eso? Ella ya lo sabía, todos sabían eso de mi ¿Por qué has tenido que repetirlo estúpido? Oh dios, sabía que iba a meter la pata, pero ¿tan pronto? Me merezco un aplauso, pensé bufando mentalmente._

_Bien, la había cagado, esto no debería haberlo dicho, lo sé, pero es que en este momento todas las palabras que tenía pensadas, se me habían olvidado, era como si se hubiesen perdido en algún remoto lugar de mi traidora mente._

_Necesitaba arreglar esto._

_-pero contigo-me aclaré la garganta-contigo, es totalmente distinto, cuando estoy junto a ti me siento diferente, me siento bien cuando te beso, cuando me correspondes, -sonreí al notar cómo se ruborizaba un poco, y aunque intentó ocultarlo no lo consiguió_

_-Bella-pronuncié con dulzura cada letra de su nombre-el corazón se me llena de felicidad cuando te veo-admití honestamente _

_Y… ¡vaya! quién lo iba a decir, yo, Edward Cullen, me estaba declarando diciendo las palabras más cursis y patéticas del planeta frente a una chica, ¡una chica a la que amaba! A la que no únicamente quería en mi cama una noche, sino que la quería en mi cama todas las noches, y más allá de eso, una chica a la que quería en mi vida, y por todas esas cosas no me importaba cuan cursi y sentimental sonaran mis palabras, porque así era como me sentía, eso es lo que lograba sacar de mi Bella Swan._

_-te deseo tanto, y no me refiero solamente al tipo de deseo que tú crees, no, - que ese también lo sentía, y mucho, pensé para mi mismo- es algo mucho más fuerte, tú me haces sentir tantas cosas simplemente cuando me sonríes, o me miras-me atreví a llevar mi mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla. Su piel era suave como la seda. _

_-Bella yo te am... -me dispuse a decir pero ella me silenció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir. _

_-Shhhh-me interrumpió rápidamente ella colocando un dedo en mi boca-no lo digas, por favor, no lo digas-me rogó con la voz rota-_

_-pero ¿Por qué?, si es cierto, yo quiero decírtelo-dije_

_-No Edward, tú no lo sientes realmente, solo te jode no haberme podido llevar a la cama, pero no te confundas, tú no me quieres, no digas tonterías-dijo mirándome tristemente con sus bonitos ojos_

_-No son tonterías, yo sé lo que siento Bella-la contradije_

_- yo sé que te amo, que me he enamorado como un tonto y no me importa decirlo, que aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tu serías la única capaz de hacerme daño, tú me has vuelto tan vulnerable- me acerqué a ella y junté nuestras frentes de tal manera que nuestros ojos quedaron a escasos centímetros_

_-y se que tú sientes lo mismo-dije inhalando su embriagador aroma, que me cautivaba por completo-porque cuando me miras, tus ojos brillan como los míos, porque cuando te digo que estás preciosa te sonrojas, porque tu cuerpo te delata cuando está cerca del mío, tus reacciones te delatan, y ellas me dicen que estás igual que yo, que sientes lo que yo siento….-aseguré comenzando a delinear su mandíbula con mi nariz, para después rozar la delicada piel de su cuello con mis labios mientras avanzábamos, a tientas, a la cama a pesar de que mi intención no era acostarme con ella, yo lo único que quería era escuchar de sus labios que me quería, o por lo menos que sentía lo mismo por mí, eso era lo único que anhelaba. _

_Sus piernas chocaron con el borde de mi cama de tal manera se paró en seco, para después separar mi cuerpo un poco del suyo y mirarme intensamente a los ojos, como si quisiera comprobar algo, como si quiera encontrar respuestas en ellos. _

_Respuestas que yo estaba dispuesto a darle._

_Sin pensarlo ni un momento me abalance sobre sus labios, dándole así un tierno beso, el cual para mi sorpresa y agrado, Bella no rechazó, ya que por el contrario, su lengua fue la que me pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, el cual yo le di felizmente. Noté que estaba ansiosa, tanto como yo, lo cual me dio a entender que ella también me quería por lo que confiado la acosté lentamente en la cama, colocándome despacio y cuidadosamente sobre ella, pues realmente quería estar con ella._

_Quería demostrarle cuando la amaba, quería que sintiera todo lo que yo sentía. Al principio ella no opuso nada de resistencia, lo cual me sorprendió y me llevo a creer que realmente existía la posibilidad de que ella sintiera algo por mí. _

_Mis manos viajaron hasta su cintura acariciándola dulcemente a la vez que comenzaba a dejar un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta la base de su garganta para después comenzar a jugar con la fina tela del escote de su vestido, ahí fue cuando todo el cuento de hadas comenzó a joderse, ya que Bella se tenso y pareció reaccionar ante algo._

_-Edward, para.-dijo, aunque el tono de su voz no era demasiado creíble, por lo que no me detuve, pues ya había llegado demasiado lejos, además de que si antes no se había resistido era por algo ¿no?_

_-¿Por qué, Bella? si yo te quiero, y tú me quieres no entiendo por qué no podemos estar juntos-insistí separando por un instante mis labios de su blanca pero suave piel para poder mirarla los ojos, aunque no pude hacerlo ya que ella los cerró para después murmurar algo que no entendí muy bien seguido de un "mierda esto no puede ser" muy bajo, pero que pude escuchar._

_Eso me sirvió de advertencia, ya que mi parte racional me decía que si minutos antes Bella había estado a punto de dejarse llevar, por lo que yo creía que ella sentía por mí, ya no lo haría, pero aun así yo no me di por vencido e hice ademán de lanzarme nuevamente a sus labios, aunque ni siquiera pude llegar a rozarlos._

_-No, Edward para… yo, y-o no quiero que pase esto-mintió y lo supe porque sus ojos oscurecidos a causa de la excitación la delataban y decía lo contrario._

_-No te creo- le susurré muy sensualmente en el oído para después darle un lametazo en el lóbulo de su oreja_

_-al menos deberías darme un motivo, y a ser posible algo creíble-dije soltando mi respiración por mi boca, contra la piel de su garganta._

_-Pues deberías creerlo Edward porque yo…yo…yo-tartamudeó-Yo no siento nada por ti, yo no te quiero Edward-y mi mundo en ese momento se derrumbó, todo a mi alrededor se hizo pedazos, me quede totalmente en shock, esto no podía ser cierto, no, me negaba a creerlo._

_Ella y yo habíamos pasado demasiados momentos juntos, demasiados recuerdos, yo sería capaz de poner las manos en el fuego y asegurar que la mujer que tenía frente a mí sentía algo por mí, algo más que una simple atracción._

_Me incorporé casi de un salto de la cama—quedando de pie frente a ella— en la cual se encontraba Bella, con los ojos cerrados y con sus mejillas sonrojadas en las que, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, pude ver que brillaban a causa de unas tímidas lagrimas que descendían disimuladamente por sus mejillas._

_Su vestido se encontraba algo arrugado, aunque su pelo, suelto y ondulado, no había sufrido ni el más mínimo daño, pues seguía intacto, abrió lentamente los ojos, mostrándome sus bonitas orbes color chocolate, que ahora poseían un brillo con matices de tristeza. Eso me partió el corazón._

_-Repítelo Bella, dímelo mirándome a los ojos, porque me niego a creer lo que has dicho-exigí observando cómo se ponía en pie y su cuerpo se posicionaba frente al mío_

_-mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres-desafié con pánico mientras traicioneras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos._

_La conocía lo suficiente para saber que era incapaz de mentir cuando alguien la miraba a los ojos, o por lo menos le costaba muchísimo hacerlo, por lo que esto sería en cierta forma la prueba de fuego que necesitaba para saber si había sido sincera o no cuando me había dicho, hace unos instantes, que no me quería ni sentía nada por mí._

_-Edward, yo…. -dijo y abrió la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas, para seguir hablando pero la cerró sin decir nada, pues las palabras a las que yo tanto temía en ningún momento salieron de su boca_

_-No sé, no puedo…N-no….lo siento-balbuceaba nerviosamente mientras corría literalmente hacia la puerta, aunque gracias a dios mis reflejos no me fallaron y pude agarrarla rápidamente de su brazo izquierdo impidiendo de esta manera que saliera de mi dormitorio._

_-¿qué no puedes Bella?-la reté con la mirada, ella miró la mano con la que la tenía sujetada para después mirarme a los ojos abatida._

_-Esta situación me supera, no sé, Edward… estoy confundida, tú me confundes… -dijo mientras suavemente lograba zafarse de mi agarre_

_-yo creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas así Edward, -respiró intentado relajarse antes de seguir hablándome-tu y yo no tenemos futuro, nunca existirá un nosotros-me aseguró y en la última palabra su voz se quebró._

_Ella salió rápidamente de mi dormitorio dejándome con la palabra en la boca, aunque la verdad no sé si hubiera sido capaz de seguir hablando pues cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, las traicioneras lágrimas que antes habían amenazado con salir finalmente corrieron por mis mejillas dejando mis ojos nublados a causa de las lágrimas. _

_Estaba hecho un lio ¿qué significaban sus palabras?, ¿que no podía estar conmigo porque no me quería?, ¿que me quería pero no quería estar conmigo porque soy un gilipollas?, o ¿que simplemente se había hartado de mi y no quería verme nunca más?_

_La rabia, la impotencia, el despecho, todos esos sentimientos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, me sentía con ganas de golpear algo, o a alguien, a la vez sentía ganas de llorar, de llorar como un niño hasta quedar exhausto y así poder dormir, sentía tantas cosas y a la vez no sabía qué hacer, por lo que lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir de mi habitación dando un portazo y bajar las escaleras preso de la rabia y la desilusión, a la espera de encontrarme con Bella, pero no fue así ya que con la única que me encontré fue con Alice, la cual ya estaba arreglada para salir._

_Ella lucía un gracioso y llamativo vestido rosa corto con mangas negras que a la vez contrastaba dicha prenda con las altas sandalias entrecruzadas negras que llevaba puestas acompañadas de un pequeño bolso de mano del mismo color __**(FP)**__._

_-¿Dónde esta Bella?-demandé más que pregunté sin ni si quiera saludar_

_-Me ha dicho que se sentía mal, y que no le apetecía salir, yo me he ofrecido a quedarme con ella, pero ella prácticamente me ha obligado a irme, bueno ni siquiera me ha dejado entrar en la habitación alegando que tenía que ir urgentemente al baño…-dijo Alice pensativa. Ni ella se tragaba eso. Qué mal mientes Bella Swan_

_Genial Bella, ¿ahora huyes de mí?_

_Pues yo no pensaba hacer lo mismo, esta noche yo iba a salir, y tenía pensado pegarme una gran fiesta, aunque realmente lo que tenía ganas era de tirarme por un puente, golpear una pared y romper algo, no importaba, me esperaban muchas cervezas en esa fiesta, y no las iba a desperdiciar._

_Y no, no estaba siendo objetivo, tampoco era capaz de pensar con claridad, únicamente quería olvidar lo que había pasado esta noche, así que, que te jodan Bella Swan. Ella era la única cobarde de los dos._

_-Vamos Edward, los demás nos esperan en la calle, hay dos taxis esperando-dijo mientras tomaba su bolso_

_-Alice, te importaría irte con ellos, yo no sería una buena compañía esta noche, prefiero irme yo solo en el taxi-ella me miró sorprendida, pero asintió con la cabeza_

_-¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba saber?-preguntó ahora un poco preocupada_

_-No Alice, no te preocupes, mañana hablamos ¿vale?-dije, pues la verdad sí que tenía ganas de desahogarme, pero con el alcohol y la fiesta, porque realmente no tenía ganas de recordar lo sucedido._

_Ella se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la mejilla para después preguntarme:_

_-¿Por qué hueles al perfume de Bella?-yo me tensé_

_-Serán imaginaciones tuyas Alice, pasas demasiado tiempo con ella-dije sonriendo _

_-Ya claro, -respondió irónica-vale, esta noche no pienso insistir pero mañana no te libras de contarme lo que ha pasado, porque sé que has hablado con ella-por supuesto, ella siempre sabía._

_-Mañana hablamos Alice, ¡adiós!, te están esperando –zanjé el tema despidiéndome de ella, por lo que me fulminó con la mirada antes de despedirse y salir corriendo por la puerta de casa de mis padres, donde escuché como un coche, supuse que sería el taxi, se alejaba._

_Aspire el olor de mi camiseta y como bien había dicho Alice antes esta olía al perfume de Bella, exactamente a fresias y a rosas, mmmm me encantaba ese olor, su aroma…_

_¡Basta Edward!, me reprendí internamente, vas a intentar olvidarte de ella esta noche, o al menos eso pretendería, pues Bella me había rechaza y yo, yo esta noche estaba dispuesto a perder la conciencia a base de alcohol, alcohol y más alcohol. _

_Fin flash Back_

Cuando finalmente volví al presente observé que mi padre se encontraba charlando animadamente con Emmett y Jacob, mientras que Rosalie y Vanessa reían amigablemente a la vez que mamá se dirigía a la cocina, pues había dicho que iría a por un buen vino— y un refresco para Rosalie— para brindar por la llegada de Jacob y Vanessa.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Alice se dirigía a la cocina, supongo que a ayudar a mi madre a traer las copas de cristal cuando sentí como un par de delicados brazos envolvía mi hombros por encima de la silla, los cuales supe que eran los de Bella ya que en una de sus manos, que estaba apoyada en mi pecho ahora, llevaba un bonito anillo de compromiso, el cual se me hizo muy raro que ningún miembro de la familia, excepto Alice claro, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo llevaba, o por lo menos si lo habían hecho no nos habían dicho nada.

-Has hablado poco durante la cena, estás como en las nubes -comentó depositando un besito en la parte trasera de mi cuello mientras yo ponía mis manos sobre las suyas

-Desde que estoy contigo, vivo en un lugar muy parecido al cielo, por lo que siempre estoy en las nubes-dije tiernamente mientras ella soltaba mis manos para así poder rodear la silla y sentarse sobre mi regazo

-Sí, creo que conozco bastante bien esa sensación-dijo sonriéndome feliz, mientras yo depositaba mi mano derecha en su trasero, asegurándome de que nadie viera esta pequeña muestra de cariño hacia el culo de mi novia.

Ella dio un respingo y me sonrió más ampliamente.

- Compórtate Cullen-me reprendió intentando sonar amenazadora

-No quiero-negué con la cabeza -me gusta ser travieso-le susurré en el odio antes de dejar un rápido pero muy caliente beso debajo de este.

-Soy consciente de ello-me aseguró echando un rápido vistazo a la mano que en este momento le tocaba el culo.

Cuando segundos después apareció mi madre con una botella de _shafer __**(*)**_ y un par de copas, acompañada por Alice que traía el resto de copas en sus manos, alejé, reacio, las mías del trasero de Bella.

Mi hermana dejó las copas sobre la mesa, donde mi madre comenzó a llenarlas, mientras Alice iba rápidamente a la cocina de donde trajo una coca-cola light para Rosalie, la cual le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-¿Preparada para dar la noticia futura señora de Cullen?-le dije divertido a Bella en voz baja para que solamente ella pudiera escucharme cuando mi madre sirvió por completo el vino en todas las copas.

-Preparada Dr. Cullen- me respondió alegremente mientras se levantaba de mi regazo para disponerse a sentarse en la silla contigua a la mía.

-Mamá, papá, antes de brindar, a Bella y a mí nos gustaría deciros algo-dije observando a mis padres, a la vez que noté como Alice nos miraba a Bella y a mí con una gran sonrisa. _Pequeña bruja._

-Claro hijo, te escuchamos-dijo mi padre, mientras que él y mi madre nos miraban con mucho ternura.

-Bueno, veréis Bella y yo….-me disponía decir mientras miraba a Bella

-¡No jodas que Bella está embarazada!-soltó como un cubo de agua helada Emmett, dejándonos a todos en completo silencio

Pero mira que era bruto.

-¡Joder Edward!, si es que la tienes a la pobre todo el día trabajando, es normal que esté embarazada si ni siquiera le das un respiro-me acusó consiguiendo que Bella se pusiera roja como un tomate, mientras Alice y Jacob se intentaban tragar la risa.

Estúpido Emmett. No podía mantener su bocaza cerrada ni cinco minutos.

-¡Emmett! Deja a tu hermano hablar-lo reprendió mamá, antes de recibir una colleja por parte de Rosalie acompañada de un "¡Qué bruto eres! Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca, ¿A caso no tienes filtro?"

-¡Así se hace rubita!-soltó Jacob cuando Rosalie le propinó la colleja a Emmett, mientras Alice se descojonaba de la situación

-Si mamá, Si Rose-dijo Emmett mientras se frotaba la parte de la cabeza en la que Rose le había atizado

-Ni si quiera me habéis dejado terminar de hablar, bueno pues… -proseguí, pero paré nuevamente cuando me di cuenta de que todos miraban expectantes a Bella, más concretamente a su abdomen, como si esperaran que este hablara o algo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me miráis como si fuera rara y tuviera dos cabezas?-exclamó Bella antes de que la evidente lógica le golpeara la cabeza

-Oh, no, no, que yo no estoy embarazada-negó apresuradamente y percibí la desilusión de mi madre en los ojos,

¡De verdad, que prisas tenía mi madre por ser abuela, ¿No le bastaba con el bebe de Rosalie y Emmett?!

-Oh, ¿entonces qué queréis decirnos tú y Edward?-preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa, la cual había mantenido durante toda la cena.

-Bueno, pues lo que yo iba a decir antes de que Emmett abriera su gran bocaza-dije respondiendo en lugar de Bella, ya que parecía haberse puesto algo intranquila cuando mi padre le había preguntado directamente - es que Bella y yo hemos decidido…

-casarnos-terminó diciendo Bella con una gran sonrisa cuando entrelacé nuestras manos en el momento en que ocho pares de ojos fijaron la vista en el anillo de compromiso de mi novia.

Todos sonrieron ampliamente al recibir la noticia, lo cual fue un alivio para Bella, ya que sus absurdos miedos la habían tenido un pelín en tensión esta noche a pesar de haber intentado ocultarlo yo sabía que no había estado del todo tranquila.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?-dijo mi madre mostrando una feliz y amplísima sonrisa mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-Oh dios, cariño soy tan feliz-dijo dirigiéndose a mí y dándome un abrazo-no sabes lo feliz que me hace que seas tú la que se case con mi hijo, eres la mejor mujer que Edward pudo haber encontrado-dijo mamá abrazando a Bella después

-muchas felicidades a los dos-su voz sonaba emocionada-oh, cariño, os quiero tanto-Bella sonrió cuando mi madre paso sus brazos por los hombros de Bella con afecto.

-Gracias mamá, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, Bella es la mejor mujer que podría haber encontrado, realmente me considero un hombre con suerte -dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre

-Y, ¿cuándo fue que mi hijo se decidió a pedírtelo? Ya te estabas tardando Edward-bromeó Carlisle

-fue en California, hace unos días le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo, y esta hermosa mujer aceptó convertirse en la señora Cullen-contesté sonriéndole a Bella, que se sonrojó ligeramente, antes de que girara su cabeza para mirar a Jacob, el cual le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Me alegro tanto por los dos, Bella bienvenida oficialmente a la familia Cullen-dijo mi padre abrazándola a ella después de haberme abrazado paternalmente a mí

-Gracias Carlisle, gracias Esme, me siento tan feliz de que me aceptéis como parte de la familia, de estar a la altura, y de ser la mujer que hubierais querido para Edward-dijo Bella sonriéndole a mis padres con total sinceridad.

Era tan dulce.

-Eres mucho más de lo que nosotros hubiéramos deseado para Edward, Bella-aseguró mi madre sonriendo después de soltar a Bella. En cuanto lo hizo, mi padre pasó un brazo por la cintura de mi madre y la acercó a su cuerpo para después darle un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Belly Bells, bienvenida a la familia Cullen-dijo Emmett mientras le daba uno de esos abrazos de oso que solamente él bruto de mi hermano sabía dar. Como siempre casi la asfixia.

-Emmett, me gustaría que llegara viva a la boda-bromeé-así que aparta tus monstruosos brazos de ella

-No te preocupes Eddie, seguro que llegara vivita y coleando hasta la noche de bodas-dijo riendo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Bella, este chico no pensaba en otra cosa…

-Emmett tienes la mente negra-dijo riendo Bella-pero gracias, sé que te alegras de que nos casemos

-Oh, claro que me alegro Bells, será genial tenerte en la familia-dijo y se acerco a Bella para susurrarle –por cierto algo muy bueno tienes que hacerle por las noches para que no te quiera dejar escapar-"susurro" aunque tanto yo como Rosalie, la cual se acercó a nosotros, pudimos escucharlo perfectamente, y ver como Bella volvía a ponerse roja como un tomate a causa de las bromas de mi hermano, parecía divertir aún más a Emmett.

-¡Emmett!-le gruñó Rose, y este se puso recto como una vela, comenzando a temblar literalmente de miedo.

_Rosalie imponía mucho cuando estaba cabreada_

-Deja de avergonzar a Bella-dijo a modo de regaño mientras se acercaba a ella-Enhorabuena a los dos chicos, me alegro de que por fin os caséis-nos felicitó Rose abrazándonos a ambos. E un momento a otro Emmett se nos unió al abrazo gritando un "_abrazo colectivo a los futuros Señores Cullen_" lo cual hizo reír a todos.

-Bien hermanito, has sabido elegir bien, Bella tiene el aprobado-me dijo con voz sabia Emmett bromeando mientras me daba uno de sus grandes abrazos a mi

-¡Enhorabuena Eddie!, ya eres todo un hombre-gritó a lo que yo rodé los ojos, los cuales pronto divisaron a Alice que se acercaba a nosotros dando saltitos

-¡Felicidades!, ¡felicidades!, ¡felicidades!,-canturreaba sin parar la enana-soy taaaaan feliz Bella, eres genial, y me alegro tanto de tenerte en la familia-dijo apretujándola entre sus pequeños brazos

-Gracias Alice, yo también te quiero-respondió Bella riendo cuando mi hermana la soltó.

-¡Más me vas a querer cuando veas tu vestido de novia!-exclamó entusiasmada mientras me abrazaba

- ¡Enhorabuena hermanito!–reafirmó la felicitación dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras que yo alzaba una ceja y la fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Podría haber alguien menos disimulado?, bien pues ahora sabía que no, dios ¡Alice! Te voy a matar. De verdad acababa de decir _"¡Más me vas a querer cuando veas tu vestido de novia!" _

Aggg.

Ella me miro con los ojos abierto

-¡Ups! –fingió lamentarse tapándose la boca con las manos y riendo.

-¿Qué vestido Alice? No es posible que tengas un vestido cuando ni siquiera sabias que nos íbamos a casar-murmuró Bella desconcertada-

Oh, Alice, de verdad quiero matarte.

-Oh, bueno, pero yo lo presentía-argumentó tratando inútilmente de sonar creíble

¿Lo presentía? ¿Esta era su genuina respuesta? ¡Diablos!

-¿En serio tienes un vestido de novia?-preguntó Bella sorprendida, al igual que lo estaría yo si no tuviera tantas ganas de estrangular a mi querida— nótese el sarcasmo—hermana pequeña.

-No, bueno más o menso, es decir he visto uno de un diseñador italiano que te quedaría realmente bien, aunque el del diseñador francés es increíblemente bonito también y….-hablaba sin parar, hasta que me miró a la cara y por alguna extraña razón, supongo que de supervivencia, decidió cerrar la boca al mirarme, aunque nunca dejó de sonreír.

-Oh, bueno el caso es que ¡Bella!, tenemos tanto que organizar, el banquete, los invitados, la iglesia, las flores, las invitaciones…-enumeró intentado cambiar un poco el sentido de la conversación para distraer a Bella, pero al ver que no lo conseguía decidió pasar al _plan B_.

-Hay mucho por organizar, pero hablaremos de ello en otro momento, debemos hacer las cosas con calma para que todo sea perfecto-dio un par de palmaditas acompañadas de una expresión sonriente.

-¡OH! voy un momento a la cocina creo que falta una copa para brindar-optó por la "mejor" excusa y salió huyendo dejando a Bella un poco confundida aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en las palabras de Alice, puesto que rápidamente los brazos de Jasper la envolvieron.

-Felicidades Bells, es genial que te vayas a casar-dijo su ex-compañero de universidad-me alegro mucho por ti también Edward-dijo mi cuñado dándome un abrazo amistoso.

Jasper Y Bella siempre habían mantenido una muy buena relación, tenían una gran amistad, y Bella confiaba realmente en él. Jasper fue la primera persona a la que Bella conoció cuando llegó a Chicago, por eso le guarda un especial cariño.

-Gracias Jazz -dijimos Bella y yo al unisonó, mientras sonreíamos

-Felicidades de nuevo Bells-dijo Jacob cuando Jasper fue a la cocina para traer de regreso a Alice- y a ti también Edward-me dijo Jacob para acto seguido abrazar a Bella y después a mí.

-Gracias Jake-respondió mi novia sonriendo felizmente, a la vez que daba un abrazo efusivo a Vanessa, la cual después me abrazo a mí, dándonos la enhorabuena a ambos, y alegando sinceramente que se alegraba de que nos hubiéramos decidido a dar un paso tan importante como lo es el matrimonio.

- ¿Ya habéis decidido la fecha?-preguntó casual Rosalie, la cual se había sentado en una de las sillas cercanas a donde nos encontrábamos-

-Sí, el 13 de Agosto-Comentó Bella

-Oh, pero para esa fecha no falta mucho tiempo-dijo mi madre-¿a qué se debe tanta prisa, niños?

-Bueno, ya sabes mamá, tengo mucha prisa por asegurarme de que no se arrepienta de casarse conmigo, así que cuanto antes mejor-dije bromeando a la vez que observaba como mi madre sonreía

-no puedo permitirme perder a una mujer así- sonreí mirando a Bella, la cual se había sonrojado tenuemente ante mis palabras. Solía sonrojarse cuando la halagaba en público y no puedo negar que no disfrutara con eso. Se veía dulce e irresistible con sus mejillas color rojo.

-Tienes razón hijo, yo hice lo mismo con tu madre-dijo papá demostrando cómodamente el amor que profesaba a mamá

Él la miraba con mucho amor, pues a pesar de los años que llevaban casados se querían tanto o más que el primer día. Desde que conocí y a Bella y supe que quería estar con ella siempre deseé poder tener un matrimonio tan feliz y fuerte como el de mis padres.

-¿Qué os parece si brindamos?-propuso Alice cuando nuevamente regreso al comedor seguida por Jasper, el cual llevaba en sus manos un par de copas de cristal más.

Umm, ¿así que en realidad si faltaban más copas?

De ese modo Alice llenó todas las copas de vino, excepto la de Rosalie, claro, que puso cara de frustración cuando su marido le paso la coca-cola para que llenara su copa.

- Quiero brindar por ti, hijo, y por Bella, porque os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo- mi padre alzó su copa sonriente a la vez que nos dedicaba unas sinceras palabras

-y por vosotros también -señaló a Jake y a Vanessa sonriente-ojalá te den ese empleo Jacob-deseó a Jacob, puesto que este había mencionado lo de su trabajo durante la cena.

De esta manera todos alzamos nuestras copas y brindamos, yo choqué mi copa contra la de Bella, a la que tenia agarrada de la cintura con mi mano libre, para después depositar un besito en su mejilla donde acto seguido ella me regaló una bonita sonrisa que fue correspondida por otra mía

Después de cenar, y una vez recogida la mesa, todos no reunimos en la gran sala de estar que había en casa de mis padres, era algo tarde, ya que la cena había sido larga pues ahora eran las una de la madrugada y la verdad es que yo no estaba para nada cansado, es más me apetecía salir.

-¿Qué os parece si vamos al _Blue´s Dl _a divertirnos un rato?-propuso mi hermana, que al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

El _Blue´s DI_ era un pub muy exclusivo que se encontraba alejado del centro de Chicago, cerca de la playa,—con vistas al lago— y el cual solíamos frecuentar desde hace tiempo pues era un sitio muy espacioso y cómodo, además de ser exageradamente moderno puesto que las paredes eran de cristal, a través de las cuales se podía ver el mar, mientras que la barra era una circunferencia de 360º cuyo techo estaba lleno de lucecitas, a la vez que esta estaba rodeada por numerosos taburetes acolchados color verde azulado.

También disponía de una gran pista de baile situada en frente de un espacio en el que había sillones y mesas —también color verde azulado—en los que la gente se sentaba a charlar mientras bebían o tomaban algo de comer _**(FP)**_.

-¡Claro!-exclamó Jacob muy entusiasmado, lo que provocó que Vanessa riera fuertemente, los demás tampoco se pusieron en contra ya que al parecer todos tenían ganas de bailar un rato, por lo que aceptaron.

-Preciosa ¿te apetece ir?-le pregunté a Bella, la cual en estos momentos se encontraba sentada sobre mi regazo, ya que me encontraba sentado en el cómodo sofá del salón, a la vez que yo tenía rodeada su cintura con mis brazos.

Si Bella no quería ir, no opondría resistencia, ya que el plan de estar en casa con ella no era nada aburrido, es más seria de lo más interesante…

-Estoy un poco cansada, pero estará bien ir un rato-me aseguró con una sonrisa -¿tu quieres ir?

-Sí, iremos un rato, y después nos iremos a casa-dije dándole un beso en el cuello, antes de que ella se pusiera en pie, ya que nos iríamos pronto.

. . .

-¡Que lo paséis bien niños!-dijo mi madre antes de que todos saliéramos por la puerta de casa

-Adiós mama,-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-prometo llamarte esta semana, ¡te quiero!-le prometí mientras abría la puerta del conductor de mi coche, el cual se encontraba aparcado enfrente de la casa.

-Deberías dejar el coche en casa, podemos pedir un taxi e irnos en él al pub, los dos vamos a beber, y no quiero que ninguno conduzca con alcohol en el cuerpo-habló Bella cuando llevábamos media hora de camino, lo cual me pareció buena idea, por lo que primero me dirigiría a casa directamente, ya que Jake y Vanessa se habían ido en el coche de Alice, y dejaría el coche.

-Tienes razón preciosa-estuve de acuerdo-dejaré el coche en casa-dije mirándola rápidamente para dedicarle una picara sonrisa.

Ella se encontraba con las piernas encogidas en el asiento del copiloto, del tal forma que sus pies descalzos, ya que se había quitado los tacones nada más entrar al coche, quedaban sobre dicho asiendo, mientras que tenía su cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla manteniendo sus ojos cerrados por largos periodos de tiempo, se veía absolutamente frágil y linda a la vez.

¡Ella era tan hermosa!

Finalmente y tras diez minutos más de camino llegamos al departamento, al cual ni si quiera entramos ya que simplemente dejamos el coche en el garaje para residentes del edificio y llamamos a un taxi desde mi móvil, el cual no tardo mucho en llegar por lo que en 25 minutos y gracias al poco tráfico, algo extraños si nos ponemos a pensar que era Viernes de madrugada, llegamos al Pub, el cual estaba bastante lleno, supongo que se debía a lo mismo, a que era Viernes por la noche.

**BELLA POV**

La cena había salido genial, lo cual fue un gran alivio, pues la verdad me sentía algo inquieta por la reacción por parte de la familia de Edward, a pesar de saber que realmente me consideraban parte de la familia no había podido sofocar esas inoportunas dudas que atacan mi cabeza en los momentos menos deseables.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en un Pub, en el que habíamos estado muchas veces, y hoy el ambiente era estupendo, pues había mucha gente y la música era buena, lo cual me animaba bastante ya que en el coche, cuando veníamos de camino, casi me duermo puesto que había dormido muy poco la noche pasada, y por primera vez no había sido culpa del pervertido de Edward…

Pero ahora al escuchar la música me habían entrado unas irrefrenables ganas de bailar. Edward, ya que era bastante más alto que yo incluso aunque llevara unos altos tacones, intentó buscar al resto de nuestros amigos entre tanta gente, hasta que finalmente logró divisar a Emmett, por lo que nos dirigimos a uno de los sillones del fondo, donde se encontraban sentados casi todos.

-¡Ey! Bells ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos-dijo Jacob cuando llegamos, el cual estaba sentado junto a Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, ¿Dónde se habían metido Vanessa y Alice?

-Hemos ido a dejar el coche en casa para venir en taxi-le respondí a mi hermano -¿Dónde están tu novia y Alice? No las veo por ningún lado-dije mientras las buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, aunque lo único que conseguía ver eran montones de desconocidos-

-La duende y Vanessa están en la pista bailando, ¡estaban impacientes por llegar!- Exclamó agitando los brazos Emmett sonriendo a la vez que Edward y yo tomábamos asiento en dos de los 4 sillones libres que había junto a la mesa en la que se encontraban nuestros amigos.

Estuvimos un rato hablando con los chicos, en el que Edward y yo pedimos un par de bebidas alcohólicas que nos bebimos mientras charlábamos con ellos animadamente, en algún momento de la noche Rosalie se sentó a mi lado por lo que ambas comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades hasta que Emmett se la llevo a la pista de baile a bailar un poco, pues la verdad eso de ver a todos tus amigos beber, y ella con una Fanta de naranja la tenía algo histérica y frustrada, realmente era gracioso verla así.

Al poco tiempo de que Emmett y Rosalie se fueran a bailar, dejándonos solos a Jacob, Jasper, Edward y a mí, llegaron pegando saltos de felicidad Vanessa y Alice, donde esta ultima venia cantando una canción a todo pulmón, lo que me hizo reír.

Mientras Vanessa corrió a los brazos de Jacob, donde se acomodo junto a él, Alice se acerco a mí para susurrarme algo.

-¿Bella me acompañas al baño?-me dijo mirándome con ojitos llorosos, definitivamente esta chica para actriz valía muchísimo, seguro que la contrataban a la primera, yo sonreí y asentí, para después levantarme.

-Voy al baño con Alice, ahora vuelo-le susurré a Edward, el cual me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

El aseo de chicas, el cual era tan moderno como el local, además de ser muy amplio y limpio, se encontraba en la otra punta de donde nosotras nos encontrábamos por lo que tuvimos que atravesar una gran multitud de gente, recibiendo alguno que otro empujón, hasta llegar a él.

Cuando entramos Alice rápidamente se metió a uno de los aseos individuales del gran aseo, que extrañamente estaba vacío, pues la última mujer acababa de salir cuando nosotras habíamos entrado.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué a gusto me he quedado! Hacia como una hora que me estaba haciendo pis-dijo cuando salió del cubículo para así poder dirigirse al lavabo y comenzar a lavarse las manos, momento que yo aproveche para entrar a uno de los aseos y hacer mis necesidades biológicas también.

Cuando salí Alice me miraban con una extraña sonrisa en el rosto, la cual, si no me equivocaba, reflejaba emoción, ternura y felicidad.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-inquirí sonriéndole mientras yo me aplicaba jabón en las manos para lavármelas.

-Es que se te ve tan feliz Bella, no sabes cuánto me alegro, siempre supe que tú y mi hermano acabaríais así, juntos y casados-dijo feliz

-Lo sé Alice, siempre me apoyaste, estuviste a mi lado y hasta insultaste a tu hermano cuando yo también lo hacía-ambas reímos juntas

-Era un idiota ¿qué caso tenía negarlo?-sonrió

-siempre te lo agradeceré, fuiste un apoyo tan grande –de repente me puse sensible.

Me sequé las manos y me volteé para mirar sus verdes ojos, que tan familiares me eran, y allí estaba ella, sonriéndome como una niña emocionada también.

Alice, en todos estos años, se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, no era una simple amiga, se parecía más a una hermana, y aunque su forma de ser era muy peculiar, siempre que la situación lo requería sabía ponerse seria y sabía aconsejarme.

En ese momento uno de los tantos recuerdos que había vivido con ella me golpeó la mente, pues jamás olvidaría el día en el que le dije que finalmente había perdonado al tarado de su hermano y había aceptado ser su novia, ella se puso tan feliz…

_Inicio flash Back_

_Un campo de hierba fresca, con el olor del rocío, con florecitas rosas y azules, un cielo despejado y un hermoso arcoíris dibujado en él._

_Una playa de arena clara, con altas palmeras y un sol radiante sobre un mar de agua cristalina en medio de una isla perdida en el mundo._

_Un edificio alto, el más alto de Londres, con vistas a la ciudad, el cielo gris pero hermoso sobre el río Támesis, de fondo y a lo lejos el Palacio de Westminster con cientos de personas correteando de un lado para otro en esa ciudad tan llena de vida, arte y cultura._

_No importa dónde, podía estar en el mismísimo cielo y eso no sería ni la mitad de bueno y perfecto que las paredes de mi dormitorio. Ni en el jodido paraíso me sentiría tan feliz, pletórica, dichosa, contenta, risueña, encantada, satisfecha, radiante, alegre y eufórica como me sentía justo ahora._

_Era feliz, plenamente feliz ahora. _

_¿Por qué? Porque él me hacía sentir así._

_Me hacía vibrar_

_Me hacía enloquecer_

_Me hacía amar._

_Suspiré y cerré los ojos._

_¡Joder! Ayer había sido la primera vez que Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor _

_Sí… Habíamos hecho el amor. Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor_

_Nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro de una forma sincera y honesta._

_Sonaba tan bien decirlo así, tan bonito y había sido absolutamente perfecto, impresionante, maravilloso, asombroso e increíblemente placentero._

_Mierda, me faltaban adjetivos positivos para describirlo, se portó increíblemente bien conmigo, pues a pesar de no ser virgen, me trató con tanta delicadeza como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, me susurró tantas palabras bonitas al oído que por un momento creí que realmente estaba viviendo en un sueño, pero cuando desperté y vi sus penetrantes y dulces ojos verdes mirándome con tanto amor supe que había sido realidad. _

_Y esta mañana después de tan agradable despertar, me había dicho que quería que fuéramos novios, que no quería perderme, que no me iba a dejar escapar por segunda vez, se me había vuelto a declarar –como ya lo hizo una vez, aunque claro que esta vez el final fue muy distinto y en vez de marcharme como una cobarde lo que hice fue decirle que yo también sentía cosas muy fuertes por él, que me había enamorado al igual que él de mi. – antes de aceptar ser su novia para después volver a hacer el amor por segunda vez._

_Hace apenas unas horas habíamos comido juntos aquí en mi piso pero después lamentablemente se tuvo que marchar, pues tenía que trabajar ya que tenia turno de tarde, por lo que cuando salió por la puerta yo me puse a saltar y gritar literalmente por todo el piso, sin importarme en absoluto que algún vecino se pudiera molestar por mis alaridos._

_Pues realmente me sentía feliz, muy feliz, y sentía la enorme necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que me había pasado, y Ángela no estaba, ya que ni si quiera había venido a dormir, pues me había llamado diciéndome que se quedaría con Ben, lo cual me pareció genial así Edward se podría quedar conmigo toda la noche, tal y como lo había hecho._

_Así que había llamado a Alice por lo que ahora, y después de soltarle de lleno todo lo ocurrido omitiendo el "pequeño" detalle de que me había acostado con Edward, ya que le había dicho que se había quedado a dormir solamente, aunque supongo que por la risita que soltó debió de haber sospechado que hicimos algo más que dormir._

_Así, ahora, me encontraba con mi cuñada— supongo que podría llamarla así, podría acostumbrarme a ello— en el salón de mi piso mientras cenábamos juntas, ya que estábamos esperando a Ángela, la cual no sé con seguridad si vendría._

_-¡Bella es genial!, me alegra que hayas podido perdonar al cavernícola de mi hermano-dijo riendo_

_Yo solamente pude sonreír más, pues realmente no me importaba Tanya en estos momentos, ya que sabia con toda certeza que Edward no sentía nada por ella, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que me costara horrores perdonarlo, finalmente lo había hecho y ahora estaba más que feliz, solo deseaba que esta relación funcionara, aunque sinceramente no tenía dudas, nos amábamos, ¿Por qué iba a salir algo mal?_

_Nada saldría mal, no importaba Tanya, ni el antiguo e idiota Edward, solo importaba el Edward de ahora, el que hace apenas unas horas me había dicho que me quería y me había hecho sentir la mujer con más suerte de planeta._

_-Oh, y si vuelve a meter la pata prométeme que me lo dirás-me miró con seriedad-porque te juro que si el idiota vuelve a cagarla y a hacerte daño, le cortaré los huevos, le patearé el trasero y le desfiguraré esa bonita cara que tiene-asintió sonriendo para sí misma y por un momento pensé que no solo estaba bromeando. _

_Alice era muy capaz de hacer eso, en realidad._

_Reí junto a ella y le di mi palabra de que así lo haría. _

_-Espero que verdaderamente sepa valorarte esta vez Bells, él te quiere, en verdad lo hace-suspiró antes de volver a hablar-y tú eres increíble, vales más que el oro, mereces ser feliz. _

_-¡Owww! Alice muchas gracias-en verdad ella me ponía sensible, sus palabras eran hermosas_

_-aunque no te lo creas, sin tus charlas de "mi hermano es idiota pero está arrepentido" no hubiese podido perdonarlo, realmente cuando hablaba contigo me hacías pensar mucho sobre el tema-dije mientras dejaba el vaso de agua sobre la mesita del salón ya que me había terminado mi hamburguesa, y me abalanzaba sobre ella para darle un efusivo abrazo de esos que ella solía darme a mí._

_Alice soltó un par de risitas alegres y me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. _

_-Me encanta verte feliz Bella-_

_. . ._

_Estuvimos horas y horas hablando y haciendo tonterías hasta que a las 11 de la noche alguien tocó al timbre por lo que me levanté del sofá y me dispuse a abrir la puerta mientras Alice me seguía a través del pasillo hasta que se detuvo cuando llegué a la entrada del piso y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi perfecto y guapo Dios griego._

_Edward estaba realmente irresistible, ya que llevaba unos pantalones beige conjuntados con una camiseta marrón chocolate de manga corta que marcaba su irresistible torso, literalmente en ese momento se me cayó la baba. _

_Él se dispuso a besarme, pero al escuchar un carraspeo levantó la mirada y al ver a su hermana allí parada se detuvo en seco y me miró a los ojos confundido y dudoso puesto que no sabía qué hacer. No esperaba encontrar a Alice, creía que yo estaba sola. _

_-Hola Alice-dijo Edward saludando a su hermana la cual le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa pilla que decía "Sé porqué estas aquí Edward"_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Edward rascándose la garganta_

_-He venido a ver a Bella ¿qué tiene eso de raro?-preguntó Alice sin esconder la sonrisa-¿qué haces tú aquí?-alzó una ceja divertida_

_Admiro el esfuerzo que hacía Alice para no estallar en carcajadas, ¡se lo estaba pasando bomba!_

_-B-bueno…yo…he venido a….-balbuceó Edward buscando una buena respuesta_

_-¡Basta Alice! Deja de confundir a tu hermano-la reprendí y finalmente ella comenzó a reír como loca confundiendo todavía más a Edward._

_-Ella ya lo sabe-le aclaré y él comprendió en seguida cuando yo aclaré su pregunta no formulada después de mirarme a los ojos de manera interrogante, pude percibir cierto alivio en su mirada cuando se lo dije, supongo que se sintió bien al no tener que ocultarlo._

_-Bien, porque no aguantaba las ganas de besarte-susurró al acercarse a mí, y sin pudor, tirarse febrilmente a mis labios para besarlos. _

_Sonreí embobada cuando nuestros labios se separaron._

_-¡Eh! ¿Hola? Sigo aquí-reclamó nuestra atención Alice. Me sonrojé apenada al darme cuenta cuán fácil me era encerrarme en una burbuja lejos de la realidad con Edward. _

_-Lo siento Alice-me disculpé-¿Qué os parece ver unas películas?-propuse. Me hubiera encantado estar a solas con Edward pero no me pareció educado echar a Alice, además tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para Edward y Alice era una de mis mejores amigas, me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella._

_-¿Con los dos? Lo siento parejita, pero sois tan pegajosos, creo que paso por esta noche-bromeó tomando su bolso y colocándose sus tacones ya que anteriormente se había descalzado al igual que yo._

_-Además, Angela me ha mandado un mensaje hace un rato para ver si tenía planes así que voy a llamarla, seguro que me quiere acompañar al cine, creo que el último pase era a las once y media de la noche-me guiñó un ojo, para después yo mostrarle una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento por regalarnos unas horas de intimidad._

_Después de que Alice se marchó, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos, este entro en el piso cerrando la puerta tras él para volver a juntar nuestros labios de tal manera que estos se fundieron en un apasionado beso._

_-Te he echado de menos-susurró contra mis labios-_

_-Yo también te he echado de menos, ¡eres peor que una droga Cullen!-lo acusé bromeando a lo que a él sonrió._

_-Pues tu eres exactamente mi marca de heroína-dijo mientras volvía a acercase a mis labios_

_-te amo- sentenció y mi corazón casi explota de felicidad_

_-Te amo-repetí sus palabras, a lo que él sonrió, pues esta era la primera vez que se lo decía claramente a la cara, bueno en realidad era la segunda ya que después de hacer el amor, cuando él había conciliado el sueño, se lo había dicho, aunque él no había estado lo suficientemente consciente y despierto para escucharlo._

_Fin flash Back_

-¡Eres la mejor cuñada que _Papá Noel_ me podría haber concedido! -dijo riendo fuertemente Alice, causando de esta manera que yo saliera de mi transito metal y volviera a la realidad.

-Ains… Bella ¡es que me emociono de tan solo pensarlo!-emitió un chillido de entusiasmo - ya te imagino entrando por la iglesia, vestida de novia, con uno de esos fantásticos diseños de ¡D&G!, o de ¡Carolina Herrera!, Coco Chanel, Giorgio Armani -aclamó soñando despierta.

¡Ay! ¡Estaba loca si pensaba que me iba a vestir con uno de esos caros vestido! ¡Qué derroche!

Alice de un momento para otro pareció despertarse de su ensoñación porque abrió sus ojos exageradamente y me miró tan fijamente que sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral. Esto no era buena señal.

-Se me había olvidado completamente preguntártelo antes, pero ¿Cuál es la fecha de la boda?-preguntó sumamente interesada y entonces recordé que ella no había estado presente en el comedor de la casa de los Cullen cuando lo había dicho, pues había salido prácticamente huyendo a la cocina, lo cual me hizo recordar algo, aunque en este momento no le di mucha importancia.

No obstante anoté mentalmente preguntarle cómo demonios tenía un vestido de novia en mente para mí si ni quiera sabía que Edward me iba a pedir matrimonio. ¿O si sabía? Más tarde hablaría con ella de esto.

-Bien, Alice, relájate y trata de no alterarte-murmuré. Se iba a poner como loca al saber el poco tiempo que quedaba para la boda.

-Me estas asustando Bella-puso una expresión de verdadera preocupación

-bien, no es tan malo, tómatelo con calma ¿vale?

-Vamos Bella, mientras que no te cases en Septiembre está bien-rió-¿Por qué no te casas en Septiembre verdad?-de repente volvió a ponerse seria.

Negué con la cabeza

-¡Menos mal!-respiró aliviada- Se necesitan al menos 5 meses para organizar una buena boda

_Ops. _

-El 13 de Agosto-solté rápidamente a la espera de un ataque de histeria que por supuesto no se hizo esperar demasiado.

-¡El 13 de Agosto! ¿Cómo que el 13 de Agosto? ¡No juegues conmigo Bella Swan!

-Juro que no bromeo-aseguré levantando las palmas de las manos dando mi palabra

¡Pero eso es muy pronto!-se quejó lloriqueando Alice lo cual me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… -maldijo exasperada ¡y debía estarlo verdaderamente porque ella no maldecía con facilidad!

-Tenemos que organizar tantas cosas, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo vas a tener el vestido listo en 2 meses?, eso es imposible y la iglesia, las invitaciones, ¡las flores!... –se tapó el rostro con las manos y farfulló algo que no entendí ya que sus manos tapaban su boca.

-¡Alice!-elevé la voz un poco para detenerla, antes de sonreír traviesamente-¿Y quién te ha dicho que te dejaré ayudarme a organizar mi boda?-inquirí con una ceja arqueada para chincharla un rato aunque no pude más que reír cuando vi su cara de espanto y miedo.

-Pero, Bella ¿a qué tu me quieres mucho mucho?-dijo poniendo cara de corderito mientras yo asentía sonriente-¿y a que por eso me dejaras ayudarte?-me persuadió mientras fingía carita de tristeza y desamparo

-Mmm…. no sé Alice, tengo que pensármelo-dije bromeando, ¡Es que me encantaba hacerla rabiar!, aunque al ver su cara de total y real miedo, decidí parar ya que tenía miedo de que le diera un ataque o algo parecido, pues me estaba preocupando realmente por su salud debido a las caras tan raras que estaba poniendo.

-Oh, dios Alice deja de poner esas caras tan feas-me reí- ¡Claro que sí te dejaré ayudarme Al! Sabes bien que no te renegaría ese placer, aunque yo tengo poder de veto en la lista de invitados, quiero una fiesta, pero nada exagerado ni ostentoso, ¿Claro?-dije sonriendo

-Cristalino-asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza como quien recibe una orden.

No se resistió mucho más cuando se tiró sobre mí de nuevo.

Reí ante el comportamiento de mi alocada, querida, y adorada Alice. Ciertamente me sentía bien hacerla feliz con esto, ella de verdad quería formar parte y ayudarme, y aunque probablemente me diera varios dolores de cabeza yo también estaba emocionada con la idea.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias, Bella!-tarareó mientras se colgaba de mi cuello y me abrazaba fuertemente para después darme muchos besitos en la cara

-Prometo no pasarme ni hacer nada extravagante, ostentoso y exagerado-prometió cuando se descolgó de mi cuello

-Por cierto tenemos que empezar cuanto antes, no tenemos tiempo que perder, así que aprovecharemos que te queda una semana de vacaciones para comenzar a ver tu vestido de novia, ¡Es lo más importante!-dijo con obviedad- así que el Lunes a primera hora estoy en tu piso para ir a buscar un bonito vestido de novia ¿vale?-sugirió aunque en realidad lo dio por hecho, no podía ni tenía opción de discutirle así que no me puse difícil y acepté.

-Lo que tu digas Alice, pero si no te importa recógeme en el departamento de tu hermano, me he mudado a vivir con él-le di la noticia sonriente al recordar que a partir de hoy amanecería cada día de mi vida con él junto a mi pues le había dicho a Edward que tomara el resto de cosas de mi piso para llevarla a su departamento ya que no aguantaba las ganas de vivir definitivamente con él.

-¡Eso es genial Bella! ¿Cuándo te has mudado?-preguntó una Alice tan sonriente como siempre

-Hoy he llevado todas mis pertenecías a el departamento, y esta noche ya dormiré allí-la informé

-¡Ay! tú ya duermes allí siempre Bella-ahogo una risita y yo me sonrojé-Pero me alegro mucho de que te mudes definitivamente, ahora Edward se despertará menos gruñón-me guiñó un ojo

¡Mi guapo y perfecto dormilón! Creo que la tercera cosa que Edward más amaba en el mundo después de su familia y yo, era dormir. Sonreí pensando en lo hermoso que era incluso durmiendo.

-¿qué te parece si regresamos y nos vamos a mover nuestros bonitos traseros un rato?-planteó comenzando a dar saltitos y a sonreír mientras yo asentía para después salir del baño y regresar a la mesa donde ahora se encontraban todos, ¡vaya al parecer habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo en el baño!

-¡Wou! ¡Estáis vivas! Creíamos que os habíais ahogado en el retrete-se burló Emmett

-Nunca sería capaz de hacerte eso _Emmy_, sé que me echarías mucho de menos-le dijo Alice a su hermano utilizando el diminutivo de su nombre que Emmett tanto odiaba.

Con mucha energía Alice tomó a Rose de la mano y la levantó del sillón

-¡Vamos a bailar!-pidió Alice a Rose mientras esta reía y la seguía hasta la pista.

Era increíble como una mujer embarazada aguantaba tanta fiesta, bueno aunque supongo que eso cambiaría drásticamente cuando tuviera una gran barriga con ella, ya que eso la haría sentirse más cansada.

-¿Te apetece bailar, preciosa?-me invitó a la pista Edward cuando se levantó tomándome de la cintura

-¿me estás invitando a bailar, guapo?

-Lo estoy haciendo-me mostró una irresistible y sexy sonrisa ladeada- quiero ver como mueves ese trasero respingón

Y como esperaba, para reafirmar lo que decía, le propinó una pequeña palmadita a mi trasero

-¡Eh! ¡Iros a meteros mano a otra parte par de degenerados! –Gritó Emmett por encima de la música.

Lo miré y le saqué la lengua infantilmente antes de tomar una de las manos de Edward.

-¡Vamos guapo!- cuando dije esto, él me guió entre la multitud de gente hasta llegar a la pista de baile la cual estaba aun más abarrotada de gente.

No pude pasar por alto a una de las tantas mujeres que miraban con irrefrenable deseo a mi prometido, al cual me acerqué aún mas mientras bailábamos, prácticamente pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, y colocando mis manos en su firme trasero.

Umm… Él tenía un muy buen trasero…. me permití el lujo de manosearlo un poco para recordarle a todas las zorras del local que se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada que este bonito culo tenía dueña. No estaba siendo nada discreta marcando territorio, ciertamente estaba siendo muy descarada o eso creí después de que una chica me fulminara con la mirada cuando vio donde tenía colocadas mis manos.

_¡Idiota! _¡Este hombre es solamente para mí! Pensé devolviéndole una mirada envenenada.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Colleja (*): **Golpe que se da en la nuca con la palma de la mano.

**Shafer —** Shafer Vineyards Cabernet Sauvignon, Hillside Select** — (*)**_:_ Tipo de vino valorado entre los $175.00 y $200.00

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el capi 11, ¿os acáridas? El capítulo en el que sale a luz la declaración de amor de Edward, y la relación que la loca y adorable de Alice tiene con mi pareja preferida ;)

¡Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, ya sea en forma de review, de alertas a favoritos, o por vuestras visitas a la historia! siempre me llegan mensajes al mail avisándome de que alguien agregó la historia a sus favoritos o con un rr, y me siento súper feliz por ello.

**Pdta.:** Imágenes del capi en mi perfil y en Facebook :)

**Guest **¡Muchas gracias! No, no lo dejaré olvidado, lo prometo, y como sea terminaré el fic, por tiempo que lleve, pero lo terminaré ^.^


	12. Recuerdos

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 12: Recuerdos

**BELLA POV**

Llevaba despierta un buen rato, y aunque no sabía con exactitud la hora, tenía la sensación de que era bastante tarde, ya que me sentía descansada por lo que debía haber dormido más de 7 horas, y teniendo en cuenta que el "poco" tiempo que habíamos planeado quedarnos con los chicos en el Pub se había alargado hasta las 5 de la mañana, ahora debían ser pasadas las 12 p.m.

Me encontraba muy a gustito en los cálidos brazos de Edward, el cual aun seguía durmiendo plácidamente, ya que a pesar de no poder verle la cara, pues nos encontrábamos acostados de lado, a la vez que sus fuertes brazos me envolvían en un posesivo abrazo mientras que una de sus manos estaba situada en mi abdomen bajo la fina tela de la parte de arriba de mi pijama, si que podía sentía su lenta respiración chocar con mi nuca, a la vez que su pecho desnudo, el cual se encontraba pegado a mi espalda subía y bajaba pausadamente con cada respiración.

Anoche lo habíamos pasado muy bien con los chicos, a pesar de que Rose y Emmett se fueron algo temprano, ya que Rosalie tenía que descansar, los demás nos quedamos todos charlando y bailando hasta muy tarde y hasta que nuestros cuerpos empezaron a encontrarse cansados y con sueño.

Edward y yo llegamos a casa verdaderamente agotados, tanto así que ambos cuando entramos en el dormitorio corrimos literalmente hacia la cama ya que yo estaba muerta, pues llevar tacones durante tantas horas me había pasado factura y me había dejado exhausta, y Edward paso gran parte del tiempo en la pista de baile conmigo por lo que también podría decirse que se lanzó a darle besos a la almohada en cuanto la vio.

No aguanté mucho tiempo más en la cama, puesto que me entraron una ganas enorme de ir al baño y hacer pis, por lo que muy cuidadosamente, y para que Edward no se despertara, intenté liberar mi cuerpo de entre sus brazos, para después deslizarme, para mi sorpresa, hábilmente sobre la cama hasta ponerme en pie, y poder salir corriendo, aunque sin hacer ruido, al baño personal del dormitorio, donde pude hacer pis tranquilamente.

Cuando me levanté del inodoro, me lavé la cara para despejarme un poco, ya que estaba completamente segura de que no me volvería a dormir sin embargo sentía que estaba un poco grogui.

Luego de salir del baño, me quedé mirando al hermoso y apuesto hombre que se encontraba durmiendo en la gran cama situada en el centro del dormitorio y sonreí embobada al ver su postura.

Él se encontraba totalmente destapado ya que las finas sabanas blancas estaban enredadas en sus pies, permitiéndome de esta manera ver su perfecto cuerpo prácticamente desnudo debido a que solamente se encontraba con unos bóxers pues anoche había alegado que hacía mucho calor como para dormir con ropa, e incluso trato de convencerme de que yo debía dormir también en ropa interior, o incluso mejor, desnuda. Pero yo me había negado pues si ya era bastante difícil para mí contenerme viéndolo a él así, estaba más que segura que si yo me quitaba algo de ropa, no nos podríamos reprimir, y ambos estábamos demasiado cansados y sin fuerzas, por lo que no sariá nada agradable que uno de los dos se quedara durmiendo dejando al otro con un calentón de miedo.

Al parecer mientras yo había estado en el baño, mi novio me había reemplazado fácilmente ya que inconscientemente, supongo, se había abrazado a la almohada fuertemente, mientras que había enterrado su cabeza en ella.

Jolines, era guapo hasta cuando dormía...

Observé que la parte de su cara que quedaba visible ante mis ojos reflejaba absoluta tranquilidad y que las marcadas facciones de su rostro se encontraban totalmente relajadas a la vez que su pelo se encontraba plenamente alborotado. _Como siempre. _Amaba su cabello.

Se veía realmente adorable, en ese momento me entraron unas ganas terribles de tirarme encima de él y empezar a comérmelo a besos, pero me las guardé ya que prefería que descansara, ya después tendría tiempo de saciar mis ganas de él…

Miré el reloj que había en la mesita junto a la cama, el cual marcaba las 12:30 p.m. por lo que decidí ir un rato a la sala de estar hasta que fuera un poquito más tarde para así poder preparar la comida; No me moleste en vestirme, ya lo haría después de comer, por lo que salí del dormitorio con la camiseta y los pequeños shorts que usaba como pijama y con los cuales había dormido.

Cuando entré a la sala de estar, la cual era absolutamente fantástica ya que además de ser una de las habitaciones más grandes de todo el departamento, era una habitación muy innovadora que además estaba iluminada por la luz del sol durante casi todo el día ya que poseía grandes ventanales de cristal en tres de las cuatro blancas paredes permitiendo también de esta forma observar la gran y fulgente belleza de la ciudad de Chicago.

El suelo, el cual contrastaba absolutamente con las paredes, era de color negro dando así un toque elegante y distinguido a la vez a la moderna sala de estar, sobre él había una gran alfombra de pelo de animal sintético color beige oscuro, el cual combinaba muy bien con los amplios sillones y un sofá color blanco que había alrededor de esta.

En frente del sofá más grande, el cual era uno de esos sofás enormes en los que uno de sus extremos se extendía hacia el exterior sobresaliendo excesivamente en comparación al otro extremo **(*)**, —y que fácilmente podría pasar por una cama bastante cómoda— se encontraba un moderno mueble blanco, cuyos cajones y algunas estanterías eran negras, en el que se encontraba una gran televisión de plasma, la cual poseía en su parte baja y apoyado sobre el estante un _Home Cinema_ color negro al igual que la televisión de plasma.

Prácticamente todo era color negro y blanco, incluso los numerosos marcos de las fotografías, de las cuales la mayoría eran de Edward y mías _**(FP)**_, que había sobre el esplendido mueble donde se situaba la televisión, eran negros. Me di cuenta de las muchas fotografías que había ya de nosotros dentro de estas cuatro paredes, Edward antes ya tenía muchas pero ahora, junto con las que yo había traído de mi piso, ¡esto parecía una autentica galería fotográfica! Bueno quizás yo exageraba un poco, pero en verdad había muchas fotografías.

En el centro del salón _**(FP)**_, sobre la gran alfombra y entre el sofá y los sillones había una pequeña mesita cuadrada de cristal sobre la cual se encontraba el ordenador portátil de Edward, un manojo de llaves y unas partituras, las cuales supuse que serían del hermoso piano negro de cola _**(FP) **_que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala de estar junto a un gran ventanal, porque si, Edward tocaba el piano, y lo hacía como todo un profesional.

Tocaba el piano como los dioses, aunque claro ¿qué no se le daba bien a él? Si era prácticamente perfecto en todos los aspectos. Tomé las partituras entre mis manos y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el piano para después colocarlas sobre el atril_** (*)**_ el cual me quede observando fijamente, siempre me había gustado escuchar a Edward tocar, me relajaba muchísimo el sonido que emitía tan majestuoso instrumento como lo es el piano, aún recuerdo la sorpresa que me llevé el día en el que Edward me compuso esa hermosa nana de cuna, mi nana, la que nunca me cansaría de escuchar.

_Inicio flash Back_

_Ayer, Edward y yo habíamos cumplido un mes de relación, y sin duda había sido el mes más feliz de mi vida, nos habíamos vuelto increíblemente unidos, prácticamente inseparables, Emmett se burlaba diciendo que éramos muy pegajosos._

_Y la verdad creo que tenía razón. Era perfecto. _

_Estaba viviendo el hermoso principio de una relación, donde cada pequeño mensaje te hace saltar de emoción, donde cada tonta palabra te hace reír, y donde cada pequeño roce te enciende y te quema como el fuego más abrasador de todos. _

_Aprovechábamos al máximo cada minuto que pasábamos juntos, todo era tan bonito que temía que nuestra felicidad terminara en cualquier momento, aunque esa idea se iba fácilmente de mi cabeza cuando Edward me decía cada noche cuanto me amaba, me llenaba de besos o me susurraba lo mucho que me había echado de menos a lo largo del día. _

_¡Jamás antes habría imaginado lo tierno y amoroso que Edward podía ser! Aunque según él, nunca lo fue y aseguraba que yo era la que sacaba ese lado dulce de él. _

_Con eso, junto con otras cosas, cada vez me convencía más de que esta relación sería, con el tiempo, demasiado fuerte para ser destruida por alguien, o algo. A veces el nombre de Tanya surcaba mi cabeza, pero lograba deshacerme de él con rapidez porque la verdad es que en este preciso momento ella no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo y menos aún después de recibir la noticia de que hace unas semanas se había largado a Australia. Misteriosamente había decidido regresar a su ciudad natal con sus padres, no obstante yo estaba más que convencida de que su regreso a Australia tenía mucho que ver con el lío que se había montado en la universidad hace algunas semanas._

_Ya que poco después de que todo el mundo supiera que Edward y yo estábamos juntos—cosa que no fue sorpresa para nadie, ¿tan previsibles éramos?—la "joyita" de Tanya había comenzado a salir con un chico que estaba en un año más avanzado que ella en la universidad pero al parecer la muy zorra—porque eso era, una jodida zorra calienta pollas—lo había engañado a los pocos días con el novio de su "mejor" amiga Irina. _

_¿Si traicionaba así a sus "amigas" cómo trataría a sus enemigos? Ella era una mujer muy dañina._

_Cuando la bomba estalló—Tanya era tan inteligente que se lo follaba en las duchas del gimnasio—ambos chicos (tanto el novio de Tanya como Irina) se cabrearon muchísimo con ella, además de que Irina casi le arranca los pelos. Hubo muchos problemas debido a ese incidente, muchas de sus "amigas" le dieron la espalada a Tanya, su novio engañado la acusó de ser una grandísima zorra frente a toda la facultad e Irina dejó de hablarle. _

_Todo esto abrumó a Tanya, que acostumbrada a ser el centro del planeta y la diosa a la que todos los chicos querían tener en su cama, se vio sola así que ella prácticamente salió huyendo de Chicago con la excusa de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a sus padres, pues ella vino a estudiar a Chicago sola, pero en realidad todos sabían que solo fue una excusa para que sus padres dejaran de controlarla y ella pudiera gastar a sus anchas todo el dinero que su padre le proporcionaba. No solo era una mala persona sino que además era una estúpida niña rica caprichosa, por eso no me tragaba eso de que se sentía "mala hija" y debía pedir un traslado a la universidad de Australia para pasar más tiempo con sus padres._

_En realidad nadie lo creyó y a mí, ciertamente, no me disgustaba en absoluto la idea de no encontrármela durante un buen tiempo. Además yo me había quedado muy satisfecha y desahogada pues la última vez que ella y yo nos vimos, pocos días antes de marcharse, Tanya, como de costumbre, intento joderme un poco la existencia, pero yo no me quede callada y me desahogue completamente dejándola sin palabras, joder, es que estaba hasta el mismísimo coño de que intentara amargarme, y ¡ mierda!, si Edward solo la veía como lo que es, el putón poligonero de la universidad, pues ¡que se joda! _

_Ella sola se había ganado ese papel, y además haciendo mucho daño._

_Un sonido muy dulce y agradable me sacó de mis pensamientos, el sonido provenía, si no me equivocaba del salón, cosa que me extrañó ya que Edward me había dicho, si no recuerdo mal ya que estaba semiinconsciente, que iría a por el desayuno, pero que podía seguir durmiendo un rato más mientras él lo preparaba, cosa que había hecho ya que sentía que mis parpados se cerraban involuntariamente por lo que hace un rato se había puesto solamente los pantalones grises de su pijama dejando su torso desnudo y se había dirigido a la cocina dejándome a mi solita y desnuda en su cama, tapada solamente con las suaves mantas de esta, ya que anoche habíamos hecho el amor una vez más…_

_La verdad creo que en este último mes había echado más polvos que en toda mi vida._

_Luego de que estuve algo más despierta me deslicé de entre las sabanas para salir de la cama y así poder enrollar una de las mantas blancas alrededor de mi cuerpo para después salir del dormitorio y dirigirme a la sala de estar donde me encontré a Edward ¿tocando el piano?_

_Nunca lo había escuchado tocar el piano, y la verdad es que ahora que lo estaba haciendo estaba muy asombrada pues lo hacía genial, es como si lo hubiera tocado toda su vida._

_-Buenos días hermosa-me saludó sonriéndome_

_-anoche estuviste algo salvaje, tengo la espalda algo colorada, ¿tú sabes a que se puede deber?-dijo alzando una ceja a la vez que mostraba una de sus calientes y sexys que mojó mis bragas. _

_-Buenos días-fue lo primero que atiné a decir sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas pues los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en mi cabeza y la verdad creo que anoche me pase un pelín abrazándolo, y clavándole las uñas en la espalda pero es que antes semejantes orgasmo me era imposible contenerme._

_¡La manera en la que hacía que me corriera ni si quiera era normal! Maldita sea, me estaba poniendo caliente de nuevo por su culpa._

_-Lo siento, ¿te duele o algo?-murmuré comenzando a preocupárteme a la vez que caminaba descalza hacia él._

_De verdad Bella, eres una bruta. Aprende a controlarte. _

_-No, para nada, además a mi me encanta que me dejes marcado-aseguró mirándome atrevidamente-estoy feliz de tener una gatita traviesa y salvaje en casa-dijo esto riendo fuertemente al ver como el color de mis mejillas seguía cambiando radicalmente a un rojo más intenso._

_-¿Qué haces tocando el piano?-cambié de tema ya que hoy tenía todas las de perder._

_Al menos si él me hubiese dejado algún chupetón que otro, como había hecho en otras ocasiones, tendría con que defenderme pero hoy no era mi día de suerte._

_-Me gusta tocar el piano-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía tocando sin desconcentrarse ni un segundo.- Y me apetecía darte los buenos días con una bonita melodía._

_-No sabía que tocaras el piano ¿desde cuándo lo haces?-pregunté pensativamente mientras observaba como sus dedos se deslizaban ágil y habilidosamente sobre las teclas, quizás había aprendido hace poco, aunque por cómo se movían sus dedos parecía como si lo hiciera desde hace bastantes años._

_- Desde que tenía 7 años-respondió tranquilamente y yo me asombré tanto que mi mandíbula debió de tocar el suelo, ¿por qué nunca supe esto?_

_- Mi padre se empeñó en que tocara algún instrumento, por lo que mi madre me apunto a clases de piano ya que en casa había un piano, el cual perteneció a mi abuelo materno por eso mamá también estaba ilusionada con la idea-me explicó mientras seguía tocando._

_Me quedé pensando, y eso era cierto, en casa de los Cullen había un bonito piano de cola muy parecido a este, con la ligera diferencia de que el que había en la mansión Cullen tenía pequeños detalles dorados en los costados del piano. Parecía ser antiguo y tener gran valor sentimental para la familia. _

_- La verdad es que al principio no me gustó nada la idea –frunció los labios de forma graciosa- yo soñaba con tocar la guitarra en realidad pero con el paso de los años el sonido de esta hermosura-apuntó refiriéndose al piano-me conquistó completamente._

_-Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-dije todavía sorprendida y con la boca abierta. Debía de parecer idiota. _

_-¿Para qué creías entonces que tenía un piano en la sala de estar? Porque si que lo habías visto en anteriores ocasiones-afirmó sonriendo, y era verdad yo lo había visto muchas veces, pero nunca había caído en algo tan lógico como lo era el hecho de que si tenía un piano en su departamento era porque lo tocaba._

_-Siempre es atractivo tener un piano en el salón de casa, da un toque distinguido, por eso pensé que lo tenías, pero nunca me paré a razonar en que quizá lo tocaras-dije un poco avergonzada por mi ignorancia_

_-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho nunca?-pregunté curiosa_

_-Tú nunca me lo habías preguntado- contestó encogiéndose de hombros-pensé que no era importante…_

_Tú novio toca un grandioso y bello instrumento, pero él piensa que no es importante. Oh claro. _

_Y yo veo un gran y elegante instrumento de música en su sala de estar cada día y pienso que lo tiene por ¿decoración? ¡Ay, Bella!_

_-Carlisle y Esme me lo regalaron cuando me compré el departamento, ha sido uno de los mejores regalos de mi vida, y uno de los más apreciados sin duda-sonrió con cariño al recordar, probablemente, cuando sus padres le regalaron este instrumento. _

_-¿Incluso más que tu coche?-bromeé sabiendo que amaba su coche. _

_-Oh, no me hagas elegir-rió-pero creo que el piano es más importante que mi coche._

_Eso me sorprendió y me llevó a pensar que en verdad el piano que tenía ante mis ojos no solo era hermoso sino que tenía un gran valor para Edward. _

_Edward, ni ningún hombre en realidad, pondría a su coche en segundo lugar así porque sí. ¿Debía sentirme celosa de su carro? ¿Y de su piano? _

_Me reí internamente, ¡diablos! Me temo que aún estaba algo adormecida. _

_-Quiero que escuches algo-me dijo mientras la melodía que estaba tocando se transformaba fluidamente en otra totalmente diferente._

_Yo no entendía mucho de música pero me agradaba lo que escuchaba, era una canción lenta, bonita, que reflejaba sentimientos puros, realmente quien la hubiera compuesto debía de haber sido todo un maestro, quizá fuera de Mozart o Beethoven. Sabía que ellos eran grandes músicos y seguro que una melodía así solo podía provenir de personas tan dotadas y magnificas como ellos._

_Me dejé envolver por las bonitas notas musicales hasta que la canción terminó lentamente y acabó por fundirse con el silencio de la habitación _

_-¿Qué te parece?-indagó sonriendo Edward a la vez que alzaba sus manos y rodeaba mi cintura, la cual se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, de tal manera que me sentó sobre sus piernas con suavidad cuando aún él se encontraba sentado en el banquillo negro del piano._

_-¿te gusta?_

_-Sí, es realmente bonita-dije disfrutando de la sensación de su cercanía cuando sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y pegaron mi espalda a su pecho para después darme un besito en la cabeza donde seguramente mi pelo se encontraba totalmente alborotado y enredado. _

_Ahora maldecía por no haberme peinado antes de venir al salón. _

_-Se llama Bella´s Lullaby-me sorprendió que llevara mi nombre, quizá la compuso un italiano, ya que mi nombre era un nombre muy común en Italia- y comencé a componerla después de la primera noche que pasaste entre mis brazos-me quedé en shock._

_¿Componerla? ¿Acababa de decir que la compuso?_

_-¿Tú has compuesto esta canción?-balbuceé volteando mi rostro de tal manera que quedara frente al suyo, en el cual había aparecido una gran sonrisa, el asintió en respuesta a mi pregunta._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?-volvió a asentir, y yo me sentí muy feliz y halagada-_

_-¿Me estás queriendo decir que me has escrito una canción?-dije atónita, él volvió a asentir sonriendo._

_OH. DIOS. MÍO. ¡Él me había escrito una canción! ¡Había compuesto una hermosa melodía para mí! ¡Y le había puesto mi nombre!_

_Esto era tan jodidamente dulce y romántico. _

_-El día en el que me perdonaste, me sentía tan feliz que cuando llegué a casa y vi el piano me entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de tocar, de componer, de transmitir lo que sentía y reflejarlo en la música, tú fuiste mi inspiración, mi musa-me explicó con calidez- sin duda esta es la mejor canción que he compuesto-manifestó orgulloso. _

_¿Él había compuesto más obras de arte como esta? ¡Dios, gracias! Debo haber sido muy buena en alguna otra vida para merecer a un hombre come este. Era perfecto, endemoniadamente perfecto._

_-Edward-su nombre salió junto con un suspiro de sus labios_

_-estoy sin palabras-admití impresionada- ha sido toda una sorpresa saber que tocabas el piano, pero esto…e-sto –susurré señalando la partitura- es genial, es hermoso, nunca nadie había compuesto una canción para mí -admití finalmente_

_Y era cierto, era increíble lo que el acaba de regalarme, nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí, ni si quiera lo podía haber imaginado. Era imposible no sentirse amada con un hombre como Edward a mi lado, él me demostraba día a día lo que me quería, y yo trataba— aunque no con cosas tan asombrosas como estas debo admitir— de demostrarle a cada momento lo enamorada que estaba de él. _

_-Muchísimas gracias, es preciosa, me ha encantado-dije dándole un casto beso en los labios, que él me devolvió felizmente_

_-estos pequeños detalles me hacen sentir tan feliz, tan amada, a veces provocas que quiera llorar de la emoción ¡no es justo!-refunfuñé en broma y el soltó una pequeña risa antes de volver a tomar mis labios._

_-Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido Edward, te amo tanto-murmuré cuando nuestras labios se separaron lo suficiente para permitirme hablar._

_-Yo también te amo, Bella ahora tú eres mi vida-sentenció antes de unir nuestros labios nuevamente._

_¡Oh, dios! Realmente sentía que iba a llorar de la felicidad pues era tan satisfactorio escuchar esas palabras de su boca, jamás me cansaría de escuchar un "te amo" suyo, eso sonaba tan increíble en sus labios. Y lo mejor de todo es que yo estaba segura de que cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, pero ¿cómo no creerlas ante semejantes demostraciones de amor?_

_Diablos Edward Cullen, te amo más de lo que he amado alguna vez en mi corta vida. De hecho no creo nunca haber amado de esta forma tan intensa y fuerte, era la primera vez que experimentaba sensaciones tan abrumadoras y maravillosas. _

_-¿Sabes? Lo de anoche fue genial, fue como un sueño, gracias-dije después de un ratito en el que habíamos estado completamente envueltos en nuestra burbuja de amor._

_-¿Te refieres al increíble polvazo que echamos o a la cena romántica?-interrogó sonriendo de una forma que no debería ser legal. _

_Anoche para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, se lo había currado un montón, y no, no me había llevado a cenar a un restaurante súper caro—lo cual además yo no hubiera permitido si hubiera sido el caso—ni tampoco me había comprado un collar de diamantes—cosa que me hizo sentir aliviada— no, lo que había hecho había sido enviarme un hermoso ramo de gardenias (esas eran mis flores favoritas) a primera hora de la mañana, el cual había llegado a mi piso justo antes de ir a trabajar y venía acompañado de una nota que decía "gracias por regalarme el mes más bonito de mi vida, nos vemos esta noche a las diez en mi departamento, feliz aniversario, te amo. Edward" _

_Después, como bien decía la nota, por la noche preparó una deliciosa cena en su departamento en la que había puesto pequeñas velas rojas sobre la mesa, y había comprado Prosecco italiano __**(*)**__ –que era mi vino preferido –para acompañar al delicioso pollo rustido que él mismo había preparado y que estaba exquisito, para después terminar la noche en su dormitorio con un bol de fresas y otro de chocolate dando lugar así a una noche muy caliente y definitivamente difícil de olvidar. _

_Él me estaba conociendo bien, sabía que yo no era chica de anillos con enormes piedras ni de cenas costosas en lujosos restaurantes por eso nuestra celebración había sido algo sencillo pero hecho con tanto amor que para mi había sido como el regalo más grande del mundo._

_- Me refiero a ti, intentando hacerme feliz con tus simples, románticos y bonitos detalles_

_-¿Y lo consigo? ¿Crees que soy bueno intentando hacer feliz a la mujer que amo?-preguntó mirándome con sus penetrantes e intensos ojos verdes mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cintura_

_-¿Acaso lo dudas?, no ves que si no me pongo a saltar de felicidad es porque estoy increíblemente cómoda aquí entre tus brazos-dije respondiendo a su primera pregunta_

_-Y suponiendo que yo soy la mujer a la que amas, he de decirte cariño que no hay quien te gane en hacerme feliz-dije sonriendo_

_-Eres la mujer que amo, y siempre lo serás Bella-juró antes de unir nuestros labios, los cuales se fundieron en un ardiente beso, que aprovechó como momento de distracción para quitarme la sabana que envolvía mi cuerpo y que me separaba de la desnudez total, acto que desato nuestros instintos sexuales, el instinto de demostrar al otro todo lo que siente, por lo que Edward me tomó, de tal manera que yo envolví mis piernas en su cintura mientras me agarraba a su cuello a la vez que él se dirigía conmigo tomada de forma apresurada al dormitorio donde nuevamente nos amamos, como siempre lo haríamos porque esto que sentía por él estaba tatuado en mi corazón y jamás se borraría_

_Fin flash Back_

Ese día sería imposible de borrar de mi memoria, en realidad cada momento vivido con él sería imposible de eliminar de mi cabeza.

Me quedé un rato observando las notas que estaban escritas con tinta negra sobre los pentagramas, y pude darme cuenta de que esta melodía era nueva, pues las notas no eran parecidas a las que había visto en otras partituras compuestas por Edward, por lo que estaba segura de no haberla escuchado antes ya que llevaba algunos días sin tocar el piano. Debido a nuestro viaje a California, y a su trabajo Edward no había tenido oportunidad de tocarlo.

Extrañaba que él lo hiciera.

Las partituras no se veían muy complicadas, por lo que me senté en la banqueta, la cual estaba situada en frente de dicho instrumento, y coloqué mis manos sobre las teclas.

Hace un año le había dicho a Edward que me gustaría poder tocar el piano, y él muy caballerosamente se había ofrecido a enseñarme, aunque aún me faltaba mucha practica, si que sabía tocar algunas de sus composiciones más sencillas, pero nunca conseguía terminarlas a pesar de que él nunca dejaba de animarme alegando de que lo hacía realmente bien debido al profesor tan bueno que había tenido, lo que siempre me hacia reír.

Fui un poco más atrevida y toqué las primeras notas, las cuales sornaban bastante bien, y no era para menos pues todas las composiciones de Edward eran realmente buenas, si él hubiese querido podría haberse dedicado a la música porque verdaderamente yo siempre he creído que tiene un talento increíble. No le habría resultado difícil hacerse un pequeño hueco entre los buenos compositores.

Él creía que yo solo pensaba esto porque siempre tenía buenos ojos para él, pero que en realidad no era tan bueno como yo pensaba, sin embargo creo que por esta vez Edward estaba equivocado. Él tocaba el piano y componía de una forma asombrosa.

Toqué algunas notas más y aunque no lo hacía de manera muy fluida sí que se podía distinguir la melodía de la canción, la cual era suave, con acordes largos en repetidas ocasiones. Estaba tan concentrada en no equivocarme en la siguiente nota que no me di cuenta de su presencia.

-Unas clases más y serás toda un profesional-dijo de tal manera que yo me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, por lo que dejé de tocar abruptamente y alcé la cabeza para encontrarme apoyado en el umbral de la puerta al hombre más guapo del planeta, semidesnudo, ya que solo vestía unos bóxers, con los brazos cruzados mientras me mostraba su sexy sonrisa torcida que tan hipnotizada siempre me dejaba, impidiéndome a la vez hablar con coherencia.

-Siento haberte despertado-me disculpé tras unos minutos, después de haberme recuperado de mi lapsus temporal al ver a Edward así.-

-No te preocupes-le restó importancia sonriendo, yo solo me perdí distraída por su marcada mandíbula.

Me gustaba mordérsela.

-Me he despertado poco después de que tú lo hicieras, simplemente he estado dando vueltas en la cama, al parecer mi subconsciente echaba de menos tú cuerpo, la almohada no te sustituye fácilmente ¿sabes?-bromeó acercándose a hasta mí mientras yo me ponía en pie sonriendo por su comentario para después envolver su cintura desnuda con mis brazos.

De esta forma él aprovechó mi cercanía para acorralarme contra uno de los laterales del piano a la vez que dejaba un húmedo beso en mis labios, en ese momento el calor de su cuerpo me envolvió haciéndome sentir completamente en casa.

-Estás calentito-susurré cuando me abrazó, ya que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado ligeramente, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera notarlo.

Se estaba inexplicablemente bien entre sus cálidos brazos.

-¿Estás enfermo?-pregunté comenzando a preocuparme

-¿En pleno verano? Lo dudo preciosa, -dijo riendo, bueno yo también lo dudaba ya que tenía un aspecto fantástico como para estar enfermo

- No te preocupes es totalmente normal cuando te tengo cerca que esté _caliente_-se rió con picardía y yo pille perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras-

_- _y si a eso le sumas que a Eddie le encanta verte con esos shorts de pijama, pues la verdad es que no sé cómo no se ha incendiando la casa-insinuó acercándose más a mí para que pudiera notar como su gran amigo me estaba dando los buenos días, o mejor dicho las buenas tardes ya.

-Bueno, pues buenos días a los dos-respondí pícaramente también, frotándome contra la entrepierna de me novio, el cual gruñó en respuesta

-¿Cómo has dormido?-pregunté inocentemente dándole la vuelta a la conversación

-Yo genial, y él-dijo echando un rápido vistazo a la erección que se le comenzaba a marcar entre sus piernas- te ha echado de menos.

-¿Y tú no me has echado de menos?-puse un falso puchero

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que he dormido abrazado a ti, no me puedo quejar, pero a Eddie Jr. anoche le quitamos su ración de diversión-sonrió sensualmente, y yo entre sus "_inocentes_ insinuaciones" y su amiguito rozando mi sexo me estaba poniendo muy caliente.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo rápidamente-ronroneé mirándolo a través de mis pestañas para después mordisquear levemente su mentón a la vez que situaba mis traviesas manos en el borde de la fina tela de sus bóxers, acto que provocó que se estremeciera lo cual me hizo reír sobre la piel de su mandíbula.

-Sí, creo… q-que… será lo m-mejor-titubeó sin sentido a la vez que me tomaba de las nalgas y me alzaba de tal manera que mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo para después depositarme encima del piano en el cual quede sentada para después abrir mis piernas permitiendo así que el cuerpo de Edward se colocara entre ellas.

Una vez estuve acomodada sobre el piano enredé mis piernas en torno a su cadera quedando de esta manera mis pies rozando su culo, el cual con ayuda de estos atraje hacia mí de tal forma que su cuerpo quedó más cerca del mío.

No perdí ni un segundo y me lancé a sus labios, los cuales antes de besar febrilmente delineé y relamí sensualmente.

-¿Desesperado?-pregunté sonriendo cuando sus manos rápidamente me quitaron la camiseta gris de mi pijama, para a continuación quitarme los culottes azules con puntitos blancos que conjuntaban con el pijama.

-No sabes cuánto preciosa-contestó con deseo antes de lanzarse literalmente a mi yugular para comenzar a besar en repetidas ocasiones el hueco de mi garganta mientras descendía hasta llegar a mi escote donde con suma facilidad se despojó de mi sujetador, el cual dejó en uno de los extremos del piano, para después concentrarse plenamente en mis pechos, en los que dejó numerosos besitos hasta que se detuvo en un lugar concreto.

-Oh ¡dios!-aparentó cara de horror-

- ¿Quién ha sido el desvergonzado que te ha hecho esto cariño?-dijo fingiendo una molestia que en realidad no sentía ya que sonreía torcidamente al ver el pequeño chupetón que tenía sobre mi pezón izquierdo, el cual él me había dejado ayer por la mañana, cuando decidió "ayudarme" a guardar la ropa en el armario

-Ha sido mi provocativo novio-dije con una coqueta sonrisa mientras el acariciaba la marquita colorada que tenía en mi pecho y de la cual estaba segura que no desaparecería hasta dentro de unos días

-Creo que tú no conoces muy bien- el asintió en respuesta después de regalarme una sonrisa altanera y una mirada arrogante

_Capullo encantador. _

Volvió a centrar todos sus sentidos en mis pechos, los cuales acunó entre sus manos mientras yo colocaba una de mis manos en su nuca de tal manera que pudiera acercar su cabeza más a mis pechos pues la fricción que causaba era demasiado placentera para rechazarla.

-M-mmmmm.-ronroneé como una gatita cuando su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de la aureola de mi pezón, lo que provocaba que mi excitación aumentara cada vez más.

¡Oh, joder! Estaba hecha un flan ¡me temblaban hasta las pierna de gusto!

Sentía la necesidad de gritar ante tantas atenciones que estaba recibiendo por parte de mi novio en cada parte de mi cuerpo y más ahora cuando una de sus manos abandonó mi pecho para dirigirse a mis braguitas de encaje, las cuales se deslizaron como la seda por mi piel cuando Edward me las quitó. Mis pies, para mi sorpresa muy habilidosos, comenzaron a bajar los bóxers de Edward puesto que mis manos no alcanzaron a hacerlo ya que estaban demasiado lejos.

Él al notar lo que me proponía, y al ver que lo único que conseguía era bajarlos solamente un poco, decidió ayudarme por lo que él solito se los bajo dejando en libertad a su gran miembro, el cual se encontraba ya totalmente erecto.

Esto sí que era un gran deleite para mis ojos. Cada vez que veía su pene me convencía más de lo perfecto que era, ¡Umm! Y que cosas tan fabulosas hacía con él.

Su boca fue descendiendo hasta mi abdomen dejando a su paso tiernos besitos hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi ombligo donde se detuvo a dejar besos más húmedos y largos. Sentí como me estremecía de anticipación cuando se acuclilló entre mis piernas y su lengua, de forma sensual y maestral, comenzó a lamer los labios externos de mi centro provocando que gimiera ante tan placentero acto.

-Edward, mm-mmm… c-cariño- gemí con voz ronca echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Aunque no veía su rostro, estaba más que segura que en este preciso instante sus verdes ojos estaban clavados en mi rostro pues muchas veces me había dicho que le encantaba ver mi cara cuando me daba placer, según él era algo, caliente y excitante.

-¿Te gusta cariño?-preguntó en tono juguetón cuando abrí los ojos.

_Oh, ni te imaginas cuanto._

Él seguía lamiendo cada parte de mi sexo, acariciando mi clítoris con su boca, mientras yo mantenía mis brazos apoyados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo sobre el piano puesto que temía que mi cuerpo me jugara una mala pasada ya que en este momento me sentía como si estuviera hecha de gelatina, con cualquier movimiento sería capaz de deshacerme.

Llegó un determinado punto en el que el placer era tanto que comencé a gemir cosas sin sentido.

-¡Ahhh! ¡sí ,cariño!, M-me encanta… ¡Umm!-grité más alto de lo normal cuando comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de mi clítoris mientras que dos de sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar mi entrada

-M-mm… ¡no pares Edward!, s-sigue… ¡A-ah!-

Diablos, lo hacía putamente bien.

Amaba su lengua pero me moría de ganas de que introdujera de una vez por todas sus maravillosos dedos, que tanto placer me proporcionaban, aunque si por mí fuera preferiría que se enterrara en mi cuerpo con otra parte más interesante de su anatomía, pero ¡Ag! a él le encantaba jugar. Y para qué negarlo a mí también.

Comenzó a bombear dentro de mí con fuerza con dos dedos, aunque pronto añadió un tercer dedo, los cuales salían y se adentraban en mí con rapidez mientras su lengua seguía jugando con mi manojo de nervios provocando una sensación inigualable de placer.

Edward tenía unos dedos muy largos. Muy, muy largos. Y sabía demasiado bien como utilizarlos.

Literalmente me estaba matando.

-Mm-mmmm... ¡E-EDWARD! ¡AH-HHHH!-me retorcí cuando su lengua se adentro dentro de mi cuerpo tras haber retirado sus dedos.

Mis paredes comenzaban a apretarse en torno a él puesto que el orgasmo, que no tardaría en llegar, comenzaba a acumularse en mi vientre. Su lengua hacia maravillas dentro de mis pliegues por lo que no aguanté mucho hasta que mi cuerpo se arqueo contra Edward trayendo consigo uno de los mejores orgasmo que él me había dado con su lengua.

-¡DIOS! E-EDWARD, ¡Diablos! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!… ¡CARIÑO!-grité

-Vamos cariño… córrete para mi… -susurró contra intimidad provocándome un ligero cosquilleo justo _ahí_

¡Iba a explotar!

-Dámelo Bella-demandó con voz posesiva, ¡Ay, no aguanté más!

Segundos después me corrí fuertemente en su boca donde él bebió todos mis jugos de manera muy sensual. Después su boca volvió a apoderarse de la mía, era extraño saborearme a mí misma pero admito que también era algo excitante hacerlo a través de su boca

Demonios que si era excitante, sería capaz de correrme nuevamente solo haber visto a Edward beber mis jugos.

Comenzó a mordisquear mi hombro a la vez su miembro, el cual estaba increíblemente duro, se posicionó en mi entrada rozando mis pliegues suavemente por lo que yo agité mis caderas en busca de un roce más cercano que no pude conseguir ya que el _capullo_ de mi novio se alejó rápidamente provocando que yo frunciera el ceño debido a la frustración por lo que él rio.

-¿Tan pronto vuelves a tener hambre preciosa?-dijo de forma burlona

-Soy insaciable Cullen-lo provoqué- así que deja de hablar de una jodida vez y hazme el amor-exigí

¡Ug! ¿Qué no entendía que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón?

-Pero que mandona es usted futura señora Cullen-se burló de nuevo sonriendo, lo cual se me contagio a mi también ya que yo no pude esconder la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro ante la manera en la que me había llamado,

_Señora Cullen._

Me gustaba como sonaba eso.

-Será mejor no hacerla esperar-dijo mientras acerba su erección a mi centro y comenzaba a rozar mis pliegues.

-¡Edward!-grité desesperada

-¡cariño deja de jugar y hazlo de una vez!-supliqué, y aunque sabía que él tenía las mismas ganas o más que yo, también sabía que solo lo hacía por chicharme ya que siempre le encantaba jugar conmigo en la cama aunque en este caso, en el salón.

-¿Qué quieres que haga cariño?-preguntó maliciosamente

¡Lo iba a matar! Lo fulminé con la mirada por lo que él se carcajeo antes de acercarse a mi oído

-vale, no te enfades preciosa-susurró remolón a la vez que sentía como se enterraba lenta y placenteramente en mi cuerpo

-A-ahhhh-gemimos los dos al mismo tiempo cuando su erección se adentro completamente en mí.

Durante unos segundos nos quedamos los dos quietos, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de estar conectados, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, hasta que minutos después él beso la comisura de mis labios dejando un pequeño y sexy mordisco en mi labio superior para después comenzar a moverse por lo que nuestros gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación.

-Mmmm…e-eres…. tan estrecha… tan perfecta para mí-dijo entrecortadamente rozando mis labios cuando sus embestidas aumentaron de velocidad provocando que mis paredes nuevamente comenzaran a contraerse— casi hasta estrangular— alrededor de su miembro, el cual había comenzado a palpitar.

-¡M-más!,¡ más! –pedí impaciente ya que estaba muy cerca del orgasmo

-¡Ah! más rápido c-cariño…-dije para que después Edward cumpliera mi petición

-¿Así preciosa?-sacó totalmente su miembro de mi vagina para rápidamente introducirlo completamente dentro de ella, lo cual provocaba una sensación sumamente placentera y única para ambos, por lo que repitió dicha acción un par de veces más hasta que finalmente comenzó a embestirme más, y más rápido.

OH. DIOS. MÍO.

-¡A-ahhhh! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! A-AMOR…. ¡Mmmm! M-ME VOY A CORRER ¡EDWA-RD!-avisé jadeando sonoramente cuando sentía que iba a estallar

-¡SÍ! CARIÑO, CÓRRETE PARA MÍ… ¡AH-HH!... QUIERO S-SENTIRTE…-gimió alto.

Bajó una de sus manos, la cual se encontraba anteriormente en mi cintura, hasta el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos, para así poder estimular mi clítoris provocando que sacudidas de placer golpearan mi cuerpo minutos antes de llegar a la cumbre y volverme a correr.

_El puto cielo._

-¡SÍ! ¡Oh dios! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! -grité cuando mis paredes se contrajeron y expulsaron todos mis flujos hacia el exterior una vez me había envuelto el orgasmo.

-¡J-joder! -maldijo Edward tras haber embestido un par de veces más, después de que yo hubiera llegado a la cumbre alcanzando él su propio orgasmo

-Ah-hhh-jadeó cuando liberó su semen dentro de mí causando que sintiera su esencia corriendo a través de mí centro, en mi interior, una sensación que no cambiaría por nada del mundo sin duda.

Ambos nos quedamos jadeando y algo pegajosos pero eso no importó ya que Edward me abrazo fuertemente enterrando su cara en mi cuello para después sentir como respiraba profundamente mientras nuestros cuerpos todavía seguían conectados.

Yo le devolví el abrazo entrelazando mis manos en su nuca para luego dejar un pequeño beso en su sien.

-Wow-dijo él únicamente después de que rompiéramos el abrazo-

Él salió lentamente de mi cuerpo provocando que ambos gimiéramos al unísono ya que aun estábamos muy sensibles debido al espectacular orgasmo que habíamos experimentado anteriormente. Luego se colocó nuevamente sus bóxers, yo por el contrario seguía desnudad, ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba mi ropa con exactitud, eche un vago vistazo y al no verla decidí no molestarme en buscarla, no me preocupaba seguir desnuda.

La verdad es que me importaba muy poco.

-Esto ha sido….-murmuré agotada

-Sí, lo sé –suspiró también agotado-ha sido asombroso-continuó él terminando la frase por mí dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Yo sonreí pues no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, esto sí que era levantarse con energías.

-contigo siempre es increíble-reafirmó colocando sus manos en mis caderas a la vez que me mostraba ese brillo especial que poseían sus ojos después de tan ajetreadas demostraciones de amor.

-¿Sabes preciosa?, acaba de cumplir una de mis más deseadas fantasías sexuales-dijo riendo después de que le diera un casto beso en los labios.

Yo sonreí. ¿En serio?, eso era nuevo.

-¿Una de tus fantasías sexuales era hacerme el amor sobre tu preciado instrumento musical?-pregunté con un tono de picardía en la voz para que después él me besara profundamente antes de contestar

-No, en realidad era que me hicieras un Striptease sobre el piano pero sin duda esto lo supera mil veces-comentó riendo

-Te prometo que algún día te lo haré-le susurré en el oído para después dejar un besito en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-mmmm-gimió muy bajito

-Y, ¿por qué no me lo haces hoy?-preguntó sonriendo

-Cariño, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy completamente desnuda, así que ya no te puedo hacer un striptease-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras el sonreía-en otra ocasión-le aseguré. Sería divertido hacer eso.

-además tengo hambre, ¿no piensas alimentarme?-dije poniendo, con su ayuda, mis pies nuevamente en el suelo para comenzar a andar hacia la cocina

-¡¿Más hambre?¡-exclamó por lo que yo me volteé para encontrarme con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía, en la cual había una gran sonrisa, ya me imagina a qué tipo de "_apetito_" se refería.

¡Mal pensado!

-¡No me refiero a ese apetito!-me defendí sonrojada.

Después de semejante sesión de sexo había quedado más que satisfecha por unas horas, _solo _por unas horas. Probablemente en la noche querría más.

-Ya lo sé preciosa pero es que me encanta cuando te sonrojas-se carcajeó antes de atrapar mi labio inferior con sus dientes para después besarme dulcemente.-Anda vamos a la cocina que te voy a preparar algo de comer

-Mmmm ¿Vas a cocinar tú?-el asintió

-¿debería tener miedo?-dije bromeando mientras buscaba mi ropa, concretamente mi pijama. ¿Dónde mierdas estaban mis shorts?

-Tontita, sabes que yo cocino genial-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Bueno eso no podía discutírselo, él cocinaba muy bien.

-Aunque he de admitir que nunca podré superar tus deliciosos desayunos-dijo ladeando una sonrisa cuando vio que tomé mi sujetador, el cual se encontraba sobre el piano, y mis bragas, para después ponérmelas.

-Bueno y ¿qué me vas a prepara para comer?-hablé caminando en dirección al pasillo mientras sostenía en mis brazos mi short y mi camiseta, los cuales había encontrado detrás del sillón.

-No sé, un buen Chef siempre sabe improvisar preciosa-dijo mientras me daba una suave nalgada en el trasero, _¡Auch!_ yo me volteé y lo encaré.

-¡Cullen eres un manoseador!-lo acusé y él rió,

-¿no puedes tener tus manos quietecitas? – dije recitando las misma palabras que una vez hace mas de 3 años le dije por querer pasarse de la raya conmigo.

_Inicio Flash Back_

_Aprovechado que casi todos habíamos pillado unos días libres, ya que era verano, habíamos pagado un hotel para cuatro noches, y habíamos hecho una pequeña escapada a Miami por lo que ahora nos encontrábamos Alice, Jasper, Ángela, Edward y yo en Miami._

_Rose, Emmett y Ben lamentablemente no habían podido venir por diversos motivos, Rose estaba en Europa por asuntos de trabajo, Emmett no había podido obtener un par de días libres—según él, su jefe era un idiota amargado— y Ben había viajado a ver a sus padres a Canadá. _

_A pesar de que a nosotros nos hubiera gustado posponer el viaje y hacerlo en otro momento de tal manera que ellos pudieran acompañarnos nos habían insistido para que no dejáramos pasar esta oportunidad pues ya tendríamos tiempo de hacer otros viajes todos juntos. _

_Por eso ahora nos encontrábamos en la piscina del hotel, esta era nuestra última noche aquí y se daba una de esas fiestas en las que todos visten de blanco—una fiesta ibicenca—por lo que nos quedaríamos a disfrutar nuestra última noche en este asombroso lugar pero mientras tanto pasaríamos el resto de la tarde tomando el sol y tostándonos un poquito._

_No conseguía entender por qué me costaba tanto broncearme, mi piel siempre fue muy pálida y cuando tomaba el sol tenía más probabilidades de acabar de color rojo que con un bonito bronceado. Frustrante. _

_Ángela y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en dos hamacas blancas, con un par de mojitos en las manos, el bikini puesto y las gafas de sol en la cara._

_-Estas vacaciones han sido geniales, es el antídoto perfecto después de un mes lleno de exámenes Bells-comentó una relajada Ángela, la cual llevaba un bonito bikini azul con hojas blancas estampadas en el que la parte superior de dicho bikini se ataba al cuello __**(FP)**__; yo en cambio llevaba un bikini muy simple color blanco con rayas rojas en el que las tiras de dicho bikini eran color azul marino__** (FP).**_

_-Sí, tienes razón Angy, esto es genial-coincidí completamente desestresada, en verdad habían sido horribles los exámenes finales. _

_También me sentía absolutamente relajada y calmada aunque claro después de haber pasado 4 días enteros peleándome con Edward merecía un descanso, ¡Dios era tan imbécil! Me era demasiado extraño que no estuviera cerca jodiéndome un rato._

_¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Y Alice? ¿Y Jasper?_

_Estaban tardando demasiado pues habían dicho que subirían a la habitación a coger un par de cosas y bajarían pronto sin embargo yo calculaba que había pasado como una hora por lo que me incorporé y me quité las gafas de sol tratando de buscarlos entre la gente, pero la verdad es que no los vi a pesar de que ahora no había mucha gente, puesto que solamente algunas de las tumbonas estaban ocupadas, y en la piscina únicamente había un grupo de adolescentes jugando a ahogarse entre ellos, pero nada de Alice, Jasper y Edward._

_Le resté importancia y decidí tumbarme nuevamente, ya vendrían en algún momento._

_-¡Vamos a la piscina chicos!-escuché un grito procedente de alguien muy cercano cuando por fin había conseguido quedarme cómoda en la hamaca, pues a pesar de hacer calor, mucho calor, se estaba genial ya que la sombrilla de tela que había junto a cada par de tumbonas impedía que Ángela y yo nos achicharrásemos. _

_Abrí los ojos al escuchar el grito para a continuación ver a Jasper riendo mientras tomaba a Alice en brazos—la cual llevaba un bonito bikini azul turquesa y blanco__** (FP)**__ —y después correr hasta el borde de la piscina y lanzarse a ella con Alice en brazos, la cual reía alegremente, yo sonreí ante la escena, ¡estos dos se querían un montón!, Alice tenía mucha suerte de tener a un chico como Jasper a su lado._

_Mi sonrisa se fue a la mierda cuando a pocos metros, sentado en el borde de la piscina se encontraba Edward enfundado en un perfecto bañador azul marino, con el cabello ligeramente mojado y esa sonrisa de ¡estoy jodidamente bueno! Que ponía a cualquier estúpida a sus pies. _

_Solo sentía ganas de golpearlo por ser tan odioso y arrogante._

_Al parecer estaba muy bien acompañado ya que con él se encontraba una chica, con un cuerpo escultural, rubia y con una sonrisa en la cara que llegaba a cada una de sus orejas cuando se acercaba a él y lo manoseaba acarameladamente. ¡Ag!_

_Quise vomitar cuando observé como Edward apartaba un mechón de su cara y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja sonriéndole, después desinteresadamente ojeé como se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído, probablemente cualquier idiotez, provocando que la Barbie rubia se riera de forma histérica. _

_La escena era tan repugnante. Y no, no me jodía que Edward estuviera con la chica, ¡qué conste! lo que pasa es que la pobre muchacha me daba pena, ya que se estaba metiendo en la boca de un lobo, mira que todas eran iguales, siempre iban a parar con el mismo gilipollas._

_Vamos media neurona—pensé refiriéndome a la llamativa rubia— solo porque sea guapo, tenga unos ojos hermosos y unos labios perfectos, no tiene por qué ser un buen chico. De hecho era un mal, muy mal chico. Un patán engreído que se reía de cualquier mujer y que además pensaba que todas caerían enamoradas a besar sus pies. _

_¿Acababa de pensar que era guapo, tenía ojos hermosos y labios perfectos? Oh dios Bella, estás muy mal. _

_Debían de ser los mojitos que me había tomado, seguro era eso que me hacía pensar puras tonterías. _

_Bufé enfadada. No entendía por qué con lo feliz que yo estaba hace unos minutos ahora me había puesto echa una furia. Volví a refunfuñar internamente para después decidir que no me amargaría mis últimas horas de vacaciones por Cullen, así que decidí pasar del tema, que hiciera lo que quisiera, a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo._

_-¡Bells!, ¡Angela!, ¡Venid a bañaros! ¡El agua esta genial!-gritó Alice desde lejos, de tal manera que me obligué a mi misma a apartar la mirada de Edward y prestarle toda mi atención a su hermana, a la cual le mostré una sonrisa_

_-Lo siento Alice, yo estoy demasiado cómoda aquí-dije por lo que ella me sacó la lengua de una forma muy graciosa._

_-¿No vienes Bells?-inquirió mi amiga Ángela mientras se levantaba y se quitaba las gafas para dejarlas sobre la hamaca que ocupaba. Yo negué con la cabeza_

_-Pues yo sí que voy a ir un rato con los chicos, me apetece un buen chapuzón-dijo riendo_

_-Está bien Angy, yo me quedaré un rato tomando el sol-dije antes de ver como se alejaba hacia la piscina para después zambullirse en ella._

_Yo, antes de volver a tumbarme, eche un rápido vistazo a donde se encontraba Edward, ¡solo por curiosidad! Está claro, ya que a mí lo que el hiciera me daba igual._

_Y allí estaba el muy pervertido acariciando disimuladamente la pierna de aquella rubia mientras le volvía a susurrar algo al oído provocando que ella riera, ¿acaso no pensaba despegarse de su oreja? _

_Mientras pensaba en lo baboso que era Edward, mi mirada se cruzó con la suya cuando el volvió la cabeza en mi dirección para que acto seguido se me quedara mirando, sonriera arrogantemente y me guiñara un ojo _

_¡Diablos! Me había pillado mirándolo._

_¡Ay! Esto me iba a traer malas consecuencias, intenté disimular mi nerviosismo por lo que yo lo fulminé con la mirada antes de apartar la vista de tan repugnante escena._

_. . ._

_Llevaba un rato muy agustito recostada en la tumbona disfrutando del cálido clima veraniego de Miami, incluso si no fuera por las carcajadas y gritos de mis amigos que escuchaba a lo lejos, procedentes de la piscina que había a pocos metros de mi, podría jurar que me habría quedado durmiendo_

_Mi mente estaba divagando y soñando despierta cuando sentí como algo pesado y mojado se colocaba encima de mi cuerpo provocando que las gotitas de agua que desprendía ese desconocido o desconocida erizaran la piel de mi cuerpo, mi primera reacción fue abrir los ojos, los cuales llameaban de furia para después encontrarme con la persona a la que menos tenía ganas de ver en este momento._

_-¡Mierda Edward! ¡Está helada!-me quejé de mala gana refiriéndome al agua_

_-Pensé que tendrías calor después de tanto tiempo al sol-dijo sonriendo a la vez que se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla humedeciéndomela a causa de que sus labios también estaban mojados._

_-¡¿Qué hacer gilipollas?!-reaccioné rápidamente a la vez que lo empujaba colocando mis manos sobre su pecho, el cual parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, para en un patético intento, debido a mi poca fuerza, tirarlo al suelo aunque como era de esperar sin conseguir mi propósito._

_Odiaba que fuera mucho más fuerte que yo. A este paso nunca podría patearle el culo ¡demonios!_

_-Te bajo la temperatura, aunque bueno entiendo que al verme en vez de bajar, te suba-supuso con obviedad el muy creído _

_-¡No seas idiota! Y quítate de encima, por si no lo notas no me agrada tenerte sobre mí, además me estás aplastando-gruñí dándole golpes en el pecho, aunque él ni se inmutaba_

_-mejor corre, y pídele a la rubia que se te suba encima, que seguro está encantada, pero a mí no me molestes, Cullen._

_-¿Celosa preciosa?-arqueó una ceja sonriéndome._

_¡Ag! a pesar de lo mal que me caía he de admitir que su sonrisa era encantadora, aunque realmente eso jamás, pero jamás se lo diría a él, ya tenía un ego lo suficientemente alto como para que le creciera más._

_-Para nada-dije con desinterés mientras aprovechaba su momento de "soy irresistible" para intentar deshacerme de él por lo que alcé mi rodilla, la cual peligrosamente se encontraba debajo de su entrepierna, para acto seguido propinarle una buena patada en esta. _

_Su reacción me encantó, ¡Oh, dios que si lo hizo! Edward se puso pálido como una estatua a la vez que su cara se crispo de dolor_

_-¡Jódete Cullen!-siseé por lo bajinis a la vez que empujaba su cuerpo de tal manera que pudiera salir de la jaula que este había formado sobre el mío aunque claro mi mala suerte no podía dejarme descansar ni en vacaciones por lo que cuando me levanté, no sé exactamente de qué forma, pero mis pies se enredaron en mi toalla, la cual en algún momento debió de haberse caído al suelo, para después tropezar y caer a la dura superficie del suelo, donde sentí un agudo dolor en mi tobillo izquierdo._

_-¡Auch!-lloriqueé cuando mi culo se estampó contra las losas de arcilla decoradas con extrañas formas que recubrían el suelo_

_-¡Jódete Swan!-exclamó Edward riendo a pesar de tener sus manos colocadas en su entrepierna._

_Já, al parecer le había dado fuerte, bien, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma._

_-Cállate imbécil-contraataqué mientras frotaba mi tobillo el cual comenzaba a tomar un color morado, lo cual seguro no era buena señal. Me levanté cuidadosamente pero cuando mi pie dañado toco el suelo sentí un dolor punzante por lo que emití un pequeño grito de dolor que al parecer alarmó a Edward._

_-¿Estás bien?-cuestionó frunciendo el ceño_

_-No ves que no idiota-dije refunfuñando mientras me sentaba en la tumbona y ponía mi pie en alto, el cual ahora estaba bastante hinchado_

_-Ha sido tu culpa, si no hubieras venido y no me hubieras cabreado, como siempre, esto no me hubiese pasado-lo acusé. ¡Ay, dios! De verdad mi tobillo no lucia nada bien_

_-Deja de insultarme y de echarme la culpa, y deja que te revise el tobillo-dijo e insistió tanto que yo no tuve más remedio que aceptar pues al fin y al cabo era médico ¿no? Confío en que al menos supiera hacer esto bien._

_Edward me obligó a tumbarme completamente en la tumbona para después comenzar a tocar mi tobillo y preguntarme si me dolía o no cuando tocaba determinadas zonas._

_-¿te molesta esto?-presionó con el dedo en la zona interna del tobillo, y yo literalmente vi estrellas. Jadeé de dolor_

_-No tiene muy buena pinta, creo que te lo has roto, pero no estoy seguro, necesitas ir a un hospital y que te tomen una radiografía, de momento deberías ponerte hielo, ¿tenéis Alice, Ángela y tú una neverita en vuestra habitación?-yo asentí. Debajo de la televisión de la habitación había una pequeña nevera gris con hielo y refrescos. _

_-bien ahí hay hielo por lo que será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación-dijo luego de ponerse de pie mientras hacía ademán de tomarme de la mano._

_-¡Ni de coña!, yo voy solita-exclamé al ver sus intenciones, el alzó una ceja reacio._

_-¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a llegar hasta la tercera planta del hotel, tú solita-repitió mis palabras con cierto deje de burla- teniendo en cuenta que el ascensor se estropeo anoche?-dijo aguantándose una carcajada_

_Buen punto, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Podría llamar a Alice y a Angela. Eché un rápido vistazo y al ver lo entretenidas que estaban hablando con Jazz deseche esa ida, no les iba a arruinar la soleada tarde. _

_-Está bien Cullen, pero cuidado con lo que intentas-advertí apuntándole con el dedo mientras me incorporaba con mucha dificultad para que después Edward pasara una mano por mi cintura desnuda a la vez que yo ponía mi brazo opuesto alrededor de su hombro._

_Sin querer perdí un poco el equilibrio y apoyé mi pie lastimado en el suelo soportando en el parte del peso de mi cuerpo, ¡joder, no puedo creer que doliera tanto! _

_-¡Ay!-me quejé bajito_

_-Ten cuidado, si sigues así vas a tener escayolado el pie por meses, y entonces ¿cómo me vas a perseguir para golpearme cada vez que tu mal humor se apodere de ti?-inquirió divertido y sin pensarlo una pequeña risa escapó de mi boca._

_Me sorprendía su súbita preocupación por mí_

_- Yo no soy malhumorada, tu sacas mi mal humor-afirmé y el chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza_

_-Sabes que no preciosa_

_-¡Ag! No empieces, no la cagues-advertí ¡odiaba que me llamara preciosa! Porque lo hacía de forma altiva y arrogante._

_Él no refunfuñó esta vez, cosa que agradecí ya que de lo contrario estoy segura que hubiésemos comenzado a pelear, solo esperó a que dejara mis cosas en la tumbona, junto a las de Ángela, pues los chicos a pesar de no haber notado lo ocurrido, estaban en la piscina por lo que no pasaría nada si las dejaba ahí._

_Me encaminé con Edward hacia la entrada del hotel a la pata coja ya que no podía andar y apoyar parte de mi peso en Edward me facilitaba las cosas, aunque me comencé a tensar desde el momento en el que sus manos se habían adueñado de mi cintura, puesto que su toque siempre me producía un cosquilleo muy extraño que no sabía interpretar, pero en este momento estaba realmente nerviosa ya que por algún motivo—creo que se debía al hecho de que yo daba un pequeño salto con cada paso— su mano, la cual antes estaba en mi cintura, ahora había ascendido y se encontraba justo debajo de mi pecho, el cual rozaba levemente, y lo que más me cabreaba es que yo no me sentía molesta con él por ese simple roce "involuntario", porque el cabrón sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, lo peor era que yo quería que me tocara._

_Me producía sensaciones extrañas cuando lo hacía, sensaciones que nunca había sentido con otro hombre, pero que me gustaban, y por mucho que me costara admitirlo, sensaciones que también disfrutaba, lo cual me tenía muy confundida _

_¿Qué me pasaba?_

_Llegamos a las escaleras, las cuales me costaron mucho subir, ya que eran 3 plantas y cada dos por tres necesitaba parar a descansar, Edward se había ofrecido a tomarme, pero ni de coña lo permití, así que tras un buen rato de discutir con él ya que no paraba de meterse conmigo por lo patosa que era llegamos a la tercera planta y caminamos hasta la habitación, donde mientras yo metía la tarjetita para que la puerta se abriera, su mano "disimuladamente" comenzó a descender hasta mi nalga._

_-¡Edward!-reprendí enfadada al notar su mano recorrer la piel de mi mulo_

_-¿Qué?-dijo inocentemente mostrando esa deslumbrante sonrisa suya_

_-La mano-le advertir y él capullo sonrió con descaro antes de retirarla y volverla a colocar en mi cintura_

_-Vale, me porto bien-se rindió poniendo cara de inocencia para después verlo sonreír antes de entrar en la habitación._

_Nada más entrar me senté en la cama apoyando la espalda en el respaldar de esta a la vez que observaba como Edward tomaba la bolsita de hielo que había en la pequeña nevera gris situada en el mueble, debajo del televisor. _

_Tras tomar la bolsa de hielo se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a mí, para acto seguido poner la fría bolsa sobre mi pie hinchado. Mi reacción fue pegar un respingo cuando sentí como el frío del hielo calaba mis huesos al hacer contacto con mi piel que de repente se erizó ya que la jodida bolsita estaba demasiado fresca. _

_Edward no pasó esto por alto, y se rió en voz baja. ¡Cómo me gustaría meterle los cubitos por los huevos! A ver si así seguía riéndose…_

_-Debes tenerla puesta 20 minutos-apuntó refiriéndose a la bolsa con una sorprendente voz de profesional que no duro ni dos minutos ya que no tardo en volver a burlarse de mí. _

_-¿No crees que ya tienes una edad para aprender a caminar bien, preciosa?-inquirió burlonamente_

_-Yo sé caminar bien-me defendí-y… deja de burlarte de mí-refunfuñé_

_- si no fuera porque no puedo sostenerme en pie te pegaría otra patada donde tú sabes de muy buena gana-dije orgullosa de mi misma._

_Él podía ser más fuerte que yo, pero en cuanto a patadas, yo sabía darlas muy bien. ¡En verdad le había dado su merecido! Volví a alagarme a mí misma mentalmente. _

_-Ahí te has pasado preciosa-murmuró fingiendo estar ofendido. Arrugo la cara en un gesto de dolor al recordar mi "agradable" regalo de antes. _

_Púdrete Cullen. _

_Después de todo yo había terminado peor parada que él ¡Me había lastimado mi tobillo! Así que no sería tan mala idea darle otra buena lección en sus partes…_

_-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que odio que me llames preciosa?-bufé al instante molesta_

_-¿Y yo alguna vez te he dicho lo guapa que estas enfadada?-respondió el maldito sonriendo_

_-Es imposible hablar contigo-dije refunfuñando, y admito que bastante enojada, a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos, cosa que al parecer le causó algún tipo de diversión ya que él rio fuertemente._

_Sentí la necesidad de sacarle la lengua como una niña en medio de una rabieta, pero logré abstenerme._

_Pasaron 10 minutos en los que gracias a dios Edward logró comportarse aunque después empezó a darme suaves caricia con sus dedos en mis piernas, lo cual me estaba poniendo profundamente nerviosa. Al principio no le dije nada ya que estaba segura que empezaríamos a discutir, o que empezaría con sus comentarios de "me vuelves loco Bella" que eran totalmente falsos así que lo deje pasar pero cada vez se me estaba haciendo más difícil ya que sus manos ascendían hasta mis nalgas donde comenzaban a trazar dibujos de formas sin sentido pero que sin embargo me provocaban un ligero cosquilleo en la piel._

_Necesitaba que se detuviera._

_-¿No puedes tener las manos quietecitas?-dije apartando una de sus manos, las cuales hacía subidos a mi abdomen, quizás con mas hostilidad de la que en realidad quería mostrar. Pero claro, olvidé que eso para él le era indiferente ya que siguió insistiendo cuando masajeando mi piel. _

_-Es que tu piel es como un imán para mis manos es como si no pudiera evitar tocarla-dijo mientras volvía a poner la mano en mi tobillo_

_Lástima que le dijera lo mismo a cada una de las zorras que pasaban por su cama. Me sentí mal y decepcionada al darme cuenta, una vez más, que él solamente buscaba eso, un polvo. _

_Un revolcón, sexo. Así era Edward Cullen. _

_-Muy bonito Cullen-ironicé aparentando indiferencia. Él no tenía que saber cuánto me molestaba que tratara a las chicas así. Solo era un idiota inmaduro._

_-¿Te importaría concentrarte en mi tobillo y no en el resto de mi anatomía?-dije alzando una ceja segundos después cuando continuaba sin apartar sus manos de mi. _

_-Lo intentaré-sonrió como un canalla mientras dirigía ambas manos a mi tobillo para después levantar la bolsita de hielo, y echar un vistazo a este._

_Vale, hasta ahí todo iba bien, él era médico y yo ahora era su paciente, creo. Lo normal era que me revisara pero lo que no era normal es lo que hizo a continuación ya que tras haberse quedado un momento pensando se inclinó y dejó un dulce beso en la zona afectada de mi tobillo, sin embargo eso no fue lo peor, lo terrible realmente fue que me sentí tan bien cuando hizo eso, me pareció un gesto tan cariñoso, tan bonito, que me era imposible creer que procediera de él._

_Pero yo no podía permitir que él terminara engatusándome._

_-¡¿Qué mierdas haces Edward?!-reaccioné con la voz débil pues cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas siempre mi cuerpo me traicionaba y mi corazón se debilitaba. Eres tan idiota Bella. _

_-Te doy un tratamiento especial para que se te cure el tobillo-"argumentó" antes de dejar otro beso con el cual yo sentí miles de chispas salir de sus labios e impactar con mi piel._

_Oh, dios Edward. ¿Qué me ocurre contigo? _

_No podía sentirme bien con sus caricias, y recordar que hace una hora había estado baboseando con una rubia de talla 90-60-90 híper perfecta y guapa. ¡Él estaba haciendo conmigo lo mismo ahora! Eso me enfureció mucho. _

_-¡No quiero tratamientos especiales! ¡Quita tú sucia boca de mi cuerpo!-dije cabreada al recordar que se había estado besando con la estúpida rubia de la piscina, definitivamente yo no iba a ser su segundo plato._

_-A ti te encanta que mi sucia boca te bese, no me lo niegues-dijo decidido _

_¿Cuándo había dado la situación una vuelta de 360°? Hace solo un momento se estaba portando más o menos bien, pero ahora volvía a ser el mismo idiota de siempre._

_Era encantador por momentos, y odioso e irritable después. _

_-Vete a la mierda-dije lanzando dagas por los ojos_

_-¿Quién es el médico aquí? Pues déjame hacer mi trabajo-dijo riendo para volver a acercar sus labios con la intención de besarme._

_-Quieto ahí Cullen-ordené alejándolo y apartando el tobillo de su boca, lo cual provocó que se me escapara un pequeño gemido de dolor_

_-Te juro que si vuelves a hacerlo gritaré tan alto que te romperé los tímpanos-amenacé muy seriamente comenzando a cabrearme, pues estaba muy equivocado si creía que le iba a seguir el juego_

_-Prueba, me encantan los retos-eso no lo dudaba, ya que yo para él eso es lo que era, un simple reto. _

_Yo resoplé antes de contestar_

_-Mejor me voy a la enfermería del hotel, o si no hay a recepción a pedir el número de un taxi para ir a un hospital porque tú no me estás ayudando en nada y me sigue doliendo el tobillo-dije sin paciencia haciendo ademán de levantarme de la cama, aunque él fue más rápido y se levantó antes que yo._

_-¡Vale!-exclamó- yo te acompaño-se ofreció, ¡pero este tío era bipolar o qué! _

_Hace un momento me estaba sacando de mis casillas, después me dice cosas bonitas, luego se pone a besarme y a comportarse como un engreído, y ahora es amable ¡me iba a volver loca!_

_Iba a contestarle que no, que mejor se fuera a otro lado y me dejara tranquila un rato, pero no me dio tiempo ya que rápidamente me tomó en vilo y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación para después salir de esta._

_-¡Edward bájame!-me quejé revolviéndome entre sus brazos_

_-¡Bella si te me sigues moviendo te vas a caer!-dijo pero yo seguí removiéndome_

_-¡Qué me bajes Cullen!-grité pero nada él seguía intentando inmovilizar mis manos aunque le era realmente difícil ya que sus brazos me sostenían._

_Al parecer los dos formamos tal alboroto que cuando una anciana paso por nuestro lado malinterpreto la situación._

_-¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Deja a la niña tranquila!-gritaba la anciana, que al parecer pensaba que Edward me estaba haciendo daño, por lo que yo decidí aprovechar la situación. ¡Te ibas a enterar idiota!_

_-Señora ayúdeme, este degenerado no me deja tranquila-dije horrorizada a lo que a Edward se le descompuso la cara de susto_

_-Le he dicho que me deje tranquila, pero él insiste, ¡está intentando propasarse conmigo!-protesté acusándolo-¡Ya no sé qué hacer para que se vaya! –dije indignada y poniendo mi mejor cara de niña buena y responsable a la buena señora._

_Ella me iba a sacar de un buen aprieto. Quería que Edward me dejara en paz y se largara de una maldita vez._

_-¿¡Qué!? –Exclamó desprevenido- ¡No, claro que no!, que no señora que está loca, no le haga caso, es que no se ha tomado su medicina diaria, es mi prima, ha estado encerrada en un psiquiátrico, es celosa compulsiva, agrede a las chicas rubias y guapas que se acercan a su novio, es una mujer rencorosa-dijo tapándose con una mano un lado de la boca, como si estuviera confesándole un secreto de estado a al anciana, sin embargo yo pude escucharlo._

_-La hemos traído de vacaciones con la familia pensando que le haría bien, pero al parecer le están perjudicando-asintió con tristeza mirando a la anciana. Mi boca formó una perfecta "O" cuando terminó de decir todas esas estupideces_

_Pero bueno, esto era el colmo ¿ahora yo me medicaba? ¿Estaba en un psiquiátrico? Y ¿Acababa de insinuar que yo estaba celosa de la rubia con la que había estado en la piscina? ¿Pero quién coño se creía?_

_Muy bien, pues yo también sabía ser cabrona y mucho._

_-¡Oh, claro que no! ¿No crees que ya eras suficiente mayor para andar inventando eso Edward? No somos niños y ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!-me volví a mirar a la señora poniendo cara de afligida-Lleva acosándome desde que nos conocimos, me sigue a todos lados, y eso…eso… ¡me da miedo!-intenté pensar en algo muy triste para que un par de lágrimas vinieran a mis ojos, tenía que parecer asustada_

_-Por favor, señora, no me deje sola con él, por favor…-supliqué y oh, mierda, si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría muerta por la forma en la que Edward me miraba. _

_-¿Acosándote? ¡No me jodas Bella! Si eres tú la que se muere mí y porque la foll…. -no pudo terminar porque la anciana mujer se acercó a él y comenzó a propinarle golpes con su bolso en el brazo,_

_De no ser porque la situación era de lo más graciosa le habría dado un par de bofetadas por lo que había estado a punto de decir y realmente me hubiera enfada con él, sin embargo y para su suerte, yo ahora solo quería llorar de la risa ante la escena que tenía delante, lástima que no pude reírme ya que la señora no me hubiera creído si lo hubiera hecho. _

_-Eres un maleducado, jovencito-lo reprendió anciana entre escandalizada y enojada por sus palabras-¿cómo le hablas así a una muchacha tan guapa? Eres un sinvergüenza, si yo fuera tu madre te daría un par de buenas nalgadas ¡Así nunca conseguirás una novia!-le volvió a propinar un golpe en el brazo_

_-¡Joder señora no me pegue!-exclamó impulsivo Edward frotándose después donde le había dado_

_-¡No digas palabrotas jovencito!-dijo con enfado la anciana-¿No te enseñaron modales? ¡Soy mucho mayor que tú, respétame muchacho!-lo reprendió duramente. _

_Edward palideció y yo me tuve que morder el labio fuertemente para no reír._

_No te rías, no te rías, no te rías, no te rías…_

_¡Y suelta a la muchacha!-exigió con tal enfado y seguridad que Edward no tuvo más remedio que obedecerla bueno aunque más bien creo que fue porque no quería meterse en problemas por lo que me dejó sobre el suelo para después fulminarme con la mirada a lo que yo le respondí sacándole la lengua asegurándome de que la anciana no me veía donde después Edward algo enfadado, irritado y frustrado se marchó._

_-Gracias señora,-dije al voltearme para hablar con ella-Él tiene un problema con las mujeres, no soporta que lo rechacen-dije fingiendo resignación_

_-¡Ay cariño! Hay tantos sinvergüenzas en esta vida hija, ya no sabes de quien fiarte. En mi época esto no pasaba, los muchachos de ahora son todos unos granujas-dijo la anciana con sabiduría. _

_Me recordaba tanto a mi abuela Marie, la mamá de Charlie. La extrañaba mucho, ella murió cuando yo tenía 15 años, hace mucho tiempo de eso pero aún extrañaba sentarme con ella a conversar, escuchar sus sabios consejos y comer sus ricas galletas con trocitos de chocolate _

_-¿Qué te ha pasado en el pie, bonita?-dijo mostrando preocupación al ver que no lo apoyaba en el suelo._

_-Me he caído en la piscina, tengo que ir un hospital, la verdad es que no tiene muy buena pinta-murmuré mirando mi tobillo, que a pesar de haber perdido un poco de inflamación debido al hielo, aun seguía teniendo una pinta que daba un poco de miedo-_

_-Oh, si quieres puedo llamar a mi sobrino para que te ayude, él es muy guapo y fuerte, y muy educado-dijo con orgullo-nada que ver con ese desvergonzado que te traía en brazos-farfulló al recordad a Edward._

_-Mi sobrino estará encantado de ayudarte a bajar, el ascensor se estropeo anoche ¿lo sabías, cielo?_

_-Sí, pero no se preocupe señora, yo puedo bajar sola-dije excusándome, aunque la verdad es que una ayuda no me vendría nada mal, tres pisos eran demasiado cuando tenías que andar con un solo pie._

_-No es molestia bonita, espera aquí un minuto voy a llamarlo hija-dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, la cual solamente estaba a 3 puertas de distancia de la mía y de la de las chicas._

_Así que un poco después apareció Alec, así se llamaba el nieto de Helen, la anciana que había conocido, ambos eran muy simpáticos, además de que Alec era sumamente atractivo, era un año mayor que yo y era actor, aunque su cara no me sonaba de haberla visto en ninguna película ya que según me había contado solamente había podido conseguir papeles pequeños, pero que no perdía la esperanza de convertirse en un gran actor, no obstante sabía que era todo un reto meterse y ganar fama en el mundo de la televisión. _

_Como no había enfermería en el hotel, me habían acompañado al hospital más cercano, donde tal y como había dicho Edward, me informaron de que me había fracturado el tobillo por lo que tuvieron que vendármelo, así que pasaría las próximas 2 semanas con muletas guardando reposo. _

_Después de ir al hospital, Helen y su nieto me agradaron tanto que fuimos al restaurante del hotel, me sentía en deuda con ellos así que insistí hasta que terminaron aceptando tomar unos cafés conmigo, donde me contaron un poco de sus vidas._

_Helen me dijo había vivido prácticamente toda su vida en Estados Unidos, concretamente en Tennessee pero que había nacido en Italia, por lo que sus raíces eran italianas, me estuvo contando cosas muy interesante del origen de mi nombre y de su significado. Ella dijo que Isabella representaba la bondad pero también un carácter firme y aseguró que me gustaba conocer gente y hacer nuevas amistades. _

_También Alec me contó que se encontraba en Miami por motivos de trabajo, y que había decidió traer a su abuela con él porque era como su madre, ya que esta había muerto cuando él nació. Así que así pasamos el resto de la tarde, charlando un poco para después despedirnos ya que supuse que Alice y Angela estarían algo preocupadas y buscándome, puesto que antes de la cena volví a la habitación donde me las encontré._

_Les conté lo sucedido ya que se asombraron bastante de verme accidentada, lo cual eventualmente les pareció muy gracioso. Luego nos arreglamos y bajamos a la fiesta que se celebraba en la piscina, donde me encontré a Edward de nuevo con la rubia_

_¡Maldito idiota rencoroso!_

_Pero bueno si olvidamos lo de Edward, la noche fue perfecta, lo pasamos genial ya que a pesar de estar gran parte del tiempo sentada en una silla debido a mi poca capacidad de bailar con un tobillo roto, mis amigos siempre estuvieron haciéndome compañía, además que también estuve con Alec, con el cual Edward estuvo un poco antipático, pero con el que yo compenetre muy bien. Era un chico encantador_

_Fin flash Back_

-Recuerdo cuando me preguntaste eso por primera vez y terminé perdiendo los nervios y peleando con una anciana, no puedo creer que dijera aquellas estupideces frente a la señora mayor-se llevó las manos al rostro avergonzado al recordar aquel viaje

-Fue una de las cosas más divertidas que presencié en aquel viaje, nos sabes las ganas de reír que tenía-le admití

-Eres cruel-separó un par de dedos de una mano dejándome ver su ojo.

-¡Ey! Tú fuiste el que dijo frente a una ancianita que yo era celosa compulsiva, que estaba loca, me medicaba y ¡que quería follarte!

-_Casi_ dije que querías follarme-me corrigió apartando las manos de su rostro riendo

-Porque te comenzó a golpear con el bolso y no pudiste seguir hablando-me carcajeé de él reviviendo el momento

-Bueno, me alegro de que lo hiciera, sino hubiera seguido diciendo estupideces-aceptó pero luego levantó la vista y de repente me miró con una mirada depravada y divertida a la vez ¿Qué tramaba decir?

-Pero, admítelo preciosa en el fondo verdaderamente querías que te follara-rió al ver mi reacción. Probablemente yo estaría muy sonrojada ahora

-¡No! En realidad quería partirte la cara-puse las manos contra su pecho desnudo, pues aún seguía él en bóxers y yo en ropa interior-pero si admito que estaba deseando que volvieras a besarme todo el tiempo, siento la vez dije que me daban asco tus besos, esa fue la mentira más grande que dije en mi vida.

-Mis besos mojaban tus bragas, mentías fatal preciosa-dijo seguro de sí mismo, y yo lo empuje suavemente con las manos en realidad sin intención de hacerle daño.

¡Ag, jodido arrogante encantador! Solo porque sabía que se divertía hablándome así para sacarme de mis casillas, porque lo amaba y porque me estaba mirando de una forma que hacía temblar todos mis huesos no le di una buena patada en sus partes "más" nobles.

-Y tú llevabas una erección debajo de tus pantalones todo el tiempo-decidí provocarlo yo también cuando sonreí lascivamente.

-¡Sí!-exclamó y yo reí fuertemente, ¡Ay, me encantaba ponerme juguetona con él!

-Era muy molesto querer follarte y no poder hacerlo-murmuró con una graciosa voz de indignación antes de acercase a mi oído a susurrarme-pero, ¿sabes qué? Luego me masturbaba pensando en ti

En otra ocasión seguramente me habría atragantado hasta con mi propia saliva, pero ahora solo me puse a reír estruendosamente

-Eres un puto salido Edward-le golpeé el brazo

-¿qué? ¡Es verdad! Me masturbé muchas veces pensando en ti-él decía esto como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, pero esto es lo que ocurría cuando llevabas años de confianza con alguien, y más con tu pareja, no tenías pudor de decir cualquier cosa que se te pasara por la mente.

Le indiqué con el dedo que se acercara a mí, y él con curiosidad lo hizo. Pasé una mano por el cabello de su nuca y me acerqué melosa a su oreja

-Yo también lo hacía-susurré con erotismo para luego salpicar su cuello de pequeños besos. Su pulso se aceleró y la Bella de mi interior se puso a bailar de felicidad.

-Traviesa –me acusó por lo que yo reí, pero él me acalló cuando atrapó mis labios entre los suyo. Oh dios, ¿cuánto podría yo a amar a este hombre?

-Me encanta besarte, no te imaginas cuan perfectos se sienten tus labios-me susurró cuando les dio tregua.

-Tienes unos labios bonitos, me gusta la forma que tienen-dijo distraído, como si solo estuviese pensando en voz alta, llevando su dedo hasta mi boca y perfilando con él mis labios. Instintivamente estos se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa–ahora son aún más hermosos, ¿sabes que tienes la sonrisa más deslumbrante y honesta del mundo?-me halagó

_Ow, Edward. _¿Eso es porque él no había visto la suya acaso? Esa sí que era una sonrisa hermosa

-No creo que seas objetivo-cuando estas enamorado, ciertamente eres poco objetivo-pero no me importa si alguien piensa que tengo sonrisa fea o linda, solo me interesa que te guste a ti

-Tú a mi me encantas de la cabeza a los pies-ronroneó en mi oreja

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta en la que nos conocimos?-Oh, cómo olvidar eso. Asentí con la cabeza-yo pensé que tus labios eran lindos y apetecibles, y en ese momento yo no te amaba, así que creo que soy muy objetivo

-También me fijé en tus ojos, y me cautivaron, parecían quemar y envolver a cualquiera que los mirase, me recordaron al color del chocolate derretido ¡Amé el color marrón desde ese día! Y tampoco estaba enamorado de ti, sin embargo fue eso lo que pensé.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-verdaderamente me estaba haciendo sonrojar. Se estaba poniendo tierno y eso me provocaba muchas emociones, quería besarlo, abrazarlo y apretujarlo contra mí.

-Quiero llegar a que eres una mujer muy hermosa, e independientemente de mis sentimientos hacia ti, lo eres. Cualquier persona podría darme la razón solo con verte. Tienes rasgos dulces y delicados, tu cuerpo es perfecto y yo, yo tengo la suerte de cerciorarme de eso cada noche-reí-tu voz es suave, tu risa es música, tu piel sedosa y tu interior es maravilloso. Tienes una personalidad que amo, eres luchadora y tu capacidad de perdonar es tan grande como tu corazón. Eres increíble, y quiero que te lo grabes en la cabeza para que nunca nadie te haga dudar de lo asombrosa que eres.

-¿sabes lo idiota que me siento cuando me dices cosas tan hermosas y yo ni si quiera puedo responder algo coherente, o en el mejor de los casos algo ingenioso?

-Bueno, me alegra tener ese poder en ti, señorita Swan-rió gracioso-me gusta ser capaz de dejarte sin palabras, creo que eso muy bueno-me guiñó un ojo

-Me haces sentir increíblemente bien Edward, me das mucha seguridad-dije.

Ni en la adolescencia ni ahora, yo no había sido el tipo de chica con problemas de autoestima en realidad, puede que no fuera la mujer más deslumbrante del mundo, de hecho era muy normal, pero él lograba hacer que confiara mucho en mí, jamás me había hecho sentir inferior o fea.

-Eres muy especial para mí, preciosa

-¿Eso lo dices porque nunca habías mirado a una chica antes a los ojos que a las tetas?- bromeé, él me dijo eso hace tiempo, aceptó que en la fiesta en la que nos conocimos, por primera vez en su vida, había mirado a una chica a sus ojos antes que reparar es sus pecho, ¡definitivamente eso era muy halagador para mí!

-Eso influye mucho-continuó con la broma

-Tú también eres especial para mí Edward, nunca antes me había enamorado de verdad-ahora fui yo la que realmente se puso emocional-siento cosas muy bonitas e intensas contigo, eres el primero que ha logrado despertar eso en mí-afirmé una vez más pues eso él ya lo sabía.

-El primero y el último.-Terminó diciendo posesivamente

-La primera y la última-en cierta forma repetí sus palabras solo que esta vez refiriéndome a él, ya que yo también era la primera mujer de la que se enamoraba y ciertamente esperaba ser la última también.

-Siempre vas a ser tú a la que anhelé ver cada mañana en mi cama cuando abra los ojos-prometió y yo sabía, después de tanto tiempo y con mucha seguridad, que sus palabras eran tan sinceras y ciertas como lo es el sencillo hecho de que el cielo es azul o la hierba es verde.

Suspiré. Era asombroso que después de 3 años él y yo nos fuéramos a casar, eso me hacía profundamente feliz, porque había encontrado a alguien que me amaba, que era sumamente buena persona, que compartía mis intereses, entendía mis momentos de malhumor, me tenía paciencia e intentaba hacerme sonreír cuando estaba triste. Era detallista, amoroso, cariñoso y durante estos años siempre me había hecho saber lo mucho que me quería, me había demostrado que se preocupaba por mí protegiéndome y había estado junto a mí en cada duro momento que había pasado.

Él era mi perfecto y capullo arrogante príncipe azul.

-Cuando estuvimos en Miami y me dañé el pie, y tú me acompañaste a la habitación y comenzaste a darme todos esos besos, no tienes una idea de cómo se sintieron-sentí la necesidad de hacérselo saber-me puse tan nerviosa, por momentos dudaba, quería mandarlo todo al diablo y simplemente dejar que me tocaras y que me besaras

-¿Crees que de no haberlo sabido hubiera seguido insistiendo?-pensó durante un instante la respuesta a su propia pregunta-bueno, igual si hubiera seguido insistiendo-ambos reímos, claro que lo hubiera hecho.

No importaba que mis palabras al decirle que se largara y me dejara en paz hubieran sido de verdad sinceras, él no habría parado y habría seguido persistiendo.

-Pero te lo he dicho, eres una mala mentirosa. Te encantaba que te tocara-me dijo mientras me quitaba un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara para después ponerlo detrás de mi oreja

-No más de lo que me gusta ahora-respondí rozando suavemente la punta de mi nariz en su barbilla para después estirarme hasta alcanzar sus labios, los cuales uní rápidamente a los míos de tal manera que nos fundimos en un largo beso.

Pero no solamente fue un largo beso, fueron dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco largos y lascivos besos

-Edward-susurré contra sus labios tras llevar un rato besándonos

-Mmm-contestó reacio a terminar el beso ya que después su lengua volvió a delinear mi labio inferior

Necesitaba terminar de ponerme algo de ropa, estar en ropa interior frente a él no era buena idea ahora

-Voy a vestirme cariño-dije cuando corteé el beso ya que realmente me estaba muriendo de hambre

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo antes de ponerte a cocinar ¿o piensas hacerlo así? –dije sonriendo y señalando sus bóxers.

Mi mirada, que no pudo ignorar a Eddie Jr. se paseó por sus no excesivos ni exageradamente marcados abdominales y luego por los fuertes músculos de sus piernas. ¡Este hombre quería matarme!

-Esa es una buena idea, de hecho suena tentador que tu sexy novio te cocine semidesnudo-arqueó las cejas repetidas veces a modo de insinuación y yo rodé los ojos divertida.

Lo cierto es que era muy tentador, pero posiblemente nos olvidaríamos de la comida, nos iríamos al dormitorio y cuando estuviéramos en el punto más interesante, la cocina comenzaría a arder por habernos dejado el fuego encendido, entonces saldríamos corriendo del departamento sin ropa y asustados y eso no era nada divertido.

-No lo niegues, se que te encantaría preciosa-me insinuó riendo

-En serio cariño, la ropa se inventó para algo-dije-úsala-le aconseje burlonamente

-Pues tú a mi me gustas más sin ropa-comentó paseando sus dedos por el canal de mi pecho

-Pues tú novia está muerta de hambre así que si no comemos pronto no me veras sin ropa durante semanas, ¿lo entiendes cariño?-desafié en broma acariciando el hueso de su cadera

-¿Me está amenazando señorita Swan?-preguntó elevando una ceja, yo iba a responderle algo ingenioso que tenía en la punta de la lengua cuando justo en ese instante escuché como mi móvil comenzó a sonar a lo lejos ya que se encontraba en el dormitorio.

-Te has salvado Cullen-dije mientras corría por el pasillo para rápidamente entrar en el dormitorio tras escuchar la musical risa de Edward antes de contestar mí móvil

-Hola Rose-la saludé ya que en la pantalla táctil del móvil había visto su nombre anteriormente

-_Hola Bells_-me respondió al saludo alegremente

-_te llamaba para decirte que he invitado a los chicos esta tarde a casa, podríamos pasar la tarde en la piscina y esta noche hacer barbacoa, Emmett está impaciente por estrenarla_-rió Rose pues recientemente a Emmett le había dado por experimentar y había terminado construyendo una barbacoa en el jardín de su casa

-¡Eso es genial Rose!, Edward y yo estaremos allí a las… -dije esperando que ella terminara la frase

-_A las 6-_concluyó

_-también he llamado a Vanessa y a Jacob_-dijo a la vez que escuché la puerta del dormitorio abrirse.

Giré mi cabeza pude ver a Edward entrar a la habitación sonriente para después dirigirse al armario y sacar una camiseta blanca y unas bermudas de chándal negras Adidas, las cuales se puso rápidamente, supongo que eligió un chándal para estar cómodo

-_ellos han aceptado venir, pero no saben dónde queda nuestra casa así que, ¿podrías Edward y tú traerlos con vosotros?_-preguntó aunque yo perdí un poco el hilo de la conversación ya que Edward me guiño un ojo mientras se acercaba para darme un besito en el cuello y susurrarme un "te amo, voy a preparar la comida" que fue correspondido con una sonrisa tonta de mi parte a la vez que asentía con la cabeza para después verlo salir por la puerta

-_¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?-_preguntó Rosalie

-Emm, ¿Rose? Oh, sí, sí estoy aquí… -dije intentando recordar lo último que me había dicho-…si… Ummm ¿Jake? ¿Vanessa? claro no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

-_Vale Bells, nos vemos esta tarde, un beso nena, ¡adiós!_-se despidió

-Adiós Rose-contesté antes de cortar la llamada

Tras dejar el móvil sobre la mesilla, abrí el armario donde elegí un bonito vestido veraniego de manga corta blanco con rayas azules _**(FP)**_, decidí no ponerme el bikini hasta más tarde por lo que tampoco me puse los zapatos ya que normalmente siempre que estábamos en casa Edward y yo— bueno en especial yo— andábamos descalzos por toda la casa así que salí del dormitorio y fui a la cocina donde me encontré a Edward cocinando

-¿Necesita ayuda el Chef profesional de la casa? -pregunté acercándome a él y echando una ojeada a lo que estaba cocinando.

_¡Ñiam!_ Eso tenía muy buena pinta

-Claro, ¿podrías hacer la ensalada? Chef-dijo sonriéndome, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la platera donde tomé un bol para preparar la ensalada.

- ¿Qué quería Rosalie?-preguntó ya que sabía que me había llamado ella pues me había escuchado llamarla por su nombre al contestar el teléfono

-Nos ha invitado esta tarde a su casa, por lo visto Emmett tiene especial interés en hacer una barbacoa-dije riendo a la vez que Edward hacia lo mismo

-Tendremos que llevar con nosotros a mi hermano y a Ness, ya que están un poco desorientados respecto a donde vive cada uno de nosotros

-Vale, no hay problema amor-coincidió antes de dejar un corto beso en mi labios

Nos pasamos un rato cocinando a la vez que hablábamos y bromeábamos para después preparar la mesa, donde acto seguido comeríamos, ya que Edward había cocinado una comida que prometía estar exquisita.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ****17 Julio 2011**** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()**

**(*): **Lo que describe Bella, es uno de esos sofás en forma de L

**Atril****(*): **Soporte utilizado para colocar las partituras de un instrumento. Hay varios tamaños y tipos de atriles.

**Prosecco italiano (*): **Tipo de vino, es típico de Italia.

**Bermudas (*):** son pantalones por la rodilla, y en este caso son unos de chándal negros Adidas

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy una vez más con nuevo capi :D Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y, bueno respecto al capi quería aclarar algo sobre Bella. La Bella de esta historia no es la Bella con baja autoestima que no confía en sí misma y que piensa que es horrible, no, sin embargo tampoco es, ni de lejos, una creída que piensa que es la mujer más guapa y perfecta del mundo. Tendrá sus momentos de bajón (sobre todo lo vais a ver en los Flash Back) pero no vais a encontrar a la Bella rota e insegura que todo el tiempo cree que es una basura pero tampoco a la prepotente que se come el mundo y piensa que es genial, encontraréis un punto intermedio en ella :) ¡Necesitaba aclarar eso!

Poco más tengo que decir esta vez, solo ¡muchas gracias de nuevo por Reviews, alertas y favoritos! Responderé más tarde los Reviews que me habéis dejado y pondré también las fotos del capi en mi perfil. (En Facebook ya están puestas) Nos leemos la próxima semana, muchos abrazos. Nika ^^


	13. Preparativos

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 13: Preparativos

**EDWARD POV**

La tarde del Sábado paso muy rápida ya que después de comer Bella y yo habíamos pasado un ratito en la sala de estar viendo la televisión pues había una de esas pelis cutres de "terror" en las que lo único que daba realmente miedo eran los patéticos gritos que la protagonista daba durante las 2 horas de película.

Era tan cliché.

Aunque yo, al igual que ella, no es que hubiese prestado gran atención a dicha película, puesto que a los pocos minutos de estar acomodados en el sofá Bella se había adueñado de mis labios de tal manera que en cuestión de segundos nos encontrábamos enrollándonos como dos adolescentes en el sofá del salón dejando, de esta manera, de prestar totalmente atención a la televisión.

Después, y a pesar de los pucheros de mi novia, nos habíamos levantado del cómodo sofá y nos habíamos puesto nuestros trajes de baño, para así terminar de arreglarnos y poder ir al antiguo piso de Bella donde Jacob y a Vanessa vinieron con nosotros a casa de mi hermano. Allí habíamos pasado una tarde estupenda entre risas y bromas, —de las cuales la mayoría eran ocurrencias de Emmett—a la vez que nos divertíamos en la piscina con las anécdotas que Jacob nos contaba provocando las risas de todos.

_Inicio flash Back_

_-¡Joder! ¡qué vergüenza pasé!-exclamó Jacob riéndose al contarnos el momento tan embarazoso que vivió una vez que fue a visitar a los padres de Vanessa en Nueva York cuando el paquetito de preservativos que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros cayó accidentalmente al suelo después de levantarse del sillón_

_-Suerte que Vanessa reaccionó antes que yo y antes de que sus padres lo vieran lo cogió rápidamente y lo escondió en su bolsillo, aunque eso no quitó que se pusiera roja como un tomate después de que se percatara que su hermana menor si que se había dado cuenta del pequeño descuido. Afortunadamente la chica no dijo nada-suspiró aliviado Jacob, refiriéndose a la hermana de Vanessa, la cual solamente era un año menor que ella._

_- De lo contrario creo que hubiera sido hombre muerto -volvió a reír. _

_En este momento nos encontrábamos en uno de los lados de la enorme piscina de la casa de Emmett y Rosalie , yo me encontraba sentado en el bordillo con los pies metidos en el agua mientras que ellos se encontraban totalmente metidos en dicha piscina, cada uno a ambos lados de mi, mientras apoyaban sus brazos en el bordillo._

_Básicamente nos habíamos dividido, las chica por un lado, y los chicos por otro, ya que ellas se encontraban en el césped tumbadas, excepto Alice y Bella—que se encontrabas sentadas mientras charlaban con las demás—a la cual de vez en cuando miraba con una sonrisa en la cara para que después ella, como si sintiera mi mirada, se volteara y me devolviera la sonrisa con timidez._

_-Si yo hubiera sido esa chica se lo habría contado a mis padres solo para joderte-dijo burlonamente Emmett-hubiera sido genial ver tu cara, ¿te imaginas? "Oh, no, no es lo que parece señor, yo no me follo a su hija, juro que llegaremos vírgenes al matrimonio, ¡no me golpee!" –Emmett imitó una voz grave antes de aullar entre carcajadas. _

_-seguro estabas cagado de miedo-se siguió carcajeando fuertemente mi hermano_

_-No te preocupes Jacob, todos hemos tenido momentos de esos-dije intentando consolarlo, aunque no parecía importarle que Emmett prácticamente estuviese llorando de la risa pues él mismo no paraba de reírse de su propia anécdota que en su momento, estoy seguro, debió de ser de lo mas vergonzosa e incómoda. _

_-¡Es cierto! En eso tú eres experto ¿a que si Eddie?-se mofó, yo lo fulminé con la mirada, ¡joder que manía con llamarme Eddie!_

_- Sabes Jacob, una vez mi madre se encontró una caja de condones en el dormitorio de Edward, el muy burro se la había dejado encima de la cama-añadió burlón._

_Oh genial. Ahora iba a contar eso. Estúpido Emmett que no podía tener la boca cerrada. _

_-Él tenia 17, por lo que mis padres decidieron que era el momento oportuno para darle "la charla" así que lo encerraron durante 1 hora en la sala de estar donde le explicaron con detalle cada uno de los métodos anticonceptivos que existían, lo estúpido que sería dejar a una chica embarazada a esa edad y lo decepcionados y enfadados que estarían si alguna vez dañaba a una. Nuestros padres siempre nos habían dicho que debíamos respetar a cualquier mujer por encima de todo_

_-Probablemente nombraron tanto la palabra preservativo y embarazo que Edward salió pálido de aquella charla-dijo sonriendo-estuve riéndome de él 1 mes entero._

_-Sí, y desde entonces me lo recuerdas siempre que puedes-gruñí_

_-¡Ay, Eddie!, mira que dejarse los condones en la cama –negó con la cabeza fingiendo decepción-¿Dónde estaba en ese momento todo lo que te enseñé sobre las chicas?_

_-Te refieres a tus clases de "aprender a ligar con Emmett"-dije burlonamente-eso fue como a los 12 años, y yo en ese entonces ya me las apañaba muy bien solito-_

_-Ya claro, por eso tu primera novia, era una autentica retrasada mental._

_Bueno, vale, Morgan no era precisamente lo que se define inteligente, ¡pero era bonita! Morgan tenía ojos azules y cabello rubia, pero su cabeza estaba hueca, parecía preocuparle más no arruinar su esmalte de uñas rosado que hacer cualquier otra cosa, por sencilla que fuera. Era una chica aburrida. ¿Pero qué puedes esperar a esa edad? ¡Solo estábamos en el colegio! _

_-Emmett tu primera novia ni siquiera sabía escribir tu nombre completo sin equivocarse antes tres veces-me burlé yo ahora de su novia de la infancia al recordad como esta una vez escribió Emmett con "h" _

_Jacob rió_

_-Bah-refunfuñó al quedarse sin respuesta por lo que Jasper y Jacob rieron todavía más._

_Estábamos riendo aun cuando alguien se nos acercó. _

_-¿Qué hacéis?-dijo Bella integrándose al grupo mientras se abría un hueco entre Emmett y yo para sentarse entre ambos y meter sus piernas en el agua-_

_Estaba preciosa con su bikini. _

_-Hablábamos- respondió Jasper con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba_

_-Oh, ¿Y sobre qué hablabais?-inquirió curiosa y entonces de pronto una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada apareció por la cara de Emmett._

_-De preservativos, situaciones morbosas, vaginas, tetas, ya sabes cosas de chicos-"aclaró" con obviedad Emmett tan delicado y sutil como de costumbre. _

_Bella se puso a reírse antes de decir "Mmm, claro, entiendo, cosas de chicos" aunque la risa le duro poco ya que Emmett tenía ganas de diversión, al parecer. _

_Y, ¡Oh dios! Todos sabemos cómo es el sentido del humor de Emmett…_

_-Por cierto Belly Bells, deberías decirle a Jacob un buen lugar para esconder los condones para que no se le vuelva a encontrar en el suelo la hermana de Vanessa ¿alguna sugerencia?-se mofó de nuevo. Sí, las bromas de Emm podían llegar a ser inaguantables. _

_-como por ejemplo, ¿Dónde los guardáis tú y Edward?-dijo y Bella se quedó en blanco, no esperaba que Emmett le saliera con esas. _

_-No pienso decirte eso Emmett-dijo tajante._

_Nosotros no usábamos preservativos desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, creo recordar que aun había una caja medio llena, y probablemente caducada, en el segundo cajón de mi mesilla. Probablemente también debería tirarlos ya, llevaban casi un año ahí y yo me había olvidado por completo de ellos hasta este momento. _

_-Pero Belly, si no tiene nada de malo-dijo alzando las cejas sugerente_

_-Además si no me lo dices voy a pensar que mi hermano te aburre tanto en la cama que tu vida sexual prácticamente está acabada por lo que ni siquiera tenéis condones en casa-dijo aguantándose la risa, y en ese momento me dieron ganas de propinarle semejante golpe, pero me contuve y esperé a ver cómo se las apañaba Bella con esto._

_Vale, sí, fui un poco cabrón ya que podía haberle echado un cable, pero esto estaba demasiado interesante y, además Bella sabía bien cómo manejar a Emmett. _

_-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett-suspiró Bella sonriendo-a ver cómo te lo explico…. Veras, la vida sexual que llevemos tu hermano y yo no te importa en absoluto-dijo tranquilamente dejando a Emmett callado_

_Yo únicamente intentaba aguantarme las carcajadas ya que en muchas ocasiones Bella había sido la única, a excepción de Rosalie y mis padres que había logrado cerrarle la boca a mi hermano y dejarlo sin habla, cosa que realmente era difícil en él_

_-Pero déjame decirte, Emm, que tu hermano me tiene plenamente satisfecha en ese aspecto, es más ¿ves mi cara hoy? Bueno, pues refleja sexo, muy buen sexo-susurró cerca de Emmett como si le estuviera contando un secreto, aunque todos pudimos escucharlo, para que después Emmett abriera los ojos como platos, cosa que hizo estallar en carcajadas a Jasper y a Jacob. _

_Yo aun trataba de procesar lo que había dicho Bella, ¡nunca dejaría de sorprenderme! Había cerrado la boca de Emmett de una forma asombrosa e inesperada. Casi me pongo a hacerle palmas._

_Emmett a veces verdaderamente no tenía filtro. Él me miró y sonrió antes de decir:_

_-¡Eddie! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! ¡Realmente has aprendido algo de mí! Obviamente se nota que eres mi hermano –dijo con arrogancia riendo- quizás no seas tan idiota-_

_-¡Oye!, no insultes a mi novio-protestó Bella intentando sonar enfadada pero la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro la delataba_

_-¡Eso!, ¡eso! Preciosa defiéndeme-exclamé sacando los pies del agua para ponerme detrás de ella y rodear su cintura con mis brazos a la vez que escondía mi rostro tras su espalda-_

_-Como si Bella me diera miedo-se carcajeo Emmett socarrón_

_-Pues deberías tenerle miedo después de la paliza que te ha pegado jugando al Vóley playa-dijo Jasper sonriendo, mientras yo también sonreí al recordar que hace 1 hora habíamos estado jugando con un balón en el césped al vóley playa, y el equipo de Bella y Vanessa habían ganado por 5 puntos a Jacob y Emmett_

_-Eso ha sido un golpe de mala suerte-refunfuñó Emmett _

_-Ya, ya… -rió Bella mientras le revolvía el pelo a Emmett-que mal perder tienes cuñado-comentó para después volver a reír_

_Y así seguimos toda la tarde, riendo, charlando, incluso cantando puesto que Emmett se puso a cantarle a Chester mientras que Rose exclamaba que como no dejara de cantar se pondría a llover de lo mal que lo hacía y que después le pegaría una patada a él y al perro para mandarlos un ratito a la mierda. Era genial ver esos momentos "Rosalie vs Emmett"_

_Pero lo más importante de todo es que pudimos pasar una agradable y merecida tarde con nuestros amigos. _

_Fin flash Back_

Cuando se hizo un poco más tarde, como a las 9:30 p.m. y debido a que hacia una magnifica noche de verano decidimos cenar en el jardín pues había una gran mesa de mimbre negro con 8 sillas alrededor junto a la piscina de la enorme casa de mi hermano y Rosalie _**(FP)**_, la cual era una casa absolutamente de diseño y, honestamente, súper rara pero a la vez muy moderna, era tan al estilo de Emmett y Rosalie.

La casa se encontraba un poco alejada del centro de Chicago, pero no tanto como la de mis padres, ya que incluso en los días más ajetreados y con más tráfico la casa estaba como a 20 ó 25 minutos de mi departamento, pues estaba situada no muy lejos de O´Hare, el aeropuerto de Chicago.

Y bueno, la casa, era una autentica obra de arte abstracta, de esas con formas muy extrañas que parecen haber sido colocadas al azar, ya que era una casa asimétrica compuesta por relieves cúbicos deformes con grandes ventanales en las paredes, las cuales estaban adornadas con diferentes materiales en los que se incluía la madera oscura y columna de piedra que daban un aspecto muy moderno a la fachada.

Dicha casa se encontraba en un terreno amplio, el cual estaba rodeado por vallas constituidas por delgadas tablas de de madera colocados horizontalmente que hacían que estas tuvieran un diseño original y moderno al igual que el resto de la casa. El jardín también era muy amplio, y estaba cubierto por la fina hierva verde del césped que resaltaba ante la blancura del suelo de piedra que rodeaba a la gran piscina que había en el jardín trasero junto a la que se encontraban dos tumbonas para tomar el sol y donde en el extremo opuesto, en el porche trasero, se encontraba la gran barbacoa que Emmett había instalado recientemente con tanta ilusión.

Realmente era una casa bastante bonita, y algo cara, ya que Emmett y Rosalie habían pagado bastante miles de dólares para conseguirla aunque realmente el dinero no era problema ya que Rosalie contaba con la fortuna que había heredado cuando sus padres murieron y mi hermano a parte de contar con el apoyo económico de mis padres, también tenía un buen trabajo, ya que era arquitecto y trabajaba en una gran, conocida, y buena empresa por lo que su salario era bastante elevado.

Terminamos de cenar algo tarde por lo que nos fuimos a casa tras ayudar a Emm y Rose a recoger, ya que esta última además tenía que madrugar al día siguiente pues Alice la necesitaba "_urgentemente_" a primera hora para una sesión de fotos ya que estaba preparando una campaña para otoño y, lógicamente para esas fechas el embarazo de Rosalie ya estaría desarrollado lo suficiente como para no poder entrar en la ropa que Alice había diseñado, así que no le quedaba de otra que madrugar un Domingo e ir a hacer una de esas largas sesiones de fotos.

El Domingo paso muy tranquilo, pues por la mañana Bella y yo dormimos hasta tarde, después salimos a comer fuera para luego poder ir a casa de mis padres donde finalmente pasamos una tarde muy agradable ya que mi padre no trabajaba por lo que tuve oportunidad de charlar animadamente con él y con mamá.

_Inicio flash Back_

_-¿Quieres un café Bella?-preguntó mi madre amablemente la cual vestía un bonito vestido de hombreras estampado de flores de colores vivos por la altura de la rodilla conjuntado con unas simples sandalias planas color marrón claro. Mamá lucía muy jovial y natural así __**(FP)**_

_-Sí, gracias Esme-respondió Bella, que llevaba un hermoso vestido corto formado por dos partes, por un lado un top color blanco con un sencillo estampado de encaje y un redondeado y discreto escote alrededor del cuello, y por otro lado, y unida por un pequeño cinturón marrón, caía una falda vaquera corta con pequeños fruncidos en la cintura.__**(FP)**_

_Calzaba unas sandalias de tacón marrones atadas al tobillo y llevaba su largo cabello castaño suelto, dejando caer sus tímidos tirabuzones a la altura de sus pechos._

_-¿Y tú cariño?-se dirigió ahora a mi_

_-No mamá-negué con la cabeza antes de que ella se dirigiera a la cocina a preparar 2 cafés, uno para mi padre y otro para Bella. Ella y papá compartían la adicción por la cafeína. _

_Mamá a veces reprendía a papá por andar abusando del café, pero él en verdad amaba beberlo. _

_-¿Cuándo empezaréis a preparar todo lo relacionado con la boda?-inquirió mi padre, el cual se encontraba sentado en el sillón de enfrente. Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar._

_- Alice me acompañará mañana a un par de tiendas, quiere que comencemos a buscar mi vestido, dice que ese tipo de cosas llevan algún tiempo, y la verdad yo tampoco quiero dejarlo para el último momento, bueno ciertamente Alice no dejará que eso ocurra-dijo Bella soltando una risita divertida._

_Yo me dejé llevar por mis cavilaciones, ansiaba poder verla vestida de novia y caminando hacia el altar._

_-Espero que se porte bien contigo Bella, ya sabes que Alice es muy inquieta e impaciente-papá sonrió-tenle paciencia si comienza a perder la cabeza. No le digas a Esme, pero Alice heredó eso de ella-le comentó a Bella con diversión_

_- Edward tú mamá adora organizar eventos.-finalizó papá sonriendo._

_-puedo dar crédito de ello-coincidí-Una vez incluso organizó con el vecindario un rastrillo benéfico, mientras Alice la ayudaba con las ventas Emmett y yo éramos obligados a llevar las cosas vendidas hasta la casa de las vecinas que compraban._

_-Acabasteis protestando y pidiendo una paga por hacer eso-rió papá al recordar aquello _

_-Sí, Emmett dijo que no era justo hacer el trabajo duro a cambio de nada_

_-¿Cuántos años teníais?-sonrió Bella al preguntar_

_-Creo que yo tenía 8 ahí, Alice era muy pequeña, ella solo se encargaba de sonreír y ya tenía a todas las ancianas de alrededor comprando las cosas que mamá había llevado al rastrillo. _

_-Eso puso celosos a Emm y Edward así que exigieron una paga-dijo Carlisle acomodándose mejor en el sillón. Parecía causarle ternura revivir aquello_

_-Es muy lindo lo que Esme hizo-admitió Bella. Una vez hablando con ella, me había dicho que siempre había sabido que mi madre era muy bondadosa, pero que continuamente descubría que su generosidad y amabilidad iban aún más allá. _

_Yo tenía una gran mujer como mamá._

_Mi madre jamás despilfarró el dinero, a pesar de tener mucho y de poder hacerlo, en algo inútil, y ni siquiera fue una mantenida, ella había estudiado en la universidad y tenía un trabajo que amaba. Sé que solo dejó de trabajar temporalmente cuando nos tuvo a nosotros y realmente tampoco lo hizo por placer o porque estuviera cansada de hacerlo sino porque sentía la necesidad de dedicarse a nosotros. _

_Emmett, Alice y yo la admirábamos y queríamos muchísimo. _

_-Fue un gesto muy generoso, tengo una gran esposa, creo que aún se sonroja cuando se lo digo-nos confesó en un susurro Carlisle sonriente- ella después donó el dinero al hospital para los niños con cáncer de forma anónima, solo yo supe que fue ella. _

_-Eso es aún más hermoso-meditó Bella a mi lado_

_-Alice se parece mucho a Esme a pesar de que mi hija es muy alocada, no sé de quién heredo eso definitivamente-reflexionó divertido-y es mucho más inquieta también, creo que tú puedes saber eso mejor que yo Bella-rió por lo bajo mi padre al saber cómo Alice "torturaba" a Bella cuando iban de compras_

_-Y, ahora con todo lo de la boda-él rió negando con la cabeza para sí-perderá la cabeza.-_

_Papá probablemente lo decía en el buen sentido, pero cuando Alice se "emocionaba" en este tipo de cosas podía llegar a dar verdadero miedo. _

_-No te preocupes Carlisle, le hice prometer que no se volvería loca-aseguró convencida Bella sonriendo divertida- y Alice siempre cumple sus promesas_

_-Bien, eso me tranquiliza-respondió este sonriendo_

_-Definitivamente no conoces a la verdadera Alice-gemí interviniendo, en realidad medio en broma, provocando la risa de ambos_

_-Oh, vamos Edward, dale algún voto de confianza, ella se va a portar bien-me propinó un inofensivo codazo Bella cuando habló._

_-Me lo prometió-añadió luego, creo que intentado convencerse a sí misma de que Alice sería una buena chica estos próximos meses. _

_-Alice desconecta su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo cuando ve una tienda delante de sus ojos, da igual que te lo haya prometido-la asusté, solo para molestarla. -¿por qué simplemente no nos casamos en Las Vegas?-propuse-Solo lo digo para que Alice no pierda la cabeza, ni nos vuelva locos a nosotros, claro._

_Bella frunció el rostro y negó con rapidez, ni si quiera podía plantearse la idea de casarse en Las Vegas sin poner cara de disgusto, sus padres se casaron allí y tenía la teoría de que quienes se casaban allí lo hacían por tres cosas: una porque estaban ebrios, dos, porque no se tomaba el matrimonio como algo realmente serio y casarse era como ir a comprar chocolatinas o tres, y según ella esta era la de sus padres, porque eran unos inconscientes._

_Papá soltó una carcajada._

_-Parece que alguien tiene prisa por casarse contigo Bella-papá le dirigió una mirada entre cómplice y divertida que la hizo sonrojar- me recuerdas a mí hace muchos años, cuando le pedí matrimonio a tu madre, hijo. Estaba tan ansioso por casarme con tu madre que lo hubiera hecho con gusto al día siguiente de pedirle su mano a tu abuelo-rió_

_-Si un tío con un disfraz de Elvis me llega a casar probablemente yo acabaré teniendo pesadillas hasta que muera-dijo Bella fingiendo cara de horror. _

_-Entonces definitivamente esa no es buena idea, además hijo, creo que darás un disgusto a tu madre si te llevas a Bella a Las Vegas y os casáis. _

_-¿Quién va a ir a Las Vegas?-preguntó mi madre entornando los ojos, que en ese momento entró en la habitación con dos tacitas blancas sobre dos pequeños patos color blanco que puso sobre la mesita de té que había en el centro. _

_Ella probablemente había podido escuchar gran parte de nuestra conversación ya que la cocina se situaba junto a la sala de estar y ambas habitaciones solo estaban separadas por un gran marco de puerta de madera blanca. _

_-Edward solo bromeaba con la idea de ir a Las Vegas a casarnos-sonrió Bella pasando un brazo por mi hombro con cariño-pero no tomes en serio lo que dice Esme, le gusta hacer enojar a todo el mundo-rió_

_-Nada de casarse en Las Vegas, jovencito.-lo señaló_

_-¿Vais a privarme de que Elvis me case?-negué con la cabeza derrotado. Bella dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda divertida_

_-Lo superarás guapo-_

_Sonreí y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados después ganándome que ella me sacara la lengua burlonamente. Si mis padres no hubieran estado presenten hubiera metida esa lengua en mi boca._

_En realidad, solo decía lo de Las Vegas para bromear puesto que yo al igual que Bella también estaba feliz con la idea de casarme en Chicago, por un momento llegué a plantearme que quizás ella quería ir hasta Forks y casarse en el lugar que nació pero ella rápidamente dijo que no, había querido venir a Chicago desde hace años y cuando había decidido quedarse a vivir aquí, sabía que sería aquí donde formaría una familia también así que la idea de casarse en esta ciudad donde ella ya había echado sus raíces la ponía tan feliz como a mí. _

_-Bella cariño te he escuchado decir que irás con Alice a buscar tu vestido, ¿te importaría si os acompaño a Alice y a ti mañana?-inquirió mi madre al rato. A Bella pareció entusiasmarle la idea._

_Sonreí, probablemente ella necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a controlar a Alice. _

_-Claro que no Esme, me encantaría que vinieras-asintió a la vez que yo, de manera inconsciente, depositaba mi mano sobre su rodilla, buscando de esta manera su cercanía, su tacto, el calor de su cuerpo ya que me era prácticamente imposible estar en un lugar junto a ella y no tocarla. Era una necesidad sentir su cálida piel junto a la mía._

_Mi madre le sonrió también entusiasmada ante de decirle:_

_-¿y bueno cuando pensáis contarle la noticia a tus padres, cariño?-dijo refiriéndose a Charlie y Renée_

_-Viajaremos a Forks el fin de semana que viene, y el próximo a Florida ya que yo los tengo libres-respondí yo por Bella_

_-Eso suena bien-dijo mamá_

_-estoy seguro de que se pondrán felices-intervino papá_

_Bueno, eso sí Charlie no me corta los huevos antes, pensé para mi mismo_

_Finalmente estuvimos en casa de mis padres un par de horas más charlando con ellos de cosas que realmente no eran muy importantes, pero que al final te hacen pasar un buen rato._

_Fin flash Back_

Esa misma tarde, cuando regresamos de casa de mis padres, decidimos ir a _Grant Park_ _**(FP)**_ donde paseamos un rato por aquellos jardines tan verdes y bonitos.

_Inicio flash Back_

_-¿Podemos sentarnos un ratito?-dijo Bella tirando de mi mano en dirección a un banco que había cerca de una gran fuente._

_-Claro amor-dije siguiéndola hasta dicho banco donde nos sentamos para después yo rodear su cintura con mis brazos y así poder acercarla a mi cuerpo. Luego dejé un dulce beso en la comisura de sus labios. _

_-Mmm… adoro el sabor de tus labios-susurró melosa tras nuestro pequeño beso mientras ella deslizaba su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior_

_Era tan tentadora sin ni siquiera proponérselo que un día terminaría por darme una taquicardia por su culpa._

_Le sonreí en respuesta antes de volver a unir nuestros labios los cuales saboreé con anhelo antes de que mi lengua comenzara a jugar con la suya para después colocar mi mano izquierda en su cintura intentando recordarme a mí mismo el lugar en el que estábamos. No podía "emocionarme" en un parque público. _

_Pero tampoco podía separar mis labios de los de Bella, por más que lo intentara al final era yo mismo el que volvía a besarla, por eso me sentí profundamente agradecido con el bendito balón de fútbol que chocó contra las piernas de Bella accidentalmente y que nos hizo romper el beso en el que tan metidos estábamos porque si no, no creo que hubiera podido parar. Siempre que la besaba me perdía en sus labios y en las sensaciones que estos me provocaban. _

_Bella pegó un ligero respingo y yo reí en sus labios. Al parecer no era el único tremendamente concentrado en el beso._

_Ella agachó la mirada hacia el balón color rojo que se encontraba junto a sus piernas para después mirar alrededor confusa pero no había nadie por lo que lo tomó en sus manos extrañada_

_-Señodita… ¿me pede dar el balon?-dijo alguien con una tierna vocecita minutos después._

_Ambos alzamos la cabeza para encontrarnos con una hermosa niña cuya piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, mientras que sus ojos eran de un intenso color dorado acaramelado que hacían resaltar su gran maraña de pelo rizado color rojizo a la vez que mostraba una bonita sonrisa que marcaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas las cuales tenía sonrojadas pues al parecer había venido corriendo. __**(FP)**_

_Era verdaderamente hermosa y adorable_

_-Claro que si princesa-dijo Bella muy cariñosa mientras se levantaba del banco y se dirigía a la niña para así ponerse enfrente de ella de cuclillas_

_-toma linda-dijo ofreciéndole el balón por lo que la niña, que vestía un bonito vestido blanco con una línea color rojo en la parte delantera __**(FP) **__conjuntado con unas diminutas sandalias blancas, sonrió ampliamente_

_-Gasias-dijo la pequeña que no debía tener más de 4 años_

_-y dime pequeña ¿y tú mamá?-preguntó mientras yo apoyaba mis codos en mis rodillas a la vez que descansaba mi cabeza sobre mis manos, y miraba como un tonto a Bella y a esa niña_

_-Yo no zoy pequeña, ya engo 3 anos-dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras mostraba con su manita tres dedos, lo cual hizo que yo y Bella sonriésemos pues a pesar de no poder verle la cara ya que en este momento me estaba dando la espalda mientras se encontraba hablando con aquella pequeña niña, estaba más que seguro que en su cara tendría grabada una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que me cortaban la respiración y me hacían babear como un idiota por ella._

_-Oh, perdón princesa, es cierto-casi se reprendió Bella a sí misma- ya eres muy mayor y muy guapa, por cierto-halagó Bella mientras ponía uno de sus rojizos rizos tras su oreja_

_-Rachel, cariño ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he dicho mil veces que no te alejes demasiado-regañó algo preocupada una mujer pelirroja, la cual era una copia idéntica de la niña, sin duda esa debía ser su madre. _

_Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros largos junto con una camiseta corta transparente, bajo la cual llevaba un oscuro top negro que cubría la parte de sus pechos, también llevaba un extraño collar con plumas. Caminaba sobre unas altas sandalias marrones y en su brazo llevaba sujeto un bolso con forma de mochila. __**(FP) **_

_Su forma de vestir era inusual y diferente, ella parecía ser de ese tipo de chicas libres, independientes, despreocupadas y desaliñadas a las que les gustaba dejarse llevar y ser sorprendidas por la vida todo el tiempo. Parecía ser una persona simpática y carismática. _

_Era difícil creer que aquella mujer jovial y sonriente fuera la madre de la niña, realmente si no fueran como dos gotas de agua hasta me costaría creer que eran madre e hija. ¿Qué edad tendría ella? Parecía ser tan joven o más que Bella…_

_-¡Mami!, ¡mami!-canturreó la pequeña-ez que la peota se fue codiendo y vine a pod ella-dijo la niña, que había tomado la pelota con sus pequeñas manos y se había volteado hacia su madre, la cual se acercó a ella._

_Pero cuando anduvo dos pasos se quedó mirando con sorpresa y algo de confusión a Bella._

_-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?-dijo la mujer de apariencia delgada y cuyo pelo rizado era de un rojo intenso mientras miraba a mi prometida que parecía también sumamente asombrada-_

_-¡Oh dios! ¡Victoria!-exclamó mi novia tras unos minutos de duda_

_-¡Cuánto me alegro de volverte a ver!-exclamó emocionada Bella mientras se levantaba para después darle un abrazo a la joven muchacha que aparentaba ser de la misma edad que Bella, la cual no paraba de murmurar impresionada cosas como "¡Oh dios! ¡Vicky!"_

_-¡Joder! Bella, cuanto tiempo, estás increíble- alagó con una notable honestidad y alegría tras haber roto el abrazo_

_-¡Sí!, hace tanto tiempo… ¿desde el instituto no es cierto?-pensó Bella mientras la tal Victoria cogía a la niña en brazos, la cual se encontraba muy entretenida mirando la pelota y dándole vueltas entre sus manos_

_-Sí, desde que te marchaste de Forks no supe nada de ti -dijo tristemente_

_-Esto es increíble, ¡estoy tan feliz de volver a verte Vicky!-podía ver a Bella casi dar saltos de la alegría._

_-Lo sé, yo también estoy tan contenta de verte ¡luces tan bien Bells!-insistió haciendo reír a Bella_

_-Tú y tu forma de exagerar-refunfuñó mi novia con gracia y yo reí silenciosamente._

_Por un instante perdí la atención de la conversación cuando me distraje observando a la pequeña niña que ahora intentaba apretar el balón con sus manos y al ver que estaba my duro fruncía el ceño de forma graciosa y tierna a la vez para después volver a intentar apretarlo y sin éxito terminar resoplando indignada. Ella era muy divertida y dulce_

_- pero dime ¿Qué haces en Chicago?-preguntó Victoria en un determinado momento trayendo de regreso mi atención a ellas._

_-Vine a estudiar hace 5 años-respondió Bella_

_-¿Aún sigues estudiando?_

_-No, terminé la carrera de Literatura hace un par de meses-explicó Bella_

_-¡Eso es genial Bells! Terminaste la universidad, estoy muy contenta por ti.-la felicitó la alegre pelirroja_

_-Gracias Vicky, los años pasaron volando pero tenía ganas de terminar de estudiar_

_-Entonces si ya has terminado de estudiar, ¿Cuándo vuelves al lluvioso pueblo de Forks? –preguntó _

_-No vuelvo a Forks Vicky, me quedo en Chicago-contestó antes de voltearse y, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, clavar sus expresivos ojos en mí para después volver a prestar atención a su amiga_

_-Hay cosas que me retienen aquí… 5 años en el mismo lugar no pueden pasar como si nada…_

_-Sí, supongo que ya tienes tu vida aquí, pero tu padre está allí e incluso estoy seguro de que Matt te sigue esperando-rió con malicia.-ese chico estuvo enamorado de ti desde el colegio-Bella soltó una carcajada _

_¿Quién mierdas era ese tío? Ella nunca me había hablado de él. _

_-¿Por qué quedarte aquí?-inquirió curiosa Victoria._

_-¡Ay, Dios! Vicky es que tengo tanto que contarte, que no sabría por dónde empezar, pero básicamente me quedo porque en Chicago encontré el amor, y bueno en dos meses me caso con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo-argumentó y yo como el idiota enamorado que era sonreí._

_Ella siempre decía que era tan afortunada de haberme encontrado pero lo que no sabía era que el único con suerte aquí había sido yo por encontrarla a ella._

_Victoria abrió mucho los ojos y una gran sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de su rostro_

_-¡Bella Swan! ¿Te casas?-la aludida asintió-Oh dios, Oh dios, Oh dios ¿En serio?-dijo sorprendida para que después Bella volviera a asentir con cierta diversión, mi novia parecía conocer a la perfección cada una de las reacciones de Victoria. Eso me llevó a pensar que ellas fueron muy unidas._

_-Pero Bells ¡eso es genial! Es una gran noticia-dijo efusivamente provocando que la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos riera alegremente_

_-Sí, estoy realmente feliz Vicky… -murmuró mi novia tocando la mejilla de la niña que miraba con grandes ojos a Bella-Chicago trajo muchas cosas y sorpresas a mi vida-suspiró y yo supe que se estaba refiriendo a mí._

_¡Bendito y dulce destino que te trajo hasta aquí ojos cafés!_

_-Pero mírate a ti, ¡eres madre! –Parecía ser algo que la sorprendiera profundamente- Eso es realmente fascinante, pero ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? sucedió y ¿Quien?-preguntó curiosa_

_-¿En serio quieres que te diga "cómo"? –dijo irónica riendo_

_-Bueno no, sé cómo se hace un bebé, pero me refiero a ¿cómo?, es decir ¿tenias planeado ser madre?_

_-Para nada, esta princesita fue una sorpresa-dijo mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo, ya que no paraba de removerse inquiera entre sus brazos_

_- Después del instituto me fui a Nueva York y… -le decía Victoria a Bella, que a pesar de encontrarse ambas a un par de metros, podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación_

_-Mida mami, papa noz está llamano-dijo dando saltitos mientras señalaba con su dedo a un hombre a lo lejos de cara amable bastante alto y que al parecer era rubio. Victoria se volteó y miró al hombre para después volver a hablarle a Bella_

_-Bells me tengo que ir, pero voy a estar un par de meses en Chicago, ¿Qué te parece si quedamos una tarde de estas y hablamos? Tú yo tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, han sido demasiados años, definitivamente siento que nos hemos perdido muchas cosas-añadió riendo pero con un tono de apreciable nostalgia y pena por lo que decía en su voz. _

_-¡Claro que si Vicky!, esta semana la tengo algo liada, pero prometo llamarte-aseguró Bella mientras intercambiaban números de teléfono_

_-Me ha encantado volver a verte y conocer a esta princesita –acarició el bracito de la niña_

_-A mí también me ha encantado Bells, ha sido una grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí, no olvides llamarme-dijo dándole nuevamente un abrazo._

_-Dile adiós a Bella cariño-le dijo a su hija después_

_-Aiós Bella-habló con voz graciosa mientras se despedía con la mano_

_-Adiós princesa-le respondió Bella dándole un besito en su colorada mejilla antes de que ambas se marcharan junto a aquel muchacho que se encontraba al otro lado de la fuente._

_Bella se volteó y caminó contoneando sus caderas de forma involuntaria hacia mí, donde se colocó en frente tendiéndome sus manos_

_¡Dios! Su contoneo de caderas me volvía loco… No era exagerado ni forzado, al contrario era involuntario, fino y suave pero sexy ¡Oh, sí! Yo tenía a la mujer más perfecta del mundo a mi lado. _

_-¿Quién era?-indagué aunque tras haber escuchado su conversación podía hacerme una idea_

_ -Ella era una amiga del instituto, vivía en Forks junto a sus padres por lo que cuando me mudé a Forks con mi padre Victoria y yo nos hicimos muy unidas-me contó ya que al poco de nacer, los padres de Bella se divorciaron por lo que ella paso la mayor parte del tiempo, en sus primeros años de vida, en Florida_

_-hasta que terminamos el instituto y ambas abandonamos ese pueblecito, desde encontrones no había sabido nada de ella, me ha puesto muy feliz encontrármela…-se alegró mientras continuaba hablando, hasta que de pronto cambio la expresión de su cara cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo._

_-¡Oh dios!, ¡no te la he presentado! ¿Cómo he sido tan distraída?-se lamentó de verdad apenada- Lo siento cariño, estaba tan contenta que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza presentaros-se disculpó y yo le sonreí restándole importancia._

_No era algo por lo que pedir perdón, pero ella lo hacía sin embargo, y me parecía tierno que lo hiciera._

_-No te preocupes preciosa, ya habrá otra oportunidad de conocerla-dije besando sus nudillos_

_-Es increíble verla así, con una niña, sabes ella siempre fue tan alocada e impulsiva, se "enamoraba" cada dos por tres de un chico pero nunca duraba más de 3 meses con él-rió-_

_-Decía que eran unos guarros y cabrones que solo querían tocarle las tetas-dijo y soltó una carcajada al recordarlo_

_-es increíble que haya sentado cabeza, nunca pensé que lo haría-caviló sonriendo-la niña que tiene es tan bonita, es una dulzura-agregó fascinada_

_-Te veías realmente adorable junto a esa niña-pensé en voz alta antes de levantarme para después acercarme a su oído y susurrarle_

_-si quieres tú y yo también podemos hacer una más bonita que esa-dije riendo y ella se estremeció_

_-¿Esa es tu forma sutil de decirme que quieres tener hijos conmigo?-bromeó_

_-Claro que quiero tener hijos contigo Bella-dije serio- muchos hijos, además-sonreí travieso_

_-¿Cuántos te gustaría tener?-esto parecía traerle verdadera curiosidad_

_-3 mínimo-respondí sin tener que pensarlo mucho-pero tú mandas amor, los que quieras darme serán bien recibidos-_

_Me gustaban los niños, amaba trabajar con ellos por eso anhelaba una familia numerosa pero yo no tenía mucho poder de veto ahí, es decir, al fin y al cabo, Bella iba a ser la que gastara energías por ella y por un bebé durante nueve meses y la que sufriera el parto, ¿quién era yo para exigirle muchos bebés cuando ella iba a tener que hacer la parte dura?_

_Pero, si ella me diera a elegir, 3 sería más que perfecto para mí._

_-Eres muy tierno diciéndome eso-admitió con una pequeña sonrisa-pero, por ahora, tú madre se tendrá que conformar con un solo nieto o nieta, porque cariño, no queremos que a mi padre le dé un ataque al corazón ¿verdad?-dijo sonriendo_

_-y si encima de decirle que su única hija se va a casar le decimos que va a ser abuelo, creo que lo mataríamos de uno de esos.-Más bien creo que él me mataría a mí._

_-Además yo quiero disfrutarte para mi solita durante unos años más-hizo un puchero-quiero poder hacer el amor con la puerta del dormitorio abierta sin el miedo de que alguien entre, dormir desnuda sin preocuparme de que quizá alguien pequeñito e inocente a media noche tenga una pesadilla y se cuele entre nosotros para dormir, poder darnos el lote en la sala de estar, en el baño o en la cocina libremente-suspiró y luego se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y rió alegre._

_Ella tenía razón, yo también quería disfrutar de todas esas cosas unos años más._

_-Bueno pero podemos practicar como hacer uno hasta que nos decidamos ¿no?-dije en plan sugerente y ella agrandó su sonrisa_

_-¿No sabía que necesitabas practicar? Pensaba que eras un experto en la cama-me picó_

_-yo soy asombroso en la cama-contesté presuntuoso causando su risa –pero necesito una excusa para seguir acostándome contigo-dije socarrón_

_-¿Cómo la de ayudarme a guardar la ropa en el armario?-me recordó con diversión. _

_-Admito que esa no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes, pero funcionó_

_-No necesitas mucho para llevarme a la cama-sonrió pícara_

_El sentimiento era mutuo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía ganas de hacerle el amor a cada hora del día. _

_-Lo sé, soy increíble, no puedes resistirte preciosa-Bella entrecerró los ojos y me miró entre acusadora y divertida_

_-Oh, ¡Cállate!- respondió riendo-no eres increíble, eres insoportable, Cullen-bromeó_

_-Mr. Arrogante-pronunció ofensivamente después_

_-Golpe bajo-protesté fingiendo estar ofendido, lo que provocó que Bella riera más _

_-Anda vamos a casa, que ya es tarde y tengo hambre-habló cuando paró de reír pues estaba atardeciendo_

_-Mi estomago va a comenzar a quejarse en cualquier momento-sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque pero yo la detuve agarrándola de la mano_

_-Solo si me respondes a algo-dije_

_-Claro-asintió quedando frente a mí completamente_

_-¿Quién es Matt?-pregunté con un puntillo de asco_

_Sí, lo admito pero es que desde que las había escuchado hablar me estaba picando la curiosidad de saber quién era ese tío y qué tenía que ver con Bella._

_Ella rió alegremente al ver la expresión—nada agradable—de mi cara_

_-Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de Forks, y era muy guapo-dijo chinchándome-aunque no tanto como lo eres tu cariño-dijo rápidamente soltando una risita al ver mi cara-_

_-A los 15 años el me robó un beso, fue asqueroso, una experiencia traumática-murmuró asqueada-y desde los 16 intentó invitarme a salir en muchas ocasiones pero yo nunca acepté, todas las chicas pensaban que yo debía estar chiflada por rechazar a Matt-rió por lo bajo_

_-¿Y por qué no saliste con él si tanto te lo pidió?-inquirí de nuevo con notable curiosidad_

_-Porque era un completo tarado, no podía hablar dos minuto sin soltar alguna gilipollez, ni si quiera tenia gracia, no sé como todas las chicas estaban locas por él, a mi me parecía un autentico pringado a pesar de ser el "bombón" del instituto-refunfuñó_

_-solo sabía decir "Hola guapa, ¿salimos esta noche?" ¡Vamos!-exhaló frustrada-Yo solo estaba como ¡Eh, amigo, no eres el centro del universo, no me interesas! _

_Por eso me enamoré de Bella, porque no era superficial, porque no se fijaba en el envoltorio de una persona para estar con ella, un chico podía ser muy guapo y apuesto por fuera, pero si por dentro era un idiota nunca llamaría la atención de Bella porque ella no buscaba esa clase de personas, por eso hasta que yo no comprendí aquello no pude dejar de ser un imbécil con ella._

_Me sentía muy avergonzado de haber querer llevármela a la cama pero más aun me avergonzaba de haberlo querido hacer siendo un descarado y un altanero capullo con ella. _

_-¿Así que el capitán del equipo de fútbol estaba colado por mi prometida?-la molesté sonriendo porque parecía que el tema no le agradaba en absoluto._

_-Supongo-se encogió de hombros con desinterés _

_-Ves cariño, yo tengo razón aunque tú siempre lo niegues-dije-eres una autentica hermosura Bella, cualquier chico se fija en ti sin esfuerzo._

_-No seas tonto-negó dándome un leve empujón-además no me importa lo que piensen los demás mientras siga siendo hermosa para ti _

_-Para mí siempre serás la mujer más guapa que haya pisado la Tierra-aseguré_

_-Ya, ya, veremos si sigues pensando lo mismo cuando tenga 80 años, necesite un bastón para caminar, tenga el pelo blanco y arrugas alrededor de los ojos-musitó divertida_

_-Serás una viejecita adorable que estará sentada en el porche de una acogedora casa en una mecedora de madera viendo a nuestros nietos corretear por ahí-dije soñadoramente_

_La idea de envejecer junto a ella me gustaba demasiado. _

_-El abuelo Eddie-se mofó_

_-Recuérdame que criemos a nuestros hijos lejos de Emmett-gruñí _

_Ella rió y tomo mi mano tirando de mí_

_-Falta mucho para que nuestros hijos o nuestros nietos te llamen Eddie, no te preocupes por eso guapo… ahora vamos a asa a cenar algo ¡estoy muriendo de hambre! A este paso si no me alimentas no llegaré viva ni a los 30… ¿cómo esperas que lo esté a los 80?-comentó burlona mientras comenzábamos a caminar en dirección a nuestro departamento._

_Fin flash Back_

Así que tras volver al departamento cenamos para después irnos a dormir, pues yo tenía que trabajar y Bella había quedado con Alice y con mi madre a las 10 para ir de compras por lo que la mañana del Lunes no tardó en llegar y con ella el molesto ruido del despertador que había sonado hace media hora, exactamente a las 8 en punto, por lo que ahora eran las ochos y media así que lo mejor sería levantarme si no quería llegar tarde.

Si no me había levantado antes era porque Bella me había persuadido con besos para que me quedara un poquito más con ella en la cama y básicamente a mi me había sido imposible negarme así que la había abrazado nuevamente a la vez que ella enterraba su rostro en mi cuello donde minutos después no tardó en dormirse ya que ahora se encontraba descansando junto a mí.

Muy cuidadosamente intenté depositar su cuerpo sobre el colchón, puesto que prácticamente estaba sobre mi torso, y aunque traté por todos los medios que no se despertara finalmente no lo conseguí.

-Mmm…. ¿ya te vas?-preguntó restregándose los ojos con sus manos. Lucía muy somnolienta

-No preciosa, voy a vestirme, tú sigue durmiendo-susurré mientras salía de la cama y me ponía mis bóxers, los cuales estaba en el suelo ya que anoche mi muy impaciente novia me los quitó y los arrojó al piso a través de la oscuridad.

Me metí en el baño donde me lavé la cara para despejarme para después vestirme y sigilosamente dirigirme a la cocina donde me prepare un café mientras encendía la televisión y me ajustaba la puñetera corbata que casi me estaba quitando la respiración;

Diablos, había apretado el nudo demasiado

Mientras me tomaba el café vi las noticias en las cuales no había nada absolutamente interesante excepto unos cuantos accidentes de tráfico, típico de los Lunes, ya que durante el fin de semana la mayoría de los adolescentes se emborrachaban para después estamparse contra otro coche de regreso a casa. Era lamentable y me hacía sentir muy frustrado como gente inocente perdía la vida por causa de conductores imprudentes y borrachos.

Cuando me bebí el café metí la taza en el lavavajillas y eché un vistazo al reloj que marcaba las 8:50 a.m. _genial _llegaría tarde al hospital, puesto que este se encontraba a 20 minutos de mi departamento, por lo que fui a la sala de estar donde tome las llaves del Volvo para después dirigirme al dormitorio donde cogí mi móvil, y donde me cercioré de que Bella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos por lo que como no quise despertarla me dirigí hacia la puerta sigilosamente.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte Cullen?-murmuró adormilada por lo que yo me volteé sonriendo

-No quería despertarte-me defendí

-Deja de decir tonterías y mueve tu culo hasta aquí para darme un beso de buenos días-abrió los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sonreí y me acerqué hasta ella donde me puse a su altura para después juntar mis labios con los suyos tan suaves y dulces como siempre, me costó horrores romper el beso pero realmente iba a llegar tarde así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad me separé lentamente de ella

-¿Contenta preciosa?-me burlé acariciando su mejilla

-Plenamente doctor Cullen-ronroneó cerrando los ojos-por cierto ¿a qué hora vuelves?

-A las 7 de la tarde se acaba mi turno-ella hizo un puchero en desacuerdo

-lo sé, demasiadas horas, pero al menos esta semana pasaré las noches contigo-dije ya que aunque no era muy seguido sí que había días en los que mis guardias se alargaban y duraban casi toda la noche lo cual no me agradaba nada sinceramente ya que me encantaba dormir abrazado a Bella cada noche.

-Me voy preciosa, te he dejado café en la cocina, te amo-suspiré

-Yo también te amo, y gracias por el café-dijo melosa para después darme un rápido beso en los labios

-espero que salve muchas vidas Dr. Cullen-dijo pícaramente mientras que yo me levanté y caminé a la puerta

-Prometo que lo intentaré -respondí antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, para después salir del departamento, tomar mi coche y dirigirme al hospital.

Era Lunes, verano y dejaba a una sexy mujer en mi cama.

Iba a ser un día muy largo para mí hoy.

**BELLA POV**

Las diez menos cuarto, y yo aun sin arreglar, sin desayunar y con la casa echa un autentico desastre, suerte que esta mañana venia la señora Cope, porque realmente lo que menos me sobraba era tiempo.

Después de hablarlo Edward y yo habíamos decidió prescindir de los servicios de la señora Cope, antes, cuando Edward vivía solo o cuando era soltero, no tenía tanto tiempo de ordenar y limpiar el departamento pues pasaba muchas horas en el hospital así que por eso la contrató, pero ahora éramos dos, y estaba seguro que si nos organizábamos podríamos hacerlo nosotros.

Y honestamente, no me sentía cómoda con que alguien hiciera las tareas del hogar por mí, ambos teníamos manos y piernas ¿no? Pues debíamos aprender a mantener una casa sin ayuda por eso la señora Cope solo trabajaría hasta final de mes.

Ella era una señora muy amable y maternal, que se preocupaba por Edward, y porque siempre tuviera comida en su nevera. Se encargaba de ordenar y limpiar todo, yo había hablado varias veces con ella, realmente era una buena mujer pero creo que Edward y yo no teníamos necesidad de tener una especie de asistenta.

Le comenté mi punto de vista a Edward y él estuvo de acuerdo, en realidad la había contratado por el escaso tiempo que tenía para limpiar y ordenar el departamento, no porque no supiera hacerlo; en algún punto me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que Edward sabía cocinar, cuando lo conocí admito que pensé que era un inútil mantenido, pero no, definitivamente él sabía hacer muchas cosas que un hombre en la mayoría de los casos no sabe hacer.

Salté de la cama y volé hacia el baño personal del dormitorio— no sin antes recoger mi ropa interior del suelo ya que no era necesario dejarle evidencias a la señora Cope de lo que habíamos hecho Edward y yo anoche— donde en apenas 5 minutos logré darme una ducha exprés para después tomar lo primero que vi en el armario, que fue un vestido veraniego con finas hombreras y sencillos y discretos volates en el pecho, era de color blanco con pequeñas florecillas rosas y marrones muy claras estampadas, me gustaba mucho este atuendo, lo tenía desde hace un par de años y lo amaba porque era increíblemente cómodo además de bonito.

Lo conjunté con unas sandalias doradas bajas y unos brazaletes _**(FP)**_; como era Lunes y tampoco pensaba ir muy arreglada me maquillé muy tenuemente utilizando solamente rímel en las pestañas y un poco de brillo en los labios.

Aún cuando tenía una toalla en la cabeza, pues me había lavado el pelo, escuché como llamaban a la puerta por lo que rápidamente fui a abrirla

-¿Qué haces con eso en la cabeza?-preguntó horrorizada Alice.

Mi pequeña y nerviosa cuñada vestía unos pantalones de pitillo vaqueros altos junto con una holgada blusa de hombreras beige muy claro—casi blanco— con un estampado de puntos rojos del mismo color que el enorme bolso que llevaba. Se movía sobre unas sencillas y bonitas bailarinas negras _**(FP) **_ mientras que con su fino dedo señalaba la toalla blanca que enrollaba mi pelo mojado a la vez que ponía una de sus manos en su cadera

-Hola Alice, yo también estoy bien, puedes pasar-pronuncié burlonamente lo que provocó la risa de Esme que se encontraba junto a ella.

Esme por otro lado llevaba un elegante vestido muy veraniego color blanco de anchas hombreras conjuntado con unos tacones también color blanco de tacón no muy alto _**(FP).**_

-Hola cariño-saludó Esme mientras Alice seguía quejándose con cosas como "deberías estar arreglada ya" o "la próxima vez más te vale ponerte el despertador más temprano"

Mmm… probablemente ella estaría más enfadad porque no estuviera lista si supiera que llevaba medio despierta desde las 8 de la mañana cuando el estúpido despertador de Edward había sonado lo cual había significado que pronto se marcharía, y aunque había logrado convencerlo de que se quedara un poquito más conmigo, finalmente me había sentido vacía cuando había salido por la puerta del departamento.

-Pasad y sentaos…-dije apoyada en la puerta por lo que Alice me fulminó con la mirada

-solo serán dos minutos, ¡lo prometo!-levanté las manos en señal de paz sonriendo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Alice y salir echando leches al dormitorio.

Rápidamente entre en el baño y me arreglé el pelo al cual únicamente añadí algo de espuma rizadora ya que no me dio tiempo a utilizar el secador para secarlo. Después fui a la cocina donde calenté la cafetera llena que Edward, por suerte, me había dejado preparada antes de servirme un rápido café el cual me bebí en el salón mientras hablaba con una Alice menos enfadada.

-¿Cómo fue ayer la sesión de fotos con Rose?-pregunté antes de darle un sorbo al café el cual estaba demasiado caliente ya que la garganta me ardía con cada trago.

-¡Genial!, Rose aún no ha aumentado de talla, así que la ropa que diseñé le sentaba estupendamente-contestó sonriendo

- quedé tan contenta con el resultado que presiento que la campaña de otoño tendrá mucho éxito…-asintió satisfecha y orgullosa de su trabajo

-¡Tus campañas siempre tienen éxito Ali!-exclamé sonriendo por lo que ella asintió felizmente

Rápidamente me terminé mi café por lo que dejé la tacita en el lavavajillas para después coger mis cosas y salir por la puerta del departamento con Esme y Alice donde después en el coche de esta última fuimos a uno de los tantos centros comerciales de Chicago en donde lo primero que hicimos fue meternos a una tiendo donde diseñaban y vendían vestidos de novia.

Cuando entré saltaba a la vista que era un sitio poco económico pues era un lugar muy elegante donde a ambos lados de la entrada había maniquís con bonitos vestidos de novia pero que sin duda no eran el estilo que yo estaba buscando. A lo lejos había una joven muy guapa probándose uno de esos cargados vestidos que te hacen parecer una autentica princesa mientras una de las encargadas de la tienda, la cual al igual que el resto vestía un uniforme negro de pantalón y camisa blanca, se dedicaba a tomarle medidas.

-Hola, buenos días y bienvenidas a _Mira Couture __**(FP)**_-expresó con amabilidad una mujer de quizás unos 30 años.

Y ahí fue cuando realmente empezó toda la locura ya que después de los cordiales saludos la chica preguntó que andábamos buscando, por lo que no tardé en comenzar a probarme diferentes vestidos, unos blancos, otros beige, unos ajustados tanto que apenas podía respirar, otros eran demasiado anchos, otros demasiado simples, otros muy cargados, otros demasiado extraños…

No había ninguno que me gustara al completo, siempre había algo que faltaba o sobraba… y bueno, ahora me encontraba enfundada en un vestido blanco, palabra de honor, con una cola de unos 3 metros y con una caída exageradamente pomposa.

-Es bonito-comentó Alice con una mano en la barbilla

-Me siento como un pez globo, es demasiado exagerado-refunfuñe-en realidad yo quiero algo más sencillo, y algo tradicional, me gustaría un vestido de encaje.

-¿Qué te parece este Bella?-dijo Esme señalando a una fotografía del catálogo que la chica nos había prestado, yo le eché una ojeada, y realmente eso sin duda se parecía más a lo que yo quería.

-Sí, ese me gusta-dije

-¿Me lo podría probar?-le pregunté a la muchacha que no se había separado de nosotras ni un minuto

-Lo siento señorita, pero no disponemos actualmente de ese modelo en la tienda quizás en un par de semana este, es de nueva colección y a pesar de que es de un proveedor estadounidense, aún no ha llegado hasta Chicago, solo se encuentra en una de nuestras tiendas en Nueva York y Los Ángeles-me explicó con cortesía

¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Para uno en 3 horas que llevábamos aquí que me gustaba completamente y no estaba disponible. _Agggg_

-Está bien, no hay problema-respondí para después volver al probador donde con mucho cuidado me desprendí del bonito, pero ostentoso, vestido para que después la muchacha se lo llevara

-Alice, creo que por esta mañana hemos tenido suficiente-le dije cansada ya que ella se encontraba al otro lado del probador

-me duelen los pies de estar de pie toda la mañana-me quejé mientras me ponía mi ropa

-Está bien Bells, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial? Esta tarde podríamos ir a otra tienda-pronunció emocionada ante la idea de seguir nuestro día de compras…

-Vale Alice, solo deja que terminé de vestirme y nos vamos-hablé mientras me ponía mis sandalias y me apañaba el pelo ya que este había sufrido las consecuencias de estar tanto tiempo probándome vestidos y ahora estaba algo alborotado. Más bien muy alborotado. Lucía como cuando estaba recién levantada

Intenté peinarlo un poco con las manos hasta que quedó más o menos _presentable._

Cuando salí del probador nos despedimos de la chica que nos había atendido tan amablemente y nos fuimos a la segunda planta del centro comercial donde se encontraba la mayoría de los restaurantes. Nos metimos en el primero que vimos y, en el que gracias a dios no había mucha gente por lo que nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos nuestra comida, que no tardó en llegar.

-¿Sabes?, mi madre tampoco se casó con un vestido llamativo, ostentoso o exagerado-dijo Alice después de que Esme saliera fuera del restaurante buscando cobertura ya que Carlisle la había llamado al móvil

-Ella se parece tanto a ti, he visto fotografías de cuando mis padres se casaron, y su vestido era absolutamente sencillo, un poco anticuado, por la época, pero muy elegante igual que lo que buscas tú.

-Sí, en cierta forma es lo que busco… detesto llamar la atención, no podría vestir nada llamativo el día de mi boda.

-El día de tu boda, quieras o no, llamarás la atención Bella-rió Alice-¡Eres la novia!

-Por eso-bufé y ella rió aun más-quiero algo sencillo, delicado y bonito, nada exagerado y realmente amaría que la tele llevara encaje blanco-especifiqué imaginando mi vestido perfecto

-No te preocupes Bells, como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen que encontraremos el vestido perfecto, todavía queda tiempo, no mucho, pero algo de tiempo tenemos-dijo sonriendo, y entonces fue ahí cuando tomé una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida, de la cual sabía que nunca me arrepentiría.

-Alice quiero perderte algo-apoyé las manos en la mesa

-Claro Bella, lo que quieras-sonrió con amabilidad por lo que yo respiré hondo a la vez que rezaba por qué no se pusiera a gritar en pleno centro comercial después de lo que le iba a decir

-Quiero que seas tú quien me ayude a conseguir mi vestido-ella siguió sonriendo pero pareció no entender bien mi propuesta

-Bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, si no, no estaríamos aquí-resolvió

-No me has entendido bien-negué con la cabeza

-lo que quiero decir, es que quiero que seas tú quien diseñe mi vestido de novia-puntualicé y fue en ese momento en el que mi amiga y cuñada se quedó en shock

-Pero Be-bella… -balbuceó sorprendida.

_¿Ah?_ ¿Y los gritos? ¿Ella no estaba ilusionada y eufórica? Quizás no quería hacerlo, pensé tristemente

-Yo nunca he diseñado un vestido de novia, ¿y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si no te gusta? ¿Y si no lo consigo?-empezó a preguntar preocupada

-Alice, tú eres genial, con lo joven que eres has hecho cosas fantásticas en el mundo de la moda y eso que yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas, pero ¿quién mejor que tú?, confió plenamente en ti, tú me conoces, sabes lo que me gusta y estoy segura de que no encontraré lo que ando buscando en ningún sitio-dije segura de eso

-aunque claro que si no quieres no importa, lo puedo entender y…. -susurré

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Bella! Te prometo que voy a diseñar el mejor vestido que cualquier persona haya podido ver-dijo mientras saltaba de su silla y se abalanzaba sobre mí dándome un abrazo, el cual yo correspondí, quizá me hubiera equivocado, o quizá no, ya que solo habíamos estado en una tienda y apenas me había probado 5 vestidos, pero ya había tomado mi decisión, y cruzaba los dedos porque todo saliera bien, al fin y al cabo era yo la que se lo había propuesto.

-¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?-cuestionó Esme mirándonos con ternura. Acababa de sentarse en su silla mientras nos sonreía-

-¡Mamá voy a diseñar el vestido de novia de Bella!-exclamó feliz mi cuñada

-¡Oh, Dios!, tenemos tanto que hacer, tendré que empezar con los bocetos pronto Bella, y la tela, las medidas…

-Eso es genial cariño-la interrumpió Esme, la cual me miraba sin borrar su gran sonrisa. Esme sabía cuánto adoraba a Alice- no te arrepentirás Bella, Alice hará un trabajo genial-mirándome de manera cómplice

-Lo sé, Alice lo hará perfecto porque simplemente y sencillamente ella es genial-al escuchar esto Alice se volvió a levantar de su silla para dejar un pequeño besito en mi mejilla y volverme a dar las gracias.

Sabía que estaba muy ilusionada y emocionada pero también sabía que esto para ella sería como una especie de prueba y reto para demostrar que realmente era una gran y talentosa diseñadora ya que era de suponer que diseñar un vestido de novia debía de ser bastante complicado.

- Por cierto mama, ¿qué quería papa?- cuestionó Alice comenzando a llenar su vaso de coca-cola

-Nada importante, únicamente había llamado a casa y al ver que no contestaba se había preocupado así que me ha llamado-justificó Esme.

La verdad es que no me era difícil imaginarme a Carlisle preocupado puesto que en ese aspecto Edward era muy parecido a él, ¿Por qué los hombres de la familia Cullen eran tan sobre protectores? Y en eso también incluía Emmett que no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de Rosalie…

Una hora más tarde, y tras haber comido tranquilamente mientras charlábamos animadas, todavía nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial donde en este momento estábamos frente a una de esas tiendas de lencería provocativa, atrevida y sexy.

-Bien Bella, pues ya que de tu vestido me encargo yo, esta semana debemos de escoger la iglesia y después sería importante escoger las flores aunque no tengo demasiado claro donde deberías celebrar la recepción…

-¿Por qué no lo hacéis en el jardín de casa?-sugirió Esme-es muy amplio, y las rosas en esta época están preciosas-dijo ya que el jardín de la mansión Cullen estaba lleno de hermosas flores aunque sin dudas las que dominaban eran las rosas rojas

-además yo estaría encantada-añadió con voz esperanzada Esme

-¡Si Bella!, el jardín de casa es genial, es un lugar muy bonito, además así Edward y tú tendréis mas intimidad-Alice apoyó la idea de buena gana y la verdad es que a mí me agradaba bastante también

-Me parece bien pero debo hablarlo con Edward, no creo que se oponga, pero estaría bien consultárselo, al fin y al cabo el es el novio, y tiene tanto poder de veto como yo-dije sonriendo ya que no quería dejar a Edward fuera de nada aunque fueran decisiones sin importancia quería hablarlo todo con él, las decisiones eran de ambos.

-Vale-concordó Alice conmigo

-bien, esta semana nos ocuparemos de buscar la iglesia y también tendremos que quedar para comenzar con el vestido-declaró rápidamente, ¡Esta semana iba a ser eterna!

-¡Jolines Alice!, que estoy de vacaciones-me quejé resoplando infantilmente

-Pues lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de poner la fecha de la boda-me reprendió con el dedo

-¡Oh dios! Se me olvidaba también tenemos que encargarnos de las invitaciones-su boca formó una perfecta "O"

Esme rió

-Alice, cariño no te agobies, es Bella la que se casa y está más relajada que tú

-Es que vosotras no me entendéis -volvió a refunfuñar a la vez que yo reía al ver que cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho. Después una escalofriante y sombría sonrisa se extendió por su rostro antes de fijar sus ojos en mí.

Esto no anunciaba nada bueno. Seguro.

-Bells… ¿Qué te parece si ya que estamos cerca de una tienda de lencería vamos a ver si hay algo sexy para tu noche de bodas?-dijo sonriendo con malicia a la vez que tiraba de mi brazo para entrar en la tienda.

Me quise morir de la vergüenza, maldita Alice ¿en serio iba a ponerme a mirar ropa interior sexy delante de Esme, la cual usaría para seducir a su hijo después de la boda...? Definitivamente Alice lo había hecho a propósito.

-Alice, ¿tiene que ser hoy precisamente?-le susurré solo para que ella me escuchara aprovechando que Esme estaba entrando a la tienda delante de nosotras

¡No! Pero, ¿por qué entraba? _¡Retrocede!, ¡retrocede! _

-Tú te lo has buscado-contestó quisquillosa

-¡Pero si yo no te he hecho nada!-lloriqueé en forma de protesta. Infantil, lo sé, pero ¡eh! Necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente para no entrar _ahí_ con Esme.

-¡Joder! ¡Vamos, Alice!, ponte en mi lugar, estás loca si crees que me voy a probar algo delante de Esme-advertí

-Oh, claro que lo harás-aseguró

-además no tienes por qué avergonzarte, somos todas mujeres, no es como si fuera a ver algo que nunca hubiera visto

-No es que me da vergüenza que me vea en ropa interior-que un poco si me daba-lo que me da corte es que me vea en _ese tipo_ de ropa interior…

Alice bufó

-Deja de quejarte y entra-ordenó impaciente haciendo caso omiso a mis ruegos.

No me quedo más remedio que entrar en la dichosa y estúpida tienda, donde estuvimos cerca de media hora—_eterna y tortuosa media hora_— y en la que gracias a Dios Alice no me forzó demasiado a probarme nada ya que cada vez que me mostraba uno de esos diminutos conjuntos de seda y encaje de los que Edward tanto disfrutaba yo no me lo probaba alegando que no me gustaban, aunque en realidad había unos muy bonitos que seguro Edward amaría… ¡Pero ni de coña!

¿Qué queréis que le dijera a Esme cuando me probara uno? "_Esme, ¿crees que me queda bien el sujetador con el que pienso hacer guarradas con tu hijo después de que me lo quite?" o "¿Qué tal estas bragas?, creo que Edward estará encantado en arrancármelas"_

Pues no, no era plan, así que tras media hora conseguí sacar a Alice y a Esme de la dichosa tienda para después seguir caminando por el centro comercial. La verdad es que la tarde paso bastante rápido puesto que sin darme cuenta pronto se hicieron las 8 de la tarde, y la verdad es que no habíamos aprovechado nada el día debido a que no nos decidíamos por nada y es que había tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo por delante que Alice quería hacerlo todo a la vez lo cual claramente no había dado buen resultado así que si queríamos que esto saliera bien debíamos organizarnos.

Por lo tanto finalmente decidimos que esta semana la dedicaríamos solamente a buscar la iglesia y a elegir las flores, y que a la siguiente quizás empezaríamos con el vestido de novia. Como eran las 8 decidí llamar a Edward, ya que debía haber llegado a casa, pero cuando saqué el móvil del bolso tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje, y ambos eran de Edward por lo que revisé el mensaje.

"_Preciosa, mi turno se alargará un par de horas más, aunque Tom me ha prometido que no pasará de las 10, lo siento, no es necesario que me esperes a cenar, nos vemos en un par de horas en casa. Te amo. Edward"_

Frustración. Mucha frustración. Eso fue lo que sentí al leer el dichoso mensaje, ¡Jolines!, es que ya lo estaba echando tanto de menos y ahora aun tendría que esperar 2 horas más al menos para verlo. Solo esperaba que Tom, — el cual era un compañero de trabajo de Edward y uno de sus mejores amigos y al que había conocido hace varios años— tuviera razón.

Alice, Esme y yo decidimos encaminarnos a casa, durante el trayecto le conté a Esme que Edward llegaría tarde, por lo que ella supuso que Carlisle haría lo mismo ya que al ser el director del hospital siempre cargaba con todo. Mucha gente podría pensar lo contrario y que al ser Carlisle el director era el que menos trabajaba de todos pero lo cierto es que no era así en absoluto porque además de ser director de un gran hospital también seguía ejerciendo de médico, pero él adoraba su profesión, le encantaba ayudar a los demás y velar por la salud de otros, tanto como a Edward, por eso no le importaba quedarse un par de horas más, aunque claro todo tenía sus límites.

Me despedí de Alice y Esme cuando baje del coche no sin antes que Alice me dijera que mañana volvería a por mí a las 10 y que por mi bien debería de estar completamente arreglada; para después saludar al guardia de la entrada y subir al departamento, el cual cuando entre estaba completamente ordenado ¡gracias señora Cope! Pensé para mí misma, esta mujer siempre lo dejaba todo como los chorros del oro, ella podía entrar porque Edward siempre dejaba una llave al guardia de seguridad de la entrada del edificio, el cual se la daba a la señora Cope para que pudiera limpiar y ordenar el departamento.

Me dirigí directamente al dormitorio para a continuación meterme en el baño donde me di un baño relajante, el dolor de pies me estaba matando. Verdaderamente habíamos caminado mucho. El baño no duró mucho ya que pronto decidí salir para después ponerme el pijama y desenredarme el pelo el cual deje suelto y húmedo mientras me dirigía descalza hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena ya que eran pasadas las 9 pero cual fui mi sorpresa que al abrir la nevera y no ver nada de comida saludable recordé que debería haber ido al supermercado, ¡mierda!

Tendría que pedir una pizza, ¡joder! era la segunda vez que nos pasaba a Edward y a mí esto y yo había estado tan ocupada hoy que se me había olvidado por completo ir a por comestibles, así que llamé a la pizzería y encargué una junto a un par de patatas, de esas fritas que dan en pequeños cartones junto a sobres de kétchup o mayonesa, y que están tremendamente sabrosas. ¡Oh sí, comida basura!

Mientras esperaba al repartidor me fui al salón donde prendí mi portátil el cual estaba tardando en encenderse así que mientras tanto decidí llamar a mi padre para avisarle de que Edward y yo iríamos a Forks el fin de semana por lo que corriendo fui al dormitorio tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de casa de mi padre mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, momento en el que mi padre contestó la llamada.

-_¿Hola?-_respondió una voz grave al otro lado de la línea la cual estaba segura que era la de mi padre

-Hola papá, soy Bella-dije saludándolo

-_¡Ey, Bells!_-exclamó alegremente-_nena, que alegría escuchar tu voz ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estáis todos?-_dijo, refiriéndose a Edward y a su familia, supongo.

-Muy bien papá, ¿cómo estáis tú y Sue?-pregunté jugando distraída con el cable del teléfono

-_Yo estoy bien, y Sue ha estado algo resfriada estos días pero ahora esta muchísimo mejor_-respondió

-En Forks es típico estar resfriado con ese clima tan frio los 12 meses del año-acusé en broma

-_¡Oye! No te metas con Forks_-protestó fingiendo enfado-cu_ando eras pequeña te encantaba jugar con la nieve en invierno, además Chicago también es frío en invierno._

Bueno, eso era cierto, pero al menos no era frío durante todos los meses del año, sin embargo no protesté sabía que papá amaba el clima de Forks, yo por el contrario no sentía nada de simpatía por ese clima húmedo y lluvioso.

-La lluvia terminaba arruinando mis muñecos de nieve siempre papá-recordé tristemente, y el rió ya que cuando mamá me llevaba a pasar unos días en navidad a Forks siempre que hacia un muñeco de nieve con ilusión y al día siguiente despertaba y no estaba me tiraba como horas llorando mientras Charlie intentaba consolarme.

-_Ahora no se esta tan mal, ayer incluso hizo calor_-yo reí ahora al escucharlo decir eso

-Si tu lo dices papá aunque es difícil de creer, en fin dile a Sue de mi parte que se mejore porque aprovechando que Edward y yo hemos pillado un fin de semana libre habíamos pensado en ir a visitaros y no me gustaría ver a Sue enferma-comenté con voz casual esperando su respuesta

-_Esa es una excelente noticia, tengo muchísimas ganas de verte Bells_-dijo entusiasmado Charlie

-_Sue también se pondrá feliz, y también Leah, ella está aquí y no se irá hasta dentro de una semana así que te encantará verla_-¡vaya! eso sí que era genial, tenía ganas de ver a Leah.

-_Pero, dime cariño ¿a qué se debe tu visita? No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que vengáis Edward y tú pero la última vez que viniste fue en Navidad y fue para decirme que habías decido quedarte a vivir en Chicago_-

Oh si, recuerdo ese día, a pesar de que Charlie no contaba con que cuando vine a Chicago a estudiar finalmente me quedaría aquí, no es que fuera una sorpresa ya que desde que Edward y yo empezamos a salir empezó a sospechar que algo como eso sucedería.

-_Y, no te hubiera vuelto a ver de no ser porque fue tu graduación así que esto me lleva a pensar que me tienes que decir algo impo_… -lo interrumpí.

_Demasiado receptivo Charlie._

-¿acaso tiene que tener tu hija una excusa para ir a visitarte?-pregunté intentando desviar el tema. No estaba dispuesta a decirle que me casaba pro teléfono.

-_No claro que no cariño, olvídalo, a veces mi cabeza piensa cosas extrañas_-dijo riendo lo cual provocó en mi una risa nerviosa, ¡ay!, si el supiera la noticia que le daría en unos días.

-No te preocupes papá, tengo que colgar, están llamando a la puerta-dije ya que acababa de sonar el timbre

-_¿a estas horas?-_inquirió y casi pude verlo alzar una ceja

-Sí, será el repartidor, acabo de pedir una pizza-dije mientras caminaba hasta el Hall

-_Hasta donde sé, estaba seguro de que tú sabías cocinar_-bromeó

-puedes seguir estándolo lo que pasa es que la nevera de Edward está prácticamente vacía

-_¿Estás con Edward?-_siguió con el interrogatorio mientras yo abría la puerta y saludaba al repartidor

-No, él está de guardia en el hospital-dije mientras apoyaba el móvil en mi hombro a la vez que lo sostenía con mi oreja mientras cogía la caja de cartón, donde se encontraba la pizza, y la pequeña bolsa de las patatas, para después sacar el billete de 20 dólares que había puesto en mi bolsillo y pagar al repartidor alegando que se quedara con la propina

-_Y estás sola en su departamento_-afirmó-_¿Por qué?-_cuestionó con curiosidad mientras cerraba con la pierna la puerta, ¡Joder! se me iba a caer la pizza y el móvil al suelo.

-No te lo he comentado pero ahora vivo con él-dije tranquilamente al fin y al cabo tendría que enterarse algún día

-_Así que estáis viviendo juntos_-murmuró por lo que yo respondí con un "aha" mientras hacía malabarismo con el móvil, la pizza, y la bolsita con las patatas para que no cayeran al suelo…

-_bien, supongo que eso está bien, no tiene nada de malo, sois adultos, os queréis y estáis juntos, está bien_-lo asimiló mientras yo volvía a sujetar el móvil con mi mano y con la otra sostenía la pizza, la cual olía genial para después dirigirme a la cocina.

- ¿_y desde cuándo? Quiero decir, irte a vivir con él es algo importante, ¿tú estás segura?_-

Importante…ya, importante era lo que iba a hacer en dos meses.

-No te preocupes papá estoy más que segura, sino, no lo habría hecho, sabes que yo pienso mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas-dije a la vez que dejaba la pizza sobre la mesa de la cocina para más tarde abrir la caja y aspirar el delicioso olor a queso gratinado. _Mmmm…_

-_Está bien, ya eres mayorcita y sabes lo que haces, aunque quizá deba enfadarme ¿Cómo es que Edward no tiene comida en su casa? Seguro que estás más delgada_-medió refunfuñó.

-No seas exagerado papá, no tiene comida simplemente porque hace un par de días nos fuimos a la playa a pasar unas mini vacaciones y al volver él tuvo que ponerse a trabajar y yo hoy he tenido un día algo ajetreado así he olvidado ir al supermercado-argumenté para tranquilizarlo a la vez que cerraba la caja de cartón pues sería capaz de comerme toda la pizza yo sola ahora mismo y no era plan, quería esperar a Edward.

-Además Edward me alimenta muy bien, sus comidas son muy sabrosas ¡él concina increíble!

-_Ya, pues eso espero, que te cuide bien_-masculló en voz baja, yo sonreí, Charlie siempre me vería como su niña pequeña y por eso siempre me protegería como tal.

-_Bueno cariño te dejo, supongo que querrás cenar, nos vemos el Viernes, no olvides llamarme yo mismo iré al aeropuerto de Seattle a por vosotros, un beso Bells, ¡Cuídate, nena!_

-Está bien papá, yo te llamo a lo largo de la semana y te digo la hora, adiós ¡te quiero!-dije antes de colgar la llamada y dejar el móvil sobre la encimera mientras yo me apoyaba en esta.

Sabía que para Charlie había sido difícil dejarme marchar a los 18 años pues había pasado en Forks mis últimos años de adolescencia en los que había aprendido a conocer muy bien a mi padre, él era un hombre muy correcto, odiaba cualquier muestra de afecto, aunque eso cambio cuando conoció a Sue ya que se volvió más cálido, más cercano a sus seres queridos, incluso aprendió a decir abiertamente te quiero sin que un vergonzoso e incómodo rubor rodeara sus mejillas, no es que antes no lo sintiera, solamente es que le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, pues aunque nunca ha querido admitirlo quedó muy afectado cuando Renée y él decidieron divorciarse.

Miré el reloj el cual marcaba las 21:30 p.m. por lo que esperaría a que Edward llegara a casa para cenar así que me dirigí a la sala de estar donde mi ordenador debería haber terminado de encenderse por completo. Me conecté a _Skype_, pues hacia siglos que no lo hacía, y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que algunas de mis compañeras de universidad estaban conectadas por lo que estuve charlando con cada una de ellas hasta que al cabo de 45 minutos, un poco más, escuché como la puerta de la entrada se abría, para segundos después cerrarse de un golpe sordo y limpio, sin duda ese era Edward

Mmm, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de besarlo y abrazarlo. No perdí mucho tiempo pues me despedí rápidamente de mis amigas, cerré _Skype_ y apagué el ordenador, el cual deje sobre el sofá antes de salir corriendo en busca de la razón de mi existencia.

**EDWARD POV**

_Dos minutos, solamente dos minutos y la tendré nuevamente entre mis brazos_, me repetía mentalmente mientras aparcaba el coche en el amplio garaje del edificio para después palmotearme si subir por las escaleras corriendo o esperar, ya que el puñetero ascensor no se abría, aunque normal después de tocarle tantas veces a los botones quizá se habría bloqueado, pero de verdad me sentía muy impaciente.

Durante la semana pasada me había acostumbrado a tenerla y a verla las 24 horas del día, lo cual había provocado que el día de hoy se hiciera largo y pesado aunque la verdad es que había tenido poco tiempo para pensar ya que había sido un día complicado y agotador pues había tenido que realizar 3 largas operaciones de apendicitis y cuando por fin creía que volvería a casa habían entrado 2 personas adulta criticas por accidente en la 5º planta, por lo que tuve que ir a ayudar a mi padre en el quirófano, donde había estado hasta hace apenas unos minutos.

Finalmente el ascensor se abrió y pude llegar a la planta donde estaba el departamento, en realidad no hubiera podido subir por las escaleras ni en mis mejores sueños, estaba muy alto.

Entré al departamento tranquilamente a la espera de que Bella saltara sobre mi nada más entrar pero no fue así, pues con lo único que me encontré fue con silencio, aunque la luz de la sala de estar estaba prendida por lo que me dirigí hacia allí sin en cambio cuando llegué estaba completamente vacía por lo que miré a ambos lado pero ni rastro de mi novia.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Bella?-susurré en voz alta como si esperara a que alguien me fuera a contestar.

-¿me buscabas, guapo?-susurró con diversión esa voz dulce y melosa justo detrás de mi espalda, por lo que rápidamente me volteé para quedarme embobado mirándola.

¿Es posible que estuviera más hermosa que esta mañana? Pues no lo sé, pero realmente estaba para comérsela en este momento, pues me miraba con cara de niña inocente –que de inocente nada- mientras mantenía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro a la vez que mordía su labio inferior mientras que sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón de pelo, el cual estaba húmedo.

Mis ojos recorrieron de manera involuntaria el resto de su cuerpo por lo que me percaté de que llevaba esos ajustados shorts azules que tanto me encantaba arrancarle por las noches. Sin dudarlo un segundo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura para después poder alzarla un poco de tal manera que ambos terminamos juntando nuestros labios, ummm sus labios, sus besos, cuanta falta me habían hecho hoy.

-Hola-susurró ronca después de que volví a dejarla sobre el suelo

-Hola preciosa-dije mientras rozaba mi nariz con la suya, era un pequeño roce, pero yo necesitaba sentirla, aunque fuera de una manera tan simple como esta

-No sabes lo que te he echado de menos-dije para después dejar un casto beso en sus labios

-ummm, yo también-dijo-aunque tu madre y tu hermana te has sustituido bastante bien ¿sabes?-yo sonreí

-No te creo-ella rió-¿te han hecho sufrir mucho?-pregunté

-No, ha sido mejor de lo que yo pensaba-contestó sonriendo

-bueno, eso sí le quitamos el pequeño detalle de que Alice me ha obligado a entrar a una tienda de lencería con tu madre, ha sido vergonzoso-murmuró apenada

-No es necesario que tu madre imagine que tipo de guarradas hacemos cuando me pongo esa ropa ¿sabes?-añadió y yo sonreí pícaramente

-¿tú y yo hacemos guarradas en la cama?-elevé una ceja sugerente

-Mmm… sí muchas-dijo riendo

-Pues déjame decirte que yo contigo hago todo tipo de guarradas uses o no ropa interior de encaje y sexy-aclaré también sonriéndole de forma canalla.

Cualquier cosa que Bella se pusiera siempre le sentaba genial y daban ganas de hacerle todo lo que mi retorcida mente imaginaba aunque siempre con fines placenteros claro, nunca la dañaría.

-Además dudo que mi madre piense que jugamos a las cartas por las noches-medité riendo-es mas estoy seguro de que mis padres no hacen algo muy diferente a lo que hacemos por las noches….-hablé sin pensar y me arrepentí

¡Oh dios! Acababa de pensar que mi padre y mi madre… ¡Basta Edward! elimina esa imagen de tu cabeza, ¡ahora! Cómo podía haber imaginado a mis padres haciendo…. Oh, mierda ¡No podría dormir en toda la noche!

Bella carcajeó, supongo que, al ver mi cara de absoluto horror.

-Mierda, olvidemos lo último que he dicho ¿vale?

-Pero no te traumatices, guapo-dijo intentando, ya que no lo consiguió, tragarse las carcajadas que salían por su boca- si lo que has dicho es verdad, además si no lo hicieran tu nunca habrías nacido amor-terminó aún riendo

-Podemos dejar el tema cariño-supliqué-no es agradable imaginarme a mis padres en _esa_ situación…. ¡joder! ahora no puedo parar de imaginarlo.

Esto era demasiado traumático para mí.

-Tú has empezado Cullen-ella parecía divertirse con eso. Pero no era gracioso, nada gracioso.

-pero bueno, ¿qué te parece si mejor cenamos?-inquirió intentando distraerme al parecer había decidió esperarme para cenar conmigo lo cual me agradaba bastante.

-Creo que se me ha ido el apetito

- Estoy segura de que tu apetito volverá cuando vea la deliciosa pizza que hay en la cocina-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a dicha habitación-

-¿Has cocinado pizza?-dije mientras la seguía

-No cariño, la he encargado, seguimos sin tener nada comestible en la nevera, hoy he olvidado por completo ir al supermercado pero mañana sin falta iré, no podemos alimentarnos con comida basura por muy deliciosa que sea-me respondió mientras sacaba la pizza de la caja de cartón en la cual se encontraba para después ponerla a calentar ya que se había enfriado

-La verdad es que a mí también se me ha olvidado, hoy ha sido un día algo ajetreado en el hospital- me senté en uno de los taburetes, que en realidad eran altas sillas, que había junto a la isla _**(*)**_ de la cocina

-Mmm, es cierto no te he preguntado ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?, en el restaurante del centro comercial leí en el periódico que había habido un accidente de tráfico cerca de la Torre Lake Point _**(FP)**_

-Sí, eran dos chicos, han estado toda la tarde haciéndoles pruebas hasta que a última hora de la tarde han tenido una hemorragia por lo que han tenido que ser intervenidos de urgencia por eso me he tenido que quedar

-Vaya…. –le dio mucha tristeza- lo siento tanto por esos chicos-dijo sinceramente

-Es muy triste y la verdad es que el diagnostico no es muy positivo…-susurré al recordar que tal vez uno de ellos en el caso de que lograra salvarse lo más probable es que perdiera la movilidad de sus piernas y quedara invalido

-pero bueno preciosa, nada de traer el trabajo a casa-dije sonriendo mientras la cogía de las manos y la acercaba hasta mi para besarla nuevamente. Lo menos que quería era ponerla triste.

Después, demasiado pronto, sus labios abandonaron los míos ya que el sonido del horno anunciaba que la pizza estaba más que caliente por lo que se alejó de mi cuerpo para ir a por la pizza la cual dejó sobre la isla de la cocina para después sentarse junto a mí, y tras tomar un par de platos y vasos, comenzar a cenar.

-He llamado a Charlie- Bella comentó antes de morder una porción de pizza

-¿Y qué tal está?- reí entre dientes cuando pronunció el nombre de Charlie, nunca entendería por qué Bella tenía la costumbre de llamar, la mayoría de las veces, a su padre por su nombre en vez de llamarlo "papá"

-Bien, se ha puesto muy contento cuando le he dicho que estaba viviendo contigo-

-Ya seguro-mascullé con ironía

-No, en serio, pensé que se pondría histérico, pero lo ha aceptado bastante bien, lo cual demuestra, una vez más, que le caes bien-me señaló con un trozo de pizza en su mano

-Bueno mientras no intente asesinar a Eddie Jr., yo también creeré que le caigo bien-murmuré y Bella rió

-No te preocupes amor, que Eddie está bien escoltado-dijo señalándose a sí misma. Me acerqué hasta la nevera y cogí una cerveza

-¿quieres?-pregunté y ella asintió así que tomé otra para ella.

- El caso es que lo he llamado para decirle que iremos a visitarlo, parecía realmente feliz con eso-abrí la botella, y sin servirla en el vaso, bebí de ella.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dejé la cerveza sobre la isla central de la cocina, ¡Dios, realmente amaba la cerveza fría!-veremos si se siente igual de feliz cuando se entere de la noticia-temblé literalmente de miedo

-Cariño eres una nenaza-se burló de mi antes de beber también directamente de la botella. Bella bebiendo cerveza era sexy, bueno Bella haciendo cualquier cosa por estúpida que fuera se veía sexy.

-¡Eh! -protesté aparentando estar ofendido- Temerle al padre de tu novia por el simple motivo de que este tiene tremendas ganas de dejarme estéril por estar con su niñita, porque tienen un arma en su casa y porque es policía no es motivo para llamarme nenaza-

-Solo te colgara de los huevos cuando me dejes embarazada, lo de la boda sabrá asimilarlo-le restó importancia con diversión-así que por ahora puedes dormir tranquilo

-¿Eso quiere decir que solamente podremos tener un hijo?-bromeé

-Eso quiere decir que cuando tengamos un bebé lo mejor será que sea lindo y se gane el corazón de Charlie, aunque también ayudaría que su primera palabra fuera "abuelito"-rió

-Bueno entonces realmente no hay por qué preocuparse, porque si tiene a una mamá tan guapa como tú y a un papá tan sexy como yo él o ella serán mortalmente perfecto-afirmé riendo

-¡Pero que creído te lo tiene Cullen!-dijo mordaz- pues déjame rómpete la burbuja porque tú realmente no eres nada guapo, es más eres muy, muy feo-dijo riendo antes de volver a morder su porción de pizza

-A ver preciosa, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho lo mal que se te da mentir?-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiendo?-sonrió arqueando una ceja

-Pues el hecho de que si fuera tan feo no se te caería la baba cada vez que me miras-expliqué presuntuoso aunque ¿para qué negarlo? más bien al que se le caía la baba era a mí sobre todo en este momento al ver el tenue rubor de sus mejillas.

-Tonto, como si tú no estuvieras loquito por mí-ella hablaba en broma pero sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas. Estaba loco por ella.

-Lo estoy, no lo niego, estoy enamorado de la mujer más hermosa del universo al igual que tu lo estás del hombre más sexy y guapo del mundo-

- Pues si ese hombre eres tú, lo admito, me declaro culpable-finalizó nuestra conversación antes de volver a besarme.

Ummm… su boca sabía a cerveza, ¿Había algo mejor en este momento que la cerveza fría y los labios de Bella?

Poco después terminamos de cenar, ordenamos la cocina y nos fuéramos al dormitorio pues ya era algo tarde y yo mañana seguiría con la rutina. Me senté en el borde de la cama donde me descalcé, y mientras me quitaba la corbata sentí como Bella se subía a la cama también y se colocaba tras de mí con sus rodillas apoyadas sobre el colchón a la vez que ponía sus manos en mis hombros para comenzar a masajearlos.

-¿Me vas a dar un masaje?-dije cerrando los ojos cuando acarició mis hombros lentamente

-Aha, tú solo relájate-su voz era tranquila y relajante para mí-yo haré el resto del trabajo-

-Hacía tiempo que no me dabas uno de estos-murmuré ya que no era la primera vez que me regalaba uno de sus masajes (que de hecho eran muy buenos) pues cuando estaba muy cansado siempre lo hacía lo cual me relajaba muchísimo. Bella tenía unas manos que hacían milagros en mi espalda.

-Mmmm-ronroneé

-los echaba de menos-admití antes de deshacer completamente el nudo de la corbata la cual deje a un lado de la cama

-Quítate la camisa, así se sentirá mejor-me susurró cerca del odio, y yo me estremecí de anticipación… y eso que solo sería un masaje, _por el momento_, claro.

-¿tan rápido quieres desnudarme?-dije socarrón dejando escapar unas risas mientras comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa que vestía, para después quitármela y dejarla junto a la corbata, encima de la cama.

-No me seas impaciente Cullen, por ahora solamente será un masaje, necesitas relajarte guapo-dejó un húmedo beso en mi clavícula para después comenzar a deslizar sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

La verdad es que consiguió que me relajara considerablemente aunque no hasta el punto de dormirme pues antes de hacerlo tenía pensado hacer otras cosas más interesantes en esta habitación y no serían charlar o dormir precisamente.

De vez en cuando me daba un besito en el cuello lo cual me descolocaba totalmente, bastante era el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo desde que empezó a darme el masaje para no darme la vuelta y hacerle todo lo que le quería hacer de una buena vez como para que ella derrumbara mi autocontrol dándome besos _inocentes_.

¡Demonios! es que tener a Bella con un diminuto pijama—que a mí me parecía de lo más sexy cuando lo usaba—"relajándome" (porque en este momento había pasado de la relajación a estar como una jodida moto) mientras yo me encontraba desnudo de cintura para arriba… era una situación demasiado erótica y yo ya no aguantaba más.

Quería follarla.

Suerte que finalmente terminó el provocativo masaje porque si no, ya le habría puesto fin yo mismo. Me di la vuelta buscando sus labios desesperadamente cuando sus manos se alejaron de mi piel.

-Gracias-susurré contra sus labios. Me tiré con ella a la cama y ambos nos recostamos.

-¿por qué?-preguntó haciendo que su aliento golpease mi piel

-Por el masaje-respondí feliz-es increíble como haces que un día duro se trasforme en un día fantástico- dije sinceramente-

-No tienes por qué dar las gracias-sonrió de una forma arrebatadoramente sexy.

- Además si te ha gustado esto, lo que viene ahora te va a encantar-murmuró antes de lamer mis labios.

Definitivamente, esto me iba a gustar.

Su pijama fue el primero en desaparecer al cual le siguieron mis pantalones y mis bóxers para después comenzar una noche tan única como cada una de las que pasaba con ella, en la que le hice el amor de esa manera en la que solamente podía hacérselo a ella, a la princesa de mi vida, a la reina de mi corazón.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ****28 Julio 2011**** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

**Isla de cocina** **(*)** : Una isla es aquella encimera de trabajo exenta que por su ubicación es accesible por sus cuatro lados. En general, las islas son módulos para trabajar y preparar alimentos y, gracias a su versatilidad, permite que varias personas desarrollen tareas de forma simultánea. También se utilizan para como una mesa para comer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola :D

Bueno pues en este capi aparecía Victoria, en el siguiente (para las nuevas lectoras) sabréis más de ella. Decidí ponerla como amiga de Bella, y no como la mala, esta vez Victoria va a ser una gran amiga de Bells, ya veréis en los siguientes capis la relación que ambas tenían y que van a tener :P

Por cierto, en el capi anterior se me olvidó aclarar algo, Bella y Alec se llevan muy bien, pero ¡NADA MÁS! Solo se hicieron buenos amigos, nunca llegó a pasar nada entre ellos, porque Bella ya estaba enamorada de Edward, así que podéis estar tranquilas.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** a los que estáis al otro lado de la pantalla y continuáis apoyándome :) Sois el mejor ejemplo de paciencia, de verdad, gracias por esperarme siempre :´)

**¡Irene!** Gracias a ti también, ¿te he dicho ya que eres la caña? ^.^ ¡te debo muchas!

**Melania**, muchas gracias por el rr, me alegra muchísimo saber que el capi anterior te gustó, un beso y nos leemos pronto :P

Por lo demás nada que añadir, hasta la próxima semana. Muchos besos, Nika ;)


	14. Descubrimientos

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 14: Descubrimientos

**BELLA POV**

-¿Hola? ¿Victoria, eres tú?-pregunté mientras que al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba más que silencio.

Quizá había marcado erróneamente el número telefónico que Victoria me dio. Volví a checar el número para comprobarlo, pero no, era el mismo, no me había equivocado.

-¿Hola?, Soy Bella-probé de nuevo

-_¡Hola Bella!, si soy Victoria, ¿cómo estás? Pensé que no me llamarías-_respondió con entusiasmo al otro lado de la línea. Me sentí feliz porque ella se alegrara de que la hubiera llamado.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé como Alice—la cual iba vestida con un bonito y cómodo mono corto de tela color azul marino y con escote palabra de honor que tenía un delgado cinturón en la cintura del mismo color marrón que las sandalias altas que estaba utilizando _**(FP)—**_, comenzaba a partir en trocitos pequeños la lechuga que luego añadiría a la ensalada que estaba preparando.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y ambas estábamos muertas de hambre, y no era para menos pues habíamos agotado todas nuestras energías esta mañana ya que habíamos pasado horas y horas de un lado para otro pues gracias a Dios ya habíamos acordado la fecha con el sacerdote que nos casaría a Edward y a mí en una catedral muy antigua y bonita de Chicago. En realidad había muchas bonitas, pero elegí esa por la simple y sencilla razón de que en esa catedral fue donde Carlisle y Esme se casaron y, bueno supuse que a Edward le gustaría la idea.

También habíamos elegido las flores que decorarían la iglesia y la casa de Esme —ya que a Edward le pareció muy buena idea celebrar la recepción en casa de sus padres— e incluso nos había dado tiempo a mirar un poco el menú que ofreceríamos en dicha recepción.

Realmente había sido una semana de locos, prácticamente me levantaba a la misma hora que lo hacía Edward para después pasarme el día entero recorriendo Chicago junto con Alice, y en alguna que otra ocasión junto a Esme también, para más tarde llegar a casa súper cansada y caer sin fuerzas a la cama, aunque eso no me impedía pasar mis horitas con Edward cuando llegaba a casa, momentos en los que aprovechaba para comérmelo a besos antes de ir a dormir rodeada siempre pos sus cálidos brazos.

Y bueno, hoy era Jueves y como mañana por la tarde Edward y yo viajaríamos a Forks pues Alice me había dado la tarde libre para que pudiera preparar todas mis cosas gesto que realmente agradecí, pero en vez de pasar toda la tarde haciendo maletas decidí quedar con Victoria ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo a lo largo de la semana y tenía muchísimas ganas de pasar un rato con mi amiga, a la cual no había visto por años.

-Muy bien siento no haberte llamado antes pero he estado algo ocupada-me excusé avergonzada mientras jugaba con la hebilla de mi cinturón rosa el cual conjuntaba muy bien con los pantalones cortos color rosa desgastado que vestía y que combinaban muy bien con la camiseta básica de rayas horizontales color rosa, salmón y blanco y las sandalias planas blancas que estaba usando _**(FP)**_

-_No te preocupes Bells, supuse que estarías ocupada, no pasa nada_-dijo sinceramente restándole importancia-

-Bien, me alegra escuchar eso-sonreí

-Bueno y, dime ¿estás libre esta tarde?-pregunté a la vez que observaba como la delgada figura de mi cuñada se movía de un lugar a otro dentro de las 4 paredes de la cocina no pude evitar sonreír ¿acaso nunca se podía estar quieta?

-_Sí, esta tarde no tengo nada que hacer_-contestó a mi pregunta a la vez que yo me apoyaba contra la encimera de la cocina

-Oh genial, eso quiere decir que podríamos quedar a tomar algo ¿no?-sugerí entusiasmada ante la idea. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que había extrañado pasar tiempo con Victoria.

-_Sí, eso sería genial Bells, ¡tenemos mucho que contarnos, nena!-_reí

-¿conoces la cafetería "_The L Cafe_" que hay cercar de Cloud Gate _**(FP)**__?_

-_No, en realidad no conozco nada de esta ciudad, ya sabes apenas llegué el Domingo, y no he podido hacer demasiado turismo_-murmuró apenada

-Mmmm, recuérdame que me encargue de eso, no sabes lo hermosa que es esta ciudad, prometo ser tu guía-aseguré para después escuchar una risita al otro lado del teléfono

-_Te tomo la palabra, Bells_-

-Eso está hecho, bueno pues ya que no conoces ningún restaurante, ¿qué te parece si te doy la dirección de donde vivo y quedamos en mi casa?-propuse

-_Sí, está bien, no creo que tengo problemas en conseguir un taxi y darle tu dirección_-comentó riendo

-_espera voy a por un trozo de papel y un lápiz_-dijo por lo que pocos minutos después Victoria había apuntado la dirección del departamento

-Si tienes problemas en encontrar el edificio llámame ¿vale?-

En realidad no creía que los tuviese, era un edificio fácil de encontrar, no estaba perdido en ningún callejón o algo por el estilo, estaba situado en una de las calles principales de la ciudad y era bastante alto, no tendría problemas para hallarlo.

-_Vale, aunque con las indicaciones que me has dado no creo que los tenga_-se burló riendo ya que le había descrito como 3 veces el edificio en el que Edward y yo vivíamos

-¡Eh! No te rías solo me cercioro de que no te pierdas Vicky-me reí también de mi misma. Me había extralimitado dando indicaciones.

-_Claro-volvió a dejar escapar unas risas- ¿Te importa si me llevo a la niña?_-inquirió luego

-No claro que no, es más, me encantará verla nuevamente-dije ya que Rachel, la pequeña niña de Victoria me había robado el corazón aquella tarde en el parque.

Era tan tierna…

-_Vale, muchas gracias Bells, nos vemos esta tarde ¿de acuerdo?, iré sobre las 6, Rachel tiene que dormir la siesta_-avisó en tono maternal. Eso definitivamente había sido muy raro de escuchar, incluso aún era extraño tan solo pensar que la palabra Victoria y bebé fueran en la misma frase.

-¡Si, claro!, nos vemos a las 6 Vicky. Un beso, ¡adiós!-me despedí

-_¡Adiós Bells! ¡Un abrazo de parte de Rachel y mío!_-se despidió con la fuerza y energía de la Victoria que recordaba hace años. Parecía no haber cambiado _tanto._

Suspiré mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la encimera de la cocina, verdaderamente me sentía afortunada de que Victoria hubiese entrado nuevamente en mi vida, esta vez me aseguraría de no perder el contacto con ella nuevamente. Había sido una de mis mejores amigas en el instituto y la quería como a una hermana.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte esta tarde Alice? Estoy segura de que Victoria te simpatizaría muchísimo-le comenté mientras abría la nevera para sacar algo de zanahoria rayada para añadir a la ensalada

-Me encantaría, lo sabes, pero he quedado con Jasper-contestó de vuelta Alice.

Le había pedido que se quedara a comer conmigo hoy ya que no me gustaba tener que comer sola todos los días, y ella felizmente había aceptado a quedarse por lo que yo antes de llamar a Victoria había preparado algo de pasta, ya que como era de suponer el Martes fui al supermercado e hice la compra, así que la nevera de casa ya estaba más que preparada para todo el mes. Decidimos hacer pasta porque era una comida poco elaborada y rápida, ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de cocinar.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la ensalada pusimos un par de cubiertos en la mesa de la sala de estar para después sentarnos en esta a comer mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas que realmente no tenían mucho sentido pero que nos hacían reír como un par de tontas atolondradas.

Después de comer ambas estuvimos un rato en el salón viendo la televisión ya que Alice no se iría hasta las 4 por lo que todavía podríamos pasar un rato juntas. Por muy _loca-obsesiva-adicta_ a las compras que ella fuese yo adoraba pasar tiempo con Alice.

-¿Has hablado con Jacob y Vanessa esta semana?-preguntó Alice que se encontraba imitando mi postura ya que estaba semi tumbada en el sofá a la vez que apoyaba sus pies sobre la mesita del centro mientras que con una mano sostenía el mando a distancia para así poder comenzar a pasar canales ya que no había nada interesante en ninguno por lo que se dedicaba a hacer _zapping_

-Es que yo no he podido hablar con ellos, ¡incluso apenas he visto a Rose! Y le prometí a Vanessa un día de compras en el centro comercial-se lamentó por no haber cumplido esa promesa aún.

-Hablé con Jake el Martes, lo llamé para preguntarle cómo había salido su entrevista de trabajo-le respondí

-¡Oh! Es cierto, y dime ¿qué te dijo?-preguntó Alice emocionada por lo que yo sonreí

-Me dijo que si conseguía el puesto de trabajo lo llamarían el Miércoles-hablé recordando la conversación que tuve con mi hermano

-Así que esperé hasta el Miércoles y por la noche lo llamé, estaba tan feliz cuando me dijo que lo habían contratado y que empezaría a trabajar en el polideportivo el 1 de Julio-lo cual sería el Lunes de la semana que viene ya que estábamos en los últimos días del mes de Junio.

-¡Eso es genial!, Jacob y Vanessa se quedarán en Chicago entonces-afirmó alegremente Alice.

Sabía con certeza que ella quería muchísimo a esos dos y que los consideraba realmente como de la familia, sobre todo a Vanessa ya que con ella tenía muchísimas cosas en común entre las cuales se encontraba la rara obsesión por ir de compras y pasar horas y horas probándose ropa. ¡Jamás entendería eso!

No es que odiara las compras y la ropa, _no las odiaba_, ir de compras podía estar bien durante una o dos horas pero cuando Alice simplemente las nombraba me entraba pánico porque significaba pasar todo un día metidas en el centro comercial jugando a ser su muñeca ¡Eso era escalofriante!

-Lo sé, para mí es como un sueño que Jacob se quede aquí, lo echaba de menos- él era una persona tan importante en mi vida, había sido mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y mi apoyo en los peores momentos… le debía tanto.

-Además, él también se escuchaba tan feliz de quedarse en Chicago-añadí perdida en mis pensamientos al recordar la conversación telefónica que había tenido anoche con él.

_Inicio flash Back_

_-¡Me lo han dando Bella! ¡Lo he conseguido! –exclamó al otro lado de la línea cuando le pregunté sobre la entrevista de trabajo y, a pesar de no poder verlo sería capaz de jurar que habría estado dando volteretas durante horas tras saber la noticia, él siempre era tan hiperactivo_

_-¡Vanessa y yo nos quedaremos en Chicago!-anunció entusiasmado_

-¡_Oh dios! Jake, eso es genial, es perfecto-exclamé totalmente emocionada_

_-este trabajo te hará crecer en el mundo del deporte, y ¡Ey! ¿Quién sabe?, hoy estarás entrenando a un equipo de chavales pero mañana podrías estar entrenando a un equipo muy importante-dije ya que el trabajo que había conseguido consistía en entrenar a un equipo de chicos entre 17 y 19 años que por ahora solamente competían contra equipos del estado de Illinois pero que realmente eran buenos por lo que se les consideraban promesas del fútbol americano, o eso me había dicho Jacob._

_-Lo sé Bells, estoy tan contento y, bueno a Vanessa le encanta la idea de quedarse en Chicago, adora esta ciudad y eso realmente me alivia, si ella no hubiera estado de acuerdo hubiera sido tan difícil para mí rechazar el trabajo pero lo habría hecho….por ella. Por encima de cualquier cosa quiero que sea feliz – murmuró_

_-Aww ¡Jake! Aún me emociona oírte hablar así-me burlé, aunque era cierto, era increíble lo mucho que Vanessa le había hecho madurar, ella le hacía bien, se notaba con solo mirarlo que era feliz, que ambos lo eran el uno con el otro._

_-¡Soy todo un romántico Bells!-dijo medio en broma_

_-¡Y quién lo diría Jacob Black! ¡Tú, un hombre romántico!-reí_

_-Todo finalmente ha salido bien, aún me cuesta creer que esta tarde acabe de firmar un contrato para entrenar durante dos temporadas a un equipo en Chicago_

_-Te lo mereces Jake, y deja de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Vanessa no hubiera estado de acuerdo-lo reprendí porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo_

_-además Vanessa iría a donde tu vayas, ella está completamente enamorada de ti, Jake la tienes loquita-dije riendo ante mi último comentario._

_-Lo sé, eso es porque soy genial y, de hecho también soy bastante guapo- se mofó riendo antes de ponerse serio. Su comentario me hizo recordar a Edward, él también era un capullo engreído al que, por cierto, amaba mucho._

_- Pero, créeme que yo haría lo mismo por ella-admitió honestamente. _

_-También he hablado con mi madre y Charlie, ellos se han puesto realmente felices cuando les he dado la noticia-eso también parecía ponerlo muy feliz_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que soy la ultima de la familia en enterarme?-fingí estar ofendida_

_Escuché una fuerte carcajada al otro lado del teléfono_

_- no te enfades Bells que te hubieras enterado antes si hubieras contestado mis llamadas esta mañana ¿dónde te habías metido?-murmuró_

_- Sí, vi tus llamadas pero no pude devolvértelas, lo siento, tenía el móvil en silencio pues estaba con Alice en una iglesia-me excusé, la verdad es que luego olvidé por completo llamarlo hasta ahora que había conseguido un momento de tranquilidad. El día había sido una completa locura y no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. _

_-¡¿En una iglesia?! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que ahora Alice y tú os vais a hacer monjas?-se burló-eso no le gustará nada a Edward y a Jasper-me molestó riendo_

_-¡No tonto!, estábamos hablando con un sacerdote, ya sabes me caso en dos meses… -sonreí a pesar de que él no pudiera verme._

_Cada vez que recordaba la palabra matrimonio, inmediatamente recordaba que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Edward y eso, inevitablemente, me hacía mostrar la sonrisa más grande de todas. _

_-Ahhh, es cierto, ya casi se me había olvidado que mi pequeña hermana se casaba-su tono de voz era bromista, así que supe que no hablaba en serio_

_-Charlie me contó que ibas a visitarlo este fin de semana, ¿Por qué quieres provocarle un infarto antes de tiempo? Tú padre es demasiado joven Bells-dijo y yo puse los ojos en blanco._

_¡Yo no quería provocarle a Charlie un infarto! ¡Ni mucho menos! _

_- Gracias por tu apoyo-ironicé- ¿sabes? Ya tengo bastante con lidiar con un Edward acojonado como para que vengas tú a darme semejantes ánimos._

_-¡¿Edward está acojonado?!-soltó la pregunta entre carcajadas, _

_¡Demonios! no debí haberle dicho eso, ahora se la iba a pasar burlándose de él._

_-Sí, un poquitín, pero no le vayas a decir que te lo he contado Jacob Black - advertí severamente aunque él seguía riendo como un loco. _

_-Vale, vale, seré una tumba-otra carcajada-aunque no es para menos Bella yo también estaría un poco acojonado-murmuró cuando se tranquilizó un poco. _

_-Genial-ironicé-¿No eras tú el que me dijo que todo saldría bien y que Charlie lo asimilaría rápido?_

_Era cierto, cuando le conté la noticia a Jacob y le confesé que en el fondo sentía algo de pánico por la posible reacción de mi padre, él me había tranquilizado sin embargo su actitud ahora no me estaba ayudando en absoluto. Solté un bufido._

_-Es broma Bells, tanto tú como yo sabemos que a Charlie, Edward le simpatiza, y aunque le joda admitirlo tanto como a mí, ese tío te hace inmensamente feliz por lo que tú padre no se pondrá difícil, así que relájate pequeña.-pronunció las últimas palabras con gracia. _

_-¡Ves, Jacob!, esta clase de ánimos son mucho mejores que los anteriores-sonreí satisfecha_

_-así si se puede hablar contigo-dije para después escuchar una pequeña carcajada al otro lado del altavoz_

_-¿Se puede saber porque te ríes ahora?-fruncí el ceño_

_-Porque eres una refunfuñona-respondió riendo nuevamente_

_-Oh, vale, pues como al parecer todo lo que te digo te hace gracia, mejor seguimos hablando en otro momento, antes de que me enfade lo suficiente como para ir hasta donde se encuentra tu trasero y patearlo-amenacé malhumorada _

_-Eso sería divertido, apuesto a que no puedes pillarme, soy más rápido que tú-se burló por lo que yo en respuesta gruñí y me arrepentí de hacerlo porque él rió más. _

_-Adiós Jake, eres insoportable-_

_-Adiós gruñona, te quiero, y sé que en el fondo tú también-sonó divertido antes cortar la llamada._

_Jacob siempre se divertía a mi costa, lo golpearía la próxima vez que lo viera. _

_Pero a pesar de eso, sonreí involuntariamente, pues sus bromas a veces—la mayoría de las veces en realidad— me sacaban de mis casillas pero él era así y me gustaba ese Jacob a pesar de que en ocasiones provocara que enormes ganas de matarlo rondaran por mi cabeza. _

_Fin flash Back_

-Sí que debe estar feliz-Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos

-se ve a leguas que él te quiere mucho-continuó- si no fuera porque os queréis como hermanos de sangre Edward tendría mucho por lo que preocuparse-rió en broma

-Yo jamás podría ver a Jacob de otra forma que no fuese como un hermano, y estoy segura de que él tampoco -incluso la idea me repugnaba ¡él era como de mi sangre!-

- me vio crecer y siempre me considerará su hermanita pequeña a la que debe cuidar, como solía decir Charlie,-oh, si mi padre y Jake siempre se habían mostrado muy sobreprotectores conmigo- y yo siempre lo veré como mi hermano mayor al que siempre admiraré y querré muchísimo a pesar de que a veces quiera matarlo lenta y dolorosamente-reí en broma

_Bueno, pero a veces si quería matarlo o al menos darle un par de buenas patadas..._

-Sí, conozco esa sensación-Alice suspiró

-yo realmente adoro al tonto de Emmett y al gilipollas de Edward, no sé qué haría sin ellos-dijo y yo sonreí, pues sabía que a pesar de que Alice siempre quiso tener una hermanita para poder _"jugar a las muñecas" _con ella estaba más que feliz de tener a unos hermanos tan increíbles como lo eran Emmett y Edward

-Realmente son un par de idiotas-a la vez que reía, logré quitarle de las manos el mando a distancia a Alice, ya que lo único que hacía era pasar y pasar canales pero nunca dejaba uno y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Ella no intentó quitármelo de vuelta de las manos, simplemente me sacó la lengua en protesta.

-Te has enamorado mi hermano por lo tanto estás enamorada de un idiota- concluyó ella burlándose.

Y si, quizá me hubiera enamorado de un idiota, pero era el idiota más adorable del mundo, un idiota que con tan solo mirarme provocaba que miles de sensaciones diferentes aparecieran en mi, que sentimientos tan puros hicieran que mi cuerpo reaccionara al tenerlo cerca, un idiota que cuando me acariciaba y besaba hacia que mis huesos temblaran, que mi mundo girara a su alrededor y que todo excepto él y yo desapareciera, solo él y yo.

Tenía ganas de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ese idiota, definitivamente.

-No importa, algún defecto tenía que tener ¿no?-solo bromeé.

-Mi hermano no es perfecto Bella-dijo sonriendo mi cuñada

-Para mí lo es-hablé sinceramente, bueno, sabía que no era _perfecto_, era un ser humano normal y corriente, pero para mí sus imperfecciones eran perfectas. Él solo era perfectamente imperfecto.

No quería ni buscaba un príncipe azul de cuento, nunca quise eso, es más _odiaba_ los cuentos infantiles por crear un prototipo de hombre que no existía, yo solo quería a mi particular príncipe azul.

Edward podía tener muchos pequeños defectos, por ejemplo, se movía sin parar en las noches por toda la cama antes de dormirse, de hecho estaba acostumbrado a dormir ocupando toda la cama, dejaba la ropa tirada en el suelo y las toallas mojadas en el baño después de ducharse, gastaba dinero en cosas innecesarias como restaurantes lujosos o estúpidas joyas para mí, lo que realmente era muy molesto para mí además, podía llegar a ser alguien muy terco—aunque bueno yo también lo era, no lo podía negar—y cuando discutíamos le costaba mucho ceder, sin embargo esto último yo no lo consideraba un defecto ya que me agradaba mucho esa parte de él, me gustaba que defendiera su punto de vista y no me diera la razón como un idiota solo para no pelear conmigo y tenerme contenta, no tragaba a esa clase de chicos, por eso amaba que Edward no fuera así. Nunca dejaba de ser él mismo.

Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas, que en realidad no tenían importancia (bueno, excepto el del dinero, ese sí era una gran defecto) para mi él, definitivamente, era mi príncipe ideal.

-Eres una tonta enamorada ¿lo sabías?-me miró burlona-cada vez que hablas de él se te cae la baba, voy a tener que comprarte un babero la próxima vez que vayamos a hablar de Edward

-No es cierto-negué en defensa

¿Yo babeaba por Edward cada vez que hablaba de él?

Ummm… Bueno sí, está bien, quizás un poco…

- Además me gustaría que te vieras la cara cuando hablas de Jasper-dije riendo yo ahora al ver como sus verdes ojos se iluminaban.

-Tonta-murmuró dándome un codazo por lo que mi sonrisa aumento pese a que me había propinado un buen golpe.

Ella sabía que mis palabras eran muy ciertas, su rostro se iluminaba al hablar de Jazz como cuando una estrella brilla con fuerza en medio de una oscura noche.

-Hablando de él-comenzó hablando-bueno, cuando pase todo esto de la boda Jasper quiere que vayamos a Australia, quiere que conozca a sus abuelos… -parecía feliz pero noté inquietud en su voz.

-¡Wow! pensé que Jasper y Rosalie no tenían más familia-medité escudriñado entre los recuerdos de mi cabeza, yo solo recordaba haber conocido a sus padres pero a nadie más, ni tíos, ni primos, abuelos, nadie.

-Y no la tienen en Estados Unidos pero en Australia están sus abuelos y dos tíos, incluso creo que tienen un par de sobrinos-eso sorprendió

-No los vi en la boda de Rosalie y Emmett- dudé frunciendo el rostro. Intenté recordar de nuevo a algún familiar de los hermanos Hale, pero no recordaba a nadie.

-Rosalie y Jasper no se llevan muy bien con sus tíos al parecer hace años, cuando sus padres aun vivían, intentaron robarles dinero y después hubo muchísimos problemas con la herencia, no querían que Jasper y Rosalie se quedaran con todo el dinero pese a ser ese el deseo que sus padres habían expresado en su testamento-me explicó

Algo de eso me había comentado Edward en una ocasión pero nunca profundizamos el tema, lo único que sabía es que tanto Jasper como Rose tuvieron que viajar fuera de Estados Unidos con un buen abogado para solucionar el problema pero nunca había tenido conciencia de que fuera debido a sus propios familiares

-Y, bueno, Rose y Jazz adoran a sus abuelos pero ellos son ancianos y no les gusta viajar, así que por eso no asistieron a la boda, pero ya sabes, Rose se encargó de enviarles cientos de fotos-rió

-Puedo imaginarlo-reí también

-Y ¿Jazz? ¿Él tiene ánimos de ver a sus tíos? porque supongo que si vais a ver a sus abuelos también veréis al resto de la familia…

-No, de hecho es por eso que vamos a ir en Septiembre porque sus tíos saldrán de viaje por unos meses a Europa así que Jasper quiere aprovechar para ir a ver a sus abuelos y llevarme con él para que los conozca pero…-dejó de hablar dubitativa

-¿Pero…?-la incité a seguir-vamos Al, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No sé, pero…- se quedó callada y respiró sin saber cómo continuar-sé que es una tontería pero no paro de pensar y…. ¿Y si no soy de su agrado, Bells? ¿Y si no les caigo bien?-murmuró insegura

No pude hacer otra cosa que echarme a reír ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Alice? ¿Caerle mal a alguien? ¡No!

-¡Bella!-protestó-¡No te rías!, lo digo enserio, no estoy bromeando-se molestó

-Lo siento Alice pero es que es una estupidez lo que acabas de decir-replique totalmente enserio

- ¿a quién no le vas a gustar? Si eres un duendecillo adorable, encantador y dulce que, además tiene buen gustó para vestir-añadí para animarla, ella rodó los ojos aunque no pudo esconder una tímida sonrisa.

-No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte Alice, te aseguro que te ganarás el corazón de los abuelos de Jazz, te has ganado los corazones de todo aquel que te conoce, ¿Qué te hace pensar que con ellos será diferente?-cuestioné sonriendo

-No sé, pero estoy nerviosa-retorció sus dedos- y eso que aún faltan meses…

-No seas tonta Alice, no tienes por qué estarlo, ellos van a adorarte

-¿De verdad lo crees?-titubeó. Definitivamente Alice era muy tierna así. Me parecía absurdo que ella tuviera estas inseguridades porque ella _de verdad_ iba a caerles bien.

-Estoy segura de ello, Al.

-Gracias Bella-me agradeció sonriendo y yo le resté importancia gesticulando con las manos-

-Solo digo la verdad, los abuelos de Jazz van a estar orgullosos de la chica tan increíble con la que esta su nieto

-Jasper me ha hablado muy bien de ellos, dice que son muy dulces. Los he visto en fotografías, su abuela es exactamente igual a su madre, Rose es como una copia de ambas

-Ya sabemos de dónde saco Rose esos jodidos genes de rubia cañón-bromeé y ella se carcajeó.

- ¿Por qué Jasper ha tardado tanto en llevarte a conocer al resto de su familia?-pregunté al rato cuando la pregunta se me vino de repente a la mente

Era extraño ya que llevaban varios años de novios, prácticamente desde que eran adolescentes, pues si no recuerdo mal Alice me dijo que llevaban juntos desde que ella tenía 18 años debido a que Jasper era unos años mayor que ella pues Jazz tenía 25 y Alice 22 y, bueno teniendo en cuenta que se conocían desde mucho antes de estar juntos puesto que Jasper, a diferencia de Rose, estudió en Chicago desde los 16 años cuando sus padres se trasladaron a esta ciudad no era normal que Alice nunca hubiera conocido a sus tíos, o abuelos, aunque claro, si no se llevaban del todo bien, no debía ser tan raro…

-Realmente no lo sé, siendo honesta creo que es porque Jasper y Rosalie, al igual que sucedió con sus padres, no son muy unidos con el reto de la familia Hale, es mas la señora y el señor Hale siempre nos consideraron a nosotros más familia que a la suya verdadera por eso cuando ellos murieron en ese horrible accidente mis padres y nosotros lo pasamos verdaderamente mal…-se entristeció recordando aquel trágico suceso.

Cuando yo llegué a Chicago, hace 5 años ya, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, sin duda era dos personas con un gran corazón, la señora Hale era un copia de la mismísima Rosalie, aunque claro yo en ese momento no conocía a Rose pues ella había estudiado desde los 16 años en Nueva York y cuando sus padres murieron lo paso realmente mal, fue el peor momento de su vida y le costó tanto superarlo…

Cuando se enteró de la fatídica noticia se enfado tanto con sus padres por haberla dejado sola que no vino a Chicago el día del entierro sino que cogió un avión y se marchó a Europa a seguir estudiando por eso Emmett no la había conocido antes hasta que llegó y lo deslumbró.

Pero incluso el propio Emmett antes de conocerla había pensado que ella debía de ser una persona frívola y egoísta pues no podía entender como aquella chica no había sido capaz de asistir al entierro de sus propios padres para dedicarles un último adiós, sin embargo la realidad fue que Rosalie lo paso realmente mal, le llevó mucho tiempo reponerse de la muerte de sus padres, es más, ella odió Chicago durante años, incluso se juró no volver a esta ciudad pero las cosas cambiaron tanto cuando un día se vio obligada a regresar y conoció a Emmett…

-Recuerdo eso, nunca había visto a Esme llorar tanto-murmuré con voz amarga recordando aquel espantoso momento

-Mi madre la quería como a una hermana, le dolió mucho su pérdida, sé que aún la extraña, ellas tomaban el té juntas, salían de compras, organizaban eventos y pequeñas reuniones, compartían muchas cosas en común, ambas amaban la cocina, ¡la señora Hale era una gran cocinera! pasaban muchas horas del día unidas, todos todavía extrañamos a Lillian y a Jack -añoró Alice

-Debió de ser tan duro para ella-pensé en voz alta observando como Alice se incorporaba y tomaba su teléfono móvil, el cual estaba sobre la mesita de la sala de estar junto al sofá, entre sus manos para después alcanzar a mirar la hora, la cual no pude llegar a ver desde donde yo me encontraba.

-Papá estuvo ahí para ella, ambos lloraron en el hombro del otro, él también perdió a un gran amigo, fue un momento muy amargo y difícil para todos, en especial para Rose, suerte que conoció a Emmett sino creo que jamás hubiera salido del agujero negro en el que se encontraba-dijo y yo asentí de acuerdo con la cabeza.

Alice tenía razón en lo que había dicho porque según lo que la misma Rose nos había dicho pese a que en esos momentos, al igual que ahora, su carrera profesional en el mundo del modelaje estaba en lo más alto, psicológicamente ella estaba destrozada. Emmett ayudó mucho para que ella volviera a ser la Rose de ahora, esa alegre, divertida y segura que todos nosotros queríamos.

-Suerte que ahora está bien y feliz-realmente yo estaba feliz de que Rose hubiera podido dejar atrás esos días oscuros y tristes. Me sentía orgullosa de ella.

Era difícil ponerse en su lugar, Renée y Charlie estaban divorciados pero estaban ahí para mí, podía ir a visitarlos y verlos, y, bueno en cierta forma aunque no se amasen ellos aún se apreciaban mucho, yo estaba bien con eso.

Al menos no tenía unos padres locos divorciados que pelean cada vez que se ven. Ellos eran felices con sus nuevas parejas, y eso me hacía a mí feliz.

-Y embarazada-Alice suspiró divertida-me cuesta ver a Emmett como un padre serio y responsable

-Dudo que sea un padre serio-reí imaginando a Rose enfadada pidiéndole a Emmett que dejara de jugar y llevara a su pequeño hijo a dormir. Él no sería ni serio ni aburrido en absoluto, no era su estilo.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón-estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Volvió a prender la pantalla de su móvil

-¿Sabes? Voy a ser una chica afortunada si cuando vaya a casa de Jasper no me mata por llegar media hora tarde-bromeó-es hora de irme Bells, va a terminar impacientándose o preocupándose, no suelo llegar tarde a mis citas-su voz sonaba como una acusación.

¿Oh? ¿Ella lo decía por mí?

-¡Solo fue el Lunes! ¡El Martes fui muy puntual!-intenté defenderme pobremente al recordad cómo el Lunes (sí, el mismo día que ella me obligó a entrar a una tienda de lencería con Esme) ella había llegado al departamento y yo estaba sin arreglar.

-¡Claro que no!-protestó sonriendo-salimos un cuarto de hora tarde porque tu no encontrabas tus zapatos.

-Fue solo un pequeño inconveniente-reí-yo estaba lista ya solo que mis zapatos decidieron jugar al escondite conmigo-

-tratar de darle vida a tus zapatos es muy mala excusa-me dedicó una mirada divertida mientras se levantaba del sofá-me tengo que ir, Bells.

-Está bien Alice, nos vemos el Lunes-también me puse en pie para después ver como Alice se ponía sus zapatos de tacón los cuales había dejado junto al sofá para después tomar su bolso negro

-Vale, suerte con Charlie, te llamaré el Sábado, y dile a Edward que se tome un par de tilas conociéndolo debe estar realmente acojonado aunque trate de mostrar lo contrario-yo reí era increíble como Alice conocía a su hermano.

-Prometo que yo misma se las prepararé y me aseguraré de que las tome-hablé medio riendo mientras abría la puerta de la entrada para luego ver como Alice salía por ella.

-Adiós, Bells-dijo antes de darme un besito en la mejilla-

-Adiós Ali-me despedí sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta a la vez que observaba como se metía en el ascensor.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al salón donde decidí que leería un poco así que fui hasta el mueble donde se encontraba la televisión y los libros los cuales ojeé hasta ver uno que me llamo la atención, no era un libro de lectura, bueno, técnicamente si lo era ya que era uno de mis libros de la universidad, era un libro de Literatura Inglesa y captó mi atención debido a que ese libro me traía buenos recuerdos. _Muy buenos_ recuerdos.

_Inicio flash Back_

_¡Sábado! ¡Maldita sea! Debería estar más que feliz, ¡Era fin de semana! Pero no lo estaba, al contrario, estaba realmente cabreada, ¿Qué importa que fuera Sábado si tenía que pasar todo el fin de semana encerrada en 4 paredes estudiando y haciendo trabajos para la universidad? _

_Esto era de lo más desesperante, tenía que escribir una odiosa redacción pues era obligatorio presentarla el Lunes antes de hacer uno de mis exámenes finales y realmente mi cabeza no estaba muy cooperativa hoy, apenas llevabas escritas 120 palabras…_

_Bufé sin paciencia._

_Volví a poner el libro de Literatura delante de mis narices, quizás si volvía a leer el tema se me ocurriera algo decente para escribir sin embargo no tuve demasiado tiempo para concentrarme ya que los dedos de Edward comenzaron a "caminar" a lo largo de mi espalda para después dejar un besito en mi clavícula, porque sí, mi novio se encontraba, al igual que yo, recostado sobre su abdomen sobre mi cama._

_Nos encontrábamos en mi piso mientras yo "intentaba" escribir una redacción aunque prácticamente era imposible hacerlo pues cuando Edward estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia mi capacidad de concentración se reducía seriamente, pero es que entre su trabajo y mis exámenes finales apenas habíamos pasado tiempo juntos y para un día que no tengo que estudiar seriamente me había sido imposible evitar llamarlo, quería pasar un ratito con él, aunque fuera en estas odiosas y aburridas circunstancias. _

_Me giré para sonreírle de tal manera que pude ver la bonita sonrisa que había en estos momentos en su rostro, no pude evitar suspirar, anhelaba demasiado unos días libres para estar con él, la universidad me absorbía al 90% y ahora que estaba en mi último año de carrera era aún peor. _

_Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar sus labios se estamparon contra los míos dejando mi mente en blanco me dejé llevar y disfruté del dulce y tierno beso que Edward me estaba regalando, en cambio, para mi desgracia esta vez fui yo la que le puso fin a dicho beso para después emitir un suspiro lastimero antes de volver a centrar mi atención en la hoja de papel que había sobre mi libro en la cual había escritas un par de líneas en las que había intentado redactar un comentario lingüístico sobre algunas de las obras más famosas de Shakespeare. _

_Mi patético comentario simplemente apestaba. _

_Cuando por fin comencé nuevamente a escribir, ya que un par de argumentos que quizás quedarían bastante bien rondaban mi cabeza, sentí los húmedos labios de Edward nuevamente sobre mi piel aunque esta vez su objetivo fue mi cuello._

_Oh, mierda, él quería acabar conmigo y mi poca sensatez_

_Comenzó a repartir cortos besos en esa área tan vulnerable de mi anatomía por la que Edward sentía una peculiar "obsesión" ya que según él, mi cuello, era la zona de mi cuerpo que jamás podría evitar besar después de mis labios_

_-Edward-gemí y él tomó eso como un incentivo porque empezó a succionar mi piel produciendo pequeños ruidos con su boca, diablos ¡él me estaba haciendo un chupetón!_

_Sentía su saliva y sus labios en mi cuello._

_- Detente cariño-pedí intentando convencerme a mi misma de mis palabras. No quería que parase. Pero si dejaba que él continuase yo no lograría terminar esto y…_

_Dejé de pensar cuando separó sus labios de mi piel, por un momento creí haber "ganado la batalla" pero no fue así ya que rápidamente se llevó el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes para después jalarlo seductoramente antes de soltarlo. Sentí como sonreía sobre mi piel_

_-Edward-ronroneé cuando volvió a atacar mi cuello pero esta vez sus besos eran acompañados por sensuales mordiscos que provocaban que sordos gemidos saliesen por mi boca_

_-Edward-lo llamé con voz ronca y temblorosa por tercera vez pero él seguía haciendo su trabajo_

_-Mmm- respondió "coherentemente" mientras tenía sus labios pegados a mi cuello. Sonreí sin que me viera_

_-Tengo un final de Lengua el Lunes y he estudiado demasiado como para no poder presentarme por no terminar esta redacción-dije intentando argumentar una excusa decente para que dejara de hacerme perder la poca cordura que en estos momentos tenía_

_-Aha-fue su única respuesta_

_-Si sigues haciendo eso no podré terminarla-siseé sin fuerzas refiriéndome a la redacción_

_-Me desconcentras demasiado, es difícil pensar cuando haces eso-murmuré riendo ya que sus besos mezclados con su respiración, que chocaba contra mi piel, me provocaban cosquillas aunque quizás no debí de haberme reído ya que al verme sonreír, perdí la poca seriedad que estaba intentando mantener, y él no dudo en seguir provocándome_

_-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó inocentemente_

_-¿Esto?-susurró juguetón antes de besar mi mandíbula donde después comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mis labios los cuales se abrieron de forma involuntaria esperando encontrarse con los suyos pero esto no sucedió ya que él, arrogantemente, se separó de mí sonriendo burlonamente_

_-¡Ey! ¡No puedes dejarme con las ganas!-casi hago una pataleta. _

_-Pensaba que estabas intentado resistirte-se mofó con arrogancia_

_-Tú lo has dicho, intentaba-jugué un poco también-Solo un beso…_

_Sabía que él no quería solo un beso, y a decir verdad yo tampoco, pero debía terminar mi redacción. _

_-esa redacción la puedes terminar mañana-parecía haber leído mis pensamientos. Cerró mi libro de literatura con su mano para después tomarlo y arrojarlo al suelo cuidadosamente._

_-Pero mañana quería pasar el día contigo, los dos solitos, tranquilos… -sugerí ya que si terminaba la redacción hoy quizás, con un poco de suerte ya que también tendría que repasar mi examen, mañana podría permitirme estar un par de horas con él._

_-No puedo esperar hasta mañana-murmuró convencido mientras acariciaba mi cara con el dorso de su mano_

_-yo quiero estar contigo ahora, quiero besarte, quiero mimarte, abrazarte, quiero….-se quedó callado antes de sonreír de forma traviesa._

_-¿Quieres….?-pregunté yo también sonriendo incitándolo a seguir aunque podía imaginar la respuesta._

_-Quiero hacerte el amor-fue directo mientras me miraba a los ojos_

_-te he echado de menos-se quejó infantilmente_

_- te necesito-añadió intentando convencerme._

_No tendría que esforzarse mucho para hacerlo pues yo me sentía igual que él ya que hacía una semana que no habíamos tenido relaciones a pesar de que ciertos días había dormido con él en su departamento pero nos era imposible implicarnos de esa manera puesto que él llegaba tarde y cansado y yo caía rendida a la cama cada noche pues estaba agotada de pasarme el día memorizando cosas y leyendo libros además de que madrugaba muchísimo para asistir a las clases de la universidad por lo que necesitaba dormir, había sido una semana dura y agotadora tanto para Edward como para mí._

_Él lo entendía así por las noches lo único que hacía era abrazarme y darme muchos besos hasta que ambos caíamos dormidos_

_-Además sé que tú estás igual que yo-siguió sonriendo al notar que yo me encontraba en la misma sintonía que él_

_¡Claro que yo también lo echaba de menos! ¡Extrañaba hacer el amor con él y me moría por sentirlo de nuevo!_

_-Me encanta cuando eres tan directo-sonreí lascivamente ya que no se había andado con rodeos a la hora de decirme que quería hacer el amor_

_-Pero creo que deberías darme razones suficientes como para que deje de escribir esa redacción y deje de poner toda mi atención en las increíbles obras de Shakespeare -dije señalando a la hoja de papel que había caído al suelo cuando Edward había lanzado el libro_

_-para poder pasar las próximas… Mmmm-conté mentalmente, si ahora eran las 4 de la tarde quizá un par de horas no harían daño a nadie -4 horas contigo, en mi cama, los dos desnudos, abrazados,-dejé en el aire el resto de la frase._

_Él capto mi indirecta, ya que me había dado por vencida, lo había extrañado demasiado y necesitaba estar de esa forma tan intima con él así que no me importaba si tenía que pasarme toda la noche en vela escribiendo porque felizmente lo haría si podía disfrutar de momentos así con él. Además esto iba a ser bueno, ¡llevábamos una semana sin follar! Definitivamente valdría la pena_

_En ese momento sentí unas ansias enormes por tenerlo dentro de mí, tan solo de pensarlo sentí como literalmente mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación. Probablemente ya estaría mojada_

_El sonrió antes de incorporarse de tal forma que rápidamente me tomó de la cintura obligando a mi cuerpo a voltearse quedando así mi pecho pegado al suyo ya que se había colocado sobre mi cuerpo posicionando sus manos a ambos lados de mis costados para después bajar su cabeza hasta la altura de la mía y así poder acercar sus labios hasta mi oído_

_-primera razón, y la más importante de todas-dijo seductoramente- yo soy más, mucho más guapo e interesante que Shakespeare-repuso divertido _

_No evité reír y entornar los ojos a la vez_

_-Segunda razón, porque te vuelve loca que te haga vibrar cada vez que te entregas a mí, amas que te haga guarradas –susurró suciamente antes de bajar la cabeza para dejar un sugerente beso en mi hombro provocando que mi piel se erizara a pesar de llevar puesta una polera de manga larga_

_-Tercera razón, porque lo estás deseando, estás ansiosa porque mi cuerpo se entierre en el tuyo-musitó ronco y yo en ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo ardía. Gemí inevitablemente _

_-y cuarta razón, porque me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti y porque para ti al igual que para mí, es una necesidad vital demostrar esto que sentimos, tan vital como lo es respirar-Eso, definitivamente, había sido muy romántico._

_Literalmente me deshice entre sus brazos antes de que su mirada me perforara el corazón, esa mirada que me tenía tan enamorada y que me daba la certeza de que sus bonitas palabras eran sinceras. Sin poder retener más las ganas, hundí mis dedos en sus mechones cobrizos de pelo y atraje sus labios hasta los míos, los cuales no tardaron en encontrarse, para después permitir que nuestras lenguas danzaran juntas._

_-¿Son esas razones suficientes preciosa?-me sonrió de forma cómplice-¿o quieres que siga?, realmente podría continuar-insinuó para después dejar un beso en la punta de mi nariz-pero prefiero quitarte la ropa de una vez y hacerte el amor._

_-Mmm… c-creo… que puedo conformarme- sin pensarlo le arrebaté la sudadera que vestía, pues estábamos a mediados de Enero y las temperaturas en Chicago eran muy bajas, para así transformar una aburrida tarde de estudio en una interesante tarde de "estudio"._

_Fin flash Back_

Ese día fue genial, jamás podré olvidarlo, sobre todo porque si mal no recuerdo sus bóxers terminaron sobre mi libro de literatura…

Eso fu divertido. Jamás volvía mirar a ese libro de la misma forma.

Finalmente opté por releer algunas de mis escenas favoritas de "Cumbres borrascosas", uno de los mejores libros que había leído que sin duda no era uno de los preferidos de Edward ya que él y la literatura no es que congeniaran muy bien. Era más aficionado al cine que a la literatura.

Él siempre había preferido leer otro tipo de libros, de esos con términos científicos que solo él en esta casa podía entender, en realidad en ese ámbito éramos muy diferentes pues nos gustaban libros totalmente diferentes, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que prácticamente se supiera todo el dialogo de los personajes de Romeo y Julieta pues prácticamente lo había obligado a ver esa película cientos de veces y a pesar de sus quejas yo nunca me aburriría de verla, simplemente pensaba que era una película genial.

Estuve leyendo media hora puesto que a las 5 decidí prepararme algo para merendar para así después hacerle una llamada rápida a Edward la cual no tardó en responder ya que al 3 pitido me contestó

-_Hola hermosa_-me saludo con dulzura

-Hola guapo, ¿te pillo ocupado?-le pregunté

-_No, estoy en mi consultorio tomando un café, tengo 10 minutos libres antes de volver a planta_-contestó con tranquilidad

-Eso está bien, no me gusta verte cansado, ¿has tenido mucho lio esta mañana?-inquirí un poco preocupada, yo sabía que su trabajo a veces era agotador pero no me gustaba para nada verlo llegar a casa cansado.

-_En realidad si, ha sido una mañana algo movida pero en Chicago siempre lo son, una ciudad grande equivale a muchas personas enfermas y accidentes…._-murmuró con voz cansada para que segundos después escuchara un fuerte ruido al otro lado de la línea y una serie de murmullos que no entendí

-_Voy enseguida Tom_-escuché la voz de Edward un poco alejada del teléfono

-¿Edward?-

-_Cariño tengo que colgar, al parecer no voy a poder tener mis 10 minutos de descanso, han subido a una niña con una grave infección, nos vemos en par de horas ¿vale?_ -exhaló resignado.

Verdaderamente no debía estar llevando un día nada tranquilo, Edward no solía mostrarse desanimado cuando no tenía un par de minutos de descanso, él amaba su trabajo pero lo estaba sintiendo muy agotado ahora.

-Vale-respiré hondo yo también, lo extrañaba mucho.

-_Te amo, no lo olvides_-él debió notar mi tono de añoranza porque trato de alegrarme, siempre que me decía que me amaba me sacaba una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti, cariño.-le dije de vuelta.

-_Adiós preciosa, te mando un beso_-

-¿Por qué mejor no vienes y me lo das?-reclamé juguetona intentando alargar unos minutos la conversación.

Está bien, sabía que se tenía que marchar pero por unos minutos más nadie se iba a morir, bueno, o al menos eso esperaba.

Él rió antes de contestar

-_Prometo darte muchos esta noche_-aseguró provocando mi risa. Yo también le daría muchos besos a él.

-Voy a estar esperando por eso-mordí mi labio impaciente ¡solo quería verlo y abrazarlo!

-Está bien, no te entretengo más, adiós amor-cedí a dejarlo trabajar de una buena vez así que finalmente nos despedimos para después cortar la llamada

Pasadas las 6 de la tarde Victoria y Rachel llegaron sin problemas al departamento, la niña estaba hermosísima con ese vestido azul, morado y blanco _**(FP)**_ tan bonito que vestía y que a la vez resaltaba sus rojos rizos sobre su tez pálida y sus dorados ojos los cuales eran totalmente diferentes a los de Victoria ya que esta tenía los ojos de un intenso color azul mar, se podría decir que ese era el único rasgo que las diferenciaba porque básicamente eran como dos gotas de agua.

Tras saludarnos con un abrazo y tras conseguir que una tímida Rachel, la cual escondía su rostro en el pecho de su madre, también me saludara entramos en el salón donde Victoria se sentó en el sofá sosteniendo a Rache sobre su regazo.

-¡Wau!, Bells este departamento es genial ¿es tuyo?-preguntó Victoria que llevaba un corto vestido de finos tirantes con extrañas formas circulares de colores suaves estampadas, en la cintura llevaba un delgado cinturón marrón y en la muñeca un par de pulseras mientras que en los pies calzaba unas cómodas sandalias planas color marrón que me hicieron recordar su estatura, Vicky solo era un par de centímetros más alta que yo. _**(FP)**_

Ella conservaba ese peculiar estilo de vestir despreocupado, simple y un poco "hippie" que recordaba, sin embargo todo lo que vestía, al igual que años atrás, le sentaba de maravilla. Victoria tenía una figura increíble, ni si quiera se notaba que había tenido una hija, estaba totalmente igual que siempre.

Me senté junto a ella en el sofá para después tomar las manitas de Rachel y sonreírle

-No-respondí negando con la cabeza.

Sonreí al pensar en Edward porque si él me hubiera escuchado ahora mismo me estaría reprendiendo ya que según él "todo lo suyo era mío" pero yo me negaba a aceptar ese _"trato"_ que prácticamente me había obligado a aceptar.

-El departamento es de Edward

-¿Edward? ¿Quién es Edward?-Vicky alzó una ceja en mi dirección con diversión

-Mi prometido-estoy segura de que me sonrojé

-¡Es cierto Bella!-exclamó cómo quien recuerda algo muy obvio-

-¡Diablos! tienes que contármelo todo Bella, ¿es guapo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Mayor que tú, quizás menor? ¿Dónde os conocisteis? ¡Oh!, ¿Y cuándo voy a tener el honor de conocerlo?-cuestionó atropelladamente, y yo reí alegremente pues sin duda Victoria seguía siendo la misma chica que había conocido cuando llegué a Forks

Mi querida y jodidamente alocada y trastornada Victoria. ¡Aún seguían faltándole un par de tornillos en esa cabeza suya! Incluso creo que un par más que antes…

-Es tremendamente guapo-murmuré riendo mientras respondía a su primera pregunta-Tiene 26 años así que es mayor que yo, ¡aunque a veces él es más pequeño que yo!-bromeé-nos conocimos en una fiesta de graduación, bueno en su fiesta de graduación, y, de hecho ya lo conoces-dije dejándola atónita.

-¿En serio lo conozco?-se sorprendió y yo asentí

-pues a mí no me suena ningún Edward, es más creo que jamás he conocido a uno, definitivamente, no hay Edwards en mi vida-rió- debes estar confundida Bells-dijo pensativamente, supongo que intentando recordar haber conocido a alguien llamado Edward.

Igual ella creía que era alguien del instituto

-Bueno quizá no hayas hablado con él pero segura de que lo has visto ya que era el chico que iba conmigo el Domingo-aclaré sus dudas

-¿Qué chico iba contigo el Domingo? Que yo recuerde… -murmuró pero de pronto se quedó callada

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡El bombonazo que estaba sentado detrás de ti es tu prometido?!-peguntó emocionada yo asentí riendo nuevamente

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Bella! eres una maldita perra con suerte, ¡estaba buenísimo!-gritó riendo para después taparle los oídos a su hija

-seguro que folla de puta madre-cuchicheó en voz muy baja para después quitarle las manos a Rachel de los oídos y ver como su hija fruncía el ceño al no entender por qué su madre había hecho eso, yo solté una gran carcajada.

-No sabes cómo había echado de menos tu manera de expresarte-comenté riendo ya que ella lo decía todo tal cual lo pensaba, sin importarle si algo estaba bien o mal dicho, ella lo soltaba fuera.

-¡Soy única en mi especie!-se carcajeó

-bueno pero ¡centrémonos! a ver empieza desde el principio, ¡lo quiero saber todo, Bells!-pidió entusiasmada así que comencé a relatarle "_La historia de mi vida_" (como ella la llamó) lo cual me provocó que a lo largo de nuestra conversación yo sonriera al ver los gestos que hacía con su cara.

Al principio, Victoria, estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en que Edward era un completo gilipollas pero después cayó rendida a los encanto de mi prometido, hasta me habría puesto celosa de no saber que Victoria tenía una forma de ser muy original y peculiar.

Y porque la conocía extremadamente bien y sabía que sus comentarios nunca eran malintencionados.

-¡Oh dios!, debió pensar que era un maleducada, ni siquiera lo saludé-soltó apenada cuando llegué al final de mi relato el cual desembocaba en nuestro encuentro el anterior Domingo

-¡No, claro que no!, para nada, no debes preocuparte, además tú tampoco sabias que él iba conmigo. Yo fui verdaderamente la culpable pues se me olvidó presentaros-había estado tan ilusionada con ver a Victoria que me había olvidado de los formalismos y de hacer las correspondientes presentaciones

-Pero espero que tengáis oportunidad de conoceros antes de la boda, a la cual indudablemente estás invitada y espero que no me falles Victoria Lefevre -dije, pronunciando incluso su apellido, severamente aunque no me aguante la risa y finalmente me fue imposible no dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-¡Oh gracias, Bells!, te prometo que estaré ahí ese día-concretó sonriendo

-además es genial que sea tan pronto, me has dicho ¿el 13 de Agosto, cierto?-yo asentí-pues perfecto porque me quedaré en Chicago hasta Noviembre así que es tiempo suficiente-me mostró una sonrisa que su pequeña hija, al ver la de su madre, imitó a la perfección

-Mmm… por cierto ¿No me vas a decir que haces en Chicago?-pregunté yo ahora con curiosidad y emoción a la vez

-Hemos venido a ver a las hermanas de Riley-me explicó y al pronunciar el nombre de aquel chico una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Sonrisa que únicamente reflejaba amor, mucho amor.

-¿y quién es Riley? ¿Eh?-la miré con picardía

-¡Papi!, ¡papi!, ¡papi!-canturreó Rachel prestándonos de repente atención.

Ella se encontraba dibujando bocetos en un folio pues mientras Victoria y yo hablábamos la niña se había aburrido de estar sentada y sin nada qué hacer así que le había dado un par de folios en blanco y algunos rotuladores por lo que ahora se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo mientras que sus brazos estaban apoyados en la mesita central de la sala de estar a la vez que sus manos se movían sin parar trazando líneas sin sentido.

-Sí pequeña, así se llama papá-habló cariñosamente Victoria dirigiéndose a su hija para luego hacerle una carantoña que hizo reír a Rachel

-Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta-concluí

-pero, ahora te toca a ti, ¿cómo fue que tu vida cambio tanto, Vicky?

-La última vez que te vi acababas de enrollarte con aquel tío del Mustang marrón que conociste en Seattle, llegaste tarde y tratabas de entrar a tu casa a hurtadillas para que tus padres no se enteraran de que habías pasado más de media noche fuera, habías perdido las llaves de casa, y habías tirado una piedra a mi ventana para que te dejara dormir en mi habitación hasta que fuera de día

-Luego en vez de volver a casa, te acompañé al aeropuerto y me despedí de ti, nunca te lo dije pero Charlie derramó un par de lágrimas cuando el avión despegó

-Jacob me confesó eso más tarde-reí, ¡Era difícil hacer llorar a Charlie! Supe que realmente le dolió que me marchara cuando Jake me contó cómo sus ojos se humedecieron cuando el avión en el que iba montada despegó.

-No sé por qué diablos perdimos el contacto-me volví a lamentar.

Quizás fue porque al poco de llegar a Chicago perdí mi móvil y compré otro así que cambié de número. Un par de veces intenté llamarla pero ella también debió de cambiar de número telefónico ya que ya que el que yo tenía memorizado dejó de estar disponible y cada vez que llamaba me salía una estúpida vocecilla diciéndome "que el número no existía".

Ya no recordaba su antiguo teléfono, pero sí estoy seguro de que no era el mismo que el que actualmente me había dado.

-No te lamentes Bells, lo importante es que estamos aquí ¡es increíble! Creía que no te vería de nuevo, estoy feliz de que una de mis mejores amigas haya entrado de nuevo en mi vida-confesó con honestidad

_Awww, ¡Vicky!_ Yo también estaba muy feliz de que ella estuviera aquí

-Lo sé, yo también lo estoy Vicky, ¡y también estoy muy contenta de conocer a esta pequeña!

-Ella es lo mejor que tengo-aseguró

-Cuéntame Vicky, ¿qué has estado haciendo todos estos años?-

-Mmm… bueno, después de que te marcharas de Forks me fui a Nueva York donde estudie empresariales-comenzó relatándome

A pesar de que Victoria era toda una cabeza loca la verdad es que las matemáticas y los números siempre se le dieron genial, a diferencia de mi, ya que los números y yo nos habíamos odiado siempre por eso escogí una carrera de letras, ellas y yo nos entendíamos mucho mejor.

-Solamente fueron 2 años así que cuando terminé de estudiar encontré trabajo y bueno, alquilé un pequeño piso en el centro, mi vecino de arriba y yo congeniamos muy bien, él era muy simpático y divertido por lo que comenzamos a salir, y salir, primero eran pequeñas citas, luego salidas al cine, a la bolera…y bueno, a los 2 meses éramos novios. Riley me volvía y me vuelve loca, nunca me había sentido así.

Me di cuenta entonces de que de verdad estaba enamorada y eso era bastante asombroso; Victoria no fue una chica soñadora y enamoradiza, creía que el amor y el sexo podían recorrer caminos muy distintos y así todo sería más fácil y ella sería más feliz. Ese siempre había sido su lema.

-El pequeño inconveniente, en ese momento de mi vida, llegó cuando en una fiesta él se emborracho, yo me emborraché, él estaba caliente, yo me estaba quemando, los aseos estaban libres y, bueno el resto creo que te lo puedes imaginar. Al final acabamos haciéndolo en un aseo público y sin condón-agachó la mirada avergonzada por esto último, ella nunca lo hacía sin condón.

De hecho, Victoria, tenía prácticamente la fábrica de preservativos en el último cajón de su mesilla, escondidos bajo todas sus bragas. Nunca había visto a nadie con tantos paquetes de preservativos guardados…

-Pero a ti nunca te había pasado eso-medité ya que ella por muy borracha que estuviese siempre se había cuidado.

-¡Joder!, lo sé pero en ese momento no lo pensé, lo juro ¡no se qué demonios paso por mi cabeza!-se llevó las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo.

-¿puedo añadir en mi defensa que nunca había bebido tanto alcohol como lo hice aquella noche?-yo la reprendí con la mirada negando. Quitó las manos de su cara.

¡No puedes follar con alquilen sin condón cuando apenas lo conoces! No solo puedes tener un embarazo no deseado, sino que peor aún ¿qué tal si él no estaba sano y la hubiera contagiado de algún tipo de enfermedad?

Yo nunca lo hice sin preservativo, Edward fue mi primera vez en eso y porque lo conocía bien, estaba sano, confiaba plenamente en él, y, diablos, porque ¡era mi novio!

Verdaderamente quise golpear a Victoria por ser tan inconsciente.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo, apenas lo conocía de unos meses y hacerlo sin protección estuvo mal, no te enfades conmigo, Bells-me miró a través de sus grandes ojos azules-

-Sabes que no soy así, siempre soy la primera en protegerme pero cuando estaba con él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fura él y él…. Y, ¡mierda! ¡Eso ha sonado muy cursi!-rió provocando también mi risa.

Era tan extraño y chocante escucharla hablar así pero supongo que eso es lo que define a una persona enamorada, eso era el amor, hablar cursi era irremediablemente uno de los efectos secundarios de amar a alguien

Yo nunca me había enamorado de verdad, con Edward conocí por primera vez ese sentimiento y ahora conocía a la perfección esa emoción y el poder que tenía sobre mí o sobre cualquier persona enamorada por eso sabía que Victoria lo estaba, y era lindo verla así.

-Puede parecer una locura pero no me arrepiento de nada, ella-señaló a su hija que seguía dibujando distraída al margen de nuestra conversación-junto a Riley son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-A pesar de que a la mañana siguiente cuando recordé que lo había hecho sin condón pensé seriamente en la posibilidad de ahorcarme, tirarme desde la azotea o ahogarme en el baño-exageró pero después habló seriamente -… por una vez en mi vida realmente sentí miedo, era joven y podía estar embarazada, recuerdo como en ese momento no sabía qué hacer así que solo me eché a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado en esos momento-lamenté mucho eso, de verdad hubiera querido estar ahí para ella.

-No te preocupes Bells, en realidad solo fue duro al principio, me encontraba confundida y bastante perdida pero todo mejoró cuando se lo conté a mi familia, ¡me sorprendió tanto su reacción! yo me esperaba gritos y reproches pero en cambio todos me apoyaron y me dieron tanto cariño… -sonrió ante el recuerdo con orgullo.

-Supongo que ahora la adoran-señalé con una sonrisa a Rachel

-Mi madre está loca con ella, ¡la tiene malcriada!, le compra todo lo que le pide-murmuró resignada.

Sonreí al imagíname a la Señora Lefevre mimando a su nieta, ella era una mujer muy cariñosa y risueña. Sin duda era de ella de quién Victoria había heredado su optimismo y chispa.

-¿Y qué tal se lo tomó Riley cuando se entero de la noticia?-acaricié distraída el pelo de Rachel. Sus rizos eran hermosos.

-Cuando se lo dije se lo tomo bastante bien, se puso un poco pálido pero creo que fue porque lo miré fijamente y le dije "cariño el polvazo de la fiesta estuvo genial pero ahora estoy embarazada así que vamos a ser padres" –abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡nadie como ella para dar una noticia! Hasta en eso era única, casi pude imaginar la cara de asombro de aquel hombre

-Nunca pensé en abortar, esa posibilidad estaba descartada así que solo le solté que seriamos padres-eso no me sorprendió pues es cierto que Victoria era una _"chica dura" _pero no era capaz ni de matar a una mosca por lo que nunca mataría una vida. No podría vivir con ello.

-Por un momento pensé que saldría huyendo y que me dejaría sola y como una ballena, hasta disimulo bastante bien lo acojonado que estaba cuando, por si las dudas, me volví a hacer una prueba de embarazo y un análisis de sangre-

Volvió a posar su mirada en la niña unos segundos, sonrió y luego me miró.

-Pero lo cierto es que se porto como lo que es, un hombre increíble, pues estuvo en todo momento conmigo, jamás me dejo sola, atendió cada uno de mis antojos durante mi embarazo y soportó mis fastidiosos cambios de humor, creo que fui muy insoportable y él no se quejó…demasiado-rió graciosa

-Digamos que el bloque de edificios en el que vivíamos no era exactamente adecuado para criar a una niña, ¡no te alarmes! No es que viviera en un edificio de drogadictos o algo así, simplemente era muy pequeño, viejo y triste así que compramos una casa en Nueva York antes de que Rachel naciera por lo que actualmente seguimos viviendo allí-comentó feliz

-Él se desvive por Rachel, realmente la adora, es su ojito derecho-murmuró al final con satisfacción

-¿Y tú… con él estás bien? ¿Lo amas?

-Sí Bells, es decir en todo este tiempo hemos tenido nuestros baches, cuidar de una niña no ha sido nada fácil pues la vida nos ha cambiado drásticamente pero él es genial conmigo, me cuida muchísimo, bueno nos cuida muchísimo y, en estos 3 años que llevamos de novios mi amor por él ha crecido tanto que no sé como tantas emociones y sentimientos caben dentro de mi corazón-admitió sonrojándose

-¡Oh dios mío!, ¡es cierto te has vuelto una cursi empedernida! Jamás pensé escucharte decir estas _"gilipolleces de enamorados"_-imité su tono de voz para repetir las palabras que ella solía decir cuando estábamos en el instituto.

Ella me dio un codazo y yo reí con ganas

-Seguro que tú eres peor-me acusó burlándose

-Quizás-me encogí de hombros riendo. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio y yo suspiré pesadamente

-Realmente me alegro tanto de verte así de feliz, no conozco a ese tal Riley pero me ya me cae bien y por lo que me has contado debe estar completamente loco por ti-le guiñé un ojo

-Sí, estoy cien por cien segura de que me ama tanto como yo a él. Tienes que conocerlo le he hablado mucho de ti ¿sabes?-apuntó riendo

-Espero que solo le hayas contado cosas buenas-bromeé

-Oh, no, solo le he contado todos tus trapos sucios-garantizó despreocupada

-¡Eh!, Sé que no harías eso-manifesté riendo.

Victoria era una de las personas más buenas, honestas y sinceras que jamás había conocido, puede que hubieran pasado un par de años sin vernos pero estaba segura de que podía seguir confiando en ella tanto como lo hacía antes.

-Claro que no Bells, me conoces bien.

-Mami, quiedo oto fodio, pod favo-Rachel llamó nuestra atención cuando colocó sus manitas en la pierna de Victoria-Ete ya no tene más banco pada pintad-pronunció graciosamente.

Ambas miramos su folio y estaba completamente rayado por muchos colores. Reímos en silencio ¡ni si quiera quedaba un pequeño trozo en blanco que colorear! así que antes de que Victoria dijera algo me levanté y fui de nuevo a la pequeña habitación en la que Edward tenía un pequeño y moderno despacho y tomé un par de folios más.

- Deberíamos cenar un día los 4, seguro que Riley y Edward se harían amigos-sugirió Victoria cuando estuve de regreso.

Le entregué algunos folios a Rachel y ella sonrió complacida

-Gasias Bella-murmuró tímida

-De nada, princesa-ella se sentó sobre un cojín que yo había puesto en el suelo para que estuviera cómoda, puso el papel en blanco sobre la mesita y continuó pintando.

-Una cena suena increíble Vicky, estoy segura de que a Edward le gustará la idea solo que tendremos que sacar algo de tiempo con la boda estoy muy liada.-me senté de nuevo en el sofá bruscamente

-Alice, mi cuñada, no me da ni un respiro -medio protesté-pero en cuanto pille una noche libre saldremos a cenar, además que no me he olvidado de que tengo la responsabilidad de ser tu guía turística mientras estés en Chicago así que no pienses que no voy a cumplir mi promesa de llevarte a conocer los rincones más bonitos de Chicago

-Esperaré emocionada ese viaje turístico por Chicago-casi pegó un salto emocionada por la idea. Vicky amaba viajar y conocer ciudades por eso le gustaba la idea de que le enseñara la ciudad. Amaba hacer turismo

-Y, ¿dónde os estáis quedando a vivir durante estos meses?-pregunté

-Estamos con las hermanas de Riley, Bryce y Anna. Ellas tienen una casa a unas manzanas de aquí-dijo haciendo gestos con las manos

-Hacía tiempo que Riley no veía a sus hermanas así que decidimos venir a pasar un tiempo con ellas además de que Bryce y Anna tenían unas ganas enormes de ver a Rachel así que pensamos que sería una buena oportunidad para viajar y pasar unos meses tranquilos y alejados de la rutina-me explicó

Continuamos charlando por un buen rato, ella me estuvo contando sobre la familia de Riley, me dijo que una de sus hermanas, Bryce, era fotógrafa profesional. Al final acabé anotando su número de teléfono pues pensé que ella podría ser nuestra fotógrafa durante la boda.

También hablamos sobre Edward, le conté cuan amorosa y adorable era su familia, le hablé de Rose, de Alice y de Angela y prometí presentárselas, yo estaba emocionada con la idea de que se conociesen, creo que se llevarían muy bien.

Y finalmente, acabamos conversando sobre Leah, Jacob, Charlie y Sue, me preguntó interesada por todos ellos y yo le conté que todos estaban bien y que Jake estaba en Chicago, ella estuvo feliz con eso agregando que se moría de ganas por verlo, ¡también lo había extrañado mucho! Así que le prometí una cita los tres, ella, Jake y yo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Bellaaaa-me llamó al rato la pequeña muñequita de porcelana que aun seguía arrodillada sobre un cojín junto a la mesa de tal manera que volteé mi cabeza para prestarle total atención a Rachel lo cual me impidió seguir hablando con Victoria

-¡mida!, esta edes tu-exclamó mientras ilusionada alzaba el papel en el cual ahora había dibujado algo que he de suponer que era yo ya que al ser una niña de 3 años lo único que había en el papel eran garabatos sin mucho sentido pero que en cambio me parecieron muy tiernos.

-y esta ez mami y yo-rió mientras señalaba a otros dos garabatos los cuales se encontraban junto al mío-¿te guzta?

-¡Es un dibujo precioso, princesa!-agregué sonriéndole-¡eres una autentica artista!-la halagué y ella sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos

-Ez pada ti- estiró su pequeño brazo de tal manera que yo pudiera coger el dibujo.

_Awww ¡Era tan dulce!_

-¿Me lo regalas?-inquirí y ella asintió con la cabeza sonriendo para que después yo tomara el dibujo con mi mano

-Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho tu regalo, creo que es muy bonito-asentí feliz por el simple detalle de la niña

-Es más, me gusta tanto que lo voy a pegar en la nevera, ¿me acompañas?-dije levantándome del sofá para después tenderle la mano la cual ella acepto rápidamente pues entrelazó su mano con la mía de tal forma que la guié hasta la cocina donde con uno de los imanes con forma de flor pegué el dibujo en la nevera junto a una foto de Edward y yo.

Victoria nos observó salir desde el salón.

-¿te gusta como queda?-le pregunté a Rachel que asintió rápidamente con la cabeza

-Si-dijo alegremente mientras observaba con ojos muy abiertos el resto de fotografías que había en la nevera que a pesar de no ser más de dos o tres eran muy divertidas ya que en casi todas, sobre todo en la que tenía junto a Alice, salíamos haciendo estupideces

-¿Quién es?-señaló la niña de manera curiosa la fotografía en la que Rosalie estaba junto a mi-

-Ella es una amiga mía -respondí

-¿Mi mamá?-cuestionó frunciendo el ceño

-tu mamá también es mi amiga-asentí y abrió su boquita formando una perfecta "_O"_

-¿Él tamben ez tu amigo?-volvió a preguntar mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la alzaba para que pudiera ver mejor las fotos, y los imanes que al parecer también habían captado su atención ya que eran de formas geométricas y de muchos colores

-Sí, él es mi amigo y también es mi novio-dije ya que había señalado la fotografía en la que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos abrazados

-Mi papi tamben ez novio de mi mami-me aclaró sonriendo y yo sonreí al ver su expresión tan inocente.

En ese momento Vicky entró en la habitación

-Rachel, cariño ¿ya estas otra vez con uno de tus interrogatorios?-reprendió dirigiéndose a su hija que se encogió de hombros al no entender bien las palabras de su madre por lo que esta siguió hablando

-Lo siento Bells, está en la edad en la que todo lo pregunta, quiere saberlo todo, esta jovencita es muy curiosa-dijo haciéndole una monería lo cual provocó que una musical carcajada procedente de Rachel retumbara en toda la habitación

Le resté importancia ya que no me molestaba en absoluto que ella preguntara, creo que cada vez que hablaba algo con su dulce vocecita a mí se me caía la baba. Me puse a hacerle caras graciosas.

Pocos minutos después en los que habíamos estado hablando y riendo entretenidamente en l cocina debido a las ocurrencias de la niña escuchamos como la puerta de la entrada se abría para después escuchar unos pasos a lo largo del pasillo

-Preciosa, he llegado a casa-saludó la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

Miré el reloj de la cocina el cual marcaba las 7 y media de la tarde, ¡vaya! el tiempo se me había pasado volando, apenas me había dado cuenta pues había estado muy entretenida hablando con Vicky y riendo con Rachel.

-¿Dónde estás?-volví a escuchar su voz ya que no había contestado a su saludo

-Hace unas horas estabas loca porque te diera una de mis sesiones de besos, y ahora ¿ni siquiera vas a salir a darme uno? ¡Mujeres, no hay quién os comprenda!-murmuró con diversión y yo reí en silencio.

Esta vez lo escuché algo más distanciado, supongo que habría entrado en el dormitorio buscándome aunque claro que yo para ese momento estaba tan colorada que debía parecer una manzana ya que Victoria no paraba de mirarme con una gran sonrisa a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo

-¡Estamos en la cocina!-respondí alzando la voz y utilizando el plural

-¿Estamos?-preguntó mientras escuchaba como se acercaba

-Pensé que Alice estaría con Jasper-dijo segundos antes de entrar a la cocina con esa arrebatadora sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y que no borró cuando vio a mis acompañantes junto a mí.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que se sentiría algo cortado o cohibido por la presencia de extraños pero, ¡por Dios Bella!, _¡Es Edward!_ ¿¡Desde cuando él es tímido!?

-Oh, ¡Hola!-saludó sorprendido pero tranquilo mientras se acercaba a mí y dejaba un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios.

-Hola-devolvió el saludo Victoria con una sonrisa tímida.

Bien, ahora sí era el momento de presentaciones así que no me hice esperar.

-Cariño, ella es Victoria, la amiga de la que te hablé, y Victoria, él es Edward, mi prometido-esta vez sí realicé las presentaciones correspondientes.

¡Tonta Bella por haber sido tan despistada de no haberlos presentado antes, cuando me encontré con Vicky la primera vez en _Grant Park_

-¡Encantada!-exclamó entusiasta y amable Victoria mientras Edward avanzaba dos pasos para darle un par de besos en las mejillas a modo de saludo-Es bueno conocerte al fin, Edward. ¡Bells habla maravillas de ti!

-Igualmente, no le hagas caso, ella siempre exagera –rió entre diente para después volver a adueñarse de mi cintura

_Uhg uhg _¿Edward siendo modesto? ¡Bueno eso solo era porque se trataba de una desconocida y porque realmente ya no era tan capullo como antes! A veces se comportaba de forma arrogante pero sabía que solo era para jugar conmigo, él dejó de ser un prepotente insoportable hace muchos años.

-Oh, y casi lo olvido ¡Enhorabuena por el compromiso!-agregó Vicky

-Gracias-mostró una sonrisa ladeada que aceleró mi corazón. Me distraje un segundo viendo como Rachel posaba su mano en mi mejilla queriendo llamar mi atención.

Edward se dio cuenta de esto.

-¡Oh!, princesa, disculpa. Edward, te presento a Rachel-dije riendo

-Rachel, él es Edward-señalé al halagado y Victoria rió al ver como cuando Edward poso su mirada en la niña esta se sonrojo fuertemente pero sonrió de forma adorable.

-Hora hermosa-Edward utilizó una voz dulce mientras le acariciaba la cara a la niña la cual le respondió un tímido y encantador "_hola_".

Después enterró su carita en mi cuello lo cual provocó que todos riéramos. El encanto natural de Edward de una u otra forma afectaba a todas las chicas, tuvieran la edad que tuviesen, ya podían ser muy jóvenes o muy ancianas que todas sucumbían ante sus encantos.

Él tenía un imán para toda la población femenina y… ¡oh, mierda! ¡Esperad! ¿Imán para las chicas? ¿¡Eso debería preocuparme!?

¡Nah! ¿Qué digo? Yo sabía que él solo tenía ojos para mí porque me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Confiaba en Edward y estaba segura de lo que él sentía por mí, sino realmente no estaría a punto de casarme con él.

Estuvimos hablando los 3 animadamente en el salón nuevamente hasta las ocho y media de la tarde y, realmente me puse feliz al ver como Edward y Victoria entablaron una animada conversación e hicieron buenas migas, hasta Victoria se atrevió a bromear sobre anécdotas que ambas habíamos vivido en el instituto provocando que en alguna que otra ocasión yo me sonrojara seriamente mientras que Edward se carcajeaba alegre a mi costa.

-Bueno Bells, creo que es hora de que la princesita y yo nos marchemos-comentó incorporándose del sofá

-¿No queréis quedaros a cenar?-ofrecí ya que realmente a mi no me molestaría que se quedasen y estaba más que segura que a Edward tampoco

-No Bells, muchas gracias por la invitación pero a Rachel le espera un buen plato de deliciosas verduras, ¿verdad cariño?-dijo mirando a la niña la cual puso mala cara ya que al parecer las verduras no eran de su agrado

-¡Ey! no me mires así pequeña, te prometo que si te las comes papá te comprará un helado-le aseguró a la niña la cual en estos momentos estaba haciendo un puchero adorable

-Además Riley debe estar en casa ya, así que no quiero que se preocupe mucho, no podemos aceptar la invitación a cenar esta vez, pero en otra ocasión estoy segura que sí-dijo volviendo a dirigirse a nosotros

-Está bien Vicky, como quieras, cuidaros mucho ¿vale?-murmuré una vez todos nos encontramos en la puerta del departamento

-_Sí mami_-respondió Victoria burlonamente para después sonreírme mientras sostenía a Rachel tomada en brazos, la cual estaba la mar de entretenida con el pelo de su madre.

-Tienes mi número, llámame para lo que necesites- pedí amable

-Y recuerda tenemos pendientes un par de salidas-no olvidaba que había prometido mostrarle la ciudad además de que teníamos pendiente una cena para cuatro

-Claro Bells, nos vemos pronto, ¡Adiós, nena! ¡Adiós Edward!-dijo despidiéndose para después salir por la puerta

-Adiós-respondimos Edward y yo después de escuchar un tímido _"adiós"_ por parte de Rachel para a continuación cerrar la puerta.

Antes de que esta se cerrarse completamente Edward de forma espontanea ya se había adueñado de mis labios.

_¡Oh, eso me había pillado por sorpresa!_

-¿Tanto me has echado de menos?-murmuré divertida cuando me separé de él

-No sabes cuánto hermosa-susurró acunando mi rostro entre sus manos para dejar un beso en mi frente

-Si antes me he contenido ha sido simplemente por cortesía ya que no planeaba saludarte de una forma muy cordial-me guiñó un ojo-y, porque, además, si empezaba a besarte habríamos acabado dándonos el lote delante de Victoria ¡Y no quiero traumatizar a una niña pequeña!-se rió

-Tenía una ganas enormes de devorarte a besos-confesó comenzando a repartir muchos besos por mi rosto y, ¡Dios! eso se sentía tan bien…

Estos pequeños gestos, sus caricias, sus palabras, mmmm… simplemente me volvía loca tanto que me daban ganas de encerrarme en el dormitorio con él y no dejarlo salir durante, muchas, muchas horas.

_Lástima que hoy no podríamos…_

No tardamos mucho en preparar algo de comida que devoramos durante la cena la cual fue muy entretenida ya que Edward me había contado que en el día de hoy una enfermera había entrado a trabajar, y bueno al ser _la nueva_, no se había percatado de que el hijo del Doctor Cullen estaba comprometido.

De modo que ella muy abiertamente había _"intentado"_ seducir a mi prometido lo cual me había causado mucha gracia y no es que yo no fuese celosa, ya que he de admitir que lo era—aunque solo un poquitín—pero eso no era lo que había provocado que casi me atragantara durante la cena riendo sino que al parecer Edward había tratado de forma sutil y delicada rechazarla… —_¡jolines! si es que encima había sido amable, sin duda era encantador pues si esto hubiera sucedido hace un par de años podrían haber pasados dos cosas, una: que Edward se la hubiera tirado o dos: que Edward le hubiera dicho ni corto ni perezoso que se fuera a freír espárragos._— …pero al parecer la chica era retrasada porque no paraba de insistir.

Tanto así que el propio Carlisle había intervenido nombrándome "_accidentalmente_" delante de la chica la cual se había quedado estática al enterarse de que el guapo Dr. Cullen estaba prometido—Já. Que se joda, ¡ese corazón ya tenía dueña!—además de tener que soportar ser reprendida por el jefe y dueño del hospital en su primer día de trabajo.

Al parecer, Carlisle le había dicho seriamente que no podía perder el tiempo comportándose como una adolescentepues estaba en un hospital y uno de los requisitos para mantener su puesto de trabajo era la seriedad, ser responsable, profesional y, sobre todo, anteponer su deber ante cualquier cosa. Le estaba bien merecido ¡No puedes ir a un hospital a ligar! Es inmoral y patético…

Me pregunto si ella era enfermera por vocación o solo para cazar a un médico y convertirlo en su esposo… No acostumbraba a ser una mal pensada, de hecho Edward decía que solía ser bastante inocente, pero ¡Ey! ¡Ella sola se había ganado que dudara de su profesionalidad! Y apuesto a que no he sido la única en caer en la duda…

Y, bueno para qué negarlo al final de todo me había picado la mosca de los celos y me había terminado molestándome un poco pues me había jodido un poco—bastante— que la dichosa enfermera se le tirara a la yugular a Edward…pero después de un par de bromas más por parte de Edward burlándose de mi _"cara de mala leche"_ había conseguido volverme a sacar una sonrisa como siempre solía hacer, pero ¿quién podía resistirse? ya que con sus absurdas bromas era imposible no hacerlo.

Realmente él era una persona divertida con la que jamás te podrías aburrir, él siempre sabía quitarle tensión a la situación, siempre sabía distraerme cuando estaba mal o deprimida, él siempre sería la alegría de mi vida.

-Nuestro avión sale mañana a las 5 de la tarde así que vendré a casa a las 4-terminó diciendo Edward que se encontraba sentado en la cama apoyado sobre el respaldar de esta.

Hacía un par de horas que habíamos cenado y ya era algo tarde así que habíamos decidido acostarnos, yo me estaba poniendo el pijama en el baño pero había dejado la puerta de este abierta así que podía escuchar lo que me decía, además que también era capaz de ver parte de sus piernas las cuales se encontraban semi cubiertas por la única prenda que estaba utilizando para dormir—pues se había quitado la camiseta que solía utilizar para dormir—, sus pantalones grises cortos de pijama _**(FP)**_

-¿Y qué pasa con las tres horas que faltarían para terminar tu turno? ¿Tendrás que recuperarlas el Lunes?-pregunté mientras recogía mi pelo en una coleta ya que hacía mucho calor como para dormir con el cabello suelto.

-Técnicamente ya las he recuperado, recuerda que el Lunes hice 3 horas extras así que no tendré que recuperarlas la semana que viene-informó con voz despreocupada

-Bien-dije sonriendo-¿sabes ya que turno tendrás la semana que viene?

-No, mañana me lo dirán ya que normalmente nos lo comunican a final de semana-dijo antes de bostezar.

El hospital era un lío durante los meses de verano, muchos médicos entraban y salían de vacaciones así que los horarios de los demás eran modificados contantemente para que ningún área quedara desatendida por eso Edward tenía un turno diferente cada semana. Más tarde, como por Septiembre, él volvía a su rutina diaria de 8 horas de trabajo, volvía a la estabilidad lo cual era más cómodo ya que llevar un horario distinto cada semana era una locura.

No obstante las guardias, fuera invierno, verano, otoño o primavera, no importa en qué mes nos encontrásemos, él no podía evitarla así que de vez en cuando le tocaba pasar la noche entera en el hospital, o trabajar muchas más horas de las normales… contraje la cara al recordar como un par de veces Edward tuvo que estar en el hospital hasta 24 horas seguidas.

Eso era horrible, él llegó tan cansado que solo se tiró a la cama nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su departamento o de mi piso en las ocasiones que venía del trabajo directamente a dormir a mi casa.

Salía del baño del dormitorio andando descalza hacia la cama donde él me recibió con los brazos abiertos por lo que yo me acomodé junto a su costado rodeando su cintura desnuda con mis brazos

-Vale cariño, solo espero que no sea turno de noche, detesto cuando trabajas de madrugada-me quejé medió adormilada, no sé por qué tenía tanto sueño hoy.

Me volteé dándole la espalda ya que de esa manera me encontraba más cómoda aunque él no tardo en juntar nuestros cuerpos puesto que pegó su pecho a mi espalda—colocándonos en posición de cucharita—y rodeó mi abdomen con sus brazos a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco de mi garganta para así poder dejar un camino de besos lo largo de mi cuello.

Ese gesto mimoso provocó que mi cuerpo reaccionara y mi piel se erizara y él lo notó, claro, pues conocía a la perfección todas y cada una de las reacciones que provocaba cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas así que comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por mi estomago a la vez que mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Has venido con ganas de jugar ¿eh?-susurré en tono picarón mientras atrapaba su mano para inmovilizarla ya que esta estaba acercándose demasiado a la _zona prohibida_, o al menos lo seria esta noche.

-Sí-ronroneó en el hueco de mi cuello en un tono tan sensual que hizo que me excitara

-de hecho tengo muchas ganas de jugar- volvió a susúrrame mientras lograba liberarse de la presión que mi mano ejercía sobre la suya para a continuación dirigirla hacia la zona baja de mi vientre y meterla por dentro de los culottes de mi pijama.

-Cariño, para -lo detuve atrapando rápidamente su mano de nuevo y posicionándola otra vez en la zona superior de mi abdomen.

_Ese era un lugar menos peligroso esta noche._

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confuso y extrañado ya que lo había rechazado. Y eso era algo que yo no solía hacer, era difícil tener voluntad y fuerza suficiente para rechazarlo, pero en verdad _esta noche_ no podíamos.

-Edward… estamos a finales de mes-cuchicheé

-¿Y eso que tien…?-iba a protestar pero de pronto se calló como si la odiosa realidad le hubiese caído encima como un cubo de agua fría.

-oh, mierda...-murmuró lamentándose lo cual hizo que sonriera pues siempre ponía la misma cara cuando su "_enemiga_", pues así era como Edward llamaba a mi periodo, llegaba a joderle un rato bueno más bien a jodernos porque a mí también me daba bastante el coñazo

-Se me había olvidado la fecha en la que estábamos-lloriqueó porque sí, la confianza que Edward y yo teníamos eran tan sumamente enorme que en estos 3 años se había aprendido incluso hasta la fecha en la que me venía la regla.

Afortunadamente era muy regular, así que en los últimos días del mes yo siempre tenía mi periodo por lo que 3 años juntos y prácticamente 2 de convivencia él sabía cuando no podíamos hacer nada, incluso los días pre-mensuales él sabía que mi humor podía ser algo odioso así que trataba de no enfadarme o por ejemplo, también sabía que me daba por comer chocolate, más de lo habitual, cuando estaba en _esos días _así que muchas veces me sorprende trayendo a casa postres de chocolates o bombones.

Cuando estás con alguien mucho tiempo, los años que estás junto a esa persona no pasaban en vano, cada día lo conoces un poco más y descubres cosas y detalles tan tontas como esta pero que probablemente nadie más sepa. Eso me hacía saber que la medida de confianza y compenetración entre nosotros era muy grande.

-De haberlo recordado hace dos días hubiera aprovechado mejor la noche…-musitó afligido

Yo reí descarada

-¿Y no la aprovechamos? ¡Pero si apenas me dejaste dormir! Prácticamente tuve que ser yo la que te obligo a cerrar los ojos y a dormirte ya que tenias que madrugar-repuse sonriéndole cuando ese recuerdo atravesó mi cabeza

-además son un par de días y si has sobrevivido durante 3 años una vez más podrás hacerlo-hablé con burla y él rió entre dientes negando antes de acercarse a mi oído

-Bueno, vale, nada de follar pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda meterte mano-insinuó en mi oído riendo para que después rápidamente su mano, la cual estaba en mi abdomen, volara hasta colarse debajo de mi camiseta para así ascender hasta mi sujetador metiendo la mano bajo este y dejándome sin respiración.

Oh dios, ¡yo no podía pensar cuando él me estaba manoseando una teta!

-E-Edward… no me hagas esto- intenté, de verdad, que intenté por todos los medios sonar firme pero no lo conseguí ya que había acunado uno de mis pechos con su mano mientras su pulgar se dedicaba a juguetear con mi pezón

-Andaaa… solo quiero jugar-dijo sensualmente apretujando mi pecho contra su mano

Diablos… ¡Bella reacciona! Me dije mentalmente. Y ¡vaya que si lo hice! porque de un manotazo lo obligué a que sacara su traviesa mano de mi sujetado y de mi camiseta

-¡Auch!-se quejó sin comprender mi actitud antes de que yo me volteara para quedar así cara a cara con él

-¿Por qué me pegas?-reclamó divertido

-¿Qué por qué te pego? Porque no pienso permitir que me dejes con el calentón del siglo-lo reprendí y él sonrió aún más divertido que antes

-O te portas bien o te juro que duermes en el sofá-amenacé realmente dándole con mi dedo en el pecho logrando que borrara la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

-¿Al sofá?-vocalizó con miedo en la voz-no serias capaz…-empezó a hablar y yo alcé una ceja desafiante

-Valeeee… te prometo que voy a ser un chico bueno esta noche-garantizó dándose por vencido y yo sonreí mentalmente satisfecha al verme ganadora

-pero ahora, ¿me vas a dejar abrazarte al menos?-no le respondí, únicamente y sin decir nada me volví a voltear para quedar nuevamente en nuestra antigua posición, estilo cucharita.

Escuché como bufaba frustrado así que sonreí por unos segundos antes de tomar su brazo y pasarlo alrededor de mi cintura depositando su mano sobre mi abdomen y a su vez mi mano sobre la suya

-¿No me querías abrazar?-inquirí juguetona. ¿Cómo no iba a dejarlo abrazarme? ¡Debía estar loca para eso!

Él no tardó en volver a pegar nuestros cuerpos a la vez que entrelazaba una de sus piernas entre las mías y nuevamente enterraba su cara en mi hombro donde sentí como aspiraba fuertemente mi aroma para después dejar un beso en él. Yo, en respuesta, tomé su mano y la alcé para así poder besar sus nudillos y después volverla a dejar donde anteriormente se encontraba, en mi vientre.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente sentí como mis parpados comenzaban a pesarme demasiado por lo que pronuncié las _palabras mágicas_ antes de dormirme ya que de no ser porque cada poco tiempo Edward dejaba tiernos besos en mi espalda habría jurado que se habría dormido aunque sabía que no lo haría sin decirme que me quería o sin desearme buenas noches pues era una costumbre hacerlo antes de dormir.

-Te amo idiota-dije riendo en la oscuridad de la habitación

-Te amo refunfuñona-dijo antes de clavar sus dientes en la piel de mi cuello para después dejar un húmedo beso yo sonreí mientras me aferraba más a su abrazo para así darle paso a la inconsciencia.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ****11 Agosto 2011**** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()**

¡Hola nuevamente! (y con un día de retraso, sé que tendría que haberlo subido ayer pero no pude, este capi se me atrasó un poco u.u)

Bueno, lo primero que os quería comentar es el _por qué_ del título del capítulo, básicamente se llama así porque se descubre algo de la historia de Jazz y Rose y, bueno porque también sale a la luz como ha sido la vida de Victoria. Y respecto a ella, he utilizado el apellido de Rachelle Lefevre (actriz que la interpreta en crepúsculo y Luna Nueva) ya que el apellido de Victoria se desconoce (o al menos eso creo ya que no lo he encontrado por ningún sitio, y tampoco lo recuerdo en los libros) así que he decidido darle ese, por cierto ¿qué tal os ha parecido que el padre de Rachel sea Riley?

Las hermanas de Riley, Anna y Bryce (podéis visualizadlas como Bryce Dallas Howard y MyAnna Buring) ya subiré fotos de ellas a Facebook a la carpeta de personajes :P

En este capítulo (la primera vez que lo publiqué) ¡fue cuando llegamos a los 200 reviews! Jamás creí llegar a eso, en serio y ¡ahora vamos por los 500!, eso me pone muy, muy contenta, así que gracias a las que además ahora incluso con los capis reeditados seguís dejando rr. Me siguen llegando alertas de personas que se incorporan a leer la historia, ¡Gracias por eso también! :D ¡Me emociona que esta historia siga llegando a las pantallas de mas personas!

¡Dejo las fotos del capi en mi perfil y en Facebook! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

**Guest****:** ¡Ey, muchas gracias! ¡No sabía eso! Creía que no había diferencia, pero sip, ya no cometeré el mismo error, cuando voy a ponerlo siempre recuerdo y rectifico XD espero que no se me haya colado ninguno en este capi, ¡gracias!, y por las palabras y el rr también, espero que sigas disfrutando del fic, ¡besos! ^^

**Melania:** ¡Gracias! Jajajajaj solo a Alice tienes razón, Alice es Alice XD, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta el fic, gracias por leer y por el rr, ¡un beso! No seguimos leyendo :)


	15. Charlie (parte I)

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 15: Charlie (parte I)

**BELLA POV**

-¡Edward!-lo llamé por quinta vez desde la entrada del departamento

-¡vamos a llegar tarde!-avisé elevando la voz ya que me estaba comenzando a impacientar pues hacía 15 minutos que él había ido a buscar _"algo"_ a la sala de estar y aún no había regresado.

¡Mierda! ya eran las 4:20 p.m. por lo que nuestro avión salía en 40 minutos y como no saliésemos de aquí ya terminaríamos por perderlo

-¡Voy!-me respondió desde algún punto lejano del departamento, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Te quiero aquí en menos de 2 segundo-ordené mientras comenzaba a dar golpecitos nerviosos con mi pie izquierdo en el suelo.

Eché un vistazo rápido a la maleta color negro que había junto a mí y sobre la cual había un bolso de equipaje bastante grande en el que Edward y yo habíamos metido el resto de nuestra ropa aunque realmente tampoco es que hubiéramos llevado mucha ya que solo serian dos días por lo que habíamos decido llevar la ropa justa y necesaria para aligerar equipaje.

-No me obligues a ir a por ti Edward Cullen-protesté en forma de amenaza

-Solo dame un minuto cariño es que no encuentro mi…-murmuraba mientras escuchaba como se desplazaba con pasos rápidos por el salón-¡Joder! ¿Dónde está mi móvil?-dijo refunfuñando y ya podía imaginármelo rebuscando por todas partes, debajo del sofá, en la mesita, sobre el piano….

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando vi su teléfono móvil sobre la mesita de la entrada al departamento, ¿dónde tenía la cabeza? Desde anoche estaba la mar de despistado y nervioso.

_Inicio flash Back_

_Sentí su cuerpo moverse inquietamente nuevamente tras mi espalda ya que permanecía despierta desde hacía una hora pues a pesar de haberme dormido pronto me había despertado a mitad de la noche y, habría sido fácil para mí conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero me resultó imposible al darme cuenta de que Edward se movía nerviosamente de un lado para otro en la cama._

_Y ahora, una hora después, seguía haciéndolo, estaba más que segura de que estaba despierto ya que su respiración no era pausada, ni lenta o rítmica pero a pesar de eso yo no le había dicho nada debido a que en un principio supuse que le estaría costando conciliar el sueño y nada más, y si me ponía a hablar con él quizás entonces se desvelara aún más y terminara por no poderse dormir._

_No obstante ahora era yo la que no podía dormir puesto que sentía que él estaba nervioso y eso me ponía inquieta a mí y me impedía estar tranquila. Puede que se sintiera mal, o que le sucediese algo, o…. ¡Bah! No aguanté más, necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien pues si no me daría un ataque de nervios debido a la ansiedad de no saber por qué él estaba tan intranquilo._

_Sin perder un segundo más, me di la vuelta silenciosamente y con mucho cuidado me recosté sobre el costado opuesto al que antes estaba acostada de tal manera que pude quedarme observándolo unos minutos en los que pude confirmar que estaba despierto ya que cuando me había volteado "inconscientemente" me había percatado del pequeño detalle de que tenía los ojos abiertos pero los había cerrado repentinamente segundos después de haberme girado hacia él. _

_-Para tu suerte o desgracia te conozco demasiado bien como para saber a la perfección cuando estás durmiendo realmente-remarqué la última palabra-o cuando no así que deja de fingir que lo estás haciendo y dime, por favor, qué te tiene así-pedí antes de dejar un beso sobre su hombro puesto que se encontraba tumbado sobre su espalda_

_-No estoy fingiendo realmente estoy durmiendo-murmuró todavía con los ojos cerrados pero una disimulada sonrisa se formó en su rostro la cual no hubiera podido ver si no hubiera sido por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba a través de los ventanales del dormitorio y que impedía que este se encontrara en la absoluta oscuridad. _

_-¡Vaya!, y yo que pensaba que la única que hablaba en sueños era yo y ahora resulta que tú también lo haces-dije ya que en ocasiones, aunque realmente eran muy pocas, Edward me había contado que había hablado en sueños._

_Hasta Charlie una vez llegó a asustarse cuando los primeros días que estuve en Forks comencé a murmurar en sueños cosas como "todo es demasiado verde"_

_-Tú dices cosas más interesantes-musitó con un tono de burla en la voz y yo inevitablemente me sonrojé debido a que cuando él y yo comenzamos a salir las primeras noches que pasamos juntos comencé a murmurar su nombre en sueños pero es que ¡me sentía tan feliz! que era imposible dejar de pensar en Edward incluso dormida… _

_Él se colaba hasta en mis sueños y, a decir verdad aún lo sigue haciendo pues la magia no se había perdido, afortunadamente, y esperaba que nunca se perdiese. Era hermosa la sensación de estar en una nube todo el día a causa de alguien. _

_-No te salgas del tema, Edward-acerqué un poquitín más mi cuerpo al suyo para a continuación colocar mi mano sobre los músculos de su abdomen_

_-te estoy hablando en serio, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene lo suficientemente inquieto como para quitarte el sueño?-pregunté entretenida mientras mi dedo delineaba los músculos de su abdomen, aquellos que yo llamaba "mi tableta de chocolate personal" para después sentir como su piel se estremecía ante mi toque._

_Amaba el cuerpo que Edward tenía, él no estaba excesivamente ejercitado y marcado. A él le gustaba el deporte, lo practicaba a menudo en la semana por eso tenía unas piernas fuertes y musculosas al igual que los brazos pero nada exagerado, sus abdominales ligeramente se delineaban ya que solo se marcaban un poco pero aún así su abdomen era muy sexy y daban tremendas ganas de comenzar a lamerlo desde principio a fin. _

_-No es nada preciosa-intentó quitarle hierro al asunto mientras abría sus ojos permitiéndome distinguir difícilmente, debido a la poca luz, el brillo de estos aunque aun así pude verlo-simplemente no puedo dormir_

_-Voy a reformular mi pregunta por segunda vez Cullen, y espero, por tú bien, que no me obligues a hacerlo una tercera vez-dije muy seriamente_

_-¿Qué te inquieta Edward?-cuestioné ahora cambiando mi tono de voz a un tono completamente dulce y cariñoso._

_Él tardo unos minutos en contestar, unos minutos que a mí me parecieron eternos, para después pronunciar solamente una palabra pero con la cual bastó para decirlo todo._

_-Charlie-respondió nervioso y se hizo un completo silencio en el dormitorio._

_Yo me incorporé y me senté sobre el colchón de la mullida cama para después mirarlo fijamente y así devolverle la mirada intensa que se había posado en mí desde que había abierto sus ojos_

_-Escúchame Edward, no quiero que mi padre te quite el sueño, en serio cariño. Llevamos 3 años de relación en el fondo ¿crees que Charlie no espera que esto suceda? ¡Vamos, Ed! Tú lo sabes, él no es idiota… apuesto a que lo tiene asimilado incluso y, tampoco es como si hubiéramos cometido un asesinato, no vamos a ir a la cárcel simplemente vamos a casarnos, vamos a unir nuestras vidas Edward, y eso hará feliz a Charlie.-le aseguré._

_Odiaba cómo él desconfiaba de sí mismo siempre que se trataba de algo relacionado con mi padre._

_-Confía un poquito en ti Edward, valórate realmente, créete que eres un hombre genial, un hombre digno de cualquier mujer, odio que temas a Charlie porque sé que piensas que no eres suficiente para mí, que Charlie cree que no eres para mí pero no es cierto, mamá, Sue, Phil, Charlie, Jacob, Leah, todos te quieren muchísimo y todos se esperan esto en realidad no será una sorpresa para nadie, más bien será una alegría-dije con el corazón en la mano._

_Sabía que esta inseguridad se debía a la culpabilidad que sentía por haberme hecho sufrir en el pasado pero yo se lo había repetido un millón de veces, yo, al igual que él, esa fase de mi vida la tenia superada y no, no la olvidaría, pero por el simple motivo de que técnicamente fue lo mejor que me sucedió, fue cuando lo conocí, cuando experimenté los primeros sentimientos que me llevaron a sentir esto que siento ahora y no dudaría en volver atrás y ver a Tanya en la cama de Edward de nuevo, no me importaría volver a sentir ese dolor porque al fin de cuentas gracias a nuestros errores, encontramos el amor._

_Gracias a eso en dos meses nos íbamos a casar así que gustosa volvería a sentir ese penetrante y horrible dolor si después volviera a estar junto a él, si después volviera a existir ese nosotros…_

_-Así que escúchame bien Edward Anthony Cullen no quiero que tengas miedo-remarqué la palabra_

_-Entiendo que estés nervioso, yo también lo estuve cuando contamos la noticia a tu familia pero te prohíbo rotundamente que no te valores, quizás Charlie se ponga un pelín difícil, lo conozco y, vale sé que al principio no se pondrá a pegar saltos pero eso no quiere decir que no esté feliz simplemente supongo que para cualquier padre es difícil dejar que su hija eche a volar y crezca, eso es todo-finalicé mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Lo siento, siento comportarme así-admitió entre arrepentido y avergonzado_

_-Y, no quiero que me malinterpretes, tú familia siempre me ha tratado con cariño y me siento cómodo entre los tuyos, solo es que bueno, hace años que no había sacado el lado "agresivo" de Charlie y temo hacerlo ahora-confesó agarrándome de la cintura y ejerciendo algo de fuerza para que mi cuerpo cayera sobre el suyo de tal manera que instintivamente mis brazos lo abrazaron_

_-Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?-susurré con una sonrisa sobre la piel de su pecho_

_-Con lo inteligente que eres para sacarte una carrera de medicina y no eres capaz de saber que el encanto de los Cullen también le ha afectado a mi padre, ¡pero si hasta adora a Alice!-exclamé riendo ya que mi padre había adorado al pequeñajo duende que Edward tenía por hermana desde el primer momento en el que la conoció._

_-Yo seré un idiota pero sin duda tú eres el mejor calmante de este idiota-me dijo y, debía ser cierto porque ahora podía percibir en su estado de ánimo que estaba muchos más relajado después de la pequeña charlita que le había dado._

_-Es fácil tranquilizarme cuando tú me hablas, no sé qué me haces pero es así-admitió frunciendo el ceño_

_-soy especial-bromeé. _

_-Lo eres, realmente lo eres amor-él habló convencido dedicándome una intensa sonrisa. Yo solo negué con la cabeza._

_Yo no me consideraba especial pero en momentos como este él me hacía sentir muy especial. _

_- vamos a intentar dormir ¿de acuerdo?-murmuré en medio de la oscuridad alzando mi cabeza unos centímetros para besar la base de su garganta._

_-Como usted diga señora Cullen-asintió de acuerdo. Lo sentía cansado._

_-Pronto, muy pronto cariño-suspiré sonriendo mientras me abrazaba a él fuertemente, poco después ambos conseguimos dormirnos nuevamente rodeados por el abrazo del otro._

_Fin flash Back_

-¿Has probado a coger el teléfono de casa y llamar a tu número? Quizá así lo encuentres antes-sugerí mientras me estiraba un poco mi camiseta holgada color azul de manga corta para así lograr quitar una pequeña arruga. Era un poco transparente ya que mi sostén negro se transparentaba a través de la fina tela.

Había decidió vestir algo cómodo para viajar así que para acompañar a la camiseta había optado por ponerme unos pantalones vaqueros largos y ajustado oscuros con unas bailarinas planas simples color negro _**(FP)**_

-Mmmm…. sí, eso no lo he pensado-murmuró un poco ensimismado y avergonzado por no haber caído en una solución tan tonta-

Me hizo reír su tono aturdido de voz, parece que todavía seguía algo distraído y con la cabeza en cualquier otro sitio…

-Espera que tengo mi móvil en la mano, ya lo hago yo-ofrecí sacando rápidamente mi teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón para después marcar su número.

-A ver dónde suena… -masculló-es que no sé dónde diablos está, yo lo dejé anoche en el dormitorio pero esta mañana…-comenzó a explicarme cuando había llegado junto a mí aunque se calló súbitamente cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar justo detrás de él.

La cara de póquer que puso me provocó mucha risa así que comencé a reírme sin parar mientras él se volteaba y cogía su móvil.

-¡Ves, guapo!, no habías buscado bien-dije sonriendo

-¿dónde anda esa cabecita tuya?-lo apunté y él me devolvió la sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca con culpabilidad

-No lo sé, esto de desvelarme por las noches no me sienta muy bien al parecer-se disculpó sin borrar esa bonita sonrisa suya mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los mechones de su pelo

-Juraría que lo había dejado en el dormitorio…-murmuró confundido para sí

-Deben haber sido imaginaciones tuyas amor, o acaso ¿Insinúas que tiene patas o altas y ha llegado hasta aquí solo?- dije alzando una ceja burlonamente

-¿Mi guapa novia se está riendo de mí?-entrecerró los ojos en mi dirección.

-Un poquito, eres muy tierno cuando luces desorientado-confesé riendo

Él ignoró mi comentario y me miró dulcemente

-Eres preciosa cuando sonríes-murmuró acariciando mi cadera- Estás hermosa ahora, tienes un lindo brillo en los ojos, pareces un ángel por eso debo lucir desorientado, me deslumbras.-llevó una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla y la acarició.

Eso había sido increíblemente bonito. ¡Prácticamente se me cayó la baba delante de él! Con las cosas que me decía, más que coger un avión, me daban ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte, y darle muchos besitos y mimarlo y…

No supe expresar con palabras todo lo que me había hecho sentir escucharlo decir eso así que lo único que supe hacer fue colocar mis dos manos en sus mejillas y lentamente acercarme a sus labios para besarlos con ansias pidiéndoles permiso para que mi lengua pocos segundos después entrara en su boca y así poderme deleitar con el sabor tan dulce que esta siempre me ofrecía.

Él enredó una de sus manos en mi pelo presionando a su vez mi nuca para acercarme más a él y profundizar aún más el beso el cual finalizó poco después debido a la falta de aire.

Ambos nos quedamos jadeando.

-Tú no lo pareces, tú eres un ángel, _mi_ ángel. Mi ángel pervertido, sexy y a veces idiota, pero al fin y al cabo mío, solo mío-hablé rozando sus labios

Hubiera amado poder alargar aquel momento pero no podíamos perder ese vuelo, además confieso que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Charlie y a Sue así que me armé de fuerzas y corté nuestro momento dulce y romántico ¡cómo odiaba ser yo la que rompiera la burbuja!

-Tenemos que irnos, nos esperan 5 horas de avión… -susurré alejándome de él y recobrando la compostura.

Intenté que mi voz no sonara muy ronca, porque sí, a pesar de haber sido un simple beso, había sido suficiente para que me quemara y ¡demonios! Yo era demasiado vulnerable a él así que lo mejor había sido cortar aquí si no queríamos terminar "en problemas".

-Vale, ¡céntrate Edward!-se ordenó en voz alta a sí mismo y yo sonreí divertida. La abstinencia sexual era mala, _muy mala…_

-Ummm ¿lo tenemos todo?-preguntó mirando a su alrededor y yo asentí tras unos minutos en los que repasé mentalmente todo lo que llevábamos asegurándome de que no faltaba nada

-También hemos llamado a mis padres y a los chicos para despedirnos y hemos llamado a tú padre para decirle la hora a la que llegaremos a Seattle así que creo que no nos queda nada mas por hacer ¿no?-me miró

-Nada más, todo listo solo falta que ese maldito avión no se largue sin nosotros-dije tomando la bolsa de equipaje mientras Edward tomaba la maleta y se dirigía hacia el exterior del departamento tras haber tomado su móvil y haber cerrado la puerta con llave.

-Bien, pues vamos preciosa que supongo que el taxi debe llevar esperando abajo más de 20 minutos-

Habíamos llamado a un taxi para que nos llevara al aeropuerto pero como era de esperar se había hartado de esperarnos y se había largado dejándonos tirados así que Edward tuvo que llamar a otro, comencé a ponerme realmente nerviosa cuando vi que no llegábamos a tiempo pero finalmente lo hicimos, no sé cómo pero llegamos con el tiempo justo para abordar en el avión.

Prácticamente el resto de pasajeros estaban sentados y con el cinturón puesto, fuimos de los últimos en tomar asiento, tuvimos suerte de que nuestro equipaje no tardó mucho en facturarse sino creo que realmente hubiéramos perdido el vuelo.

Muy pocos minutos después de estar sentados cada uno en su respectivo asiento y con los cinturones de seguridad abrochados el avión despegó. El vuelo fue muy tranquilo y sin ningún inconveniente, incluso me pegué una pequeña siesta puesto que había madrugado bastante para preparar mi maleta y la de Edward, ya que él no había podido hacerlo pues había estado toda la mañana trabajando y cuando había llegado a casa apenas y solo le había dado tiempo a tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Los dos íbamos en silencio mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, en realidad yo tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba durmiendo, quizás él así lo creyera pero ciertamente ahora simplemente mi cabeza se dedicaba a pensar, y pensar, pues, verdaderamente tenía ganas de ver a mi padre, hacía meses que no lo había visto y echaba de menos poder darle un abrazo.

También extrañaba a Sue, y ¡a Leah!—oh, a ella ciertamente la extrañaba mucho— por ese motivo es que Edward y yo habíamos decidido pasar el fin de semana en casa de Charlie. Edward propuso que alquilásemos la casa que sus padres un par de veces rentaron a las afueras de Forks para pasar las vacaciones, pero finalmente decidimos que pasaríamos el fin de semana en casa de Charlie, solo eran dos días y queríamos disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con mi familia

Quería sentir el calor del hogar donde viví gran parte de mi adolescencia

Una hora después sirvieron la cena para todos los pasajeros pues eran las 9 de la noche y, honestamente, la verdad es que la cena estaba asquerosa, ¡fue repugnante! Edward y yo habíamos pedido carne y nos la habían servido prácticamente cruda así que yo apenas había probado bocado y Edward no se quedaba muy atrás ya que apenas había comido dos trocitos y, para colmo la azafata nos puso mala cara cuando vino a recoger nuestros platos y vio que casi no habíamos tocado la cena. Después nos trajo un poco de fruta la cual afortunadamente sí estaba muy fresca y sabrosa.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos conversando aunque había momentos en los que yo no podía prestar demasiada atención a sus palabras ya que me quedaba embobada mirando sus labios por lo que en alguna que otra ocasión le había robado algún que otro beso lo que provocaba que el perdiera el hilo de la conversación.

Eso provocaba que yo riera a la vez que me hacía sentir orgullosa y feliz de tenerlo así de enamorado y de tenerlo literalmente entre mis manos, y no lo digo en el mal sentido, para nada, ya que yo babeaba por él, tanto así que si en este momento me pidiera que hiciera la mayor estupidez de mi vida, probablemente la haría hasta con los ojos cerrados. Confiaba tanto en él y en sus palabras que sería fácil salir dañada de esta relación si no supiera que él era una buena persona, que me amaba más que a su vida y que jamás me lastimaría.

Sería capaz de entregarle mi vida a Edward sin condición alguna. Eso podía sonar loco y, realmente lo era pero esa era la verdad. Si yo fuera ciega, sabía con certeza que Edward podría ver por mí y yo estaría cómoda, segura y confiada con eso.

¿Y no se trata de eso el matrimonio? ¿Estar tan seguro de una persona que estás dispuesto a compartir tu vida con ella? ¿Confiar y querer tanto en alguien como para aceptar despertar todos los días de tu vida junto a él? Bueno así era como yo me sentía respecto a Edward. Segura, muy segura de él.

-Y, ¿qué decías cariño?-musité mirándolo a través de mis pestañas y sonriendo inocentemente después de haberme lanzado a sus labios nuevamente provocando que la conversación, que estábamos manteniendo segundos antes, terminara.

-Q-que… Mmmm… -habló balbuceando y procurando recordar de qué estábamos hablando (yo realmente también lo había olvidado) mientras intentaba controlar su respiración

-Ummm…. Solo sé que definitivamente quiero que me vuelvas a besar así-dijo lascivamente olvidando rotundamente aquello que fuera de lo que estábamos hablando y mostrando su arrebatadora sonrisa.

Sonreí con él puesto que literalmente le había metido la lengua hasta la garganta. De acuerdo, digamos que lo había besado demasiado _entusiasmada_ pero él no había puesto pegas ni se había quejado, ¡al contrario! me había devuelto apuradamente el beso mientras se ponía a juguetear con mi lengua en su boca.

-Si te portas bien, prometo darte uno de buenas noches-di por hecho en plan picarón

-Por mi salud física, no me los des en la cama, no cuando no podamos hacer nada-pidió frustrado

-¿Entonces no lo quieres?-di suaves caricias en su brazo ya que en este momento, al igual que a lo largo de todo el vuelo, me encontraba muy pegadita a él.

-Bueno, quizá pueda sopórtalo-lo meditó antes de darme un casto beso en los labios que yo respondí gustosa.

-No te preocupes amor que si no puedes soportarlo llamaremos a Charlie para que duerma con nosotros-dije con una risa tonta y él se puso pálido.

-Ya verás como así Eddie Jr. se portara bien toda la noche y no provocara que Bella se enfade por haber comenzado algo que no podrá terminar-afirmé todavía riendo

-Muy graciosa cariño-pronunció las palabras sarcásticamente

-Tranquila, haré todo lo posible por controlarlo y mantenerlo dentro de mis pantalones-añadió señalando su entrepierna con una mirada sombría.

-Ya...ya… -murmuré acercando mis labios hasta su oído. Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja con disimulo.

-Admite que te pone demasiado la idea de hacerlo en mi dormitorio-dije refiriéndome al de casa de Charlie-bueno mejor dicho de _volver _a hacerlo en mi dormitorio.-reí en su cuello cuando lo sentí estremecerse.

Creo que recordaba muy bien de lo que le hablaba, pero para aclarar, decidí refréscale la memoria.

-Te acuerdas en Navidad, cuando vinimos a Forks, tú y yo nos lo pasamos muy bien en ese mismo dormitorio ¿lo recuerdas, guapo?-me alejé para observar su expresión y me quedé sonriendo al ver su cara en total estado de _shock._

Definitivamente él lo recordaba.

Porque sí, según él, Charlie le imponía demasiado pánico, respeto y hasta podía llegar a temerle pero el muy pervertido no había dudado ni un segundo en hacerme el amor en casa de mi padre y no una vez, sino que fueron 3 rondas seguidas las que tuvimos aquella fría y a la vez _calurosa_ noche de navidad.

-¡Genial! ya lo has provocado-gruñó Edward lloriqueando y yo me mordí el labio inferior al percatarme de la marcada erección que tenia debajo de los pantalones vaqueros…

En este momento era feliz por ser mujer porque también estaba caliente pero no era tan evidente como en él ¡yo no tenía una erección presionando mis pantalones!

Mmmm... Una magnífica idea cruzó por mi mente en ese momento.

-No puedo permitir que cuando aterricemos tu padre me encuentre así, ¿Por qué me haces recordar esas cosas?-gimió frustrado.

Miré la hora que marcaba el reloj digital de la pantalla de televisión que había frente a los asientos y marcaba las 21:25 p.m. así que en poco más de media hora aterrizaríamos por lo que dentro de aproximadamente 20 minutos lo más probable es que nos obligaran a abrocharnos los cinturones de seguridad así que si quería poner en marcha mi _plan_ no debía de perder mucho tiempo pues si no, no sería posible llevarlo a cabo.

-Todavía queda algo de tiempo para que aterricemos así que por qué no me acompañas al año y te ayudo a que Eddie se calme-insinué como una jodida perra mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja

-tú mismo dijiste que los aseos de primera clase eran bastante amplios, y he pensado que…-no fue necesario que dijera nada más ya que rápidamente se levantó, tomando mi mano en el acto de tal manera que yo también quedé en pie, y conmigo delante para que nadie se percatara de su _problemita_ nos dirigimos a los aseos del avión, donde antes de entrar y echar el pestillo, nos aseguramos de que nadie nos hubiera visto.

¡Mierda! Estaba putamente caliente.

¡Dios! ¡Bella te has convertido en una perturbada mental adicta al sexo! Me dije a mi misma mientras cerraba la tapa del váter y me sentaba sobre este para después bajar de un tirón los pantalones de Edward que se había puesto de pie frente a mí.

¡Joder! Pero es que la culpa no era mía ya que el que yo ahora fuera una autentica pervertida y salida se lo debía a él por provocarme tanto aunque la mayoría de las veces él no era consciente, no importaba, era tan malditamente sexy como para que cualquier mujer mortal, en este caso yo, no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera en hacerle todas las guarradas más calientes de este jodido universo.

Ahora yo solo podía tener en mente hacerle todo ese tipo de cosas, por razones evidentes no podíamos follar, ¡ahora yo odiaba infinitamente ser mujer! Pero al menos podría hacer algo para ayudar a relajarse a mi "_pequeño_" amigo.

Me gustaba hacer el amor, era lento y las sensaciones eran hermosas, pero ¡ey! Creo que algo de sexo duro y salvaje no venía mal, es decir también era hacer el amor, solo que de una manera más intensa, caliente y alocada. Había dejado de ser tímida en la cama hace mucho, y creo que Edward amaba que no fuera tímida.

Una mañana desperté con ganas de desayunar tostadas con mermelada de fresa, había estado fantaseando unos días antes con comerme la mermelada encima de su _amiguito _así que solo se lo dije. A los 5 minutos yo estaba desnuda en su cocina con el debajo de mí, también desnudo, y un bote de mermelada al lado.

_Fue increíble. _

Creo que no tuve una fantasía real hasta que conocí a Edward.

Lo que yo le hacía a él, jamás lo había hecho con nadie, solo tuve un novio antes que Edward, solo me acosté con un chico además de él, así que mi experiencia sexual no era muy grande, no era idiota o boba, pero con Edward todo había sido muy diferente en todos los sentidos porque cuando él y yo estábamos en la cama, o en cualquier otro lugar, haciendo el amor, simplemente nos entregábamos al completo a nuestros instintos.

Dejábamos de pensar y era como si únicamente nuestros labios y nuestros cuerpos actuaran solos, era lindo e intenso poderse sentir así y creo que es un privilegio poder causar esas emociones y ser capaz de recibirlas.

Después de que sus pantalones quedaran a la altura de sus tobillos me propuse hacer lo mismo con su bóxers que no tardaron en quedar en la misma posición junto a sus pantalones dejando ver una grandiosa erección ante mis ojos.

Edward estaba bien dotado, definitivamente él era grande. No sé si importa el tamaño del pene de un chico, quiero decir soy de las que piensa que lo importante es lo que te haga sentir, no si es grande o pequeño, pero ¡mierda! Él era enorme y lo que me hacía sentir era putamente bueno.

Había restos de líquido pre-seminal en la punta de su miembro lo cual indicaba que él estaba más que excitado al igual que yo pero, ahora simplemente me concentraría en él y en darle placer solo a él así que sin más agarré su miembro entre mis mano y me lo metí directamente a la boca y a pesar de que me hubiera gustado metérmelo completamente, no fue posible, ya que "_Eddie"_ era demasiado grande para mi boca la cual, además, de por sí era pequeña.

Comencé a succionar hábilmente dándome el placer de ver como su cara reflejaba placer pues había cerrado los ojos mientras comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente a la vez que había apoyado un brazo en cada lado de la pared supongo que para sostenerse ya que sus piernas en ocasiones temblaban ligeramente.

_¡Bien Swan, así se hace! Si haces temblar a un hombre de placer es que lo estás haciendo realmente bien. _

Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma por proporcionarle el placer suficiente como que para su cuerpo reaccionara así.

Una de mis manos, las cuales se encontraba sujetando firmemente el culo de Edward— _¡Que menudo culo tenia! Mmmm… Me encantaba todo de él, pero su culo sin duda era una de mis partes predilectas_— bueno, pues una de mis manos se deslizó hasta acunar sus testículos y comenzar a masajearlos ya que sentía como su miembro comenzaba a palpitar.

Quería ayudarlo a llegar a la cumbre, la cual no tardó mucho más en alcanzar ya que tras pronuncia un "_Bella…"_ con voz muy ronca y después de que apretara sus testículos con mis manos, se corrió fuertemente en mi boca donde yo gustosa tragué todo lo que puede ya que verdaderamente se corrió tan fuerte que creí que si seguía tragando terminaría por atragantarme, y eso si no sería nada agradable.

Edward debía estar muy caliente porque se había corrido con mucha presión e incluso algunas gotitas de semen se resbalaron por mi boca y terminaron en el suelo, gotitas que más tarde tuve que limpiar con un papel. Después de relamerme los labios y ver como _Eddie_ se relajaba ante mis ojos alcé el rostro para mirar a Edward el cual todavía jadeaba exageradamente mientras aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Suspiré felizmente antes de inclinarme y dejar un pequeño besito en su "V" y digo pequeño porque si por mí fuera hubiera comenzado a repartir besos y lametones pos su abdomen pero así lo único que provocaría seria que Eddie Jr. Volviera a despertar y realmente dudaba que quedara tiempo para otra ronda.

Como pude me puse en pie de tal forma que pude ver que aun tenía los ojos cerrados aunque he de añadir que ahora tenía esa absurda pero irresistible sonrisa que siempre ponía después de un orgasmo a la vez que intentaba controlar su respiración así que yo me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé dulcemente.

Dejó de sonreír para devolverme el beso el cual desvió hasta mi mandíbula ya que comenzó a besarla para luego bajar por mi cuello y en esta ocasión fui yo quien cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación tan placentera que era para mí tener sus labios sobre mi piel—aunque también me estaba esforzando en apaciguar las ganas que tenía de que me hiciera el amor—y sintiendo como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago.

Finalmente sus labios abandonaron mi piel para así poder fijar sus orbes color esmeralda sobre las mías y sonreírme cariñosamente.

-Gracias preciosa, no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba-dijo satisfecho y yo volví a sonreír

-No tienes por qué darlas, Cullen- dejé un beso en su cuello

-ahora sí puedo decir que he cenado bien-reí por mi propio chiste- esto no tiene ni punto de comparación con la comida tan asquerosa que nos han servido-le guiñé un ojo

-La comida casera siempre es mejor-apuntó arrogantemente provocando que yo soltara una carcajada

-Tienes razón, la comida casera es muchísimo mejor-estuve de acuerdo, técnicamente como en casa nada ¿no?

-Ahora sí, vámonos que ya no debemos de tardar en aterrizar y puede que alguien requiera realmente con urgencia utilizar el servicio-murmuré distrayéndome al observar como ágilmente se subía los bóxers y los pantalones, los cuales ni siquiera estaban desabrochados…

Ambos salimos cuidadosamente del baño, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados como dos auténticos espías en una película para cerciorarnos de que nadie nos pillara con las manos en la masa y así a continuación muy disimuladamente sentarnos nuevamente en nuestros asientos donde poco después la azafata nos informó que nos abrocháramos el cinturón de seguridad pues en breves minutos el avión aterrizaría en el aeropuerto de Seattle

-Preciosa-me llamó-te prometo que cuando vayamos a Florida, te recompensaré-me juró y yo sonreí pues era cierto, la semana que viene viajaríamos a ver a mi madre y yo no tendría la regla lo cual me aseguraba que ese sí que sería un vuelo de lo más interesante…

-Más te vale cumplir con tu palabra Cullen si no yo misma me encargaré de hacer que la cumplas-lo reté sonriendo, y él me beso rápidamente antes de que el avión comenzara a tomar tierra.

**CHARLIE POV**

Las 10 menos cuarto de la noche.

Bella y Edward debían estar a punto de llegar ya que Bella me había llamado esta mañana para avisarme de que su vuelo llegaría sobre las 10 de la noche. Divisé un aparcamiento cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto por lo que no me lo pensé dos veces y aparqué el coche patrulla entre un flamante _mercedes SLK_ negro y un chevrolet corsa blanco que estaban correctamente estacionados. ¡Bueno, era policía _acostumbraba _a fijarme en esas cosas!

Salí del coche donde la temperatura no era ni muy fría ni muy caliente ya que estábamos en meses de verano por lo que al menos en Seattle la temperatura era estable lo cual realmente la gente agradecía ya que podían salir libremente a tomar un refresco sin necesidad de llevar un paraguas encima cosa que sí que ocurría en Forks incluso en meses de verano.

A pesar de que las lluvias durante estos meses eran más escasas y no exactamente frías sí que eran muy impredecibles por lo que era recomendable llevar uno de esos paraguas de bolsillo siempre si no querías terminar empapado en cuestión de minutos, aunque bueno, este había sido uno de los veranos más "_soleados_" ya que el sol se había mostrado menos tímido durante el mes de Junio, por lo que quizás en los próximos meses también se dejara ver más a menudo pues a pesar de no dar mucho calor, ya que las nubes siempre impedían que los rayos solares llegaran con fuerza, si que era agradable despertar y verlo en lo alto del cielo escondido entre algunas nubes, brillando.

Este año al menos el clima te dejaba ponerte un par de camisetas de manga corta a lo largo de la semana evitando usas siempre esas finas camisetas de manga larga. Eso agradaría a Bells, amaba el sol y el calor, creo que fue una de las pocas cosas que heredó de Renée, porque físicamente tenía más cosas mías que de ella.

Tras cerrar el coche con llave me metí estas en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón vaquero y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la terminal donde divisé unos asientos libres ya que el aeropuerto estaba bastante lleno de gente ¿acaso había alguna celebración? Que yo supiera no, bueno supongo que este año Seattle, Port Ángeles y sus alrededores serian un buen destino turístico. Siempre lo eran.

Mientras esperaba tomé un par de folletos en mis manos, unos eran de viajes, otros ofertas para compara coches, otros de cómo cuidar tu jardín en solo tres pasos, en resumen, básicamente era publicidad barata y estúpida así que los dejé nuevamente en el lugar de donde los había cogido para después mirar el enorme reloj que había en la terminal que marcaba las 22:05 así que a menos que hubiera habido retrasos—y de hecho no debía haberlos ya que era un vuelo directo— el avión debería de haber aterrizado ya.

_-"Señores pasajeros del vuelo 464 con destino Seattle-Chicago ya pueden pasar a la zona de facturación para recoger sus respectivos equipajes, les rogamos que lo hagan en orden y sin alterar las normas de seguridad del edificio. Gracias_"

La voz femenina de megafonía me confirmó que así había ocurrido así que solamente quedaba esperar. Tenía ganas de ver a Bella, para qué negarlo, la echaba de menos, es cierto que tenía a Sue a la cual amaba muchísimo y, que de vez en cuando Leah, a la que quería como una hija al igual que a Jacob, venía a casa a pasar unos días, pero Bella era mi niña y habían sido demasiados meses sin verla.

Es cierto que a lo largo de su infancia no estuve mucho tiempo con ella ya que apenas la veía en navidades y en verano pero cuando cumplió los 14 años y vino a vivir a Forks aprendí a conocerla y a quererla realmente, no es que antes no la quisiera, al contrario yo realmente la adoraba y lo sigo haciendo pero el hecho de vivir con ella todos los días y convivir me habían hecho comprender que tenía una hija fantástica, inteligente, cariñosa y muy dulce.

Me entristeció mucho saber que había tomado la decisión de quedarse en Chicago para seguir con su vida aunque nunca fue una sorpresa pues allí había hecho grandes amistades e incluso había encontrado algo más que amistad en cierto muchacho… por lo que no me resultó extremadamente extraño que tras terminar sus estudios siguiera viviendo en Chicago.

Fue en ese momento en el que sentí que Bella realmente había echado a volar, que había dejado de ser mi princesita por eso no sé qué hubiera hecho si Sue no hubiera estado en mi vida, ella me ayudó mucho a entender que Bella había dejado de ser una niña hace tiempo.

_Inicio Flash Back (después de la graduación de Bella, días después de que Charlie se entera de que Bella se queda a vivir en Chicago)_

_-Charlie, tienes que aceptar que ella ya es lo suficiente adulta y responsable como para tomar una decisión así-me dijo Sue que se encontraba frente a mi sentada en el sillón junto a la chimenea la cual estaba encendida pues las temperaturas eran muy bajas y al menos con esta encendida la casa lograba calentarse lo suficiente para resultar acogedora_

_-Ella quiere comenzar a vivir su vida y nosotros la apoyaremos-aseguró mirándome-cariño, si aprendiste a conocerla y comprenderla con 15 años, siendo toda una adolescente, podrás hacer lo mismo ahora-dijo cariñosamente mientras tomaba mi mano-ella necesita nuestro apoyo, sentirse comprendida, saber que estamos ahí para ella…_

_-Pero ella es tan joven, solo tiene 23 años-protesté tristemente cómo si eso fuera suficiente razón_

_-Es cierto que es joven pero ella no es una niña, es una mujer y muy madura-añadió_

_-Claro, una mujer joven, ¿Por qué va a querer regresar con su viejo padre?-refunfuñé-ella prefiere quedarse con Edward-dije por lo bajinis, con la voz hostil._

_-¿Estás celosos del novio de tu hija?-dijo haciendo referencia a Edward con un tono burlón_

_¡Genial! ahora mi mujer también se reía de mí… ¿Por qué nadie me comprendía?_

_-No…-farfullé rotundamente_

_-No me lo puedo creer-dijo abriendo los ojos-estás celoso-afirmo-_

_-Quizás…-admití avergonzado_

_- pero ¡compréndeme, Sue! Cariño, ella es mi niña, me parece increíble que hayan pasado 23 años desde el día en el que nació._

_-¿Y qué pasa con Jacob? Él también es mi niño al igual que Leah-contestó a su propia pregunta mirándome fijamente, me concentré en sus ojos, como los adoraba, como adoraba a esta mujer, siempre era tan compresible y cariñosa-¿debo yo también estar celosa de Vanessa?-alzó una ceja sin esperar en realidad que respondiera a eso._

_-Pero es que con Jake es distinto, él es fuerte, en cambio Bells es tan frágil…_

_-Charlie Swan eso ha sonado demasiado machista-me reprendió seriamente_

_- podría jurar que Bella es tan o más fuerte que Jacob, quizás no lo sea en el sentido físico pero ella tiene las ideas claras y nunca permitiría que nadie la pisoteara si es eso lo que te preocupa_

_-No es eso, bueno, quizás… no sé… solo digo que ahora está con Edward y bueno… -Sue me interrumpió_

_-Edward es un buen chico Charlie y lo ha demostrado, __puede ser que cometiera__ errores pero ese muchacho está enamorado de Bella y lo más importante es que la hace feliz-puntualizó la última palabra causando que retumbara una y otra vez en mi cabeza._

_Feliz, él la hacía feliz._

_¿Eso era lo principal, no? Yo quería que ella fuera feliz así que supongo que sí, eso debía ser lo más importante, que él la hiciera feliz._

_- ¿O, acaso no ves la cara que pone tu hija cuando lo mira? ¿O cuando habla de él? ¿No te has fijado en la sonrisa que tienen cuando se miran el uno al otro? Están enamorados, Charlie, muy enamorados. _

_-Sé que Edward es un buen chico y sé que la quiere pero tengo miedo a perderla…-me sinceré_

_-no quiero que se aleje de mi-murmuré bajo_

_-Ella nunca haría eso, sabes que te adora-me mostró una cálida sonrisa para reconformarme_

_-simplemente ella, al igual que cuando tú tenias su edad, quiere comenzar a vivir y quiere ser feliz-me dijo_

_-Edward no te está robando a tu hija, Edward la está haciendo feliz, ¿no te basta con eso?-inquirió acariciando el dorso de mi mano_

_-Sí, supongo que sí, mientras ella esté feliz yo también lo estaré-aseguré con honestidad sonriendo._

_Sue tenía razón siempre que ellos fueran felices todo estaría bien, mientras Bella mantuviera su alegre sonrisa yo estaría bien._

_Además ¿cómo había sido capaz de pensar que ella dejaría de lado a su familia? Eso era imposible, Bella, al igual que nosotros a ella, nos quería muchísimo y jamás se olvidaría de nosotros._

_-Te quiero demasiado como para volverte a ver triste-susurró Sue-así que no quiero verte así nuevamente-beso mi mano_

_-Contigo jamás podría estarlo-le sonreí._

_Sue se había convertido en una persona demasiado importante en mi vida, era alguien en quien confiaba plenamente, podía hablar de cualquier cosa con ella, me hacía sonreír cada día y me daba todo el cariño que guardaba en su corazón. Era una hermosa mujer, tanto por fuera como por dentro. _

_Ella siempre sabía decirme las palabras adecuadas en cada momento. _

_-Agradezco tanto que la vida me haya dado la oportunidad de conocerte, que me haya dado una segunda oportunidad para amar…-murmuré con timidez_

_-Te quiero Charlie-pronunció esas gloriosas palabras_

_-Yo también-sentencié_

_Fin flash Back_

Dejé mis recuerdos a un lado cuando divisé a lo lejos la figura delgada de mi hija junto a la alta figura de Edward ya que este le sacaba poco más de una cabeza de diferencia, realmente Bells era una mujer muy baja.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, incluso ahora podría jurar que se veía más radiante, más feliz… Caminaba agarrada de la mano de Edward el cual arrastraba una maleta color negro mientras que ella cargaba en su hombro un bolso de equipaje.

Ambos parecían buscarme con la mirada ya que sus ojos miraban en todas las direcciones así que para ayudar en su búsqueda alcé una mano haciendo un gesto para que me vieran hasta que finalmente Bells se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió alegremente a la vez que tiraba del brazo de Edward en mi dirección el cual también sonrió aunque supongo que su sonrisa más bien se debía a la reacción de Bella ya que parecía una niña chiquita tirando del brazo de su acompañante cuando entra en una tienda y ve un juguete que le gusta.

Ese gesto me trasladó años atrás, cuando tenía 7 años y llegaba junto a Renée desde Florida, ella siempre corría a mis brazos y me abrazaba tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora ya que justo en el instante en el que había llegado junto a mí se había tirado a mis brazos a darme un abrazo.

-Hola papá-saludó felizmente mientras yo le devolvía el abrazo

-Hola Bells-respondí deshaciendo el abrazo

- Te ves preciosa, nena-dije tras separarnos de tal manera que pudiera echarle un vistazo

-Tú también te ves realmente guapo papá-me halagó y yo sonreí en respuesta

-Hola Charlie-habló un sonriente Edward y, lo cierto es que también me alegraba muchísimo de verlo pues aunque en un principio no se lo merecía, después de 3 años, lo consideraba un hijo más.

-Hola muchacho-le sonreí de vuelta mientras le daba dos amigables palmadas en la espalda

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje, chicos?

-Bien, puede que algo largo, estamos un poco cansados-contestó Bella-Por cierto ¿Y Sue? Pensé que vendría contigo

-No, ella insistió en acompañarme pero la convencí para que se quedara en casa, es tarde y estaba cansada pues ha pasado todo el día con Emily en la Reserva-expliqué.

Emily era la sobrina de Sue y a esta le encantaba irse a la Reserva y pasar hora y horas hablando con Emily y el resto de la familia, en realidad, todos éramos muy unidos, es más, yo consideraba a la familia de Emily como la mía propia. Ellos eran todos muy amigables y divertidos, siempre estaban dispuestos a aceptar a alguien nuevo en su _clan._

-¿Cómo están todos por allí?-preguntó Edward uniéndose a la conversación con interés

Él también había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al resto de la familia Quileute e incluso había hecho muy buenas migas con los más jóvenes de la familia, sobre todo con Seth el hijo de Emily, ese chaval adoraba a Edward.

-Muy bien, tienen ganas de veros, se pusieron a saltar de alegría cuando les dije que ibais a venir-asentí riendo

-sobre todo Seth que murmuró algo sobre que te preparas para la revancha-comenté divertido y Edward rió a carcajadas

- encantado le daré otra paliza jugando al baloncesto-dijo refiriéndose a Seth.

Seth era el más joven de los Quileute ya que solo tenía 16 años pero que a pesar de su corta edad era un chico de lo más inquieto sobre todo en temas relacionados con el deporte debido a que al chaval le encantaba practicar todo tipo de juegos aunque sin duda el baloncesto era su favorito por eso había obligado a su padre, Sam, el marido de Emily, a colgar una canasta en la puerta del garaje por lo que se pasaba horas y horas practicando.

-Eres más crio que él-se burló sonriendo Bella y Edward rió de nuevo alegre.

-Anda chicos, vámonos que es tarde y tendréis ganas de pillar una cama y dormir unas cuantas horas-dije mientras le arrebataba el bolso de equipaje a Bella del hombro y lo llevaba yo a la vez que nos dirigíamos al coche patrulla.

Bella sonrió al verlo, supongo que recordó la primera vez que montó en él cuando era pequeña, ya que se puso a llorar desconsoladamente pues creía que la iba a llevar a la cárcel por no haber obedecido a Renée durante las horas de vuelo en el avión la primera vez que viajó a Forks.

Tras 1 hora de oscuro camino llegamos a casa donde dejé el coche junto a la puerta del garaje para después ayudar a los chicos con el equipaje hasta entrar en casa donde Sue—que llevaba un vestido de media manga con estampados de formas geométricas azules y marrones _**(FP)**_— se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-¡Edward! ¡Bella cariño!-exclamó con felicidad abrazándolos a ambos pasando un brazo por uno de los hombros de cada uno

-¡Estáis más guapos que la última vez que os vi!-dijo sonriendo, Sue adoraba a Bella pero sin duda Edward también se había ganado un hueco en su corazón.

-Hola Sue-sonrió Edward-pues déjame decirte, sin que Charlie se pongo celoso-bromeó y yo me carcajeé-que estás sumamente guapa

-¡Oh, Edward!, deberías dejar de provocar sonrojos en mujeres grandes-protestó riendo

-¿Grandes? Pero si estás más joven que nunca, Sue-se defendió Edward sonriendo y yo reí ya que Edward siempre que veía a Sue hacía lo mismo provocando inevitablemente que mi esposa en alguna que otra ocasión se sonrojase.

-Casanova, ¿puedes dejar de flirtear con Sue delante de mis narices?-bromeó Bella alzando una ceja y Edward sonrió

-No te pongas celosa preciosa-siguió sonrió- yo jamás coquetearía con mujeres casadas, solo halago a Sue-argumentó y todos reímos

-Anda deja de decir tonterías que al parecer tantas horas de vuelo te han afectado-se mofó con un gesto en la mano Sue avergonzada (aunque más bien creo que estaba encantada) con los elogios de Edward el cual decidió dejar de sonrojarla después de sonreír por el comentario de mi esposa.

-¿Habéis cenado, chicos? Puedo preparar algo rápido para vosotros- ofreció Sue después cambiando de tema

-No te preocupes Sue, hemos cenado algo durante el vuelo-respondió Edward

-Tengo entendido que la comida de los aviones nunca es buena-insistió Sue, siempre se preocupaba por que los chicos comieran a todas horas. Bella no es que se quejara de eso honestamente Sue era una gran cocinera.

-Oh, bueno no estaba tan mal, ¿verdad, Ed?-Bella sonrió cómplice

-No, no estaba tan mal-rió incómodo Edward en respuesta

-¿Entonces, no queréis nada de cenar?-Bella y Edward negaron a la vez con la cabeza-¿seguro?, realmente no me importa y…

Bella comenzó a reír

-Sue, de verdad, no te preocupes, no estamos hambrientos-aseguró Bella con tranquilidad logrando que Sue desistiera y se rindiera.

-Está bien-sonrió la aludida también-entonces ¿por qué mejor no subís arriba? ya es bastante tarde-dijo con voz dulce y era cierto puesto que el reloj marcaba las 11:40 de la noche

-Os lo he dejado todo listo y también he dejado toallas limpias en el baño por si queréis daros una ducha ya que supongo que después de tantas horas en un avión querréis refrescaros y relajaros

-Muchas gracias Sue no deberías haberte molestado pero creo que te aceptaré la propuesta y yo sí que me daré una ducha, necesito relajar los músculos-murmuró estirándose mi hija mientras tomaba el equipaje de mano y comenzaba a subir las escaleras seguida por Edward quien fácilmente portaba la maleta

-Buenas noches papá, buenas noches Sue-

-Buenas noches, nena. Mañana os esperamos para desayunar, ¿recuerdas la hora, cierto?-pregunté sonriendo

-Claro, a las 9 se desayuna en esta casa y a las nueve estaremos listos-gritó desde el final de la escalera en el segundo piso donde segundos después la vi perderse junto a Edward entre la oscuridad el pasillo de la segunda planta.

-¿Y Leah?-indagué cuando noté su ausencia ya que si no recuerdo mal antes de haberme marchado a Seattle estaba en casa

-Ha salido, dijo que mañana vería a los chicos, según ella había quedado con unos amigos en Port Angeles-musitó Sue rodando los ojos

-Esta chica con la edad empeora-renegó y yo sonreí pues digamos que Leah todavía era un tanto rebelde.

Cierto que tenía un empleo y estudios pero cuando escuchaba la palabra "Fiesta" se le iba la cabeza así que lo más probable es que esta noche no llegara hasta altas horas de la madrugada suerte que llevaba una copia de la llave de casa.

-Déjala, es joven y tiene que disfrutar-le quité importancia

-¿Eso lo has dicho tú, Charlie Swan?-dijo riendo entre incrédula y feliz. Yo asentí sonriendo

-Bueno… -titubeé- tú me dijiste algo similar hace meses y ya sabes aprendo rápido-sonreí.

Rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos

-anda vamos a dormir que mañana será un día largo-suspiré dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se puede decir que me sentía plenamente feliz, tenía a la mejor mujer junto a mí y ahora también tenía a mi hija aquí, nada podría ir mejor.

**BELLA POV**

Después de haber tomado una ducha muy rápida me puse a ordenar nuestra ropa en el armario de mi habitación mientras Edward se duchaba; tras "_ordenar_" la ropa—porque realmente lo único que hice fue amontonarla en el armario— cerré la maleta y la guardé debajo de la cama donde acto seguido me senté y me dispuse a echar un vistazo a mi alrededor.

La verdad es que todo seguía igual, paredes verdes, adornadas por lucecitas en forma de campana, mi pequeña pero cómoda cama en el centro con el viejo edredón color purpura adornado con estampados negros (amaba ese edredón, Sue lo compró cuando yo tenía 17 años y aún me seguía pareciendo bonito, me alegra que Charlie no lo haya reemplazado), en frente había un pequeño escritorio junto a una ventana flanqueada por cortinas azules y visillos blancos de encaje _**(FP)**_, la pizarra de corcho sobre el escritorio ahora se encontraba completamente vacía pero años atrás había estado llena de cientos de fotografías, poster, artículos… En una esquina del pequeño dormitorio también había una mecedora la cual había estado ahí desde que nací y que por lo visto a Charlie le encantaba ya que al parecer no tenía intención de librarse de ella.

Me levanté y caminé descalza hasta la ventana, ciertamente la temperatura aquí dentro no era tan fría ya que llevaba un pijama de pantalón largo y camiseta de hombreras todo color rosado—sí, no cabe duda que Alice me lo regaló— _**(FP)**_ e iba descalza sobre el suelo de madera. Se estaba muy a gusto en el dormitorio.

Miré por una de las 2 ventana que había en la habitación y como recordaba lo único que se podía ver era bosque, arboles, una pequeña senda que se adentraba en ese mar verde, y hmm… más bosque, y podría jurar que estaba más verde que nunca o quizás solo era que me había acostumbrado a la luz radiante de Chicago y por eso ahora lo veía todo de forma exagerada.

Pegué un respingo cuando sentí la puerta abrirse por lo que me volteé para encontrarme a Edward vestido con unos pantalones de pijama grises y una camiseta de manga corta del mismo color _**(FP)**_ mientras que su cabello aún estaba un poco húmedo al igual que el mío.

A él también le había dado envidia y al final había decidido darse una ducha al igual que yo.

-¿Estás cansada?-preguntó acercándose hasta mí y envolviéndome entre sus brazos

-Un poco-admití apoyando mis manos en sus brazos-pero mañana estaré fresca como una lechuga-sonreí mostrando mis dientes

-Parece que Charlie se ha puesto feliz de vernos-murmuró y no se me pasó por alto que se había incluido a él mismo en ese "_vernos"_ lo cual me alegró mucho.

A Edward nunca le faltó confianza en sí mismo—a veces yo quería golpearla porque confiaba demasiado en sí mismo, ¡era un capullo arrogante!—pero en ocasiones yo sabía que él dudaba, creía que no era bueno para mí, que no era lo _suficientemente_ bueno ¿no es eso una verdadera tontería?

¡Jesús! Él era perfecto para mí por eso me aliviaba que se diera cuenta que Charlie también lo aceptaba, que por supuesto se alegraba de verlo a él también porque ¡diablos! Charlie también sentía cariño por Edward después de todo este tiempo, y Edward necesitaba ver con claridad eso, yo _necesitaba_ que él lo viera.

-Te dije que eso pasaría, yo nunca fallo-chasqueé la lengua divertida

-Anda, vamos a la cama que tengo sueño-susurré deshaciendo nuestro abrazo y tomando su mano para guiarlo hasta la cama la cual destapé para después meterme dentro seguida por Edward.

Ambos nos acostamos sobre uno de nuestros costados quedando así uno en frente del otro, separados por un pequeño hueco que desapareció en el momento en el que pegué mi pecho al de Edward a la vez que él rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos quedando su mano situada en la parte baja de mi espalda muy cerca del inicio de mi trasero.

_Travieso._

Le sonreí pícaramente antes de pasar mi brazo, el cual se encontraba entre nuestros cuerpos anteriormente, por su cadera y colocar mi mano en su trasero. El sonrió en respuesta

-No eres el único que tiene derecho a tocar ¿sabes?-sonreí angelicalmente

-Puedes tocar todo lo que quieras, no voy a resistirme-aseguró lascivamente juntándose más a mí.

Edward amaba jugar siempre.

-Soy tuyo tienes derecho a tocar todo lo que te pertenece, al igual que yo soy el único dueño de tu maravilloso, perfecto y hermoso cuerpo, de tus curvas, de tus labios, de tus ojos, de tus pechos-susurró sensualmente-de tu culo-continuó y deslizó su mano hasta el susodicho dándole un ligero apretón, _uff sentía como la atmósfera a mi alrededor comenzaba a calentarse…_- y pienso serlo el resto de la vida-dijo y yo suspiré.

¿Qué mas podía hacer?, si tenía toda la razón del mundo, yo era completamente y únicamente suya.

-Pero… será mejor que no me provoques preciosa-advirtió sugerente ya que mi mano, admito que de manera poco consciente, viajó hasta el inicio de su camiseta para colarse por debajo de esta de tal manera que poco después comencé a trazar dibujos sin sentido sobre su piel.

-Está bien, seré buena-me sonrojé al verme descubierta aunque mi mano no se quedó con las ganas de seguir acariciando su cuerpo ya que nuevamente volvió al lugar en donde se encontraba anteriormente. Su firme y duro trasero. Ese que era mío, mío, y de nadie más.

Tras unos minutos en los que nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el suave sonido que producían nuestros labios al deslizarse acompasadamente sobre los del otro, fui consciente de cómo susurraba algo contra mi boca.

-¿Dónde te gustaría viajar en nuestra luna de miel?-pronunció las palabras lentamente a través de su melosa y dulce voz.

Eso me pilló por sorpresa, la verdad no tenía ningún lugar concreto en mente.

-No sé-me encogí de hombros tras pensarlo detenidamente durante unos minutos

-desde que estamos juntos hemos viajado mucho y hemos visto muchas ciudades bonitas-dije recordando los numeroso viajes que habíamos hecho juntos cuando estábamos de vacaciones o cuando pillábamos un fin de semana libre y simplemente nos escapábamos a algún lugar lejano donde pudiéramos amarnos tranquilamente

-Así que ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna que especialmente anhele visitar-respondí pensativamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

-Vale-asintió

-pues ya que la señorita no quiere nada en especial-dijo juguetón-¿Me dejarías a mí elegir el destino?

-Claro que si cariño-dije inmediatamente ya que en realidad me daba igual a donde fuéramos pues siempre y cuando estuviera junto a él sabría que sería el lugar perfecto.

-Bien-aceptó, pensé que me diría alguno de sus lugares preferidos para viajar pero no dijo nada más.

-Pero, a ver ¿Dónde me va a llevar usted, señor Cullen?-sonreí en la oscuridad

-Hmmm-fingió pensarlo durante unos minutos

-creo… No, mejor dicho, he decidido que no te lo voy a decir hasta que llegue la luna de miel-finalizó dejándome intrigada

-¡Pero eso es injusto!-hice un puchero y él beso la punta de mi nariz

-Nada de eso señorita Swan, yo te he dado la oportunidad de elegir y no has querido cooperar así que ahora tendrás que esperar hasta después de la boda para saber-apuntó sonriendo

-mmm… así que ¿piensas sorprenderme?-le sonreí, nuevamente, aunque claro que cuando lo tenía en frente era difícil no hacerlo pues me resultaba imposible negar esta felicidad tan grande que sentía.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer-susurró las palabras sobre mi cuello causando que sonriera.

Puede que no fuera yo la única sorprendida en nuestra luna de miel ya que, bueno, quizás él también se llevara alguna que otra sorpresa pues tenía planeado darle la mejor noche de su vida aunque definitivamente necesitaría la ayuda de las chicas para elegir algunos detalles…

Estuvimos un rato más hablando pero decidimos dormir cuando vimos que el reloj marcaba las 02:00 a.m. por lo que sería mejor descansar si no queríamos parecer un par de vampiros con grandes ojeras cuando amaneciera así que muy agustito logré dormirme abrazada a él.

. . .

La alarma de mi móvil, la cual había programado anoche, sonó exactamente a las 8: 15 de la mañana y aunque me costó un poco conseguir salir de la cama finalmente lo logré arrastrando a Edward conmigo el cual aún iba más dormido que despierto por lo que tomó su ropa y se metió al baño a darse una ducha aprovechando que este estaba libre ya que a pesar de que la casa contaba con dos aseos solamente el de la segunda planta, donde se encontraban todos los dormitorios, contaba con una bañera-ducha la cual debía ser compartida.

Mientras él se despejaba un poco, yo hice mi cama la cual era algo pequeña en comparación con la que Edward tenía en el departamento, para después ponerme algo cómodo por lo que elegí por unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de mediana manga color negro _**(FP) **_ya que al parecer el sol no se dejaría ver mucho hoy y finalmente para ir cómoda opté por ponerme mis converse negras que tanto solía utilizar cuando vivía en Forks y cuando algunas mañanas iba caminando a la universidad en Chicago.

Cuando terminé de de vestirme y arreglarme un poco, ya que tenía algo de ojeras, salí del dormitorio y me detuve justo en frente de la puerta del baño.

-¿Edward?-lo llameé acercándome a la puerta

-¿puedes abrir la puerta un momento, cariño? Necesito entrar-pedí y tan solo un minuto después quitó el pestillo a la puerta permitiéndome así entrar.

Cuando así lo hice, me encontré con unas vistas excelentes que sin duda me alegraron la mañana pues allí se encontraba él, tan guapo como siempre a pesar de haber dormido pocas horas con su pelo alborotado como cada mañana cuando amanecía, únicamente vestido con los pantalones vaqueros que había tomado del armario junto con una fina camiseta de manga corta gris _**(FP)**_, la cual todavía no se había puesto, ya que en estos momentos me estaba derritiendo con la vista de su torso desnudo.

Aspiré profundamente impregnando mis pulmones del olor de Edward pues el baño era pequeño y todo su aroma se respiraba entre esas cuatro paredes, su olor, su dulce pero a la vez varonil aroma que podría identificar a miles de metros de distancia y entre un millón de personas. Su fragancia solamente era inconfundible.

Tomé el peine para cepillarme un poco el pelo ya que lo tenia enredado pero a pesar de eso me gustaba la forma con la que había amanecido por lo que opté por dejarlo suelto.

-¿Sabes? Estoy algo enfadada contigo esta mañana-comenté casual dejando el peine para así terminar de arreglar mi cabello con las manos

Observé, gracias al reflejo del espejo, como él me sonrió burlonamente mientras se colocaba la camiseta, quitándome así las preciosas vistas que tenia, aunque bueno, vestido con esa ropa, al igual que con cualquier cosa que se pusiera seguía siendo tremendamente sexy y estando jodidamente bueno.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo preciosa?-dijo mientras se ponía una camisa, que dejó desabotonada, de cuadros sobre la camiseta de manga corta que ya llevaba.

Retorció las mangas de la camisa hasta la altura de los codos y se acercó hasta donde yo me encontraba situándose tras de mí y abrazándome por la espalda para después apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo lo observaba a través del espejo.

-No me has dado los bueno días… -hice un puchero remolona y apenada por extrañar sus besitos que siempre me alegraban por las mañana.

-Estaba tan dormido que ni si quiera sé como he podido abrir la puerta del baño y no chocar mi cara contra ella-se excusó riendo pero yo seguía poniendo ojitos llorones pues sabía que eso lo derretía ¡quería que me comiera a besos!

-Pero eso tiene solución, te los puedo dar ahora, que estoy más despierto, además es mejor así soy plenamente consciente de estar besándote-nada más terminar de hablar comenzó a besar mi cuello donde rápidamente ascendió a mi mandíbula.

¡Ay, Dios! Me temblaban las piernas cuando me besaba el cuello

Sonreí mirando su reflejo en el espejo, literalmente él se estaba atiborrando de mi cuello, para después voltearme y darle un beso, _de los buenos_, en los labios. No sé por qué pero esta mañana había amanecido con "_hambre_" y no me conformaba con besitos así que ni corta ni perezosa me comí, literalmente, su boca enterita, hasta que la necesidad vital de respirar hizo que me separara jadeando de él para después relamerme los labios, esta vez provocándolo a propósito.

_Mmmm_, probar sus labios era una sensación muy parecida a estar en el cielo, incluso creo que era mejor pues nada se podía comparar con aquello.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites para terminar de arreglarte, todavía son las nueve menos cuarto-me alejé de él tras haberlo dejado un poco en estado de shock debido a mi repentino e impulsivo beso

-Te espero abajo, voy a ver si Sue necesita ayuda con el desayuno-dije sonriéndole mientras abría la puerta del baño

- por cierto haz algo para que tus labios vuelvan a tener su color normal-reí divertida ya que los tenía de un intenso color rojo, hmmm, creo que se podría deber al hecho de que le había propinado un "_pequeño_" mordisco.

-pareces un besugo cariño-dije guiñándole un ojo antes de salir del baño y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

Debido a que las escaleras se encontraban en frente de la puerta del baño no tuve que caminar muchos pasos por lo que comencé a bajarlas aunque, claro, no me había percatado del pequeño detalle de que mi padre me había visto salir del baño _¡maldita distribución de la casa!_

-Buenos días papá-saludé alegremente rogando porque mis labios no estuvieran colorados como los de Edward.

-Buenos días Bells, ¿Y Edward?-

-Está en el baño, vistiéndose-añadí e inmediatamente me arrepentí

_¿¡Por qué mierdas tienes que darle esa información Bella?!_

Vi como se formaba una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas, _bien_, definitivamente me había visto salir del baño, bueno tampoco es que si hubiera hecho nada "malo" solo porque tuviera los labios ligeramente hinchados y me costara un poco controlar mi respiración, Charlie no tendría que pensar mal ¿no?

Además soy su hija, ¡jamás pensaría mal! Me dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma mientras bajaba las escaleras dando saltitos, en ese instante me acordé de Alice ya que ella solía hacer lo mismo. Solo que ella lo hacía siempre, _cuando caminaba, cuando se emocionaba, cuando reía…_ era como un pequeño duende saltador.

-Hmmm…esto… Sue está en la cocina, ha preparado un desayuno delicioso-dijo mientras se rascaba el bigote.

-Vale papá, iré a ver si necesita ayuda-señalé la cocina mientras me caminaba hacía allí.

-Vale nena, yo iré a recoger el correo-dijo abriendo la puerta principal para luego salir.

Fui a la cocina donde me encontré con Sue, ella estaba vistiendo pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros de media manga color rojo debajo del delantal de cocina que estaba usando para cocinar.

-Mmm ¡qué bien huele! yo diría que a _hot cakes_ _**(FP)**_ ¿me equivoco?-sonreí a la vez que me sentaba en una de las 5 sillas que se encontraban junto a la mesa redonda que había en dicha cocina.

-Tu olfato sigue igual de perceptible que cuando tenias 15 años-dijo riendo ya que efectivamente ese era el delicioso desayuno que Sue había preparado y que desde siempre había sido uno de mis preferidos. Ella cocinaba delicioso.

-Sue, ¿dónde está Leah?-pregunté

-Charlie me dijo que estaría aquí este fin de semana pero anoche no la vi y ahora tampoco hay rastro de ella-fruncí el ceño extrañada aunque pensándolo bien quizás estuviera durmiendo ya que la puerta de su dormitorio, el cual se encontraba entre el dormitorio de Jacob y el de Charlie y Sue, estaba cerrada pero me resultaba muy extraño el que no hubiera venido a saludarme.

Sue se quitó su delantal de cocinera una vez terminó y lo dejó sobre una de las sillas, luego tomó el plato de _hot cakes._

-¡Oh Dios esa niña! ¡Cuando despierte va a tener que escucharme!-refunfuñó ella mientras comenzaba a servir el desayuno colocando varios _hot cakes_ en cada uno de los 5 platos que había colocados en la mesa

-Anoche llego a casa a las 3 de la mañana, me tenía preocupada-farfulló y yo rodé los ojos sin que eso me sorprendiera.

Leah seguía siendo la Leah de hace años, esa Leah alocada que le encantaba la fiesta y por sobre todas las cosas los tíos, aunque la mayoría de estos tras haberla conocido "a fondo" la consideraba la tía mas cabrona del planeta pero según mi punto de vista no lo era, solo que a ellos les jodía no poder jugar con ella ya que Leah era el tipo de chica segura e independiente que le encantaba divertirse, pero que cuando veía que las cosas comenzaban a llevarla a una situación comprometida o seria en un aspecto sentimental que ella no quería, simplemente desaparecía al instante.

Leah con sus amigos y amigas era la mejor, era una tía estupenda y jodidamente loca pero con un gran corazón y con las ideas muy claras por eso me encantaba su forma de ser. Ella jamás permitiría que un hombre pasara por encima de ella, bueno, en realidad no permitiría que nadie se riera de ella o si lo hacia lo lamentaría profundamente, sin duda ella era una de las personas más felices que había conocido nunca.

-Sigue igual que siempre ¿verdad?-inquirí y Sue me miro divertida.

_Por supuesto que sí_

-¡Ay! ¡Bella! Yo creo que incluso ha empeorado-exclamó riendo pues en el fondo Sue, a pesar de saber que tenía una hija completamente chalada, sabía que era un sol de mujer y que podía estar más que orgullosa de la educación que le había dado.

- ¿Por qué no vas y la despiertas? Estoy segura de que se alegrara mucho de verte, además me gustaría que nos acompañara en el desayuno-deseó

-Esta bien, pero reza porque no me descuartice-me carcajeé al saber que Leah, la cual ahora tenía 22 años, odiaba madrugar, aunque Sue siempre la obligaba a hacerlo.

Sue me sonrió antes de que saliera por la puerta de la cocina y comenzara a subir las escaleras de dos en dos para después avanzar por el pequeño pasillo de la casa de Charlie hasta llegar al dormitorio de Leah donde con suma delicadeza abrí la puerta.

No es que me escandalizara mucho al encontrar a Leah tumbada bocarriba y travesada sobre su cama enfundada en un vestido palabra de honor ajustado de cintura, color marrón y cuya parte inferior estaba constituida por volantes _**(FP)**_, mientras que sus manos colgaban por el filo de la cama, junto a la cual había tirados un par de tacones súper altos del mismo color que dicho vestido _**(FP)**_.

No pude evitar sonreír, ¡ni si quiera se había quitado la ropa de anoche! Lo cual era señal de que debió de beber muchísimo, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo habría sido capaz de llegar a casa?

Me acerqué cuidadosamente a ella intentando verle la cara pero era imposible pues su largo y liso pelo negro se la cubría totalmente así que lentamente me aproximé hasta donde supuse que se encontraba su oíd para pegar mis labios a este antes de…

-¡LEAHHHHHHHHH!-grité a todo pulmón.

Ella rápidamente abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama y si no hubiera sido porque segundo antes había apartado mi cabeza de su camino nos hubiéramos dado un buen golpe las dos. No puede hacer nada más que echarme a reír frenéticamente mientras me tiraba a la cama a causa de la risa y ponía mis manos en mi estomago, ¡joder es que su cara no tenia precio!

-¡Te voy a matar Bella!-me amenazó cuando la realidad la envolvió enviándome una feroz mirada a través de sus dos penetrantes ojos negros los cuales estaban pintados de un intenso color dorado pero que debido a la agitada noche que supongo que tuvo ahora su maquillaje estaba algo fuera de su lugar ya que debajo de sus ojos tenía dos manchurrones negros a causa del rímel que se le había corrido totalmente. Su cara daba miedo justo ahora.

Sin darme cuenta sentí como una almohada impactaba con mi cabeza y yo no hice otra cosa que reír todavía más mientras gateaba por la cama, lo cual fue realmente difícil ya que Leah seguía atacándome con la almohada, hasta que logré coger la otra almohada para poder defenderme así que de esa forma, y sin planearlo, comenzamos a pelearnos con almohadas como cuando éramos más niñas, recreando una de las tantas luchas entre almohadas que solíamos tener como un par de adolescentes mientras yo seguía riendo y ella comenzaba a sonreír.

¡Creo que se le estaba pasando el enfado momentáneo!

-Ops, por cierto ¡Buenos días Leah!-dije riendo mientras intentaba quitarle su "_arma de guerra_"

-¡Buenos días hermanita!-contestó riendo también.

Pronto se calló abruptamente y me miró fijamente. Después estalló en gritos aturdiéndome

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella!-dijo riendo-¡es estupendo tenerte aquí! ¡Oh, Dios!-gritó como loca y yo rodé los ojos. Primero me ataca y después se percata de que estoy aquí… Típico de Leah.

-No sabes lo que te he echado de menos-exclamó y de pronto sentí como me faltaba el aire pues mi querida amiga y hermana se había abalanzado sobre mí

¡Socorro!

-No p-puedo… r-respirar-jadeé debido a su fuerte y efusivo abrazo

-Floja…-murmuró por lo bajo cuando se separó de mí y yo sonreí

-Por ciento Lee, ¿Qué mierdas hiciste anoche?-dije señalando su vestido

-No lo sé exactamente-confesó mientras se rascaba la cabeza y ponía cara pensativa. Yo me carcajeé de ella

-Muy típico-alcé una ceja y ella sonrió con descaro.

-Solo sé que conocí a un chico guapísimo-dijo sugerente-¡Joder! Estaba buenísimo, era un bombonazo, y era súper simpático…

-Ya me imagino como terminó esa "bonita amistad"-dije riendo al imaginarme cómo debían de haber terminado esos dos anoche.

Hay que admitirlo, Leah era una experta en el arte de seducción pues cuando veía un chico mortalmente guapo se abalanzaba sobre él sin importarle el idioma en el que hablara, ya fuera inglés, francés, italiano o español, ¡no importaba! Ella iba a por él, aunque claro eso era la ventaja de ser modelo y saber 4 idiomas diferentes por cuestiones de trabajo, cuestiones a las que Leah había sabido sacar buenas ventajas ya que gracias a estas había tenido un par de novios italianos ¡que eran autenticas joyitas!

Aunque yo jamás cambiaria a mi Dios griego por un _súper-ultra-guapísimo italiano_ con ojos azules y alto como lo había sido uno de los novios de Leah pero desafortunadamente la relación no duró mucho tiempo a pesar de que a Leah ese chico realmente le gustaba su trabajo le impedía estar demasiado tiempo con él y ella no quería arriesgarse a tener un desengaño amoroso por eso decidió dejarlo pero tengo entendido por ella que ahora son excelentes amigos, algo que no era común que pasara en la vida de Leah ya que cuando terminaba con un chico las cosas con este no quedaban bien normalmente.

-Oh, qué más hubiera querido yo-gruñó con voz hostil

¿Parecía enfadad o solo eran imaginaciones mías?

-cuando pensaba que lo tenía en el bote me di cuenta de que era gay…. ¡Gay!-dijo en total frustración-¡Joder! con lo mono que era y tenía que ser de la otra acera ¡Mierda!-maldijo mientras enterraba la cara en la almohada y ahogaba un grito

-¡Dios! ¿Ahora también persigues a los gays?-comenté para molestarla

-¡Oye!, ¡qué son ellos los que me persiguen a mí!-se defendió mientras sonreía arrogantemente

-Ya claro-puse los ojos en blanco- así que anoche preferiste irte a ligar con chicos inocentes en vez de quedarte y darme la bienvenida-me crucé de brazos y fingí estar enfada

Podría estar dolida pero ¡Nah! Conocía a Leah y, ella solo era así. _Estaba obsesionada con los penes._

-¡Oh, Bells!-hizo una mala imitación de un puchero

-esos chicos me necesitaban más que tú, ¿si no los pervierto yo, quién lo va a hacer? ¿Eh?-dijo sonriendo la muy descarada.

-Prometo recompensarte el abandono este fin de semana, podríamos salir esta noche, hay un bar en Port Angeles….-sonrió con picardía ¡Ay! Esto a Edward no le gustaría nada, ¿Leah y yo solas, a un bar lleno de chicos...?

No definitivamente no le gustaría nada…

-una salida de chicas, ya sabes… además el Lunes viajo a Italia así que no me queda mucho tiempo para disfrutar, mi jefe nos prohíbe "divertirnos" cuando tenemos desfiles o sesiones fotográficas-bufó. _Odiaba cuando le prohibían salir de fiesta. _

-Bueno ya hablaremos de eso-opté por responder, no fue ni una negativa pero tampoco había aceptado, tenía la esperanza de que se olvidara pero ¡Diablos, estábamos hablando de Leah! No iba a dejarlo pasar.

- Mejor ¿qué tal si empiezas a recompensármelo bajando a desayunar con nosotros?-propuse cambiando de tema

-De acuerdo, pero solo lo hago porque realmente me siento culpable-me miró a través de sus largas y gruesas pestañas

-Okey, espera. Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo y a quitarme esta mierda de la cara-señaló su maquillaje, bueno, si es que se le podía llamar así porque eso que tenía en la cara ahora mismo no era maquillaje ni era nada, ¡oh! bueno si ¡era como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un vaso de agua con pintura negra a sus mejillas!

Parecía sacada de una película de terror y probablemente ella pensara lo mismo cuando se viera. ¡Lucía horrible pero graciosa! ¡Cómo un dibujo animado!

-Sí, corre antes de que Sue te vea así-reí entre dientes observando cómo se dirigía al baño

-¿está muy cabreada?-se detuvo en la puerta y me miró

-para nada-sacudí la cabeza- está de muy buen humor

-Y, ¿Charlie?-también le preocupaba si él estaba o no molesto ya que Leah lo consideraba y respetaba como a un verdadero padre.

-También está genial, no te preocupes, no patearan tu trasero esta mañana-la tranquilicé en broma.

Ella fingió quitarse el sudor de la frente y suspiró teatralmente

-¡Menos mal! Mi trasero no lo hubiera soportado hoy, ¡ni mi cabeza! Creo que tengo un poco de resaca

Lo raro es que tuviera solo un poco de resaca, apuesto a que anoche bebió mucho más de lo que parece ¡yo no habría podido ni levantarme de la cama!

Edward decía que yo exageraba las resacas pero ¡no! Realmente podía llegarme a sentar muy mal beber mucho al día siguiente, pero en cambio lo seguía haciendo, creo que porque en el fondo me gustaba que Edward me mimara al día siguiente cuando mi cabeza parecía un tambor y quería estallar, era lindo que él me cuidara.

A veces sin embargo podía beber y al día siguiente no sentirme tan mal y por el contrario él sentirse como la mierda—en esos casos era porque él lógicamente había bebido más que yo— entonces me tocaba a mí cuidarlo. Edward con resaca era protestón pero adorable. Me gustaba cuidarlo.

- Ahora vuelvo, tú-me señaló Leah-no te muevas de aquí

-Como ordenes-dije haciendo un gesto militar

Cuando Leah salió de la habitación con un par de prendas de vestir en el brazo me picó el gusanillo de la curiosidad, así que hice algo no muy correcto y me puse a cotillearle un poco la habitación pues hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacía. Es decir, yo no hacía esto usualmente pero, bueno… ella es mi hermana, y ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Seguro ella también lo hizo conmigo alguna vez!

Abrí el primer cajón de su mesilla donde me encontré, cómo no, un paquete de condones, un tanga, unas llaves, un paquete de tabaco, una cámara de fotos, y ¿un tampón? ¡Mierda! seguía siendo igual de desordenada ya que su habitación estaba igual que siempre, la ropa se encontraba en todas parte menos en el armario que es donde debería estar, mientras que si mirabas debajo de su cama, podías observar, todos sus zapatos de tacón esparcidos por el suelo, sus bragas—si es que las guardaba en algún lugar _normal,_ como un cajón—probablemente ni estarían dobladas, su maquillaje estaba tirado por la mesilla y, ¿había un sujetador colgado en la manivela de la puerta?

Como no había nada muy interesante tomé la cámara de fotos digital y me dispuse a ver las fotos de la noche pasada, el principio era fotos muy corrientes en las que podía observar a Leah abrazada con amigos, a Leah y a un chico, a Leah y a unas chicas, nuevamente a Leah y a un chico diferente al anterior, otra vez a Leah…umm con otro chico diferente al anterior y al anterior… pasé más rápido hasta que después las fotos fueron volviéndose menos formales ya que en una Leah salía bailando en lo alto de una tarima junto a un par de gogos **(*)** masculinos… ¡Oh dios!, si Sue viera esto sería capaz de asesinarla…

Reí, ella realmente lo paso bien anoche.

Escuché sus pasos por lo que rápidamente guardé la cámara en su lugar ya que se supone que a mi edad ya había superado esa fase de "hermana cotilla que te lo revisa todo cuando no estás" aunque claro solo era una suposición.

Cuando entró traía una cara más despejada y limpia debido a que se había quitado todo el maquillaje y se había recogido su cabello en una coleta casual. Me di cuenta de que vestía unos pantalones vaqueros cortos desgastados y una camiseta de media manga color gris cuya única decoración era una fila de botones en la parte delantera mientras que de calzado había elegido unas cómodas converse negras al igual que las que yo llevaba puestas. _**(FP)**_

¿Qué puedo decir? Éramos muy fans de las _converse_

Bajamos a la cocina donde estaban todos sentados esperándonos, incluido Edward que hablaba amistosamente con Charlie y Sue los cuales pusieron sus ojos en Leah y la reprendieron con la mirada…

**EDWARD POV**

Después del jodido y caliente beso que Bella me había regalado esta mañana conseguí vestirme y volver a pensar con coherencia así que cuando estuve listo bajé las escaleras a la espera de encontrármela en la cocina pero únicamente me vi a Sue y a Charlie.

-Buenos días-saludé a ambos educadamente-

-Buenos días, Edward-contestaron alegremente-¿cómo has dormido?-se interesó cariñosamente Sue

-Muy bien, después del vuelo estaba bastante cansado, la ducha y la cama me han dejado como nuevo-reí y me rasqué la nuca-¿Y Bella?-no tardé mucho en preguntar por ella.

-Ha subido hace un rato a despertar a Leah, no tardarán en bajar-explicó Sue y yo asentí con la cabeza

-pero siéntate y ponte cómodo, en cuanto bajen comenzaremos a desayunar-señaló la mesa invitándome a que me sentar.

Pude ver que el desayuno estaba listo, la verdad es que me moría de hambre pues prácticamente no había comido nada desde la asquerosa cena que sirvieron en el avión así que lo más probable es que devorara los _hot cakes_ que había servidos y que tenían pinta de estar sumamente deliciosos.

Bella anoche no había querido molestar a Sue para que nos preparara algo de cenar y honestamente yo tampoco, era tarde y preferíamos dormir antes que comer algo, además creo que con los comentarios—con doble intención claramente—de Bella no habría podido comer frete a Charlie

Ella me había recordado lo que hicimos en el avión justo delante de mi suegro ¡por Dios! ¡Quería matarme!

Sin más acepté la invitación de Sue y avancé unos pasos hasta sentarme en la mesa en frente de Charlie con el que conseguí entablar una amigable y cómoda conversación en la estuvimos hablando del trabajo, la familia y, bueno en fin, de lo que se suele hablar cuando hace tiempo que no ves a una persona.

Al menos Charlie estaba de bueno humor lo cual era un punto a nuestro favor ya que anoche antes de que Bella y yo nos durmiéramos decidimos que en el desayuno sería el mejor momento para anunciar nuestro compromiso así que solo me que quedaba cruzar los dedos por que Charlie aceptara esto.

Tal y como había dicho Sue, Bella y Leah no tardaron mucho en bajar y cuando lo hicieron Leah fue la primera en abrir la boca al ver como Sue la reprendía con la mirada.

-¡Buenos días familia!-dijo una sonriente Leah

-Mamá, mamá, mamá, antes de que digas algo quiero que sepas que estás preciosa esta mañana-agregó Leah al ver que Sue se disponía a decir algo.

-Ya, ya… -comenzó a refunfuñar Sue aunque por mucho que quisiera aparentar estar enfadada la sonrisa que tenía en su cara se lo impedía por lo que Leah, al ver ese gesto por parte de su madre que finalmente indicaba que no estaba enfadad, se relajó

-¡Eddie!-exclamó luego mirándome.

_Genial_, pensé sarcásticamente. Leah era una tía cojonuda pero era una extraña mezcla entre Emmett y Jacob en versión femenina, lo cual era aterrorizante así que no es que me extrañara mucho que me llamara así pues desde que lo escuchó salir de la boca de mi hermano siempre lo hacía ya que sabía que no me gustaba— de hecho era muy consciente de cuanto odiaba yo ese jodido e inoportuno nombre—.A ella le encantaba hacer rabiar a cualquiera.

Me levanté para saludarla y ella se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Hola Leah-reí-yo también me alegro de verte-dije ante su efusivo abrazo

-¡Hola!-rió fuerte a la vez que me abrazaba, ¡la jodida tenía mucha fuerza!

-¡Joder! ¡Bella! No me habías dicho que estaba más guapo que la ultima vez-yo sonreí de nuevo, siempre era tan descarada y extrovertida pero no es que yo le gustara ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, es que Leah siempre había sido así y eso era lo que la caracterizaba pues su forma de ser era tan poco común, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Cuando deshizo nuestro abrazo vi como Bella rodaba los ojos y se acercaba hasta nosotros para tomar asiento junto a mí por lo que yo la seguí y volví a sentarme.

Así que una vez nos sentamos todos, incluida Sue, la cual había servido zumo de naranja para todos, comenzamos a desayunar enfrascándonos en una conversación amena y coloquial.

-¿Qué tal las cosas por Chicago?-puso interés Charlie en un determinado momento-¿Cómo está tu familia, Edward?

-¿Hay alguna novedad interesante por allí?-prosiguió fisgona Leah antes de beber un poco de jugo

-Bueno lo cierto es que sí, ¡Rosalie está embarazada!-dio Bella alegremente la noticia

-¡Oh! ¡Pero eso es genial!-se alegró mucho Sue sinceramente-Me siento tan feliz por ella-dijo ya que cuando nuestras familias, la de Bella y la mía, se conocieron desde el primer momento se llevaron muy bien y ambas se tenían mucho cariño y aprecio lo cual hizo que tanto Bella y yo respiráramos tranquilos y por supuesto felices.

Era increíble—y un gran alivio—que nuestras familias congeniaran tan bien

-Ella y Emmett están muy felices, están encantados con la noticia-acordé

-¡Wou! ¿Emmett será padre? ¡Quién lo iba a imaginar!-se asombró Leah.

Sonreí para mí mismo ya que verdaderamente sí era algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que Emmett había sido todo un rompecorazones, podía parecer algo inaudito que en unos meses una pequeña persona formaría parte de su vida y de la de Rose

-Sí, eso es una muy buena noticia, esa chica es la que es modelo ¿no?-dudó Charlie y Leah asintió en respuesta.

Ella y Rose trabajaron juntas en una pequeña campaña benéfica hace algún tiempo además de que se conocían porque Bella las presentó hace años, antes de que ellas trabajaran juntas.

-Por cierto papá hablando de buenas noticias-comentó como si nada Bella

_¡Ay…!_

-Edward y yo queremos deciros algo-empezó y casi pude leer un _"lo sabía"_ en los ojos de Charlie cuando estos se cruzaron con los míos.

-Claro ¿Qué queréis decirnos, nena?- Charlie se esforzó porque eso no sonara como un gruñido.

Comencé a sentirme algo nervioso sobre todo cuando el silencio inundó la habitación pues Charlie esperaba a que dijésemos algo pero realmente yo no sabía cómo empezar a hablar, es más, dudaba que en estos momentos me saliera voz alguna y Bella debía estar igual porque comenzó a removerse algo inquita en su silla antes de agarrar—por debajo de la mesa—fuertemente mi mano y así entrelazar nuestros dedos para después comenzar a jugar nerviosamente con ellos.

La miré y le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, no sé por qué pero ese pequeño gesto me dio el valor suficiente para que las palabras salieran disparadas por mi boca:

-Charlie, Sue, Leah-pronuncié lentamente para después mirar a Bella en cuya mirada pude descifrar muchos sentimientos pero entre ellos había uno que adoraba por sobre todas las cosas y que sin duda era el más importante: su amor.

Ese sentimiento tan desconocido para mi hace años y que tanto me había hecho cambiar y al que gracias ahora era un hombre enamorado y muy, muy feliz.

-Bella y yo nos vamos a casar en dos meses-dije con seguridad para después voltear a ver a los demás miembros de la mesa y poder ver así como los ojos de Charlie estaban totalmente fuera de sus orbitas

_Genial_, ahora si Charlie me colgaría los huevos…

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ****21 Agosto 2011**** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Gogó (*) **: Un o una gogó o go-go es un bailarín o una bailarina que actúa en discotecas y diferentes tipos de centros nocturnos_**, **_se caracterizan por vestir poca ropa que puede ser muy llamativa u obscura.

_._

_._

_._

¡Hola!

Bueno viajamos a Forks ;) y aquí esta ese Charlie POV, espero que os haya gustado, cuando lo escribí me costó horrores hacerlo, es difícil para mí meterme en la cabeza de Charlie y de cualquier otro personaje que no sean Edward y Bella, pero quería que entendierais un poco su posición de padre

Bien, ahora quería explicaros algunos puntos del capítulo como por ejemplo el primer flash Back, veréis ahí lo que quería transmitir es que Edward es alguien con un alto ego y autoestima pero a la hora de enfrentarse a algo tan importante como lo es para ellos la reacción de Charlie pues se "acojona" y el por qué de tanto miedo es porque él siente que después de 3 años con Bella se ha ganado la confianza de Charlie y teme que ahora él no tome bien que se van a casar y ese esfuerzo por ganar su confianza y aprobación se vea amenazados porque sabe que el apoyo de Charlie es muy importante para Bella y odiaría verla triste o mal si Charlie no aceptara la boda.

Os quería aclarar eso porque en el capitulo me fui imposible trasmitirlo, aunque lo intenté no sé si es esa impresión lo que realmente os ha llegado, por eso quería aclarar exactamente de qué tiene miedo Edward.

Aunque bueno, al final, fue él mismo quién le dio a Charlie la noticia y es una muestra de que muy en el fondo confía en que las cosas salgan bien. Aunque a veces dude, Edward sabe que a Charlie le cae bien y lo acepta como futuro marido de su hija.

¡Nuevamente gracias por las alertas que me han llegado esta semana, y por agregarme a favoritos! Me encanta saber que os sigue gustando la historia, por eso bienvenidos a los que a lo largo de esta semana os habéis unido al resto de personas que la leen :)

Y a los que dejáis reviews (y ojala que lo sigáis haciendo), ¡millones de gracias! Hasta pronto, Nika :)

**Pdta.:** como la semana pasada no pude subir este capi, este fin de semana para recompensar voy a subir también el capi 16 :D

**Guest: **¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! ^.^ Sigue disfrutándolo :)


	16. Charlie (parte II)

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 16: Charlie (parte II)

**CHARLIE POV**

-Charlie, Sue, Leah-nos llamó Edward con voz segura como cuando alguien va a decir algo importante.

Eso me llevó a pensar que quizás había obtenido un ascenso laboral y quería darnos la noticia, puede que ahora tuviera un puesto de trabajo aún más importante del que tenía en el hospital aunque debido a su tono de voz, el cual era demasiado formal y exageradamente serio, comencé a pensar que quizás lo que fuera a decirnos sería algo realmente importante, incluso más importante de lo que yo pensaba, lo cual provocó que comenzara incluso a asustarme.

¿Tendría algún problema él? O, ¿algo estaba mal con Bella? ¿Por qué no hablaba de una maldita vez? Pues lo único que hacía era mirar a mi hija, la cual le sonreía mientras le devolvía la mirada ¡no, definitivamente no podría pasar nada malo entre ellos! Ya que en sus miradas había un extraño brillo que reflejaba dicha y felicidad por lo que rápidamente deseché esa absurda idea

_La intriga iba a acabar conmigo. _

-Bella y yo nos vamos a casar en dos meses-suspiré tranquilo al percatarme de que nada iba mal

¡Un momento! ¿Había dicho que se c-casaban? ¿O, estaba siendo víctima de mi imaginación? No podía pensar con mucha coherencia pues el pedazo de _hot cake _que había metido en mi boca segundos antes casi termina por quitarme la vida, por un momento creí que incluso me atragantaría, por lo que empecé a toser disimuladamente ganándome la preocupada mirada de todos por un momento hasta que finalmente logré que el trocito de _hot cake_ llegara a mi estomago sin ningún tipo de desviación que me provocara ir al hospital.

Cuando por fin conseguí poder respirar con tranquilidad, mis ojos, involuntariamente, viajaron hasta sus manos unidas—las cuales ahora estaban sobre la mesa— donde se quedaron clavados en el anillo que Bella poseía en su mano izquierda. Entonces fue cuando comprendí que mi mente no me había jugado una mala pasada y que muy a mi pesar, había escuchado alto y claro las palabras de Edward.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo no había reparado antes en la mano de Bella? ¿Cómo diablos no había visto antes ese anillo en su dedo? ¿Cuándo lo habían decidido? Miles de preguntas atoraban mi mente pero sin duda la que más retumbaba en mi cabeza era ¿por qué se casaban?

Eran jóvenes, tenían tanto tiempo por delante, además por qué en dos meses ¿tenían pensado irse a algún lugar? ¿Acaso Bella estaría embara…? ¡Dios! ni si quiera podía decirlo, mi cabeza me empezaba a doler.

Había alejado mi mente de aquella cocina y no volví hasta que sentí como Sue, la cual se encontraba sentada junto a mí, me pisaba levemente el pie por lo que volví a fijar mi vista en Bella y Edward donde este ultimo comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-sabéis que la adoro-juró refiriéndose a Bella o por su bien más vale que se refiriera a ella.

_¡Jesús! Pero qué estoy pensando ¿a quién se va a referir entonces?_

Mi cerebro comenzaba a impedirme pensar con claridad

-Y que la quiero muchísimo y, tengo la suerte de ser correspondido por lo que hace un par de semanas tuve la oportunidad de conseguir que ella aceptara que le pusiera este anillo en su mano, y bueno, Charlie quizás he cometido el error de no haberte pedido su mano antes como hubiera sido lo correcto pero las cosas sucedieron de ese modo así que solo deseo que contemos con vuestro apoyo y que estéis igual de felices como lo estamos nosotros al tomar esta decisión-dijo con seriedad Edward.

No era un tema sobre el que estuviera bromeando así que supe que esto no se trataba de una tomadura de pelo o algo así, esto era real.

Escuché y sentí el fuerte grito de Leah retumbando en mis oídos mientras saltaba de su silla para así poder abrazar a Edward y a Bella gritando un gran "¡_Felicidades chicos!, Bella has pillado a un buen partido, y Edward ¿qué quieres que te diga? Bella es una gran tía, y además esta buenísima"_ guiñándole un ojo a este ultimo y ganándose una risotada por parte de Bella mientras que Sue cariosamente los había abrazado a ambos felicitándolos alegremente.

Yo, en cambio, no podía mover ni la más mínima parte de mi cuerpo pues simplemente mi cerebro no reaccionaba, ya que únicamente podía escuchar como en el interior de mi cabeza retumbaban las palabras que Edward había pronunciado, aunque ¿a quién quería engañar?

Por muy subreal que me pareciera en este momento ¡Esto no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo! Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y ambos eran tan unidos, eran como una sola persona, incluso Bella sería incapaz de respirar otro aire diferente al que Edward respiraba… pero la sola idea de pensar que ese miedo que sentía de que ella creciera y se hiciera una mujer estuviera a punto de convertirse en una realidad me provocaba escalofríos pues, a pesar de saber que algún día me vería en esta situación había tenido la patética esperanza de que quizás esto hubiese ocurrido un poco más tarde, puede que en uno o dos años más… _Un hombre tiene derecho a soñar._

Pero la realidad era esta así que no me quedaba de otra que sonreír, darles mi apoyo y bendición, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si muy a pesar Edward me caía bien y había logrado ganarse mi perdón, además era un gran hombre por lo que sabía con certeza que sería un excelente marido y que sabría cuidar de ella.

Él cuidaría, protegería y amaría a Bella tanto como ella merecía y no imaginaba a nadie mejor que él para eso.

-Hmmm… ¿Papá?-inquirió Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿no vas a decir nada?-preguntó algo nerviosa y lo mejor por mi parte seria hablar de una buena vez, no quería que ella malinterpretara mi silencio y pensara que no estaba feliz ya que en cierto modo admito que sí que lo estaba.

¿Quién no lo estaría al saber que su hija ha encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida e incluso formar una familia? Es cierto que la tristeza también se había apoderado de mi, ella siempre seria mi pequeña niña consentida pero la dicha que sentía por ella era aun mayor.

Cuando decidí de una vez por todas hablar vi por el rabillo del ojo como Sue— al comprender la expresión que en estos momentos debía reflejar mi rostro—junto con Leah se disculpaban y salían de la cocina dejándonos solos y con algo de privacidad a Edward, a Bella, y a mí, gesto que realmente agradecí, a pesar de estar en familia necesitaba hablar con ellos dos a solas.

-Así que ¿os vais a casar?-me las apañé para que la voz me saliera clara a la vez que observaba como ellos volvían a tomar asiento frente mi pues anteriormente se había puesto en pie para así poder corresponder a los abrazos de Sue y Leah.

-Sí, papá-respondió Bella quien había comenzado a juguetear con sus dedos disimuladamente mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos al igual que los de Edward.

Lucían muy inquietos, ambos.

-Pero ¿por qué tan pronto?-no pude evitar preguntar con confusión aquello

- Todavía sois jóvenes, tú solo tienes 23 años, podríais esperar algún tiempo más, ahora es el momento de disfrutar, de salir, no de comprometerse, y el matrimonio es un compromiso demasiado importante Bella.

-Papá-pronunció con una tranquilidad que no era del todo cierta

-estar casados no nos va a impedir divertirnos y salir, simplemente queremos unir nuestras vidas y para qué esperar dos años o tres si lo que sentimos no va a cambiar, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?-habló con seguridad

-Yo estoy segura de Edward y él lo está de mí, ¿No es eso lo importante? No veo ningún motivo por el que esperar más tiempo-explicó para después mirar rápidamente al hombre que se encontraba a su lado y después volver a fijar su mirada en mí.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación por unos minutos en los que mi cabeza seguía pensando, y pensando hasta que dio con algo que realmente me tenía intrigado…

-El tiempo… tiene algo que ver con que tal vez tú puedas estar ¿e-embarazada…?-balbuceé dudoso y Edward sonrió disimuladamente, incluso casi imperceptible, de un modo divertido como si no le hubiera sorprendido el hecho de que yo hubiese llegado a esa conclusión pero no fue él quien contestó a mi pregunta ya que la que comenzó a hablar fue Bella.

-No, no estoy embarazada papá, me caso por amor, solo por amor-me miró intensamente y en sus ojos pude ver que decía la verdad.

-¿Se necesita algún motivo más para casarse, papá? ¿Además de estar plenamente enamorada?

-Supongo que no-sacudí la cabeza avergonzado pero admito que también aliviado.

-Está bien-suspiré después algo más relajado y vi como ambos también se relajaban- No voy a ser yo que os quite esta felicidad pero ¿estáis completamente seguros del paso que vais a dar?

-Plenamente-respondió rápidamente Edward seguido por un "completamente" de Bella

-¿No te alegras, papá?-murmuró con un hilo de voz Bella

-Es decir, puedo entender que quizás no sea la mejor de las noticias y que no te pongas a dar gritos o saltos pero no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?-frunció el ceño dolida y a mí se me partió el corazón al ver su carita.

Yo en ningún momento quería que ella pensara que a mí no me gustaba la ida o que no los apoyaba, porque eso la hacía sentir mal y la entristecía.

-Bells, cariño claro que me alegro solo que para mí, al igual que para cualquier padre, no es fácil lidiar con esto, ¡eres mi hija!-dije cómo si eso fuera a disipar todas sus dudas y a justificar mi comportamiento.

-Pero… sé que serás feliz, así que ¿cómo no vais a tener todo mi apoyo? Lo tenéis, créeme que lo tenéis-garanticé- al igual que mis bendiciones y felicitaciones -finalicé con sinceridad, entonces observé como Bella saltaba de su silla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se abalanzaba sobre mí.

-¡Gracias papá!-me abrazó fuertemente

-Te quiero. Esto es tan importante para mí y saber que tú estás de acuerdo hace que sea inmensamente feliz gracias-volvió a susurrar antes de separarse de mí para así poder besar mi mejilla.

Sonreí ampliamente, me gustaba verla feliz, de hecho adoraba verla así y si ella quería casarse, yo orgullosamente la llevaría de mi brazo al altar.

-¿Y mi futuro yerno no piensa darme un abrazo?-inquirí mirando a Edward que sonrió antes de levantarse de su silla, desde donde anteriormente miraba la escena conmovido, y dirigirse hacia mí donde me abrazó.

-Gracias Charlie por tus bendiciones-dijo tras separarnos del amigable y cómodo abrazo

-para mí también es muy importante que me aceptes como parte del futuro de Bella-murmuró.

Puede que en algún punto tuviéramos nuestros roces pero él era un buen hombre.

-Estoy satisfecho y tranquilo de que tú seas la persona con la que Bella va a compartir su vida-le aseguré

-solo quiero que me prometas que la cuidaras-fue lo único que le pedí

-siempre-juró inmediatamente tan seguro y con tanta convicción que yo no pude dudar de sus palabras

-y que jamás le harás daño-añadí

-hacerle daño a ella sería como hacerme daño a mi mismo Charlie y, nunca, jamás, la volvería a lastimar, ella es demasiado importante para mí como para hacerlo-afirmó con franqueza

-Me alegra poder oír eso-suspiré pesadamente quedándome sin saber qué decir exactamente

-… Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a verte con un anillo en la mano-susurré-a verte como una mujer casada muy pronto-murmuré para mí en voz baja aunque ambos pudieron escucharme

-Eso no cambiará nada papá, yo seguiré siendo Bella-sonrió-no me van a abducir extraterrestres o me voy a trasformar en algo extraño por casarme-rió divertida y yo la acompañé en sus carcajadas.

-Solo seguiré siendo Bella-me aseguró

-Bella Cullen, mi amor-agregó sonriéndole Edward quien pasó su brazo por sus hombros de tal manera que la acercó a él para después besar su sien cariñosamente.

Puede que en otro momento esa muestra de afecto me hubiera molestado pero no ahora, no cuando veía la sonrisa de Bella, era una sonrisa tan pura y verdadera…. Ellos realmente se querían, no solo se querían si no que se amaban y eso me aseguraba que la decisión que habían tomado no sería un error porque por muy jóvenes que fueran ambos tenían las ideas claras y sabían muy bien lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Saber que ellos conocían bien sus sentimientos me tranquilizaba mucho

-Sí… Bella Cullen, aún suena raro-repitió Bella sonriendo mientras miraba su anillo de compromiso

-¿Tan malo es el apellido Swan como para que dejes de usarlo?-bromeé y para asegurarme de que no malinterpretaran mi pregunta sonreí alegremente.

Bells al escuchar mi broma sonrió con diversión

-¡Claro que no! Yo no tengo nada en contra de mi apellido solo que _Mr. Quejica _de nombre_ Exigencia _-dijo señalando a Edward de forma divertida-insistió tanto para que finalmente utilizara su apellido que tuve que terminar por aceptar antes de que consiguiera sacarme de mis casillas y terminara aventándolo por la ventana-dijo en tono burlón.

-Pero que exagerada eres preciosa, si apenas tuve que insistir, incluso creo habértelo dicho dos veces solamente para que tú aceptaras inmediatamente-la molestó sonriéndole y Bella le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-Será mejor que vayamos quitando todo esto- Bella señaló la mesa donde todos los platos estaban vacios al igual que los vasos ya que prácticamente a ninguno le quedaba jugo.

-No hemos venido para daros trabajo así que cariño ayúdame a quitar esto-pidió a Edward y sin mas ambos comenzaron a quitar la mesa, bueno más bien eso hizo Edward ya que Bella se dedicó a fregar los platos.

-No es necesario que friegues Bells-la reprendí a la vez que yo ayudaba a Edward a quitar el resto de cubiertos

-además teneros aquí es un placer, no nos dais trabajo para nada-aseguré sinceramente aunque ella negó con la cabeza y siguió fregando.

-¡sigues siendo tan testaruda!-medió bufé sonriendo ya que siempre había sido tan cabezota pues cuando algo se le metía en esa cabeza suya ya podía ser el fin del mundo que nadie conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Creo que en eso me parezco a mi padre-contraatacó riendo. Fruncí el ceño causando que ella aun riera más, incluso las carcajadas de Edward acompañaron a las suyas inundando la habitación…

Finalmente me uní a sus risas pensando en lo mucho que me gustaba ese sonido, era agradable y privilegiado ver a tu familia así, feliz.

**EDWARD POV**

Todas las preocupaciones, y los—ahora— estúpidos miedos que había sentido se había disipado de mi cuerpo tan rápido como cuando un globo lleno de aire se desinfla en cuestión de segundos y todo eso se lo debía a la reacción de Charlie puesto que parecía habérselo tomado tan bien, incluso ahora ¡estaba bromeando y riendo alegremente con los comentarios que Bella y yo hacíamos! Lo cual indicaba que la noticia no debía haber sido tan mala para él como yo pensaba pues si ese hubiera sido el caso ahora mismo no estaría comportándose como el simpático y amable Charlie que estaba siendo

_¡Dios! ¡Qué bueno era sentirse así!_

Era agradable sentir como la tranquilidad y la despreocupación junto con la felicidad se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo en el mismo instante en el que Charlie nos había dado sus bendiciones y su apoyo, ¡incluso nos había felicitado!

Debo admitir que al principio sentí algo de pánico debido a que cuando solté la noticia tanto Bella como yo comenzamos a asustarnos al ver como su rostro adquiría un tono morado intenso, como si en ese momento le hubiese faltado la respiración pero por suerte minutos después su rostro adquirió su color de piel natural y ¡menos mal! que a Charlie no le dio un ataque o algo similar ya que la situación hubiese sido algo _violenta_ y…. cómica a la vez si su futuro yerno, y causante de dicho ataque, se hubiese visto obligado profesionalmente a reanimarlo tras haberle dicho que se casaría con su hija.

Eso habría sido tan _extraño _y horrible_. _Definitivamente me alegraba de no añadir eso a mi lista de anécdotas embarazosas.

Tampoco habría sido muy positivo para mí que a Charlie le diera un ataque solo porque Bella quisiera casarse conmigo, si eso hubiera sucedido realmente debería haber empezado a cuestionarme el tipo e persona tan horrible que era para que Charlie no me aceptara.

Dejé de pensar en lo que _podría_ haber sucedido y continué, al igual que Charlie, quitando platos de la mesa para así llevarlos hasta el fregador donde Bella se encontraba fregando dichos platos.

Ella, aunque le costara admitirlo, había estado realmente nerviosa durante nuestra conversación con Charlie, yo lo sentía, no hacía falta que me lo dijera para saberlo. La conocía demasiado bien y sabia a la perfección cuando se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa, sobre todo porque casi me arranca la mano ya que me la había agarrado con una fuerza inhumana durante los interminables minutos que Charlie había permanecido en silencio, para ser una mujer tan frágil—bueno puede que no lo fuera solo que yo la veía de esa forma, supongo que al quererla tanto la veía con otros ojos por eso siempre pensaba que en cualquier momento se podría romper como si ella fuese tan delicada como el cristal— no sé de donde había sacado dicha fuerza.

-¿Lo sabe Renée?-preguntó de casualidad Charlie mientras terminaba de quitar el último par de cubiertos que había sobre la mesa

-Lo de la boda quiero decir-aclaró al ver a Bella con la mirada confusa

-No, todavía no-negó Bella secando un plato con un pequeño trapo

-Edward y yo viajaremos a Florida el próximo fin de semana, creo que esto no es una noticia que pueda darse por teléfono-explicó y Charlie asintió con la cabeza mientras le pasaba los últimos cubiertos a Bella la cual terminó de fregarlos y enjuagarlos rápidamente

-Supongo que tendré que comprarme uno de esos incómodos trajes de pingüino-refunfuñó y yo sonreí divertido, Charlie no era el tipo de persona a la que le gustaba ponerse traje y corbata. Eso sería un reto duro para él, verdaderamente odiaba usar traje.

-Claro papá, seguro que estarás guapísimo-Bella sonrió también divertida por la protesta de su padre

-Aunque a mí no me importa lo que lleves puesto mientras seas tú quien me lleve de su brazo al altar-dijo y el rostro de Charlie se iluminó, la idea de no llevar traje le gustaba demasiado-pero probablemente Alice te mate-añadió rápidamente Bella sonriendo mientras Charlie bufaba por lo bajinis

-Voy a ser el padre más envidiado por llevar a una hija tan guapa colgada de mi brazo-alardeó y Bella sonrió algo avergonzada.

Ella casi siempre se avergonzaba cuando alguien la halagaba incluso a mi me había costado muchísimo tiempo conseguir decirle lo hermosa que era sin que sus mejillas adquirieran un fuerte color carmesí, bueno no, la verdad es que debía seguir trabajando en eso porque aún ella se sonrojaba cuando yo le decía cosas bonitas

Pero, Charlie tenía toda la razón, Bella era hermosa por naturaleza y estaba más que seguro que ese día brillaría con luz propia aunque para mí ella siempre destacaría entre todo el mundo, ya podrían ponerme a la tía más guapa y con las tetas más grandes del mundo delante que me sería totalmente indiferente teniendo a Bella a mi lado

_Bueno, a ver ¡era hombre!, mirar miraría pero puedo asegurar que no causaría ni el mínimo del efecto que Bella causaba en mí. _ ¡Joder! ¿Quién me iba a decir que yo tendría ojos para una sola mujer? Esto hace años hubiera sido un buen chiste sin embargo ahora era una realidad tan cierta como el amor que sentía por ella.

Y así estuve cinco minutos sumido en mis pensamientos, bueno, mejor dicho pensando en lo hermosa que era Bella y si no llega a ser porque el sonido del teléfono me trajo de regreso a la realidad creo que pocos minutos después hubiera comenzado a babear y a quedar en completo ridículo frente a Charlie.

-Voy a contestar-anunció Charlie-… al parecer en esta casa todo el mundo está sordo-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza tras unos segundo en los que al parecer ni Sue, ni Leah descolgaron el teléfono ya que este seguía sonando por lo que Charlie salió de la cocina para así dirigirse, supongo, que a la sala de estar donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Charlie nos dejó solos a Bella y a mí así que aproveché para acercarme a ella que se encontraba sumamente concentrada colocando los paltos en la platera. La abracé por la espalda sin que me viera venir por lo que pegó un pequeño respingo al sentirme tras ella.

-¿Está más tranquila mi pequeña chantajista?-a apretuje contra mí divertido

-antes te he notado algo nerviosa-me burlé dejando un pequeño beso en su oreja

-Pensaba que eras tú el único que lo estaba-contestó divertida después de que yo deshiciera mi abrazo para así poder apoyarme sobre la encimera de tal manera que en esta nueva posición pudiera ver su bonito rostro el cual estaba iluminado por la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

-Yo también lo pensaba pero cambié de opinión cuando casi me dejas sin mano-me volví a mofar poniendo cara de dolor.

-¡Ehh!, ¡no te burles! ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de los pequeños golpecitos que tu pierna del daba a la mía cada 5 segundos?-inquirió.

Sonreí sin negarlo ya que durante la conversación con Charlie mi pierna involuntariamente no podía estarse quieta y al tener a Bella sentada junto a mí me era imposible evitar que mi rodilla concretamente rozara la suya en cada movimiento.

-Tenía que liberar tensión-me defendí con una sonrisa mientras observaba como se ponía de puntillas para conseguir colocar los platos correctamente

-Bueno yo también tenía que hacerlo-dijo tomando mi mano y dejando un pequeño besito en ella

-Siento si te he hecho daño-se disculpó preocupada mirando mi mano-pero ya sabes mi fuerza no tiene límite, Cullen-sonreí

Ella endureció el rostro antes de abarcar en un tema más serio

-Me puse ansiosa cuando Charlie se quedo callado-admitió con certeza

-Y cuando se puso morado y sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas-añadí un poco medio en broma ya que ahora ese recuerdo me causaba gracia debido a que todo había salido bien pero minutos antes había estado realmente acojonado…

-Estuve seriamente preocupada en ese momento también, creí que sería incapaz de articular palabra… -sacudió la cabeza-pero finalmente todo ha salido bien-añadió feliz, y yo sonreí al igual que ella para después dejar un beso en su frente.-Todo está bien -repitió suspirando

Sé que se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima porque yo me sentía igual. Cómo se lo tomaría Charlie era importante para los dos pero especialmente para ella y ahora estaba tranquila porque todo estaba bien, increíblemente bien.

-Por cierto, cariño ¿me puedes explicar por qué has llamado a tu futura esposa pequeña chantajista?-cuestionó colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

Siempre que adquiría esa posición en forma de jarra lo normal es que yo temblara de miedo ya que normalmente ese gesto indicaba que estaba enfadada pero en cambio ahora solo pude sonreír puesto que sabía que estaba en plan juguetón, y yo adoraba a la Bella juguetona.

-Vale que soy bajita-fingió poner cara de tristeza-pero ¡ey! ¡No te metas conmigo! Tengo la estatura suficiente como para llegar a tus labios sin problemas-aseguró sonriendo orgullosa de sí misma.

De repente, y para demostrar lo que decía, se alzó sobre sus pies de tal manera que con algo de dificultad dejó un rápido pero delicioso beso en mis labios en los cuales se formó una enorme sonrisa

-pero ¿chantajista? ¿Por qué me llamas chantajista?-prosiguió frunciendo el ceño después del beso, el cual realmente no me hubiese podido dar de no ser porque había envuelto sus brazos en mi cuello obligándome de esta forma a inclinarme levemente hacia ella

-Yo no soy chantajista Cullen-afirmó fingiendo molestia

-Eso no es cierto preciosa, no creas que he olvidado la "_condición_" que me pusiste a cambio de llevar mi apellido después de la boda-refunfuñé de mala gana ya que esas condiciones suyas no eran totalmente de mi agrado, de hecho no eran nada de mi agrado.

-Y yo que por un momento pensé que tenía la situación bajo control-bufé por lo bajo, ella al escucharme sonrió _inocentemente._

Verdaderamente como le habíamos contado a Charlie yo no tuve que insistir mucho para que ella aceptara llevar el apellido Cullen pero claro ¡todo era demasiado bonito para mí! Puesto que Bella había aprovechado para chantajearme cruelmente — casi hace que mi polla explote— a cambio de conseguir lo que quería ¡era una tramposa!

Siempre conseguía aturdirme para así aprovechar mis momentos de debilidad… Pero ¿Quién se resiste a una mujer como ella? Definitivamente yo era incapaz de hacerlo.

Lo sé, estaba jodido.

_Inicio flash Back _

_Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en el sofá de casa cada uno en una punta lo que eventualmente no sucedía muchas veces ya que normalmente siempre estábamos pegados el uno al otro, en cambio hoy yo estaba recostado sobre mi espalda en un lado del sofá y ella en el otro aunque nuestras piernas estaban entrelazada y, de vez en cuando una de las piernas de Bella se dedicaba a juguetear con las mías "inocentemente" aunque más que unas inocentes caricias lo que estaba haciendo era provocarme y ella lo sabía muy bien. No es como si no tuviera ni la menos idea de lo que hacía. _

_Llevábamos un buen rato viendo la televisión, era de noche y se estaba muy a gusto en el salón así que por ese motivo habíamos decidido ver un rato televisión antes de ir a dormir pero en este momento lo único que había era publicidad. Sucia y jodida publicidad horriblemente mala. _

_Volteé mi cabeza para mirar a Bella la cual se encontraba observando la televisión mientras mantenía uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza donde su mano jugaba pausadamente con los mechones sueltos de su larga melena marrón, su respiración era tranquila ya que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente lo cual me indicaba que estaba relajada._

_Esta vez fui yo quien empezó a juguetear pues mi pie comenzó a deslizarse a lo largo de su pierna provocando que— para mi satisfacción—me ganara su atención ya que me miró con picardía a los ojos al mismo tiempo que mi pie seguía dándoles suaves caricias a su pierna por lo que en pocos minutos ella se incorporó un poco sobre el sofá separando nuestras piernas para después gatear hasta mi donde yo feliz la recibí con los brazos abiertos._

_Bella se posicionó entre mis piernas para así sentarse y apoyar su espalda sobre mi pecho—Mmm me encantaba la sensación de sentir su cuerpo y el mío juntos, de sentir su calor, de aspirar su olor… — ¡Demonios! no aguanté las ganas y la abracé fuertemente pasando mis brazos por debajo de su pecho y atrayéndola a mí todavía más._

_-Preciosa...-la llamé en un murmullo después de dejar un beso en su cabello para decirle algo que hace algunos días rondaba por mi cabeza pero que aún no le había propuesto._

_-Dime amor.-respondió cariñosamente_

_-Cariño, sé que estamos en el siglo 21 y, créeme jamás pensé que podría escucharme a mí mismo decir algo tan anticuado como esto pero realmente lo deseo, así que…_

_-¿Qué es lo que Edward Cullen quiere pedirme?-preguntó divertida-¿un anillo de castidad quizás?-sonreí_

_-No tonta-reí- aunque eso no es tan mala idea-bromeé_

_-En realidad lo que quería decirte es que me gustaría muchísimo que después de la boda, tú sabes, cuando seas mi esposa, llevaras mi apellido, quiero que a partir del 13 de Agosto, seas Isabella Cullen-dije contento antes esa posibilidad._

_-Ohhh, ¡es eso!-exclamó_

_-Bueno no creo que tenga problema con eso-murmuró y yo sonreí-además, encantada llevaré su apellido señor Cullen-ronroneó._

_¡Oh, sí! Yo sonreí ampliamente lleno de dicha. Ella iba a llevar mi apellido. _

_Isabella Cullen_

_Bella Cullen_

_¡Demonios! Sonaba jodidamente perfecto. _

_-Gracias preciosa, no es algo muy común que una mujer cambie su apellido cuando se casa pero en mi familia siempre lo han hecho y aunque el Edward de antes pensaba que era una autentica gilipollez, el Edward de ahora piensa todo lo contrario y, bueno puede que sea un poco anticuado pero….-me encogí de hombros antes de que ella me cortará y hablara por mí._

_-No es anticuado-aseguró rápidamente- al menos yo no lo creo, al contrario creo que es algo bonito que quieras que lleve tu apellido-reconoció_

_-Te quiero en todos los sentidos Bella, quiero compartirlo todo contigo, mi vida, mis sueños, mis logros, todo, incluso mi apellido-confesé mirándola a los ojos porque era lo que en verdad sentía. _

_-Yo también quiero compartirlo todo contigo, Edward. Lo sabes, te amo probablemente más que a mi pequeño pez Mowgli y ¡te juro que amaba a ese pez!-bromeó, aunque era cierto que amaba a ese pez._

_Una vez me contó la historia y terminó soltando unas tímidas lágrimas al final. Phil le había conseguido un pequeño pez en una feria en Jacksonville cuando Bella tenía 8 años, ella__ le tomó mucho cariño, lo alimentaba todos los días en la acogedora pecera para Mowgli — sigo sin comprender por qué llamó a su pez como un niño de la selva __**(*)**__ — que Renée compró e incluso hablaba con él, hasta que un buen día lo encontró muerto. Phil le dijo que al parecer aún era muy pequeño para vivir fuera de su hábitat natural y que probablemente no estaba listo para vivir sin su mamá todavía, Bella se tiró horas y horas llorando e incluso cuando me lo contó y recordó la historia volvió a lagrimear así que acabé abrazándola y consolándola. _

_Me pareció sumamente tierno y adorable que Bella se encariñara tanto con una mascota así, creo que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo amorosa y cariñosa que ella era, siempre tenía amor para dar incluso hasta a la vida más diminuta. _

_-Así que puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que te amo y si tu quieres que lleve tu apellido yo voy a ser muy feliz de llamarme Isabella Cullen-prometió aunque segundos después su sonrisa se tornó picarona y su mirada oscura. _

_-Pero, ¿qué te parece si ahora empiezas por compartir tus labios conmigo?-alzó una ceja y yo sonreí mientras observaba como volteaba un poco su cuerpo de tal manera que su cara y sus húmedos labios quedaran muy cerca de los míos._

_Oh, Dios Isabella Swan tú eres peligrosa. _

_-¿Tú conoces a alguien con quien los podría compartir?-inquirí divertido, Bella se mordió el labio inferior cosa que me puso a mil, siempre era sexy cuando hacía eso _

_¡¿Como un gesto tan inocente podía excitarme tanto?!_

_-Ummmmm puede que sí-murmuró y sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello _

_-Aunque tiene que aprovechar su tiempo Dr. Cullen porque dentro de dos meses ella será una mujer casada y no podrá compartir sus labios con nadie más que con su guapo esposo-pronunció seductora mientras sus dedos jugaban con los mechones de pelo sobre mi nuca. _

_No retuve más mis ganas de besarla por lo que me acerqué hasta sus labios y los besé febrilmente mientras que mis manos acariciaban su espalda por lo que entre el beso y las caricias su estado de ánimo y el mío no tardaron mucho en cambiar y ponerse en la misma sintonía aunque cuando yo estaba a punto de arrancarle la ropa ella se separó jadeando y me miró a los ojos intensamente._

_-Espera cariño-pidió todavía jadeando-antes de que esto pase a mayores quiero pedirte algo, bueno, en realidad es una condición-_

_-Aha, lo que tú quieras preciosa-dije intentando encontrarle sentido a mis palabras porque realmente no sabía muy bien lo que decía o lo que ella decía._

_En este momento solo pensaba en la enormes ganas que tenia de hacerle el amor por lo que involuntariamente intenté atacar nuevamente sus labios pero ella me puso una mano en la boca impidiendo que la besara en los labios pero no por eso dejé de besarla ya que planté un pequeño beso en su mano y ella sonrió antes de apartarla con suavidad._

_-Cariño, escúchame dos minutos, necesito proponerte algo después te prometo que yo misma te arrastrare hasta la cama y no precisamente para dormir-prometió sonriendo_

_-Ummm…claro eso si no estás demasiado enfadado-murmuró en voz baja aunque yo pude escucharlo por lo que fruncí el ceño ante la incomprensión pero lo dejé pasar por alto y decidí escucharla. _

_-vale, te escucho-asentí recomponiendo la compostura. _

_Podía dejar de pensar con mi pene unos minutos, seguro. O al menos lo intentaría…_

_-Veras… yo no tengo inconveniente en ser la señora Cullen, creo que es lindo y voy a amar llevar tu apellido…_

_Oh, esto no sonaba bien_

_-¿Pero?-¡Demonios! Siempre tenía que haber un "pero"_

_-pero necesito que me dejes hacer algo a cambio-dudo en elegir sus palabras_

_-Pensé que habías aceptados sin condiciones, me estás haciendo trampa Bella-protesté _

_-Aún no has escuchado mi condición… - _

_-No sé por qué me da que no me va a gustar… -refunfuñé- …pero adelante, te escucho-me crucé de brazos y esperé animándola a contarme su "condición" que estaba seguro no sería de mi agrado_

_¿Desde cuándo me gustaban las condiciones de Bella? ¡Desde nunca! Esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía, hasta el gato de la vecina lo sabía…_

_-Vale… -respiró buscando las palabras adecuadas_

_-Quiero que después de que nos casemos me dejes ayudar en los gastos de casa, del coche y de cualquier otra cosa que compartamos y conlleve un gasto.-dijo directamente y sin rodeos._

_Mi respuesta también fue rápida y sin rodeos ya que negué rotundamente con la cabeza nada más terminar de hablar, justo cuando la última palabra salió de su boca. _

_-Bella esa condición es injusta y no pienso discutirla, yo no quiero que pagues nada, no es necesario, sabes que con mi sueldo tenemos más que suficiente-dije_

_Mi sueldo del hospital era alto, realmente era alto y eso sin mencionar las grandes cifras que había en mi cuenta bancaria de mis ahorros, yo me esforcé por conseguir todo eso, quizás había gente que pensara que el hecho de tener a mi padre como director del hospital en donde trabajaba podía ser un beneficio para mí y así poder subir escalones rápidamente pero no era cierto yo había ganado mi puesto en el hospital principalmente por el buen expediente académico que con esfuerzo había logrado sacar y luego había ido ascendiendo puestos hasta tener mi consulta propia y un horario fijo, me jodía sumamente que pudieran dudar de mi capacidad, aunque los que me conocían—y por suerte eran la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en el hospital—sabían de sobra que yo estaba allí por mi esfuerzo únicamente. _

_Yo había querido eso mucho tiempo, lograr tener una consulta era un sueño para mí y ahora que mi vida laboral estaba justo en el punto que quería y que eso me había permitido ser muy estable económicamente quería compartirlo con la persona que amaba, era una estupidez que ella gastara dinero porque verdaderamente ¡no era necesario! Definitivamente íbamos a sobrevivir muy bien con lo que yo ganaba_

_Además Bella estaba empezando a trabajar ahora, si yo pagaba las facturas ella tendría la oportunidad de ir ahorrando poco a poco, Bella no debía pagar nada, __no se lo consentiría, yo quería dárselo todo, ¿Por qué iba a permitir que ella pagara los gastos del departamento?_

_-Ya lo sé Edward pero lo que es realmente injusto es que tu cargues con todos los gastos, sé que para ti no suponen problema pero yo no pienso ser una mantenida después de la boda, ¡odiaría sentirme así! al menos déjame compartir los gastos de casa Edward… por favor-suplicó tratando de persuadirme con besos ya que empezó a besar la comisura de mis labios_

_-Lo que es injusto ahora es que utilices tus besos para desorientarme –dije porque ella estaba logrando que me desviara del tema, _

_¿Por qué no dejaba de besar mi mandíbula? No, espera, mejor que no parase, sus besos se sentía increíblemente placenteros justo ahí._

_-Te estás aprovechando de lo que provocas en mi Bella, no estás jugando limpio-murmuré un poco atontado a causa de la sensación de tener sus labios sobre mi piel._

_¡Mierda! O me despabilaba o ella se saldría con la suya, sabía que podía hacerme ceder así._

_-Nunca dije que jugaría limpio-susurró sonriendo para después besar, ahora sí, mis labios._

_Deje el tema a parte pensando que ya tendríamos tiempo de discutirlo por lo que mis manos se fueron involuntariamente al filo de su camiseta de pijama, la cual comencé a subir, pero ella me detuvo cuando vio mis intenciones._

_-Entonces ¿aceptas mi pequeña condición?-me miró a través de sus largas pestañas_

_Diablos… al parecer ella no se había olvidado del tema, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda?_

_-Podemos hablarlo mañana…-propuse, en realidad más bien sentencié, mientras volvía a intentar quitarle la camiseta pero ella nuevamente me lo impidió_

_-ahora tengo otros asuntos pendientes contigo-y volví a besarla_

_-Nada de eso, estoy segura que mañana se te habrá ocurrió una excusa perfecta para negarte así que tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora-dijo seriamente_

_-Vamos Edward, solo es una pequeñísima condición, ¿qué te cuesta complacerme? Por favor, cariño…-pidió y yo bufé doblemente frustrado._

_Primero porque esta era la segunda vez que no me dejaba terminar lo que había empezado, y por seguro no habría una tercera vez—de eso yo me encargaría—, y segundo porque iba a tener que aceptar la odiosa e innecesaria condición._

_-Está bien Bella, cuando nos casemos te prometo que abriré una cuenta bancaria común donde tú y yo ingresaremos dinero para pagar juntos los gastos de casa y de los coches -cedí finalmente derrotado-¿contenta?_

_-¡Mucho!-exclamó sonriendo y me plantó un beso en la boca lo cual provoco que yo sonriera cuando nos separamos._

_Ella estaba loca ¿desde cuándo una mujer te suplica para que no pagues tú las facturas? Bella era tan diferente, muchas de las chicas a las que había conocido y con las que me había acostado hubieran estado encantadas de que sus maridos se lo pagasen absolutamente todo pero ella era tan distinta todas a las demás…_

_Le encantaba valerse por sí misma, lo cual admiraba y valoraba muchísimo, honestamente si Bella quisiese podría dejar su empleo ya que no había necesidad de que ella trabajara—no íbamos a morir porque solo entrara un sueldo en casa— pero sabía que eso es algo que ella no haría jamás así que ni si quiera se lo iba a plantear pues como ella bien me dijo una vez se había esforzado durante 5 años estudiando para sacar una carrera y sería absolutamente ilógico y estúpido que se quedara en casa sin hacer nada y siendo una mantenida. _

_Yo no iba a hacerla sentir así por supuesto, además de que a mi honestamente no me gustaría estar con alguien que pasara todo el día derrochando dinero y haciendo cosas inútiles. Tanya fue un claro ejemplo de eso, siempre me avergonzaré y arrepentiré por haberme acostado con ella pero también me sentía aliviado de no haberme metido en algo parecido a una relación con ella. Eso habría sido caer más bajo aún. _

_A diferencia de todas las "cabezas huecas" con las que me había chocado en mi vida, Bella estaba interesada por realizarse como persona, por aprender cada día cosas nuevas y por sentirse útil. Ella adoraba la editorial en la que trabajaba, era un lugar en el que además de encantarle su empelo se sentía muy a gusto junto a sus compañeros de trabajo._

_Había hecho buenas amistades con todos ellos, era un __lugar al que llegaba y salía con una sonrisa porque realmente le gustaba lo que hacía allí aunque yo sabía que lo que ella más deseaba era escribir un libro y poder publicarlo__ pero aún no se sentía preparada para hacerlo, no obstante ese era su sueño y yo sé que algún día lo conseguiría. Era talentosa e increíble así que verdaderamente estoy seguro de que ella lo lograría y yo estaría allí para apoyarla siempre. _

_-Vale señorita, ahora ¿si me dejas hacerte el amor de una vez? –pregunté alzando una ceja cuando el suave roce de su mano me sacó de mis pensamientos_

_-Por favor Dr. Cullen, está tardando usted demasiado-rió y en un rápido movimiento se quitó la camiseta al mismo tiempo que me sonreía como una niña traviesa._

_Mi hermosa y caliente niña traviesa._

_Fin flash Back_

-Ohhh vamos amor, eso no es chantaje, tú mismo lo has dicho, solo fue una pequeña condición que con un empujoncito aceptaste encantado-ella sonrió con malicia y yo bufé

-¿Un _empujoncito_?-murmuré irónicamente

-¡Pero si casi haces que me dé un paro cardiaco!-la acusé y su musical risa lleno la habitación-Me provocabas y luego cuando iba a quitarte la camiseta me parabas, ¡eso fue cruel!

Bella hizo un mohín

-¡Ey! Era la única manera de conseguir que aceptaras-se defendió -si no fueras tan _cavernícola_ y terco no habría recurrido a eso

Fruncí el ceño ¿_cavernícola y terco?_ ¡Pero si ella era la reina del paraíso de los tercos!

Abrí la boca para protestar pero ella rápidamente estrujó sus labios contra los míos y no me dejó hablar-.

¡Mierda, ella sabia cuales eran mis puntos débiles, y se aprovechaba de ellos! Por eso siempre se salía con la suya…

_¡Demonios… Edward vas a tener que hacer algo para que eso no suceda siempre! _me prometí mentalmente pero… ¡oh, vamos! ¿A quién quería engañar? si cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera, incluso a pesar de que a mí no me gustara, se la daría con los ojos vendados…

-además después de todo no puedes quejarte guapo, luego te recompense muy bien-dijo con voz seductora. Temblé ante aquel recuerdo pues esa noche había sido, muy, muy interesante… y sumamente placentera

-Y no pienso volver a discutir ese tema, tú has aceptado mi condición…

-Gracias a tus juegos sucios-agregué rápidamente

-Como sea, pero la has aceptado y ya no puedes romperla-sentenció satisfecha y sonriente.

_Jodida Bella._

No quería pelear así que me di por vencido.

-Está bien preciosa, yo tampoco quiero volver a discutir ese tema-desistí sabiendo de que finalmente seguiríamos sin ponernos de acuerdo ya que yo pensaba una cosa y ella pensaba otra diferente y, al final ninguno le daría la razón al otro

-Así que no voy a romper mi palabra, _Futura señora de Cullen_-dije remarcando el apellido y así recordándole la otra parte del trato la cual consistía en que ella levara mi apellido después de la boda. Esa, sin duda, era mi parte preferida de nuestro "acuerdo"

Ella sonrió alegremente antes de acercarse y besarme en los labios una vez más.

**BELLA POV**

Bien era cierto que en otras ocasiones él había bromeado llamándome Bella Cullen sobre todo la noche que acepté ser su esposa pero hasta hace unos días no nos habíamos detenido a hablar seriamente ante la posibilidad de que realmente yo llevara el apellido Cullen después de la boda—creía que él solo bromeaba cuando platicaba de eso—así que haberlo hablado me tenía muy contenta por eso casi me pongo a hacer palmas con las orejas cuando pronunció mi nombre seguido de su apellido.

No podía negarlo, estaba más que encantada con la idea de llevar su apellido, plenamente feliz. Me parecía verdaderamente hermoso y lindo el detalle de que él quisiera compartir eso conmigo, para mí era un gesto muy romántico además su proposición me había parecido realmente oportuna ya que así había conseguido que Edward me dejara pagar parte de los gasto de casa porque realmente ¡juro que odiaba sentirme como una mantenida!

Y así era como, inevitablemente, me iba a sentir estos dos meses antes de la boda porque estaba segura de que Edward no me dejaría pagar ni un dólar mientras no nos casáramos, pero tenía claro que eso iba a cambiar después de dicha boda, pues la palabra "_unir nuestras vidas_" implicaba muchas cosas y entre ellas se incluían compartir gastos, obligaciones, problemas…

Éramos una pareja y por lo tanto estábamos unidos en las cosas buenas y hermosas y en las malas y no tan bonitas.

Edward terminó de hablar y yo no me resistí mucho por lo que me acerqué hasta sus labios y los besé rápidamente pues minutos después mi padre entró en la cocina carraspeando sonoramente y provocando que Edward interrumpiera el beso y que, cómo no, mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

A decir verdad este tipo de demostraciones voluntarias de amor como lo era un beso delante de mi padre no eran habituales ya que a mí personalmente me daba mucho corte el hecho de estar casi _comiéndole_ la boca a Edward mientras tenía los ojos de mi padre cerca, en cambio esta no era la primera vez que nos pillaba así pues a pesar de que Edward y yo no solíamos besarnos frente a él—si acostumbrábamos a abrazarnos o tomarnos de las manos, pero no mucho más—, Charlie sí que estaba acostumbrado a pillarnos en situaciones algo embarazosas que en realidad no pasaban de inocente besos pero aún así siempre es embarazoso que tu padre te pille besando a tu novio.

Pensándolo bien, no sé por qué me extrañaba que estas situaciones sucedieran ya que, sobre todo yo, no solía dejar descansar los labios de Edward mucho tiempo pero pese a todo era una gran suerte que Charlie nunca mostrara estar molesto con nosotros cuando nos encontraba en situaciones "íntimas".

**CHARLIE POV**

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí al salón donde conteste rápidamente el teléfono ya que al parecer Leah y Sue se habían quedado repentinamente sordas pues ninguna había ido a atender la llamada aunque a decir verdad tampoco es que pudiera escucharlas por la casa, puede que hubiesen salido al pueblo a comprar algo o qué sé yo.

-¿Hola?-contesté cuando descolgué el teléfono el cual se encontraba sujeto en la pared.

-_¡Hola Charlie!, soy Emily_-escuché la femenina voz de la sobrina de Sue

_-¿qué tal estáis?-_preguntó amablemente por todos.

-Muy bien Emily, espero que por allí todos os encontréis bien. ¿Sabes? Bella ya está en casa-soné emocionado

_-¡Eso es maravilloso!, Charlie.-_se alegró

-Lo sé-estuve de acuerdo

-_Bueno, en realidad el motivo de mi llamada tiene algo que ver con ella, ¿qué os parece si venís a comer con nosotros hoy a la Reserva? Los chicos tienen ganas de ver a Bella y yo realmente también la he echado de menos, podríamos comer todos junto ¿qué opinas?_-propuso contenta Emily.

Ella vivía en la Reserva junto a Sam, su marido, al cual conocía desde la infancia pues ambos crecieron juntos, entre ellos el amor surgió durante la adolescencia por ello se casaron muy pronto y, poco después de esa boda Emily quedo embarazada de Sam. Para todos fue una hermosa noticia, ellos estaban sumamente felices así que nueve meses después nació Embry, el hijo mayor de Sam y Emily, tan solo 1 año después llegó Quil y finalmente 3 años más tarde vino Seth.

Lamentablemente el parto de este último fue algo complicado, hubo problemas por lo que los médicos se vieron obligados a extirparle el útero a Emily y con ello se fue la posibilidad de un nuevo embarazo sin embargo eso realmente no afecto mucho a Emily ya que ella verdaderamente tampoco se había propuesto quedar nuevamente embarazada así que eso no le impidió ser feliz con los tres hijos que había tenido junto a Sam.

-Me parece una gran idea Emily, estoy seguro de que a Bella y a Edward les encantará ir a la Reserva-dije convencido.

Bella siempre había adorado aquel lugar, recuerdo que cuando tenía 15 años pasaba muchas tardes con Jacob y sus amigos en la playa de La Push, Bella siempre me decía que nunca hacían nada peligroso, solamente encendían un hoguera y se dedicaban a charlar pero, a pesar de que Jacob me aseguraba que era verdad, jamás les creí, pues ambos siempre llegaba a casa con el pelo mojado logrando que Sue los reprendiera, pero aún así ellos seguían llegando empapados a casa.

Aunque realmente siempre estuve tranquilo, sabía que Jake era capaz de cuidarla muy bien, no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriese nunca.

Ellos crecieron con ese lazo especial que los unía y que todavía mantenían, crecieron queriéndose como auténticos hermanos, Jacob la protegía a ella y ella lo protegía a él. Sue y yo jamás pensamos que nuestros hijos pudieran llegar a llevarse tan bien, fue asombroso.

Al principio Leah fue tal vez la más _dura, _ella y Bella no parecían agradarse mucho en cambio ahora se adoraban y se extrañaban como el demonio cuando no estaban juntas.

_-¡Genial! Apuesto a que Seth se pondrá feliz de ver a Edward ¿te parece bien a las 13:30?-_preguntó

-_Sam ha salido esta mañana a pescar y estoy segura de que le encantara cocinar lo que ha pescado, bueno, si ha pescado algo-_bromeó.

Lo cierto es que Sam, al igual que yo, siempre que tenía un rato libre aprovechaba para salir a pescar, era algo que le encantaba. En varias ocasiones habíamos salido juntos de pesca acompañados por Harry Clearwater, el cual era el único hermano de Sue, y como consiguiente era el padre de Emily, la sobrina de mi esposa y mujer de Sam del cual he de decir que ese hombre tenía mucho talento pescando, no había pez que se le resistiera.

-Claro, avisare a Sue, estará encantada de preparar alguno de sus postres-garantice con una sonrisa a pesar de que ella no pudiera verme, estaba demasiado orgulloso de lo buena cocinera que era mi esposa.

Probablemente sin ella habría muerto de hambre, era un asco en la cocina.

-_Estupendo Charlie_, nos vemos _en un par de horas, no puedo esperar para ver a Bella y a Edward_-dijo con palpable entusiasmo Emily-_¡adiós!_

-Está bien, adiós Emily-me despedí para después cortar la llamada

Estaba seguro que Edward y Bella se pondrían muy contentos al saber que iríamos a comer a la Reserva así que por eso me encaminé emocionado hacia la cocina pero cuando llegué algo hizo que me quedara en el umbral de la puerta parado como una estatua a la vez que observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos.

En ella estaba Bella besando cariñosamente a Edward el cual la trataba, al igual que siempre, con suma delicadeza y eso sinceramente me gustaba y me hacia confiar plenamente en ese chico. Creo que eso podrían considerarse muchos puntos a su favor.

Ellos lucían realmente enamorados, era un amor tan puro el que sentía, tan limpio y claro que me costaba creer que aún existiera ese tipo de sentimientos en el mundo, digo, no soy idiota puede que sí de otra época así que tal vez por eso sabía que en los tiempos que ahora corren es extraño que el amor entre dos personas jóvenes duré más de seis meses. Tal vez yo confiara poco en el amor—cosa que afortunadamente Sue logró cambiar en mí—pero sabía ver cuando un amor era bueno y verdadero. Y puedo asegurar que ahora mismo era eso lo que veía.

No solo era un amor trasparente y hermoso sino que también era fuerte, todavía me costaba más creer que dos personas lo sintieran tan intensamente como lo sentían ellos.

A pesar de ser una escena bonita la que estaba viendo ella era mi hija y él era mi ¿yerno?—sí, supongo que eso es lo que sería dentro de poco—y bueno, era algo incomodo estar viéndolos de esa forma tan intima así que debido a que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de mi presencia carraspeé disimuladamente mientras fingía que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y pude ver como mi hija se sonrojaba levemente mientras que Edward me miraba algo avergonzado pero no parecía nervioso. Ya no seguían besándose pero el brazo masculino que rodeaba la cintura de Bella, y que pertenecía a Edward, jamás la abandono, incluso cuando ambos fueron plenamente conscientes de mi presencia.

-Uhmm…. Chicos, ha llamado Emily-informé tratando de no parecer incómodo.

Estaba pasando una de mis manos nerviosamente por mi pelo así que no debí logarlo, estaba siendo pésimo para tratar de aparentar normalidad. ¡En realidad nunca sabía _qué hacer_ cuando los encontraba besándose! ¡Era algo absurdo! Pero realmente era eso lo que me pasaba

-Nos ha invitado a comer en la Reserva-argumenté tontamente después

-¿De verdad has hablado con Emily?-preguntó Bella y yo asentí

-No la he visto como… desde navidad, ¡me encantara volver a verla!- se mostró sonriente ante la idea por lo que yo tomé eso como una aceptación a la invitación a comer de Emily.

-Estupendo, tenemos que estar en la Reserva a las 13:30 así que todavía tenéis unas horas libres-miré distraído el reloj de la concina que marcaba las 10: 45 a.m.

- ¿Por qué no vais a daros una vuelta por el pueblo? No es que haya cambiado mucho en este tiempo pero apuesto a que te traerá buenos recuerdos-sugerí sonriendo-

-A mi me parece bien, preciosa-coincidió Edward conmigo.

A Bella le pareció bien también ya que inmediatamente aceptó

-Claro, ¿sabes donde están Sue y Leah? Tal vez alguna de ellas quiera acompañarnos-intuyó Bella aún pegada al cuerpo de Edward

-No lo sé Bells, al parecer ninguna de las dos están en casa, quizás os las encontréis por algún lado, este pueblo no es lo suficientemente grande como para perderse-me mofé y ella sonrió por mi comentario

-Como quieras papá, ¿necesitas que compre algo? Puedo aprovechar y traer lo que sea que necesites-se ofreció al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba el pelo detrás de su oreja ya que uno de sus mechones se había escapado del lugar donde debía estar.

-Ummm, es Sue la que lleva el tema de las compras así que no sé si pueda faltar algo-rasqué mi nuca avergonzado por no tener ni idea de eso

-No te preocupes, ella salió a hacer la compra antes de que llegaseis, quería tener la nevera llena-sonreí y ella asintió

-Estaré en el garaje, tengo que hacer un par de cosas pendientes antes de que nos marchemos a la Reserva así que nos vemos en unas horas, divertíos chicos.-dije antes de comenzaba a caminar fuera de la cocina ya que aprovecharía la mañana para hacer un par de arreglos en el garaje pues si lo retrasaba más Sue terminaría por enfadarse seriamente conmigo.

-De acuerdo Charlie, hasta dentro de un rato-había respondido esta vez Edward antes de que finalmente me encaminara hacia el garaje donde tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

_Dios… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nadie ordenaba esas estanterías?_ Pensé mientras observaba unos estantes colgados en la pared los cuales estaban con al menos 5 centímetros de polvo…

Definitivamente, esto me iba a llevar un buen rato.

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando Charlie se marchó, fui a la habitación de Bella para tomar mi móvil— ya que Bella había decido dejar el suyo en casa— por lo que después salimos y nos encaminamos por las calles del pequeño pueblo de Forks que a pesar de ser un pueblo muy escondido y diminuto, he de admitir que este pueblo tenía una especie de encanto y era bonito a pesar de la gran masa gris que cubría su cielo la mayor parte del año.

Nos pasamos horas caminando tranquilamente agarrados de la mano por las pequeñas calles de Forks y aunque no era la primera vez que Bella me había mostrado el pueblo si que era cierto que no recordaba muchos lugares, así que fue genial volver a verlos. Bella hizo un poco de guía turística y me mostró el instituto donde estudió la secundaria, visitamos de nuevo el parque al que Charlie la solía llevar a jugar cuando era pequeña y compramos dulces en una acogedora pastelería a dos calles de su casa.

Era raro la vez que veníamos a Forks y no íbamos a esa pastelería, Bella decía que allí estaban los cupcakes con sabor a naranja más ricos del estado—lo cierto es que no mentía—, así que siempre que visitábamos a Charlie, ella acababa comprando de esos cupcakes.

Era un pueblo pequeño así que la mayoría de las personas que vivían aquí conocían a Bella, especialmente porque era la hija de Charlie, por eso no fue extraño que la anciana dependienta saludara sorprendida a Bella y le preguntará cómo la trataba la vida por Chicago.

La anciana había dicho a Bella "Oh, cariño, qué bueno verte ¿has venido a ver a Charlie? ¿Quieres que te ponga una bolsa de esos cupcakes que tanto te gustan? " Parecía conocer bien a su familia porque Bella también le contestó con confianza algo como "Sra. Corbirock ¿cómo esta?, oh sí, he venido a ver a mi padre por unos días y no podía irme sin no comer esos ricos cupcakes que usted prepara. "

Durante nuestra caminata aproveché para llamar a mi madre pues sabía que se preocuparía si no lo hacía, le conté que todo estaba bien con Charlie y ella se alegró sinceramente de que él hubiera tomado bien la noticia, también me contó que papá se encontraba trabajando y que Rose, Emm, Alice y Jazz irían a casa a comer.

Eso me alegró ya que al menos no estaría sola porque a pesar de que tanto Emmett, Alice, y yo vivíamos independientemente con nuestras parejas teníamos la suerte de vivir en Chicago y no en otra ciudad lejos de nuestros padres así que nuestros ellos no solían pasar mucho tiempo solos, quiero decir sin recibir visitas nuestras ya que siempre alguno de nosotros iba a verlos y eso a mamá le encantaba.

Ella amaba tener cerca y unida a su familia por ello en repetidas ocasiones solíamos comer o cenar en casa de nuestros padres todos juntos. Mamá odiaba cuando alguno de sus hijos pasaba días sin llamarla o sin ir a visitarla, ella nos quería demasiado y nosotros la adorábamos, era una madre excepcional y muy cariñosa, además de comprensiva, no exagero cuando digo que ella es la madre que cualquier persona puede desear.

Después de la pequeña charla que tuve con ella me pidió que le pasara el teléfono a Bella con la que estuvo hablando un par de minutos en los que Bella no paraba de sonreír, era increíble como ella y mi madre se llevaban tan bien aunque claro _¿Quién no es capaz de tomarle cariño a Bella?_ Así que luego de que Bella se burlara junto a mi madre de mi comportamiento por haber estado sumamente nervioso antes de hablar con Charlie, Bella consiguió despegarse el teléfono de la oreja y despedirse cariñosamente de Esme por lo que después me pasó el móvil donde crucé un par de palabras con mi madre antes de que esta se despidiera de mi haciéndome prometer que me alimentaria bien y que cuidaría de Bella.

Esa mañana recuerdo que Bella hizo algunas compras más, aprovechando que pasamos junto a la única librería del pueblo decidió comprar un libro para Angela ya que pronto seria su cumpleaños número 24, a Bella todavía le faltaban unos meses para cumplir años pero debía pensar en un buen regalo para ella, sonreí al pensar que cuando ella cumpliera los 24, en Septiembre, nosotros ya estaríamos casados.

A Angela, al igual que a mi novia, le encantaban los libros de literatura así que el libro que compró Bella era un libro de poesía pues según ella Angela era toda una romántica y le encantaba la poesía así que ese sería un buen regalo. Después de nuestra rápida visita a la librería y tras pasar un rato más decidimos volver a casa ya que pronto serian la una de la tarde pero por el camino Bella se encontró con un antiguo compañero de instituto aunque más bien yo diría que él la andaba buscando a ella.

-¡Ey Bella!-escuchamos gritar a alguien a nuestras espaldas mientras caminábamos charlando de regreso a casa. Bella se estaba burlando de mí porque me gustaba ocupar toda la cama para dormir.

-¡Bella!-volvió a gritar una voz masculina por lo que tanto Bella como yo nos volteamos a ver quién era el autor de dicha voz-

¡Bella! Wow ¡eres tú!-exclamó un chico bastante alto aunque no tanto como yo, rubio y con los ojos grises de cuerpo fornido y musculoso, creo que se pasó con el gimnasio…

Miré interrogante a Bella y ella me devolvió la misma mirada, al parecer tampoco reconocía a aquel tipo.

-Eh… Hola-murmuró aturdida mientras aquel tío, que no se por qué ya me caía mal, que anteriormente se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de nosotros se acercaba a paso ligero hasta donde Bella y yo nos encontrábamos.

-¡Hola!-saludó efusivo mientras se abalanzaba a darle un abrazo a _MI novia._

¿Pero qué diablos hace? ¿Quién se cree que es? Estaba logrando que comenzara a cabrearme.

-¿Me recuerdas?-esbozó una sonrisa después de soltar a Bella la cual realmente no había correspondido su abrazo, más que nada porque estaba en completo shock.

-Ummm… lo cierto es que no-admitió algo apenada cuando logró recomponerse-lo siento… ¿tú eres?

-¡Matt! ¡Soy Matt!, Matthew Stahl.

Santo Dios, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¡Era el estúpido del que Bella y Victoria habían hablado! ¡qué mala suerte la mía tener que encontrármelo! Hubiera vivido feliz sin conocerlo.

- Estuvimos en el instituto juntos ¿recuerdas? Íbamos a la misma clase, incluso llegamos a salir juntos un par de veces-aclaró

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

¿Cómo que salieron juntos? ¿Acaso fueron novios? Pero si Bella me había dicho que jamás le gustó…

¡Dios! Este tío me estaba poniendo histérico y paranoico.

-uhm… Matt-frunció pensativamente el ceño mientras el susodicho se la comía con la mirada al mismo tiempo que sonreía como un gilipollas ¡que ganas me estaban entrando de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa suya de un buen puñetazo!

-¿El mismo Matt que era capitán del equipo de futbol…?-inquirió Bella forzando una sonrisa

-El mismo-concluyó sonriente el idiota.

Me gustaría ver qué tanto podría sonreír después de que mi puño se estrellara con su boca…

-Ah… mmm, bueno….esto… me alegro de verte, estás muy cambiado casi ni te reconozco-Bella trato de sonar amable.

Mis manos inevitablemente se cerraron en puños fuertemente provocando que mis nudillos adquirieran un color blanco debido a la fuerza y tensión que estos ejercían, ¡diablos! Nadie se podía imaginar la rabia que estaba sintiendo en este momento

Él era el estúpido capitán del equipo de fútbol que había estado detrás de Bella en la secundaria, el jodido capital del equipo de fútbol.

-Mira él es… -comenzó a hablar Bella mientras me señalaba, supongo que ahora ella me presentaría

_¡Genial!_ Ahora tendría que fingir ser amable con alguien que realmente acababa de comenzar a odiar. Bueno al menos sabría quien era yo y donde lo dejaba eso a él.

Yo era el prometido de Bella, él era una mierda insignificante.

-Cuando escuché a Charlie mencionar que vendrías a Forks ¡casi no me lo podía creer!-dijo interrumpiendo a Bella sin dejarla terminar de hablar e ignorándome completamente a mí, hasta dudo que se hubiera percatado de mi presencia

- Hace años que no te veía Bells-pronunció su nombre con tono seductor. _Puaj_

_¿Bells?_ ¿Cómo que _Bells_? ¿Por qué la llama así? El idiota se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con ella y eso me cabreaba aun más.

-En las pocas veces que has vuelto a Forks jamás hemos coincidido, ya sabes, yo suelo viajar mucho, sigo en eso del fútbol y lo cierto es que me va muy bien, ¿no me has visto nunca en televisión? Me han hecho muchas entrevistas y reportajes, probablemente el próximo año reciba algún premio u homenaje-presumió

¡Jesús! Encima el tío era flipado y creído, _¡una autentica joyita!_

-No la verdad nunca te vi en televisión, en realidad no es que pase muchas horas viendo la tele así que…-se encogió de hombros la vez que retrocedía disimuladamente unos pasos ya que _el imbécil_ de Matt cada vez se acercaba más a ella acortando el espacio que les separaba

-Y ¿qué te trae por aquí Bells?-dijo el muy cretino sonriéndole coquetamente como intentando ¿deslumbrarla?

Ug ni si quiera sabía cómo deslumbrar a una chica.

-Pues la verdad es que yo y mi prom… -y cuando iba a decir que era su prometido el desgraciado volvió a interrumpirla.

Jodida mierda. ¡Esto era insoportable! Y lo peor es que seguía devorándola con la mirada, era frustrante ver que no se cortaba ni un pelo en coquetearle incluso sabiendo que yo estaba delante… ¿qué no tenía ni un poco de sentido común?

No me sentía con la fuerza ni el control suficiente para hablar pues sabía que si lo hacía lo menos que haría sería hablar ya que en estos momentos sentía un gran impulso por partirle la cara al cretino que tenía delante

¡Joder! ¡Contrólate Edward! _No eres un cavernícola…._

Me trataba de convencer a mí mismo que no era ningún hombre del as cavernas pero qué mierda ¡no me importaba ser un cavernícola con tal de pararle los pies a Don "Hola Bella, soy irresistible"!

¡Dios, necesitaba relajarme! intenté respirar profundamente varias veces pero eso no ayudó mucho ya que por el contrario yo seguía enfadado y comenzaba a sentirme más molesto a medida que escuchaba como el tipo le seguía hablando a Bella.

-¡Espera! ¡Llevamos años sin vernos! Seguro que tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche? Así podemos hablar y ponernos al día-sugirió descaradamente mientras le colocaba uno de sus mechones de pelo color café detrás de la oreja.

Eso fue lo último que necesité para quedarme totalmente en blanco, ¿le acababa de pedir una cita a Bella? ¿Y después le había coqueteado? ¿En serio lo había hecho? Esto era el colmo, este tío estaba tentando mi paciencia.

_Y yo podía llegar a tener tan poca paciencia… _

-Lo siento, pero he quedado con Leah-se excusó Bella sorprendida ante el descaro de aquel hombre. Me consuela que ella se esté dando cuenta al menos de lo sumamente gilipollas que era el tipo que tenía frente a ella.

-Podría acompañaros-insinuó tranquilamente.

Bella respiró hondo también impacientada. ¡Ok! Aquí se termina el juego.

Estaba extremadamente celoso y el cabrón no paraba de insinuarse, así que con la mandíbula desencajada y con los labios tan tensos que prácticamente eran una línea recta agarré de manera MUY posesiva y tal vez hasta algo brusca a Bella de la cintura y la atraje hacia mí ganándome que aquel chico me fulminara con la mirada ¡vaya al parecer ahora si se había percatado de mi presencia! _¡Jódete!_ Pensé para después mascullar un "gilipollas" entre dientes que para mi desgracia el muy imbécil no escuchó o si lo hizo no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes? Es de pésima educación que… -comencé a decir pero Bella apretó disimuladamente su mano en mi espalda y me miró rogando porque no protestara. Ella sabría que esto no iba a terminar bien si yo me molestaba. Y ya estaba muy molesto.

No pensaba hacerle caso, quería gritarle un par de cosas a ese chico pero ella se puso a hablar rápidamente. Tanto que se atropelló con sus propias palabras y creo que el chico pensó que ella se puso nerviosa por él o algo similar porque sonrió de una forma que incitaba aún más a golpearlo.

-Ya… pero ¿sabes? es una salida de chicas, tú entiendes, en plan Leah, yo y quizás unas amigas…

-No está bien que un grupo de chicas guapas salgan solas, ¿qué opinas si mejor llamo a un amigo?, podríamos salir los cuatro, Leah, mi amigo, tú y yo-mi paciencia realmente tenía un límite y este gilipollas se estaba ganando una hostia, y de las buenas.

-No te preocupes-hablé de una buena vez aunque más bien sonó como un gruñido

-Yo me ocupo de que mi prometida no salga sola-escupí las palabras con rabia aunque la satisfacción que sentí al ver su cara de confusión, no tenia precio, ¡era como tocar las nubes!

No era tan bueno como tener un orgasmo, pero ¡diablos! me conformaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú quién demonios eres?-me miró con hostilidad, probablemente no con tanta intensidad como la mirada de odio que yo le estaba dando.

Este tío era tonto, ¿quién iba a ser si tenía a Bella agarrada e la cintura? Realmente me ponía de mala hostia aunque al parecer no era el uno que estaba del mal humor ya que Bella no se quedaba atrás puesto que el tono enfadado de su respuesta me sorprendió.

-Él es mi prometido-recalcó molesta en voz alta y clara dejando a Matt sorprendido y con el rostro pálido

-Edward Cullen, _encantado_-dije cínicamente mientras sonreía burlón ante su atenta mirada.

-¡¿Te casas?!-exclamó como un demente pero ni si quiera dejó que Bella contestara a su pregunta-¿Por qué?

-Bueno es lo que se suele hacer cuando dos personas se quieren-contestó tranquilamente Bella como si estuviese tratando con un niño de 5 años, bueno él parecía de 4.

-Además Matt, con todo mi respeto, pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida-apuntó nuevamente con ese tono enfadado en la voz.

-¿pero por que él Bella? Siempre me has gustado y pensé que esta visita a Forks no había sido casualidad, digo en el instituto parecía gustarte-solo dos palabras, patético y mediocre. Eso era él.

Pobre iluso, ahora me daba pena, ¡era patético! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que esta mujer tenía dueño y que obviamente estaba muy, pero _MUY_ lejos de su alcance?

-¿Qué? Vamos, no seas absurdo Matt, si he venido a Forks ha sido para decirle a mi padre que me caso para nada más…-murmuro cabreada

-¡Dios no has cambiado nada! Siempre fuiste tan inmaduro y tan….crio, por eso nunca acepté salir contigo, y ¡diablos! nunca me gustaste, a pesar de los años sigues siendo un niñato-explotó cansinamente mientras él se quedaba callado

-Mejor vámonos Edward por favor, es tarde y mi padre nos estará esperando-pidió Bella mientras soltaba mi cintura para así poder agarrar mi mano pero, antes de marcharnos, yo me permití darme un pequeño placer así que me acerque hasta Matt y simplemente le dije:

-Un placer, _colega_-dije claramente burlándome mientras le daba una palmadita "amigable" en el hombro para después acercarme un poco a él y murmurarle una pequeña advertencia que Bella no logró escuchar

-por cierto, _amigo_, si vuelvas a coquetear con mi prometida te parto la cara, gilipollas. No voy a ser tan amable y paciente como lo he sido hoy, tenlo por seguro. –amenacé muy seriamente.

-mejor consíguete una jodida vagina y olvídate de Bella-aconsejé y palmeé de nuevo su hombro para después dejarlo paralizado mientras tomado de la mano de Bella me alejaba a grandes pasos con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara hacia la casa de Charlie.

**BELLA POV**

Estaba muy, muy enojada, de hecho estaba realmente cabreada.

Ese tío seguía siendo un autentico retrasado mental y yo que por un momento me había alegrado hasta de verlo, después de tanto tiempo pensé que podía haber cambiado ¿algunas personas cambian no? Pero él jamás lo haría, mira que pensar que había venido a Forks por él, ¡demonios estaba enfermo! Pensar eso era ¡absolutamente patético! Estaba muy molestar por la manera en la que le había hablado a Edward, definitivamente eso era lo que había hecho que estallase y que terminara por enfadarme completamente.

Pasados unos minutos en los que ambos permanecimos callados—sobre todo porque si yo abría la boca solamente sería para dejar que por ella saliesen miles de insultos y no quería descargar mi enojo con Edward— alcé el rostro, ya que mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo como si mis pies fueran algo muy interesante en ese momento, para así poder fijar mi mirada en Edward.

Él todavía seguía algo enfadado también, pero sin duda ahora estaba más relajado, sabía que hace unos cuantos minutos había estado a una milésima de segundo de pegarle un puñetazo a Matt, es más, juraría que si nuestra conversación con ese _intentó de hombre_ — porque seguía siendo un crio inmaduro— llega a alargarse un poco más, realmente me hubiese sido difícil evitar lo inevitable conociendo el temperamento que Edward podía llegar a tener, especialmente cuando se trataba de mi….

Estaba más que segura que Edward se había tenido que morder la lengua para no soltar una burrada de insultos por lo que su rabia contenida debía de aún ser mayor así que en cierta forma estaba muy sorprendida de que hubiera tenido tanta paciencia y no huera golpeado, amenazado o insultado a Matt, aunque quizás más bien eso se debía a su estado de shock cuando descaradamente Matt, tras saludarme, había comenzado directamente a coquetear conmigo.

¡Joder que llevaba un pedrusco en la mano y un hombre se encontraba a dos centímetros de mí! ¡Y además me tenía agarrada a él! _¡Me tenía agarrada!_ ¿No son esas pistas suficientes? Ya hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta que ese hombre que tenía junto a mí, era mi novio.

-Sera cerdo-mascullé indignada

-Si me lo vuelvo a encontrar lo mato-refunfuñé entre dientes en un tono de en voz bajo mientras aun caminaba tomada de la mano de Edward.

-Si quieres podemos volver, aún estamos a tiempo de darle una buena paliza-insinuó ya que al parecer me había escuchado

-yo encantado me encargo de dejarle la cara hecha un cuadro y, tú puedes darle una de tus buenas patadas en los huevos, por experiencia sé que tienes practica y las das genial… -añadió logrando que sonriera al recordar una de las pocas veces que yo le había propinado una de esas patadas a él.

Uhg no debí golpear a Eddie Jr. con lo mucho que me gustaba mimarlo ahora… Bueno, eran otros tiempos y otras circunstancias ¿qué iba a hacer? Se merecía ser golpeado _ahí. _

-Eso me encantaría pero dar una paliza a alguien es un delito ¿sabes? así que Charlie no estaría demasiado feliz-me lamenté con una leve sonrisa, ¡este hombre siempre conseguía que mi estado de ánimo mejorase! Por eso lo amaba tanto.

-¿¡Delito!?-exclamó exageradamente

- Oh, vamos lo único que puede ir contra la lay es lo que ha hecho ese cretino, solo le ha faltado cogerte de las manos y plantarte un beso-gruñó con repugnancia

- Claro, antes de dejar que te bese lo mato-susurró para sí mismo

-Te ves más tranquilo-le piqué sonriendo ya que durante nuestro encuentro con Matt para nada había estado relajado-

Pensaba que en cualquier momento saltaría a él como un león salta hacía su presa para matarlo. Me alegro de que no lo hubiera asesinado aún quería casarme en una iglesia y no en una prisión.

-Tú también-se burló de vuelta mientras me miraba

-hace dos segundo ibas hecha una furia, hasta tenía miedo de hablarte-bromeó aunque la parte de ir hecha un furia era totalmente cierta.

-Sí, pero hablar contigo siempre me relaja-admití sinceramente

-¿se puede saber por qué tú no estás enfadado?-pregunté extrañada de no tener que estar sujetándole en este momento para que no fuera a buscar a Matt y partirle la cara, aunque no sé si realmente hubiera impedido que fuera, puede que incluso lo hubiera acompañado…

_¡Bella! ¡Para!, ¡tú eres una mujer pacifica! ¡Nada de violencia!_

-Créeme lo he estado, realmente lo he estado-aseguró

-sobre todo cuando comenzó a decirte estupideces y a pasarte el pelo detrás de la oreja… ¡Dios! Solo podía pensar ¿de qué va? ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Quería golpearlo -dijo ahora con voz hostil

-pero entonces he visto la cara de imbécil que se le ha quedado cuando le has dicho que era tu prometido y mi enfado ha disminuido considerablemente-rió complacido y con un toque de malicia.

-Además no pienso ir a la cárcel por matar o golpear a alguien, no cuando tengo algo sumamente importante que hacer-me miró sonriendo, y yo le devolví la mirada interrogante. No entendía lo que quería decir.

-Tú sabes, tengo que casarme contigo dentro de dos meses-explicó respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada-Jamás te dejaría plantada en el altar-dijo convencido.

-Más te vale no hacerlo, Cullen-le señalé con un dedo mientras intentaba mirarlo de forma amenazadora

-¡Oh! y, después de la boda tampoco puedes matar a Matt-murmuré como si nada mientras sonreía-digo, tienes que cumplir tu promesa-dije como si fuera obvio y esta vez fue él quien me miró sin entender

-Tienes que estar conmigo toda la vida.- esclarecí sonriendo muy ampliamente y mirándolo a los ojos profundamente.

Edward al escuchar mis palabras se detuvo en medio de la acera por la que caminábamos—donde no había demasiada gente—, se volteó hacia mí quedando nuestros cuerpos encarados y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos ante de hablar

-No solo voy a estar contigo toda la vida, te prometo que estaré contigo toda la eternidad porque ni la muerte será capaz de separarme de ti Bella-dijo y no sé por qué pero sentí que sus palabras eran más ciertas de lo que ambos podíamos imaginar, el amor que sentíamos era demasiado fuerte como para que la barrera de la muerte lo destruyera.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ****31 Agosto 2011**** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(*): **Hace referencia a Mowgli, el protagonista de "El libro de la selva"

¡Y…. aquí la segunda parte! :)

Se me hizo raro no poner ninguna imagen, pero la verdad no surgió, aun así espero que os guste, y que lo hayáis disfrutado. En este capi utilicé la idea que me dio **Idta****mary**(Muchísimas gracias, ella inspiró el encuentro Matt/Edward/Bella) su idea me encantó y la puse en marcha, ya sabéis que soy toda oídos y siempre estoy abierta a nuevas propuestas, en el capi anterior **hilarycullen17**me dio otra idea que también pronto escribiré.

Este sí que ya será el último Charlie POV de esta historia así que espero que os haya gustado ver la historia un poco desde su perspectiva, he tratado meterme en la cabeza de Charlie de la mejor forma, ojala lo hayáis disfrutado :)


	17. En familia

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 17: En familia

**BELLA POV**

Tanto Edward como yo llegamos a casa casi relajados. Casi.

Porque yo al menos todavía estaba enfadada por eso he de admitir que me sentía tremendamente aliviada de que Charlie no hubiera percibido nuestro estado de ánimo aunque sí lo hizo no dijo nada o al menos no mostró signos de haberse dado cuenta de cómo salía humo por las orejas de su pequeña hija.

Realmente no me hubiera gustado nada tener que darle explicaciones a Charlie en este momento, no cuando aún corría el riesgo de que mi temperamento superara a mi sensatez y acabara por salir corriendo a darle su buen merecido al imbécil de Matt. _¡Uhg, ese chico me caía realmente mal!_

Opté por dejar esos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza, no merecía la pena malgastar mi tiempo en Forks enfadándome por estupideces así que decidí buscar a Sue y a Leah que por cierto ¿dónde se habían metido esas dos? No las había visto desde el desayuno aunque más bien eso se debía al hecho de que ambas habían _huido _cuando a Charlie casi le da un ataque al corazón después de que Edward pronunciara la palabra "casarnos" pero supongo que en realidad solo querían darnos algo de privacidad.

Ya que Charlie había "_raptado_" a Edward para que este lo ayudase a trasladar un par de cajas del garaje a la nueva camioneta roja _**(FP)**_ de mi papá—ya que su querida y descolorida Chevrolet Chevy pickup del 63 color roja había fallecido unos meses atrás—para así después poder trasladar dichas cajas al vertedero o a algún lugar donde pudiera deshacerse de ellas puesto que únicamente contenían cosas inútiles que Charlie jamás utilizaba y que llevaban guardadas en el garaje desde mucho antes de que yo viniera Forks. No entiendo por qué ha tardado tanto en botarlas, mi papá tiene esa extraña costumbre de guardar todo y no tirar nada nunca.

Decidí dirigirme a la acogedora sala de estar _**(FP)**_ de la casa de mi padre, la cual estaba iluminada por la pálida y débil luz solar que entraba por una de las ventanas, y allí, junto a la chimenea, que estaba apagada, se encontraba Leah descalza y subida de pie en el sofá con el brazo alzado mientras a su vez sostenía, en su mano, su móvil el cual movía en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo que ella se la pasaba refunfuñando.

-Maldito Forks, y su maldita cobertura de Internet…-maldecía sin parar Leah provocando que yo sonriera.

¡Se veía realmente graciosa! Sobre todo cuando comenzó a dar saltos en el sofá intentando buscar más altura, supongo, como si eso sirviera de algo… Sabía por experiencia propia que el acceso a Internet en este pueblo era ¡una autentica mierda! Se podría considerar un milagro si una página web se cargaba en menos de diez minutos.

-¿Sabes? aunque te subas al tejado no conseguirás tener una buena cobertura-le dije dejándome caer sobre el sofá pegando mi espalda perezosamente al respaldar de este.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas a conectarte con mi antiguo ordenador portátil? Anoche lo vi en el fondo de mi armario, creo que Charlie lo guardó ahí cuando me fui. Puedes utilizarlo, si consigues encenderlo tal vez puedas conectarte a Internet aunque no te garantizo nada… pero no pierdes nada por intentar-me encogí de hombros antes de subir mis pies cruzados a la mesita del centro para apoyarlos cómodamente en la misma.

-Pensé en utilizarlo pero después deseché esa idea-negó simplemente.

_Sospechoso._

De un gran salto se sentó en el sofá junto a mí provocando que mi cuerpo temblara a su lado a causa del impacto provocado por dejar caer bruscamente su cuerpo de golpe en el sofá.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté curiosa mientras observaba como todavía seguía concentrada toqueteando la pantalla táctil de su móvil.

-Perdí el cargador de tu ordenado-se lamentó con dramatismo pintado en la voz

-Y ahora no puedo encenderlo… -agregó y me mostró su mejor sonrisa para pedirme perdón por haber perdido el cargador de mi ordenador, bueno, si es que se le puede llamar así porque ese aparato tenía miles de años. Exageró un poco, ya sé.

Pero ¡uhg! Dudo seriamente que ese ordenador prendiera de nuevo. Estaba muerto. No importaba verdaderamente que Leah encontrara el cargador, lo más probable es que no funcionara.

-_Típico_-murmuré sonriendo, ella bufó y dejó caer el móvil junto a ella frustrada. Observé que había apagado el móvil.

-¿decías algo?-dijo mirándome, después de murmurar una serie de insultos seguidos por algo parecido a _"vaya mierda de tecnología"_ y _"estúpido móvil que no sirves para nada"_

-Que eres una despistada-me burlé al ver su cara de enfado.

En el fondo Leah era una niña por eso sus reacciones siempre provocaban que una radiante sonrisa pintara mi rostro. ¡Era muy entretenido y divertido enfadarla!

-¡Claro que no!-se defendió

-¡Juro que ese cargador tenía patas! Yo lo dejé sobre mi cama, y ¡pum!-hizo un extraño gesto con las manos-al cabo de unas horas ya no estaba…- sonreí y alcé una ceja en respuesta.

-¿en serio, Leah?-inquirí burlándome de ella, provocando que sonriera.

-De acuerdo, dejemos el tema del cargador, de Internet, de tú agonizante ordenador o de cualquier otra cosa que tenga que ver con la tecnología ya que es inútil, _en Forks todo eso es inservible_-bufó por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá

-Mejor dime, viste a Matt ¿verdad?-más que una fue una afirmación

Me aterrorizó ver como sonreía con maldad

-¿Cómo sabes que lo vi…?-y en ese momento la lógica golpeo mi cabeza

-¿Tú no tendrás nada que ver con nuestro "_accidental"_ encuentro? ¿O sí?-cuestioné y ella sonrió mostrando todos sus blancos dientes.

_Maldita hija de perra. _

-¡Oh Dios Leah!, ¡fuiste tú!-la acusé finalmente enfadada, cosa que a ella le pareció aun más gracioso.

Yo no le veía lo divertido a esto. ¿Cómo había podido…?

-Vino a casa preguntando por ti y le dije que habías salido a dar un paseo, pensé que sería divertido que te encontrara con Edward porque seamos realistas él es un mocoso, maleducado y…-comenzó a insultarlo tratando de evadir el tema

-¡Leah! ¡Al grano!-demandé sin paciencia- Más te vale tener una buena excusa o sino nadie podrá impedir que te mate lenta y dolorosamente-amenacé cruzándome de brazos.

-No deberías enfadarte, te pones terriblemente fea-trató de parecer divertida pero solo logró ganarse una fulminante mirada de mi parte.

-vale, vale-levantó las manos en señal de paz

-Bueno yo solo creí que sería divertido pero luego pensé que te enfadarías, entonces cuando fui a decirle a Matt que habías salido con un acompañante y que no debía ir a buscarte sino que sería mejor que volviera más tarde, él ya había salido corriendo por la puerta en busca tuya-se encogió de hombros

_Y vaya si me encontró_, pensé para mis adentros. Pero claro esa es la desventaja de que Forks fuera un pueblo pequeño, no era muy difícil encontrar a alguien…

-Así que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo por lo que técnicamente la culpa del encuentro no es mía-puso ojitos tristes, pero no, eso no iba a impedir que la descuartizara.

-¡vamos Bells!, seguro que fue divertido, ver los ojos de Matt cuando te vio plantarle un morreo a Edward debió ser épico…-imaginó con entusiasmo ¡Esta chica divagaba!

-¡¿_Divertido_?!-exclamé y luego reí irónicamente

-Ya quisiera yo que Matt me hubiera pillado besando a Edward, al menos así no se hubiera insinuado tanto-bramé al recordar lo sucedido hace un rato.

-¿Se te insinuó?-grito emocionada-¡Oh mierda! ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo los mejores momentos? Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver eso-soltó una estruendosa carcajada

-¡Leah!-la reprendí-no tiene gracia, ¡a Edward casi le da un ataque cardiaco seguido por un estallido de celos! Él iba a perder su poca paciencia y golpearlo, ¿sabes el lío se podría haber armado?- la miré seriamente pero mi medio hermana solo volvió a reír aun mas alto

-Y, probablemente si yo llego a permanecer dos minutos más cerca de él-dije refiriéndome a Matt-tal vez ahora estaría en la comisaria por intento de agresión ¡yo verdaderamente quería golpearlo! Incluso más que Edward…

Leah, literalmente, comenzó a morir de la risa.

- me hubiera-carcajada- gustado-carcajada- ver eso-se llevó las manos a su estómago y continuó riendo como loca

-¿te imaginas la cara de Charlie?-lloró de la risa mientras se retorcía en el sofá a causa de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

No sé por qué pero imaginarme la cara de mi padre, al verme tras las rejas, provocó que una débil sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro, Charlie se enfadaría muchísimo si me detuvieran por pegar a un chico, la expresión de su rostro seria épica y tremendamente graciosa. Él me miraría enfadado y diría algo como "_Bella, yo no te eduqué para que usaras la violencia nunca así que no importa que tengas 23 años, te aseguro que buscaré un castigo para ti"_

-¡Cállate Leah!-contesté sonriendo inevitablemente-¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso?

-¿tan malo ha sido?-se burló de nuevo.

-¡Peor! Creo que Matt no volverá a hablarme jamás, le he dejado las cosas demasiado claras-recordé como le había dicho claramente que estaba enamorada y que si había vuelto a Forks no había sido en absoluto por él.

No me importaba que ahora Matt estuviese resentido conmigo y que no volviese a dirigirme la palabra nunca más, de hecho sería un alivio que no volviera a hablarme por un buen tiempo. Era insoportablemente pedante e idiota.

-Míralo por el lado positivo Bells, ahora Matt no volverá a molestarte mientras estés en Forks-comentó tranquilamente

-En el fondo deberías agradecérmelo-añadió después de pensarlo detenidamente.

-¿agradecértelo?-le sonreí elevando una ceja

-sí, decir al fin y al cabo fui yo la que le dijo a Matt que habías salido-pronunció sin culpa como si nada mientras sonreía

-¡Pero qué morro tienes Leah!-protesté bromeando para después propinándole un juguetón codazo en las costillas causando que ella sonriera aun más.

¡Antes me había dicho que ella no era culpable sin embargo ahora se estaba atribuyendo meritos! Esta chica estaba cada vez peor.

-Créeme en el fondo sé que estás agradecida de que haya sucedido-volvió a insistir y yo sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Por un lado pensaba que no debió ocurrir esa conversación, sobre todo porque al menos Edward y yo hubiéramos evitado pasar un mal rato como el que habíamos pasado pero… bueno, por otra parte tal vez Leah tuviera razón así Matt dejaría de incordiar e insistir conmigo y, mejor era dejar las cosas claras desde un principio por lo que igual no había sido tan malo volverme a encontrar con Matt aunque solo fuera para discutir pero por lo visto ese había sido el único medio para que él entendiera que mi corazón tenía dueño y que ya podría ser el hombre más guapo y _cañón_ del universo que seguiría sin fijarme en él pues la verdad es que desde que Edward Cullen había aparecido en mi vida solo tenía ojos para ese hombre.

Edward simplemente lo era todo para mí.

-Solo espero que Edward esté más relajado ahora-suspiré

-Él se ha enfadado bastante, más incluso de lo que él me ha hecho saber –dije en un murmullo

Sabía que había estado muy molesto ya que su estado de ánimo lo había delatado, él me había dicho que estaba enfadado pero sabía que estaba mucho más que cabreado debido a que lo sentí cuando me había besado anteriormente pues lo sentía tenso y sus labios no estaban tan implicados en el beso como de costumbre, aunque puede que los míos tampoco lo estuvieran en ese momento.

_Mis ganas de estrangular a Matt volvieron súbitamente. _

-Tranquila, seguro que lo está-casi aseguró Leah

-Sé que él es algo celoso, sobre todo porque te protege demasiado, pero es porque te quiere Bells-dijo Leah.

Bueno yo sabía, claro que me quería, eso me lo demostraba cada día por cómo me cuidaba, como me amaba… y ¡no lo culpaba!, yo a veces también podía llegar a ser bastante celosa pero supongo que eso ha de ser algo normal, sobre todo cuando amas tan intensamente como nosotros lo hacíamos.

No eran celos compulsivos y obsesivos, no, no nada de eso, eran solo celos, algo sano. Una vez tuve una amiga durante la secundaria que salía con un chico, él literalmente enloquecía cuando ella solo hablaba con otro chico y eso fue terrible porque significaba que él no confiaba nada en ella, estaba _enfermo _y la hizo sufrir.

Yo nunca podría tener una relación así, ¡era dañino! Por eso definitivamente los celos que yo o Edward pudiéramos llegar a sentir no eran malos, solo eran celos, el tipo de celos que cualquier persona normal puede sentir cuando alguien trata de ligar—tan descaradamente como el cretino de Matt—con tu pareja.

_De nuevo pensé en mil formas de hacerlo sufrir, tal vez podría arrancar uno por uno los cabellos de su cabeza…._

Celos, amor, amor, celos, amor, amor, amor… eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

-¡Leah! ¿T-ú? ¿Tú…Acabas de decir algo sentimental?-exclamé mirándola con horror fingido

-¿tienes fiebre cariño?-y puse una mano en su frente mientras imitaba un tono de voz teatral de preocupación

-¿no te ha sentado bien el desayuno? Debe ser eso-sonreí burlándome de ella.

Era muy raro oír a Leah decir algo relacionado con sentimientos de ese calibre, lo normal en ella era decir tacos (era terriblemente mal hablada) —muchos he de admitir— acompañados por "follar", "polvo", "ese tío esta jodidamente bueno…" y cosas de ese estilo pero para nada era propio de ella hablar de sentimientos _tan profundos_.

-¡Oye!, ¡me ofendes!-dijo alzando la voz divertida

-una también tiene su corazoncito Bells-y volvió a sonreír nuevamente

-Aunque no lo creas yo también me he enamorado y, a pesar de que no soy tan empalagosa como tú y Edward, también he sentido mariposas en el estomago-admitió sonriendo.

Y era cierto, Leah sí que se había enamorado pero como una vez dijo, ella—a diferencia de Edward y yo—no derramaba tanta miel pues según Leah, nosotros éramos "_unos cursis empalagosos pero que teníamos nuestra gracia_" cuando dijo eso recuerdo que le di una buena colleja _**(*) **_aunque jamás retiro lo dicho. Peor aún, lo sigue reafirmando cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

-_Awww_ Leah, no creí escucharte decir algo parecido nunca, estoy tan conmovida-sorbí mi nariz y fingí quitarme lagrimas imaginarias de mis mejillas

-En realidad me siento orgullosa de ti, estoy segura que si Sue te escuchara hablar así se pondría a llorar al ver a su hija convertida en toda una mujer sensible, madura, responsab...-rápidamente la mano de Leah tapo mi boca impidiéndome de esta manera seguir hablando.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo-me fulminó con la mirada

-Yo no soy nada de eso-aseguró mientras su rostro adquiría un color pálido y sus facciones se descomponían. Oh sí claro, ya sabía de qué iba esto.

No pude evitar sonreír, y no es que me hiciera gracia que estuviese a punto de vomitar o incluso aún peor, de desmayarse, no, lo que ocurría es que solamente me era inevitable sonreír al recordar como Leah había dicho siempre que ella jamás se convertiría en una mujer extremadamente responsable, madura y mucho menos sensible y vulnerable.

Según ella eso significaba convertirse en una estúpida mujer seria y amargada preocupada por los problemas insignificantes de la vida así que su remedio para no convertirse en esos adjetivos— que ella incluso catalogaba como insultos y palabras prohibidas—era ser una alocada de por vida, cosa que definitivamente ya era, y que aunque algún día tal vez sentara cabeza siempre seguiría siendo la Leah alocada y niña que todos conocíamos y que yo realmente adoraba muchísimo.

-Y escúchame bien Bella Swan-me señaló con un dedo seriamente y yo fingí temblar de miedo por lo que las comisuras de sus labios delataron una leve sonrisa pero rápidamente recompuso su rostro "_serio_"

-como Sue se entere de nuestra pequeña conversación y que esas palabras han salido, accidentalmente, de mi boca-yo rodé los ojos-no vives para llegar al altar-amenazó y yo ya no aguanté más y estallé en carcajadas.

-¿Accidentalmente Leah? Pues yo te he escuchado bastante decidida cuando las has dicho-sonreí solo para picarla-pero está bien, prometo no decirle a Sue que su hija es una _cursi empedernida_-exageré, lo sé. Leah puede que fuera algo sentimental, aunque no lo demostrara, pero de cursi no tenía nada de nada de eso estaba segura.

-hermanita te estás jugando tu integridad física-dijo como si nada y yo le saqué la lengua.

Ya sé, quizás fuera un gesto muy infantil pero con Leah solía ser así.

-Pasas de cursi a matona… ¡que rara eres Leah!-dije con la intención de molestarla.

Me gustaba jugar un poco con ella, yo sé ¡eso estaba realmente mal por mi parte! Pero como ella solía decir ¡era muy divertido hacer rabiar a alguien! Y sin duda ahora sabía a lo que se refería.

_Estaba peor que una niña con un juguete nuevo la mañana de navidad… _

-Me cae muy bien Edward y no tengo intención de joderle pero como sigas diciendo la palabra cursi dentro de una misma frase en la que aparezca implicado mi nombre, juro que te mato Bella o al menos te mando al hospital-prometió con una leve sonrisa que ella quiso ocultar, más no lo consiguió ya que finalmente terminó por sonreír.

-Vale, vale… me comportaré, la verdad es que aún no quiero morir, en realidad tengo más ganas de vivir que nunca-suspiré como una boba.

Mi vida ahora en adelante cambiaria muchísimo y tenía el presentimiento de que sería para mejor y eso era algo difícil de imaginar porque hasta ahora todo con Edward había sido tan bonito y dulce que no podía imaginar algo mejor.

-Y luego la cursi soy yo…-escuché murmurar a Leah en voz baja y de forma divertida

-¡Joder! ¡Bella ya estas babeando!-bromeó

-Claro, ahora es mi turno-sonreí siguiéndole la broma, ella bufó.-ya sabes, primero tú y después yo-aclaré y ella me miro mal.

-Eres tremendamente insoportable y molesta cuando te lo propones ¿lo sabías?-se cruzó de brazos enfadada y me recordó a mí misma de niña, cuando Renée no quería darme mi postre favorito porque no había terminado mi plato de guiso. Sonreí al recordar esa escena.

-Oh, pero no te enfades Lee, sabes que solo bromeo-le di un beso en la mejilla para contentarla

-Por cierto, ¿adivina quién está en Chicago?-dije entusiasmada y ella me miró interrogante-¿Recuerdas a Victoria?

-¿Victoria Lefevre? ¿Vicky? ¿_Nuestra_ Vicky?-preguntó sorprendida y yo asentí

-Wow, hacía años que no sabía nada de ella ¿cómo esta?

-Ella esta asombrosa, sigue siendo la misma, bueno solo que ahora tiene un pequeño clon-reí con ternura al recordar a Rachel.

Y así, hablando de Victoria, Leah y yo nos enfrascamos en una conversación muy amena en la que estuvimos recordando viejos tiempo vividos con Vicky y en donde mi hermana quedó tan estupefacta como yo en su momento, cuando le conté que Victoria había tenido una niña hermosa y encantadora.

Se mostró muy incrédula y la verdad no me extrañó, si no llega a ser porque yo misma vi a Rachel y lo impresionantemente parecida que era a Victoria tampoco hubiese creído que mi pelirroja y alocada amiga tenía una hija. Era surrealista.

La cara de sorpresa que puso Leah cuando le conté que nuestra amiga era madre no tuvo punto de comparación a la que puso cuando le dije que Victoria se había enamorado y que ahora estaba con un chico llamado Riley.

A pesar de la impresión de semejante noticia Leah se mostró muy contenta y dijo que estaría muy feliz de volverla a ver el día de mi boda puesto que también le había comentado a Leah que Victoria y su pequeña familia estaban invitados al enlace y así hablando de la boda nuestra conversación tomó otra dirección diferente en la que Leah comenzó a preguntarme cómo había recibido Charlie la noticia, siempre con sus peculiares bromas, claro.

-Debo suponer que lo tomó bastante bien, ni mamá ni yo escuchamos gritos ni llantos desconsolados por tu parte-hizo un gesto burlón al final de la oración.

-¿cómo ibais a escuchar algo? Desaparecisteis al instante y después nadie os encontraba, ¿dónde os habíais metido?

-Estábamos en el jardín trasero Bells, mamá me arrastró hasta allí para ayudarla a tender la ropa con la excusa de "_daros intimidad_", después Charlie le dijo que iríamos a casa de Emily y me puso a cocinar y yo ¡no se cocinar!-refunfuñó a gritos.

Sonreí, Leah odiaba tener que hacer cualquier cosa que no fuese tirarse el día en el sofá viendo la TV después de una noche de fiesta tan ajetreada como la que había tenido y más en esta ocasión—como en otras muchas—cuando amanecía acompañada de una horrible resaca que ella había acostumbrado a disimular muy bien para evitar las regañinas de Sue.

-pero no me evites el tema y dime ¿tan mal no pudo ir cierto?-insistió curiosa

-Al principio Charlie tardó en reaccionar y créeme que me asusté como la mierda-admití

-Pero después hablamos y finalmente lo aceptó de buen agrado-sonreí feliz.

Puede que en un primer momento Charlie no se mostrara para "tirar cohetes" y festejar pero no me importó porque me di por satisfecha al ver el sincero matiz de alegría que había reflejado en sus ojos.

-Entonces, ¿no se puso muy difícil?-era más como una afirmación a pesar de que su tono fuese a modo de pregunta.

Pude percibir que el tono de su voz era sinceramente alegre, Leah siempre había querido lo mejor para mí y sabía que no le agradaría para nada que Charlie se opusiera a mi compromiso, es más si ese hubiera sido el caso— que gracias a Dios no lo fue— pondría la mano en el fuego, y no me quemaría, a que Leah hasta se hubiera enfrentado a Charlie para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Por suerte no. A pesar de que nunca le dije a Edward-_porque bastante preocupado estaba ya_, pensé- ciertamente esperaba alguna que otra discusión por parte de mi padre-admití- pero no fue así y realmente agradezco haberme equivocado-

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-seguro ahora le costará un poquito hacerse a la idea pero verás que en un par de semanas, cuando sea más consciente de lo que acabas de decirle, terminará por llevar todos los días una sonrisa en el rostro mostrando lo realmente feliz que está porque su hija por fin se case-me animó Leah.

Y cuando ella quería, sabía levantar el ánimo y echar a golpes las preocupaciones muy bien.

-Me siento feliz de que las cosas hayan salido bien-confesé y Leah sonrió al mismo tiempo que cambiaba la posición de sus pies lo cuales seguían apoyados cómodamente sobre la mesita del salón

-Tú sabes que yo también-dijo y dudó unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente

-vale, no te rías, porque voy a tener otro momento "_Leah sentimental_" así que quiero que me prometas que después de lo que te voy a decir no te burlarás de mi y que por sobre todas las cosas no le dirás a Sue que su hija a veces es un poco "_ñoña_" _**(*)**_-pronunció esta última palabra como si fuese el peor de los insultos -¿entendido?-

Me miró esperando una respuesta inmediata que le permitiera continuar conversando pero yo al principio no contesté absolutamente nada. Esto era algo desconcertante.

-Bella, si no me lo prometes no te lo digo

-De acuerdo, te prometo que no me reiré, no me meteré contigo y _por sobre todas las cosas_ no se lo diré a Sue ¿contenta?-asintió sonriendo

- Okay, te escucho.

-Vele, créeme, tú sabes que me cuesta decir esto pero si no lo hago siento que estallaré y eso es malo, terriblemente malo.

Asentí de acuerdo, Leah no podía retener lo que pensaba dentro de ella por mucho tiempo, siempre decía lo que fuera que cruzara su mente, malo o bueno Leah lo soltaba.

Después hacer una larga pausa interrumpida únicamente por nuestras respiraciones ella habló

-Lo que quiero decirte es que me siento profundamente feliz de verte así Bells, de verte tan contenta y tan… _llena __**(*).**_No podrías haber elegido a mejor hombre que a Edward, él es asombroso, bueno ambos sois geniales y os entendéis tan bien, cuando os miráis os conectáis y sobran las palabras entre vosotros.

-Yo nunca había visto algo así entre dos personas por eso es que estoy segura de cuan profundo es el amor que sentís y me alegro de que hayas encontrado ese amor tan puro Bells, realmente soy feliz por ti-dijo dejándome atónitamente sorprendida y perpleja.

-No sé si algún día me enamore pero ¿Sabes? Si lo hago cuando miré a la persona que quiero espero tener el mismo brillo que tú tienes en los ojos cuando miras a Edward.

Quería llorar de emoción ¿Esta era Leah? Porque parecía otra persona completamente distinta.

Jamás, Jamás de los jamases de los jamases la había escuchado hablar tan sincera y enternecidamente, era extraño escucharla hablar desde el corazón—porque en este momento sus palabras habían salido de justo de ahí— y eso me había llenado de dicha, sobre todo al darme cuenta de la confianza que ella había depositado en mí porque no todos los días se podía escuchar a Leah expresando sus sentimientos tan abiertamente a alguien así que me sentía muy feliz por sus palabras, porque ante todo eran honestas y puras.

Admito que una parte de mi ser también estaba desconcertada de que se expresara tan íntimamente frente a mí y, no me malinterpretéis, no es que Leah y yo nos llevásemos mal, al contrario ella y yos nos queríamos como verdaderas hermanas pero a pesar de ser muy unida a Leah yo siempre había sido más cercana, por alguna extraña razón, a Jacob que a ella, así que escucharla decirme todo esto ahora provocaba en mi sentimientos encontrados.

Era consciente de que Leah siempre me había deseado lo mejor pero en muy pocas ocasiones— tan pocas que se podían contar con los dedos de las manos— Leah me lo había dicho con palabras porque simplemente ella era muy reservada en todo lo relacionado con sus sentimientos y emociones más profundas por lo que si hoy se había decidido a hablarme tan abiertamente, eso, lo único que me demostraba es que Leah confiaba en mí, _de verdad_ lo hacía. Y además muchísimo.

Ella realmente es la hermana que siempre quise tener y a la que sin duda siempre querré muchísimo. Era afortunada de que Sue hubiera llegado a la vida de Charlie, él nunca volvió a estar solo después de conocerla a ella, pero más afortunada era por haber crecido junto a Leah y Jake, eran maravillosas y eran mis hermanos.

-¡Gracias Leah!-agradecí sonriendo inevitablemente por sus hermosas palabras. Aún me costaba creer que la persona que acababa de decirme todo aquello fuese Leah.

Me abalancé sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo que correspondió riendo

-gracias por tus palabras, en el fondo tienes que admitir que no soy tan molesta-me burlé recordando como cuando llegué a Forks a vivir con Charlie, Leah y yo no empezamos con buen pie pues básicamente las primeras palabras que ella me dedicó fueron "_Eres un niñata tan molesta y estúpida_". Oh, si ahora era algo gracioso de recordar pero en ese momento me enfadé tanto que casi acabé gritándole como una demente.

¡Ey! No me miréis mal, ella no tenía derecho a llamarme así ¡acababa de conocerme!

-Sigues siendo muy molesta-garantizó riendo

-En el fondo siempre me caíste bien-reveló como si fuera un gran secreto.

Sonreí ampliamente al recordar cómo llegamos a estar semanas sin hablarnos, a pesar de los patéticos intentos de Charlie y Sue por que nos llevásemos mejor siempre peleábamos y el pobre Jake siempre estaba en medio de todo, lo traíamos loco.

Hasta que un día por casualidad Leah y yo descubrimos que teníamos más cosas en común de las que imaginábamos así que poco a poco y con el paso de los años, la palabra "hermanas" se convirtió en una autentica realidad para nosotras.

-Lo sé-asentí arrogantemente para después guardar silencio mientras me perdía entre los recuerdos más lejanos de mi adolescencia en Forks

-¿sabes? Voy a terminar por acostumbrarme a tus "_momentos de revelación" _ hermanita-le dije para enfadarla a propósito-hoy ya van dos, ¡y en el mismo día!

-¡Me prometiste que no te burlarías Bella!-exclamó acusándome.

-No me estoy burlando, yo solo dije la verdad-me defendí y ella frunció el ceño en mi dirección pero luego sonrió, como siempre solía hacer.

Ciertamente era muy difícil que Leah no sonriera pues ella siempre le encontraba un lado divertido a todo así que cuando Leah no sonreía era porque que las cosas verdaderamente iban mal.

-Espero que a partir de ahora se repitan más seguido-sugerí. No sería nada molesto que Leah dejara ver sus sentimientos más a menudo.

-¡Sigue soñando hermanita!-me contestó con voz socarrona haciéndome reír

_Bueno, sí, soñar era gratis…_

-No importa Lee, creo que este momento no lo olvidaré en mucho tiempo, ¡te quiero!-dije alegremente antes de levantarme de un efusivo salto del sofá

-voy a buscar a Edward y al resto de la familia, son las una p.m. y si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde-murmuré mirando al reloj de pared colgado en la sala de estar familiar.

Leah me mostró una blanca sonrisa antes de que yo me encaminara hacia la entrada de la casa donde me encontré a Edward tremendamente concentrado en evitar que las 2 enormes cajas de cartón que trasportaba entre sus brazos cayeran al suelo.

Sonreí al escuchar el bufido que soltó cuando se acercó a la puerta de la entrada y esta estaba cerrada, así que trató por todos los medios abrirla pero cada vez que una de sus manos dejaba a la otra con todo el peso de las dos cajas, estas se balanceaban por lo que rápidamente volvía a sujetarlas para evitar que cayeran al suelo por lo que le era imposible abrir dicha puerta. Eso parecía impacientarlo.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-lo sobresalté con una risita llamando así si atención ya que volteó su cabeza en mi dirección-o te las puedes apañar tu solo-alcé una ceja.

-Creo que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal-admitió.

Me encaminé hasta él con la intención de ayudarlo a transportar las cajas. Diablos…lucían pesadas. ¿No le dolían los brazos?

-Estas cajas tienen pinta de pesar bastante, déjame que tomé yo una-ofrecí rodeando una de las cajas con mis brazos para así intentar alzarla y apoyarla contra mi cuerpo, pero eso fue, un intento, porque las puñeteras cajas pesaban más incluso de lo que aparentaban.

-No vas a poder Bella-me advirtió cuando vio que no podía ni levantar la caja dos centímetro

-Déjalo preciosa-insistió con voz suave- así solo vamos a conseguir que se me caigan al suelo y encima te vas a hacer daño, mejor ábreme la puerta para que pueda salir-trató de convencerme haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome la puerta

-Claro que voy a poder, Cullen- contradije rápidamente

¿Acaso tenía yo pinta de floja? Por supuesto que no

-Solo tengo que cogerla mejor, tal vez si la tomo fuertemente de los lados-murmuré para mí misma mientras hice ademán de tomar nuevamente la estúpida caja.

Edward simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Te vas a hacer daño-me volvió a advertir antes de que agarrara la caja

-Te demostrare que no –sonreí convencida, puede que pesara un poco pero yo podría.

Conté mentalmente—_1… 2… y… 3_— y levanté la caja un par de centímetros con fuerza y comprobé, nuevamente, que pesaba, y mucho. Pero no importó.

Mi sonrisa se tornó satisfecha—_Sí, yo sabía que podría_— para después intentar atraer la caja hacia mi cuerpo y llevarla para la calle pero mis planes eran demasiado perfectos y no contaron con que cuando fui a mover la caja el peso de esta nuevamente pudo conmigo, inevitablemente mis brazos comenzaron a temblar pues no soportaban tanto peso ¿acaso llevaba piedras dentro? No lo sé, pero me vi obligada a soltar la caja de manera un _tanto _brusca—vale, sí, fue muy bruscamente—por lo que esta cayó nuevamente sobre la que Edward tenía entre sus brazos causando un estruendoso y limpio "_Plof_"

La caída de mi caja provocó que Edward se balanceara intentando que ninguna de las dos cajas cayese al suelo y causando a su vez que mi mano derecha quedase entre ambas cajas por lo que no pude evitar comenzar a maldecir de dolor cuando sentí todo el peso de aquella puñetera caja caer sobre mi mano la cual intenté quitar lo más rápido posible y como pude de entre ambas cajas.

Dolía como el demonio, pero claro, esto me pasaba por cabezota, de verdad Bella tú no aprendes.

-Oh, ¡Joder!, ¡mierda! -siseé de dolor sacudiendo mi mano derecha, como si así el dolor fuera a desaparecer…

Apreté los dientes con fuerza para que por mi boca dejaran de salir blasfemias y agarré con mi mano izquierda mi mano lastimada para presionarla contra mi pecho, intentando apaciguar el profundo dolor que sentía en el dorso de mi mano derecha.

Edward intentó dejar lo más rápido posible las cajas en el suelo con cuidado de que ninguna de ellas terminara sobre uno de sus pies, o cayeran violentamente al suelo.

-¡Ey!, ¡Ey! preciosa-se acercó a mí

-¿estás bien?-me preguntó y yo lo miré con una mueca de dolor

-vale, eso es que no. A ver déjame ver tu mano –le tendí con delicadeza la mano con tanta delicadeza que parecía que tuviese miedo a que esta se rompiera, pero es que_ ¡uhg!_ No miento cuando digo que dolía.

¡Puta mierda de caja!

-Por favor, dime que no me la he roto-supliqué cuando Edward le echo un rápido vistazo a mi mano.

No podía tener tan mala suerte de romperme la mano ahora ¿verdad que no?

-No creo que te la hayas roto-negó sonriendo mientras acariciaba dulcemente el dorso de mi mano tratando de relajarme

-¿te duele aquí?-presionó con cuidado sus dedos e inmediatamente solté un lastimero gemido. Ni siquiera lo pensé, únicamente salió solo.

-un poco-gemí

-No te preocupes preciosa, lo más seguro es que te salga un moratón pero no pasará de eso-acercó mi mano a sus labios y dejó un sonoro beso en ella

- te lo advertí Bella-suspiró resignadamente- pero como siempre, eres demasiado cabezota.

-Solo quería ayudarte-lo miré a través de mis pestañas mientras le sonreía como una niña buena después de hacer una travesura.

La verdad me sentía avergonzada porque él tenía razón, debía haberle hecho caso.

-Preciosa, si te haces daño no me ayudas en absoluto-volvió a rozar mi mano lastimada con sus labios delicadamente haciendo que yo sonriera ante el cosquilleo inevitable que se formaba en mi estomago cuando sus labios tocaban cualquier parte de mi cuerpo

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-volteé mi cabeza para ver a Leah recostada sobre el marco de la puerta tranquilamente y sonriéndome con burla.

No me había percatado de su presencia pero supongo que no llevaría mucho tiempo ahí parada, dudo que se hubiera aguantado la risa al verme soltar burradas por la boca.

-Un pequeño percance-admití

-se me ha caído la caja encima de la mano-señalé con la mirada la odiosa caja de cartón que se encontraba en el suelo, justo encima de la otra.

Mi Bella interior se visualizaba pateándola y haciéndola pedazos.

-Ay…. Bells, Bells. ¿Te das cuenta que justa es la vida, hermanita?-sonrió con maldad _¡será cabrona!_

-¡Ves! tú te ríes de mi, la vida te devuelve el favor-me sacó burla así que yo la fulminé con la mirada.

_Estúpido_ karma que tenía que venir a hacer su _estúpida_ aparición ahora. Mierda ¿Por qué a mí?

-Vete a la mierd… -me callé rápidamente al ver a mi padre y a Sue llegar hasta la entrada de la casa donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

Charlie me miró mal y frunció el ceño al escucharme mandar, casi, a la mierda a Leah.

A él nunca le había gustado que tanto ni Leah como Jacob o yo dijéramos palabrotas, es más, de siempre nos solía reprender cuando alguno de los tres se ponía a maldecir, lo recordaba murmurando bajo su grueso bigote cosas como "_no seréis unos malhablados mientras viváis aquí_" o "_no me obliguéis a lavaros la boca con jabón y estropajo_"

Definitivamente con Leah había fracasado.

Pero conmigo había funcionado, así que decidí callarme la boca por eso Leah sonrió arrogantemente al ver que no había podido decir nada. Más tarde me lo cobraría. Si mi ordenador funcionaba—y todos sabemos que no va a ser el caso— no se lo prestaría, iba a dejar que muriera lenta y agonizantemente sin conexión a Internet.

-¿estáis todos listos? Debemos irnos ya-anunció Charlie que luego fijó su vista en el tono colorado que había adquirido mi mano derecha. No se sorprendió.

Está bien, tal vez yo fui un poco—bastante—patosa de niña, solía caerme con facilidad. Pero lo había superado, lo juro. Mi equilibrio era mucho mejor ahora, pueden preguntarle a Edward.

Además eso era cuando tenía ¿8? ¿11 años? A partir de los 15 mejoré considerablemente.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-me señaló. Aunque no estaba sorprendido si estaba preocupado.

-Oh, nada no te preocupes papá-dije y la habitación fue inundada nuevamente por las carcajadas de Leah.

_Iba. A. Matarla. _

-Cierto, no te preocupes Charlie. Bella casi _pierde_ la mano intentando coger una caja pero a pesar de su torpeza sobrevivió, ¡Es tan floja!-Leah me miró a través de sus expresivos ojos, ¡la cabrona se estaba vengando por haberme burlado de ella antes!

- De cualquier forma, no pasa nada Bells-comenzó con voz tranquilizadora-en el caso de que pierdas tu mano siempre te podemos poner otra, la medicina está muy avanzada y solías ser "paciente V.I.P."en el hospital así que…-se calló cuando comenzaron a salir llamas por mis ojos.

-Bueno familia-dijo riendo para apaciguar el ambiente. Ug, si no me doliera la mano juro que…

-Tengo que coger algo arriba, voy y vuelvo, ¡nos os vayáis sin mí!-exclamó y salió pitando escaleras arriba antes de sacarme la lengua y guiñarme un ojo.

-¿te has roto la mano, cariño?-inquirió preocupada Sue llegando junto a mí.

-No-negué-Edward cree que solo me duele por el peso que ha soportado de la caja, pero no está rota, tranquila.-sonreí para asegurarle de que me encontraba bien.

-¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó aun con algo de inquietud, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Era cierto que el intenso dolor, que había experimentado en un principio, prácticamente se había ido pero el que estaba sintiendo ahora creo que era peor y no quería preocupar a Sue pero tampoco pretendía mentirle así que creo que esa fue mi _mejor _respuesta.

-¿no deberías ponerte algo de hielo? Eso siempre es bueno ¿no?- me dijo aunque más bien solo se dirigió a Edward ya que lo miró a él, buscando su aprobación.

-Sí, eso se sentirá agradable, no te va a quitar el dolor pero mejorará un poco-respondió Edward y yo asentí.

-Entonces vamos a la cocina cariño, meteremos un par de hielos en una bolsita-me habló Sue para después encaminarse a la cocina, hacia donde yo la seguí.

-Sacaré mientras estas cajas a la calle-comentó Edward rascándose la nuca

-Te ayudo muchacho-se ofreció mi padre-no tardéis mucho, tenemos que irnos-después nos recordó , más bien gritó, a Sue y a mi puesto que ya nos encontrábamos en la cocina la cual estaba a escasos pasos del hall de la casa, lugar de donde se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría. Supongo que Charlie y Edward estarían sacando esas _cajas-matonas-rompe-huesos_.

-Toma Bella, pon esto en tu mano-Sue me tendió una bolsa con un par de fríos cubitos dentro

-Gracias Sue-dije tomando la bolsita y presionándola levemente con el dorso de mi mano derecha, un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral al sentir aquella sensación de frío en esa porción de piel mía. Sin embargo se sentía bien.

Edward me había dicho antes de que entrara en la cocina que debía mantener el hielo durante unos minutos, así que me apoyé en la encimera y esperé.

Observé como Sue abría la nevera y sacaba de ella un apetecible pastel que por la pinta que tenía debía de estar muy sabroso. Llevaba glaseado de fresa y pequeñas bayas encima. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cual estaba dicho pastel sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-¿Cómo te las has arreglado para hacerte daño? Por un momento pensé que te volvería a ver usando vendajes -dijo Sue sonriendo. Por su tono de voz sabía que estaba tratando de bromear pero lo que decía era cierto.

Ella siempre se preocupaba por mí, recuerdo que cuando tenía 15 años y me caía o llegaba con rasguños a casa Sue era la que me curaba o incluso la que me llevaba al hospital en algunas ocasiones. Verdaderamente me sentía feliz de que ella estuviera junto a Charlie, era una gran mujer.

-Intentaba ayudar a Edward a llevar las cajas, pero creo que pesaban más que yo y al final metí la mano donde no debía-musité

-agradezco que no me la haya roto, aunque parezca increíble hace años que no me he lastimado un brazo o una pierna-bromeé logrando que Sue soltara unas risas.

-Es cierto, afortunadamente no te he visto escayolada desde que tenias…. Mmmm, creo… que como unos diecisiete años-dijo pensativa.

¡Cierto! La última vez que me hice un esguince en Forks fue cuando tenía diecisiete años y, si no recuerdo mal la causa, fue en una de las ocasiones en las que Jacob y yo practicamos salto de acantilado, puedo acordarme como tuvimos que idear una "buena" excusa para que Charlie se lo tragara y no hiciera muchas preguntas.

Y lo logramos, Charlie creyó lo que Jake y yo dijimos sin necesidad de insistir mucho, yo era torpe así que no fue difícil inventar algo, en cambio la que nunca consiguió creernos fue Sue.

Ella eventualmente descubrió la verdadera causa de mi "metedura de pata" y por supuesto también quedó al tanto de que Jacob y yo nos dedicamos a "_saltar desde grandes rocas al mar_" como lo llamó ella en su momento. Al principio puso el grito en el cielo y después nos hizo prometer que no volveríamos a hacerlo, a cambio ella no le diría nada a Charlie.

Justo ahí fue cuando a Jake y a mí se nos acabó la diversión pues dejamos de frecuentar los acantilados de La Push, aunque cabe añadir que en alguna que otra ocasión él y yo nos escabullíamos y volvíamos a practicar ese deporte que ambos amábamos, claro, ya no tan seguido y teniendo mucho cuidado de que Sue no nos descubriera.

Pero ciertamente esa no fue la última vez que mi torpeza me jugó una mala pasada pues años después volví a dañarme un tobillo en Miami durante unas vacaciones con mis amigos y con—en ese momento—el odioso de Edward que además tuvo mucho que ver en mi pequeño accidente. Después no recuerdo haber tenido otro _percance _de ese tipo después de esas interesantes vacaciones.

- Todavía no comprendo cómo tu papá creyó simplemente que te habías tropezado-rió Sue apoyándose junto a mí, en la encimera.

Sí, lo sé, mi _gran _y _brillante_ excusa fue esa, que simplemente me había tropezado al salir de casa, en las escaleras, había resbalado y _¡tachán!_ Mi pie estaba torcido. Está bien, fue una horrible idea decir eso pero estoy orgullosa de asegurar que era mejor que la de Jacob, bueno tal vez no mejor, pero definitivamente si más creíble.

Su fabulosa propuesta había sido mucho más "espectacular" —por decirlo de alguna manera— que la mía pues incluía caídas que incluso para mi hubiesen sido muy poco probables ¡Dios, hasta llegó a decir que le podríamos contar a Charlie que un perro me había perseguido y que yo, en un intento de escapar me había subido a un árbol y que gracias a mi poco equilibrio había caído desde lo alto al suelo!

Eso era imposible, era evidente que antes de subir al árbol seguro me habría caído intentando trepar y el perro… ¡Oh Dios! no quiero ni pensarlo, ¿además porque me tiene que perseguir un perro? Amo a los animales… un perro no me perseguiría. Definitivamente hice bien en no en ignorar a las excusas que Jake proponía.

-Debió ser porque era muy patosa, en realidad todavía lo soy un poco-admití riendo

-Ya, pero por Dios Bella, llevabas rasguños en las manos y en las piernas, ¡eso no te lo haces cuando simplemente te tropiezas!-Ladeó la cabeza entretenida por el recuerdo mientras yo seguía manteniendo la bolsa de cúbitos pegada a mi mano

-Más bien creo que Charlie quiso creer eso y no darle muchas vueltas al asunto por miedo a descubrir algo que no le gustara- opinó después de meditarlo.

- fue una decisión inteligente, entonces-sonreí con alivio. Charlie solía ignorar las cosas cuando no quería saberlas o cuando sospechaba que no serían de su agrado, era su manera de mantenerse feliz.

-¿imaginas lo que habría ocurrido si nos hubiera descubierto? Creo que me habría encerrado en casa hasta que cumpliera los 18, a Jake le habría echado un buen sermón que probablemente hubiera comenzado con un "_eres tan irresponsable_" y acabado con algo como "_debes madurar_" además de quitarle su adorada moto _**(FP)**_-reí. Seguro eso habría sido el peor castigo para Jake.

En esos tiempos él tenía una moto a la que amaba por encima de cualquier cosa, ¡incluso le llegó a poner nombre! Solía burlarme de él por eso, era tan divertido.

-Yo debí haberle quitado esa cosa peligrosa con dos ruedas-gruñó Sue refiriéndose a la moto

-Nunca me gustó pero, tú sabes, Jake me miraba con esa carita de chico bueno y… ¡Ahg! me fue imposible decirle que no. Tanto Leah como él saben muy bien cuáles son mis debilidades… ¡ese par de niños!-refunfuñó. Reí abiertamente, ella quería mucho a sus "_niños_" que en realidad ya no eran tan niños, Jake y Leah eran un par de adultos ya.

-¡Eh!, ¿dónde estáis todos? Os he dicho que me esperarais…. ¡no habréis sido capaces de marcharos! ¡Traidores!-grito Leah a voz de pronto.

Sue y yo escuchamos como bajaba las escaleras con pasos rápidos y fuertes

-Nosotras estamos en la cocina cariño-contestó Sue haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tornar los ojos

-¿Aún en la cocina? ¡Diablos Bella! Tú sí que eres lenta.

- ¡cuida esa boca! Leah, te lo he dicho un millón de veces-la regañó y desde la cocina ambas escuchamos el bufido que Leah soltó.

-Vale mamá, os espero en la puerta, seguro que Edward y Charlie están haciendo algo más divertido que vosotras- se mofó antes de dirigirse a la puerta, supuse, puesto que ya no la volvimos a escucharla hablar.

-¿Edward y Charlie? ¿En un lugar solos?-Sue inquirió con cierta diversión-Eso me recuerda que tengo algo que preguntarte. Dime, ¿Cómo han salido las cosas? He hablado con tu padre, él está feliz cariño-me aseguró contenta

-Todo fue bien, hablamos tranquilamente y Charlie lo asimiló. Aceptó a Edward como parte de mi vida y eso me tiene pletórica-admití con mucha felicidad y dejando salir una sonrisa por mis labios.

Sue, que estaba apoyada en la encimera, caminó hacia mí y me dio un beso maternal en la frente.

-Me alegro mucho cariño, todos estamos felices por ti, Edward es un gran muchacho y tú eres la más maravillas persona. Hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, os deseo mucha felicidad cielo.

-¡Oh! Sue, gracias. Sé que eres sincera-

Sus palabras siempre reflejaban lo lindo que era su corazón. La quería mucho, era como mi segunda mamá.

Dejé la bolsa que contenía lo cubitos sobre la encimera, para después girarme y darle un tímido abrazo que ella correspondió pero nuestro familiar momento se vio interrumpido por la voz de mi padre que nos llamaba desde el hall para marcharnos por lo que yo tomé nuevamente los cubitos— gracias a los cuales ahora sentía más frío que dolor—para salir de la cocina.

Sue, la cual llevaba en sus manos esa deliciosa tarta que había preparado, me siguió. Ambas nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal donde al salir por esta me encontré 4 cajas verticalmente apiladas en la baldosa de la calle mientras que Sue cerraba la puerta de casa con la llave.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunté al resto de mi familia mientras me situaba junto a Leah y a mi padre, donde a su izquierda se encontraba Edward.

-Son piezas metálicas, de coches, motos… que yo no utilizo -contestó Charlie.

Así que piezas metálicas, ¡Dios! pues parecían piedras y muy, muy, pesadas he de añadir, si bien lo sabía yo…

-¿Piezas, Charlie? Eso es pura chatarra y lleva en el garaje años… -añadió Sue

-No sirven para nada, la mayoría de esas "piezas" están oxidadas. Me alegro de que al fin te decidieras a meterlas en cajas, ahora creo que deberíamos tirarlas-concluyó Sue mientras Charlie negaba con la cabeza

-Oh, ¡claro que no las tiraremos! y no son inútiles, voy a llevárselas a Harry, él tiene un taller por lo que quizás le sean útiles, de lo contrario las llevaré al vertedero-dijo ante la reprobatoria mirada de Sue.

Puedo apostar que Sue estaba harta de ver esos trastos años y años en el garaje muertos de la risa

-Te lo prometo-persuadió Charlie y Sue asintió no muy convencida-Ahora vamos, a Emily no le gustará que lleguemos tarde-nos apresuró haciéndonos un gesto con la mano para que subiéramos a la camioneta.

Así que de ese modo mi padre abrió la puerta de la camioneta roja familiar mientras que Edward caminó hasta donde yo me encontraba y pasó su brazo por mis hombros

-¿Cómo llevas la mano?-me preguntó besando mi sien, bajé la vista hasta mi mano, la cual ahora prácticamente no sentía, el hielo era un buen anestesiarte aunque aún seguía algo colorada.

-No me duele mucho, creo que está mejor-dije apoyando un poco mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Mi doctor preferido me cuida muy bien-dije y él rio haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrase junto al suyo

-Déjate el hielo al menos hasta que lleguemos a la Push, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como usted diga Dr. Cullen-le susurré y alcé la vista para ver la sonrisa que había en su hermoso rostro. Era perfecto.

Amaba su nariz recta, su marcado mentón y su mandíbula cuadrada. El color de sus ojos era asombroso, durante el día con el sol brillaban como dos impresionantes esmeraldas y por la noche como dos fogosas estrellas, su mirada—paradójicamente caliente y tierna—tenía un brillo vivo, soñador y honesto. Y su pelo, su maraña de pelo cobriza literalmente me volvía loca, parecía recién salido de la más ajetreada y salvaje sesión de sexo de su vida cada mañana cuando despertaba. Su cabello era suave y sexy. Gritaba a voces que lo jalara.

Luego estaban sus labios, sus jodidamente perfectos labios que enmarcaban esa blanca y amplia sonrisa suya.

La verdad no me pude resistir así que me elevé un poco sobre mis pies y besé su boca aunque para mi desgracia ni si quiera fue un beso decente, yo diría que fue solo un roce que murió en pocos segundos pues la voz de Leah nos hizo separarnos.

Sí. Iba a matarla. Otra vez.

-¡Ey!, ¡abejitas!-nos llamó y ya ni me molesté en mirarla mal.

No, no era la primera vez que nos llamaba así, lo hacía porque según ella a nosotros "_nos gustaba mucho la miel"_. Aggg odiaba que me llamara abejita y como yo lo detestaba, ella lo adoraba pero era Leah, todo lo hacía por joder.

-¡Os estamos esperando!-dijo Leah y yo volteé a mirarla pues se encontraba ya dentro de la camioneta.

Vaya, no me había percatado de que todos estaban sentados dentro del vehículo esperando por nosotros así que no me quedó más remedio que agarrar la mano de Edward y caminar hacia la camioneta de Charlie para así poder ir a la Reserva junto con el resto de la familia.

La Reserva, más concretamente La Push, se encontraba en el Oeste, a unos 20 minutos de Forks, situada en la costa, pero aún así no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Charlie, pues no tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar y estacionar el coche frente a la acogedora casa de Sam y Emily _**(FP)**_.

Era una hermosa cabaña de dos plantas con una fachada de troncos oscuros junto con amplias y luminosas ventanas enmarcadas por madera oscura también. El tejado tenía una especie de tono azulado y negro oscuro que hacía que resaltara el exterior de la asombrosa y linda chimenea de piedras que tenían Emily y Sam en la sala de estar.

En la parte delantera, y junto con un sendero de pequeñas piedrecitas que guiaban al camino principal, la casita poseía un cómodo y pequeño porche exterior donde había un par de mecedoras de madera clara junto a una pequeña mesita de este mismo material que poseía sobre ella un fino florero pintado a mano—por Emily supuse— con un par de flores silvestres que daban a la casa un aspecto más hogareño.

Era un simple y amplia casita escondida entre altos arboles y un montón de vegetación pero a la vez era la casa con la que Emily siempre había soñado, ella no era un mujer de lujos y dinero, no, ella era sencilla, honrada y trabajadora, siempre la vi como un joven reflejo de Sue. Emily era una mujer para la cual lo mas impórtate era la felicidad de su familia por ello está bonita casa siempre había sido, para ella, su palacio.

Adoraba este lugar, incluso solía sentarse en el porche y pintar—como una vez dijo ella misma— todo lo que la naturaleza le transmitía porque sí, Emily era una gran pintora, con un lienzo y un par de pinceles sabía hacer cosas increíbles, estoy segura que de haber querido podría haberse convertido en una gran artista pero ciertamente nunca se le pasó por la cabeza dedicarse a eso, Emily únicamente lo consideraba un simple hobby con el que conseguía relajarse y desconectar de la realidad.

Debido a que la mayoría de los cubitos que había en la bolsa que estaba utilizado para aliviar el dolor de mi mano se habían derretido decidí tirarla en un pequeño contenedor metálico que había cerca de la carretera de arena, cosa que era muy normal ya que La Reserva era un lugar muy turístico, muchas personas venían hasta aquí a hacer acampadas, picnics o simplemente a pasear.

Mientras me dirigía al contenedor observé como Leah salió corriendo hacia la puerta y sin ni si quiera tocar el timbre la abrió y entró saludando a todo el mundo con gritos de alegría. Todos escuchamos las risas de Emily y Sam seguidas por las de sus tres hijos, a los que yo al menos hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, y por ello tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlos a todos. Ellos eran como parte de la familia de Charlie y por la tanto siempre fueron parte de mi familia, los consideraba como mis tíos y primos y los quería como tales.

Charlie y Sue entraron en la casa seguidos por mí y por Edward, al cual llevaba tomado de la mano. Todos nos llenaron de cálidos abrazos y buenas palabras hacia Edward y a mí, Emily se veía realmente feliz cuando me abrazó y Seth prácticamente saltaba de alegría al ver a Edward por lo que corrió hacia él, luego ambos chocaron los cinco a modo de saludo.

-¡Vaya, Seth!, yo también te he echado de menos, gracias por ignorarme- me crucé de brazos esforzándome por parecer molesta

-Confiésalo Bella, tú eres la que me ha echado de menos pero no te preocupes, siempre serás mi chica-aseguró arrogante el pequeño de la familia, no tan pequeño ya, pues no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que cumpliera los 17 años

-lo siento Edward-dijo volteándose hacia el aludido y sonriéndoles socarronamente-pero nuevamente te has quedado sin novia-bromeó

-No te preocupes Seth te la presto por unas horas-le siguió el juego a Seth, como siempre hacia, y yo le di un codazo a Edward-_Auch_-se quejó pero probablemente ni siquiera le hice el más mínimo daño.

-¡Oye!, ¿Cómo que me prestas?-arqueé una ceja-no soy un objeto Cullen, ¿qué tal si yo te rifo a ti?-sugerí

-No sobrevivirías sin mí ni un día-puso la mano en el fuego** (*) **con arrogancia

-Pero realmente no iba en serio, lo siento Seth, nada de prestar a Bella aunque te lo recompenso echando un partido de baloncesto, ¿aceptas o tienes miedo a perder?-sonrió y la cara de Seth se iluminó.

Ese chaval adoraba el deporte, en cierta forma me recordaba muchísimo a Jacob, él era la pequeña versión de Jake. Era muy activo y tenía la energía de un tornado ¡Era como si nunca descansara!

-Trato hecho Edward, te voy a dar una paliza-lo desafío y Edward soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno y, ¿cuándo vas a venir a darme un abrazo? Me acabas de decir que sigo siendo tu chica ¿acaso ya me has reemplazado?-fingí estar triste.

De seguro Seth ya había encontrado alguna que otra chica alrededor de la que revolotear, tenía 16 años y era un chico muy apuesto, apostaría lo que fuera a que ya había tenido algún que otro lío con chicas y, creo que no andaba equivocada porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve y adorable color rojo, ¡era tan tierno!

-Puede…. -dejó la frase al vuelo-pero no te pongas celosa, hay Seth para todas-sonrió de lado y me guiñó un ojo

Definitivamente este chico de tímido no tenía nada, era absolutamente extrovertido. Su respuesta provocó la risa desencajada de Edward mientras que yo únicamente rodé los ojos al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Eres un diablo Seth-bromeé cuando rompimos el abrazo y él mantuvo su sonrisa canalla

-¡Vas a ser grande Seth!, así se habla chico-lo animó Edward. _Genial _ahora se juntaron los dos machitos, de verdad no sabía cuál de los dos era peor.

Sentí unas tremendas ganas de darles un par de buenas patadas a cada uno cuando ambos chocaron sus manos de nuevo pero intenté ignorar ese deseo y me volví hacia Emily— la cual vestía una camisa de cuadros azul de manga corta ajustada a su cuerpo conjuntada con unos sencillos vaqueros, mientras que había dejado su oscuro cabello suelto _**(FP)**_ — a la vez que dejaba a Edward charlando, o más bien bromeando, junto a Seth.

Hablamos animadamente todos, poniéndonos al corriente con todo respecto a nuestras vidas, me sentí feliz por Emily y Sam, al parecer todo les iba muy bien. También me alegré al saber que Harry, el cual también se había apuntado a la comida en casa de su hija, seguía con tan buena salud como siempre, ese hombre siempre había sido tan fuerte como un roble.

Hablando y riendo se nos hicieron las dos de la tarde por lo que decidimos que era hora de comer así que Sue y Emily se encaminaron a la cocina a prepararlo todo para servir la comida, mientras tanto yo organicé la mesa del comedor poniendo todos lo cubiertos y preparando una sabrosa ensalada para todos.

Mi padre, Harry, Sam, Edward, Quil, Embry y Seth, como de costumbre en estas comidas, se sentaron a ver el partido de fútbol que retransmitían por televisión, y como no, Charlie tenía en su mano y apoyada sobre su regazo, su fiel amiga a la hora de ver un partido de fútbol americano. Una refrescante cerveza.

Quil y Embry estaban sentados en el suelo con los ojos, al igual que los demás, clavados en el televisor.

Intenté ayudar a Emily y a Sue con la comida pero no me lo permitieron pues prácticamente me echaron de la cocina así que me uní al grupo de holgazanes en el salón. Al llegar me encontré con que el sofá estaba ocupado por completo por lo que me senté en el reposabrazos de este junto a Edward que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de dicho sofá, al lado de Seth.

Estaba bastante incómoda sentada en el reposabrazos por lo que consideré la idea de acompañar a Quil y a Embry en el suelo pero aún cuando no estaba decidida por hacerlo Edward se percató de que no me encontraba a gusto sentada de esa forma pues no parata de moverme tratando de acomodarme y de buscar un buena posición donde pudiera mantener mi culo quieto.

Así que me agarró de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él de tal forma que quedé sentada sobre sus piernas. ¡Ah! Qué gran diferencia, _aquí _se estaba mucho más a gustito y cómodo.

Le esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas y me recosté sobre su pecho fijando mi vista en el televisor a pesar de que en realidad no la estaba viendo pues estaba más concentrada en contar los latidos del corazón de Edward que en mirar como un grupo de personas pelean por un balón

A pesar de que mi novio sí que estaba plenamente concentrado en el dichoso partido de fútbol, me rodeó fuertemente la cintura con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen, en realidad creo que lo estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta, por instinto, porque sus ojos y su atención no se apartaban del televisor ni por un instante al igual que los míos no pasaban mucho tiempo sin posarse su rostro. Era tan hermoso.

Encontraba muy graciosas las expresiones de su cara cuando un jugador del equipo contrario tomaba la pelota o cuando uno de esos hombres exageradamente musculosos estaba a punto de marcar un touchdown.

Sus ojos lucían brillantes y emocionados y su mandíbula permanecía tensa por momentos cuando su equipo fallaba una buena jugada… _¡Ah! Se me antojaba muchísimo besar su mentón ahora. _

_Uhg_, quería hacerlo, besar su barbilla…o sus labios pero me contuve, Charlie estaba sentado a medio metro de distancia y el resto de la familia estaba alrededor y, por hoy era mejor no tentar más a la suerte así que si podía, no le pondría las cosas difíciles a Charlie, con la noticia de hoy había tenido suficiente como para que ahora me viera dándole mimitos a Edward en el cuello, por mucho que yo muriera por hacerlo.

Además también estaba el resto de la familia, no era un ambiente adecuado para eso. Mataría por estar en el cuarto con él a solas ¡Diablos!

Cerca de las dos y media de la tarde estábamos, por fin, todos sentados en la mesa y listos para comer pero la comida aún se retrasó un par de minutos pues a pesar de que Edward y yo teníamos pensado anunciar nuestro compromiso al resto de la familia después de la comida gracias a las bromas de Leah—_tan divertida ella siempre_—y los comentarios de Sue junto a los de Charlie, Edward y yo terminamos por dar la noticia antes de tiempo.

Así que a modo de aperitivo felizmente dije que me convertiría en la señora Cullen en dos meses, y para nuestra fortuna las reacciones fueron las esperadas ya que todos se mostraron tremendamente felices antes dicha noticia, Embry y Quil bromearon con Edward sobre que a partir de ahora sería "_un hombre con la soga al cuello __**(*)**_" lo cual provocó que yo gruñera y que todos sonrieran.

-Me encanta tu cara Bells-se burló Leah cuando Quil y Embry bromearon acerca de los pocos días de soltero que le quedaban a Edward

-Olvídate de dejar la ropa tirada en el suelo-exclamó Quil divertido

Rodé los ojos, vivíamos juntos y Edward seguía haciendo todo eso.

-O de jugar a videojuegos durante horas-apuntó Embry

Edward y Emmett aún jugaban a videojuegos, sí. Era inmaduro pero Emmett ya estaba casado y lo seguía haciendo. Ellos solo exageraban.

-Te obligará a limpiar y a lavar, y no te dejará dormir hasta tarde en los Domingos.- remató Leah, _¡cómo no!_

Él cocinaba, lavaba y limpiaba desde hacía rato, eso no sería nuevo. Y ¡Por Dios! Nadie en su sano juicio madruga los Domingos. Yo solo lo _obligaría_ a permanecer en la cama conmigo todo el Domingo, aunque "obligar" no era la palabra adecuada, Edward amaba dormir y odiaba profundamente madrugar, seguro no se resistiría.

Hasta ahora los Domingos eran nuestro día favorito de la semana, dormíamos hasta tarde, hacíamos el amor por horas, comíamos relajados y como un par de cerdos en el sofá mientras veíamos algún show de comedia pésimo que nos hacía reír, en la tarde salíamos y paseábamos o simplemente nos quedábamos en casa viendo alguna película solos o con los chicos, también nos gustaba hacer planes con ellos los Domingos, todos estábamos libres y podíamos quedar y pasar un gran rato juntos. Por las noches pedíamos pizza—nunca cocinábamos los Domingos— veíamos TV y nos íbamos a la cama maldiciendo porque llegaba el odioso Lunes.

El Domingo era oficialmente el día para hacer el vago en casa. A veces, cuando no salíamos o hacía mal tiempo—especialmente en invierno— incluso yo pasaba gran parte del día en pijama, era como el paraíso.

Edward me observó poner mala cara ante los comentarios de Quil, Embry y Leah así que optó por intervenir

-No les hagas caso preciosa, sabes que yo estoy feliz por dejar mi soltería atrás-dijo Edward

-Ya claro, disfruta de estos dos meses Edward, después serás hombre muerto-ambos muchachos aullaron de la risa

-_Idiotas_-bufé y todos rieron. Se divertían haciéndome rabiar

_Bueno, tú también te diviertes molestando a Leah_, me sopló mi jodida e inoportuna conciencia.

-No te preocupes Bella, estar casado es lo mejor del mundo-añadió a mi favor Sam _¡Por fin!, alguien que se apiada de mí_-que no te asusten Edward, ellos no saben de lo que hablan -dijo refiriéndose a sus hijos

-¡Bien! ¡Alguien que me apoya!-exclamé

-Nosotros te apoyamos Bells-me aseguró Quil sonriendo

-Solo bromeábamos-añadió el más pequeño de los tres hermanos que también se había unido al club de las risas.

- Ya sé, tu solo estás celoso chaval-vaciló Edward en broma a Seth mientras Emily se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina-porque soy yo el que me la llevo-presumió sonriendo arrogantemente.

Reí poniendo en blanco los ojos, siempre que veníamos de visita era el mismo juego, Seth me había proclamado como suya desde que tenía 7 años, y cuando conoció a Edward comenzaron los juegos sobre mí, a Edward le encantaba seguirle el juego y Seth disfrutaba intentando hacer enojar a Edward y, aunque nunca conseguía que se enfadase sí que lograba que mi novio se partiera de la risa.

Ellos eran como dos niños de 5 años en estos momentos. No importa que uno tuviese 26 y otro casi 17, lucían como niños.

-Tonterías- respondió Seth-pero si esta colada por mi-aseguró y me miró sonriendo

-Aunque… -Seth bajó la mirada teatralmente- lo siento Bells, lo nuestro no tiene futuro-sopesó y Quil y Embry comenzaron a reír nuevamente a todo pulmón

-¿Me estás dejando Seth?-pregunté poniendo una mano en mi pecho y creando una expresión en mi rostro muy dramática

-Lo siento nena-se _excusó _Seth con _lástima_

-la vida es dura pero es mejor dejarlo así-dijo negando con la cabeza y yo ya no me aguantaba las ganas de reír-tienes a Edward, puedes consolarte con él, no es gran cosa pero…. –se encogió de hombros

-En fin, si es lo que quieres…-lagrimeé en tono lastimero

-No sé si podre superarlo-confesé y le guiñé un ojo a Seth

-Tendré que conformarme con Edward…. Digo, no es que sea guapo pero al menos si enfermo no moriré-suspiré para después inclinarme hacia mi derecha donde se encontraba sentado Edward y enterar mi rostro en su pecho, fingiendo estar desolada.

Mi padre comenzó a reír disimuladamente, seguro de mí, pues yo los criticaba a ellos de ser unos críos y ahora era yo la que también le estaba siguiendo el juego a ambos… lo cual me dejaba a mí como más cría aún que ellos. _Tan madura siempre Bella._

Me separé de Edward al cabo de segundos cuando Emily ingresó en el comedor nuevamente con una bandeja de comida la cual puso en el centro de la mesa.

-Está bien Seth, deja a Bella un rato tranquila-le dijo puesto que había escuchado nuestro juego anterior ya que la cocina se encontraba pegada al comedor

-Mejor vamos a comer, espero que os guste el pescado porque está fresco, es de tan solo unas horas-sonrió a Sam

-Tiene muy buen aspecto Emily-alabó mi padre, al fin y al cabo si aquí había alguien que entendía de pesca y pescado era él

-¿Lo has pescado esta mañana Sam?-inquirió Charlie y el aludido asintió

-El lago estaba tranquilo y claro, ha sido una mañana productiva-agregó luego.

Un poco después él y Charlie se enfrascaron en una pequeña conversación acerca del número de especies que había en el lago y cuál era el veto de pesca de ellas hasta que luego dio un giro y la charla se centró en el trabajo.

-Por cierto Sam ¿qué tal va el negocio?-cuestioné interesada.

Sam trabajaba en el taller de Harry como mecánico, él siempre solía arreglar los coches o motos de los habitantes de Forks, por eso en el pueblo la familia de Sam era muy conocida y también querida. Eran los únicos mecánicos de estos alrededores.

-Bien, últimamente Harry y yo hemos estado muy ocupados, a los jóvenes muchachos de Forks les ha dado por comprar motos así que el trabajo va bastante bien-dijo y yo asentí mientras tomaba la bandeja de pescado y me servía una porción junto con un poco de lechuga.

Durante el resto de la comida hablamos de Jacob y Vanessa pues la familia me preguntó por ellos, les dije que estaban bien, además les di la buena noticia de que a Jake lo habían contratado en el puesto de trabajo al que optaba y para el que fue entrevistado. Todos se alegraron tanto por él, por ambos en realidad.

También tuvimos oportunidad de hablar sobre algunos detalles de la boda, Leah me había prometido que intentaría pedir días libres en el trabajo para poder viajar a Chicago un par de días antes del matrimonio ya que había añadido que le gustaría conocer un poco más la ciudad además de querer pasar mi despedida de soltera junto a mí.

La forma en la que pronunció "_despedida de soltera_" fue descaradamente aterradora.

Harry logró, en repetidas ocasiones, hacer reír a Charlie pues bromeaba sobre el hecho de que no tardaríamos en hacerlo abuelo lo cual provocaba que yo me sonrojara y Edward se pusiera nervioso y eso al parecer era motivo de diversión para a Sam y a Emily ya que no paraban de reír.

Cuando todos estábamos llenos hasta las trancas y dados por satisfechos, Sue sirvió un poco de café junto con el pastel tan apetecible que había preparado en casa así que con algo de esfuerzo todos conseguimos meter al cuerpo una porción más de comida aunque yo realmente no pude terminar mi plato de pastel, estaba tan delicioso como lucía pero sentía que iba a explotar así que dejé casi la mitad sin comer.

Fue una linda comida, me sentía feliz de estar allí, tenía a mi familia unida y me alegraba poder verla así como la recordaba. Todos juntos, todos felices.

Adoraba ver sus sonrisas, sus bromas a pesar de que estas a veces me sacaban de quicio o hacían que me enfadara no importaba, yo era feliz de verlos a todos bien.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ****17 Octubre 2011**** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Colleja (*) : **Golpe dado con la mano abierta en la nuca

**Ñoña** **(*) : **puede tener varios significados en algunos países sé que significa "tonta" aquí en España más bien significa ponerse "triste", "melancólica", "tierna", puede interpretarse de muchas formas, pero al menos yo nunca lo he empleado como "tonta/o".

**Y tan… **_**llena**_**(*) :**se refiere a que se siente feliz, completa, pletórica.

**Puso la mano en el fuego (*) : **Es una frase hecha, significa algo así como que confías tanto en alguien o lo conoces tan bien que das tu palabra por esa persona y estás completamente seguro de que no te equivocas al darla.

**Un hombre con la soga al cuello (*) :**Es una frase hecha, estar con la soga al cuello es como estar atado, Embry y Quil bromean con Edward sobre eso porque se va a casar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Hola! Bueno, ya sé, me demoré mucho en subir este capítulo, pero tuve una semana de muchos nervios y no podía concentrarme en nada, también he estado muy ocupada porque estoy empezando la universidad y había muchas cosas que debía organizar, bueno y que aún tengo que organizar u.u pero finalmente aquí está el capi reeditado, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y me disculpéis por el retraso :)

Os adelanto, respecto al próximo capítulo, que es ¡muy emotivo y esperado!, es una parte muy importante para la historia, admitió que amé escribirlo porque principalmente aparece Tanya y ese esperado encuentro con Bella, bueno las que lo leísteis antes ya sabréis de que hablo, para las nuevas lectoras, creo que os va a gustar :D

Espero que el capítulo de hoy os haya gustado, pesar de ser un capítulo tranquilito me pareció tierno que Bella pasara un tiempo con su familia y que compartiera con las personas que la vieron crecer y a las que hacía bastante tiempo que no veía.

¡Responderé los reviews lo más pronto posible! Y dadme tiempo con el capi 18, es muy largo, y la Universidad me quita tiempo libre :( pero trataré de sacar un poquito cada día.

**Leslie**, ¡Gracias!, que bueno que te guste, intento ir sacando tiempo para reeditar y subir capi lo antes posible :)

Por cierto ya que estoy, le voy a dar las gracias de nuevo y una vez más a **_NO AL PLAGIO DE FANFICS_** que en su momento fue quien me aviso a través de su cuenta en FF de que mi fic estaba siendo plagiado, y a la página de Facebook _**El club Anti-Plagio**_ (especialmente a _**Patito Fanfics**_ que se portó tan bien conmigo y fue tan amable) ¡Gracias!

Y también un millón de gracias a** Reneeme Carlie Cullen** por estar siempre ahí aguantándome y apoyándome, ¡Gracias por la ayuda en este capítulo y en todo!


	18. La Push

_**Futura Se**__**ñ**__**ora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 18: La Push

**BELLA POV**

Hacia una hermosa tarde, era verano pero el sol no hacía que nos derritiésemos de calor por eso me apetecía caminar y pasear un rato así que cuando ordenamos un poco todo— y después de ayudar a Emily a lavar los platos tras haber terminado todos de comer completamente— le pedí a Edward que diéramos un paseo, quería llevarlo a la playa de La Push la cual no estaba lejos de aquí así que aprovecharíamos eso para ir caminando.

Más bien admito que solo quería pasar un ratito agradable con él y al parecer Edward quería lo mismo porque no lo dudó ni un segundo y aceptó de buen agrado mi idea. No queríamos ser maleducados por lo que invitamos al resto de la familia a venir, quizás Seth se animara o incluso Leah a pesar de que esta ultima estaba de resaca… pero ninguno de los presente en aquella habitación quiso acompañarnos, creo que fue porque nos querían dejar un tiempo a solas, en nuestro propio espacio rodeado de intimidad, o tal vez únicamente eran meras ideas mías debidas al hecho de quo yo sí necesitaba estar un rato con Edward en privacidad.

Salimos de aquella casa cogidos de la mano— y no sin que antes Edward le prometiera a Seth que nuestro paseo no se alargaría mucho pues volveríamos para que ambos pudiesen jugar su _glorioso y deseado_ partido de baloncesto—para después caminar tranquilamente hacia la playa de La Push; no estaba muy segura de que Edward alguna vez hubiera estado en La Push y si lo había estado debió de haber sido hace muchísimo tiempo porque que yo recuerde en nuestras últimas visitas a Forks, no habíamos venido hasta aquí.

-Me encanta este sitio-murmuré cuando llegamos a la playa _**(FP)**_

-Todo sigue igual, aún se puede respirar esta paz, se puede sentir esa humedad que envuelve a los arboles, el sonido de las olas romper contra los acantilados, el silbido del viento… -dije cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como la fría brisa marina que aquella playa albergaba me rodeaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos Edward me observaba con fascinación.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto este lugar?-preguntó con un tono de voz curioso pero a la vez asombrado

-Simplemente me trae buenos recuerdos-me encogí de hombros mientras me sentaba en la fresa arena de pequeñas y oscuras piedrecitas a una distancia muy prudente de donde rompían las olas _**(FP)**_ para después palmear con mi mano en el suelo, a mi lado, para que Edward se sentara junto a mí.

-¿Ves aquel acantilado?-señalé hacia el horizonte cuando Edward estuvo sentado junto a mí.

Él enfocó la vista en la enorme roca a escasos metros de nosotros y asintió con la cabeza

-Jacob y yo solíamos tirarnos desde allí cuando yo tenía 15 años- sonreí recordado la adrenalina que inundaba mi cuerpo cuando saltaba desde ese alto acantilado, era una sensación que superaba a cualquier otra que hubiera experimentado en ese entonces.

-Charlie nunca llegó a enterarse-respondí a su pregunta no formulada cuando fijé mis ojos en su mirada

-El agua estaba tan fría, recuerdo que me calaba hasta los huesos pero el frío que sentíamos era recompensado por el _subid__ó__n_ de adrenalina, era algo poderoso, Jake siempre gritaba antes de saltar, parecía un lobo aullando -reí al recordar eso mientras que con mis ojos observaba los altos y verdes pinos que rodeaban la playa delante de los cuales había grandes y secos troncos tirados en el suelo a causa de las tormentas que solía haber durante los meses de otoño en esta zona.

_Este era un lugar jodidamente asombroso. _

-Así que eras una fanática de los deportes de alto riesgo-me sonrió al mismo tiempo que me atraía hacia él pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo-

-No-negué, era demasiado propensa a los accidentes como para practicar demasiados deportes, _y m__á__s a__ú__n si eran de riesgo_.-solo me gustaba el santo de acantilado, no era necesario tentar demasiado a la suerte-reí

-Si te hubiese conocido cuando tenías 15 años, creo que no hubiese soportado ver cómo te tirabas desde un acantilado, aunque para ti sea un deporte, no importa, creo que te habría esposado a tu cama antes de permitir que saltases por ahí-aseguró besando mi mejilla, y yo sonreí. _Era taaaaan sobreprotector. _

-Habría encontrado la manera de seguir practicándolo aun así a ti te hubiese dado un ataque de ansiedad-le sonreí

-Lo sé-refunfuñó y me abrazó más fuerte

-Me alegro de que hayas dejado ese hobby tuyo, pero tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué dejaste de practicarlo?-me preguntó interesado

-A los 17 años tuve un pequeño accidente, salté de mala manera y me fracturé un tobillo. Acabé toda llena de rasguños y sin poder caminar por casi un mes-su cara se pobló de preocupación y se arrugó ante el dolor

-No te preocupes como puedes comprobar no estoy muerta-comenté con gracia-aunque creo que fue de milagro, aún no entiendo cómo solo me pude fracturar un tobillo…-murmuré pensativa.

Pues ciertamente la caída que sufrí fue bastante fuerte como para haberme roto las dos piernas y unas cuantas costillas seguidas de múltiples hematomas en la cabeza, sin embargo salí con muchísima suerte de aquella caída al haber tenido únicamente una fractura leve. Milagrosamente la suerte estuvo de mi parte aquel día.

-La cuestión es que Sue nos descubrió a Jacob y a mí, desde ese día nos prohibió seguir haciendo esas cosas y, aunque después en un par de ocasiones, cuando estuve recuperada, volvimos a saltar Jake no dejó que lo hiciera tan seguido, él tenía miedo de que si me volvía a pasar algo no corriera con la misma suerte. Además él no se perdonaría que yo volviera a hacerme daño así que simplemente ambos con el tiempo dejamos esa afición-terminé de explicarle.

Pude ver el alivio en el semblante de su cara tras pronunciar las últimas líneas sin embargo sus ojos todavía reflejaban cierta inquietud y miedo.

-Prométeme que no vas a volver a hacer alguna estupidez como esa, promete que no vas a volver a saltar desde un acantilado-me pidió preocupado.

Parecía una súplica pero, en verdad, era una orden.

-¿Qué...?-dije sin entender-hace años que no salto amor, no tienes por qué sentir preocupación-

-Lo sé, pero tu cabecita está muy loca, ¿quién no me asegura que un día quieras volver a "_experimentar_"?-dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos con una mueca de desaprobación.

-No soportaría que algo malo te pasara Bella, te quiero demasiado. Simplemente no lo soportaría-me miró profundamente aterrado y yo lo entendía demasiado bien, estábamos en igualdad de condiciones. No me importaba admitirlo, él era mi debilidad y si algo malo le ocurría, yo moriría.

-Amor, en el caso en el que volviera, por alguna remota posibilidad, a saltar no me pasaría nada si-aseguré-

- Si aquel día me lastimé fue porque las condiciones para saltar no eran buenas, hacia mucho viento y el oleaje era malo, yo no quise verlo y por eso me hice daño pero aprendí de mi error y... -me interrumpió

-No vas a saltar de nuevo, prométemelo por favor-me miró seriamente

-¿sabes que lo prohibido es tentación?-inquirí sonriendo traviesa.

Solo buscaba suavizar el ambiente, él no debía de preocuparse y por suerte creo que logré entretenerlo.

-Sí, lo sé demasiado bien, tú para mi estabas totalmente prohibida, fuera de mi alcance y al final acabé irremediablemente enamorado de ti-me miró dulcemente antes de besarme rápidamente los labios.

Instintivamente tras el beso pasé la lengua por mis labios y él sonrió arrogante pues me había quedado con ganas de alargar nuestro beso. ¡Diablos, el sabor de su boca era jodidamente adictivo!

-Pero este no es el mismo caso, por favor… si me lo prometes estaré más tranquilo-me volvió a besar rápidamente.

¡Esto era juego sucio! Ni si quiera podía pensar bien si tenía su boca sobre la mía cada dos segundos.

-No tengo intención de volver a subir a una roca _alta y peligrosa_ y tirarme al mar-exageré el tono de voz

-Así que te lo prometo-dije sonriendo mientras jugueteaba con la arena entre mis manos al mismo tiempo que ponía toda mi atención en el cielo el cual estaba algo nublado pero aun así los rayos de sol que se colaban por las espesas nubes provocaban que el océano brillara. Era hermoso.

Tras unos minutos volví a bajar la mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya

-En esa etapa de mi vida yo pensaba muy distinto a como pienso ahora-admití

-¿Qué pensabas antes?-se interesó

-Bueno tú sabes, lo típico, eres adolescente, te gusta divertirte, salir, nuevas experiencias… –murmuré como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-Y, aunque yo nunca fui una adolescente normal, en verdad creo que siempre fue algo más madura, pero al fin y al cabo en el fondo seguía siendo joven por lo que de alguna u otra forma sentía lo mismo que todos los chicos de mi edad por eso en esa época la idea del salto de acantilado, el subidón de adrenalina y el peligro me atraía mucho, en cambio ahora no es así.

- Así que ¿qué te atrae ahora?- inquirió con verdadero afán a la vez que se ponía a juguetear con sus dedos sobre la piel de mi brazo provocando en mí ligeros cosquilleos.

-Tú-simplemente pronuncié sin pensar. Él sonrió.

-Bien, esa era la idea-bromeó-Sé que te tengo deslumbrada y que solo piensas en mí porque soy jodidamente guapo y follo putamente bien-exclamó con arrogancia logrando que yo soltara varías carcajadas y terminara golpeándolo.

-Pero aunque tú también me atraes, bueno más que eso, me tienes loco, sabes a lo que me quería referir con la pregunta-dijo y yo me dejé caer sobre su costado.

Sabía lo que había querido preguntar, entendía lo que quería saber…

-Lo sé y, verdaderamente esa es mi respuesta-confesé

-En estos momentos solo me atrae la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, tú eres en lo que pienso, tú eres lo que quiero, tú y solo tú, eres mi futuro.-aparté la vista del mar y giré mi cara para mirarlo.

-Quiero ser feliz contigo, quiero estar ahí siempre para ti, quiero cuidarte y amarte, para nada quiero experimentar un subidón de adrenalina, claro, a no ser que no sea contigo-susurré en un tono sugerente y él rió provocando que mi cuerpo vibrara junto al suyo.

-¿has dicho cuidarme?-frunció el ceño mientras me miraba

-Sí, cuidarte. Yo tampoco soportaría perderte, si te pasase algo….- Me daban escalofríos tan solo de pensar en cosas así

-No me va a pasar nada, no mientras tú estés conmigo, eres lo que necesito para ser fuerte, lo único que necesito-garantizó verdaderamente en serio.

Mis ojos se humedecieron solo ante la horrible idea de que alguna vez él pudiera estar en peligro.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, te lo prometo, no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado Edward, te necesito junto a mí para vivir mi vida. Nuestra vida.-dejé escapar en un susurro porque al fin y al cabo mi vida no era nada si él no estaba a mi lado.

-Ven preciosa-me llamó y alcé la vista para poderlo ver. Él me estaba indicando que me sentara en frente suyo, y yo así lo hice.

Me senté nuevamente sobre la arena pero esta vez entre sus piernas, quedamos cara a cara mientras que mis piernas quedaron colocadas cada una a un lado de su cuerpo, él me acercó más a este y con sus manos acunó mi rostro para luego mirarme con la mirada más pura que jamás había conocido: la suya, y el inconfundible brillo de esta.

-Escúchame bien mi vida, nadie me va separar de ti nunca-juró y yo asentí con la cabeza mientras lo miraba-y pobre del que lo intente-trató de bromear logrando que sonriese, él sería capaz de matar a cualquier persona que intentara, _nuevamente_, dañarme a mí o a nuestra relación.

Ya una vez hace años alguien lo intentó y aunque en parte no consiguió lo que quería, que era arrancar a Edward de mi lado, si que logró causarme a mí, personalmente, mucho daño y no hablo de un daño físico, más bien me refiero a un daño emocional, pero claro que, si eso se volviese a repetir las circunstancias ahora serían muy distintas ya que ahora yo me sentía con más confianza y fuerza que nunca para defender con uñas y dientes a Edward, y a los sentimientos que ambos nos teníamos el uno respecto al otro, sin que Edward y yo saliésemos lastimados esta vez.

-Planeo estar tanto tiempo a tu lado que cuando cumplamos 80 años vas a estar tan harta de mí, de mis manías y de verme todos los días que terminarás por mandarme de una patada fuera de casa-continuó mofándose y logrando sacarme la mejor de mis sonrisas

-Por muy cansada de ti que este-bromeé ya que eso sería algo remoto y estúpido que sucediese-nunca podré librarme de ti porque a los 80 años no podré dar buenas patadas-sonreí

-graciosa -dijo besando mi nariz después de soltar una estruendosa carcajada que me hizo reír a mí también

-tonto-contesté sonriendo antes de alcanzar sus labios.

-¿Te confieso algo?-inquirí sobre su boca, él se alejó para mirarme nuevamente intrigado

-Una parte de mi tiene miedo, miedo de que esta felicidad se acabe, todos estos años contigo han sido increíbles, pero esa parte de mi subconsciente cree que no es justo merecer tanta felicidad, es decir hemos tenido nuestros malos momentos y nuestras pequeñas peleas pero siempre hemos sido felices y, eso me aterra porque no puedo evitar sentir miedo de que algún día la felicidad que nos rodea simplemente desaparezca-confesé por primera vez.

Era una especie de temor que siempre había tenido pero que nunca había compartido con él, hasta ahora.

-No puedo estar de acuerdo esta vez contigo preciosa. No creo que esto sea injusto, la vida solo nos está recompensando por el dolor que ambos sentimos en el pasado, no fue fácil llegar hasta aquí...-me regaló una sonrisa torcida-No tengas miedo a ser feliz, Bella. Nos merecemos esto.

-Supongo que sí-suspiré, no debía sentir miedo, en verdad nos merecíamos esto, ser felices y sonreír. Ambos habíamos llorado y habíamos sufrido pero habíamos luchado también y aquí estábamos, a unas semanas de unir nuestras vidas.

-Nos costó mucho, cometimos errores, tú por ser un idiota y yo por ser tan testaruda-admití recordando las numerosas equivocaciones que ambos cometimos.

Es cierto que él tuvo sus grandes fallos y meteduras de pata pero yo no me quede atrás tampoco, incluso cuando llegó nuestra _é__poca feliz_, cuando los dos comenzamos a unir nuestros caminos, cuando las cosas por fin encajaban, yo cometí un gran error. Dude. Desconfié de sus palabras y de sus sentimientos, por unos momentos mi inseguridad y desconfianza, que creí haber superado, reaparecieron dañando lo poco pero hermoso que Edward y yo habíamos logrado construir en un principio.

Esa maldita conversación con Tanya me hizo no creer en él y eso le provoco dolor ¿Cómo pude llegar tan solo a escuchar por un momento las palabras que Tanya me dijo? ¿Cómo pude creerle a ella y no a él? ¡Demonios! Fui tan tonta. Pero ese error me hizo aprender, logró que me hiciera más fuerte, que superara mis inseguridades, que creyera en Edward realmente. Aquella equivocación destruyó las últimas barreras que me quedaban para ser feliz.

Tanya me hizo daño, y mucho pero jamás podré arrepentirme de aquella vez en la que ella y yo nos dijimos a la cara lo mucho que ambas nos detestábamos y el rencor que mutuamente nos teníamos.

Ella había esperado la oportunidad perfecta para hacerme aún más daño y yo solo necesitaba el momento indicado para decirle todo lo que la detestaba, porque la odiaba, sí, claro que la odiaba, se metió con lo que más amaba, me atacó justo donde más me dolía, mi punto más débil. Se metió en la cama del hombre al que amo y no es que la culpe solo a ella, lamentablemente Edward tuvo el mismo grado de culpabilidad que esa perra, sin embargo a Edward jamás podría odiarlo, ni si quiera aunque él—hipotéticamente— la hubiese elegido a ella en vez de a mí.

_Jam__á__s podr__í__a haberlo odiado._

¿Guardar rencor a Edward? Eso era algo que no podría hacer por mucho que lo intentase, incluso solo pensarlo era estúpido y absurdo, simplemente no podía, no concebía la idea de experimentar ese sentimiento hacia Edward, era algo totalmente imposible.

Pero a Tanya,…. a ella la llegué a odiar_ tanto._ Jamás había sentido eso por nadie, nunca antes había odiado a alguien y realmente puedo asegurar que detestar tan fuertemente a una persona era un sentimiento horrible que no quisiera volver a experimentar nunca más.

El daño que ella me hizo fue tan grande que jamás creí poderla perdonar y, no es que ahora sintiese algún tipo de afecto hacia ella, tal vez ya no la odiara, al fin y al cabo solo era una persona envidiosa y manipuladora en la que ni siquiera merecía la pena pensar por eso simplemente ahora no sentía nada por ella, solo era alguien a quien no deseaba volver a ver, al menos no por ahora pues que no la odiase no significaba que me agradara el hecho de encontrarme nuevamente cara a cara con ella. Prefería tener a Tanya Denali lejos de mí, de mi vida y de la persona a la que amo.

Sé, y estoy segura de ello, de que Tanya no es el tipo de mujer que quieres tener cerca, únicamente porque ella no era alguien bueno, no tenía sentimientos puros, era ambiciosa y egoísta. Honestamente no quiero tener a una persona así en mi vida nunca, así que soy feliz sabiendo que ella está muy lejos de nosotros aunque no tenía miedo de que regresara pues si algún día volvía a ver a Tanya, yo ya no era débil y sabría enfrentarla.

A pesar de todo he de admitir que me sentí bastante tranquila al saber que ella se había marchado con sus padres a Australia sobre todo después de dejar grabados en mi mente encuentros tan desagradables y agridulces como los tuvimos, especialmente en nuestro inevitable _enfrentamiento _hace años cuando, un tiempo después de que Edward y yo arregláramos las cosas entre nosotros—y con eso me refiero a intentar olvidar, por mi parte, que se había follado a una zorra después de decirme que me amaba—, no tuve reparo en gritarle en la cara lo perra que fue.

_Inicio Flash Back_

_Me vest__í __en un tiempo r__é__cord, creo que en apenas 10 minutos me hab__í__a enfundado unos c__ó__modos vaqueros junto con una camiseta algo holgada color gris y me hab__í__a calzado con unas simples sandalias plateadas planas __**(FP)**__. Volv__í __a mirar el reloj antes de entrar en el ba__ñ__o para arreglarme el desastre de pelo con el que hab__í__a amanecido, marcaba las 8:30 de la ma__ñ__ana, __"¡__genial!__" __si no me daba prisa llegar__í__a tarde a la universidad ya que hoy mi primera clase comenzaba a las 9: 10 a.m. por lo que r__á__pidamente me met__í __en el ba__ñ__o donde me agarr__é __el cabello en un cola pues no ten__í__a tiempo para andar arregl__á__ndomelo m__á__s._

_Despu__é__s corr__í__, literalmente, a la cocina donde me serv__í __algo de caf__é__, suerte que Angela lo hab__í__a preparado esta ma__ñ__ana antes de irse, normalmente nos __í__bamos juntas a la universidad puesto que ten__í__amos el mismo horario, estudi__á__bamos la misma carrera y est__á__bamos en el mismo a__ñ__o pero hoy ella hab__í__a tenido que salir antes pues Ben, un amigo muy cercano a Angela, saldr__í__a unos d__í__as de Estados Unidos por motivos familiares y ella hab__í__a insistido en acompa__ñ__arlo al aeropuerto._

_Seg__ú__n Angela solo ir__í__a a acompa__ñ__ar a un buen amigo como lo habr__í__a hecho si hubiese sido yo la que se marchaba pero __¡__diablos! que eso no era cierto, aunque a__ú__n no me lo hab__í__a confesado yo sab__í__a que Ben le gustaba bastante pero por el momento ambos solo eran amigos a pesar de que las acciones de __Á__ngela delataban lo loca que estaba mi amiga por ese chico._

_Ella me hab__í__a contado que Ben regresar__í__a en 5 d__í__as y en su voz pude notar lo entristecida que se sent__í__a por el hecho de no poder verlo durante ese periodo de tiempo porque la verdad __ú__ltimamente esos dos se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, se ve__í__an much__í__simo, incluso hab__í__an salido a cenar un par de veces pero __Á__ngela se negaba a llamar a eso __"__cita__"__, seg__ú__n ella era solo una cena de buenos amigos sin segundas intenciones. Nadie cre__í__a ese cuento. _

_De ser por la propia Angela estoy segura que no habr__í__a dudado ni un segundo en marcharse con Ben a donde quiera que fuera __é__l para que no estuviera solo durante su viaje pero tambi__é__n estaba segura de que Ben no habr__í__a permitido que su __"__amiga__" —__seamos honesto, __é__l no la ve__í__a solo como una amiga__—__perdiese las primeras clases de nuestro 2__º __a__ñ__o universitario, especialmente sabiendo lo insistente que era Angela con eso de __"__debemos empezar con buen pie el a__ñ__o y no despistarnos Bells__"__. Ella siempre sol__í__a decirme eso pues ambas __é__ramos responsables y sab__í__amos que deb__í__amos tomarnos en serio esto y estudiar para aprobar nuestros ex__á__menes, adem__á__s mis papas no me pagaban una universidad en Chicago solo para que yo me pasara el d__í__a divirti__é__ndome. Estudiar era feo y aburrido, pero deb__í__a hacerlo. _

_La cuesti__ó__n es que Angela y Ben hab__í__an quedado en la casa de este __ú__ltimo una hora antes del comienzo de las clases y dos horas antes de que el avi__ó__n de Ben despegase por lo que mi amiga hab__í__a salido de casa muy temprano para acompañar a Ben al aeropuerto pon lo que supongo que no la ver__í__a hasta la hora de nuestra primera clase._

_Era Septiembre y en Chicago comenzaba a hacer algo de fr__í__o pues el oto__ñ__o estaba al caer as__í __que agradec__í __enormemente que el caf__é __a__ú__n siguiera caliente, en realidad odiaba llegar tarde pero sol__í__a suceder a menudo cuando Edward se quedaba a dormir aqu__í__, en casa. No es que el n__ú__mero de veces que __é__l hab__í__a dormido en mi cama fueran demasiadas__—__hasta ahora m__á__s bien hab__í__an sido escasas__—__pero siempre que lo hac__í__a a m__í __se me terminaban por pegar las sabanas __**(*)**__y ten__í__a que salir corriendo como loca hac__í__a la universidad con tanta prisa que apenas ten__í__a tiempo tan siquiera para__extra__ñ__arlo._

_En estas, casi, 3 semanas que llev__á__bamos juntos me costaba horrores sep__á__rame de __é__l, estaba completamente obsesionada por estar todo el tiempo cerca de __é__l, hablar, re__í__r o jugar con __é__l, pero lamentablemente eso no siempre pod__í__a ser as__í__, yo ten__í__a que estudiar, asistir a clases o pasar la mayor__í__a de las tardes en la biblioteca durante la semana y __é__l ten__í__a que trabajar y eso f__á__cilmente pod__í__a traducirse a pasar horas y horas en el hospital__—__y eso __sin contar las odiosas guardias__—__ pero a pesar de eso siempre hac__í__amos lo que fuera necesario y consegu__í__amos unas horitas para nosotros dos. _

_Cuando estuve lista completamente tom__é __mi blog de notas de la universidad junto con mi estuche y los met__í __en mi gran bolso color azulado con estampado azteca—que Leah me regaló hace algún tiempo—__el__ cual siempre sol__í__a llevar a la universidad. Hoy estaba algo vacío en comparaci__ó__n con otros d__í__as ya que esta mañ__ana tan solo ten__í__a 3 horas de clase as__í __que ser__í__a un d__í__a tranquilo. Me sent__í__a entusiasmada por tener pocas horas de clase, tal vez pudiera visitar a Edward en el hospital, apuesto a que estar__í__a gratamente sorprendido si lo hiciera. _

_Baj__é __apurada las escaleras de dos en dos, mi paciencia no era suficiente para esperar a que el ascensor__—__que al parecer estaba siendo usado__— __llegase hasta la tercera planta y se abriera por lo que en poco tiempo llegu__é __al garaje del edificio donde me sub__í __en mi coche y dej__é __mi bolso en el asiento del copiloto para despu__é__s arrancar introducir las llaves y arrancar, y__… ¡__c__ó__mo no! en ese instante fue cuando mi mala suerte decidi__ó __hacer acto de presencia puesto que por m__á__s que lo intent__é __mi jodido coche no se dignaba a arrancar._

_-__¡__Maldici__ó__n! __¿__Por qu__é __tienes que elegir hoy para estropearte?-S__í__, le estaba hablando a mi coche. Piensen lo que quieran. _

_Ni de co__ñ__a me daba tiempo llevarlo a un taller mec__á__nico as__í __que tras volverlo a intentar nuevamente como unas 5 veces decid__í __dejar de perder el tiempo y salir a la calle a buscar un maldito taxi ya que la parada de autob__ú__s m__á__s cercana estaba a varios minutos y no andaba sobrada de tiempo. _

_Tras estar en la calle durante unos in__ú__tiles 10 minutos sin divisar a ning__ú__n taxi libre__—__todos estaban ocupados y yo solo quer__í__a ponerme a patalear impaciente como una ni__ñ__a de dos a__ñ__os. Lo habr__í__a hecho de no estar tan preocupada por llegar tarde__—__comenc__é __a plantearme seriamente por un momento la idea de ir corriendo a la universidad, bueno, __¡__tampoco estaba tan lejos!, el campus universitario se encontraba a 5 manzanas de aqu__í __pero desech__é __la idea cuando mir__é __la hora en mi tel__é__fono m__ó__vil, pues a__ú__n corriendo tardar__í__a demasiado, adem__á__s de seguro que tal y como me iba el d__í__a hoy, me tropezar__í__a, caer__í__a a la calzada, me romper__í__a una pierna y dos coches me arrollar__í__an__… __Ya s__é__, un poco dram__á__tico, pero mi suerte era p__é__sima __¡__todo era posible hoy!_

_Sin m__á__s remedio marqu__é el nú__mero de Edward, me sent__í__a mal por molestarlo ya que __é__l tambi__én tení__a que entrar a trabajar a las 9 pero tal vez quedaba la posibilidad de que le diera tiempo de llevarme a la universidad. En estos momentos agradec__í__a tanto el hecho de que Edward viviera cerca de mi edificio, ahora, al igual que en otros casos, llegaba a ser realmente __útil. _

_Respondi__ó __a mi llamada en el cuarto pitido._

_-Hola hermosa-contest__ó __esa reconocible voz aterciopelada_

_-__¿__tan pronto me extra__ñ__as? Hace tan solo dos horas que he salido de tu casa-record__ó __divertido y de buen humor._

_Bueno, hac__í__a dos horas hab__í__a salido de mi cama, para ser m__á__s exactos. _

_Mi á__nimo tambi__én era excelente hoy. _

_-Hola Eddie- me mof__é __a modo de saludo y __é__l buf__ó __al otro lado de la l__í__nea._

_Inevitablemente yo solt__é __una gran carcajada recordando como anoche antes de irnos a dormir hab__í__a estado burl__á__ndome de __é__l llam__á__ndolo por el sobrenombre que Emmett le hab__í__a puesto desde hac__í__a a__ñ__os, cuando ellos eran unos cr__í__os, __é__l realmente odiaba que lo llamaran as__í __pero su reacci__ó__n era tan graciosa que yo solo me la pasaba haci__é__ndolo enojar. _

_Parec__í__a querer matar a toda la humanidad cuando alguien lo llamaba as__í__, no pude parar de re__í__r anoche por eso. _

_-__¿__Sabes? no deber__í__as llamarme as__í__, __¿__a caso anoche no aprendiste la lecci__ó__n?-dijo._

_Sonre__í __ante ese recuerdo pues la pasada noche , cuando Edward descubri__ó __mi debilidad ante las cosquillas__— __ya que yo era extremadamente sensible a ellas__— __encontr__ó __en ese dato su mejor forma de venganza por haberlo llamado __"__Eddie__" __durante horas y __¡__diablos que s__í __se la cobr__ó__! Ya que ni corto ni perezoso__— __y sin mucha dificultad__— __consigui__ó __inmovilizar mis manos, que trataban in__ú__tilmente de detener a las suyas, y comenzar a hacerme cosquillas en mis costados._

_Eso caus__ó __que yo riera como una loca y terminara rog__á__ndole que parase, algo que parec__í__a no tener intenci__ó__n de hacer pero que por suerte y tras suplicarle mucho consegu__í__. Sin embargo yo no me resist__í __y nuevamente volv__í __a burlarme de __é__l as__í __que sin darme tregua __é__l volvi__ó __a hacerme cosquillas por lo que al final de nuestra sesi__ó__n de juego, cuando por fin se detuvo, yo termin__é __con un horrible dolor de abdomen a causa de la risa __¡__y con hasta l__á__grimas en los ojos! Creo que nunca re__í __tanto como anoche._

_Luego tuve que soportar como Edward se burlara de m__í __diciendo que era una __"ni__ña tonta hipersensible que no soportaba unas inocentes cosquillas pero que era incre__í__blemente tierna__" __logrando que con sus palabras yo me riera de mi misma junto con __él._

_Sin duda anoche fue uno de esos tantos momentos en los que me sent__í__a plenamente feliz y orgullosa de estar con __é__l y de poder disfrutar de su compa__ñí__a c__ó__modamente. No hab__í__a silencios ni momentos inc__ó__modos entre nosotros, __é__ramos como dos mejores amigos compartiendo buenos momentos entrelazados con caricias y besos._

_Lo quer__í__a tanto. Mucho m__á__s de lo que yo era realmente consciente. _

_-S__í __que la aprend__í__-admit__í__- pero ahora no est__á__s aqu__í __para vengarte as__í __que no te tengo miedo Eddie-me hice la valiente sabiendo que m__á__s tarde esto me pasar__í__a factura, el seguro se vengar__í__a de nuevo. _

_-Oh, bien. Tendr__é __esta conversaci__ó__n muy en cuenta cuando volvamos a vernos, Swan-advirti__ó_

_-Entonces quiz__á__s deba comenzar a tener miedo y a pensar qu__é __puedo hacer para persuadirte y convencerte de que no descargues tu ira contra m__í__, porque tal vez nos veamos m__á__s pronto de lo que crees-_

_-Yo puedo darte muchas ideas sobre c__ó__mo persuadirme.-a__ñ__adi__ó __con diversi__ó__n_

_-Seguro-re__í __entre dientes_

_-Adm__í__telo, preciosa, me echas de menos-jurar__í__a que __é__l estaba sonriendo como el arrogante que era. _

_-No te echo de menos-ment__í __con voz firme, __é__l solt__ó __una carcajada al otro lado del tel__é__fono. Si bueno, ya s__é__, no era f__á__cil de creer una mentira tan obvia._

_-No te creo, me extra__ñ__as casi tanto como yo a ti hermosa. -Aw, mi coraz__ó__n comenz__ó __a derretirse-sino, no me llamar__í__as. Yo estaba pensando hacerlo nada m__á__s llegar al hospital, me gusta escuchar tu voz, hace que te extra__ñ__e menos._

_Oh __¡__s__í__! __¡__Diablos! __é__ramos jodidamente cursis, Leah se reir__í__a profundamente de si escuchara esto. _

_-__¿__Sabes? La idea de perdernos en una isla desierta no suena mal ahora-murmur__ó_

_-Deja de fantasear-re__í__-no debimos ver __"__Blue Lagoon__**(*)**__" __la pasada noche. Realmente te est__á __afectando-brome__é__._

_Anoche pasaron __"__Blue Lagoon: The Awakening__" __por televisi__ó__n, Edward no quer__í__a verla (__é__l pensaba que era imposible que dos adolescente sobrevivieran tanto tiempo aislados en una isla, y __¡__bueno! Tal vez tuviera raz__ó__n pero era una hermosa historia de amor entre dos chicos), Alice me recomend__ó __tanto esa pel__í__cula que quer__í__a ver que tal era por lo que insist__í __tanto__—__incluso prepar__é __palomitas para contentarlo__—__que Edward al final cedi__ó__. _

_Alice acabó __enamorada de Brenton Thwaites, creo que __é__l era muy atractivo y dulce. Probablemente Edward se molest__ó__ cuando dije en voz alta lo mono que parec__ía. _

_-Si vivi__é__ramos en una isla. Solos. T__ú __te pasar__í__as el d__í__a desnuda y probablemente morir__í__amos porque no te dejar__í__a hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar haciendo el amor conmigo. _

_-Se que est__á__s obsesionado con estar entre mis piernas pero__…__-brome__é_

_-Oh, __¡__s__í__! Tus piernas son geniales-gimi__ó __con entusiasmo_

_¡__Rayos! __¿__Por qu__é __no pod__í__a atrasar el reloj unas horas y estar de nuevo con __é__l?_

_-__¡__Me est__á__s desviando del tema, Cullen!-advert__í __de nuevo con voz divertida al escuchar como __é__l re__í__a al otro lado del celular. _

_-Okay, okay, est__á __bien, adem__á__s de echarme de menos, __¿__Qu__é __necesitas de mi, preciosa?-su voz era jodidamente amable y seductora a la vez. _

_-bueno__… __yo necesito pedirte algo, tal vez __un __peque__ñ__o favor en realidad.-enfatic__é __la palabra __"__peque__ñ__o__"_

-_Lo que sea por ti, amor. Lo sabes _

_-Antes dime, __¿__c__ó__mo vas de tiempo esta ma__ñ__ana?-Lo que menos deseaba es que __é__l se retrasara por mi culpa. _

_-Bien, todav__í__a tengo tiempo de llegar al hospital, ahora estoy desayunando as__í __que voy sin prisa, __¿__por qu__é __lo preguntas, preciosa? __¿__Necesitas que compre algo por ti? __¿__Quieres que recoja alg__ú__n libro en Anderson's__?_

_-Oh, no. Fui a por mis libros el pasado Viernes pero gracias por ofrecerte, creo que es realmente dulce de tu parte-Anderson__'__s era mi librer__í__a favorita en Chicago, probablemente fuera una de las m__á__s antiguas de la ciudad, era acogedora y estaba apartada del bullicio de la ciudad, era simplemente perfecta. _

_All__í __siempre encontraba cualquier ejemplar que necesitara, todos los cl__á__sicos del romance que tanto amaba y que tanto disfrutaba leyendo estaban all__í__, siempre que ahorraba algo de dinero para m__í __me gustaba gastarlo comprando un libro en Anderson__'__s_

_-Es un lugar bastante apartado del centro, no me gusta la idea de que vayas hasta all__í __sola.- murmur__ó __a modo de advertencia_

_-Lo s__é__, pero amo ese lugar, t__ú __sabes, hay libros que cre__í__a desaparecidos all__í__. _

_Una vez llev__é __a Angela a ese lugar y qued__ó __tan impresionada como yo. Cualquier persona que amase tanto la literatura como yo lo hac__í__a pensar__í__a que aquel sitio era asombroso. _

_-Realmente lo que quer__í__a pedirte creo que te tomar__á __menos tiempo que eso. -agregu__é__-Necesito que me lleves a la universidad. Mi coche ha decidido no arrancar esta ma__ñ__ana y, Angela no est__á__.-afirm__é __lo evidente ya que ella pr__á__cticamente hab__í__a salido de casa a la misma hora que Edward esta ma__ñ__ana._

_-He intentado pillar un taxi libre, pero __¡__maldici__ó__n! A estas horas nunca es f__á__cil __encontrar uno_

_-Dame unos minutos y estar__é __all__í__.-accedi__ó __sin problema. _

_-__¿__No voy a hacer que te retrases, cierto? No quiero problemas con Carlisle-No deseaba que su pap__á __pensara que Edward estaba descuidando sus obligaciones por culpa de su novia, eso ser__í__a terrible. _

_-¡__No seas tonta! __¿__Ser el hijo del director debe darme alguna ventaja al menos, no?-brome__ó, sé __que no hablaba en serio porque en verdad el siempre hab__í__a odiado eso, nunca quiso un trato especial por ser hijo de Carlisle-_

_-Mi pap__á __entender__á __Bella, pero tranquila no voy a retrasarme, voy bien de tiempo y verdaderamente no me cuesta nada dejarte en la universidad, pr__á__cticamente me pilla de camino-_

_-Gracias-agradec__í __honestamente-Me acabas de salvar la vida de nuevo, Superman-sonre__í __a pesar de que __é__l no pudiera verme_

_-No tienes porque darlas amor y __¿__sabes? Soy mejor que Superman y por supuesto t__ú __eres m__á__s guapa que Lois Lane_

_-__S__í __que lo eres-re__í__-te quiero_

_-Y yo a ti, no vemos en unos minutos-contest__ó_

_-__¡__No olvides venir volando, Clark Kent!_

_-__¿__Debo llevar un lindo ramo de flores para ti tambi__é__n?_

_-__¡__No!-volv__í __a re__í__r por su ocurrencia- solo trae tu capa y tu bonito trasero hasta aqu__í __pronto. Tengo demasiadas ganas de besarte._

_-No puedo esperar por eso.-asegur__ó_

_-__¡__Date prisa!-fue lo __ú__ltimo que dije antes de cerrar la llamada. _

_Esperé __unos cuantos minutos en la puerta de mi edificio hasta que Edward estacion__ó __su coche cerca de la acera, r__á__pidamente sub__í __en su Volvo donde nada m__á__s entrar una acogedora sonrisa me volvi__ó __a alegrar la mañ__ana._

_-Buenos d__í__as, nuevamente.__-a__ñ__ad__í __sonriendo mientras me abrochaba el cintur__ó__n y me acomodaba en el asiento despu__é__s de haberme inclinado hacia __é__l y haberle dado un beso en los labios__._

_Estaba irresistible con corbata y camisa, lucia realmente guapo._

_-Sin duda, muy buenos d__í__as__ preciosa__-me respondi__ó __volvi__é__ndome a dar un beso muy tierno antes de comenzar a conducir hacia la universidad._

_Durante el camino estuvimos bromeando sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior pues hab__í__amos alquilado un para de pelis, pero al final __Á__ngela__—__quien tambi__é__n __hab__í__a acabado uni__é__ndose a la marat__ó__n de pel__í__culas__—__, Edward y yo comenzamos a hablar y a bromear por lo que ninguno de los tres se hab__í__a enterado ni tan si quiera de cual eran los nombres de los protagonistas ni mucho menos de qu__é__trataban las pel__í__culas._

_Tambi__é__n le cont__é __a Edward que esta tarde tendr__í__a que llevar a mi beb__é__ a__ un taller__ mec__á__nico, en estos momentos era cuando m__á__s echaba de menos a Jacob, __é__l __amaba los coches y las motos, siempre hab__í__a sido todo un manitas en el tema de la mec__á__nica__, estoy segura de que habr__í__a sido capaz de rep__arar mi __coche__ pero en cambio__é__l estaba bastante lejos de aqu__í__ en estos momentos as__í __que tendr__í__a que llevar mi coche a un taller. __¡__Jake no pod__í__a estar siempre para salvar mi trasero!_

_En__, lo que a mi se me hizo, un tiempo muy corto llegamos a la universidad, agradec__í __no llegar tarde ya que a__ú__n me sobraran algunos minutos y eso se lo deb__í__a a la alocada velocidad a la que conduc__í__a Edward __¡__diablos, odiaba que corriera tanto! nunca me hab__í__a gustado__ esa forma suya de manejar__—__un d__í__a acabar__í__a por chocar contra algo__—__ pero a__ú__n as__í é__l nunca me hac__í__a caso cuando lo reprend__í__a, ni siquiera entend__í__a como pod__í__a ir tan deprisa por las ma__ñ__anas y menos a__ú__n cuando era la hora punta en Chicago donde hab__í__a un tr__á__fico horrible y detestable a primera hora de la ma__ñ__ana__.__ No s__é __como lograba hacerlo. _

_Detuvo el coche frente la entrada del__ campus,__mir__é__ por la ventanilla para observar como este estaba bastante transitado de gente lo cual era perfectamente normal, todo el mundo comenzaba a llegar __y a caminar__ con prisa hacia sus respectivos edificios.__Tuve la suerte de divisar a Angela a unos cuantos metros de distancia del edificio principal de la universidad__—__es decir el edificio de administraci__ó__n__ y gesti__ó__n__—__ el cual se encontraba en la entrada del campus__**(FP)**__, ella estaba con unas amigas de clase hablando, probablemente me estar__í__an esperando para entrar._

_-Gracias por traerme-mir__é__ sonriendo a Edward mientras desabrochaba mi cintur__ó__n de seguridad_

_-__¿__Qu__é __tal si mejor me das las gracias d__á__ndome un beso?-alz__ó__ una ceja divertido_

_M__e inclin__é__ nuevamente hacia su asiento para besarle lentamente, sin prisa, saboreando sus labios, la embriaguez__ de __su boca, su suave textura, el c__á__lido tacto de su lengua y el dulzor de su aliento cuando comenz__ó __a delinear mis labios__ con su lengua de forma juguetona.__L__a placentera __y maravillosa sensaci__ó__n que sent__í __cuando abr__í __mi boca y sent__í __su lengua invadir y devorar la m__í__a__ junto con su aliento golpeando__ mis sentidos__ me hizo no querer separarme de __é__l nunca m__á__s._

_¿__Por qu__é __ten__í__a que tener responsabilidades? __¿__por qu__é __deb__í__a entrar a clase ahora? __¿__por qu__é __deb__í__a __é__l ir a trabajar ahora__…__? M__e__ olvid__é __de absolutamente todo, __é__l me elev__ó__ muy lejos de esta __realidad__ llev__á__ndome a otra donde no hab__í__a nadie m__á__s, donde no hab__í__a responsabilidades que cumplir, donde no hab__í__a nada._

_Si__n pensarlo dos veces envolv__í __mis manos alrededor de su cuello y juguete__é__ con el cabello de su nuca antes de romper el beso__—__solo por falta de aire__—__en el que los dos est__á__bamos tan absortos._

_-Mmmm__…__.creo que __todav__í__a no me lo has agradecido bastante, __¿__me vuelves a dar otro?-pregunt__ó __con aire inocente antes de relamerse los labios con la lengua._

_¡__Ay, esos labios!__Sent__í__a tanto que necesitaba probar nuevamente su lengua que no dude mucho en darle mi respuesta._

_-__Todos los que quieras, guapo__-__gui__ñé __un ojo traviesa antes de besarlo nuevamente aunque esta vez fue mi lengua la que desde el mismo inicio del beso invadi__ó __su boca__ para despu__é__s volvernos a __sumergir en un beso tan bonito y dulce como el anterior._

_-__¿__Te siente los suficientemente recompensado?-sonre__í __contra sus labios-O,__¿__tal vez__ a__ú__n necesitas que te agradezca un poco __m__á__s?-__murmur__é __despu__é__s de unos cortos besos m__á__s_

_-__p__u__h__ff__…__.__-arrug__ó __la frente-necesito mucho, much__í__simo m__á__s-__asegur__ó__ sonriendo antes de besarme_

_-__Nunca tengo suficiente de ti, jam__á__s me voy a cansar de besarte__, Bella__-__susurr__ó__ sobre mis labios_

_S__onre__í __dichosa antes de alejar mi rostro del suyo y mirar la hora en mi m__ó__vil._

_-Tengo que irme__…__-__é__l __no contest__ó__, solo hizo un puchero-y t__ú __tienes que irte al hospital__…__-exager__ó__ aun m__á__s el puchero y yo sonre__í__ de nuevo. Realmente amaba cada gesto y detalle de este hombre._

_-Deber__í__amos hacer esto m__á__s seguido, me encanta verte por las ma__ñ__anas__._

_-Ya me has visto esta ma__ñ__ana, te has despertado en mi cama de hecho-brome__é_

_-Y eso me encanta, abrir los ojos y verte a ti, durmiendo junto a m__í__, es algo asombroso__-__admiti__ó __con un leve rubor. _

_Mi sonrisa se ampli__ó__, __é__l ten__í__a raz__ó__n, o al menos yo comprend__í__a sus palabras pues no hab__í__a nada m__á__s gratificante __y lindo __para m__í __que despertar y verlo a __é__l junto a m__í__, verlo abrir sus ojos y mirarme intensamente, con amor, con devoci__ó__n y a la vez con una leve chispa de diversi__ó__n y picard__í__a. Todo eso hacia que el d__í__a m__á__s nublado y lluvioso se convirtiera en un precioso d__í__a soleado._

_-__Y yo amo profundamente que me abraces, te acurruques junto a m__í __y te duermas como un ni__ñ__o sobre mi pecho-suspir__é __recordando como de esa misma manera __é__l hab__í__a conciliado el sue__ñ__o anoche_

_No es que durmi__é__semos__ a menudo juntos__—__ya que eso por ahora solo hab__í__a ocurrido en muy pocas ocasiones durante el tiempo que llev__á__bamos juntos__—__pero sin duda cuando suced__í__a era algo que __adoraba pues dormir junto a __é__l, pegada a su cuerpo y protegida por el calor de este mismo, me hac__í__a sentir bien,__ amada, segura__…__ me hac__í__a sentir protegida._

_-__Si, tu sabes, sobre tu pecho se duerme muy a gusto- sonri__ó __de lado__ y yo me sonroj__é__ por lo que __é__l acarici__ó__ mi mejilla con ternura._

_-__Te tienes que ir Edward, vas a llegar tarde-record__é __con pesar pero__ realmente en serio__._

_P__ronto ser__í__an las nueve y yo no quer__í__a que Edward llegase tarde as__í __que aunque me entristec__í__a__ romper __nuestro momento, me desped__í __de __é__l__ antes de abrir la puerta del coche._

_Refunfu__ñó__ algo que no entend__í __antes de prometer llamarme m__á__s tarde a lo que yo asent__í __con la cabeza saliendo fuera del coche_

_-__Que tengas un buen d__í__a-me dese__ó __cuando me volv__í __para toma __mi bolso__ el cual estaba en el asiento del copiloto. _

_-T__ú __tambi__é__n, pasa un bonito__ d__í__a-le sonre__í __para despu__é__s decirle un sincero __"__te amo__" __que fue contestado por su parte antes de que finalmente yo cerrara la puerta del coche y me despidiera de __é__l con un moviendo de__ mano._

_Comenc__é __a caminar sin mucha prisa hacia el campus pero apenas di dos pasos cuando r__á__pidamente una mano me tom__ó__ de la cintura y me volte__ó__._

_No hubo tiempo para asustarme, sab__í__a bien de qui__é__n se trataba._

_E__ra Edward._

_-__¿__No te ibas?-__sonre__í__ y __é__l __ri__ó_

_-He decidido que puedo llegar 5 minutos tarde-continuaba sonriendo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. _

_-No quiero que llegues tarde, Carlisle se enfadara conmigo-bueno __é__l no se molestar__í__a en realidad conmigo porque probablemente Edward inventar__í__a una buena excusa. _

_-Le dir__é __que hab__í__a mucho tr__á__fico, __lo cu__á__l es cierto__-__agreg__ó __gui__ñá__ndome un ojo divertido. _

_-Seguro-re__í __con __é__l_

_-__Probablemente esta tarde no trabaje, cubr__í __a Tom el pasado Martes as__í __que hoy le pedir__é __de regreso el favor__ ¿__qu__é __te parece si quedamos para comer? Despu__é__s te puedo acompa__ñ__ar a llevar tu coche a un taller mec__á__nico- sugiri__ó__._

_La idea no me pareci__ó__ nada mal__, yo solo ten__í__a tres clases y, aunque la __ú__ltima era a las una de la tarde, estaba segura que estar__í__a libre a las 2__:30 p.m. as__í __que podr__í__a comer con Edward y despu__é__s pasar la tarde con __é__l, lo cual era un plan demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo._

_-Suena __estupendo__, __¿__comemos en casa, cierto__?-__me gustar__í__a algo de__ privacidad, no me apetec__í__a salir a comer a un bar o a un restaurante._

_-S__í__-dijo r__á__pidamente__ como si me estuviese leyendo el pensamiento._

_-__¿__en la tuya o en la m__í__a?-__pregunt__é __con cierto deje de diversi__ó__n_

_-primero tengo que asegurarme de que esta tarde Tom puede cubrirme__, __¿__te llamo dentro de unas horas y te lo digo?_

_Asent__í __conforme._

_-Despu__é__s decidimos d__ó__nde comemos, __¿__de acuerdo?-acarici__ó__ mi espalda baja con sus manos_

_-de acuerdo-respond__í__y __é__l se inclin__ó__ a darme un beso en los labios._

_El propio Edward__ no tard__ó__ en profundizar__ el beso__, poco le __preocup__ó__ estar rodeados de gente__ que pasaba y caminaba a nuestro alrededor pero, la verdad,__ a m__í __tampoco me import__ó __mucho ya que__ yo __estuve encantada de responderle con la misma intensidad al beso. _

_Despu__é__s de los pocos segundos que dur__ó__ nuestro ef__í__mero pero intenso__ beso, pr__á__cticamente lo obligu__é__ a que se montara en el coche y se marchara pues eran las nueve pasadas __y ya s__í __que llegar__í__a tarde, as__í __que sin m__á__s remedio se march__ó__antes de que yo __me dirig__iera hacia donde, todav__í__a, estaba __Á__ngela con el resto de nuestras amigas__._

_-Buenos d__í__as__, chicas-las salud__é__ alegremente a todas__._

_Aunque en este nuevo a__ñ__o no__ compart__í__a todas mis clases con ellas s__í __que compart__í__a__mos__unas pocas y a lo largo de este __ú__ltimo tiempo hab__í__amos hecho__—__tanto __Á__ngela como yo__—__muy buena amistad con todas. Ellas era geniales, hab__í__an demostrados ser grandes personas y la verdad se hab__í__an ganado mi cari__ñ__o__ al igual que yo el suyo._

_-Buenos d__í__as B__e__lls-saludaron sonrientes__ todas._

_-Ya vimos que el pr__í__ncipe azul te trajo en su carroza-brome__ó__ sonriendo Sarah__. Ella era una chica alta y de piel morena, con unos bonitos ojos marrones y de apariencia delgada. __**(FP)**_

_-__Ed se ve guapo, __¡__pero eso no es novedad! De cualquier forma__…__t__ú…__.um__…__te veo algo ojerosa__, parece que no descansaste mucho__-me toc__ó__ con los dedos la parte superior de la mejilla riendo acompa__ñ__ada pronto por las risas de las dem__á__s__, incluidas las de A__ngela__._

_Ellas siempre sol__í__an hacer bromas sobre todo y, al parecer hoy me tocaba a mi ser su v__í__ctima. _

_La mayor__í__a de ellas no sab__í__an la larga historia de __"__te odio pero te quiero__" __que llev__á__bamos Edward y yo a nuestras espaldas pero incluso__ as__í __estaban muy felices de que yo hubiera pillado, seg__ú__n ellas, __"__al antiguo bombonazo del campus__"_

_-No hay razones para que est__é __ojerosa, he dormido perfectamente bien-sonre__í __mientras ella segu__í__a examin__á__ndome_

_-As__í __que has dormido perfectamente-le dio especial importancia a esta __ú__ltima palabra-bien __¿__eh?-alz__ó__ sugerentemente una ceja_

_-Est__á__s enferma__,__ Sarah-re__í __al saber lo que ella quer__í__a saber__. Sarah era una completa salida mental. _

_Y, no, no exagero. _

_-__Dir__í__a que hasta__…__.__paranoica-me burl__é__ y A__ngela __ri__ó_

_-Completamente de acuerdo- __ri__ó__ esta vez Carol, una chica menuda, con expresivos ojos gris__á__ceos y una larga melena color rojizo claro._

_-__¡__Saca ese maldito pene que escondes en tu cerebro!-continu__é __meti__é__ndome con ella_

_-Tu sola trajiste esa palabra hasta esta conversaci__ó__n-contest__ó __bromista Sarah de vuelta_

_-Dejadla respirar chicas-defendi__ó Á__ngela-hoy Sarah se ha levantado algo quisquillosa-a__ñ__adi__ó __Angy sonriendo__ provocando que todas la imit__á__ramos_

_-__¿__yo? __–__Alz__ó__ una ceja_

_-yo no estoy __"__quisquillosa__"__-se sobresalt__ó __a la defensiva- debe ser que no soy tan positiva como vosotras, pero __¡__claro__!__, qui__é__n __diablos no se levanta contento despu__é__s de tener sexo-refunfu__ñó_

_-As__í __que es eso.__Echas de menos el sexo-afirm__ó__ Candy, otra de las integrantes del numeroso grupo de chicas que form__á__bamos. _

_Candy era una chica rubia, de ojos marrones y __tez clara, __verdaderamente ella era una mujer muy bonita, aunque lo m__á__s importante es que era una gran amiga._

_-Echa de menos a Eric-__correg__í__ yo_

_-Claro que no lo echo de menos-me perfor__ó__ con la mirada Sarah y yo rod__é __los ojos sabiendo que no era cierto._

_Ella y Eric llevaban 6 meses juntos, milagrosamente dir__í__a yo, porque durante semanas se quer__í__an con locura pero luego durante un par de d__í__as no se hablaban as__í __que uno peleaba con el otro y siempre un de los dos terminaba por dejar la relaci__ó__n pero luego se daban cuenta de que en verdad se gustaban y hab__í__a atracci__ó__n por lo que finalmente terminaban volviendo._

_Era una aut__é__ntica locura lo que ellos ten__í__an__ aunque __a__ú__n as__í __algo deb__í__an de quererse ya que no sol__í__an pasar m__á__s de 3 d__í__as separados._

_-Claro que s__í__-afirm__é_

_-__¿__Qu__é __ha pasado esta vez?-inquiri__ó__ Carol __para desviar la atenci__ó__n de mi impidiendo que Sarah se lanzara a mi yugular._

_Ella hab__í__a tenido un gran temperamento siempre, pero aun as__í__,__ era una amiga maravillosa que siempre hab__í__a estado dispuesta a sacar las u__ñ__as por mi y morder a quien se acercara con feas intenciones a cualquier de nosotras__._

_-El muy cerdo dice que yo no tomo inter__é__s por conocerlo mejor __¿__te lo puedes creer? __¡__Yo__!__¡__que me desvivo por __é__l!__ Diablos, ando pegada a su jodido culo d__í__a tras d__í__a__…__c__ó__mo co__ñ__o se atreve a decirme algo tan est__ú__pido. Todos, absolutamente todos los t__í__os parecen pensar con la punta del dedo del pie, son tan__…__.idiotas-comenz__ó __a quejarse malhumorada y a poner __"__de vuelta y media__"__**(*)**__a__ Eric, quien de seguro estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella con sus amigos._

_En el fondo eran tal para cual aunque si segu__í__an peleando tanto__realmente no s__é __c__ó__mo iban a salir adelante y al final terminar__í__an por lastimarse. _

_Las chicas comenzaron a consolar a Sarah justo en el momento en el que ella comenz__ó __a llorar desconsolada, pobre, en el fondo lo echaba de menos, por mucho que pelearan, ella al menos lo quer__í__a much__í__simo,__ hice adem__á__n de acercarme hasta ella para decirle que no llorara pero en ese momento me percate de que Angela estaba como en las nubes puesto que estaba a dos pasos de distancia de mi con la mirada perdida._

_D__ecid__í __acercarme a ella, al fin y al cabo Sarah ten__í__a al resto de las chicas junto a ella para encontrar __apoyo._

_-__¿__te pasa algo,__ Angy?-le pregunt__é__ cari__ñ__osamente, ella levanto la mirada y sonri__ó __tristemente_

_-Nada Bells-dijo __tratando de sonar bien. _

_Fingi__ó __una falsa sonrisa que no logr__ó __convencerme y yo supe en ese momento que algo estaba mal, Angela ten__í__a esa odiosa man__í__a de no querer preocupar ni __"__molestar__"—__seg__ú__n ella__— __a nadie con sus problemas. Quer__í__a golpearla cuando ella se pon__í__a en ese__plan_

_-Odio que me mientas y lo sabes-reprend__í__ y ella sonri__ó __algo m__á__s__ en est__ú__pido y absurdo intento de fingir mejor pero la tristeza segu__í__a en su rostro_

_-__¿__Q__u__é __tal Ben?-pregunt__é__procurando animarla__,__ hablar de __é__l siempre la pon__í__a feliz_

_-Bien, su avi__ó__n debe estar por despegar-coment__ó__ con amargura en la voz_

_-__P__rometi__ó __llamarme cuando sus pies tocaran__ Canad__á__-ri__ó __d__é__bilmente por la peque__ñ__a broma._

_-__¿__Por qu__é __va a Canad__á__?-__cuestion__é__ extra__ñ__ada__._

_Yo __sab__í__a que su familia viv__í__a all__í__ pero no conoc__í__a el motivo por el que Ben hab__í__a viajado, en realidad no hab__í__a hablado __ú__ltimamente con __é__l__.__A pesar de considerarlo un amigo, Ben y yo no ten__í__amos mucha confianza, solo hacia un a__ñ__o que nos conoc__í__amos y apenas nos hab__í__amos visto en otros lugares que no fueran el campus universitario__—__ puesto que Ben tambi__é__n estudiaba en esta misma universidad__—__ o en casa cuando __é__l iba a visitar a __A__ngela._

_-Su abuela est__á __enferma-__me sac__ó __de dudas mi amiga._

_-__Oh, lo siento-lament__é __sinceramente__-__¿__te dijo si se trataba de algo grave?_

_-No te preocupes__, es un constipado que se complic__ó __m__á__s de lo habitual pero Ben dice que mejorar__á__, __é__l simplemente quiere aprovechar para visitarla y ver a su familia. Los extra__ñ__a tambi__é__n. _

_-Eso es bueno, __¿__no?__ Digo, todos extra__ñ__amos a nuestros seres queridos, es sano ir a verlos y sentir el calor de casa cada cierto tiempo. Adoro a Edward, a mis amigos y a esta ciudad, pero a veces tambi__é__n necesito tomar un avi__ó__n y ver a Charlie, re__í__r con Jake, pelear con Leah, abrazar a Ren__é__e__…_

_-S__í__, es genial. No me molesta en absoluto eso, estoy feliz porque __é__l pueda ver y estar con su familia por unos d__í__as__-__asegur__ó __pero sin embargo __segu__í__a con ese deje de tristeza en su voz, odiaba verla triste_

_-Entonces __¿__qu__é __ocurre,__A__ng__s? Es por Ben, no puedes negarlo__, solo dime qu__é __te pasa, no soporto verte as__í_

_-Me ha besado-dijo simplemente despu__é__s de unos minutos de silencio en los que yo estaba muriendo de la ansiedad al no obtener respuesta alguna por su parte_

_-__¿__en la boca?-pregunt__é__ est__ú__pidamente__.__E__lla asinti__ó __con la cabeza_

_-__¿__no te gusta? Quiero decir, pensaba que __é__l te gustaba, que te atra__í__a, ya sabes__, __é__l parece ser maravilloso contigo__…_

_-S__í__, me gusta, realmente me gusta-__confes__ó __finalmente._

_S__onre__í__ victoriosa__ ¡__yo __sabia! __Era taaan evidente. _

_Y Edward que hab__í__a dicho que solo eran imaginaciones m__í__a__s__… ¡__S__í__! ahora __é__l me deb__í__a 50 d__ó__lares_

_-__¿__Entonces? no entiendo__, __¿__qu__é __va mal__?_

_-__Todo est__á __mal, Bella. No logro entender por __qu__é__ ha esperado __hasta hoy para besarme, ayer tarde estuvimos juntos, fuimos a __Millen__n__ium Park __**(FP)**__**,**__ charlamos__y re__í__mos__ todo el tiempo pero no me dijo nada __¿__Por qu__é __hoy? _

_-No s__é__, __tal vez necesitaba pensarlo bien, no es f__á__cil decir te quiero por primera vez-opin__é…__si __bien__ lo sab__í__a yo por experiencia_

_-Ni si quiera me ha dicho que me quiere, simplemente me ha besado. As__í__,__ sin m__á__s__…__-dijo dolida_

_-Puede que no se sienta seguro, __é__l no sabe lo que t__ú __sientes, solo dale un empujoncito Angy, estoy segura de que__ é__l acabar__á __por dec__í__rtelo_

_-__¿__Un empujoncito,__ Bella?-__repiti__ó __ir__ó__nicamente_

_-__Siempre he estado a su lado, siempre que me ha necesitado incluso por la m__á__s m__í__nima tonter__í__a yo estuve ah__í __para __é__l, cuando necesita hablar soy la primera que se ofrece a escucharle, __¡__Dios, vamos! solo me falta meterme a vivir en su casa__…__.__ ¡__pasamos horas y horas juntos!__ ¿__Qui__é__n cree que es para darme un beso y marcharse? Eso no me lo puede hacer, no __é__l._

_-__A__ng__s__, tranquil__í__zate__, trata de no castigarte a ti mima. Solo date un respiro y trata de ocupar el lugar de Ben,__¿__qu__é__ tal si __é__l piensa que t__ú__ú__nicamente lo quieres como amigo? Tienes que hablar con __é__l__._

_-El problema es que se ha ido,__ Bella__. No vuelve hasta dentro de 5 d__í__as__ ¡__5 malditos d__í__as!__…__.no pienso hablar esto por tel__é__fono, si es lo que__ é__l espera- _

_-__Est__á __bien, no pretendo presionarte, procura distraerte estos d__í__as __¡__podemos ir al cine, o pasear, lo que quieras! pero cuando Ben__ vuelva __debes hablar claramente con __é__l__. No tengas miedo a decir lo que sientes Angs._

_-__¡__Ni de co__ñ__a__!-exclam__ó __decidida-yo hasta que __é__l no diga nada__ no pienso decir ni una palabra respecto a lo que siento-neg__ó __fren__é__ticamente con la cabeza_

_-__¡__Ohhh__!, muy maduro se__ñ__orita__…__.-fui bastante ir__ó__nica_

_-__¡__lo dice la que le daba con la puerta en las narices a Edward para no escucharlo!-me acus__ó__ de vuelta_

_Golpe bajo._

_-__¡__eh! eso ha dolido. Todos aprendemos de nuestros errores y es justo por eso que no quiero que cometas los mismo que yo- la apunt__é__ con un dedo-adem__á__s Edward lo merec__í__a-coment__é __por lo bajo y __ella sonri__ó_

_-__Bueno, __¡__ya! t__ú __te lo has buscado-solt__ó __una risita__ y fue ah__í __cuando decid__í __dejar de tocar el tema de Ben, al menos ahora estaba sonriendo, que era mil veces mejor que verla triste,__ m__á__s tarde volver__í__a a hablar con ella de Ben, pero por ahora prefer__í__a__ verla sonre__í__r_

_-Perd__ó__n, Bells. No quise decir eso, quiero decir, en verdad Edward lo mereci__ó__.-continu__ó __sonriendo_

_-__No te preocupes, s__é __que no pretend__í__as herirme.__Vamos a clase, el profesor Scott odia que alguien llegue tarde.-apur__é__. Ese profesor era como un jodido grano en el culo, ya tuvimos el __"__placer__" __de tenerlo el pasado a__ñ__o e hizo que odi__á__semos cada jodido minuto que pasamos en su est__ú__pida clase. _

_-Tienes raz__ó__n,__ no puedo creer que nos vuelva a dar este a__ñ__o.-suspir__ó __aburrida_

_-En cambio antes de ir a clase necesito algo, __¿__crees que puedas acompa__ñ__arme__al edificio de administraci__ó__n__?, necesito pedir una copia de los horarios-suplic__ó __juntando las manos, __asent__í __con la cabeza mientras sonre__í__a, de cualquier forma, no me importaba llegar tarde hoy. _

_Puto Edward y sus putas y sensuales formas de despertarme. __É__l era el culpable de que yo viviera en una nube esta ma__ñ__ana. _

_-Chicas, nos vamos a clase, nos vemos m__á__s tarde-anunciaron gran parte de las chicas que no compart__í__an nuestra primera clase mientras que las dem__á__s se quedaron a esperarnos._

_-Si quer__é__is pod__é__is adelantaros, voy a acompa__ñ__ar a __Angela al edificio de administraci__ó__n-__expliqu__é__-estaremos en clase en un par de minutos. _

_-__Vale, nos vemos en clase entonces- sonri__ó __Candy antes de marcharse junto a Sarah y Carol_

_-__¿__No tienes fr__í__o__, Bells?-coment__ó__Angela mientras camin__á__bamos hacia el edificio principal del campus donde se gestionaban todos los datos acad__é__micos y personales de los miles de estudiantes que hab__í__a en la U__niversidad__._

_-No, al contrario, creo que para estar en Septiembre, y en Chicago, hace un d__í__a bastante bueno-__opin__é__ caminando junto a __mi amiga_

_-__Entonces debo de ser yo que estoy algo des__templada-sonri__ó__ al mismo tiempo que bajaba las mangas de la blusa__a cuadros abierta que vest__í__a y que contrastaba muy bien con la camiseta que llevaba bajo esta color blanco. _

_En la cintura llevaba un fino cintur__ó__n marr__ó__n conjuntado con las sandalias con cu__ñ__as altas color marr__ó__n oscuro que calzaba, acompa__ñ__ando su vestimenta unos c__ó__modos vaqueros que no llegaban a los tobillos __**(FP)**__ mientras que llevaba el pelo recogido en una simple coleta al igual que yo. _

_Hoy __Á__ngela no hab__í__a tra__í__do su bolso para la universidad as__í __que transportaba su porta blog entre sus brazos, pegado al pecho. _

_-__Por cierto __¿__Por qu__é __te ha tra__í__do Edward a la universidad? Anoche me comentaste que traer__í__as tu coche_

_-__Lo s__é __y, lo iba a hacer pero esta ma__ñ__ana __mi coche no arrancaba as__í __que esta tarde lo llevar__é__ a un taller mec__á__nico-__habl__é__ mientras miraba hacia delante donde una larga melena color rubio rojizo llam__ó__ especialmente mi atenci__ó__n._

_-Yo conozco un buen taller, luego te paso la direcci__ó__n y ver__á__s que__…__.-__Angela continu__ó__ hablando sobre algo pero yo simplemente desconect__é__ de todo cuando vi a aquella mujer voltearse y fijar su vista en mi._

_Anteriormente y pese a haber estado d__á__ndome la espalda__ ya la hab__í__a reconocido, a__ú__n__ as__í __ya no ten__í__a ni la m__á__s m__í__nima duda__.__Aquella chica cuyo pelo era de un intenso color rubio rojizo y cuyos ojos eran color miel claro,__situada junto a Irina__—__su __"__mejor amiga__"__—__ y a dos metros de distancia de la puerta del edificio de administraci__ó__n estaba Tanya._

_V__est__í__a__—__como de costumbre__—__ una escotada camiseta azul con flecos en el escote, unos vaqueros desgastados __**(FP)**__ combinados con unos altos tacones color negros pr__á__cticamente cerrados __**(FP)**__, acompa__ñ__ados de un bolso de leopardo junto con un brazalete de este mismo estampado en su brazo, en cambio Iri__na vest__í__a algo __menos provocativa pues llevaba una falda holgada azul azteca conjuntada con una camiseta azul m__á__s oscuro sin manga con un pa__ñ__uelo azul psicod__é__lico en el cuello cuyo dibujo combinaba a la perfecci__ó__n con el color claro de las altas__sandalias que ella estaba__ usa__ndo __**(FP)**_

_En el mismo instante en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron __sent__í __como el aire se iba de mis pulmones, ninguna de las dos apart__ó__ la vista de la otra, yo,__ a penas parpadeaba, no quer__í__a volv__er a encontrarme con ella__—__no siempre todos los reencuentros eran dulces y hermosos, este era gris y amargo__—__hab__í__a temido este momento durante bastante tiempo, sin embargo ahora ten__í__a extra__ñ__as ganas de ir corriendo hacia donde ella estaba __y__, simplemente,__ golpearla__._

_Tal vez sintiera dolor, pero ser__í__a un dolor f__í__sico que no podr__í__a compararse con el dolor emocional que yo sent__í__, __incluso __as__í __la sola idea de que ella sintiera un poco del dolor que yo viv__í __en carne propia lograba que yo sonriera, aunque solo fuese__ mentalmente._

_-__¡__Ey__!,__¡__Bella!-llam__ó__ mi atenci__ó__n __A__ngela__._

_M__e obligu__é __a mi misma a apartar la mirada de Tanya y fijarla en la persona que estaba a mi lado, la cual ahora no caminaba, __¿__en qu__é __momento hab__í__amos dejado de avanzar hacia delante? __¿__En qu__é __momento mis pies hab__í__an dejado de caminar__…__?__ ¿__En qu__é __momento mi hermosa ma__ñ__ana se hab__í__a transformado en una espantosa y surreal pesadilla?_

_-__¿__Me est__á__s escuchando?-no puede articular ni una palabra, por mucho que quisiera no consegu__í__a que la voz me saliese del cuerpo_

_-__¿__Bella?__¿__est__á__s bien? No tienes buena cara__…_

_-Em__-__mm__…__s__i-i__…__te escucho__… ¿__Qu__é__…__q__-q__u__é __dec__í__as del taller mec__á__nico?-balbuce__é__ haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no voltear mi cabeza nuevamente y mirar a Tanya._

_-__¿__el taller mec__á__nico?-ri__ó__-de eso est__á__bamos hablando hace como 10 minutos, ahora te estaba diciendo que ma__ñ__ana puede que__…__-la interrump__í_

_-__A__ngela, __¿__me har__í__as un favor?__-__murmur__é__ con el rostro p__á__lido. Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas._

_-__Seguro__, __¿__Qu__é __pasa Bells? __¿__Por qu__é __te has puesto tan nerviosa? __¿__Ocurre algo?-pregunt__ó__ preocupada mientras yo giraba la cabeza con la esperanza de que Tanya se hubiese marchado __o__, mejor a__ú__n que me lo hubiese imaginado todo._

_Pero eso no sucedi__ó __cuando volv__í __a mirar hacia el edificio de administraci__ó__n pues Tanya segu__í__a all__í__, junto a Irina y en esta ocasi__ó__n no solo Tanya me estaba mirando sino que Irina tambi__é__n lo estaba haciendo.__A__mbas ten__í__an la vista fijada en nuestra direcci__ó__n__._

_-No estoy segura pero,__ ¿__e__sa de all__í __es Tanya?-pregunt__é__ insegura__._

_Quiz__á__s__—__y con suerte__—__ era alguien cuyo parecido f__í__sico era incre__í__blemente id__é__ntico al de Tanya__._

_A__ngela mir__ó __con disimulo hacia donde mis ojos estaban clavados en este momento, al principio ella tambi__é__n se qued__ó__ en silencio pero despu__é__s sent__í __como me miraba nerviosamente.__S__ab__í__a que estaba preocupada por mi reacci__ó__n__ aunque sinceramente yo a__ú__n estaba en shock._

_-Bells, mejor volvemos despu__é__s a por los horarios, en realidad no me hacen falta hasta la pr__ó__xima semana-__argument__ó __comenzando a tirar de mi en direcci__ó__n contraria y eso me lo confirmo todo, aquella mujer, definitivamente era ella._

_-No la hab__í__a visto desde aquel d__í__a__…__-me call__é__ abruptamente cuando ese recuerdo golpeo mi mente. _

_Aunque Angela trataba de alejarme de all__í __mis pies permanecieron est__á__ticos. Mi cuerpo se hab__í__a convertido en una estatua_

_Hacia meses que no ve__í__a a Tanya, concretamente la __ú__ltima vez que la vi fue en la casa de los Cullens, en la cama de Edward__… __sent__í __como si alguien estuviese__ estruj__á__ndome el coraz__ó__n en este momento._

_-Olv__í__dalo Bella-dijo seriamente A__ngela_

_-__No quiero que pases un mal rato, no pienses en eso, simplemente ign__ó__rala-me aconsej__ó__ mientras me tomaba de los brazos de nuevo oblig__á__ndome esta vez a voltearme y mirarla a ella en lugar __de a Tanya_

_-__Mejor v__á__monos__, estoy segura que la clase de literatura ha comenzado-yo asent__í __algo ensimismada__ pero aun as__í __logr__é __que mi cuerpo respondiera a las ordenes de mi cerebro y comenc__é __a caminar a clase en silencio junto__a A__ngela__._

_¿__C__ó__mo no hab__í__a visto a Tanya antes? y,__ ¿__Edward la habr__í__a visto? __¿__Y si as__í __hab__í__a sido por qu__é __no me hab__í__a dicho nada?__… __No, __é__l__probablemente no debi__ó__haberse __dado__ cuenta de su presencia pues si __as__í __hubiera sido sido as__í__ estoy segura de que se hubiera puesto nervioso y yo lo habr__í__a __acabado __notado__…__.aunque tal vez Tanya no estaba en ese lugar cuando yo hab__í__a llegado a la universidad o, tal vez __si__…__._

_¡__Dios sent__í__a que la cabeza me iba a estallar__!_

_Cuando llegamos a clase esta efectivamente hab__í__a comenzado hac__í__a un par de minutos pero aun as__í __el __se__ñ__or Scott no nos dijo nada por lo que Angela y yo silenciosamente tomamos asiento._

_M__e cost__ó __demasiado seguir el hilo de la clase__—__la verdad es que __no consegu__í__ prestar atenci__ó__n__—__m__á__s bien me pas__é__ la clase como un zombi, pensando y pensando por lo que no puede escribir nada en el papel en blanco que tenia frente a m__í__. N__o tom__é__ apuntes, no__ me interes__é __por las palabras del profesor Scott, no escuch__é__… __simplemente, no hice nada._

_Despu__é__s de la eterna clase sal__í __con __Á__ngela a tomar un poco de aire, agradec__í __que mi pr__ó__xima clase no comenzara hasta las 12__—__lo que significaba que ten__í__a una hora libre__—__ por lo que decid__í __ir a la cafeter__í__a del campus._

_-__¿__En serio no quieres que te acompa__ñ__e?-me pregunt__ó__ Á__ngela cuando estuvimos en el exterior del edificio en el que se encontraba nuestra anterior clase _

_-No seas tonta, te he dicho que estoy bien, solo necesito otro caf__é__, estoy algo somnolienta y necesito despertarme-insist__í_

_E__lla ten__í__a que ir a la biblioteca a terminar de repasar una redacci__ó__n para entregar en nuestra siguiente clase pero a__ú__n as__í __ella insist__í__a__ en acompa__ñ__arme a la cafeter__í__a__ solo para asegurarse de que me encontraba bien pero yo me negu__é__. _

_Lo cierto es que me apetec__í__a estar sola. _

_-__Okay, est__á __bien, como quieras.__Nos vemos en 1 hora, si termino antes voy a la cafeter__í__a y estoy un rato contigo, __¿__de acuerdo?-me sonri__ó__ y yo solo asent__í_

_-Por cierto, toma-me tendi__ó __sus apuntes-l__é__etelos, hoy te he visto algo distra__í__da en clase-los tom__é __de su mano y los __guard__é __en mi bolso__._

_Ella me conoc__í__a tan bien__…_

_-__Gracias-dije pintando una sonrisa en mi rostro que pareci__ó __convencerla de que estaba recuperada de mi estado de __"__transito__"__ de esta ma__ñ__ana._

_A__ngela me dio un cari__ñ__oso abrazo y se march__ó__ hacia la biblioteca mientras que yo tom__é__ la direcci__ó__n opuesta para dirigirme a la cafeter__í__a del campus.__Cuando entr__é__ estaba casi llena __pero divis__é__ una mesa al fondo vac__í__a por lo que fui hasta ella y me sent__é__._

_E__sper__é__ pacientemente a que Cathy__—__la camarera__—__ me atendiera, ella era una se__ñ__ora de unos 40 a__ñ__os aproximadamente, que estaba felizmente casada __y ten__í__a un par de ni__ñ__os que deb__í__an rondar ya los 12 y 15 a__ñ__os__. _

_Cathy adoraba su trabajo por encima de todo y no dudaba en darle cari__ñ__o y apoyo a aquel que lo necesitase, yo personalmente le ten__í__a mucho cari__ñ__o pues conmigo se hab__í__a portado __incre__í__blemente bien en todo el tiempo que llevaba aqu__í__,__ ella__ sol__í__a preguntarme c__ó__mo hab__í__a estado mi d__í__a, qu__é __tal llevaba la universidad o simplemente c__ó__mo me sent__í__a ese d__í__a, siempre se hab__í__a mostrado muy amable conmigo._

_Realmente ella era una mujer muy simp__á__tica y cari__ñ__osa. _

_-__¡__Buenos d__í__as Bella__!__-me salud__ó__ amablemente como lo hac__í__a cada d__í__a que ven__í__a a la cafeter__í__a_

_-Hola Cathy-le sonre__í__._

_La conoc__í__a desde hac__í__a un a__ñ__o, ella siempre nos sol__í__a atender a m__í __y a mis amigos__ por eso nuestro grado de confianza hab__í__a aumentado__ hasta el punto de conocerme y llamarme por mi nombre._

_-__¿__Lo mismo de siempre?-me pregunt__ó__sonriente aquella mujer de ojos marrones y pelo casta__ñ__o._

_-S__í __pero hoy h__á__zmelo bien cargado, por favor-ped__í_

_-__¿__Cansada?_

_-Un poco, necesito algo que me active, esta siendo una ma__ñ__ana extra__ñ__a-expliqu__é_

_-__Est__á __bien, en seguida te lo traigo cari__ñ__o. _

_-Gracias-respond__í __de vuelta de forma amable_

_Cuando Cathy se march__ó__ saqu__é__ los apuntes de Angela y comenc__é __a leerlos __ con tranquilidad sobre la mesa, realmente hoy no me hab__í__a enterado pr__á__cticamente de nada en clase y no quer__í__a quedarme atr__á__s__ sino luego me costar__í__a ponerme al d__í__a. _

_Mientras le__í__a la segunda p__á__gina escrita por A__ngela, Cathy me traj__o__ mi caf__é __favorito bien cargado.__M__e lo beb__í __lentamente__ al mismo tiempo que continuaba leyendo, por suerte lo que el profesor Scott hab__í__a explicado hoy en clase no era muy dif__í__cil de comprender por lo que no me supondr__í__a ning__ú__n problema ponerme al d__í__a en la pr__ó__xima clase. _

_Durante el tiempo que pas__é __en la cafeter__í__a tambi__é__n recib__í __una llamada de Edward, me dijo que ten__í__a la tarde libre pero que h__a__sta las 3 deb__í__a estar en el hospital as__í __que entend__í__a__ si no quer__í__a comer con __é__l__ ya que saldr__í__a algo tarde pero yo insist__í __y finalmente acordamos que comer__í__amos a las tres y media de la tarde en su departamento. _

_Despu__é__s pagu__é__ a Cathy mi caf__é __para as__í__, antes de marcharme, ir al ba__ñ__o de la cafeter__í__a donde me refresqu__é__ un poco la cara para a continuaci__ó__n meterme en uno de los cub__í__culos, escuch__é__ como la puerta se abr__í__a y cerraba numerosas veces mientras yo todav__í__a__ segu__í__a en el ba__ñ__o individual__._

_C__uando sal__í __de este fui a lavarme las manos en el lavabo pero al abrir la puerta del cub__í__culo mis pies se detuvieron abruptamente al ver a Tanya frente al espejo pint__á__ndose los labios color rojo carmes__í__, tambi__é__n hab__í__a dos chicas charlando mientras otra se met__í__a en uno de los 5 cub__í__culos libres que hab__í__a__._

_D__ecid__í __que no pod__í__a quedarme como una estatua all__í __parada por lo que avanc__é__ hasta abrir el grifo del agua, tomar un poco de jab__ó__n entre mis manos y meter estas bajo el fr__í__o chollo de agua__, me sent__í__a tremendamente incomoda y cohibida __al tener a Tanya a cent__í__metros de distancia, m__á__s bien me daba asco tenerla cerca, simplemente era algo que no soportaba._

_Tras acabar de lavarme las manos me di cuenta de que el resto de las chicas, excepto Tanya y yo, hab__í__an abandonado el ba__ñ__o__ de mujeres por lo que yo opt__é__ por hacer lo mismo, me asfixiaba respirar su mismo aire. _

_Adem__á__s si Tanya y yo nos qued__á__bamos solas en un espacio reducido __corr__í__amos el riesgo de que estallar__á__ la tercera guerra mundial y de seguro una de las dos no sobrevivir__í__a por lo que me dirig__í __hacia la salida del ba__ñ__o._

_En cambio, justo en el instante en el que tom__é __el pomo para abrir la puerta su voz me hizo voltearme_

_-Supongo__ que ya le has calentado la cama a Edward __¿__cierto?-__coment__ó __mir__á__ndome a trav__é__s del espejo con hostilidad._

_C__err__é __las manos en pu__ñ__os inevitablemente mientras pegaba estas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo._

"_Trata de evitarla Bella, solo ignora lo que dice__…" __me repet__í __mentalmente_

_-__¿__Sabes? su cama es un lugar agradable. Lo sabes t__ú__, lo s__é __yo y, otras tant__í__simas mujeres__…_

_No, por favor, no sigas por ah__í __Tanya. Esto me lastimaba tanto._

_-__É__l es demasiado bueno en lo que hace pero, __¿__c__ó__mo no serlo? ha estado con tantas mujeres__… __no s__é __por qu__é __ahora siente curiosidad por experimentar con mojigatas._

_-Pens__é __que Edward era el tipo de hombre que busca una mujer real-enfatiz__ó __la __ú__ltima palabra-para meter en sus pantalones_

_Diablos, no pod__í__a ignorarla m__á__s__…__.es__… __inevitable hacerlo. _

_-__¿__Qu__é__?-me volte__é__ y pregunt__é __de forma tonta fingiendo no haber escuchado la sarta de mierdas que hab__í__a dicho__._

_Por un momento consider__é __nuevamente la posibilidad de simplemente marcharme e ignorarla tambi__é__n a ella, pero no, no iba a evitarla m__á__s.__ Estaba harta, yo no deb__í__a huir de ella. _

_-__Ú__ltimamente las elecciones de Edward demuestran el mal gusto que est__á __adquiriendo. N__o __logro entender c__ó__mo __no le __averg__ü__enza besar a alguien como tu frente a todos-continu__ó__ hablando mientras se lavaba las manos._

_Su cortante comentario me confirm__ó__ que ella s__í __que me hab__í__a visto esta ma__ñ__ana, de hecho hab__í__a visto m__á__s de lo que yo cre__í__a_

_-__H__a ca__í__do tan bajo, ni si quiera eres lo suficientemente mujer para __é__l y nunca lo vas a ser. Solo eres una est__ú__pida ni__ñ__a asustada que cree vivir en un cuento ahora, pero todo tiene un final, recu__é__rdalo. _

_-Tanya no me tires de la lengua-advert__í __molesta__._

_Comenc__é __seriamente a dudar__ cu__á__n__to tiempo podr__í__a quedarme callada sin insultarla o golpearla, __ten__í__a demasiada rabia acumulada para ella __y__ confieso que una parte de mi ten__í__a ganas de que toda esa rabia guardada acabara explotando. _

_-No lo hago, simplemente digo la verdad. Le tienes que calentar demasiado la bragueta para que todav__í__a__ siga contigo__—__ri__ó__ con amargura_

_-__Eres demasiado ingenua. N__o cantes victoria, tarde o temprano se aburrir__á __de ti como lo hace con todas, estoy segura de que ya te ha susurrado palabras de amor en el o__í__do mientras te tiene en su cama, __¿__no es as__í__?-dijo con seguridad_

_Mientras yo mentalmente solo __me r__epet__í__a una y otra vez frases como:_

"_no la escuches Bella__"_

"_no es cierto lo que dice__"_

"_no la escuches__"_

_Respir__é __profundamente intentando tranquilizarme__. No lo logr__é_

_-No te importa una mierda lo que Edward me diga o deje de decirme, Tanya__-bram__é__ enfadada._

_Me sent__í__a m__á__s molesta de lo que yo nunca podr__í__a haber llegado a imaginar, Tanya no ten__í__a derecho alguno a meterse en nuestros asuntos. _

_-No te pongas a la defensiva Bella, __ú__nicamente trato de advertirte.__Vas a sufrir mucho cuando la realidad te golpee. Edward no te quiere, mucho menos te ama, simplemente te ve como su pasatiempo, eres su juego ahora__, solo sexo__._

"_No. La. Escuches. Bella__" __repet__í__a sucesivamente mi subconsciente._

_-__Edward __solo quiere eso y tu simplemente se lo das a cambio de escuchar palabras bonitas que al fin y al cabo son solo __mentira__s. _

_-Yo no soy una calienta pollas Tanya, ese trabajo te lo dejo a ti, no pretendo quitarte el t__í__tulo__-explot__é_

_Odiaba a esta perra. _

_-si te jode que Edward sienta por ti solo asco y desprecio, que te ignore, que seas insignificante para __é__l__ y__no pintes nada__ en su vida, te jodes__.__Tu sola te lo has ganado-la encar__é__._

_-Lo que me jode es que est__é__ con una ni__ñ__ata como t__ú__, __¡__Dios!__, __¡__m__í__rate Bella y m__í__rame a m__í__!, eres una est__ú__pida__, en cambio yo soy una mujer de los pies a la cabeza, estoy a la medida de Edward, estoy hecha para __é__l-sus ojos llameaban rabia, dolor e impotencia._

_-Tu lo has dicho Tanya, m__í__rate y m__í__rame a m__í__. Somos distintas, no soy igual a ti y es justo por eso que Edward est__á __conmigo y no contigo. Yo, a diferencia de ti, no intent__é __forzarlo a quererme. _

_-No sabes nada, __t__ú __no puedes darle a Edward lo que __é__l realmente necesita__-escupi__ó __como si fuera veneno._

_-Ese es justo __tu problema__,__ Tanya__.__Nunca vas a alcanzar a comprender lo que Edward y yo tenemos, no vas a llegar a entender lo que realmente __é__l necesita, no podr__á__s llegaras a asimilar lo que yo logro provocar en __é__l__._

_Sus ojos parec__í__an afilados cuchillos cort__á__ndome en peque__ñ__os trocitos. Ella tambi__é__n estaba molesta. _

_-Y, no hablo de sexo-continu__é__, ya era tiempo de hablar con claridad-mi vida, a diferencia de la tuya, no depende de eso.__Me refiero a que yo soy capaz de hacerle sentir cosas Tanya, algo que tu nunca has sabido darle._

_-__¿__Cosas? __¿__Te refieres a amor? No seas pat__é__tica__,__ Bella-sonri__ó __con pura maldad-para estar foll__á__ndotelo a diario lo conoces muy poco._

_-__A__qu__í __la __ú__nica imb__é__cil que no lo conoce eres t__ú__-__respond__í__ segura__._

_H__ab__í__a aprendido a conocer a Edward, sab__í__a que __é__l me amaba, que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y que cuando me hac__í__a el amor era porque realmente estaba enamorado de mi.__ Tanya no ten__í__a ni idea de lo que dec__í__a, ella estaba equivocada_

_-no __muerdas __m__á__s__ el polvo Tanya, has llegado a tal punto que solo puedes__ provoca__r__ l__á__stima__.__Solo d__é__jalo ya, __¿__de qu__é __te va a servir decirme todo esto ahora? _

_Cambi__é __de posici__ó__n y dej__é __caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi otro pie_

_-__As__ú__melo__ de una jodida vez Tanya, para Edward no existes y para mi simplemente eres la zorra que se meti__ó __en su cama. D__é__janos en paz.-articul__é __con lentitud cada letra de las tres __ú__ltimas palabras. _

_-__É__l no se quej__ó__ cuando me met__í __en su cama, yo dir__í__a que estaba bastante feliz mientras me arrancaba el vestido, parec__í__a sincero cuando me dec__í__a que me amaba mientras me hac__í__a el amor o cuando dec__í__a que yo no era como todas, que realmente era especial para __é__l, mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi cuerpo-detall__ó __con una odiosa mirada de victoria. _

_Dolor, dolor, y m__á__s dolor__._

_Justo eso fue lo que provocaron esas palabras en m__í__ pero me negaba a creer el veneno que Tanya estaba escupiendo por su boca, ella solo quer__í__a herirme. Yo sab__í__a que Edward no pod__í__a haberle dicho eso, no ten__í__a sentido que __é__l la amara y estuviera conmigo, no pod__í__a ser cierto_

_-__Aunque a ti ya debe haberte dicho lo mismo por eso debes conocer la sensaci__ó__n que yo sent__í__, __¡__ves__! al fin y al cabo t__ú__ y yo si tenemos cosas en com__ú__n__ y las seguiremos teniendo, sobre todo cuando Edward se aburra de ti y te deje por cualquier otra mujer, as__í __sea tan poca cosa como t__ú…__.-intent__é__ por todos los medios ignorar esta ultima parte._

_Pero aun as__í __no puede, sus palabras me atravesaban el alma, me causaban dolor, realmente me hac__í__an da__ñ__o sin embargo no permit__í __que ella percibiera mi estado de __á__nimo, no le iba a dar ese gusto una vez m__á__s._

_En esta ocasi__ó__n no me iba a ver destruida, esta vez iba a defender lo que sent__í__a por Edward._

_-__¿__palabras de amor Tanya? __¡__demonios! __A ti nadie te ha dicho eso__ jam__á__s__, ni si qu__iera sabes lo que significa esa palabra porque para que tu puedas entender, amor no significa meterse una polla por el co__ñ__o, no significa meterse en la cama de alguien y menos a__ú__n cuando ese alguien est__á __completamente borracho-escup__í __las palabras como balas de acero._

_Estaba cansada de ser siempre la tonta a la que her__í__an, la est__ú__pida que siempre lloraba, la que siempre hu__í__a con el coraz__ó__n roto. Esta vez Tanya no iba a lograr romperme, al menos no frente a sus ojos. _

_-__¿__Ahora lo justificas? __¡__Eres tan ignorante Bella__! __¿__No te das cuenta, est__ú__pida? __É__l aquella noche simplemente busc__ó__ lo que t__ú __no quer__í__as darle y lo volver__á __a hacer, estoy segura de que ni siquiera disfruta contigo en la cama. Tienes un cuerpo de ni__ñ__a no de mujer, __¿__c__u__á__nto crees que va a soportar m__á__s eso Edward? Ni si quiera tienes pecho, ni forma en tu cuerpo, eres opuesta a lo que Edward busca en una mujer por eso no encajas con __é__l__ y terminar__á __por buscar en otra parte lo que tu no tienes__.__ De nuevo._

_-__¿__y t__ú __qu__é __crees que eres Tanya? __¿__qu__é __crees que tienes? __¿__una cara bonita? __¿__un moldeado cuerpo y unas tetas operadas?-re__í __amargamente antes este __ú__ltimo detalle._

_Su rostro __adquiri__ó __un color p__ú__rpura que parec__í__a haberla dejado sin habla porque para nadie era un secreto que los millonarios padres de Tanya le hab__í__an pagado a su caprichosa hija m__á__s de una visita al quir__ó__fano__. As__í __que no, ella no siempre hab__í__a sido tan perfecta como aparentaba. _

_-Deja de ser tan superficial Tanya, el cerebro est__á __en la cabeza no en las tetas as__í __que por una vez en tu vida intenta usarlo y aprende de una pu__ñ__etera vez que hay cosas m__á__s importantes que eso-dije mir__á__ndola fijamente__._

_Pero entonces comprend__í__ que ella jam__á__s encontrar__í__a sentido a mis palabras, simplemente era una rubia oxigenada idiota y superficial a la cual sus padres le pagaban una universidad con la triste esperanza de que su hija llegara a ser alguien alg__ú__n d__í__a en la vida pero de ilusiones se vive porque verdaderamente__ dudo__ tanto que Tanya cambie__…_

_-__¿__te das cuenta de c__ó__mo es la vida? T__ú __crees que yo no soy suficiente para Edward pero al menos yo no necesito la ayuda de un par de botellas de alcohol para meterlo en mi cama sin embargo t__ú__, la __ú__nica forma en la que conseguiste meterte con Edward fue cuando __é__l estaba completamente borracho__…__.es pat__é__tico __y triste que un hombre tenga que emborracharse para tener relaciones contigo._

_Prueba un poco de tu propio veneno, perra. _

_-Lo que es deprimente es que Edward est__é__ contigo-volvi__ó __a repetir__._

_¿__se le habr__í__an acabado ya los argumentos?__ ¡__La cre__í__a m__á__s ingeniosa!_

_-__¿__Por qu__é __tienes tanta rabia? ya te has acostado con __é__l__, eso era lo que quer__í__as, __¿__por qu__é __no nos dejas en paz?, __¿__Por qu__é __te empe__ñ__as en joderme la existencia meti__é__ndote donde no te llaman?-la desafi__é_

_-__¡__Porque no quiero que est__é__s con Edward!__,__ no eres buena para __é__l, no __lo mereces__-respondi__ó __con brusquedad mientras se acercaba a m__í__. Yo retroced__í __unos pasos. _

_-__¿__Yo no soy buena?__-repet__í __con iron__í__a-Entonces,__¿__qu__é__ propones?__¿__que se vay__a contigo__? honestamente Tanya ambas sabemos que Edward no merece estar con una puta__-_

_Ella se qued__ó__ sin palabras en ese instante. Permaneci__ó __callada,__ at__ó__nita,__con__ su cara llameando en fuego, el rostro contra__í__do__ y__su respiraci__ó__n agitada__._

_-__Vamos a hablar claramente de un maldita vez, __¿__Qu__é __es lo que te pasa conmigo? __¿__cu__á__l es tu maldito problema? __¿__Por qu__é __te empe__ñ__as en hacerme da__ñ__o?__ ¡__No te he hecho absolutamente nada, Tanya!_

_-__¡__Te detesto__!__,__¡__te odio__!__-__explot__ó __con la voz contra__í__da_

_-__¡__Bien! si te sirve de consuelo, el sentimiento es muto pero yo si tengo un motivo para hacerlo, yo si tengo motivos suficientes para odiarte profundamente en cambio __¿__t__ú__?__ ¿__Qu__é __te he hecho yo a ti?_

_-Me has quitado a Edward-escupi__ó __sin pensar__ y por impulso. _

_-No, yo no te he quitado nada, tu sola lo has perdido.__En los sentimientos no se manda, yo no soy culpable de que Edward est__é__ enamorado de m__í__, no soy culpable de que __é__l prefiera besarme a mi antes que a ti-__exclam__é __enfadada con toda la intenci__ó__n de que se retorciera un poquito en su propia mierda._

_Tambi__é__n sab__í__a hacer da__ñ__o con palabras cuando atacaban las cosas que m__á__s amaba__, __pod__í__a escupir veneno como lo hac__í__a ella cuando alguien se met__í__a con Edward. _

_-Siempre consigo lo que quiero-fueron sus __ú__nicas palabras de las cuales parec__í__a totalmente segura_

_-yo s__é __que para Edward a__ú__n significo algo y eso es algo que __tarde o temprano har__á __que vuelva a mi lado-jur__ó_

_-Est__á__s enferma Tanya__. Llevas todo el tiempo obsesionada con __é__l__, __no est__á__s bien, __¡__no es sano!__, __¿__volver contigo? __¡__No me jodas Tanya__!__, __¿__acaso llegasteis a tener algo m__á__s que un __puto revolc__ó__n?__-recordar que hab__í__an compartido cama todav__í__a__ me revolv__í__a las tripas._

_-__¿__Qui__é__n te asegura que solo fue uno? __¿__qui__é__n te asegura que __é__l y yo no hemos tenido algo en estas __ú__ltimas semanas?__¿__qui__é__n sabe si durante el d__í__a te dec__í__a cuanto te quer__í__a y por las noches era yo la que estaba con __é__l?-tragu__é__ sonoramente__, __esto no pod__í__a ser cierto, solo lo dec__í__a para __da__ñ__arme, confiaba en Edward, __é__l no ser__í__a capaz de enga__ñ__arme de esta manera, claro que no.__R__á__pidamente negu__é __con la cabeza intentado desechar esa basura__ de mi mente._

_-No sigas por ese camino Tanya-le advert__í __seriamente_

_-__Para de hacer el rid__í__culo tan grande que est__á__s haciendo, deja de inventar cosas, a mi me puedes insultar __¡__incluso re__í__rte de m__í__! pero no voy a dejar que eches__ mierda __sobre __E__dward, no cuando no est__á __aqu__í __para defenderse as__í __que deja de inventar cualquier estupidez que lo comprometa._

_-__¿__sabes? mejor a__ú__n__,__deber__í__as parar__ de meterte entre __é__l y yo-aconsej__é __con un falso tono de amabilidad-porque si no lo haces en esta ocasi__ó__n no pienso salir corriendo a otro estado ni tampoco__ me conformar__é__ con darte simplemente un pu__ñ__etazo en la cara-dije recordando nuestro __ú__ltimo encuentro en la casa de los Cullens donde sin contenerme le propin__é__ un buen pu__ñ__etazo en su perfecto __rostro__ de Barbie__. _

_Ella hizo la intenci__ó__n de comenzar a hablar o m__á__s bien gritar pero yo la detuve a tiempo_

_-Tr__á__gate las palabras antes de decirlas porque no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo. No me apetece continuar __escuch__á__ndote decir jilipolleces solo porque a ti __te come la rabia__ por dentro. T__e duele que est__é__ con Edward pero,__¿__te digo algo? tienes lo que te mereces._

_-A__s__í __de simple__, te est__á__s ahogando en tu propia mierda-me volte__é__ a__ú__n con la rabia dentro del cuerpo para dirigirme hacia la puerta_

_-__Y__…__ U__n __ú__ltimo consejo Tanya, aprende a vivir haci__é__ndote a la idea de que yo soy el futuro de Edward y, recuerda que la mujer con la que esta y en la que piensa cada noche, soy yo, no tu-aclar__é__ antes de abrir la puerta para as__í __marcharme del ba__ñ__o femenino y dejarla con la palabra en la boca._

_No me sent__í__a orgullosa de haberla herido pero s__í __liberada de por fin haber logrado encararla. Necesitaba esto tanto como un hombre necesita agua en medio de un desierto. _

_Camin__é__ endemoniada hacia la puerta de la cafeter__í__a, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba respirar tranquilamente y relajarme un poco, no quer__í__a pensar en lo que acababa de suceder, sab__í__a que me har__í__a da__ñ__o recordar las palabras de Tanya pero era inevitable no hacerlo._

_M__e sent__í __desprotegida en estos momentos, cierto era que hab__í__a puesto a Tanya donde se merec__í__a de una vez por todas pero aun as__í __eso no me aliviaba lo suficiente como para sentirme tranquila y segura.__H__ab__í__a dicho cosas que me hab__í__an dolido demasiado, cosas que hab__í__an provocado que mis heridas__—__todav__í__a__ sin cicatrizar__—__se volvie__se__n a abrir. Me sent__é __en un banco bastante alejado de la cafeter__í__a pues no ser__í__a capaz de volver a encontrarme con ella y no derrumbarme, e intent__é__ cerrar los ojos y tranquilizarme mientras enterraba la cabeza entre mis brazos apoyados en mi regazo. _

_Sent__í__a como la gente pasaba a mi alrededor, como en m__á__s de una ocasi__ó__n un par de personas se pararon a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, __"__simplemente me duele la cabeza__" __hab__í__a contestado la mayor__í__a de las __veces__ consiguiendo as__í __que se marcharan sin preocupaci__ó__n__ y dej__á__ndome a mi con mi propio dolor._

_Al cabo de un rato mir__é__ el reloj con pereza, mi segunda clase hacia media hora que hab__í__a __empezado, tambi__é__n ten__í__a un par de mensajes y llamadas perdidas __de __A__ngela__ justo 5 minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, deb__í__a de estar preocupada pero a__ú__n__ as__í __no le devolv__í __las llamadas, ni tampoco asist__í __a__ esa clase, ni a la tercera.__M__e sent__í__a muy mal, las palabras de Tanya comenzaban a retumbar en mi cabeza y no pod__í__a hacer nada para detener ese odioso tintineo de voces._

"_Edward no te quiere, __ú__nicamente te ve como su pasatiempo, como su juego, solo sexo, eso eres para __é__l__"__ me hab__í__a dicho_

"_Estoy segura de que ni siquiera disfruta contigo en la cama, eres tan poca cosa__" _

"_T__erminar__á__ por aburrirse de ti, simplemente te dejar__á__, te abandonar__á __cuando se d__é __cuenta de lo poco que vales__"_

_Sin duda esto __ú__ltimo me hab__í__a dolido profundamente aunque si tengo que sacar algo bueno de esta mierda de d__í__a, __con certeza es mi capacidad para mentir y fingir mi buen estado de __á__nimo__ ya que en realidad en estos momentos estaba hecha un autentica mierda por dentro, incluso comenzaban a emanar en mi interior las ganas de llorar y de desahogarme._

_Solo __quer__í__a irme a casa, meterme en la cama durante horas y llorar hasta quedarme seca por dentro, lo__ que menos me apetec__í__a era estar aqu__í__, no cre__í__a poder soportar el resto de la ma__ñ__ana sonriendo a mis amigos, fingiendo estar bien__—__verdaderamente era mala para fingir, lo hab__í__a hecho bien una vez pero tengo por seguro que no ser__í__a capaz de hacerlo de nuevo__—__ as__í __que camin__é__ hacia la salida del campus, consegu__í __un taxi, lo cual gracias a Dios no me llevo mucho tiempo y me largu__é __de all__í__._

_Cuando llegu__é__ a mi piso sub__í __r__á__pidamente las escaleras, abr__í __la puerta y corr__í __con desesperaci__ó__n hacia mi dormitorio donde simplemente me qued__é__ parada unos minutos de pie, junto a la cama, en silencio, recordando simplemente la primera vez que estuve con Edward en esa misma cama cuando me hizo el amor por primera vez, cuando me dijo que me amaba mientras me susurraba palabras hermosas al o__í__do, tal y como hab__í__a hecho con Tanya porque__, __¿__qu__é __ocurrir__í__a si realmente __é__l __hubie__se amado a Tanya, si le hubiese dicho palabras de amor mientras estuvo con ella, cuando__…__le hizo el amor? _

_Me costaba tanto decir o tan siquiera imaginar que Edward le hubiera __"__hecho el amor__" __a Tanya, eso sin duda eran palabras tan__…__grandes__ porque para m__í __la__s palabras__"__hacer el amor__"__portaban un gran significado ya que hacer el amor con Edward significaba entregarle absolutamente todo,__ sin miedos, __le entregaba mi parte m__á__s intima porque __confia__ba__ en __é__l plenamente, en sus palabras y en los sentimientos que __é__l hab__í__a dicho sentir por m__í__ sin embargo ahora dudaba que para __é__l tuviera el mismo significado __a no se__r,__ claro__, que en alg__ú__n momento Edward hubiera sentido algo m__á__s que atracci__ó__n f__í__sica hacia Tanya __y__,__ si as__í __era, realmente era algo por lo que__no podr__í__a hacer nada pero esa posibilidad me hacia mal, provocaba que el pecho me doliese tan fuerte como si hubiese recibido una apu__ñ__alada._

_M__á__s bien__ la simple__ idea __de Edward amando a otra mujer me hac__í__a da__ñ__o, mucho da__ñ__o._

_Me quit__é__ los zapatos con torpeza y brusquedad antes de tirarme sobre mi cama quedando acostada bocabajo sobre esta y en un impulso de desconsuelo abrazada a mi almohada fuertemente intentando por todos los medios posibles mantener mi mente en blanco, sumida en el vac__í__o__._

_Y aunque lo intent__é__, no fui capaz de no pensar en nada que no fueran sus malditas palabras, aquellas palabras que no hab__í__an pasado desapercibidas __para mi coraz__ó__n, palabras que hab__í__an logrado penetrar sin permiso__ en mi cabeza__ y que, adem__á__s__, hab__í__an quedado perfectamente grabadas en mi memoria._

_¿__Q__u__é __suceder__í__a si ella ten__í__a raz__ó__n?__¿__y si Tanya no se equivocaba?_

_Comenzaba a dudar que en realidad yo fuera suficiente para __é__l,__ ¿__a qui__é__n queremos enga__ñ__ar?__ yo no era gran cosa, incluso ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ni si quiera ten__í__a sentido que __Edward sintiese algo por m__í__.__Yo no era fea, de eso era consciente, pero tampoco era del tipo de mujeres que llaman la atenci__ó__n de un hombre cuando pasa por su lado por ello __¿__Qu__é __podr__í__a haber visto Edward en mi si yo era tan __"__simple__"__? No era alta, no ten__í__a una larga melena rubia, un exuberante cuerpo ni unos bonitos ojos color miel ni siquiera ten__í__a demasiado pecho, yo no era como Tanya, no era lo suficiente buena para __é__l__._

_¿__Cu__á__nto tiempo podr__í__a durar esto m__á__s? __¿__un__ mes? __¿__dos meses hasta que Edward se aburriese__ de m__í__? __¿__Y entonces qu__é __ocurrir__í__a si simplemente dejaba de gustarle y me dejaba? Yo no ser__í__a capaz de soportar que __é__l me partiera el coraz__ó__n nuevamente pero tampoco ten__í__a el valor de vivir sin tenerlo a mi lado, al menos ya no, no cuando se lo hab__í__a entregado todo, cuando era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse._

_Todo hab__í__a cambiado tanto, esta ma__ñ__ana me sent__í__a tan feliz de despertar junto a __é__l, tan segura de todo en cambio ahora estaba completamente perdida, confusa e indecisa, sin saber qu__é __hacer._

_Las l__á__grimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos, me sent__í__a tan est__ú__pida, me reprend__í__a a mi misma por el simple hecho de no haberme dado cuenta antes de que en realidad no ten__í__a nada__ bueno para ofrecerle a Edward, me rega__ñ__aba por haber permitido que esto hubiera llegado tan lejos. _

_S__i __é__l me dec__í__a que no quer__í__a seguir con esto __¿__c__ó__mo iba yo a olvidarlo? __¿__c__ó__mo__ diablos iba a olvidar sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras? Palabras que quiz__á__s hubiera reproducido para cada una de las mujeres que hab__í__an pasado por su cama pero que yo hab__í__a guardado muy bien en mi coraz__ó__n y que probablemente no olvidar__í__a en mucho tiempo._

_A__ngela no volvi__ó __a llamarme __a pesar de estar segura de que __ella __estar__í__a muy preocupada por mi pues no era normal que yo faltara a clases sin motivo aparente.__E__lla sol__í__a darme un espacio siempre que estaba mal, no le gustaba agobiarme cosa que me hac__í__a sentir un poco aliviada, la verdad, ahora mismo no ten__í__a __humor para hablar con nadie y mucho menos de dar alguna u otra explicaci__ó__n sobre por qu__é __me encontraba en mi cama, acostada y abrazada a una almohada intentado__—__in__ú__tilmente__—__evitar que las l__á__grimas continuasen saliendo de mis ojos. _

_Por m__á__s que intent__é__ cerrar los ojos y dormir__—__no s__é __por qu__é __pero me sent__í__a bastante agotada__—__no lo consegu__í__ puesto que__ cada vez que __los cerraba la imagen de Tanya frente a mi volv__í__a a mi cabeza__ la cual reproduc__í__a nuestra conversaci__ó__n una y otra vez as__í __que fue como a las tres menos diez de la tarde aproximadamente cuando escuch__é__ como la puerta del piso se abr__í__a__ para despu__é__s cerrarse. A continuaci__ó__n escuch__é__ unos pasos, que estaba segura pertenecer__í__an a __A__ngela__._

_E__fectivamente as__í __fue ya que minutos despu__é__s sent__í __como tocaba suavemente la puerta de mi __dormitorio._

_-__¿__Bella__?,__¿__est__á__s ah__í__?-__pregunt__ó__ con voz suave__ pero no me sent__í __con fuerzas de responder algo as__í __que solo no dije nada_

_-__¿__Bella?__-insisti__ó_

_Me abrac__é __m__á__s fuerte a la almohada y enterr__é __mi cabeza en aquel lugar que parec__í__a ser el __ú__nico en el que pod__í__a esconderme. _

_-__¿__puedo pasar?-cuestion__ó__ tras no escuchar respuesta alguna por mi parte. Ella, no s__é __c__ó__mo, pero sab__í__a que me encontraba aqu__í_

_A pesar de que nuevamente me qued__é__ callada __sab__í__a que de igual forma entrar__í__a as__í __que intent__é__ secar mis h__ú__medas mejillas eliminando toda evidencia de haber llorado __antes de que __mi amiga abriera la puerta con suma delicadeza y entrara a la habitaci__ó__n__._

_En un principio no vi su rostro ya que me encontraba de lado d__á__ndole la espalda pero sent__í __y escuch__é __como sus pasos se acercaban y rodeaban la cama para quedar frente a m__í__. Cuando as__í __lo hizo__ se arrodill__ó__ junto a esta y me mir__ó__ con preocupaci__ó__n en __los ojos, yo solamente trate de esconder mi mirada pero aun as__í __no pude evitar que nuevas l__á__grimas __emanaran de mis ojos cuando ella me pregunt__ó__ qu__é __hab__í__a __ocurrido.__"¿__Te encuentras bien, Bells? __¿__Te has lastimado con algo?__" __me hab__í__a preguntado tambi__é__n y solo aquellas palabras tan inocentes provocaron que la propia A__ngela se preocup__ase aun m__á__s__ cuando me vio lagrimear y sorberme la nariz por lo que simplemente me abraz__ó__ fuertemente antes de que yo comenzara a hablar__—__o m__á__s bien balbucear__—__entre l__á__grimas__ e hipidos lo que hab__í__a sucedido en el campus._

_-Bella, Tanya est__á __llena de veneno por naturaleza y si a eso le sumas que est__á __llena de rabia porque Edward la mando a la mierda es l__ó__gico que tratara de sembrar la duda en tu cabeza, la perra disfruta __h__i__ri__é__ndote__-__continu__ó__ hablando A__ngela__._

_Ella estaba tratando por en__é__sima vez__ convencerme de que Tanya simplemente me hab__í__a dicho eso con el __ú__nico fin de hacerme da__ñ__o y perjudicarme a m__í __y a Edward y__, aunque as__í __fuera, en este momento la realidad de las palabras que Tanya hab__í__a escupido me hac__í__a__n sentir un profundo miedo por lo que me era dif__í__cil escuchar a Angela con coherencia y precisi__ó__n._

_-Esc__ú__chame Bella, Edward te ama __¿__vale?__.__ No dudes de __é__l porque eso lo lastimar__á__-negu__é __fren__é__ticamente con la cabeza._

_-__No quiero hacerle da__ñ__o__-dije mientras mis l__á__grimas segu__í__an humedeciendo mi cara incluso la almohada ya __ten__í__a una peque__ñ__a porci__ó__n __empapada._

_-__Entonces no dejes que las palabras de Tanya te cieguen-me aconsej__ó __con tono dulce. _

_-__T__ú __no entiendes, no se trata de eso.__Ella tiene raz__ó__n__, Angs.__ ¿__Qu__é __le puedo ofrecer yo a Edward? Hay miles de mujeres ah__í __fuera mucho mejores que yo, mujeres que si se lo merecen-expliqu__é__ la evidente y dolorosa realidad_

_-__¿__Qu__é __estupidez es la que acabas de decir? __¡__Por Dios,__ Bella__!__ Edward no podr__í__a haber tenido m__á__s suerte al encontrarse contigo__,__ ¡é__l es un suertudo!.__¡__M__í__rate bien Isabella! eres una persona excepcional-volv__í __a negar con la cabeza. Ella solo me ve__í__a as__í __porque me quer__í__a y pretend__í__a levantarme el __á__nimo pero yo sab__í__a que eso no era cierto. _

_A__ngela buf__ó __desesperada__ y a punto de perder la paciencia._

_-__¿__S__abes__?__R__ealmente me molesta__ que Tanya haya conseguido lo que quer__í__a, mira c__ó__mo est__á__s__.__A__s__í __es como ella quiere verte, __¡__hundida__! __¡__Y__ le est__á__s dando el gusto, Bella__!-me recrimin__ó __mas a__ m__í __no me import__ó__._

_Me encog__í __de hombros y abrac__é__incluso __m__á__s fuerte la almohada, como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Me sent__í__a horrible. _

_-Est__á __bien__.-se dio por vencida-_

_-si no quieres entrar en raz__ó__n yo no puedo hacer nada pero te est__á__s equivocando,__ Bell__s__-__me asegur__ó __con seriedad__-__A__hora__ es mejor que comas algo-su voz se abland__ó__-es bastante tarde y llevas demasiadas horas sin probar bocado__ as__í __que __¿__qu__é __te apetece?-me pregunt__ó __mientras se pon__í__a en pie._

_-__Gracias pero n__o tengo hambre __A__ngela-dije sinceramente, en este momento m__á__s que hambre ten__í__a ganas de vomitar. M__e sent__í__a realmente mal_

_-__¿__Q__u__é __hora es?-pregunt__é__ fingiendo desinter__é__s__._

_Recordaba perfectamente que hab__í__a quedado con Edward en su departamento para comer aunque claramente no ir__í__a, no quer__í__a verlo, sab__í__a que si lo ve__í__a no ser__í__a capaz de mantener una postura feliz y serena frente a __é__l__ pues estaba segura que terminar__í__a derrumb__á__ndome __y llorando y no era eso lo que quer__í__a, me negaba a mostrarle lo vulnerable que era, si de por si pensaba que era insuficiente para __é__l__ no era necesario tambi__é__n que se diera cuenta de lo pat__é__tica y d__é__bil que tambi__é__n podr__í__a llegar a ser._

_-Son las cuatro de la tarde y quieras o no vas a comer algo-orden__ó__ seriamente mientras abr__í__a la puerta del dormitorio__ para __despu__é__s __as__í __escuchar como sus pasos se alejaban hasta la cocina_

_-supongo que no te apetece salir de la cama, te llevar__é__ la comida al dormitorio-alz__ó __la voz desde la misma cocina para que pudiera escucharla. _

_Me remov__í __sobre la cama para quedar acostada sobre mi espalda donde despu__é__s llev__é__ mis brazos hasta mi cabeza y tap__é__ mi rostro con mis manos cerrando los ojos fuertemente._

_Intentaba relajarme cuando de pronto un espasmo recorri__ó __mi cuerpo justo en el instante en el que__ mi m__ó__vil comenz__ó __a sonar__.__Al principio no contest__é__, ni siquiera me levant__é__ de la cama para ver qui__é__n era la persona que me llamaba pues ten__í__a cierto miedo de comprobar que el autor de la llamada era Edward pero el m__ó__vil continu__ó__ sonando en repetidas ocasiones hasta que finalmente__—__y para mi alivio__—__ dej__ó__ de hacerlo. _

_Suspir__é_

_Fue ah__í __cuando entr__ó__Angela en el dormitorio con una bandeja llena de comida, demasiada comida pens__é__, incluso aunque fu__é__ramos a comer las dos era demasiada.__Verdaderamente yo__ no tenia apetito__y__,__A__ngela no era __el tipo de persona que com__í__a en exceso, su estomago parec__í__a ser diminuto__ as__í __que probablemente terminar__í__a sobrando mas de la mitad. _

_Dej__ó__ la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche para luego__ obligarme a __incorporarme y quedar as__í__ sentada sobre la cama donde termin__é __comiendo __algo__ gracias a la insistencia de Angela que tambi__é__n me acompa__ñó__ durante la comida picoteando un par de patatas fritas de bolsa que acompa__ñ__aban a la ensalada de pasta y pollo que hab__í__a preparado._

_U__na vez ambas terminamos de comer__ ella llev__ó__ la bandeja a la cocina y luego regres__ó__ nuevamente a mi dormitorio con dos peque__ñ__as vasos de batido de chocolate. _

_No puede resistirme, ella sab__í__a cuanto amaba el chocolate, podr__í__a comer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando llevase chocolate. Lo amaba. _

_-__¿__C__ó__mo te sientes ahora? Apuesto a que comer te ha sentado bastante bien-dijo sonriente mientras aguantaba su vaso entre las manos. I__ntent__é__ imitar su sonrisa__ pero s__é __que ella pudo percibir al igual que yo que hab__í__a sido una sonrisa demasiado forzada y falsa, en cambio lo dej__ó __pasar__._

_Angela sab__í__a que me estaba esforzando. _

_-En realidad me duele un poco la cabeza-confes__é __despu__é__s de beber un poco de mi batido. _

_-Probablemente sea por la cantidad de tiempo que llevas llorando, tal vez deber__í__as descansar.-me dijo._

_-__S__í__, creo que voy a intentar dormir un rato-habl__é__ mientras me levantaba de la cama. Dej__é __el vaso vac__í__o en la mesita de noche. _

_-Est__á __bien, yo __ir__é __a leer un rato__ a__ntes de ponerme a estudiar-__coment__ó__levant__á__ndose tambi__é__n. Ella hab__í__a estado sentada en el borde de la cama junto a mi anteriormente. _

_S__al__í__—__al igual que ella__—__del dormitorio para dirigirme al ba__ñ__o__ donde me pondr__í__a algo m__á__s c__ó__modo para dormir__ puesto que todav__í__a estaba vestida. Angela por otro lado se fue a la sala de estar. _

_Entr__é __al __ba__ñ__o__ sin ni siquiera mirarme al espejo, seguro daba asco, __ú__nicamente tome algo c__ó__modo__—__mi fresco camis__ó__n blanco __**(FP)**__—__ para dormir antes de volver a mi habitaci__ó__n y meterme en la cama donde __inte__nt__é__ conciliar el sue__ñ__o__. En un principio fue totalmente imposible ya que nuevamente mi m__ó__vil comenz__ó __a sonar__ cosa que estuvo haciendo durante al menos dos horas a pesar de que yo no fui plenamente consciente de ello ya que tras la tercera vez que volvi__ó __a sonar__ lo hab__í__a puesto en silencio sin ni tan siquiera pararme a ver de qui__é__n proced__í__an todas aquellas llamadas pues de lo contrario estaba segura que me ser__í__a imposible dormir __y__, realmente en esos momentos lo necesitaba._

_Q__uer__í__a desconectar un poco de esta horrible pesadilla y trasladarme a otro mundo__—__aunque solo fuera por unas horas__—__ y,__¡__va__ya que si lo hice!__,__logr__é__ quedarme profundamente dormida al menos hasta que escuch__é__ el timbre de casa sonar lo cual provoc__ó__ que me despertar__á __de mala gana por unos pocos segundos__—__hasta que record__é __exactamente d__ó__nde estaba y por qu__é—__, despu__é__s solo __ log__r__é__ ponerme nerviosa cuando este volvi__ó __a sonar __con insistencia como si la persona que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta estuviera terriblemente nerviosa y ansiosa._

_Me levant__é__ de la cama y camin__é__ descalza hasta la puerta del mi habitaci__ó__n la cual abr__í __cuidadosamente para as__í __poder ver a __Angela caminando por el pasillo hasta el hall de nuestro peque__ñ__o departamento__, me mostr__ó__ una tranquilizadora sonrisa antes de acercase a la puerta y mirar por la mirilla de esta._

_-Es Edward-articul__ó__ con los labios en voz apenas audible despu__é__s de mirar por segunda vez a trav__é__s de la __ mirilla__._

_-No le abras-__susurr__é__ con voz temblorosa__ y suplicante_

_-__¡__¿__Qu__é__?__!__ ¡__Bella no puedo hacer eso!__, __¡__é__l sabe que estamos aqu__í__!-__murmur__ó __teniendo cuidado de no hablar con voz fuerte antes de escuchar como por tercera vez Edward tocaba el timbre._

_-Pero yo no quiero hablar con __é__l-__me excus__é __como si eso fuera suficiente. _

_Ella me mir__ó __como cuando una ni__ñ__a se queja por algo sin sentido pero ignor__é __eso cuando empec__é __a sentir como un agobio abrumador comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo. _

_No ten__í__a idea de qu__é __hacer o c__ó__mo actuar._

_¡__Dios!,__¿__qu__é__ iba a decir__le__? __"__¿__He hablado con Tanya y me ha hecho ver lo poca cosa que soy para ti?__ ¿__Quieres romper conmigo?, tranquilo puedes romper mi coraz__ó__n de nuevo, __¿__solo soy una est__ú__pida que confi__ó __en ti?__"_

_¡__Oh__, Joder!, realmente no podr__í__a hablar con __é__l, no quer__í__a, __¡__no me sent__í__a preparada__!__._

_-Pues deber__í__as hacerlo-coloc__ó __las manos en sus caderas-__é__l no es culpable de las estupideces que Tanya te ha dicho y tampoco tiene la culpa de que t__ú __te hayas tragado las tonter__í__as que esa zorra te ha dicho-me reprendi__ó __de repente enfadada. _

_¿__Por qu__é __esta de su parte? __¡__Vamos!, __¡__Yo soy su amiga! Ella debe apoyarme a mi. _

_R__á__pidamente negu__é __con la cabeza en respuesta. _

_-Esta bien, voy a abrir la puerta-me ignor__ó __y yo sent__í __como la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo._

_-__¡__No, no, no__! Por favor.__ –__ped__í __en voz muy baja-por favor A__ngela,__ ay__ú__dame-volv__í __a suplicar._

_-Solo dile que estoy durmiendo __o__,__¡__mejor a__ú__n__!__ dile que __surgi__ó __algo en Forks y tuve que ir a ver a Charlie, que volver__é __en un par de d__í__as _

_-__¿__Huyendo de nuevo?-me cuestion__ó __cambiando de posici__ó__n y cruz__á__ndose de brazos. El timbre volvi__ó __a sonar._

_No articul__é __palabra, __ú__nicamente la volv__í __a mirar con ojos suplicantes. _

_-__No se lo va a tragar-advirti__ó __en forma de respuesta,__ yo __me limit__é __a continuar mir__á__ndola con ojitos llorosos por lo que ella buf__ó__malhumorada. _

_-Por favor-insist__í__-te necesito en esto._

_-Okay, __¿__quieres que te ayude?-inquiri__ó __y yo asent__í __sin pensarlo-Est__á __bien, eso es justo lo que har__é__-fueron sus __ú__ltimas palabras, despu__é__s le volv__í __a agradecer para a continuaci__ó__n salir corriendo, literalmente, a mi cuarto siento muy cuidadosa de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta a la que me pegu__é __tratando de escuchar lo que Angela le dec__í__a a Edward. _

_-Hola__ Ed__-salud__ó__naturalmente__A__ngela_

_-siento haberte echo esperar, estaba distra__í__da leyendo en la sala de estar-ri__ó __disimuladamente- quedo algo absorta cuando me pongo a leer un buen libro, no hab__í__a escuchado el timbre. Realmente lo siento._

_-Hola __A__ngela,__ est__á __bien no te preocupes.__No llevo demasiado esperando-rest__ó __importancia con voz mon__ó__tona__._

_Su voz era deca__í__da y deprimida pero aun as__í __mi coraz__ó__n dio un brinco al escucharlo_

_-__¿__E__st__á__ Bella aqu__í__?-pregunt__ó __directo con ansiedad-Hab__í__amos quedado para comer, he estado esper__á__ndola __pero no ha venido a mi departamento, ni si quiera me ha avisado-relat__ó__entre intranquilo y molesto_

_-__A__dem__á__s llevo horas llam__á__ndola y no responde a mis llamadas, al principio me he sentido realmente cabreado pero luego me he dado cuenta de lo extra__ñ__o que es eso en ella. Estoy realmente preocupado-confes__ó __con voz amarga, tanto, que me dio la sensaci__ó__n de que realmente estaba alarmado_

–_Por favor dime que est__á __aqu__í__-suplic__ó_

_-No te preocupes, ella si esta aqu__í__-__aclar__ó__mi amiga en seguidas__ para tranquilizarlo__._

_S__í__, lo conoc__í__a __bien as__í __que estoy segura que antes de estar profundamente preocupado habr__í__a estado muy, muy enfadado conmigo. _

_-__¡__Gracias a Dios!__, cre__í__a que le hab__í__a pasado algo-suspir__ó__ m__á__s calmado_

_-__Ella siempre responde a mis llamadas, siempre hab__í__a venido a casa cuando qued__á__bamos y si no lo hab__í__a hecho siempre me hab__í__a llamado para decirme que no pod__í__a venir__ o que algo hab__í__a surgido-dijo con voz triste y nuevamente un poco__ molesta_

_-__¿__D__ó__nde est__á__?__-pregunt__ó __ahora. _

_-Durmiendo-respondi__ó __r__á__pidamente __Angela-ha llegado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no se encontraba del todo bien __as__í __que se ha acostado un rato. Me hab__í__a dicho que te llamar__í__a, debe haberlo olvidado. _

_-__¿__Dolor de cabeza?-repiti__ó __Edward a modo de pregunta._

_-S__í__, ella realmente ten__í__a un mal color de cara._

_-__¿__Me est__á__s diciendo que por un jodido dolor de cabeza ella no ha podido llamarme o al menos contestar mis jodidas llamadas __y __ha pasado como la mierda__ de mi __culo toda la tarde despu__é__s de darme plant__ó__n__?-gru__ñó__ molesto__._

_Diablos, sonaba aterrador. Y eso solo pod__í__a significar algo, hab__í__a estado muy preocupado. Realmente preocupado._

_Edward perd__í__a los nervios cuando se pon__í__a ansioso y preocupado por algo. _

_-No s__é __decirte, no he hablado realmente mucho con ella hoy...-comenz__ó __a decir mi amiga supongo que intentando inventarse una buena, y sobre todo cre__í__ble, __excusa._

_Escuch__é__, incluso a trav__é__s de la puerta, como Edward intentaba relajarse con un par de respiraciones profundas. _

_-No puede ser, ella no es as__í__.-reflexion__ó __luego de unos minutos. Parec__í__a m__á__s relajado_

_-Algo le tiene que haber sucedido-dedujo__seguro __Edward__.-__sent__í __un escalofr__í__o al escuchar su voz m__á__s cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado_

_-Esta en su dormitorio __¿__cierto?- cuando dijo eso supe que no pod__í__a estar muy lejos de la puerta de mi dormitorio pues su voz ahora se escuchaba incluso m__á__s cercana__ y clara que antes como si estuviera apenas a unos pasos de mi._

_Comenc__é __a ponerme nerviosa pero intent__é __tranquilizarme, Angela no permitir__í__a que __é__l entrase. _

_-S__í__, puedes pasar a verla-dijo ella en un tono m__á__s alto de lo oral sola para que yo la escuchara. Traidora._

_¿__C__ó__mo pod__í__a hacerme eso ella?_

_-Puede que est__é __dormida, o tal vez no. Compru__é__balo por ti mismo-volvi__ó __a hablar mi amiga con voz inusualmente alta. _

_Temiendo de que en cualquier momento __é__l pudiera entrar __me fui a la cama__ aunque antes de hacerlo escuch__é __como Angela__—__con un tono de voz demasiado bajo en esta ocasi__ó__n, tanto que no alcanc__é__ a escuchar con claridad__—__murmuraba algo a Edward lo cual hizo que despu__é__s __é__l le susurrase un honesto __"__gracias __Á__ngela, te debo una__" __que __provoc__ó__ en mi un desconcierto total._

_Pero mis dudas y confusi__ó__n no tardaron demasiado en aclararse ya que pronto la comprensi__ó__n de sus palabras lleg__ó__ a mi cabeza__._

_¡__Oh __Dios!__, __¡__realmente __matar__í__a a A__ngela__ si __Edward __llegaba a __traspasar__ esa puerta! porque sab__í__a que si lo hac__í__a la __ú__nica responsable seria __ella__._

_Dos minutos despu__é__s, exactamente dos, la puerta de mi habitaci__ó__n se abri__ó __con suma delicadeza y lentitud __provocando que __todo quedara iluminado a causa de la luz que entraba del pasillo pero que minutos despu__é__s esa misma luz volvi__ó __a desaparecer cuando la puerta se cerr__ó __nuevamente aunque claro la evidente diferencia es que ahora Edward estaba dentro de mi dormitorio._

_No es que yo estuviera sentada esper__á__ndolo, no, ya que yo solo estaba acostada y fingi__é__ndome dormida__ sobre mi cama__ pero simplemente sab__í__a que era __é__l__. No necesitaba tener los ojos abiertos para reconocer su presencia ya que en el mismo segundo en el que entr__ó__, su varonil aroma hab__í__a inundado mis fosas nasales__ y me hab__í__a hecho saber que se trataba de __é__l__._

_Mentalmente rezaba para que se marchara al ver que en realidad estaba dormida pero no lo hizo, incluso se atrevi__ó __a caminar hasta la cama y ponerse de cuclillas justo en frente de mi rostro, pude sentir como me miraba fijamente __y__, aunque no lo pude ver __sab__í__a que la duda estaba ah__í__, en sus ojos._

_Esperaba que me hablara, que me llamara o que simplemente se quedara en silencio pero para nada esperaba lo que hizo ya que de un momento a otro, y sin esperarlo__, sent__í __sus h__ú__medos labios sobre los m__í__os__. _

_Me estaba besando._

_Comenz__ó __a besarme lentamente mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no corresponder a su beso y aunque no lo consegu__í__—__ya que mis labios comenzaron a moverse lentamente al comp__á__s de los suyos__—__ no permit__í __que su lengua entrara a mi provoc__ó__ que sus labios se moviese__n m__á__s lentos sobre los m__í__os d__á__ndome a entender lo desconcertado que estaba ante mi reacci__ó__n lo cual me sirvi__ó __para romper el peque__ñ__o beso y sep__á__rame de __é__l._

_Suspir__é__ pesadamente y me levant__é__ de la cama. __É__l sab__í__a __desde el primer instante que no estaba durmiendo__—__y por si las dudas se hab__í__a encargado de despertarme__ é__l solo__—__as__í __que no ten__í__a sentido retrasar lo inevitable. Abr__í__ la ventana permitiendo as__í __que el cuarto quedara iluminado e__ intent__é__ ignorar como los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron al verme con la ropa que usaba. M__e dirig__í __a la cama donde me sent__é __en el borde del colch__ó__n._

_Lo mir__é __y __é__l me mir__ó__. No ten__í__a idea de qu__é __decir en este momento. _

_-__¿__Por qu__é __me has despertado?-pregunt__é __tontamente__ al no saber qu__é __decir__. M__e sent__í__a tan extra__ñ__a__, esto era tan raro, ahora no est__á__bamos siendo nosotros__…__no __é__ramos Edward y Bella, se sent__í__a como si fu__é__semos dos desconocidos. _

_-__No se puede despertar a alguien que no estaba durmiendo-explic__ó __paciente__ sent__á__ndose a mi lado._

_Mientras tanto me esforc__é __por__ no mirar su rostro, __evit__é __cruzarme con su mirada mientras me manten__í__a en silencio pensando en todas las maneras posibles en las que podr__í__a matar y torturar a Angela por haberlo dejado entrar y esta vez no se iba a salvar dici__é__ndome que lo hab__í__a hecho por mi bien, no, nada de eso, esta vez me iba a vengar lenta y cruelmente._

_-__¿__E__st__á__s bien?-pregunt__ó__ de repente__ é__l._

_Estaba cabreado pero tambi__é__n confuso._

_-__¿__Por qu__é __no has contestado a mi llamadas, Bella__?__¿__Por qu__é __no has ido a casa a comer? __¿__por qu__é __te siento lejos ahora?-pregunt__ó __esto __ú__ltimo en un peque__ñ__o susurro lastimero antes de quedarse callado._

_-Estoy bien-logr__é__ decir mientras miraba hacia otro lado para evitar que viera la peque__ñ__a l__á__grima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla._

_-__¿__Solo me vas a decir eso?__-__inquiri__ó__, m__á__s sorprendido que molesto ahora, rompiendo nuevamente el inc__ó__modo silencio que se hab__í__a formado entre nosotros_

_-__¿__N__o __vas a darme una explicaci__ó__n__?-dijo y yo otra vez me qued__é__ en silencio._

_¿__Qu__é __pod__í__a decirle? por un lado estaba Tanya en mi cabeza dici__é__ndome que Edward la hab__í__a querido a ella y que yo no era suficiente para __é__l, que solo me quer__í__a por el sexo y que despu__é__s de unos meses se aburrir__í__a de m__í __y me dejar__í__a__y__, por otro lado estaba Edward, aqu__í__ luciendo preocupado, triste, incluso decepcionado __y yo __solo __me sent__í__a tan mal__._

_Q__uer__í__a desaparecer._

_-__¡__Dios!-exclam__ó __llev__á__ndose las manos a la nuca-__Bella di algo, __¡__lo que sea! pero no te quedes callada, por favor, me est__á__s poniendo los nervios al l__í__mite__-se levant__ó__ de golpe de la cama y se puso a caminar de un lado hacia otro_

_-__¿__T__ienes idea de c__ó__mo me siento? Llevo horas esper__á__ndote, horas llam__á__ndote,__ preocupado y llego aqu__í __solo para encontrarme con esto. Te haces la dormida para no verme, despu__é__s no me hablas, est__á__s como a __cien kil__ó__m__etros de distancia de mi, siento que me est__á__s ignorando__y __¡__no s__é __por qu__é__!._

_-Ilum__í__name Bella porque no entiendo nada. E__sta ma__ñ__ana est__á__bamos tan bien __y ahora__…¡__no s__é__! __¡__diablos! __¡__No lo entiendo!.- Me dio la espalda cuando qued__ó __mirando alg__ú__n punto fijo en el dormitorio. _

_El estaba mirando una de mis fotograf__í__as. _

_-__¿__Qu__é __ha pasado para que est__é__s as__í__?-__pregunt__ó__ revolvi__é__ndose el pelo repetidas ocasiones con su mano para despu__é__s voltearse y caminar hasta mi_

_-__Porque algo ha pasado __¿__verdad?__. Q__ui__ero creer que algo ha sucedido para que est__é__s as__í __porque si no te juro que no lo entiendo, llevo todo la maldita tarde d__á__ndole vueltas a la cabeza, pensado si he hecho algo mal, si he dicho algo que te ha herido pero no encuentro una raz__ó__n lo suficientemente razonable como para hacerme sentir as__í__._

_-Me he sentido como la mierda durante horas, Bella, pensando en c__ó__mo y por qu__é __te podr__í__a haber lastimado pero cuando he llegado aqu__í __y me has evitado de la forma en la que lo has hecho solo he sentido como si no te importase nada._

_-__¡__No__!__-__pr__á__cticamente __grit__é__ inmediatamente__ sobresalt__á__ndolo. _

_-__¡__N__o__!__, __¿__C__ó__mo puedes pensar algo as__í__? __–__lo mir__é __fijamente a los ojos tratando verdaderamente de ver dentro de __é__l, algo que no hab__í__a hecho desde que hab__í__a entrado en la habitaci__ó__n__._

_Ni si quiera s__é __c__ó__mo pod__í__a haber pensado algo as__í ¿__estaba loco?_

_-No tienes una idea de lo mucho que me importas-murmur__é__ bajando la mirada cuando __é__l me mir__ó__ de forma sorprendida y se acerc__ó__ a m__í __con__ delicadeza__._

_-Tienes los ojos rojos,__ ¿__has estado llorando?-inquiri__ó __con tristeza mientras se pon__í__a, nuevamente, de cuclillas frente a m__í__,__ junto a mis piernas, para despu__é__s pasar sus dedos por mis mejillas eliminando un par de disimuladas l__á__grimas que no hab__í__a logrado retener en mis ojos._

_- No me gusta verte llorar, me duele verte as__í__.-me susurr__ó_

_-No quiero que pienses que no me importas-me limit__é__ a __murmurar ignorando lo que __é__l me acababa de decir_

_-Y yo no quiero pensarlo, solo no s__é __por qu__é __has actuado as__í__, necesito que me lo expliques, que me __asegures de que no te arrepientes de esto-pidi__ó__ con miedo _

_-No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido contigo.__No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado, __¿__l__-lo haces t__ú__?-__balbuce__é__ intentando que mi voz sonara clara__._

_Tanya hab__í__a sembrado __serias dudas en mi cabeza y quiz__á__s__ yo hab__í__a hecho mal en escucharla, es cierto, pero ahora necesitaba aclarar muchas cuestiones, necesitaba que Edward me dijera que me amaba y que Tanya estaba equivocada, que solo __segu__í__a siendo una zorra mentirosa y envidiosa._

_Q__uer__í__a escucharlo de sus labios, no solo lo quer__í__a sino que necesitaba escucharlo. Necesitaba volver a estar segura de __é__l. _

_-__¿__C__ó__mo puedes dudarlo?-me reproch__ó__-Eres lo m__á__s valioso que tengo, lo que m__á__s he amado__-__me habl__ó __mir__á__ndome a los ojos._

_Cuando Edward me hablaba de esa forma yo sab__í__a que estaba siendo honesto pero__… __a__ú__n dudaba. Tanya hab__í__a mencionado cosas que no eran f__á__ciles de ignorar. _

_-__¿__E__st__á__s seguro de que lo que siente por mi es amor? Tal vez__est__é__s confundiendo sentimientos-coment__é __con voz rota._

_Edward se vio sorprendido por mis palabras. _

_-__¿__Y, si solo sientes atracci__ó__n__ o deseo__?-dej__é__ caer como un cubo de agua fr__í__a__, ni si quiera yo me reconoc__í__a _

_¿__C__ó__mo era capaz de decirle esto a __é__l__?__, __¡¿__Que mierdas estaba haciendo?!_

_-__¡¿__Q__-q__u__é__?!-primero vino el asombro__, __luego, el enfado._

_-__¿__Me lo est__á__s diciendo en serio, Bella? Si solo sintiera atracci__ó__n por ti no estar__í__a aqu__í__, habl__á__ndote con el coraz__ó__n en la mano, no te dir__í__a que te amo todos los d__í__as, no me doler__í__a pensar en la maldita idea de tenerte lejos, no desear__í__a vivir en un mundo en el que t__ú__ no est__é__s__ porque simplemente esa idea me aterra. _

_-Edward__…__yo..-murmur__é __su nombre cuando se incorpor__ó __y comenz__ó __a caminar por el cuarto. _

_-__¡__Es que esa idea es tan est__ú__pida!__ ¿__crees realmente que solo siento una atracci__ó__n f__í__sica por ti Bella? Si solo hubiera deseado tu cuerpo, __¿__q__u__é __sentido tendr__í__a que estuviera hoy aqu__í __contigo?__¿__qu__é __sentido tendr__í__a haberte dicho que te amo?-susurr__ó __con tristeza_

_-__S__é __muy bien lo que siento y lo que siento no es una simple atracci__ó__n f__í__sica__.__Estoy enamorado, te amo con toda el alma y me duele que dudes de mis sentimientos, que no creas lo que __te digo-__finaliz__ó __con voz herida, supe entonces que __é__l estaba verdaderamente dolido por mi culpa._

_Hab__í__a dudado de sus sentimientos, le hab__í__a hecho da__ñ__o. _

_-__Creo que te he demostrado que te quiero, que he cambiado, t__ú __me has hecho cambiar.__Provocas que cuando hacemos el amor, yo te ame y no solamente a tu cuerpo __ porque por encima de todo te amo a ti, por eso me __hiere escucharte hablar de esta forma. T__u desconfianza me mata-__su __voz __se apag__ó__._

_N__o s__é __si fue por ver c__ó__mo una t__í__mida l__á__grima sal__í__a de una de sus orbes verdes__—__verlo llorar era algo demasiado doloroso para mi__—__o por la sinceridad y seguridad que me hab__í__a transmitido a trav__é__s de sus palabras, pero supe que hab__í__a sido una idiota._

_L__a t__í__a m__á__s __gilipollas del planeta, esa hab__í__a sido yo al haber dudado de su palabra, al haber cuestionado su amor y al haber cre__í__do las palabras de una persona tan envidiosa y da__ñ__ina como lo era Tanya porque qu__é __importaba lo que ella hubiese__ dicho__si ahora __é__l estaba aqu__í__, conmigo, demostr__á__ndome una vez m__á__s que me amaba m__á__s que a su propia vida. Por un momento me odi__é__ a mi misma por haber permitido que Tanya manchara las bonitas y sinceras palabras que Edward me hab__í__a dicho, me odi__é__ por haber dudado de __é__l__ de esta forma tan hiriente. _

_-Lo siento-me arrepent__í__ cuando __é__l __camin__ó __hasta mi._

_-__P__erd__ó__name__, he sido tan est__ú__pida, no deb__í __decirte nada de lo que te dije.__N__o __voy a tratar de justificar todas las estupideces que he dicho__-__murmur__é __avergonzada pues el da__ñ__o que le hab__í__a __causado ya no ten__í__a remedio-pero a veces siento tanto miedo de que un d__í__a te levantes y te des cuenta de que no soy la mujer con la que so__ñ__aste__ que termino por decir cosas que en realidad no deseo decir. Temo que te des cuenta que no soy perfecta para ti y te vayas de mi lado._

_-T__ú __eres mucho mejor que la mujer con la que so__ñé __si es que llegu__é__ a so__ñ__ar__ alguna vez__ con__una, porque realmente nunca pens__é __en enamorarme hasta que te conoc__í__-__confes__ó__ mientras yo me pon__í__a en pie y me acercaba a __é__l t__í__midamente_

_-__P__or favor__-me pidi__ó__-g__r__á__bate esto bien en la cabeza porque ser__á __lo m__á__s sincero que jam__á__s podr__é__ llegar a decir-dijo mientras acortaba la distancia entre su boca y __mi o__í__do__ para luego seguir hablando_

_-Te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer, no voy a desaparecer, no voy a salir corriendo a menos que tu lo hagas y me obligues a perseguirte para atraparte y volverte a convencer de que est__á__s locamente enamorada de mi y de que soy el __ú__nico hombre con el que quieres estar-dijo esto ultimo divertido para despu__é__s separase de mi oreja y rozar nuestros labios._

_-Estoy locamente enamorada de ti y definitivamente eres el __ú__nico hombre con el que quiero y querr__é __estar__. Solo espero que ese hombre me perdone por haber sido tan idiota__-le dije __de vuelta sonriendo sobre sus labios, __é__l inevitablemente sonri__ó __antes de besarme lentamente._

_-Ya te ha perdonado__.-murmur__ó __entre medias de nuestro beso para luego volver a implicarse en el mismo. _

_Me atrap__ó __de la cintura y luego de nuestro beso me abraz__ó __con ternura. Apoy__é __mi rostro en su hombro_

_-Tienes algo que no me deja enfadarme contigo durante mucho tiempo y menos a__ú__n cuando veo tu perfecto __rostro lleno de dolor__._

_Rompi__ó __el abrazo pero me mantuvo agarrada de la cintura. _

_-__Bella,__ por favor, dime por qu__é __has estado llorando-suplic__ó __acariciando mi espalda baja. _

_F__runc__í __el ce__ñ__o dudosa,__ no estaba segura si quer__í__a o no contarle sobre mi conversaci__ó__n con Tanya, sab__í__a que si lo hacia corr__í__a el riesgo de que se molestara tanto que probablemente la matar__í__a__._

_-__P__or favor-volvi__ó __a __insistir. Si __é__l dec__í__a que no pod__í__a enfadarse conmigo, yo debo confesar que no pod__í__a negarle nada, era muy d__é__bil con __é__l. _

_Tras pensarlo unos minutos, respir__é__ hondo antes de comenzar a contarle todo__—__bueno,casi todo__—__quitando algunos detalles que no quer__í__a volver a reproducir, por mi y por __é__l, ya que estaba segura que se enfadar__í__a __incluso__ m__á__s de lo que se iba a enfadar cuando le contara de mi encuentro con Tanya._

_-Esta ma__ñ__ana me encontr__é __con Tanya-__solo basto y rabia pobl__ó __su mirada__._

_-Entiendo que al verla hayas recordado cosas dolorosas, me gustar__í__a poderlo haber evitado, Tanya es ego__í__sta y s__é __que busca hacerte da__ñ__o pero aun as__í __no tienes que desconfiar de mi, soy culpable yo s__é __pero tu sabes lo mucho que me voy a arrepentir de haberte da__ñ__ado siempre y__…_

_-Shhh__… __-lo call__é_

_-__No puedo negarlo, __no me gust__ó__ verla__-aclar__é__-Yo __ten__í__a pensado ignorarla, hacer como si no estuviese ah__í __pero luego yo fui al ba__ñ__o y ella estaba all__í__, y luego empez__ó __a hablar y a decir todas esas mierdas__…__no pude evitarlo.__-__buf__é __frustrada. _

_Tal vez si yo solo la hubiera ignorado y me hubiera marchado__… __Ummm __¡__qu__é __demonios! __¡__No! Ella merec__í__a ser puesta en su lugar, de esa parte no pod__í__a arrepentirme. _

_La ansiedad y curiosidad se notaban tintinear en la mirada de Edward. _

_-__¿__Evitar__?__ ¿__Evitar qu__é__?__ ¿__Bella, golpeaste a Tanya__?-__pregunt__ó__ c__on duda __y yo sonre__í__-__¿__Acaso ella te golpe__ó__?-a__ñ__adi__ó __luego con voz brusca. Siempre taaaan sobreprotector._

_-__¡__No__!, __¡__no seas bruto!-re__í__-tu sabes que no estoy a favor de la violencia aunque__ cr__é__eme que consider__é __la idea de pegarle__ y replantearme mis ideales__-__medi__ó __brome__é__ y __é__l sonri__ó__. Lo cierto es que la idea de golpearle si que estuvo en mi mente en repetidos momentos._

_-__Solo hablamos, es decir, discutimos algunos puntos y bueno finalmente acabamos dici__é__ndonos cosas que eran necesarias decir pero que hirieron demasiado__-__a pesar de eso record__é __con cierta satisfacci__ó__n como la hab__í__a puesto en su lugar a la muy zorra y aunque ella despu__é__s hab__í__a logrado hacerme pedazos, al menos de eso nunca se enterar__í__a._

_-Y eso te hizo ponerte as__í __de mal, __¿__cierto?-__A__sent__í__ en respuesta_

_-__Sus palabras fueron demasiado duras-sent__í __un ligero escalofr__í__o en la espalda al recordarlo pero a__ú__n as__í__Edward__ persisti__ó__ en que le contara la conversaci__ó__n que hab__í__a tenido con Tanya __as__í __que poco a poco fui relatando parte de esta._

_A veces era interrumpida por las maldiciones __que Edward le dirig__í__a a Tanya entre murmullos, incluso en mitad de nuestra conversaci__ó__n lleg__ó__ a asegurarme que ir__í__a a hablar con ella y le aclarar__í__a un par de cosas a la cara despu__é__s de haberle gritado lo est__ú__pida que era y la repugnancia que le ten__í__a, por suerte logr__é__ convencerlo__ de que lo mejor ser__í__a dejar las cosas como estaban pues yo ya me hab__í__a encargado de dejarla en el lugar que merec__í__a__._

_Durante el momento final en el que le estaba relatando la conversaci__ó__n, Edward se enfad__ó__ much__í__simo cuando llegu__é__ al punto en el que Tanya hab__í__a insinuado __"__sutilmente__"__ que Edward me hab__í__a estado enga__ñ__ando con ella durante este tiempo, para tranquilizarlo le asegur__é__ que realmente no __lo __hab__í__a cre__í__do y,__eso era cierto pues si de algo estaba segura__—__a pesar de mis tontas dudas__—__era de la fidelidad que Edward me ten__í__a,__ é__l no ser__í__a capaz de enga__ñ__arme de esa forma. _

_-Lo siento tanto.__Odio saber que sientes ese dolor por mi culpa, por culpa de un maldito error porque eso es para m__í __Tanya, un puto error, sin duda el peor de mi vida-escupi__ó__ con rabia_

_-__¿__C__ó__mo ha podido ser capaz de decirte todo eso? Ella no tiene idea de lo que yo busco en una mujer, no entiende por qu__é __te amo tanto__…__-dijo__ con tono molesto e indignado. _

_-La verdad yo a__ú__n tampoco lo entiendo, es algo il__ó__gico que me ames-__sopes__é__ y __é__l rod__ó__ los ojos antes de continuar hablando._

_-Te quiero porque cuando estoy contigo soy una persona distinta, haces de__ mi __a alguien diferente, t__ú __consigues__ saca__r lo mejor que tengo aqu__í __dentro-tom__ó __mi mano y la coloc__ó__ en su pecho, donde se encontraba su coraz__ó__n__._

_-__Me haces so__ñ__ar, me hacer re__í__r, suspirar, me haces sentir como nadie me ha hecho sentir jam__á__s, te quiero tal y como eres y jam__á__s vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente mujer para m__í__, porque en realidad soy yo el que no te merece, aun as__í__,__ jam__á__s te dejar__é__ marchar, soy demasiado ego__í__sta para hacerlo.-ahora llev__ó __mi mano hasta su boca y la bes__ó__. _

_-Soy yo el que te necesita a mi lado Bella, es una estupidez que digas que no eres mujer para mi, no lo pienses de nuevo, por favor. __¿__Realmente has tenido oportunidad de mirarte a un espejo con detenimiento? F__í__sicamente eres perfecta y, por dentro aun lo eres m__á__s, est__á__s hecha a mi medida, t__ú __me haces sentir, me haces vibrar, haces que nazcan los m__á__s hermosos sentimientos dentro de mi coraz__ó__n, eres la __ú__nica que hace que tiemble como un jodido adolescente hormonal cuando me besas, cuando me tocas o solo cuando me dices que me quieres y simplemente me sonr__í__es__._

_Me quit__ó __un molesto pelo del rostro y lo pas__ó __por detr__á__s de mi oreja. _

_-Nunca te vuelvas comparar con Tanya, ni si quiera tiene sentido que lo hagas porque ella a tu lado no es nada, Tanya __jamá__s fue capaz de hacerme sentir lo que tu provocas, ella jam__á__s pasará__ de ser __más que __un puto polvo, un revolcó__n de una noche, un error. Tú, en cambio eres algo más, lo eres todo, eres la __ú__nica mujer que he amado en mi vida Bella, ¿puedes escucharme?, la __ú__nica, solamente a ti he sido capaz de decirte te amo, solo a ti te he hecho el amor y __solo __a ti te quiero._

_Dejó un tierno beso en mi frente. _

_-Y e__so __es algo que no va a cambiar, ni hoy, ni mañ__ana, ni dentro de mil a__ños porque te tengo en lo m__á__s profundo de mi coraz__ó__n y en lo m__á__s puro de mi alma, jam__á__s va a cambiar mi forma de quererte, siempre vas a ser la mujer m__á__s maravillosa de este planeta, la mujer que me ha enseñ__ado a amar.__-terminó diciendo._

_M__e emocion__é al saber que todas sus palabras hab__í__a salido de su coraz__ó__n por lo que no puede evitar llorar aunque esta vez mis l__á__grimas eran de pura felicidad_

_-Eso s__í __preciosa no quiero que llores nuevamente, antes prefiero que me des 100 patadas en los huevos-asegur__ó__ sonriendo y yo re__í __alegremente__ por su estupidez_

_-__Pero no llores m__á__s por favor-a__ñ__adi__ó__ besando mis mejillas para quitar mis l__á__grimas_

_-Lloro de felicidad porque soy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado-lo abrac__é__ fuertemente._

_Edward __sonri__ó __mientras besaba mi cuello y me devolv__í__a el abrazo, aquel abrazo sin miedo, sin dudas, sin fantasmas, solo lleno de amor; su amor que al igual que el aire__—__y por muy tonto que sonase__—__ era lo que yo necesitaba para vivir._

_-Si es de felicidad entonces te permito que llores todo lo que quieras-sonri__ó__luego de separarnos del abrazo._

_-__¿__en serio me dejar__í__a__s darte 100 patadas?-__me burl__é _

_-Con tal de que no est__é__s triste, lo que sea-arrug__ó __la__ cara __por el dolor y llev__ó__las manos a su entrepierna provocando que yo sonriera. Solo fing__í__a estar prepar__á__ndose para recibir mis patadas_

_-No creo ser capaz de hacerle algo as__í __a Eddie __Jr.__ as__í __qu__é __¿__te parece si te cambio las 100 patadas por 100 besos?__-__propuse alzando una ceja sugerente._

_-__¿__Eddie junior? __¿__Has llamado Eddie a mi amigo?-dijo aparentemente __molesto_

_-Bueno__, ya que t__ú __no quieres que te llame a ti de esa forma, lo llamar__é __as__í__ a __é__l-__expliqu__é__ refiri__é__ndome a sus partes intimas mientras re__í__a__ a mand__í__bula batiente. Era divertido hacerlo enfadar de esta manera. _

_-__Ya que no habla, __no podr__á __quejarse tanto como t__ú__-continu__é __bromeando. _

_-__T__ú __sabes, __é__l hace cosas mejores que hablar-respondi__ó __a mi broma riendo entre dientes-adem__á__s yo puedo quejarme por __é__l__y__,__ definitivamente no le gusta-_

_-Estoy segura de que puedo hacerle cambiar de idea-gui__ñé __un ojo entre risas y __é__l gimi__ó __al saber lo que me tra__í__a entre manos._

_-__¿__Y luego se supone que soy yo el que te quiere solo por el sexo,__ no?-ri__ó_

_-__¿__Qui__é__n ha dicho que vamos a tener sexo? Eso es tan..puuhhfff-re__í __arrugando la frente_

_-__T__ú__ y yo vamos a hacer el amor-sonre__í __lascivamente mientras lo empujaba a la cama hasta que cay__ó __de espaldas en esta._

_R__á__pidamente fui y le puse el pestillo a la puerta de mi dormitorio para a continuaci__ó__n __quitarme mi camis__ó__n__—__quedando en ropa interior__—__y tirarme encima de __é__l en la cama riendo._

_Hoy, sin duda, hab__í__a sido un d__í__a demasiado extra__ñ__o. Hab__í__a amanecido riendo, luego me hab__í__a hecho pedazos llorando y ahora finalmente el d__í__a terminar__í__a de nuevo entre sonrisas y besos. Demasiadas emociones para un solo d__í__a. _

_-Tengo que decirte algo, aunque amo__el sexo contigo, que es genial-a__ñ__adi__ó__-ahora no vamos a poder hacer nada-gimi__ó __cuando mordisque__é__ su oreja antes de incorporarme y mirarlo extra__ñ__amente._

_-__¿__por qu__é__?-frunc__í __el ce__ñ__o_

_-Porque no he venido preparado-dijo frutado_

_-__¿__No llevas condones?-llorique__é__ con el coraz__ó__n acelerado al sentir su leve erecci__ó__n chocar contra mi muslo interno__. _

_-No sab__í__a que __í__bamos a acabar as__í__- gimi__ó __y yo buf__é__ aunque la sonrisa volvi__ó __a mis labios en el mismo instante en el que una maravillosa e irresistible __idea cruz__ó__ mi cabeza._

_-No import__a__-__susurr__é __agitada y volv__í __a besarle el cuello_

_-__¿__no importa?__-repiti__ó __sin entender_

_-Tranquilo, podemos dejar la parte de hacer el amor para m__á__s tarde pero ahora podemos empezar con los preliminares __¿__no?-__propuse traviesa y __é__l sonri__ó __p__í__caramente_

_-Eso suena interesante-__contest__ó__ mientras llevaba sus manos a mis nalgas y las apretaba hacia su cuerpo._

_-__¿__ya sabes d__ó__nde?-__gem__í __cuando sent__í __de nuevo su erecci__ó__n sobre mi sexo. _

_-__¿__d__ó__nde?-repiti__ó __extra__ñ__ado_

_-__¿__donde quieres que te d__é __el primero de tus 100 besos?-aclar__é __juguetona. _

_-A__ú__n no he aceptado el trato-murmur__ó__ riendo sobre mi clav__í__cula_

_-S__é__ que lo har__á__s, as__í __que dime__.-exig__í __sin parar de re__í__r. __¡__Me estaba haciendo cosquillas con sus besos!_

_-Mmmm__…__as__í __que tengo para elegir 100 besos tuyos, donde yo quiera __¿__no?-__pidi__ó __saber y yo asent__í __sonriendo_

_-Vale__ pero antes de empezar y para ser justos,__¿__qu__é__ te parece si te doy la mitad a ti?__ as__í __jugamos los dos-propuso._

_Esto sonaba incre__í__blemente bien,__ sonre__í __ante su idea__._

_-__Suena justo pero yo pongo otra condici__ó__n__-__é__l me escuchaba con atenci__ó__n- antes de empezar tienes que quedarte en ropa interior-demand__é__ inocentemente__, __é__l lo tomo como algo divertido tambi__é__n y __ri__ó__ alegremente_

_-solo para que estemos en las misma condiciones, ya sabes__-__determin__é__ riendo_

_-Ya__, claro, lo que t__ú__ digas preciosa-ri__ó__ mientras se incorporaba un poco sobre el colch__ó__n y se quitaba la camiseta de manga corta, que esta ma__ñ__ana no llevaba, y sus pantalones vaqueros los cuales tir__ó__ junto con la camiseta al suelo despu__é__s de haberse quitado los zapatos y calcetines._

_-Listo-__habl__ó__recost__á__ndose __y volvi__é__ndome a posicionar sobre __é__l._

_-Bien, __¿__quieres empezar tu regal__á__ndome besos?-__ofrec__í__ juguetona_

_-Las damas primero, por favor-me se__ñ__al__ó__._

_R__e__í __antes de asentir esperando que __é__l me indicara donde quer__í__a que le diera su primer beso. Con un dedo me se__ñ__alo sus labios sonriendo as__í __que yo me inclin__é__ sobre ellos y los bes__é__ con deseo pero con tranquilidad y lentitud tambi__é__n._

_Luego me __separ__é __a rega__ñ__adientes__ de __é__l._

_-Mi turno-dijo ansioso mientras se incorporaba para quedar m__á__s cerca de mi rostro._

_Me qued__é__ unos segundos pensando el lugar en el que quer__í__a que me besara, la verdad no me decid__í__a, pues quer__í__a que me llenara de besos por todos lados pero como solo pod__í__a elegir un lugar, por ahora._

_Con un simple e insinuante __gesto inclin__é __mi cabeza hacia la derecha dej__á__ndole un total y libre acceso a mi cuello que __é__l interpreto a la perfecci__ó__n as__í __que cuando quite mi pelo sonriendo__ é__l pego sus labios a mi cuello y comenz__ó __a besarlo tan sensualmente que arranc__ó__ de mi garganta un placentero gemido__ que suplicaba por que Angela no hubiese escuchado._

_Cuando sus labios se despegaron de la piel de mi cuello me indic__ó__ que me recostara sobre mi espalda en la cama, como __é__l lo hab__í__a hecho antes, y yo as__í __lo hice._

_-Qu__í__tate el sujetador-me susurr__ó__ cerca de mi rostro con voz ronca__-_

_-Eso te restar__á __5 besos de los 49 que te quedan-murmur__é__ entrecortadamente al sentir cada m__ú__sculo de su cuerpo sobre el m__í__o_

_-3 besos-negoci__ó__ y yo sonre__í__ pero me negu__é_

_-4__ y es mi __ú__ltima oferta-__ofrec__í__ con la respiraci__ó__n agitada_

_-__¿__Al menos me dejaras que yo te lo quit__é__?-dijo y yo re__í__-creo que es lo m__á__s justo__-argument__ó __luego. _

_-Est__á __bien-__no fue dif__í__cil convencerme._

_S__ent__í __como sus manos recorr__í__an mis brazos hasta bajar y colarse por mi espalda donde con suma maestr__í__a desabroch__ó__ mi sujetador color blanco__—__al igual que mis bragas__—__con florecitas de colores estampadas__**(FP)**__para as__í __quit__á__rmelo lentamente dejando libres mis pechos._

_-__E__l abdomen-susurr__ó__ sensualmente mirando fijamente y con deseo mis redondos , s__í__, es cierto no eran tan grandes y voluminosos__como los de Tanya pero ten__í__an una forma bonita y, al menos eran naturales. _

_-__Quiero que me beses el abdomen-dijo provocando que yo saliera de mi enso__ñ__aci__ó__n y recordado que era mi turno de besar._

_Suavemente lo empuj__é__ para que se acostara en la cama aunque no s__é __exactamente cuantas vueltas le hab__í__amos dado__ ya__ a esta__ puesto que que ahora nuestros pies estaban sobre la almohada y nuestras cabezas__—__bueno al menos la suya que era la que estaba apoyada sobre el colch__ó__n__—__ estaba en el lado contrario al de la almohada._

_Con mis labios delineé cada uno de sus abdominales ligeramente marcaos intentando hacerlo de la manera m__á__s sensual que sab__í__a y que para mi satisfacci__ó__n estaba dando buen resultado ya que comenzaba a sentir su erecci__ón__—mucho m__á__s despierta que antes—bajo mi abdomen a trav__é__s de la fina tela de sus b__ó__xers negros._

_Continué __besando con anhelo su suave piel durante un par de segundos m__á__s hasta que finalmente me separe de __é__l, me sorprend__í __gratamente al verlo con los ojos cerrados y con una mueca de placer en el rostro por lo que __á__gilmente llegue hasta sus labios y los bese r__á__pidamente__._

_-Este, de propina-le gui__ñé__ un ojo cuando abri__ó __los suyos sonriendo para despu__é__s __acercarme hasta__ su oreja_

_-__M__mmm__…__ quiero un mordisco-ronrone__é__ sensualmente__y __é__l solt__ó __un gemido sordo en respuesta-en el pecho-a__ñ__ad__í __riendo._

_-Eso te restar__á__ 6 besos-__coment__ó__ perspicaz__. __¡__Ug, pero que vengativo!_

_-Al menos espero disfrutarlo-ret__é_

_-__C__r__é__eme que lo har__á__s-__dio por hecho__con arrogancia, __tom__á__ndome s__ú__bitamente de la cintura y haci__é__ndome rodar junto a __é__l para que en esta ocasi__ó__n yo quedara bajo su cuerpo._

_A__s__í __que de esta forma inclin__ó__ su rostro hasta la altura de mi pecho izquierdo, donde cerca de mi aureola, clav__ó__ sus dientes provocando que mi grado de excitaci__ó__n aumentara a niveles inimaginables. _

_¡__Diablos!, esto se sent__í__a tan__… __caliente. _

_T__ras regalarme un par de mordiscos m__á__s que terminaron por prenderme fuego __se __separ__ó__ de mi pecho y me mir__ó__ a los ojos sonriendo._

_-__¿__Han valido la pena sus 6 besos menos,__ se__ñ__orita__ Swan__?__-pronunci__ó __lentamente acariciando mi pecho con las yemas de sus dedos. _

_-D__-d__efinitivamente__…__h__-han valido la pena D-D__octor Cullen-__susurr__é __entre cortos gemidos. _

_-Ahora soy yo el que quiere un morisco, espero que me ofrezca un precio justo a pagar-dijo al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con uno de mis pezones. _

_Tom__é __su mano entre la m__í__a apart__á__ndolo de mi pecho. No pod__í__a pensar con __é__l toc__á__ndome de esa forma. _

_-__Depende del lugar-murmur__é__ coqueta_

_-__El culo-aclar__ó__ direct__o._

_L__iteralmente me relam__í __los labios, sin duda, esa parte de su anatom__í__a me volv__í__a loca y me encantaba as__í __que la idea de poner mi boca__—__ o mejor dicho mis dientes ah__í__—__ hacia que hiperventilase_

_-10 besos-__propuse con voz profesional. _

_-Un alto precio__…__-__reflexion__ó__ pensativo_

_-prometo que no te arrepentir__á__s-garantic__é__ para despu__é__s gui__ñ__arle un ojo a la vez que mord__í__a mi labio inferior. _

_-__Seguro no lo har__é__-__ confirm__ó__ seguro mientras se acostaba bocabajo sobre la cama, luego __me __coloqu__é __junto a __é__l._

_-__Q__u__í__tate los b__ó__xers-__ped__í __seductora. _

_-__E__so te costar__á__ 11 besos__-ri__ó__ Edward_

_-__¿__Qu__é__? __¡__No__, nada de eso!__, t__ú __eres el que ha pedido el mordisco-reclam__é __apunt__á__ndolo con el dedo_

_-__Ya, pero t__ú __eres la que me va a quitar los b__ó__xers para d__á__rmelo as__í __que..__ se te restan 11 besos__, preciosa-sentenci__ó __riendo mientras mov__í__a el culo._

_No pude tragarme la sonrisa y finalmente acab__é __riendo._

_-Tramposo-lo acus__é __d__á__ndome por vencida mientras yo misma bajaba sus b__ó__xers hasta sus tobillos donde ya __é__l mismo se encarg__ó__ de quit__á__rselos de una sacudida. _

_Con algo de fuerza mord__í __su irresistible trasero en repetidas ocasiones dej__á__ndole peque__ñ__as marcas de mis dientes sobre las cuales deje un par de besos.__N__o reprim__í __mis ganas de manosearle el culo a mi antojo as__í __que ni corta ni perezosa mis manos delinearon cada parte de su firme y duro trasero provocando que una sonrisa en mi rostro apareciera en todo momento._

_Edward ten__í__a un irresistible y maldito maravilloso culo __**(*)**__. _

_Finalmente tras darle un par de mimos m__á__s a su trasero__, lleg__ó__ mi turno el cual utilic__é__ para que me quitase las bragas__—__lo s__é__, eso sonaba tan mal__—__a lo que __é__l a__ñ__adi__ó __que lo har__í__a solamente con los dientes lo cual lo puso todo m__á__s divertido. _

_Al poco rato__ ambos nos hab__í__amos quedado completamente desnudos as__í __que si antes__—__cuando ambos est__á__bamos solo en ropa interior__—__era realmente dif__í__cil resistirse a la tentaci__ó__n, ahora pr__á__cticamente era imposible por lo que cuando todos nuestros 50 besos quedaron agotados en lametones en el cuello, m__á__s mordisco__s y alg__ú__n que otro chupet__ó__n por mi parte, llegaron las caricias que para nada fueron inocentes pues Edward no par__ó__ de acariciar la parte interna de mis muslos al mismo tiempo__ que mis dedos insist__ieron en querer quedarse en la zona baja de su abdomen, justo bajo su ombligo._

_Era sumamente frustrante saber que no pod__í__amos tener relaciones ya que no ten__í__amos un pu__ñ__etero preservativo __cerca. Eso me hizo pensar que probablemente har__í__a__ pronto__ una visita a mi ginec__ó__loga, la idea de tomar pastillas anticonceptivas cada vez era m__á__s necesaria para nosotros, sobre todo por el hecho de que el ambiente entre ambos se calentaba muy pronto y en los lugares y situaciones m__á__s inimaginables__ y no siempre Edward o yo llev__á__bamos un paquete de condones encima, suerte que en esta ocasi__ó__n__, y aun no s__é __bien c__ó__mo, logramos resistirnos a que Eddie Jr. hiciera de las suyas aunque m__á__s bien creo que el hecho de que no termin__á__ramos haciendo el amor sin cond__ó__n fue el par de regalitos orales que yo le hice a Edward y que este mismo me hizo a m__í__ de vuelta._

_¡__Est__á __bien, ya s__é __que no es lo mismo! pero aunque no fueron suficientes como para quedarnos satisfechos al menos nos permitieron aguantar unas horitas m__á__s hasta que conseguimos condones para ah__í __s__í__ dejarnos llevar irrefrenablemente por nuestros deseos y fantas__í__as m__á__s pervertidas porque al final de cuentas __s__í __que es verdad eso de que despu__é__s de una __"__pelea__"__—__por llamarlo de alguna forma__—__ las reconciliaciones siempre son lo mejor._

_Fin flash Back_

Aunque odié el momento en el que dude de él, realmente estoy agradecida por que eso sucediese ya que desde aquel horrible día nuestra relación se solidificó completamente, se hizo fuerte, se puede decir que paso a otro nivel, uno en el que la confianza y la unión era mucho mayor, casi tanto como la que él y yo teníamos ahora, tres años después. En realidad creo que necesitaba que ese encuentro entre Tanya y yo ocurriese, me sirvió para desahogarme y para aclarar muchas de las dudas que yo creía haber superado pero que en realidad seguían ahí y que, tarde o temprano, hubieran terminado por salir a la luz. Supongo que era normal, en aquel momento yo creía confiar en Edward plenamente sin embargo no era así porque mis miedos seguían escondidos y Tanya era uno de mis más temidos miedos así que aquella conversación entre los dos sirvió para muchas cosas pero sobre todo a me hizo madurar muchísimo dentro de esta relación.

Desde ese día conseguí enterrar el pasado, supe entender que estaba segura junto a Edward y que mi corazón no tenia por qué salir dañado, ni él suyo tampoco. Ese día supe que entre los brazos de Edward el miedo jamás existiría.

-Creo que en eso no hemos cambiado, tú aún sigues siendo una testaruda-protestó Edward haciéndome volver a la maravillosa realidad, a mi realidad.

-Además también sigues teniendo la capacidad de perderte a miles de kilómetros de distancia de donde nos encontramos, ¿dónde estabas? llevas más de veinte minutos ausente-apoyó sus mano en mi pierna

-Es que estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo aunque tú también sigas siendo un idiota arrogante-sonreí mientras llevaba mis dedos hasta sus labios y los delineaba con cariño.

Ambos estábamos rodeados por un cómodo silencio formado por los dos

-Deberíamos volver a casa de Sam antes de que empiece a oscurecer, recuerda que le has prometido a Seth un partido de baloncesto -mencioné sonriendo antes de que el besara mis dedos provocándome un ligero cosquilleo que logró que él sonriera y se acercara hasta mi para dejar un inocente beso en mi mejilla antes de ponerse en pie.

Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, mano que yo acepté encanta así que con algo de impulso logré ponerme en pie de un salto para después sacudirme el culo con las manos—ya que este estaba lleno de pequeñas piedrecitas de la arena de playa—al mismo tiempo que Edward también comenzó a limpiar los pequeños restos de arena que también había quedado en su pantalón.

Hubo un momento en el que mientras yo intentaba con esmero quitar los restos de arena de mi pantalón sentí la mirada de Edward clavada en mi por lo que inevitablemente mis ojos lo buscaron para luego detenerse en su rostro en el cual había una tonta y encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pronuncié con una media sonrisa

-Es que cada día me asombro más al ver lo preciosa que eres-simplemente respondió con ternura. Al oír aquello casi se me cae la baba.

¡Siempre que me decía este tipo de cosas me ponía colorada como un tomate! Y él siempre reía al verme así tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Disfrutaba con esto.

-Aunque hiera mi hombría, admito que veces Charlie hace que tiemble como una gallina pero ¡demonios! he de admitir que tanto Renée como él hicieron una autentica obra de arte contigo, preciosa-contempló sonriendo y yo volví a sonrojarme

-Eres impresionantemente y maravillosamente hermosa, Swan.-exageró logrando avergonzarme aún más.

-Bueno, Esme y Carlisle creo que también consiguieron el aprobado contigo, guapo-dije rodeando su cuello con mis manos-No estás para nada mal-sonreí

-Lo sé, aquí entre nosotros, soy el más guapo de mis hermanos-sonrió satisfecho mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y depositaba sus manos en mi espalda baja.

Volví a reír.

-Ya que empezamos con confidencias, te voy a contar un secreto-dije bajito poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar su oreja-también eres el que mejor besa de los tres-susurré sobre la piel de su cuello

-¿Has besado a Emmett y a Alice?-preguntó mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mi cintura

-Ohh, Claro-bromeé sonriendo y el soltó una carcajada

-Pero sin duda, y con diferencia, me quedo con tus besos-dije antes de mover mi rostro para acercarlo más a sus labios y así poder rozas levemente estos con los suyos.

-Bien-murmuró victorioso antes de besarme a la vez que me abrazaba fuertemente a su cuerpo donde yo pude sentir cada parte de su bien formada, pero no exagerada, musculatura a través de la fina tela de su camiseta causando que yo misma profundizara el beso y me perdiera entre los labios del idiota arrogante más perfecto del planeta.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Expresión: "se me pegaron las sábanas" (*): **Significa que se quedo dormida y se le hizo tarde.

**Blue Lagoon****: ****The Awakening**** (TV) ****(*)****: **película de televisión traducida como "El lago azul: el despertar" protagonizada por Indiana Evans y Brenton Thwaites. Trata de dos adolescentes que acaban en una isla después de un accidente durante un viaje escolar a Trinidad. Dean, un vago solitario en la escuela secundaria y Emma, una estudiante perfecta, exploran y aprenden no sólo el uno del otro, sino que también aprenden sobre sí mismos. **Nota personal:** conocí esta película gracias al fanfic de twilight que hay basado en ella y que recomiendo al 100%. Fue traducido por Andri88 con el nombre de "Crepúsculo en el Lago Azul"

**Expresi****ó****n: ****"****poner de vuelta y media****" ****(*): **es complicado explicar los dichos propios de cada lugar pero puedo decir que"Poner a alguien de vuelta y media" se dice cuando criticas a alguien a sus espaldas.

**(*): **Tengo entendido que en algunos países la palabra "culo" está mal vista y es utilizada como un insulto o grosería. En España no es así, decir culo es más usual que decir trasero—que queda como más bonito y formal—es algo común y más coloquial decir culo y al menos por lo que yo entiendo no está mal visto, ni es considerado grosería aquí. Lo aclaro porque una vez alguien comentó que era muy grosero decir eso y me sorprendió, luego pregunté y entendí mejor, por eso la aclaración.

.

.

.

I'm back! Nuevo capi reeditado por aquí, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! ^.^ ya quedan poquitos que reeditar. No me quiero enrollar mucho, solo decir que me tardé tanto porque tuve que estudiar para los exámenes de la Universidad y luego porque este capítulo especialmente era largo e importante, así que lo tomé con calma. Me pongo ya mismo a trabajar en el siguiente. Responderé los reviews en cuanto pueda, gracias por haberlos dejado!

Nos leemos y gracias, una vez más, por todo.

Abrazos, Nika!

**Reneesme Cullen** no me olvido de ti, siempre, siempre GRACIAS.


	19. Memories to don't forgetting

_**Futura Se**__**ñ**__**ora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 19: Memories to don't forgetting.

**BELLA ****POV**

-Te amo, te amo, te amo…-murmuró sobre mis labios una vez más

-Mmmm, ¿te he dicho ya que te amo?-dijo provocando que yo sonriera y volviera, instintivamente, a chocar mis labios contra los suyos.

Afiancé, a la vez, aun más el agarre de mis brazos en torno a su cuello para así juguetear con los mechones de pelo cobrizo que había en su nuca. Podría besarlo toda la vida.

-Ummmm… No lo suficiente-respondí disfrutando del inocente cosquilleo que me provocaba el roce de su nariz contra mi mejilla

-Creo que deberías repetírmelo un par de veces, puede que no acabe de entender el concepto completamente-bromeé juguetonamente al mismo tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior tratando de provocarlo.

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¿La parte de que te amo con toda el alma y que eres la persona más importante para mí ahora?-volvió a besarme con ternura y yo…bueno yo simplemente me dejé llevar por sus labios disfrutando una vez más de su dulce y adictivo sabor.

-¿Que me vuelves loco cada vez que me miras así?, justo como lo estás haciendo en este momento, con esa mirada dulce y pura pero a la vez sensual que es, sin duda, la razón de mi existencia, la razón por la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Isabella Swan-terminó en un bajo susurro sobre mis labios.

Solo pude suspirar profundamente, una vez más sus hermosas—pero sobre todo sinceras— palabras me habían dejado sin habla, _incapaz_ de mover un solo músculo, _incapaz_ de reaccionar, _incapaz_ de no hacer otra cosa que besarle como si hoy fuese la última vez… así que simplemente cerré los ojos y permití que mi boca y la suya se fundiesen, que ambas ardiesen mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban la una a la otra con necesidad.

Si hace unos minutos había dejado de ser consciente de todo lo que nos rodeaba, definitivamente, ahora no sabía ni dónde me encontraba.

Edward había sido el único hombre capaz de conseguir eso en mi, mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo cuando él tocaba tan solo una milésima parte de mi cuerpo, me hablaba o simplemente me miraba y, eso nadie, ni si quiera en mi adolescencia, había sido capaz de conseguirlo.

¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar años atrás que había conocido el amor!, que equivocada había estado, aquello que sentí alguna vez no fue realmente amor, no si lo comparo con el sentimiento y vínculo que me tenía ahora tan fuertemente unida a el hombre que tenia justo en frente de mi en estos momentos; el hombre que, ahora, estaba comenzando a besar mi cuello, y que para mi suerte o desgracia, estaba volviendo a conseguir que perdiera la consciencia, una vez más.

Edward podía ser increíblemente dulce y tierno cuando se ponía romántico, sus besos eran delicados, pausados y amables…No había prisa, parecíamos tener todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

Cuando él actuaba de esta forma mis piernas se volvían gelatina y a menudo mi corazón palpitaba como el loco canto de un colibrí, palpitaba feliz y vivo, palpitaba como un corazón sano y fuerte.

-Está atardeciendo-alcanzó a decir Edward un tiempo—no puedo estar segura de cuanto—después cuando dejé de sentir como sus labios se movían al compás de los míos.

Fue en ese instante que decidí abrir los ojos de tal manera que la realidad no tardó en envolverme. Él tenía razón, estaba atardeciendo y sin duda el atardecer en La Push seguía siendo uno de los mejores que había visto en toda mi vida, simplemente era hermoso ver como el mar se teñía de una infinita gama de colores anaranjados, como los arboles se volvían oscuros y sus siluetas resaltaba sobre los últimos y débiles rayos de luz que comenzaban a desaparecer, sobre el crepúsculo _**(FP)**_.

El atardecer era un hermoso y efímero instante del día pero paradójicamente también era un momento triste pues simbolizaba el fin de otro día. No quería que el tiempo pasase, me gustaba estar cerca de Charlie, de Sue, de Leah…de todos, no me había percatado de lo mucho que los había echado de menos realmente hasta ahora, trataría de visitar a Charlie más seguido a partir de ahora, amaba a mi papá, aún así fuera testarudo y gruñón a veces, no importaba, tal y como era lo amaba y era feliz cuando lo tenía cerca de mi.

-Lo sé, deberíamos marcharnos ya-asentí apoyando mi cabeza contra su pecho-pero siento que no quiero abandonar esta playa, ¿podemos tan solo quedarnos unos minutos más?

Él dejo de apoyar sus brazos, que me habían tenido aprisionada anteriormente, contra el árbol sobre el cual yo me encontraba apoyada para envolverme en un necesitado y cálido abrazo.

En realidad hacía ya al menos 2 horas que debíamos haber regresado a casa pero Edward se había puesto juguetón y me había acorralado contra el árbol más cercano para así comenzar a besarme, no pude oponer mucha resistencia a eso así que únicamente me había dejado llevar y sin apenas darnos cuenta el tiempo se nos había pasado volando, tanto que ya estaba a punto de anochecer, pero se estaba tan a gusto en este lugar que era difícil marcharse.

Se respiraba demasiada tranquilidad y silencio aquí, era simplemente demasiado perfecto.

-Charlie comenzará a ponerse nervioso, llevamos horas fuera.-me contestó al rato.

-Yo sé, está bien. De seguro Emily también ha convencido a Charlie y a Sue para que se queden a cenar así que será mejor que volvamos antes de que comiencen a preocuparse.

-Sí, no queremos que el jefe Swan mande a sus inferiores a búscanos…-bromeó Edward con un tono de voz basto muy gracioso que hizo que inevitablemente las comisuras de mis labios se elevaran

-¡Ey!, ¡no te rías de Charlie! Él solo me protege como lo hace cualquier padre con su hija-dije con orgullo pues Charlie era un gran padre, el mejor de todos y yo solo era la persona más afortunada del mundo por tenerlo.

-Lo sé, preciosa-estuvo de acuerdo Edward sonriendo con ternura mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Por pura inercia, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya para después girar un poco mi rostro y dejar un pequeño besito en el interior de su mano antes de tomarla para apartarla de mi rostro y así poder entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

Había llegado el momento de marcharnos.

-Anda vamos, en verdad se nos ha hecho demasiado tarde-murmuré.

Con nuestras manos unidas comenzábamos a caminar y a alejarnos cada vez más, paso a paso, de aquel maravilloso lugar que siempre sería esa playa para mí.

Me despedí de La Push echando un último vistazo al mar y a sus altos acantilados prometiéndome no tardar demasiado tiempo en regresar.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa de Emily pero cuando lo hicimos el cielo ya estaba pintado con tonos oscuros y solo era iluminado por las miles de estrellas que lo adornaban. Era una noche hermosa y cálida, hacía viento, como de costumbre en Forks, pero no era un viento demasiado frío, al contrario, incluso puedo llegar a decir que era agradable y para nada molesto.

Las luces de la entrada estaban encendidas así que permitían iluminar los alrededores de la hermosa casita de madera situada en medio de aquel inmenso bosque que rodeaba a La Reserva y que era muy característico de Washington.

Entré con alegría a la casa pues me sentía feliz de estar aquí junto a las personas que tanto quería, en cambio al hacerlo, me resultó extraño que un inmenso silencio habitara la casa—especialmente sabiendo que Leah se encontraba aquí—,la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa estaba abierta por lo que caminé hasta ella y fue ahí cuando estuve apenas a unos pasos de distancia que escuché las estruendosas risotadas de Leah y Seth lo cual hizo que yo misma sonriera pero mi sonrisa creció todavía más cuando Edward y yo llegamos al jardín, si es que se le puede llamar así, pues en realidad era un amplio espacio rodeado por altos árboles y pinos, situado detrás de aquella casita de madera en la que vivían Emily y Sam.

Era un lugar agradable donde mi padre junto con Harry atizaban el fuego de la gran hoguera que había mientras, Seth y Leah discutían y reían a la misma vez sobre alguna broma o comentario que había hecho Quil. Sue por otro lado miraba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro la misma escena, la cual me resultó tan familiar que hizo que en estos momentos mi mente se trasladara hacía muchos años atrás, hacia uno de los tantos veranos que viví en Forks, cuando Jake, Leah y yo correteábamos alrededor de una hoguera tan parecida a la que mis ojos estaban viendo en este instante, un tiempo Leah era un poco menos alocada, incluso más madura que ahora, cuando Jacob era todo un rompecorazones y cuando yo solo era una idiota.

A los tres la vida nos había cambiado demasiado y feliz podía decir que ese cambio había sido positivo, que ahora éramos jodidamente felices, más de lo que jamás nuestro subconsciente hubiera sido capaz de imaginar.

-¡Veis! ¡Os dije que no os preocuparais!, las abejitas han vuelto sanas y salvas a la colmena-la voz de Leah y el corro de carcajadas formado por Quil, Seth y Embry hizo que mi ensoñación se rompiera y que mis ganas de estrangular a Leah regresaran.

De verdad ¡Que irritante podía llegar a ser mí "_querida__"_ hermana!

Edward se unió al coro de risas al mismo tiempo que un sonriente Charlie miraba de forma divertida como la cara de su hija adquiría un tono color rojo intenso y como mis ojos querían hallar una forma para escapara de sus órbitas.

Si, definitivamente los días de Leah estaban contados.

-Chicos, llegáis justo a tiempo, íbamos a comenzar a cenar sin vosotros-comentó una sonriente Sue, quien se había adelantado a hablar antes de que comenzara a chillarle como loca desquiciada a Leah.

Sin duda Sue me conocía demasiado bien. Ella sabía que habría comenzado a insultar a mi _amada_ hermana en pocos segundos de no haberme interrumpido.

-Y tu Leah, no te metas con Bella-la reprendió como a una niña pequeña.

Sonreí infantilmente burlándome claramente de ella pero por si quedaban dudas, no vacilé en sacarle la lengua cuando Sue se despistó un poquito.

-¡Mamá!, ¡me está sacando la lengua!-se chivó con voz gritona.

Observé como Charlie ponía los ojos en blanco, aun así su sonrisa, blanca y reluciente, se mantenía igual de grande que antes.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Sue fingiendo enfado cuando volvió a poner toda su atención en nosotras, yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-No he hecho absolutamente nada-negué poniendo cara de niña buena mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-¿verdad que no, papa?-inquirí mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa a Charlie, el cual se encontraba a unos pasos de Sue.

-Yo no he visto nada-aclaró Charlie con las manos abiertas en alto y negando con la cabeza tras haberme guiñado un ojo de forma cómplice, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Edward quien soltó una risita disimulada antes de rodear mis hombros con su brazo.

-Preciosa, eso es jugar sucio-me susurró de forma disimulada para después besar mi cabeza.

En respuesta simplemente sonreí y me acerqué más a él, rodeando su cintura con uno de mis brazos mientras escuchaba como Leah comenzaba a refunfuñar.

-Ohh mamá, ¡vamos!, ¡no puedes créele!, sabes que Charlie pierde neuronas cuando Bella pone "_la mirada que todo lo puede_"-bufó irritada soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Sin remedio yo comencé a reír estruendosamente pues bien era cierto que desde niña tenía mis armas para "_persuadir__"_ a Charlie, siempre que quería algo, ya fuera un juguete o una simple chuchería, miraba a Charlie de la forma más tierna que sabía y que podía y él siempre solía darme aquello que pedía aunque claro, como todo, en ocasiones no siempre mi truco era del todo válido puesto que cuando Charlie o Renée decían que no a algo muy difícilmente podía hacerles cambiar de opinión.

-Tú sí que pierdes neuronas-dijo Seth, el cual estaba sentado junto a Leah, metiéndose en la conversación-es mas, dudo que tengas alguna-se rió burlándose de ella, cosa que Seth, al igual que yo,adoraba.

Debo reconocer que ambos éramos buenos cómplices a la hora de hacerle alguna trastada a Leah, lo malo es que Seth rápidamente y sin pensárselo se unía a Leah para hacer alguna de las suyas en contra mío, aun así siempre había sido divertido contar con él para reírnos y pasar un buen rato a costa de Leah. Él tenía una mente _cruel._

-¡Cállate enano!, no cuentes conmigo para pedirme consejos sobre hacer cosas cursis con chicas, tú también me has traicionado ¿Por qué te pones de parte de ellos? ¡Estábamos en el mismo equipo!- lo acusó a la vez que las mejillas de Seth se teñían de un fuerte color rosada causado por el "_inocente_" y "_para nada_" mal intencionado comentario de Leah.

-¿Qué cosas cursis haces con las chicas, eh Seth?-canturreó entre carcajadas Quil al cual apenas pude escuchar ya que las carcajadas de Embry era inhumanamente exageradas.

¡Pobre Seth!, se estaba poniendo rojo como una manzana… Jamás lo había visto así, era tan adorable.

-Ohhh, ¿no sabéis? Seth habitualmente me pide consejos sobre lo que le podría gustar a ¿Clara? O era ¿Alison?-se hizo la despistada Leah sonriendo.

Rápidamente Seth tapó la boca de Leah con su mano impidiendo que ella continuase, más que hablando, avergonzándolo.

-¡Cállate!-dijo para que a continuación Embry y Quil continuasen riéndose de su hermano menor

-¡Chúpate esa enano!-cantó con victoria Leah cuando se vio liberada de la mano que tenía por mordaza en su boca.

-Vale, basta ya, dejad a Seth respirar un rato-intervino mi padre en su ayuda, gesto del cual estaba segura Seth realmente había agradecido.

En el fondo aún era un chaval, solo tenía 16 años, le quedaban demasiadas cosas por vivir y por experimentar y, sin duda avergonzarse de haberle dicho a alguna chica "me gustas mucho" o haber regalado un par de flores era algo tan simple y tan pequeño en comparación a lo que tendría que enfrentarse en un futuro que no debía avergonzarse, en cambio el hecho de que lo hiciera era un gesto realmente tierno por su parte, lo hacía ver realmente dulce.

Me percaté un poco después de la ausencia de Sam y Emily por lo que con curiosidad le pregunté a Sue si ella sabía donde se encontraban esos dos.

-Sue, ¿dónde están Emily y Sam? Hace rato que no los veo aquí-pregunté en el momento en el que Quil y Embry se sentaban en el suelo junto a la fogata y junto a Leah y a Seth, al cual Embry propinó un cariñoso empujón.

Pensándolo bien, no había visto a Sam ni a Emily al llegar a casa, ¿dónde estarían?

-Emily está en la cocina, ha insistido en que nos quedáramos a cenar y está terminando de preparar la cena y Sam ha ido a por algo de leña para mantener el fuego vivo, está empezando a refrescar un poco-me respondió.

¡Pues vaya! Yo había pensado que no había nadie en el interior de la casa pero al parecer me había equivocado al no ver prácticamente ninguna luz encendida—pues si la había yo no me había dado cuenta—estaba demasiado despistada esta tarde.

-Oh, debería ayudarla, un par de manos más nunca vienen mal-me encaminé hacia el interior de la casa pero Sue me agarró

-No te preocupes cariño, no es necesario, ya voy yo a ver si necesita algo de ayuda, tu quédate aquí y disfruta de tu familia, sobre todo de tu padre, te a ha echado de menos y no todos los días podemos disfrutar de ti-me obligó a quedarme mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia al interior de la casa con pasos tranquilos luego de dejar un besito en mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué nadie me deja hacer nada?-me quejé indignada. Yo quería ayudar, además ¡me encantaba cocinar!

-Porque has venido de invitada, cariño-argumentó Sue acariciando mi brazo cuando paso por mi lado para después dedicarle una cariñosa sonrisa a Edward antes de entrar en la casa, solté un suspiro de mala gana.

Minutos más tarde Charlie, Edward y yo acompañamos a los demás y nos sentamos junto a ellos alrededor de aquella hoguera tan hogareña. Me acomodé entre las piernas de Edward quien no tardó en rodear mi cintura y abrazarme.

Siempre me habían encantado sus pequeñas demostraciones de amor y esta noche no era la excepción, me sentía tremendamente mimada y querida siempre, tan feliz que incluso los comentarios de Leah—los cuales básicamente eran "¿acaso no podéis estar separados ni dos minutos?, ¡sois peor que un chicle pegado en el pelo…!"— no consiguieron, nuevamente, ponerme de mala hostia.

Sam regresó pronto con un par de troncos que con cuidado colocó sobre el fuego, el cual comenzó a devorarlos en segundos, ¡era increíble cómo podíamos estar cerca de una hoguera en pleno verano! Pero en Forks era así… y aunque se estaba tremendamente a gusto, allí, rodeada de las personas que amaba, bromeando y riendo, tenía muchísima hambre así que me puse muy feliz cuando Emily nos llamó a todos avisándonos de que la cena estaba lista para ser devorada.

El paseo por La Push me había dejado lo suficientemente hambrienta como para que mi estomago comenzara a hacer ruidos realmente embarazosos por eso el delicioso plato de verduras y carne que Sue me había servido no tardó demasiado tiempo en desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Fue una cena verdaderamente agradable en la que pude mantener una conversación "coherente"—bueno más o menos—con mi hermana y con Seth el cual a pesar de que nuestra "excursión" a La Push se había alargado bastante insistió en jugar un partido de baloncesto después de cenar y aunque se negaran Seth era muy insistente cuando se lo proponía así que no valía la pena decir que no, además estaba segura que Edward tendría incluso más ganas que el propio Seth de jugar ese partido.

Y no me equivoqué ya que él aceptó encantado, los chicos también decidieron apuntarse al partido por lo que Leah y yo nos aliamos y comenzamos a bromear pensando en lo interesante y divertido que sería verlos jugar, todos eran unos cavernícolas competitivos… así que esto prometía ser muy divertido aunque claro que mi diversión y la de Leah se terminó tan pronto como había llegado puesto que con lo que nosotras no contábamos es que también formaríamos parte del equipo…

-¡Bella!, ¡Leah!, ¿os apuntáis?-gritó Seth mientras botaba la pelota de baloncesto color naranja contra el suelo formado por pequeñas piedrecitas redondas.

Ahora todos nos encontrábamos en el jardín trasero de la casa, excepto Charlie, Sue, Emily y Sam ya que ellos estaban charlando animadamente en el salón en el interior de la casa en cambio nosotros estábamos fuera y agradecía el hecho de que Sam tuviera instaladas luces en el jardín ya que de no ser así dudo que hubiéramos podido jugar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Eché un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, la parte trasera de la casa era muy amplia y cómoda, todo había sido detalladamente cuidado y elegido por Emily, de eso estaba segura, desde las rosadas y amarillas flores plantadas en una esquina hasta la graciosa mesa de picnic que había en el centro, sin embargo lo que me llamó verdaderamente la atención fue la alta canasta de baloncesto—colgada en una de las paredes exteriores de la casa—que había a pocos pasos de mi y de la cual no me había percatado hasta ahora.

Sí, estaba segura. ¡Definitivamente Seth era un autentico aficionado a este deporte!

-¡Sí!, ¡vais a perder capullos! ¡Os vamos a dar una paliza!-Exclamó Leah.

Inmediatamente la miré como si le faltara una tuerca, como si estuviera realmente loca, demente, fuera de sus cabales… ¡Diablos! ¿De verdad ella acababa de decir lo que yo estoy pensando…?

-¿Qué? ¡Leah! ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Realmente acabas de decir que_ vamos_ a jugar?-pregunté con expresión aterrorizada. La miré como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

¡Ya podía haberlo dicho solo por ella! ¿Por qué me incluía a mí también? ¡Iba a morir! Era como un imán para los accidentes cuando hacía algún tipo deporte que implicase cualquier objeto redondo rebotante—o lo que las demás personas solían llamar pelota— cerca de mi culo.

-¡Claro Bells!, anda vamos, seguro que ganamos. Solo son un par de _nenazas_ disfrazadas de hombres…y un niño-se mofó Leah mirando a Seth mientras sonreía, este simplemente le saco el dedo corazón a Leah de la manera menos elegante.

-Seguro que ganáis Leah, seguro…-ironizó Embry burlándose

-Oh dios, esto va a ser catastrófico…-murmuré más bien para mí misma que para Leah.

-Bien me tomaré eso como un sí-me dijo Leah.

Ella comenzó a arrastrarme hasta donde se encontraban los demás así cuando todos estuvimos juntos decidimos hacer equipos de 3 ya que éramos 6, en cambio—y cuando piensas que todo no puede ir peor…—Leah insistió en que hiciéramos un 2 contra 4 pero yo inmediatamente le tapé la boca, ya que íbamos a perder al menos que uno de ellos sufriera con nosotras.

Así fue como Seth terminó en nuestro equipo y aunque no paraba de refunfuñar cada vez que Leah decía que él estaba en el equipo de las chicas porque jugaba como una chica la verdad es que fue de gran ayuda, más aun cuando ni mi hermana ni yo teníamos ni una mínima idea de cómo jugar al baloncesto por lo que tras una rápida explicación por parte de Embry, de la cual solo me quedé con lo esencial, comenzamos a jugar.

Al principio reconozco que tanto Leah como yo nos movíamos como un robot mientras Seth no paraba de gritarnos cosas como "¡Haced algo!" o "¡Vamos! Tenéis que correr más!" pero es que ¡no sabía qué hacer! Y aunque intentaba imitar los pasos de Quil, Embry, Edward y Seth me sentía estúpida, sobre todo cuando el balón se me escapaba de las manos ¡_Aggg_! ¡maldición! ¡yo nunca había jugado a esta mierda! ¿Qué esperaban?

Durante muchos momentos me entraron unas ganas enormes de tomar el balón y lanzárselo a la cabeza a Edward, ¿Por qué no paraba de reírse de mi?… Vale, okay, sí. Admito que estaba jugando fatal pero era principiante en esto y… agg ¡Dios! ¡iba a matarlo como volviese a mostrar ese estúpida y arrebatadora sonrisa burlona que tenía y que encima me distraía!

-¡Vamos Leah!,¡corre!,¡Esta vez seguro que encestas!¡tú puedes, vamos Leah!-la animaba Seth a voz de grito.

Esta era la décima vez que Leah cogía el balón pero nunca marcaba puntos… ella hacia el intento de tirar a canasta pero no lograba encestar y debo decir a su favor que realmente era difícil hacerlo sin cometer ninguna falta. Aún así eso no evitaba que Embry y Quil estallasen en carcajadas siempre que podían y que Leah comenzara a mandarlos a la mierda una y otra vez.

Nuestra dignidad y orgullo estaban siendo cruelmente pateados hoy…

-Estás a punto de hacer el mejor tiro libre **(*) **de tu vida Leah-se burló Quil quien intentaba quitarle la pelota la cual Leah supo defender muy bien.

-¿Un qué? ¿Qué es eso?-cuestionó Leah extrañada mientras seguía avanzando botando el balón rítmicamente para llegar a una distancia lo suficientemente considerable fácil como para lanzar el balón y encestar.

-¡Nada!, ¡no te distraigas!, tú solo tira a la canasta-gritó Seth

Yo eventualmente miraba la escena entretenida pensando en que tal vez debería correr, moverme….no quedarme parada o ¡no sé! solo hacer algo pero _solo_ lo pensaba ya que en ningún momento mi cuerpo reaccionó.

Alrededor de mi hermana había un corro de chicos intentando quitarle el balón pero ella los esquivaba bastante bien, todo estaba siendo demasiado bueno ¡creo al final íbamos a marcar un punto! Vale,no es que fuéramos a ganar pero ¡Ey!, ¡algo es algo!

La brillante y espléndida sonrisa de Leah cuando lanzó el balón con un fuerte impulso hacia la canasta fue inmediatamente borrada cuando la pelota chocó con el borde de la canasta y rebotó cayendo directamente en la cabeza de Leah…

_Ouch, _eso debió de ser horriblemente desagradable

-Me cago en la puta-grito mi hermana llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

¡Dios mío! Eso debía de haberlo dolido…y mucho.

Llegué a preocuparme seriamente de que perdiera el conocimiento y cayera al suelo en cualquier momento pues había sido un golpe bastante fuerte y ese balón pesaba demasiado por lo que me acerque rápidamente a ella mientras que el resto de idiotas se descojonaban de la risa.

_Inmaduros._

-Oh, Dios ¡Leah! ¿Estás bien?-pregunté sumamente preocupada

-No…-lloriqueó-mierda, me va a salir un chichón **(*) **enorme….

Estaba a punto de tener una tortuosa rabieta.

-Ohh, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, cazzo, merda, perché ho una tale sfortuna? **(*)**-se quejó en ¿italiano? O ¿es que estaba poseída?¿el golpe e habría afectado a las neuronas? Es decir no es que tuviera muchas pero ¿y si se había quedado sin ninguna? No sabía si preocuparme o reír.

Sin más remedio me puse a reír, ella era única, nadie se ponía a maldecir en otro idioma cuando se hacía daño, nadie excepto Leah, claro.

-¿Por qué te pones a hablar italiano ahora?-reí a la vez que ella continuaba quejándose y frotando su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Agradece que me quejo en otro idioma y no os mando a la mierda por reíros, ¡imbéciles!-dijo dirigiéndose más al grupo de "_hombres_" que continuaban doblándose de la risa

-¡Espera!-exclamó Edward rápido

-¿Eso que tienes en la cabeza no es sangre?-dijo con cara de horror fingido.

La cara de Leah adquirió un color acojonantemente pálido.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!?-exclamó entre balbuceos quitando sus manos de su cabeza para así mirarlas con miedo temiendo encontrarlas bañadas en sangre…

-¿D-dónde? ¡Ohh, Dios! ¡me estoy desangrando…! ¡BELLA, me estoy mareando!-gritó con terror agarrándome de los brazos con pánico.

-Leah, no estás sangrando, ¿no te das cuenta que solo se están burlando?, no es para tanto-la tranquilicé.

-no te vas a morir hoy-la obligué a que respirara.

-¡Idiota!-insultó Leah mirando a Edward con furia quien se estaba partiendo de la risa junto con Quil, con el cual chocó su mano añadiendo un "_esa ha sido buena t__í__o_"

_Eso hab__í__a sido tan infantil por su parte__…_

Miré a Edward con furia advirtiéndole con la mirada que no me había gustado nada lo que había hecho pero él simplemente me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo despreocupadamente. Aún así yo intenté mantener mi apariencia de "eres un idiota" mirándolo fijamente a los ojos evitando por todos los medios posibles sonreír o que se me cayera la baba al ver esa mirada tan dulce y traviesa que tenía en estos momentos.

A veces él era como un niño travieso que disfrutaba haciendo enojar a los demás.

Fue en ese instante en el que Embry comenzó a hacer comentarios que "_disimuladamente_" insinuaban que las chicas no seríamos capaces de ganarles nunca lo cual Leah no tomó nada bien y como la chica enormemente competitiva que era decidió tomarse el resto del partido muy enserio y demostrarles a esos "descerebrados"— como ella los había llamado— que sí que podíamos ganar.

Incluso juró darles una paliza jugando y, si era necesario, unas cuantas patadas en los huevos como se pusieran "muy machitos"

Gracias a Seth marcamos unos cuantos puntos y aunque Leah y yo lo intentábamos, realmente lo intentábamos, no conseguíamos que nuestras jugadas saliesen del todo bien en cambio Quil, Embry y Edward iban claramente ganando con una ventaja demasiado amplia pero… ¡los tres jugaban demasiado bien! No era un juego justo…

-¡Bella, es tuya!-gritó Seth y me aventó el balón.

Me giré rápidamente, con el tiempo justo de recibir la pelota, la cual intenté dirigir lo más rápido posible—y sin que se me escapara de las manos—hasta la canasta en la que a pocos pasos se encontraba Edward listo para quitarme el balón. Su sonrisa lo delataba, esto le parecía de lo más divertido, sus ojos me miraban con diversión y picardía mientras esperaban ansiosos a que me acercara solo un poquito más.

Cuando así lo hice para poder lanzar el balón, su cuerpo se interpuso entre la canasta y yo, él era muy alto—demasiado para que cuando yo lanzase el balón este lograra llegar a la canasta sin que Edward lo tomara antes—así que intenté cambiar mi posición pero él inmediatamente comenzó a intentar quitarme el balón. Se movía con rapidez y fluidez, se situaba a mi derecha y, sin apenas darme cuenta estaba a mi izquierda, intenté que su cercana presencia no me nublara los sentidos y no me despistara por lo que miré fijamente a la canasta, mientras botaba la pelota contra el suelo, sin parar, intentaba pensar un movimiento rápido pero aun así no conseguía centrarme en la jugada.

-¿Preciosa, vas a lanzar hoy o mañana?-su aliento golpeó mi nuca provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Ahora él se había colocado tras de mí.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca de mí, extremadamente cerca, tan cerca que ese simple susurro hizo que mi mente se quedara en blanco y que vagamente mi cerebro me recordara que debía seguir botando el balón si no quería que se me escapara de las manos.

-¿Estás intentando distraerme, Cullen?-le dije con_"__firmeza__" _en la voz y él sonrió

-Si así fuera, ¿crees que está funcionando?-dijo apoyando disimuladamente su mano en mi cintura

-No se puede tocar a los jugadores del equipo contrario, eso e-es t-rampaa-a…-mi voz volvió a temblar.

-Error, no te puedo quitar el balón de las manos pero si puedo tocarte-acarició mi costado.

¡Maldición! ¡me temblaban las piernas! Apenas había espacio entre su cuerpo—prácticamente pegado a mi espalda— y el mío.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente me apetece?, ¿más que jugar este estúpido partido de baloncesto?-me susurró muy bajito en el oído.

No respondí, no pude asía que volví a quedarme callada… _¡__oh!, __¡__joder!,__ ¿¡__por qu__é __no me respond__í__an las piernas!?__ ¡__Vamos!, __¡__Bella! __¡__sal corriendo!, __¡__reacciona!, lo que sea, __¡__pero haz algo co__ñ__o__…__!_

-Preferiría mil veces estar haciéndote el amor hasta dejarte sin aliento, estar abrazado a ti sintiendo tu piel desnuda mientras te beso, te abrazo….mientras te hago gritar…que estar aquí.-murmuró lasciva y claramente.

Inevitablemente jadeé al escuchar cada una de sus palabras y dejé caer el balón al suelo sin ser realmente responsable de mis manos.

Vagamente escuché como Seth me gritaba algo como _"¿__Qu__é __mierdas haces Bella?__"_ y como Leah también me mandaba a la mierda pero no me importó, yo simplemente me quede ahí, como una estatua mientras observaba como Edward sonreía y me quitaba el balón para después en un ágil movimiento lanzar el balón y encestarlo con la elegancia de un profesional en aquella canasta tan alta.

Cuando se volteó me miro sonriente y fue ahí cuando yo por fin logré reaccionar.

¡Maldito cabrón!

-¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado Bella?!, ¡casi lo tenias!-me reprochó Seth

-¡No ha sido culpa mía!, ¡é-el…me distrae!-dije mirando a Edward con el ceño fruncido

-¿Dónde está el árbitro…? Ese punto no cuenta, ¡no es juego limpio!.-me quejé cruzándome de brazos.

Edward rió a carcajadas.

-Preciosa, no tenemos arbitro-continuó riendo-pero para que quede claro yo no he distraído a nadie, tú solo has dejado de sostener el balón de las manos… no hay forma de que yo pueda ser responsable de eso.-dijo sonriendo el desgraciado.

¡Esta me la cobraría! Ya lo creo que lo haría.

-Joder, ¡Bella!, ¿se te ha resbalado el balón de las manos? ¿en serio? Ya podías aprender a agarrar bien las cosas-se burló Leah

-P-pero…yo…es q-que.. yo no sé, iba a tirar…y luego vino él y-y…. ¡Agg!-suspiré resignada

-¿Seguimos?-inquirió Quil impaciente

-Evidentemente vamos ganando pero me encanta la cara que ponéis cuando marcamos puntos-canturreó luego y sonrió con maldad.

-Lo importante no es como se empieza, si no como se acaba-murmuró Seth con esperanza…_pobre_, no sé cómo aun la tenía…

Era imposible que ganásemos.

-Así que no cantes victoria, todavía te puedes sorprender-se forzó Seth a decir, ni siquiera él mismo creía en sus palabras.

-Lo dudo Seth, lo dudo…pero sigue soñando hermanito, que es gratis-contestó Quil divertido a la vez que tomaba el balón para así pasárselo a Edward

-¡Anda vamos!, esto ya está dejando de ser interesante-palmeó la espalda de Edward.

-¿Qué dices, Quil? Justo ahora se pone divertido e interesante-dijo Edward mirándome pícaramente.

¿Eso era algún tipo de insinuación…? _Bien_ si es lo que quería…a mí también me gustaba _jugar._

Volvimos a ponernos todos en nuestros respectivos lugares, esta vez empezábamos el juego nosotros ya que Edward—con trampas— había marcado el último punto así que era el turno de nuestro equipo.

Esta vez fue Seth el que se encargó de guiar el balón pero de un momento a otro se vio flaqueado por Quil y Embry así que no tuvo más remedio que pasar el balón a Leah pues ella estaba más cerca que yo. Mi hermana nuevamente intentó una de sus jugadas la cual— como era normal—no salió nada bien ya que Edward no tardó en arrebatarle la pelota de una manera sumamente fácil así que mientras Leah se quejaba un rato Edward se disponía a lanzar nuevamente a la canasta pero ¡no! ¡ni de coña iba a marcar otro…! ¡Si lo hacía, esta noche estaría insoportable!— tanto que lo mandaría a dormir al suelo—, por eso mismo no me lo pensé dos veces así que cogí carrerilla y cuando mi novio se disponía a lanzar salté sobre él quedando colgada sobre su espalda para rápidamente taparle los ojos con mis manos al mismo tiempo que reía divertida.

El cuerpo de Edward se balanceó levemente y para no perder el equilibrio soltó el balón rápidamente para a continuación sujetar mis nalgas, cosa que agradecí pues si no además de el balón creo que yo también hubiera caído al suelo.

-¿Adivina quién?-le susurré riendo en el oído para luego, y después de destapar los ojos de Edward, comenzar a hacer gestos con las manos a Leah.

-¡Corre Leah! Coge el balón-comencé a gritarle, ella rápidamente llegó hasta nosotros y tomo el balón de nuevo, no sin antes sacarle el dedo corazón a Edward, algo que provocó que riera todavía más.

Aunque mi novio intentaba deshacerse de mi abrazo no lo logró por lo que ambos miramos como Leah _casi_ marca un punto, y digo casi porque nuevamente le quitaron el balón, _¡__Joder! _

Esta vez fue el idiota de Quil el que se lo arrebató y pese a que Leah puso mucha resistencia de su parte no consiguió esquivarlo

-_Mala jugada Bells_-se burló el propio Quil- ¡eres una tramposa!-me grito a continuación mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la canasta.

como me hubiera gustado quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de vencedor de la cara…

De un salto me bajé de la espalda de Edward con la intención de ir a quitarle el balón a Quil—_me vengar__í__a de __é__l por burlarse de m__í_— pero me fue imposible ya que Edward se volteo rápidamente y me cogió de la cintura reteniéndome para a continuación atraer mi cuerpo hacia el suyo pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que finalmente solo consiguió que él acabara en el suelo…. y yo con él.

Ambos comenzamos a reír como un par de tontos.

-¿Dónde crees que ibas?-murmuró divertido manteniéndome firmemente agarrada de la cintura, tan sujeta que por mucho que intentaba escaparme de sus brazos no podía.

Ahora era cuando comenzaba a sentir los efectos secundarios de la caída, ¡mi culo dolía!

¡mierda, que duro estaba el suelo!

-¡Bella!, ¡muévete, no te quedes sentada en el suelo!-me ordenó a gritos Seth.

_¡__claro!_, ahora era yo la que no estaba haciendo nada, ¡qué injusto! Y, ¿Cómo quería que me levantase, ¡si no podía!?

-Guapo…si no quieres sentir dolor, déjame levantarme-amenacé y él soltó una gran carcajada que me hizo vibrar a mi también

-No te tengo miedo preciosa-aseguró dejando un pequeño y rápido beso en mi nuca

-¡Leah!-lloriqueé pateando y pidiendo ayuda casi suplicando algo de atención.

La halagada al escuchar que la llamaba me miró para después sonreír con malicia, luego se acercó rápidamente hacia mí aun con esa blanca sonrisa reluciente en su rostro y hizo algo que ni siquiera yo imaginé.

-¡Lo siento Ed, pero te la debo por la _simp__á__tica bromita_ de antes!-dijo y sin mas le propinó una patada en la espinilla tan fuerte que me dolió hasta mi.

Inmediatamente Edward me soltó y tras soltar por su boca unos cuantos "¡joder!, ¡mierda!, Leah eso ha dolido" se llevó la mano a aquel lugar donde ella le había dado una buena patada.

-¡Leah!-exclamé en forma de reproche.

-¿Qué?-dijo inocentemente

-¡vamos!, ha sido flojita, solo está exagerando además tú querías que te soltara ¿no? Pues ya esta.-habló tan tranquilamente tendiéndome la mano para que me levantase.

Una vez estuve de pie me volteé para mirar a Edward, en realidad estaba preocupada, la expresión de su cara me daba a entender que le dolía el golpe y mucho.

Probablemente fuera una patada para su ego que el golpe de Leah le hubiera hecho daño pero ¡ella era fuerte!

Me puse de cuclillas—tratando de no lucir demasiado alarmada—frente a él.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté preocupada y él ¿_sonri__ó_? ¿Por qué diablos se reía ahora…?

-Me encanta que te preocupes por mí, luces encantadora cuando lo haces-dijo sonriendo

-¡Ves!-exclamó Leah

-te he dicho que no le dolía, solo está fingiendo, ¡capullo mentiroso!-acusó ella como siempre tan "bien" hablada.

Puse los ojos en blanco y Edward sonrió de nuevo captando mi atención.

-¡Eres tan idiota!-le dije y su sonrisa creció aun más.

¡Me entraron tremendas ganas de matarlo!, yo preocupándome por él y lo único que hacía era sonreír. Sí, era un idiota.

Me levanté rápidamente y me fui con Leah para seguir jugando, por suerte Seth había recuperado el balón así que cuando me lo paso—harta de que siempre me lo quitaran cada vez que lo botaba—simplemente esta vez lo retuve contra mi pecho y corrí hasta la canasta donde tomé impulso y lo lancé, encestándolo a la primera.

¡Sí, por fin!

-¡Ehh, eso son dobles!** (*)**-me acusó Embry y yo me volteé negando con la cabeza mientras le sacaba infantilmente la lengua.

-Déjalas tio **(*)**, para un punto que meten en 1 hora….-se burló Quil y tanto Edward como Embry comenzaron a reír.

-Hemos metido 8 -aclaró Leah orgullosa

-Ya, y nosotros 20- contraataco Quil riendo

-Seth, hermanito, Bella y Leah han dejado tu reputación por los suelos-intervino nuevamente Embry

-cállate-masculló Seth enfadado, yo simplemente sonreí

-No te preocupes Seth, algún día tomaremos la revancha-animé.

Por hoy el partido había terminado, todos habíamos acabado bastante agotados, habíamos corrido mucho y yo personalmente tenía ganas de una buena ducha templada pues aunque tenía bastante calor no soportaba el agua fría, además, tenía unas ganas enormes de meterme en la cama para descansar.

-Olvídalo Bells, yo con vosotras no juego más, ¡sois horriblemente malas jugando!-nos dijo sin delicadeza

¡Ey, él podría haber herido nuestros sentimientos…!

-¡Oye enano! Eso no es cierto, Bella y yo somos como dos diamantes en bruto, solo tenemos que pulirnos-argumentó Leah a nuestro favor

-¿Diamantes en bruto?-comenzó a reírse Embry- Ese es el pensamiento más estúpido del mundo.

-Está bien, dejad de reíros de nosotras de una vez y borrad esa sonrisa de gilipollas los tres-advertí

-Os hace parecer realmente estúpidos-añadí sonriendo

-Vamos dentro, tiene que ser muy tarde ya-dije ya que por la oscuridad del cielo estaba segura que debían ser cerca de las once.

El tiempo se había pasado tan rápido en compañía de ellos, realmente lo habíamos pasado muy bien jugando al baloncesto como un par de niños, había sido genial.

Todos caminamos hacia el interior de la casa, me quedé un poco más atrasada esperando a Edward el cual mostraba todavía una sonrisa asombrosamente hermosa pero también asombrosamente irritante, una sonrisa de esas que solía poner cuando ganaba algo, cuando conseguía lo que quería o cuando se proponía molestarme.

-Borra esa sonrisa-gruñí

-¿Por qué? He ganado, tengo derecho a estar feliz-contestó en tono burlón

-Bien ¿quieres que sea yo quien te la borre? Apuesto a que dejarás de ser feliz-dije mientras caminaba lentamente junto a él.

De un momento a otro Edward nos detuvo a ambos y me giró para que ambos quedásemos cara a cara.

-¿Y cómo me la vas a borrar?-alzó una ceja sonriendo-¿va a doler mucho?-su sonrisa simplemente me mataba

-Mucho, Cullen, es quedarse corto.-desafié- ¿un puñetazo sería suficiente para que dejaras de sonreír así?-imité su expresión prepotente y él frunció el ceño de manera divertida.

-Sí, sería suficiente pero yo había pensado otra forma, tú sabes, menos dolorosa, más placentera y mucho más interesante-insinuó

-Cierra los ojos-le pedí.

Él me miró durante unos minutos y después cerró sus ojos aún manteniendo la sonrisa, a continuación puso sus manos en su entrepierna y sonrió aun más provocando al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa iluminara mi rostro.

_Era tan dulcemente idiota. _

-Mmmm… pensándolo bien si te pego una patada _ah__í_ no solo conseguiré borrarte la sonrisa si no que con un poco de suerte apuesto a que terminaras llorando-reí en broma

-Pórtate bien, Eddie no se lo merece-pidió sonriendo, me acerqué mas a él.

-Esto te va a doler un poquito, Cullen-bromeé pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Ahora que solo nos encontrábamos él y yo en el jardín trasero no importaba la forma "_inapropiada_" en la que mi cuerpo se había pegado al suyo puesto que nadie nos estaba viendo en este momento.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya hasta llegar al punto de poder aspirar su aliento, sus labios, ahora entreabiertos, y su respiración ligeramente agitada hacían que mi corazón latiese con fuerza, que un cosquilleo nervioso apareciese en mi estomago y que mis ojos, al igual que los suyos, se cerraran lentamente.

Él ya no sonreía, su respiración era nerviosa y su aliento embriagador.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos, solo era un suave roce, una tortuosa y placentera caricia. Él suspiro profundamente cuando la punta de mi lengua se deslizó sobre su labio inferior, fue en ese momento cuando sus brazos me rodearon y sus manos se depositaron en mis caderas mientras que las mías rodearon su cuello.

Quise torturarlo ya que cada vez que acercaba un centímetro más mis labios a los suyos terminaba alejándome sin llegar a besarlo pero su paciencia siempre había tenido un límite así que con _hambre_ fue él quien esta vez impidió que me alejara logrando, al fin, juntar nuestros labios.

Me dejé llevar por aquel beso y por sus caricias, me perdí en un mar de emociones y me sumergí en el sabor de sus labios, esos labios que eran tan dulces como la miel, tan adictivos como el chocolate, tan apetecibles como lo era él y tan…míos.

Me separé muy lentamente de él aunque antes de alejarme completamente dejé un par de besos rápidos en su boca hasta que finalmente me alejé de sus labios y abrí los ojos para ver su rostro. Edward aún seguía con los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse nuevamente en sus labios.

-Mmmmm, me gusta que me borres así las sonrisas-murmuró con los ojos aun cerrados-pero aun sigo sonriendo-comentó de forma insinuante y yo reí.

-Sí, pero esta sonrisa es distinta-dije acariciando su mejilla

-¿Qué tiene de diferente?-cuestionó abriendo los ojos y mirándome con un brillo dulce en la mirada

-Esta es una sonrisa tierna, hermosa.-respondí tocando sus labios con mis dedos-de la otra forma sonreías como un imbécil-bromeé observando la expresión de su perfecto rostro.-Ahora sonríes como alguien enamorado, luces mejor así.

-Soy un imbécil-dijo sonriendo-un gran imbécil enamorado.

-Lo sé-le devolví la sonrisa-pero no eres un imbécil cualquiera, eres mi imbécil preferido.

-Bien, eso es un gran consuelo-bromeó antes de besarme nuevamente.

Mis labios, reacios a abandonar su piel, emprendieron un interesante viaje por su mentón al cual le prestaron especial atención pues en aquel lugar mi boca dejo un par de húmedos y cariñosos besos para después desplazarse a su cuello donde tracé formas sin sentido con mi nariz, acaricié su suave piel y aspire su olor.

Mis manos, las cuales aun rodeaban su cuello y descansaban en su nuca, descendieron a su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura a la vez que apoyaba finalmente mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Te quiero tanto-sentí la necesidad de decírselo una vez más.

Me abrazo fuertemente y dejó un beso en mi cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero, mucho.-

-¿Me seguirás queriendo aunque mañana Charlie te obligue a ir a pescar con él al lago?-susurré aún con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho el cual tembló junto a mi cuerpo debido a la risotada que soltó Edward.

-Sí, aunque Charlie me torture con unas cuantas horas de pesca, te seguiré amando-aseguró y apuesto a que en estos momentos él tenía esa perfecta sonrisa suya dibujada.

Suspiré tranquila después de asegurarme que el no saldría huyendo y me abandonaría porque ¿quién no lo haría si tuviera que pasar toda una mañana con Charlie pescando? Quiero decir, era algo que me había gustado hacer desde niña con mi papa pero Edward especialmente no era gran fan de la pesca.

A pesar de eso, cada vez que veníamos a Forks Charlie lo "_secuestraba_" y lo llevaba a pescar con él al lago. Probablemente lo que menos le gustaba Edward de esto era la peculiar—y honestamente yo tampoco lo entendía aún—costumbre que Charlie tenía por llevar a cabo sus mañanas de pesca los Domingos, justo por eso ese es el día preferido de Charlie.

A mi papá le encantaba madrugar y pasar horas y horas perdido en aquel gran lago situado al norte de La Reserva así que el día de mañana Edward probablemente tendría que levantarse a las 6 de la mañana para acompañar a Charlie al lago.

Pescar no estaba entre las aficiones favoritas de Edward, de hecho era algo que se le daba, mas bien, mal ya que no solía conseguir que ningún pez picara el anzuelo pero aun así siembre que Charlie se lo había propuesto él había aceptado de bueno gana, bueno, o al menos intentaba aparentar entusiasmo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo-dijo riendo

-vamos, presiento que Charlie me hará madrugar mañana así que no tardaremos demasiado en marcharnos-murmuró mientras yo me deshacía de nuestro abrazo para que después Edward rodease mis hombros y me atrajese hacia su costado al mismo tiempo que caminábamos hacia el interior de la casa.

Cuando él y yo entramos, todos charlaban entretenidos en la sala de estar pero al parecer nos estaban esperando pues cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia Sue nos aviso de que era hora de marcharnos ya que era muy tarde— más incluso de lo que yo creía— pues el reloj de cuco colgado de la pared de aquella acogedora salita marcaba cerca de la media noche.

La sala de estar _**(FP) **_era muy acogedora y bonita, las paredes eran blancas y el techo de madera pintada de color blanco también, había largas ventanas que permitían la entrada de la luz aunque sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de esa habitación era la gran chimenea de piedra alrededor de la cual había un par de sillones y sofás con numerosos cojines.

En el centro, una mesita baja de madera iluminada en este momento por la enorme lámpara que colgaba del techo de hierro forjado negro y cuyas campanas eran azul celeste. La chimenea—debido a la estación en la que nos encontrábamos— estaba apagada pero debía de ser muy agradable y lindo sentarse en uno de estos cómodos sofás junto al calor del fuego en invierno.

-¿A qué hora sale vuestro avión mañana?-preguntó Sam cuando todos estábamos ya en el porche de la casa pues estábamos a punto de marcharnos.

-Nos iremos después de comer, nuestro vuelo no saldrá muy entrada la tarde-respondí-Edward y yo tenemos que trabajar el Lunes así que no podemos llegar tarde a Chicago-dije ya que por esa misma razón habíamos elegido el vuelo de las 4 de la tarde.

Lamentablemente mis vacaciones terminaban esta semana y el Lunes tendría que entrar nuevamente a la editorial a trabajar, además, Edward también tenía que madrugar para ir al hospital así que debíamos de llegar a casa no muy tarde para poder descansar bien unas horitas.

-Bien, supongo que entonces nos vemos en poco más de dos meses, Bella-dijo Emily sonriente.

Sabía que ella realmente estaba feliz de que me casara con Edward.

-Cuidaos mucho los dos, dadle un gran abrazo a Jacob y a Vanessa de nuestra parte y saludad a los Cullen-pidió cariñosamente mientras nos abrazaba con cariño a Edward y a mi

-Igualmente Emily-respondió cordialmente Edward-Sam, nos vemos pronto y Seth, algún día te dejaré ganarme-bromeó Edward antes de chocar su mano con el más joven de la familia.

-Admítelo Edward, sabes que te hubiera ganado si no hubiera tenido la mala suerte de tenerlas a ellas-nos señaló a Leah y a mí con desagrado-en mi equipo-dijo y Edward sonrió dándole la razón.

Definitivamente él aun podría acabar durmiendo en el piso.

-¿Mala suerte? ¡Pero qué dices Seth!, nosotras valemos oro, chaval- intervino Leah y Seth rodó los ojos divertido

-Te voy a echar de menos, Seth-le dije apoyando mi brazo en su hombro puesto que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Dime, ¿vas a traer acompañante a Chicago?-dije guiñándole un ojo y una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su rostro.

-No, ese día tendrás toda mi atención para ti solita-me devolvió el guiño sonriendo-por algo sigues siendo mi chica, aunque juegues mal al baloncesto pero eres mi chica-afirmó y yo solté una sonora carcajada mientras lo miraba.

La última vez que vine recuerdo que tenía que bajar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara sin embargo él ahora tenía que mirar hacía abajo para mirarme a los ojos, ¡había crecido tanto en unos meses! Había pegado un gran estirón pues ya era varios centímetros más alto que yo.

Seth era un chico increíblemente guapo así que si definitivamente él tenía todas las cualidades para romper muchos corazones.

-Genial, ¿entonces me prometes un baile contigo?-sonreí

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?-elevó una ceja de forma graciosa y yo sonreí todavía más

-Solo me aseguraba-respondí entretenida.

-Que tengáis un buen viaje mañana, chicos-llamó nuestra atención Quil tras unos segundos en los que todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Gracias a todos por el maravilloso día, cuidaos mucho-dije dándoles un abrazo a él y a Embry para que después Edward les diera un par de amigables palmadas en la espalda

-Estaremos encantados de recibiros en Chicago-dijo cordialmente, pero también sinceramente, Edward

-Gracias, Edward. -contestó con sinceridad también Sam en nombre de toda su familia

-Bueno chicos, tenemos que irnos-apuró Charlie.

Tras despedirnos finalmente de ellos recibiendo cariñosos abrazos y buenas palabras de despedida por parte de todos nos montamos en la camioneta de Charlie y regresamos a casa luego de haber prometido vernos pronto, en un par de meses solo.

Durante el camino Charlie—como ya sabía que pasaría— propuso a Edward salir a pescar mañana y este aceptó con una sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que se fue rápidamente cuando Charlie dijo que debían de estar de el lago antes de las seis y media de la mañana si querían aprovechar la mañana del Domingo… aun así Edward se esforzó por parecer entusiasmando ante la idea de madrugar. _¡__Ay, Dios__…__!_

Al llegar a casa todos estábamos realmente cansados, al menos yo casi no podía tenerme en pie, ¡necesitaba una cama urgentemente! así que tanto Leah, Edward y yo subimos al piso de arriba a dormir, no sin antes darles las buenas noches a Charlie y a Sue la cual fue a la cocina a beber algo de agua acompañada por Charlie que había mencionado que le apetecía beber un vaso de leche fresca antes de ir a dormir.

Aunque los veranos en Forks no eran exageradamente calurosos, hoy había hecho un buen día y tras haber jugado al baloncesto tanto Edward como yo habíamos sudado un poco por lo que ambos decidimos darnos una ducha antes de dormir. Edward fue el primero en ocupar el baño así que yo mientras tanto destapé la cama y abrí un poco la ventana para que me diera el aire, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando mi móvil—que había dejado sobre la mesa del escritorio cuando había entrado a la habitación y que llevaba sin cobertura prácticamente todo el día— comenzó a vibrar acompañado de la palpitante y débil luz blanca que solía aparecer cuando tenía mensajes o llamadas perdidas.

Cuando tomé el móvil me di cuenta de que Alice había intentado llamarme 5 veces,y que me había dejado 1 mensaje. Lo abrí para leerlo.

_Te he llamado 1. 564. 343. 435. 343. 437 veces pero no tenias cobertura _

_as__í __que si milagrosamente consigues leer este mensaje__ ¡__ll__á__mame!._

_¡__Te echo de menos y al idiota que tengo por hermano tambi__é__n!_

_Besitos, Alice. :)_

Sonreí mientras marcaba su número de teléfono, quería a esa loca con toda el alma y aunque probablemente se pusiera a gritarme como una desquiciada cuando me cogiera el teléfono, me alegraría de hablar con ella.

Esperaba que aun no estuviera durmiendo aunque debido a la diferencia de horarios—la cual no era tan grande ya que solamente era de una hora menos en Chicago— dudaba que Alice estuviera metida en la cama tan pronto ¿Por qué desde cuando Alice iba a estar durmiendo un Sábado a las 11 de la noche **(*)**?

-¡Tú!, ¡Mala amiga!-me acusó, como era de esperar, con un chillido que me desgarro el tímpano nada más descolgar

-¡me tienes abandonada! ¿Por qué cuando te vas de viaje nunca das señales de vida?-reprendió histéricamente y yo puse los ojos en blanco, ¡suerte que ella no podía verme!

_¡__Duende exagerado y chill__ó__n__…__!_

-Hola Ali-dije en tono burlón ignorando todo lo que me había dicho, ella suspiró teatralmente tratando de equilibrar su respiración.

-Hola Belli-se burló imitando mi voz-¿sabes? Cuando vuelvas te voy a patear ese pequeño trasero que tienes.

-Bien-reí-entonces creo que considerare la posibilidad de quedarme unos días más aquí, no es agradable que pateen mi trasero-

-Oh, nada de eso señorita, ¿sabes todo lo que nos queda por hacer Bella? yo te daré una respuesta: ¡Mucho!-pude imaginarla extremada caminando de un lado a otro.

-La semana que viene te comenzaré a tomar las medidas, necesito tener tu vestido listo a tiempo-exclamó exasperada-Y con eso quiero decir un mes antes de la boda y….

¡Diablos me estaba agobiando a mi ahora! Tenía que pararla.

-¿No me vas a dar un respiro ni estando a 2.000 Kilómetros de ti?-interrumpí su ataque histérico aterrador

-_Nop_-dijo con claridad y yo lloriqueé lo cual causo que ella riera al otro lado del teléfono

-Vale, está bien, dejemos este tema a un lado por unos minutos, mejor cuéntame como están todos por Forks, ¿Se lo has contado ya a Charlie?

-Están todos muy bien, tienen ganas de veros -dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama-y sí, Charlie ya lo sabe, se lo ha…-

-¡Oh por dios!-me interrumpió apresuradamente-¡Dime que no acabáis de venir del hospital porque Charlie no ha soportado la noticia o porque ha intentado matar a Edward!-dijo y yo solté una risilla

-¡No!, ¡claro que no tonta!, no ha sido para tanto, ¿Cómo la gran Alice no sabía que todo iba a salir bien?-me burlé y ella rió

-Bueno tu sabes, soy un genio, pero hasta los genios no pueden saberlo todo siempre-rió-Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que nada de hospitales, cierto?

-Nada de hospitales, ni de discusiones, ni de nada. Charlie está feliz, de hecho todos están realmente contentos por esto-sonreí

-¡Sí!, ¡me alegra tanto escuchar eso, Bells!-exclamó eufóricamente

-supongo que mi hermano se habrá puesto a cantar y a bailar como una princesita cuando se ha dado cuenta de que Charlie no le iba a dar un balazo en los huevos….-dijo estallando en carcajadas al final de la última palabra.

Tampoco pude evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de Alice. En ese momento Edward entró a la habitación con el pijama puesto y el pelo húmedo.

-¿Por qué te ríes como una loca?-dijo sonriendo al verme reír, negué con la cabeza y aparté un poco el móvil de mi oreja.

-Es tu hermana, ¿quieres hablar con ella?-le ofrecí el móvil

-¿hablar con esa cosa irritante que se hace llamar mi hermana? No, gracias-negó bromeando y yo sonreí antes de pasarle el teléfono haciendo caso omiso a lo que me había dicho

-Te he oído imbécil-escuché un grito por el teléfono antes de alejarlo completamente de mi oreja

-Bien-dijo sonriendo Edward-Hola Alice-la saludó cuando tomo el teléfono el cual puso en manos libres.

-Hola hermanito-saludó alegremente, cualidad que la caracterizaba.

Nunca, jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan alegre como Alice.

-¿Me echas de menos?-preguntó y Edward comenzó a reír

-¿Echarte de menos? ¿Cómo voy a echar de menos tener a un duende irritante y diminuto a mí alrededor?-Se burló

-No, de hecho estoy muy a gusto sin ti pequeño correcaminos -la molestó nuevamente

-No te creo, tú me adoras idiota-aseguró Alice riendo, asentí con la cabeza mirando a Edward.

Admiraba el vínculo tan fuerte que Edward tenía con Alice y Emmett; él podía bromear sobre lo insoportables que eran, podía meterse con Alice o burlarse de Emmett pero jamás permitiría que una persona ajena los atacase, los quería demasiado a pesar de que adoraba sacarlos de sus casillas, cosa que, pensándolo bien era algo muy normal pues aunque Leah y Jacob no fueran mis hermanos de sangre los quería como tales y aún así a mí también me encantaba enredarle los nervios _**(*) **_a Leah y burlarme de Jacob.

-¿Estás delirando Alice?-se mofó-¡ya no sabes ni lo que dices!-rió a carcajada limpia

Alice le sacó burlando imitando su voz. Reí con ganas logrando que Edward me mirase mal.

-por cierto, enana ¿estás en casa de mama?

-No pero esta mañana me dijo que si hablaba contigo te dijera que la llamaras-dijo la aguda vocecita de Alice con asombrosa tranquilidad ahora.

-Está bien, la llamaré en un rato-dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado

-Hablando de mama, ella cree que la semana que viene debería ir contigo a buscar también tu traje Edward o ¿piensas casarte en pijama?-

-¿Puedo?-preguntó riendo Edward sabiendo que eso sacaría de quicio a Alice

-¡NO!-gritó tan fuerte que casi nos deja sordos, tanto Edward como yo comenzamos a reír

-¡No os rías!, ¡no tiene ninguna gracia!-nos ordenó.

Intenté tragarme la risa aunque fue imposible conseguirlo. Alice nos ignoró y continuó hablando.

-Además hermanito tienes que estar guapo para tu boda y eso incluye un ¡traje!

-Ya soy guapo, no necesito eso-dijo mi novio sonriendo y yo le propiné un puñetazo en el hombro articulando con la boca la palabra _"__G-i-l-i-p-o-l-l-a-s_" mientras sonreía

-¡Aaauch!-exclamó frotándose el hombro. _C__ó__mo si realmente le hubiese hecho da__ñ__o__…__.._

-Aggg-gruñó Alice al otro lado de la línea-¡cállate la boca! ¡Esta decidido! Mama irá contigo la semana que viene de compras y no hay excusas.-finalizó

-Alice-se quejó Edward-¿podemos hablar esto el Lunes?, ¡Estoy en Forks! No quiero preocuparme ahora por lo que haré la semana que viene

-Edward, ¡No! Tenemos que decidir…-Edward no la dejó termina ya que la interrumpió

-¿Sabes, Al? Hay.. in-ter-feren..cias no te escucho del to-odo b-i…en -comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños mientras se apartaba el móvil de la oreja-de-be… s-er la cov-er…tura.. -comenzó a agitar el teléfono frotándolo y dándole ligeros golpes con la mano

-¡Edward Cullen! No te atrevas a colgarme el teléfono, tenemos que hablar de…

-¿Alice? No te escucho, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Alice?-fingió no escucharla

-Claro que sigo aquí imbécil-farfulló molesta.

-Lo siento Alice, no te escucho, hablamos en otro momento.

-Edward no…

-Adiós hermanita-dijo con burla antes de cortar la llamada

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-cuestioné sonriéndole

-Porque es molesta-argumentó refiriéndose a su hermana mientras se encogía de hombros despreocupado

-Y porque estamos disfrutando de unos días tranquilos, soy consciente de que apenas hay tiempo para preparar la boda y que a partir del Lunes va a ser una locura por eso ahora quiero descansar y disfrutar de estos momentos contigo, no se va a acabar el mundo por dejar a un lado a Alice y a su enferma locura por un rato.

-¡Ey! ¡No seas malo, tu hermana nos está ayudando!-defendí a Alice.

Vale igual— y especialmente durante estos meses antes de la boda—se iba a volver un pelín loca pero realmente agradecía su ayuda pues si ella yo no lograría organizar todo en tan poco tiempo.

-¡pero está loca!-exclamó dramáticamente y yo reí

-Bueno señor "_yo ya soy guapo_"-imité las palabras que había dicho anteriormente con burla-voy a ducharme antes de que Leah me quite el baño si no entro antes que ella-dije levantándome de la cama y tomando mi pijama en un brazo junto con un conjunto de ropa interior limpio mientras que en el otro brazo tomé mi neceser personal

-¡Esa es otra loca!-alzó la voz refiriéndose a Leah

-Deberíamos juntarla con Alice y encerrarlas en una habitación por un tiempo. No creo que tengan cura pero tal vez podría funcionar, ¿no?-preguntó dejando caer su espalda en la cama.

-Deja que esa mente maquiavélica tuya descanse un rato-bromeé.

Él cerró los ojos y me sacó la lengua

-ahora vuelvo-dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Apenas dos segundos después de estar frente a la puerta del baño llegó Leah detrás de mi corriendo, también con su pijama y un una toalla blanca así que rápidamente entré yo primero en el baño pero antes de cerrar la puerta asomé la cabeza por el hueco de esta ya que Leah me estaba llamando.

-¡Bella! ¡Bells!-dijo con voz dulce -¡_porfi, porfi_! déjame entrar a mi primero, tengo sueño y quiero ducharme pronto. Bella… déjame entrar primero, te prometo que tardaré poco-lloriqueó

-¡Lo siento! he llegado antes-le saqué burla con la lengua y ella gruñó

-Agg, ¡Y luego la que necesita madurar soy yo!-exclamó sofocada-más vale que tardes menos de 10 minutos o de lo contrario te juro que te saco yo misma

-¡Deja de amenazarme y aprende a ser más rápida, Lee!-me burlé soltando una carcajada antes de cerrar rápidamente la puerta del baño y poner la cerradura.

Regulé la temperatura del agua, no la quería exageradamente fría pero tampoco la quería caliente por lo que cuando conseguí que estuviese templada me desnudé y me metí a la ducha donde conseguir relajarme un rato.

Cuando tenía los dedos tan arrugados como una pasa tomé una de las toallas y salí fuera del agua para a continuación envolver dicha toalla en torno a mi cuerpo, el espejo estaba algo empañado así que deslicé mi mano sobre el frío cristal para aclararlo. Tenía la cara algo cansada pero sin duda la ducha me había sentado muy bien, al menos había conseguido relajar los músculos un poco.

Tras secar mi cabello y agarrármelo en una cola baja me puse el pijama para así poder regresar al dormitorio.

-Está bien mama, no te preocupes-escuché a Edward, el cual estaba recostado sobre el respaldar de la cama, hablar por teléfono cuando entré a mi antigua habitación.

-Vale, adiós mama. Te quiero -se despidió antes de cortar la llamada y dejar el móvil sobre la mesita junto a la cama.

-¿Has llamado a Esme?-pregunté mientras guardaba mi neceser en el armario pues la ropa que había utilizado la había dejado en el baño, en el cesto que había para arrojar la ropa sucia, por lo que mañana por la mañana la metería en la lavadora.

-Sí, no quería que comenzara a preocuparse, ya sabes como es mi madre-explicó sonriendo

-Es encantadora-añadí mientras apoyaba una rodilla en la cama

-Además de eso es exageradamente sobre protectora, se preocupa demasiado por nosotros-comentó refiriéndose a sus hermanos y a él.

-Sois sus hijos, es lo normal Edward-dije sabiendo que era lo más obvio del mundo

- Si, lo sé pero no debería preocuparse tanto, somos mayores, responsables, maduros y…. -alcé una ceja-bueno, okay, Emmett aun no ha alcanzado la madurez- comenzó a reír-pero creo que es hora de que lo haga, ¡va a ser padre! ¿puedes creerlo?-yo reí con él

-Sí, eso suena loco todavía-suspiré.

Emmett sería un padre genial, eso nadie lo dudaba pero aun así sería extraño ver a Emmett, _a nuestro_ Emmett en el papel de papá.

-Rosalie estaba deseando ser mamá por un largo tiempo, ella siempre tuvo ese instinto maternal encerrado en su interior y por fin va a liberarse. Es increíble.-reflexioné

-Sí, ese par nos van a hacer tíos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que me subí completamente en la cama para así gatear hasta él.

-Aha- asentí acomodándome entre sus brazos

-Bueno, pues con Emmett como excepción, creo que mama debería saber que sabemos cuidarnos solos-dijo entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía la cual estaba apoyada en su muslo.

-Ella sabe que podéis y sabéis cuidaros solos, aun así es inevitable que se preocupe por vosotros-murmuré recostando mi cabeza en su pecho ya que me encontraba entre sus piernas sentada en la cama.

-Además, tu mejor que nadie deberías de comprenderla-una disimulada sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

-Que yo sepa tú no dejaste que te separaran de _Copito_ hasta los 9 años… ¡Ni si quiera dejabas que nadie lo tocara!-dije con malicia

-¿_Copito_? ¿Quién te ha contado eso?-inquirió sorprendido.

-A Emmett le encanta sacar tus trapos sucios-explique riendo.

_Copito_ era un osito blanco de peluche que tenía Edward, según me había contado Emmett se lo regalaron cuando cumplió 3 años y desde ese entonces no se separó de él. Esme cuando Edward tenía 7 años pensó que él era muy mayor para seguir jugando con el osito— además de que nunca lo veía jugar con este ya— por eso decidió donarlo a un orfanato junto con otros juguetes que tanto Emmett, Edward y Alice no utilizaban pero cuando Edward vio a su mama tratando de meter a "_Copito_" en una caja de cartón, comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que por un momento Esme pensó que se había caído y se había lastimado; desde ese momento Edward no dejó que nadie tocara a su pequeño amigo y así estuvo hasta que cumplió los 9 años que fue cuando dejó completamente de jugar con él.

Aun así Esme todavía lo guarda en la guardilla de la casa de los Cullen como un buen recuerdo de la infancia de Edward.

-voy a matarlo-masculló entre dientes

-¿Por qué? Yo lo encuentro tierno-acaricié su pierna de arriba hacia abajo con la mano que tenía libre

-¿A Emmett?-dijo confundido y yo reí

-No tonto, a ti-dije imaginando como se vería Edward a los 3 años abrazado a un peluche.

Seguro que Esme tendría alguna fotografía que pudiera ver aunque en realidad había visto muchas fotos de Edward siendo un niño moría por ver una de esas.

He de añadir que al igual que ahora era un hombre arrebatadoramente guapo, de pequeño Edward continuaba siendo una autentica ternura de niño ya que era un bebe guapísimo, de hecho la gran sala de estar de Esme y Carlisle estaba llena de fotos de sus tres hijos pero había una en particular que me encantaba ver, era una foto que había sido tomada en el jardín, en ella aparecían Emmett y Edward jugando con Alice que no debía de tener apenas más de 2 años. Era una foto muy dulce de ellos tres, realmente cariñosa y bonita.

-¿Me vas a presentar algún día a _Copito_?-lo molesté sonriendo a pesar de que él no pudiera verme pues le estaba dando la espalda.

-Que divertida cariño-ironizó

-¡En serio! Yo quiero conocer al muñeco que te robo el corazón, es tan tierno…-repetí-Sé que Esme aun lo guarda.

-¿También te contó eso Emmett?-dijo y yo respondí con un "aha"-genial-su voz volvió a sonar irónica y yo reí aun más fuerte

-será bocazas-lo escuché maldecir a Emmett, iba a continuar bromeando un rato más pero la voz de Leah al otro lado de la puerta captó nuestra atención.

-¡Eyy!, ¡abejitas! ¿Estáis fabricando miel o puedo pasar?-puse los ojos en blanco.

Bien, esa era la peculiar forma que Leah tenía para preguntar si estábamos _ocupados _o no…

-Puedes pasar, solo estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo en cómo "_mandar a tu hermano a Marte de una patada__"_-dijo Edward refiriéndose a Emmett. Si él estuviera aquí justo ahora podría llegar a ser hombre muerto si no fuera como 5 veces más fuerte que Edward.

Leah entró sonriente en el dormitorio, observé que llevaba puesto el pijama ya que vestía unos cómodos pantalones de cuadros blancos, negros y rojos, conjuntados con una camiseta de manga corta color rojo _**(FP)**_.

-Ohh, ¿vamos e regresar a Jacob a su planeta natal?-bromeó entusiasmada causando que Edward riera

-Bueno yo pensaba en Emmett, pero si te unes a mí también podemos mandar a Jacob también, no veo el problema-dijo en broma

-Bien, entonces tenemos un trato Cullen.-se acercó para estrechar su mano con la de Edward y así cerrar "su pacto"

-ahora que hemos dejado las cosas claras… tengo que pedirte algo, Bella.

-Ahora es cuando Bella sale corriendo-bromee

-No te preocupes esta vez te pediré algo sencillo-me tranquilizó sonriendo.

¡Ay, Dios!, miedo me daba esa mirada.

-¿Me dejas el cargador de tu móvil?-cuestionó riendo. _Ah, vale, era eso_… Inmediatamente suspiré aliviada.

Realmente esperaba que me pidiera alguno de sus "_favorcillos_" los cuales solían ser bastante peculiares, recuerdo que el _peque__ñ__o_ favor más extraño que Leah me llegó a pedir una vez fue cuando se metió en un_ problemita_ con un chico, al parecer le dio falsas esperanzas y dicho chico se ilusionó pero cuando Leah le dijo que no quería nada con él, este no se dio por vencido, por el contrario, se convirtió en un autentico pesado, ¡no la dejaba en paz! Yo pude ser testigo de eso.

Y aunque Leah le puso mil y una excusa, el chico no se rendía, hasta ella llegó a decirle que tenia novio pero no hubo forma… por lo que la "_brillante_"—y nótese la ironía—idea que tuvo Leah para deshacerse del chico fue decirle que no le gustaban los chicos sino que ¡le gustaban las chicas! y por eso ella no podía estar con él y para demostrarle a Andrew, así se llamaba, que lo que decía era cierto, ¿a quien pidió Leah que se hiciera pasar por su novia?.

¡A mí!.

Al principio le dije que no y no es porque a mí me molestara hacerle el favor, sino porque eventualmente tenía que aprender a no cagarla siempre pero sobre todo tenía que aprender a salir solita de sus problemas sin embargo finalmente sus palabras terminaron por convencerme.

Recuerdo que me dijo "¡vamos Bella!, no tendrás que hacer nada, solo tendrás que acompañarme, estar callada todo el rato y seguirme el rollo, será fácil, él se lo tragara y yo conseguiré que me deje en paz. Por favor, Bells, tú misma has visto lo pesado que es, me agobia, necesito que me deje en paz, por favor, por favor… Bella, esto es de vida o muerte" y como realmente la vi preocupada no tuve más remedio que ceder y salvarle el cuello una vez más, agradecí realmente que el chico se lo creyera, verdaderamente era un pesado.

-Claro, pero no sé si te servirá-dije mientras me bajaba de la cama, para sacar la maleta y rebuscar en ella hasta encontrar el cargador de mi móvil, el cual le entregué.

-¡me viene perfecto!-respondió luego de examinarlo- ¿Puedes creerlo? no sé dónde está el mío- la miré riendo -Okay,¡no digas nada! Te juro que no lo he perdido yo esta vez-seguí mirándola incrédula -Aggg, bueno como sea, necesito el móvil y no tengo batería. Tengo que llamar a mi diseñadora, realmente no sé cuando la voy a volver a ver, el Lunes viajo a Italia y ella está en Moscú con un proyecto pero ¡Necesito que verla!, ¡Necesito un vestido para tu boda y ya tengo asignada una diseñadora para mi solita…!-sugirió feliz y yo sonreí

-¡Diva insoportable!-la hice rabiar. Odiaba por sobre todas las cosas que alguien la llamara así.

-Retíralo-exigió

-No-saqué la lengua a modo de insulto.

Leah cruzó los brazos enfadada.

-Por cierto…no te preocupes por el cargador, si no encuentras el tuyo que es lo más probable, te puedes quedar el mío, a mi el cargador del móvil de Edward me sirve.

-Gracias.-solo pronunció aún irritada.

-Me largo a dormir…._¡__Est__ú__pidas abejitas!_-farfulló por lo bajo tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches, Leah!-reí antes de que se marchara lanzándole el cojín que había sobre la cama el cual chocó contra la puerta la cual Leah había cerrado rápidamente justo un par de segundos antes.

¡odiaba que nos llamara así pero había sido divertido enfadarla!.

**EDWARD POV**

Abejitas…

Abejitas…

¿Abejitas?

¿Por qué abejitas?

¿A caso tenía yo aspecto de _abejita_?

3 años después y aun seguía sin entender por qué Leah nos llamaba así.

_Bagh,_ ¿Para qué darle importancia? ¡Era Leah! y al fin y al cabo ella estaba completamente chalada, en cierta forma me recordaba mucho a Alice y a Emmett, era como una acojonante mezcla de mis dos hermanos y eso verdaderamente daba miedo.

Bella terminó de cerrar y guardar la maleta bajo la cama después de que Leah se marchara así que no tardó mucho en volver a acomodarse entre mis brazos, me gustaba tenerla así, rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, pegar su espalda a mi pecho y sentir su respiración tranquila y rítmica hacia que me relajase. Era nuestro pequeño momento del día en el que no hacía falta hablar, solo bastaba con estar abrazados sintiéndonos el uno al otro.

Esta vez no nos habíamos quedado sentados en la cama como lo habíamos hecho anteriormente, sino que nos habíamos acostado cómodamente entre las finas y frescas sabanas de verano, ambos estábamos recostados sobre nuestros costados _**(FP) **_y aunque no podía ver su hermoso rostro, estaba seguro que en estos momentos sus ojos permanecía cerrados mientras, bajo las sabanas, mi mano acariciaba su estomago.

Ella siempre me había dicho que amaba las diferentes y poderosas sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo cuando mis manos la tocaban, según ella dichas caricias tenían el poder de hacerla temblar de placer y excitación pero también podían llegar a convertirse en la mejor forma de relajarse—cosa que yo pretendía en este momento—pues mis caricias ahora no eran tan íntimas sino que solamente eran un pequeño roce inocente y cariñoso.

Llevábamos un buen rato en silencio, la luz estaba apagada pero la habitación no estaba completamente oscura pues la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta permitía una leve iluminación del dormitorio, ambos estábamos terriblemente cansados y era demasiado tarde como para seguir despiertos, aun así lo estábamos. Sabía que Bella no estaba durmiendo pues su mano jugueteaba con los dedos de la mía la cual ahora permanecía quieta bajo su pecho, bajé solo un poco mi cabeza para empezar a repartir besos detrás de su oreja, tan solo dos segundos después sentí como se estremecía e inevitablemente sonreí.

-Duérmete-ordené en un murmullo bajo.

-Estoy demasiado a gusto así, no quiero dormir aún-dijo con voz melosa

-Más bien el que debería estar durmiendo eres tú, son casi las una y cuarto de la mañana y te tienes que levantar a las cinco y media ¿piensas dormir solo 4 horas?-inquirió volteándose para quedar recostada sobre su espalda.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarme y cuando así lo hicieron mi corazón dio un brinco al ver el brillo de su mirada.

-Un buen café lo solucionara mañana-dije apoyándome sobre mi codo _**(FP)**_ para así poder mirarla mejor

-No seas tonto y duérmete. Mejor vamos a dormir los dos de una vez-propuso cerrando los ojos mientras yo sonreía.

Me quedé un par de minutos observando su rostro, en realidad no es que tuviera mucho sueño, me sentía cansado es cierto pero no me apetecía dormir, de hecho preferiría pasarme horas y horas mirándola a ella antes que dormir, siempre me había gustado verla así.

Ella siempre decía que no entendía como podía encontrar interesante, e incluso fascinante, verla dormir pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella era demasiado hermosa y ver su rostro sereno mientras dormía me hacía ver lo afortunado que era de tener a una mujer como Bella durmiendo a mi lado.

-Edward…-pronunció-deja de mirarme y duérmete-dijo para que después una hermosa sonrisa se formara en su rostro

-me pones nerviosa-volvió a sonreír

-No te estaba mirando-mentí

-Si lo estabas haciendo-aseguró aún con los ojos cerrados

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque te conozco muy bien-respondió en un susurro

-tan bien que sé que ahora me harás caso y te dormirás pero antes me besaras y me dirás que me amas-dijo sonriendo.

_¡__mierda, ella s__í __que me conoc__í__a demasiado bien!_

-Entonces yo sonreiré como una imbécil y tú te reirás de mí, aun así yo seguiré sonriendo y te diré que te amo con todo mi corazón-dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos, entonces yo sonreí aun más.

-No es cierto, no pensaba hacer nada de eso-mentí sonriendo y recostándome nuevamente en la cama, esta vez sobre mi espalda, para así cerrar los ojos

-solo tienes razón en la parte de que me dormiré-dije despreocupado.

-No te creo-rió.

Sentí como su cuerpo se removía junto al mío

-Sé que ibas a hacerlo-susurró a escasos centímetros de mi boca donde después dejó un dulce beso

-Te amo-dijo cuando abrí los ojos sonriendo

-¿Ahora es cuando yo debería sonreír como un idiota?-pregunté siguiendo la broma

-Cállate-refunfuñó entretenida mientras golpeaba mi pecho juguetonamente

-Yo también te amo-hablé mirándola a los ojos-con todo mi corazón-repetí, con sinceridad, sus palabras y ella rió alegremente al ver que le había seguido el juego.

-Buenas noches guapo-se dejó sobre el colchón caer para acurrucarse junto a mí.

-Buenas noches preciosa-besé su cabeza antes de abrazar a la hermosa castaña que tenía a mi lado.

Mañana me esperaba un largo día así que lo mejor sería conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas e intentar descansar al menos un par de horas seguidas.

.

.

.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Tiro libre** **(*)**: Es un tipo de lanzamiento, hay 5 diferentes, tiro en suspensión, tiro libre, bandeja, mate y gancho.

**Chich****ó****n** **(*):** No se si se dirá igual en todos los países, pero por si acaso, un chichón es como un moretón(cardenal) que te sale después de un golpe muy fuerte, en realidad es más que un moretón ya que la zona afectada se inflama mucho.

**Cazzo, merda, perch****é ****ho una tale sfortuna?** **(*):** en español significa, "_Joder, mierda, __¿__Por qu__é __tengo tan mala suerte?_" Espero que no esté mal traducido o escrito, si estoy equivocada en algo, hacédmelo saber por favor ¡yo no sé italiano!

**Dobles (*)**:Falta que se comete en baloncesto cuando un jugador da más de dos paso sin botan la pelota.

**Tio (*): **Esta palabra es muy usada en España, es una coletilla muy coloquial. Se puede decir que es el sinónimo de "_Hey, man_!"

**Alice iba a estar durmiendo un S****á****bado a las 11 de la noche(*)**?: Con esto me refiero a que las 11 de la noche es la hora de Chicago, en Forks son las 00:00

**Enredarle los nervios (*): ** sinónimo de "sacar de quicio" o "sacar de sus casillas"

.

.

.

Aquí el capi 19 :) ya quedan menos para acabar de reeditar ¡Yay! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y perdón si hay algún error. Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y la paciencia, of course! Nos leemos pronto. Besitos, Nika ^.^ **Reneesme Cullen** gracias, gracias, y un millón de gracias de nuevo. *.*

_**Pdta: **_Recuerdo que no soy experta en jugar a baloncesto así que si alguna regla del juego no estaba bien, ¡lo siento!, ¡Intenté informarme lo mejor que pude!


	20. Sinceridad

_**Futura Se**__**ñ**__**ora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

Capítulo 20: Sinceridad

**EDWARD POV **

Escondí mi rostro en su cabello cuando el despertador del móvil sonó nuevamente, ¡Dios!, ¡eran solo las seis de la mañana! Y tenia sueño, mucho sueño. Volví a ahogar un gemido en su cuello cuando escuché de nuevo aquel irritante sonido ¡joder!, ¡la puta alarma no se paraba!

-Bella… la alarma… -musité removiéndome

-Mmmm… apágala-dijo adormilada hundiendo la cabeza en mi pecho

-Tú estás más cerca-dije aún con los ojos cerrados

-Mmmm-se quejó pero no se movió.

Por un momento pensé que podría seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, pero tan solo fue eso, un pensamiento, ya que al cabo de unos segundos la _"__gloriosa__"_ melodía volvió a sonar provocando que Bella se removiese inquieta entre mis brazos

-ummm…. tíralo por la venta… -murmuró Bella dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

-¿Qué…? -susurré confundido dudando por segundos el hecho de que ella estuviese realmente despierta y no hablando en sueños, algo, que pensándolo bien no sería muy extraño en Bella.

-El móvil… que lo tires… por la ventana… -volvió a decir en un tono de voz tan bajo que me vi obligado a hacer un gran esfuerzo para escucharla.

Puede que no estuviera soñando pero sin duda estaba muerta de sueño aunque cómo no estarlo ¡era demasiado temprano! ¡Nunca había entendido el motivo exacto por el cual Charlie adoraba ir un _DOMINGO _a las _SEIS_ de la mañana a pescar y probablemente nunca terminaría por comprenderlo!

Decidí, por mi bien, no dejar que mi mal humor se apoderase de mí esta mañana solo por el simple hecho de que el sol aun no se dejase ver, no era un secreto para nadie que si había algo que realmente odiaba en este mundo era justamente eso, madrugar. Y más en los Domingos.

La preciosa castaña que estaba junto a mí— y la cual se encontraba mucho másperdida en el mundo de los sueños que en este propio—acercó su cuerpo a mí y rodeo mi cintura con fuerza con uno de sus brazos cuando estiré mi brazo para alcanzar el móvil que no dejaba de sonar y vibrar junto a la lamparita apagada situada encima de la pequeña mesa de madera que había a unos centímetro de la cama, para así poder apagar aquel molesto sonido de una jodida vez.

Pese a que su cuerpo estaba enrollado en el mío como si de un complejo rompecabezas se tratase, logré—no se bien cómo— separarme de ella sin despertarla o al menos sin perturbar su sueño para así poder tomar sigilosamente algo de ropa limpia y dirigirme al baño donde tras lavarme rápidamente la cara y asearme un poco conseguí que mis neuronas comenzaran a reaccionar.

Cuando volví a la habitación—ya vestido— y dejé mi pijama sobre la cama los primeros rayos de luz del día ya comenzaban a entrar por la ventana entreabierta, algo que agradecí pues de haber estado el dormitorio en plena oscuridad de seguro me habría llevado un doloroso golpe contra la cama. Miré la hora en el móvil antes de dejarlo guardado en la mesilla, todavía eran las 6:25 a.m. lo que significaba que técnicamente llegábamos tarde puesto que Charlie había dicho que debíamos estar en el lago antes de las seis y media, cosa que no sería posible ya.

Me quedé embobado como un tonto viendo como los rayos anaranjados de luz rayaban el rostro de Bella que dormía con el ceño fruncido, eso atrajo mi curiosidad y me pregunté con qué o con quién estaría soñando para tener esa expresión en su rostro; aun así ella seguía transmitiéndome toda esa ternura que desprendía, parecía un ángel durmiendo, por mucho que estuviera completamente destapada con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas, totalmente despeinada y abrazada a la almohada como si su vida dependiese de aquella cosa blanda y mullida, seguía siendo la mujer más dulce del universo y yo alguien incapaz de pensar lo contrario.

Me senté en el lado opuesto de la cama para ponerme los deportivos, solo esperaba que esta vez no terminara cayéndome al agua como ocurrió una de aquellas primeras veces anteriores en las que había salido con Charlie a pescar y que por nervios quizás o por falta de equilibrio terminé dándome un _refrescante y agradable_ baño que terminó por dejarme completamente en ridículo frente a Charlie el cual estuvo riéndose de mi durante todo el día, aunque para ser honestos su burla no fue nada en comparación a la de Bella la cual estuvo días metiéndose conmigo, según ella, yo estaba tan _acojonado_ que prefería estar en el agua con los peces u otro tipo de bichos con nombres raros y con aletas que sentado frente a Charlie en un espacio sumamente reducido.

Y sinceramente, en ese momento creo que llegué a desearlo, me atemorizaba más la idea de hablar con Charlie a solas que estar en el agua, incluso, aunque esta estuviese infectada de pirañas o cualquier otro tipo de pez asesino. A mi favor solo puedo añadir que en ese entonces solo habían pasado unos meses desde que Bella y yo comenzamos a salir y, a que a pesar de ese tiempo, Charlie aún me tenía algún tipo de rencor por haber hecho sufrir a su hija.

Suspiré profundamente al recordar aquellos tiempos, en realidad ahora era cuando me reía de mi mismo y de mis estúpidos pensamientos en ese entonces, ¡Incluso creo que llegué a tener pesadillas como un niño pequeño imaginando que Charlie me terminaría ahogando en el lago! Fui tan estúpido, era cierto que Charlie me imponía muchísimo respeto, no iba a negarlo, era el papa de Bella, yo le había "_quitado_" a su hija, debía tenerle algo de _respeto_ o ¡yo qué sé! tal vez ¿miedo? como sea, en el fondo sabía que Charlie no me odiaba o bueno al menos ahora lo sabía.

Puede que alguna vez lo hiciese aunque Bella me había asegurado que su padre nunca había llegado a odiarme, quizás no le caí bien desde un principio—no era demasiado extraño la verdad, hice llorar a su hija más veces de las que debía— pero nunca me había detestado como yo llegué a pensar, algo que con los años terminé aceptando pues era ahora verdaderamente cuando había asumido con certeza que él me aceptaba, con mis errores y mis grandes meteduras de mata, como alguien que formaría parte de la vida de su hija y eso lo había demostrado una vez más en el instante en que nos dio su bendición aceptando, a la vez, el hecho de que su hija se convertiría en unos meses en la señora de Cullen.

Me volteé y me recosté sobre mi costado apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi codo, al verla tan serena e indefensa no pude evitar pensar que me hubiera encantado pasar el resto de la mañana durmiendo con ella, nadie se imaginaría jamás lo que me gustaba tenerla entre mis brazos cada noche y ceñirla a mi cuerpo cada mañana cuando abría los ojos y la veía junto a mí, amaba despertarla con besos y susurrarle palabras al odio, esas mismas palabras que siempre lograban sacarle una hermosa sonrisa y que sus mejillas se tornaran rosas.

Quise incluso ponerme a refunfuñar en voz alta por tener que irme justo ahora, ¡Dios! Ni yo mismo podía reconocerme, ¿cómo se podía llegar a depender tanto de una sola persona? y, ¿Cómo era posible que esa única persona fuera capaz de hacerme tan feliz y de llenar todos los aspectos de mi vida por completo?A veces pienso que ni con toda el agua ,ni con todo el oxigeno, comida o incluso ni con todo el oro del mundo podría seguir viviendo si no la tuviera a ella, la necesitaba tanto que bien podría pasar una vida entera encerrado en el más oscuro y sombrío de los infiernos si fuera con ella.

Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios ante semejantes pensamientos, estaba completamente chiflado pero es que la amaba, realmente la amaba.

-Bella -susurré intentando despertarla pero fue como hablarle a una pared pues no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Preciosa -intenté nuevamente llamarla en un tono de voz suave

-Ummm-se removió y enterró la cara en la almohada refunfuñando algo que no entendí.

Reprimí una carcajada antes de apartar un mechón de pelo de su mejilla, en realidad yo no la hubiera despertado, pero anoche, un rato después de haber estado en silencio y medio dormidos, ella había insistido o al menos creí que lo había hecho ya que ambos estábamos bastante cansados y no estaba seguro realmente de lo despierta que ella estaba cuando me dijo que la llamase antes de irme ya que también quería madrugar un poco para ayudar a Sue con algunas cosas y según ella sabía que si ponía el despertador probablemente lo acabaría apagando y continuaría durmiendo.

-Dormilona-dije antes de inclinarme y rozar la pequeña porción visible de piel de su mejilla con mis labios

-me voy-avisé para después dejar otro pequeño besos en el mismo lugar

-No… -refunfuñó y yo reí

-¿son las seis ya?-dijo con voz pastosa sobre la almohada

-Casi y media-puntualicé

-Mierda, tengo sueño-se quejó adormilada, me daba la sensación de que estaba algo desorientada aún.

-Lo sé-dije sonriendo cuando alejé mi cara de su rostro

-No eres la única que lo tiene-añadí acariciando su mejilla, cosa que provocó que ella sonriera

-Ummm, ven aquí-dijo girando la cabeza permitiéndome así ver su rostro, una media sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios cuando uno de sus ojos, los cuales habían permanecido cerrados, se abrió y me miró de forma traviesa para después liberar uno de los brazos con los que tenía fuertemente abrazada la mullida almohada y rodear mi nuca.

Me vi obligado a inclinarme hacia ella atrayendo de esta forma mi rostro hacia el suyo para así terminar uniendo sus labios con los míos.

Saboreé, acaricié y lamí cada célula de sus rosados y dulces labios con deseo, su lengua siempre hacía que dejara de pensar así que cuando esta invadió mi boca y rozó la mía desconecté de todo lo que me rodeaba y me concentré únicamente en ella. Instintivamente y casi sin darme cuenta mis manos se adueñaron de su cintura y mis dedos, ansiosos por tocar su lisa piel, se adentraron bajo la fina tela de algodón de la parte superior de su pijama comenzando a trazar formas sin sentido en la parte baja de su espalda.

Bella reprimió un gemido en mi boca cuando mis dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior, por algún extraño motivo ella adoraba que pusiera mis dientes en cualquier parte de su cuerpo pero sabía, por experiencia, que cuando estos tocaban su cuello o sus labios sencillamente lograba descolocarla, no puede evitar sonreír contra sus labios complacido y a la vez orgulloso de mí mismo y de lo que era capaz de causar en ella.

Sentí en mis labios como en su boca también se formó una sonrisa, justo antes de que esta comenzara a besar mi cuello, en más de una ocasión noté como sus dientes acariciaban la piel de mi garganta.

_¡__Mierda, ella tambi__é__n sab__í__a jugar con fuego! _

Era demasiado agradable cuando se ponía a besarme así, era tan sensual sin ni si quiera proponérselo ni imaginárselo… por imposible que fuese intenté alejar de mi cabeza la palabra sensual unida a su nombre y a un montón de imágenes y recuerdos que por mi bien y por el de mi _amiguito_ de abajo ahora eran mejor no recordar.

Su boca comenzó a viajar hacia mi mejilla pero mis labios, insaciables, reclamaban los suyos así que volteé la cara e intenté volver a atraparlos entre mis dientes en cambio si pensaba que yo había sido rápido ella lo fue más ya que rápidamente alejó su rostro sonriendo arrogantemente, la miré sin entender por qué se había separado y cuando me dispuse nuevamente a besarla ella acercó sus labios a mi oído donde succionó suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de susurrarme con voz divertida y pícara:

-Eres un engreído-murmuró alegremente para después dejar un húmedo beso en mi oreja-pero… no eres el único que sabe lo que provoca-aseguró sugerente mientras mantenía aquella traviesa sonrisa.

No pude evitarlo, así que casi de forma natural en respuesta alcé una ceja de forma divertida y burlona, sabía que acabaría perdiendo pero ella hacía que me encantara jugar con fuego por mucho que casi siempre fuera yo el que terminará quemándose de los dos.

-¿Así que, tú también sabes lo que me provocas?-saqué mi mano de debajo de su camiseta y la apoyé en su cadera.

-Aha -gimió cambiando su tono de voz por uno jodidamente sensual mientras se mordía el labio.

Cambió la expresión de su cara por la de una niña completamente inocente.

-Hermosa no sigas por ahí-advertí.

Comenzaba a arrepentirme de estar siguiéndole el juego, entre el beso y, ahora, esto estaba empezando a tener un problema en los pantalones y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por la incómoda situación de que Charlie me viera con un bulto entre mis piernas, sería demasiado vergonzoso ¡Y a saber que sería capaz de imaginarse!

-¿Qué pasa si quiero seguir? -me habló mientras acariciaba inocentemente mi pecho con una de sus manos

-No me provoques-tomé su mano con la mía, la cual había estado apoyada hasta ese momento en su cadera. Luego entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-No te estoy provocando-protestó guiñándome un ojo para después fingir arrepentimiento. Mordió su labio inferior, de nuevo.

-Eso es cruel-la acusé provocando que finalmente estallara en una estruendosa carcajada

-¿Cruel?, Mmmm ¡no!, solo te mostraba que yo también soy consciente de lo mucho que te pongo _Se__ñ__or mu__é__rdeme el labio_-sonrió mientras me empujaba con suavidad logrando que mi espalda chocase con el colchón para así ponerse a horcajadas sobre mi

-No hace falta que demuestre lo que salta a la vista _Se__ñ__orita voz sensual-_respondí entornando los ojos antes de colocar mis manos a ambos lados de sus costados.

-Idiota-volvió a reír para después inclinarse rápidamente y dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

A veces Bella me había dicho que no entendía lo que podía haber visto un hombre como yo en una mujer como ella, yo siempre le respondía diciéndole que ella nunca se había visto con claridad, nunca se había mirado a un espejo detenidamente, se subestimaba demasiado.

Ella siempre había sido tan natural y única, nunca llegaría a creerse lo sensual y atractiva que puede llegar a ser casi sin proponérselo porque simplemente ella era si, perfecta.

¿Cómo no iba a fijarme en ella? ¡Si era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida! Pero ella no solo era preciosa por fuera sino que también era una mujer bella por dentro pues era sumamente dulce, cariñosa y generosa, era totalmente honesta, estaba llena de vida, era tan alegre, estaba completamente enamorado de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de sus labios, de su cuerpo….

¡Dios! su cuerpo realmente era una autentica obra de arte, y ¡joder! Qué afortunado era de tenerlo para mí, de ser el único que podía hacerle el amor, el único de tenerla entre sus sabanas, de besarla, abrazarla, mimarla, de decirle cuanto la amaba porque sí, definitivamente era un capullo que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella y de esa peligrosa mezcla de dulzura, sensualidad y belleza que la hacían ser autentica y única. La mezcla explosiva que la hacía ser ella. La hacía ser Bella. _Mi Bella._

Abracé con cariño su pequeño cuerpo y la atraje hacia mi rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho para después dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios, a pesar de que la notaba algo más despierta ahora, sabía que si dejaba pasar unos minutos ella volvería a caer rendida de sueño y aunque a mí no me hubiese importado, también sabía que me costaría horrores volverla a despertar si se quedaba dormida sobre mí, además, me daba la sensación de que Charlie ya debía de estar esperándome un buen rato así que no era conveniente aprovecharme de su paciencia y hacerlo esperar más.

-¿Por que querías que te despertara? Apuesto a que en cuanto me vaya vas a seguir durmiendo, ni siquiera puedes mantener los ojos abiertos por mas de dos minutos ahora.-reí por lo bajo. Ella tenía un aspecto bastante somnoliento todavía

-Eres una perezosa-me metí con ella-te burlas de mi porque me encanta dormir pero parece que no soy el único a quien le cuesta despegarse de la cama, hermosa-me mofé observando como en algún momento de nuestra conversación ella había cerrado los ojos.

Al escucharme una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de que comenzara a reír provocando a la vez mi pecho vibrase junto con su cuerpo

-Claro que me gusta dormir-afirmó estirando el cuello y cruzando sus brazos sobre mi pecho para después apoyar su cabeza entre ellos y mirarme fijamente

-Y más aun cuando es contigo a mi lado-murmuró bajo para después acercarse lo suficiente y pasar su boca por el borde de mi mandíbula logrando que un ligero estremecimiento recorriera todo mi cuerpo cuando con la punta de su lengua delineó mi barbilla

-pero son las seis y media de la mañana, ¿qué esperas que haga a estas horas? Apuesto a que Sue aun debe de estar profundamente dormida, no creo que pueda hacer mucho por ella en este momento-susurró con un deje de diversión.

Bien, ahora era cuando creía seriamente que durante la última parte de nuestra conversación de la pasada noche ella había estado más dormida que prestándome atención mientras hablábamos.

O quizás, solo estaba bromeando anoche pero ¿Por qué quería levantarse tan temprano entonces?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mi?-alcé una ceja

-eres tú la que anoche me pido que la despertara. Además si Sue no madruga tanto, cosa que veo completamente lógica y más aun siendo Domingo-añadí algo enfurruñado de tal manera que ella volvió a reír causando que su aliento chocase contra mi boca debido a la poca distancia que la separaba de la suya-Entonces, ¿Por qué te ha dado por madrugar tanto hoy?-inquirí aun algo confuso tras haber recuperado un poco la compostura al haber respirado su embriagador aliento.

-Es que… bueno tú sabes-balbuceó avergonzada tras permanecer en silencio unos segundos en los cuales percibí como sus mejillas se teñían color rojo-

-No quería que te fueras sin darme los buenos días-admitió finalmente con timidez mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

Oh, sí…. una vez más supe, con esto, que ella definitivamente era y sería la mujer de mi vida por el resto de los días.

-Ummm, así que, ¿me estás diciendo que querías despertarte a las 6 y media, hora en la que todo el mundo con un juicio sano está durmiendo, solo para que te diera los buenos días?-pregunté algo sorprendido y por qué no admitirlo, también satisfecho.

Ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza mientras mantenía esa mirada dulce dentro de aquel mar de tranquilidad que reflejaban sus ojos justo ahora.

-No me mires como si estuviera loca-dijo riendo-no solo necesito que me des los buenos días, lo que realmente quiero es _mi beso_ de buenos días-dijo con voz relajada remarcando la palabra "_mi_"

–tienes que entenderme, es _mi beso_ de por las mañanas…. no puedo empezar el día sin él-lloriqueó infantilmente provocando que soltara una carcajada quizás algo más sonora de lo que hubiese deseado.

Sabía que estaba bromeando e incluso exagerando, pero también sabía que no me dejaría salir de la cama sin que le diera _su beso de buenos d__í__as_, no pude evitar que mi sonrisa creciera ante este nuevo era increíble.

Sus bromas, sus pequeños juegos, todos esos detalles la hacían especial. Reí internamente al pensarlo de nuevo, "su beso de buenos días" ¡Jodida Isabella! Amaba cada una de sus ocurrencias que cada día me sorprendían aun más, ¿pero desde cuando ella no dejaba de asombrarme? Si por muchos años que llevara junto a ella, cada día era como si aún la conociera un poco más pues cada día continuaba descubriendo más de esos pequeños pero a la vez significantes e importantes detalles de su vida, ¡cómo si nunca terminaran!

Ella era impresionante, una autentica caja de sorpresas, parecía que nunca iba a terminar de descubrir todas las cosas alucinantes que ella guardaba, porque con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a conocerla realmente bien, conocía cada una de sus tantas manías, sus ataques de risa, sus enfados, sus gustos, conocía miles de cosas sobre ella.

Tanto así que si alguien me preguntaba podría decirle que ella amaba leer en los días lluviosos o nublados, bueno y soleados también, ella solo amaba leer en cualquier momento, los Domingos desayunaba en la cama y los viernes por la noche cuando llegaba cansada del trabajo le gustaba cenar en el sofá viendo una película o algún estúpido programa de comedia. Amba andar descalza por casa, poner velas perfumadas cuando tomaba duchas y colocar ambientadores en la sala de estar con aroma a lirios. Odiaba el olor del tabaco, el agua fría y no era muy amigable con las serpientes ni con cualquier otro tipo de reptil, les tenía pánico, el chocolate era su droga y el café su pila de energía. Su familia era algo demasiado valioso para ella, soñaba con formar una en algún punto de su vida y sus amigos tan importantes como lo era respirar.

Podría decir eso y mucho más porque todo en ella ya me era completamente familiar ¡Incluso las expresiones de su cara eran, a estas alturas, como el libro más sencillo de leer para mí! Y sin embargo aun había más, aún quedaban cosas por descubrir, por eso ella nunca dejaría de fascinarme y de parecerme una mujer verdaderamente impresionante.

-Bueno, si es solo _tu beso de buenos d__í__as_ lo que querías- imité su voz con burla y ella en respuesta me sacó la lengua antes de que yo tomara sus muñecas entre mis manos para así con un movimiento rápido la pudiera girar en la cama para a continuación ponerme encima de ella nuevamente.

-Creo que con el que me acabas de dar antes te habrás dado por satisfecha-recordé nuestro beso de hace unos minutos.

Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de entrelazar sus manos nuevamente en mi nuca consiguiendo que me agachara lo suficiente como para que ella pasara su boca por el borde de mi mandíbula, subiendo hacia mi oído donde justo allí me susurró de nuevo con voz suave y algo ronca:

-Ese no cuenta. Quiero que me des otro-casi exigió con voz sensual mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-Ummm, y ¿se puede saber por qué no cuenta?-alejé mi cara un poco para así poder mirarla a los ojos y analizar la expresión de su rostro.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-No cuenta porque… emmm… ese era ¿el beso para despertarme?-dijo sonriendo y yo entrecerré los ojos

-¡Esa es una excusa terriblemente mala! -exclamé entre carcajadas

-¡Bueno! No puedo concentrarme si me miras así -dijo con frustración manteniendo todavía sus brazos rodeando mi cuello.

Me asesinó con la mirada cuando vio cómo las comisuras de mis labios se alzaban un poco antes de acercarme con lentitud a sus labios que parecían volver a estar llamándome a gritos. La besé con delicadeza y amor mientras me las apañaba para que mis brazos se deslizaran entre su espalda y el colchón para luego rodearla y abrazarla fuertemente contra mí, deseando profundamente no volverla a soltar nunca.

Deseé realmente quedarme con ella toda la mañana en la cama.

Una diminuta parte de mi decidió ser responsable así que esta vez no me impliqué tanto en el beso como lo había hecho antes pues no tendría suficiente autocontrol para soportar otro beso igual al anterior, además no era un buen momento para implicarse en la situación y, de haberlo sido—y con eso me refiero a que Charlie no estuviera bajo mis pies esperándome—tampoco hubiéramos podido hacer nada porque ¡diablos! Bella estaba en_ esos_ días…

Era odioso que ella tuviera la regla justo en esos momentos en los que más ganas tenía de hacerle el amor. Frustrante, eso es lo que verdaderamente era. Tanto para ella como para mí porque por alguna extraña razón era justo en esos indeseables días en los que no podíamos hacer nada cuando más ganas teníamos de hacer algo.

_¡__Aggg!_ Dejé de pensar en eso y me concentré en el lento y suave beso que le estaba dando a Bella la cual intentó meter su traviesa lengua en mi boca pero esta vez— y como muy raras y escasas veces—no permití que su lengua entrara ganándome así por su parte un gruñido de desagrado.

Me separé finalmente de sus labios a regañadientes pero sabía que me tenía que ir, Charlie terminaría por impacientarse demasiado.

-Eres una mentirosa, preciosa-bromeé al mismo tiempo que deshacía mi abrazo en torno a su cuerpo.

Luego me incliné obligándola a soltar el agarre de sus brazo alrededor de mi cuello para a continuación levantarme de la cama y ponerme en pie

-Pensaba que querías madrugar para ayudar a Sue -dejé caer arreglando un poco mi ropa, mi camisa había terminado un poco arrugada.

-Y es cierto, hoy ayudaré a Sue… solo que un poco más tarde-sonrió entre dientes mientras se acurrucaba cómodamente en la cama apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus costados a la vez que mantenía su mirada puesta en mi.

-Realmente quería darte los buenos días, odio que te vayas sin despedirte- confesó frunciendo el ceño de forma adorable.

Le mostré una sonrisa sincera, luego me acerqué por un pequeño instante a la cama de nuevo y apoyé mis manos a ambos lados de de su cuerpo, sobre el colchón, dejando que mis brazos soportaran parte de mi peso pero manteniendo aún mis pies en el suelo.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, no?-dije y sus ojitos somnolientos brillaron.

-Lo sé-contestó en un suspiro alzando un brazo para tocar mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Sonreí y giré mi cara un poco para besar su mano

-Pero… mucho, mucho, mucho-añadí sonriendo más, probablemente su cara en este momento era un reflejo de la mía pues ella también sonreía, y lo hacía ampliamente.

_La sonrisa m__á__s hermosa_

-Tanto como yo a ti-aseguró felizmente y pude ver como aquella felicidad inundaba sus ojos los cuales, y a pesar de que la habitación solo estaba iluminada tenuemente, continuaban brillando con fuerza.

_Oh, y la mirada, la mirada m__á__s bella y pura. _

-Tengo que irme, tu padre va a terminar cabreándose con tanta espera y tú sabes la paciencia no está en los genes de la familia Swan-bromeé aunque ella sabía que eso no era ninguna mentira.

Ella lo tomo con humor y rió, yo la seguí pues además imaginarme a un impaciente Charlie en la cocina además de dar miedo, también podía ser demasiado divertido. Esa era otra de las cosas en las que Bella y su papá se parecían, ambos podían llegar a ser tan impacientes.

-No quiero que te vayas-bufó-pero tienes razón, no es buena idea hacer esperar Charlie. Cuidaros ambos y si mi papá se pone difícil solo tienes que llamarme, prometo ir a rescatarte. No es necesario que te lances al agua -se burló

-Qué divertida eres.-ironicé- Solo tengo que fingir una caída al agua y todo habrá terminado, sí, lo sé-me reí de mi mismo. Ella solo amaba meterse conmigo desde aquella vez que caí al agua cuando fui a pescar por primera vez con Charlie.

¿Acaso nunca se olvidaría de ese incidente nunca? No, probablemente no.

-Trata de descansar un poco más de tiempo, esta tarde nos esperan algunas horas de vuelo-recordé las 5 horas de avión que nos esperaban hacía Chicago, hacía casa.

-Está bien, vosotros solo tened cuidado.-su voz sonó ligeramente preocupada.

-¿Qué podría ocurrirle a un médico y a un policía juntos?-inquirí gracioso para que no se preocupara y ella sonrió ante mi respuesta

-Me voy-dejé un beso en su mejilla antes de apartarme de la cama y dirigirme a la puerta.

-Ed….-me volteé para mirarla. Reprimió un bostezo-diviértete-se burló

-Graciosa…-mascullé con sarcasmo ganándome nuevamente un gesto divertido por su parte.

La vi cerrar los ojos y volver a acomodarse en la cama antes de salir y cerrar silenciosamente la puerta del dormitorio.

Bajé las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Probablemente aunque las bajara dando grandes pisotones Leah no se hubiese despertado pero sin embargo no quería robarle el sueño a Sue así que bajé silenciosamente cada escalón hasta que estuve en el piso inferior de la casa.

Vi como la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, al entrar en ella observé que no solo la luz artificial de la blanca lámpara que colgaba del techo iluminaba la cocina si no que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaba a clarear aquella pequeña y acogedora habitación.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las 6:45 de la mañana por lo que no era tan extraño que el sol se estuviera dejando ver cada vez más pues hacía ya un rato que había comenzado a amanecer. Paseé mi vista por la habitación hasta ver a Charlie, el cual se encontraba apoyado sobre la encimera con una taza, supuse que, de café debido al fuerte olor a este que inundaba la cocina, mientras que en su otra mano sostenía un periódico del cual solo apartó la vista cuando percibió mi presencia al atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días, muchacho-me saludó con una notable alegría, al parecer había amanecido de muy buen humor.

Ir a pescar era su mayor hobby así que probablemente ese fuera el motivo de su humor, eso era algo bueno para mí pues al parecer ni siquiera se había impacientado.

A pesar de eso, intenté concentrarme en la expresión de su rostro pero no, este no mostraba ni un ápice de impaciencia, de hecho estaba bastante tranquilo y relajado.

-Buenos días, Charlie-contesté a su saludo también con un tono alegre.

Traté de sonar positivo. Era temprano, era Domingo y sí, desearía estar durmiendo pero siendo optimistas el cielo pretendía regalarnos un soleado y cálido día, que para ser Forks ya era bastante extraño, pasaría la mañana rodeado del suave sonido del agua y la naturaleza y charlaría con Charlie, lo cual aseguro ya no era tan malo, mientras pescábamos—o al menos lo intentaríamos—algo. No sonaba tan mal plan, por mucho que no me gustara la pesca, esto no sonaba tan mal.

-Ha sobrado algo de café en la cafetera ¿quieres una taza?-dijo distraído volviendo a fijar su mirada en el periódico

-Algo de café estaría bien-asentí y él rió ligeramente

-Parece que no te sienta bien madrugar, chico…-la silueta de su bigote adoptó una extraña forma cuando su boca esbozó una sonrisa.

Probablemente mis ojeras me habían delatado. Debía parecer algún extraño monstruo mitológico que sacan en esas estúpidas películas de terror.

-Iba a llamarte, pensaba que te habías dormido-comentó antes de dar un sorbo a su taza blanca de café.

Suspiré tranquilo dando las gracias de que no hubiera subido a la habitación pues si lo hubiera hecho igual puede que me hubiera encontrado acostado encima de su hija y eso, habría sido embarazoso.

-Me he tomado una ducha para despejarme y el tiempo se me ha echado encima…. además no quería despertar a Bella y he estado como 20 minutos tratando de buscar algo de ropa a oscuras para no despertarla-mentí muy mal pero aun así intenté sonar convincente.

¿Qué esperaba que le dijese? ¿La verdad? Oh sí, claro… _Charlie, no he venido antes porque me he tirado como media hora d__á__ndole besos a tu hija mientras tonte__á__bamos y nos revolc__á__bamos en la cama porque s__í__, me encanta besarla a todas horas pero especialmente por las ma__ñ__anas cuando est__á __remolona y juguetona y__…_ ¡bueno mil cosas que definitivamente no iba a decirle!

-entonces, ¿Bella aún sigue durmiendo?-pregunto distraído dejando, tras dar un último y rápido sorbo, la taza de café vacía en el fregadero situado bajo la modesta ventana de cristal enmarcada por unas discretas cortinas blancas a ambos lados _**(FP)**__._

-Sí, ella estaba bastante cansada-Alargué el brazo para así abrir el armario de cocina color verde limón muy claro _**(FP)**_ que había encima de la encimera. Charlie solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

Cogí otra taza igual a la que tenía Charlie, solo que esta era de color rojo, para a continuación verter el café que quedaba en la cafetera en ella.

Observé que sobre la mesa había una pequeña bandeja de magdalenas así que con confianza tomé una para acompañar al café, me sentí realmente bien cuando saboreé y noté como bajaba por mi garganta un buen sorbo de café que para mi suerte estaba muy, muy cargado. Charlie continuó leyendo el periódico mientras yo terminaba de desayunar.

Adopté su misma postura pues también me apoyé en la encimera mientras me bebía el café y mordía la magdalena que había cogido.

Al final se nos hicieron las siete de la mañana cuando decidimos salir de casa, pensé que Charlie se enfadaría, sabía que a él le hubiera gustado irse mucho antes al lago pero no mostraba estar en absoluto molesto, de hecho su buen humor seguía formando una burbuja a su alrededor. Después de desayunar fuimos al garaje para así, entre los dos, transportar todo el material que necesitaríamos a la parte trasera de su camioneta, y ahí dejamos todo, cañas de pescar, anzuelos, una gran variedad de tipos de cebos, un par de carretes, una pequeña nevera de plástico portátil para guardar el pescado y que Charlie utilizaba siempre que iba a pescar, corchos, cucharillas, plomos, sedal de pesca, dos rápalas, una mochila con algo de comida para almorzar que Sue había preparado anoche antes de dormir y por ultimo un rejón de pesca **(*)** _**(FP)**_ para después subirnos en dicha camioneta y así ponernos en marcha.

Después de tanto tiempo aprendí para qué servía cada una de esas cosas. _No fue f__á__cil. _

Charlie decidió conducir a pesar de que yo me ofrecí a hacerlo pero él era quien sabía el camino así que si conducía yo probablemente tardaríamos mucho más tiempo en llegar que si lo hacia él. Realmente hacía una buena mañana, el sol se estaba dejando ver en todo su esplendor, Charlie comentaba que puede que incluso hiciera algo de calor así que me alegré de haberme puesto unos pantalones por debajo de las rodillas. En verdad me había puesto bastante simple y cómodo, pues con los pantalones de color verde oliváceo oscuro me había puesto una camiseta de manga corta simple color blanco y para andar cómodo llevaba unos deportivos también blancos con rayas negras a los lados, solo confiaba en no terminar empapado.

Lake Pleasant _**(FP)**_, el lago hacia el cual nos dirigíamos, se encontraba al norte de Forks, hacia Port Angeles, al oeste de Seattle, en dirección completamente opuesta a La Push, así que Charlie tomó la 101. La carretera, tal y como la recordaba, estaba bien asfaltada y flanqueada por altos pinos verdes _**(FP)**_, conforme avanzábamos daba la sensación de que aquel mar de vegetación tan vivo terminaría por engullir a la ancha carretera, dejándonos atrapados dentro.

Era impresionante ver aquellos árboles tan altos, en Chicago lo único que podía tener una altura similar a estos árboles eran los grandes rascacielos que había y a los que tan acostumbrado estaba ya. Esto era hermoso pero no sería capaz de cambiar Chicago nunca, era mi cuidad,_ mi lugar_. Allí nací, crecí, gané mi primer partido, mi primera medalla, hice amigos, me emborraché por primera vez, la fuente de Buckingham fue testigo de mi primer beso, mi etapa universitaria estaría siempre guardada en esa fría y calurosa ciudad, mi vida entera estaba allí, todos mis recuerdos, absolutamente todo ocurrió allí. Mi primer y único amor, mi recuerdo más preciado también se encontraba en esa ciudad. En Chicago conocí a Bella, allí me enamoré de ella, la besé por primera vez.

No solo era un lugar especial por ser el sitio donde nací sino más bien por ser el sitio que me unió a ella, el lugar donde el amor me encontró y me dejó conocer a la mujer que en poco tiempo sería mi esposa, la hermosa mujer con la que construiría una vida.

No, definitivamente y por muy hermoso que fuera esto no lo cambiaría por Chicago.

Lake Pleasant se encontraba a menos de 1Km de la 101 así que cuando estuvimos cerca Charlie cambió de dirección dejando atrás a la 101 y adentrándose en un nuevo camino también asfaltado pero esta vez algo más estrecho pues ya no nos encontrábamos en una de las carreteras principales.

Ahora entendía aún más el por qué Charlie solía usar este tipo de camionetas, además de lo obvio es decir de que le gustaran, también era cierto de que un coche normal no hubiera resistido tan bien determinados tipos de carreteras como las que había por estas zonas por lo que era más cómodo utilizar camionetas, todoterrenos y bueno, coches más adecuados a caminos de tierra y a la montaña.

No tardamos mucho más en llegar, apenas un par de minutos, pues la distancia que quedaba ya era muy poca. En realidad el lago también se encontraba muy cerca de Forks ya que solo habíamos tardado poco más de 10 minutos en llegar, se podría comparar con la distancia a la que estaba La Push de Forks, que por tanteo podía decirse que era prácticamente la misma.

El lago era impresionante, no era uno de los más grandes que había por aquí, sin duda Ozette Lake _**(FP)**_ era mucho más grande pero aun así cada vez que volvía a este lugar me quedaba asombrado por su belleza, me había equivocado al comparar Chicago con esto, al elegir un lugar frente a otro, pensándolo bien era estúpido porque Chicago y este lugar eran dos tipos de belleza diferentes, no se podían comprar, no se podían enfrentar. Chicago era nuestro hogar y Forks nuestro pequeño y frío paraíso.

Siempre que Bella y yo veníamos aquí—y por mucho que ella asegurase odiar la abrumadora y exagerada vegetación del Noroeste de Estados Unidos—quedábamos impresionados, como si fuera la primera vez y era absurdo porque ella conocía Forks y sus alrededores desde que nació pero es que verdaderamente este sitio tenía una belleza igual de envidiable y admirable a la que tenía Chicago. Forks, La Push, el lago… eran como una burbuja de paz, un buen lugar para desconectar, para pensar y estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

Un rincón escondido y tranquilo, fríamente perfecto.

El lago estaba rodeado por pequeñas casitas, bastante aisladas unas de las otras, era gente tranquila que vivía de la pesca en su mayoría, recuerdo que una de las tantas veces que había estado aquí con Charlie me había presentado al agente forestal de este lugar, era un tipo amable y solía tener mucha confianza con Charlie, en cierta forma también eran compañeros de trabajo y además se conocían desde hace muchos años, incluso antes de que Bella naciera Charlie y él ya eran amigos.

Era de suponer que hoy nos lo cruzaríamos, siempre que veníamos aquí Charlie se acercaba a su casa y lo saludaba rápidamente, tanto a él como a su familia. Teddy Lewinsky, así se llamaba el agente forestal _**(*)**_ de este lugar, vivía a 1km y medio del pequeño conjunto de casas situadas frente al lago, tomando la _Lake Pleasant Rd __**(*)**_se llegaba con facilidad a la amplia casa en la que vivía junto con su familia a la vez que vigilaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Charlie cruzó el pequeño pueblo en tan solo 2 minutos para después aparcar la camioneta bajo un par de arboles cerca de uno de los tantos muelles que había alrededor de todo el lago, este era un lugar pequeño pero el turismo parecía ser bueno, la gente muchas veces solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para descansar y relajarse, sin duda este era una de las mejores opciones para hacerlo.

Cuando bajé de la camioneta ayudé a Charlie a transportar todo el material al muelle donde la mayoría de las embarcaciones que había eran pequeñas y humildes, estas se encontraban todas atadas mientras se balanceaban con suavidad hacia los lados debido al movimiento del agua.

Reconocí al instante la modesta y mediana barca de pesca de madera pintada color blanco y azul que había al final del muelle, protegida con una funda color azul marino oscuro. Charlie la había comprado hace algunos años pues en un primero momento cada vez que él venía a este lago alquilaba una pequeña barca—tal y como lo hacen los turistas que vienen—pero con el paso del tiempo y debido a que sus visitas cada fin de semana al lago se volvieron más frecuentes con el fin de buscar algo de relajación en este pequeño paraíso que el mismo había etiquetado como maravilloso, terminó comprando una propia.

La barca de pesca con motor eléctrico que tenía Charlie era muy sencilla puesto que el padre de Bella no era pescador ya que únicamente pescaba por placer, era sencillamente un hobby por eso no veía necesario tener un gran y especializado barco pesquero ¿para qué tanto si él únicamente buscaba tranquilidad y distraerse un poco? Ya fuera solo o con Sam, Harry o con cualquiera cercano a él, era eso lo que quería, desconectar de la rutina por unas horas así que por eso Charlie pensaba que era innecesario comprar una embarcación mayor y en eso estaba de acuerdo con él.

Llegamos al final del muelle y Charlie quitó con agilidad la funda que cubría la barca permitiéndome así verla, me di cuenta que a pesar de los años Charlie había sabido cuidarla muy bien, ¡estaba como nueva! ¡limpia, blanca y reluciente!

-La pinté el año pasado, esta pequeña sigue igual de preciosa que el primer día-comentó dándome la funda en las manos.

En un par de zancadas me acerqué a la camioneta y la dejé allí, en la parte trasera donde anteriormente había estado nuestro equipamiento de pesca para luego volver al muelle. Cuando llegué Charlie ya estaba dentro de la barca, me fijé en su atuendo, él iba mucho mejor preparado que yo puesto que vestía pantalones largos y botas, mientras que sobre su camiseta de manga corta llevaba un chaleco con numerosos bolsillos— cuyo color variaba entre el marrón tierra claro y el verde militar —que le servían para guardar los anzuelos y el cebo y de esta forma tenerlos más a mano a la hora de pescar.

Como Charlie ya había metido dentro de la barca también el material con él, con pasos seguros salte al interior de la barca, provocando que esta se tambaleara un poco más de lo normal debido al incremento de peso puesto sobre ella hasta que pocos minutos después volvió a recuperar la estabilidad que había perdido por segundos por lo que a continuación me senté y acomode con cuidado frente a Charlie que ya estaba sentado.

La mañana había comenzado bien, Charlie no había parado de bromear en todo momento desde que habíamos salido de casa y algo me decía que seguiría así, mi humor no podía estar mejor. Mientras pensaba todo esto dejé que mi mano— con un fácil movimiento— encendiera el motor eléctrico de la barca para que después Charlie pusiera rumbo hacia el centro del lago. Parecía que esta mañana no íbamos a estar solos, aunque según el reloj de Charlie solo fueran las 8 a.m. a lo lejos se podía divisar un par de bracas más con hasta 4 personas dentro de una.

-¿Recuerdas como hacerlo?-bromeó él moviendo el anzuelo delante de mis ojos con una de sus manos cuando paramos en medio del lago que estaba totalmente tranquilo.

-Creo que si-reí mientras preparaba el sedal para la larga caña de pescar

-¿Llevamos mucha artillería, Charlie?-bromeé yo esta vez refiriéndome a la enorme cantidad de tipos de anzuelos que Charlie había traído.

-¡No se nos escapara ni el más rápido hoy!-respondió riendo al igual que yo.

Según me había explicado hace años, había diferentes tipos de anzuelos para cada pez, por ejemplo la _cucharilla_ era especial para las truchas y… bueno, realmente, solo sabía ese. No era bueno en esto.

-Parece que hoy habrá gente por aquí-dije terminando de preparar la caña de pescar, solo quedaba ponerle el corcho, el anzuelo y el cebo.

-Sí, los Domingos es el día más fuerte de turismo, suele venir bastante gente de Seattle y de Port Angeles. No solo vienen a pescar, también vienen a nadar y a practicar deportes de agua-explicó al mismo tiempo que abría el bote de lombrices.

Él ya tenía la caña preparada en cambio yo ahora luchaba contra el hilo de pescar intentado que se mantuviera tenso para así poder anudar después el anzuelo en el extremo. Finalmente y al ver que no lo conseguía Charlie me echó una mano fijando de la forma correcta el sedal hasta conseguir tensarlo. _Demonios, segu__í__a siendo igual de malo en esto como el primer d__í__a_

Le di las gracias y él sonrió pagado de sí mismo, yo sabía que él estaba a sus anchas, la situación era completamente suya, se podría decir que "_estaba en toda su salsa__"__** (*)**_mientras queyo solo parecía un pobre pez aleteando fuera del aguapero ¡mierda! la pesca no era lo mío.

Yo prefería las vendas o ¡no sé! ¿las tiritas… ?

-Bells adoraba este sitio de niña-recordó a la vez que una sonrisa involuntaria aparecía en su rostro el cual expresaba ternura como ocurría siempre que hablaba de Bella.

Ummm, Bella… había estado distraído y no había pensado mucho en ella sin embargo ahora que él la había nombrado me pregunté qué estaría haciendo en este momento, lo más seguro es que estuviera preparando las maletas ya que después de comer no tendríamos ni tiempo de respirar pues nuestro vuelo salía a las 5 de la tarde así que debíamos estar en el aeropuerto pasadas las 4.

Mi mente comenzó a repasar todo lo que habíamos hecho este fin de semana hasta llegar a la conclusión de que había sido un buen fin de semana, aunque por las noches no hubiéramos descansado muy bien, era cierto que habíamos pasado dos días tranquilos rodeados de los suyos que yo también consideraba ya desde hace tiempo como los míos.

Me alegraba mucho el hecho de haber tenido algo de paz, sabía que esta semana iba a ser dura sobre todo para ella, volvía a trabajar y además estaba seguro que Alice no le daría tregua, ni mi madre a mi... ¡estos dos meses verdaderamente iban a ser un caos! Ya me estaba a imaginando a _la duende_ completamente histérica todo el día, a mi madre arrastrándonos de un lado para otro y a Rose y a Vanessa metidas en casa todo el día; pero no nos podíamos quejar ¿no? Al fin y al cabo era lo que ella y yo habíamos elegido.

Esperaba que aunque estos dos meses fueran estresantes pudiésemos relajarnos después, que pudiésemos tener nuestra recompensa por eso tenía que planear una buena luna de miel, quería sorprender a Bella pero sobre todo quería que fuese algo inolvidable, tenía pensado pedir dos semanas libres en el hospital incluso había pensado en tres… pero no sé como de fácil le pondrían eso en el trabajo a Bella, tendría que hablar con ella para que hablara con su jefa antes de comenzar a organizar algo, no podía plantear un viaje sin saber el tiempo que estaríamos fuera…

-siempre que pasaba el verano en Forks la traía aquí-continuó hablándome Charlie sacándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a centrar mi atención en él de nuevo.

¡Pensar en Bella siempre hacía que me fuera por las ramas!

-Le gustaba sentarse al final del muelle y tirarle comida a los peces, sus ojos brillaban cuando estos emergían para llevarse rápidamente las migas de pan a la boca. Con 8 años era una niña muy observadora-dijo un orgullo Charlie.

Sonreí también inevitablemente al imaginarme a ese par de ojos cafés brillando con emoción e inocencia algo que puedo asegurar ella todavía se mantenía en su mirada.

-Sí, creo aún sigue siendo muy observadora-me reí perdiéndome en mis recuerdos.

¡Claro que era muy observadora! Por eso había aprendido a conocerme tan bien, a mí y a cada una de las miles de expresiones de mi cara y de mi cuerpo que tan fácil le eran de adivinar a estas alturas ¡Se podría decir que era capaz de leerme la mente! Todavía puedo recordar como las primeras veces que nos vimos después de conocernos ella me miraba, evaluándome, intentando descifrar lo que ocurría dentro de mi cabeza…. Siempre hice lo posible por ocultar lo que pensaba por mi mente ante ella, sobre todo en mi etapa de "_no est__á__s enamorado de Bella, solo te la quieres follar__"_ en ese periodo de mi vida me daba tanto miedo, más que rabia, que ella pudiera llegar a averiguar lo que realmente pensaba que solía comportarme aun más como un maldito capullo con ella. Aunque creo que en cierta forma también lo hacía para convencerme a mí mismo de que no me gustaba, de que no sentía nada por ella y de que seguía siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre.

Ahora era tremendamente feliz por no ser ese capullo idiota que era.

Charlie creyó que me había reído a causa de lo que él había dicho así que me devolvió la sonrisa distraídamente antes de que yo continuara hablando, volviendo a centrar la conversación en la infancia de Bella.

-La primera vez que me trajiste aquí a pescar, ella me contó sobre este lugar, me dijo guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de este sitio y me aseguró que me gustaría. La verdad es que no se equivocó-reconocí recordando sus palabras.

Estaba seguro que a ella le hubiera gustado estar aquí ahora, sabía que este lugar, al igual que La Push, la hechizaba.

-Me alegra saber eso-aseguró tomando un poco de impulso para seguidamente lanzar con fuerza el anzuelo hacia delante, al agua, intentando que este alcanzara la mayor distancia posible mientras sujetaba el mango de plástico de la caña de pescar con las manos

-Admito que era lo que quería conseguir cuando la traía aquí-rió-sabía que este lugar le iba a gustar, en realidad yo creo que cualquier persona sin importar la edad se enamoraría de este sitio, tú mismo lo has dicho, A ti también te encantó.

Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo mientras colocaba una lombriz con cuidado en el anzuelo, después imité los movimientos de Charlie lanzando dicho anzuelo al agua.

Esta quizás era la parte más aburrida de este _"__deporte__" _porque había que tener una _enoooorme_ paciencia ya que había que esperar a que los peces picaran y para eso había que mantener la mirada fija en el corcho el cual flotaba en el agua serena. A pesar de no tener mucha destreza en esto, me alegraba poder recordar algunas de las cosas que Charlie me había enseñado hacía tanto tiempo. Me esforcé por acordarme de algunos de los anzuelos que solían utilizarse para los diferentes ejemplares de peces pero no logré recordar más de dos. Bueno, tal vez no puse tanto empeño en recordar como he dicho.

Nos mantuvimos un rato en silencio mirando el agua aunque más que estar pendiente de si el corcho se hundía o no personalmente yo estaba perdido en mis cosas y algo me decía que Charlie también, tenía la sensación de que se estaba debatiendo interiormente entre hacer algo o no hacerlo porque de vez en cuando abría la boca para hablar pero volvía a cerrarla sin decir nada simulando un suspiro.

-¿Tienes ganas de volver a Chicago?-interrogó de forma casual un rato después sacando un tema del que hablar minutos antes de que yo lo hiciera.

_Odiaba el silencio._ Porque eso le hacía pensar y me daba miedo lo que su cabeza pudiera maquinar.

Aun así sabia que esa pregunta no tenía nada que ver con lo que en realidad quería decirme porque ahora mismo si de algo estaba seguro, era de que quería decirme algo. Lo notaba en la forma en la que estaba actuando ya que en otras ocasiones él había estado más atento a nuestra sesión de pesca y hoy a penas estaba prestando atención.

-En parte no, una vez que estas aquí te acostumbras a esta calma y te olvidas del trafico, del sonido de las ambulancias, helicópteros, aviones cada hora, te olvidas del ruido-reí-y eso es gratificante-añadí contestado a su pregunta.

Charlie me imitó y también sonrió.

-pero supongo que estar en casa es estar en casa y dicen que como en casa en ningún lado ¿no?-volví a sonreír pues tampoco quería que creyera que no había estado a gusto aquí estos dos días pues por el contrario me había sentido muy bien, me habían dado cariño como hacían cada vez que venía.

Nuevamente me habían tratado como un miembro más de la familia.

-Eso es cierto, tampoco cambiaría mi casa por ningún otro lugar aunque mi casa estuviera en el sitio más ruidoso del mundo-apuntó refiriéndose a Chicago.

Ruidosa. Justo así es como Charlie veía la ciudad a la que Bella se marchó a estudiar, como un sitio extremadamente ruidoso y estresante, pero no podía ofenderme porque en realidad Charlie veía así a cualquier otra gran ciudad, ya fuese Nueva York, París, Berlín, Londres… no importaba cuál, siempre serían lugares en los que aunque alguna vez visitara jamás se quedaría a vivir. Él y Sue siempre habían preferido la tranquila vida que llevaban en Forks.

Bella me comentó una vez que ese fue uno de los grandes motivos por los que Charlie y Renée se divorciaron, su mama no soportaba vivir aquí, ella en cierta forma era como un pájaro al que le gustaba la libertad y a pesar de que estaba enamorada de Charlie, no fue suficiente para soportar que la "_encerraran__"_ en una jaula por eso se divorciaron y ella se fue de regreso a Arizona hasta que conoció a Phil y se mudó a Florida.

-Terminas acostumbrándote-alegué riendo.

Por mucho que pudiera decir, sabía que Charlie nunca lo termina por entender, Bella y yo adorábamos Chicago, yo llevaba toda mi vida allí y todavía no había logrado conocer la ciudad al completo, ¡Era inmensa! Y bueno Bella, ella simplemente había quedado enamorada de todos esos rascacielos el primer día que los vio, habíamos estado juntos en Nueva York, en Miami y en un montón de lugares más pero ninguno tenía la magia que poseía Chicago, no sé, puede que solo fueran ideas mías pero creo que nunca me cansaría de esa ciudad.

Francamente me encantaba vivir allí y pondría la mano en el fuego de que a Bella también, por algo llevaba toda la vida queriendo ir a Chicago a estudiar y qué suerte había tenido yo de que ella hubiera hecho esa elección.

-Además también hay lugares tranquilos-intenté que viera lo positivo de vivir en una ciudad

-Aun así no es lo mismo que respirar el aire fresco y sano de un pueblo-se anticipó.

Me recordó muchísimo a Bella, era exactamente igual de tercos los dos. Nadie dudaría jamás de que eran padre e hija.

Solté un par de carcajadas ante su testarudez y él sonrió al darse cuenta

-Ya Bella trato de hacerme cambiar de opinión cuando me dijo que se iba a estudiar allí y no lo consiguió así que deja de intentarlo muchacho-bromeó y yo continué riendo

-Está bien, parece que no podré ganar en esto-me rendí antes de volver a echar un vistazo al anzuelo.

Al estar hablando con Charlie me había despistado más aún y al parecer él también se percató de eso al verme girar la cabeza así que él hizo lo mismo y echó una rápida ojeada a el suyo también. Todavía no habían picado.

-¿Trabajas mañana?-preguntó con interés

-Sí, tengo turno de mañana así que me tocará madrugar- contesté e internamente gemí. Me tocaba trabajar en el mismo turno que Bella pues ella también trabaja durante las mañanas.

Iba a echar de menos eso de estar toda la mañana en la cama remoloneando con ella pues ya aunque yo tuviera turno de tarde no tendría a Bella por las mañanas.

-Bella me comentó que habías tenido vacaciones hace poco-habló con voz casual

-Sí, pero por el momento solo he tenido una semana de vacaciones, espero que me den algunas más en Agosto ¿tú no tienes?-todavía me resultaba extraño no llamarlo por usted, me costaba tutearlo incluso después de tanto tiempo, tratarlo de tú seguía siendo extraño a veces.

-Probablemente las tenga en Agosto, las pediré para la semana de la boda, a Sue le gustará ir a Chicago un par de días antes y estar con Bella-señaló con naturalidad, me satisfacía verlo hablar así del tema de la boda, no parecían nada forzadas sus palabras.

-Eso sería estupendo, ya sabes que tenéis las puertas de nuestra casa abiertas, no nos importará que os quedéis con nosotros, de hecho estaremos molestos sino lo hacéis-sonreí siendo totalmente sincero, además Bella estaría encantada.

-Creo que buscaremos un hotel, vosotros vais a tener mucho lío como para meter a dos personas en casa-explicó y cuando vio que yo iba a replicar volvió a hablar

-Todavía queda tiempo para eso, ya pensaremos qué hacer y, bueno, tampoco es seguro que vayamos un par de días antes.

-A Bella le gustaría que fuerais antes-subrayé convencido

-Lo sé, hablaré con el jefe de policías del condado. No soy el que manda en eso-dijo riendo por un momento ya que después su cara adopto un gesto pensativo

-Esto…. emmm… -de repente sus labios, bajo aquel espeso bigote, se movían nerviosos pero a la vez firmes.

-Bella….me dijo que estabais viviendo juntos- afirmó y yo intenté buscar algún signo en la expresión de su cara que me indicara molestia pero la verdad es que no conseguía deducir nada, ni si estaba molesto ni si estaba contento, ¡nada!

Tampoco podía negarlo, técnicamente yo acababa de afirmárselo al ofrecerle _nuestra_ casa hace unos minutos. _Demonios. _

-sí-confirmé suspirando, vivir con ella era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en mi vida. Charlie no podía molestarse por esto.

-No es que lo vea mal-aclaró con tranquilidad, mientras tanto yo esperaba que pusiera un _"__pero__"_ porque siempre hay un _"__pero__" _en estos casos…

-solo que bueno, supongo que yo soy algo anticuado aún. En mi época hasta que no te casabas no te ibas a vivir con nadie que no fueran tus padres en la mayoría de los casos y si sucedía lo contrario era algo extraño, sin embargo ahora es lo más normal del mundo. Las cosas han cambiado-parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, como si estuviera reflexionando en voz alta, convenciéndose a sí mismo de lo que decía.

-supongo que está bien mientras vosotros estéis bien-aprobó finalmente fijando su mirada en mi.

-Estamos bien-asentí.

-Es cierto que solo llevamos viviendo juntos un par de semanas…-empecé a explicar

Aunque técnicamente se podría decir que llevábamos mucho más tiempo viviendo juntos porque durante bastante tiempo y la mayoría de las veces, se podría decir que de 24 horas que tenia día yo estaba 20 horas, literalmente, en su casa o ella en la mía, a excepción de cuando yo trabajaba o ella tenía que estudiar, ir a la universidad, a la biblioteca…

Tal vez eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia del antes y el ahora y, sin duda, la situación de ahora era mucho mejor porque en este momento ella ya no tenía que estudiar y pasar tardes enteras en la biblioteca haciendo trabajos o preparando exposiciones, y bueno aunque ahora trabajara no era lo mismo que antes porque el hecho de que viviera conmigo significaba que ahora cuando llegara a casa no estaría vacía sino que estaría ella.

A pesar de todo Bella y yo siempre habíamos pasado muchísimo tiempo juntos, estábamos acostumbrados a eso por lo que se podría decir que actualmente convivíamos muy bien, en parte no es como si hubiera sido un gran cambio en nuestras vidas, cierto es que era un paso importante pero si nos poníamos a pensarlo bien y con detenimiento, como he dicho antes, prácticamente y en teoría era como si hubiéramos dado ese paso hace tiempo.

Me costaba admitirlo pero Leah tenía razón, siempre habíamos sido como dos _chicles pegados._

-… pero siempre hemos sabido convivir juntos, tenemos una buena convivencia, nos complementamos muy bien en ese aspecto. Sé respetar su espacio cundo lo necesita y ella sabe darme el mío-continué hablando sabiendo que era muy cierto lo que decía.

-Me alegra escuchar eso porque es algo muy importante el hecho de que os complementéis, sobre todo si os vais a casar debéis estar seguros de ser capaces de convivir el uno con el otro a pesar de las pequeñas diferencias que podáis tener-aconsejó actuando en todo su esplendor de papel de padre preocupado.

Parecía también hablar por experiencia y eso me dejo algo confundido

-pero sé que estáis bien, os irá bien juntos… aunque de eso ya no tengo dudas-murmuró la última frase, aún así pude escucharlo perfectamente.

-Confía en mi Charlie, la voy a cuidar-prometí.

Juro que las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, no me había dado tiempo tan siquiera a pensarlas.

Él—que hace unos segundos había vuelto a mirar al lago, hacia las montañas y los altos pinos—volvió a posar su penetrante mirada en mí,—esa mirada de ojos marrones que era un réplica exacta a la de Bella— tan sorprendido como yo de lo que acababa de decirle.

Era cierto que muchas veces había prometido cuidarla y protegerla pero había sido distinto a esta vez puesto que durante esas veces era Charlie el que me decía que debía protegerla, que la cuidara, yo me limitaba a jurarle por mi vida que así lo haría en cambio esta vez había sido yo el primero en hablar, las palabras habían salido por mi boca solas y habían salido tan seguras que nadie sería capaz de ponerlas en duda.

Todavía estaba estupefacto _¿__Por qu__é __hab__í__a dicho eso? _supongo que la respuesta era sencilla, quería dejarle en claro a Charlie que ella estaría bien, quería asegurarme de que se quedara tranquilo, que supiera que su hija estaría en buenas manos, que no le iba a faltar de nada, que nadie le haría daño, que yo la iba a proteger y que lo más importante de todo, que iba a saber quererla y valorarla. Era todo eso lo que había querido decirle en tan solo 4 palabras. "_Conf__í__a en mi Charlie_"

Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos que a mí me parecieron eternos, ¡necesitaba que me dijese algo! No importa que se pusiera a gritarme o se pusiera a reír como un loco, no importaba, seguro que era mejor que el odioso silencio que se había formado en este momento. Me esforcé por mantener la mirada pero la inescrutable expresión de su cara me estaba poniendo nervioso así que tras dejar escapar un suspiro mis ojos se movieron hasta quedarse contemplando el agua.

-Creo que te di la misma charla hace un par de años, cuando Bells y tu comenzasteis a salir-susurró rompiendo el silencio. _Por fin._

-Pero supongo que nunca viene mal acojonar al novio de tu hija antes del matrimonio, así que creo que tendrás que volver a escucharla-anticipó y cuando volví a mirarlo de nuevo vi que en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No me la tendrías que dar unas horas antes de que Bella subiera al altar.? -medio bromeé.

En el fondo me esperaba algo así, ya lo había sospechado antes, hace un rato, además sabía que Charlie no iba a dejar que me marchara sin_ "__torturarme__" __un poco, _él tenía que quedarse tranquilo y completamente seguro para dejar zanjado el tema de la boda, era su padre, esto era lo más obvio, normal y lógico del mundo y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no me iba a librar de hablar con él. Puede que siempre me trajera al lago a pescar cuando Bella y yo veníamos a Forks sin embargo esta vez algo hace rato me había hecho sentir que la visita de hoy al lago no era principalmente para pasar una tranquila mañana de pesca además había notado que Charlie quería decirme algo desde hace unos minutos así que ahora sabía con toda seguridad que Charlie me había traído aquí para hablar y la verdad, es que no me sorprendía en absoluto.

-Oh, no te preocupes, tengo muchas charlas guardadas para ti, muchacho-dijo y su sonrisa creció, yo reí antes de hablar

-¿por eso me has traído aquí?-inquirí sabiendo ya su respuesta.

-Algo así, sabía que no tardarías mucho en darte cuenta-destacó frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que yo sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Edward-me llamó con voz serena. Esperé callado a que continuara hablando

-Eres un gran muchacho, ¿qué quieres que te diga? A Bella podría haberle ido peor-insinuó para después sonreírme, por lo que supe que estaba bromeando.

-Sin duda, podría estar lleno de tatuajes y piercing, vestir de negro y llevar collares y pulseras con pinchos-le seguí la broma.

Hizo una extraña mueca de desagrado al imaginarme así y después soltó un par de carcajadas.

-Si tu hubieras sido así probablemente me las hubiera ingeniado para meterte entre rejas con tal de que estuvieras lejos de mi hija-aclaró ahora algo más serio, volví a reír sabiendo que hubiera sido perfectamente capaz.

-Pero por suerte Bella ha sabido elegir bien-añadió sin ningún tipo de sonrisa en su cara, ahora estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Me quedé pensando durante una milésima de segundo _¿__eso hab__í__a sido un halago hacia m__í__?_ Sí, definitivamente lo había sido.

Sonreí mentalmente.

-Ha sido asombroso conocerla, no me imagino una vida sin ella-murmuré algo ausente.

Una parte de mi cabeza luchaba por ordenar las palabras que estaban a punto de salir por mi boca y que jamás habría imaginado decirle a Charlie a la cara. Hoy estaba siendo un día de revelaciones.

-Charlie sé que fui un cabrón, un capullo con ella, un desgraciado al que no te culpo de haber querido patear y haber deseado alejar de ella, no hice las cosas bien desde el primer momento, la cagué y mucho, no llegué con ramos de rosas para ella, sino que la hice llorar- murmuré observando como el rostro de Charlie se endurecía durante unos segundos para después volverse a relajar.

Le había dolido tanto como a mí en este momento recordar aquello.

-La hice sufrir solo por ser un estúpido inmaduro que se creía capaz de comerse el mundo y lo siento, lo siento muchísimo-guardé silencio.

Nunca en mi vida le había dicho a Charlie esto, nunca me había atrevido a hablar con él del pasado, esta era la primera vez y aunque pareciera extraño, no, no tenía miedo a hablarle, una parte de mi sabía que debería haber hablado claramente con él hace mucho tiempo pero no me había atrevido a hacerlo, hasta ahora.

Charlie no dijo nada así que continué mi monologo

-probablemente no me haya ganado tu perdón completamente y lo entiendo, me lo merezco pero cada lágrima que le hice derramar, cada una de esas lágrimas me dolieron como a nadie, me rompieron por dentro. Lloré por ella durante muchos días, es decir, ¡yo _jam__á__s _había llorado por una mujer! Sonaba tan estúpido en aquel entonces pero cuando creía haberla perdido, cuando su sonrisa fue reemplazada por esas odiosas lágrimas que yo le había causado me hundí, me odié por haberla dañado y fue ahí cuando comprendí que me había enamorado.

Suspiré. No me importó no sonar masculino, no me importó mostrarme débil.

-Estaba enamorado de Bella, de aquella chica divertida y sencilla que había llegado a mi vida por casualidad y, la quería, la quería tanto. Fue un milagro que ella me perdonase, sé que ella no hubiera podido hacerlo de no haberme amado tanto como la amo yo a ella.

Sonreí inevitablemente ante aquella realidad porque sí, una persona tan maravillosa como Bella me amaba, me amaba…

¡Sí, a mi y solo a mí!

-Cuando me perdonó, me prometí hacerla feliz porque se lo merecía, ella no merecía a un imbécil a su lado y mucho menos al imbécil que yo era así que cada día busqué hacerla sonreír, busqué su perdón y por suerte creo haberlo conseguido. Tienes una hija con un gran corazón y yo no voy a ser el que vuelva a romperlo. Y, sinceramente pobre imbécil del que lo haga.

-Me voy a casar con ella, creo que en este momento no hay nadie más feliz que yo en la Tierra. Es cierto, temía por tu reacción, probablemente no soy el tipo e hombre que esperabas para ella y tal vez por eso no me aceptaras a su lado y a pesar de que eso no me hubiese detenido con mis planes de hacerla mi esposa-alcé un poco la comisura de mis labios inevitablemente y Charlie dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que pronto se borró cuando continué hablando

-Sabía que eso la hubiera hecho infeliz a ella, eres una persona sumamente importante en su vida, eres su padre y te adora. Puedo asegurar eso-sostuve

Ahora si la sonrisa de Charlie fue increíblemente grande y reluciente

-Por eso tu opinión era tan importante para Bella y para mi, apuesto a que ella estaba más nerviosa que yo-divagué negando con la cabeza distraído

-Pero simplemente no me dejaba verlo porque yo estaba tan intranquilo todo el tiempo por esto y cuando llegamos aquí y nos diste tu bendición… Todo había parecido tan fácil, había sido tan estúpido tener todas esas dudas-admití

_¿__En serio le estaba confesando a Charlie que le hab__í__a tenido miedo?_

Porque una cosa es que lo supiera o intuyera y otra muy distinta es que yo se lo afirmara… ¡Edward eres estúpido!

-Lo que te quiero decir es que a pesar de todo y de lo tonto que fui, la amo, amo a tu hija y la voy a seguir haciendo feliz por el resto de su vida.

-Edward…-comenzó con voz apacible-No te niego que al principio me cayeses mal, hiciste llorar a mi hija.

_Joder. __¿__La hab__í__a cagado?_

-Durante aquellos días de verano que vino a Forks huyendo de Chicago yo la vi llorar, al principio no quería contarme nada, me sentí tan frustrado de no poderla ayudar, de no poder quitarle su dolor, era su padre y no podía hacer nada-exclamó con voz estrangulada

-Luego escuché una conversación que ella tuvo con Leah, ahí fue la primera vez que escuché tu nombre, sabía que Bella le había contado toda la historia a Leah, creo que aún me alegro de no haberla escuchado pues solo alcancé a oír la parte en la que Bella le dijo a Leah que habías sido un _hip__ó__crita, mentiroso y carb__ó__n ego__í__sta _-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Incluso yo mismo me sorprendí de escucharlo decir esas palabras aunque sin duda no me sorprendió en absoluto que Bella lo hubiera dicho, en el pasado creo que jamás había insultado a nadie tanto como a mí, al principio me encantaba hacerla rabiar y ver cómo se irritaba y comenzaba a soltar una ola de insultos contra mí pero luego llegó un momento en el que sus insultos y sus palabras me dolían. Claro que bien merecidos que los tenia.

-Ciertamente solo me bastó eso para saber que no quería verte cerca de ella. Bella se había enamorado, por primera vez se había enamorado de verdad, eso era algo que yo no fui capaz de ver, agradezco que Sue estuviera conmigo para abrirme los ojos, sin ella creo que aún seguiría ciego. Luego de repente tocaste la puerta de mi casa y cuando me dijiste que eras Edward…. quise matarte-yo agaché la cabeza con remordimiento y vergüenza.

_Dios__…_ La verdad a la cara dolía mucho.

-No te conocí en el mejor de los momentos por eso no eras de mi agrado pero ahora las cosas son muy distintas Edward, sabes que soy una persona clara que no tiene reparo en decir la verdad a la cara-informó y yo asentí al recordar la vez que me echo ni corto ni perezoso de su casa.

Así que sí, cuando Charlie tenía algo que decir lo decía y punto, ya fuera bueno o malo, él era un hombre bastante honesto.

-Por eso no tendría mucho sentido que yo ahora te mintiese, te aseguro que todo lo que acabo de decir es tan cierto como lo es el hecho de que en absoluto te guardo rencor por fuese lo que fuese aquello que le hiciste a Bella-siguió hablando.

Una parte de mi se alegró de que él no supiera lo que yo le había hecho, me alegraba que no supiera que después de decirle a su hija que la amaba me había acostado con otra mujer en la habitación contigua a la que dormía Bella. Aún así para Charlie solo bastó saber que yo la había hecho llorar y sufrir para guardarme rencor y no lo culpo, si yo hubiese sido él, habría actuado exactamente igual

-No solo ella te ha perdonado, yo también lo he hecho Edward, lo hice hace mucho tiempo. No te niego que me costase hacerlo, eso es cierto pero te he conocido con el tiempo y me he dado cuenta de la gran persona que eres, del gran muchacho que estas hecho y sobre todo de lo mucho que quieres a mi hija y sinceramente eso es lo que más vale de todo para mi, por ese motivo estoy feliz de tenerte como un miembro más de esta familia dentro de dos meses.

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-¡Demonios, Edward! esto es puro discurso, sabes que eres parte de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo.-rió y reí con él.

asentí como gesto de agradecimiento.

-¿Sabes, muchacho? No me sorprendió la noticia, tu sabes, la boda. Era algo que me esperaba. Todos pueden ver la… conexión que Bella y tu tenéis.-manifestó manteniendo la voz relajada, al igual que antes.

-Solo es que…-suspiró-se siente triste saber que ella ya no es mi niña, la pequeña Bella que llegó a Forks hace tantos años ha crecido, se ha convertido en toda una mujer, fuerte y hermosa y, ahora va a casarse.-volvió a reflexionar.

-Es difícil imaginarla vestida de blanco y caminando hacia el altar, solo tiene 23. Me siento orgulloso de en quién se ha convertido pero es duro ver que ha crecido.

Hizo una breve pausa y luego siguió hablando.

-Me encantaría volver a tenerla en mis brazos, como cuando tenía 1 año y solo balbuceaba palabras extrañas que solo ella misma era capaz de entender, en cambio sé que eso no va a ocurrir, tengo que dejarla crecer, es ley de vida-respiró fuertemente para después soltar todo el aire retenido de golpe

-Te lo he dicho tantas veces, pero no lo olvides Edward, apréciala, valórala, ámala y hazla sonreír siempre. Por mucho que te considere ya un hijo y te quiera como tal, sabes que si le haces daño no tendré reparo en lanzarte un cubo de pirañas dentro de tus pantalones-amenazó metafóricamente.

Dejó caer una pequeña sonrisa pero supe a lo que se refería. Si la hería, era hombre muerto. _Entendido._

-Gracias Charlie-dije un rato después.

Ambos nos habíamos distraído mirando hacia el lago ya que uno de los corchos, concretamente el de su caña, llamó nuestra atención pues se había hundido lo que significaba que un pez acaba de picar en el anzuelo sin embargo— y sorprendentemente— Charlie dejó que el pez se escapara. No se inmutó así que segundos después el corcho volvió a flotar sobre el agua

-sé que ya te lo dije antes pero de nuevo gracias por aceptarme dentro de tu familia y, tranquilo… no va a ser necesario lo de las pirañas-aseguré

-La voy a cuidar más que a mi propia vida. Ella lo es todo, es mi vida entera-juré-Es una mujer increíble y merece ser feliz.

-Lo sé, ella es increíble, por algo es mi hija ¿no?-sonrió y una vez las bromas volvieron supe que la parte _dif__í__cil_ y _seria _de la conversación había terminado.

Se sentía tan liberador haber hablado abiertamente con Charlie, sin miedos y sin estupideces, me alegraba haberme sincerado y que él también lo hubiera hecho conmigo, me había dicho lo que sentía antes y lo que pensaba ahora así que en este momento me sentía tranquilo de haber escuchado de sus propios labios que no me odiaba y que me había perdonado. Creo que eso era justo lo que necesitaba porque aunque Bella, e incluso yo mismo, ya me hubiera convencido de que su padre me había perdonado no era lo mismo que el propio Charlie me lo dijera a la cara.

Respetaba a Charlie, y mucho. El simple hecho de que me dijera que me quería como a un hijo cambiaba mucho las cosas ya que por lo menos ya no me mostraría tan inseguro ante él y eso era bueno porque en el fondo siempre había tenido remordimiento cada vez que lo veía, era como un constante reproche conmigo mismo, sabía que Bella odiaba que me sintiera así pero no podía evitarlo, sin embargo, esta conversación cambiaba mucho las cosas porque aunque con el paso de los años mi relación con Charlie respecto al primer día en el que nos conocimos había mejorado mucho, en este momento me había dado cuenta de que una pequeña parte de mi siempre había seguido sintiéndose mal y culpable por lo que sucedió.

Tal vez por eso siempre, y a pesar de que todos dijeran lo contrario, había tenido la sensación, ahora estúpida, de que Charlie no me quería en la vida de Bella, de haber sentido ese miedo al rechazo de Charlie, a que pensara que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hija.

Ahora eso sonaba tan tonto. Algo que era obvio para todos no lo había sido para mí hasta ahora pues solo después de hablar con él me había dado cuenta verdaderamente de eso que sobre todo Bella me había asegurado tantas veces:

_É__l no me odiaba, me hab__í__a perdonado hac__í__a mucho tiempo._

Después de un largo tiempo, por fin lo había entendido. Puede que antes lo supiera pero siempre había existido una pequeña parte de mi ser que se oponía a eso, que no lo creía. Siempre quedaba algo dentro de mí que me decía _"__No, Charlie no te termina de aceptar aun__"__!_ pero, ahora después de esta conversación, esa pequeña parte que nunca había creído a Bella por fin lo había hecho.

-Se podría decir que he tenido mucha suerte en el amor-dije distraído.

No podía pensar mucho después de la gran revelación que había tenido lugar en mi mente. Bella soltaría unos cuantos _"__te lo dije__"_ después de que le contara sobre esto.

-Bella también, créeme muchacho, no podría haber imaginado a nadie mejor que tu para estar a su lado el resto de su vida-palmeó mi espalda.

-Gracias, Charlie-volví a agradecerle con honestidad.

-Gracias a ti, eres el que la hace feliz ¿no?-se dirigió a mí sonriendo así que yo simplemente hice lo mismo que él, sonreír.

Sonreír como el maldito chiflado feliz que era por tener a Bella Swan a mi lado.

Me quedé un momento pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y en lo cómoda que había resultado ser esta conversación pues además de haber sido distinta a todas las anteriores, en muchos sentidos, había sido especialmente en la que más cómodo me había sentido. Todas las palabras se habían sentido correctas y puestas en el momento adecuado.

No es que en las anteriores veces me sintiera incómodo ya que con el paso de los años se podría decir que las conversaciones que mantenía con el papa de Bella habían_ "__evolucionado__" _mucho, no tenían nada que ver con aquellas primeras _"__charlas__"_ que había tenido con Charlie… _¡__Demonios!_, esas sí que solían ser tremendamente incómodas para mi.

Jamás me sentí tan tenso, ansioso, intranquilo y nervioso como cuando tuve mi primera conversación seria con él. _Fue horrible._

Todo era muy distinto a ahora porque con el tiempo dejé de sentirme así cuando mantenía un dialogo con Charlie hasta el punto de poder mantener conversaciones cómodas en las que podía sentirme tranquilo y en las que incluso a veces pasaban entre risas y bromas, es por eso que esas desastrosas conversaciones habían quedado atrás hacía tiempo para ser reemplazadas por otras en las que sobre todo mi corazón agradecía sentirse más relajado porque al principio parecía que iba a estallar de lo rápido y fuerte que latía. Sí, Charlie Swan me hizo sudar mucho.

Pero, supongo que era normal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Bella y yo en ese entonces llevábamos tan poco tiempo saliendo…. todo era muy nuevo para mí, jamás había hablado con el papa de ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado, bueno mejor dicho, ninguna de las chicas que me había tirado porque _estado_ lo que se dice _estado_ de _estar_ de novios como que no.

Creo que la única novia que tuve fue en la adolescencia y tampoco es que durara mucho con ella, creo recordar que fue cuando tenía como 12 ó 13 años y ahí no era un capullo, era solo un crío—un crío al que le gustaba besar a las chicas—tal vez un poco cabrón pero no un capullo. Mis hormonas estaban alteradas, solo quería tocar un par de buenas tetas y manosear el culo de alguna de mis compañeras de clase, solo estaba empezando a descubrir el paraíso de las chicas… _Era est__ú__pido y mocoso_

Y, desde luego, mi novia de la secundaria no me iba a presentar a su papa, ¡era una estupidez!, solo éramos críos por lo que Charlie había sido el primero, Bella fue la única mujer que me presentó a su padre.

Bella era mi primera novia, nunca antes tuve una a pesar de que di mi primer beso hace años en la secundaria, jamás tuve algo serio, aunque bueno creo que en la guardería también tuve un par de amiguitas… —_S__í__, lo s__é __siempre he sido irresistible, incluso desde que llevaba pa__ñ__ales_—¿O fue en el colegio? Ummm, bueno de todas formas esas no cuentan porque….

_¡__Oh joder, Edward, deja de pensar en gilipolleces!_

-Okay, creo que va siendo hora de pescar algo ¿no crees, muchacho?-alzó la voz un poco para llamar mi intención.

Al parecer hoy me distraía con mucha facilidad, empezaba a pensar en algo y acababa pensando en cosas totalmente diferentes. Estaba demasiado distraído.

-Me temo que hoy a los peces no les gusta el cebo que le hemos puesto, no ha picado ninguno en el mío-dije con frustración echando una ojeada al corcho que seguía flotando sin rastro de que ningún pez hubiera picado antes.

_Esto era deprimente. _

-Más bien creo que te han robado la lombriz y tú ni si quiera te has dado cuenta-rió sonoramente mientras hacía fuerza sobre el agarre que sus manos ejercían sobre la caña de pescar que había mantenido, sujeta al igual que yo la mía, todo el tiempo que habíamos estado hablando.

-Ummm, puede ser-asentí ya que la verdad no había estado muy atento a mi corcho mientras hablaba con él-por cierto ¿Qué hora es, Charlie?-dije notando como me dolía el culo de estar tanto tiempo sentado.

-Son las diez y media-contestó mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Me sorprendí, realmente las horas habían pasado volando mientras hablábamos.

-¿tienes hambre, muchacho? Podemos comer algo y después seguir pescando.-propuso mirando la fiambrera de plástico que había dentro de la mochila donde Sue había metido nuestro almuerzo.

-Suena bien, la verdad si tengo algo de hambre-dije-además estoy seguro de que Sue ha preparado uno de sus deliciosos almuerzos **(*)**-di por hecho.

-No lo dudes muchacho, mi mujer cocina demasiado bien para mi propia salud-aseguró riendo y yo sonreí con él. Probablemente tenía razón

-Ten cuidado con eso Charlie, aunque sé que tu salud siempre ha sido bastante buena tienes que tener cuidado con el colesterol y esas cosas, de cualquier forma-inevitablemente mi _yo m__é__dico _dijo.

-¡Oh, vamos!-rió sonoramente

-Mi doctor no logra asustarme, tampoco lo harás tú. Por muchos conocimientos que tengáis todos los médicos del mundo, mi salud siempre será la misma ¡estoy hecho un chaval!-aseguró riendo y realmente él tenía razón en eso.

Charlie no alguien mayor, él aún era joven, debía de tener más o menos la edad que tenía mi padre y la verdad es que ambos se conservaba de una forma envidiable.

-No lo dudo, Charlie-reí al verlo refunfuñar como un crío

-Solo digo que tienes que cuidarte y evitar caer en malas costumbres, tú sabes. -le aconsejé mientras dejaba mi caña de pescar apoyada hacia un lado asegurándome de que no cayera al agua.

-Aunque, bueno, no sé ni por qué te digo esto cuando debería ser yo el primero en no tener malas costumbres- reí avergonzado al estar contradiciéndome, médicamente hablando.

Negué con la cabeza ausente para continuar hablando

-Desde que conozco a Bella mi nevera pasa más tiempo llena de chocolate y de todas esas mierdas que de comida sana-confesé recordando cómo cada vez que Bella y yo íbamos al supermercado siempre veníamos con alguna—en realidad muchas— de esas cosas que Bella llamaba "_peque__ñ__os caprichitos"._

"_Delicias irresistibles que la llamaban a gritos y que no pod__í__a ignorar_…" volví a reír al recordar las palabras que dijo la última vez que fuimos a hacer la compra juntos.

No es que yo fuera el tipo de hombre que siempre come sano, pero al menos lo _intentaba_. Nunca me preocupé excesivamente por comer fruta, verduras y todas esas cosas; de niño—y hasta no hace mucho tiempo—había odiado las verduras, siendo fan número uno siempre de los waffles de chocolate.

Para mi suerte logré cambiar mi repulsión hacia las verduras y terminé comiéndolas a menudo. También mantuve mi amor hacia los waffles. Sin embargo, la diferencia entre aquellos años de mi niñez y ahora es que Bella—_s__í__, ella era la __ú__nica culpable_—había hecho que fuese el doble de goloso de lo que era antes pero ¡diablos, cómo evitarlo! ¡ella mantenía la nevera llena de chocolate todo el tiempo! ¡Era una trampa mortal!

-¿Bella? ¿Golosa?-rió fuertemente-¡no me lo creo!-ironizó, claramente.

Bueno, sí, todos la conocían. Ella era adicta a esa cosa dulce, un día me enfadaría con ella por consumir tanto azúcar, _no era bueno_. Aunque, maldición, no podía enfadarme con ella cuando era yo el que al fin y al cabo terminaba por robarle las cucharadas del helado de chocolate que compraba de regreso a casa los Viernes en la noche.

-Creo que mi hija no cambiará nunca…. a veces pienso que solo aprendió a cocinar por eso, para prepararse ella sola sus propios postres. Renée es igual a ella-comentó mientras alargaba el brazo y cogía la fiambrera de plástico que había en la mochila después de haber dejado su caña apoyada junto a la mía en un lado de la barca

-Nunca conseguí quitarle esas_ malas costumbres_ a Bella-rascó su nuca

-Yo lo intenté y…no acabé muy bien. ¡Ahora como chocolate con ella en el sofá mientras vemos la tele!-dije riendo al igual que Charlie

-Una vez has caído en la tentación no lograrás salir de ella-bromeó y yo asentí sonriendo.

Mi mente empezó, al mismo tiempo, a hacer una interesante relación entre Bella, el chocolate y yo…

_Ummm._

Se me ocurrían cosas más sugerentes para hacer con el chocolate que comérnoslo… Cosas interesantes, _realmente interesantes. _

¡Para, Edward! ¡Recuerda que Charlie esta aquí hablándote! No puedes pensar en _esas _cosas… No ahora.

-De todas formas Charlie, cuídate-dije lo primero que se me pasó intentando poner la mente en blanco cambiando de tema.

¿Por qué mi cabeza no paraba de imaginar a Bella llena de chocolate y desnuda? _¡__Joder!_ Edward, te he dicho que pares.

-Lo hago-pronunció Charlie sonriendo. Por suerte mi cara no reflejaba mis pensamientos sino, ¡Oh, Dios! Yo sería hombre muerto justo ahora.

-Te agradezco la preocupación, muchacho, pero no te preocupes sabes que tienes suegro para rato-rió y yo con él agradecido de haber logrado ahuyentar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza

-Además, cuando tu consigas quitarle los vicios a Bella con el chocolate-_¡__mierda! Me la hab__í__a vuelto a imaginar desnuda_- entonces quizás puedas convencerme a mí de que deje los míos- dijo finalmente y yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo por concentrarme de nuevo en la conversación.

-Bien, entonces ya te digo que me rindo, tengo asumido que Bella no va a dejar de comer sus _deliciosas porquer__í__as_-reí nerviosamente

¿Charlie se daría cuenta de mi cambio de actitud? ¿Qué iba a hacer si se daba cuenta? _Joder,_ que vergüenza, tan solo imaginármelo….

-¿Te encuentras bien, muchacho?-frunció el ceño al ver mi cara.

_¡__Sant__í__sima mierda! _Me esforcé por hacer la mejor actuación de toda mi vida y disimular.

-Sí-asentí

-mejor vamos a comer y a beber algo de agua, Charlie, el sol está empezando a calentar un poco-¿El sol? genial…buena excusa.

_Sol. En Forks. _Me aplaudí a mí mismo y a mi ingenio.

-No me puedo creer que tengas calor ¿tienes calor?-se asombró-pero si en Forks no hace calor, está bien, hoy igual hace más sol que otros días pero no es para tanto, chico…

-Ahhh, ¿No?-joder si supiera él por qué coño tenía yo calor, igual un baño en el lago no me iba a venir mal del todo, debería haberme traído bañador.

-No-rió divertido. Probablemente se estuviese burlando de mi. Yo lo habría hecho.

-Okay, toma-abrió la cesta de plástico donde estaba el almuerzo, luego me lanzó una cerveza fresca que yo cogí al vuelo. La abrí rápidamente y bebí un par de tragos. _El para__í__so. No importa que no lleve alcohol, es el jodido cielo. _

-¿Qué ha preparado Sue?-pregunté casual intentando distraer mi mente.

Estúpida imaginación, la odiaba justo ahora por esta mala jugada

-vamos a ver qué hay por aquí-dijo rebuscando entre algunas bolsas de alimentos

-Tenemos bocadillos-alzó uno y me lo mostró agitándolo- más cervezas sin alcohol, un par de barritas energéticas y… ¡oh!, ¿ensalada de pasta enlatada para llevar? Nunca había visto esto antes-me dejó ver una pequeña lata de metal donde claramente se leía _"__Ensalada de pasta__"_ para después guardarla nuevamente

-No suelen ser muy sabrosas, las que se preparan en casa están mucho mejor-aseguré al recordar haber probado alguna vez una de esas, estaban asquerosas.

-La comida que se hace en casa es única, no hay nada igual a ella.-acordó pasándome uno de los bocadillos liados en papel de aluminio.

-Lo es-concordé dejando la cerveza en el suelo junto a mis pies.

Desenvolví el enorme bocadillo y ¡diablos! esto olía demasiado bien. Reí internamente pues Sue se había asegurado de que ninguno de los dos pasáramos hambre ya que el bocadillo de Charlie era igual de gigante que el mío.

Ambos comimos tranquilos y bromeando mientras veíamos a un par de críos haciendo esquí acuático, nunca practiqué ese deporte y la verdad se veía divertido… tendría que probarlo alguna vez, Emmett estaría encantado de acompañarme, de eso estaba seguro, y Jasper probablemente también estaría encantado pues él y los deportes de agua se llevaban bastante bien.

Luego de bebernos cada uno una cerveza sin alcohol y comernos los gigantes y deliciosos bocadillos de Sue, nos dispusimos a pescar un rato.

Fue divertido ver cómo a Charlie no se le resistía ningún pez, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando había pescado ya un par de _Truchas_ y un par de _Kokanees_ **(*)**, y ¡él casi pesca una _Lobina Blanca_!. Aunque esta última se le había escapado por los pelos, eso provocó que Charlie maldijera de forma muy graciosa, yo sin embargo solo pesqué una Trucha y dos pequeños peces que no sabía ni cómo se llamaban aunque Charlie me había dicho sus nombres antes, los había olvidado.

De vez en cuando Charlie se burlaba de mí, la verdad, pescar se me daba como el jodido culo. Para conseguir atrapar a un pez se me escapaban 10 antes. Era ridículo pero ya no me quedaba otra cosa que reírme de mi mismo.

Fue así entre risas, bromas y más risas que pasamos el resto de la mañana puesto que casi sin darnos cuenta se nos hicieron las 12 del mediodía y eso significaba que nuestra mañana de pesca había terminado, debíamos regresar a casa, Bella y yo teníamos el tiempo justo para comer, cambiarnos de ropa, organizar los últimos detalles e irnos al aeropuerto de Seattle para coger el avión.

-No está mal ¿no?-inquirió Charlie, quien sonreía mientras alzaba la caña de pescar sacando el anzuelo del agua con una trucha agitándose descontroladamente al mismo tiempo que echaba una ojeada a la pequeña nevera de plástico que había en uno de los extremos de la barca y que estaba prácticamente llena de peces.

-Creo que nada mal-asentí riendo también.

Recogí mi caña de pescar y la dejé en el suelo de la barca

-El mérito es todo tuyo. Apenas he conseguido que unos pocos picaran y eso que he probado distintos cebos, _diablos_ -Charlie rió dejando la trucha en aquel recipiente de plástico para después taparlo.

-Lo sé, si te sirve de consuelo yo tengo más práctica, creo que es normal-me animó dejando su caña de pescar junto a la mía.

Se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a mi por unos momentos para así encender el motor y poner rumbo de nuevo hacia el muelle.

-¿te importa que pasemos unos minutos por casa de Ted?-preguntó refiriéndose a su amigo, el guardabosques de la zona.

-No, claro que no. Además no es cuestión de romper las tradiciones-bromeé, pues eso era, una tradición o una costumbre el hecho de que Charlie cada vez que venía a este lugar pasara a ver a el señor Lewinsky el cual era unos cuantos años mayor que Charlie.

Asintió riendo sabiendo perfectamente a que me refería

-Ted no me perdonaría si se entrase de que he estado por aquí y no he pasado a verle, normalmente nos solemos tomar una cerveza juntos los fin de semana cuando vengo aquí, nos ponemos al día y eso. Me contó que su hija estaba a punto de hacerlo abuelo por segunda vez-sonrió rascando su nuca

-Hace tiempo que no veo a la pequeña Jane, desde que se fue a Dallas-continuó pensativo como si estuviese recordando algo-tal vez ya no es tan pequeña, va a ser madre de nuevo, es impresionante.

Esta vez no comente nada, Charlie estaba —desde que le dijimos Bella y yo que nos casábamos— con la _fibra_ muy sensible con eso de que los hijos crecían muy rápido así que preferí quedarme callado y darle algo de tiempo mientras me dedicaba a terminaba de desarmar las cañas de pescar.

-Ted se alegrara de verte muchacho-comentó y yo solo asentí con una sonrisa agradable.

Dos segundos más tarde, el muelle apareció frente a nuestros ojos, a escaso metros de donde nos encontrábamos, así que muy poco tiempo después Charlie ya había parado y "_aparcado_" la barca junto al muelle y la había atado a uno de los anchos palos de madera que sostenían y formaban dicho muelle, al cual salté con una zancada desde la barca poniendo mis pies sobre los desgastados tablones de madera.

Comencé a sacar el material de pesca de la barca mientras Charlie salía de esta, para luego ayudarme a llevar todas nuestras cosas a la camioneta. No tardamos mucho en recogerlo todo y cuando así lo hicimos Charlie regresó al muelle a cubrir la barca con la funda color azul marino que antes había quitado y a asegurarse de que su modesta embarcación estaba bien atada antes de regresar de nuevo a la camioneta.

-Okay, nos vamos-anunció Charlie

-¿vamos caminando o en la camioneta?-No me importaba caminar y el señor Lewinsky no vivía muy lejos del pueblo.

-vamos en la camioneta, sé que no está muy lejos pero será mejor que no tardemos mucho en llegar a casa, hoy comeremos temprano, supongo que Bella y sobre todo tú aún tenéis cosas que preparar-aclaró y yo asentí de acuerdo.

Hoy no podíamos dejar pasar el tiempo, el avión no esperaría por nosotros.

Charlie sacó las llaves de su camioneta—las cuales anteriormente, cuando habíamos llegado, había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón para evitar perderlas— para así arrancar el motor y ponernos en marcha una vez ambos estuvimos sentados dentro y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Aunque solo era un kilometro y poco de camino a Charlie no se le olvidaba con facilidad que era policía.

_Nunca me atrev__í __a manejar sin cintur__ó__n de seguridad en su presencia. _

La casita _**(FP)**_ de Teddy se encontraba situada frente al lago y prácticamente pegada a la _Lake Pleasant Rd_, aunque más que una _casita_ era una _gran_ casa. Tenía un amplio porche que estaba justo en frente del pequeño muelle que había allí, a escasos pasos de la casa, y en el cual y como en prácticamente casi todos los muelles de este lago también había un par de embarcaciones flotando junto a aquella estructura de madera que no era tan grande como en la que Charlie tenía atada su barca.

También había un coche aparcado allí, un Range Rover Classic verde oscuro _**(FP)**_, supuse que ese sería su coche en horas de trabajo pues las ruedas estaban algo sucias de barro seco y unas letras como las que tenía el coche de policía de Charlie adornaba los laterales, solo que en este no estaba escrita la palabra "_Police_" si no que ponía "Forester".

Cuando Charlie y yo bajamos de la camioneta, observamos como la puerta de la casa se abría y de ella salía una mujer de pelo rubio, que vestía de forma sencilla con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta amarilla de manga corta; al instante reconocí a la señora Lewinsky la cual en un principio no se percató de nuestra presencia pues llevaba en sus brazos una cesta con ropa mojada mientras se dirigía caminando con tranquilidad hacia el tendedero de la parte delantera de la casa para así comenzar a tender la ropa mojada.

Charlie comenzó a caminar para acercarse así que yo hice lo mismo y lo seguí.

-Buenas tardes, Maggie-saludó Charlie sonriendo a Margaret, la señora Lewinsky, llamando su atención.

-Oh, Charlie. ¡que grata sorpresa!-se alegró profundamente dejando la cesta de la ropa en el suelo y acercándose hasta nosotros para así dar un corto abrazo a Charlie y un par de besos a mi-¡Hola, Edward!

-Hola señora Lewinsky-le devolví el saludo.

No es que conociera mucho a esta familia pues nunca había pasado de cruzar un par de palabras con ellos o incluso solo un par de saludos, pero siempre habían sido muy amables. Solo había tratado con el señor y la señora Lewinsky, pues a pesar de saber que tenían 1 hijo y 3 hijas, nunca había llegado a conocerlos, aunque debía ser por el hecho de que ninguno excepto su hija menor de 17 años vivían aquí, todos se habían marchado a vivir a diferentes ciudades según me había contado Charlie durante el camino. Él y Sue al parecer tenían gran amistad con los Lewinsky.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?-habló sonriendo y con voz agradable al mismo tiempo que cogía una prenda de vestir y la tendía en el tendedero

-Hemos venido a saludar a Ted, los Domingos es el único día de la semana que se le puede ver el pelo.-se mofó Charlie.

-Lo sé, se pasa la semana trabajando-dijo concentrada en su labor-Debería tomarse un descanso, apenas yo puedo disfrutar de mi marido-rió coqueta-aunque algo me dice que en eso Sue puede comprenderme bastante bien, tú también deberías pedir unas vacaciones.

-Puede que tengas razón-volvió a sonreír.

-¿cómo está mi querida Sue? Espero que la estés tratando bien. No le causes dolores de cabeza, Charlie-advirtió bromeando.

-Estoy esforzándome por no hacerlo-Margaret rió y asintió con la cabeza-Tiene ganas de verte-añadió luego Charlie cambiando la posición de su cuerpo.

- Deberíais venir a casa, ya sabes, a cenar con nosotros-invitó la señora Lewinsky-Supongo que Bella esta aquí ¿no es así?-adivinó mirándome rápidamente con una sonrisa dulce.

-Así es, pero se va dentro de unas horas. Vuelve a la gran ciudad. -respondió Charlie y apuesto a que esto último solo lo dijo para _"__molestarme__"_

Reí entre dientes.

-¡Oh!, ¡vaya! es una pena, podrías haber venido todos a cenar-honestamente se apenó

-aun así sigo pensando que realmente tú y Sue deberíais venir, hace tiempo que no lo hacéis y sois prácticamente como nuestros mejores amigos. ¡Nos conocemos por años Charlie!, me debéis al menos una cena. -insistió colocando una pinza en la última prenda que quedaba por tender.

Permanecí al margen de la conversación, ellos conversaban como si yo no estuviese aquí y no me molestaba pues honestamente no es que estuviese muy interesado en su conversación aunque al menos intentaba parecerlo. Solo por educación y por no parecer distraído.

-Seguro, Sue estará encantada-terminó por aceptar Charlie

-Eso es maravilloso-una alegre señora Lewinsky dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba entre sus brazos el cesto de la ropa, ahora vacío.

-Ted esta dentro, podéis pasar, le encantará veros-apostó manteniendo una jovial sonrisa.

_Demonios_ su pelo era demasiado rubio… incluso más amarillo que el de Rose.

-Gracias Margaret-dijo mi suegro y ella pareció refunfuñar como si no le gustase que Charlie la hubiese llamado por su nombre completo. Charlie solo mantuvo su sonrisa con cierto deje de diversión.

Mi pie dejó de juguetear con una piedra que había en el suelo y con la que había empezado a entretenerme hace un rato para seguir a Charlie hacía el interior de la casa.

Charlie y yo entramos a aquella casa me di cuenta de cuán _exagerada_ y _agobiante_ era, al menos, en mi opinión.

La señora Lewinsky siempre había sido muy coqueta y parecía gustarle mucho lo _vintage_, así que no era muy extraño que su casa estuviera repleta de cuadros y estanterías llenas de figuritas rústicas por todas las paredes, aun así había exagerado mucho. Esto parecía una una casa de terror con todos esos objetos antiguos en los estantes y esas fotografías en blanco y negro que cubrían todo, ¡las paredes apenas se veían!

-¡Charlie, amigo!-dijo un contento Teddy, tal y como yo lo recordaba.

-¡Edward, chaval! ¿Qué tal estas?-añadió al verme saltando del sillón para darnos un par de palmadas en el hombro a Charlie y a mí.

Parecía haber despertado hace poco de una pequeña siesta pues vestía ropa deportiva y cómoda, además la tele estaba prendida con el volumen apenas audible y el sofá estaba algo deshecho.

-Muy bien Sr. Lewinsky, ¿y usted?-le dije observándolo, había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que le vi, tenía un par de canas, aunque se percibía a leguas que su espíritu joven seguía vivo dentro de él.

Desde que lo conocí me pareció alguien muy jovial.

-Genial, ¿No me ves?, que no te engañe mi cara, no tengo un buen despertar-bromeó.

Reí un poco al ver que tenía un poco marcada la mano en la parte derecha de su rostro, probablemente por haber dormido apoyado en ella.

-¿Qué tal estés Charlie? No puedo creer que no hayas venido a tomar nuestra cerveza de los Domingos en el bar de Marshall, has roto una leyenda.-acusó sonriendo.

El señor Lewinsky siempre había sido muy hablador, al parecer en eso tampoco había cambiado.

-Estoy muy bien Ted-rió-he traído al chico a pescar y se nos ha hecho algo tarde, no romperé la leyenda la próxima semana.-añadió a modo de promesa luego

-Los chicos han preguntado por ti, dijeron que les deberías unas cervezas la próxima vez-comentó a lo que Charlie le respondió con una sonrisa.

Fue sorprenderte darme cuenta cómo Charlie tenía tantos amigos en este sitio, sabía que amaba este lugar pero nunca había pensado que durante los muchos años que llevaba visitado este lago él tenía otra pequeña parte de su vida aquí.

Me daba cierta envidia que Charlie tuviera un lugar como este, donde todas las personas que estaban aquí compartían el mismo pasatiempo, debe ser por eso que todos se conocían.

-¿Qué tal esta esa hija tuya? Hace mucho que no la veo, creo que veo más a Edward que a la propia Isabella-reflexionó con un extraño gesto

-Ella está bien, lo cierto es que hace tiempo que no viene al lago pero, la próxima vez que venga a Forks le diré que pase por aquí-dijo

-¿se marcha?-preguntó con interés y sorpresa Ted

-Sí, ella y Edward solo han venido a pasar el fin de semana, regresan esta tarde a Chicago.

-_Chicago, Chicago, Chicago_-tarareó como una canción- nunca he estado allí-dijo riendo.

Bien, también seguía igual de chiflado. Charlie y yo reímos con él.

-Okay Ted, solo hemos pasado a hacerte una rápida visita, tenemos que irnos, su avión-me señaló con la cabeza-sale dentro de pocas horas y tienen que terminar de preparar sus cosas. Tú sabes, los chicos se pueden tirarse horas solo para meter un par de _trapos_ en una maleta.-terminó bromeando.

-Está bien Charlie, saluda a Sue, mándale un beso a Bella y si hablas con Renée dile que se pase algún día por aquí, los viejos amigos no desaparecemos de la noche a la mañana… además ¡tanto calor en Florida va a acabar por quemarle esas atolondradas neuronas suyas!-gruñó y Charlie rió

-Y tú, Edward, cuídate también mucho, espero que nos veamos pronto.-dijo con un profundo tono de voz

-Cuídese usted también señor Lewinsky, puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que no tardaremos en vernos de nuevo-aseguré pero él no interpretó el verdadero sentido de mis palabras

Claro que nos veríamos pronto ya que Bella o Charlie lo invitarían, junto con su esposa y tal vez sus hijas, a la boda. Era de suponer que Charlie no tardaría mucho en contarle que su hija se casaba, seguro lo haría cuando quedaran a tomar su próxima fiel cerveza de los Domingos, tendrían algo más de qué hablar además de fútbol, pesca y trabajo.

-Adiós Ted, nos vemos la semana que viene-finalmente se despidió Charlie antes de salir por la puerta donde todavía se encontraba Margaret, con el pelo recogido en su tradicional moño, barriendo el espacioso porche de la casa .

-¿ya os marcháis?-inquirió mirándonos a través de sus llamativos y pequeños ojos azules, en su mirada habían comenzado a formarse algunas arrugas con el paso de los años.

-Sí Maggie, ya es hora.-asintió a la vez que hablaba Charlie

-Ha sido bueno veros-pronunció cálidamente-dale un abrazo a Bella y hasta pronto Charlie, que tengas un buen viaje Edward.

-Gracias-respondí educadamente. La señora Lewinsky siempre me simpatizó, a pesar de su gusto perturbador por lo _vintage__…__._ carajo verdaderamente no sé si todas esas cosas podrían ser catalogadas como algo _vintage_, eran tan… extrañas.

-No vemos pronto Maggie-se despidió Charlie mientras ambos caminábamos hacia la camioneta.

Pronto Charlie empezó a manejar camino a casa, al principio ambos íbamos en silencio, solo se escuchaba el desagradable sonido del motor así que intenté distraerme mirando por la ventanilla pero por mucho que avanzáramos el paisaje era el mismo, lo más interesante que vi fue un par de ardillas subiendo por un árbol pero las perdí de vista rápidamente así que volví a aburrirme.

Estuve un rato pensando en la conversación que Charlie y Ted habían tenido, ellos parecían haber sido siempre muy amigos sin embargo resultó extraño que Ted hablara de Renée, aunque claro, si ellos se conocían desde antes de que Bella naciese, Ted con seguridad debió de conocer a la madre de Bella antes de que esta se marchase de Forks.

Siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber por qué ella y Charlie se había divorciado, Bella me había contado sobre el tema, creí que le costaría hablar del divorcio de sus padres pero por el contrario me dijo que aquello era algo que había superado pues hacía mucho tiempo ya de eso. Ella solo era una niña cuando se divorciaron, prácticamente un bebe, y además, como ella me dijo una vez nunca le había faltado el amor de Charlie ya que lo veía varias veces al año y aunque no era lo mismo que verlo todos los días— como hubiese sido lo normal— también estaba Phil que se comportó y la cuidó como un segundo padre.

Bella solo me había dicho que Renée y Charlie no congeniaban lo suficiente bien como para estar casados y que por eso no funcionó su matrimonio, sin embargo yo continuaba pensando que debían existir otros motivos, alguna razón más… porque todas las parejas tienen sus pequeñas y grandes diferencias, Bella y yo los teníamos, había muchas cosas en las que no estábamos de acuerdo pero en cambio sí éramos capaces de estar juntos, además nos amábamos, realmente nos queríamos y, ¿no es eso lo más importante en una pareja?

No, al parecer no era lo más importante. Siempre hay excepciones pues Bella me había contado que para sus padres el amor no bastó, también recuerdo que dijo que Renée en muchísimos sentidos—tal vez demasiados— era opuesta a Charlie, ella misma no entendía tan si quiera como se habían "_enamorado_", mucho menos comprendía cómo se habían casado y el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí, de que hubiera nacido, era algo totalmente incomprensible e ilógico para Bella teniendo en cuenta lo poco preparados que estaban sus padres para tener un hijo… pero aún así decía que los adoraba y quería a ambos por encima de todo, así, con las locuras de Renée y con la seriedad e ironía de Charlie pues al fin y al cabo lo que si era cierto es que habían demostrado saber ejercer muy bien el papel de padres, porque sí, eso es lo que habían sido y eran, unos buenos padres.

Mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿qué ocurrió entre Renée y Charlie?, si no estaban preparados ¿por qué se casaron? ¿por qué se divorciaron tan pronto? Me hubiera gustado dar respuesta a todas mis preguntas pero aún así nunca había hablado con Charlie del tema pues por muy grande que fuese mi curiosidad ni si quiera había pasado por mi cabeza la idea de hablarlo con él, nunca me sentí con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo y no es que ahora lo estuviese pues ese no era un tema fácil pero ya que estábamos los dos solos, la mañana había sido buena y probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad como esta hasta dentro de bastante tiempo me animé a hablar. Solo esperaba no tirar por el suelo la agradable mañana que habíamos tenido y el avance que sentía que habíamos logrado

-Charlie…-lo llamé.

Ni si quiera puedo decir en qué estaba pensando cuando decidir hacer esto, tal vez debía parar… aún estaba a tiempo de salvar mi culo.

-Dime muchacho-respondió pero parecía estar sumamente concentrado en la carretera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-inquirí y él apartó un segundo la mirada de la carretera para observarme con una ceja alzada.

Me percaté de que en sus ojos había mucha curiosidad por saber qué era aquello que yo quería preguntarle.

-Claro-asintió-pregunta lo que quieras muchacho-sonrió.

Justo cuando yo me disponía a hablar él añadió rápidamente

-otra cosa distinta es que yo te responda-bromeó soltando una carcajada y yo sonreí, estaba de muy buen humor ¿y si hablándole de Renée lo jodía todo?

-Vamos Edward, puedes preguntar lo que quieras- Me animó por lo que no me dio tiempo a seguir buscando las partes negativas de hablarle del tema y simplemente lo solté después de tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¿Por qué te divorciaste de Renée?-pronuncié con tranquilidad pero pareció sonar algo brusco. Eso había sido extraño.

Él me miró algo sorprendido por la pregunta y después volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera.

Después solo hubo silencio. Solo silencio.

Bien, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Charlie-me retracté al ver que aun no hablaba-Lo siento, es una pregunta demasiado personal, entiendo que n-no…quieras hablar de eso y b-bueno… -las palabras se amontonaron unas sobre otras _¿__C__ó__mo arreglaba esto yo ahora?_ - No tienes por qué contestar, no debí haberte dicho nada.

_Mierda_, Cullen te has metido donde no debías.

-No, no, no.-rió

_¿__re__í__do?__¿__se hab__í__a__… __re__í__do?_

-No te preocupes muchacho, no tengo problema en contestarte a eso aunque admito que me sorprende que me preguntaras algo así. Puedes respirar tranquilo Edward, es algo que superé hace mucho tiempo. No voy a ponerme a llorar por hablar de ello.-volvió a reír y yo suspiré tranquilo.

Un minuto más y las gotas de sudor hubieran comenzado a caer por mi frente

-Vaya, supongo que me alegro-titubeé confuso-Bella asegura haberlo hecho también-añadí distraído más tarde

-¿en serio te ha dicho eso?-dijo y yo asentí

-si-respondí argumentando el movimiento de mi cabeza-y la admiro por ello porque la primera vez que hablamos del tema ella parecía tan tranquila, se mostró tan fuerte cuando me lo contó… y yo no lo entiendo, quiero decir, si mis padres se divorciasen ahora-un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, esperaba que eso no pasara nunca-lo pasaría realmente mal, sería difícil sobreponerse de algo tan duro, ¿cómo podría superar yo eso?

-Los tres lo pasamos mal al principio, fue duro-me explicó refiriéndose a Renée, a Bella y a él mismo-yo lo pase mal Edward… Renée de la noche a la mañana me dijo que no aguantaba estar encerrada en este pueblo, que no lo soportaba más y que se iba. ¡Se largo con mi hija! ¡Mi hija de dos años! Y créeme, en un primer momento pensé que me estaba hundiendo, no sabía qué rumbo darle a mi vida, la mujer que amaba me había dejado y se había llevado con ella a mi único bote salvavidas, a la única cosa bueno a la que poder aferrarme para superar la separación, me quedé solo.

-Lo siento Charlie… -No sabía que decirle, todas sus palabras sonaban demasiado fuertes.

-No hay por qué sentirlo, las cosas sucedieron así y, ¿sabes? me alegro de haber sido yo el que se llevase la peor parte. Bella era un bebe, no se dio cuenta prácticamente de nada y eso fue bueno sabes, ¿te imaginas haberla separado de mi co años? Ella realmente habría sufrido más si hubiese sido más mayor.

En ese punto, él tenía razón pero crecer sin tener a tus padres unidos, eso, también debió ser horrible.

-Sé que también estuvo triste pero Renée y yo intentamos hacerlo lo mejor posible, la veía por navidades, en verano y en la mayoría de días festivos-continuó-Y, bueno, creo que no nos fue tan mal porque estoy sumamente orgulloso de la mujer en la que se ha convertido Bella, así que no, definitivamente no lo hicimos nada mal.-sonrió como el papá orgulloso que siempre fue, no podía evitar hablar de Bella sin que sus ojos brillaran de forma especial, con emoción y profundo orgullo.

-¿Cuánto te costó sobreponerte? Bueno, quiero decir ¿cómo lo hiciste? Yo no puedo imaginar peor cosa que estar separado de alguien a quien quieres-me expliqué.

Dolía solo la idea de imaginarme apartado de Bella.

-Bueno, las cosas con el tiempo se superan muchacho y aunque es triste saber que Bella creció viéndonos, así, separados creo que eso la hizo fuerte en muchos sentidos, siempre he pensado que aún le dolía ese recuerdo, ella merecía haber tenido a su familia unida pero hace tantos años que sucedió que al final tuvo que superarlo, todos debíamos superarlo si queríamos continuar con nuestras vidas y lograr avanzar, si a ti te hubiese ocurrió también lo habrías superado. Edward, por mucho que cueste, todo en esta vida se supera con la fortaleza suficiente-sentenció sabiamente.

No podría dudar por un instante que Bella tenía esa fortaleza.

-Supongo que estás en lo cierto.

Puede que Charlie tuviese razón, al fin y al cabo todo se terminaba superando en la vida, o por lo menos casi todo y pensándolo bien después de tantos años era comprensible que Bella tuviese superado el divorcio de sus padres.

La verdad es que yo no lo había visto nunca así, hasta ahora claro, pues cuando hablaba con ella sobre esto siempre imaginaba que sucedería si mis padres se separasen ahora. Imaginaba esa situación en mi cabeza y casi podía sentir el sabor amargo del dolor que mi familia viviría. Me costaría horrores superarlo y más aun después de haber sido siempre una familia tan unida, papá se desvivía por mamá y mamá vivía para hacer feliz a papá, era irracional imaginarlos separados así que definitivamente por eso creo que yo no podría superarlo.

Quizás por eso no había entendido del todo bien a Bella, su caso había sido muy distinto al mío pues muy tristemente ella había crecido sin tenerlos juntos ya que con dos años dudo que tuviese mucha conciencia de la situación, ella creció acostumbrada a eso, tuvo que superarlo sin más remedio, se vio forzada a seguir hacia delante, no tenía opción y la verdad es que yo me sentía tremendamente orgulloso de que ella lo hubiese hecho, de que lo hubiese superado y de que fuera capaz de hablar sin miedo y sin rencores de aquel tema.

-Si lo piensas bien hay cosas peores que el hecho de que tus padres se divorcien, hubiese sido mucho peor que alguno de los dos hubiera muerto-soltó de golpe-lo importante es que ella nos tiene a los dos y muy sanos, y que estaremos aquí cada vez que ella nos necesite, no importan los kilómetros que haya de por medio porque somos sus padres y siempre va a tener nuestro apoyo y cariño, solo basta una llamada para que tanto Renée como yo acudamos a ella corriendo.

-Eso lo sé, me doy cuenta lo mucho que la queréis, como cualquier padre y madre puede llegar a querer a su hija, pero ¿qué hay de Renee y de ti? ¿qué ocurrió para que os separaseis?-volví a preguntar ya que todavía no había respondido a la pregunta que le había hecho al principio así que insistí.

-Renée y yo éramos muy diferente y éramos demasiado jóvenes para ver eso-hizo una breve pausa mientras giraba el volante para tomar una curva

-La conocí una mañana, su coche la había dejado tirada en Forks, se dirigía a Seattle, iba haciendo turismo. A Renée siempre le ha gustado viajar, solo que en aquellos años tenía pánico de los aviones y prefería hacerlo en coche o en tren.-recordó sonriendo, supuse, al recordad aquellos años

-La primera vez que la vi me quedé asombrado, ella era muy guapa, aún es muy hermosa-añadió- éramos jóvenes e inexpertos, fue amor a primera vista-aseguró

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, aunque Charlie no me vio puesto que seguía atento a la carretera.

_¿__Charlie?, __¿__amor a primera vista?_ _Wow_.

-Solo nos dimos 4 meses para conocernos, después nos casamos y un año más tarde se quedó embarazada. Renée había insistido en mudarnos a otra ciudad, quería marcharse de Forks. Cada vez me daba cuenta de lo poco que le gustaba este pueblo pero aun así siempre lograba convencerla para que nos quedásemos. Durante el año que vivimos juntos empezamos a conocernos realmente, ese fue uno de nuestros errores, deberíamos habernos conocido mejor antes de casarnos.-admitió con pesar.

-¿Por qué no lo hicisteis?-cuestioné con interés

-Éramos demasiado inmaduros-reconoció-Además, Renée me puso el mundo patas arriba, ella tenía vitalidad y locura. Solo sabía que yo la quería y ella me quería a mí, no me importaba otra cosa.-me echó una ojeada rápida apartando la vista de la carretera para ver la expresión de mi cara y sonrió

-esto es mucho mejor que una _novela,_ ¿verdad?-bromeó y yo sonreí, estaba demasiado asombrado como para pronunciar palabra.

Jamás hubiese imaginado una historia así entre Charlie y Renée.

-Fue una cosa de locos, cuando nació Bella, bueno cuando ella nació se podría decir que maduramos realmente pero de forma muy brusca. La vida nos cambio, todo a nuestro alrededor pareció dar una vuelta de 360º pero fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás me podría haber pasado, siempre le estaré agradecido a Renée por la hermosa niña que me dio, los dos la adorábamos, era nuestra princesa, la pequeña Bella-pronunció con una amplia sonrisa

-Por supuesto no todo fue color de rosa, ella y yo nos fuimos distanciando, nuestras discusiones, antes esporádicas, eran cada vez más habituales hasta que se convirtieron en algo frecuente y siempre eran por el mismo tema.

-¿Por qué discutíais?-indagué. Charlie se acomodó mejor en el asiento y continuó hablándome sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Ella comenzó a odiar Forks, decía que no lo soportaba, que estaba _metida en medio de un profundo agujero verde_, quería que nos fuésemos, no quería que Bella creciese aquí, aislada de la civilización, como ella decía-hizo una mueca de desacuerdo

-Renée quería regresar a su casa, añoraba el calor de Arizona-añadió pues fue allí donde nació la mama de Bella-fue como cuando un niño pequeño va a la guardería a jugar, está unas horas distraído pero al final se pone a llorar porque quiere volver a casa con sus padres.-me explicó-

-Y eso me cabreó, ella tenía que saber que todo esto no era un juego, nos habíamos casado y teníamos una hija, esto era serio ¡no podía simplemente huir!. Además a mí me gustaba este lugar, había crecido aquí, mi padre creció aquí, toda mi vida estaba aquí, simplemente quería quedarme.-respiró profundamente.

-En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de lo diferentes que éramos, como el agua y el aceite. Pero tampoco importaba porque ya era tarde para arrepentirse de algo-suspiró pesadamente

-Entonces, en algún momento ¿llegaste a arrepentirte de haberte casado con ella?-su respuesta fue totalmente opuesta a lo que yo estaba pensando.

-No-dijo de forma rápida y contundente lo que me demostró que no había dudado en ningún momento de su repuesta-nunca me he arrepentido, fue bonito mientras duro por así decirlo, además me dio a Bella, nunca me arrepentiré de eso.

-¿y qué paso después? ¿Se fue sin más?-fruncí el ceño, estaba confundido, no me parecía nada bien que Renée se hubiese marchado así, sin más… alejando a Charlie de su hija.

-Se podría decir que si, un día me dijo que no podía mas, le ahogaba estar aquí, que necesitaba irse, no le importaba regresar a Arizona o irse a otro lugar, solo quería marcharse y no me estaba preguntando precisamente si podía hacerlo o no, simplemente me dijo que lo haría, que se iría en dos días.

Realmente era increíble todo lo que Charlie contaba, no podía creer que él y Renée tuvieran una historia tan… impactante y que ahora ellos fueran dos buenos amigos.

-Me enfadé y mucho, fue la discusión más fuerte que tuvimos aunque también fue la última, pero ella no podía irse sin más, no podía ser egoísta, ya no se trataba solo de ella y de mi, ahora también había alguien muy pequeño que dependía de nosotros, alguien a quien debíamos proteger y cuidar. Alguien a quien no podía separar de mi-habló con voz ahogada.

-No actuó bien-murmuré sintiéndome mal por Charlie, él estaba recordando todos esos malos momentos por mi causa, por estar contándome todo.

-No, no lo hizo pero yo tampoco actué bien Edward. Ambos tuvimos la misma culpa, ella era muy joven, al principio pensó que esto sería un cuento de hadas y que viviríamos para siempre felices… pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no fue así, de que éramos muy diferentes, de que lo nuestro no funcionaba, se asustó, vio que todo le venía grande, tener una casa, un marido y un bebé, aún era pronto para formar una familia y se sintió abrumada…

-No la culpo, fuimos muy irresponsables, en apenas 3 años nuestras vidas dieron un giro rotundo, nos enamoramos, nos casamos y tuvimos una hija. Sonaba absurdo.-reflexionó y luego exhaló-No estábamos preparados para tanto y menos a esa edad, ella solo tenía 21 años cuando nos casamos-dijo como si al final eso fuese la respuesta a todo.

Entonces comprendí muchas cosas.

-¿por eso dijiste que Bella y yo éramos muy jóvenes para casarnos? Porque realmente no creo que la edad sea tan importante-

Mi punto de vista era distinto al suyo, no creo que un número deba indicar la madurez que una persona tiene para tomar una decisión y tampoco hay una edad apropiada para enamorarse o para casarse, solo había que estar seguro de que el momento había llegado. Las cosas no se limitaban solo a un par de cifras.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, pero he estado tantos años creyendo lo contrario-confesó y me miró durante unos segundos

_As__í __que, __¿__ya no lo pensaba?_

-Por eso sí, en parte pensaba que si os casabais tan jóvenes lo vuestro no saldría bien pero _¡__Demonios!_ He tenido que esperar 23 años para darme cuenta al ver como mi hija te mira que realmente la edad no importa, a vuestra edad Renée y yo éramos mil veces más inmaduros que vosotros y ese fue el autentico fallo, nuestro gran error, la falta de madurez, claro que también hubo muchos más-masculló esto último por lo bajo

-¿Cómo?-solo dije por decir algo, estaba bastante sorprendido.

Oh, sí, lo admito, eso de que Charlie dijera que yo estaba siendo más maduro que él a su edad me gustaba bastante. Sonaba bien.

-El amor que os tenéis Bella y tu es más maduro, más sólido-aclaró y yo sonreí también fascinado por eso. Tenía algo hermoso y fuerte con Bella y sabía cuan afortunado podía considerarme por ello.

-Por eso sé que lo vuestro es distinto, muy diferente y que saldrá bien, solo os pido que antes de hacer cualquier cosa por insignificante que parezca lo penséis bien, con calma ¿está bien, muchacho?

-Entendido Charlie-asentí sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, aunque, bueno una idea podía hacerme, supongo que solo quería decir que estuviésemos seguros de las cosas antes de tomar decisiones.

-Aunque Renée y yo tuvimos muchos errores y meteduras de pata, siempre le voy a guardar cariño, se podría decir que ahora nos llevamos mejor que cuando estábamos casados- rió mientras entrábamos en el pueblo. El viaje de vuelta se había hecho demasiado corto.

-Es una buena mujer y una buena madre, la quise mucho y aún la quiero solo que no del mismo modo que antes. Ella es una parte importante en mi vida-me miró fugazmente.

-Tienes un lazo muy fuerte que te unirá a ella siempre-murmuré comprensivo.

Ver la situación desde el punto de Charlie había sido muy revelador, nunca hubiese imaginado a un Charlie _as__í_ antes, a uno que se había enamorado locamente y se había casado ciego por ese amor, a uno que había metido tantas veces la pata. Si no me lo hubiese llegado a contar jamás hubiese creído que Charlie Swan alguna vez en su vida hubiese sido irresponsable, era demasiado extraño imaginarlo así porque yo lo había conocido como el respetado y serio jefe Swan, ¿quién me iba a decir que fue un joven alocado?

Era loco pensar en Charlie de esa manera. Verdaderamente estaba sorprendido.

-Sí-sonrió -Afortunadamente, nuestras vidas no han ido nada mal después de aquel bache que fue nuestra separación, ella encontró el amor y se volvió a casar con Phil y yo también encontré el amor, la vida me puso a Sue delante y también me volví a casar y, al parecer esta vez ambos hemos hecho las cosas bien.-suspiró satisfecho y feliz

-Os lo merecíais, por muchos errores que cometamos, todos merecemos ser felices-dije con honestidad

-Así es muchacho, todos lo merecemos y todos debemos serlo alguna vez-estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Mientras hablaba estacionó la camioneta en la puerta de la casa, pues ya habíamos llegado.

Después de todo lo que habíamos hablado solo podía pensar que verdaderamente Charlie era un hombre que merecía ser feliz, era un gran hombre y desde mi punto de vista era alguien digno de admirar, ahora estaba seguro de saber de dónde Bella había aprendido tanto pues no solo había heredado de Charlie su terquedad y otros muchos evidentes rasgos físicos si no que también había heredado su fortaleza y honestidad.

Tenía la sensación de que el hecho de que Bella fuese así, como es, que tuviera esa maravillosa y admirable forma de ser, tenía mucho que ver con su padre el cual me había mostrado una de sus mejores facetas hoy ya que había demostrado confiar en mí y no solo contándome lo que paso con Renee si no también hablándome con tanta sinceridad en el lago.

Así que sí, se podría decir que finalmente había conocido al autentico Charlie.

-Gracias por confiar en mí para contarme esto Charlie, no tenias por qué haberlo hecho y sin embargo lo has hecho, después de todo yo no debería haberte preguntado-dije cuando Charlie apago el motor y guardo las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mi voz pareció escucharse más alta de lo normal debido a que había estado hablando con un tono demasiado fuerte durante todo el camino para que Charlie pudiera escucharme sobre el estruendoso ruido del motor y ahora que este estaba apagado daba la sensación de que había gritado por lo que baje la voz y al parecer él también tuvo esa sensación ya que note que habló con un tono de voz más suave.

-Edward, no seas tonto. Eres uno más de la familia muchacho, no tenía ninguna razón por la que no contártelo, confió en ti y cada vez que te pique el mosquito de la curiosidad con algo, no dudes en preguntarme-me animó sonriendo mientras volvía la cara y me miraba-

-Has resultado ser un buen yerno, ahora me siento un poco culpable por haberte hecho madrugar-bromeó y yo reí.

La verdad no me sentía cansado, había logrado despejarme bastante a lo largo de la mañana así que se podría decir que ya había vuelto a recuperar los 5 sentidos.

-No entiendo por qué a los jóvenes de hoy en día no les gusta madrugar-masculló pensativo mientras negaba con la cabeza y abría la puerta de la camioneta para así bajar de esta, yo hice lo mismo para después ayudar a Charlie a llevar el materia al garaje nuevamente y así poder guardarlo.

-Cuando yo era joven no dormía tanto como lo hacéis vosotros ahora ¡Hay que aprovechar el tiempo! Y durmiendo solo se malgasta-aseguró

-¿te puedes creer que Leah es capaz de dormir 15 horas seguidas?-cuestionó riendo ahora.

-Leah es una excepción de la naturaleza-bromeé y me reí al pensar lo que me podría haber sucedido si ella me hubiera escuchado decir eso

-A veces pienso que ha entrado en coma y me asusto realmente, ¡duerme muchísimo!-exageró y yo volví a reír mientras entrábamos en el garaje y comenzábamos a ordenarlo todo.

-Por eso tiene siempre tanta energía-comenté guardando los cebos en unos estantes

-debe ser por eso-rió Charlie colgando las cañas de pescar en unos soportes que había atornillados a la pared.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más Charlie?-pregunté una vez lo ordenamos todo, me moría de ganas de abrazar a Bella.

-No muchacho, ve entrando tu, yo termino de hacer unas cosas aquí, guardo el pescado y voy para dentro, seguro no tardaremos mucho en comer, son ya casi las una de la tarde.-comentó poniéndose de cuclillas para sacar algo de una caja de cartón que había en el suelo y luego ponerlo en el estante.

-Está bien, nos vemos dentro-dije abriendo la puerta que unía el garaje al resto de la casa.

-Edward-me llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta

-Dime -me di la vuelta, le estaba dando la espalda

-Me alegra haber hablado contigo, muchacho-añadió pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

-Yo también Charlie-le respondí siendo completamente sincero.

Esta había sido una de esas mañana que sin duda valían la pena y, la verdad es que ya no me jodía tanto eso de haber tenido que madrugar y haber dejado a Bella sola en la cama… creo que podría superarlo. Superarlo o cobrármelo en otro momento… Esto último sonaba mejor.

Me reí mentalmente.

Charlie hizo un movimiento asintiendo con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía distraídamente mientras volvía a rebuscar sus cosas en la caja y las seguía ordenando en los estantes, así que tras unos segundos en los que me quedé pensando me di la vuelta y me marché dando grandes pasos hacia el salón a buscar a Bella pero al ver que no se encontraba allí me dirigí hacia la cocina y fue en aquel lugar donde la vi, de espaldas, tarareando una suave melodía mientras partía algo en un plato sobre la encimera.

Sin pensármelo dos veces y en un par de zancada acorté la distancia que nos separaba y la abracé por la espalda apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-susurré rápidamente asustándola y provocando que parara de tararear aquella canción

-¡Joder!-maldijo sobresaltándose.

Se giró rápidamente quedando frente a mí mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho

-¡Edward!, ¡Me has asustado, idiota!-me dio un suave golpe en el pecho con su otra mano y yo reí ligeramente

-Lo siento-le pedí perdón rodeándola por la cintura

-¿Cuándo habéis vuelto?-preguntó ahora más relajada. Todavía estaba jadeando

-Hace unos diez minutos-le di un besito en la mejilla-¿tan concentrada estabas?-me fue imposible no reír pues sí que le había dado un buen susto.

-¡Oh!, ¡Dios! no te rías, ¡podría haberme cortado un dedo!-dramatizó mientras aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-Es una suerte que no te lo hayas cortado, al parecer tu mala suerte se ha quedado en Chicago-me mofé

-Si mi mala suerte se hubiera quedado en Chicago ayer no me habría lastimado la muñeca-frunció el ceño dulcemente

-Cierto, tal vez solo un poco de tu mala suerte-murmuré acercándome más a su cuerpo, ella aprovechó eso para alzar sus brazos y abrazarme apoyando su rostro en mi pecho.

-No eres nada gracioso, Cullen-replicó

-Sí que lo soy-aseguré rodeando su cintura.

-Un momento-dijo alejándose abruptamente de mí y mirándome de arriba abajo-¿y tu ropa mojada?-exclamó aguantándose la risa.

Alcé una ceja

-Siento decepcionarte pero lo de tirarme al agua lo dejé hace tiempo-respondí y ella comenzó a reír

-Lo sé, solo quería molestarte un rato-me guiñó un ojo-¿Qué tal ha ido la mañana?, ¿Charlie se ha portado bien?

-Ummm… sí…. pero mejor luego te cuento-hablé acercándome a ella y acariciando su mejilla con mis labios.

Quería y necesitaba besarla. _Ya, ya y ya._

-Vale-susurró y sin decir nada más guié mis labios hacia abajo hasta que se encontraron con los suyos.

Así que así y preso de unas ganas irrefrenables de sentirlos de nuevo la besé con lentitud saboreándolos sin prisa alguna y me perdí, me alejé de todo otra vez, ¿pero qué culpa tenía yo? Si era adicto a los labios Bella.

Aficionado a los besos de esa Bella divertida, bromista y segura de sí misma que tan embrujado y enamorado me tenia.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Corchos, cucharillas, plomos, sedal de pesca, dos r****á****palas, rej****ó****n de pesca** **(*): **Todos estos son materiales de pesca

-Corchos: Su función es que cuando pique el pez el corcho se hunda y así avisar al pescador (hay diferentes tipos de corchos con muchas formas)

-Cucharillas: es un tipo de anzuelo

-Plomos: Su función es dar peso al corcho, lo cual es importante pues si no esta bien plomeado puede que algunas veces no te enteres si te pica

-Sedal de pesca (es lo mismo que el hilo de pescar): Es un componente fundamental de la caña

-Rápalas: son un tipo de anzuelo

-Rejón de pesca: se utiliza para mantener los peces vivos, una vez mueren se ponen en la pequeña nevera portátil que Charlie y Ed usan

**Agente forestal (*): **también se puede llamar guardabosque es lo mismo, yes una persona dedicada a la protección y conservación de áreas naturales al igual que los recursos naturales de esas zonas y sus espacios culturales

**Lake Pleasant Rd (*):** es una carretera al igual que la 101

"**E**_**staba en toda su salsa"**_** (*): **es un dicho que viene de "estar en su salsa" y, al menos, en España significa algo así como estar cómo o desenvolverse muy bien en algo, es totalmente lo contrario a eso de "sentirse como pez fuera del agua" aquí sería "sentirse como pez en el agua"

**Almuerzos (*): **Okay, una pequeña aclaración con esto, veréis en algunos países el almuerzo se come entre las 9 y las 11 (en España ocurre así) pero en otro el almuerzo se come entre las 12h y las 15h y son comidas como más fuertes sin embargo el almuerzo de entre las 9 y las 11 son cosas así más flojitas, tipo un zumo con un pequeño bocadillo o unas galletas, etc.

**Kokanees (*)**: tipo de pez que hay en Lake Pleasant, en Washington.

.

.

.

**ACLARACI****Ó****N: no s****é ****nada de pesca****…**** me ha ayudado e informado mi amiga**** Wikipedia jaja as****í ****que si me he comido algo o no est****á ****bien, lo siento.**

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 20 reeditado, era importante y necesario que Charlie y Edward hablasen. Quería explicar un poco lo que ocurre en este capítulo. Lo que quería que vierais es que para Ed esta conversación ha sido muy importante porque aunque ya lleva mucho tiempo con Bella y ha encajando en su familia Edward tenía por dentro como una especie de remordimiento, por así decirlo, tenía algo que le impedía sentirse completamente él mismo cuando estaba con Charlie, he intentado explicarlo de la mejor manera en el capítulo, espero haberlo hecho bien, el caso es que cuando Edward habla con Charlie y este le dice que lo ha perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo él (Edward) es como si _finalmente_ respirara tranquilo pues por fin cree que de VERDAD (y sin que ninguna parte de su ser le dijera lo contrario) que Charlie lo había aceptado en su familia, y esto es bueno porque, como por fin dice Bella, se va a poder valorar en ese aspecto y por fin ser consciente de que Bella merece a un hombre como él, que él es suficiente para ella. Por otro lado aparecen ya cositas de Renée :) me parecía ya necesario poner qué paso entre Charlie y ella, ¿Qué os a parecido esa parte?


	21. Past, present and future

_**Futura Se**__**ñ**__**ora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA REPRODUCCIÓN TOTAL O PARCIAL DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

**Capítulo beteado por: Susana Minguell**

Capítulo 21: Past, present and future.

**BELLA POV **

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de dejar que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y que me estaba dando de lleno en la cara convirtiéndose, en ese momento, en algo puntillosamente molesto. Perezosamente alargué mi brazo hacia la mesilla sin ni si quiera molestarme en mirar y tanteé con mi mano hasta encontrar mi móvil mientras estiraba mis piernas y mis pies a todo lo largo de mi cama, para así cogerlo y mirar la hora.

Las 8 en punto.

Solo hacía una hora que Edward y Charlie se habían marchado, no es que hubiese conseguido dormir mucho desde entonces, pero al menos me sentía un pelín más descansada que cuando me había despertado horas antes. No sé lo que me estaba pasando pero, desde que llegué a Forks, no había conseguido levantarme ninguna mañana sin sentirme totalmente descansada, era como si no durmiera las horas suficientes para sentirme completamente bien a la mañana siguiente, aunque claro no me extrañaba mucho, porque si de por si nos íbamos a la cama tarde, no es que ayudara mucho eso de que Edward y yo nos tiráramos como dos horas más en la cama hablando, acariciándonos, abrazándonos, riéndonos, besándonos… y bueno todas esas cositas que tanto me gustaba que él me hiciera. ¡Era adicta a que me mimara! Y eso él lo sabía muy bien.

Aún así no me importaba mucho sentirme algo cansada, merecía la pena, disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos con Edward, ya tendría tiempo de descansar cuando estuviera en Chicago, ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar de mi familia las pocas horas que me quedaban en Forks y bueno, como Edward me había robado a mi papa esta mañana— en realidad se podría decir que más bien Charlie había raptado a Edward otra vez—decidí pasar la mañana con Sue y con Leah, aunque con esta última lo dudaba mucho ya que probablemente se pasaría la mañana entera durmiendo como un oso perezoso.

Sonreí al imaginarla despatarrada y con su cuerpo ocupando toda la cama mientras dormía, era absurdo, porque cuando ella desfilaba en una pasarela parecía una chica tan frágil, fina y recatada, lo que se dice una autentica "_presumida-__de__-__mierda__"_ que sí la tocas se rompe, con cara de buena y todo cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, pues de frágil tenía lo que yo de rubia, ¿y delicada? ¡Oh, vamos! Pero si cuando hablaba el suelo temblaba de las burradas que podía llegar a decir mi hermana y ya para qué hablar de fina, si de eso era de lo que menos tenía o si no que se lo preguntasen a los chicos con los que había estado y que habían intentado sobrepasarse con ella, o a los que la habían lastimado emocionalmente, ¡tremendas cachetadas les había pegado Leah!, la cabrona tenía mucha, pero que mucha fuerza. Reí, ya que yo me solía meter con ella diciéndole que era una "chica de gimnasio" solamente para molestarla.

Dejé mi móvil de nuevo en la mesilla y miré hacia la ventana, la luz entraba con bastante fuerza y claridad y por algún extraño motivo eso me puso contenta. Normalmente en Forks a estas horas el sol todavía se mostraba tímido, sin embargo el día de hoy parecía ser una excepción lo que hizo que sintiera una gran necesidad de acercarme a la ventana y mirar al cielo para comprobar que realmente era cierto, así que para no quedarme con las ganas me levanté de la cama bostezando y me acerqué hasta la ventana para, a continuación, abrirla completamente, ya que se encontraba entreabierta, y así mirar aquel paisaje verde que era realmente hermoso, aunque puede que demasiado verde para mi gusto, ya que el solo hecho de mirar hacia el horizonte y ver grandes montañas cubiertas de altos pinos era bonito y mucho, eso no lo niego, pero a veces me resultaba abrumador y más aún desde que había conocido Chicago pues me había acostumbrado demasiado a ver el mar y los altos rascacielos que ahora, ante mis ojos, estaban siendo sustituidos por una gran multitud de verdosos árboles.

Apoyé mis manos en la repisa de la ventana y miré hacia abajo, justo donde se encontraba el patio trasero de la casa, no había cambiado mucho a pesar de los años que habían pasado pues allí, en medio de aquel espacio abierto cuya superficie estaba tapada de la verde hierba que crecía de forma natural, cerca de las bonitas orquídeas amarillas y rosas que Sue había plantado y cuidado con tanto cariño desde el año pasado y en donde habían aparecido ya algunas malezas que Charlie siempre se veía obligado a quitar, justo allí aún seguía estando aquella mesa de madera desgastada en la que solíamos comer o merendar cuando era verano y el encapotado y lluvioso cielo de Forks lo permitía.

Esa mesa y yo teníamos casi la misma edad, Charlie la compró cuando se mudó aquí con mi mama y le habíamos dado muy buen uso, todavía recuerdo la primera cena familiar que tuvimos ahí Leah, Jake y yo junto a Charlie y Sue, aquella fue una noche de verano fresca en la que el patio estaba iluminado por unos faroles que había colgados en las paredes exteriores de la casa y que daban a dicho patio permitiendo que este quedara alumbrado. Ese fue el día en el que Sue y Charlie nos dijeron que habían decidido casarse y compartir sus vidas porque estaban enamorados. También recuerdo estar correteando por este patio, haberme tirado en la nieve que en los inviernos cubría el suelo y haber jugado a hacer ángeles o muñecos de nieve, o cuando en verano me gustaba mucho sentarme al atardecer con Jake a comer galletas de chocolate o el delicioso bizcocho que preparaba Sue mientras hablábamos. Lo cierto es que en sí, aquel patio y esta casa, me traían muchos maravillosos y hermosos recuerdos que al estar de nuevo aquí se reavivaban en mi mente con fuerza.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar hasta años atrás, a una tarde de primavera en la que Jake y yo nos encontrábamos en el patio trasero de esta casa hablando y riendo. Lo recordaba tan bien y con tanta claridad y frescura que incluso me parecía estar escuchando realmente las risotadas de Jacob a mi lado…

_Inicio del Flash Back_

_-Y luego le dije que no me volviera a llamar, que era una pesada-dijo Jake pr__á__cticamente descojon__á__ndose mientras yo lo miraba mal_

_-Pobre chica Jake, no debiste hacer eso-refunfuñé sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa de madera tipo picnic que hab__í__a en el patio trasero, lugar donde Jacob y yo nos encontr__á__bamos tranquilamente hablando._

_-Bells, es una pesada y sabes que odio que una chica me agobie y esté siempre encima m__í__o.-habl__ó __mientras jugaba a lanzar un bal__ó__n blanco de fútbol contra la pared trasera del garaje. __¡__Jacob nunca pod__í__a estar quiero! __É__l era tan inquieto._

_Está__bamos a principios de Mayo y hacía una tarde bastante buena de primavera, el suelo estaba en su mayor__í__a lleno de hierba fresca y h__ú__meda pues apenas dos horas atrás hab__ía caí__do un leve chaparr__ó__n que hab__í__a dejado a las flores aú__n má__s bonitas, frescas y lozanas. El bosque, a mis espaldas, estaba totalmente vivo a esta hora de la tarde, justo un poco antes del atardecer pues incluso si te manten__í__as unos minutos en silencio se pod__í__a escuchar el ruido de las ardillas correteando y escudriñando entre la hierba buscando comida, o el relajante sonido de los p__ájaros__…_

_Esa tarde no tení__amos nada que hacer, no ten__í__amos ex__á__menes as__í __que no deb__í__amos estudiar por lo que decidimos disfrutar del resto de nuestro d__í__a, al contrario de Leah que llevaba desde despu__é__s de la hora de la comida tumbada en el sof__á __viendo la tele y enganchada al m__ó__vil, ella prefer__í__a eso antes que salir al jard__í__n a tomar el aire. Cuando estaba su serie preferida no hab__í__a quien tuviera la suficiente valent__í__a como para entrar ah__í __dentro y despegarla del televisor, se pon__ía __hecha una furia si alguien se interpon__í__a entre la tele, su actor favorito y ella y, en serio Leah daba miedo cuando se enfadaba __¡__parec__í__a que iba a morder! As__í __que como ella no hab__ía querido acompa__ñ__arnos__, aqu__í está__bamos Jake y yo como una de las tantas tardes m__á__s que pas__á__bamos juntos, hablando y riendo._

_-Sea como sea, debiste haberla tratado mejor-__lo reprendí__._

_E__ntendí__a que a Jake, y creo que al igual que la mayor__í__a de la gente, no le gustara sentirse agobiado y con la sensaci__ó__n de que te estuvieran vigilando todo el d__í__a pero __él tal vez tendrí__a que haber sido menos duro con Lauren, el problema es que Jake era demasiado claro as__í __que probablemente__, y aunque yo no lo justificara, hab__í__a actuado por pura naturaleza sin pensar en que sus palabras quiz__ás podrí__an da__ñ__arla._

_Jake ri__ó divertido ignor__ándome, pensá__ndolo mejor __¡__yo ya no s__é __ni para que me molestaba en regañarle y echarle la bronca! s__í __nunca me hac__í__a caso ya que siempre volv__í__a a hacer lo mismo._

_-¿__Por qu__é __defiendes a Lauren? __¡__Si es una hist__é__rica!-acuso a su, ahora, __¿__ex __– novia? Lo dudo… ¡__Si ni si quiera hab__í__an estado una semana juntos!-_

-No la defiendo a ella, solo defiendo a las de mi género, tenemos que estar unidas ante tíos como tú- le señalé con el dedo acusándolo.

Él se medio volteo, me miró, todavía sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos, me guiñó un ojo de manera arrogante y sonrió para después darse la vuelta y volver a lanzar dicho balón, éste chocó con la pared y volvió a las manos de Jake rebotando

_-soy un buen chico, Bells-dijo con voz tranquila._

_Okay, eso yo no lo dudaba, Jacob era mi Jacob y era el mejor de todos, solo que con las chicas a veces me daban ganas de pegarle un par de hostias y partirle la boca, solo eso, pero por lo dem__ás__ él__ era genial_

_-__A__demás, entié__ndeme, se tiraba toooodo el d__ía "__Jacob vamos al cine, Jacob pr__éstame atención, Jacob te presentaré __a mis amigas, Jacob necesito ir de compras __¿__vienes conmigo?, __¿__quieres conocer a mis padres?, podr__í__as venir a mi casa a cenar, Jacob vamos a pasear, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob__"-imitó __su aguda voz a la perfecci__ó__n y yo, inevitablemente, me puse a re__ír_

_-__I__ba a terminar __por __desgast__ar mi __nombre, en 7 d__í__as me ha agobiado como nadie, adem__ás, ¿__a sus padres?, __¿en serio?, __¡__está pirada__!__ -movió __el dedo en c__í__rculos cerca de su cabeza como afirmando que estuviera loca._

_-Al menos no te puso un sobrenombre como__Gina__-sonreí __con malicia al saber cu__á__nto le molestaba esto-__¿Có__mo te llamaba? Ah s__í ¡__te llamaba cachorrito!-estall__é __en sonoras carcajadas al recordar el __"apodo" cari__ñoso que hab__í__a usado una de sus novias para llamarlo. _

_Ella se pon__í__a en plan __"__cachorrito te quedan muy bien esos pantalones__" __y eso era tan chistoso y rid__í__culo, la verdad es que incluso dejaba a Jake en evidencia, por eso fue que la dej__ó. __Nunca me cayó bien ella. _

_Aunque intent__é __no hacerlo cerrando con fuerza la boca no pude evitar re__ír a__ú__n m__ás por lo que __é__l buf__ó tirá__ndome el bal__ó__n a la cabeza, agradec__í __no tener muy malos reflejos y cogerlo al vuelo si no mi cara ahora mismo estar__í__a mal, muy mal. _

_-A esa tambi__é__n le faltaba una tuerca-aseguró riendo ahora, mientras le pasaba el bal__ón tirá__ndolo con todas mis fuerzas a ver si con suerte le daba en la entrepierna_

_-Auch-se quej__ó __llevando sus manos justo a ese sitio donde se encontraban sus __"vergü__enzas__", ¡qué __buena punter__í__a tenia a veces!_

_-¿__insin__ú__as que solo sales con chicas locas de las que se duda de su estabilidad mental, psicol__ó__gica y emocional?-alc__é __una ceja poniendo cara de estar hablando como si fuera toda una cerebrito_

_-Eso deja mucho que desear de ti-brome__é_

_-No, solo he tenido mala suerte pero,__¿__qué __culpa tengo yo si la mayor__í__a de las t__ías está__n piradas? creo que menos Victoria y t__ú, todas, absolutamente todas, está__n chifladas-__murmuró y cuando vio que iba a protestar añ__adió__-y Leah la que m__ás-sonrió __cogiendo el bal__ó__n con las manos mientras yo le sacaba el dedo_

_-No te metas con Leah, no est__á __loca-la defend__í__- solo que eso de ver tanto la tele la ha afectado-me burl__é en broma_

_-Ves, tú __tambi__é__n te metes con ella-indic__ó __riendo. _

_Si algo me gustaba realmente de Jake era que siempre re__ía__,__él adoraba bromear en todo momento y con cualquiera que tuviese delante, creo que era la persona que m__ás sonrisas me habí__a sacado en mis 16 añ__os de vida_

_-Pero yo solo bromeo-dije ya que en realidad nunca me met__í__a con Leah con malas intenciones o para dañarla, siempre que bromeaba con ella, lo hac__í__a en el buen sentido. _

_-Yo tambi__én-rió __y se encogi__ó __de hombros_

_-__Tengo una hermana loca y otra que defiende a mis ex novias. Genial-ironiz__ó__-La vida es taaaaan bonita-dijo con tono de voz agrio._

_Puse los ojos en blanco mientras __él sonreía. ¡__Se quejaba de vicio! Adem__á__s por mucho que dijera y se lamentara __¿Qué __iba a hacer __é__l sin Leah y sin m__í? __¡__nada__!, nos adoraba demasiado, adem__ás seguro que se aburrirí__a mucho sin nosotras._

_-Oh, sí__, qu__é vida má__s dura tienes Jacob-me carcaje__é- a ver, dime__, si tan agobiante era Lauren __¿__Por qu__é "salías" __con ella?-_

_-Porque est__á buena-afirmó __como si eso fuese algo obvio y l__ógico. _

_¡__Hombres! Pero que idiota era, me mataba que no viera m__ás allá __de una cara bonita y un par de tetas._

_-Eso no lo es todo Jake-protesté, aunque Lauren era una chica bonita con la cual yo no hab__í__a tenido mucho trato, porque era mayor que yo, solo un año como Jake, si no ten__í__a cerebro no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. _

_-Me he dado cuenta-admitió derrotado-por muy buena que este, eso no quita que sea insoportable y tonta. __¡__Pero si hasta casi no pilla que quer__í__a dejarla!-dijo alzando la voz y yo re__í ¡__me comenzaban a doler ya las mejillas de tanto sonre__ír!_

_-__A__demá__s viv__í__a demasiado en un cuento de hadas, a veces me daba la sensaci__ó__n que estar con ella era, en ciertos momentos, como pintar arco__í__ris y dibujar conejitos por todos lados, __¡__Puaj!-puso cara de horror_

_-__se poní__a a decir cosas raras del amor y de estar enamorados, definitivamente Lauren no era lo que esperaba. Yo pens__é __que era una chica m__á__s agresiva y caliente__-rodé __los ojos-pero result__ó __ser demasiado cursi-apuntó decepcionado sujetando el bal__ó__n con un brazo apoy__á__ndolo a su vez en su costado mientras caminaba hacia m__í __y se sentaba en uno de los dos banquitos de madera que hab__í__a a ambos lados de la mesa de camping del jard__í__n trasero._

_-Soy muy joven para enamorarme Bells, no estoy preparado para eso y ella me asustaba-sonri__ó para "__quitarle hierro al asunto__" __pero parec__í__a hablar en serio_

_-¿Cuá__ndo te ver__é enamorado?-pregunté __como si nada y el comenz__ó a reí__r tan fuerte y con una sonrisa tan grande que sus ojos se achinaron y casi no se le vieron._

_-¿Cuá__ndo te ver__é yo a ti?-contraatacó __despu__é__s de conseguir calmarse lo suficiente como para que pudiese entenderlo cuando hablara._

_-No me respondas con otra pregunta Jake, ahora estamos hablando de ti-dije volte__á__ndome hacia __é__l un poco ya que se hab__í__a sentado a mi lado por lo que no lo tenía de frente y yo quer__í__a ver su cara al hablar de este tema. _

_-Algún dí__a encontrar__é __una buena chica__,__ Bella-__habló serio pero pronto, y como era de costumbre, se puso a bromear de nuevo __¡__raro y preocupante ser__í__a si no lo hiciera!-mi media naranja, mi otra mitad, mi parte complementaria en este loco mundo__… __y bla, bla, bla. Todo eso. Pero alg__ún dí__a, no ahora. __–__prometió muy seguro _

_-Mejor dicho, alg__ún dí__a encontrar__á__s a alguien que te mande a la mierda-le correg__í y __é__l ri__ó__ mostr__á__ndome todos sus blancos y relucientes dientes que tanto resaltaban en contraste con su piel morena_

_-Para eso ya tengo a Leah-brome__ó _

_-Tú __me entiendes lo que quiero decir-expliqué_

_-Si yo te entiendo Bells, alg__ún día__… __ -repitió__-muy lejano- añ__adió __luego r__á__pidamente y yo re__í_

_-¿Qué __tal Jared?-pregunt__ó burló__n cambiando radicalmente de un momento a otro a un tema que hizo que mis risas se detuvieran y comenzaran las suyas._

_-Bien, supongo__. N__o sé __por qu__é __me preguntas sobre __él a mí, ¿__pasa algo?-me inquieté._

_¡__M__ierda! __s__abí__a que Jake se ol__í__a algo de esto y lo sab__í__a por la clase de comentarios que me hac__í__a a veces sobre Jared._

_-Pero no te pongas nerviosa__,__ Bells-ri__ó__ mirá__ndome a los ojos mientras yo apartaba la mirada.__Estaba intentando decidirme entre ponerme a re__í__r como una hist__é__rica, salir corriendo __o ¡__joder!, lo que fuera, pero sent__í__a que no pod__í__a estarme quieta mucho m__á__s tiempo._

_-No estoy nerviosa Jake-ment__í pésimamente._

_-Sí lo est__ás, te conozco y por eso tambi__én sé __que te gusta Jared-__destacó sonriendo mientras alzaba una ceja_

_-Jacob no pienso hablar contigo de eso ahora-cort__é __directamente de ra__í__z la conversaci__ó__n, era mejor as__í, si nos poní__amos a hablar de Jared y de m__í __me iba a terminar sacando demasiada informaci__ó__n que por ahora era mejor mantener guardada para mi solita_

_-__Okay, okay, lo que t__ú __digas, solo quiero saber si est__á__s bien-murmur__ó__, aunque m__á__s bien eso hab__í__a sonado a una pregunta cuya respuesta no iba a dejar pasar, es m__á__s dudo que se rindiese y dejara el tema de lado por mucho que yo intentara esquivarlo._

_-¿Yo? o ¿él?-fruncí __el ceño confusa, __¿__no me hab__ía preguntado antes por él? ¿__Por qu__é __preguntaba ahora cómo estaba yo?_

_-Los dos, aunque me interesas má__s tú, ¿está__s bien__, Bells?-ahora parec__í__a hablar bastante en serio, bueno, todo lo serio que pod__í__a ser Jake, que tampoco era mucho__…_

_-Yo estoy bien __¿no me ves?-sonreí __mostrando todos los dientes para afirmar lo que dec__í__a y __él agitó __divertido la cabeza._

_-Está __bien, te creo-dijo d__á__ndome unos cariñosos golpecitos en la pierna_

_-Solo es un amigo, solo eso-le dije, algo que t__é__cnicamente era totalmente cierto._

_Jared. Aquel castaño de ojos marrones __ú__ltimamente me ten__í__a absorta en mi propio mundo. Se hab__í__a mudado este año a Forks y estaba en clase conmigo, lo hab__í__a conocido este año y nos hab__í__amos hecho buenos amigos, aunque nuestra relaci__ó__n hab__í__a subido a otro nivel pero sinceramente no s__é __con exactitud en qu__é __punto est__ábamos, no é__ramos novios, pero s__í __nos hab__í__amos besado. Dos veces. Era raro y me confund__ía sentirme así __pues esto era algo nuevo para m__í._

_A menudo me poní__a a darle vueltas a la cabeza y al final siempre llegaba a la misma cuesti__ón, a esa que a__ú__n no ten__ía respuesta, __¿serí__a esto amor?, no lo sab__í__a, nunca hab__í__a estado enamorada y no sab__ía có__mo era sentirse as__í__ pero definitivamente __é__l me gustaba y bastante, la forma como me trataba y actuaba conmigo, me hac__í__a sentir bien, verdadera y ciertamente bien._

_-Tu amigo, solo eso __¿eh?, ya__.__-ri__ó y despu__és respiró __profundamente antes de decir algo m__á__s-solo una cosa Bells, sabes que como se pase un pelo de la raya le rompo los huesos, __¿__verdad?-Oh claro, por supuesto que lo sab__ía._

_-¡Jacob!-alcé la voz-¡__no seas exagerado!, mi amigo- acentu__é la ú__ltima palabra para que no la pasara por alto causando que __é__l pusiera los ojos en blanco-no ha hecho nada malo, as__í __que tú__ no le har__á__s nada malo y eso significa no hacerle dañ__o- le orden__é __apunt__á__ndolo, de nuevo, amenazante con mi dedo_

_-Cré__eme si la caga, si que le har__é algo "malo"-garantizó__._

_Con lo bruto que era seguro ser__ía capaz de ¡__partirle de verdad las piernas a Jared si este hacia algo que a __é__l no le gustar__á__! y es que Jacob siempre me hab__í__a protegido como a su hermana pequeña, en todos los sentidos, pues no solo era mi mejor amigo sino que tambi__é__n era mi hermano y como pod__í__a verse una vez m__á__s se estaba comportando como tal. _

_Que Jacob se comportara como mi hermano, algo que é__l era en todos los aspectos de la palabra para m__í__, no me molestaba en absoluto, al contrario me gustaba mucho sentir ese tipo de protecci__ó__n pues yo antes de conocer a Jake y a Leah no hab__í__a tenido hermanos mayores ni pequeños y se sent__í__a bien tenerlos, era una relaci__ó__n y un lazo afectivo muy hermoso que yo agradec__í__a mucho tener en mi vida, en cambio en ciertos momentos como este y en cuanto a chicos se refer__í__a la sobreprotecci__ón "__hermano-mayor__" __de Jacob era algo molesta, sab__í__a que solo actuaba as__í __porque se preocupaba por m__í __pero no s__é __por qu__é __me cabreaba imaginarme que pudiera hacerle algo malo a Jared. _

_-Guá__rdate las amenazas Jacob, no tienes motivos-quiz__á__s eso hab__í__a sonado demasiado a un reproche porque Jake alz__ó __sus cejas con una expresi__ón sorprendida ante mi tono de voz__ pero es que __é__l no iba a tocar a Jared, ni si quiera iba a amenazarlo porque yo no lo iba a permitir._

_-Ese tipo est__á __saliendo con mi hermana pequeñ__a- se defendi__ó __con obviedad- creo que esa es una buena raz__ón_

_-¡__No estamos saliendo! -repet__í __con voz cansada por en__é__sima vez mientras elevaba las manos alterada._

_-Bueno, pero tiene algo contigo-confirm__ó y yo prá__cticamente ya me di por vencida._

_-Solo amistad pero y si tuvi__é__ramos algo m__ás ¿qué?-sonrió __ante mi sugerencia, __é__l me conoc__í__a muy bien y sabía que acababa de __"admitir" __diciendo eso que Jared y yo puede que tuvi__é__semos algo m__á__s que solo amistad entre nosotros._

_-Entonces creo que ser__í__a una raz__ón má__s que suficiente para partirle las piernas o cualquier otra parte de su anatom__í__a- puse mala cara -vamos Bells, no te enfades, no quiero que nadie te haga dañ__o-Jared no me har__ía da__ñ__o a__ñ__adí para m__í misma_

_-Awww, ¿__por qu__é __eres tan sobreprotector a veces?-puse carita tierna y __é__l buf__ó_

_-No soy sobreprotector- protest__ó __negando_

_-Sí que lo eres-contradije ponié__ndome en pie sobre la mesa y bajando de un salto a la banqueta de madera para sentarme junto a __él _

_-__Y agradezco que te preocupes por m__í __por eso te quiero tanto- me acerqu__é __hasta __él má__s y lo abrac__é __pasando mis brazos por su cuello-pero estoy bien y nadie va a hacerme__ da__ñ__o._

_-Eres muy joven para saber eso-opinó __envolvié__ndome con sus brazos y estrech__á__ndome contra su pecho con mucho cariñ__o_

_-Tú __tambi__é__n lo eres, te recuerdo que solo eres un año mayor que yo y yo soy muuuuucho m__á__s madura que t__ú__, creo que en vez de cuidarme t__ú __a mi deber__í__a cuidarte yo a ti- me re__í __a la vez que deshac__í__a nuestro abrazo_

_-Lo dudo-sonrió __y despu__és suspiró-está __bien pero prom__é__teme que tendr__á__s cuidado-exhal__ó__-hay demasiados cabrones sueltos por ah__í__._

_-¿__Te refieres a cabrones c__ó__mo t__ú?-__inquirí alzando las comisuras de mis labios_

_-Como yo-repiti__ó __asintiendo con la cabeza mientras aú__n sonreí__a un poco_

_-Tranquilo tendr__é __cuidado-obviamente tonta no era, no iba a entregarle todo a un hombre de buenas a primeras, eso deb__í__a de gan__á__rselo y conmigo ninguno lo iba a tener f__ácil. _

_-Bien-una sonrisa cruzó __su rostro-ahora vamos a dejar los temas serios, acabo de tener una idea-dijo girando la cabeza y echando una mirada sugerente a la manguera de agua que hab__í__a enroscada a la pared._

_-Oh, no, no, no, no-__exclamé __alejá__ndome de __é__l de un salto-lo que quiera que sea que est__á __pasando por tu cabeza est__á __mal, muy mal-la mente de Jacob pod__í__a ser bastante peligrosa cuando comenzaba a maquinar cosas y planes raros._

_-¡Sí__!, esto va a ser genial y te prometo que si te unes a mi no saldr__ás herida-se levantó __de un brinco y se acerc__ó __hasta m__í_

_-¿Qué __quieres hacer?, __¡__hace fr__í__o para mojarse!-protest__é. _

_A ver, vale que no hac__í__a un fr__ío de invierno para morirse pero ¡mie__r__da! acababa de llover y el aire que corr__í__a era bastante fresco por lo que dudo que a alguien le apeteciera empaparse justo ahora._

_-Llama a Leah, le vamos a dar un bañito, lleva toda la tarde ah__í __acostada-apuntó a la puerta trasera de la casa con la cabeza-seguro que esto la espabila-dedujo__ rié__ndose __é__l solo__, __¡__que se estar__í__a imaginando!, seguro que era algo bastante parecido a lo que imaginaba yo y aunque __é__l se estuviese riendo como si se tratara de un perfecto plan malvado, yo por dentro estaba temblando de miedo al visualizar en mi imaginaci__ó__n a una cabread__í__sima y empapada Leah asesin__á__ndonos con algo m__á__s que con la mirada. _

_-Se va a enfadar mucho-anticipé observando c__ó__mo se acercaba a la manguera y comenzaba a desenrollarla._

_Por el camino pis__ó __algo de barro que hab__í__a en el suelo, cerca de donde se encontraba la manguera, pues en los pocas zonas donde no hab__í__a hierba, la tierra estaba encharcada formando pequeños espacios de barro. _

_-Y nos va a matar-no era una suposici__ó__n sino una afirmaci__ó__n, estaba segura de que nos iba a estrangular si la moj__á__bamos y m__á__s con lo friolera que era Leah que parec__í__a necesitar siempre una chaqueta. __Al igual que yo, ella odiaba profundamente el agua cuando estaba helada. _

_-Da igual- fue su pobre y poco convincente contestaci__ón._

_-Así __seguro que me convences de hacerlo-brome__é_

_-Sé __que me vas a ayudar, te encanta hacerle bromas a Leah tanto como a m__í-se colocó detrá__s de la pared arrastrando la larga manguera con __él. _

_Era cierto, no val__í__a la pena negarlo, gastarle bromas a Leah era divertido aunque luego ella sabía vengarse muy bien, tal vez fuera por eso que sent__í__a que esto nos iba a acabar costando muy caro. _

_-Llama a Leah y cuando salga le das al grifo-me indic__ó mirá__ndome con una gigantesca sonrisa en sus labios._

_Jake parec__í__a estar m__á__s emocionado que cuando condujo por fin la amada moto que __él tení__a desde los 16 años, bueno igual no tan emocionado pero realmente se le ve__í__a euf__ó__rico. Re__í __y asent__í __con la cabeza pensando en lo tontos e infantiles que pod__í__amos llegar a ser Jacob y yo a veces._

_Fui corriendo hasta la blanca puerta con cristaleras que daba al pasillo interior de la casa donde se encontraban las escaleras para subir a la segunda planta y la abr__í __gritando el nombre de mi hermana__._

_-¡__Leah!-la llam__é __un par de veces m__á__s a todo pulm__ó__n ya que estaba segura que deb__í__a de tener el volumen del televisor muy alto, o al menos lo suficiente como para no o__í__r a nadie y centrarse solo en la tele._

_-¡__Ahora no puedo!-,me respondi__ó __despu__é__s de un rato en el que cre__í __que me ver__í__a obligada a entrar a la sala de estar para que me escuchara._

_-¡__Vamos Leah, ven!, __¡__tienes que ver esto!-, sab__í__a que como no hubiese algo aqu__í __fuera que verdaderamente le interesara no iba a salir. Vamos Bella, piensa algo r__ápido. _

_-Tyler y la hija mayor de la señora Adams se est__á__n liando en la esquina -grit__é __no tan alto-en serio, tienes que verlo._

_-__¡__¿QU__É__?__!, __¿EN SERIO?-escuché como corrí__a hacia m__í __con pasos ligeros provocando que el suelo de madera temblase._

_S__onreí __al puro estilo de, __¡__siempre supe que era un genio!, nombrar al chico que le gustaba a Leah siempre funcionaba, era tan pero tan f__ácil de enga__ñ__ar a veces, mi inocente hermanita. Volv__í a reí__r silenciosamente._

_-__T__engo que ver eso-gritó __medio hist__é__rica, yo corr__í __mientras tanto hacia el grifo de la manguera y cuando Leah estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Jake se puso a contar con los dedos hasta 3 para indicarme cuando deb__í__a de abrir la llave del agua._

_Primero me mostr__ó __tres dedos, despu__é__s dos y luego uno antes de sonre__í__r ampliamente para despu__é__s gesticular un __"abre" __con la boca que me indic__ó __lo que ten__í__a que hacer. Gir__é __el grifo de metal con agilidad, pasaron unos segundos y el agua empez__ó __a correr avanzando por la manguera con rapidez, justo cuando Leah sali__ó __a la calle, descalza, totalmente despeinada por haber pasado horas y horas acostada en el sof__á, probablemente sin parar de moverse__ y vestida con un c__ómodo pantalón __deportivo y una fina camiseta, el agua sali__ó a presió__n por la boquilla de la manguera que Jake sosten__í__a con ambas manos y que apuntaba directamente a Leah, la cual en cuesti__ó__n de segundos termin__ó completamente empapada._

_Lá__stima que todo hubiese__ sucedido tan rá__pido, habría dado lo que fuera por qu__é hubie__se ocurrido como en las pelis de comedia, a c__á__mara lenta, y as__í __poder haber disfrutado m__á__s de como Leah hab__í__a llegado al jard__í__n, hab__í__a mirado a todos los lados confusa esperando ver a Tyler, despu__é__s como no lo ve__í__a sus ojos se hab__í__an fijado en la cara de Jake que la miraba burl__ó__n con una sonrisa mal__é__vola en la cara y, sorprendida, hab__í__a mirado la manguera con la que este la apuntaba abriendo la boca y los ojos exageradamente—supongo que estaba a punto de ponerse a protestar o a mandarnos a la mierda pero no le hab__í__a dado tiempo ya que el chorro de agua fr__í__a hab__í__a impactado en su cara provocando que cerrara los ojos inmediatamente soltando un chillido por la sorpresa al sentir el agua tan fr__í__a sobre ella—__y__, luego, se diera la vuelta con rapidez provocando que tambi__é__n se empapara la espalda entera y su ropa acabara completamente mojada y goteando pequeñas gotitas de agua al suelo donde ya se hab__í__a formado un pequeñ__o charco. _

_Despu__é__s se hab__í__a volteado__ y su cara hab__í__a adquirido un color violeta bastante fuerte que en dos segundos se hab__í__a convertido en un rojo carmes__í __que reflejaba un cabreo impresionante que hac__í__a que en mi cabeza algo, que despu__é__s me di cuenta que era mi instinto de supervivencia, me gritara:__ ¡__Bella, corre! __¡AHORA!_

_Pero no pude correr, pues los temblores que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y que hac__í__an que el estomago me doliera no me permit__í__an hacer nada m__á__s que re__ír, reí__r y re__í__r aun m__á__s y m__á__s fuerte. _

_Esto era __mucho mejor que en las pel__í__culas de risa, verlo en directo y sin actuar era mil veces mejor y m__ás bueno. Nunca imaginé __como en un segundo alguien pod__í__a experimentar tantas emociones, primero la confusi__ó__n, despu__é__s la sorpresa y finalmente el enfado hab__ía__n pasado r__á__pidamente por la cara de Leah en menos de lo que dura un latido. _

_Cerré __solo un poco el grifo, como pude, ya que no alcanc__é a m__ás pues me tir__é __al suelo a seguir ri__é__ndome como una loca desquiciada. No me import__ó __llenarme de tierra o hierba, solo me importaba no morirme de la risa, __¡__Maldita sea, es que hab__í__a sido demasiado bueno!. La cara de Leah, ¡Dios, su cara!__, ¡__la cara que hab__í__a puesto hab__í__a sido lo mejor de todo con diferencia__!_

_A lo lejos tambi__é__n escuchaba como Jacob se carcajeaba a lo grande de su hermana y yo quise seguir mirando a Leah pero las l__á__grimas que incluso me ca__í__an por los ojos de tanto re__í__r me lo estaban impidiendo. Incluso__ así __y aunque me parec__í__a imposible,__ intent__é calmarme un poco y dejar de re__ír__ como si de verdad se me hubiera ido la pinza para mirar a Leah quien asesinaba con la mirada a Jacob con una expresi__ó__n feroz y col__érica. _

_Comencé __de nuevo a re__í__rme, ahora de la nueva expresi__ó__n de su cara, llamando la atenci__ó__n de mi hermana que desvi__ó __la vista de Jake para mirarme a m__í__. Creo que este era el momento correcto en el que deb__í__a de sentir miedo pero por alguna absurda raz__ó__n mi cerebro aun no reaccionaba a eso ya que yo continuaba riendo a mand__í__bula batiente sin poder parar._

_-Sois unos__… -apretó __los dientes y se qued__ó __callada para despu__és sonreí__r de forma sombr__ía. Oh, Oh. _

_-__ … O__s vais a enterar-advirtió__._

_Entonces, se acercó a Jake que tambi__é__n se estaba __destornillando de la risa __apoyado en la pared, quiz__á __fue porque estaba demasiado distra__í__do descojon__á__ndose que no se dio cuenta como Leah se le ech__ó __encima y le intent__ó __quitar aquel largo trozo de goma verde por el que todavía__ salí__a agua. _

_Algo hizo __"clic" __en la cabeza de Jacob ya que con rapidez intent__ó __que Leah no le quitara la manguera o acabar__ía é__l tambi__é__n mojado, pero no lo consigui__ó __ya que Leah siempre hab__í__a tenido la cualidad de ser muy r__ápida__ por lo que Jacob termin__ó __igual que ella en pocos minutos. Calado de los pies a la cabeza. _

_Yo reí aun má__s, y cuando Jacob me mir__ó __pidiendo ayuda, me mord__í __los labios intentando aguantar la risa pero fue algo in__ú__til. Es que verlos ah__í__, a los dos revolc__á__ndose en el suelo y pele__á__ndose por coger la manguera era demasiado para m__í__, adem__ás__, se estaban poniendo hasta arriba de barro a causa de los charcos de agua que se hab__í__an formado en torno a ellos y que hab__í__an mojado la hierba y calado la tierra._

_Jake habí__a cerrado los ojos y la boca haciendo extraños gestos con su cara ya que Leah le hab__í__a puesto la manguera de lleno en su rostro mientras ahora era ella la que sonre__í__a disfrutando del dulce sabor de la venganza._

_Jacob abri__ó __un ojo como pudo para, a continuaci__ó__n, y con toda la rapidez que pudo, ponerse encima de Leah y tomar __é__l la manguera. _

_Y lo que sucedi__ó __despu__é__s pas__ó __muy r__á__pido, solo sent__í __como el agua corr__í__a por mi cuerpo cuando Jake me moj__ó a mí __tambi__én, ¡__pero ser__á __traidor!, bueno, aunque yo lo hab__í__a traicionado antes cuando Leah lo hab__í__a atrapado no yendo a socorrerlo y qued__ándome aquí__, sentada y ri__éndome… así __que creo que me lo merec__ía__ pero no me iba a quedar ah__í__, como si nada,__ mojá__ndome entera porque el agua __¡__estaba helada!_

_Me levanté __como pude, mientras Jacob me segu__í__a mojando entera y re__í__a junto a Leah, para ir e intentar cerrar el grifo que tení__a a dos pasos de mí__ pero cuando le di a la llave en vez de cerrarlo, __¡__lo hab__í__a abierto m__á__s!, y ahora el agua sal__í__a en m__á__s cantidad y con m__á__s fuerza contra m__í. ¡__Pero ser__é gilipollas!_

_Intenté __actuar r__á__pido y cerrar hacia el lado correcto, es decir el opuesto, el grifo pero entonces el chorro de agua me dio en la cara y no pude ver nada m__á__s que agua en mis ojos que cerr__é lo más rá__pido posible. Capullos._

_Mientras ellos dos segu__ían mojá__ndome y burl__á__ndose, en esta ocasi__ó__n de m__í, corrí __hacia el lado opuesto al que estaba la manguera y cuando el agua __dejó __de golpear__me la cara y empez__ó __a darme en la espalda, abr__í __los ojos y comenc__é __a correr hacia ellos para despu__é__s tirarme sobre Jake aplastando aun más a la pobre Leah que se encontraba debajo de __él._

_Ese fue el momento en el que los tres empezamos como tontos una est__ú__pida pelea por quitarnos la manguera y mojarnos unos a otros mientras nos revolc__á__bamos en el barro. Mi pelo y el de Leah estaban completamente pringados de tantas vueltas que est__ábamos dando __en el suelo—U__mmm__,__ es__to me iba a costar quit__ármelo__—__necesitarí__a una larga y buena ducha._

_Intenté __coger un pequeñ__o pu__ñado de barro del suelo, que hab__í__a entre la hierba, y se lo estruje a Jacob en la cara riendo_

_-No acabas de hacer eso-dijo Jacob limpi__á__ndose la cara. Parec__í__a incr__édulo _

_-Lo acabo de hacer-asentí sonriendo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos antes de que inesperadamente algo h__ú__medo y viscoso, que identifiqu__é __como barro espeso y asqueroso, cayera sobre mi cabeza y descendiera por mi frente._

_Llevé __mis manos hasta ah__í y pasé __los dedos por mi piel quit__á__ndome aquello sucio y mojado, al mirarlos estos estaban llenos de oscura tierra mojada por lo que los llev__é __apresuradamente hasta la cara de Leah mientras le sonre__í__a y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo los apret__é __contra su mejilla dejando a la vez limpios mis dedos y a ella con rastros de barro que ensuciaron incluso__ más su rostro._

_-Así estás más guapa-le gui__ñé __un ojo_

_-Pues t__u__ no-__refunfuñó escupiendo tierra_

_-J__olí__n Jacob, eres est__ú__pido.__Me has metido barro hasta en la maldita boca-le dio un empuj__ón tirá__ndolo al suelo y cogiendo má__s barro para arrojá__rselo a la boca tal y como __é__l le hab__í__a hecho antes a ella, durante nuestra broma, cuando estaban peleando ellos dos solos y yo estaba feliz y con mi ropa seca ri__é__ndome de ellos. Est__ú__pido Karma._

_-Por cierto Bells,__ así __estas mejor -dijo volviendo a mojar con la manguera mi cara y quit__á__ndome el barro. Y por alguna raz__ó__n, muy est__ú__pida y nada inteligente, abr__í __la boca para decirle que parara y me tragu__é __todo el agua que pude y m__ás._

_Como pude y al azar tante__é __con mis manos mientras ten__í__a los ojos cerrados y la cara llena de agua hasta dar con la manguera y quit__á__rsela a Leah para tirarla lejos. Cuando escuch__é __como cay__ó __al suelo con un sonido ahogado y limpio pude abrir los ojos poniendo las manos en alto._

_-Tregua, tregua__.__-supliqu__é __sonriendo-creo que ya hemos tragado suficiente agua y tierra._

_-Deberíais tragar má__s por cabrones, joder t__íos- __exclamó malhumorada __Leah__._

_No obstante ya no parec__í__a estar tan cabreada, aunque sab__í__a que habernos mojado no hab__í__a sido suficiente para __"devolvernos" __la pequeña broma que Jacob y yo le hab__í__amos hecho y que por lo tanto ella se vengar__í__a despu__é__s de esto. Siempre se vengaba de las __"bromas inocentes" __que Jacob y yo le hac__í__amos, igual que cuando Leah y yo le hac__í__amos algo a Jake y __é__l tambi__é__n se vengaba, o cuando ellos dos se aliaban y la v__í__ctima de las bromas era yo, pues tambi__é__n se las devolv__ía. _

_É__ramos realmente idiotas__ pero admito que al menos nunca nos aburr__í__amos._

_-¿__De qui__é__n ha sido la idea esta vez?-demandó mi hermana_

_-De ella-me señ__aló __Jacob mientras se quitaba el barro de la cara._

_-De __é__l- lo apunt__é __hablando tambi__é__n a la vez. __¿__Me acababa de acusar?, ser__á __cobarde._

_Entrecerré __los ojos y le saqu__é __el dedo coraz__ó__n de la mano derecha. Leah buf__ó __y nos dio un empuj__ó__n a cada uno tir__á__ndonos al suelo lo que provoc__ó __que mi espalda tocara la fr__í__a hierba y que la de Jacob hiciera lo mismo._

_Escuchamos un carraspeo desde la puerta que me hizo incorporarme y mirar hacia el lugar de donde proven__í__a el sonido al igual que mis dos hermanos._

_Y ahí __estaba mi padre, en el umbral de la puerta exterior, con una expresi__ó__n cansada pero divertida—esto con el tiempo hab__í__a dejado de sorprenderle— y junto a __é__l estaba Sue poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras manten__í__a los brazos cruzados. _

_Se notaba que estaban ya bastante acostumbrados a esta clase de comportamiento entre nosotros. Era incre__í__ble que con lo sensatos que __é__ramos para otras cosas, y sobre todo yo, al final acab__áramos así__. Jugando en el barro. Daban ganas de re__ír, __debíamos lucir tan infantiles…_

_-Son como cr__í__os-coment__ó __Charlie rodeando a Sue por los hombros mientras nos miraba vestido con su uniforme de polic__í__a como era habitual a estas horas de la tarde pues acababa de llegar de trabajar. Eso me hizo pensar, __¿__t__an tarde era ya? Mir__é el cielo y me sorprend__í __al ver que el sol ya casi no se ve__í__a, eso me llev__ó __a preguntarme cuánto tiempo habr__í__amos pasado haciendo los gilipollas__revolcá__ndonos en el suelo._

_-A veces me sorprende que tengan de __15__a__ñ__os para arriba- murmuró __Sue de acuerdo con Charlie-en ocasiones pienso que deber__í__an de estar en una guarder__í__a o algo similar, y no en el instituto- repuso simulando una falsa cara de preocupaci__ón._

_Los tres los mir__á__bamos atentamente escuchando como hablaban con tranquilidad ignorando que est__ábamos presentes. _

_-Un d__ía podrí__amos llevarlos- ofreci__ó __Charlie mirando nuestras ropas. -__¿__Por qu__é está__is mojados y llenos de barro?-pregunt__ó __sin entender, esperando nuestra __"__sorprendente__" __respuesta._

_-Porque este par de cabezas huecas no ten__í__an nada que hacer y c__ó__mo se aburr__í__an han decidido jugar a mojarme y claro, __mam__á__ no pretenderá__s que yo me quede quieta as__í __que… __-empezó __a decir Leah gesticulando con las manos y medio renegando._

_-Jacob, cari__ñ__o, ¿__en serio tienes 17 años?- cort__ó __Sue a su hija poniendo los ojos en blanco para despu__é__s mirar a Jacob incr__édula_

_-Fí__sicamente sí, mentalmente tiene 2.__-respondí __yo riendo sonando totalmente convencida_

_-¡Eh__, que t__ú __has estado encantada de ayudarme!- me dio un codazo en las costillas y cuando iba a devolv__érselo Sue volvió __a llamar nuestra atenci__ón__._

_-Está __bien chicos, est__á __bien, no hace falta que dig__áis má__s, voy a hacer la cena, subid y duchaos-ordenó con voz autoritaria as__í __que nos pusimos en pie andando hacia la entrada de la casa_

_-__Pero antes-alz__ó __una mano deteni__é__ndonos-quiero que arregl__é__is todo esto, me gustar__ía que este jardí__n volviera a ser un ordenado y limpio jard__ín-__subrayó antes de voltearse y entrar a la casa seguida por Charlie que tambi__é__n nos dijo que recogi__é__semos la manguera y limpi__á__semos un poco todo lo que se hab__í__a llenado de barro por nuestra culpa._

_-¿Cuá__ndo crees que maduraran?- fue lo __ú__ltimo que escuchamos decir a Charlie, que iba hablando con Sue, antes de que entrara completamente en la casa perdi__é__ndolo as__í __de vista por lo que no alcanzamos a escuchar la respuesta de Sue._

_Leah, Jacob y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor, y __pu__fg__, sí __que hab__í__amos hecho un poco de desastre ya que todo el jard__í__n estaba aun m__á__s encharcado que cuando hab__í__a llovido antes, cualquiera que viese esto creer__í__a con facilidad que acaba de caer una gran tormenta. _

_La manguera estaba desenrollada por todo el jard__í__n y todavía__ salí__a un hilo de agua por ella, el bal__ó__n que hab__ía estado usando Jake habí__a pasado de ser blanco a marr__ó__n oscuro y nuestras ropas daban verdaderamente asco. _

_Nos miramos entre nosotros y los tres estallamos en carcajadas. Nuestros aspectos eran de risa, luc__í__amos horribles._

_Charlie tenía razón, ¿Cuándo maduraríamos? _

_No lo s__é, de momento creo que é__ramos incorregibles, pero __¿__a qui__é__n le importaba?_

_Fin del Flash Back._

No fue hasta que abrí los ojos volviendo a la realidad que me di cuenta de que se había formado una tonta sonrisa en mis labios al recordar esos instantes vividos en esta casa con Leah y Jacob. Habían sido demasiados y muy buenos los momentos que pase con ellos, y he de admitir que también hubo malos pero sin duda los buenos abundaban más que los malos.

¡Dios!, con 16 años era toda una cría y cuando estaba con Jacob aun más, ¡era una mala influencia para mí!. Hacia muchas tonterías con él pero admito que me divertía lo nunca escrito. Era irónico que luego resultara ser yo lo suficiente madura como para tener que darle a Jacob, que era un año mayor que yo, lecciones de "C_omo__-__se__-__debía__-tratar-__a__-__una__-__chica__"_. Esos eran los momentos en los que, a pesar de hacer muchas gilipolleces con Jacob y a veces con Leah también, mi madurez salía a flote. Madurez que por algún inusual motivo había tenido siempre.

A veces creía que el hecho de que hubiera madurado antes de lo normal se debía a que mis padres se habían divorciado, aunque más bien lo asociaba a haber crecido con Renée, pues aunque ella era una buena madre tenía la mentalidad de una niña ya que era tan inocente, risueña y cariñosa como una.

Fue una suerte que encontrara a alguien que la complementara tan bien como Phil, gracias a él se puede decir que la vida de mi mamá dejó de estar un poco patas arriba. Él se convirtió en la parte "_seria_" que Renée necesitaba en su vida, en la parte madura que ella no tenía y que yo había heredado definitivamente de Charlie y no de ella.

Mi madre y Phil se habían convertido en una sola persona con el tiempo, ambos se necesitaban y querían, porque sí, sorprendentemente mi mamá había encontrado el amor verdadero y había comenzado a vivir su pedacito de cielo que bien merecido lo tenía después de tantos chascos que se había llevado en su vida y sobre todo en el amor por ser tan confiada y soñadora. _¡__Es que Renée a veces viv__í__a de verdad en una nube!_

Y pensar en el amor, me recordó a Jared, hacia tantísimo tiempo que no sabía nada de él. No niego que no fuera alguien importante en mi vida, porque sí que lo fue, la primera vez nunca se olvida ¿no?, y Jared fue justo eso, mi primera vez, mi primer suspiro y mi primera ilusión.

Pero no fue mi primer amor, aunque así lo llegase a creer en ese entonces, lo que sentí por Jared no fue amor o al menos no el tipo de amor real que en este momento conocía, y eso ahora, después de tantos años lo sabía con clara seguridad pues lo que sentí por él no se puede comparar en lo más mínimo con el amor que siento por Edward, lo que siento ahora es algo demasiado diferente a lo que sentí con Jared, algo tan grande, tan difícil de describir pero a la vez tan obvio… Algo que solo ese hombre de ojos verdes con el que me iba a casar me había hecho sentir.

Edward Cullen fue, y es, mi primer, único y verdadero amor, por lo que supongo que Jared fue mi único "amor" adolescente, aquel a quien le entregué mi virginidad y el único novio que tuve en el instituto. Lo que tuvimos fue algo hermoso por eso a pesar de que él no fuera el amor de mi vida siempre le voy a guardar un bonito recuerdo en mi memoria.

Me trató bien y me valoró, y eso es algo que no voy a olvidar, realmente lo aprecio mucho como amigo aunque jamás lo podría comparar con Edward, porque _pu__uhf_, Edward… él es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, es mi todo, mi vida entera, quien provoca que miles de mariposas revoloteen en mi estómago cada día, quien llena mi pecho de orgullo, quien llena mis días de luz, mi vida de felicidad, quien me sostiene, el que cuando estoy triste llora conmigo y me saca una sonrisa, el que me abraza y me protege cuando tengo miedo, el que me consuela, el que me despierta con besos y me susurra palabras bonitas al oído, el que me hace temblar cuando me toca, el único que me ha hecho sentir amor, el más puro, maravilloso y verdadero amor.

Edward era el príncipe azul que pensé que jamás existiría, y que aunque había llegado con ganas de llevarse a la princesa antes de tiempo a la cama y con los humos algo subidos siendo totalmente insoportable y estúpido, había sido lo más extraordinario y asombroso que me había ocurrido. Eso y mucho más era Edward Cullen para mí.

Puse cara de horror al recordar nuestro primer encuentro, nos conocimos de la peor forma posible, casi lo mato aquella noche en su fiesta de graduación, me pareció un tío tan prepotente que me dieron ganas de hacerle muchas cosas, y para nada eran buenas.

Puede que no lo aceptara hasta mucho más tarde pero la verdad es que Edward sí que me gustó la primera vez que lo vi, no me había resistido a su encanto y, como otras tantas, babeé por él nada más verlo, solo que claro su estúpida personalidad egocéntrica me incitó a odiarlo. ¡Es que se portó como un patán aquella noche!. Pretendía realmente acostarse conmigo, así como si él fuera el rey del mundo que cuando algo quería algo tomaba, sí o sí. Y aunque esa noche me cabreé mucho y tuve que pararle los pies, reconozco que ahora me causaba gracia recordar la cachetada que le di, que por cierto fue la primera pero no la única, o como le tiré la bebida en la cara, _¡__eso fue lo mejor!_, le estuvo muy bien, lo merecía.

Jasper aquella noche prometió presentarme a su mejor amigo y aunque al final no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, el destino se encargó de que conociera a Edward sin necesidad de que nadie interviniera. Recuerdo como por un momento odié conocerlo y maldije haber asistido a esa fiesta, que al final resultó ser en realidad una suerte y una muy acertada casualidad del destino.

Volví a mirar distraída aquel patio en el que aun estaba ese gigantesco árbol que probablemente llevaría décadas en este solar, y que era lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar e incluso superar la altura del tejado de la casa. Sonreí al recordar todos los buenos momentos que ese árbol me había dado pues con 17 años, para Leah y para mi había resultado ser de gran utilidad tener un árbol junto a la ventana de mi habitación.

A la loca de Leah un buen día se le ocurrió la que probablemente fue la mejor de sus ideas, recuerdo su amplia sonrisa mientras me contaba su maravilloso plan, la seguridad con la que me "_sugirió_" que por las noches podríamos dejar mi ventana abierta y así podríamos salir y entrar de la casa los sábados en la noche sin que Charlie y Sue se dieran cuenta, sin horarios…. ¡Era absolutamente genial!

Gracias a eso Leah y yo tuvimos unas cuantas escapadas bastantes divertidas, incluso Jake usó mi cuarto para salir de la casa algunas noches e irse quién sabe a donde… aunque, bueno, yo me lo imaginaba muy bien, _¡__cabr__ó__n rompecorazones!_ Verdaderamente agradezco que Vanessa lo cambiara, porque en el aspecto del amor, había sido "algo" capullo.

Yo adoraba a Jake pero muy a mi pesar formaba parte de los _TCMCRTM_ (Tres capullos más cabrones rompecorazones de tías del mundo). Emmett, Edward y él. Esos eran los tres tíos de la lista negra, y sin duda Edward fue el que ocupaba el puesto número uno. Tenía gracia que Jake en su momento me hubiera consolado a mí por haberme enamorado de un capullo cuando él con muchas chicas también lo había sido, pero claro yo era su hermana, así era como él me veía y por eso era distinto, conmigo se comportaba de forma protectora.

Por suerte los tres grandes capullos universales más cabrones que había conocido en mi vida habían cambiado, y mucho. ¡El único que se libraba era Jasper! Pero él era totalmente diferente, Jazz siempre había sido dulce con todas las chicas, siempre había sido simpático, amable y divertido. Él fue el primer chico que conocí en Chicago, fue mi primer amigo en aquella gran ciudad, y eso difícilmente era algo que se olvidaba. Se comportó muy bien conmigo y me ayudó mucho…

Luego conocí a las chicas, a mis amigas. Ellas fueron geniales conmigo desde el primer momento, sabía que no me equivocaba al creer que eran buenas chicas y al confiar en ellas. En Chicago no solo había encontrado a Edward, aunque esa sí era la razón obvia por la que me quedé a vivir allí, sino que también había cultivado buenas y grandes amistades, tanto fuera como dentro de la universidad, había encontrado un círculo de amigos realmente maravilloso con el que me encantaba pasar mis ratos libres.

Me alejé de la ventana para dirigirme al otro extremo de la habitación y subir la persiana de la otra ventana, la que, a diferencia de la anterior, daba a la parte delantera de la casa permitiendo así que el dormitorio quedara más iluminado aun. En realidad le había pedido a Edward que me despertara temprano porque esa mañana tenía miles de cosas que hacer y no solo para que me diera mi beso de buenos días aunque, ¿para qué negarlo?, sí en parte sí que había sido para eso pero era su culpa, me tenía demasiado consentida y malacostumbrada así que no le iba a permitir irse sin que me diera mi ración de besos matutinos a los que ya tan acostumbrada me tenía. _Okay, esto había sonado tan cursi… _pero ¿saben? No me importa.

Porque ¡Diablos! Adoraba esa forma cariñosa y tierna que tenía de darme los buenos días, sin embargo, esta mañana yo había estado algo más juguetona con él, no me había podido resistir a "_jugar"_ un poco cuando había abierto los ojos y había visto su carita de sueño con esa sonrisa suya perfecta que siempre me regalaba incluso en los peores momentos como el de esta mañana, en el que él parecía estar bastante cansado.

Pobre, sabía cuanto odiaba madrugar y en especial los fines de semanas. ¡Era un perezoso!, y yo me solía meter con él por eso.

Saqué la maleta de debajo de la cama y la abrí en medio de la habitación. Mientras recogía el pijama de Edward que estaba sobre la cama y lo guardaba en dicha maleta me puse a pensar en que mi intento de madrugar más esta mañana se había ido a la mierda en el mismo instante en el que Edward se había marchado, pues incapaz de creer poder mantenerme en pie y con los ojos abiertos tan temprano había decidido volver a intentar sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños y no había sido capaz de levantarme de la cama hasta una hora después, es decir hasta ahora.

Hice la cama en unos minutos y después me dirigí al armario para coger algo de ropa, cuando lo abrí y vi toda la ropa amontonada me pregunté por qué coño a veces era tan desordenada, creo que esto mejor lo ordenaría después de desayunar ya que mi estomago estaba comenzando a hacer ruidos muy raros. Tomé unos pantalones vaqueros largos y la primera camiseta que pillé y me fui al baño, donde tomé una ducha rápida para después vestirme apresuradamente, luego dejé mi cabello suelto y mojado peinándomelo solo un poco con las manos. Ya me lo arreglaría mejor después para irme al aeropuerto.

Volví a la habitación después de asearme un poco más y guardé mi pijama también junto al de Edward para después ponerme unas sandalias planas muy simples y bajar a desayunar a la cocina. No tenía ni idea de sí Sue había despertado, pero supuse que así sería ya que ella solía madrugar siempre y además, si no recuerdo mal, ella acostumbraba a levantarse a esta hora a menudo para hacer las tareas del hogar.

Y no me equivoqué ya que en la cocina estaba ella, preparando un delicioso desayuno que olía demasiado apetecible para mí con lo hambrienta que me encontraba.

-Buenos días, Sue-entré en la cocina saludándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ella me correspondió cuando se volteó a mirarme

-Buenos días cariño- su voz alegre inundó las cuatro paredes mientras yo me acercaba para ver qué era eso que estaba poniendo en un plato y que olía tan bien

-Mmmm… ¿croissants de chocolate?–Me relamí los labios cuando ella asintió sonriendo ante mi gesto

-También hay fruta y magdalenas por si lo prefieres- bromeó, me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que el dulce me perdía más que cualquier otra cosa

-Ummm, creo que me quedo con uno de estos-los señalé. Olían tan bien que casi podía saborearlos.

-Los acabo de comprar en la panadería, están recién salidos del horno- me guiñó un ojo mientras los servía en la mesa. Yo me preparé un café con leche para acompañar a mi sabroso desayuno.

-¿Me podrías preparar a mí otro café, Bells?- me pidió con amabilidad y yo asentí con la cabeza

-Mejor prepara tres- dijo la voz somnolienta de Leah que apareció de repente por la puerta de la cocina bostezando y con una cara de sueño que no podría disimular aunque quisiera.

Vestía muy cómoda y simple, pues se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta blanca con letras acompañados por unas sencillas sandalias

_**-**_Por cierto buenos días a las dos- volvió a bostezar estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza

-¡Leah, no hagas eso!, es de mala educación- la reprendió Sue. Yo aun estaba sorprendida, ¿en serio estaba Leah levantada a las…? miré el reloj de la cocina, ¿a las 9 y cuarto de la mañana? Wow. En serio esto era un milagro.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas un Domingo? ¿No me digas que no podías dormir?- bromeé terminando de hacer el café para a continuación ir sirviéndolo en tres tazas de porcelana.

-Sí que podía dormir- me respondió haciéndome burla. Bueno al menos estaba lo suficientemente despierta para comenzar a bromear, eso era buena señal, puede que no se quedara dormida sobre el desayuno

-de hecho estaba muy a gusto en la cama soñando con angelitos y florecillas amarillas- se burló de ella misma, y yo sonreí, por dios Leah jamás soñaría eso. Sus sueños eran de _otro_ tipo. Negué con la cabeza quitando determinadas imágenes que no quería tener de Leah y ella rió a sabiendas de lo que estaba pensando.

-En realidad me he levantado porque quería desayunar con vosotras, ya que tú-, me señalo con la cabeza despreocupadamente-te vas esta tarde y yo me voy mañana temprano a Italia, por lo que quería tener un desayuno familiar- rió algo avergonzada.

_Awwww,_ demasiada ternura para ser cierto.

-Además quería compensarte, ya que no estuve para recibirte cuando llegaste pues al menos voy a estar para despedirte-me sonrió

-Ohhh Lee, que tierna puedes llegar a ser cuando quieres- me lancé a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Claro, si es que teniendo tanta miel a mí alrededor este fin de semana, me he acabado contagiando. Mierda, ¿qué me está pasando?-se quejó deshaciendo nuestro abrazo y yo reí pues al final ella siempre acababa poniendo esa cara que decía "Soy una chica dura". A veces, y aunque Lea odiara mostrar esa faceta suya, deseaba que ella dejara ver más a menudo todo lo tierno y dulce que llevaba dentro.

-Pues menos mal, ya era hora de que se te pegara algo bueno de tu querida hermana-repliqué con una sonrisa

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea bueno?-fingió horror-¡Edward y tu sois demasiado pegajosos!, me lo estáis pegando… Joder, un día de estos vomitaré-se puso las manos en la boca y fingió estar a punto de vomitar realmente

-Aggg… eres imposible, siempre sabes arruinar un buen momento- le di un suave empujón en el hombro

-No, yo soy genial, abejita- rodé los ojos

-Igual muchas gracias Lee- le agradecí, pues me había parecido un buen detalle que ella quisiera aprovechar la mañana conmigo y con Sue, y más aun sabiendo lo que le costaba a Leah levantarse a estas horas. Había sido un gran esfuerzo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, debes sentirte privilegiada abejita, esto no volverá a suceder probablemente en…. muchos años…- dijo pensativa al referirse a su madrugón de esta mañana-… Emmm bueno no, en realidad no va a volver a suceder nunca-rió al asegurarlo.

¡De verdad, ella no soportaba levantarse antes de las 12 del mediodía!, siempre había sido así y creo que siempre seguirá siendo así por mucho tiempo. Solo se levantaba temprano cuando tenía que trabajar o viajar y eso siempre la ponía de mal humor aunque por suerte su humor mejoraba cuando recordaba lo mucho que amaba su trabajo.

-Oh, claro me siento tan privilegiada alteza- le hice una reverencia burlona y ella me sacó la lengua.

-Os voy a echar tanto de menos, a las dos- dijo Sue llamando nuestra atención a la vez que nos observaba emocionada, con una mirada tan tierna y linda que llegó a mi corazón.

-Mamá, ¿no te irás a poner sentimental ahora, verdad?- inquirió Leah divertida, como siempre quitándole seriedad al asunto, ¡que insensible podía ser esta chica!

-No es que me ponga sentimental, es que os vais las dos y la próxima semana Charlie y yo nos vamos a quedar demasiado solos- suspiró profundamente-me había acostumbrado a tus gritos de nuevo cariño- le dijo a Leah y las dos reímos-la casa va a quedar desierta sin mis niñas de nuevo.

-De niñas tenemos más bien poco ya- comentó Leah con voz más despierta, -¿ves esto que tiene aquí Bella?- dijo detrás de mi espalda, justo antes de que, con gran rapidez y destreza, sintiese como sus manos se posaban en mis pechos y los agarraban con confianza. _¡__Oye que son m__íos! ¡Tú __no te cortes __¿eh?! _pensé con diversión, estas cosas en ella no es que me asombraran mucho…

-Bien, pues que estén así de desarrollados significa que de niña no tiene nada-explicó Leah soltándome los pechos y riendo a carcajada limpia mientras yo la miraba con cara de "estas mal, muy mal de la cabeza"

-Ya lo sé- se entristeció Sue, aunque una tímida sonrisa bailaba en sus labios al ver la "demostración" con la que Leah había argumentado sus palabras pero después esa pequeña sonrisa volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Era necesario eso?- enarqué una ceja sonriendo

-Es lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza- se encogió de hombros divertida,- y Bells, sabes que lo que pienso lo hago-rió-pero lo siento nena, no te hagas ilusiones, prefiero al género masculino- me sonrió y yo rodé los ojos, para nada sorprendida sin embargo no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Sinceramente, era la tía más chiflada del planeta.

Y todo podría haber quedado así, en un pequeña broma pero ¡Por Dios, era Leah!, así que la cosa no podía terminar sin un incómodo comentario por su parte que hiciera que me pusiera más colorada que 100 tomates juntos.

-Además, no es como si nunca te las hubieran tocado. Probablemente Edward lo hace a menudo.-quise, más que nada en el mundo, que Sue no hubiera escuchado ese estúpido comentario malicioso de Leah que solo había hecho para hundirme en la más absoluta y profunda vergüenza. Quise matarla.

-¡LEAH!-protesté de inmediato antes de que se formara un incómodo y eterno silencio que solo fue interrumpido cuando Leah estalló en carcajadas. Decidí que lo mejor era ignorar lo que ella había dicho y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-No le hagas caso Sue, sí la miras bien, Leah aun sigue siendo un bebé-bromeé nerviosa cambiando bruscamente de tema. ¡Dios, que vergüenza! La cara me ardía.

Conseguí que la sonrisa de Sue reapareciera en su rostro. Bueno, algo es algo.

Siempre ocurría esto cada vez que había una despedida, Sue era muy maternal con Jacob, Leah y yo, incluso recuerdo que cuando me marché a la universidad estuvo llorando un buen rato antes de poder despedirse de mí sin formar un charco de agua salada a sus pies mientras Charlie la consolaba, y lo mismo ocurrió cuando Leah dijo por primera vez que se iba a modelar a Paris, o cuando Jacob dijo que se marchaba a Nueva York. A Sue, al principio, le costó horrores vernos marchar de casa, al igual que a Charlie, solo que mi papá se hacía el duro en muchas ocasiones pero sabía que el fondo tenía las mismas o incluso más ganas de llorar que Sue

-¡Pero si aun le tienen que hacer la comida porque no sabe cocinar!- me burlé de ella intentando así quitarle hierro al asunto y, de paso suavizar la tristeza de Sue.

-Estúpida-me insultó mi _querida_ hermana-no te metas con mis instintos culinarios aun latentes-se intentó defender, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír.

-Ves, toda una niña- le señalé mientras observábamos como Leah, después de su rabieta, cansinamente se arrastraba y se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina apoyando sus brazos sobre ella y enterrando su cara entre ellos.

-Vamos, dejaros de tonterías cursis y vamos a desayunar, me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme levantado temprano- se quejó. Lo que yo decía, esta chica para joder momentos era perfecta.

-Leah te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso en la cocina, ahí comemos y a nadie le gustaría encontrarse un pelo en la mesa- le volvió a decir Sue en tono autoritario haciendo que Leah bufara y se pusiera erguida en la silla como una niña pequeña.

-Nosotras también te vamos a echar de menos Sue, ¿verdad, Leah?- insistí, y ella asintió con la cabeza

-Pero en unos meses volveremos a vernos y, créeme en dos días te darás cuentas que estarás mucho más a gusto sin la loca que tienes por hija- le sonreí intentando animarla y Leah volvió a entrecerrar sus oscuros ojos que decían con claridad "vete a la puta mierda Bella, yo no estoy loca".

La conocía tanto y tan bien que ya no hacían falta palabras para saber qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza en determinadas ocasiones.

-Tienes que llamarnos más a menudo a tu padre y a mi Bella-repuso Sue, ahora sonriendo. Me alegraba haberla podido distraer, no me gustaba verla triste, aunque sabía que era imposible evitarlo porque nos quería demasiado e incluso aunque yo no fuera su hija de verdad, me quería tanto como a Leah y a Jacob y le dolía tenernos lejos, pero ella sabía que era algo que no podía evitar

-Y tú también Leah- le advirtió con el dedo

-Mamá, yo te llamo cada semana y no me dejas despegarme del teléfono durante una hora entera- sonrió- recuerda que por eso soy tu hija favorita- bromeó arrogantemente y yo reí, sí Jacob estuviera aquí se pondría a contradecirla inmediatamente alegando que él era el ojito derecho de Sue.

La mujer de mi padre negó con la cabeza dándose por vencida porque su hija era un caso sin remedio. Me acerqué a la cafetera para coger las tres tazas de café que había servido antes y llevarlas a la mesa donde, después de sentarnos las tres, comenzamos a desayunar.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales durante el desayuno acompañadas con alguna que otra broma que había gastado Leah, propias siempre de su peculiar ingenio, que no descansaba ni cuando estaba medio adormilada.

Me estuvieron preguntando también por la boda y por como llevaba los preparativos, así que les dije la verdad, que aun no habíamos hecho mucho pues solo habíamos elegido la iglesia y un par de detalles más pero que todavía faltaban muchísimas cosas importantes por hacer y que no habíamos hecho porque solo hacia una semana que tomamos la decisión de comenzar a prepararlo todo.

A Sue le pareció una gran idea que Edward y yo nos casáramos en la misma catedral en la que se casaron sus padres, y la verdad es que yo también estaba emocionada ante esa idea, sabía que Esme, a la que aun no se lo habíamos dicho, le encantaría saber que su hijo se iba a casar en la misma iglesia en la que ella se casó con Carlisle, seguro que se sentiría conmovida con la idea.

También hablamos de Leah y de su trabajo, ella nos contó que la próxima semana estaría en Italia, ya que tenía un par de sesiones fotográficas en Roma y en Venecia para revistas bastante conocidas, que la siguiente semana estaría en Liverpool en un desfile benéfico, y unos días después tendría que tomar un avión a Toronto ya que también tenía compromisos en Canadá. Al parecer tenía el mes de julio bastante ocupado, ella parecía mostrarse muy contenta ante eso y pues a mí me parecía algo muy normal, ella adoraba su trabajo y por eso lo hacía gustosa.

-Y, ¿no se supone que debes de tener algún tipo de dieta o algo similar?- comenté mientras hablábamos de su carrera profesional

-Se supone- dijo dándole un mordisco a su croissant

-Pero te la saltas- afirmé y ella sonrió

-Sí y no, a veces sí sigo la dieta pero otras veces simplemente no, además cuando estoy trabajando voy al gimnasio cada día así que no hay problema-dio otro mordisco. Leah siempre había sido flaca como yo, podía comer 5 toneladas de chocolate al día y probablemente no engordaría ni un solo gramo.

-Debería preocuparme por tu alimentación, pero por suerte sé que nunca vas a dejar de comer lo que te gusta y menos por un trabajo.- sonó muy convencida Sue cuando habló. Leah podía ser muy loca pero Sue confiaba en ella y en el fondo sabía que taaaaan irresponsable no era.

-Exacto mamá- aseguró Leah tranquilamente.

Gracias a dios, Leah no mentía y tenía las cosas claras. Yo bien sabía por Rosalie que ser modelo podía parecer fácil pero era todo lo contrario, era un trabajo duro y a veces peligroso, sobre todo porque tenías que mantener tu físico "perfecto" y había tantas chicas que se obsesionaban con eso y terminaban con tristes enfermedades alimenticias, por eso era importante controlar muy bien ese ámbito y tener claro que con la salud no se juega y eso Leah parecía saberlo muy bien, así que supongo que podíamos respirar tranquilos. Ella era una chica lista que sabía hacerse respetar y valorar por lo que no permitiría que le impusieran hacer cosas estúpidas que la dañaran.

-En una de las entrevistas que nos hicieron a un grupo de chicas y a mí nos preguntaron que si nos costó llegar hasta aquí- habló después de dar un sorbo al café que al parecer estaba demasiado caliente porque rápidamente alejó la taza de su boca y sacó la lengua dándose aire con la mano mientras murmuraba un "¡mierda quema!" para después continuar hablando

-Y yo solo pensaba en decir no, para nada, solo hice una prueba y tuve suerte, pero mi representante me prohibió decir eso- rió Leah

-Eso es cierto cariño, fuiste una chica afortunada- acordó Sue mordiendo una magdalena.

Y ambas tenían razón, Leah solo estuvo estudiando un año después del instituto, empezó a estudiar derecho en la universidad de California, ¿impresionante eh? Leah abogada, sí, un poco increíble, pero solo fue eso, un año, después abandonó la carrera argumentando que no era lo suyo y se metió a trabajar en un bar exclusivo de Los Angeles que abría por las noches mientras estudiaba para sacarse un curso de estilismo que, la verdad, no le había servido para mucho.

A Leah le gustaba y le gusta mucho la fiesta, además era guapa, joven y tenía estilo, eso era lo que se necesitaba, así que entró de camarera en aquella discoteca pero no era un discoteca cualquiera, era el tipo de local en el que en la puerta hay dos grandes y acojonantes guardaespaldas y al que además solo entras sí tú nombre está en una lista y sí has pagado mucho dinero por eso.

Así que un buen día, o mejor dicho una buena noche, se presentó un hombre vestido con un traje ante ella y le dijo que era preciosa, le dio una tarjeta y la fecha y la hora de un casting. Leah en ese tiempo, al igual que ahora, era toda una cabeza loca así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se presentó al casting y, ¡sorpresa!, la cogieron, ni ella se lo creía, estaba increíblemente contenta pues había conseguido un trabajo para el que no debía estudiar y que además le gustaba pero no todo fue bueno en un principio, o al menos no para Sue.

Ella estaba verdaderamente asustada y para nada de acuerdo con qué su hija fuera modelo, tenía miedo, y ¿sí se metía en algo turbio?, ¿y sí le pasaba algo? No, realmente no fue nada fácil para Sue, ella tardó mucho en hacerse a la idea pero al final se dio cuenta de que la compañía con la que trabajaba Leah era legal, seria y segura así que una vez comprobó que, por decirlo de alguna manera, su hija iba a estar bien, comenzó a apoyarla en su trabajo. Trabajo que afortunadamente le iba viento en popa, pues en solo un par de años Leah ya era toda una profesional respetada y además bastante conocida.

-No todo el mundo tiene la misma suerte que tú has tenido Leah-comenté bebiendo mi humeante café. _¡__Ummm adoraba el caf__é!_

-Lo sé, creedme cuando os digo que soy consciente de eso- aseguró por un instante seria para después posar sus ojos en su madre-y sí mamá, lo sé, fui muy impulsiva y confiada, pero a veces eso es lo mejor, si piensas mucho las cosas terminas por no hacerlas

-Lo sé hija, pero debiste tener más cuidado y al menos informarte en donde te metías. Confiaste en un grupo de gente así porque sí y ¡te fuiste a Italia 14 meses y sin ni si quiera tener idea de a qué ibas exactamente, qué harías allí, ni con quien ibas a estar!-le medio recordó medio reprendió angustiada

-Sí que lo sabía, no soy tan tonta mamá y sí, estuve 14 meses en Italia pero fue porque yo no sabía nada para ser modelo, tuvieron que prepararme-

-¿ibas a clases o algo así?- dije sorprendida

-Más o menos- respondió-aunque creas lo contrario una modelo debe de tener cerebro y contar con una preparación profesional, no vale solo con ser guapa o al menos la gente con la que trabajo lo maneja así, ninguna de mis compañeras es la típica rubia estúpida con una cabeza hueca, todas ellas son muy inteligentes, incluso algunas tienen una carrera estudiada solo que este mundo les gusta más- se encogió de hombros

-O sea, ¿qué si no eres capaz de decir algo con lógica no te cogen?- pregunté con interés

-Sí, tu por ejemplo abejita, aunque seas preciosa te falta cerebro, por lo tanto no das la talla -bromeó, aunque más que cerebro probablemente a mí me faltaría altura y belleza. Yo no era nada extraordinario, es decir, creo que no era fea pero tampoco podía presumir demasiado, a pesar de lo que Edward dijera.

-Con una hija modelo tengo bastante para preocuparme-añadió Sue

-Tranquila, no es lo mío, prefiero los libros de literatura y la poesía- reí diciendo la pura verdad, ese mundo era algo que definitivamente no me gustaba, incluso la propia Rosalie decía estar bastante más a gusto ahora, que solo se dedicaba a trabajar con Alice, que antes cuando viajaba cada dos por tres-no podría aguantar ese ritmo loco de vida que llevas, Leah.-

-A mí me gusta, conozco medio mundo y a mucha gente, sobre todo a chicos guapos-habló sin pudor poniendo cara de pícara -eso es bueno, y sé muchos idiomas- añadió sonriendo de oreja a oreja mirando a su madre con cara de ángel -tiene cosas buenas-

-Pues yo odio que viajes tanto- frunció el ceño Sue-en los aviones la comida seguro que es mala, además se tiene que dormir fatal y tú pasas muchas horas dentro de ellos- dijo preocupada-¿y sí una vez uno de esos se cae?- Leah movió una mano despreocupada.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, no es para tanto, son bastante cómodos y la comida tampoco es tan mala-le quitó importancia-y siempre nos tratan muy bien-sostuvo -además es parte de mi trabajo, mamá.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero a veces aun no me acostumbro a verte en la tele o en revistas.-replicó

-Posando muchas veces en ropa interior o lencería-agregué riendo y Leah me saco la lengua, por más que lo intentaba no conseguía avergonzarla como ella, que con tanta facilidad lo hacía conmigo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan extrovertida y tan poco pudorosa?

-Sí, eso también- Sue hizo una mueca extraña que me hizo reír. A ella no le hacía mucha gracia eso de que su hija posara semidesnuda en alguna que otra ocasión.

-Mamá, pero si tienes una hija que además de ser simpática, encantadora, y un montón de adjetivos buenos que en este momento no me vienen a la cabeza, esta buenísima, ¡alégrate!-rió sin pavor alguno dejando en la mesa la taza de café vacía

-A veces eso es lo que me preocupa, que seas demasiado guapa- Sue se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos y los vasos que ahora estaban todos vacíos porque nos lo habíamos comido todo entre las tres-

-¿Guapa?, mamá soy más que guapa, soy preciosísima- bromeó aun sentada frente a la mesa mientras yo me levantaba y ayudaba a Sue a recogerlo todo

-Deja de presumir y ponte a hacer algo- le dije cogiendo el estropajo mojado del fregadero y lanzándoselo a la cara mientras me reía de mi _precios__ísima_ hermana. Ella lo atrapó en el aire y me lo volvió a tirar sonriendo pero yo me hice a un lado esquivándolo así que el estropajo chocó contra la pared cayendo de nuevo al fregadero sin hacer daño a nadie y sin causar ningún desastre que provocara a Sue un dolor de cabeza.

Entendía que Sue se preocupara por Leah, aun a veces la veía como una mujer indefensa en medio de ese mundo que en cierto modo era un mundo de fama, luces y dinero, pero su posición de madre no la dejaba que se diera cuenta de cuan fuerte y astuta era Leah pues de otra forma ella no hubiera sabido desenvolverse tan bien en su trabajo como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y en cuanto a los hombres se refería, por muy guapa que fuera, ninguno de ellos había podido verle la cara de tonta, pues como ella decía "a los tíos los tenía domesticados". Ahogué una carcajada al recordar sus palabras, qué inigualable era mi hermana.

-Sigue soñando si crees que voy a lavar los platos- rió a carcajadas mientras se levantaba-yo voy a peinarme, ahora bajo-añadió andando con parsimonia y tranquilidad hacia las escaleras

-Procura no quedarte dormida de pie Lee, y por dios no babees mientras te miras en el espejo a ti misma- me burlé riendo

-Muy graciosa- ironizó-¡mejor reza para qué no babee sobre tu ropa!- dejó caer como si nada mientras la veía poner un pie en el primer escalón

-No le hagas nada a mi ropa- alcé la voz para que me escuchara mientras reía procurando que entendiera lo que le decía; reír y hablar a la vez era algo difícil de hacer…

-Entonces podría hacérselo a la de Edward- amenazó

-Bien- respondí con voz indiferente. Esto era pura psicología inversa -no creo que se enfade, pero igual Alice te arranca los pelos de la cabeza uno por uno lenta y dolorosamente cuando se entere y te vea-.

-Ali- la llamó cariñosamente -no me haría eso porque le caigo demasiado bien- dijo con seguridad subiendo las escaleras

-Eres tú la que te juegas el pelo, y tú a mi boda no entras calva- grité para que el sonido de mi voz llegara a la segunda planta. Sue me miró con una sonrisa en la cara y negó con la cabeza

-Me arriesgaré, además, ¿para qué existen las pelucas?- fue lo último que dijo antes de que se escuchara el portazo "_suave_" que pego para cerrar la puerta del baño.

Sabía que no le iba a hacer nada ni a mi ropa ni a la de Edward, o al menos en eso confiaba, estaba más que segura que solo lo decía para _chincharme __**(*)**_.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ver lo mucho que os queréis, al principio pensé que Leah no aceptaría esto nunca- murmuró Sue llamando mi atención mientras continuaba mirándome con cariño al mismo tiempo que con un trapo secaba las tazas.

-Claro que nos queremos Sue, si yo adoro a la _petarda_ de Leah- reí al ver su cara de desaprobación, no era fácil olvidar que ella odiaba las malas palabras.

-Lo sé Bells, y ella también te quiere mucho, parece mentira que al principio os matarais con la mirada-

-Y porque no nos dejabais matarnos con las manos- sonreí al recordar las tantas veces que Leah y yo nos habíamos insultado cuando empezamos a vivir todos juntos en esta casa, cuando llegué a Forks con 14 años… incluso Sue y Charlie nos habían castigado muchas veces por no saber respetarnos entre nosotras. Fuimos idiotas.

-Sí- sonrió al recordar-Leah siempre ha sido algo rebelde y difícil de manejar, pero tiene un corazón de oro y solo con saber eso me siento orgullosa de ella, y de ser su madre-sus ojos se humedecieron de emoción y me dieron ganas de abrazarla pero sabía que si lo hacia se pondría a llorar desconsoladamente así que sabiendo que el remedio sería peor que la enfermedad me aguanté las ganas y me quedé quietecita a pesar de que me costaba horrores porque cuando veía a alguien llorar siempre tenía la necesidad de abrazar a esa persona y consolarla.

-Debes estarlo Sue, Leah vale mucho, de verdad, es una persona increíble- suspiré y me acerqué a ella cogiendo las tazas que había secado y colocándolas en los armarios de la cocina.

-Tú también lo eres corazón, no sólo eres hermosa – sonrió al recordar algo-a pesar de las bromas que diga Leah eres preciosa, pero no solo eso sino que además eres encantadora - habló con la voz cargada de sinceridad y sentimiento

-En eso me parezco a mi padre, él también es encantador- le sonreí y ella se sonrojó.

Me removía el estómago todavía, para bien, ver a Sue y a mi padre enamorados, sobre todo me gustaba ver a Charlie así pues yo nunca lo había visto _enamorado_ porque durante el tiempo que estuvo con Renée yo no existía—o al menos no tenía suficiente uso de razón— para verlo "enamorado" y era una sensación tan gratificante verlo así de feliz…

-Anoche encontré algo en el armario de mi dormitorio que estoy segura que te gustará ver-cambió de tema después de unos segundos en los que nos mantuvimos en silencio, solo sonriendo distraídas.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté intrigada

Me volvió a sonreír y un segundo después desapareció de la cocina haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que la esperara ahí, no me dio tiempo a contar hasta diez cuando ella aparición de nuevo por la puerta con una caja pequeña de metal que parecía ser ya bastante antigua. Eso me confundió aun más, ¿de qué se trataba esto?

Dejo la cajita sobre la mesa y todavía con una sonrisa en los labios la abrió lentamente dejándome ver lo que había dentro.

-¡Vaya!- exclamé, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que aquella caja estaba llena de pequeños y deteriorados trozos de papel que habían resultado ser fotos, ¡fotos de cuando yo era niña!

-Tu padre las tenía guardadas- me explicó sonriendo.

Yo cogí la primera foto que había y también sonreí, no debía de tener más de 7 años en esa foto, salía vestida de princesa y con una corona de flores _**(FP)**_. Tenía un buen recuerdo de aquel día, Renée estuvo haciéndome fotos con aquel vestido durante dos horas, y una semana después las tenía todas puestas en la sala de estar, ¡era tan exagerada!

-¿En serio las guardaba?- pregunté aun asombrada mientras cogía otra fotografía, no podía parar de sonreír, todas me traían diferentes y bellos recuerdos de mi infancia aunque también había fotos de mi adolescencia que me hacían reír y ponerme sensible.

-Sí-asintió

-Pensé que Renée era quien tenía este tipo de cosas, ella siempre fue la de los álbumes color de rosa llenos de fotos mías, no Charlie- dije con humor y ella continuó sonriendo ampliamente

-Bueno en el fondo tu padre tampoco puede resistirse, aun tiene tus peluches guardados, ¿lo sabías?- la miré estupefacta

-¡No!, ¿de verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza y yo reí asombrada

-increíble, y luego Charlie se metía con Renée por hacer ese tipo de ñoñerías-Sue me sonrió dándome la razón.

Por extraño que parezca, no resultaba incómodo hablar con ella de Renée, ambas llevaban una relación bastante cordial y amigable, al fin y al cabo como Renée dijo una vez, ella no solo había hecho feliz a Charlie si no que también le había confiado su hija a Sue cuando me vine a vivir aquí a los 14 años y la mujer de mi papá había ejercido el papel de madre en toda regla conmigo pero eso si, nunca sustituyendo a Renée, y eso mi madre siempre se lo tendría eternamente agradecido.

-Tú padre a veces debería dejar de hacerse el duro- comentó sentándose en una silla mientras sacaba más fotos-diga lo que diga no es tan serio como aparenta-

-Lo sé- suspiré y me senté yo también junto a ella.

Al menos desde que Charlie había conocido a Sue podía expresar sus sentimientos con más facilidad y ser más cálido y cariñoso con nosotros, pero aun así, a veces, era demasiado _serio y correcto_.

En el fondo entendía por qué Edward le había tenido siempre _miedo_ o respeto, pues cuando Charlie ponía su inescrutable cara y la sonrisa se le borraba de la cara podía dar mucho miedo y más aun cuando llevaba su arma con él, cosa que solía ser casi siempre.

-Me gusta esta foto- me la mostró

-Oh dios mío-reí mientras la tomaba en mis manos y la miraba-esa foto fue una de las veces que acompañé a Charlie a pescar _**(FP)**_-

-¿Por qué sales con esa cara?- preguntó divertida

-Estaba enfadada porque Leah no me dejaba en paz, entonces Jacob aprovechó y me tomó la foto -solté una pequeña carcajada al recordar eso, estaba peleando y Jacob me la tomó en plena rabieta; luego cuando me di cuenta que me había tomado la foto corrí tras él intentando quitarle la cámara de fotos pero no funcionó, él era muy rápido.

-¡Mira!, esta me encanta- grité cuando vi aquella foto _**(FP)**_ a la vez que la cogía rápidamente

-Esa foto es tan tierna, debería ponerla en la sala de estar- murmuró para ella misma mientras se mantenía inclinada para poderla ver bien

-Sí, fue un bonito momento aunque algo triste- suspiré al recordarlo.

En la fotografía nos encontrábamos Jacob y yo en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa abrazándonos, fue justo el día antes de marcharme a Chicago y esa foto la tomó Charlie justo en el momento en el que Jake y yo nos estábamos despidiendo.

_Inicio de Flash Back_

_-Es incre__í__ble que te marches, no puedo creer que tengas 18- suspir__ó manteniéndome abrazada_

_-Suenas como Charlie- reí __enterrando mi cara en su pecho y __é__l tambi__én rió_

_-Tienes raz__ó__n, he sonado un poco como Charlie pero es que te voy a echar de menos,__ Bells- frot__ó __mi brazo con su mano_

_-Yo tambi__én__, Jake- me abrac__é má__s fuerte a __él. Lo querí__a demasiado, era una persona imprescindible en mi vida, no s__é có__mo mierda iba a poder estar separada de __él._

_-Me abandonas y me dejas con la loca de Leah, eso no es nada bueno Bella, no pens__é __que me har__í__as eso nunca, __¿__ahora quien me va a ayudar a meterme con ella?-demandó pero su voz me pareci__ó __algo triste, no pod__í__a percibir ese toque de vida en ella. Y yo sab__í__a por qu__é. Está__bamos tan unidos__… _

_Tení__a ganas de coger el avi__ón__a Chicago__ mañana y empezar la universidad pero, __¡__mierda!, odiaba las despedidas_

_-Mejor dicho, __¿__qui__é__n va a defenderte?- brome__é_

_-No necesito que nadie me defienda, puedo con Leah- protest__ó _

_-Lo dudo- murmuré __mientras sonre__í__a contra su pecho. __É__l respiró __profundamente y no sigui__ó __hablando del tema. _

_-¿Cuá__ndo vuelves?- pregunt__ó_

_-¿Todaví__a no me he ido y ya quieres saber cuando vuelvo?, s__í __que es verdad que me vas a extrañ__ar Jacob Black- dije intentando sonar divertida, si no iba a terminar echá__ndome a llorar._

_Miré __hacia su cara y vi como __él rodó __los ojos pero como no contestó__ nada seguí __hablando -volver__é __cuando el primer semestre termine, creo que es por navidad._

_-Vale- solo dijo eso. El tiempo pas__ó rá__pido mientras permanec__í__amos abrazados y en silencio._

_-Te quiero mucho,__ Jake-__sentí la necesidad de, más que decírselo, recordárselo._

_-Yo tambi__é__n te quiero,__ Bells- besó mi cabeza_

_Y cuando una l__á__grima estaba a punto de correr por mi mejilla escuché un __"clic" __que llam__ó __mi atenci__ón, levanté __la cabeza y me encontr__é __a Charlie, que nos miraba conmovido y enternecido, tras habernos tomado una foto._

_-¡Papá!- me quejé y __é__l ri__ó haciendo que los pelos de su bigote temblaran_

_-No he podido evitarlo- se excusó__ y Jacob sonrió revolviendo mi pelo._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Lo sé, ¿te puedes creer que hayan pasado 5 años desde aquel día?- destacó ella perdida en sus pensamientos manteniendo apoyados los codos sobre la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos en ambas mejillas.

-No esperaba que el tiempo se me fuera a pasar tan rápido- musité absorta pues eran ya 5 años… 5 años que llevaba viviendo lejos de Forks.

-Cariño, cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa volando- quitó los codos para bajar los brazos y me cogió la mano sobre la mesa acariciándomela con ternura después de que yo dejara la foto de nuevo dentro de la caja.

Sabía que no solo lo decía por mí, sino que también lo decía por ella, después de la muerte de Billy, el padre de Jacob, Sue había estado tan triste y decaída que parecía que no iba a levantar cabeza nunca, y eso que lo intentaba continuamente mostrando una amplia sonrisa que nunca llegaba a sus ojos, una sonrisa pintada en la cara, una sonrisa fingida que reflejaba lo triste que se encontraba… pero lo hacía por Jacob y por Leah, ellos debía ver a su madre bien, tal y como estaba antes de que todo sucediera, sin embargo la pobre Sue no conseguía seguir con su vida pues no se veía capaz de ser la misma mujer que era cuando su marido aun vivía. Por eso bien sabía que aquellos años que estuvo sola se le hicieron eternos, pero ahora era diferente, ella había encontrado de nuevo el amor y era feliz rodeada por su familia y por la gente que la quería.

Sue nunca reemplazó a su marido, sencillamente encontró otra forma de ser feliz con Charlie. Yo lo interpretaba como un medio de salvación recíproco, ya que desde mi punto de vista Charlie y Sue habían hecho eso, se habían salvado mutuamente de la soledad y de la tristeza, ambos llegaron a la vida del otro justo en el momento indicado para rescatarse y darse una nueva oportunidad, para encontrar un camino diferente y así alcanzar la felicidad permitiéndose amar.

-Entonces debe de ser por eso, porque dudo que alguien pueda ser más feliz que yo en este momento- afirmé y ella me regaló una sonrisa dulce mirándome de manera encantadora.

-Aprovecha esa felicidad corazón, eres joven y te la has ganado a pulso- me guiñó un ojo para después soltar mi mano y levantarse -y vamos a dejar de hablar de cosas serias de una vez, al final voy a acabar llorando Bella- elevó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa-debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? Puedo lavar la ropa sucia-ofreció

-No, no. No te preocupes Sue, recuerdo cómo utilizar la lavadora de Charlie, yo la lavaré, no te molestes-negué. Me levanté de la silla y guardé todas las fotos en la cajita de metal para después cerrarla y dejarla allí, sobre la mesa.

-Está bien, yo mientras me pondré a ordenar un poco y a limpiar- comentó mientras hacía algunas cosas sobre la encimera de la cocina-pero por favor, si necesitas algo dímelo, te conozco Bella y crees que es molestia pero no lo es- me reprendió y yo reí respondiendo un "vale, Sue" como toda una niña buena. - Por cierto, cariño ¿qué te apetece de comer?-

-Ummm, ¿me dejas elegir?- reí mientras ponía un dedo en mi barbilla de manera pensativa-creo que… -chasqueé la lengua indecisa-… ummm… quiero… ¿alitas de pollo asadas?- propuse, ese era uno de los mejores platos de Sue y tenía enormes ganas de volver a degustarlo.

-Perfecto, más tarde iré a comprar lo que necesito para cocinarlas-

-Gracias Sue, ¡te quiero!- chillé emocionada y como respuesta escuché su alegre risa retumbar en la cocina mientras yo salía de ésta y subía las escaleras de dos en dos pensando en lo cierto que era lo que acababa de decir, quería a Sue mucho, tanto como a Charlie y a Renée.

Cuándo llegué a la segunda planta, me dirigí al baño para coger toda la ropa sucia que Edward y yo habíamos dejado en la cesta del baño, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada, ¿aun seguía Leah ahí dentro?, ¿qué coño hacia todavía ahí?, era peor que una adolescente, se pasaba horas y horas mirándose en el espejo dentro del cuarto de baño… porque sabía que estaba ahí dentro ya que se oían ruidos en el interior de la pequeña habitación.

-¡Leah!- exclamé dando unos suaves golpes a la puerta-necesito coger algo del baño- dije prácticamente contra la puerta

-Puedes pasar, ¡está abierto!- gritó de vuelta desde el otro lado, de tal manera que giré la manivela dándole después un pequeño empujón a la puerta para que ésta se abriera y así poder entrar dentro del baño.

Cuando así lo hice una ola de vapor salió de aquella habitación dejando el espejo, el cristal de la pequeña ventana e incluso los azulejos de las paredes empañados y llenos de pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban sobre ellos.

-Que calor hace aquí Leah, ¿te has duchado?- pregunté, aunque era una pregunta algo estúpida viendo que a pesar de que vestía la misma ropa, tenía el pelo chorreando agua por su espalda, mojando su camiseta, además la bañera estaba mojada y había huellas húmedas en el suelo de sus pies.

-Sí, es que necesitaba despejarme- murmuró mientras desenredaba su largo cabellos del mismo color azabache que sus ojos

-No se supone que hubiera sido mejor optar por una ducha de agua helada- sonreí, ella tenía la manía de ducharse con agua caliente o a lo más agua templada, pero nunca fría. Odiaba bañarse con agua helada.

-Las viejas costumbres no cambian, y al fin y al cabo es agua, que era lo que necesitaba- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

En serio, ¿cómo no estaba sudando?, aquí hacia un calor de cojones. Pugf, y encima tenía la ventana cerrada, tenía que salir de aquí o iba a terminar empapada en sudor. Ahora mismo entre una sauna y este baño no había mucha diferencia.

-¿Vas a preparar tu maleta también ahora?- pregunté mientras cogía la cesta de la ropa sucia con las dos manos

-No, esta noche meto toda la ropa de golpe en la maleta y ya me las ingeniaré para cerrarla- rió secando con una toalla su pelo, y a pesar de su risa no era broma, hablaba en serio, así era Leah.

-Eres un desastre, Leah- dije y ella murmuró algo en voz baja que no entendí pero que hizo que mi sonrisa se ampliara. Maldita loca histérica adorable.

-Todos me decís lo mismo, sois unos exagerados, no soy tan _desastre_-puso una mueca burlona, ni ella se creía lo que estaba diciendo…

-Bella, eres mi hermana y te quiero como tal, así que quiero que me digas la verdad y solamente la verdad-pidió antes de que yo fuera a hablar girando su cuerpo, ya que hasta ese momento me había estado dando la espalda, para después apoyar su trasero en el lavabo al igual que sus manos. Me miraba muy seria ahora por lo que fruncí el ceño desconcertada

-¿Qué pasa?-incluso me llegué a preocupar por su repentino cambio de tono de voz.

-¿Aun parece que me he metido en una pelea de perros?- preguntó, y yo arrugué la nariz. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-Leah, no te entiendo…-

-¡Mi cara!, ¿has visto mi cara?- resopló.

-Ummm, si, si que la he visto, de hecho la tengo ya un poco aborrecida -bromeé -muchos años viéndola, pero bueno… ¿qué le pasa a tu cara?-

-Parece que no he dormido en horas, está espantosa- lloriqueó y mi boca formo una perfecta "O" que desapareció muy pronto para ser sustituida por una pilla sonrisa. Me iba a divertir un rato.

-Ohhhhh, así que eso es lo que ocurre- murmuré pensativa-la verdad es que sí, estás espantosa, madrugar no te sienta bien- no lo dije en serio pero al menos intenté que pareciera lo contrario, era una exagerada, es cierto que tenía una expresión cansada y algo de ojeras, pero no estaba tan mal, incluso apuesto a que yo estaba peor que ella.

-Cállate- refunfuñó -vaya ánimos me das- se quejó

-¡Ehh!, que has sido tú la que me ha pedido que fuera sincera-me hice la ofendida, al final sonreí para que se diera cuenta que solo bromeaba

-¡Dios!, en mi vida, jamás y menos con pleno uso de mis facultades, vuelvo a levantarme a las 8 para estar contigo Bella- replicó de forma graciosa -y para de reírte, o te prometo que te voy a dejar la cara peor que la mía y encima te va a doler- amenazó y eso solo me hizo reír aún más.

-Hermanita… con lo mal que te sienta levantarte pronto, no entiendo como luego estás tan guapa y sonriente cuando tienes que trabajar-

-Porque hay un ejército de maquilladores que me echan toneladas de maquillaje, Bella. Mierda, me gustaría tener a Roxy o a Helen aquí, ahora mismo, seguro que serían capaces de hacer un milagro con mi cara- rodé los ojos escuchándola

-Que a nadie le dé un ataque de histeria ahora- sonreí -no estás tan lamentable, antes en el desayuno estabas peor, la ducha te ha sentado bien, solo decía que estabas horrible para molestarte- negué con la cabeza-como si no me conocieras y no supieras que me encanta hacer que te tires de los pelos- le guiñé un ojo-todo sea por hacerte la puñeta-

-Capulla mentirosa- habló entre dientes y yo le hice burla

-Ahora que se te ha pasado el _lapsus_ de loca compulsiva, por favor, ábreme la puerta, llevo las manos ocupadas- le pedí ya que la puerta se había cerrado y yo aún tenía en mis manos aquella enorme cesta llena de ropa sucia.

-¡De verdad!, yo no puedo hacerlo todo en esta casa- aparentó estar exasperada para a continuación abrirme la puerta

-Uy, si… estás que te quiebras, Lee- ironicé.

Salí riendo del baño echándole un rápido y definitivo vistazo a mi hermana que volvía a estar delante del espejo peinándose. No se dé que leches se quejaba, si ella que no solía usar maquillaje cuando estaba en casa, era preciosa al natural.

Bajé abajo milagrosamente sin caerme rodando por las escaleras ya que no veía bien donde apoyaba mis pies puesto que llevaba la gran cesta de mimbre en mis manos que cada minuto que pasaba me daba la sensación de que pesaba más y más.

Fui hasta el lavadero donde primero puse una lavadora de ropa blanca luego de haber dejado allí la cesta que contenía dentro las prendas de vestir y mientras que se lavaba la ropa clara, que por suerte no era mucha, subí de nuevo a mi dormitorio donde comencé a ordenarlo todo y a guardar la ropa que no había utilizado—y que estaba en el armario—dentro en la maleta y en la bolsa de equipaje que habíamos traído Edward y yo.

Leah sorprendentemente se ofreció a ayudarme, así que el trabajo fue más ameno mientras las dos hablábamos y bromeábamos. Sobre las diez y media o así, bajé y saqué la ropa clara para después poner la segunda lavadora de la mañana y así luego encaminarme al patio a tender la ropa en el tendedero pues aprovechando que hacia sol la dejaría secar y no la metería en la secadora. Edward y yo no habíamos ensuciado la mayoría de las prendas que habíamos traído, y que ahora quizá se me hacían demasiada en comparación con las pocas que habíamos usado, puesto que apenas habíamos ensuciado un par de camisetas y pantalones cada uno además de la ropa interior y los pijamas que habíamos utilizado.

Un rato después, cuando volví al dormitorio a seguir haciendo cosas, Jacob me llamo al móvil, así que Leah y yo estuvimos un buen rato hablando con él, y aunque a veces tenía que quitar el manos libres cuando Leah y Jacob empezaban a "echarse rosas" _**(*)**_ el uno al otro fue bueno y divertido hablar los tres a la vez.

Jake nos contó que aprovechando que esta semana la tendría libre, puesto que no comenzaba a trabajar hasta el Lunes próximo, iría a ver un par de pisos con Vanessa que ya habían visto por internet y que les habían gustado bastante. Yo volví a insistirle en que no tuviera prisa por marcharse pues conocía a Angela y sabía que ella no tendría problema con que él se quedara unos días más e incluso hasta unas semanas en el piso, pero el cabezota de Jacob repetía una y otra vez que no estaba dispuesto a causar más molestias y que además se sentía _inc__ó__modo_ echando polvos en mi habitación.

Al final terminé por mandarlo a tomar por culo consiguiendo que él y Leah se carcajearan de mí un buen rato, sobre todo mi hermana que no paraba de burlarse de la cara que había puesto cuando Jacob me había dicho que ¿se estaba acostando con Vanessa en mi antigua cama? Eww, puse cara de asco. ¿Por qué tenía que haberme dicho eso?, realmente esperaba que fuera broma y que en _MI_, ahora antigua,cama no hubiera hecho nada o si no le iba a cortar la cabeza, ya que además, ahora, por culpa de sus bonitas palabras, acababa de imaginarlos, a ellos dos, haciendo _eso_, en mi cama, donde Edward y yo… ¡Dios, qué horror! _Estú__pido Jacob_.

Por el bien de mi salud mental y de mi _inocente _cabecita, ignoré esos pensamientos y traté de volver a concéntrame en la conversación hasta que lo logré. Los tres reímos un rato mas y nos pusimos a día, no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando le pregunté a Jacob que si había pasado algo interesante por Chicago y él me respondió que Alice y Vanessa habían pasado todo el día del sábado fuera buscando vestidos elegantes de boda y, a pesar de que a Vanessa le encantaba ir de compras, la pobre también acabó con dolor de pies y exhausta. ¡No había quien pudiera con el ritmo de Alice! ¿Por qué ella nunca terminaba agotada y muerta después de esas largas sesiones de compras? Oh, sí como decía Edward, Alice era un duende de otro planeta que tenía hiperactividad y nunca se cansaba.

Reí al pensar que debía de llevar a Jasper agotado y en _todos_ los sentidos… porque si era así de inquieta por el día, no me quería imaginar cómo debía de ser por las noches… ¡Oh dios mío, Bella!, ¿de verdad acabas de pensar esto?, ¿por qué leches no puedes parar de pensar en el sexo? Ah, claro. La respuesta no era muy complicada, sencillamente era porque llevaba 3 días, 3 jodidos días sin estar con Edward. Y mierda, lo deseaba con toda mi alma, comenzaba incluso a sentirme frustrada ya, ¡mi cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos!

Lo sé, iba a volverme loca y sobre todo con besos como los de esta mañana que aunque había sido yo la que había comenzado a provocarle, no me importaba ya que prácticamente lo hacía sin darme cuenta, Edward me incitaba a eso y además, ¡yo disfrutaba demasiado provocándolo!, él también lo hacía, solo que con una única diferencia, que él ni se lo proponía ya que yo sin que Edward hiciera esfuerzo alguno lograba que me quedara embobada, encandilada y hechizada con tan solo mirarle, escucharle o sentirle. _Así __de gilipollas me hab__í__a vuelto por su culpa_.

No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando nos despedimos de Jacob, yo lo hice con un "hasta mañana", y Leah con un "nos vemos en unas semanas, dile a Vanessa que tengo ganas de verla para poder ponerte verde y convencerla de que se aleje de ti antes de que sea tarde y se le pegue tu estupidez", que hizo reír a Jacob para después decir un "yo también os quiero, adiós" antes de colgar. Me alegré de que Jake, muy raramente, no le continuara la broma a su hermana si no estaba segura que con lo críos que eran, aunque no lo parecieran, se habrían puesto a "_pelear_" de nuevo y al final me hubiera visto obligada, otra vez, a pararlos. Sonreí al pensar como a veces todos podemos parecer niños metidos en cuerpos de adultos.

Jacob sabía que Leah bromeaba en cuanto a Vanessa pues todos la adorábamos demasiado, era la perfecta y asombrosa mitad de Jake, la que nunca imaginamos que encontraría, si hasta a Leah en ocasiones también le sorprendía ver a su hermano enamorado y más aun que llevara con la misma chica 4 años. Era tan raro en Jacob eso, pero sin embargo ahora era tan cierto y parecía tan normal… Esto era un claro ejemplo de que la vida podía dar muchas vueltas, y a veces muy inesperadas.

-¿Sabes… ? creo que me colaría- comentó como si nada Leah cuando entré a mi dormitorio de nuevo ya que había bajado a tender la ropa de la segunda lavadora que había puesto antes y de paso había recogido la que ya estaba seca para dejarla doblada en la sala de estar y así, más tarde, plancharla.

-¿Qué?- pregunté porque no sabía a qué se refería exactamente

-En tu boda- me aclaró ella sonriendo -si no me dejas entrar calva, me colaré-murmuró mirando al techo mientras permanecía sentada en medio de mi cama cruzada de piernas apoyando a su vez las manos en sus rodillas. Yo reí moviendo la cabeza

-Te dejaría venir aunque estuvieras calva, Leah- aseguré cerrando la puerta del armario, ahora completamente vacío de ropa-Eres mi hermana y te necesito allí conmigo- me di la vuelta para encontrármela mirándome con una sonrisa cálida -además, alguien tiene que seguirle las bromas a Emmett ¿no?- reí caminando hacia la cama para sentarme en el borde de esta, al lado de Leah.

-Oh, si cariño, Emmett y yo hacemos un gran equipo- sonrió con malicia. ¡Oh y Jacob!, se le olvidaba que Jake también estaría allí, lo pensé un segundo y…. _M__aldición_ ¡Iba a ser una tortura! ¡No, peor, una pesadilla!

-Emmett, Jacob y tú- tragué sonoramente -los tres juntos lo que dais es miedo -afirmé

-Traaaanquila Belly, que ese día prometo controlarme solo un poco- me guiñó un ojo.

-Más que nada espero que lo hagas porque Charlie estará presente- dije pero en mi voz había un matiz de súplica.

Si de por sí y separados eran "_odiables_" sus chistes verdes, sus _bromitas_ y comentarios cuando estaban juntos eran insoportables, vale que al principio puede que me hicieran reír pero al final terminaban cabreándome y sacándome de quicio.

¡Eran unos salidos a los que les encantaba meterse con la vida sexual de la gente, especialmente con la mía, porque les encantaba que me pusiera roja como una manzana!, y sabía que en la boda más que en ningún otro momento esas bromitas iban a estar presentes… Confiaba en que al menos Rose me ayudara a sujetar a Emmett, ese gran oso era el peor de los tres.

-Eso lo hace más divertido, Bells. No me tientes- avisó

-Te recuerdo que Sue también estará ahí y yo también puedo jugar- advertí de vuelta. _Vamos Bella tienes que intentar intimidarla un poquito…_

-Prueba… eso va a ser interesante- me desafió contenta-realmente entretenido- murmuró y yo bufé, no había amenaza que la asustara.

-Prométeme que te comportarás- le pedí y la cabrona sonrió aun más. No debí haber recurrido a la súplica. Su mirada me daba escalofríos

-Lo intentaré, pero vamos, es tu boda, ¡la novia siempre tiene que pasar vergüenza!- la miré mal y ella rió

-Okay, está bien, está bien, procuraré portarme "_bien_"- sonrió pero ni loca le creí, sabía que al final iba a terminar aliándose con Emmett y con Jake para hacerme pasar un rato en el que probablemente solo iba a desear que la tierra me tragase.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos para luego murmurarle un "más te vale" y después levantarme de la cama.

Le pedí que me ayudara a poner la maleta sobre la cama así que entre las dos, y con algo de esfuerzo, la pusimos sobre el colchón.

-Creo que ya hemos terminado- dije colocando mis manos en mis caderas y revisando la habitación para asegurarme de que no me dejaba nada importante

-Ya he metido mi neceser y el de Edward en la maleta, he dejado el baño libre, casi lo había ocupado entero- reí-así que sí, creo que ya no queda nada más, solo planchar la ropa que he lavado y acomodarla –murmuré

-Oye, Leah- la miré-gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, lo aprecio muchísimo- le sonreí con sinceridad.

No solo me había sido de gran ayuda sino que además me había permitido pasar un rato agradable con ella de nuevo, como hacia tanto tiempo que no pasaba, había echado mucho de menos hablar y bromear con mi hermana de esa forma

-De nada Bells, de verdad quería aprovechar la mañana para estar contigo, he estado mucho tiempo sin verte y estos dos días se han pasado muy rápido-admitió. Yo me sentía igual-no sé como lo consigues pero con lo insoportable que eres te haces de querer, abejita- me dijo pero supe que era de broma.

Esta vez no me molestó que me llamara "abejita" o que bromeara diciéndome "insoportable" pues me pareció tan cálido y familiar que Leah también hubiera querido pasar la mañana conmigo. A pesar de todo era un encanto, por muy dura que quisiera parecer era muy dulce.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- le mostré mi mejor puchero

-Ni lo sueñes- rió -ya tuviste bastante con nuestra charla "_sentimental_", confórmate con eso por ahora-se cruzó de brazos y yo reí.

Ella sí podía ser impulsiva y abrazarme para intentar ahogarme con su fuerza bruta para darme la bienvenida pero yo no podía hacerlo para darle las gracias. No pude evitarlo, así que puse los ojos en blanco, ignoré su comentario y la abracé, a pesar de sus protestas que muy bien era sabedora de que no iban en serio esta vez. Me devolvió el abrazo.

-Ummm, por cierto, creo que aun no hemos terminado-sopesó cuando me aparté de ella. La miré arrugando la frente confundida-te falta algo.

-¿Qué falta?- pregunté

-Espera un segundo-corrió fuera del dormitorio, se escucharon unos ruidos extraños como si ella estuviera rebuscando algo en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta para que, momentos después, regresara a la mía con mi cargador de móvil en sus manos

-Toma, esto es lo que te falta- me lo dio en la mano -gracias por dejármelo anoche-

-No es necesario que me lo des Leah, yo no lo voy a necesitar así que puedes quedártelo-

-No te preocupes, creo que me voy a comprar un móvil nuevo o a cambiar de compañía, necesito tener mejor cobertura en Forks para cuando vuelva-

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que no puedes vivir sin internet-

-¡No es mi culpa necesitar estar en contacto con el resto de la civilización! Forks está muy perdido y a veces me aburro- se defendió y yo sonreí. Era demasiado exagerada. Vale que aquí hubiera mala señal pero tampoco se podía decir que estuvieras aislado del mundo… pero en fin, era Leah y ella siempre dramatizaba,_ ¡__todo!_

- Y, ¿conseguiste hacer tu llamada?-

-Sí- asintió-llamé a mi diseñadora, nos reuniremos dentro de dos semanas, quiero un vestido largo y bonito para tu boda -comentó feliz de la vida y yo me alegré de verla así

-Seguro que estarás preciosa-prometí. Nadie podría dudar de eso.

-No más que tú, abejita- aseguró-¿has elegido ya vestido?-se interesó

-Alice lo diseñará, le pedí que lo hiciera y está totalmente emocionada con la idea-sonreí mientras guardaba el cargador en la maleta, aunque en realidad no tenía por que habérmelo devuelto, yo podría haberme apañado con el de Edward.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Esa pequeña bruja sabe muy bien cómo utilizar su magia- sonrió -Alice realmente es buena en su trabajo -apuntó convencida

-Sí que lo es- asentí concordando con sus palabras, sabía que Alice haría un gran trabajo, ella siempre hacia cosas increíbles.

-Por cierto, todavía no he olvidado que no quisiste acompañarme a Seattle este fin de semana -me dijo con un falso reproche-me debes una fiesta y un par de cervezas

-No es que no haya querido, es que no ha habido tiempo -aclaré pues era cierto, no habíamos parado de ir para un lado y para otro en estos dos días y llegábamos tan cansados que ni la propia Leah tenía fuerzas para ir de fiesta.

-Cómo sea- le restó importancia sabiendo que tenía razón -el caso es que prepárate cariño porque tu despedida de soltera ¡va a ser épica! -rió a carcajada limpia.

_Oh. Dios. M__ío._

-Tienes que dejarme formar parte de ella y permitirme que ayude a las chicas a prepararla, esa será tu forma de recompensarme por no salir conmigo este fin de semana, ¡hace mucho que no vamos de fiesta juntas!- se quejó -voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para viajar a Chicago unos días o, ¡aún mejor!, unas semanas antes de la boda, sí la agencia me deja-murmuró lo último para sus adentros bajando el tono de voz, aunque en seguida volvió a elevarlo sonando emocionada

-Juro que tendrás la despedida de soltera más caliente y excitante de todas- dijo convencida mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción, como cuando Alice se compraba unos zapatos nuevos.

-Debería asustarme pero tengo curiosidad por lo que vuestras cabecitas locas harán-acepté finalmente.

Yo no había pedido ninguna despedida de soltera, de hecho no lo había pensado ni si quiera pero la idea de tener una no me disgustaba nada la verdad, aunque si Leah ayudaba a organizarla igual sí que tenía algo qué temer.

-Te encantará, abejita- rió mordiéndose el labio-¿qué crees que le harán a Edward?, porque estoy segura de que Emmett y Jasper no van a dejar pasar la oportunidad de organizarle una fiesta así a Edward-comentó divertida por lo bajo.

-No lo sé pero mientras mantenga sus manos quietecitas y a su _amiguito_ escondido yo seré feliz- sonreí y Leah rió, esta vez en voz alta.

-Ohh, pobre Eddie, seguro que lo atan a una silla y le ponen a una estripper con un tanga y unos cubre pezones bailando sobre su entrepierna, sufrirá tanto… - rió con sarcasmo poniendo sus manos contra su cara fingiendo estar horrorizada

-Él no hará nada-reí, y si hubiera tenido un cojín en la mano me hubiera encantado lanzado a la cabeza para callarla-Confío en Edward- aseguré tranquila

-Lo sé, en quien no confías es en Emmett- afirmó riendo.

Mierda, ella tenía razón. Emmett era peligroso… más le valía no meter a Edward en líos ese día. Y si Edward quería conservar sus partes íntimas intactas durante la luna de miel más le valdría a él también saber comportarse.

-Le pediré a Rose que amenace a Emmett para que no haga nada estúpido-ingenié rápidamente un plan.

_Bien pensado Bella._ Eso seguro que funcionará ya que Emmett no se atreverá a contradecir a mi rubia amiga, más que nada porque cuando Rosalie se cabrea a Emmett se le caen los pantalones al suelo y se pone, literalmente, a temblar, pero de miedo.

-Rose lo matará si vuelve a intentar contratar actrices porno para una despedida de soltero, ¿verdad?- rió Leah.

-¡Peor aún!, lo dejará sin mojar durante mucho, pero que mucho, mucho tiempo **(*)**- me carcajeé.

Emmett era algo peculiar, cuando se casó con Rose bromeó diciendo que quería contratar actrices porno para su propia despedida de soltero e incluso le "_rogó_" a Edward y a Jasper que lo hicieran pero ambos se negaron así que se tuvo que conformar con un par de strippers, no es que pensara acostarse o hacer algo absurdo con ellas ni mucho menos, solo decía que siempre había querido conocer a una actriz porno, según él era uno de sus mayores sueños pues por alguna irrazonable y muy, pero que muy extraña razón, le parecía _divertido _pero el capricho se le pasó cuando Rose le pegó un par de collejas y lo amenazó con dormir en camas separadas durante el resto de sus vidas.

-Emmett está jodidamente loco- volvió a reír mi hermana al recordar aquella anécdota, una de las tantas locuras que había hecho Emmett en su vida…

-Si fuera tu, estaría verdaderamente acojonada por lo que le puedan preparar a Edward- murmuró sonriendo. Y, aunque lo decía medio en broma medio en serio, eso hizo que mi cabeza empezara a dar vueltas.

_Genial_, yo que ni me había detenido a pensar aun en eso y ahora me empezaba a preocupar, maldita Leah y su maldita boca, ¡ya se podía haber quedado calladita!

-¿Sabes?, me acabas de tranquilizar mucho- dije con total ironía mientras hacía un mal gesto con mi cara-¡ni si quiera había pensado en eso y ahora estoy ansiosa! Muchas gracias, Leah- me crucé de brazos y ella rió porque estaba haciendo una _estúpida_ rabieta por su _estú__pido_ comentario que se podía haber quedado guardado en su_ estúpida_ boca.

-Oh bueno, pues entonces mejor no lo pienses- me sonrió y a mí me dieron ganas de pegarle

-Vamos, no me mires así Bells, era broma- se mofó

-igual Emmett llena la habitación de tías semidesnudas- abrí los ojos asustada y ella rió un poco mas fuerte por la expresión de mi cara -pero tranquila abejita, lo bueno es que Edward te quiere así que no te pongas celosa- me guiñó un ojo -tú novio está muy bueno- arqueé mi ceja derecha divertida -pero que se jodan las demás, ese bombón ya tiene dueña -exclamó pegando un salto sobre la cama riendo

-Aún sigue en mi cabeza la imagen de Edward, de _MI_ Edward, rodeado de strippers… no has logrado distraerme-refunfuñé con los brazos cruzados.

Como alguna de esas perras se acercara a _MI_ novio iban a terminar lamentándose.

-¡Ay, abejita!- me llamó con voz dulce-_tú _Edward, al final acabará borracho hablando de cuanto vais a follar en la luna de miel y ni si quiera mirará a las strippers, puedes respirar con calma ya.

Vale, admito que ese final ya no me molestaba tanto como el que había imaginado antes… de hecho lo prefería mil veces así, no importaba que Edward acabara diciendo burradas sobre cómo íbamos a follar o no y que luego Emmett pudiera burlarse de mí, porque eso era mucho mejor a que estuviera bailando la conga con una zorra en celo y prácticamente desnuda.

Sí, puede que en alguna que otra ocasión fuera solo un _poco_ celosa… pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él era demasiado deseable y había tantas lagartas deseando poner sus garras encima…

-¿Y cómo voy a acabar yo?- le pregunté con una mueca graciosa

-Obviamente, en la cama con un tío bueno y echando un polvo que no olvidarás en tu jodida vida- dijo convencida y yo la miré con la boca abierta, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

-es broma abejita, eres tan fácil de leer, tu cara habla por ti- se tronchó y yo fruncí el ceño logrando que se formaran arrugas en mi frente-quita esa cara, ya sé que por mucho que te pusiéramos al tío más guapo del universo y con los mejores abdominales no harías nada con él- dijo.

Menos mal, ya estaba empezando a dudar que tan bien me conocía Leah.

-Aunque no lo entiendo, desde luego yo sí me lo tiraría- fui a protestar pero ella me interrumpió -ya sé, ya sé, tu estás _enamorada-_ arrugó los labios como si la palabra "_enamorada_" mordiera-y por eso yo me niego a estarlo, si no me perdería a demasiados chicos guapos que hay ahí fuera esperando por mí, por estar atada a uno solo- dijo con cara de pilla.

¡Dios!, ¿algún día dejaría de pensar así?, de corazón deseaba que sí.

-el caso es que probablemente tu acabarás dándonos envidia de lo bueno que es Edward en la cama sin sonrojarte, ya que habrás bebido demasiado para eso y escuchando nuestras sugerencia sobre como deberías sorprender a Edward en tu noche de bodas- volvió al tema del que estábamos hablando porque si no sabía muy bien que empezaría a darle la charla con cosas como "_nunca le has dado la oportunidad al amor, no sabes c__ó__mo es, as__í __que no digas que lo detestas y bla bla bla_"

Le había hablado tantas veces así que ya casi había perdido la cuenta pero ni con esas ella cambiaba de idea. Lo dejaba claro siempre y lo seguía haciendo. No quería enamorarse. Lo que ella no sabía, es que si algún día se encontraba con el amor, no podría impedir que entrara en su corazón porque era un sentimiento que no acostumbraba a pedir permiso y que más bien hacía lo que le daba la gana.

-¡Oh!, entonces _genial_, creo que prefiero irme a bailar con el tío bueno antes que escuchar vuestras sugerencias-bromeé

-Nada de eso- movió la cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados -además al bombonazo me lo llevo yo.

-¡Pero era para mí!- me quejé infantilmente siguiéndole el juego pues ahora ya solo bromeábamos.

-Ah, ah, ah. Tú lo has rechazado, ahora me lo quedo yo -chasqueó la lengua y yo fingí estar enfadada a lo que ella sonrió -¡diablos!, verdaderamente están empezando a lloverme ideas de qué hacer en tu despedida de soltera, hablaré con Alice, ella estará encantada y Rose, ¡oh!, Rose no me defraudará- aseguró

-Haced lo que queráis, siempre tendré la oportunidad de huir- sí, ya lo creo que la tendría…

-Te tendremos vigilada- amenazó sonriendo -también haremos que un musculoso estripper baile sobre ti en unos diminutos y ajustados bóxers de cuero que remarquen su gran… - hizo un gesto con las manos. ¡Suficiente!, se estaba dejando llevar.

-Okay, okay, okay- la paré riendo

-Creo que te estás emocionando bastante Leah, tanto hablar y se nos ha pasado el tiempo, tengo que seguir haciendo cosas- le puse como excusa, teníamos que dejar de hablar de esto porque si continuábamos haciéndolo a ella se le ocurrirían más y más cosas y cada cual peor que la anterior.

Ella también sonrió al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a asustarme y asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo conmigo. Yo suspiré mientras ella se mantenía callada pero con una sonrisa pilla en la boca, sabía que ahora sí que no me iba a librar de tener una despedida de soltera y mi sexto sentido y la pícara mirada de Leah me decían que iba a ser muy _movidita_…

Volteé la cabeza y de nuevo respiré profundamente, tenía que planchar la ropa y dejar ya acabado todo esto de una vez por todas, en mi móvil marcaban ya casi las 12 y si me seguía entreteniendo al final me iba a faltar realmente tiempo y si había _madrugado_ era precisamente para que eso no sucediera.

-Voy a volver a bajar, seguro que Sue también necesita ayuda con algo, ¿vienes?- le pregunté

-Sí, pero yo mejor me voy un rato al salón, estoy taaaan agotada- limpió su frente aparentando estar sudando y fatigada mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-Está bien, anda vamos-

Cuando comencé a caminar, ella despegó su trasero de la cama y me siguió bajando las escaleras en dirección a la sala de estar, ella a ver la televisión un rato antes de la hora de comer y yo a por mi ropa para plancharla luego de haber recogido también la que se estaba secando en el patio trasero pero para mi sorpresa el montón de ropa que había dejado hace un rato allí ya no estaba, fruncí el ceño algo desconcertada, dudaba que Leah—a pesar de sus _amenazas_—le hubiera hecho algo raro a la ropa ya que había estado todo el tiempo conmigo y, si así hubiera sido, la sonrisa que ponía cada vez que me hacía alguna de sus jugarretas la habría delatado.

Finalmente concluí que quizá Sue la había cogido y la había puesto en otro lugar así que me fui a buscarla para preguntarle dejando a Leah pegada a la pantalla de la televisión ocupando todo el sofá con su delgado cuerpo.

No me llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Sue pues estaba en la primera habitación a la que entré que fue la cocina.

-Sue, ¿has visto el montón de ropa que he lavado?, la he dejado en el salón, encima del sofá pero ahora no está- expliqué captando su atención desde el umbral de la puerta observando como ella encendía el horno y lo ponía a precalentar

-Sí Bells, te la he planchado junto con el resto de ropa- se incorporó y se lavó las manos en el grifo del fregadero. Luego, una vez que tuvo las manos limpias empezó a poner las alitas de pollo que supongo, habría comprado, en un bol

-No tenías que haberlo hecho, Sue- hablé apenada -yo podría haberme encargado-me quejé.

No me molestaba que lo hubiera hecho, solo es que odiaba darle más trabajo extra. Ella ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupada haciendo las tareas del hogar como para encima encargarse también de lo mío.

-No refunfuñes Bella, estás más guapa cuando no lo haces- me dedicó una sonrisa divertida-te he dejado toda la ropa sobre la mesita que hay en el lavadero-

-Está bien- me rendí bufando.

Sue río, me conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no me gustaba incordiar, según ella eso era una tontería por eso le parecía tan divertido que yo siempre me quejara

-gracias-finalmente opté por decir

-De nada corazón, ¿has terminado ya de preparar tus cosas?- me sonrió con calidez cuando me miró para hablarme

-Sí, ya lo tengo todo listo-

-Bien, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar la comida?- me ofreció

-Claro- acepté de inmediato, no podía negarlo amaba cocinar-¿en qué me necesitas?-cuestioné con una gran sonrisa emocionada.

-Puedes preparar la salsa, siempre te salen deliciosas- comentó y yo asentí modesta.

Antes de ponerme manos a la obra en la cocina, subí un momento a mi dormitorio y deje por fin toda la ropa planchada, que Sue había dejado en el lavadero, acomodada en la maleta para después bajar y volverme a reunir con ella.

Mientras Sue arreglaba las alitas yo me dediqué a preparar la salsa, ella había hecho una buena compra en el supermercado esta mañana pues había comprado todos los ingredientes necesarios para 5 comensales por lo que no faltó nada.

Mientras maniobraba en la cocina me puse a pensar y a preguntarme cuando vendrían Edward y Charlie, ya había pasado el mediodía y no debían tardar mucho en volver, Charlie sabía a qué hora despegaba el avión y por lo tanto también sabía que a las 3:00 p.m. debíamos irnos a Seattle si queríamos llegar al aeropuerto una hora antes de que saliera nuestro vuelo, así que confiaba en que llegaran con tiempo suficiente y no se entretuvieran en Lake Pleasant.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lago… Lake Pleasant era uno de "_mis sitios preferidos en el mundo_", cuando era una niña, Charlie me llevaba siempre allí durante los veranos que pasaba en Forks, conservaba muy buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar. Me hubiera encantado acompañar a Edward y a mi padre hoy allí pero había tenido que preparar todo el equipaje y no había sido posible, solo me quedaba esperar tener otra oportunidad para poder visitar aquel hermoso lago y verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Preparar la salsa no era algo muy elaborado por lo que no tardé mucho en hacerla así que cuando acabé me dediqué a ayudar a Sue a colocar las alitas de pollo en una fuente alargada de horno para a continuación meterlas a hornear.

Tardarían casi una hora en estar lista por lo que empecé a recoger el desastre de encimera que habíamos dejado y a lavar los utensilios de cocina que habíamos utilizado cuando escuché como algo de plástico caía al suelo y repiqueteaba contra este.

-¡Vaya!, me he manchado- exclamó lamentándose Sue.

Me volteé y vi el cuenco de plástico que había utilizado para mezclar los ingredientes y hacer la salsa en el suelo, estaba prácticamente vacío, ya que la salsa que había preparado la había puesto en otro bol antes—_por suerte_—, pero los restos que quedaban habían terminado ensuciando la camiseta que vestía Sue y dejando unas gotitas de salsa en el suelo junto al cuenco de plástico volcado.

-No debí haber dejado eso ahí- murmuré para mí misma porque había dejado aquel cuenco demasiado pegado al borde de la encimera, era muy fácil darle sin querer y provocar que cayera al suelo. Justo como había sucedido.

-No te preocupes, yo también soy demasiado despistada- hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia -voy a intentar quitar esta mancha antes de que se seque y si no me cambiaré de ropa-dijo

-Yo mientras limpio esto- señalé el suelo pringoso y ella asintió

-Vale Bells, vuelvo en seguida, por favor échale un vistazo al horno cariño- me pidió

-Lo tengo controlado- hice una señal militar y ella me regaló una sonrisa graciosa antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

Volví a mirar la encimera y ¡realmente la habíamos dejado hecha un caos! Tomé el primer pañuelo de cocina que vi y con él limpié la salsa que había en el suelo. Opté por guardar la salsa que había preparado para que se conservara bien, así que abrí la nevera y la metí ahí, pero antes de cerrarla vi que Sue también había comprado lechuga fresca, además había tomates, zanahoria y un par de deliciosas cosas más así que no me resistí, miré en dirección al horno pensando en que a las alitas aun les quedaba un buen rato para estar listas y a mí me gustada demasiado acompañar las comidas con ensaladas por lo que tomé los alimentos decidida a hacer una rica y fresca ensalada.

Troceé un poco de pepino que puse junto a la lechuga en un plato alargado y ovalado, luego añadí aceitunas, cebolla y maíz, _ummm _decidí que también añadiría un poco de zanahoria rayada, sí, eso quedaría genial. Cuando lo mezclé todo, me quedé mirando y vi que faltaba algo, ¡oh, claro!, ¡tomate!, ¡faltaba tomate!, ¿cómo se me había olvidado eso?

Cogí un par de tomates maduros de la nevera y me puse a partirlos en rodajas en un plato mientras tarareaba de forma distraída una canción que, en mi cabeza, estaba siendo cantada a gritos. ¡Mierda, adoraba a los Beatles y a cada una de sus jodidas canciones!, pero aun así, y por mucho que los amara, aguanté las ganas de cantar a pleno pulmón aunque si lo hiciera dudo que alguien me escuchara ya que Leah, como de costumbre, tenía el volumen de la tele por las nubes, ¡yo podía escuchar perfectamente desde aquí el programa de TV que estaba viendo!, y, honestamente, odiaba ese programa, era lo peor de la TV.

Estaba totalmente absorta partiendo las finas rodajitas de tomate cuando sentí como inesperadamente alguien me abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro sobresaltándome y causando que dejara de tararear mi canción súbitamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- di un respingo al escuchar como una voz dulce y tierna hablaba contra mi hombro. _Edward_.

-¡Joder!- maldije.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente llevando una de mis manos a mi pecho sintiendo como este subía y bajaba apresuradamente, ¡tenía el corazón a mil por hora!

-¡Edward!, ¡Me has asustado, idiota!-exclamé con voz agitada propinándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho, pero ni si quiera le hice daño porque él solo se limitó a reír, ¡ni si quiera una mueca de dolor!

-Lo siento- se disculpó agarrándome de la cintura.

Ummm, se sentía tan bien el calor de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Suspiré tratando que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad

-¿Cuándo habéis vuelto?- mi voz parecía estrangulada. _J__oder_, aun sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho

-Hace unos minutos- murmuró antes de acercarse a mi mejilla y dejar un cariñoso besito en mi piel, un pequeño roce que me dejó con ganas de más cuando se separó de mí, -¿tan concentrada estabas?- volvió a reír entre dientes

-¡Oh!, ¡Dios! no te rías, ¡podría haberme cortado un dedo!-murmuré, exagerando, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tenía gracia… había sido un susto tan absurdo y tonto, pero es que estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos cuando él había llegado y verdaderamente me había pegado un buen susto.

-Es una suerte que no te lo hayas cortado, al parecer tu mala suerte se ha quedado en Chicago- se burló y pensándolo bien, yo todavía no entendía cómo no me había lastimado un dedo. Sí, ya lo creo que había sido una suerte o mejor un milagro que eso no me pasara

-Si mi mala suerte se hubiera quedado en Chicago ayer no me habría lastimado la muñeca- fruncí el ceño, aun me dolía un poco la muñeca… creo que había aprendido bien la lección.

-Cierto, tal vez solo un poco de tu mala suerte- susurró aproximándose a mi cuerpo, casi sin darme cuenta elevé mis brazos y lo rodeé como pude para abrazarlo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y aspiré su aroma cerrando los ojos. Como quería a este hombre.

-No eres nada gracioso, Cullen-repliqué

-Sí que lo soy-respondió rodeando mi cintura.

-Un momento-dije separándome rápidamente de él sin darme tiempo a disfrutar su abrazo para a continuación mirarlo de hito a hito, con cara de confusión fingida -¿y tu ropa mojada?- pregunté todo lo seria que pude porque sabía cuál sería su reacción a mi pregunta y solo quería ponerme a reír pero hice todo lo posible por evitar que eso pasara y aguantarme la risa al menos unos minutos más.

-Siento decepcionarte pero lo de tirarme al agua lo dejé hace tiempo- dijo con un tono de voz burlón.

Empecé a reír muy fuerte. No le gustaba que lo molestara con eso pero igual yo siempre lo hacía así que no le quedaba de otra que tomárselo con humor. Era tan adorable cuando se enojaba así.

-Lo sé, solo quería molestarte un rato- admití guiñándole un ojo a mi guapo médico de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la mañana?, ¿Charlie se ha portado bien?- pregunté interesada, esperaba que con todo esto de la boda mi padre no hubiera hecho pasar un mal rato a Edward.

-Ummm… sí…. pero mejor luego te cuento- volvió a rozar mi mejillas con sus labios.

Edward sonaba relajado así que eso me dio la seguridad para pensar que la mañana con Charlie no había tenido altercados por lo que decidí dejar el tema para más tarde. Ahora solo me iba a preocupar de tener sus carnosos y perfectos labios sobre los míos.

-Vale- murmuré bajito viendo como lentamente bajaba la cabeza y unía nuestras bocas.

El beso estaba siendo tan dulce y lento, podía sentirlo lleno de sentimientos. Me había echado de menos, lo sabía por la forma en la que sus labios se movían sobre los míos. Edward podía ser el más fogoso y apasionado de los hombres cuando quería pero a él también le gustaba hacer las cosas con delicadeza, ser dulce, decir en el oído cosas bonitas y sobre todo adoraba los besos lentos, decía que era en esos besos en los que más disfrutaba del sabor de mi boca y que cuando llevaba un largo día sin probar mis labios ese tipo de besos siempre eran una buena medicina.

-Mmmm-ronroneé cuando sentí que se aferró más a mí pegando mi pecho al suyo.

Entrelacé mis manos en torno a su cuello y profundicé el beso. Edward puso sus manos a ambos lados de mis caderas y cuando estábamos en el mejor momento del beso una tos mal fingida nos interrumpió logrando que nos separásemos a regañadientes el uno del otro.

-¡Ya decía yo que olía a quemado!-exclamó Leah apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

La viva imagen de la despreocupación

-¡y es que sois vosotros, que le estáis pegando fuego a la cocina!- la miré mal mientras ella reía por su juego de palabras. Había sido un chiste pésimo.-no os enrolléis aquí, la cocina no es un lugar adecuado para fabricar miel, abejitas- nos acusó y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Dudo que esto fuera enrollarse con alguien, solo haba sido un _besito_ que tenía pinta de llegar a ser un _besazo _si no fuese porque ella nos había interrumpido. La volví a mirar mal

-Por cierto, hola Eddie.

-Hola Leah- dijo divertido el aludido

-¡Awww Bells!, qué bueno que _T__Ú_ Edward volvió ya a casa - señaló la palabra "_T__Ú_" con diversión y eso me recordó a nuestra conversación anterior, pero será cabrona…

-eso significa que vamos a comer pronto, estoy muuuuuerta de hambre- arrastró las palabras

-Pues a la comida todavía le queda algo de tiempo así que Leah, piérdete- le dije con voz dulce y ella puso cara de ofendida

-¿Me estas echando?, ¡pero si mi presencia es un encanto!, ¿y luego soy yo la maleducada de la familia?- se molestó falsamente. Sabía que bromeaba porque ¡incluso se estaba riendo!

-Leah eres… -empecé a decir

-No, no, no te molestes en pedirme disculpas- cuadró los hombros, se dio media vuelta y se marchó

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Edward entre divertido y desconcertado por la escena mientras se acercaba a la mesa de madera de la cocina

-Que está loca- reí, ¿esa había sido su peculiar forma de darnos intimidad? _Muy original Leah, muy original._

-Eso no es nuevo, todos lo sabíamos ya- rió. Me giré para mirarlo, estaba dándome la espalda pasando sus manos por la mesa -¿qué es esto?- inquirió

-¿El qué?- Edward volteó la cabeza al mirarme cogiendo con sus manos la cajita de metal que Sue me había traído antes y que aun no había guardado pues la había dejado en la cocina. Supongo que se le habría olvidado

-Ah, son fotos. Sue las encontró y me las ha estado enseñando esta mañana- le contesté

-¿Son tuyas?- preguntó ahora más interesado

- Mayoritariamente- asentí poniéndome de cuclillas frente al horno para ver que tal iban las alitas de pollo.

Ya se estaban dorando, tenían una pinta demasiado apetecible… y el olor, _ummm_ la cocina ya se empezaba a inundar con ese delicioso aroma. ¡No solo Leah estaba muy hambrienta!, yo también llevaba desde el desayuno sin comer nada y mi estómago me estaba reclamando.

-¿Puedo verlas?-_Awww_ como le gustaba indagar

-Aha- asentí dándome cuenta de qué había dejado la ensalada a medias.

Sonreí, Edward había hecho que me olvidara de lo que estaba haciendo por completo así que retomé mi trabajo y continué preparando la ensalada a la cual solo le quedaba añadirle el tomate que terminé de partir en pocos minutos.

-Eras tan tierna- comentó Edward observando las fotos _**(FP)**_ con una sonrisa y mi pecho se infló de alegría.

Él pensaba que yo era tierna pero en realidad el que era un autentico dulce de niño era él, un dulce que había mejorado con los años convirtiéndose en un delicioso bombón que seguía y seguía estando más guapo cada día.

Terminé la ensalada y la llevé a la mesa ya que no pasaría mucho tiempo más para que la comida estuviera lista y todos comiéramos. Edward se había sentado en una silla mientras veía las fotos así que me puse detrás de él pasando un brazo por sus hombros y apoyándome en un lado de la silla.

-No puedo creer que este sea Charlie- dijo divertido robando una aceituna de la ensalada y llevándosela a la boca.

Miré la foto y sonreí, Charlie salía muy joven en esa fotografía _**(FP)**_ y sobre todo ¡sin bigote! por eso no paraba de reír Edward. Era tan raro ver a Charlie sin su amado bigote. Tenía razón, aquel hombre no parecía mi papá, aunque eso sí, la foto era muy hogareña, pues en ella estábamos Renée, Charlie y yo, era una de las pocas fotos que tenía con ellos dos juntos de pequeña puesto que fue tomada antes de su divorcio.

Edward vio una por una todas las fotos que había visto yo con Sue anteriormente y logró sacarme más de una sonrisa y demasiados sonrojos, más de los que yo hubiera deseado, pero es que era inevitable que mis mejillas ardieran cuando él decía lo bonita que era de niña o lo hermosa que había sido siempre.

No es que él no hubiera visto nunca este tipo de fotos ya que de hecho en su departamento yo tenía algunas, pero él decía que siempre le gustaba saber más cosas acerca de mí, como si no fuera la persona que más me conocía en el mundo

Le expliqué alguna de las historias que escondían esas fotos, y que recordaba claro, porque no es que pudiera contar mucho de las fotografías en las que yo tenía menos de 5 años pero sí de las demás, él rió mucho con algunas cosas y ¡oh!, ¿he dicho alguna vez que su risa era un sonido maravilloso, hermoso y encantadoramente sobrecogedor?, pues lo era y de hecho yo estaba disfrutando más de los gestos graciosos que hacía con su cara que de las fotografías.

Y estuvimos así, pasando un buen rato entre risas y bromas hasta que el reloj marcó la una de la tarde y las alitas de pollo estuvieron en su punto y listas para comer, guardamos las fotos y ambos con ayuda de Sue, que regresó a la cocina poco después con su ropa libre de manchas, pusimos la mesa y servimos las alitas de pollo asadas para que, después de llamar a Leah y a mi padre, nos sentáramos todos en la mesa y disfrutáramos de una buena comida mientras manteníamos una agradable y cómoda charla entre los cinco, entre mi familia, Edward—que probablemente sería la persona más importante del universo para mi— y yo.

Sonreí feliz al verlos a todos tan alegres pues esta, sin lugar a dudas, era una muy buena forma de despedir mi visita a Forks.

.

.

.

**(*) **_**Chincharme:**_ sinónimo de "hacerme rabiar"

**(*) ****"****Echarse rosas****"****:** significa echarse piropos, halagarse o decir cosas buenas (normalmente a sí mismo) pero en esta ocasión tiene un significado irónico ya que Bella se burla así porque en vez de echarse piropos, Leah y Jake se ponen a pelear o discutir.

**(*) Lo dejar****á ****sin mojar:** Por si no todo el mundo conoce esta expresión, significa que lo dejará sin ¡sexo!

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Hi!, ¿Cómo estáis? Esta vez cumplí mi promesa y regresé pronto :) Estoy feliz de decir que por fin acabó la reedición! No sé si estará mejor o peor pero a mi al menos ahora me gusta más, probablemente siga teniendo faltas ortográficas pero apuesto a que son muchas menos ;)

Volviendo al capítulo, tengo que decir que realmente era más largo pues contenía un _Flash Back_ más pero si lo ponía se hacía eterno así que he decidido subir esa parte del capi como un outtake por lo tanto esa va a ser la próxima actualización

Comentando un poco el capi, aparece algo del pasado de Bella, de Edward sí que había mencionado bastante pero de Bella no y creo que fue _**Paola **_quién me pidió que contara un poquito más de "los amores" que tuvo Bella antes de estar con Edward y con quien perdió la virginidad así que aquí lo tenéis. Como veis Bella solo tuvo un novio, a diferencia de Edward que era todo un mujeriego. Todas odiábamos a ese Edward.

Ummm por otro lado, el titulo del capítulo… quería explicarlo un poco, le debo el título a Susana Minguell. Fue idea suya y me encantó porque originalmente tenía otro. Creo que es un título adecuado porque en el capítulo se habla del pasado (de Jared), del presente y del futuro (Edward)

Por último y como siempre g**racias por la enorme fidelidad que demostr****á****is tener hacia esta historia! Realmente lo valoro y aprecio *-***

Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo.


	22. University of Chicago, first day

_**Futura Se**__**ñ**__**ora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por m****í****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA REPRODUCCI****Ó****N TOTAL O PARCIAL DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡****AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

**Cap****í****tulo beteado por: ReneesmeCC**

Capítulo 22.

Outtake I: University of Chicago, first day.

**BELLA POV **

_Inicio Flash Back_

_Hoy era mi primer d__í__a en la universidad y estaba algo nerviosa pues no conoc__í__a absolutamente a nadie en este lugar y eso me daba algo de miedo, __¿__y si no causaba buena impresi__ó__n?__,__¿__Y si me hab__í__a equivocado de carrera? __¿__Habr__í__a sido un error venir a Chicago? No, no pod__í__a estar equivoc__á__ndome, no despu__é__s de haber pasado horas y horas discutiendo con Charlie tratando de hacerle entender __qu__é __ era lo que __quer__í__a__. Estudiar en Chicago, es lo que hab__í__a __deseado __siempre __¿__no? __¡__Ahora no pod__í__a arrepentirme! Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde, s__ó__lo es tu primer d__í__a de clase, no es como si fueras a morirte por eso__…_

_El campus universitario era realmente grande, enorme, gigante__…__ y eso era algo un poco acojonante. _

_Numerosas personas pasaban a mi lado, algunas caminaban tranquilas o estaban recostadas hablando relajadamente sobre el c__é__sped y otras, sin embargo, estaban algo estresadas o discut__í__an vehementemente sobre algo. Por mi parte, creo que deb__í__a parecer un poco perdida, pero es que__… ¡__Realmente lo estaba! Ten__í__a mi primera clase de __"__Lengua inglesa__"__ aproximadamente dentro de una hora en el aula 3B- 2, __¿__d__ó__nde co__ñ__o estaba eso, y en qu__é __edificio? Joder, creo que iba a necesitar un mapa de este lugar para no volver a perderme, estaba lleno de edificios, la verdad nunca pens__é __que una Universidad pudiera ser tan grande__… __aunque ten__í__a entendido que aqu__í __se impart__í__an varias carreras, as__í __que no deber__í__a ser nada fuera de lugar que la encontrara as__í_

_Intent__é__ encontrar mi clase__—__he de admitir que sin mucho __é__xito al principio, pues estuve como media hora dando vueltas totalmente desorientada__—__entrando en varios edificios leyendo puerta por puerta cada peque__ñ__o letrero buscando el aula 3B-2 pero no di con ella__…__incluso llegu__é __a entrar a un laboratorio vac__í__o, lo cual me indic__ó __que, sin duda, ese no era el edificio donde se estudiaba Filolog__í__a __Inglesa__y que estaba yendo en una direcci__ó__n completamente incorrecta. M__á__s tarde, como diez minutos despu__é__s, me di cuenta que me encontraba en la planta donde estaban las clases pr__á__cticas de medicina, __¡__genial! Yo buscando mi clase de __"__Lengua Inglesa__"__y me voy a la clase de medicina, __¡__qu__é__bien orientada vas Bella!_

_Llegu__é __hacia las escaleras donde vi un letrero que indicaba que en la planta de arriba se encontraban las clases 7D y que en la planta de abajo estaban las clases 6E, as__í__que me rend__í__y sal__í__de aquel edificio para entrar en otro ya que definitivamente este no era el m__í__o._

_En el momento en que lo hice me alegr__é__, pues vi un cartelito pegado en una de las paredes que apuntaba que las aulas 2A estaban__ en la cuarta planta, eso me indicaba que mi clase no deb__í__a de estar muy lejos. Sumamente harta de subir y bajar escaleras __y m__á__s escaleras me fui al ascensor, y una vez estuve dentro, puls__é __el bot__ó__n de la planta n__ú__mero 6. _

_Sonre__í__ampliamente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vi, frente a m__í__, la puerta de una clase con el letrero que pon__í__a con letras negras 3B-7 __¡__Por fin hab__í__a dado con la planta correcta! __Ahora__ s__ó__lo era cuesti__ó__n de buscar qu__é __puerta era la m__í__a. Hab__í__a varios estudiantes all__í__, algunos entraban a las clases mientras que otros sal__í__an, en ese momento sent__í__curiosidad y me pregunt__é __si alguno de ellos ir__í__a conmigo a clase, __pero __supongo que ya lo descubrir__í__a m__á__s tarde. _

_Saqu__é __el m__ó__vil del bolsillo delantero del pantal__ó__n vaquero largo que estaba usando y que hab__í__a combinado con una fina camiseta blanca de media manga, ya que a__ú__n hacia algo de calor, mientras que calzaba unas c__ó__modas sandalias negras planas __**(FP)**__ hab__í__a decidido ponerme este atuendo porque era simple, bonito y c__ó__modo, lo cual era ideal para venir a clases. Mir__é __la hora y al darme cuenta de que aun ten__í__a unos minutos libres, decid__í__sentarme en uno de los cl__á__sicos bancos que hab__í__a en el pasillo y descansar un poco. Mierda, nunca hab__í__a subido y bajado tantos escalones__ en mi vida. _

_Apoy__é__ mi blo__c de notas __—__que aun ol__í__a a nuevo __—__sobre mis piernas cuando me sent__é__e instintivamente, unos minutos despu__é__s, empec__é__a dar golpecitos nerviosos con mis manos sobre __é__l. Mir__é __hacia los lados, eran tan largos estos pasillos comparados con los del __instituto __de Forks__…__ese que ya hab__í__a dejado atr__á__s__._

_Era incre__í__ble, ya estaba en la universidad, ten__í__a 18 a__ñ__os y estaba nada m__á__s y nada menos que en Chicago, ni yo pod__í__a creerlo __aun__… __era genial, aunque he de admitir que extra__ñ__aba mucho a mis amigos: Vicky, Anna, Jared__…__pero sobre todo a Jake y a Leah, habr__í__a sido genial que ellos hubieran venido aqu__í__pero Jake hab__í__a decidido estudiar en Seattle y__ Leah todav__í__a segu__í__a en el ultimo a__ñ__o de instituto__, despu__é__s probablemente har__í__a algo con su vida, sin embargo, ni ella misma sab__í__a qu__é __estudiar__í__a; yo solo esperaba que tuviera suerte y encontrara algo que le gustar__á__hacer._

_Estir__é__un poco el cuello para as__í__poder echar un vistazo r__á__pido a los letreros de las puertas intentando visualizar el m__í__o desde aqu__í__pero no lo ve__í__a, aun as__í__estaba tan concentrara en hacerlo que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se sent__ó__a mi lado hasta que me habl__ó__, sobresalt__á__ndome._

—_Hola__—__dijo una voz masculina con tranquilidad, inmediatamente fij__é __mis ojos en el due__ñ__o de aquella voz._

_Sentado junto a m__í __estaba__ un chico fuerte, de ojos claros y pelo casta__ñ__o claro, casi rubio. _

—_Hola__—__le devolv__í__el saludo a aquel chico de aspecto dulce y cuyo rostro reflejaba absoluta y plena calma. Por alguna raz__ó__n, me transmit__í__a__confianza. _

_Fue imposible no fijarme en sus ojos, eran de un intenso pero a la vez c__á__lido color azul, tan llamativos que te hac__í__an mirarlos fijamente, con tanta insistencia que incluso era dif__í__cil parpadear. _

—_Siento haberte asustado, es que parec__í__as algo perdida__… __y nerviosa__—__sonri__ó__mientras me hablaba__—__,__¿__eres nueva,__ verdad?_

—_S__í__—__admit__í__con algo de verg__ü__enza, dentro de este lugar__ ten__í__a la misma sensaci__ó__n que tiene un pez fuera del agua._

—_Soy Jasper__—__me tendi__ó__su mano__—__, __Jasper Hale__—__d__ijo_

—_Soy Isabella Swan__—__le tend__í__la mano en respuesta devolvi__é__ndole el saludo__—__, __pero puedes llamarme Bella_

—_Encantado__, __Bella__—__volvi__ó__a mostrar su gran y blanca sonrisa al pronunciar m__í __nombre__—__. __ Esto al principio parece bastante grande pero no te preocupes, en unas semanas estar__á__s familiarizada con todo__—__me asegur__ó __y yo asent__í__—__por cierto,__¿__eres italiana?__—__inquiri__ó__ de repente tom__á__ndome por sorpresa._

— _¿__italiana?__—__alc__é __una ceja divertida antes de re__í__r__—__. __No,__ al menos hasta donde s__é—__trat__é__de bromear__—__¿__Por qu__é__lo preguntas?,__¿__tengo aspecto de ser italiana?_

_¿__Pensaba que hab__í__an nacido en Italia?, __¿__por qu__é__?, __¿__ten__í__a acento raro?_

—_Tu nombre es muy com__ú__n en Italia__—__explic__ó __entrecerrando los ojos de forma graciosa._

— _¿__C__ó__mo lo sabes? __¿__Eres esp__í__a o detective?__—__brome__é__. Estaba nerviosa__—__, __¿__investigas esas cosas?_

—_S__í__, me has pillado__—__fingi__ó__horror__—__, __pero no se lo digas a nadie__—__volvi__ó__a sonre__í__r antes de hacer un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara a __é__l, como si me fuese a confesar un crimen o el mayor de sus secretos._

—_E__stuve 2 a__ñ__os escondido en Italia por una misi__ó__n s__ú__per secreta, que no te puedo contar por tu propia seguridad, en la que todas las chicas que conoc__í__se llamaban Isabella__—__dijo tan r__á__pido que dudo que le hubiera dado tiempo a respirar. Despu__é__s puso cara de estar hablando algo sumamente interesante y serio._

—_Ahora finjo ser un estudiante normal en esta universidad, pero en realidad solo me estoy escondiendo aqu__í__de unos matones que me persiguen para matarme mientras el FBI trata de capturarlos, lo s__é__, no digas nada, tengo un trabajo peligroso._

_Yo puse cara de p__ó__quer __¿__se estaba quedando conmigo?_

—_¡__E__s __una __broma__!__—__exclam__ó__unos segundos despu__é__s estallando en carcajadas__—__, __ya puedes quitar esa cara, no estoy loco __¿__vale?__—__ri__ó_

_Okay__…__. __¿__as__í__rompen el hielo los chicos del este?_

—_Só__lo bromeaba, __realmente __lo s__é__porque a mi madre le encantan los nombres italianos y saber sus or__í__genes, es muy aficionada a los raviolis, la pizza y esas cosas. Roma es su ciudad favorita, siempre le ha contado cosas a mi hermana de Italia y muchas veces yo tambi__é__n me he tenido que tragar sus di__álogos__—sonrió—__, __por eso s__é__que Isabella es un nombre que tiene parte de sus or__í__genes en Italia._

—_Oh__,__ vaya__—__re__í__cuando mis ojos volvieron a sus __ó__rbitas__—__. __Me alegra saber que no te persiguen unos matones__—__dije y __é__l volvi__ó__a re__í__r__—__oye no te r__í__as, __¡__me has asustado!__—__le solt__é__un codazo._

_Nunca un extra__ñ__o me dio tanta confianza como aquel chico. _

—_No puede ser, __¿__me has llegado a creer?_

—_Un poco, s__í__—__re__í__ pero solo para que viera que bromeaba__—__, __¡__es que lo dec__í__as tan convencido!__—__me tap__é __la cara con las manos fingiendo estar avergonzada por ser una persona tan cr__é__dula__. __É__l continuaba riendo. _

—_N__o volver__é__a confiar nunca m__á__s en ning__ú__n chico rubio que aparezca de la nada y se siente a mi lado__—__lo mir__é__con una sonrisa despu__é__s de quitarme las manos de la cara._

— _¡__Eh__!__, los rubios somos gente de confianza, especialmente los que aparecen de la nada__—__me prometi__ó__intentando aparentar un poco de molestia por mi comentario anterior._

—_El problema es que eres muy inocente,__ Bella__—__ri__ó—__, __pero ves __¡__ya est__á__s m__á__s relajada! mi broma no ha sido tan mala._

—_Tu broma de mal gusto__—__a__ñ__ad__í__entrecerrando los ojos._

—_Como sea, lo importante es que ya est__á__s m__á__s tranquila y menos perdida, __¿__a que ya no te sientes tan rara al estar aqu__í__, en medio de esta multitud tan__…__diversa__?__¿__Ves aquella chica del fondo, junto a la taquilla?__—__asent__í—__. __Okay, lo que lleva en la cabeza no es un te__ñ__ido rojo._

_Hab__í__a una peque__ñ__a__—__porque era incre__í__blemente baja, incluso m__á__s que yo__—__chica justo frente a m__í__, vest__í__a de negro por completo y llevaba un horrendo corte de pelo, el cual adem__á__s era de un intenso color rojo, como el color de la falsa sangre de las pel__í__culas. Estaba junto a un chico. Tambi__é__n vest__í__a de negro._

— _¿__qu__é__es__…__?__—__pregunt__é__curiosa._

—_Pintura. Es __¡__pintura!__—__exclam__ó—__.__ Su novio volc__ó__un bol de pintura el pasado a__ñ__o en su cabeza, __¡__no puedo creer que a__ú__n lo conserve!__—__reflexion__ó__incr__é__dulo._

_Re__í__y pude intuir que solo me contaba esto para, nuevamente tratar de relajarme._

—_Creo que empiezo a tener miedo. No quiero que mi cabeza termine color verde__—__me mof__é__. __Pero no, realmente no quer__í__a._

—_Entonces m__á__s vale que tu novio no estudie Bellas Artes o algo similar, __¡__podr__í__as terminar con el cabello verde!__—__dramatiz__ó_

—_Bien, no tengo novio, no ser__á__problema. Mi cabello estar__á__a salvo__—__asegur__é__. __¿__Hab__í__a hecho eso solo para averiguar si ten__í__a novio o__…__solo eran imaginaciones m__í__as? Solo ser__í__a mi atolondrada cabeza._

—_A menos que te acerques a esos chicos__—__a__ñ__adi__ó__para seguir con la broma__—__. __Pero probablemente ser__á__n ellos quienes se acerquen a ti. Por el bien de tu pelo, no lo permitas._

—_Prometo, por el bien de mi cabello, seguir tu consejo__—__jur__é__solemnemente, luego volv__í__a sonre__í__r. _

—_No suelo hablar tanto de cabellos de chicas pero mi novia habla demasiado sobre eso, bueno y sobre ropa. Ella habla mucho realmente__—__ri__ó—__, __es adorable. _

_Eso me pareci__ó __incre__í__blemente tierno._

_Permanecimos un tiempo en silenci__ó__, despu__é__s de un rato unos alumnos nos distrajeron con su alboroto. _

—_Lo cierto es que las cosquillas en el estomago se han ido. Gracias__—__agradec__í__. __É__l hab__í__a logrado calmarme considerablemente. _

_Sonre__í__, __pues mis recientes ataques de nervios que se estaban llevando a cabo dentro de mi vientre y que hab__í__an estado a punto de hacer que casi vomitara el desayuno hab__í__an desaparecido. Hablar con Jasper me hab__í__a distra__í__do lo suficiente para hacerme olvidar que me encontraba en mi primer d__í__a de universidad, sola, sin conocer a nadie y m__á__s perdida que un ping__ü__ino en una monta__ñ__a_

—_Por cierto Jasper, siento no ser de Italia__—__me lament__é__, __sonriendo._

—_Una pena, mi ma__m__á__ se __habr__í__a puesto content__í__sima si le llego a contar que he conocido a una chica italiana, probablemente te har__í__a un interrogatorio__—__ri__ó—__. M__ierda, ella est__á__obsesionada con ese pa__í__s, creo que obligar__á __ a mi pa__p__á __a viajar de nuevo con ella all__í__—__volvi__ó__a re__í__r, y yo re__í__con __é__l._

_Me estaba pareciendo un chico de lo m__á__s simp__á__tico, me ca__í__a muy bien._

—_Y dime, __¿__de d__ó__nde eres, entonces?,__¿__eres de aqu__í__?__,__¿__de Chicago?_

—_No, soy de Washington, __¿__has o__í__do hablar de Seattle o Port Angeles?__—__nombr__é __esas ciudades porque dudaba mucho que conociera Forks, era como un peque__ñ__o agujerito en USA, no lo conoc__í__a mucha gente._

—_No, lo siento. S__ó__lo s__é__que Washington es un lugar bastante fr__í__o-h__izo un esfuerzo por no poner mala cara, pero al final termin__ó __haci__é__ndolo._

—_S__í—__re__í__—__, __frio y h__ú__medo. _

— _¿__vienes buscando el sol?__—__pregunt__ó__medio en broma. _

— _A__lgo as__í__—__sonre__í__. _

— _Pues te advierto que los inviernos en Chicago tambi__é__n son bastante fr__í__os, aunque los veranos son placenteramente calurosos__—__asegur__ó—__. T__e gustar__á__esta ciudad, todos la aman, a mi me encanta. Lo tiene todo, fiesta, playa, monumentos, rascacielos, calor, fr__í__o__…__es genial._

—_S__í__,__ lo s__é__, he visto tantas fotos de este lugar__—__Suspir__é—__, __aunque ver estos rascacielos con mis propios ojos es mucho mejor que verlos en un trozo de papel __—__son__é__como una turista asombrada y en cierto modo lo era, siempre hab__í__a so__ñ__ado con estar en Chicago._

_Ren__é__e me hablaba continuamente de esta ciudad, hab__í__a venido con Phil un par de veces durante los veranos que yo pasaba en Forks con Charlie cuando era m__á__s ni__ñ__a y siempre me contaba lo fabuloso y lo grande que era Chicago, as__í__que se podr__í__a decir que Ren__é__e ten__í__a gran parte de la culpa de que yo desde hace muchos a__ñ__os ya comenzara a desear venir a estudiar aqu__í__, a so__ñ__ar con conocer Chicago, con ver los altos rascacielos, con poder pasear por__ Millenium __P__ark __o leer un libro frente al lago Michigan._

_Suspir__é__ nuevamente__, __pues esto ya era un sue__ñ__o cumplido._

—_Y__t__ú__Jasper__, __¿__e__re__s de Chicago?,__¿__o solo has venido aqu__í__a estudiar como yo? _

—_Soy de Chicago, vivo aqu__í__desde los 16 a__ñ__os__pero nac__í__ en Australia__—__aclar__ó__._

—_Oh, s__í__¡__Y__a dec__í__a yo que tu acento era algo extra__ñ__o!__—__me burl__é __sin mala intenci__ó__n. _

— _¡__Mi acento no es raro!__—__dijo riendo alegremente__—__, __solo es diferente._

— _Esa es una buena forma de camuflar la palabra raro__—__repuse con una sonrisa. _

_Era extra__ñ__o __pero Jasper me trasmit__í__a__ tanta confianza y tranquilidad, me hacia ser yo misma y eso era algo bueno porque pod__í__a mostrarme tal y como era._

—_Okay,__ est__á__bien__. Basta de meterse con mi acento, alg__ú__n d__í__a conseguir__é__ dominarlo__—__intent__ó __hablar en un perfecto ingl__é__s americano para despu__é__s re__í__r. _

—_Suerte en el intento__—__le anim__é__, luego s__onre__í__y __é__l tambi__é__n lo hizo._

—_Y__ dime Bella, __¿__Qu__é__clase tienes ahora?__—__me pregunt__ó__. _

—_Tengo Lengua Inglesa en la 3B-2 dentro de un par de minutos__—__record__é__. Pr__á__cticamente me hab__í__a olvidado._

—_¿__Estudias Psicolog__í__a?__—__cuestion__ó__con sorpresa. _

—_No, estudio Filolog__í__a Inglesa, es mi primer a__ñ__o__—__contest__é__emocionada. _

—_Ummmm__, pues compartimos clase__—__mostr__ó__ una gran sonrisa__._

_¡__O__h__,__ vaya__!__¿__eso significaba que __é__l tambi__é__n estaba en la misma carrera que yo? Tal vez en un curso superior, __é__l parec__í__a mayor que yo, aunque tampoco tanto. _

—_Yo tambi__é__n tengo la misma clase ahora y en la misma aula__—__sonri__ó__para despu__é__s continuar hablando. Eso era una grata causalidad, me sent__í__aliviada por un instante._

—_Aunque yo estoy en Psicolog__í__a hay un par de asignaturas que comparto con otros estudiantes, en realidad en Lengua Inglesa hay estudiantes de distintas licenciaturas, es una asignatura obligatoria en casi todas.-murmur__ó__esto __ú__ltimo para __é__l mismo, como si lo acabara de reflexionar. _

—_Eso es genial. Al menos conocer__é__a alguien en mi primera clase, estaba algo aterrada por eso, honestamente__— __confes__é__. _

—_No te preocupes, ya tienes un amigo aqu__í—__me regal__ó__una reconfortante y amplia sonrisa. _

—_Gracias, no conoc__í__a absolutamente a nadie._

— _Ya conoces a alguien__—__se se__ñ__al__ó__ a s__í__mismo y yo sonre__í__, __¡__qu__é __majo que era!._

— _Por cierto vamos a clase, est__á__a punto de comenzar. T__ú__, se__ñ__orita Swan, vas a tener el honor de conocer a la Se__ñ__ora Hutt__—__pronunci__ó__con profunda iron__í__a__—__. __Es algo estirada pero de igual forma es una buena profesora, creo. Aunque odia que lleguemos tarde a su clase__—__amenaz__ó__._

_Mientras __é__l se pon__í__a en pie, __yo__ tom__é __nota mental de eso __¡__nada de llegar tarde a la clase de la Se__ñ__ora Hutt! _

_Cuando Jasper se termin__ó __de levantar__,__ yo__ tambi__é__n lo hice__ agarrando mi blo__c de notas con mis brazos mientras lo aplastaba contra mi pecho. Me qued__é__ algo indecisa, sab__í__a que mi clase estaba aqu__í__, en esta planta, pero no sab__í__a en qu__é__direcci__ó__n __¡__el pasillo se divid__í__a en cuatro! _

— _Por aqu__í__—__me __orient__ó __Jasper riendo al mismo tiempo que me indicaba el camino al verme de nuevo desorientada. _

— _Gracias__—__me rasqu__é__la nuca avergonzada,__ ri__é__ndome de m__í__misma__—__. __Lo siento, debes de estar pesando que soy tonta o algo por el estilo, esto es totalmente nuevo para m__í__._

— _Oh cr__é__eme, __debiste verme a m__í __en mi primer d__í__a__…__probablemente no s__ó__lo hubieras pensado que era tonto sino que habr__í__as cre__í__do que era imb__é__cil y hasta gilipollas__—__ri__ó—__, __as__í__que no te preocupes__—__me tranquiliz__ó__a la vez que __camin__á__bamos a clase__—__. __A todos nos pasa. Somos humanos, Bella. _

—_Supongo__. Mi sentido de la orientaci__ó__n y yo no estamos muy sincronizados y eso no ayuda nada, tampoco__—__buf__é__y __é__l volvi__ó__a re__í__r conmigo, al final siempre lograba que yo lo hiciera tambi__é__n_

_Entramos al aula__—¡__si__!, a esa que taaaaanto me hab__í__a costado encontrar pero que por fin hab__í__a localizado. S__ó__lo esperaba no olvidar c__ó__mo hab__í__a llegado hasta aqu__í__para no volverme a perder de nuevo cuando tuviera que regresar de nuevo a esta clase __**(FP)**__— __la cual era muy espaciosa y de doble altura, era una habitaci__ó__n con forma de rect__á__ngulo en la que justo al entrar hab__í__a una tarima de madera en forma de semic__í__rculo, que ocupaba la mitad te la habitaci__ó__n, pegada a la pared y a la que se pod__í__a subir por peque__ñ__os escalones._

_Debajo de la tarima, en aquella superficie cuyo suelo era de madera clara, al igual que el suelo del resto del aula, hab__í__a una gran mesa de escritorio de madera negra, detr__á__s de la cual hab__í__a una c__ó__moda silla color gris. __Tras la mesa y la silla, que supuse que ser__í__a el lugar que ocupar__í__a la profesora que por lo visto todav__í__a no hab__í__a llegado, se encontraban colgadas en la pared del fondo 4 grandes pizarras colocadas, en fila, seguidamente una junto a otra._

_No hab__í__a nada escrito en ellas, estaba limpias, tanto que parec__í__a que nunca hab__í__an sido usadas._

_Anduve unos pasos junto a Jasper rodeando la superficie saliente en forma de semic__í__rculo, estaba totalmente impresionada._

—_Esta es una de las aulas m__á__s grandes que hay en la universidad, generalmente en los __ú__ltimos años es aqu__í__donde se ha impartido la __asignatura__ de Lengua Inglesa ya que al ser obligatoria en la mayor__í__a de las licenciaturas es necesario un gran espacio debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos que se presentan a esta clase—__me explicó__Jasper a mi lado. _

—_Ah__— __murmur__é __simplemente mirando a mi alrededor__—__. __Tiene l__ó__gica__—__musit__é __y __é__l ri__ó__ ante mi estado de asombro. _

—_No todas las aulas son as__í__de grandes, cr__é__eme. Ver__á__s que hay otras que son m__á__s __"__normales__"__—__hizo un gesto con los dedos indicando las comillas cuando lo mir__é__._

_Hasta ahora ni si__quiera me hab__í__a fijado en su ropa, llevaba unos vaqueros muy casuales conjuntados con un __polo __d__e manga corta color azul, la verdad es que luc__í__a muy bien. Sin embargo, lo que me hab__í__a llamado la atenci__ó__n fue ver que llevaba una mochila colgada de un hombro, __¿__c__u__á__ndo se la hab__í__a puesto? Yo jurar__í__a que antes no la llevaba, aunque si no me hab__í__a fijado en su ropa en __ese momento__, mucho menos me iba a dar cuenta de que llevaba una mochila, __¡__que distra__í__da pod__í__a llegar a ser a veces!_

_Mir__é __hacia el frente y vi como algunos alumnos tomaban asiento en aquellas numerosas sillas acolchadas color rojo carmes__í__que estaban colocadas de forma escalonada ascendente, como si fueran gradas s__ó__lo que mucho m__á__s c__ó__modas__, mientras que por otro lado y a su vez, estaban orientadas justo hacia donde se encontraba la mesa del profesor, por lo que todas, en su conjunto, formaban una perfecta media luna._

_Los __ú__ltimos asientos eran los que estaban a mayor altura y a los que se pod__í__a llegar f__á__cilmente gracias a unos pasillos de escaleras de madera que hab__í__a en el centro de la gran tarima y que divid__í__an las gradas en varios grupos, aunque esas no eran las __ú__nicas escaleras que hab__í__a puesto que tambi__é__n pude observar que en los dos extremos de la clase se encontraban otros dos pasillos con escaleras, una a cada lado que tambi__é__n serv__í__an para subir hasta la __ú__ltim__a fila de asientos y mesas__. _

_Si no hubiera sido por la gran cantidad de luz que hab__í__a en este lugar, y por las grandes pizarras, esto podr__í__a haber pasado perfectamente por una sala de cine._

—_Bella, yo me suelo sentar all__í__con unos amigos__—__Jasper__se__ñ__al__ó__la parte central de las gradas, justo a unos asientos que estaban en el medio, ni en las primeras filas ni en el fondo, solo en el medio__—__. __Si quieres, puedes venir._

— _Oh, no te preocupes Jasper. Nos vemos al salir de clase, creo que me voy a sentar por all__í__—__se__ñ__al__é __un par de sillas a la derecha-_

— _¿__Segura?__—__pregunt__ó_

—_Apuesto a que__ les caer__á__s genial a mis amigos, podr__í__as venir__—__insisti__ó__, __y no es que yo no quisiera ir, de hecho siempre hab__í__a sido bastante social, conocer gente me gustaba mucho pero, sin embargo, cre__í __que eso ser__í__a mejor dejarlo para despu__é__s. Quer__í__a empezar a adaptarme a esto por mi misma__, se podr__í__a decir que era una forma de probarme, solo quer__í__a ver qu__é __tan bien pod__í__a llevar esto. _

—_Má__s tarde __podrás presentármelos__—__prometí__y sonreí__para que supiera que estaba bien._

—_Okay, entonces como quieras. Nos vemos al terminar la clase, __¡__procura no dormirte el primer d__í__a!__—__brome__ó __elevando la voz, y yo sonre__í__mientras lo ve__í__a caminar hacia las escaleras las cuales subi__ó__hasta detenerse junto a un grupo de chicos con los que comenz__ó__a hablar._

_Me qued__é __un minuto observando todo lo que hab__í__a en torno a m__í__y sonre__í__¡__estaba justo donde quer__í__a estar! Mi vida como universitaria acababa de comenzar y eso era incre__í__ble._

_Despu__é__s de un suspiro avanc__é__hasta las escaleras de la derecha. No quer__í__a sentarme muy al fondo, as__í__que cuando sub__í__un par de escalones situ__á__ndome m__á__s o menos a la mitad, me sent__é__en una de aquellas c__ó__modas butacas. Dej__é__ mi blo__c de notas sobre la mesa que hab__í__a en frente m__í__o y saqu__é__ mi m__ó__vil para ponerlo en silencio, pero cuando as__í__lo hice, me di cuenta de que ten__í__a un mensaje sin leer:_

_._

_**Peque**__**ñ**__**a cabrona con suerte, te deseo lo mejor en Chicago. Yo ya te echo de menos. **_

_**Recuerda: si ves a alg**__**ú**__**n chico guapo no olvides hablarle de tu querid**__**í**__**sima y sexy amiga pelirroja.**_

_**Y sobre todo, debes de saber algo muy importante: a la universidad se va a follar y no a estudiar. As**__**í **__**que toma nota.**_

_**Te quiere. Victoria**_

_._

_Sonre__í__mientras le__í__a el __mensaje__, esto s__ó__lo se le ocurr__í__a a ella._

_¡__Sab__í__a que echar__í__a mucho de menos a Vicky y a su pervertida y salida mente! No hab__í__a podido despedirme de ella antes de coger el avi__ó__n porque ella no se encontraba en Forks el pasado fin de semana y la verdad es que me dio mucha tristeza irme sin decirle adi__ó__s, pues ya no sab__í__a cu__á__ndo volver__í__a a verla, quiz__á__no volviera a Forks hasta que terminara el a__ñ__o universitario. Y eso era bastante tiempo._

_Tecle__é__ r__á__pidamente para contestar su mensaje antes de que la profesora entrara en la clase._

_._

_**Cari**__**ñ**__**o, te he dicho mil veces que no fumes nada que no sea tabaco **__**¡**__**mira que tonter**__**í**__**as est**__**á**__**s diciendo ya! Jajaja**_

_**Lo s**__**é**__**, yo tambi**__**é**__**n te echo de menos, tienes que venir a verme alguna vez.**_

_**Deja de pensar en chicos guapos y oc**__**ú**__**pate de Jake.**_

_**Ah, y gracias por tu consejo, pero lo acabo de borrar de mi mente. :) *salida de mierda**__*** JAJAJA**_

_**Un beso enorme, Bells.**_

_._

_Despu__é__s de darle al bot__ó__n de enviar tuve que tragarme una gran carcajada que si sal__í__a de mi boca amenazaba con dejarme en rid__í__culo delante de tanta gente. Ya me estaba imaginando la cara de Vicky al leer lo de Jake, desde que se liaron hace dos veranos no hab__í__a dejado de meterme con ella por eso, era su punto d__é__bil porque nunca sab__í__a como responder ante eso, solo se pon__í__a a gritar y a insultarme provocando que yo riera aun m__á__s. _

_Solo fue un l__í__o de verano, aunque luego intentaron salir, pero no, ni de co__ñ__a funcion__ó__, ellos se entend__í__an mejor como amigos. Siempre fue as__í__y creo que eso ya no cambiar__á __nunca. _

_Al poco tiempo sent__í__como mi m__ó__vil volvi__ó__a vibrar. Victoria me hab__í__a respondido al mensaje._

_._

_**Bells, Bells, Bells, que pena que no est**__**é**__**s aqu**__**í **__**para darte una buena patada.**_

_**Te he dicho mil veces que el hecho de que tu hermano me metiera la lengua una vez no te da derecho a meterte conmigo **_

_**Aunque disfrutas haci**__**é**__**ndolo, **__**¿**__**verdad? Agg**__**…**__** realmente me gustar**__**í**__**a patearte justo ahora.**_

_**Te odio.**_

_._

_En serio, solo quer__í__a comenzar a re__í__r como una loca mientras me revolcaba en el suelo. La verdad es que s__í__, me encantaba meterme con ella atac__á__ndola con ese tema, lo siento, pero realmente lo disfrutaba. _

_¡__Joder__! Aun recuerdo su cara cuando los pill__é__ morre__á__ndose a ella y a Jake una noche en la puerta de casa. La cara de Victoria era __é__pica y la de Jake parec__í__a un chiste, no pude hacer otra cosa que ponerme a re__í__r delante de sus narices y a llamar a Vicky __"__cu__ñ__ada__"__, fue algo tan divertido. Creo que nunca lo olvidar__é__. _

_Pero igual, cuando __"__intentaron__"__salir juntos supe que no funcionar__í__a porque Victoria odiaba las relaciones serias y a Jake le gustaban demasiado las chicas como para estar s__ó__lo con una en ese momento. As__í__que simplemente despu__é__s de dos semanas __"__siendo novios__"__decidieron ser s__ó__lo amigos y aunque fue raro__—__las cosas gracias a Dios no cambiaron entre ellos__—__algo que me alivi__ó __mucho ya que yo por un momento llegu__é __a pensar que el hecho de que hubieran estado juntos afectar__í__a a su relaci__ó__n__, ya sab__é__is a su relaci__ó__n de amistad, pero pas__ó __todo lo contrario pues adem__á__s de seguir siendo tan amigos como siempre, incluso se convirtieron en mejores amigos, tanto as__í__que incluso cuando Victoria tuvo alg__ú__n que otro novio Jake siempre le dec__í__a que como el chico la da__ñ__ara le partir__í__a la cara. _

_Ellos mismos siempre sol__í__an bromear sobre el tema, hablar de que estuvieron juntos no les resultaba nada inc__ó__modo, __lo cual demostraba que ellos segu__í__an tan bien y tan amigos como siempre. Nada hab__í__a cambiado, afortunadamente._

_Volv__í__a escribirle un mensaje__._

_._

_**Vicky**__**… ¿**__**Est**__**á**__**s segura de que solo te meti**__**ó **__**la lengua? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_

_**S**__**í**__**, lo disfruto muuuuucho. Lo siento, cari**__**ñ**__**o, pero es la verdad. **_

_**Tambi**__**é**__**n s**__**é **__**que no me odias y que me quieres tanto como yo a ti ;)**_

_**Hablamos en otro momento, tengo clase. **_

_**No te enfades mucho conmigo. **_

_**Bells.**_

_._

_No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando me respondi__ó__. Deb__í__a de estar hecha toda una furia_

_._

_¡__**Oh, **__**Dios!**__** BELLA SWAN.**_

_**Ahora s**__**í **__**creo que te odiar**__**é **__**de por vida**_

_**Simplemente t**__**ú **__**debiste follarte a Matt**__**.**_

_**A**__**ú**__**n deseo que lo hagas.**_

_**S**__**ó**__**lo as**__**í **__**te perdonare.**_

_**Victoria.**_

_**.**_

_Ewwww, __¿__Mat__t__? __¡__Dios me librara de eso! Se me revolv__í__a el estomago de tan s__ó__lo imagin__á__rmelo._

_É__l. Yo. Oh dios. __¡__NO! _

_Definitivamente si de algo me alegraba, era de saber que ese idiota se quedaba en Forks, lejos, muuuuy lejos de m__í__. De verdad, que chico m__á__s insoportablemente est__ú__pido._

_Vale, este s__í__que ya ser__í__a el __ú__ltimo mensaje que le enviar__í__a._

_._

_**Entonces creo que tendr**__**á**__**s que vivir odi**__**á**__**ndome.**_

_**Eso no suceder**__**á **__**nunca. Ni si quiera lo besar**__**é**__**, no lo hice antes y no lo har**__**é**__** ahora **_

_**Pdta. : creo que voy a vomitar.**_

_**Despu**__**é**__**s te llamo. . Deja de entretenerme, eres una mala influencia. **_

_**.**_

_Decid__í__guardar el m__ó__vil de nuevo en mi bolsillo, donde hab__í__a estado antes__, porque sab__í__a que me volver__í__a a responder y pod__í__a tirarme horas y horas hablando con ella. _

_Cuando levant__é __la cabeza y mir__é__ al frente vi que pr__á__cticamente toda el aula estaba llena, __¡__diablos! pero si solo hab__í__a estado entretenida unos minutos y __¡__p__uumm! ahora hab__í__a el doble de gente aqu__í__. _

_Me remov__í__en mi silla para acomodarme mejor y cruc__é __las piernas distra__í__damente cuando de repente escuch__é __una voz femenina cerca._

— _Wow, __¿__esto es__ u__na especie de auditorio?__—__dijo esa voz a mi lado__—__. __Es enorme__—__murmur__ó__con asombro._

_Me gir__é __para mirarla y le sonre__í__, la verdad es que si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que se encontraba a menos de un metro de m__í__, no la podr__í__a haber escuchado ya que todo el mundo se encontraba hablando provocando que el ambiente fuera algo ruidoso debido al continuo murmullo._

_V__en__í__a sola, as__í__que supuse que me estaba hablando a m__í__por lo que le contest__é__._

— _Lo parece, esto es muy grande__—__estuve de acuerdo con ella._

_Era una chica bajita, yo dir__í__a que m__á__s o menos de mi misma estatura, era delgada, su piel era bronceada y su largo pelo era casta__ñ__o cuya forma era tenuemente ondulada. Sus ojos al igual que su pelo tambi__é__n eran marrones aunque m__á__s oscuros que los m__í__os._

_En este momento ella vest__í__a tambi__é__n muy casual, llevaba unos ajustados vaqueros claros con una camiseta blanca, sobre la cual vest__í__a una fina y peque__ñ__a chaqueta color verde acuarela. Tambi__é__n llevaba puesto un bonito colgante con un p__á__jaro dorado __que iba muy bien con sus sandalias planas __del mismo color. __**(FP)**_

— _Nunca me lo habr__í__a imaginado as__í__—__ri__ó __antes de seguir hablando__—__. __No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado encontrar esta clase, hasta pens__é__que iba a llegar tarde. _

— _¿__tambi__é__n es tu primer d__í__a?__—__deduje sonriendo__._

_E__lla me __estaba recordado mucho a m__í __hace solo unos minutos. Seguro que cuando Jasper me hab__í__a visto yo lucia igual que ella. Agitada, perdida y algo nerviosa._

— _S__í__, entro en Filolog__í__a Inglesa este a__ñ__o__—__contest__ó __respirando profundamente. Me daba la sensaci__ó__n de que hab__í__a corrido para llegar hasta aqu__í__._

— _¿__En serio? Yo tamb__i__é__n acabo de matricularme en esa carrera__—__me emocion__é__ante la idea de conocer a alguien que estudiara lo mismo que yo._

— _Wow __¿__s__í__?__. Entonces seremos compa__ñ__eras __—__me sonri__ó__._

— _Seguro__—__asent__í__. Ella trat__ó__de acomodarse algunos mechones de su cabello que luc__í__an fuera de su lugar._

— _Para colmo no soy de Chicago, voy perdida, me cost__ó__horrores pillar un taxi libre porque no encontraba la parada del autob__ú__s __y el metro me pillaba demasiado__ lejos__—__seri__ó __de ella misma__—__. __Es pat__é__tico lo s__é__, soy un desastre. Deb__í__recopilar m__á__s informaci__ó__n o consultar un mapa ayer, ya sabes, venir preparada pero__…_

— _¡__Oh__!, en serio no te preocupes, creo que me siento igual que t__ú__, yo tampoco soy de Chicago y ni si quiera entiendo c__ó__mo he llegado a la universidad yo sola sin perderme__…__Adem__á__s si he encontrado esta clase ha sido gracias a un chico que tambi__é__n venia hacia aqu__í__y me ha orientado._

— _al menos t__ú__has tenido a alguien quien te socorra, pero yo he tenido que dar como cien vueltas a toda la universidad para llegar aqu__í__—__buf__ó__. _

— _Eso es horrible__—__dije, y ella asinti__ó__con la cabeza_

— _Lo es__—__trat__ó__de sonre__í__r__—__, __pero he llegado sana y salva__—__brome__ó—__. __Por cierto, __¿__est__á__ocupado este lugar?__—__pregunt__ó__ se__ñ__alado el sitio que hab__í__a justo a mi lado._

— _No, est__á__libre, puedes sentarte si quieres__—__ofrec__í__._

—_¡__Okay! Creo que te har__é__ compa__ñí__a, entonces__—__acept__ó __tomando asiento y dejando una peque__ñ__a carpeta amarilla que llevaba en las manos encima de su mesa al igual que yo hab__í__a dejado mi bloc._

— _Eso suena bien._

— _Por cierto, soy Angela. Angela Weber__—__se present__ó__ sonriendo __al mismo tiempo que estrechaba mi mano_

— _Yo Isabella Swan. Pero mejor ll__á__mame Bella_

— _Genial conocerte, Bella. _

— _Igualmente, Angela._

_Ella se acomod__ó __mejor en su lugar y fue justo en ese momento cuando la puerta de la clase se abri__ó__, __permiti__é__ndonos ver a todos a una se__ñ__ora vestida con un traje negro que hac__í__a que su pelo blanco resaltara en aquel rostro bronceado. _

_Esa sin duda deb__í__a de ser la __"__estirada__" __profesora Hutt de la que Jasper me hab__í__a hablado y a la cual, por su apariencia, le ech__é __como unos 54 __ó__ 56 a__ñ__os m__á__s o menos. Inmediatamente en la clase se form__ó __un silencio sepulcral que me acojon__ó __hasta a m__í__. _

_La se__ñ__ora Hutt se tom__ó __unos minutos ordenando un par de cosas sobre el escritorio antes de dirigirse a nosotros y presentarse a los nuevos alumnos. Su presentaci__ó__n dur__ó __apenas 10 minutos por lo que despu__é__s de ese tiempo comenz__ó__a impartir su clase, la cual fue bastante normal e incluso se puede decir que entretenida a pesar de que como bien ya me hab__í__a avistado Jasper esta profesora ten__í__a un car__á__cter algo raro._

_Muchos tomamos apuntes mientras ella hablaba sin parar, era realmente dif__í__cil seguirle el ritmo a aquella mujer, hablaba incre__í__blemente r__á__pido, tanto que no me daba tiempo a copiar muchas de las cosas que dec__í__an en__ las hojas de__ mi blo__c__. __¡__Incluso termin__é __la clase con dolor de mano!_

_Al finalizar, la profesora se despidi__ó__con un __"__Hasta luego, espero que sigan aprovechando su__ ma__ñ__ana__,__ se__ñ__ores__"__antes de salir del aula. _

_Yo baj__é __con Angela por las escaleras distra__í__damente mientras habl__á__bamos, como ten__í__amos una hora libre antes de nuestra pr__ó__xima clase decidimos ir a tomar un caf__é__a la cafeter__í__a, adem__á__s durante la clase hab__í__amos cruzado un par de palabras con otras chicas as__í__que ellas tambi__é__n vendr__í__an. _

_Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de clase, escuch__é __como me llamaban a lo lejos_

— _¡__Ey__, __Bella!__—__Me volte__é __y vi como Jasper se acercaba hasta mi__—__, __¿__Pensabas irte sin contarme qu__é__tal te ha ido tu __primera clase?__—__dijo frunciendo el ce__ñ__o y yo sonre__í__negando con la cabeza_

— _No, solo es que no te hab__í__a visto y pensaba que te hab__í__as marchado__—__me excus__é__. Me sent__í__mal por haber olvidado a Jasper._

— _Claro que no, yo no har__í__a eso. Ya pensaba que me hab__í__as sustituido y te ibas__—__brome__ó__mirando a las chicas que me esperaban en la puerta y que hablaban ahora animadamente con A__ngela._

— _Oh, no, no, no, yo jam__á__s olvidar__í__a que t__ú__fuiste el primero en socorrerme en esta abrumadora, sombr__í__a y terror__í__fica selva__—__brome__é__con__é__l__. En realidad lo dec__í__a en serio, no olvidar__í__a tan f__á__cilmente la ayuda de Jasper._

— _Ok__ay, me alegro que lo recuerdes, he sido como tu salvador hoy, adm__í__telo__—__sonri__ó__a medias._

— _No lo negar__é—__sonre__í__._

— _¿__te fue bien?__—__se interes__ó__. _

— _S__í__, conoc__í__a un par de personas muy encantadoras. Y__ s__í__, ten__í__as raz__ó__n la se__ñ__ora Hutt es algo __extra__ñ__a y estirada, creo que est__á__ amargada__—__sospech__é __, y __é__l asinti__ó__divertido_

— _Eso es porque no est__á__casada__—__argument__ó __entre carcajadas__—__No consumir__é__tu tiempo mucho m__á__s Bella, solo quer__í__a decirte que la semana que viene ser__á__la fiesta de graduaci__ó__n para los de medicina,__¿__por qu__é__no vienes?_

— _Se supone que te deben de invitar__—__puntualic__é__. _

— _Yo lo estoy haciendo, el hermano de mi novia Alice se grad__ú__a, puedo colarte__—__me sonri__ó__. _

—_¿__utilizas al hermano de tu novia para colarte en fiestas?__—__alc__é __una ceja de forma divertida. _

— _No__—__neg__ó__con una agradable sonrisa__—__, __adem__á__s de ser el hermano de mi novia, es uno de mis mejores amigos, lo utilizo para colarte a ti__—__aclar__ó__se__ñ__al__á__ndome._

— _No s__é—__dud__é__ porque tal vez no me sintiera c__ó__moda._

— _¡__Vamos__! Es una buena oportunidad para conocer a m__á__s gente de la universidad. A__dem__á__s te presentar__é__a mi __novia y a su hermano, seguro que te llevas genial con Alice y tambi__é__n __puedo presentarte al resto de mis amigos__—__intent__ó__ convencerme__._

_L__a verdad__, __la idea no__ sonaba tan mal, de hecho,__ ten__í__a muchas ganas de ir a una fiesta pero a__ú__n no estaba del todo convencida_

— _Incluso puedo colaros a todas__—__dijo apuntando a las chicas y a A__ngela__. R__e__í__ante su insistencia._

_En realidad __é__l se estaba portando tan bien conmigo que era dif__í__cil negarme, y sab__í__a que para nada lo estaba haciendo para tener segundas intenciones conmigo, incluso antes de observar como sus ojos se hab__í__a iluminado al hablar de la chica llamada Alice y de saber que __é__sta era su novia, estaba segura de que s__ó__lo estaba buscando amistad en mi. Su empe__ñ__o parec__í__a sincero._

_Era un chico demasiado transparente y se ve__í__a desde lejos que no ten__í__a __malos deseos y que era una buena persona, adem__á__s de ser muy amable, guapo y simp__á__tico. Su novia deb__í__a de estar muy contenta y orgullosa de tener a alguien as__í__a su lado, realmente se ve__í__a que Jasper val__í__a la pena. Siempre fui muy intuitiva con las personas, no sol__í__a equivocarme en mis predicciones y algo en m__í__me dec__í__a que Jasper no ser__í__a la excepci__ó__n que rompe la regla._

_Sonre__í__ante la idea de haberlo conocido, solo esperaba que con el tiempo fu__é__ramos buenos amigos porque me gustaba la idea de conocerlo mejor y convertirme en su amiga. __É__l me simpatizaba mucho._

— _Est__á__bien__—__termin__é__aceptando__—__, __¿__Debo confiar en que ser__á__una buena fiesta?__—__pregunt__é__. _

— _Oh, no lo dudes. C__r__é__eme__, los de medicina saben organizar buenas fiestas, esta no es la primera que hacen, ya han hecho muchas y todas dan de qu__é __hablar__—__ri__ó__ entre dientes. _

— _Entonces,__¿__debo asustarme?__—__dramatic__é__ en plan broma._

— _No tampoco quer__í__a decir eso__—__neg__ó__r__á__pidamente__—__, __te lo pasaras bien__—__asegur__ó__ finalmente. _

— _Est__á__bien, __¿__c__u__á__ndo y d__ó__nde?__—__alc__é__una ceja. _

— _El pr__ó__ximo S__á__bado, a las 11 p.m.__—__dijo__—__, __s__ó__lo s__é__que es un local del centro, le preguntar__é__a Ed el nombre y m__á__s tarde te dir__é__._

—_¿__Ed?__—__cuestion__é __confusa, era un nombre algo raro__…__. Aunque igual se trataba de una abreviaci__ó__n._

— _S__í__, el hermano de mi novia. Ya sabes, el que se grad__ú__a__—__agreg__ó __como si fuera obvio. _

— _Oh cierto. Es verdad__—__re__í__ tontamente, me hab__í__a olvidado__—__, __el futuro m__é__dico._

— _El mismo, te lo presentar__é__en la fiesta__—__solt__ó__una risita que me hizo entender que con lo __de __"__te lo presentar__é__en la fiesta__"__hab__í__a querido decir algo m__á__s pero por ahora no quise darle vueltas a eso, quiz__á__pensar__í__a m__á__s tarde en ello._

_V__olv__í__a centrar mi atenci__ó__n en Jasper que continuaba hablando._

— _Bueno, __nos vemos m__á__s tarde o ma__ñ__ana__.__ Adi__ó__s Bella__—__se despidi__ó__. _

— _Vale, y gracias por la invitaci__ó__n__.__ Adi__ó__s Jasper__—__ l__e __dije adi__ó__s con la mano mientras me daba la vuelta y regresaba con Angela y las dem__á__s._

— _¿__Ten__é__is planes para el pr__ó__ximo S__á__bado?__—__inquir__í __cuando estuve junto a ellas. _

— _Ummm, aun no nos ha dado tiempo a planear nada __¿__por qu__é__? __—__interrog__ó__ Angela._

— _Porque nos van a colar en una fiesta__—__inform__é__ tan tranquila __al mismo tiempo que__ camin__á__bamos por los pasillos, __í__bamos a la cafeter__í__a._

— _¿__En serio?__—__casi gritaron todas a la vez._

— _¡__s__í__!__—__re__í__. _

_Por el camino __les cont__é__los detalles a todas, casi se ponen a saltar cuando les dije que la fiesta la organizaban los estudiantes de medicina, todas se pusieron a babear y a fantasear con m__é__dicos guapos y solteros. Se emocionaron mucho. Yo simplemente re__í__a con ellas mientras me acordaba de Victoria y de sus locos mensajes __"__a la universidad se va a follar__"__re__í__inevitablemente m__á__s fuerte al recordar esas palabras y negu__é__con la cabeza llev__á__ndolas lejos de mi mente. Realmente Vicky ten__í__a un concepto muy distorsionado de la universidad__…__o no. _

_De cualquier forma yo no estaba tan loca como Victoria, sería incapaz de simplemente conocer a un chico y dormir con él, todo en la misma noche. Tardé__demasiado en dejar que Jared me viera desnuda—de hecho es el único chico con el que he estado…__íntimamente hablando, bueno, mi primer chico en todo en realidad—y lo hice porque era él, era Jared y lo quería, bueno aún lo quiero…__es complicado, el caso es que no soy el tipo de chica que solo busca un polvo y…__¡diablos! No sé__por qué__pienso en estas cosas ahora, solo es una fiesta. ¡No es como si fuera a conocer al amor de mi vida __allí__!_

_Cuando estuvimos en la cafeter__í__a cogimos una mesa, nos sentamos todas y, mientras esper__á__bamos a que nos sirvieran los caf__é__s, conversamos un poco. Parec__í__an muy buenas chicas, Sarah y Carol nos contaron que eran de Chicago y que estaban en mi misma carrera al igual que Candy, solo que ella venia desde Nueva York, las tres eran chicas muy corrientes y simp__á__ticas, me daba la sensaci__ó__n de que me llevar__í__a muy bien con ellas._

_Angela nos cont__ó __que ella hab__í__a nacido en New Jersey pero que hab__í__a venido al igual que yo y Candy a estudiar a Chicago porque siempre le hab__í__a parecido una bonita ciudad, adem__á__s de que aqu__í__viv__í__an sus t__í__os maternos y primos._

_Les hab__í__a contado a las chicas que como acababa de llegar por ahora estaba viviendo en una residencia estudiantil no muy lejos de aqu__í__pero que buscar__í__a una compa__ñ__era para compartir piso, ya que eso era m__á__s econ__ó__mico pues las residencias sol__í__an ser bastante caras._

_Sarah, Carol y Candy compart__í__an un piso y a pesar de que__ solo hab__í__a tres habitaciones me hab__í__an dicho amablemente que si quisiera, pod__í__a irme a vivir con ellas, y aunque __realmente me __habr__í__a__ gustado me negu__é__, __ya que no me parec__í__a bien que por mi culpa ellas tuvieran que reducir sus comodidades en su propio piso puesto que si yo me iba con ellas probablemente dos de ellas tendr__í__an que compartir habitaci__ó__n. Sin embargo, ellas siguieron insistiendo, lo cual me hizo sentir halagada y bien, ya que eso quer__í__a decir que les hab__í__a ca__í__do bien pero aun as__í__volv__í__a decir que no._

_Fue en medio de esa discusi__ó__n de __"__Bella no seas tonta, no nos molestaras, puedes venir sin problemas__"__con __"__No chicas, os lo agradezco pero solo estorbar__í__a __¡__solo ten__é__is tres habitaciones y no puede haber 4 en un piso de 3__!__"__que a Angela se le ocurri__ó__una gran idea. _

_Ella estaba en casa de sus t__í__os viviendo por ahora pero dijo que le gustar__í__a irse de ah__í__e independizarse un poco m__á__s, pues al igual que a m__í__, sus padres le enviaban dinero cada mes y adem__á__s contaba con unos ahorros extra por lo que pod__í__a pagarse un peque__ñ__o piso, __as__í__que__ me propuso que busc__á__ramos uno las dos y eso me pareci__ó__una gran idea __por lo __que__ acept__é__. Angela me inspiraba confianza, de lo contrario no habr__í__a aceptado irme a vivir con alguien as__í__porque s__í__. _

_Continuamos hablando por un largo rato, nos seguimos contando cosas entre todas y yo personalmente me sent__í__a muy contenta y hasta emocionada, pues si me pon__í__a a repasar lo sucedido en las __ú__ltimas dos horas podr__í__a decir orgullosa que me las hab__í__a apa__ñ__ado bastante bien en mi primer d__í__a de Universidad, hasta ahora. Y, para ser honesta no me estaba yendo nada mal._

_Me sent__í__a feliz de haber conocido a estas chicas en clase, eran muy extrovertidas como yo, aunque bueno, quiz__á__s ellas fueran incluso algo m__á__s abiertas que yo pero sin duda lo que m__á__s me gustaba era que ellas parec__í__an ser de ese tipo de personas que toman confianza r__á__pidamente contigo y que te dejan entrar a conocerlas con facilidad y que, adem__á__s__,__ est__á__n rodeadas por una especie de seguridad y buen rollo que te hace pensar que no son el tipo de amigas o personas cabronas__que solo buscan traicionarte en cuanto te des la vuelta. _

_Y eso me gustaba, solo esperaba no equivocarme pues aunque en Forks ten__í__a grandes amistades, tambi__é__n estaba abierta ante la posibilidad de encontrar aqu__í__, en la universidad, buenos amigos._

_Al cabo de un rato llegaron una chica y un chico que conoc__í__an a Sarah__ hasta nuestra mesa, por lo tanto, fue ella quien los invit__ó__ amablemente a acompa__ñ__arnos, ellos aceptaron. La chica, que se llamaba Jessica Stanley y usaba vestido y altas sandalias __**(FP)**__, tom__ó __asiento junto al chico que se presento como Eric Yorkie, un californiano con ascendencia coreana, y que a su vez se sent__ó__junto a Carol._

_Estuvimos hablando un rato con ellos y tengo que admitir que la primera impresi__ó__n que me dio Jessica fue de ser una mujer algo est__ú__pida y cre__í__da, adem__á__s de sumamente egoc__é__ntrica. Lo siento, yo no sol__í__a clasificar __mal a nadie de buenas a primeras, de hecho odiaba eso, pero __¡__su voz de pito me pon__í__a hist__é__rica! Aunque el chico, por el contrario, me agrado mucho, hablar con __é__l era mucho mejor que hablar con Jessica. Aunque como ya he dicho antes, le gustaba demasiado ser el centro de atenci__ó__n por lo que no paraba de hablar del mismo tema. Ella._

_Diablos, acabar__í__a por perder los nervios. Sol__í__a dar m__á__s oportunidades cuando alguien no me simpatizaba del todo, pero Jessica hab__í__a consumido demasiadas durante los __ú__ltimos 35 minutos que llev__á__bamos hablando. _

—_Mi amiga Tanya me ha invitado a la fiesta que organizan __los de medicina__,__¿__os lo pod__é__is creer?__—__su i__rritante vocecita__ volvi__ó__a golpear mi t__í__mpano__—__, __normalmente __ellos__ no suelen invitar a cualquiera, sus fiestas son como algo grande, no todos puede ir._

— _¿__Acaso son los amos de la universidad o algo por el estilo?__—__pregunt__ó__Eric burl__ó__n y yo re__í__._

—_No, pero m__á__s o menos. Suelen ser estudiantes con bastante dinero a excepci__ó__n de los becados. La mayor__í__a de los hijos de los grandes empresarios o m__é__dicos de Chicago est__á__n en esa carrera o en cualquier otra de esta universidad__—__explic__ó __Jessica__—__. __Tienen un estatus alto por aqu__í__y yo voy a ir a su fiesta __¡__es genial!__—__grit__ó__orgullosa._

— _¿__Y qui__é__n ha invitado a la joyita de Tanya?__—__pronunci__ó__Sarah con repugnancia, __¿__acaso la conoc__í__a? M__á__s tarde le preguntar__í__a._

—_Un ligue suyo, no s__é__qui__é__n es__pero seguro que esta buen__í__simo, Tanya siempre apunta algo__—__ri__ó __de su propio y mal chiste._

_En serio, esta t__í__a era imb__é__cil__. Oficialmente._

—_Ya lo creo__—__volvi__ó__a comentar con asco Sarah._

_Y como el ambiente se estaba poniendo algo turbio decid__í__intervenir y usar algo de distracci__ó__n para que dejaran de hablar de la amiga de Jessica, pues me daba la sensaci__ó__n de que Sarah saltar__í__a de la silla e ir__í__a a buscar a la tal Tanya para matarla. _

—_Y t__u__ Eric, __¿__vas tambi__é__n a la fiesta?__—__pregunt__é__ distra__í__damente al chico moreno de ojos marrones que estaba frente a m__í__._

—_No, la verdad es que no estoy invitado pero no es algo que me importe mucho__—__le rest__ó __importancia y la verdad es que parec__í__a pasar del tema. _

—_Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras, un amigo nos va a colar, no creo que por uno m__á__s pase nada__—__le __propuse__ sonriendo__. _

_Esperaba que Jasper no se tomara a mal esto, sent__í__a que estaba abusando de su confianza pero estaba casi segura que no se molestar__í__a._

—_No s__é__, en serio creo que paso, adem__á__s ya hab__í__a pensado en ir al cine con unos colegas__—__insisti__ó__despu__é__s de darle un sorbo a su batido de fresa. Antes hab__í__a dicho que odiaba la cafe__í__na. _

—_Pi__é__nsalo y si te animas me avisas __¿__vale?__—__mi voz son__ó__muy amable._

—_Est__á__bien__. Muchas gracias, Bella. Lo pensar__é__—__me __sonri__ó__._

—_¡¿__QU__É__?!__¿__C__-C__Ó__MO ES QUE VOSOTRAS TAMBI__É__N VAIS A LA FIESTA?__—__Jessica __chill__ó__ hist__é__rica llamando la atenci__ó__n. Aun m__á__s de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo._

—_Para que veas que no es taaaan exclusiva__—__se ri__ó__ Carol._

—_Somos nuevas y ya nos invitan a fiestas, lo nuestro s__í__que es puro lujo, nena__—__volvi__ó__a re__í__r mientras hac__í__a gesto__s raros, como si fuera de la realeza o algo similar provocando que todos ri__é__ramos m__á__s que nada de la cara de gilipollas que estaba poniendo Jessica. _

— _¿__Y NO __PENSABAIS__ DECIRMELO?__—__volvi__ó__a chillar._

_¡__M__ierda__!,__¿__Por qu__é__ten__í__a que hacer eso? Mis o__í__dos ya me estaban doliendo._

—_Nos lo han dicho hace media hora Jess, t__ranquil__í__zate __¿__vale?__ Adem__á__s__ t__ú__has llegado y ya estabas invitada __¿__Qu__é__m__á__s da?__—__volvi__ó__a hablar Carol. _

— _¿__Qui__é__n os ha invitado a vosotras? __¡__Si no conoc__é__is a nadie de all__í__!__—__acus__ó__ trat__á__ndonos como si fu__é__ramos inferiores, definitivamente esta chica ya me empezaba a molestar de verdad._

— _¿__Y t__ú__s__í__?__—__inquiri__ó__Sarah haciendo un gesto extra__ñ__o con la boca, creo que intentando ahogar una carcajada o disimular una sonrisa. Jessica se mantuvo unos segundos callada, sin palabras, hasta que volvi__ó__a la carga._

—_Yo conozco a Tanya__—__pronunci__ó__con__¿__orgullo?_

—_Pero no conoces a ninguno ni a ninguna de los que se grad__ú__an __¿__o es que ahora Tanya estudia medicina? No, __¿__verdad__?__—__contest__ó__ella misma a su pregunta ret__ó__rica._

—_Si vas a ir, es por ella. No presumas tanto Jess, ya que a ti tampoco te han invitado directamente__—__finaliz__ó __Sarah logrando que Jessica__ ahora s__í__y muy merecidamente se tragara sus palabras y dejara de restregarnos lo que sea que estuviera intentando __de h__acer en la cara. _

—_B__-b__ueno__, um__…__ n__-no me hab__é__is__-s__…__respondido__…__q__-q__ui__é__n__…__.__—__tosi__ó__disimuladamente__—__, __¿__q__-q__ui__é__n os ha invitado?_

—_T__é__cnicamente no nos ha invitado nadie__—__habl__é __yo__—__, __un amigo nos va a colar, dijo que su novia Ally__…__umm no, espera, Ally no __¿__c__ó__mo era?__—__me pregunt__é__a mi misma. Hoy parec__í__a tener memoria de pez._

_Me detuve un momento para pensar c__ó__mo me hab__í__a dicho Jasper que se llamaba su novia hasta que te repente me vino a la cabeza._

—_¡__Ah s__í__! __¡__Alice__!, su novia se llama Alice. B__ueno__, pues Jasper me cont__ó__que ella es la hermana de uno de los chicos que se grad__ú__an y que adem__á__s __tambi__é__n __es su mejor amigo, as__í__que__é__l dijo que__ nos pod__í__a colar._

—_Wow, __¡__Qu__é__suerte hab__é__is tenido chicas!__—__exclam__ó __Eric contento provocando que Jessica bufara y se cruzar__á__de brazos claramente enfadada __¡__que infantil!__—__, __¡__A eso le llamo yo empezar con buen pie!_

—_Ha sido gracias a __Bella__—__Angela __me __sonri__ó__._

_L__a mir__é __y le devolv__í__la sonrisa d__á__ndome cuenta que tambi__é__n lo hab__í__a dicho para molestar un pel__í__n a Jessica, al parecer a Angela tampoco le hab__í__a agradado mucho. Me daba la sensaci__ó__n de que ella y yo __é__ramos muy parecidas, seguros que ten__í__amos un mont__ó__n de cosas en com__ú__n._

—_Si no la hubi__é__semos conocido ninguna de nosotras podr__í__a ir a esa fiesta._

—_Mira que oportuna has sido entonces,__ Bella__—__pronunci__ó __con voz forzada Jessica,__ intentando__ ocultar la rabia y el cabreo que acompa__ñ__aban a sus palabras._

—_Creo que he resultado oportuna en ambos sentidos, Jessica. Si yo no las hubiera conocido a ellas, tampoco habr__í__a encontrado a mi nueva compa__ñ__era de piso__—__sonre__í__antes de seguir hablando__—__. __As__í__que yo he sido oportuna y ellas tambi__é__n lo han sido._

—_Est__á__bamos destinadas a conocernos, chicas__—__reflexion__ó__divertida una feliz Candy._

—_Qu__é__bonito__—__ironiz__ó__Jessica. _

_Joder, __¿__c__ó__mo podr__í__a vivir alguien siendo como ella? As__í__, tan llena de envidia tooodo el tiempo__._

—_Comosenotaquetunosabesloqueesconocerabuenasamigas__—__susurr__ó __atropelladamente y muy, pero que muy r__á__pidamente Eric por lo bajinis__._

— _¿__Qu__é__?__—__pregunt__ó__Jessica tir__á__ndole dagas por los ojos a Eric._

—_Nada__. Mejor nos vamos, creo que tenemos todos clase__—__dio la conversaci__ó__n por terminada mientras se levantaba __de su silla._

— _¡Ah!, __yo invito chicas__—__avisó antes de acercarse a la barra a pagar despu__é__s de llevarse un gracias colectivo y muchas sonrisas de nuestra parte. _

_Tal vez lo hizo para impresionar, aunque no parec__í__a ser ese tipo de chico, pero hab__í__a sido un peque__ñ__o detalle agradable._

_Mir__é __el reloj, y como bien hab__í__a dicho Eric, no faltaba mucho para que mi pr__ó__xima clase empeza__ra, por suerte Angela tambi__é__n compart__í__a esta clase conmigo. En realidad, ella compart__í__a todas mis clases y aunque Sarah, Carol y Candy estaban en mi misma carrera, hab__í__a unas pocas clases que no compart__í__an con nosotras, a__ú__n as__í__ahora s__í__ vendr__í__an __a la clase de __"__Ling__üí__stica__"__—__la clase que compart__í__a con Angela y que__ comenzar__í__a en un cuarto de hora __—__por lo que ir__í__amos todas juntas al edificio 8, donde se encontraba nuestra aula correspondiente a la pr__ó__xima clase que, seg__ú__n __el horario, impart__í__a el profesor Morrison._

_Esperamos a que Eric regresara, y cuando as__í__lo hizo, nos pusimos todos en marcha; __é__l se fue hacia otro lado as__í__que nos dej__ó __a mitad de camino ya que estudiaba otra carrera y ten__í__a clase en el edificio 3 mientras que Jessica nos acompa__ñó __hasta que nos encontramos cerca del edificio 6, pues fue ah__í__cuando se larg__ó __con una rubia, alta, con un cuerpo que daba envidia y tremendamente guapa. _

—_Y esa era Tanya__— __Sarah__me aclar__ó __la duda al ver que me qued__é__observ__á__ndola, tal vez, demasiado tiempo. Esa chica llamaba la atenci__ó__n __¡__y mucho!_

—_Con mujeres as__í__, __¿__q__u__é__hago yo cuando intento arreglarme y ponerme guapa?__—__brome__é__._

—_T__ú__eres muy guapa Bella, y cr__é__eme eres mucho m__á__s natural que ella, Tanya es__…__—__farfull__ó__Carol pero fue interrumpida por Sarah._

—_Una zorra__—__sentencio dej__á__ndome sorprendida._

—_En serio, no me mires as__í__.Es la verdad, no tienes nada que envidiarle, Tanya est__á__m__á__s usada que un trapo viejo de limpiar, ha pasado por tantos chicos en esta universidad que se ha ganado oficialmente el titulo de ZORRA con letras grandes. _

— _¿__Desde cu__á__ndo la conoc__é__is?__—__les pregunt__é __a Carol y a Sarah ya que ellas eran las que hab__í__an vivido toda la vida en Chicago, pues Candy y Angela estaba tan perdidas como yo en este asunto. _

—_Desde que __é__ramos cr__í__as, en el instituto yo tuve algunos problemas con ella__—__explic__ó__ Sarah__—__. __M__i novio se la foll__ó__ estando conmigo__—__estall__ó__ con voz agridulce._

—_Tanya ya es experta en romper relaciones__—__a__ñ__adi__ó__Carol apoyando lo que su amiga hab__í__a dicho mientras camin__á__bamos. _

—_Wow__. Eso s__í __que no me lo esperaba, ten__í__a cara de buena__—__estaba totalmente sorprendida._

— _¿__B__uena?__—__ironiz__ó __Sarah y comenz__ó__a re__í__r__—__, __ella no tiene nada de buena Bella, es como el diablo en persona, s__ó__lo vive para hacer da__ñ__o._

—_Y__,__¿__Jessica?__—__indagu__é __y ambas me miraron interrogantes esperando a que me explicara mejor__—__. Quiero decir, __¿__Jessica es como ella? Quiz__á__solos sean ideas m__í__as, pero parece que no la trag__á__is mucho._

—_Jessica solo es una ignorante y ese es su __ú__nico problema, que no ve la realidad__— __me comenz__ó__a explicar Carol mientras Angela y yo la escuch__á__bamos atentamente. _

—_Tambi__é__n la conocemos desde que __é__ramos ni__ñ__as__—__relat__ó__refiri__é__ndose a ella y a Sarah. _

—_Antes ella estaba m__á__s en nuestro grupo pero luego comenz__ó__a frecuentar cada vez __m__á__s __a Tanya durante el instituto, estar con ella la hac__í__a m__á__s __"__guay__"__y por eso acabo convirti__é__ndose en su maldito perro faldero, si Tanya hace algo__, Jessica va__ y lo hace despu__é__s, no tiene mucha personalidad__—__hizo una pausa._

— _En realidad no es mala, s__ó__lo es muy envidiosa, ego__í__sta e hip__ó__crita__—__dijo encogi__é__ndose de hombros__—__. __Alg__ú__n d__í__a se dar__á__cuenta de sus errores, se quedar__á __sola y as__í__podr__á__madurar. Ser__á__un palo duro para ella pero lo necesita porque es insoportable__—__buf__ó__ exasperada . _

—_Creo que ahora siento un poco de pena por ella__—__sopes__ó__Angela mientras continu__á__bamos caminando__—__. La__verdad es que me estaba cayendo como el culo pero despu__é__s de saber esto__…__no s__é__, me da algo de pena._

—_A m__í__tambi__é__n me daba pena, pero cr__é__eme que cuando lleves con ella una semana y te des cuenta de lo est__ú__pida que es, no te dar__á__nada de pena__—__escupi__ó__Carol__—__, __ella ha cambiado demasiado._

—_Es lo que tiene ir con Tanya__—__apunt__ó __Sarah__—__, __esa est__ú__pida zorra__—__escupi__ó__al acabar._

_Nos mantuvimos calladas un momento por lo que yo me qued__é __pensando en lo que me hab__í__an contado de Tanya, si era cierto __¿__c__ó__mo pod__í__a alguien hacer tanto da__ñ__o? __¿__Y por qu__é__era as__í__? Solo esperaba no cruzarme jam__á__s con alguien como ella, aunque __ bueno__, a una zorra ya hab__í__a conocido antes._

_Lauren, Lauren Mallory__.V__iv__í__a en Forks y era como una mu__ñ__eca de pl__á__stico que ten__í__a las piernas como las tiendas de 24 horas, siempre abiertas; aunque en su defensa debo decir que por muy cerda que fuese, Lauren no era mala, tonta quiz__á__s__í __porque permit__í__a que los hombres se rieran de ella y la trataran como a una est__ú__pida perra__—__algo que ha decir verdad ella sola se hab__í__a ganado por ser tan fresca__—__, pero mala lo que se dice mala, Lauren no era. De hecho me recordaba incluso un poco a Jessica, era igual de molesta que ella._

_Me dio mucha pena Sarah, si ella estaba enamorada debi__ó__de sentirse como una autentica mierda cuando se enter__ó__que su novio la hab__í__a enga__ñ__ado con Tanya, yo la verdad no s__é__como habr__í__a actuado en el lugar de Sarah, era algo que no deseaba para nada que me ocurriese__ a m__í__, bueno ni a m__í__ni a nadie__.Nunca me __rompieron__el coraz__ó__n pero si lo hicieran de la forma en la que se lo __hicieron__ a Sarah probablemente le arrancar__í__a los pelos a Tanya o a quien se hubiera metido en la cama de mi novio, despu__é__s quiz__á__me hundir__í__a, pero al menos me dar__í__a la satisfacci__ó__n de haberla dejado calva y fea._

_Luego quiz__á__tambi__é__n golpear__í__a a mi novio, le dar__í__a una buena patada en los huevos tan pero tan fuerte que lo dejar__í__a sin la posibilidad de traer al mundo a imb__é__ciles como __é__l. Aunque,__ pens__á__ndolo bien, esto solo eran simples suposiciones porque luego en esos momentos no sabes en verdad que hacer m__á__s que llorar ya que se debe tener la cabeza hecha un nudo por dentro y seguro que a eso Sarah lo sab__í__a muy bien. _

_Alg__ú__n d__í__a hablar__í__a con ella, hoy no lo iba a hacer ya que no quer__í__a que se pusiera triste, bastante jodida creo que se hab__í__a puesto ya al haber hablado de Tanya y tenido que soportar a Jessica con esa est__ú__pida e irritante voz que tiene como para que le toquen m__á__s__ las narices con el tema de su ex-novio y el motivo de ruptura. Por hoy hab__í__a sido suficiente._

_Decid__í__cambiar de tema y hablar de cosas triviales mientras que lleg__á__bamos a clase, por suerte logr__é __sacar algunas risas a Sarah y distraerla. La clase del se__ñ__or Morrison tambi__é__n fue bastante normal y sin ning__ú__n contratiempo a pesar de que se nos hizo un poco pesada. _

_Esa ma__ñ__ana, Angela y yo solo ten__í__amos dos clases lo cual para ser el primer d__í__a estaba bastante bien aunque por la tarde ten__í__amos una clase m__á__s a las 7, dispon__í__amo__s__ de mucho tiempo libre por delante hoy. Sin embargo, Carol y Sarah ten__í__an clase a las 4 y Candy a las 8 por lo que nuestros planes de quedar en la tarde quedaban descartados__. _

—_Bueno__, podemos quedar esta noche, si quer__é__is podemos dar una vuelta r__á__pida por Chicago, nada de trasnochar lo prometo__—__propuso __Carol__—__. __A__s__í __vais conociendo un poquito el centro de la ciudad__—__a__ñ__adi__ó__, con tono de persuasi__ó__n._

— _¿__Qu__é__dices__,__ Bella__? __¿__Te apuntas? Yo desde luego que s__í—__Angela me mir__ó__. _

—_Okay, contad conmigo__—__no lo dud__é__mucho._

—_Perfecto, entonces ya tenemos plan para esta noche__—__aplaudi__ó __Sarah__—__. __Llamar__é__a un par de amigos m__á__s, les encantar__á __conoceros__—__nos dijo, __ aunque pareci__ó__como si estuviera pidiendo nuestra aprobaci__ó__n, ninguna reneg__ó__al respecto as__í__que lo tom__ó__como algo positivo y sonri__ó__. _

_Caminamos hacia la salida de la universidad todas juntas, fue una pena no volver a ver a Jasper pero supuse que __é__l segu__í__a en clase o igual ya hab__í__a terminado todas sus clases y se hab__í__a marchado __a casa, ya lo ver__í__a ma__ñ__ana. _

_Estaba esperando el autob__ú__s que me dejaba cerca del mi residencia junto a Carol mientras que Sarah y Candy se hab__í__a marchado en coche con una amiga y Angela estaba esperando a que sus t__í__os vinieran a por ella ya que ir__í__a a comer a un restaurante con el resto de su familia, pues era el cumplea__ñ__os de su peque__ñ__a prima y quer__í__an celebrarlo. _

_Cuando el autob__ú__s llegó y las dos nos montamos despu__é__s de haber pagado y nos acomodamos, apareci__ó__un chico corriendo justo antes de que dicho__ transporte __cerrara las puertas y se pusiera en marcha __¡__por pelos y no se le hab__í__a escapado__!_

_Entr__ó __respirando muy agitadamente, cerr__ó__los ojos y suspir__ó__ casado._

—_Parece que has corrido Newton, se te ve fatigado__—__medio ri__ó__ en tono burl__ó__n Carol por lo que aquel chico abri__ó__los ojos y le sonri__ó__arrogantemente._

—_¡__Vaya! Pero si est__á __aqu__í__una de mis chicas favoritas__—__le gui__ñó __un ojo aquel rubio de ojos claros._

_É__l no parec__í__a muy alto realmente, tal vez solo unos seis cent__í__metros m__á__s que Carol, pero su delgadez hac__í__a que luciera m__á__s alto de lo que realmente era. Tampoco parec__í__a estar tonificado, era flacucho, pero a__ú__n as__í__lindo en cierto modo. No era un chico feo._

—_Mike, guapo__…__—__suspir__ó__ mi amiga__, que estaba sentada a mi lado__—__. __Yo no soy tu chica, creo que ya te lo he dicho varias veces._

—_No lo eres porque no quieres, pero podr__í__as serlo, peque__ñ__a__—__mostr__ó __una enorme sonrisa en su rostro ovalado. Carol simplemente rod__ó __los ojos en respuesta._

_No pude evitar re__í__r __ante la escena gan__á__ndome la atenci__ó__n del chico._

—_¡__Ey! __¡__T__ú__eres nueva! Nunca te hab__í__a visto y,__ cr__é__eme yo nunca olvido una cara tan bonita como la tuya__—__alc__é __una ceja a la vez que escuchaba como Carol re__í__a_

—_No te asustes__—__me __tranquiliz__ó __Carol__—__, __es un acosador por naturaleza pero es inofensivo__—__dijo, y Mike entrecerr__ó__sus ojos cuando la mir__ó__de manera acusadora. _

—_Y__ t__ú__—__ella __se__ñ__al__ó __al chico__—__. __No seas muy plasta con ella,__ Mike__—__advirti__ó__._

—_Yo no soy pesado, Carol, s__ó__lo sincero. Adem__á__s creo que me acabo de enamorar, realmente eres muy guapa chica__—__pirope__ó__ mir__á__ndome__—__, __¿__c__ó__mo te llamas?_

—_No estoy segura de si quiero darte mi nombre__—__dud__é__, y Carol ri__ó__._

—_Ves Mike, ya la has asustado__—__mi nueva amiga neg__ó__dram__á__ticamente con la cabeza. Ella parec__í__a estar divirti__é__ndose._

—_Est__á __bien, tal vez deba presentarme yo primero__, soy Mike Newton__—__ignor__ó__a Carol y __me cogi__ó__la mano__, luego __la bes__ó__._

—_Estoy estudiando Administraci__ó__n__ en el edificio 2. Cualquier cosa que necesites h__á__zmelo saber, puedo ser tu amigo, tu acompa__ñ__ante, tu gu__í__a, un hombro en el que llorar. Cualquier cosa que t__ú __quieras que sea, guapa__… __eso ser__é__—__ofreci__ó__de forma insinuante.__ No supe si re__í__r o mejor llorar. _

_Ya, verdaderamente, me estaba dando miedo, creo que me quer__í__a violar aqu__í__mismo. __¡__Entre los ojitos que me pon__í__a y sus palabras con doble sentido, que claramente eran insinuaciones, le estaba a punto de dar una patada!_

—_Oh__… __muchas gracias pero tranquilo, por ahora me las estoy apa__ñ__ando bastante bien sola, guapo__—__imit__é __su tono de voz y Carol comenz__ó__a re__í__r fuertemente a la vez que Mike se sentaba en el asiento que hab__í__a__ paralelo__ a __los nuestros y giraba su cuerpo de tal forma que este quedaba mirando hacia nosotras._

_Al pobre chico se le qued__ó __cara de tarado por lo que yo tambi__é__n re__í__pero se lo merec__í__a, __¿__q__u__é__se pensaba que era? __¿__Acaso cre__í__a que iba a babear por __é__l o algo similar? No era tan guapo, bueno est__á __bien, s__í__, era lindo pero idiota. _

—_Por cierto, soy Bella__—__finalmente me present__é __ya que se hab__í__a quedado sin saber que decir despu__é__s de mi claro y muy evidente rechazo._

—_¡__Oh, Bella__!__ Bella__, Bella, Bella. Es un nombre muy bonito__, le__ hace honor a tu belleza__—__tir__ó__la ca__ñ__a __**(*)**__de nuevo sonriendo con picard__í__a y como no respond__í__nada __é__l __continu__ó __hablando. _

—_¡__O__h__,__ vamos__! Ahora es el momento justo en el que t__ú__dices lo guapo que soy y me pides una cita._

—_Lo siento, pero ya he quedado__—__rechac__é__. _

—_Vaya__—__imit__ó__lo que creo era una cara triste y puso ojitos llorosos__—__. __¿__no me digas que tu tambi__é__n tienes novio?__—__re__í__mentalmente, __¿__c__u__á__ntas chicas lo habr__í__an rechazado?_

—_Oh s__í__, mi perro y yo tenemos una importante cita esta noche__—__dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza lo cual y pens__á__ndolo bien hab__í__a sonado bastante est__ú__pido pero segu__í__con el juego, esto se pon__í__a entretenido al menos__—__, __creo que se me va a declarar. __É__l tatuar__á__su peque__ñ__a huella en mi brazo y tendremos una larga y feliz vida juntos. _

—_Prefieres a un perro antes que a m__í__—__se decepcion__ó__, __ y en mi cabeza yo me puse a hacer palmas y a saltar __¡__Bien, lo hab__í__a pillado! __¡__Por fin! _

—_A buen entendedor pocas palabras__—__respond__í__sonriendo. _

—_Te acaba de dar calabazas,__ colega__—__aclar__ó__, por si las dudas, Carol__—__. __S__í__,__ es que__… __Mike, tienes que aprender que as__í__no se le entra a una chica__—__reprendi__ó__, y son__ó__como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hac__í__a._

_Creo que Carol a pesar de las bromas ten__í__a cierto cari__ñ__o amistoso hacia Mike._

—_Al menos,__¿__me das tu n__ú__mero de tel__é__fono?__—__insisti__ó__volviendo a pasar de los consejos de__ Carol__. __É__l estaba haciendo un poco el rid__í__culo__ a estas alturas y m__á__s ahora que se estaba comenzando a arrastrar por m__í__. _

_Nunca hab__í__a juzgado a nadie por su apariencia, era de esas personas que cre__í__an que lo importante era lo del interior y tampoco estaba juzgando ahora a Mike, de hecho el chico era mono y parec__í__a ser bueno pero cuando hab__í__a abierto la boca la hab__í__a cagado__, deb__í__a dejar de hablar pronto o terminar__í__a por ponerse en evidencia realmente. _

_¡__Odiaba a los t__í__os sumamente idiotas! No me ca__í__an nada bien,__é__l era algo idiota pero al menos me hacia re__í__r, creo que Carol ten__í__a raz__ó__n, parec__í__a ser bastante inofensivo._

—_Tienes una forma muy poco sutil de ligarte a una chica, creo que tendr__á__s que trabaj__á__rtelo mejor__—__le gui__ñé __un ojo divertida ya que no pensaba darle mi numero de tel__é__fono. _

—_Tienes que darte cuenta de que tus m__é__todos no funcionan Newton, eres p__é__simo ligando__—__habl__ó __Carol__—__. __S__ó__lo te salva que causas gracia, eres __"__divertido__"—__a__ñ__adi__ó__, sin __á__nimo de ofender, y mira que en eso ten__í__a mucha raz__ó__n aunque estaba segura que Mike no me atra__í__a __nada__—__me gustaba su personalidad__—__s__í__que me hac__í__a mucha gracia._

_Era como un ni__ñ__o intentando ligar__…__.__¡__no sab__í__a!__ pero en el fondo no me estaba cayendo mal, parec__í__a agradable__…__m__á__s o menos. _

— _¡__Claro que funcionan!__—__exclam__ó __alzando las manos__—__, __no importa que ya no me quieras Carol, acabo de conocer al amor de mi vida. Y Bella, no te preocupes, soy muy paciente, sabr__é__esperar a que te des cuenta de que estas loquita por mi__—__sentenci__ó__._

—_Yo nunca te he querido, Mike__—__aclar__ó __Carol con voz cansada, daba la sensaci__ó__n de que eso mismo se lo hab__í__a repetido a __é__l muchas, pero que muchas veces. _

—_Eso que t__ú__te lo crees__—__respondi__ó__Mike mir__á__ndola para despu__é__s posar sus ojos en mi, __tal vez__ esperando alg__ú__n tipo de respuesta,__¿__q__u__é__esperaba que le dijese? __¡__no iba a salir nunca con __é__l! __¡__No era mi tipo! Adem__á__s, yo prefer__í__a a los casta__ñ__os__._

—_Mike la paciencia es algo bueno pero te vas a acabar desesperando. T__e saldr__á__n canas si esperas__—__re__í__con tranquilidad. _

—_Eres una chica dif__í__cil__,__¿__eh?__—__inquiri__ó—__. __M__e gusta._

_Y__o solo rod__é__los ojos y negu__é__con la cabeza. _

—_¡__S__í__! Definitivamente eres la madre de mis futuros hijos__—__exclam__ó__y mis ojos se abrieron como platos._

_OH. DIOS. MIO. Estaba loco. Pirado. Demente. __¡__Pero era divertido!_

—_Lo que t__ú__digas__, guapo__—__claramente se dio cuenta de que bromeaba o al menos espero que se diera cuenta. __¡__Si lo tomaba en serio seria mi perdici__ó__n!_

_Me __percat__é __de que el autob__ú__s hab__í__a estacionar__í__a en mi parada __en unos segundos, __as__í__que me levant__é __del asiento despu__é__s de despedirme de Carol ya que ella se bajar__í__a __en un par de paradas m__á__s hacia adelante y camin__é __por el pasillo percibiendo como Mike ven__í__a detr__á__s de m__í__._

_Por favor Dios, si est__á__s ah__í__arriba haz que no se baje aqu__í__. __¡__Solo me faltaba eso, que supiera donde estaba viviendo!_

_Baj__é__ del autob__ú__s __todav__í__a rezando mentalmente cuando de repente __é__l me llam__ó__._

— _¡__Bella! Un placer conocerte. Estoy seguro que nos seguiremos viendo __¡__una suerte que est__é__s en la universidad!__—__grit__ó__desde la puerta del autob__ú__s que permanec__í__a a__ú__n abierta ya que la gente continuaba bajando haciendo que Mike se llevara alg__ú__n que otro empuj__ó__n, pues __é__l aunque permanec__í__a parado all__í__, la verdad obstaculizando el paso m__á__s que otra cosa, no se hab__í__a bajado y parece que tampoco ten__í__a intenci__ó__n de hacerlo, afortunadamente._

_Eso me anim__ó__as__í__que trat__é__de ser amable._

—_Igualmente Mike, nos vem__…__—__me cort__ó __antes de que yo terminara de hablar._

—_Emmm__…__oye __¿__has cambiado de opini__ó__n?__—__pregunt__ó__seriamente, __y yo frunc__í__el ce__ñ__o al no comprender qu__é __era lo que quer__í__a decir con eso._

—_Podemos cenar esta noche__—__sugiri__ó__._

_¡__Joder con el chico! Hab__í__a resultado ser demasiado insistente, aunque eso me pasaba a m__í __por seguirle el rollo y bromear, __¡__es que no aprendes__,__ Bella!_

—_Te he dicho que he quedado con mi perro__—__re__í__, __¡__o__h dios__!__, ni siquiera ten__í__a perro. Me volte__é __y comenc__é__a caminar hacia la residencia._

—_Pues ma__ñ__ana__—__insisti__ó__alzando la voz__—__, __en mi piso, a las 10 __¿__Qu__é__te parece?__—__plane__ó__, __¿__en serio estaba organizando una cita? __¡__Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a aceptar!_

—_Lo siento Mike, pero creo que no puede ser.__¡__A__di__ó__s!__—__grit__é __mientras caminaba mirando hacia atr__á__s el tiempo suficiente para ver como el conducto le dec__í__a que si quer__í__a bajar que bajara de una vez o de lo contrario que se quitara de la puerta, por lo que Mike se apart__ó __y la puerta del autob__ú__s pr__á__cticamente se cerr__ó__en sus narices_

_Volv__í__a re__í__r antes de retomar mi camino hacia la residencia, solo quer__í__a llegar comer algo r__á__pido y tumbarme en la cama a dormir una buena siesta. Pobre Mike, en serio, por mucho que __é__l pudiera so__ñ__ar o insistir no pensaba salir con __é__l porque simple y sencillamente __¡__no me gustaba! Decid__í__dejar de pensar en __é__l._

_Hoy hab__í__a sido un d__í__a lleno de acontecimientos, en primer lugar hab__í__a ido por primera vez a una clase en la universidad y por suerte me hab__í__a ido considerablemente bien, hab__í__a sido asombroso; en segundo lugar hab__í__a conocido a gente muy simp__á__tica y divertida como Jasper, Angela, Carol, Sarah, Candy, y Eric, (incluso Mike__…__). Luego, en tercer lugar, hab__í__a visto __—__m__á__s que conocido__— __a la, oficialmente,__"__fresca__"__de la universidad, es decir a Tanya y a su perrito faldero, o sea a Jessica que aunque me irritaba no parec__í__a ser muy mala pero claro que tampoco la conoc__í__a tan bien como para asegurarlo, pues eso solo era lo que yo hab__í__a deducido a ra__í__z de la primera impresi__ó__n que me hab__í__a dado y de las pocas palabras que hab__í__a cruzado con ella pero que hab__í__an sido m__á__s que suficientes para darme cuenta que era una hist__é__ri__ca superficial a la que le importaba su imagen por encima de todo._

_Luego tambi__é__n las chicas ya me hab__í__an puesto al d__í__a con los cotilleos m__á__s __sorprendentes de la Uni, de los cuales muchos la protagonista era Tanya. En cuarto lugar, __¡__h__ab__í__a encontrado compa__ñ__era de piso! me sent__í__a muy contenta de que fuera Angela la persona con la que vivir__í__a mientras estuviera en Chicago estudiando. _

_Y por __ú__ltimo, en quinto lugar y para rematar este d__í__a que hab__í__a sido bastante bueno, me hab__í__an __"__invitado__"__por decirlo de alguna forma a una fiesta de graduaci__ó__n y __hab__í__a conocido a un rubio algo absurdo pero admito que gracioso, por sus pat__é__ticos y __desafortunados__ intentos de ligar conmigo. __**(*)**__._

_Si, algo me dec__í__a que estar en la universidad ser__í__a muy interesante. _

_Fin del Flash Back._

Y justo así fue mi primer día en la universidad, no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día. Hablamos de años, ¡habían pasado años! y se sentía como si solo hubiesen pasado meses.

En todo este tiempo había construido una vida aquí, muchas personas pasaron por mi vida, unas revolotearon alrededor de ella y se marcharon, pero otras se quedaron y con la intención de no abandonarme nunca. No podré olvidad a la primera persona que conocí al llegar a Chicago. Jasper.

Recuerdo estar asustada y perdida caminando por los pasillos de la facultad pero también recuerdo el alivio que sentí cuando Jasper apareció y espantó aquellos sentimientos lejos de mí, fue, literalmente, mi amuleto de la suerte.

Tiempo después, mucho en realidad, Jazz y yo hablamos sobre aquel día, lo recordamos y reímos. Él bromeó sobre mis nervios, dijo que podían sentirse desde la entrada del campus, luego me confesó que se acercó porque verdaderamente me vio histérica así que trató de _socorrerme_. Jasper siempre fue una persona muy empática, era capaz de ponerse en el lugar de las otras personas y tratar de ayudarlas y yo siempre fui alguien muy observadora así que supe que él no buscaba segundas intenciones en mí, sus intenciones de solo ayudarme eran honestas, tal vez por eso me transmitió tanta confianza sin apenas conocerlo.

A pesar de que traté de arreglármelas sola, no puedo negar que él me ayudó a orientarme y a encajar en este lugar, por eso Jazz desde aquel instante se convirtió en una increíble persona para mí.

Al igual que Carol, Sarah, Candy y Angela—sobre todo esta última—se convirtieron en poco tiempo en parte de mi familia. Con Mike terminé por perder el contacto y Jessica dejó de hablar conmigo desde que Tanya y yo tuvimos problemas, ¡oh, bueno!, y desde que ella trató de meterse, sin éxito, en los pantalones de Edward. "_Admiraba_" tanto a Tanya que decidió seguir su ejemplo y lanzarse a los brazos de Edward. Lástima que él solo abrió sus brazos para darme celos ya que tan pronto dejó de serle útil mandó a Jessica lejos de él de una patada

A pesar de eso, no estaba orgullosa de cómo todo había acabado entre nosotras, no es que me diera pena pero la sentía, no me gustaba estar mal con nadie y admito que al final al _tonto _de Mike se le coge cariño, no es un mal chico después de todo pero las cosas se dieron así y yo poco puedo hacer ya.

No podía detenerme a pensar en ellos, lo último que supe es que Jessica y Mike se casaron, no sé qué mierda pasó para que ellos dos terminaran juntos, era raro imaginarlos como una _pareja_ ¿en serio podían soportarse?, Creo que eso seguiría siendo un misterio.

¡Demonios! Espero que no tengan hijos, ¿imagináis a alguien con la prepotencia y arrogancia de Mike y el carácter estúpido de Jessica?

La respuesta era escalofriante.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**tirar la ca**__**ñ**__**a (*): **_Es un sinónimo de tirar los trastos, también significa ligar o coquetear con alguien.

_**Tirar los trastos (*): **_Significa ligar, coquetear con alguien.

.

.

.

Hola! Bueno después de tanto tiempo reeditando aquí llega un capítulo nuevo, (un outtake realmente). ¡Estoy emocionada por ello!

Agradezco enormemente lo pacientes que habéis sido con todo el proceso de reedición que tenía que compaginar con la Universidad y con miles de cosas más que me roban más tiempo del que deseo.

Quería aclarar que este Flash-Back pertenecen al capítulo anterior solo que como se me hizo muy largo decidí no incluirlo. El capítulo 23 está en proceso, llevó la mitad escrito y como también hay varios Flash-Back tal vez lo divida en dos, el punto es que espero tenerlo pronto. Tengo 3 exámenes importantes en unas tres semanas y estoy preparándomelos así que supongo que a partir de la próxima semana dedicaré menos horas a escribir hasta que pasen esos exámenes, pero, esto no quiere decir que deje de hacerlo ya que hasta ahora estoy escribiendo todos los días, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que mi inspiración se está portando genial conmigo estas semanas ^.^

Por último, espero hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo ¡espero vuestras opiniones!

**ReneesmeCC gracias por betear este cap****í****tulo y por sobre todas las cosas ser tan genial como eres conmigo. **

¡Nos leemos pronto, Nika!


	23. Home, sweet home

_**Futura Señora Cullen**_

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. (****Excepto algunos nombres de personajes secundarios y poco importantes que han sido inventados por mí****)**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA REPRODUCCI****Ó****N TOTAL O PARCIAL DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO**

**¡AVISO!: Esta historia contiene escenas y lenguaje para adultos, si no te gustan ese tipo de cosas o eres demasiado sensible por favor no sigas leyendo.**

**Cap****í****tulo beteado por: ****ReneesmeCC**

Capítulo 23: Home, sweet home.

**Bella's POV **

—Leah… ¿de verdad te vas a poner a llorar?— bromeé mientras abrazaba fuertemente a mi hermana en medio de la terminal del aeropuerto.

Ella estaba luciendo su bronceado natural, vistiendo un pequeño short vaquero y una casual camiseta de manga corta blanca, también había crecido un par de centímetros gracias a los zapatos de cuña alta que acunaban sus pies. _**(FP)**_

Todos se cambiaron de ropa, incluso Sue cambió su anterior atuendo por unos vaqueros y una camisa ancha de tela color rojo con discretos puntos blancos. **(FP)**

— ¡Claro que no!— rió cuando se separó de mi dándome un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo—. ¡No eres tan importante!

— No te creo, sé que soy lo más importante del mundo para ti— comenté muy confiada y pagada de mi misma—. Admítelo, me adoras.

— No te adoro nada— replicó y Edward dejó escapar unas cuantas carcajadas que llamaron mi atención.

— ¡Eh!, ¿tu por qué te ríes?— entrecerré los ojos cuando me volteé a mirarlo, él solo negó y continuó sonriendo.

— ¡Pues porque tengo razón!— intervino Leah.

— Estoy segura de que me echarás tanto de menos que te pasarás las noches pegada a mis fotos, llorando porque ya no estoy aquí para que te puedas meter conmigo— dramaticé, tal vez demasiado ya que ella comenzó a reír muy escandalosamente. La gente comenzó a mirarnos—. Me quieres, Lee.

— Puede que un poco, pero… ¡bagh! ¡Al cuerno! No puedo negarlo ¡sí que te voy a extrañar!— medio gritó y volvió a abrazarme de forma efusiva. Dejé escapar unas cuantas carcajadas y le devolví el abrazo con fuerza.

— Cuídate abejita y tú Eddie… bueno, ya sabes, sigue dándole eso que ya sabemos y que la pone de tan buen humor— alzó las dejas con gesto sugerente mirando a mi novio, que rió entre disimulado y avergonzado.

"_Gracias, hermana. No era necesario que mi papá imaginara eso." _

Esperaba que Charlie no lo hubiera escuchado o que al menos fingiera no haberlo hecho pero no fue así, él gruñó o tosió, no puedo definirlo, pero en unos segundos Edward miró hacia otra dirección, yo reprendí a Leah con la mirada y todo se quedó en un extraño silencio que afortunadamente Sue rompió.

— Está bien, cariño. No olvides llamar en cuanto lleguéis, ¿de acuerdo? — me recordó Sue, aunque me lo había hecho prometer al menos 5 veces antes de salir de casa y otras 2 veces durante el camino al aeropuerto. Era imposible que lo olvidara.

— Lo haremos— prometí por octava vez. La abracé por última vez antes de que mi padre me estrechara entre sus brazos.

— Cuídate, nena. Nos vemos pronto— besó mis mejillas y pidió que saludáramos a Renée y a Phil de su parte. Luego ambos abrazaron a Edward y nos desearon un buen vuelo.

No fue una despedida amarga, no fue un "nos vemos en Navidad" o "hasta el próximo verano" más bien fue un "hasta dentro de unas semanas", así que ciertamente no era una despedida triste pero al fin y al cabo era eso, una despedida, así que sentí tristeza al dejar a mi familia atrás mientras caminaba hacia la terminal de vuelos nacionales.

Edward sintió parte de mi melancolía, por lo que apretó mi mano para reconfortarme.

— Los veremos pronto— me susurró.

— Lo sé, es solo que ya me había acostumbrado a las bromas de Leah— bromeé, aunque no pude sonreír realmente. En cierto modo lo que decía era verdad.

Jake era un pilar fundamental en mi vida y era profundamente feliz de volverlo a tener cerca, pero Leah… bueno, ella, fuera de la forma que fuera, era otro importante pilar para mí y sólo había necesitado unas cuantas horas junto a ella para darme cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba. Me había acostumbrado fácilmente a tenerla conmigo.

— No tendrás tiempo de echarlas de menos, en nada de tiempo las volverás a oír, junto a las de Emmett— rió. Nos detuvimos, pues habíamos llegado a nuestra zona de facturación.

— Ellos juntos son como algo terrible— reí débilmente y apoyé mi cabeza en su costado mientras esperábamos a que nos facturaran el equipaje.

Luego de dejar las maletas, un chico alto nos dio nuestras tarjetas y nos indicó hacia donde ir para encontrar la puerta de embarque. Recordábamos bien el camino así que no fue difícil orientarnos, conocíamos este aeropuerto demasiado bien. Al menos yo había pasado años—desde que me fui a Chicago— viajando de _punta en punta_ del país como mínimo 5 veces cada año.

Antes de entrar al avión, Edward tuvo que revisar algo en su celular durante unos minutos así que mientras lo esperaba saqué mi móvil para apagarlo, sin embargo, antes leí algunos mensajes que tenía pendientes.

**Alice:**_ Bells, llámame mañana a la hora del almuerzo. ¡TENGO QUE CONTARTE ALGO! ¡Te gustará! ;)_

**Jake: **_Bells, mañana empiezo a trabajar, ¿crees que puedas prestarme tu coche? Aun no me aclaro con las líneas del metro… solo será mañana, lo prometo. ¡Te quiero!_

_**Jasper: **__Alice está hiperactiva hoy. Más de lo normal. Le daré una tila, no cojas el teléfono si te llama… ha estado viendo catálogos de boda._

¡Demonios!, ¿mañana ya era 1 de Julio? Tenía que hablar con Alice, ¡aún no tenía vestido!

**Rose: **_Cariño, ¿puede dormir mañana en vuestro piso el chucho__** (*)**__ de Emm? Ha estado algo estresado en el trabajo y… voy a relajarlo. Es una sorpresa y no me gusta que el perro me vea mientras… bueno, ya sabes. Voy a preparar algo especial en la piscina._

**Emmett:**_ ¡Belly, Bells! Rose me ha quitado la Wii por jugar a Super Mario Bross mientras discutíamos… Ella se ha puesto furiosa con Chester sólo porque él accidentalmente ha estropeado uno de sus pantalones. ¡DILE QUE ME LO DEVUELVA!_

Reí al leer el último mensaje de Emmett. Ella amaba a Chester solo que las hormonas la tenían un poco rara y a veces lo pagaba con el pobre perro. Contesté rápidamente a Alice asegurándole que la llamaría en cuanto llegara a casa en Chicago, y también respondí a Jake diciéndole que llegaría en la noche, le mandaría un mensaje y podría venir a por mi coche a cambio de que comprara por el camino un poco de pizza para mi y para Edward, no me apetecía cocinar esta noche.

Agradecí sinceramente la información a Jasper, tendría que llamar a Alice esta noche de todas maneras, pero al menos sabía a qué atenerme….

Le prometí a Rose que me quedaría con "el _chucho_ de Emmett" mientras ella le _quitaba_ la tensión acumulada a su marido en la piscina. Confieso que también amaba a Chester, era un perro sumamente inteligente. Y, por último respondí a Emmett ordenándole que no hiciera enojar a Rose y asegurándole que hablaría con ella para negociar el precio del secuestro de su Wii.

Guardé el móvil en mi equipaje de mano, odiaba no llevar bolsillos para guardarlo. Había tenido que ponerme un vestido ya que al guardar la ropa en la maleta olvidé dejar algo cómodo fuera, había metido los vaqueros y las camisetas básicas en el fondo así que por pereza a sacarlo y meterlo todo de nuevo cogí lo que había nada más abrir la maleta que fue un vestido sin tirantes y por encima de la rodilla color azul marino y con estampado de flores **(FP) **que había traído por si alguna noche decidíamos salir fuera o por si salíamos a pasear alguna tarde. Había traído una pequeña chaqueta—solo que ahora no la estaba usando— para ese vestido, era muy _fresco_ para utilizarlo en Forks, incluso en verano. Me calcé unos tacones, bastante altos la verdad, y recogí mi cabello en un coleta.

Edward tuvo más suerte que yo, pues había un par de vaqueros suyos y un polo amarillo **(FP)** a mano en la maleta.

— ¿Vamos?— me habló Edward a mi lado.

— Sí, ¿Ya has terminado?— pregunté, él asintió mientras apagaba el móvil y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Sí, era Tom— añadió caminando.

— ¿Algún problema?— Presentía que algo debía ir mal, Tom no llamaría a Edward un Domingo si no fuera por algo urgente.

— Era Bryan. Es un niño de 7 años, tiene una alarmante infección desde hace unas semanas. Lo he estado tratando desde entonces, tenía algunas dudas con el diagnostico y le enseñé su historial a Tom. Él cree que es leucemia y… yo también. Debemos hacerle algunas pruebas adicionales para confirmarlo y luego enviarlo a un especialista para que lo traten.

Edward exhaló preocupado.

— Eso es muy triste— ¿por qué ocurrían cosas tan horribles como esta? Se me partía el corazón al oír y ver de ese modo a Edward. Tampoco puedo imaginar el dolor de la mamá de ese niño.

— Este es uno de esos pocos momentos en los que no me gusta ser médico. Odio dar malas noticias.

— No te apresures, ¿aún no habéis confirmado nada, verdad?— traté de animarlo de alguna forma. Edward era especialmente sensible con estos temas.

— No, pero desgraciadamente no creo que nos estemos equivocando— sonó frustrado.

— Tom y tú sois unos increíbles médicos, encontraréis una solución y, si no la hay, haréis todo lo posible por ese niño. Lo sé.

Edward besó mi frente.

— Tengo que hablar con Tom mañana, decidiremos cómo actuar en el caso de que las pruebas sean positivas. Pero, ¿cómo le dices a alguien que quizás su hijo tenga una enfermedad de ese rango?

No esperaba que le respondiese y no lo hice, no sabía que decir, no podía decirle que todo iría bien porque no tenía idea de lo que pasaría, no hacía ser falta ser doctor para saber lo que acompañaba a la palabra leucemia. Me daban escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

Abracé su costado para reconfortarlo.

— Tranquilo— susurré, tal vez no sirviera de nada, pero seguí abrazándolo hasta que entramos al avión.

El vuelo discurrió sin incidentes, Edward durmió la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba agotado. Había dejado mi portátil en casa así que no podía escribir, a veces lo hacía, nada importante en realidad. Escribía para mí en mis ratos libres que no eran muchos, así que tampoco tenía gran cosa, solo un par de páginas. Saqué algo para leer, había comenzado un libro antes de irnos a California y ya estaba por acabarlo, por lo que leí un par de capítulos. Cuando estaba por empezar uno nuevo, Edward comenzó a despertarse, bostezó y se quitó los auriculares con los que estaba escuchando música antes de quedarse dormido.

— Estoy destrozado— murmuró—. No puedo esperar por dormir en nuestra cama.

— Yo igual, daría lo que fuera por dormir doce horas… — cerré el libro y lo guardé. Edward miró su reloj.

— Aún queda una hora para llegar, ¿Quieres comer algo?— lo miré y negué—. Jake necesita mi coche mañana, vendrá al departamento esta noche a por él, le he dicho que traiga pizza para cenar.

— Okay, entonces solo pediré un tentempié.

Durante la última hora de vuelo hablamos, básicamente, de la música que Edward tenía en su iPod. Discutíamos de lo malas que eran algunas canciones pero aún así las escuchábamos porque sonaban bien, luego de lo profunda que era la letra de otras y lo significativas que eran algunas otras. Nuestros gustos musicales eran similares aunque también diferían en algunos géneros.

El tiempo voló mientras charlábamos, sin darnos cuenta una azafata se acercó a nosotros y nos pidió amablemente que abrocháramos nuestros cinturones, pues aterrizaríamos en unos minutos. Miré por la ventanilla del avión, las luces de la ciudad nos daban una hermosa vista de bienvenida pero no me sentí realmente en casa hasta que salí del _Chicago O'Hare International Airport_ arrastrando el equipaje y buscando un taxi.

Eran las 10 de la noche y esto era un aeropuerto, así que encontrar un taxi no fue algo sencillo pero aun así, lo logramos. Después de 20 minutos de espera finalmente nos dirigíamos a casa; cuando faltaban solo unas manzanas para llegar Edward buscó entre sus bolsillos las llaves del departamento, luego, al llegar, pagó al taxista y me ayudó con el equipaje.

— Tenemos un aspecto horrible— murmuré desganada en el ascensor, mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo.

Edward tenía ojeras y yo parecía haber sido atacada por un pájaro, mi pelo lucia desastroso. Edward soltó la maleta y se volteó para mirar el espejo, me abrazó por la espalda.

— Creo que tu estás preciosa— repartió un par de pequeños besos en mi cuello.

— Eres imparcial, lo sabes— reí porque me causaba cosquillas el roce de su nariz contra mi piel—. Y estás cansado, muy cansado— me volteé y apoyé una mano en su pecho.

— Yo estoy casando pero tu eres preciosa— selló lo que dijo con un beso en mis labios que duró una milésima de segundo pues las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Edward gimió de forma graciosa pero se separó de mi resignado y tomó la maleta con su mano para salir del ascensor. Agarré el equipaje de mano y salí tras él.

Literalmente corrí a descalzarme nada más Edward abrió la puerta del departamento. No miento cuando digo que estábamos agotados, sentía como mi cuerpo pesaba 5 veces más de lo real, ni si quiera nos molestamos en llevar el equipaje al dormitorio pues lo habíamos dejado en la entrada. Dejé los tacones en una esquina del recibidor, Edward fue directo a por una cerveza fresca a la cocina mientras que yo abrí todos los ventanales del salón y las ventanas del dormitorio, ¡hacía un calor espantoso!

Fui a la cocina y le robé un trago a la cerveza de Edward. Miré la botella, era una Heineken, su preferida. La alcé en su dirección con una ceja arqueada.

— Este mismo departamento. Tú sala de estar. Agosto. Hace dos años, ¿Recuerdas?— sonreí.

— Cómo olvidarlo— me guiñó un ojo—. Fue realmente divertido, deberíamos repetirlo— propuso entretenido.

Oh, sí. Fue realmente _divertido_.

_Inicio Flash-Back_

_Hacía calor, mucho calor. Sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer mi nuca, estaba pegajosa y acababa de ducharme ¡esto era un asco! ¡Eran las doce y media de la noche ya! ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor como si fueran las tres del medio día?_

_Ni si quiera corría aire, iba a asfixiarme._

_Creo que hasta extrañaba el clima de Forks. Hace dos días estaba allí, rodeada de verde, con un fino polerón en el jardín mientras charlaba con Sue, con el cielo gris ocultado por las nubes y sin asfixiarme, ¡demonios!_

_Caminaba de un lado a otro en ropa interior, de vez en cuando me paraba frente al aire acondicionado y me quedaba allí unos minutos, luego recordaba que así enfermaría y me iba a otro lado. Estaba en vacaciones, había acabado la facultad hace unas semanas, luego había ido a __Jacksonville__ a ver a Renée y Phil durante 3 días y más tarde a Forks a pasar la última semana del mes de Julio con Sue y Charlie. Vanessa, Jake y Leah también habían ido, acordamos ir todos la misma fecha para poder estar juntos. _

_Hasta ahora, esas habían sido mis vacaciones. Apenas regresé ayer, así que no había tenido tiempo de mucho más. Angela tampoco estaba aquí, hace tres días se marchó a casa a ver sus padres en New Jersey así que me estaba asfixiando sola. Genial._

_Tampoco había visto a Edward, llevábamos casi dos semanas sin vernos y no me bastaba hablar por teléfono. No pudo acompañarme a Forks ni a Florida ya que tenía que trabajar. Lo echaba de menos, iba a ir a recogerme al aeropuerto pero le surgió una urgencia en el hospital así que Alice fue a por mí, pero esta noche lo vería de una buena vez. Habíamos quedado a las 1 a.m. en su departamento, pensábamos cenar juntos pero Carol y Sarah me habían llamado insistiendo en que cenáramos juntas así que fuimos a Carriage House __**(FP)**__,__un pequeño restaurante en W Division St, en el centro._

_Llegué hace una hora, la cena se alargó un poco, así que me duché y arreglé rápidamente. Solo faltaba colocarme algo de ropa y listo, no pensaba secar mi cabello, de hecho sería incapaz de acercar un secador o cualquier otro objeto que irradiase calor a mi._

_Abrí el armario y me coloqué un vestido de tirantes corto color verde aguamarina __**(FP)**__. Era lindo y le tenía cariño, Edward me lo regaló el pasado años en mi cumpleaños._

_Tomé mi teléfono para avisar a Edward y las llaves del coche._

_**Bella:**__ Guapo, salgo para allá._

_**Edward: **__Te espero ;)_

_Moría por verlo y besarlo, lo extrañaba muchísimo. Estaba impaciente por llegar, pero mi amor por él no iba a esfumarse por tardar unos minutos más… no había pedido postre así que paré en un restaurante cerca y compré dos Brownies de chocolate. ¡No pude resistirme!_

_Después conduje apresuradamente hacia su departamento._

— _¡Demonios! Estás increíblemente guapa. Te he echado de menos_— _fue lo primero que pronunció nada más abrirme la puerta de su casa. Tenía esa increíble sonrisa, que hacia que mojara mis bragas, en su rostro._

— _¡Dios!, siento que soy un chicle pegado a tu culo. ¡No puedo estar mucho tiempo separada de ti!_— _rió antes de que me lanzara a abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. _

_Creo que tomé demasiado impulso porque al final él acabó agarrándome de las nalgas y yo rodeándole la cintura con las piernas cuando mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello y comencé besar sus mejillas y su boca al mismo tiempo que reía._

_Edward nos giró hacia el interior del departamento, su espalda se apoyó bruscamente contra puerta que dio un golpe cerrándose. _

_Sus labios sabían a H__eineken__, sonreí contra ellos._

— _Te quiero_— _susurré dejando de nuevo besitos en su mejilla. Tenía un poco de barba, tal vez de unos días, no llegaría ni a una semana pero no me molestó, así que seguí mi camino de besos hasta su oreja_— _pero me he dejado el postre en el coche y moriré si se derrite. _

— _¿Brownie?_— _dedujo mirándome divertido._

— _Dos, he traído uno para ti_— _solté su cuello y con cuidado me ayudó a deshacerme del abrazo-koala en el que nos habíamos enredado._

— _No tardo nada, tengo el coche justo en la entrada_— _prometí._

— _Okay, voy sacando un par de cervezas. Te espero en el salón._

_En cuanto escuché eso salí apurada por la puerta, la dejé entornada y él no la cerró así que aligeré aun más el paso. No tardé ni 3 minutos en volver con la bolsa de los brownies en la mano._

_Fui a la sala de estar, los ventanales estaban abiertos, la televisión encendida pero con un volumen apenas audible, y dos H__eineken__ descansaban sobre la mesita de cristal del centro donde también estaba el teléfono de Edward. Dejé los brownies, mi celular y mis llaves ahí también y fui a la cocina a por un plato después de deshacerme de los tacones. _

— _Hace demasiado calor esta noche, voy a derretirme_— _me quejé entrando a la cocina. Edward estaba metiendo los platos de la cena en el lavavajillas._

— _Podemos poner el aire acondicionado en el salón_— dijo mientras _metía un vaso en el artefacto._

— _No, tranquilo. Corre algo de viento con los ventanales abiertos. Se está bien_— _aseguré. Abrí el armario en el que se encontraban los platos limpios, me alcé y cogí uno._

— _¿Qué has cenado?_— _curioseé cuando cerró el lavavajillas. _

— _Emmett ha estado aquí, hemos pedido sushi del restaurante nuevo que han abierto en la esquina pero estaba asqueroso, así que hemos acabado comiendo pizza_— _busqué en un cajón y tomé dos cucharas también._

— _Oh, Dios_— _reí saliendo de la cocina. Él me siguió hasta el salón. _

— _Lo sé. No se puede confiar en Emm. _

_Nos sentamos sobre la alfombra, con la mesita delante y la televisión en frente. _

— _Confía en mí, vas a amar esto_— _señalé los brownies mientras los ponía en el plato. Les esparcí el sirope de chocolate que traían encima, aún estaban calientes y ¡mierda! olían deliciosos._

_Apoyamos la espalda contra el sofá. Edward besó mi mejilla y paso uno de sus brazos por mi hombro, rodeándome._

— _¿Qué tal Charlie y Renée?_— _se interesó. _

— _Fue bien, ya sabes. Tenía ganas de verlos._

_No es como si él no supiera todos los detalles de todos los días de mi viaje. No tenía mucho que contar sobre eso, cada noche hablábamos por teléfono y le contaba lo que había hecho durante el día y él hacía lo mismo conmigo, así que prácticamente sabía todo sobre mi visita a mis padres. _

— _Renée te manda abrazos, me hizo prometer que la próxima vez vendrías conmigo. Y Charlie te envía saludos._

_Omití el detalle de que mi padre no lo había invitado a casa tan abiertamente como Renée, a Charlie aún le costaba un poco aceptarlo pero sin duda la relación había mejorado, tal vez no como yo quisiera, pero lo había hecho y algo es algo, ¿no?_

— _Me hubiera gustado ir_— _aseguró pero yo no estuve tan convencida. Aún no se sentía cómodo estando con Charlie, él aún se lo ponía un poco difícil._

— _No te creo. Sé cuando mientes, Cullen_— _lo acusé._

— _En serio, me habría gustado_— _insistió y guardó silencio_—. _Bueno no, es decir sí pero no. No me malinterpretes, es… complicado. _

— _Lo sé, tranquilo, solo dale tiempo. Charlie es así_— _me encogí de hombros y le resté importancia._

_Charlie sabía perdonar, yo aprendí eso de él y de Renée, solo que a mi papá le tomaba más tiempo que a mi. Podía ponerme en su lugar, no podía culparlo porque también sabía que se estaba esforzando por aceptar a Edward._

— _Al menos me habla y se esfuerza por fingir que le agrado. Ya es mérito_— _trató de bromear y yo medio reí._

— _Conozco a mi padre. No te preocupes, va a mejorar. Te lo aseguro_— _lo tranquilicé._

_Edward bebió un largo trago de su botella de cerveza y luego asintió._

— _Eso espero. _

_Lo observé, miré detalladamente su perfecto perfil, su nariz recta y sus labios mojados por la cerveza. Charlie terminaría por aceptarlo porque yo lo amaba profundamente y no iba a alejarme de él; y si no lo hacía, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. _

_Su brazo continuaba rodeándome y su mano descansaba sobre mi hombro así que alcé mi mano y la enlacé con la suya._

— _Tenía ganas de esto, de estar así, solos y tranquilos. Necesitaba una mezcla de chocolate, cerveza y Edward en el suelo de una noche de verano. _

_Él rió._

— _Yo también necesitaba una mezcla de intimidad, H__eineken__ y Bella. Ha sido una semana de mierda, he tenido muchas urgencias, realmente necesitaba esta noche. _

_Cogí mi botella, aún completamente llena, y la incliné hacía la suya._

— _Por nuestra noche, entonces_— _le sonreí, chocó su H__eineken__ contra la mía y bebimos unos sorbos. Estaba deliciosa y fresca. _

— _¿Te quedas a dormir?_— _preguntó._

— _Sí. Angela no está y no me gusta dormir sola desde que me he acostumbrado a no hacerlo_— _pareció agradarle la noticia. _

— _¿Cuando vuelve Angela?_

— _No sé, dijo que estaría unos días allí. Esta mañana hablé con ella pero no había decidido qué día volver, todavía._

_Dejé la cerveza sobre la mesita y con la cuchara cogí un poco de brownie. _

— _Ummmm_— _lo saboreé_—, _me acabo de correr. _

_Edward, que estaba bebiendo un trago de bebida paró, tosió y dejó la botella rápidamente en la mesita. No se esperaba mi comentario._

— _¿Qué?_— _sonreí con picardía_—. _¡Es cierto!, esto es como un orgasmo ¡No!, ¡es mejor que eso!_— _exclamé._

— _No puedes cambiarme por un trozo de dulce_— _me acusó._

— _No lo estoy haciendo, solo digo que esta increíblemente delicioso. ¿Quieres probar? Vas a entender cuando lo hagas. _

_Cogí un trocito para él con mi cuchara y le ofrecí. Sus brazos aun estaban ocupados, uno de ellos estaba rodeándome mientras que el otro sostenía la cerveza, así que abrió la boca y metí el delicioso trozo de brownie en ella, ¿cómo podía resultarme excitante hasta la forma en la que comía? Me pareció sexy como chupó la cuchara. _

— _¿Está increíble, cierto?_

— _Ummmm_— _asintió_—, _está rico_— _se relamió los labios._

— _Está más que rico, es como el paraíso_.

— _No gastes todas tus energías con él_— _bromeó divertido señalado el postre_— _guarda para mí._

— _Él me dará fuerzas_— _lo señalé también_—, _voy a lograr quemar todo el azúcar que lleva esta noche_— _dije con voz seductora._

— _Vas a tener que trabajar duro entonces_— _aconsejó._

— _Me ayudarás, lo sé_— _sonreí ampliamente. _

— _Tenlo por seguro_— _me guiñó un ojo._

_De repente caí en la cuenta de algo._

— _¡Oh, mierda!_— _maldije._

— _¿Qué ocurre?_— _se alarmó y se inclinó, despegando la espalda del sofá para mirarme._

— _No he traído pijama_— _expliqué. Se me había olvidado por completo, ¿cómo había ocurrido?_

_Se relajó inmediatamente y volvió a acomodarse. _

— _No vas a necesitarlo, de todas formas_— _rió y volvió a beber de la cerveza._

— _Idiota_— _reí golpeando su costado, pero él no borró su sonrisa socarrona_—. _Tampoco tengo una muda limpia para mañana._

— _No es cierto, tienes ropa interior en mi armario. _

— _¿En serio?_— _me sorprendí, no recordaba haber dejado nada. Bebí de mi cerveza._

— _Deben ser las bragas que había en el cesto de la ropa sucia, la señora Cope debió haberlas lavado cuando hizo la colada la semana pasada. También hay un sostén. _

— _Están esas de color rosa, ya sabes, esas con una cara dibujada en el trasero. ¿De qué era la cara?_

— _¡Oh, Dios mío!_— _tapé mi rostro avergonzada_—, _¿mis braguitas de cerdito están aquí?_

— _¡Un cerdo! ¡Sí, eso es! Son verdaderamente divertidas_— _se rió. Fue a beber de su botella pero estaba vacía, le ofrecí de la mía, tampoco quedaba mucho pero… _

— _Voy a por más, aguarda_— _se levantó del suelo y fue a la cocina, regresó en unos segundos con 2 cervezas abiertas más._

— _En serio, no puedo creer que las hayas visto. Pensaba que las tenía en casa, no debiste verlas_— _me abochorné._

— _Admito que resultó… interesante encontrarlas pero ¡vamos! son divertidas. Puedes ponértelas más tarde para mí_— _insinuó._

— _¡No!_— _negué rápidamente—. Ni loca voy a hacerlo_

— _Una verdadera lástima_— _se lamentó con decepción. No importa que puchero o cara pusiese, no pensaba hacerlo._

_Tomé un largo trago de mi botella hasta acabarla, luego la dejé sobre la mesa y agarré la nueva botella llena. Edward ya llevaba la mitad de su segunda H__eineken__._

_Comimos más brownie y seguimos bromeando, tuve la sensación de que cada quince minutos terminábamos una botella de cerveza y Edward se levantaba a por más, luego sentí que bebíamos más rápido porque Edward iba a la cocina con más frecuencia y cerca de las tres de la mañana empecé a pensar que estaba borracha al ver como 10 Heineken vacías reposaban sobre la mesita del salón. ¡Maldición!, me sentía mareada. _

_Tenía la aparente sensación de que el sofá giraba en torno a mí, bueno, tooodo giraba en torno a mi y además tenía calor, mucho. Tal vez fuera por la bebida o porque hacía una noche jodidamente calurosa pero de golpe empecé a derretirme. La tela del vestido me ahogaba, me estaba matando de calor así que como me molestaba me lo quité._

_Despegué el culo del suelo y me levanté el vestido hasta la cintura._

— _¿Qué haces?_— _se rió y seguro me miró raro, aunque no lo sé porque al intentar sacarme el vestido por la cabeza me quedé atrapada con él. Tenía una maraña de tela verdosa rodeando mi cabeza._

_Mierda, los tirantes se habían enrollado en mis brazos. Forcejeé un poco pero no dio resultado._

— _Voy a sacármelo, estoy muriendo de calor_— _expliqué._

— _¿Y por qué pareces un pulpo?_— _se burló. Moví mi cuerpo nuevamente tratando de quitármelo de encima pero fui imposible._

— _¡Porque estoy atrapada! ¡oh, Dios! No puedo salir de aquí. ¡Ayudameeeeeee!_— _estaba entrando en pánico. Él rió más fuerte pero escuché como dejaba la cerveza en la mesita porque chocó contra el cristal de ésta y luego se lanzó a socorrerme._

— _¡No te muevas tanto!_— _me ordenó agarrando el vestido y tirando hacia arriba. Creo que estaba en pie._

—_No me estoy moviendo_— _bueno, en realidad sí, lo estaba haciendo_—. _¡Auch! Estás agarrando mi cabello también_—_lloriqueé._

— _Ups, lo siento_— _se excusó y buscó otro agarre._

— _No puedes dejarme calvaaaa_— _entré en pánico_—, _¿qué haré sin cabello? ¿crees que me quede bien una peluca verde? ¡Me gusta el verde!, ¡amo el verdeeee!_— _y luego comencé a cantar._

_Edward tiró más del vestido consiguiendo liberarme al fin. Comencé a aplaudir._

— _¡Soy libreeee, libreeeee!_— _me levanté y salté a su alrededor_—, _¡Me has salvado!_— _grité emocionada a Edward que no paraba de reír como un loco. Le arranqué mi vestido de su mano y lo tire al sofá._

— _Estúpido. Voy a encerrarte en el armario durante mucho tiempo_— _reprendí al trozo de tela arrugado como si de verdad fuera a escucharme. _

_Dejé de dar brincos cuando sentí que si seguía haciéndolo caería al suelo. Probablemente Edward no estaba tan atontado porque él toleraba más la bebida que yo pero no pensaba ser la única de los dos que amaneciera mañana con resaca así que fui a buscar más cerveza._

_Me tambaleé un poco pero conseguí llegar sana y salva a la cocina. Abrí la nevera y después mi boca formó una perfecta "O"_

_Dios mío, esto estaba lleno de cerveza. Cogí todas las que pude en brazos, sólo fueron 4, tampoco arriesgué mucho, mi equilibro no era muy bueno ahora y no quería formar una piscina de alcohol en el suelo ahora aunque… ¡sería divertido!_

_Hice una entrada triunfal en la sala de estar, contonee las caderas y alcancé los brazos con dos cervezas en cada mano. Edward estaba de nuevo con el culo sobre la alfombra._

— _Un buen culo, tetas y cerveza. Más vale que esta noche no termine nunca_— _comentó en tono vulgar. Le mostré una sonrisa y me giré para mostrarle mi trasero recibiendo silbidos por su parte. Reí porque me sentía muy atontada. _

_Dejé las Heineken sobre la mesita, luego cogí una y me puse a beber allí, parada frente a él. Lo observé sin ver nada en realidad, me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos unos segundos y luego fruncí el ceño al notar que le faltaba ropa. _

— _¿Dónde están tus pantalones?_— _me acerqué más y me acuclillé delante de él pero mi equilibrio era tan malo que acabé por ponerme de rodillas ya que casi me caigo hacia delante, suerte que Edward agarró mis manos y me devolvió el equilibrio._

— _Haciéndole compañía a tu vestido, se sentía solo_— _se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Tus pantalones están enamorados de mi vestido?_ — _me rasqué la nuca, era tan lindoooo. Él asintió sonriéndome._

_Me levanté y avancé dos pasos hasta llegar a el sofá._

— _Okay, Pantalón de Edward. Puedes follarte a mi vestido pero más vale que lo respetes o te romperé a pedazos._

— _¡Eh! No reprendas a mis pantalones. Es tu vestido el que los provoca_— _aseguró Edward._

— _No es cierto_— _declaré_—, _tus pantalones son unos degenerados_— _salté sobre las piernas de Edward y me acerqué al balcón. Seguía estando acalorada. Llevaba mi cerveza en la mano así que sorbí un trago más y luego apoyé mi cuerpo en la barandilla. _

_Edward vivía muy alto, casi en las nubes, podía tocar a los pajaritos y las personas lucían pequeñitas. Me dediqué a observarlas, era tarde pero había gente en la calle, tal vez borrachos como yo, reí por eso y me puse a contarlos pero me mareaba mirar al suelo desde tan alto._

— _Demonios, hace calor_— _protestó Edward acercándose a mi, lo supe porque su voz sonaba cerca de mi espalda._

— _¿Qué coño haces?_— _me miró mal. Me sentí confundida._

_¡Oh, mierda! Lo había olvidado._

— _Estás desnuda en el balcón_— _replicó. Lo cierto es que no estaba desnuda sino en ropa interior._

— _¡Nadie puede verme! ¡Mira qué pequeños son!_— _volví a mirar por el balcón entusiasmada_—. _Parecen pulgas_— _reí yo sola, tal vez exageraba._

_Miré al edificio vecino por casualidad, había un hombre, algo mayor, mirando hacia esta dirección._

— _¡Cerdo cotilla!_ — _grité lo más alto que pude. ¿Quién demonios se pone a mirar por la ventana a las 4 de la madrugada?_

_Le saqué el dedo medio maleducadamente._

_Edward, ya borracho también, me apartó torpemente del balcón._

— _Capullo, voy a partirte la cara si no dejas de mirar_— _gritó más alto que yo. El hombre no tardó ni 20 segundos en desaparecer luego de eso. _

— _No debes andar así en el balcón_— _me reprendió con seriedad. Me enojé, tenía calor y él no me dejaba andar desnuda. _

_Me crucé de brazos indignada y me senté en el suelo. Mierda, mi cerveza estaba vacía, me levanté rápido, le robé la suya y volví a sentarme enfadada. Luego me bebí su Heineken._

— _¿Qué haces?_— _se desesperó porque tardé en responderle. _

— _Estoy enojada, no voy a hablar contigo_— _me esforcé por ganar la batalla del silencio pero perdí porque no aguanté ni 2 minutos callada._

— _Tengo calor y tú no me dejas andar desnuda y yo quieeeero ir desnuuuuda_— _Edward me escuchaba atentamente sentado frente a mi, imitando mi postura. Le costaba seguir lo que estaba diciendo. _

_Había sobrepasado su límite de alcohol también._

— _Y no creas que no sé lo que has hecho, he visto ese montón enoooorme de cerveza en la nevera así que estoy borracha por tu culpa y como estoy borracha tengo derecho a ir desnuda por donde yo quiera._

— _¿Incluso por la calle?_— _preguntó._

— _Siiiii_— _asentí repetidas veces y me volví a marear, no debía mover tanto la cabeza. _

_¿De qué hablaba?, ¡Ah, sí! ¡La cerveza!_

— _Así que como yo estoy más borracha que tú, debes obedecerme_— _sentencié. _

_Intenté levantarme con mucha dificultad del suelo, fallé un par de veces y volví a quedarme sentada. Luego, me acerqué hasta la mesa donde había un florero transparente con flores sintéticas color azul y negro, tomé algunas y las coloqué en mi cabeza._

— _Yo soy la reina_— _declaré y alcé la cerveza como si fuera mi varita mágica_—, _debes cumplir mis deseos._

— _¡No!_— _se opuso él._

— _¡Sí!_— _repuse._

— _¡No!_— _repitió._

— _¡Sí!_— _me enfadé._

— _¡No!_—_exclamó._

— _¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!_— _pataleé. Me tiré al suelo para sentarme y me hice daño en el trasero_—. _¡Ahhhhhhh!_— _me dolía el culooo_

— _¡Sí!_— _se rió Edward, me sentí aturdida de nuevo. _

— _¿Qué?_— _lo miré perdida, olvidé por qué hacíamos tanto alboroto._

— _No sé, tengo calor_— _sostuvo. _

_Gateé hasta él y le subí la camiseta, luego se la saqué por la cabeza. Él no se opuso pero me miró interrogante._

— _Te ayudo a refrescarte_— _arrojé la camiseta al piso, lo empujé suavemente y su espalda chocó contra el suelo frío. Cerró los ojos y sonrió._

_Me acosté junto a él, también apoyada en el suelo. Se sentía bien porque en frente teníamos el balcón y aunque era poco, algo de aire entraba. Era agradable._

— _Ed_— _lo llamé._

— _Be_— _me respondió._

— _No me llames así_— _propiné una patada pero creo que no le di._

—_Creo que eres guapo, a veces digo que eres feo pero solo es para molestarte. Realmente pienso que eres lindo_—_confesé como un secreto_—, _también me gustan tus ojos pero eso ya lo sabes. Tu podrías hacer bebés hermosos_—_reflexioné._

— _¿Crees que estaremos juntos?_— _me venían muchas preguntas a la cabeza y sentía la necesidad de hacerlas todas. _

— _Sí_— _aseguró_—, _yo voy a estar contigo siempre aunque estés borracha y dejes de hablarme_— _le costaba tanto como a mi vocalizar._

— _Pero, ¿siempre, siempre, sieeeempre?, ¿hasta que seamos ancianos arrugados?. _

— _Claroooo, tu y yo estaremos juntos muuuuchos años, hasta que seamos muy grandes._

— _Ya somos muy grandes_— _señalé. _

— _Bueno, aún más_— _explicó con dificultad. _

— _No sé de dónde saliste pero te quiero y no importa si a alguien no le gusta. Yo también voy a estar contigo siempre_— _suspiré y me reincorporé hasta quedar sentada._

_Lo hice muy repentinamente por lo que todo giró de nuevo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente para no marearme._

— _Creo que mañana voy a sentirme muy mal_— _murmuré para mí misma. Enfoqué con dificultad en reloj en la muñeca de Edward._

_Casi las 5 de la mañana. Llevábamos muchas horas bebiendo, me sentía demasiado mareada así que tenía que comer algo pero me daba pánico levantarme, si lo hacía creía que iba a caerme por lo que me arrastré a gatas hasta la cocina._

_Conseguí unos snacks y un poco de agua que me llevé para compartir con Edward; cuando los terminamos—que no tardamos mucho—dejé la bolsa en la mesita y volví al salón con él._

_Me apretaba el sostén, así que traté de llegar hasta el cierre para colocarle uno menos pero no atinaba a hacerlo, mis manos estaban muy torpes por lo que le pedí ayuda a Edward, solo que como estaba borracho— o tal vez lo hizo a propósito—terminó por desabrocharlo completamente._

_Me había sentado entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda para facilitar su trabajo así que él, absuelto en su tarea, pasó los tirantes de mi sujetador por mis brazos y me lo quitó. No es que me quejara._

_Al poco sentí húmedos besos a lo largo de mi columna vertebral, gemí._

_Me agarró de la cintura, rodeándome y continuó besando mi cuello. _

— "_Tonight we gonna be it on the floor, __Aaa la la la la, lalalalalala la laaaa__, Tonight we gonna be it on the floor…"_—_tarareé, sonriendo lascivamente. _

_Antes me había entrado un poco de sueño pero de repente me sentí muy despabilada. Sentía tanta anticipación… _

_Me volteé sin ninguna destreza y coloqué una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Edward me sonreía con picardía y los ojos brillantes, no pude evitar besarle, no lo había hecho prácticamente en toda la noche._

_Sus labios, torpes y con sabor a cerveza, me devolvieron el beso hasta que fue difícil respirar, fue entonces cuando nos separamos. Me barrió con la vista y manteniendo su sonrisa se detuvo en mis pechos, luego se inclinó y dejó un beso en cada uno de ellos._

— _Me gustan tus tetas_—_ sopesó mirándolas. _

— _A mi también_—_ admití, ¿para qué negarlo?; eran lindas. Tenían el tamaño y la forma perfecta. No eran muy chicas y tampoco muy gordas. Me gustaban, me sentía orgullosa de ellas._

"_Chicas, crecieron muy bien" pensé mientras las observaba. _

— _Creo que estoy obsesionado con ellas_—_ me dijo arrastrando las palabras_—_, podría mirarlas durante hooooras, chuparlas y acariciarlas sin cansarme_—_ asintió sin parar._

— _Son míííías_—_ fruncí el ceño y las tapé con mis brazos, bromeando con él. _

— _Y mías_—_ añadió mientras apartaba mis brazos con delicadeza, para reafirmar lo que dijo acunó mis senos con sus manos y los estrujó sin llegar a lastimarme. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí, se sentía tan bien. _

_Me ayudó a recostarme sobre el suelo, colocándose ahora él entre mis piernas._

— _Así que para esto querías emborracharme, querías que abriera mis piernas para ti_—_ estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y los dejé descansando allí, sobre el suelo_—_ Habría bastado con que me lo pidieras. Ahora, por tu culpa tendré un pésimo dolor de cabeza mañana. _

— _Era más divertido así_—_ respondió__juguetonamente cerca de mis labios, tanto, que mi nariz rozaba con la suya._

_Él se había recostado sobre mi cuerpo por lo que sentía cada fibra del suyo en el mío, cada músculo, cada célula, lo sentía todo._

— _¿Lo habías planeado?_—_ inquirí, ahora hablando seriamente. Mis brazos cambiaron de lugar y se enroscaron en su cuello jugueteando con el pelo de su nuca._

— _No_—_ le creí_—,_ pero de haberlo hecho, seguro no habría salido tan bien_—_ bromeó y mordió mi mandíbula. _

— _No cantes victoria, estás borracho. ¿Seguro qué estás en condiciones de, ya sabes qué, esta noche?_—_ me mofé. _

— _Pruébame_—_ me desafió. _

_Nunca te metas con la hombría de un chico, es el golpe más bajo que puedes darle, dudar de algo así les duele más que, incluso, un golpe en la entrepierna._

— _¿Vas a aguantar el ritmo?_—_ cuestionó él. Capullo._

— _Pruébame_—_ repetí sus palabras con una sonrisa. _

_No dijo nada solo se lanzó de nuevo a besarme pero no fue delicado en esta ocasión, fue rudo y brusco. Devoró mi boca y mordió mi labio. Estaba borracha, de hecho estaba más que borracha, y ahora estaba caliente. Necesitaba sexo, no quería preliminares._

— _Soy la reina de los borrachos, así que yo encima_—_ ordené cuando me dejó hablar, Edward rió, tal vez como efecto de la borrachera, era imposible mantenerse sin hacerlo mucho tiempo, y luego me obedeció. _

_Casi me pongo a saltar, lo hubiera hecho pero no quería arruinar el momento erótico. _

_Cambiamos de posición pero antes de hacerlo me saqué las bragas a tirones y, por supuesto, me caí._

— _Estoy desnuda, caliente y no tengo uso de razón, como te rías te juro que me voy a dormir. Sé masturbarme sola_—_ lo apunté. Le costó la vida no reírse pero lo logró y se recostó en el suelo sin burlarse de mi. _

_Desde el suelo gateé hasta él y me subí sobre su cadera, no sé cuando pero se había quitado los bóxers quedando completamente desnudo. Tenía una gran erección. _

_Volví a sentirme algo mareada, así que agarré su miembro con cuidado y lo introduje en mi vagina, no logré hacerlo a la primera, mi puntería daba asco justo ahora pero lo conseguí, finalmente lo conseguí y ¡joder!_

_Estaba tan mojada que su polla resbaló en mi coño. Gimoteé de placer._

— _¡Diablos!, estás bien dotado_—_ me moví hacía delante y hacia detrás lentamente. _

— _Lo sé_—_ dijo arrogante con los ojos cerrados y el rostro fruncido por el placer. Apoyé mis manos en sus muslos para mantener el equilibrio. _

— _Amo esto, ¡a la mierda el chocolate!_—_ grité alto. _

— _Los vecinos van a matarnos mañana_—_ se carcajeó sin importarle. _

— _¡Que les jodan!…. Demonios, Edward, se siente tan, tan bien. ¡Ah!_—_ me alcé un poco y luego me dejé caer. La tenía metida hasta el fondo, joder._

— _Ve más rápido_—_ me insistió levantando su pelvis y, aunque parecía imposible, lo sentí más adentro._

— _¡A-ah! No puedo… m-me mareo_—_ traté de explicar. Era cierto, me seguía sintiendo aturdida. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar más de la sensación de tenerlo dentro. _

_Edward se incorporó quedando sentado, nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos y yo continuaba moviéndome sobre él. Abrí los ojos y lo miré interrogante_

— _Quiero verte_—_ musitó abrazándome con sus fuertes brazos, me sentía protegida cuando lo hacía. _

_Mis senos quedaron estrujados contra su pecho, era excitante sentir su piel contra la mía. Sus manos recorrían la parte baja de mi espalda acompañando a mi suave meneo._

— _Me gusta tocarte_—_ exhaló en mi cuello, luego separó un poco su rostro del mío a la vez que uno de sus brazos me liberaba. _

_Llevó su mano hasta su boca y mojó de saliva tres de sus dedos, yo no quite mi vista de ellos. Supe inmediatamente qué iba a hacer y mis piernas temblaron como gelatina así que llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros y creé un poco de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Entonces él bajo su mano hasta el punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris en un ataque lento y sensual._

— _¡Ah-h!_—_ jadeé y me quedé inmóvil. Era demasiado intenso. _

— _¡Ah!_—_ gimió cuando se impulsó para darme una fuete estocada. _

— _U-umm…. _—_ siseé reanudando el vaivén de placer. Aferré una mano a su nuca y junté mis labios con los suyos._

_Mi lengua buscaba la suya con urgencia, necesitaba canalizar el placer de alguna forma y creo que esta fue la mejor, a Edward pareció gustarle o al menos eso pensé cuando gruñó contra mis labios. Quitó su mano de nuestros sexos y se centró en darle atención a mis chicas, eso hizo que aumentara el ritmo en busca de más fricción lo cual me hacia sentir aturdida, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor pero el placer era mayor cada vez y no me sentía satisfecha, quería más, por lo que no paraba de moverme ni sus manos paraban de recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba hacía abajo. Sentí que estallaría._

— _M-más Edward-d… _—_ supliqué sin aliento. _

— _¿Más q-qué?_—_ jugó conmigo. _

— _Por… p-por favor_—_ supliqué arqueando la espalda. Mis paredes lo apretaban fuertemente, estaba por venirme._

— _M-mierda Bella, dilo_—_ exigió. _

— _¡Más duro!, ¡fóllame más fuerte!_—_ grité y mi deseo fue concedido ya que él comenzó a embestir más fuerte contra mi coño._

_Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y dejé que el marcara el ritmo, por eso me sujetó de las caderas con fuerza._

— _V-voy a correrme. ¡A-ah!_—_ mi voz sonó amortiguada. _

— _N-no. N-no puedes hacerlo_—_ jadeó silenciosamente_—_ , yo aún no he terminado. _

— _Lo siento, realmente voy a hacerlo. ¡Ah, D-dios! ¡No pares!_—_ imploré_—_. No puedo retenerlo m-más, ¡ahh-h!. _

_Subió el ritmo tanto que verdaderamente tuve que cerrar los ojos para no marearme, me dejé llevar por el placer hasta que el orgasmo golpeó cada uno de mis sentidos._

— _¡Sí!, ¡AHHhhh!, ¡S-sí, Sí!_—_ me estremecí entré sus brazos y tal vez, con la emoción, jalé demasiado su cabello. No recuerdo bien esta parte. _

_Cuando la oleada de placer abandonó las células de mi cuerpo, me relajé y me quedé allí acunada entre sus brazos, pero luego recordé que Edward aún no había terminado, lo sentía aun firme dentro de mi, por lo que volví a balancearme contra él. Chupé el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurré una buena cantidad de guarradas de las que realmente no me acuerdo pero que lo excitaron hasta tal punto que creí sentir como su miembro crecía más en mi interior pero supuse que eran solo ideas mías mezcladas con los efectos del alcohol._

_Lo cierto es que sí se puso más duro, no tardaría mucho más en correrse._

— _J-joder_—_ gruñó. _

— _¡Hazlo fuera! Córrete fuera_—_ murmuré moviéndome en círculos. Esto iba a volverlo loco._

_No sé si sea posible, pero creo que iba a venirme de nuevo._

_Edward sacó su polla de mi cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarla, su mirada se oscureció cuando relamí mis labios ante semejante espectáculo. Me ponía demasiado ver a Edward masturbándose, aunque puestos a pedir, prefería hacerlo yo._

— _Chúpamela_—_ mandó. Nunca lo había pedido de esa forma tan desinhibida y ¡maldición!, ¡cómo me puso!. _

_Ni si quiera me lo pensé, acepté el regalo de buena gana por lo que me incliné sobre mis rodillas—confieso que vergonzosamente me costó encontrar una buena posición—y metí su miembro hasta el fondo de mi garganta. En poco tiempo, las cuatro paredes de la habitación se llenaron de jadeos y maldiciones acompañadas del sensual sonido de mi saliva y mi boca al succionar. _

— _Jesús, Bella-aa_—_ Noté como la polla de Edward comenzaba a palpitar, mi sexo ardía, volvía a estar prendida y quería sentir su semen sobre mi, con sólo verlo correrse sobre mi vientre podría hacerlo yo también. _

_Dejé de acariciar su miembro con mi lengua cuando alejé mi boca de él, me miró raro pero pronto entendió lo que deseaba cuando rápidamente me tumbé sobre mi espalda en el suelo. Edward separó mis piernas y se acomodó en ellas, luego volvió a masturbarse unos pocos segundos cerca de mi intimidad_

_Jadeó sonoramente cuando un chorro de semen salió disparado de su polla hacía mi sexo, también salpicó en mi vientre bajo. Se sintió tan bien y tan caliente que no reprimí mis gemidos._

_Por inercia mi pelvis se alzó tratando de buscar fricción, tenía los ojos cerrados así que me sobresalté cuando sentí dos dedos de Edward en mi interior. Jadeé con sorpresa._

_Sus dedos me penetraron rápido y mientras lo hacían nuestros ojos no apartan la vista los uno de los otros, bueno, no es cierto, a Edward le gustaba ver mi coño así de mojado así que un par de veces dejó de prestarme atención para observar mi sexo._

— _¡Dios, no pares!, ¡A-ah!_—_ pronuncié entrecortadamente, creo que me faltaba el aire._

_Solo para molestarme, él sacó sus dedos de mi interior y en respuesta lloriqueé frustrada, luego él los llevó hasta su boca y los chupó._

— _Es como comerte el coño. Bueno, no tan bueno_—_ rió y eso fue increíblemente erótico. Por eso quería correrme de una jodida vez._

— _Si vuelves a parar juro que robaré toda tu jodida cerveza_—_ amenacé provocando que él riera, esto podía tener gracia para él, pero no para mi. ¡Quería mi puto orgasmo! _

_Okay, no importa. Si él no me ayudaba, yo lo haría sola. _

_Guié mi mano hasta mi propia intimidad dispuesta a meterme, al menos, dos dedos pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Edward agarró mi mano apartándola. Me miró y negó._

— _¡Maldición, Edward!_—_ bufé_—_. Lo necesito_—_ supliqué, incluso podría ponerme de rodillas, no importa. Solo quería correrme. ¡YA!_

— _No_—_ sentenció para a continuación tumbarse sobre mi cuerpo._

_Entonces me besó. Me besó de una forma que no debía estar permitida y parte de mi frustración se fue a otro lugar, aferré su nuca y lo atraje más a mi en busca de más. Él estaba esperando eso, así que cuando más metida estaba en su boca y su forma de usarla contra la mía, él introdujo sus dedos en mí de nuevo y, literalmente, quise arrancar sus pelotas. En lugar de eso grité como una loca. _

— _¡A-ah! ¡Sí!_—_ gemí. Iba a derretirme o a morir, no sé, ¿puede alguien morir de placer? Me atraía la idea de comprobarlo. _

— _Te encanta_—_ susurró cerca de mi oreja antes de babosear mi cuello con ardientes y mojados besos._

— _Capullo_—_ respondí entre jadeos. Eso hizo que me penetrará más rápido._

_¡Carajo, Edward Cullen tenía unas buenas manos y unos mágicos dedos!_

_Al mismo tiempo que hacía maravillas con sus dedos en mi intimidad, bajó su cabeza a la altura de mis pechos y con su boca mordió mi pezón. Quería gritar…. y lo hice. Lo hice muy alto y no me importó._

— _¡J-joder!, ¡SÍ!, ¡SÍ!, ¡S-SÍ!_—_ un remolino de placer comenzó a revolotear en mi interior y más ahora que su pulgar jugaba con mi clítoris. ¡Iba a morirrrrr!_

— _¡Más-s!, por favor, m-más… _—_ mi voz sonaba agitada_—_. Voy a venirme, ¡a-hm!_

— _Hazlo, vamos, córrete sobre mí Bella_—_ apuró también excitado. Le gustaba verme así, retorciéndome de gusto._

_Me penetró tan solo unos segundos más y estallé. Mis jugos se mezclaron con los suyos en mi sexo luego de que una espiral de sensaciones me recorriera de la cabeza a los pies con tanta fuerza que creo ni pude gritar todo lo que sentía, por lo que únicamente apreté fuertemente los ojos y disfruté de la sensación, intentando retenerla. Era demasiado buena para dejarla ir. _

— _No puedo creer lo bueno que fue esto. He muerto y he vuelto a la vida, lo juro_—_ fui capaz de pronunciar después de semejante calambrazo de placer._

_Edward se carcajeó y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, anteriormente había estado aguando su propio peso para no aplastarme. Miré sobre sus hombros y vi, a través de los ventanales, la hermosa luna que había en el cielo. Era enoooorme, al menos así la veía yo. _

— _Eres realmente caliente_—_ sonrió Edward contra la piel erizada de mi pecho_—_, contigo siempre es caliente._

_Estuve de acuerdo, el sexo con él siempre había sido asombroso, incluso estando borrachos lo disfrutaba como una auténtica perra. Me alivió no haber dicho esto último en voz alta, el alcohol provocaba en mí cosas disparatadas._

— _Y tú estás jodidamente bueno_—_ declaré, pero eso no era nada novedoso para él. _

— _Eres afortunada_—_ se mofó en broma. _

— _Lo soy. Tú también, nadie te la va a chupar como yo_—_ me encogí de hombros logrando que sonara casual y esto provoco su risa de nuevo_

— _Tienes suerte de que esté tan cansado, sino te obligaría a hacerlo de nuevo_—_ se recostó sobre mi pecho y yo comencé a acariciar su pelo._

— _Mañana haré que me comas el coño_—_ más que una advertencia fue una promesa. Probablemente olvidara ciertos detalles de la noche, pero juro que recordaría este. _

— _Lo haré_—_ fue lo último que lo escuché decir, luego creo que me dormí, bueno, ambos lo hicimos porque más tarde me desperté y sentí la parte derecha de mi cuerpo adormecida. _

_Abrí los ojos y vi a un muy dormido Edward sobre mí, él estaba encima de la parte derecha de mi cuerpo que había dejado de sentir, me estaba aplastando._

— _Edward_—_ sacudí su hombro tratando de espabilarlo mas no hubo respuesta de su parte._

_Traté un par de veces más, incluso llegué a pellizcarle pero él no se inmutó por lo que me tocó escapar de su cuerpo, por suerte sólo la mitad de él estaba sobre mi, de lo contrario habría sido imposible zafarme de él. Me senté sobre el suelo con malestar en el cuerpo y suspiré, me sentía cansada, no había dormido mucho o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía. _

_Comprobé que estaba en lo cierto cuando miré hacía el frente, a los ventanales. Estaba amaneciendo justo ahora así que seguro no había pasado ni una hora desde que nos dormimos, a eso de las cinco de la madrugada._

_Restregué __mis ojos y saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía para ponerme en pie. Seguía haciendo calor pero pequeños escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo así que cuando encontré la camiseta de Edward en el pis, fui a por ella para usarla de pijama. No sé cómo pero estaba detrás del sofá así que fui hacia allá pero algo en el suelo me hizo tropezar y caer torpemente. Miré hacía atrás, ¡Aggh, había chocado con las piernas de Edward!, ¡Y había dolido!_

_Era como la segunda o, tal vez, tercera vez que "besaba el suelo" __**(*) **__esta noche. Bufé de repente enfadada. ¡Carajo, y encima tenía sueño!_

_-¿Bella?, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?-Oh, había despertado a Edward. Pensándolo mejor, que se aguante, me sentía como la mierda, al menos que él me acompañara._

_-Me caí-refunfuñé y me senté con las piernas en forma de mariposa.-Y, me duele el trasero ahora.-me crucé de brazos y sentí mi desnudez, genial, debía lucir más que ridícula._

_Ups, y además le estaba enseñando toda mi intimidad a Edward y ni si quiera me había limpiado después de haberlo hecho con él. Me observó y luego se observó a si mismo confuso, también me había ocurrido a mí pero pronto caería en la cuenta de dónde y por qué estaba ahí y así. También miró hacía el exterior de los ventanales y se sorprendió ver que apenas el cielo comenzaba a clarearse._

— _Bella_—_ dijo, no estoy segura de si a modo de pregunta o para llamarme._

— _¿Qué?_—_ contesté estudiando la expresión de su rostro_

— _Estamos sucios y ¿está amaneciendo?_—_ su nivel de aturdimiento era mayor que el mío. _

— _Estamos hechos un asco_—_ asentí al percatarme de que nuestro aspecto no debía ser nada bueno, estábamos sudados y apestábamos a alcohol y sexo._

— _Estoy agotada Edward y comienza a dolerme todo, será mejor que nos demos una ducha y nos vayamos a dormir antes de que esto empeore_—_ nos señalé a ambos._

— _No sé como todavía estamos vivos_—_ se quejó llevándose las manos al rostro. Se encontraba sentado frente a mí, lucía agotado también por lo que sin más preámbulos me levanté, después lo ayudé a hacer lo mismo a él y nos fuimos al baño._

_Una buena ducha nos dejaría como nuevos y aseados, nuestros cuerpos estaban pegajosos así que el agua nos limpiaría. Había sido una increíble noche pero no podía esperar por dormir en la cama con un colchón blandito y una almohada mullida. Creo que no me levantaría en todo el día._

_Fin Flash-Back_

— Te tomo la palabras, deberíamos repetirlo—estuve de acuerdo con él. La idea sonaba maravillosa.

Aquella noche sentí como si estuviera follando en Venus o Marte, no me sentía en este planeta, todo giraba y se veía doble. Fue sorprendentemente increíble.

— La próxima vez me aseguraré de cerrar las ventanas y poner las cortinas—razonó.

Me sonrojé. No era tímida y menos con él pero cuando bebía me soltaba más que mucho.

— No sé bien lo que hago cuando estoy demasiado embriagada—sonó como excusa, y en parte lo era.

No era de las que se emborrachaban hasta perder el conocimiento, ni de las que bebían tanto que no recordaban absolutamente nada al día siguiente pero aquella noche fue distinto, no puse límites y, honestamente, no fue tan malo. ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, ¡Fue genial!

Si te pones ebria en casa de tu novio, ¿qué puede pasar? Solo terminarás follando en el suelo de su salón.

— Yo sí y me encanta—rió entre dientes—_, _pero prefiero ser el único espectador del espectáculo—me sonrió con sorna agarrando su Heineken de vuelta. Me volví a sonrojar.

Probablemente no le importara ya, pero estuvo algo molesto a la mañana siguiente de aquella noche, cuando recordó mi pequeña e involuntaria exhibición en el balcón.

— Voy a llamar a Alice—cambié de tema ya que no saldría vencedora de esta habitación si seguía charlando sobre mí y mis actos obscenos en público—. ¿Puedes mandar un mensaje a Jake y decirle que ya hemos llegado?

— Seguro—asintió al dejar la botella de cerveza vacía sobre la isla de cocina. Le sonreí agradecida.

— Voy a buscar mi celular—regresé a la entrada y rebusqué en el bolso de mano, en un pequeño bolsillo estaba mi teléfono el cual tardé unos segundos en encender.

Marqué el número de Alice.

— ¡Hola, Al!, Es Bella—saludé.

— ¡_Bellieeeee_!, ¡Hola!, ¿llegaron ya? ¡Oh, estoy emocionada por escucharte!—su vocecita llena de emociones inundó el altavoz de mi móvil.

— ¡Sí!—asentí riendo—_. _Apenas hemos llegado, ni si quiera deshicimos nuestras maletas y probablemente no lo hagamos hasta mañana. Estamos muy cansados—expliqué.

— Lo sé, debes descansar esta noche Bells, nos espera un día duro mañana—me advirtió, pude sentir su emoción.

— Ya sé— suspiré resignada, era hora de ponerse a trabajar duro—. ¿qué querías contarme?

— ¡Muchas cosas en realidad!, no sabría por dónde comenzar así que mañana hablaremos con más calma, ¿te parece?— propuso, y admito que sentí alivio.

— Tú estás al mando, Al— respondí sin problema.

— ¡Sí!, ¡Esto es tan divertido, Bells! Estuve ojeando una revista sobre celebraciones de bodas y vi un hermoso pastel, ¡no puedo esperar para que lo veas!, es tan lindo— me informó entusiasmada.

— Pensé en enviarte una fotografía pero quiero ver tu cara cuando lo veas, lo amaras— prometió.

Reí por su forma de hablar, ella hacía todo con un gran empeño. Me sentí mal, Alice se estaba esforzando por _mí _boda, _MI boda_, ella estaba haciendo y mirando miles de cosas y detalles y yo estaba acá sin hacer nada, debía esforzarme por ayudar a Alice con los preparativos, sabía que ella lo hacía prácticamente sin esfuerzo, era como si solo le saliera hacerlo pero era mi boda y debía poner más de mi parte. No dejaría que Alice cargara con todo el trabajo.

Y, honestamente, todo esto también me tenía emocionada a mi, sabía que esta semana Alice dibujaría el patrón de mi vestido, tendría que pasar largas tardes con ella explicándole como quería lucir en el gran día y eso me entusiasmaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo sería mi vestido pero estaba segura que Alice me sorprendería y me ayudaría, confiaba en que luciría hermoso. Le pregunté sobre eso.

— Estuve pensando acerca del vestido y me preocupé, ¿crees que podamos tenerlo listo a tiempo?—dudé.

— Tranquila, lo tengo todo bajo control. Durante este fin de semana he estado dibujando algo— me informó y abrí la boca sorprendida.

Me di cuenta que estaba parada en medio del recibidor, rodeada de nuestro equipaje, era absurdo estar acá así que apagué la luz y fui hasta el balcón. Al menos aquí hacía aire.

— Sé que acordamos hacerlo esta semana las dos juntas, pero estaba tan inspirada que no podía dormir así que una noche solo me levanté y me puse a hacer garabatos, quiero que los veas mañana— mencionó.

— ¡Claro!— acepté—, Estoy deseando verlos— confesé. Estaba intrigada por lo que Alice era capaz de hacer, ella realmente tenía tanto talento.

— ¿A qué hora sales mañana?— inquirió.

Apoyé mis brazos sobre la barandilla de la terraza.

— Ummm, tal vez sobre las 4 pueda estar en casa. La editorial cierra en las tardes durante el verano.

— ¡Eso es perfecto!— canturreó más alegre aún—, podremos aprovechar las tardes para organizar cosas.

Me volteé y apoyé mi espalda en la baranda asintiendo con la cabeza, luego recordé que ella no podía verme.

Iba a responde algo cuando Edward ingresó en la terraza

— Preciosa— me llamó, le indiqué con la mano que estaba hablando por teléfono y que esperara un segundo.

— Espera un minuto, Ali— pedí.

Aparté el celular de mi oreja y tapé el altavoz con mi mano.

— He invitado a Jake y Vanessa a cenar con nosotros así que ellos están en camino ahora, me ducharé mientras tanto. Si suena el timbre abre tú.

— Okay— le sonreí recibiendo un guiño de su parte. No tenía ánimo de tener reuniones esta noche pero siempre era bueno ver a Jake y estar con Ness por lo que la idea no me desagradó.

Se fue en seguida a ducharse y yo volví a colocar el teléfono en mi oído.

— Lo siento, duende— me disculpé.

— ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?— sospechó.

— Esta tomando un baño.

— ¿Vino a decirte que iba a tomar un baño?— adivinó—. ¿Te dice hasta cuando va a hacer pis?— se burló.

— ¡No es eso, tonta!— me carcajeé—. Es solo que Jake vendrá a por mi carro, lo necesita mañana para ir a trabajar, así que Edward me pidió que estuviera atenta al sonido del timbre— traté de aclarar.

— Oh, ¿Jake comenzará a trabajar mañana?— se sorprendió.

— Sí, apuesto que está tan emocionado como nervioso. Realmente desea ese trabajo y, tú sabes… él puede llegar a exigirse mucho a sí mismo— comenté con ella.

— Lo sé. Estoy segura que lo hará bien, ¡vamos!, ¡Es Jacob!, ¡es como… un jodido Dios!— acompañé a sus risas cuando dijo esto último.

— Tienes razón— concilié.

— Entonces, te llamaré mañana después del almuerzo— cercioró un instante después.

— Sí, por supuesto— reafirmé tiempo antes de escuchar un ensordecedor ruido al otro lado de la línea. Sea lo que sea que hubiera caído, debió romperse. El ruido sonó totalmente desagradable.

— ¡Alice! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¿Qué fue ese ruido?— me asusté.

— Demonios, acabó de tirar al piso mi pequeña escultura de la torre Eiffel— lamentó lloriqueando.

— ¿La que hiciste cuando tenías 6 años?— ella amaba la escultura que hizo en preescolar, fue su primera gran obra de arte, era gracioso porque en ese entonces Alice quería ser arquitecta como Emmett.

— ¡No! Mamá guardó esa en un lugar seguro, afortunadamente— suspiró—. La que acabo de estropear es la que Rosalie me trajo de Paris hace algunos años, ¿recuerdas? La tengo sobre mi cómoda.

Oh, sí ya recordaba.

— ¡Oh, mierda! Era una escultura muy hermosa— por no hablar de su valor sentimental.

Hace un par de años Rose viajó a Paris por asuntos de trabajo, Alice la acompañaría pero en el último momento pillo un horrendo catarro así que no pudo hacerlo y se quedó realmente entristecida por eso, ya que ella desde que decidió ser diseñadora había anhelado viajar a Paris por lo que Rose como obsequio le trajo una pequeña escultura de mármol tallada, era una réplica exacta de la Torre Eiffel que Alice amó desde el primer momento.

— ¿Crees que puedas arreglarla?— inquirí.

— No lo sé, espero que sí. Tú sabes lo que me gusta esta escultura— gimió apenada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado para que cayera al suelo?— era raro ya que Al siempre era muy cuidadosa con absolutamente todo, hasta con el más mínimo detalle ella era delicada.

— Debía ir a cenar con Jasper, vamos a ir a un pequeño bar del centro y luego aprovecharemos la hermosa noche de verano para pasear así que preparaba algo de ropa para ir a dormir a su casa y sin querer golpeé la pequeña escultura con mi codo cuando entré en el vestidor. ¡Encima me he hecho un moretón!— se quejó.

— Tal vez estás perdiendo facultades, ya no puedes hacer más de dos cosas al mismo tiempo— me burlé para sacarle una sonrisa y, lo logré porque ella rió conmigo.

— No es cierto, sigo siendo una súper-mujer— rió más—. Voy a colgar Belly Bells, necesito terminar esto y tratar de arreglar mi desastre antes de marcharme con Jazz— me explicó.

— Okay Ali, nos vemos mañana.

— Recuerda decirle a Edward que prometió a Esme una tarde libre, ella lo acompañará a buscar un perfecto traje de novio— aseguró entusiasmada.

Confieso que durante los últimos días había fantaseado con la idea de ver a Edward vestido en un increíble smoking hecho a medida esperándome parado en altar, penetrándome con su intensa mirada color esmeralda. Solo podía contar los días para ese momento.

— Le daré el mensaje— prometí.

—¡Bye Belly, te quiero!— finalmente dijo antes de suspender la llamada.

— Adiós, duende. También te quiero— respondí.

Seguidamente aproveché y telefoneé rápidamente a casa de Charlie. Sue fue quién descolgó y suspiró aliviada al saber que era yo, le expliqué que el viaje fue tranquilo, que cenaríamos con Jake y Vanessa en un rato y más tarde nos iríamos a dormir pues estábamos exhaustos. Ella me dijo que el vuelo de Leah saldría a primera hora de la mañana del siguiente día, ella y mi papá estaban algo tristes por su partida así que Sue estaba cocinando una especie de cena de consuelo para ellos dos. Prepararía el plato favorito de Charlie. También me contó acerca de como mi papá trataría de pedir unos días libres mañana, prometió llamarme en cuanto supieran más del tema.

Fue una conversación corta ya que pronto escuché el sonido del timbre de la puerta así que sin entretenerme más, Sue me deseó buenas noches prometiendo que avisaría a Charlie de mi llamada para que también él estuviera tranquilo.

Caminé hacia dentro del departamento y dejé mi celular sobre el piano de la sala de estar, posteriormente fui con paso rápido al recibidor y descolgué el telefonillo para abrir la puerta del edificio. Por las horas que eran seguro Marcus, el portero del edificio, debía haberse marchado ya a casa por eso la puerta del edificio estaba cerrada.

Luego esperé para recibirlos en el departamento.

— ¡Jake!, ¡Ness!— saludé minutos después.

Abracé a Vanessa primero, Jake sostenía dos cartones de pizza en sus brazos que pronto dejó en el mueble de la entrada para estrujarme contra él una vez solté a su chica.

Tomé las pizzas y pasamos a la cocina.

— Huele delicioso. _Ranalli's _**(FP)** hace la mejor pizza de esta ciudad— reconocí el eslogan del restaurante italiano que había cerca de mi antiguo piso.

— No conocíamos ningún lugar para comprar pizza así que dimos una vuelta y encontramos _Ranalli__'__s _básicamente abajo de tu piso, decidimos comprar ahí antes de tomar el taxi— alegó a modo de explicación Ness.

— La amaréis. Esa es la pizzería preferida de Edward, se alegrará al oler esto— señalé riendo.

— Ness tiene buen ojo, entonces— destacó Jake—. Ella insistió en comprar ahí.

— Siempre lo tuve, cariño— guiñó uno ojo al aludida en respuesta.

Me carcajeé.

— ¿Queréis algo de beber?— abrí la nevera—. Hay cerveza y refrescos.

— Voy a tomar una cerveza si no te importa— pidió Ness. Agarré una y se la tendí, luego tomé un refresco.

— A ti te daré esto— le pasé una coca-cola—, vas a conducir mi carro así que nada de alcohol. Debes cuidar bien de mi bebé, Jacob Black— ésta fue, en toda regla, una amenaza.

Él se mofó de mí riendo.

— Tranquila, hermanita. Voy a cantarle una nana esta noche y a arroparlo— sonrió de lado.

— ¡No te burles!— lo apunté con el dedo.

— Me lo pones muy fácil, Bells— me sonrió mostrando su perfectos dientes blancos. Sentí la necesidad de darle un puñetazo pero contuve. Bueno, no del todo. Le propiné un manotazo en el brazo.

En ese preciso momento Edward apareció por el umbral de la puerta con el pelo completamente mojado

— ¡Ey, cuñado!— Jake saludó con diversión a Edward, quien le devolvió el saludo con un abrazo y un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

No dejaba de sorprenderme lo bien que ellos se llevaban ahora, a veces no podía creerlo hasta que veía estas cosas.

—Hola Jacob, ¿cómo estas Vanessa?— se acercó para saludarla también.

— Realmente hambrienta—sonrió.

— Yo también lo estoy— protesté tocando mi estomago— ¡vamos a comer!— apuré.

Entre los cuatro transportamos la bebida y las pizzas a la sala de estar, ni si quiera usamos cubiertos, solo abrimos las cajas y tomamos asiento en la mesa. Resultó estar riquísima, como de costumbre.

— ¿Cómo estaba Leah?— Jake se dirigió a mí.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí

— Tú sabes, como siempre. Loca— llevé una porción de pizza hasta mi boca y la mordisqueé.

— Puedo imaginarlo, no te conté pero mira lo que me envió la semana pasada— Jacob sacó su teléfono móvil, buscó algo durante unos segundos y luego me mostró la pantalla.

Reí como una descosida, todos lo hicimos.

En la pantalla aparecía una conversación entre él y Leah, y ella le había enviado una foto de ambos cuando eran niños. Estaban en la playa así que vestían bañador, Leah había dibujado a Jacob unas orejas de perro sobre la cabeza y pelo en el cuerpo, seguidamente le había puesto "te quiero, hermano" y muchas caritas sonrientes a modo de burla.

— Ella tiene una forma productiva de gastar su tiempo— me tronché.

Reímos un rato más, luego Jake contó algunas anécdotas—que yo sabía—sobre Leah y él provocando fuertes risotadas en Vanessa y Edward, ¡Diablos que Leah estaba realmente tocada de su hueca cabezota!

— Es asombroso este departamento, Edward— elogió Vanessa—. No me cansó de mirar a través de los cristales

Recién habíamos terminado de cenar y recoger todo, así que ahora nos habíamos sentado en la pequeña mesita de la terraza a charlar. Hacía una noche calurosa pero hermosa, envidié a Alice y a Jazz, también me gustaría estar paseando en este momento por _M__illennium Park_ o junto a lago, en las noches se ponía aún más bonito.

— Es tan alto, hay unas vistas increíbles desde acá arriba— ella comentó apoyada en la baranda. Anteriormente también se había quedado embelesada viendo las luces de la ciudad a través de las amplias ventanas de la cocina.

No la culpo, yo llevaba años viniendo aquí—incluso durmiendo y ahora viviendo—y seguía fascinada también, nunca le pregunté a Edward cuanto tuvo que pagar por este apartamento, la verdad creo que me daba miedo saberlo, pero apuesto a que fue mucho dinero, más incluso del que puedo imaginar.

— Siempre me han gustado las alturas— admitió Edward—, no sientes el bullicio de la ciudad, es tranquilo estar acá arriba.

— Es valioso encontrar ese tipo de paz en una ciudad— pensé en voz alta, porque realmente se agradecía llegar a casa y dejar de escuchar el sonido del claxon de los autos o el ruido de la gente hablando en los bares y restaurantes—, aunque no soy tan fan de las alturas como tú— miré a Edward. No les tenía miedo pero tampoco, si pudiera elegir, viviría prácticamente tocando las nubes.

— Podría vivir en lo alto de este edificio y ser feliz— admitió Ness, ella al igual que Ed amaba ver a las personas como pequeñas hormigas correteando de un lado para otro—, aunque el piso que nos ha gustado es un segundo-se lamentó mirando a Jake.

Cierto detallé captó mi atención.

— ¿Habéis mirado pisos?— no lo pasé por alto. Hasta donde tenía entendido no lo harían hasta dentro de unos días

— Sólo a través de internet— Jacob le restó importancia.

— Queremos alquilar algo pronto— habló Vanessa.

— Pero sabéis que podréis estar en mi piso el tiempo que necesitéis— insistí, sentía que ellos trataban de no molestar pero _verdaderamente_ no lo hacían.

— Lo sabemos Bells, pero queremos asentarnos de una vez y organizarlo todo. No queremos estar dando vueltas como moscas— trató de explicarme mi hermano.

— Entiendo el punto pero, de verdad, Jake no tienes por qué tener prisa en esto. Estás afrontando muchos cambios de golpe, tu vida va a cambiar. Nuevo trabajo, nueva gente, nueva ciudad— enumeré—. Trata de adaptarte en primer lugar y luego eliges una casa para vivir.

Espero mi consejo sirviera de algo.

— Trasladarme a una nueva ciudad y tener un nuevo empleo no tiene sentido si no sé donde voy a estar viviendo. Es como construir una casa Bells, no puedes empezar por el tejado— repuso en desacuerdo conmigo.

Todo esto me molestaba únicamente porque él pensaba que estaba estorbando ocupando mi antiguo piso pero eso sólo eras sus tontas suposiciones, ¡a Angela no le molestaría que él estuviera allí después de que ella volviera luego de pasar unos días con Ben! Ella era amiga de Jake también, una buena amiga.

— No es lo mismo— negué sabiendo de ante mano que no nos pondríamos de acuerdo— sólo digo que es una tontería que estés apurando tanto cuando realmente podrías buscar un hogar con tranquilidad.

— Incluso si Angela regresa podrías estar aquí si así lo preferís, hay dos habitaciones de invitados— intentó solucionar Edward.

Jacob volvió a negarse. _Estúpido cabezota._

— No voy a hacerlo en dos días, no es como si fuéramos a elegir el primer piso que veamos. Le dedicaremos algún tiempo.

— ¿Algún tiempo, Jake? No lo harás en dos días pero sí en una semana— garanticé.

— ¡En algún momento debemos elegir piso, Bells!

— Lo sé. Solo me molesta que no te dejes ayudar, sé que crees que me estás molestando o no sé, alguna de tus alucinaciones.

Él siempre fue así, podía protegerme, dejarme llorar sobre su hombro, golpear a quien me dañara y ser la persona más amable y buena del mundo conmigo pero cuando alguien trataba de brindarle ayuda el cavernícola que tenía dentro salía en todo su esplendor. ¡Ag!, cómo odiaba cuando un hombre se ponía en plan _machito. _

— No es eso, Bells. Respira— me recordó con una sonrisa amable—. No pretendo venir y entorpecer tus planes y mucho menos los de Angela. Debimos buscar un departamento antes de llegar a Chicago pero ambos preferíamos ver con nuestros propios ojos el lugar en el que viviríamos y por supuesto, vosotros conocéis Chicago, necesitábamos consejo acerca de qué zonas son buenas para vivir y qué otras no.

Cabezota, cabezota, cabezota. ¡Jodidos genes con pene!, todos eran iguales, ¡nunca aceptaban ayuda de nadie! No sé cómo podía sorprenderme todavía si incluso iba a casarme con uno igual o peor a Jake.

— Además, no bromeaba cuando te dije que no es cómodo hacerlo en tu piso. Eres mi hermanita Bells, es raro hacerlo con tu novia en un lugar en el que con toda seguridad vosotros dos habéis hecho todo tipo de guarradas— nos acusó como si supiera todo lo que hemos hecho. Bueno, lo supiera o no, era cierto.

¡Y, sí! Esta es la manera con la que Jacob Black me hacía callar y terminaba una discusión.

— ¡No seas cerdo, Jake!— reprendió Vanessa tan sonrojada como yo. ¡En lo único que Jacob vino a parecerse de su hermana era en lo bocazas y descarado!, ¡maldición!, ¡no sé de dónde Leah y él pudieron heredarlo!

— No, creo que nunca lo hicimos en el recibidor— se carcajeó Edward.

_Genial, gracias por empeorarlo, Cullen._

Mis ojos debieron gritar eso cuando lo fulminé con la mirada.

— Okay, definitivamente lograste que viera con otros ojos ese piso— me crucé de brazos enfurruñada.

— Es broma, es decir no. Solo estoy bromeando, me conoces— Jacob me puso la mejor sonrisa _compra-hermanas_.

— Justo por eso sé que no bromeas— hice un mohín—. Y Vanessa sigue roja como un tomate así que eres un cerdo, ¡más te vale no haber tocado mi cama!— advertí.

Si algo sé seguro en esta vida es que no quería, bajo ningún concepto, saber acerca de la vida sexual de Jake.

Él aulló de la risa aunque no lo dejé en paz hasta que prometió no haber usado mi cama para hacer _esas_ cosas. Edward y Jacob parecían estar a punto de morir de risa por esto mientras que Vanessa y yo solo queríamos desaparecer. ¡¿Desde cuándo mi hermano y mi novio hablan sobre sexo?! ¡No sobre sexo, sobre _nuestras_ relaciones sexuales!

Creo que por un momento deseé que volvieran a no ser amigos. O no_ tan_ amigos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, y no exagero, conseguí desviar la conversación a otro tema, hablamos sobre mi papá y Sue de nuevo, sobre Leah y su empeño de venir como una semana antes de la boda para organizar una despedida de soltera—esto no entusiasmo a Edward precisamente— y sobre cómo Edward también debía tener su propia fiesta para decir adiós a su soltería—tampoco me hizo especialmente feliz esto a mi—.

— Vas a casarte por la iglesia, tendrás una boda tradicional así que debes tener tu propia fiesta— a Vanessa le gustaba la idea de organizar una despedida de soltera.

— No creo que pueda zafarme teniéndoos a Leah, Alice, Rose y a ti cerca de mí— bufé.

— No confió en Leah— reveló Edward.

— No me fío de Emmett— repuse más tarde yo.

— ¿Podemos _des-invitar_ a Emm y Leah de nuestras fiestas?— propuse sin esperanza.

— ¡NO!— ambos dijeron rotundamente al mismo tiempo. _¡Caray!_

— ¡Pero la desquiciada de Leah traerá como un ejercito de strippers!— desaprobó Edward a mi lado.

— ¡Y Emmett actrices porno!— clamé echando mis manos sobre mi rostro. Imaginarlo ya era una catástrofe.

Y así comenzó una larga lista de argumentos por parte de Edward y mía en la que dábamos razones—muy convincentes— por las cuales su hermano y mi hermana no debían ir a nuestras despedidas de solteros y mucho menos prepararlas, mas no sirvió absolutamente de nada, al final Jake y Ness llegaron a la conclusión de que nosotros no teníamos absolutamente ningún poder de decisión sobre esas fiestas.

Más tarde, cuando el cielo estaba ya negro, platicamos acerca de dónde viviríamos Edward y yo luego de casarnos, honestamente no habíamos pensado mucho en eso ya que solo sabíamos que por el momento nos quedaríamos en el departamento de Edward.

— ¿Y, si decidís tener bebés?— preguntó mi cuñada con cierta curiosidad.

— Bueno, hay dos cuartos de invitados— arguyó Edward—, podríamos transformarlos.

Asentí de acuerdo, era una buena solución.

Edward amaba este departamento, amaba la zona en la que se encontraba, el barrio y las vistas además de lo cerca que estaba de su trabajo así que se resistía a dejarlo, ciertamente a mi no me molestaba, si decidíamos formar una familia aquí había espacio porque esto no era un departamento comúnmente hablando, más bien era como 3 departamentos unidos. Realmente grande.

Y, mientras me dejara participar en los gastos yo no pondría problemas. Conversando sobre esto fue como volvimos al tema _crítico_ de "Jake, Vanessa y su búsqueda de departamentos" y, claro, discutimos de nuevo durante al menos diez minutos luego él terminó por ceder y darme la razón. Contaba con años de experiencia conociéndome para saber que era demasiado cabezota.

Jake buscaba un piso con un solo dormitorio y un baño, algo simple, Vanessa prefería un estudio con baño y algo moderno, o al menos adecentado—si no se caía a pedazos mejor—, pero eventualmente lo que más le importaba es que estuviera en un barrio seguro. Edward y yo tratamos de aconsejarles algunos que ciertamente no quedaban muy alejados de aquí, estaban en el centro así que serían algo caros pero no creo que hubiera problema pues ambos tenían un buen salario, Jake como entrenador y Ness como periodista, ella había pedido el traslado desde la sede de Nueva York a Chicago y se lo habían concedido afortunadamente, así que también contaba con un trabajo aquí. Tuvo suerte de estar trabajando para una revista nacional, de lo contrario no podría haberse trasladado sin dejar su empleo, y aún así, con lo buena que era en lo que hacía no habría tenido problema alguno en conseguir un nuevo puesto.

Se hizo muy tarde sin apenas darnos cuenta, todos trabajábamos mañana a excepción de Vanessa que no se reincorporaría hasta Septiembre pero los demás debíamos madrugar al siguiente día por lo que decidimos que era mejor irse a descansar. Deposité las llaves de mi bebé en manos de Jake antes de marcharse, le hice prometer al menos seis veces que no lo chocaría pero en el fondo supe que no lo haría porque él era un excelente conductor, sólo era mi deber asegurarme ¡se trataba de mi bebé!

Después Edward los acompañó hasta el garaje para sacar el auto. Tenía pensado tomar una ducha mientras tanto pero miré el reloj, era tarde, pasada la media noche, así que lo dejé para por la mañana por lo que en lugar de eso fui al vestidor en busca de mi ropa de dormir.

Arrastré mis pies a la cama después de haberme quitado el maquillaje y aseado un poco en el baño. Estaba entretenida en hacerme un moño cuando Edward entró en el cuarto, yo estaba sentada sobre el colchón con las piernas en forma de mariposa así que él solo se tiró de espaldas junto a mí. Agarré mi cabello con un coletero que traía en mi muñeca y me incliné para dejar un beso en su frente.

— Vamos a dormir— acaricié su rebelde cabello, él se mantenía con los ojos cerrados.

Me moví un poco hacía atrás y apoyé mi espalda en el respaldar, agarré mi un pequeño tarro de crema que había traído del baño y luego dejado en la mesita de noche y derramé un poco en mi mano para así esparcirlo por mis piernas. Olía a vainilla.

A regañadientes Edward se incorporó quedando sentado en el borde del colchón, pasó sus manos por su cara un par de veces y se puso en pie.

— Voy a programar la alarma— murmuró andado hacía la puerta.

— ¿Puedes traer mi teléfono? Lo dejé sobre el piano antes— pedí, él movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Regresó al instante con mi celular en las manos, lo dejó en mi mesilla y comenzó a desnudarse. No le quité el ojo de encima mientras lo hacía, idolatraba profundamente su cuerpo, era perfecto y con los años mejoraba aún más, no sé cómo demonios hacía para conseguir eso.

Se recostó solo en bóxers a mi lado, me agarró de la cintura y enterró su rostro en mi costado. Aún estaba sentada así que disfruté unos minutos de tener a este Edward mimoso abrazado a mí como un niño. **(FP)**

— ¿A qué hora entras mañana?— consulté programando la alarma de mi celular.

— A las 9, quiero estudiar el caso de Bryan con Tom— susurró a mi lado—, ¿tú?

— También a las 9, ¿crees que puedas llevarme a la editorial?— interrogué, no olvidaba que no tenía auto, si bien podría tomar el metro en caso de que Edward no pudiera llevarme.

Estiré la mano y apagué la luz.

— No hay problema— asintió, dejé mi teléfono y me recosté finalmente con él

No deshizo su abrazo en torno a mí, me mantuvo pegada a él todo el tiempo. Me parecía surreal estar por fin en esta cama descansando, habían sido dos días muy locos y ajetreados pero por fin estábamos en casa, hechos mierda, eso sí. Espero mañana tuviéramos nuestras energías cargadas otra vez.

— No estoy preparada para volver al trabajo mañana, ¡yo era feliz de vacaciones, Edward!— gimoteé esperando que él lo solucionara. Lucía como una niña pidiendo a sus papás que no la llevarán al colegio sólo por holgazanería.

— Preciosa, ya era hora de que sufrieras. No era divertido que solo yo madrugara— se regocijó.

Hice un mohín. Por mucho que él no me estuviera viendo tenía ganas de patalear.

— Vuelvo a odiar los Lunes— me quejé causando que Edward riera. Me acurruqué contra su pecho.

— Podemos comer juntos si quieres, tengo un descanso a las una— escuchar eso me animó mucho.

— Tal vez no estén tan mal los Lunes— rectifiqué y él se carcajeó. Entrelazó sus pies con los míos, su piel se sentía tibia.

Alcé un poco la vista topándome con su cuadrada mandíbula, creo que sintió que lo observaba porque abrió los ojos y me miró, luego, me mostró una sonrisa torcida y me apretujó con los brazos.

— Edward, ¿de verdad vamos a dejar que Leah y Emmett ayuden a organizar nuestras despedidas de soltero?— interrogué.

— No podemos hacer nada— consintió, derrotado.

— Pero… imagina lo que harán— sólo pensarlo me ponía inquieta.

— Bella— se alejó de mí estudiando mi rostro—. No tengo ojos para otra persona desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo sabes— se puso serio

— Confío en ti— prometí en seguida—, en serio— insistí cuando alzó una ceja en mi dirección.

— Pero, tu sabes, eres hombre— expliqué como si eso fuera suficiente—. ¡Tu _pajarito_ piensa por ti!— proferí, ¡era evidente!

Mi comentario levantó una serie de risas por su parte, eso me molestó.

— ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Edward!

— Mi _pajarito_ solo sale a volar cuando tu _nido_ está cerca— eso sonó increíblemente mal y tonto pero no pude esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

— Voy a casarme contigo, ¿recuerdas?— acarició mi mentón— Y eso significa estar con una sola mujer por el resto de mi vida, sino quisiera eso no habría puesto un anillo en tu dedo.

Una de sus manos viajó por mi cadera en busca de la mía, cuando la encontró la atrapó y enlazó sus dedos con los míos.

— Que haya strippers no significa que no vaya a aparecer en el altar al día siguiente, no voy a dejar de amarte solo por que un par de tetas de silicona bailen a mi alrededor— logró contentarme con un beso al final.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿ah?— inquirió entones con diversión. Me miró travieso.

Fruncí el ceño confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no haré nada, me esconderé en el baño y Alice me cubrirá— lo cierto es que no, ella no me cubriría solo por ser _ese _día.

— Bueno, tú sabes, Leah podría incitarte a bailar pegada a esos idiotas desnudos— dejó caer, ¿hablaba en serio?

— No soy tan influyente— repuse porque ciertamente, no lo era.

— Y, en el fondo, sé que Leah no haría algo así si me hace sentir incómoda— me esforcé por parecer convincente pero ¡caray! ni yo me tragué mis palabras. Leah disfrutaba como una perra viéndome en situaciones incómodas.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

— Okay, sí, sí lo haría— admití resignada.

— Bueno, no importa, nunca me gustaron los hombres excesivamente musculosos así que no voy a disfrutarlo, tranquilo— buscaba la forma de que guardara la calma porque difícilmente me libraría de lo que sea que Leah estuviera maquinando.

En el peor de los casos, trataría de huir. Lo juro.

— Voy a portarme bien, en serio— mordí mi labio para que se ablandara.

— Confío en ti— él no estaba molesto, sorprendentemente—. Te gusto lo suficiente para que no me cambies por uno de esos tipos musculosos. Te tengo loquita.

— Así es. Irradio amor— sonreí.

Acercó mi cintura a la suya al mismo tiempo que subí mis manos hasta su cuello, agarrándolo. Luego sus labios se unieron a los míos fundiéndose en un beso tan perfecto que fácilmente podría haber salido en un película.

Estuvimos besuqueándonos por un largo rato— ¿qué puedo decir? Era adicta a los labios de Edward Cullen—hasta que finalmente nos quedamos dormidos como dos niños después de un día de diversión.

Aquella noche no dormí especialmente bien, me removí bastante y tuve pesadillas, hasta llegué a despertarme en mitad de la madrugada y me obligué a ir al baño a refrescarme la nuca, creo que hizo demasiado calor. Después logré atrapar el sueño de nuevo, pero, para mi desgracia el despertador sonó más pronto de lo que yo habría deseado.

Tardé unos segundos en despabilarme y abrir los ojos, sentía pereza de tan solo tener que pensar en… cualquier cosa. Noté mi boca seca.

Estiré mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y bostecé, fue lindo ver la sonrisa predilecta de mi adorable novio nada más abrir los ojos. Él me miraba divertido apoyado sobre su costado en la cama.

— Hola, preciosa— dejó un húmedo beso en mi mejilla izquierda.

— Buen día, guapo— respondí sonriendo tanto que mis mofletes parecían dos elevadas montañas.

— ¿Una ducha?— me invitó. Reí sonoramente, Edward y el sexo matutino.

— Me encantaría, pero voy a ducharme sola esta mañana— negué incorporándome y tomando mi celular. Hoy tenía tiempo suficiente para una tranquila ducha y un elaborado desayuno así que sacaría provecho de eso.

Hizo una mueca.

— Esta noche, lo prometo— le guiñé uno ojo, mi periodo se había ido y Edward estaba impaciente—. Podemos abrir una botella de vino y meternos en la bañera hasta arrugarnos— propuse, porque la idea era demasiado tentadora.

También lo extrañaba, solo habían sido algunos días pero… ¡él me pervirtió!

— Eso suena increíble— asintió y besó mis labios rápidamente.

— Dúchate primero, voy a preparar el desayuno— me dijo levantándose.

— Okay. ¿Preparas waffles? — mostré mi mejor sonrisa ensayada.

— No puedo negarme cuando me miras así— estaba a mi lado en pie pero aún así volvió a besarme, solo que esta vez en mi frente y con gesto paternal. Me sentí cuidada, mimada y protegida.

— Gracias— acaricié su pierna antes de que se marchase.

Fui al baño después, me quité el anillo y lo dejé en el lavabo antes de desvestirme. Me relajaba sentir el agua caer en mi espalda mientras escuchaba música así que prendí el iPod de Edward antes de abrir el grifo, lo dejé sobre el inodoro y entré dentro de la ducha dejando que el agua golpeara mi piel, luego, me apoyé contra la pared y restregué el champú contra mi cabello, amaba el olor a Fresias, se sentía tan armonioso.

Recordé que la señora Cope no vendría más, oficialmente, pues estábamos en Julio así que Edward y yo debíamos organizarnos para limpiar el departamento, también recordé que la próxima semana sería el cumpleaños de Angela así que necesitaba preparar algo lindo y dulce para ella, ya había comprado su regalo en Forks pero sería bueno organizar una pequeña reunión para celebrar, debía hacer tantas cosas en los próximos días que lo mejor sería anotarlo. Decidí preocuparme de esos pequeños detalles más tarde, por ahora solo quería relajarme.

Alcé la cabeza y el chorro de agua impactó en mi cara, estaba en la temperatura perfecta. Mantuve los ojos cerrados disfrutando de esa sensación de tranquilidad.

**Edward's POV**

_Mierda_

Había esparcido por accidente la harina sobre la encimera. Estaba colocando los ingredientes que había usado para hacer los waffles cuando había golpeado el tarro de harina sin querer así que ahora estaba todo lleno de ese polvo blanco. Incluido yo. _Genial _

Me tocó limpiarlo todo mientras los waffles estaban en la waflera, no tardé mucho de cualquier forma así que salvo por ese incidente pronto el desayuno estuvo listo para servir. Troceé algo de fruta para acompañar y saqué el jugo de naranja de la nevera. **(FP)**

Conseguí limpiar toda la harina de la cocina pero yo probablemente necesitaba una ducha, no parecía una idea tan horrible sabiendo que Bella estaba en el baño. Dejé todo listo en la cocina y me fui al dormitorio.

Se escuchaba _Band of Horses_ en el baño y por encima la voz de Bella cantando, ella no lo hacía nada mal. Supuse que ella aún no había salido de la ducha, podía pasar horas allá siempre y cuando hubiera música, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer y que más la relajaban. Espero, no le importara que le hiciera compañía.

Entré al baño privado de nuestro dormitorio, me saqué los bóxers y los tiré a la cesta de la ropa sucia para después acercarme hasta donde se encontraba ella. La observé unos minutos, me estaba dando la espalda así que tuve la oportunidad, una vez más, de admirar sus curvas. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Solía tener erecciones matutinas pero, ¡maldición! después de estar viéndola…. bueno, ahora sí que tendría problemas para calmar a _Eddie_.

Bella estaba masajeándo su pelo— estaba lleno de espuma—a la vez que cantaba y hasta bailaba. Sonreí porque ella era muy alegre siempre, respiré profundamente y supe que estaba utilizando _su_ champú porque todo el baño olía a Fresias, olía a Bella. Amaba profundamente ese aroma desde que la conocí.

No se percató de mi presencia hasta que abrí la puerta de cristal de la ducha—traté de hacerlo con cuidado para no asustarla, estaba muy metida en la canción—y me colé dentro de la misma. Mis buenas intenciones no sirvieron de mucho porque ella igualmente se sobresaltó cuando enrosqué mis manos en su cintura y pegué mi pecho a su espalda o mi polla a su culo, como queráis verlo**. **

— Me estás acosando solo para tener sexo conmigo— rió sin voltearse dejando que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza para eliminar la espuma.

— No es cierto— mentí descaradamente. Llevé mis manos hasta sus pechos.

— No puedo saber que estás desnuda y no estar cerca de ti— aparté su cabello y besé su cuello.

— Así que no vas a esperar hasta esta noche— dedujo con voz lasciva. Bueno, no lo planeé pero Dios estuvo de mi parte esta mañana y consideró que necesitaba una ducha.

— No— contesté divertido apretando sus tetas en mis manos—. Necesito bajar esto antes de ir a trabajar— presioné mi erección contra ella aún más provocando que un gemido saliese desde el fondo de su garganta.

— No puedo trabajar con niños y tener esto, tú sabes, no sería apropiado— argumenté. Dudé seriamente de ser capaz de bajar mi erección sin su ayuda, ni si quiera masturbándome, me había levantado empalmado pero ahora estaba jodidamente duro.

— Cada vez me sorprenden más tus justificaciones— murmuró dejando sus manos sobre las mías, que ahora descansaban firmemente en su vientre.

— Tengo otras mejores— añadí antes de chupar el lóbulo de su oreja. Bella se estremeció bajó mis brazos, más tarde se giró por completo y me miró excitada a través de sus profundos ojos marrones.

— Okay, no puedo con esto. El sexo en la ducha es tan bueno que no puedo hacerme la dura— declaró frustrada por su poca fuerza de voluntad.

Sostuve su rostro con mis manos y la distancia entre nuestros labios se esfumó tan pronto como puse mi boca sobre la suya. Al parecer no era el único _necesitado_ de los dos ya que Bella besaba con urgencia mi mandíbula, mordía mi mentón con deseo y chupaba mi cuello con sensualidad, en unos pocos minutos más no parábamos de tocarnos, mis manos estaban en todas partes, sentían avaricia por tocar y acariciar cada rincón de ella. Ambos estábamos impacientes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestro estado había cambiado a desesperado y de la nada me encontré acorralando a Bella contra la pared de la ducha, pegado a su cuerpo, mientras ella clavaba literalmente sus uñas en mi espalda cuando, sin juegos previos, embestí contra su sexo.

Fue rápido, intenso y desenfrenado.

El agua recorría nuestros cuerpos, que de no haber estado mojados habrían acabado sudados, los gemidos a veces eran sustituidos por gritos o por jadeos pero no, no fuimos silenciosos. Estoy seguro de que Bella disfrutó cada fracción de segundo tanto que tuvo que mantener los ojos cerrados para retener el orgasmo que se formó en su vientre hasta que finalmente se rindió y se dejó llevar. Creo que yo lo disfruté tanto o más que ella, verla así, ahogada de placer, hizo que yo alcanzara mi propio orgasmo.

Salí lentamente de su interior y pegué mi espalda a la pared—imitando la posición de Bella—tratando de relajar mi respiración. Había sido jodidamente bueno.

— Me tiemblan las piernas, voy a caerme— avisó con voz entrecortada. Su respiración también era agitada y rápida.

"_Yo también" _pensé en cambio lo que hice fue cerrar el agua y coger repentinamente a Bella en brazos. Sigo sin saber de donde saqué las fuerzas para llevarla hasta la cama porque realmente mis piernas y brazos parecían gelatina también. Bella gritó, no esperaba que la cogiera en volandas, y luego con las pocas energías que le quedaban, rió débilmente.

Me tumbé a su lado, traté de no prestar atención al hecho de que aún seguíamos desnudos o la tomaría de nuevo, no es que sea un inconveniente pero Bella odiaba llegar tarde a trabajar—por muy impuntuales que fuéramos con nuestros amigos—, pocas veces lo había hecho, y siempre había sido por el tráfico. No creo que tuviera la intención de ampliar su lista de escasas demoras justo hoy.

— Yo nunca te dejaría caer— susurré apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

— Voy a matarte— sonó a promesa. Cerró los ojos y se esforzó por respirar con calma mientras sus manos reposaban en su vientre.

_No mires sus pechos, Edward. No los mires._

— Estoy mojada y…— se avecinaba una tormenta, podía adivinarlo por el tono de su voz. Había arruinado su ducha tranquila pero, ella no se opuso y, además, fue mucho más divertido.

— ¿Aún?— la interrumpí interpretando sus palabras con doble sentido—. Puedo darte más…

— ¡No!— comenzó a reír—. No me refería a eso, ¡no!— rió con más fuerza— ¡Oh!, ¿cómo eres tan _salido_?

— Tengo alguien que me provoca— apoyé mi codo sobre el colchón y mi mejilla sobre la palma de mi mano. Era verdaderamente imposible ignorar su desnudez

— Tú sabes lo que quería decir. Estoy mojada…. — abrió los ojos y me pilló alzando una ceja sugerente—, por el agua— completó— Mojada y hecha un desastre.

La verdad, ni si quiera nos habíamos molestado en coger una toalla para secarnos.

— Yo solo creo que luces como si acabaras de echar un buen polvo— opiné con la más falsa inocencia acariciando su vientre.

— Fue… intenso— admitió y se sonrojó.

— Fue intenso— repetí sus palabras y asentí con una descarada y triunfante sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

— Voy a volver a la ducha. Sola— añadió alzando un dedo—, voy a llegar tarde.

Se puso en pie y echó un vistazo a su teléfono

— También necesito ducharme, apesto a sexo y llegaré tarde si no me baño ahora— argumenté, lo cierto es que solo quería volver con ella al baño.

— Hay otra ducha en el otro cuarto de baño— me recordó a propósito tirando el móvil a la cama.

— ¿Acaso quieres malgastar agua?, pensaba que eras de las que ahorraban por el bien del planeta y esas cosas— recurrí al plan B:_ ¿remordimiento?_

Respaldé mi excusa con un pequeño mohín de ingenuidad, esa que ella tenía sin ser consciente.

— ¡Demonios, no sé como le haces siempre para acabar convenciéndome!— bufó y puso su manos en sus caderas, a modo de jarra.

Sus piernas eran largas y blancas como la porcelana, como me gustaría subirlas a mis hombros y estar entre ellas.

— Tengo una teoría, creo que es una mezcla de mi insoportable belleza, sensualidad y encanto natural. Y tal vez un poco del amor que me tienes también influya— fingí estar reflexionando.

— Tal vez— repitió con burla—. Okay, nos ducharemos a medio metro de distancia, ¿entendido?— más que ofrecerme un trato amable fue una orden.

Era divertido cuando Bella se ponía en plan serio, me gustaba bromear sólo para que terminara sonriendo y joderle su plan de sensatez y severidad.

Ella anduvo hasta el umbral de la puerta de cuarto de baño.

— ¿Y si te pido que me frotes la espalda?— ideé siguiéndola.

— Pues te daré una patada en el culo y te diré que te la frotes tú solo— declaró llegando con un suave contoneo de caderas a la ducha. Me metí con ella.

Bella abrió la llave del agua y tomó el gel de coco. Estudié su trasero sin ocultar mi interés. _Inteligencia, belleza y un buen culo_. En eso se podría resumir Bella Swan.

— Te la frotaré si me lo pides— dije refiriéndome a su espalda, bueno y, a lo que surgiera. Claro.

Ladeó su cabeza y me miró.

— Ponte más lejos, Cullen. Medio metro, ¿recuerdas?— se alejó unos pasitos de mí—. No me fío de ti.

Me acerqué hasta ella y se estremeció, aunque en realidad sólo lo hice para coger un poco de su gel de coco y mi esponja, luego volví a colocarme justo donde estaba anteriormente. Traté de poner toda mi atención en ducharme y en escuchar la música, que aún sonaba en mi iPod, pero era difícil y duro alcanzar mi propósito si ella estaba ahí, desnuda. No importa que me estuviera dándome la espalda puesto que entre sus pechos y su culo no me era sencillo elegir una parte favorita de su anatomía. _Me gustaban todas. _

Suspiré enjabonando mi cuerpo, después de todo, los lunes no estaban tan mal.

**Bella's POV**

Ajusté mi camiseta a mi cintura y la coloqué por debajo de mi falda de rayas bancas y negras, luego me subí sobre unos lindos tacones rojos y fui a la cocina a desayunar con Edward.** (FP)**

Afortunadamente mi cabello quedó adecentado después de secarlo durante unos minutos con el secador y mi cara lucía demasiado presentable a pesar de no haber dormido realmente bien, y no estaba usando maquillaje así que le debía eso a Edward. El sexo podía llegar a ser mejor que el café y doce horas de sueño.

— Un increíble desayuno, sexo en el baño y me llevarás al trabajo en coche. ¿A caso quieres casarte conmigo?— bromeé llegando hasta el lugar de Edward y tomando un waffle.

— Tú sabes, solo intento que no me dejes plantado en el altar— me hizo un guiño llevando un vaso de zumo hasta sus labios.

— Tal vez lo haga, siempre puedo irme con Mike Newton— lo molesté buscando café, al pasar por su lado acaricié su espalda. Eran gestos que realmente hacía sin darme cuenta.

— Él está en la ciudad— comenté. Al menos eso pensaba.

— ¿En serio? — se sorprendió.

— Eso dijo Angela, ella lo vio… bueno, no a él exactamente.

— ¿Deberíamos invitarlo a la boda, entonces?— cuestionó divertido, luego respondió el mismo a su pregunta— Sí, deberíamos. Bueno, tal vez no. No quiero que se robe a la novia.

Él podría hacerlo, de hecho. A Mike difícilmente le importaba hacer el ridículo.

— Eso no pasará, Mike y Jessica se casaron, ¿puedes creerlo?— me serví una taza de humeante y rico café, luego me senté en una banqueta, frente a Edward, y apoyé los brazos en la isla de cocina.

— Oh, Dios— hizo una verdadera mueca de espanto. No lo culpo, mi reacción fue similar o peor.

Mike y Jessica, por separado, era irritantes, especialmente Jessica—Mike solo era un tipo tonto y sin mucha personalidad pero no creo que fuera malo en el fondo, algo que no podría asegurar sobre Jessica—, así que imaginarlos juntos, como una _única persona_, provocaba escalofríos en mí. Debía ser insoportable estar cerca de ellos.

— Lo sé, es escalofriante— sorbí un trago de mi taza de Cheshire—. Agradezco que esta ciudad sea tan grande que las probabilidades de encontrarme con ellos sean prácticamente inexistentes.

Edward apoyó sus codos en la mesa y dejó caer su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Me observó con atención

— ¿Tienes miedo de encontrarte con Jessica?— la pregunta iba en serio.

— No, no es eso— negué—. Es solo que… tú sabes, ella no fue muy amable conmigo.

No le tenía miedo a Jessica, ni a Irina, Tanya o cualquier otra persona que me hubiese herido en el pasado porque lo había enterrado en una caja con llave y candado, había perdonado y seguido con mi vida así que no me entusiasmaba la idea de removerlo y reavivarlo encontrándome con personas tan hirientes como lo habían sido ellas para mi.

— No solo ella fue una perra contigo— se lamentó.

— Bueno sí, pero ella no me prepara estos ricos desayunos— sonreí con sinceridad estirando mi mano para acariciarlo pero mis brazos eran demasiado cortos así que solo alcancé a rozar su brazo.

— Al fin y al cabo ella solo quiso meterse en tus pantalones así que no estaría mal mostrarle que después de tres años seguimos juntos y hasta estamos comprometidos. No todos apostaron por nosotros— comenté casual, la verdad, me valía la verga lo que Tanya, Irina, Jessica y otras pocas perras hubieran opinado de mi noviazgo con Edward.

Ni ella ni otras muchas de las _"fans"_ de Edward pusieron la mano en el fuego por nuestra relación, ahora, sólo sé que estaban en un tremendo error.

De repente la idea de encontrar a Jessica cara a cara no parecía tan terrible. Disfrutaría solo con ver su cara cuando viera que iba a casarme con el tipo que ella estuvo persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo.

— Aposté por esto desde que supe que te amaba, luego aceptaste salir conmigo, entonces también supe que nos casaríamos solo que no creí necesario asustarte tan pronto— se mofó.

Le saqué burla antes de tomar el bol de uvas negras. Estaban ricas, tanto, que no podía dejar de comerlas.

— ¿Quieres probar?— alcé el bol. Edward abrió la boca, lancé una pero golpeó su ojo.

— ¡Lo siento!— reí, entonces me estiré, con algo de dificultad, a lo largo de la isla de cocina para poner dos uvas en su boca.

Él las saboreó y creo que le gustaron tanto como a mí porque luego comenzó a comer del bol conmigo.

No hablamos más de Jessica ni de ninguna de las frescas que iban detrás de él solo porque era guapo, cabrón y follaba bien. No pudieron ver más allá del dinero y de la capa externa de Edward.

Se acercó la hora de marcharnos así que rápidamente recogimos un poco la cocina, prendimos la alarma del departamento y nos fuimos. La corbata de Edward era un desastre, tuve que arreglársela en el garaje, antes de entrar al coche, ¿Mencioné lo sexy que se veía con traje alguna vez? Umm, creo que sí pero no importa. Se veía tan sensual que merecía la pena repetirlo.

Era hasta _insano_ manejar en este memento, estábamos en hora punta así que Edward se lo tomó con calma, se esforzó realmente por mantener sus nervios a raya cuando los semáforos se tornaban en rojo cada dos minutos o cuando había largas colas de coches parados.

Me descalcé y subí los pies al asiento, busqué algo de música en el reproductor del Volvo, dejé un programa mañanero en el que hacían bromas a personas por lo que me reí un buen rato, luego sonó el celular de Edward y la voz del reportero se detuvo ya que el teléfono estaba conectado al sistema del coche.

Edward descolgó presionando un botón del volante.

— Hola, Emmett— saludó y siguió pendiente de la carretera. Sus ojos, bajo las oscuras lentes de sol, miraron a una mujer con un niño a punto de cruzar la calle por un paso de peatones así que se detuvo.

— ¡Hola, Eddie!— devolvió Emmett el saludo.

— Ey, Emm— irrumpí la conversación para que supiera de mi presencia.

— ¡Belly, Bells!— pareció alegre por escucharme.

— ¿Cómo se siente volver al trabajo, _niños_?— se pitorreó más bien de mi ya que Edward terminó sus vacaciones antes que yo.

— Romperé tu _Wii_ si te ríes de mi otra vez— prometí pero él me ignoró y comenzó a carcajearse

— Veo que no muy bien. Bienvenida al mundo de los mortales, Belly Bells— se mofó. De nuevo.

— ¿Por qué me llamas tan pronto, Emmett?, ¿ocurrió algo con Rose?— inquirió Edward, bueno, era temprano, sí, pero era Lunes así que la mayor parte de esta ciudad andaba bien despierta a estas horas.

— Todo está bien con Rose, bueno, aún no me devuelve mi_ Wii_— se quejó cual niño de 4 años—, ya pensaré algo para persuadirla— comentó con voz insinuante.

— El punto, Emm— corté para que se centrara en lo que fuera a decir antes de que comenzara a detallar su intensa y ajetreada vida sexual.

Edward se detuvo en un semáforo por décima vez.

— ¡Oh, sí! El punto es que conseguí entradas para los Chicago Bears, Juegan este jueves en casa, ¡¿no es increíble?! — exclamó con emoción.

Los Chicago Bears llevaban un mes fuera de la ciudad así que por eso el entusiasmo de Emm; él y Edward habían ido a cada uno de sus partidos desde que eran niños, Carlisle los llevaba porque era un gran seguidor del fútbol americano y al final sus hijos acabaron siendo igual de aficionados que él.

— ¿Estás bromeando?— Edward se quedó tan ensimismado por lo que se ganó unos pitidos del coche que nos seguía, el semáforo se había puesto en verde hace rato. Arrancó de nuevo.

— No puedes jugar con eso, Emmett— advirtió en serio.

— ¡No lo hago!, ¡es en serio!, ¡papá las consiguió! El_Soldier Field _vuelve a tener a sus _niños_ en casa— aulló a pleno pulmón.

— Y nosotros estaremos allí para verlo— completó Edward también ansioso. Chocarían las manos de no ser porque estaban hablando por teléfono

— ¿Contra quién juegan?— cuestionó interesado Edward al mismo tiempo que giraba a la derecha, estábamos llegando a Chicago Review Press, la editorial donde trabajaba.

Eran un grupo independiente de editores que distribuían libros tanto nacional como internacionalmente, no era una editorial grande ciertamente pero me había encariñado enormemente con ella y con las personas que trabajaban allá. Me pasaba el día editando textos y libros y amaba eso, es decir, todos disfrutamos de las vacaciones y cuando terminan sentimos pena pero sabía que no me costaría tanto reincorporarme al trabajo porque al fin y al cabo no lo consideraba un trabajo puesto que más que una obligación esto era un hobby para mí.

Catherine, mi jefa y dueña de la editorial, era probablemente la persona más encantadora de ese lugar. Me acogió con los brazos abiertos nada más leer mi curriculum al salir de la universidad junto con una carta de recomendación por uno de mis profesores de Literatura. Recuerdo su sonrisa amable al recibirme en su oficina aquel primer día.

_Inicio Flash Back (hace aproximadamente dos meses). _

— _¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡Oh Dios mío!_— _grité en cuanto pulsé la tecla de colgar, no me di cuenta pero estaba saltando sobre mi cama._

_Sentí el suelo vibrar cuando, tal vez algo asustadas, varias personas corrieron a mi dormitorio._

— _¿Qué ha pasado?_— _Angela preguntó agitada._

— _¿Estás bien?_— _los ojos de Edward me examinaba con pánico._

— _¿Te has hecho pis?_— _se entusiasmó Emmett._

— _¡Has arrugado tu ropa, Bella!_— _Alice estaba molesta._

— _¿Por qué no dejas de saltar?_— _Rosalie me miró raro._

_Inmediatamente paré y me quedé mirando a todos poniendo mi mente en blanco por segundos, luego recordé la llamada de teléfono, reí como una loca y comencé a saltar sobre el colchón._

— _¡OH DIOS MÍO!_— _exclamé._

— _¿Bella?, ¿chicos?, ¿qué ocurre?_— _Ben acababa de llegar y también me miraba como si un tercer ojo sobresaliese de mi frente. Miró a Angela en busca de una explicación pero ella sin comprender nada solo se encogió de hombros._

— _¡Tengo una entrevista de trabajo!_— _anuncié y salté desde la cama al suelo con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba_— _¡Un editorial respondió por mi curriculum! _

_Entonces la comprensión llegó a sus cabezas de golpe y todos hablaron al mismo tiempo emocionados. No entendí ni una sola palabra pero no dejé de sonreírles. Sabía que estaban felices por mí._

— _¡Es maravilloso!, ¡serás una profesional!_— _Alice daba saltitos a alrededor._

— _Bueno, tienen que dármelo antes_— _previne, digo, tampoco quería emocionarme pero, creo que era demasiado tarde para eso ya. ¡Estaba eufórica y jodidamente emocionada! _

— _Bueno sí, pero lo harán, eres increíble_— _Rose me aseguró._

— _¿Cuando es la entrevista?_— _intervino Edward, ya lucía tan relajado y lindo como siempre. Los ataques de pánico lo ponían feo. No, no es cierto, él seguía siendo guapo de cualquier forma pero más tarde se lo diría para molestarlo un rato. _

— _Esta tarde_— _respondí hiperventilando._

— _¡Oh Dios mío!, tienes que lucir bonita y responsable_— _Angela se apresuró a decir. _

— _Busquemos en tu armario algo_— _propuso Alice entrando al cuarto. Todos seguían en el umbral de la puerta._

— _Creo que deberías llevar el pelo recogido_— _Rose también opinó caminando hasta mi. Cogió un mechón de mi cabello_—. _Necesitarás mascarilla. _

— _No, ella debe llevarlo suelto, parecerá una abuela con el cabello recogido_— _Alice contradijo a su flamante cuñada que frunció el ceño en su dirección._

— _Pero ellos buscan madurez, eso la hada lucir presentable_— _repuso defendiendo su punto de vista mi rubia amiga. _

— _Y debes llevar falda, aunque no corta_— _Angela registraba en mi armario, buscando entre mi ropa. _

— _¿Qué tal un vestido?_— _Rose sugirió sacando uno de mis vestidos, era amarillo y definitivamente no me lo pondría para una entrevista de trabajo. _

— _Creo que quedaría mal para una primera impresión_— _a Angela tampoco le gustó la idea. _

—_Debes llevar colores alegres también, el negro y el gris te harán parecer amargada y demasiado mayor_—_Alice aconsejó con sabiduría._

— _Son colores elegantes no la harán lucir amargada_— _mi boca formó una perfecta "O" cuando Ben también decidió opinar. ¡Me estaban volviendo loca!_

— _¿Y si vas desnuda? Seguro así te lo darán_— _rió Emmett. _

_Edward le dio un puñetazo en el brazo_

— _¡Eh, tío! Eso ha dolido_— _se frotó el hombro su hermano. _

— _Ella no va a ir desnuda, idiota_— _Edward refunfuñó. _

— _Hombres_— _bufó Rosalie a mi lado._

— _Okay, okay. No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos preparar a Bella_— _Alice ordenó con un chasquido de feos llamando nuestra atención_

— _¿Preparar a Bella?— repetí—. ¡No!, yo puedo vestirme sola, ¿okay?_

— _Oh, no. Tú no puedes— apuntó Alice tan decidida que supe que no valdría la pena resistirme. Suspiré._

— _¿A qué hora debes ir?— Angela me miró. _

—_Sobre las siete de la tarde— recordé lo que la secretaria de Catherine me había dicho, ella sonó amable conmigo, no fue una conversación intimidante _

—_Tenemos tiempo, ¡será tan divertido!— Alice dio dos saltitos en torno a mi y aplaudió con sus manos._

— _¿Puedo al menos tomar una siesta?— rogué a mis diabólicas amigas. Apenas acabábamos de comer y había quedado tan llena que solo quería dormir una pequeña siesta. _

_Ellos, todos, literalmente se habían auto-invitado a comer a nuestro piso. Solo habían aparecido a las 12 del medio día con comida mexicana y cervezas en nuestra puerta, fui imposible que Angela y yo nos negáramos. _

—_Está bien, pero la tomas en el salón. Nosotras buscaremos un conjunto adecuado en tu armario mientras tanto._

—_También elegiremos el maquillaje— Rose sonrió, amaba esto tanto como Alice. _

— _¿Angela?, ¿tú también te quedarás con ellas?— le puse ojos de gatito. _

—_Alguien debe elegir los zapatos— se encogió de hombros esforzándose por esconder una sonrisa._

— _Demonios, te pegaron la maldición. Al menos trata de supervisar— pedí._

—_Seguro— me tranquilizó. Sus sonrisas siempre eran sinceras así que le creí_.

_Por supuesto, fue imposible dormir en la sala de estar con Emmett, Ben y Edward viendo Fórmula 1, así que con los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula apretada salté del sofá y me fui a la cama de Angela, seguro no le importaría. Edward rió por mi gestó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla antes de quitara mis piernas de su regazo. Era un gesto tierno pero luego recordé que no me dejaban dormir por lo que me marché antes de derretirme ante su mirada, debía demostrar fortaleza. _

_Realmente me marché rápido para conservar la dignidad, sólo le habría bastado parpadear dos veces más y yo habría vuelto al sofá con él. Acurrucada en la cama y con los ojos cerrados fue cuando mi buen humor regresó, difícilmente alguien podría arrebatármelo hoy, era como una pequeña estrella irradiando felicidad. _

_Conseguir trabajo significaría muchas cosas y entre ellas dejar de depender de Charlie y Renée, ellos habían pagado mis estudios durante todos estos años, y no solo eso también pagaron mi piso y mis gastos personales, yo aporté lo que pude con mis ahorros pero no eran muchos así que la mayor parte de los gastos fue pagada por mis papás y creo que era tiempo de devolverles el favor, necesitaban un desahogo así que cuando antes consiguiera empleo ellos antes dejarían de pagar mis cosas. _

_También viviría en Chicago por el resto de mi vida, probablemente, así que en algún momento debía comprar mi propio departamento o tal vez si Edward y yo decidíamos mudarnos juntos debíamos adquirir uno para los dos. _

_Miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente, miles de planes y proyectos que ansiaba cumplir. De verdad quería ese trabajo y era tan complicado no ilusionarse que si esto salía mal me sentiría tan horrible como la pequeña niña del cuento de la lechera__** (*)**__. _

_No es que consiguiera dormir mucho, a cada rato escuchaba escalofriantes ruidos provenientes de mi cuarto y eso me quitaba el sueño, ¿qué estarían haciendo allá? Igual no estuve mucho con la intriga ya que a los pocos minutos Alice entró y me sacó a rastras de la cama, me secuestraron durante dos horas en mi cuarto—después de obligarme a bañarme y __embadurnarme__ de cremas raras—y me probaron decenas de conjuntos de ropa hasta que al final se decidieron._

_Sobra decir que no me dejaron opinar en absolutamente nada._

— _¿Es necesario ir tan… elegante?— no encontraba la palabra exacta para definirlo._

— _¿Elegante? Creo que más bien arreglada es la palabra y, sí es necesario— Alice me arreglaba las arrugas de la tela._

_Consiguieron meterme en una ajustada falda negra de tubo por encima de las rodillas junto con una camisa blanca y una americana amarilla que no usaba desde hace demasiado tiempo __**(FP)**__, Alice me reprendió por no hacerlo. Lo cierto es que era linda y me quedaba bien. _

—_Necesitas esto también— Rose se quitó uno de los brazaletes dorados que estaba usando y me lo tendió._

— _¡Cierto!, Le da un toque especial a este look—exclamó Alice a modo de felicitación. Chocaron sus manos_

_Mi boca se abrió, repetí el gesto dos veces pero no conseguí que ninguna palabra saliera por mi boca. ¿Pensaban que era un maniquí al que jugaban a vestir? ¡ESTABA PARADA FRENTE A ELLAS Y RESPIRABA! ¡No era una muñeca!_

—_Solo es una pulsera— bufé y ellas me observaron como si no supiera nada. Las miré realmente mal._

—_No te enojes, Bells. Luces increíble— Angela siempre sabía arreglarlo todo. ¡La adoraba!_

—_Perdón, no quiero ser malagradecida— me lamenté, ellas estaban haciendo esto por ayudarme y yo sólo me enfadaba como una tonta—, pero sabéis que odio que juguéis a "vestir a la muñeca Bella"— hice un gesto de desagrado._

_Alice podía hacer que odiara la ropa y no era justo porque ¡me gustaba la ropa!_

— _¡Pero la muñeca Bella es la más linda de todas!— Alice me regaló una dulce sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la mejilla_

—_Y tendrá un maravilloso trabajo esta noche— Rosalie siempre era tan optimista._

— _¿En serio?— dudé—. No debemos adelantarnos, seguro hay más chicas preparadas que aspiran a él. _

—_Pero a ti te han llamado, eso es una buena señal— canturreó Alice cerrando mi armario. Por suerte ellas habían recogido todo y el cuarto estaba impecable, no parecía que tres tornados con cabello largo hubieran pasado por él._

—_Okay, quiero llegar antes de la cita. Odiaría llegar tarde así que voy a marcharme ya— miré el reloj de mi celular, faltaba más de una hora para la entrevista. _

—_Solo te falta eso— Angela agitó un par de tacones negros con sus manos. _

—_Bien, llevo años usando tacones. Hoy no voy a caerme— me prometí a mi misma agarrando los tacones que Ang sujetaba para después colocármelos. _

_Crecí unos notables centímetros. _

— _¿Maneja Edward?— Rose terminó de arreglar mi pelo. Finalmente decidieron dejarlo suelto, creía que si me hacían algún tipo de recogido sería "demasiado". _

—_Sí, estoy tan nerviosa que no creo que pudiera hacerlo yo— confesé porque las manos me temblaban._

— _¿Podéis decirle que levante su lindo culo del sofá?— miré a Alice y ella asintió riendo, luego salió del cuarto._

—_Será mejor que también levante a Ben, no quiero pasar la tarde encerrada aquí— Angela siguió a Alice._

—_Listo, quedaste estupenda—La blanca y cálida sonrisa de Rosalie iluminó la habitación._

—_Gracias, Rose— sonreí. Ella incluso tenía mi misma estatura ahora y ni quiera estaba usando tacones. _

_Calzaba cómodas sandalias que acompañaban a su atuendo vaquero __**(FP)**__, amaba los pantalones que estaba usando pero odiaba sus jodidas piernas kilométricas. _

—_Creo que debiste nacer fea, le harías un favor al sexo femenino, ¿sabes?— comenté pero no hablaba en serio._

_Ella se carcajeó. Rosalie era muy consciente de su belleza, de lo que provocaba en los hombres y del odio que tal vez el noventa por ciento de las chicas le tenían pero jamás fue prepotente o pedante. Era la chica más bella que había conocida y también la chica más modesta y respetuosa de todas_

—_No digas tonterías, tú sales con el segundo hombre más lindo de todos— por supuesto el primero debía de ser Emm—. No puedes ser taaan fea—dijo divertida._

_Reí con ella_

— _¿Jazz no cuenta?, ¡Él es tu hermano!_

—_Tienes razón, entonces el tercer hombre más guapo de todos— corrigió. Jasper no había podido venir hoy, según había contado Alice, él tenía que trabajar durante todo el día. No podía esperar para contarle esto._

— _¿Como lo lleváis, Emm y tú?— me interesé. Ellos llevaban dos semanas tratando de buscar un bebé. _

—_Seguimos intentándolo— respondió únicamente._

—_A veces estas cosas llevan algún tiempo y, aún es pronto— lo cierto es que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban estas cosas pero apuesto a que dos semanas realmente era muy poco tiempo. _

—_Lo sé, no tengo prisa. Cuando tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá— aseguró despreocupada—. Es divertido estar intentándolo mientras tanto, tu sabes— me guiñó un ojo._

—_Oh, Dios. ¡Rose!— me reí. Puedo imaginar cuán emocionados Emmett y ella estaban con esto… Eww._

_Ella continuó riendo sin pudor. ¡Ni si quiera se sonrojó! _

—_Voy a decirle a Emm que nos vamos ya, queremos ir a casa de Carlisle y Esme —se arregló el pintalabios mirándose a través de un pequeño espejo que tenía en mi dormitorio, luego junto sus labios repetidas veces para que quedará perfecto. _

—_Está bien— asentí. _

—_Suerte, cariño— me deseó y dio un apretón cariñoso a mi brazo al pasar por mi lado. Luego se marchó._

_Okay, debía respirar y tranquilizarme. Tenía muchos nervios y no quería vomitar._

_Recurrí al único ser humano que era capaz de tranquilizar a cualquier persona. Tomé mi móvil y escribí un mensaje._

_**Bella:**__ ¿Jazz?_

_Tardó unos minutos en contestar, temí que estuviera ocupado y no viera mi llamada de emergencia, me senté en el borde de la cama y volví a echar todo el aire de mis pulmones_

_**Jasper: **__¿Qué ocurre, Bells?_

_**Bella: **__Tengo una entrevista de trabajo en unas horas._

_**Jasper: **__Wow, ¡eso es fantástico!_

_**Bella: **__Lo sé._

_Medité cómo debía decirle que estaba apunto de colapsar en un ataque de nervios._

_**Jasper:**__ ¿qué va mal?_

_Él lo supo sin ni si quiera estar frente a mí, por eso él era único._

_**Bella:**__ sólo me estoy sintiendo algo ansiosa._

_Si no dejaba de sentirme así la entrevista sería un desastre._

_**Bella: **__realmente creo que voy a vomitar._

_No bromeaba._

_**Bella:**__ ¿por que no dejó de estar nerviosa? _

_La palabra nerviosa es un chiste en comparación con lo que tengo en el estómago. Estaba histérica a estas alturas._

_**Bella:**__ Jazz, ¡necesito que me digas algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!_

_¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿También él sabía que sería un horrible y predecible desastre?_

_**Jasper:**__ Bella, en primer lugar trata de respirar. Sé que estás hiperventilando. _

_Obedecí cada una de sus palabras. _

_**Jasper: **__en segundo lugar, abre las ventanas y consigue que el aire te relaje. Además por nada del mundo debes sudar, Alice te matará si lo haces y no es un buen momento para morir. _

_Sonreí a medias, él estaba en lo cierto. _

_**Jasper:**__ Y, en tercer lugar deberías ponerte delante de un espejo. Apuesto a que luces fantástica y preparada. No eres alguien débil y asustadiza, eres fuerte e inteligente. _

_Observé mi reflejo en el espejo que anteriormente había usado Rose, era pequeño así que solo podía ver mi rostro. Tenía buen aspecto, mi piel brillaba, no tenía ojeras y mis ojos lucían amables y cálidos. _

_Forcé una sonrisa y mi aspecto mejoró. Llevé mis manos a mi cabello que se movía ligeramente por el viento que entraba por la ventana, también se veía bien. Admito que siempre amé el color de mi pelo, era lindo, con él sol podía ver los discretos reflejos rojos que siempre tuve y que hacían relucir mis pequeños bucles. Mi teléfono vibró._

_**Jasper:**__ Solo es una entrevista de trabajo, algo rutinario que millones de personas hacen diariamente en todo el mundo. ¿Por qué Bella Swan no va a poder hacerlo?_

_Él tenía razón, ¿por qué no?_

_**Bella:**__ Lo haré. Podré hacerlo. _

_**Jasper:**__ Por supuesto que sí podrás. Viajaste desde el otro lado del país, llegaste a esta ciudad sola y en pocas semanas te adaptaste. Eso es algo difícil, esto no._

_¡Caray!, solo había sido una tonta. Llevaba años preparándome para esto, era el momento de demostrar todo lo que había aprendido._

_**Bella:**__ Gracias Jasper, sabía que lograrías hacerme sentir bien y tranquila. Me siento mucho mejor._

_**Jasper: **__Demuéstrales lo que vales, Swan. Suerte._

_**Bella:**__ Gracias, te contaré en cuanto sepa algo. Prometido._

— _¡Demonios, Bella! No puedes ir así a una entrevista de trabajo— Edward irrumpió en mi dormitorio y me sorprendió. Ese fui mi último mensaje a Jasper ya que luego guardé mi móvil._

— _¿Voy mal?— fruncí el ceño, al final lo que las chicas habían elegido me había acabado gustando. _

—_No, vas demasiado bien— confesó recorriéndome con su mirada. Se detuvo en mis piernas y sus ojos se oscurecieron. _

—_Gracias— reí._

—_Estás preciosa. _

—_Te besaría pero Alice va a matarnos si arruino el pintalabios— me lamenté. _

—_No llevas pintalabios— observó confundido, lo cierto es que no lo parecía pero sí que llevaba. _

—_Es un ligero brillo, Alice dice que me hace parecer dulce— no me pareció una buena idea pintar mis labios con un color oscuro y llamativo, preferí ir discreta. Bueno ellas lo decidieron así. _

—_No luces nada inocente con esa falda para mi, te hace un culo que muchos van a desear tocar— negó con desaprobación._

—_Bueno, mejor que no se atrevan o les daré su merecido— aseguré. Él sabía lo mucho que podían doler mis bofetadas._

—_Yo también lo haré— estuvo de acuerdo y reí. _

_No nos demoramos más, Edward y yo salimos del piso y todos me desearon suerte, prometí llamarlos en cuanto supiera la decisión que tomarían, fuera para mal o para bien. Verdaderamente no sé qué iba a suceder pero me sentía más optimista luego de hablar con Jazz._

_Edward estacionó junto a la puerta de la editorial y me deseó el mayor de los éxitos junto con algunas hermosas palabras que me hicieron sentir muy bien, después se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Mi entrevista duraría una hora así que él regresaría a por mí luego._

_El edifico era alto, de ladrillo rojo y aspecto victoriano__** (FP)**__ . Me gustó._

_Al entrar leí un cartelito informativo, decía que solo las últimas plantas pertenecían a la editorial, el resto eran viviendas así que tomé el ascensor. Al entrar me di cuenta de que durante todos estos años había infravalorado la palabra belleza._

_Aquel lugar era hermoso. No era un lugar de trabajo "normal", era un lugar especial y mágico. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas trabajar allí. Todo era blanco—excepto el techo que era color salmón y el suelo que era de madera clara—, las paredes, los lujosos y sofisticados muebles, las lámparas y las cortinas. _

_Había una chica sentada detrás de un escritorio que me observaba curiosa, ella era castaña, de piel clara y ojos acaramelados. Cuando me acerqué se presentó como Carmen, fue muy agradable conmigo y me indicó hacia donde debía de ir para hacer la entrevista así que caminé a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras de mármol blancas que subían hasta la última planta del edificio. _

_Miré las pareces maravillada al percatarme que cortas y famosas frases de los libros más clásicos y famosos estaban escritas con una elegante caligrafía y tinta negra en ellas. Identifiqué algunas de William Shakespeare, __Jane Austen y__Charles Dickens__ entre otros de mis muchos autores ingleses favoritos. _

_En la última planta también tuve que atravesar un largo pasillo color blanco hasta que llegué a una doble puerta, por supuesto, también blanca y con manivelas doradas. Toqué dos veces hasta que escuché como una voz femenina me invitaba a pasar. _

_La dueña de esa voz era Catherine, la jefa de la editorial que me había llamado esta mañana— me resultó raro que ella misma lo hiciera, ¿no se supone que tenía algún tipo de asistente o secretaria?—. Ella era rubia, de pelo listo y flequillo recto, delgada y elegante. Iba muy arreglada con un bonito vestido que realzaba sus curvas__** (FP) **__pero probablemente tendría unos 55 años. Aún así lucía más joven._

—_Así que tú eres Isabella Swan, ¡por fin puedo verte!— me sonrió levantándose—. Por favor, ponte cómoda— me indicó con la mano que me sentara en la silla que había frente a ella._

—_Gracias— me senté y crucé las piernas—. Encantada de conocerla señora __Hardwicke__— había estado investigando y al parecer ella estaba casada con un importante empresario de Chicago unos dos años mayor que ella. _

_Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor, todo eran tan lujoso y elegante que tenía miedo a moverme de la silla y romper algo, esto parecía muy costoso. Había cómodos sofás sobre la moqueta blanca del suelo, altas estanterías repletas de libros, un gran televisor y una pequeña mesa de cristal con un jarrón lleno de rosas rojas en el centro. Entraba mucha luz por las ventanas, aunque las cortinas corridas en algunas impedían su paso con tanta intensidad todo estaba increíblemente iluminado por la luz del sol. En las paredes había diplomas y cuadros realmente bonitos y sobre su asombroso y gigantesco escritorio, además de un enorme ordenador con el logo de Apple, había varios portafotos con retratos de personas y por supuesto también de ella. _

—_Igualmente Isabella, ¿quieres algo de tomar? Puedo ofrecerte algo de té— sugirió. _

—_Oh, no. Gracias, estoy bien así— negué con una tímida sonrisa. ¿Así eran las entrevistas de trabajo?_

—_Está bien, te haré algunas preguntas rutinarias. He leído en tu curriculum que hace poco has terminado la Universidad así que o debes estar muy acostumbrada a las entrevistas, tranquila. No son nada del otro mundo— ella me calmó mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo_

_Asentí antes de que la señora __Hardwicke__ empezara a hacerme algunas preguntas, se interesó por mis gustos literarios, por los idiomas que sabía— me lamenté de solo saber un poco de castellano— o por las razones que me llevaron a estudiar Filología Inglesa. Después hablamos de mi trayectoria estudiantil._

—_Tienes una media asombrosa— me felicitó ojeando algunas anotaciones._

_De las muchas cosas de las que me sentía orgullosa era del resultado que tuvo mi esfuerzo durante todos estos años en la Universidad, no fue fácil pero logré una media de 9 sobre 10._

— _Pocos me trajeron un 9 y, los que lo hicieron acabaron marchándose al New York Times— bromeó—Así que, no forma parte de la entrevista pero sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué Chicago y no Nueva York?_

—_Me gusta Chicago, siempre me gustó y no tengo planes de abandonarlo— respondí algo que si bien no era mentira tampoco era la razón con más peso que me ataba a esta hermosa ciudad. _

—_No creo que solo sea por eso, debe haber algo más Isabella— rió amigablemente— Tal vez te falte experiencia, aún eres novata pero eres buena y podrías estar trabajando perfectamente en Nueva York, no bromeo. El New York Times probablemente te recibiría con los brazos abiertos— me dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta yo misma me lo creí._

_Después de un rato volví a pensar que sólo exageraba._

—_Washington es demasiado helado para mí. No me gusta el frío así que… — encogí mis hombros._

—_Yo nací en Texas así que realmente no conocía mucho el frío hasta que conocí los inviernos en Chicago—trató de entablar una cómoda y casual conversación conmigo lo cual fue extraño pero me hizo sentir bien. Hacía rato que los nervios me habían abandonado. _

—_Pensaba que tal vez estabas casada y eso te retenía en esta ciudad pero aquí pone que eres soltera— me miró buscando mi afirmación. _

—_No, es decir sí, ese es mi estado civil pero verdaderamente tengo pareja— expliqué. _

—_Así que ese es tu motivo para quedarte— adivinó por fin. ¡No se contentó hasta haberlo descubierto! Me causó gracia._

—_Sí— finalmente me reí. _

—_Lo siento esto— se disculpó con una sonrisa que para nada reflejaba arrepentimiento—. No forma parte de las preguntas rutinarias, es solo que quiero asegurarme de que si te contrato no te irás corriendo a otra ciudad en cuanto tengas oportunidad. _

_¿Irme?, ¡estaba loca! Este lugar era mi perfecto paraíso._

—_Siempre he buscado lo mejor, Isabella, y cuando lo encuentro me a seguro de no perderlo. Tú sabes, el éxito sólo consiste en saber atrapar las buenas oportunidades y no dejarlas marchar— aclaró acomodándose en su silla._

_¿Catherine __Hardwicke__ acababa de decirme que pensaba que yo era jodidamente buena y que me quería con ella?_

—_Cuando leí esto— alzó los papeles de mi curriculum—, no dudé en hablar personalmente contigo. Pienso que eres brillante— terminó diciendo._

—_Gracias, supongo. No sé que decir realmente— me moría de la vergüenza pero me había quedado sin palabras._

—_Solo debes decir sí y me harás realmente feliz— me mostró una cálida y sincera sonrisa—. Hay que hacer una sería de "prueba oficial" para que te contrate pero no creo que tengas problemas, sólo debes corregir un pequeño texto._

—_Claro, no hay problema— asentí emocionada, corregiría un libro o hasta una docena si eso era lo que debía hacer para trabajar acá._

— _¡Estupendo!, puedes pasarte mañana a primera hora y hacerlo. Por la tarde hablaremos de tus horarios— ella sonaba contenta también, me tendió la mano._

—_Nos vemos mañana. Estoy realmente contenta de que vayas a formar parte de este equipo— añadió con voz encantadora, me levanté y respondí a su saludo._

—_Es un placer— sonreí—. Gracias, señora __Hardwicke__._

—_Por favor, llámame Catherine— pidió y yo asentí con la cabeza._

—_Gracias por la oportunidad, Catherine— arreglé mi falda y cogí mi bolso antes de salir por la puerta luego de murmurar un cordial "hasta mañana". _

_Contuve las ganas de saltar hasta que salí del edificio— Carmen me sonrió simpática y me deseó buen día cuando salí por la puerta—, luego dejé de retenerlas y como una niña salté de felicidad y emoción en la calle. Varias personas me miraron algo extrañadas pero ¡al diablo! suerte tuvieron de que no empezara a gritar de la alegría. Merecía hacer el ridículo por unos minutos. ¡Tenía trabajo! _

_Bueno, no era oficial pero Catherine lo había insinuado y ¡no solo eso! Ella había estado especialmente interesada en mí, no sé qué cosa habrá visto en mi curriculum o en mí pero ¡ella me quería en su editorial!, ¡me quería! ¡A mí! No pedo expresar cuan entusiasmada estaba._

_No podía esperar para decirles a todos esta gran noticia pero sobre todo no podía esperar por contarle a Edward. Presentía que con este cambio una nueva etapa se abría en mi vida y que, además, vendría cargada de nuevas sorpresas_

—_Se viene algo nuevo, prometedor y bueno— me susurré a mi misma. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Fui afortunada. Catherine era mi gran hada madrina, en el poco tiempo que llevábamos trabajando juntas— que era aproximadamente como más de un mes— ella me había tratado como a una conocida amiga más que como a una empleada, en realidad, trataba a todos así, era alguien muy cercana a todos los que trabajaban con ella.

Su lema era algo así como "No trabajáis para mí, trabajáis conmigo" y era lindo porque de cierta forma se sentía como estar en una gran familia. Es por eso que al poco tiempo agarré confianza con ella, al principio confieso que resultaba raro llamarla por su nombre pero en una semana se convirtió en algo normal, incluso dejó de llamarme Isabella, ahora para ella al igual que para el resto yo era Bella. También Carmen, aquella primera persona que vi nada más entrar en aquel lugar, se convirtió en una agradable y simpática compañera.

Recuerdo que tras regresar al día siguiente y hacer mi prueba de reedición más otra de redacción, Carmen fue quien me mostró cada lugar de la Editorial, desde las bibliotecas repletas de libros y referencias hasta los baños y la pequeña cafetería. Tal vez solo fueran dos plantas pero eran realmente grandes.

El primer día que estuve allí no vi a ninguna persona además de Carmen y Catherine, me pregunté dónde estarían trabajando el resto y qué estarían haciendo o cómo serían sus lugares de trabajo. Me fijé que a lo largo de los amplios pasillos blancos con paredes llenas de hermosas frases de la Literatura Inglesa más clásica y admirada también había puertas, elegantes y majestuosas puertas blancas de madera. Más tarde fue Carmen la que me mostró que tras esas puertas había extensas y luminosas habitaciones con ventanas tan altas que empezaban en el techo y acababan en el suelo.

También había muchas sillas y mesas, parecidas a la que Catherine tenía en su despacho aunque no tan llamativas, color blanco con ordenadores costosos, columnas de papeles y libros, fotos, post-its de colores y en algunas también había tazas de café entre otras cosas. Recuerdo que todas las personas que había trabajaban concentradas pero también se detenían a conversar o reír, parecían alegres. No lucían amargadas. Ahora, puedo asegurar que no lo estaban pues luego de haber conocido a las personas que trabajaban conmigo puedo decir que eran increíbles.

Había al menos 5 grandes habitaciones como esa en la primera planta y 3 en la segunda. Además, Carmen me mostró una reducida sala de revelado de fotos y otra sala— algo más grande— para hacer fotografías o reportajes. Con todo esto supe que el número de personas que trabajaban en aquel lugar no era pequeño.

—Contra los Carolina Panthers, será pan comido— Emmett respondió a la pregunta de Edward y luego dejó escapar una risa malvada.

El estruendoso sonido que resonó por los altavoces del coche me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, también el hecho de que Edward estuviese estacionando cerca de la acera.

—Joder, ellos apestan. Ni si quiera harán el partido interesante, será como aplastar a una hormiga— Eso molestó a Edward que maniobraba con el volante.

—No importa, Ed. Al menos veremos al equipo.

—Será aburrido, Emm— objetó terminando de aparcar.

—Yo le daré emoción— se escuchó una carcajada estruendosa.

— ¿Te tiraras al campo desnudo?— sugirió Edward, con diversión.

—Podría hacerlo— aseguró sin importancia Emmett.

—Lo sé— rió Edward—, pero no es buena idea.

—No lo es solo porque esos cabrones nos echarían a la calle— rió.

Edward apagó el motor y yo me quité el cinturón de seguridad, luego acomodé mis tacones. Le indiqué a Edward que tenía que irme pero me pidió que aguardara con la mano.

—Emmett, hablamos luego. Tengo que entrar al Hospital— se despidió de su hermano.

—Okay, adiós Eddie. ¡Cuídate Belly, Bells! Trata de no tropezarte— se despidió también al más puro estilo Emmett.

—Adiós, Emm— reí antes de que colgara.

—Así que, los Chicago Bears contra los Carolina Panthers— sopesé, ellos eran el equipo de fútbol americano de Charlotte, en Carolina del Norte y, ciertamente, apestaban. Nunca consiguieron ganar la liga y siempre quedaban eliminados demasiado pronto.

— ¿Vienes?_— _invitó apoyado en el respaldar del asiento, mantenía una mano en el volante y su cabeza girada en mi dirección.

—Me encantaría pero no puedo, guapo. Debo estar con Alice y con tu mamá toda la semana además, creo que es una buena ocasión para que pases tiempo con Emm y Carlisle.

—Hace tiempo que no voy con papá a un partido, no quiero perder esa parte de mi infancia— él frunció el ceño, pareció lamentarse por haber crecido.

—Entonces debes ir más a menudo. Alguien debe controlar a Emmett— reí abriendo la puerta del coche—. Tú sabes, ni si quiera Carlisle le intimida.

—Es un capullo descarado e impertinente— se mofó.

—Se nota cuanto le quieres—bromeé. En el fondo sí lo quería, era su mejor amigo solo que mucho mejor porque también era su hermano así que podía insultarlo, golpearlo y mandarlo a la mierda más veces de las que están permitidas con tu _mejor amigo no hermano real_.

—Lo sé— dijo con pasotismo, me acerqué a darle un beso.

—Te amo— pronuncié rascando su nuca.

—Yo también— volvió a besarme rápidamente.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos en la comida— le hice un guiño, después de separarme de él salí fuera del coche.

—Adiós, hermosa— Se despidió antes de que cerrar la puerta. Luego, maniobró y salió del estacionamiento para así alejarse y dirigirse al hospital.

Acomodé mi bolso y caminé hacia delante esquivando a las personas de la concurrida acera. _Bien, era hora de comenzar con este loco mes de Julio._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**chucho(*):** se refiere al perro, no de forma muy amable pero en este caso Rose bromea (¡espero!)

_**besaba el suelo (*): **_significa caerse al suelo.

**cuento de la lechera(*): **Es un cuento clásico infantil, probablemente haya varias versiones pero lo esencial no creo que cambie, trata de una niña a la que su madre manda al pueblo a vender leche, como es su cumpleaños le dice que todo el dinero que gane será para ella. Por el camino la niña empieza a soñar con una serie de cosas encadenadas que podrá hacer con el dinero que gane vendiendo la leche pero su ensoñación se viene abajo cuando tropieza y el tarro de leche que transporta cae al suelo y se rompe. Por eso Bella se compara con este cuento porque aún sin conseguir el empleo comienza a soñar con todas las cosas que podrá hacer con el dinero que ahorre trabajando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Hola y FELIZ NAVIDAD! espero que estéis pasando unos felices y agradables días, estéis donde estéis, os mando mis mejores deseos para estas fiestas :)

Aquí traje nuevo capi, espero que os haya gustado! Santa se demoró unos días en traerlo ;)

Realmente sé que os debía este capitulo desde hace meses, pero bueno, surgieron complicaciones y básicamente mi beta y yo estuvimos muy ocupadas y no pudimos dedicar tanto tiempo como queríamos a esto. De cualquier forma acá esta! Respecto al próximo capi, un poco de paciencia también, se me vienen mis exámenes finales en Enero así que no escribiré nada durante ese tiempo pero después tendré un par de meses "relajados" por lo que espero poder terminar de escribir el cap 24 que esta ya a la mitad! además es un capi muy especial—creo que por eso me está costando tanto escribirlo—porque aparece por fin la primera vez de Edward y Bella. No puedo esperar para mostraros, me tiene emocionada esa parte aunque me está costando la viiiiiiida escribirla jejejeje.

En Facebook están las imágenes de este capítulo también por si queréis verlas y… umm nada más que decir! solo desearos de nuevos felices fiestas y feliz año!

Nos leemos, Nika :)

**ReneesmeCC** infinitamente gracias por todooo!

**lizzie **gracias por el rr, acá viene un capítulo en presente ^^ disfrútalo, creo que es divertido ;) besos!


End file.
